Wake Up
by M.Ailyn.D
Summary: Après la guerre qu'Harry Potter a gagnée, ce dernier devient un Auror mondialement reconnu. Mais sa notoriété et son image parfaite l'emprisonnent. Il se laisse vivre sans grande motivation. Tout bascule quand le dossier Lucius Malfoy atterrit sur son bureau et que Drago Malfoy reste introuvable depuis la fin de la guerre...
1. Le Sauveur

Salut à tous ! Je commence ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, sans compter les One-Shot bien sûr !

J'essairai de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, faute de quoi ce sera le plus régulièrement possible.

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

La musique résonnait haut et fort dans le club moldu. Les spots s'affolaient et répandaient dans la foule une certaine chaleur qui, s'il s'était agi d'un rayon de soleil, aurait suffit pour vous cuire sur place. Cette touffeur émanait également de la piste de danse chauffée à blanc par les pieds des danseurs tous plus vifs les uns que les autres. Cette société de la nuit était plus vivante que n'importe quelle autre, y compris celle qui grouillait au dehors en plein jour en suivant le métronome du métro-boulot-dodo. Pourtant, tout en regardant ce spectacle depuis son assise au bar, verre à la main, un jeune homme aux yeux verts n'avait pas cette impression. Pour lui, les lumières bleutées des projecteurs ne donnaient aux visages qu'elles accrochaient rien d'autre qu'un air fantomatique. Le puissant volume assourdissait si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps on se serait cru sourd. Cela n'avait rien de vivant que de se croire face à une armée d'hommes immatériels gesticulant sans bruit. Qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien être d'autre sinon une simple illusion de vie ? Harry se le demandait. Et que faisait-il ici lui aussi ? Ça aussi cela demeurait une grande question. Il prit une gorgée de son breuvage. L'alcool lui brûla l'œsophage : " _Voilà, ça c'est une sensation de vie_ ", songea-t-il. Il ferma les yeux durant un court laps de temps puis parcouru le club de ces derniers. En fin de compte ces personnes recherchaient exactement la même chose que lui : s'évader le temps qu'ils pouvaient le faire, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à caler leurs mouvements sur le rythme des basses et des percussions, ou à simplement s'enivrer de ce monde où les règles mêmes étaient bannies. Jouer au caïd pour quelques heures. Concrétiser le rêve de tout homme de dominer un univers : le leur.

Vaincu par sa propre envie, Harry avala d'une traite le reste de son breuvage, reposa le verre sur le comptoir et s'enfonça dans cette masse oppressante. Les regarder ne lui donnait qu'une vague sensation, mais se joindre à eux... C'était autre chose. Là, il entendait la musique telle qu'elle était vraiment. Là, il s'électrisait lorsque les flashs de lumières s'imprimaient sur sa rétine. Là, il sentait les corps des autres et la trace brûlante de leurs membres sur les siens. Alors il se défoulait pendant des heures jusqu'à sentir sa tête tourner, ses jambes vaciller et sentir l'euphorie l'envahir jusqu'à devenir maîtresse chez lui. Et lorsqu'une chanson connue traversait les enceintes, il ne se privait pas pour la fredonner, la chanter et aller jusqu'à la crier, en même temps que toute cette foule.

Ces soirées qu'il passait dans le monde moldu étaient devenues comme une drogue pour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Non, il ne reniait pas sa nature de sorcier, il en aurait été bien incapable de toute façon. Il souhaitait simplement oublier pendant quelques heures tout ce battage médiatique, les prouesses qu'on lui attribuait, et surtout ne plus être obligé de tenir cette parfaite conduite du sorcier absolument exemplaire. Voldemort n'était plus. Pourtant, il se sentait encore plus surveillé qu'avant. Ses amis diraient que sa dépression post-combat le hantait encore. Toutes ces visions d'horreur... Certes, elles habitaient toujours son esprit, mais plus comme un traumatisé, plutôt comme un homme résigné qui vivait avec ses faiblesses les plus marquantes durant toute sa vie. Comme un homme, tout simplement. Hermione lui crierait de se réveiller et de cesser de se complaire dans une vie de passif, de rester en mouvement. Et bien, le survivant n'avait qu'une seule chose à répondre : il avait agi toute son enfance, maintenant c'était aux autres de faire leur travail. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller maintenant qu'il pouvait rêver à souhait, cela lui convenait parfaitement. L'heure de fermeture de la boîte approchait et bientôt la salle commença à se vider. Harry n'attendit pas longtemps : il savait qu'il était temps de partir. Après avoir réglé ses dernières consommations, il sortit du club et se retrouva dans la nuit londonienne; Le froid transformait son haleine chargée en une légère vapeur. Il frissonna. C'était saisissant pour une fin de mois d'août. Derrière lui, d'autres clients sortaient dans la rue. Sans même y penser, le sorcier marcha au hasard en suivant le trottoir. Bientôt, il trouva une impasse minuscule dans laquelle même la plus petite des voitures n'aurait pu s'engager. Elle était déserte et il y transplana, direction Square Grimmault. Oui, pour ce soir ça irait...

* * *

Bien qu'il soit rentré tard avec un taux d'alcoolémie bien loin du raisonnable Harry se réveilla peu de temps après que le jour se soit levé. Une douleur lui vrilla le crâne lorsqu'il se redressa sur son lit. Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains, une grimace collée aux traits et se massa longuement les tempes avant de regarder autour de lui. Après la guerre et sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait investi la maison de son parrain ainsi que son ancienne chambre. Cela avait toujours été le bazar du temps de Sirius, et ça ne l'était pas moins avec lui. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, si ce n'était le revêtement des murs. L'arbre généalogique de la famille Black comptant un certain nombre d'anciens partisans du mage noir, ainsi qu'un nombre plus moindre de têtes noircies par la folie de la maîtresse de maison de l'époque, avait été remplacé par un mur de couleur blanc cassé uni. Pour toute décoration, des cadres divers, tous apportés par Harry, et le mobile de squelettes de dragons de Sirius suspend au plafond. L'élu l'avait gardé en souvenir. Pourtant, hormis les objets maléfiques, les portraits agressifs et les sorts encore présents à l'époque de son emménagement, tout était resté tel quel. Harry avait bien tenté d'améliorer le cadre de vie de cette maison, mais il avait abandonné trouvant que tout ce qu'il faisait dénaturait le cadre qu'il avait toujours connu. Evidemment, la maison était redevenue habitable et même agréable à vivre sans toute l'influence de la magie noire. Mais il arrivait même que ces détails manquait parfois à Harry.

Harry se décida à sortir du lit et descendit dans la cuisine boire un grand verre d'eau pour apaiser la brûlure dans sa gorge. Appuyé dos contre l'évier, il fixa l'horloge accrochée au mur. En soupirant, il faillit poser son verre sur l'établi, mais après une légère hésitation, le rempli à nouveau. Le survivant n'avait pas à se presser C'était un des avantages de sa condition de héros. Tout lui était permis tant que cela restait dans la déontologie des sorciers. Et juste après ses sorties dans le monde moldu, Harry avait beaucoup moins de scrupules à profiter de cette notoriété qu'en temps normal.

Ce fut seulement une heure plus tard qu'il se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse grouillant de monde, par la voie du transplanage. Les vacances d'été se terminaient et les jeunes étudiants se préparaient pour leur rentrée à Poudlard. L'élu observa avec amusement des jeunes sorciers regarder la vitrine du marchand de balais, dans laquelle trônait le tout nouveau modèle d'éclar de feu, idéal pour tout attrapeur qui se respecte.

\- Harry ! Enfin !

Une jeune femme de son âge lui faisait signe depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Hermione, évidemmment, qui d'autre ? Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu devais arriver plus tôt, non ? Et je ne me trompe jamais, tu le sais.

" _Toujours égale à elle-même_ ", songea Harry. Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un sourire contrit qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il renonçait à parlementer avec elle. Oh oui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il y avait renoncé maintenant que plus aucune vie n'en dépendait. Voyant qu'elle le fixait dans l'attente d'une réponse, l'élu lâcha :

\- Je me suis couché tard. Tu sais le boulot...

Hermione afficha un air gêné et s'excusa pour sa curiosité mal placée. Bizarrement avec le temps, elle avait appris à maîtriser ses ardeurs, ou du moins à tenter de le faire. Le survivant semblait quant à lui avoir gagné le don de mentir à son amie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Celle-ci l'entraîna vers la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley. Tout y était toujours aussi fou bien que Georges fut désormais seul aux commandes, guerre oblige. La gestion de son magasin avait été son refuge après la mort de Fred. Le désir d'achever ce qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble lui avait tenu lieu de thérapie. Le "saint de l'oreillole" comme il aimait se faire appeler, accueillit Harry avec chaleur, suivit de près par Ron. Ginny fut plus distante, avec un simple geste de la main et un sourire à peine esquissé.

\- Maintenant que tu es là Harry, on va pouvoir aller chez Fleury et Bott, déclara Hermione.

Le fabuleux trio était reconstitué suivant une "bonne idée" de la jeune sorcière, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Harry couva le couple du regard : Hermione accrochée au bras de son fiancé, profitant juste du bonheur d'être aux côtés de son idiot favori. Ron arborait ce même regard d'amour et il se dégageait de lui une force lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle. Ils le méritaient après ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu durant la guerre. Pourtant, quand sa chère et tendre entra dans la librairie, Ron ne fut plus la priorité. Elle se mit immédiatement en quête de la perle rare, énonçant un flot de paroles incontrôlées dès qu'elle mettait la main sur un livre intéressant.

\- Regarde Harry, j'ai pensé à celui-ci. Il est concis et bien fait mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas suffisant !

\- Hermione, tu vas enseigner à Poudlard, pas faire une conférence internationale sur les sortilèges.

Devant l'air sceptique de son amie, Harry continua :

\- Je sais que tu prends ton travail à cœur et je t'admire pour ça, mais sincèrement tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça. Tu sauras le faire sans tout ces trucs !

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu déçue.

\- Certain.

La sorcière réfléchit quelques instants puis jeta un regard à son fiancé, comme si ce dernier pouvait l'aider.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais quand même prendre celui-là, conclut-elle finalement. Et puis je reviendrai si besoin est.

En fin d'année dernière, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de se retirer de l'enseignement pour se consacrer entièrement à son rôle de directrice de Poudlard, laissant vacant un poste de professeur de métamorphoses et sortilèges. Son amour pour la connaissance et son besoin de le transmettre étant toujours présent, Hermione s'était proposée. L'ancienne enseignante avait évidemment accepté en souvenir des qualités de son élève. Au début, Ron n'avait pas vraiment été enchanté par l'idée de voir sa fiancée s'éloigner de lui durant toute une année scolaire. Une absence permanente seulement comblée par l'éventualité de se voir durant les quelques semaines de vacances promises. Pourtant, après un moment, le roux avait vu là la possibilité d'obtenir sa promotion d'Auror tant désirée, et ce en comblant le vide par le travail.

Harry était aussi devenu Auror. Après ses études à Poudlard et la guerre, il s'était laissé porté par le courant et n'avait pas vraiment cherché autre chose. Voldemort avait tellement envahi la moindre parcelle de sa vie que sa seule idée était de continuer à éradiquer sa trace en se mettant dans la peau d'un chasseur de mages noirs. Le survivant faisait la fierté du Ministère qui l'exposait bien volontiers. Ah ! Ça il en voyait du beau monde Harry Potter. Mais ce dernier s'était vite rendu compte que ce qui l'avait poussé à aller dans cette voie ce n'était pas tant lui-même, mais les autres. Il avait eu peur de décevoir le monde magique et pire : ses amis. De ce fait, la profession d'Auror s'était imposée. Maintenant le sorcier légendaire se sentait tellement enchaîné par tout cela...

\- Harry ! On retourne au Terrier, tu viens avec nous ? l'interpella Hermione.

\- Non, j'ai aussi des achats à faire, répondit-il.

\- On peut t'attendre, insista-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je viendrai quand j'aurai fini.

La jeune sorcière comprit le message et se détourna rapidement de lui. Elle savait que toute parole serait inutile. Si leur ami voulait être seul, autant lui laisser de l'espace de leur plein gré plutôt que de lui imposer leur présence. Et puis, il trouverait toujours un moyen habile pour se dérober.

Harry partit dans l'autre sens sans voir Ron lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. En réalité, le survivant n'avait aucun achat à faire. Il devenait juste expert en mensonges et excuses vides. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en parcourant le chemin de Traverse. Il s'imagina aller eu Chaudron Baveur, peut-être y trouverait-il Hagrid ? Mais ses pas le dirigèrent vers un autre endroit où il avait envie d'aller : l'Allée des Embrumes. Seul inconvénient : le grand Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être vu dans ce coin malfamé. Il sortit la capuche sombre d'un blouson de jogging noir moldu de sous sa robe de sorcier, et la rabattit sur sa tête. Tout en s'engageant dans les boyaux sombres, il ôta ses lunettes. Lors de sa formation d'Auror, l'élu avait suivi un traitement accéléré pour la vue, pour que cela ne le desserve pas dans ses combats futurs. Avec les années, son visage était devenu plus anguleux, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus mature. L'étincelle de son regard avait été troquée contre un sérieux sans nom. Même son code vestimentaire exposait davantage son statut d'adulte. Une seule chose n'avait pas changé : une mèche brune masquait toujours sa cicatrice légendaire qui lui avait valu toute cette destinée. C'était d'ailleurs plus pour la masquer qu'il avait gardé cette coiffure indisciplinée que par plaisir. Paré comme il l'était, Harry pouvait passer de manière inaperçue presque partout. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne le filait, vieilles habitudes, il s'engagea dans l'étroit passage juste à côté de chez Ollivanders. La boutique avait été remise à neuf et le marchand de baguette avait repris son poste, avec un assistant pour l'épauler. Il eu un regard pour cette façade qui restait proche de l'ancienne bien que neuve. Mais ce coup d'oeil fut presque imperceptible pour quiconque, et le sorcier avança rapidement. Les petites ruelles sombres dont la monotonie n'était rompue que par les enseignes lugubres et décharnées l'accueillirent rapidement. La foule semblait plus clairsemée que sur le Chemin de Traverse, pourtant les rues ressemblaient tellement à des boyaux que cette réalité était faussée. Beaucoup de personnes étouffaient dans cette atmosphère, pas Harry. Lui ne se sentait pas oppressé. Il aimait se faufiler entre les sorciers marchant tête basse dans ces quartiers peu recommandables, et faire de même sans se sentir différent pour une fois. Soudain, son regard accrocha une silhouette immense parmi la foule. Ça n'était pas vraiment difficile de trouver Hagrid en fin de compte. Pourtant, le survivant ne se manifesta pas, au lieu de ça il le suivit discrètement. Bien qu'il fréquente assidûment l'Allée des Embrumes, Hagrid n'aurait pas vu cela d'un très bon œil qu'Harry fasse de même. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se souvenait bien de son malencontreux voyage de cheminette en deuxième année. Il se souvenait aussi de la réaction du géant... Sa filature le conduisit jusqu'à un point de passage entre monde sorcier et monde moldu. La capitale anglaise les accueillit tous les deux. L'élu se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver dans un haut de jogging noir et un jean délavé de la même couleur. Il remit ses lunettes en place et rattrapa le géant.

\- Hagrid ! l'appela-t-il.

\- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Moi ? Oh, je vais bien et vous ? Vous vous préparez pour Poudlard j'imagine.

\- Oui, oui. D'ailleurs je pensais justement à toi il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Ça doit te manquer tout ça, non ?

\- Un peu oui, mais je travaille au Ministère maintenant. C'est aussi une bonne place.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas devenu professeur. J'ai toujours cru, et Dumbledore aussi, que tu en deviendrais un après tes études.

\- Mon rêve a toujours été de devenir Auror, Hagrid, et rien n'aurait pu changer cela. Pas même Dumbledore.

\- Oh ! J'imagine que non. Les rêves sont plus forts que tout, n'est-ce-pas Harry ?

\- Ils ont un grand pouvoir, oui.

Harry s'en voulait de mentir comme cela à Hagrid. Poudlard lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait effectivement envisagé de devenir professeur pour pouvoir y rester. En plus, en tant que bon attrapeur, il se serait bien vu comme professeur de vol et de Quidditch. Ou encore occuper le poste « maudit » de professeur contre les forces du mal. La fin de ses études et la fin de la guerre avaient bouleversé tous ses repères. Il se sentait bien dans le vieux château. Là-bas il était encore sûr de savoir qui il était. Maintenant, tout était devenu trop complexe, même avec ses amis. Alors il faisait ce qu'il avait appris à faire de mieux : porter un masque. Hagrid était ravi de l'avoir revu, mais comme d'habitude, il était en « mission » pour Poudlard et ne pouvait pas rester longtemps.

Une fois seul, Harry se fondit dans la masse du monde moldu dans laquelle personne ne le reconnaissait. Il flâna jusqu'au soir, oubliant totalement la promesse faite au jeune couple sûrement déjà en train de dîner au Terrier. Il inspira l'air frais de la nuit tombante tandis qu'une rumeur de musique lui parvint aux oreilles. Alors, il fut pris d'une violente envie de percevoir plus clairement ces accords et ce rythme. Le sorcier savait que cela venait d'un club. Et malgré sa sortie de la nuit dernière, il éprouva un besoin impérieux de descendre dans les entrailles de la terre pour s'oublier un peu. Comment y résista-t-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne sût pas non plus comment il avait rejoint le Square Grimmault ce soir-là. Encore pire qu'une gueule de bois, il perdait conscience des choses. Son lit vide et froid réceptionne son corps ensommeillé et tenta d'effacer du mieux qu'il le pouvait les appréhensions de la journée du lendemain, au Ministère.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage avec une review. =)

En espérant que cela vous ai plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

M.A.D.


	2. Le cas Malfoy

Salut à tous ! Je vous retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, cela me fait plaisir de voir que vous attendez déjà avec impatience et curiosité cette suite. =D  
Alors sans attendre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Le cas Malfoy**

Le bureau des Aurors au sein du Ministère était déjà en pleine activité quand le survivant y fit irruption en milieu voire presque fin de matinée. Pour soulager sa conscience, Harry était allé voir son supérieur pour lui sortir une excuse comme bon nombre de ses acolytes quand ceux-ci arrivaient en retard. Mais comme il s'en doutait, le simple fait d'être Harry Potter suffisait et on l'accueillit avec de grandes salutations. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris en sachant qu'il suffisait pour n'importe lequel de ses collègues de présenter une excuse avec le nom de l'élu dedans pour que celle-ci soit aussitôt acceptée. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs qu'un de ses partenaires manquait à l'appel. Ron devait profiter de sa fiancée tant qu'elle était là, et ce n'était pas lui qui l'en blâmerait. Il fit un rapide tour du service avant de rejoindre son bureau. Une fois installé dans son grand fauteuil, il soupira profondément et se pinça l'arête du nez. La pile de documents qui l'attendait était colossale. « _Autant s'y mettre tout de suite_ », songea-t-il. Les liasses de papiers s'égrainèrent jusqu'au moment où le sorcier légendaire attrapa l'ultime dossier. Là, ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent tant sa surprise était grande. C'était la fin de la journée, et après cette affaire il ne restait rien. Sans même réfléchir, il rassembla ses affaires personnelles et partit, bien que ce ne fut pas encore la fin du service. En s'engageant dans la cheminette, il se surprit à prononcer « _Le Terrier._ » L'antre des sorciers roux régnait dans un calme magistral, signe qu'Hermione était présente. En effet, à peine avait-il posé un pied en dehors de la cheminée qu'Harry aperçut la jeune brune plongée dans un ouvrage volumineux. Le survivant s'approcha d'elle mais Molly Weasley fut plus rapide.

\- Harry ? Quelle surprise !

\- Mme Weasley, salua-t-il. Hermione.

Il vit clairement le sourire de celle-ci par-dessus l'épaule de la mère Weasley venue l'enlacer.

\- C'est tellement rare de te voir ici !

\- Oh, vous savez ce que c'est Mme Weasley, le travail.

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme et lui proposa une collation une bonne dizaine de fois avant que Ron n'apparaisse aux côtés de sa mère.

\- Maman, laisse le respirer. Tu sais bien qu'Harry mange à sa faim maintenant.

\- Et la politesse, Ronald ?

\- Mais oui, je sais !

Le cadet des Weasley entraîna son ami dehors, fuyant à la fois sa mère et la possible colère de sa fiancée dérangée en plein travail. Ils marchèrent un peu vers les marais qui entouraient la propriété tout en discutant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ici ? demanda Ron.

\- Rien de très spécial tu sais. Ça faisait juste un moment que je n'étais pas venu.

Ron hocha la tête sans être convaincu. Le roux scruta son ami un moment. Il regardait l'horizon formé par les hautes herbes balayées par le vent, totalement silencieux. Curieux de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien intéresser le sorcier légendaire dans ce paysage, son ami finit par se perdre à son tour dans son observation.

\- Ron, tu as des nouvelles de Malfoy depuis Poudlard ? demanda finalement Harry en rompant le silence.

\- Je savais bien que quelque chose de pas commun t'amenait ici. Sinon tu ne serais jamais venu. Je commence à te connaître, tu sais...

\- Ron, le coupa l'élu.

\- Quoi ?

\- As-tu des nouvelles de Malfoy ou non ?

\- Non. Et puis vu la nature de nos relations, je suis bien la dernière personne qui serait susceptible d'en avoir ! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- J'ai découvert un dossier le concernant dans mes papiers aujourd'hui.

\- Une affaire sur lui ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Sur son père en fait. Mais j'ai automatiquement pensé à lui.

\- Je vois. Et bien je ne peux pas t'aider. Peut-être qu'en retrouvant des anciens de Serpentard... Mais si j'étais toi je laisserais tomber. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est remuer des choses malsaines. Et tu ne trouves pas que tu en as assez remué comme ça durant ta vie ?

\- Tu as raison.

\- Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison ! s'exclama Ron. Je n'arrête pas de le répéter : je suis un génie incompris !

Harry ria avant de répliquer en feignant la moquerie qu'il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Le sorcier roux prit la mouche jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles rougissent. Dans ce genre de moments, le survivant avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver son ancienne vie. Molly les appela depuis le seuil de la maison, les sommant (ou du moins sommant son fils) de rentrer.

\- Tu resteras bien pour dîner, Harry ?!

\- Avec plaisir, Mme Weasley.

Toute la famille Weasley fut bien heureuse de l'accueillir à nouveau parmi elle. Et bien qu'elle se soit considérablement réduite au fil des ans, cette assemblée de rouquins dégageait toujours cette grande chaleur envers lui. Harry retrouvait l'ambiance qui lui avait tant plu dans ses plus jeunes années : celle d'une famille. Il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était parfaitement intégrée, un peu comme la seconde fille de la famille qui apportait un peu de calme à la horde. Ginny, quant à elle, lui jetait quelques regards de temps à autre, sans insister, et le survivant lui en était reconnaissant. Ils avaient eu une histoire d'amour tous les deux à Poudlard qui s'était prolongée en dehors de l'école. Leurs projets s'étaient étendus très loin : vie commune, mariage, enfants... Mais le brun s'était subitement fermé sur lui-même, fuyant toute démonstration d'amour. Elle avait été compréhensive lorsque le moment de l'explication était venu : sa reconstruction devait être solitaire. Peut-être plus tard... À l'époque, l'élu était en formation d'Auror et Ginny s'était découvert un talent de métamorphomage qu'elle s'appliquait à perfectionner. Ça faisait plus de cinq ans maintenant, et sans qu'aucune parole n'ai été prononcée, la rupture était devenue évidente. Dans un premier temps, la rousse l'avait mal vécu, mais elle avait mûri et se maintenait désormais dans une entente cordiale avec lui. Harry avait entendu dire qu'elle fréquentait de nouveau Dean Thomas, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Et il ne cherchait pas vraiment à le faire. En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, le survivant se sentait reposé. Il s'allongea sur son lit en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Ses pupilles émeraudes se concentrèrent sur le mobile de squelettes de dragons. Un seul point noir subsistait dans son esprit : et si en fin de compte Ron avait tort ?

Le sifflement résonna dans toute la gare. La fumée blanche s'échappant de la locomotive venait s'enrouler autour des turbines et cachait par moments les rebords du quai 9 ¾ empli de monde. Aujourd'hui, c'était le départ pour Poudlard. Harry n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. En retrait de ses amis s'enlaçant une dernière fois, il observait la foule avec attention. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu percevait quelques scènes attendrissantes dans ce mélange d'euphorie pour les habitués, de crainte pour les nouveaux, et de déchirement mêlé de fierté pour les parents. Le souvenir de sa première embarcation à bord de ce train rouge et noir à la vieille et lourde mécanique lui revenait en mémoire. Mais plus que des souvenirs, le survivant venait chercher de l'espoir. L'espoir que peut-être un camarade nostalgique se serait aventuré ici comme lui. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à voir surgir une chevelure blonde, ça aurait été insensé, mais peut-être un ancien Serpentard. La réalité le rappela à elle quand Hermione l'enlaça à son tour. Personne ne pouvait l'aider dans cet endroit. L'ultime appel retentit. La future enseignante se détacha de lui pour embrasser son fiancé une dernière fois, puis s'engouffra dans le wagon le plus proche. À peine fut-elle montée que les portes se fermèrent. Des centaines de mains passèrent à travers les vitres ouvertes et les turbines se mirent en route, direction Poudlard, retour prévu en décembre pour les fêtes de fin d'année. La jeune sorcière reviendrai bien avant cette date, car selon Ron, il lui était indispensable. Harry avait souri devant cette affirmation qui se voulait sûre, mais sortait hésitante. Sa compagne avait fait promettre à l'élu de veiller sur son idiot préféré. Elle avait déjà compris qu'il allait compenser l'absence par le travail. Au final, ces deux-là se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser. Quand le train fut hors de vue, le roux se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est bizarre de penser qu'elle ne sera pas là au dîner.

\- Tu t'y feras, assura Harry.

Le cadet des Weasley esquissa un mouvement vers le passage donnant sur le monde moldu. Son ami ne le suivit pas.

\- Harry, tu viens ?

Le survivant resta immobile à suivre le chemin de fer des yeux, fixant l'endroit où le train avait disparu. Ron l'appela une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Harry ferma les yeux en baissant la tête avant de rejoindre le passage avec son ami. Aucune des personnes présentes ne le savait, mais le jeune homme venait chaque année à cet endroit, regarder le train s'éloigner et fixer les rails vides pendant ce qui lui semblait chaque fois une éternité. Sans doute aurait-il voulu partir là-bas lui aussi, retrouver une part de son enfance. Comme beaucoup de monde.

\- Je vais te raccompagner au Terrier.

\- Si c'est pour Hermione que tu le fais, je vais devoir refuser. Mais si c'est parce que tu en as envie, alors ma porte t'es grande ouverte, dit Ron en scrutant la réaction du brun. Je suppose que je rentre seul ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je me demande vraiment lequel de nous deux a vraiment besoin de soutien, soupira le Weasley.

C'était une simple observation. Il n'était pas assez fou pour s'engager sur ce terrain. Trop risqué : sa sœur et lui avaient rompu à cause de ce sujet. Ron ne tenait pas à perdre ce contact si particulier, bien qu'il soit déjà considérablement abîmé par l'évolution solitaire d'Harry. Ils se quittèrent en se souhaitant mutuellement un bon courage.

Le Square Grimmault paru un havre de paix à Celui-Qui-A-Survécu quand il en franchit les portes. Une fois ses affaires déposées dans l'entrée, il souffla profondément. Dans son salon, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé après s'être saisit du dossier Lucius Malfoy. En le parcourant, ses songes se réveillèrent encore une fois. Tous les agissements du paternel de sang pur y étaient répertoriés, les condamnations faisaient l'objet d'une clause spéciale. La dernière en date était le baiser du détraqueur. Cette affaire aurait dû être classée depuis la fin de la guerre, mais la procédure prenait du temps. Et puis, la liste des partisans de Voldemort dans l'attente du même châtiment mesurait bien plusieurs kilomètres de long. Pour Harry, le problème n'était pas de déclarer cette affaire définitivement classée mais plutôt de penser au fils Malfoy. Même s'il était trop tard pour agir, le Serpentard voudrait sûrement savoir...

Mais depuis qu'il avait aidé durant la guerre, personne ne semblait plus le connaître. Beaucoup d'hypothèses circulaient : Malfoy vivait dans l'ombre par peur d'un règlement de compte version Mangemort, ou bien il était mort, victime d'une de ces vengeances isolées. Cela paraissait trop facile, et même insensé aux yeux du survivant. Les moindres faits et gestes des anciens partisans du mage noir étaient surveillés de près, y compris ceux qui restaient en liberté. À moins qu'ils n'agissent avec intelligence... Pour Harry, il y avait forcément autre chose. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu songeait souvent qu'en regardant dans le propre dossier de l'héritier Malfoy il pourrait en apprendre plus. On le lui donnerait, même classé secret défense, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais été question d'une telle affaire et il s'était juré de ne pas en arriver à de tels extrêmes tant que toutes les pistes n'avaient pas été exploitées. Pourtant, chaque scénario envisagé le ramenait systématiquement à cette procédure. À moins d'aller chercher son bonheur du côté de la famille Zabini. Après tout, le sorcier mâte coopérait aux côtés du blond durant la guerre. De plus, il était toujours possible de parvenir jusqu'à lui. Cette idée émergeait pour la première fois dans l'esprit d'Harry. Fort de sa décision, l'élu quitta son sofa et transplana directement. Pas question d'essayer la cheminette. Il doutait d'être le bienvenu de cette manière chez les Zabini.

La propriété s'apparentait à une ancienne maison de maître en pierres claires, aux grandes et larges fenêtres de bois foncé, le tout surmonté d'un toit en tuiles marron. La bâtisse, bien que se situant sur un vaste terrain, restait raisonnable dans ses dimensions et sobre dans sa constitution. Harry connaissait les lieux pour y être venu lors d'une soirée mondaine organisée par le Ministère. Il jeta un sort de désillusion au portail, juste le temps de passer à travers qu'il se reformait derrière lui. Sa main saisit le clapet circulaire de la porte en bois et frappa. La porte tourna sur ses gonds et un elfe de maison apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Potter. Je souhaite voir Blaise Zabini.

Le petit être frémit. Le nom de son maître ne l'effrayait pas. Zabini traitait bien ses elfes. Mais même chez ces créatures, celui d'Harry Potter impressionnait. Il put entrer dans la maison et attendit dans un salon réservé aux visiteurs. Bien qu'il fasse un temps exceptionnel, un feu magique sans chaleur brûlait dans la cheminée. Des fauteuils en cuir noir l'entouraient, tranchant avec le clair des boiseries des murs. Le survivant ne fit que contempler les flammes. Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se tenir là, il ne se sentait pas le droit de prendre ses aises. L'attente ne fut pas longue, le maître de maison se présenta rapidement.

\- Potter ?

\- Zabini, salua-t-il cordialement.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Blaise. Harry cru même distinguer une lueur de crainte au fond des yeux noisettes. Après tout, il était Auror, et la famille de son hôte avait quand même été liée à beaucoup de magie noire par le passé.

\- Je veux te parler d'une affaire qui m'intéresse. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, ajouta-t-il devant l'hésitation du noir. Je veux juste savoir si tu peux me renseigner.

\- Suis-moi.

Zabini envoya son elfe de maison à des tâches plus classiques et amena le sorcier légendaire dans son bureau à l'étage. Les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin. En contrebas, le soleil miroitait sur un petit lac bordé par de nombreuses variétés d'arbres à l'abondant feuillage. Le terrain était vaste et bien entretenu. On sentait qu'on avait recherché dans cette disposition quelque chose d'élégant. Pourtant, cela ne dégageait pas la froideur habituelle de ce genre de propriétés richissimes, construites selon des règles ancestrales. Une certaine énergie en émanait. Un objet accrocha le regard de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Un sablier d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut qui devait copier celui professeur Slughorn. Quand Zabini engagea la conversation, ils restèrent debout, sans doute pour terminer cela au plus vite, comme promis.

\- Je t'écoute Potter, déclara-t-il. J'espère que ça n'est pas encore à propos de ces artéfacts de magie noire, si ? Je pensais sincèrement en avoir fini avec ces choses-là...

\- Malfoy. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard s'écarquillèrent. Voir débarquer Harry Potter dans sa maison pour l'interroger sur son ennemi d'enfance n'était pas quelque chose de commun.

\- Dis-moi si je perds mon temps, insista le brun.

\- Bon, assieds-toi, décida Zabini en désignant un siège.

Les deux hommes prirent place chacun dans une assise en cuir noir et métal gris dans un coin plus privatif aménagé à côté de l'espace de travail. Le sujet qui amenait son invité le forçait à ne pas agir comme avec n'importe qui.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir au juste ? demanda Zabini.

\- Où vit-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Travaille ?

\- Non plus.

\- Tu l'as vu, ou eu des nouvelles de lui récemment ?

\- Non.

\- En somme tu ne sais rien, cingla Harry.

\- C'est ironique, hein ? ria le sorcier mâte. Je suis la personne qui est restée le plus proche de lui malgré tout. Il est pour moi ce que tu es pour Weasley. Et puis il est devenu distant, de plus en plus secret sur sa vie personnelle et puis un jour il avait disparu. Mais pourquoi tu voudrais savoir tout ça ?

\- J'ai dû déclarer « affaire classée » le dossier de son père. En tant que membre de la famille, il peut récupérer les papiers s'il le souhaite.

\- Ça lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre certaines choses, pensa Zabini à voix haute.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense, confirma l'élu. Je voudrais lui faire parvenir l'ensemble.

\- Si je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne crois pas que personne d'autre puisse le faire. Je l'aimerais tellement pourtant, crois-moi Potter. Ce n'est pas le Serpentard qui parle cette fois. Aucun mensonge.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir consulter son propre dossier au ministère pour en apprendre davantage, dit l'élu après une pause.

Blaise acquiesça. Respectant sa promesse de faire court, Harry se leva. Le sorcier noir le raccompagne jusqu'au portail. En constatant qu'il était fermé, il râla :

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé de sort de désillusion sur mon portail, si ?

\- Si.

\- Les gens civilisés ne font pas ça, Potter.

\- Je suis un Gryffondor, ironisa ce dernier. Tu m'aurais ouvert si je m'étais arrêté là ?

\- Non, avoua l'hôte.

\- Tu vois que je te connais, Zabini.

Le maître des lieux ouvrit magiquement le sujet de la plaisanterie. Le survivant avança mais s'immobilisa d'un coup quand une pensée traversa son esprit.

\- Tu connais les rumeurs, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois qu'elles sont vraies ?

\- J'espère sincèrement que non.

Cette fois, le sorcier légendaire partit vraiment, quand l'utilisation de son nom le fit s'arrêter net.

\- Harry, si tu le retrouves. Préviens-moi.

\- Entendu.

Dès qu'il fut hors des protections magiques et sans rien ajouter, il transplana.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous encourage à lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis, ils sont toujours les bienvenus !

A la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre !

M.A.D.


	3. Le dossier maudit

Salut à tous ! Je vous retrouve avec la suite de cette fiction ! Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'encourage à poursuivre. =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Le dossier maudit**

La semaine s'était écoulée rapidement après la visite du survivant chez la famille Zabini. Harry avait cherché en vain une piste durant chaque minute de chaque jour. Son dernier recours se profilait devant lui, et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

Harry ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Habituellement son jour de congé était synonyme de décompression, détente, et bien souvent d'évasion secrète dans le monde moldu. Pour rien au monde on ne le verrait au Ministère un tel jour. Déjà qu'il était rare de voir ce dernier faire un service complet. Entendez par là que le retard était une habitude pour lui. Tout le monde le savait et le lui accordait car il était Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, et que son travail n'en pâtissait pas pour autant. Aussi, lorsque le grand Harry Potter débarqua au Ministère à la première heure de ce fameux jour de congé, même les murs furent estomaqués. Les murmures s'éveillèrent sur son passage et les œillades curieuses suivirent sa silhouette dans les couloirs. Quand il arriva au service des Aurors, la rumeur l'avait précédé et quelques-uns de ses collèges virent à sa rencontre.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce-que...

\- Pas maintenant !

Le survivant était sur les nerfs. Il avait retardé cette échéance au maximum, et que cela tombe sur son jour de congé l'exaspérait au plus haut point, peut-être même plus que le fait de ne pas savoir su attendre le lendemain et la reprise du travail. Personne n'avait intérêt à se mettre sur son chemin. Sa raison lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait que de Malfoy, un môme capricieux doublé d'un presque-mage-noir emmerdeur, le monde était probablement mieux sans lui. Seulement voilà, depuis quelques temps Harry avait tendance à ne plus suivre sa raison mais sa curiosité mal placée et bien souvent dangereuse. Pour d'obscurs desseins, le survivant _voulait_ savoir. Et une fois sa volonté engagée, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

Ignorant les regards, il pénétra dans une immense salle emplie de milliers d'allées formées par des étagères avoisinant les dix mètres de haut. Le sorcier conservateur fut jeté dehors et la porte close d'un puissant sort. Les protestations du conservateur et de ses collègues lui parvenaient, mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes. Sa baguette fut aussitôt dans sa main :

\- Accio dossier Drago Malfoy !

Il attendit. Sans succès. Ce genre de magie fonctionnait dans les archives classiques. Il l'avait déjà fait. Le dossier n'était donc pas là. L'élu espérait le trouvait dans les archives secrètes ou oublié quelque part sur un bureau dans le Ministère, et non pas disparu comme le sujet qu'il concernait. Le brun repartit dans l'autre sens, fendant à nouveau la foule.

\- Potter ! cria son supérieur. Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ?

\- Plus tard !

Inutile de passer par son supérieur. La meilleure façon d'obtenir quelque chose était de s'adresser directement aux plus hautes sphères. Il entra donc dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie sans même s'annoncer.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre...

\- Je veux consulter les archives secrètes.

\- Ah ! Oui, je vois, mais...

\- Immédiatement, grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne peux...

\- Il ne serait pas bon pour vous que je m'énerve, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Je... Bon d'accord.

Harry avait toujours eu horreur d'abuser de sa position, mais en ce moment il n'avait pas envie de perdre inutilement son temps. Trouver Malfoy était la seule motivation qu'il ressentait depuis toutes ces années vides. Dès qu'il eut l'autorisation, les archives secrètes du département des mystères furent sa nouvelle destination. Même si l'étonnement restait palpable, les employés devaient avoir reçu la consigne de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Un héros national déterminé n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Ce dernier sourit et pensa " _Sage décision, Monsieur le Ministre_."

L'entrée sécurisée amorça immédiatement son ouverture dès que le survivant fut en vue, brandissant son autorisation. Il n'eut même pas à s'arrêter, ce qui devait être une sorte de record. La porte se referma derrière lui : encore une consigne. La magie ne fonctionnait pas dans ces lieux, aussi l'élu chercha-t-il lui-même. En parcourant les allées, il trouva son propre dossier. Évidemment, la coqueluche de la nation ne devait pas voir des informations compromettantes sur sa vie être révélées par manque de sécurité autour de son dossier. Tout était magiquement répertorié dans ces fichiers jusqu'à une certaine date. Cela pouvait être la mort de la personne, la fin de ses agissements en tant que criminel ou que grand héros de la guerre ou de l'histoire du monde magique. Seuls les dossiers sensibles reposaient dans ces lieux. Après avoir fouillé et presque retourné une allée entière, Harry grinça des dents en regardant autour de lui. Cela aurait dû se trouver là, mais naturellement aucune trace !

\- Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas déjà récupéré son dossier ! pria-t-il à voix haute.

La prière ne contenait aucun espoir pourtant. Si Malfoy se montrait malin, récupérer son dossier aurait dû être dans ses priorités. Cela restait encore le meilleur moyen de cacher ses agissements aux yeux de tous. Et Malfoy était malin. Mort ou non, il ne serait pas facile de le retrouver, encore moins sans le dossier. " _À moins qu'il n'y ait une autre solution_ " songea le survivant. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il pénétra avec fracas dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

\- Monsieur Potter ? V...V...Vous souhaitez autre cho...cho...chose ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Le dossier Malfoy. Où est-il ? exigea-t-il froidement.

\- Malfoy ? Vous l'avez classé il y a quelques jours, voyons. Il est aux archives secrètes.

\- Pas Lucius Malfoy. _Drago_ Malfoy.

\- Drago Mal... ? Aux archives secrètes.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, fit Harry le plus calmement possible. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Où est ce fichu dossier ?

Le sorcier légendaire aplatit ses mains sur le bureau du Ministre, arqué vers l'avant au-dessus du meuble, il fixa le Ministre dans le blanc de l'oeil. Une étincelle de rage brillait au creux de ses propres pupilles. Une chose qu'il exécrait plus que sa popularité de sorcier parfait, c'était qu'on lui cache des choses, aussi cruciales soient-elles. On lui avait toujours menti. On s'était toujours servi de lui. Cette réalité lui avait sauté aux yeux lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être effaré en découvrant les souvenirs du professeur Rogue durant la guerre. Qu'on tente de reproduire le même schéma, là, juste devant ses yeux, le mettait hors de lui. Des effluves de magie émanaient de lui par à-coups. Le Ministre finirait par comprendre qui se tenait réellement devant lui, même si ça devait lui coûter ses privilèges, sa réputation et tout le reste.

L'homme devant lui tremblait déjà comme une feuille. Il baissa les yeux et murmura :

\- Demandez au responsable des archives sorcières. C'est lui qui est chargé de tout ce qui y touche de près ou de loin. Il pourra peut-être vous aider.

\- Vous voyez qu'on peut s'entendre, Monsieur le Ministre, susurra Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

L'élu quitta le siège principal de l'institution sorcière. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir les renseignements qu'il désirait en une seule et unique fois ? Et sans devoir utiliser des moyens de persuasion plus que douteux ? Il n'allait pas tourner comme cela indéfiniment dans tout le Ministère ! L'archiviste en chef comprit immédiatement qu'on avait besoin de lui dès qu'Harry apparut dans son service.

\- Le dossier du fils Malfoy, exigea-t-il.

L'homme hocha la tête et se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage. " _Au moins quelqu'un d'efficace dans cette association d'incapables_ ", songea Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. L'homme aux yeux verts essayait de conserver son calme avec la plus grande patience dont il était capable malgré le sang de Gryffondor échaudé qui galopait dans ses veines. Derrière lui, une autre personne arriva précipitamment et posa la main sur son épaule. Il le força à se retourner. C'était Kinglsey Shacklebolt. Sans doute ses collègues l'avaient-ils appelés pour tenter de limiter les dégâts. Le jeune sorcier se dégagea de son emprise pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Le maître de l'ancienne résistance sorcière n'insista pas et se plaça en retrait.

\- Il a été transféré dans une section spéciale, annonça soudain le responsable des archives.

\- En traitement ?

\- Non. C'est une sous-partie des archives secrètes dans le département des mystères. Celle des fichiers liés à la magie noire.

\- Lucius Malfoy est tout autant concerné par la magie noire que son fils. Et à ma connaissance il n'est pas dans cette section spéciale.

\- Ils ne concernent pas forcément la magie noire, expliqua l'homme. La magie noire a été jetée sur ces éléments.

\- Harry, l'avertit Shacklebolt. Tu ne pourras pas accéder à ces dossiers.

\- J'ai affronté suffisamment de magie noire dans le passé. Ce ne sont pas trois bouts de papiers maudits qui vont me faire peur. Donnez-le moi.

\- Bien.

L'archiviste en chef obéit sans rien dire. Kingsley secoua la tête. Le Gryffondor était toujours aussi borné. Même s'il s'agissait d'un renouveau chez lui, rien de ce qu'il faisait n'arrangeait les choses. Pourtant, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Quand l'objet convoité par le survivant, la fermeture magique qui l'entourait sauta immédiatement aux yeux de celui-ci. Une fois dans ses mains, l'ancien combattant de magie noire qu'il était reconnu instantanément les sensations de cette noirceur particulière. Satisfait, il mit fin à son règne de terreur. Il salua son aïeul en toge bleue et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le Square Grimmault avait hébergé des Horcruxes, un simple sort n'était absolument rien à côté.

La cheminée du Terrier se teinta de flammes vertes et le cadet de la fratrie Weasley se retrouva propulsé dans l'immense réseau de cheminette. Il flamba à nouveau en arrivant à destination. Dès que la visibilité fut meilleure, Ron eut l'impression de replonger plusieurs années en arrière. Le Square Grimmault se trouvait dans la pénombre et des effluves de magie noire emplissaient l'air. Un malaise s'empara du roux alors qu'il retrouvait cette atmosphère inconfortable d'autrefois.

\- Harry ? appela-t-il.

Le roux se précipita hors du salon et parcourut toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier. Même lui pouvait sentir que l'intensité maléfique croissait plus il avançait. Il trouva son ami étendu en travers de son lit, inconscient.

\- Harry ! le secoua-t-il. Allez, reviens avec moi.

Le sorcier légendaire émergea de son sommeil comateux avec difficulté et dévisagea son acolyte. Des cernes bleuies soulignaient ses yeux émeraudes assombries par la colère. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et brusques. Aucun doute, il ressentait les effets de la magie noire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste, _Potter_ ?!

\- Je m'accroche à quelque chose, cingla l'autre. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez avec Hermione ?! Que je m'accroche à quelque chose, hein ?!

\- Si, mais sûrement pas de la magie noire !

Le brun se redressa sur le rebord de son lit. Ses mains passèrent nerveusement dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ron ouvrit d'un large geste les grandes tentures pour laisser la lumière extérieure entrer dans la pièce. Il prit finalement place à côté de son ami sur son matelas.

\- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu pensais ? Franchement, rester enfermé avec de la magie noire ! Tu es devenu complètement dingue, par Merlin !

\- J'essaye d'exorciser ce truc depuis des jours, soupira Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

\- Comme si tu n'en avais pas déjà eu assez comme ça ! Hermione serait d'accord avec moi pour constater que tu as perdu la tête.

\- Sauf qu'elle n'est pas là, Ron ! cria Harry. Arrête d'utiliser ta fiancée pour dire les choses !

Le roux souffla d'exaspération. Il se leva. Il préféra attribuer ces paroles à l'effet de la magie noire.

\- Et tu as réussi à te débarrasser de cette saloperie ? demanda-t-il.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Et bah ! Ça ne te réussi pas toute cette histoire. Ton petit coup de folie au Ministère restera aussi dans les mémoires, plaisanta le cadet des Weasley.

Après un silence, Harry se leva à son tour.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, Ron ?

\- Je suis là pour toi.

\- Touchant. Merci, mais non merci.

Il força son ami à reculer pour passer.

\- Je vais continuer à m'acharner sur ce sort jusqu'à-ce-que ça marche. Libre à toi de rester ou de partir.

Harry sortit de la chambre et le planta sur place. Ron sentait déjà une nervosité inexplicable grimper à vitesse grand V. Pour peu, la magie noire l'aurait rendu malade. Il promit au survivant de revenir prochainement pour lui faire lâcher le morceau puis s'éclipsa. Le sorcier légendaire ne donna pas signe de vie durant une semaine entière après cela, perdu dans les méandres de la magie noire.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme d'habitude j'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci à tous, et à la semaine prochaine ;)


	4. La vision

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, plus court que les autres malheureusement et je m'en excuse. Je me rattraperai sur les prochains à venir !

Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction et à me laisser des reviews encourageantes ou constructives. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup rit en en lisant certaines ! Clin d'oeil à **Melancholia Malfoy** , merci de m'avoir rappelé cette scène des douzes travaux d'Astérix et Obélix qui m'a dévoilé le dernier chapitre sous un angle très amusant ! ;) Clin d'oeil aussi à **Nenal0ca** , le Harry qui se rebelle est un des personnages que j'adore le plus lire dans une fiction, je suis contente que le "mien" te plaise ! =D

Encore un grand merci à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : La vision**

L'horloge sonna et l'aiguille de Ron pointant « Au travail » se mouva jusqu'à « À la maison ». Molly sourit largement puis attrapa sa baguette pour mettre le dîner en route. Les casseroles sortirent des placards tandis que les légumes commençaient à s'éplucher.

\- Depuis qu'Hermione est à Poudlard, il rentre souvent tard, expliqua-t-elle. Ron ! Tu as de la visite ! Cria-t-elle ensuite à son fils.

\- Ah ! Non, pas maintenant.

\- C'est Harry, précisa-t-elle.

Une tornade rousse pénétra dans la cuisine. Les yeux bleus du frère cadet des Weasley rencontrèrent la tignasse échevelée de l'élu. Il semblait fatigué et même debout son dos était voûté. Ron l'attrapa par le bras et le guida à l'extérieur.

\- Pas trop longtemps, Ron. Ce sera bientôt prêt.

\- Oui, Maman.

Harry observa le paysage, comme la dernière fois. Le soleil couchant donnait une couleur ambrée aux herbes hautes et aux quelques roseaux osant dépasser leur taille habituelle.

\- Alors ? C'est fini ?

\- Ouais, soupira le brun.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien, annonça le survivant.

\- Comment ça « rien » ?

\- Les derniers éléments inscrits dans le dossier de Malfoy sont sa position sous les ordres de Voldemort, sa collaboration avec l'Ordre du Phénix, ses témoignages dans les procès des Mangemorts capturés, comment de ce fait il a été lavé de tout soupçon et reconnu quasiment en héros... Tout ce qu'on savait déjà en fait.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien... Tu as fait tout ça pour rien, conclut Ron.

\- Ouais.

\- Mais ce mec n'a rien accompli depuis la guerre ou quoi ? Il doit bien faire quelque chose de sa vie, quand même ! À supposer qu'il soit encore en vie...

\- Quoi qu'il ait fait, ce n'est pas référencé. Ça n'a pas été suffisamment remarquable ou le sort s'est chargé de tout effacer. Malfoy a toujours su cacher des choses, imagine quand ça en vient à sa propre personne...

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à aller fouiner du côté des anciens Serpentards. Mais tu devrais laisser tomber. Si c'est pour leur apprendre des nouvelles qu'ils savent déjà... Surtout si c'est « Saint Potter » qui les leur apprend.

\- Déjà fait. Tu crois franchement que j'aurais été jusqu'à m'emparer du dossier sinon ?

\- Tu t'es pointé chez un de ces serpents vicieux ?

\- Blaise Zabini est un serpent vicieux qui a collaboré, rappelle-toi Ron.

\- Zabini ?! Bon d'accord, tu as touché le fond en fait.

\- C'était son meilleur ami, Ron. Ils étaient liés comme toi et moi, trancha Harry.

\- « Étaient » ?

\- Lui non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu. Malfoy a perdu contact avec tout le monde, Zabini est le dernier privilégié à avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Puis disparu dans la nature.

\- Une vengeance ?

\- Il ne croit pas aux rumeurs. Et moi non plus.

\- Avoue que disparaître comme ça, ce n'est pas commun, Harry.

\- Blaise m'a dit que son comportement avait soudainement changé, expliqua le survivant. Malfoy se serait refermé sur lui-même sans rien expliquer. Zabini pense que ce sont des signes qui lui ont échappés.

Ron tressaillit. Pourquoi ce récit lui faisait-il froid dans le dos ? Il détestait toujours Malfoy, rien n'avait changé. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas empêcher l'inquiétude de lui serrer le cœur.

\- Plus aucune trace, murmura Harry.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le retrouver, alors, déclara Ron.

Cette constatation acheva le frère cadet des Weasley. Cette description était exactement celle qu'ils faisaient d'Harry avec sa fiancée : une attitude fuyante et tellement différent de ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître, de toute évidence irrémédiable. Soudain, il voulut s'assurer de quelque chose :

\- Tu vas abandonner, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes ?! Tout ça pour un simple dossier ? D'un mec qu'on hait en plus, par Merlin !

\- C'est plus que ça, Ron. Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? murmura désespérément son meilleur ami.

\- Je veux savoir.

Ron se retourna brusquement en faisant de grands gestes. Ses bras battaient l'air, ses mains tiraient ses cheveux et il ria vers le ciel. Le tout en marmonnant des bribes incompréhensibles. Hermione n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Ron, renchérit Harry. Tu voulais être tenu au courant, voilà, point.

Le survivant ne l'avait même pas regardé, gardant ses yeux sur l'horizon désormais noir.

\- Tu commets une grosse erreur. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages !

\- Parce que toi tu sais peut-être ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas tu n'as rien à dire.

Le sorcier ténébreux lança un regard haineux à son ami, le clouant sur place. Figé, Ron ne dit pas un mot. Pas un seul mot quand il entendit Harry murmurer qu'il partait. Pas un seul mot quand il se volatilisa dans les hautes herbes devant ses pupilles bleues. Pas un seul mot quand il ressenti le transplanage. Il se demandait seulement si c'était ce que Zabini avait entendu, vu et perçu devant Malfoy. Quand avait-il compris que c'était fini, comme Ron était en train de le faire ? Que les choses ne pourraient jamais revenir à la normale ? Et qu'à l'instant où il s'en était rendu compte, il était déjà sûrement trop tard pour rattraper son ami dans sa chute ? Des odeurs alléchantes de cuisine lui parvenant du Terrier lui rappelèrent qu'une vue se déroulait autour de lui. Une vie qu'il sentait glisser entre ses doigts sans pouvoir la retenir.

Des débris jonchaient le sol du Square Grimmault. Un ouragan semblait avoir dévasté la maison depuis l'intérieur même des murs. La respiration erratique d'un homme résonnait depuis la cuisine. En perdition. Désespéré. Brisé. Harry ressentait encore les effets de la discorde dans son être. Tout avait été un prétexte pour se défouler. Il voulait se venger du monde entier. Et comment faisait-on ça, hein ? Comment se vengeait-on du monde entier ? De trop de façons, c'était le problème justement. On lui en demandait trop, alors qu'il ne souhaitait que l'oubli et l'abandon. À quoi cela rimait de se battre quand on avait plus de forces ? À quoi ça rimait de s'accrocher à quelque chose quand les autres pensaient que c'était une erreur ? Ah ! Il était marrant Ron qui lui répétait à longueur de journée : « _ça ne sert à rien de se battre, il faut juste s'accrocher._ » Le survivant lui aurait bien foutu ses paradoxes dans la tronche. Il aurait tellement voulu l'accuser du mal entier. Lui dire que c'était de sa faute pendant que lui-même suffoquait. Oh ! Oui, ça il aurait bien voulu le faire ! Malheureusement il n'était qu'un homme lui aussi. Peut-être le plus incohérent et le plus instable... En fait, il n'était qu'une personne horrible et néfaste pour les autres. Pourquoi le pousser sur le devant de la scène s'il n'était pas différent des autres ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit. La tête entre les genoux, les mains posées sur cette dernière, il tentait d'oublier. Il tenait fermement son crâne comme si le tourbillon en son sein pouvait physiquement lui désosser la nuque en lui brisant les cervicales. Mais perdre la tête ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Alors il se releva et marcha sur les débris. Des bouts de verres craquèrent sous ses pieds jusqu'à temps qu'il sorte dans la nuit londonienne. Le temps de rejoindre le centre de la ville comme un homme, il serait l'heure des oiseaux de nuit. L'heure de s'oublier.

Depuis l'extérieur de la boîte, les sons parvenaient à Harry de manière étouffée. Mais penser que, cette fois, il n'avait pas à s'empêcher d'entrer dans ce monde nocturne le rapprochait déjà de l'euphorie. Plusieurs groupes de moldus attendaient autour du club. Sûrement des nouveaux. Harry était un habitué, lui. Il savait comment entrer dans l'antre. Il dépassa les groupes et le videur fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Finalement, il s'engagea dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Son sang commença à pulser de nouveau dans ses veines quand la lourde porte hermétique au bas des marches s'ouvrit devant lui. Le bar fut son premier arrêt. Il y vida plusieurs verres avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à l'appel de la piste. Il prit le temps de trouver son rythme et bougea, bougea sans même réfléchir. La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand Harry comprit subitement qu'il lui en faudrait plus. Cette nuit, l'élu voulait vraiment s'éclater. Alors l'homme se mit en quête d'un lot susceptible de lui plaire dans la foule. Certains étaient appétissants, mais rien ne l'incitait à bouger. Soudain, une vision accrocha son regard sans qu'il puisse s'en détacher. Le nombre de verres qu'il avait ingurgité était considérable et il lui arrivait parfois d'halluciner légèrement.

Près du bar, assis sur un tabouret, verre de liqueur en main, un homme aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux couleur mercure le dévisageait. Le survivant eut l'impression que tout s'arrêtait autour de lui. La musique stridente et le sol tremblant furent relégués au second plan. Plus rien ne compta lorsque l'autre bougea. Il était rapide. Harry tenta de le suivre, courant après lui depuis la piste de danse. L'ombre de cette silhouette si familière se dessinait sur les escaliers grâce à la lumière des lampadaires de la rue. Mais il était trop tard, il faisait trop sombre et son état d'ébriété l'empêchait d'avancer efficacement. Dans la rue, le survivant dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien. Il l'aurait juré pourtant. Il continuait à regarder de tous côtés, espérant qu'un détail lui avait échappé. La vision évadée, les éléments extérieurs lui revinrent tel un coup de massue. Le bruit de la ville lui vrillait les tympans, son cœur se débattait dans un étau infernal et les vertiges retournaient les bâtiments autour de lui. Vacillant, il faillit transplaner immédiatement, aux yeux de tous les moldus. Il se traîna avec difficulté hors des regards avant de se laisser aller. Le sauveur débarqua littéralement sur les genoux dans son salon avant de s'allonger sur le sol, trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

Comme je vous l'avais précisé en début de chapitre, cette partie n'est pas très longue. =( J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu !

Je serai sûrement en mesure de publier une suite plus rapidement que d'habitude et surtout plus consistante ! Je vous retrouve bientôt ;)


	5. Réalité

Salut à tous !

Comme promis je reviens rapidement avec un nouveau chapitre (beaucoup) plus long que les précédents pour compenser la quatrième partie, vraiment très maigre. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre V : Réalité**

En se réveillant, l'esprit du survivant était confus et pris d'un vague sentiment d'amertume. La douleur irradiait dans ses membres raides et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry avant de réussir à émerger. Quelques papiers avaient glissé sur le sol au milieu du désordre innommable. Ne souhaitant pas malmener davantage la propriété du Ministère, il les ramassa. Et là, un visage. Celui de Drago. Le souvenir de la nuit passée lui revint. Un immense doute s'empara de lui. Sur le moment il en était sûr, c'était Drago, mais à présent, la gueule de bois en plus, c'était une autre histoire. Avait-il rêvé ? Son esprit malade avait-il créé un fantasme de l'être chimérique ? Harry eut presque envie de rire, à tel point qu'un sourire malsain se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Non, c'était impossible que Malfoy se soit tenu devant lui cette nuit-là. Submergé par toute l'agitation, il avait inconsciemment créé une image et l'avait calquée sur le premier gars dont les traits se rapprochaient de eux de Malfoy. Il ne voyait que cette explication.

Le survivant reposa les feuilles du dossier sur la table basse et se leva, direction la cuisine. Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Instinctivement, il reprit la photographie entre ses mains et l'approcha de son visage, comme si elle détenait une réponse quelconque. Et si la vérité était là, sous ses yeux ? Après tout, il avait connu pléthore de choses qui n'auraient pas pu exister tant elles relevaient de la coïncidence ironique, à commencer par la magie elle-même. S'il prenait en compte le fait que sa vie entière ne reposait que sur ces coïncidences ironiques et même chiennes... Pourquoi cet homme n'aurait-il pas pu être Malfoy ? Pourquoi aurait-il pris la fuite si ce n'était parce qu'il avait reconnu Saint Potter ? Si Malfoy avait fait en sorte de disparaître du monde magique, il fuirait forcément devant l'homme le plus célèbre de cet univers. Un souffle amusé lui échappa : il avait franchement du mal à imaginer ce Serpentard blond platine arpenter le monde moldu avec ses principes de Sang-Pur.

Son estomac gronda bruyamment. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à lâcher cette feuille et l'air implacable du Malfoy de dix-sept ans. Il devait le retrouver, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il envisagea de retourner à la boîte interroger quelques employés, ils connaissaient leurs clients. Mais cela avait peu de chances de marcher : quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé ne se présenterait pas une seconde fois aux endroits de possible rencontre avec ses anciennes connaissances. À moins que justement... Malfoy était malin, il savait comment le système fonctionnait. Sachant que son ennemi penserait de cette manière, il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ne fréquente plus que ces endroits trop évidents. « _Malfoy est trop frileux pour risquer sa peau comme ça_ », songea le survivant. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu avait aussi comme recours de lancer une procédure de recherche, mobilisant une équipe entière d'Aurors. « _Probablement déjà mis en place par Zabini, inutile et trop fastidieux_ », pensa-t-il encore. Il voulait que cela soit discret. Le cercle personnel de Malfoy ? Déjà fait, ou en prison. Et comme le jeune homme n'était plus un sorcier de premier cycle, lancer un accio Drago Malfoy s'excluait d'office. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait complètement bourré ? Toutes ces pistes ne menaient nulle part, comme ce fichu dossier.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son canapé et frotta doucement son visage. Ses yeux verts fixèrent l'antre obscure de la cheminée. Bien qu'il se refusait à se laisser atteindre plus que nécessaire par cette histoire, son orgueil se chiffonnait à l'idée que rien ne soit envisageable. Sa témérité de Gryffondor l'éreintait petit à petit. Elle creusait un chemin jusqu'à la partie la plus inconvenante de son esprit. Cette partie dont il maintenait la bride en permanence. Mais tout lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas penser raisonnablement pour trouver une solution à un problème qui était loin d'être raisonnable. Sous ce nouveau jour, d'autres chemins se dessinaient : la prison des sorciers avec les innombrables Mangemorts qui coopéreraient, moyennant compensation, il en était conscient. Ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Par contre avec ce choix, il mettait la discrétion aux oubliettes. Aller à Azkaban revenait à admettre qu'il effectuait des recherches. Une seule visite lui rapporterait la totale : rumeurs, scandales, journalistes et même sa petite escorte personnelle d'Aurors... Bref, il se fermait des portes. Sans compter le fait que cela pouvait remonter aux oreilles de Malfoy. Non, le risque ne valait pas le coup...

De cette manière, il ne lui restait plus qu'une idée farfelue. Et encore une fois, il pouffa de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. « _Ron avait raison. Je vais devoir remuer le passé._ »

L'ancien Gryffondor avait attendu la nuit. Et le temps que le soleil termine sa course, il avait eu tout le mal du monde à tenir en place. Plusieurs jours étaient passés. Il était retourné au travail, classant les dossiers sans même y prêter attention, feuilletant rapidement ceux qui auraient étés susceptibles d'être liés de près ou de loin avec l'affaire qui l'intéressait. Bref, le survivant avait repris une vie normale, du moins en apparence, pour éloigner les soupçons de ses amis. Ron semblait souffrir d'un regain d'attention à son égard, en revanche, et cela lui posait problème. Il devait être seul pour que tout se passe selon ses plans. Le Weasley ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec les mêmes phrases : « _Dis-moi que tu as renoncé à cette idée de cinglé ? Tu sais, retrouver Malfoy..._ » encore et encore. Et Harry de répondre machinalement : « _Oui, Ron. Tu avais raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis à côté de mes pompes en ce moment_ » encore et encore. Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée comme on disait chez les moldus. Et cela avait payé. Quelques jours de plus et il pouvait écarter son ami roux sans trop de difficultés.

L'heure fatidique était finalement venue. Avant de se lancer, Harry prit la précaution de dresser l'inventaire de ce qu'il emportait. Il avait enfilé un ensemble sombre et sobre, passe-partout et utile, même en situation de combat. L'élu souffla profondément à plusieurs reprises. Une certaine nervosité l'envahissait sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Sûrement l'excitation de se lancer de nouveau dans une telle aventure. Il inspira à fond une dernière fois puis disparut dans un courant d'air qui fit s'envoler quelques papiers. Les feuilles retombèrent en douceur, telles des plumes. Ironiquement, la photo de Malfoy se déposa par-dessus toutes les autres.

Harry atterrit plus près de sa destination qu'il ne se l'était imaginé : en plein cœur de l'allée centrale qui s'étendait devant les immenses grilles de métal noir, visibles dans le lointain. Les protections autour du domaine avaient été restreintes apparemment. Le survivant regarda furtivement derrière lui, scrutant les bois inquiétants plongés dans la brume, eux aussi dans le lointain. Il se tourna de nouveau vers les grilles. La brume semblait se dégager du portail lui-même, masquant « de manière naturelle » à tous les regards ce qu'il y avait derrière. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu s'avança doucement, les sens en alerte. Le portail était fermé par un cadenas magique. Son mécanisme semblait si simple qu'Harry tenta immédiatement le sort du Alohomora. Il perçut un cliquetis sans réellement y croire et les deux battants s'ouvrirent silencieusement. La brume se dissipa dès qu'il fit un pas dans la propriété. Devant lui, le manoir Malfoy se dressait sinistrement de toute sa hauteur noire et écrasante. L'herbe, autrefois coupée à quatre épingles, s'était développée inégalement et cachait par moments le chemin jusqu'à la grande entrée. Les fenêtres de la façade donnaient l'impression de s'ouvrir sur un trou noir. Un trou noir qui attirait inexorablement tout ce qui s'aventurait trop près de lui. Tant mieux, Harry était là pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière ces fenêtres béantes. Il s'avança encore au cœur des lieux tout en restant prudent. Toujours à son plus grand étonnement, il n'eût aucun problème à faire bouger la lourde porte d'entrée sans magie. Le Ministère avait considérablement réduit ses moyens. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes qui s'étaient sûrement faufilées sous l'interstice d'une porte ou une quelconque vitre brisée. L'air déplacé par la porte les déplaça et emporta avec lui de la poussière, laissant une large traînée sombre derrière lui. Le survivant s'approcha de l'escalier, fissuré par endroits. En posant sa main sur la rampe, Harry pouvait à peine sentir la présence de magie noire, voire de magie tout court. Elle s'était presque totalement évaporée avec les années d'abandon. Il ne restait plus au survivant que ses souvenirs de séquestration avec Ron et Hermione dans la cave. Cette même fois où ils avaient découvert Luna, Ollivanders et Gripsec, où Dobby les avaient sauvés, et où Malfoy avait décidé de rester muet... Le seul sacrifice qu'il ait jamais fait pour Harry en personne.

Aujourd'hui, le survivant était là par choix, et il n'y avait rien pour l'accueillir. Il ne se sentait pas observé. Plutôt seul au monde. C'était une sensation différente de celle que lui procuraient ses sorties dans le monde moldu. Mais c'était tout aussi grisant. En prenant son temps, il visita les lieux, savourant le silence. Même ses pas sur le sol de marbre ne produisaient aucun bruit. Les tableaux étaient vides, abandonnés depuis longtemps par leurs portraits. Certains s'étaient décrochés et gisaient sur le sol. Les tapis aux motifs de serpents et de dragons qui avaient dû être beaux dans le temps étaient maintenant élimés et imprégnés de poussière. Dans les étages, Harry ouvrit les portes au hasard. Il déboucha dans ce qui avait dû être un bureau, celui de Lucius à n'en pas douter par le style de la pièce, soigneusement rangé et ordonné malgré la poussière. Les yeux verts du Gryffondor se perdirent dans la contemplation des lieux, des immenses étagères au plus petit porte-plume... Cependant, il agita la tête et referma rapidement le bureau. S'il ne se reprenait pas, il ne trouverait jamais ce qu'il cherchait. Il laissa son instinct prendre les rennes, et celui-ci sembla le diriger vers une ouverture beaucoup plus enfoncée dans la demeure, probablement dans une aile du manoir. Le survivant parcourut la longue distance du couloir éclairé par la Lune et ouvrit la porte qui le terminait. Enfin. La chambre. Celle de Drago. Harry osa à peine y entrer. Pour une sombre raison, il avait l'impression de franchir un interdit. Il pénétrait dans l'intimité de sa Némésis.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière, il entra doucement. Il espérait accrocher un détail, un simple détail, même minuscule et insignifiant. Pourtant rien ne lui sauta aux yeux, même en observant chaque grain de feuille d'or de chaque moulure sur chaque centimètre de chaque tableau. Il tiqua rageusement.

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a rien non plus ici ! murmura-t-il, furieux.

En relevant sa manche, l'élu constata l'heure avancée pointée par sa montre moldue. Il commença à rebrousser chemin. Pas moyen qu'il soit surpris ici en plein jour, toutes protections abaissées, même s'il avait peine à croire que quiconque puisse encore surveiller cet endroit... Mieux valait être prudent. Dans le couloir, il s'approcha des fenêtres donnant sur le jardin semblable à un ancêtre de forêt vierge. Tout avait tant changé...

Soudain, il sursauta. Son regard venait de repérer une ombre sur l'allée principale. Son cœur eut à peine le temps de se remettre de son émotion qu'il pulsait déjà à toute vitesse, au rythme de sa course. Le survivant dévala les étages en précipitation, oubliant toute précaution. À l'entrée de la maison, il se figea. Comme dans le temps de ses années d'études, il avait peur d'être victime d'une hallucination, incapable de différencier le rêve de la réalité. Peur ravivée depuis ce soir-là dans la boîte moldue. Non, l'homme était toujours là. C'était toujours aussi saisissant de réalité. L'étranger avait dû se rendre compte de sa présence car lui aussi était figé dans l'attente, dos à Harry. Il tentait de regarder par-dessus son épaule sans risquer de dévoiler son visage. Depuis le seuil du manoir, l'élu l'observa curieusement. L'adrénaline liquéfiait ses veines en un bain brûlant de sang en ébullition. Se pouvait-il que le dernier héritier de la lignée Malfoy se trouve devant lui ? Se pouvait-il que cela soit aussi simple que cela pour une fois ? Gagné par l'intrigue, le sorcier légendaire s'avança lentement. Sa baguette resta à sa ceinture, persuadé qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Pourtant, n'importe qui aurait pu se trouver sous l'habit de sorcier. Toujours, Harry avait cet étrange pressentiment qu'il ne risquait rien. L'autre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, même lorsque l'élu s'arrêta juste derrière lui, à portée de main. Il inspira à fond et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Ce dernier fit volte-face et exposa son visage à Harry, ôtant sa capuche de sorcier.

L'élu fit un pas en arrière, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Ses yeux verts abandonnèrent rapidement la surprise pour s'assombrir de colère en fixant les traits tendus de Ron.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas renoncé à cette idée stupide, déclara celui-ci. Le grand Harry Potter, le sorcier le plus téméraire au monde, reculerait devant un défi ? Comme si c'était possible.

Harry baissa la tête. Les prémices de la honte l'obligeaient à fermer les paupières avec force tandis qu'il écoutait Ron lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- Tu as fait une erreur là, Harry. Tu as réellement cru que je goberais ton petit cinéma ?

\- Comment as-tu su que je viendrais ici ? demanda Harry après un silence.

\- Parce que tu enchaînes les boulettes en ce moment. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est mon boulot de penser comme les pauvres sorciers dans ces dossiers. Tu deviens prévisible, Harry. C'est mauvais.

\- Tu devrais te réjouir, ironisa l'élu. Au moins si je suis prévisible, ça te permet de m'arrêter facilement.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Harry. Être prévisible pour toi, c'est une très mauvaise chose. Toi-même tu aurais dû me voir venir depuis le départ... Je me suis vite rendu compte que ça n'était pas le cas.

Le survivant releva la tête. Ron saisit aussitôt l'occasion pour engager une conversation dans le blanc de l'oeil avec son ami. Il essayait de sonder cet esprit qui lui devenait étranger dans ses principes. Il voulait deviner bien plus que ses intentions, ce qui s'y tapissait dans l'ombre.

\- En fait, toute cette histoire est mauvaise pour toi, reprit Ron. Imagine si quelqu'un d'autre t'avait surpris ce soir ? La guerre est peut-être finie mais elle n'est pas si loin de nous que ça !

\- Cet endroit n'a quasiment pas de protections, Ron ! N'importe qui peut entrer sans même qu'on détecte son passage ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

\- Et ça ne t'a pas paru bizarre une seule seconde qu'un endroit aussi protégé par le passé soit autant à découvert aujourd'hui ? asséna le Weasley.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se tourna vers la bâtisse, ne comprenant pas où son meilleur ami voulait en venir. Brusquement, il se figea. Quand le survivant s'intéressa de nouveau à lui, Ron le regardait comme on considère un idiot fini, bras croisés sur la poitrine et air d'évidence « et-oui-mon-petit ».

\- Toi ? Tu as supprimé les défenses du manoir, affirma Harry. Tu as fait un test pour voir comment j'allais réagir.

\- Un test auquel tu as échoué, en réalité. Tu ne t'es même pas posé de questions ! Il aurait pu y avoir des Mangemorts là-dedans !

\- Les Mangemorts sont tous derrière les barreaux ! répliqua Harry.

\- Pas tous, non ! Tu es Harry Potter, bon sang ! Quand est-ce-que tu vas réaliser que tout le monde ne veut pas que ton bien ?!

Le survivant eut presque envie de crier au visage de Ron. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Il avait passé sa vie plongé dans cette évidence que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui répéter comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Chaque personne avait une bonne raison de vouloir sa perte, y compris celles qui lui semblaient les plus fiables.

\- Je suis encore capable de me défendre, Ron ! répondit-il, évidence contre évidence.

\- Apparemment non !

Le silence s'abattit subitement entre les deux amis. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Ron faisait partie de ces personnes qui, à première vue, ne lui voulaient pas de mal, mais qui, au final, réussirait quand même à lui faire plus de tord que quiconque à travers un simple mot. Le jeune homme avait toujours cru que le jour où ses amis perdraient confiance en lui signifierait la fin de tout. Il semblait qu'il soit arrivé à la fin d'une ère en recevant le dossier de Lucius Malfoy sur son bureau. Comme si tout cela était écrit.

\- Harry, ça ne peut pas recommencer, supplia Ron. Tu n'en as pas encore eu assez ? Pourquoi t'acharner sur cette histoire sans intérêt ?

\- Pour la dernière fois, Ron : tous les Mangemorts sont hors d'état de nuire !

\- Ah ! Oui ? Donc tu considères Malfoy comme « hors d'état de nuire » ? Cette mec profondément malsain se balade dans la nature sans que quiconque sache où depuis des années ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut avoir en tête ? Aux dernières nouvelles, s'il n'est pas mort, il est toujours en possession de ses pouvoirs magiques ! Il n'est peut-être pas une nuisance à l'heure actuelle mais il n'est pas plus ton ami, Harry ! Cette fouine a toujours eu un problème de fonctionnement dans sa foutue tête !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Son souffle resta coincé dans ses poumons. Son esprit refusait de croire ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ce qui était parvenu à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait eu un problème de transmission entre les deux amis, il ne voyait rien d'autre. Une vague de désespoir le parcourut. La rage la succéda rapidement. Non, il ne voulait plus servir de victime. Plus que jamais auparavant, il se sentait furieux. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'ils en avaient fini avec ce genre de préjugés, ceux-ci lui revenaient dans la tronche avec une violence nouvelle. Et le pire restait encore que Ron soit la personne à lui renvoyer ces insanités de la sorte. Ses poings se serrèrent plusieurs fois avant de se fermer définitivement à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. L'envie de frapper son frère de cœur l'avait déjà pris auparavant, comme un règlement de compte entre deux garçons survoltés. Mais cette fois c'était bien plus que ça. En fait, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant : plus rien n'était comme avant. Tout avait changé entre eux et cette confrontation le prouvait. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ressentait la magie de son ami résonner dans son corps, sans aucun doute en réponse à ses propres effluves qui enserraient le roux par vagues incontrôlables.

\- Harry, je veux juste t'aider, plaida calmement Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et surtout pas de toi, trancha l'élu.

Les yeux bleus du Weasley s'agrandirent d'incompréhension à ses paroles. Il tenta de reprendre la parole dans ce silence terrible lorsque les portes du manoir se refermèrent avec violence sous le coup de la magie de son ami d'enfance. Leur claquement se propagea comme une détonation dans les jardins sauvages du domaine. Ron resta interdit pendant plusieurs minutes, paralysé par le choc. Son esprit, en revanche, lui hurlait littéralement de parler, d'agir, de faire quelque chose, même stupide... N'importe quoi pour éviter la promesse fatale de franchir les lèvres de l'homme face à lui. Cette promesse qui scellerait son destin et qui ferait que rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais l'en délivrer.

\- Je retrouverai Drago Malfoy, déclara froidement Harry. Que tu sois d'accord ou non. Personne ne m'en empêchera. Ni toi, ni Hermione, ni qui que de soit d'autre. Garde bien ça en tête, Ron. Je me battrais contre quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin.

Le sang de Ron se glaça dans ses veines. Ça ne ressemblait même pas à une promesse... Mais à un serment inviolable. L'éclat dans les yeux du survivant n'était que folie pure. Son propre tempérament de feu, qui avait valu leur place aux Weasley à Gryffondor, ne lui fut d'aucun secours face à l'instinct de survie que lui intimait son corps. Il s'écarta de quelques pas du chemin d'Harry. L'homme hocha la tête en approbation et se dirigea vers la grille du manoir. Sa sombre cape de sorcier censée passer partout suivait chacun de ses mouvements et élargissait sa stature en une ombre menaçante et difforme. Arrêté devant les grilles, il regarda de nouveau le métal devenir brume. Avant de franchir ce mur vaporeux, il s'adressa à Ron sans hausser la voix. Et bien qu'il se situait maintenant à plusieurs mètres de lui, le roux l'entendit aussi distinctement que s'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Voir que s'il se trouvait _en_ lui.

\- Je te laisse le soin de remettre les protections en place. Spécialement si tu tiens à ce que je ne revienne pas traîner dans les parages.

Cela semblait marquer une touche d'humour, mais Ron ne ressentit même pas l'amusement caché derrière la phrase. Harry franchit la barrière de brume. Ron regarda son ami d'enfance s'enfoncer dans la nuit. La terreur. Il ne ressentait que cela. Une émotion tétanisante qui avait parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand la voix l'avait transpercé, de cette même manière qui le ramenait douloureusement aux prémices d'une guerre qu'il avait réellement cru enterrée jusqu'à maintenant. Finalement, la façade grise du manoir Malfoy avec ses vitres ouvrant sur le noir des maléfices ne lui paraissaient plus aussi lugubres que cela. Le temps s'était cristallisé dans l'immobilisme tragique. Le jeune Weasley ne sut pas dire combien de minutes ou d'heures il resta gelé, le regard sur une silhouette désormais absente, à attendre que les frissons qui couraient sous sa peau se réduisent en simples vagues. Étrangement, il prit un grand soin à replacer les défenses autour de la propriété abandonnée, partagé entre sa fonction d'Auror et sa loyauté qui se demandait si ces mots de l'élu possédaient une quelconque valeur d'annonce sur ses actions futures. Auquel cas, le roux saurait que ses barrières seraient traversées.

Le jour s'était levé depuis un petit moment quand il transplana au Terrier. Il rentra dans la petite maison et regarda avec effarement son aiguille de l'horloge se déplacer jusqu'à la zone « À la maison. » Et ce, depuis la partie « En danger », inutile depuis la fin de la guerre. Après ce qui venait de se produire, il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'étonner de rien. Juste s'enfoncer dans l'hébétude. Lorsque Ron apparut dans la cuisine, sa mère se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. La pâleur de sa peau faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en regardant dans le vague.

\- Ron ? Ça ne va pas mon chéri ?

Molly eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant que les prunelles bleues de son fils se posaient sur elle sans réellement la voir. Un désespoir insondable les envahit sous forme de larmes sans qu'un seul sanglot ne parcoure son corps. Elle prit rapidement place à côté de lui et le jeune Weasley s'écroula dans son étreinte quand les spasmes de ses larmes le terrassèrent finalement. La réalité des événements le frappait avec un temps de retard. Comme si cette dernière unité de temps avait repris son cours d'un seul coup en amenant avec elle toutes ces émotions qu'il aurait dû ressentir dans son moment de paralysie totale. Il comprenait enfin que rien de tout cela n'était favorable à la suite alors que sa mère le berçait sans demander la moindre justification de sa part. Voir un enfant pleurer était chose commune. Mais voir un homme pleurer inspirait à la fois crainte et respect. Molly passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, en réconfort. Ron était trop loin, perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées noires. Personne ne le croyait jamais quand cela arrivait... Et pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas : Ron avait raison. Et maintenant, Harry devait faire partie des causes perdues.

* * *

Voilà pour cette cinquième partie ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plus que les précédents ! Que ceux qui se posent beaucoup de questions à propos de Drago ne s'inquiètent pas, des **révélations majeures** sont en effet à venir dans les prochains chapitres. Vous en saurez donc davantage sur l'histoire de notre Serpentard préféré ^^

Je vous dis donc à Dimanche pour la suite de cette fiction !


	6. L'intervention d'Hermione

Salut à tous !

Je vous retrouve de nouveau pour la suite de cette fiction. J'ai essayé de maintenir la longueur du chapitre mais ça n'est pas toujours chose évidente ! En tout cas j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, car il s'agit davantage d'un chapitre qu'on pourrait qualifier de "transition". Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose à mes yeux... Mais rassurez-vous cela va changer, et ce, dès la suite !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : L'intervention d'Hermione**

Peu de temps après le début de la première période de cours de Poudlard ce jour-là, le bureau de la directrice de la vieille école de sorcellerie avait été pris d'assaut par un garde du domaine, alarmant qui voulait l'entendre que les barrières magiques du domaine avaient étés franchies sans autorisation. Minerva avait tenté de rappeler l'homme à la raison et au calme malgré le frisson qui lui avait parcourut le dos en apprenant la nouvelle. À peine avait-elle eu le temps de rejoindre l'entrée de la Grande Salle que les portes principales du château s'étaient ouvertes de leur propre chef. Une tignasse rousse désordonnée était alors apparue dans le large hall aux murs incrustés de multiples statues de pierre. Le professeur McGonagall poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son ancien élève, le plus jeune des frères Weasley.

\- Monsieur Weasley ? Que faîtes-vous ici enfin ?

\- Je dois parler à Hermione, répondit-il avec empressement.

\- Je comprends bien mais le professeur Granger est au milieu d'un cours...

\- Professeur, je dois vous avouer que je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- D'accord, mais...

\- Il y a bien un moyen de la faire sortir de cette classe pour lui parler quelques instants, n'est-ce-pas ?

La vieille sorcière le considéra avec hésitation.

\- Professeur, c'est vraiment urgent, s'il-vous-plaît.

La dame de Gryffondor abdiqua en hochant la tête. Elle conduisit Ron dans son bureau, anciennement dominé par Dumbledore. Le jeune homme aurait pu y reconnaître de nombreux objets ayant marqué son enfance et même admirer quelques portraits intrigants s'il n'avait pas aussitôt débuté une session de cent pas devant le large meuble de bois foncé. Minerva se dirigea vers l'escalier à colimaçons avant de s'immobiliser, soudainement frappée par un détail crucial.

\- Monsieur Weasley, puis-je me permettre de vous demander par quel moyen vous êtes arrivé ici ?

\- J'ai transplané, répondit-il agacé par tant de banalité.

\- Mais... Comment êtes vous parvenu à franchir les protections de l'école ?

Ron se figea. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur la vieille sorcière interloquée, la surprise inscrite sur chaque trait de son visage. Effectivement, comment avait-il fait ? S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même... Il n'en savait rien. Toute sa volonté s'était concentré sur le souhait d'atterrir au plus près de la seule personne qui pouvait encore le guider. Celle qui avait toujours toutes les solutions à portée de main. Bien évidemment, à cet instant, il s'agissait de la dernière de ses priorités. Il s'occuperait plus tard de savoir comment il avait pu apparaître à seulement quelques mètres de la cabane de Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, plutôt que d'être rejeté aux premiers abords du village de Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur, avoua-t-il.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est impressionnant, Monsieur Weasley.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Hermione, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bien sûr.

Minerva quitta son bureau, laissant le jeune sorcier reprendre ses cents pas. Elle emprunta les couloirs avec détermination pour atteindre les salles de cours près de la cour extérieure. Quelques élèves posèrent sur elle des yeux étonnés : il était rare de croiser la directrice à une heure pareille, où presque tous les étudiants se trouvaient en cours. Son air sérieux par habitude semblait habité d'une gravité profonde qui creusait ses traits. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte de la classe de métamorphose et entra sans attendre de réponse. Hermione, baguette à la main, expliquait à son assemblée de jeunes élèves un mouvement de poignet relativement subtil qui leur permettrait de jeter avec plus d'efficacité le maléfice de métamorphose d'animal en verre à pied. La directrice de Poudlard admira cette dextérité un court instant. Hermione n'enseignait pas depuis un semestre, mais elle montrait déjà de grandes aptitudes à la tâche. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs. La directrice s'avança dans la salle lorsque la jeune femme la remarqua grâce aux yeux ébahis des apprentis sorciers.

\- Professeur Granger, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ?

\- Bien sûr, professeur. Commencez vos recherches sur le sortilège de verre à pied, suffisamment approfondies pour remplir un rouleau de parchemin ! clama-t-elle aux élèves.

La classe soupira d'exaspération. Tant et si fort que Minerva aurait sûrement sourit dans d'autres circonstances. Finalement, la jeune sorcière la suivit dans le couloir.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur McGonagall ?

\- Monsieur Weasley est arrivé ce matin. Il souhaite vous voir de toute urgence.

\- Ron ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne m'a pas donné plus d'explications. Je doute qu'il veuille parler du sujet qui l'amène avec quelqu'un d'autre que vous, Miss Granger.

Hermione acquiesça et prit la tête de la marche en sens inverse. Dès qu'elle déboucha dans le bureau circulaire, elle comprit à l'attitude de Ron que le trouble qui l'animait était grave : il ne la remarqua pas immédiatement et semblait plongé dans des images connues de lui seul.

\- Ron ? dit-elle pour attirer son attention.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Hermione ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Je ne peux pas perdre de temps, s'agaça-t-elle. Je travaille !

\- C'est à propos de Harry ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Il a complètement perdu la tête !

\- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Écoute-moi : il menace quiconque se met sur son chemin. La folie est dans ses yeux, Hermione, je l'ai vu !

Le professeur McGonagall, restée à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant, réagit aussitôt à ces mots. Elle referma la lourde porte de son bureau et s'enferma avec le jeune couple. Ses traits étaient crispés dans une inquiétude toute particulière.

\- Potter ? Monsieur Weasley, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ?

\- Oui, oui, oui...

Ron rageait. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots et agitait furieusement ses bras inutiles dans l'air.

\- Ron, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! s'écria Hermione. Je ne comprends rien ! Alors, respire un grand coup et explique nous !

\- Malfoy, dit-il simplement. C'est dans sa tête. Ça le rend fou !

\- Encore cette histoire de Drago Malfoy ? soupira Hermione, exaspérée. Ron, on en a déjà discuté ! C'est une lubie ! Il ne faut pas y prêter attention, ça lui passera. Tu sais comment il est.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Plus tu le combattras, moins tu pourras obtenir quelque chose de sa part !

\- Puis-je me permettre de dire que Monsieur Potter a toujours eu un certain attrait pour tester les limites ? Intervint Minerva.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça Hermione. C'est dans sa nature de faire des choses inconsidérées. Il finit toujours par revenir à la raison, et de lui-même. Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter, Ron, par Merlin !

Ron voyait rouge. Comme d'habitude, personne ne voulait l'entendre quand il pensait avoir raison. Mais cette fois, on ne lui enlèverait pas son intime conviction si facilement. Pas moyen que le sorcier qu'il était puisse arriver par ses seuls moyens à remettre son meilleur ami sur le droit chemin. Il ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Peut-être, accorda Ron pour engager la négociation. N'empêche qu'il est introuvable ! Il a franchit les sécurités du manoir Malfoy ! Des protections que le Ministère avaient mises en place, forcées, sans même y prêter attention ! Et quand je me suis interposé, il m'a menacé, Hermione ! Moi. Ron Weasley.

\- Introuvable ? Que voulez-vous dire par introuvable ? reprit Minerva.

\- Il ne s'est pas présenté au Ministère depuis plus d'une semaine, ce qui en soit n'est pas exceptionnel. Mais il a bloqué l'accès de sa cheminette...

\- Et alors ? Brise le sort ! Tu as une baguette, non ? déclara Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de magie c'est, mais ça ne peut pas être brisé de manière traditionnelle. C'est...

\- Noir, acheva la directrice de l'école.

Un silence emplit les lieux devant la révélation. Hermione regarda de ses grands yeux noisettes l'Auror désespéré face à elle. Instinctivement, ses doigts trouvèrent ses tempes, comme si les masser l'aiderait à mieux saisir la gravité de la situation. Tout lui paraissait soudainement plus sérieux. Minerva scruta avec patience le visage de son ancienne étudiante. Son esprit de logistique réfléchissait déjà aux différents aménagements possibles pour prendre en charge les heures d'enseignements de la jeune femme à son compte. Car, au fond, elle savait déjà qu'Hermione repartirait avec le jeune Weasley. Une femme de sa trempe ne reculait jamais devant l'appel de ses proches.

\- As-tu essayé d'aller directement au Square Grimmault ? Par la voie moldue, je veux dire ? demanda finalement Hermione.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je n'insiste pas. Il sait que je suis le seul à le visiter par la cheminette, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il l'a sortie du réseau...

\- Miss Granger, interrompit Minerva. Je pense que vous devriez suivre votre fiancé. Vous êtes beaucoup plus nécessaire à ses côtés que devant une classe.

La jeune sorcière sourit à la directrice.

\- Tu viens alors ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui. Je ne te laisse pas.

Elle l'enlaça un moment, sentant sa tête plonger dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Je vous ferai parvenir vos affaires, Miss Granger, déclara Minerva. Pas la peine que vous perdiez du temps à empaqueter. Le temps presse s'il s'agit de Potter.

\- Merci professeur. Je vous promets de revenir le plus vite possible.

La directrice de Poudlard se dirigea vers la cheminette de son bureau et en débloqua l'ouverture. Elle se recula pour laisser le jeune couple s'engager dans l'âtre. Elle sourit une dernière fois aux deux sorciers avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent, leurs silhouettes léchées par les flammes vertes. Dès que les dernières parcelles de leur individu eurent disparu dans l'embrasement, le sourire de Minerva se fana. Elle remit les protections en place sur le foyer et s'installa dans son grand fauteuil. Ôtant son chapeau de sorcière, elle posa son menton sur ses mains. L'ancienne enseignante de métamorphose n'avait rien ajouté après la promesse d'Hermione. En fait, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre que la seule réponse possible était : « Ne faîtes pas des promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, Miss Granger. » Elle inspira lourdement. Décidément, le nom de Potter semblait prédestiné à une liste infinie de malédictions. Tout comme le nom de Malfoy... Ils faisaient voir les plus lumineux espoirs, et ils laissaient entrevoir les desseins les plus désastreux dans la noirceur de leurs auras.

Le couple s'extirpa du réseau de cheminette des quartiers du Londres moldu et s'élança rapidement dans les rues de la ville pour rejoindre le Square Grimmault comme Hermione l'avait suggéré. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, la jeune sorcière se décida à rompre l'inhabituel silence qui s'installait entre elle et son fiancé.

\- Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour franchir les barrières magiques de Poudlard ?

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question, bon sang ?! Je ne sais pas ! Voilà, je l'ai fait, point.

\- C'est un grand acte de magie.

\- Si tu permets je m'en réjouirais plus tard ! Maintenant, je veux juste récupérer mon meilleur ami, d'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Le large pan de maisons mitoyennes du quartier du Square Grimmault s'offrit bientôt à eux. Le couple s'avança le long du parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Hermione fixa la séparation entre deux bâtisses avec insistance, imitée par Ron. Soudain, les deux murs s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître une autre maison au fur et à mesure de leur glissement. Celle-ci était identique en tous points à ses voisines, excepté que ses fenêtres ne laissaient entrevoir aucune lumière, qu'il s'agisse d'ampoules ou d'écrans télévisés comme dans ses sœurs moldues. Lorsque la grille frontale eut fini de se dresser, les deux sorciers gravirent le perron. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard, puis Hermione frappa trois coups à la porte. Il valait mieux procéder de manière classique. Même si Harry ne souhaitait voir personne, pas même eux, ils seraient toujours mieux reçus s'ils agissaient normalement. Ils insistèrent à de nombreuses reprises. Chacun essayait tour à tour de l'appeler à travers le lourd battant, mais sans résultat. Exaspéré, Ron prit de l'élan et fondit sur la porte. Il grogna en se reculant, la main fermement serrée sur son épaule. Hermione reporta son attention sur l'ouverture récalcitrante après s'être assurée que son fiancé se portait bien, tout ego masculin mis à part.

\- Harry ? appela-t-elle encore. Tu es là ? Écoute, je sais que tu dois en avoir marre d'entendre ça, mais... On veut juste te parler.

Silence complet.

\- On n'obtiendra rien comme ça, constata Ron.

\- Je sais, soupira Hermione. Au moins on aura l'excuse d'avoir essayé.

\- Ouais, souffla Ron. Alors ? À qui l'honneur ?

\- Je vais le faire.

Hermione sortit discrètement sa baguette, le roux la protégeant des regards curieux de sa haute stature.

\- Alohomora ! lança-t-elle à tout hasard.

Ron fit tourner la poignée de la porte. Elle ne bougea pas. Le battant restait bloqué. Il se tourna vers sa fiancé, mi-amusé mi-surpris. Hermione le dévisagea quelques instants puis tenta tout naturellement un sortilège d'ouverture plus puissant. Toujours aucun changement.

\- Alors, sans vouloir te vexer, soit tu as perdu tes talents en matière de sortilège, déclara Ron. Soit, on aurait dû s'en douter, et Harry a bel et bien bloqué _tous_ les accès à sa chère demeure avec quelque chose de plus efficace qu'un simple sort de fermeture.

Hermione posa la paume de sa main sur la porte et ferma les yeux.

\- Et si on essayait de briser une fenêtre ? proposa Ron dans le vide.

La jeune femme relâcha soudain son effort en soufflant lourdement, déconcentrée. Le roux leva les bras au ciel en parfait innocent. Elle se remit en position. Pas moyen de percer l'épaisseur de cette protection, ne serait-ce que pour regarder au travers. La soirée commençait à tomber, les moldus rentraient de leur travail. Quelques personnes les détaillèrent avec circonspection en les remarquant tous deux, cantonnés plus de temps que de raison sur le seuil d'une maison vide de tout habitant. Ron fit un sourire gêné à certains badauds.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça donne ? murmura-t-il.

\- Tu avais raison, c'est beaucoup plus lourd qu'un sort normal. Et si tu arrêtais de me déconcentrer toutes les cinq minutes je pourrais peut-être arriver à quelque chose ! répondit-elle sur le même ton de voix.

\- Bon ! Bon ! Pardon !

Le Weasley inspecta encore les alentours nerveusement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il tient tant à protéger là-dedans ? On se croirait revenu au temps de l'Ordre ! Si c'était uniquement pour lui, il n'en ferait pas tant !

\- Laisse-moi recommencer.

Hermione plissa les paupières avec plus de force. Elle pouvait presque la sentir : la minuscule faille dans la protection. Dès qu'elle fut assez sûre de cette faille, elle s'y engouffra sans perdre une minute. Cette fois, elle fut violemment projetée en arrière en poussant un cri. Ron la rattrapa au vol pour l'empêcher de se briser la nuque sur les marches du perron.

\- Hermione ! Tu es blessée ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota Hermione.

\- Non, non. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

\- Pardon, j'aurais dû t'écouter, Ron. Si je n'étais pas partie à Poudlard comme tu l'avais suggéré, tout ça ne serait sûrement pas en train de se passer !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu. Ça ressemble à de la magie noire, partout... Partout dans la maison...

Le corps de la jeune sorcière tremblait d'effroi. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle parvienne à formuler ce qu'elle avait vu avec des mots. Même en se concentrant aux limites de sa capacité, elle ne reconnaissait même pas la forme de l'espèce de spectre noir qu'elle avait entraperçu. Celui qui lui avait parcourut l'échine dans un souffle glacial. Ron l'aida à s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Furieux, il dégaina à son tour sa baguette et lança un large sort de répulsion contre les moldus ou tout indésirable. Se retournant vers la bâtisse, il utilisa la même technique que sa moitié et y ajouta ses enseignements d'Auror. Pourtant, il n'atteignit pas le même stade avancé qui l'avait laissée pantelante. Sa patience l'abandonna bien avant cela. D'un brusque mouvement du poignet, il visa la porte de tous leurs maux.

\- Reducto ! cria-t-il.

\- Ron ! Arrête ! Tu es fou ?! hurla Hermione en écho avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

La déflagration retentit dans la bulle de protection. Leurs membres se tétanisèrent quelques secondes sous les effluves de magie noire échappées dans l'atmosphère alors qu'un passage s'ouvrait enfin.

\- On aurait dû essayer une fenêtre, finalement, murmura Hermione pour elle-même avant de se redresser et de prendre la suite de son fiancé dans le Square Grimmault.

Il n'y avait déjà plus trace de lui, juste la certitude d'une présence humaine non loin dans les ténèbres.

\- Harry ? appela-t-elle. Harry, tu es là ?

C'était une drôle de sensation. La maison ne retransmettait pas l'écho de sa voix comme toute autre l'aurait fait, et ce même si elle s'était époumonée. C'était comme si elle parlait dans un vide infini qui se cantonnait à sa personne... Hors de toute logique explicable en soi.

Le noir l'entoura trop vite à son goût. Elle reprit sa baguette et éclaira les alentours avec celle-ci. Même constatation : la lumière se propageait avec difficulté jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds, comme un feu mourant par manque d'air. Hermione continua sa progression. Pire qu'à l'époque de Sirius, les tableaux étaient vides, même plus besoin de voile foncé pour les forcer au silence. L'atmosphère était suffocante. Beaucoup d'éléments semblaient avoir repris leur apparence d'antan, avant Harry, avant même l'Ordre. Ils semblaient même en avoir gagné une beaucoup plus menaçante. Personne ne pouvait vivre ici. « _En tout cas, pas quelqu'un de sain d'esprit_ », pensa amèrement la sorcière surdouée. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, mais une sorte d'angoisse sourde s'emparait d'elle. Soudain, une chute d'objets déchira le silence et la jeune femme sursauta.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en tendant sa baguette vers la source du bruit.

\- C'est moi, répondit Ron. C'est trop sombre, je n'y vois rien.

\- Utilise ta baguette.

Ce n'était ni un reproche ni de la lassitude. Juste une phrase déclarée d'un ton neutre, de sa voix légèrement enrouée devant l'ampleur du désastre régnant en ces lieux.

\- Parce que la tienne fonctionne peut-être ? s'énerva la voix de Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas. De toute manière, cela n'appelait pas de réponse. Elle détestait cette impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière. Le roux était facilement influençable par la magie noire. Le souvenir qu'elle gardait de son expérience avec le médaillon maudit du mage noir dans la forêt de Dean lui glaçait encore le sang. De nouveau, un écroulement se fit entendre plus loin.

\- Et puis merde ! cria Ron. Allez, ça suffit ! Harry ! Montre-toi ! Tout de suite !

Le jeune Weasley balança en fulminant dans toutes les directions les quelques affaires qui se trouvaient encore sur son passage. Il s'élança à toute vitesse dans les étages en appelant son ami d'enfance. Le visage d'Hermione se ternit de peine. À quoi bon l'arrêter maintenant ? Elle préférait le laisser se défouler, le laisser s'exorciser de sa rage sur un but vain. Parce que lui aussi avait compris... C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'énervait davantage. La brillante sorcière franchit le seuil du salon et découvrit sans surprise que la cheminée avait été littéralement désintégrée. Des briques de cette dernière jonchaient le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière blanche. Par-dessus ce désordre, il y avait ça et là des papiers volants. La jeune femme en ramassa quelques uns avant de les laisser retomber. Prospectus, feuilles de journaux, parcelles de dossiers des archives des Aurors... Rien de réellement important qui puisse mener à une piste éventuelle. Bien évidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver le dossier incriminé offert sur un plateau d'argent, cela aurait été trop facile. Et Harry, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait toujours prétendu, n'aimait pas la facilité. Il aurait sûrement eu l'idée de retracer dans les moindres détails le parcours du sorcier disparu grâce à ses référencements dans le dossier. Mais sans le dossier, aucun moyen d'en faire autant. Dans son dos, elle entendit Ron redescendre l'escalier quatre à quatre puis s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Ron agita inutilement sa baguette et la rangea.

\- J'imagine qu'on en aura pas besoin finalement, déclara-t-il.

\- Non.

Hermione regarda encore les alentours avec dépit. Nul besoin de l'entendre, la situation parlait d'elle-même : « _C'est fini maintenant._ » Elle quitta le salon de scène de guerre et dépassa Ron pour s'échapper de la demeure. La rue l'accueillit, elle, jeune femme affectée aux bras resserrés autour de son corps douloureux. Des effluves de bonne magie couvrirent les résidus des maléfices lorsque son fiancé appliqua diverses protections désormais requises. Elle resta immobile. L'homme apparut soudain à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision. Sa tête se détourna. Les larmes affluaient à la limite de ses orbites sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Le jeune Weasley posa une main sur son épaule puis la plaqua un peu maladroitement contre sa large poitrine. La jeune sorcière cacha son visage dans cette étreinte, dernier élément qui la réconfortait dans l'ensemble des sensations de son corps inutile. Comme devant un problème qu'elle était incapable de résoudre, Hermione détestait se sentir sans ressources. Mais la vérité était là : même elle ne voyait pas de solution.

* * *

Et voici comment s'achève ce chapitre ! Comme je vous le disais en préambule, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mis à part que notre sorcière bien aimée Hermione a décidé de rejoindre Ron pour faire entendre raison à Harry. En revanche, si votre patience vous permet de tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre, vous découvririez alors des **révélations majeures** que j'annonçai en clôture du chapitre V ! " _La petite lumière qu'est Drago_ ", comme le disait si justement **_Danse et Quatre Saisons_** saurait vous révéler ses secrets ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour partager votre avis ^^ Un grand merci pour votre soutien, rien ne serait possible sans vous. A la prochaine !


	7. L'art de la conversation

Salut à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre qui marque le début des révélations majeures que j'annonçais précédemment ! Tout ne vous ne sera pas révélé d'un seul coup, ne vous attendez donc pas à tout comprendre avec ce seul chapitre, il en faudra plusieurs ! Néanmoins certaines réponses vous seront déjà apportées avec cette partie !

Bonnes révélations ! ;) XD

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : L'art de la conversation**

\- Monsieur Zabini a de la visite, annonça l'elfe de maison en entrant dans le bureau de son maître.

Le noir haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris. Il scruta le visage de son invité confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir face à lui : Théodore Nott.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? lui demanda ce dernier. C'est toi qu'on demande, pas moi.

\- Je n'attends pas de visite, se justifia Blaise.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que je peux savoir à ta place ?

L'ancien Serpentard fit signe à son elfe de maison et se leva. Abandonnant son invité quelques temps, il emprunta l'escalier principal de la demeure pour rejoindre son salon du rez-de-chaussé. Au milieu de sa descente, il s'immobilisa et retint un soupir. Un rire discret traduisit son amusement exaspéré.

\- Eh ! Bien ! Encore des Gryffondors dans ma demeure ! On dirait que j'ai du succès !

\- Ça commence ! Il nous prend déjà de haut ! Je savais bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Allez viens Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Ronald, s'il-te-plaît ! s'énerva la jeune sorcière. Passe au-dessus de tes préjugés pour une fois, veux-tu ?

Zabini, maintenant en bas de l'escalier, resta près de celui-ci avec prudence, à une distance raisonnable du couple.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur de t'approcher ? ironisa Ron.

Le roux le dévisagea en se redressant légèrement, la fierté dans l'âme que son nom de Gryffondor puisse impressionner.

\- En fait, j'attends juste que ta petite amie ait fini de te faire la leçon, comme à un gosse. Ensuite je pourrais peut-être savoir ce qui me vaut cette visite ? J'aimerais autant ne pas perdre mon temps. Histoire que ça ne devienne pas une habitude que de passer mes journées avec le « fabuleux trio. »

Ron perdit sa superbe et son visage se rougit à la fois de colère et de honte. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- On sait qu'Harry est venu te voir, déclara-t-il. On veut savoir ce que tu lui as dit.

\- À quel propos ?

\- Malfoy.

Le visage du sorcier noir s'assombrit soudainement, sa posture soudainement tendue. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous nous voulez encore ? râla Théodore. Je pensais que tout ça était enterré, bordel !

\- Théo, du calme. Je m'en occupe, le raisonna Blaise. Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ?

\- On a nos raisons, cracha Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne l'interrompit pas pour autant.

\- Potter aussi avait ses raisons, rétorqua Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois qu'on...

\- Harry est porté disparu, coupa Hermione. On essaye de le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé.

\- Bon, montez, murmura Blaise.

Le maître des lieux fit volte-face pour gravir l'escalier, ignorant royalement le regard furieux de Théodore sur lui. Le cortège s'engagea en silence à sa suite pour pénétrer dans le bureau dominant toute la propriété.

Tandis que les Gryffondors et Théodore prenaient place sur les assises, le sorcier noir s'abîma dans cette vue imprenable. Trop de pensées traversaient son esprit et le tri n'était pas facile à faire malgré ses efforts. Son instinct lui soufflait de leur apporter son aide. Oui, mais comment ? Maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, Blaise ne savait plus quoi dire. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait réellement vu des « signes » avant coureur. Pourtant, la disparition de Potter ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Aussi, fut-il soulagé, du moins temporairement, lorsque Hermione se lança dans l'explication de la situation pour briser le silence inconfortable. Blaise écouta patiemment, sans l'interrompre ni la regarder une seule fois, les yeux perdus sur l'immensité de ses terres. Il sentait bien qu'elle minimisait l'ampleur du désastre. Elle ne voulait pas paraître désespérée en s'adressant à son dernier recours : les habitudes de la guerre et de ses marchandages d'informations avaient la vie dure, il fallait faire croire qu'on avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac même si c'était loin d'être le cas.

Théodore, saisit d'une curiosité, probablement malsaine, envers la déchéance du héros national, relançait régulièrement la conversation dans les détails. C'était un jeu fin que se livraient ces deux sorciers intuitifs dans l'échange, pour que ce dernier leur serve autant l'un qu'à l'autre. Mais Blaise devait reconnaître que l'impatience de la sorcière surdouée ne jouait pas en sa faveur : Théodore dominait largement dans la collecte des éléments probants. Quant à lui-même, le sorcier noir n'était pas totalement étranger à cette histoire. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui jouait le même refrain en boucle, mais version Potter. Au fur et à mesure que l'entretien avançait, l'ancien Serpentard hésitait sérieusement entre deux options : tourner les talons et fuir, ou se jeter directement par la fenêtre face à lui. Les paroles des Gryffondors pesaient sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse répondre à leurs questions dans la mesure où lui-même se les posaient encore depuis la disparition de Drago. Par habitude, ses yeux glissèrent sur son sablier magique qui jaugeait l'intérêt de la conversation. Le sable s'était figé depuis qu'Hermione avait commencé à parler et était resté obstinément immobile jusqu'à maintenant.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on est là, conclut Hermione. On a besoin d'un minimum de pistes. N'importe quoi sera utile.

\- C'est incroyable quand même, soupira Théodore. Si ça n'était pas venu de vous, je pense sincèrement que je n'aurais pas cru cette histoire.

Il avait dit cela comme s'il était inconcevable que le héros national pouvait tomber si bas, comme tout autre être humain. Blaise ne partageait pas le même avis. Bien au contraire, Potter était plus susceptible que les autres humains à tomber dans ces travers. À cause de sa vie tourmentée, probablement, bien qu'il n'en sache pas assez sur ce sujet pour juger. Quand Potter avait une idée en tête, il avait tendance à s'acharner dessus. Ça n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser de côté ce qui lui résistait.

Le silence était de nouveau revenu dans son dos. Ils attendaient son avis sur la question.

\- Je ne suis pas si surpris que cela, annonça-t-il d'un coup.

Autant commencer par les banalités. Il se retourna. Tous étaient abasourdis. À sa grande surprise, Théodore l'était d'ailleurs plus que tous.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire : au fond je ne suis pas surpris de la tournure des événements.

Ron, frustré par cette réponse énigmatique, se laissait de nouveau aller à son tempérament agressif. Théodore lui intima le calme : Blaise prenait toujours son temps pour développer ses idées. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui conférait cette prestance dramatique à ses discours.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, expliqua finalement le noir. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Potter est une personne obstinée, je ne l'ai jamais vu renoncer à quoi que ce soit. Engagé dans une telle descente... ça ne me dis rien de bon. Drago aussi était comme ça.

Théodore bondit sur ses pieds, furieux.

\- De quel droit tu te permets de comparer Drago à ce Gryffondor désaxé ?!

\- Eh ! Répète un peu, là ! s'exclama Ron, debout à son tour.

\- C'est toi qui ne réfléchis pas assez, Théodore, trancha Blaise. Souviens-toi de comment c'était quand Drago a disparu. Si tu le fais sérieusement tu verras que c'est le même schéma à quelques détails à dire.

Le Serpentard balaya tout principe de bienséance et agrippa la robe de sorcier de son ami en le secouant. Blaise ne perdit pas son calme pour autant. Il se contenta de le dévisager dans le blanc de l'oeil.

\- Théo, ressaisis-toi, dit-il sobrement.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je, hein ?! Dis-moi, un peu !

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de Drago. Tu ne comprends pas que les aider à retrouver leur ami pourrait nous avancer sur le cas de Drago ? De nous tous, Potter est sans aucun doute le plus susceptible de faire avancer les choses.

\- Je n'avale pas une seule de tes excuses à la con !

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de Théodore. Elle regardait le sol, visiblement affectée par la scène de discorde. Le Serpentard comprit le message et relâcha son ami, les traits déformés par une émotion à mi-chemin entre dégoût rageur et douleur. Après un instant, il parla de nouveau d'un ton bas et lourd de reproches.

\- Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je comprenne ? Je ne sais rien de ce qui est arrivé à l'époque. Tout ça parce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé et que tu as toujours refusé de le faire.

\- Tu n'étais pas là, à l'époque, répondit Blaise. Le comportement de Drago était son propre problème, j'avais autre chose à faire qu'à te faire un compte-rendu de sa descente aux enfers. Et quand j'ai compris la gravité de tout ça... Je me suis promis de ne pas ressasser le...

Blaise s'interrompit, tentant de reprendre ses émotions en main.

\- Je comprends la douleur, je la ressens aussi. Mais découvrir après-coup... ça me rend fou. C'est Drago, merde.

Théodore se détourna du groupe de sorciers et se mit à son tour à regarder par les fenêtres du bureau sans réellement rien voir. Blaise inspira un grand coup.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, commença Blaise, enfin, que j'ai vu Drago, c'était il y a presque deux ans. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il disait que personne ne comprenait, qu'un poids pesait sur ses épaules, il cherchait un moyen de sen débarrasser. Et c'était vrai, personne ne le comprenait. J'ai honte d'avouer que même encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir totalement compris... Le soir où il a disparu, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose. Quelque chose que je suis le seul à savoir, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit...

Théodore fronça les sourcils, la tête collée sur la vitre, conscient que personne ne pouvait le voir. Son oreille se tendit instinctivement.

\- Il avait changé, et pas seulement dans son caractère, dans son style de vie aussi... Aussi, je pense que chercher Drago dans des lieux comme le manoir Malfoy, comme Potter l'a fait, est totalement vain. Si jamais on sait un jour... La révélation n'apparaîtra pas dans un lieu comme ça.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda soudain Ron.

\- À une vie sans magie, asséna Blaise.

Les yeux de Théodore s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise. Rapidement, il se recomposa un visage et se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe.

\- Non mais tu t'entends, Blaise, grogna-t-il. Drago ? Une vie sans magie ? Une vie sans pouvoir donc, et j'entends pouvoir dans tous les sens du terme : magique et influence publique. Drago n'aurait jamais fait ce sacrifice. Même au péril de sa vie, la magie était tout ce qu'il connaissait ! Drago est un Sang-Pur ! Comme moi. Comme toi. Tes parents t'ont-ils enseigné autre chose que la magie ?

Blaise l'affronta.

\- Tu es encore accroché à tes principes, voilà le problème Théo ! Qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire que...

\- T'ont-ils enseigné autre chose que la magie ?! Je te le demande encore, Blaise.

\- Je...

\- Laisse-moi reformuler : serais-tu capable de fonctionner sans la magie ?

\- Non.

\- Et serais-tu capable d'apprendre à le faire sans renoncer dans les trente secondes si tu avais toujours la possibilité d'utiliser la magie ?

Blaise secoua négativement la tête et baissa les yeux. Maintenant il se sentait impuissant _et_ ridicule.

\- Bien, asséna Théodore, fort de sa démonstration. On y arrive.

Il se tourna vers le couple de Gryffondor.

\- J'imagine que vous en aurez assez avec ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela répond à nos questions, lâcha Ron. Là on a la biographie de Malfoy, pas des informations sur Harry.

\- Détrompes-toi, Ron, déclara Hermione. Ça peut nous aider, et beaucoup. Merci.

Elle salua avec respect les deux hommes d'un hochement de tête. Elle se leva et prit le roux par la main, enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Il est peu probable qu'on puisse tirer davantage de notre entretien, reprit-elle. Aussi, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir.

Blaise acquiesça et somma son elfe de maison de raccompagner ses visiteurs hors de la propriété.

Les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls dans le bureau de la demeure. Théodore n'avait pas bougé, fixant le sablier magique dans lequel le sable ne s'écoulait toujours pas. Après un moment, le noir prit la température du terrain.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura l'autre. Toute cette conversation, c'était... très intense.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué tout ça auparavant. De quoi j'ai l'air devant les Gryffondors ?

\- Ne me blâme pas pour quelque chose qui était censé te faciliter la vie.

\- J'étais proche de Drago tout autant que toi !

\- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas là pour lui quand tout ça a commencé !

\- J'aurais bien voulu, j'avais d'autres préoccupations à l'époque !

\- Et bien considère que moi aussi j'avais d'autres préoccupations que de te tenir au courant.

Après une pause il ajouta :

\- De toute façon personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. La guerre l'avait trop marqué... Théo, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il est devenu ?

\- J'espère qu'il est sorti de ce cauchemar... Ou au moins qu'il ne souffre plus.

\- S'il avait trouvé une solution, il serait revenu, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'imagine, soupira Théodore.

Ce dernier se détourna doucement, visiblement alourdi par le poids de leur échange, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je rentre.

\- Tu ne veux pas finir notre entretien d'abord ? demanda Blaise interloqué. Je pensais que c'était pour ton travail.

\- Je te recontacterai. Laisse-moi le temps de digérer d'abord.

\- Je comprends. Tu es le bienvenu ici, tu le sais ça, Théo ?

\- Bien sûr, Blaise. Merci.

Théodore lui sourit sincèrement et quitta la demeure d'un bon pas. Passé les grilles d'entrée de la demeure, il accéléra sensiblement sa marche. Quand il fut certain que plus personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir de quelque manière que ce soit, un douloureux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur ses genoux un instant tandis qu'il analysait la situation dans ses moindres détails. Finalement, rasséréné, il laissa la satisfaction prendre le dessus : par Merlin, ce qu'il venait de faire devait être un coup de maître. Seulement, il savait que c'était insensé de se réjouir au vu des circonstances. Vérifiant toujours les alentours, il transplana. Il avait une discussion plus urgente à mener en d'autres lieux. Plus importante qu'une simple formalité de travail avec Zabini.

Théodore se matérialisa en plein cœur d'un bureau. Encore un. Ce dernier était sensiblement du même style que celui qu'il venait de quitter, voire plus raffiné encore si c'était possible. Et bien que la pièce en elle-même soit beaucoup moins vaste, elle n'en restait pas moins imprégnée d'une atmosphère d'élégance. Cependant le Serpentard avait autre chose à faire qu'à se préoccuper du mobilier. Déterminé, ses yeux fixaient sans ciller le dossier d'un fauteuil de bureau qui se dessinait majestueusement dans la lumière issue de la fenêtre juste en face. Théodore y devinait un homme, assis, calme et posé. Le sorcier savait que cet homme avait conscience de sa présence et attendait patiemment qu'il annonce le sujet de sa venue, mais son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui... Tous ces excès de rage joués en comédie le faisaient se sentir d'une impulsivité de Gryffondor qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sur sa lancée, il se refusa à attendre que son hôte le considère.

\- J'ai faillit me faire griller, aujourd'hui, dit-il presque en reproche. J'ai fait un serment, et je le tiendrai. Passer pour le simplet qui n'est au courant de rien, je veux bien encore l'accepter, pour la forme disons. Mais je n'apprécie certainement pas de passer pour un abruti, surtout devant un Weasley qui m'avait pris de haut pas même cinq minutes avant et que j'ai envie de réduire en cendres dès qu'il ouvre la bouche...

Un rire cristallin emplit la pièce, l'interrompant. Théodore fit claquer sa langue, boudeur. Le fauteuil pivota.

\- C'est ça, marre-toi, Drago ! explosa Théodore.

* * *

Oui, pardon, pardon ! Mais je n'ai pas pu résister, je devais vous mettre un peu de suspense =P

Voici donc la révélation majeure de cette partie : Drago est en vie ! (Oui, sinon ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous démoraliser ! ^^ D'autant que Drago est mon personnage préféré alors...)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va-t-il se passer ? N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis, cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Merci encore à vous pour votre soutien et vos conseils / remarques ^^

A la prochaine avec d'autres révélations !


	8. Révélations

Bien le bonjour à tous !

On reprend directement là où nous nous étions quittés la semaine dernière ! Quelques explications supplémentaires vous sont dévoilées ici, le reste sera à découvrir jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII : Révélations**

Une certaine rougeur se répandait doucement sur les pommettes de Théodore, à la fois de colère et de honte. Les yeux moqueurs de Drago, assis tel un parrain de la mafia dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, ne manquaient pas une miette du spectacle. Son rire avait laissé place à un sourire franc qui ne dura pas longtemps : devant l'air contrit de son ami, une seconde vague de rire secoua ses épaules.

\- Ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu me feras signe ! s'exclama Théodore vexé avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Ah ! Théo. Toujours à prendre la mouche pour rien.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête de désapprobation à l'encontre du blond. Du regard, il chercha un endroit où s'asseoir avant d'entrer dans la pièce voisine en soupirant. Il revint finalement, chaise à la main, et y prit place. Drago suivit le moindre de ses gestes d'un air amusé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un divertissement divin. Théodore s'installa coudes sur les genoux, mains jointes devant lui.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas drôle, n'est-ce-pas ? renchérit-il.

\- Non, bien sûr, railla Drago. Humilié par un Weasley, il n'y a absolument rien de risible là-dedans.

Malgré ses paroles, le sourire ne s'effaçait pas de ses traits. Bientôt, Théodore sembla contaminé et ses propres lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'arrêter de te foutre de moi, hein ? dit-il.

\- Non.

La tête de Théodore se secoua une fois de plus. Le blond finit par reprendre son sérieux, estimant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

\- Par Merlin ! souffla-t-il. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça pour un truc pareil !

\- Quoi ? Mes mésaventures ?

\- Non, Weasley.

Drago reposa sa nuque sur le dossier de son fauteuil et laissa sa tête basculer vers le plafond.

\- J'imagine que tu as des nouvelles pour venir me rendre visite ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelles pour venir te voir, Drago.

\- Ah ? Donc transplaner directement dans mon salon est ta dernière lubie en date ?

L'héritier des Malfoy arqua un sourcil à son interlocuteur et ce dernier plia.

\- Blaise est toujours égal à lui-même. Mais tu lui manques beaucoup...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça.

\- Oui je sais. Tu as confiance en lui mais c'est déjà suffisant que moi je sache... Je connais le refrain.

Les pupilles grises de Drago soi-disant fascinées par le plafond, au point ne pas pouvoir s'en détacher, cherchaient à l'éviter. Son ami n'aimait pas ce sujet : sa propre condition. Pourtant au vu de la situation, l'aborder devenait inévitable. Théodore se triturait les méninges pour trouver un moyen d'amener progressivement les nouvelles, histoire de ne pas les lui claquer en pleine face comme un mufle sans pratique sociale. Ou un Gryffondor. Seulement il n'y parvenait pas. Les rouages de son esprit se bloquèrent dans la seconde où Drago décida de lancer la discussion de son propre chef.

\- Les choses sont en train de bouger, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura-t-il.

\- Comment fais-tu pour comprendre si rapidement ce que je suis incapable de dire ?

\- Je le sens. Et je te connais. Ton silence est plus révélateur que tout chez toi, il suffit de t'observer. Tu cherche en vain une entrée en matière : je t'aide.

\- J'avais oublié que c'était un de tes dons, ironisa Théodore.

\- J'ai toutes sortes de dons.

\- Bien sûr, se murmura son ami à lui-même.

Après un silence, il reprit.

\- Il y a du mouvement. Et cette fois ça risque d'être différent.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Weasley et sa mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ont interrogé Blaise pour des renseignements...

\- Pourquoi me chercheraient-ils ? C'est ridicule.

\- Des renseignements sur Potter. Pas sur toi. Et de là, le sujet a plus ou moins glissé vers toi.

Drago prêta soudain attention à son invité.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens juste de dire ?

\- C'est Potter qui les intéresse. Il a disparu depuis un petit moment de ce que j'ai compris.

\- Disparu ? Ils savent comment ?

\- Le problème n'est pas de savoir comment, c'est surtout de savoir où en vérité. Ses deux lèches-bottes ne semblaient plus très sûrs de ses intentions après... Pour faire court, il a démoli l'ancien siège de l'Ordre du Phénix à coup de magie noire. Même moi qui ait grandit dans une famille adepte j'en ai eu des frissons rien qu'à la description. Paraîtrait qu'on n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant soi.

Le blond garda pour lui son commentaire sur la magie noire. Certes la famille Nott avait toujours eu un penchant pour celle-ci, comme presque toutes les familles de Sang-Pur qu'il connaissait. Mais l'entourage de Théodore était loin d'avoir atteint les extrêmes de son propre cercle sorcier. Théodore n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'horreur... Potter en revanche l'avait vécue de front. Drago n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Pas surpris qu'il puisse l'utiliser, la puissance dont il avait fait preuve durant la guerre prouvait qu'il en était capable. Non, ce qui le surprenait c'était que Potter _veuille_ l'utiliser, lui qui était toujours si droit.

\- Potter ? De la magie noire ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas plutôt été victime d'un Mangemort isolé avec une ardoise de comptes à régler ? proposa Drago.

Plus qu'improbable. Selon Weasley, un Mangemort n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'approcher de lui. Il nous a raconté que Potter avait su briser des barrières des meilleurs protecteurs du Ministère, et ce comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple Alohomora. Weasley lui a fait croire sur le moment qu'il avait remplacé les défenses extrêmes en des plus simples pour le secouer un peu. Mais la vérité c'est que Potter a explosé des défenses d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un simple Auror. Un exploit si tu veux mon avis. Tu sais à quel point les défenses des sorciers protecteurs du Ministère sont puissantes ?

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Ça, plus la magie noire quasiment infranchissable chez lui... Les deux Gryffondors ont affirmé que leur héros était sur une pente glissante depuis quelques temps. Ils n'avaient presque plus de contacts avec lui tant Potter prenait ses distances.

\- Face à des gens capables de te mentir sur des défenses magiques, moi aussi j'aurais pris mes distances. Mais c'est vrai que s'il peut tomber aussi bas lui aussi...

Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Bien qu'il trouvait minable de la part d'un sorcier de ce niveau de faire pression sur un ami en le trompant sur de la magie... Il ne pouvait qu'en imaginer les raisons. Si Potter n'avait pas fait de différence c'est qu'il avait merdé à un moment donné. Et lui-même avait aussi merdé à un moment donné, lui aussi était tombé si bas qu'il ne s'en était pas relevé en un seul morceau. Si jamais il s'en était relevé un jour... Le blond était familier avec cette sensation d'étrangeté qui faisait qu'on ne s'appartenait plus vraiment. On devenait le jouet de ses humeurs et de sa folie intérieure. Jusqu'au moment où le déclic final se produisait. Et alors, on pouvait atteindre des sommets vertigineux comme des abysses malsaines.

\- En entendant cette histoire... J'ai réalisé que je te devais des excuses, Drago. Parce que quelque part, moi aussi j'ai modifié ta réalité pour te secouer... Pardon de ne pas t'avoir cru, s'excusa soudain Théodore. Sur le moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu déraillais...

\- Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose à penser, Théo, murmura Drago d'une voix éraillée.

Son ami resta silencieux et le blond lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne voulait plus reparler de cet événement. Sûrement l'un des plus douloureux depuis qu'il avait disparu de son entourage... Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les souvenirs hantaient déjà ses pupilles et son pouls s'accéléra en accord avec leur lot d'angoisse.

« C'était une nuit noire. Sans lune pour éclairer le chemin des hommes. Drago ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Un peu comme s'il avait déambulé en état d'ivresse tout le temps. Mais ces réminiscences lui laissaient une angoisse indescriptible sur l'épiderme et un arrière-goût de bile dans la gorge. D'abord, il avait sourit devant la coïncidence chienne : un homme de la même dégaine qu'une ancienne connaissance, mais sans lunettes et avec des traits plus fins, presque anguleux comme les siens. Pour son plus grand amusement de Serpentard, l'époque où il songeait que ces changements auraient nécessairement du faire partie d'une liste concernant Potter s'il s'y était intéressé, lui était revenue automatiquement. Depuis son tabouret de bar, occupé par la moquerie plaisante envers ce gars ressemblant à Saint Potter, Drago l'avait détaillé un petit moment. Petit à petit, la moquerie avait laissé place à l'observation pure. Il s'était mis à savourer l'étrangeté de cet individu dans la foule. Les spots créaient des ombres étranges sur lui, comme si son propre corps rejetait la lumière pour se fondre dans l'obscurité. Mais même perdu dans la masse, cet homme ne semblait pas pouvoir faire autrement que d'être différent du monde : l'impression d'oubli peu commune qu'il rendait, la délivrance de réussir à séparer corps et âme... Quand les autres venaient pour se vider la tête et harponner une fille pas trop moche pour un soir, lui n'existait que pour la masse et le néant en même temps. C'était ce mélange si parfait qui avait retenu son attention, car Drago lui-même était avide de ces sensations d'illumination par les ténèbres du commun des mortels.

Et puis soudain, toute cette illusion avait pris fin. L'homme qu'il observait l'avait dévisagé comme on reconnaît un fantôme du passé. Le blond s'était de nouveau senti en enfer sous ce regard vert qu'il connaissait décidément trop bien. Abandonnant son verre sur le bar et manquant de trébucher sur le tabouret, ses jambes l'avaient emmené le plus loin possible : l'escalier, la sortie, la rue, le recoin d'une voie dérobée. Sa magie avait fait le reste en le transportant dans son refuge. Drago se souvenait vaguement avoir fait appel à ses capacités de legilimens à travers la panique. Théodore s'était matérialisé dans la seconde. Juste le temps de le rattraper au vol alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Sur l'instant, le sorcier avait sincèrement cru que son cœur suivrait peu après tant sa crise de panique le transformait en une seule petite chose tétanisée. L'air qui fuyait ses poumons refusait catégoriquement de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Il étouffait. Ses yeux s'étaient tâchés de noir. Parti en un instant.

Pour couronner le tout, le Serpentard pouvait facilement placer ce réveil parmi les plus difficiles et léthargiques qu'il ait jamais vécu. Son corps entier semblait vouloir se rappeler à lui. Lui rappeler qu'il était vivant. Et qu'être vivant, c'était douloureux. Théodore était assis à côté de lui, sur sa chaise de bureau, une expression indescriptible sur le visage tandis qu'il suivait le lever du jour à travers la fenêtre.

\- Je pensais que tu n'avais plus ce genre de terreurs nocturnes, Drago.

\- Ça n'en était pas une, avait-il difficilement articulé. J'ai vraiment vu quelque chose...

\- Arrête, c'est clairement une terreur nocturne.

\- J'étais bien réveillé ! J'étais en ville ! J'ai vu Potter ! Je te jure que c'était lui ! Lui aussi m'a vu !

\- Mais non, Drago. Rien de ce que tu racontes n'est possible.

\- Et je te jure que si ! Sur la tête de qui tu voudras ! C'était réel ! Potter était bien là-bas, avec moi ! Je n'ai pas halluciné ! Et je n'ai pas bu non plus, si jamais l'idée te venais aussi à l'esprit !

\- Potter ne pouvait pas se trouver là-bas...

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ! Tu n'y étais pas ! Ce débile est moldu à la base ! Et je... et je... je l'ai vu, Théo ! Pitié crois-moi !

\- Qu'est-ce-que Potter viendrait foutre dans une boîte de nuit moldue, tu peux m'expliquer ça, hein ? Tu peux, Drago ?

Et comme le blond n'avait pas pu, il l'avait bouclée et arrêté de protester pour se recroqueviller en position fœtale. »

Drago soupira discrètement de soulagement. Il ne se sentait pas moins anormal pour autant, mais une amélioration comme celle-là était la bienvenue dans son état. Le blond se leva de son fauteuil et étira les bras, faisant craquer jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Un bâillement lui échappa. Théodore ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Après tout, même si cette fois-là n'était pas une terreur nocturne, il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai avec ces dernières.

\- Tu dors bien en ce moment ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Est-ce-que tu dors au moins ? renchérit le Serpentard, suspicieux.

\- Pas vraiment, admit le blond.

\- Tu sais, si tu as de nouveau besoin d'aide pour dormir, je peux rester ici quelques jours...

\- Non, ne t'embêtes pas avec moi, Théo.

\- Drago, j'ai fait le serment de te protéger.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas un serment inviolable. Il n'y a pas de magie, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

\- C'est une question d'honneur pour moi. Je t'ai soutenu quand tu as dérapé, je t'ai soutenu quand tu as voulu partir pour te soulager de toute cette merde... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais plus maintenant.

\- Merci, Théo. Mais ça ira.

\- Je vois. Au moins, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir pour cette fois-là. Tu ne rêvais effectivement pas. Et c'était bien Potter.

Le blond acquiesça. Perplexe, ses sourcils se froncèrent pourtant.

\- Attends, comment se fait-il que tu me crois maintenant ?

\- Oh ! Je te l'ai dit. Ce que Weasley nous a raconté m'a fait prendre conscience que je devais accorder plus d'importance à ce que tu dis et...

\- Pas à moi, Théo, grogna Drago. Tu n'es pas si influençable que ça. Pas toi.

\- Je... Bon. Autant te le dire... Tu ne sais pas vraiment tout sur Potter...

\- Il me cherche, hein ? C'est ça ? Potter me cherche.

\- Oui, soupira Théodore. Ça a commencé avec un dossier sur ton père... J'imagine que sa curiosité pour tous les trucs bizarres et louches a pris le dessus sur sa raison.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir. Ni Blaise, ni Weasley ou sa mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ne sont des complications. C'est de Potter que tu as peur.

\- Il... il fait des recherches. Il est puissant. Et il a _ton_ dossier des archives secrètes. Même s'il ne peut rien faire avec vu le sort que tu m'as forcé à balancer dessus...

\- Tu vois ? Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. D'autres avant lui ont fait des recherches.

\- Lui seul est déjà préoccupant, admit Théodore. Mais sa disparition à lui ne t'apporte rien de bon, considérant que tu es la dernière piste que Potter suivait... Cette fois, c'est tout son entourage à lui qui va s'y mettre.

La confiance de Drago prit un petit coup. Évidemment que ça impliquait des moyens plus importants, c'était Saint Potter, pas un Malfoy. La perspective de plus gros moyens déployés n'était pas encourageante en soi pour lui. Mais ils n'avaient rien tant qu'ils n'avaient pas Potter. À supposer que le survivant lui-même ait réussi à trouver une piste sur lui. Ou alors ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'inquiète autant, Théo ? Je veux savoir maintenant.

\- Les Gryffondors connaissent Potter mieux que personne, même au regard des récents événements. Ils ont parlé d'une de ses habitudes : il s'éclipsait pour une, deux soirées, ou un temps plus long, Merlin seul sait où... Mais ça ne leur prendra pas longtemps pour comprendre, ils ont déjà épuisé beaucoup de leurs cartouches... Et tu peux dire merci à Blaise pour avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant : toi aussi tu avais cette habitude. Aucun d'eux n'a fait le lien mais toi et moi comprenons bien le sens caché derrière ça, n'est-ce-pas Drago ? Le monde moldu a décidément beaucoup d'adeptes chez les sorciers.

Théodore se tut. Le blond lui intima de continuer son explication.

\- Ils ont fait la même erreur que Blaise à l'époque. Ils ont laissé leur protégé faire en pensant que tout reviendrait gentiment à la normale, rien de bien méchant ne pouvait sommeiller là-dessous. Tu parles qu'ils se sont embarrassés de le suivre... S'ils l'avaient fait, comme moi à l'époque, ils sauraient comment retrouver leur héros.

\- Mais ils n'ont aucune piste. Même s'ils se mettent sur mon cas dans l'espoir que me retrouver les mènera à Potter, ils sont loin de pouvoir tout envisager s'ils ne me connaissent pas. La preuve, même Blaise qui me connaissait mieux que personne n'a pas été capable de le faire.

\- Je ne dis pas que Blaise est stupide, ajouta Théo. Loin de là. Mais sang de Serpentard oblige, il n'est pas aussi tenace que d'autres. Les deux autres ne lâcheront pas le morceau.

Drago aurait pu en rire s'il son constat ne le faisait pas se sentir si pathétique : Potter et lui avaient le même don pour attirer les problèmes à eux.

\- Tu t'en fais vraiment pour rien, Théo.

\- Ah ?

\- Les Gryffondors préféreront suivre la trace de leur leader que celui de son gibier. Ce sont des méthodes de Serpentard ça. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de faire de lien.

\- Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, murmura l'autre.

\- D'autres révélations sur le cœur ? se moqua le blond.

\- J'essaye de t'amener en douceur vers les choses, Drago ! Mets-y un peu du tien, par Merlin !

Le blond tiqua mais garda sa répartie pour lui.

\- Blaise voit dans l'enquête sur Potter un moyen de mettre la main sur des pistes te concernant, reprit Théodore. Méthodes de Serpentard, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne des recherches. Et je commence à me demander s'il ne serait pas tenté d'aller voir du côté moldu.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Lors de votre dernière discussion, tu aurais partagé avec lui certaines informations... Des informations qui lui ont fait comprendre que tu voulais une vie hors de la magie...

\- De quoi tu m'accuses ?! s'exclama Drago. Je n'ai jamais fait d'allusions au monde moldu !

\- Eh ! Ne me hurle pas dessus ! C'est déjà bien beau que je me sois mouillé jusqu'au cou pour lui faire lâcher l'idée ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des sacrifices que ça demande de te garder bien en sécurité ici sans que personne ne sache ! Je suis un _complice_ , Drago ! Sans moi, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui !

\- Quel besoin tu as de me rappeler ça, exactement ?! cria encore le blond. Tu veux une médaille ? Demandes-en une au Ministère !

Drago se précipita dans l'autre pièce. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'évier et tenta de retrouver le contrôle de son souffle. Son organe de vie se débattait, prisonnier de sa cage thoracique sous trop grande pression. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient des battements furieux. Trop de cris. Il ne supportait plus les cris. L'air se raréfia d'un seul coup autour de lui et une toux affreuse le fit convulser debout. Alarmé par le bruit, Théodore apparut en un dixième de seconde. Il s'avança pour le soutenir.

\- Doucement. Calme-toi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Tout va bien. Allez, calme-toi Drago.

Lentement mais sûrement, le blond reprit pied. Sa respiration se clarifia et il s'adossa au plan de travail, les yeux humides. Malgré les spasmes de douleur dans ses mains, il pouvait sentir la crise redescendre d'un cran. Ça n'était même pas proche de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter par le passé. Toutes ces fois où il avait cru mourir : asphyxie, tachycardie, implosion du crâne, endoloris en second...

Théodore ouvrit le robinet d'eau claire et en remplit un verre. Il le lui tendit avec attention. Le blond le sirota par petites lampées. Un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres lorsque le liquide glacé apaisa sa gorge brûlante tout en lavant le goût de la bile de son palais. Fatigué, il se tourna vers son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

\- Tu pourrais prendre un peu de distance... Le temps que ça se tasse. Je peux même les aider à chercher Potter et intervenir si ça se rapproche trop.

\- Je ne me vois pas fuir encore une fois, Théo. Ça signifie tout recommencer encore une fois. Je n'en ai plus la force.

\- Les choses sont seulement en train de bouger, tenta Théodore. On peut attendre de voir comment elles évoluent.

\- Avec Potter dans la balance tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça change tout, murmura Drago. Ça n'est pas pour rien s'il est Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Ne change pas ton discours sous prétexte que ça pourrait me provoquer une crise de panique. Tu n'es pas logique sinon.

\- Tu dois faire ce qui te convient, Drago. Mais est-ce-que tu vas vraiment pouvoir supporter de vivre en pensant que le monde magique peut t'attendre à chaque tournant ?

\- On finira par retrouver ma trace. Potter, Blaise, ou un autre, chacun à sa manière. On n'est plus des jeunes sorciers à peine diplômés. Certains sont Aurors et d'autres ont beaucoup de moyens. Les deux alliés... Fuir serait stupide. Je devrais en rendre compte devant le Ministère. Il n'y a pas de solution.

Drago ferma les yeux de désespoir. Si seulement Théodore avait pu développer une lubie de se matérialiser sans prévenir pour aucune raison chez lui... Franchement il aurait préféré. Son ami l'observa avec peine. Il ne savait que faire pour aider. Le pire était derrière eux en ce qui concernait Drago. Mais sa condition actuelle était loin d'être idéale, à peine normale. À son tour, l'ancien Serpentard sentit les prémices d'une lourde déception s'abattra sur lui. Brusquement, le blond se figea, yeux ouverts. Théodore reconnut la légère étincelle qui prenait vie dans ces yeux gris.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Tout viens de Potter. Il a disparu en me cherchant. Je suis menacé.

\- Où vas-tu avec tout ça ?

\- Si Potter revient au bercail sans faire de vagues, plus personne ne voudra se mobiliser pour me chercher. Ils n'ont pas aidé Blaise dans le passé, ils ne le feront pas plus maintenant qu'ils me considèrent enterré.

\- Je ne te suis toujours pas.

\- Les recherches sont seulement en train de commencer. Ils n'ont rien. Contrairement à nous.

La mâchoire de Théodore se décrocha légèrement sous le choc.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses réellement à _ça_?

\- Tu as une autre idée ? Je suis ouvert aux propositions.

\- Pour le coup je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, Drago. Au lieu de faire des vagues, tu devrais rester inactif. Tu te jettes droit dans la gueule du loup. Tu prends le risque de rencontrer le peloton de recherche lui-même.

\- Je sais déjà quelles sont les conséquences, affirma le blond.

\- Tant qu'on parles des possibles conséquences. Tu te rends compte que même Weasley a peur ? Tu ne sais pas ce que Potter a derrière la tête, Drago. Il pourrait être dangereux.

\- Je sais.

Le silence voulu reprendre ses droits. Mais son règne était incomplet, perturbé par des bruits de moteur et la pesanteur du non-dit. Drago se détacha du plan de travail et reparti dans le salon, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur et les lumières automatiques de la ville qui commençaient à rougir.

\- C'est décidé alors ? Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour que tu changes d'avis ?

Drago hocha doucement le menton.

\- Et la chasse à Potter est lancée ! Et cette fois ce sont les Serpentards qui ont les cartes en main, ria Nott faisant sourire machiavéliquement Drago.

« _Comme au bon vieux temps_ », songea Drago. Si fort, que Théodore devait l'avoir entendu au fond de lui. Théodore et lui étaient les seuls à avoir fait les liens nécessaires pour avoir des pistes solides. Et avec leur fâcheuse tendance à lui et Potter d'attirer les ennuis, qui sait, ils auraient peut-être un peu de chance...

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Nos deux héros se sont donc déjà "rencontrés" au moins une fois dans cette fiction ! Ce que beaucoup d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné ! Autre point important qui était déjà évident dans le chapitre précédent : Théodore a effectivement gardé contact avec Drago, et a fait le serment (de parole, rien de magique ici !) de le protéger et de l'aider ! On n'a donc pas finis de les voir à deux et de ce fait d'en apprendre encore plus sur leur passé !

Je sais que ce chapitre ne comporte pas beaucoup d'action (pour éviter de dire absolument pas), mais à mes yeux il est très important car on en apprend un peu plus sur Drago et sa situation actuelle. Bien sûr la "descente aux enfers" de Drago sera aussi retracée, un peu de patience ;)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai écrit, et réécrit ce chapitre à je ne sais combien de reprises pour être sûre qu'il soit à la hauteur ! Je vous retrouve donc la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ^^


	9. Le remplaçant

Salut à tous ! Je vous retrouve cette semaine avec un long chapitre pour poursuivre cette fiction ! Je préviens par avance que certains ne seront sûrement pas contents puisqu'il s'agit d'un chapitre largement centré sur le personnage de Ron ! (et ayant reçu beaucoup de messages me disant que Ron n'était pas vraiment un favori, je m'excuse ^^) Je n'avais pas énormément d'inspiration cette semaine pour vous fournir un autre type de chapitre que celui-ci. Mais les choses devraient changer d'ici la semaine prochaine ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : Le remplaçant**

Ron soupira et céda enfin à l'envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Un peu plus et il se serait cru de retour à Poudlard : une enquête d'importance capitale à mener, dans le plus grand secret naturellement, et le tout sans faillir à son devoir de base. Certes Poudlard lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre, mais quand même pas à ce point là ! À l'époque ils étaient trois. Hermione était en permanence sur tous les fronts. Harry se perdait constamment dans ses idées noires à propos de Voldemort et de la possible fin du monde sorcier. Et lui, Ron, tentait tant bien que mal de changer les idées du groupe en les éloignant des ennuis et des contrariétés. Maintenant, il y avait une place à prendre dans leur routine. Et c'était loin d'être celle à laquelle on aurait pensé d'office. Sans galerie à amuser, Ron avait lui-même pris la place du broyeur de noir. Et il s'ennuyait ferme dans son joli petit bureau tout innocent et sa magistrale pile de dossiers. Le roux comprenait enfin ce qu'Harry disait lorsqu'il parlait de perdre son temps en cours plutôt que de chercher une solution pour les sortir de ce merdier. Effectivement, qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à rester assis là à prétendre faire son job alors qu'un ami en détresse et potentiellement dangereux vagabondait dans la nature ?

Hermione avait le beau rôle, elle. McGonagall la couvrait et prévoyait de fournir des excuses à la pelle au premier qui en réclamerait. Pendant qu'elle se plongeait seule dans les recherches au Terrier, lui devait agir comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. L'absence d'Harry ne devait pas paraître _inhabituelle_. Selon sa fiancée, si les autorités du monde magique se lançaient à la poursuite de leur ami, rien de bon n'en ressortirait. Sur ce point, le Weasley était d'accord. Mais que la seule solution soit de se retrouver prisonnier de son boulot d'Auror... Par Merlin si on lui avait dit qu'il détesterait sa place un jour, il ne l'aurait pas cru pour un gallion !

Blasé, le cadet des Weasley leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'un de ses collègues frappa doucement à sa porte.

\- Ronald, ça va mon vieux ?

\- Mmm...

\- T'es sûr ? Tu as l'air complètement à côté aujourd'hui !

\- Mmm...

\- D'accord.

Son collègue repartit en sens inverse avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Le chef te demande ! Ça avait l'air important.

Ron se redressa aussitôt dans son siège. De ses yeux bleus, il considéra l'Auror avec intérêt et surprise mélangés.

\- Ne t'emballes pas trop. Je suis presque sûr que c'est à propos de ta pile de dossiers en retard. Tu sais... celle qui traîne sur ton bureau depuis des lustres.

\- Ah ! Ça va, la ferme !

L'homme s'éclipsa en riant non sans un regard noir de la part du Weasley. Ce dernier, trop heureux d'avoir enfin un prétexte pour se balader dans le Ministère, prit son temps pour rejoindre la direction du département des Aurors. Il toqua au bureau de son supérieur. Si c'était effectivement à propos de ses dossiers en retard, il jura que tout le Ministère allait l'entendre. Une réponse lui parvint et il entra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, le roux remarqua la présence de Kingsley Shacklebolt, debout dans sa toge bleue, dans un coin.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! s'exclama son supérieur. Je vois qu'on vous a prévenu ! Entrez, je vous en prie !

La méfiance s'empara aussitôt de Ron, chaque flux de son corps placé sous contrôle : expressions, respiration, muscles, tics nerveux, pensées, magie... L'accueil était trop courtois à son goût. Et le fait que le sorcier noir ait changé de position en l'apercevant ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Non, ça l'étonnerait franchement qu'il s'agisse d'un simple rappel à l'ordre.

\- Asseyez-vous, offrit son supérieur.

\- Non, merci. Je suis assis toute la journée, je peux facilement rester debout.

\- Ah ! Si c'est plus commode pour vous !

Le roux tiqua en son for intérieur. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'asseoir en fin de compte. Harry se serait assis lui... Enfin, le nouvel Harry qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques mois aurait accepté. Ça donnait une certaine image de décontraction, voire même de désinvolture. Mais lui s'appelait Ron Weasley et il en était encore à veiller à ce que ses oreilles ne rougissent pas.

\- Si on passait directement au sujet qui nous intéresse, proposa Shacklebolt. Après tout, je suis sûr que tu dois être très _occupé_ , Ron.

Le cadet des Weasley n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait déjà cette entrevue. Kingsley plaçait des sous-entendus dans ses phrases à la manière de Dumbledore. Et il doutait que le terme « occupé » fasse référence à son travail d'Auror. Ces gars savaient quelque chose.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr Kingsley, vous avez raison ! Monsieur Weasley, nous voulions discuter avec vous d'un sujet... disons... délicat, commença son supérieur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

« _Harry_ », devina Ron. Quoi d'autre ?

\- C'est à propos de Monsieur Potter. Il a été porté à notre attention que son poste était inoccupé depuis un bon moment maintenant.

\- Est-ce-qu'il va bien ? enchaîna le sorcier noir.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Ron. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment. Mais ça n'est un secret pour personne. Quel est le problème au juste ?

\- Comme l'a souligné ton supérieur, Harry est absent depuis un long moment maintenant. Il est apparu aux dirigeants du Ministère que cela posait problème.

\- Les absences d'Harry ne datent pas d'hier. Ça n'a jamais dérangé personne par le passé que je sache. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela deviendrait soudainement une préoccupation du Ministère, répondit Ron un peu brusquement.

Il s'autorisa à déglutir. Rien de ce qu'il énonçait ici n'était éloigné de la vérité. Harry avait toujours eu des difficultés avec la ponctualité. Il allait et venait dans ces couloirs comme bon lui semblait depuis son premier jour. Jamais un rappel à l'ordre. Et soudainement on le convoquait lui et on l'interrogeait à coup de termes bureaucratiques pour éclaircir les choses ?

Ron bouillonnait. Voilà tout ce qu'ils avaient gagnés à le laisser faire à sa guise ! À quoi cela rimait-il de s'interposer maintenant que plus rien ne pouvait être stoppé ?! Ils attendaient toujours le stade critique pour s'alarmer ou quoi ?! Des sorciers d'élite, qu'on le laisse rire, pas fichus d'analyser une situation à moins qu'elle ne dégénère dans des proportions titanesques ! Ah ! Ça oui, un vrai retour à Poudlard !

Néanmoins, le roux se reprit. On n'était plus au temps de la guerre. La disparition d'Harry _ne devait pas_ être découverte, au contraire du cas Voldemort. Mais cela s'engageait mal face à un homme de l'envergure de Shacklebolt. Sous ses airs bonhomme dans sa toge bleue, ce sorcier avait tout de même été l'un des appuis de Dumbledore dans le temps.

\- Vrai, lui accorda son supérieur. Mais le Ministère a décidé qu'il était temps de remédier aux dysfonctionnements. Et bien que Monsieur Potter fournisse un travail d'une aussi bonne qualité que n'importe quel agent ici, les règles ne semblent pas s'appliquer à lui. J'imagine que vous comprenez parfaitement les désagréments que cela apporte à notre image.

\- Bien sûr.

Ron avait envie de vomir. La renommée d'Harry ne servait que de vitrine. Le survivant était un trophée que le Ministère exhibait avec orgueil et suffisance. Le cadet des Weasley était dégoûté. Ils se croyaient malin avec leurs manières détournées. Mais tous ces ronds de jambes ne servaient qu'à le sonder lui. Son ami d'enfance commençait à faire parler de lui par son absence et ainsi il entachait la réputation des sphères dirigeantes. Il fallait aussi ajouter son coup d'éclat à propos du dossier Malfoy qui avait dû faire le tour des services en un temps record... Sans compter que quelqu'un avait bien dû être mis au courant du franchissement des protections du manoir Malfoy. Le roux avait bien cherché à intercepter le message, mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Et puis, pour des experts en protections magiques, il n'était pas bien difficile de remonter à la source. D'une manière ou d'une autre, pendant que les employés lambda râlaient de l'accumulation des dérapages, les hautes sphères avaient déjà compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal. À quel point ? Ron n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Ronald, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Kingsley.

\- Vous savez, on a beau être amis depuis l'enfance et partenaires en mission, je n'ai pas les yeux en permanence sur Harry. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

\- Oui, je comprends. Mais Harry n'a averti personne de cette longue absence. Nous avons pensé que, par chance, tu en saurais davantage.

Et voilà, il était coincé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne faisait jamais les interrogatoires : il donnait des armes à ses adversaires en parlant. Harry non plus n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus que cela risquait de renforcer leurs soupçons et de déclencher l'enquête du Ministère qu'Hermione et lui tenaient à éviter. Mais d'un autre côté, admettre son implication revenait à perdre de sa crédibilité et à apporter des explications. Son silence se prolongeait, de même que le regard inquisiteur des deux sorciers face à lui. De toute façon, avec ce genre de personnes, il faudrait bien plus que des paroles. Il allait devoir fournir des preuves, et des solides. Rapidement, le roux opta pour un compromis.

\- Comment ça vous n'êtes pas au courant de cette absence ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucune trace de justificatif. Nous avons vérifié, expliqua son supérieur.

\- Je vois. Je peux me renseigner auprès de lui si nécessaire, tenta Ron. Il est sur les nerfs en ce moment. Il aura oublié de préciser qu'il prenait quelques jours.

Kingsley acquiesça. Ron se sentait pitoyable. Mais au moins le sorcier en toge bleue semblait le croire.

\- Mais il y a donc un moyen de la contacter ? renchérit-il.

Enfin, en même temps on ne pouvait pas dire que Kingsley était un abruti...

\- Évidemment. Je peux lui faire remplir les papiers et vous les déposer...

\- Quitte à fournir des justificatifs, nous préférerions qu'il les dépose lui-même, objecta son supérieur.

\- Oui, si c'est préférable pour vous, j'essaierai de le convaincre de venir en personne.

\- Oui, ça me paraît un bon compromis, accepta son supérieur. Nous pourrions nous entretenir avec lui de certaines choses. Pourriez-vous vous assurer que cela soit réglé d'ici demain Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Oui, certainement.

\- Bien. Merci. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez retourner à vos dossiers en retard.

Et le bonus de critiquer son travail pour la route ! Ron fit volte-face, crispé. En attendant, il devait trouver un moyen de faire venir Harry au Ministère d'ici à demain. Hermione n'allait pas être contente.

* * *

\- Déposer des justificatifs _en personne_ ?! s'exclama Hermione. Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi, Ronald ?!

\- J'étais coincé ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! se défendit Ron. De toute façon, c'est fait maintenant. Pas moyen de revenir en arrière.

Hermione passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Dents serrées, elle souffla de rage. Ron la scruta un long moment dans le silence qui s'installait entre eux. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle avalait sa salive, le roux pouvait affirmer que sa fiancée était furieuse. Comprenait-elle la façon dont on l'avait piégé ? Pas sûr, mais peu importait maintenant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se dispute avec elle à ce propos. Le temps était trop compté et leur relation trop précieuse pour être mise en péril. Et visiblement, la jeune femme en était consciente. Elle ne le réprimanda pas davantage et son regard se perdit à travers les fenêtres du Terrier dans l'obscurité naissante de l'extérieur. Une nouvelle détermination remplaça rapidement la colère qui collait à ses traits. Soudain, elle se précipita dans les étages de la maison pour rejoindre leur chambre, son fiancé sur les talons.

\- Ferme la porte, ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta, intrigué de la voir s'agenouiller à côté de leur lit. De sous le sommier, Hermione dévoila une valise de voyage moldue. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à la fouiller. Le roux écarquilla les yeux en voyant la totalité de son bras y disparaître sans contorsions.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?

\- Un sortilège de fond infini. Indétectable.

\- Non, je sais ce que c'est. Je me souviens de ton sac à main pendant la guerre. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a là-dedans ?

La sorcière surdouée retira une gourde opaque de la valise ainsi qu'une boîte à bijoux de cuir rouge. La posant sur le sol, elle en retourna tous les compartiments. La jeune femme fit signe à Ron de s'approcher et lui fourra une poignée de minuscules sacs en plastique étanche dans les mains. Ce dernier inspecta leur contenu d'un air incrédule : une série de poussières de différentes couleurs étiquetées selon des prénoms différents. Il détailla un paquet de son propre nom.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches avec une boîte remplie de poils ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Hermione resta silencieuse, concentrée dans sa quête. Lorsqu'elle trouva finalement son bonheur, elle reprit les pochettes des mains de Ron et les rangea à la va-vite dans le coffret, puis elle rangea le tout dans sa grande valise.

\- Hermione ! Est-ce-que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?! demanda encore Ron lorsqu'elle se releva.

Elle le fusilla du regard et lui mit la gourde sous le nez.

\- Ce ne sont pas des poils, mais des cheveux. Et ceci est du polynectar.

\- Quand as-tu eu le temps de...

\- Depuis la guerre, j'ai toujours quelques fioles en réserve. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours servir. Apparemment j'avais raison.

De son autre main, la sorcière surdouée présenta une pochette étiquetée au nom d'Harry. Le roux lui sourit.

\- Je me rappelle pourquoi je t'aime, dit-il attendri. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai cru perdre mes cheveux à une époque...

\- Ça n'est pas drôle, Ron.

\- Oui, bon. Il faudra quand même que tu me rappelles la durée des effets de ce truc...

\- Oublie ça. Tu ne te transformeras pas en Harry, le coupa Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es celui qui a accepté d'amener Harry au Ministère. Tu dois être présent. Et si ça n'est pas une raison suffisante : rappelle-toi que l'apparence ne suffit pas, il faudra te comporter comme lui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu es trop nerveux en infiltration. Tu seras grillé en deux secondes. Et sincèrement, je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça.

Quelque peu vexé, Ron fit la moue.

\- Donc, tu vas te transformer en Harry ?

\- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! s'exclama encore Hermione. Tu es plus malin que ça, Ron ! Tu es un Auror, bon sang, fais marcher ta tête !

\- Merci, mais ma tête marche très bien !

\- On ne croirait pas ! Aucun de nous deux ne doit être impliqué ! Pour agir ainsi, le Ministère a déjà compris qu'il se passait quelque chose ! Merlin seul sait quelles informations ils ont déjà en leur possession ! Le monde sorcier aussi a des services secrets au cas où tu l'auras oublié ! Harry doit être présent là où il est demandé. Et nous aussi !

\- Où seras-tu toi alors ?

\- À Poudlard. Ils ont probablement déjà prévu des effectifs pour vérifier l'ensemble de l'entourage d'Harry demain. Ce qui inclus le Terrier, Poudlard, et peut-être même le Chicaneur !

\- Le Chicaneur ? répéta Ron incrédule.

\- Neville et Luna, précisa-t-elle.

\- Super ! ironisa Ron. Donc si ni toi, ni moi, ni personne de notre entourage ne peut se transformer en Harry... Qui alors ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée, soupira Hermione. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer ça...

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt leva la tête des papiers qu'il consultait en percevant des coups frappés à la porte du bureau des Aurors. Son regard se dirigea vers le responsable du département. Il hocha la tête. Les deux hommes reposèrent précautionneusement leurs affaires.

\- Entrez ! annonça le supérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit et le cadet des Weasley s'avança dans la pièce. Il salua les deux sorciers d'un hochement de tête. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent au ciel lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je dois faire ça.

\- Parce que j'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu le fasse, râla Ron.

Le roux se décala de quelques pas et son acolyte pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Le responsable du département des Aurors le considéra avec surprise. Harry Potter se tenait effectivement devant lui, vêtu comme un moldu au milieu du Ministère de la Magie, désinvolte, mains dans les poches.

\- On m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir pour une histoire de papiers ?

\- Je... Oui... Asseyez-vous, messieurs.

Harry ôta quelques feuilles de la poche arrière de son pantalon et les posa sur le bureau avant d'imiter Ron en prenant place dans un siège. Le chef des Aurors les consulta avant de les passer à Kingsley qui arqua un sourcil.

\- Bien que ces justificatifs soient en ordre, votre demande me surprend énormément, déclara le premier. Mais avant tout, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas fournis ces derniers plus tôt, monsieur Potter ?

\- Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. Je suis sincèrement désolé si cela a occasionné des problèmes. Loin de moi cette idée.

\- Non, ça n'était pas votre intention, nous en sommes certains. C'est une affaire réglée maintenant. Néanmoins...

L'homme s'interrompit et détourna les yeux quelques instants, incertain. Il semblait chercher l'assentiment du sorcier noir à ses côtés. Le survivant se fendit d'un sourire amusé. Après un instant, il prit la parole.

\- Je peux vous être utile à autre chose ?

\- En fait, oui. Vous savez, les gens ne sont pas sans remarquer votre... vos privilèges. Le Ministère pense qu'il serait préférable que cela ne s'ébruite pas.

\- Par conséquent vous me retirez mes privilèges ? comprit le survivant.

\- Non. Pas en totalité du moins. Vous êtes un employé comme les autres. C'était bien ce que vous vouliez en entrant ici, non ? Être considéré comme tout le monde.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de fixer son supérieur de ses yeux verts légèrement plissés. À ses côtés, Ron bougea dans son siège.

\- Aussi, pour correspondre à vos souhaits et à ceux du Ministère... Je ne peux accepter la demande de retrait que vous venez de me fournir. Nous demandions un justificatif d'absence pour ces deux dernières semaines. Accepter votre suggestion, ajouta son supérieur se saisissant des papiers, serait contraire au traitement de tout employé normal.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il dévisagea son ami d'enfance. D'où sortait-il cette histoire de retrait temporaire de ses fonctions d'Auror ? Un petit rictus souleva les lèvres du survivant.

\- Il est dans mes droits de prendre ce congé sabbatique, affirma-t-il simplement.

\- Au vu de vos présences, votre quota de congés est largement dépassé.

\- Attendez, il était juste question qu'il apporte une excuse, s'interposa Ron. Vous l'avez. Qu'est-ce-que tout ça signifie ?

\- Ne t'en mêles pas, l'interrompit brutalement Harry. Ce monsieur n'a clairement pas compris qu'un employé comme les autres n'est pas forcément une personne insignifiante sans influence. Un employé comme les autres peut facilement attribuer les vacances de tout le monde ici, si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Le regard ténébreux du héros national ne cilla pas. Leur supérieur était visiblement ébranlé par son audace, de même que Kingsley qui semblait subir un regain d'intérêt pour les événements.

\- Harry, grinça Ron entre ses dents en avertissement.

\- Maintenant, sans en arriver là, il est toujours possible de « faire comme tout le monde » et de régler ce différent devant la cour des sorciers, continua Harry. Je suis sûr que tous ces sages seraient ravis de vous donner raison face à moi, comme vous le prétendez.

Le sorcier déglutit visiblement. Le regard affolé du roux passait de son ami à ses deux supérieurs.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il encore.

\- Monsieur Potter, nous...

Soudainement, un homme en robe de sorcier paru à son tour dans le bureau. Il s'approcha furtivement de Kingsley et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Au terme du message, les yeux du sorcier en toge bleue se posèrent sur les deux amis d'enfance. Il remercia l'homme qui disparut alors du bureau sans demander son reste. Le responsable des Aurors décida de continuer de lui-même, et dévoila un sourire carnassier.

\- Monsieur Weasley, comment va votre fiancée ? Elle est bien en poste à Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, répondit le roux. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, elle était très excitée à propos des cours qu'elle préparait. Pourquoi ? dit-il soudainement inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh ! Rien, je prends de ses nouvelles en passant.

\- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Harry, mais je crois pas que discuter de ce sujet nous avance dans notre propre discussion, monsieur.

\- Harry, je suis désolé pour toute cette histoire, déclara finalement Kingsley. La vérité c'est que le Ministre a tendance à devenir un peu trop exigeant. Il tient à son image de marque. Il ne considère pas assez le fait que tu aies déjà beaucoup accompli et que tu aies besoin de ton repos, toi aussi.

\- Je suis donc libre de faire valoir mon retrait ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry, rassura Kingsley. Il n'y a pas de raisons qui s'y opposent.

\- Kingsley, intervint le supérieur des Aurors, dois-je vous rappeler les raisons de cet entretien ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Si le Ministre n'est pas satisfait de la façon dont cette situation est gérée, il viendra m'en toucher quelques mots. Ronald, Harry, merci de votre temps.

\- Messieurs, salua le roux en se levant. J'ai encore des choses à voir avec Harry. Bonne journée.

\- Comment ça des choses à voir avec moi ? protesta Harry.

\- Eh ! J'en profite tant que je t'ai sous la main !

\- Je suis en _vacances_!

\- Oui, oui, j'ai vu ça...

Sous le regard amusé de Kingsley, les deux hommes évacuèrent le bureau bruyamment. Ils parcoururent les couloirs du Ministère vers l'allée des cheminettes et transplanèrent ensemble. Harry murmura un sortilège les prévenant de toute traque de quelque sorte. À destination, Ron s'assura effectivement que personne ne leur filait le train. Mais aucune présence n'était perceptible, pas même dans l'immense demeure aristocratique où ils se tenaient. Rassuré, Ron serra la mâchoire et se retourna violemment sur Harry. Bras sous la gorge, il le plaqua contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ? grogna-t-il rageusement. Un retrait des fonctions d'Auror ?! Tu devais fournir un justificatif d'absence, pas un congé sabbatique !

\- Réfléchis-y, un retrait des fonctions n'a pas de limites ! Ça fait perdre quelques privilèges mais j'imagine que ça ne dérangera personne dans le cas présent !

\- As-tu seulement réfléchi aux soupçons que ça va occasionner ?! Avec ça ils ont le matériel nécessaire pour lancer l'enquête !

\- Au contraire. Je connais bien les procédures ! Avec une demande de retrait dans les pattes, il n'ont plus qu'à ronger leur frein ! Même le Ministre ne pourra pas engager de poursuites ! Avec ce papier, Potter est libre de faire ce qu'il veut sans dépendre d'eux ! Tu devrais me remercier, je viens de vous enlever l'énorme épine étiquetée « Ministère » du pied ! Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, je ne tiens pas à me balader avec la tronche de ton pote _ad vitam aeternam_ ! répondit furieusement Harry.

\- Et menacer le chef de prendre sa place ?! Ça n'était pas une boulette ça peut-être ?! Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il se serait contenté de présenter des excuses et basta !

\- Qui parle de faire des boulettes, là ? Ça n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai dû avaler cette merde de polynectar, hein ?!

\- Je me fiche de savoir à qui la faute, Harry ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça ?!

\- Vraiment ? Le vrai Potter ? On parle bien du même mec qui se balade dans la nature depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant ? Le même chasseur de mage noir qui a détruit sa propre baraque à coup de magie noire ?

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Le vert des yeux d'Harry prenait une teinte plus foncée à mesure que des fils bruns se tissaient dans ses pupilles. La cheminée à côté d'eux se teinta de nouveau de vert et Hermione apparut dans le bureau aristocratique. Elle s'immobilisa devant la scène.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas à le maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa forme normale, on sait de qui il s'agit !

Le roux relâcha le corps d'Harry et se détourna.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire, déclara « _Harry_. » On n'arrivera jamais à s'entendre. C'est contraire à nos gènes.

Exaspéré, Ron se retourna. Sous ses yeux, la peau noire de Blaise Zabini finissait de reprendre ses droits sur le corps de son ami d'enfance. L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête vers la sorcière surdouée.

\- C'est fait, dit-il.

\- Merci, Blaise. Il semblerait que ça ait marché, les hommes du Ministère sont repartis sans faire de vagues après leur inspection, aussi bien à Poudlard qu'au Terrier.

\- Ça a marché. Fais-moi confiance. Au moins là-dessus, affirma Zabini.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? demanda Ron.

\- Maintenant, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, répondit Blaise. J'attends la réciproque de votre part.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Une promesse est une promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous t'aiderons à retrouver Drago Malfoy.

* * *

Et voici ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Nous retrouverons nos petits "disparus" la semaine prochaine, et là aussi les choses seront mouvementées !

Merci pour votre soutien ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^

A la semaine prochaine ! =)


	10. Mouvements

Salut à tous ! Je vous retrouve avec ce nouveau chapitre relativement long (sûrement l'un des plus longs que j'ai dû écrire sur cette fiction). Nous sommes déjà au dixième chapitre et il était temps que les choses bougent un peu, aussi j'ai préféré vous "livrer" un chapitre très consistant avec beaucoup de détails plutôt qu'un chapitre de taille habituelle qui n'apporterait rien de particulier à l'intrigue !

Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leur volonté d'en savoir plus à propos de notre Harry et je pense qu'ils ne seront pas déçus ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre X : Mouvements**

L'automne avait pris possession des terres britanniques depuis peu et, avec cela, apporté l'atmosphère pluvieuse. Un froid rongeant jusqu'à l'os accompagnait le chant ininterrompu de l'eau se déversant sur le bitume déjà saturé. Frissonnant, Drago s'engagea sous un tunnel piéton, non-loin d'une grande passante de véhicules, pour se protéger de l'air relativement rude. Le bruit des moteurs faisaient vibrer les parois grises par moments. Mal à l'aise, le blond vérifia ses arrières à plusieurs reprises et accéléra le pas. Son haleine formait de la vapeur qui venait lui lécher le visage. Tout à coup, un bourdonnement au-dessus de lui le fit s'immobiliser. Lentement, sa tête bascula vers le plafond. En voyant le néon clignoter, Drago comprit que ce n'était que le bruit de l'électricité dans le tube. Il se força à inspirer à fond bien que l'air glacé ne lui coupe douloureusement la gorge avant de reprendre sa marche. Un tapis de feuilles mortes, amassées là par le vent, craquait sous ses pieds. Après quelques mètres, la consistance du sol changea : du béton dur, il passa à un revêtement plus mou. Le blond baissa les yeux. Les feuilles brunes masquaient partiellement une espèce de vieux tapis élimé et aux motifs effacés. L'ensemble lui était bizarrement familier, mais Drago ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait bien pu l'apercevoir. Bien que curieux, le Serpentard n'approfondit pas davantage son observation : son instinct lui disait de rejoindre l'autre bout du tunnel. À peine avait-il levé sa jambe qu'une douleur fulgurante glaça sa poitrine. Il trébucha et posa la main sur le tapis de feuilles pour se stabiliser. Sans réfléchir, le blond démarra une course effrénée vers son objectif. Tous les néons clignotaient en grésillant. Ses yeux voyaient clairement la lumière pâle de l'autre côté, mais plus Drago avançait vers elle, plus elle lui semblait éloignée. Ses pieds foulèrent le pavé avec plus de force. Brusquement, il freina des quatre fers pour faire demi-tour et glissa dans le processus. Il chuta durement sur le béton. Affolé, le blond comprit qu'il avait commis une grossière erreur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Les râles inhumains de détraqueurs remplacèrent le bourdonnement des néons dans ses oreilles. Un immense capuchon noir se dressa impitoyablement au-dessus de lui. D'une main, le Serpentard chercha sa baguette, sans succès. Son cri mourut dans l'emprise du monstre. Le détraqueur le recouvrait totalement, aspirant son énergie vitale. Les extrémités de ses doigts se recouvrirent de givre tout autant que les feuilles autour de lui. Ses yeux gris reconnurent le masque macabre fait des restes du visage de son père porté par le monstre. Prisonnier de la rigidité cadavérique de ses membres, il vit sans rien pouvoir faire la petite étincelle de vie tomber entre ces mains crochues pourries qui l'écrasèrent dans un horrible son de succion de chair en putréfaction. Et le détraqueur resta là, à le dévisager comme une bête curieuse tandis que ses organes se débattaient dans son corps paralysé sous le givre.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et les referma rapidement, ébloui par la lumière du jour filtrant entre l'interstice de ses rideaux. Dernièrement il ne sursautait même plus en se réveillant d'une terreur nocturne. Il était simplement allongé sur le ventre sous ses couvertures soigneusement bordées et non plus prisonnier du champ de bataille formé par ses draps. Une main tapa son omoplate.

\- Debout là-dedans ! claironna Théodore presque en même temps.

Le Serpentard laissa sa tête retomber au creux de l'oreiller avant de rouler sur le dos. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?

\- Ah ? Allez quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? On fait la chasse à Potter à compter d'aujourd'hui ! À moins que tu n'aies renoncé à cette idée ?

\- Non, non.

\- Alors lève-toi !

Le sorcier sortit de la chambre pour laisser son ami se réveiller à son rythme. Drago posa son bras en travers de son front en soupirant. Il était trempé comme s'il avait réellement passé la nuit à déambuler sous la pluie. Son débardeur gris assombri par la transpiration le collait comme une seconde peau. Aucune trace de givre sur sa peau, pourtant le blond avait toujours aussi froid. Au moins ses membres répondaient de nouveau. Ses poils étaient hérissés d'effroi, mais ironiquement, Drago remarqua qu'il était légèrement moins fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée. Au moins, il était parvenu jusqu'au sommeil cette nuit.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide et changé de vêtements, le blond rejoignit Théodore. Ce dernier était confortablement avachi sur son canapé, jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un des livres issu de ses étagères personnelles. Lorsque Drago passa à côté de lui, il le referma et s'assit plus convenablement.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ça irait mieux s'il me restait encore de la potion de sommeil sans rêves.

\- Tu cauchemardes encore ?

Le blond acquiesça.

\- Tu sais, je peux te fournir si tu en as vraiment besoin.

\- On verra. Pas la peine de se formaliser avec ça maintenant.

\- C'est toi qui voit, conclut Théodore.

Après un moment, le visiteur prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'y passe ? Dans tes cauchemars.

\- Oh... C'est confus, tu sais... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment...

\- J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose pour toi.

\- Probablement.

L'ancien Serpentard observa son ami se détourner en se frottant les bras. Le prenant du dossier de sa chaise, il enfila un pull par-dessus ses habits. Drago ne parvenait clairement pas à se réchauffer, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Une certaine anxiété se dégageait de lui.

\- C'est en rapport avec le monde magique ?

\- Je te dis que je ne m'en souviens pas ! s'exclama Drago sur un ton brusque.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais, tu sais que si tu ne veux plus te mêler à tout ça... Je comprendrais.

\- Il faut le faire.

\- Je ne te demande pas ce qu'il faut faire. Je te demande ce que tu _veux_ faire.

\- Je veux en finir au plus vite avec tout ça.

Théodore hocha la tête. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Drago, il pouvait dire avec certitude que le blond lui mentait sur toute la ligne. Rien qu'à la lueur hantée régnant dans ses pupilles de mercure, son ami pouvait imaginer les horreurs qui avaient élu domicile dans son esprit. Seulement, il savait par expérience qu'il ne parviendrait pas à discuter avec le blond de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

\- Bon. Par où on commence ? interrogea-t-il. On suit la piste du dossier ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution, répondit Drago. Potter l'a sûrement suivie pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle représentait effectivement un intérêt. Mais lui-même aura vite compris que ça ne le mènerait nulle-part.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu proposes alors ?

\- Selon toute logique, l'équipe des Gryffondors a déjà commencé les recherches de son côté dans le monde magique. Il est trop tôt pour que leur espoir de retrouver le Potter qu'ils connaissaient soit anéanti. Ils ont encore à l'esprit le binoclard de Poudlard qui n'aurait échangé sa place dans le monde magique pour rien au monde.

\- Donc tu suggères qu'on arpente le côté moldu ? demanda Théodore.

\- Oui.

\- Drago, tu te rends compte de la surface que ça va nous obliger à couvrir ? Tu as une idée de la superficie de la Grande-Bretagne ? Potter n'aura pas choisi son point de chute au hasard, certes. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me taper la visite des îles de je ne sais trop où. Surtout pour tomber sur des vestiges de cachette à la Tu-Sais-Qui !

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Moi non plus je n'en ai pas l'intention. Et puis de toute façon, ce serait inutile de le faire.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Où qu'il soit, je suis persuadé que Potter n'est pas très loin.

Théodore médita un instant ces paroles.

\- Quel est le plan, alors ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée, déclara Drago.

À cet instant, Théodore ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'envahir ses traits en écho à celui de son ami. Il avait l'impression de retrouver quelques éléments de la personnalité de l'ancien préfet des Serpentards. Généralement, lorsqu'il entendait cette phrase à l'époque, Théodore tremblait de la tête aux pieds, à la fois d'excitation mais aussi d'appréhension. Les plans de son ami étaient toujours farfelus et conçus pour enfreindre le règlement en bonne et due forme, sans se faire prendre bien évidemment. Enfin, pour le blond, parce qu'en ce qui les concernait Blaise et lui, ils servaient bien souvent de boucliers. Mais qu'importe, ils auraient tout donné pour protéger leur leader. « Une âme de Gryffondor en soi », songeait bien souvent Zabini à haute voix. Plusieurs années plus tard, Théodore était toujours de cet avis. Il espérait juste que les plans du blond craignaient moins qu'à l'époque...

* * *

\- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Dis-moi que tu te fous de moi, pria Théodore.

D'accord, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit : les plans du blonds craignaient encore plus qu'à l'époque. L'ancien Serpentard ne voulut pas croire que Drago ne reculait pas devant la protection magique établie autour du Square Grimmault.

\- Tu es complètement fou ! s'exclama Théodore.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre et venir m'aider ?

\- Non ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! À partir de maintenant on fait à ma manière !

\- Parce que tu serais capable de prendre des décisions dans le monde moldu ? Je te signale que je vis ici pendant que toi tu ne fais que passer.

\- Eh ! Si un abruti comme toi a bien réussi à se débrouiller, je pourrais parfaitement le faire !

\- Vraiment ? ria Drago.

\- Non, avoua Théodore.

\- Alors arrête de nous faire perdre du temps et aide moi à passer les sécurités sans me faire repérer, lança le blond.

\- Non. Je...

\- Ok.

Drago haussa les épaules et s'approcha des limites.

\- Attends ! Bon d'accord, je vais t'aider, céda Théodore.

Théodore dégaina sa baguette en murmurant quelques incantations et quelques crépitements lumineux plus tard, la protection ouvrait un passage. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et se retrouvèrent plus avancés sur le perron de la maison. Théodore retint son souffle : de l'extérieur, le Square Grimmault apparaissait comme une bâtisse tout à fait normale, mais depuis l'intérieur du dôme, c'était un véritable chantier. La faille se referma derrière eux : à présent ils étaient invisibles pour les autres. Drago progressa jusqu'au trou où avait du se trouver une porte autrefois et posa sa main sur la pierre. Il se retourna vers Théodore, le jaugeant. L'ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et scruta l'ouverture béante sur les ténèbres. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le blond.

\- Jamais de la vie. Tu m'entends Drago ? Jamais. De. La. Vie.

\- Oh ! Allez quoi ! Viens visiter la maison de la magie noire avec moi ! Je te paie même l'entrée !

\- Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, rétorqua Théodore. N'empêche que je ne foutrais pas un pied là-dedans !

\- D'accord.

Drago enjamba le seuil détruit du Square Grimmault.

\- Eh ! Eh ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

\- J'y vais tout seul, lança Drago.

\- Mais... Non, attends... Tu n'as pas le droit ! Déjà qu'on a franchit une sécurité des Gryffondors !

\- Potter ne s'est pas gêné pour se payer la visite de mon manoir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai de faire le tour du propriétaire.

Cela dit, le blond disparut dans la bâtisse. Théodore regarda autour de lui, nerveux. Sa loyauté lui intimait de suivre Drago. Mais d'un autre côté, sa nature de Serpentard lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son coup. De son pied, il tapa dans un cailloux.

\- Fais chier ! chuchota-t-il en suivant le blond.

À son tour, l'ancien Serpentard enjamba le seuil et fit quelques pas près du mur. Drago n'était pas en vue.

\- Fais gaffe, il y a peut-être des pièges ! s'exclama-t-il à son intention.

\- Les Gryffondors n'en ont trouvé aucun, lui répondit la voix du blond.

\- Ouais, et les Gryffondors n'ont pas trouvé de piste non plus ici !

\- On possède des informations que les Gryffondors n'ont pas ! lui rappela encore la voix.

\- Même, c'est pas une raison, se murmura Théodore à lui-même.

L'air semblait raréfié entre ces murs. Des lourdes effluves de magie noire lui parvenaient par à-coups. Son corps se crispait à chaque nouvelle vague. S'adossant au mur, Théodore dirigea son regard vers l'extérieur et sa lumière rassurante. Bordel que ces mecs étaient givrés ! Utiliser de la magie noire d'un tel niveau pour l'un, et plonger la tête la première dedans pour l'autre. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre. Soudain, un fracas retentit dans la maison.

\- Drago ?

\- Je me suis buté dans un truc. C'est le bordel, ici !

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

Théodore roula des yeux. La magie noire affaiblissait ses soutiens et des petits spasmes commençaient à traverser ses muscles. Il faillit crier victoire lorsque le blond réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, bras ballants.

\- J'en étais sûr, tu n'as rien trouvé ! Ça ne servait strictement à rien de venir ici.

\- Détrompe-toi.

Drago ressortit de la maison comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple promenade de santé. Rien qu'à s'être tenu une dizaine de minutes à peine dans le couloir d'entrée, et son ami en avait des suées.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne ressens pas les effets de la magie noire ? demanda-t-il à Drago.

\- Parce que c'est le cas.

Théodore soupira. Désireux de quitter au plus vite cet endroit de malheur, il s'appliqua de nouveau à leur aménager un passage indétectable dans la protection. Une fois en dehors de celle-ci, les deux hommes descendirent du perron. Drago sourit à son ami.

\- En quoi ça te surprend ? J'ai vu pire que ça avec mon père... Bien pire que ça.

\- C'est juste que... C'est pas humain.

\- Ouais. Maintenant, couvre-moi.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Surprenant encore une fois son acolyte au plus haut point, Drago attrapa sa propre baguette cachée sous sa veste.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

\- Couvre-moi, grogna le blond.

\- Mais...

Drago tiqua et fusilla son ami du regard. Ce dernier abdiqua et se prépara à éloigner tout intrus potentiel. Le blond inspira à fond. Il prit quelques minutes pour se concentrer. Son sortilège silencieux se heurta à la protection que tous deux venaient de franchir avec grandes précautions. Théodore sursauta en criant.

\- Arrête ! Tu es malade ! Ça va avertir les Gryffondors si tu brises les barrières !

\- Tant mieux, grinça Drago entre ses dents.

Le blond rompit le lien qui unissait sa baguette et le dôme de protection. Théodore regarda les débris de celui-ci disparaître dans l'air, ahuri. Son ami rengaina sa baguette et fit volte-face.

\- On y va, lâcha-t-il.

Il traversa la rue et s'arrêta sur le trottoir voisin.

\- Théo ! Viens ! On ne doit pas rester là !

\- Un peu qu'on ne doit pas rester là ! s'exclama Théodore en fondant sur lui, furieux. À l'heure qu'il est, Weasley et sa fiancée de mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout sont sûrement en train de rappliquer !

\- Justement. Si on pouvait plier bagage rapidement, ça serait une bonne idée !

-Je...

Exaspéré, Drago saisit son acolyte par l'épaule de sa veste et les fit tous deux transplaner au beau milieu de son appartement londonien. Théodore se défit de son emprise.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, Drago ?! Tu ne trouves pas de piste alors tu fous tout en l'air ? On avait réussi à passer sans se faire repérer ! Et toi tu descends la protection des Gryffondors, sans penser aux moldus autour en plus !

\- Faux, je t'ai dit de me couvrir, objecta calmement Drago.

\- Espèce de taré ! C'était quoi ce plan foireux ? De toutes les idées que tu as pu avoir dans ta vie de débile, celle-là est sans aucun doute dans le best-of des plus merdiques !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber dans son canapé. Tandis que Théodore déversait sa rage sur lui, il s'inspecta les ongles. Son ami était en nage face à lui, poings serrés et souffle erratique. L'envie de le cogner lui déchirait clairement les entrailles.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? interrogea Drago. Briser les protections du Square Grimmault faisait partie du plan. J'ai juste _oublié_ de le mentionner.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qui a brisé les barrières avec un sortilège de magie noire impossible à tracer ?

\- Tu déroges ou quoi ? Je t'ai vu le faire ! De la magie noire en plus, non, mais...

\- Bien, le coupa Drago. Et pour les Gryffondors, qui aura brisé les barrières avec un sortilège de magie noire impossible à tracer ?

Théodore se figea. En un instant son calme lui était revenu. Il dévisagea son acolyte, incrédule.

\- Potter, murmura-t-il.

\- On y arrive.

Un rire nerveux secoua l'ancien Serpentard. Sa main frotta son cuir chevelu tandis qu'il amorçait quelques pas dans l'appartement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-il. Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme un débutant ? Tu ne cherchais pas de pistes sur Potter... Tu savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver là-bas. Tu as volontairement averti les Gryffondors pour les occuper.

\- Et avec les petits souvenirs que j'ai laissés dans la maison, je te jure qu'ils vont avoir de quoi faire, compléta Drago. Les pauvres, ils ne vont pas comprendre où Saint Potter veut en venir.

\- Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as eu ?! Tu aurais pu tomber droit dans un piège ! Où est passé ton instinct de Serpentard ?

\- J'en ai assez d'avoir peur en permanence, Théo. Tu ne comprends pas ? Avec les Gryffondors perdus sur une piste fantôme au Square Grimmault, on aura la paix !

\- En faisant ça, on a aussi perdu toute chance d'obtenir des informations fiables de leur côté à eux !

\- On n'en a pas besoin. On a nos propres pistes.

\- Drago... Écoute, je suis d'accord pour régler cette histoire avec toi. Mais... pas comme ça. Prendre des risques inconsidérés comme ça...

\- Dans ce cas, c'est mieux qu'on arrête là, asséna Drago.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne vas pas aimer la suite.

\- Parce qu'il y a une suite à tout ça ?

\- À ton avis ? asséna Drago. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Quoi que ce soit, tu oublies, Drago. Immédiatement. Et je suis sérieux.

Le ton de l'ancien Serpentard était devenu menaçant. Son doigt se pointait vers le blond qui l'écoutait sans broncher. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir qui se tenait devant lui. À quel point son ami d'enfance avait-il changé ? Un jour il souhaitait agir en toute discrétion et toutes les couvertures du monde ne suffisaient pas à le rassurer pour se lancer dans les recherches, et le lendemain il explosait littéralement une barrière aux yeux de tous dans le simple but d'ameuter toute la troupe. C'était incompréhensible. Il ignorait totalement ce que son ami avait derrière la tête, mais Théodore était bien déterminé à le lui faire oublier.

\- Avec toutes tes conneries, je vais être obligé d'aller estimer les dégâts du côté des Gryffondors ! Limiter leur agitation ! M'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de retombées néfastes pour tes fesses d'abruti profond !

L'ancien Serpentard tourna le dos à Drago et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa main se glaça sur la poignée lorsque la voix de celui-ci résonna dans son dos.

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup de mouvement visible, je te l'accorde. Mais moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est le mouvement discret que cela va provoquer. Tu crois que Potter est négligeant au point de laisser sa maison à l'abandon ? Moi pas. Ça risque d'être comique à ses yeux : une personne qu'on prendra pour lui met à bas _l'intégralité_ des barrières magiques de la maison, et se permet en plus de laisser des petits présents de magie noire derrière elle.

\- Tout ce cirque... c'était pour laisser un message à Potter ? Tu veux le faire venir à toi. C'est ça ton idée, murmura Théodore.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé faire le sale boulot, répondit Drago.

Le blond se leva.

\- Maintenant, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes méthodes, tu n'es pas obligé d'y contribuer, Théo.

L'ancien Serpentard était désarmé. Se sentant congédié avec une politesse plus que mesurée, il hocha la tête et quitta finalement l'appartement du blond. Celui-ci regarda à travers la fenêtre pour s'assurer que son ami le laissait bien en paix. D'un coup de baguette, il verrouilla toutes les ouvertures de son refuge et dressa ses propres protections habituelles. Regardant le soleil couchant raser le dessus des immeubles, Drago eut une certitude. Une certitude qu'il possédait déjà dès le début de cette histoire : il devait retrouver Potter avec ses propres moyens. Et surtout, il devait le retrouver _seul._ Il espérait simplement que son action porterait rapidement ses fruits.

* * *

Ron pénétra en trombe dans le bureau de Blaise Zabini. Hermione, penchée sur quelques papiers avec le noir, releva la tête au même titre que l'autre sorcier. L'urgence se lisait clairement sur les traits du Weasley.

\- Quelqu'un a descendu les barrières du Square Grimmault ! s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain !

\- C'est forcément quelqu'un de puissant pour réussir à passer sans désintégrer complètement la maison, affirma Blaise.

\- Justement, reprit Ron. La maison...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a d'autre, Ron ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Il y a de nouveaux sortilèges dedans. Encore de la magie noire.

\- Tu as pu déterminer qui les as placés là ?

\- Non. C'est impossible à tracer.

\- Encore une preuve qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de puissant, répéta Blaise.

\- Je dois me rendre compte par moi-même, déclara Hermione.

Attrapant ses affaires, elle suivit Ron.

\- Tu nous suis, Blaise ?

Le noir acquiesça. Il était curieux de voir de quoi il s'agissait lui aussi.

Face au spectacle lugubre du Square Grimmault, Blaise ne put retenir un soupir. Les lieux avaient effectivement subis quelques changements depuis le temps de l'Ordre... « _Quelles méthodes de buffles_ », pensa-t-il en lorgnant sur Ron. Le groupe de trois sorciers s'engagea sans hésiter dans les couloirs de la bâtisse, mais à peine entré, Blaise fronça les sourcils. Les Gryffondors lui avaient décrit une atmosphère irrespirable et aveuglante de ténèbres. Il était vrai qu'on n'y voyait pas très clair, mais on mettait facilement ça sur le compte de la construction de la maison en elle-même. Pas sur un attirail de magie noire. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Granger semblait réagir de la même manière que lui. Weasley, quant à lui, semblait totalement perdu. Dans le séjour, hormis les débris de cheminée toujours présents sur le sol, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Ron ? commença Hermione. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas. J'étais là i peine dix minutes ! C'était... Enfin, je veux dire... Comme la dernière fois, mais avec des trucs en plus à différents endroits...

\- Pourquoi il n'y a rien alors ? interrogea Blaise.

\- Je jure que je l'ai vu ! s'exclama Ron. Hermione, tu me crois, non ?

\- Oui. J'étais avec toi la dernière fois. Mais sortilèges de magie noire en plus ou pas, il n'y a plus rien ici maintenant. Mais... ça n'est pas possible de faire disparaître autant de ténèbres comme si de rien n'était !

\- Quelqu'un est définitivement venu ici, affirma Blaise. Mais pourquoi ajouter des sortilèges pour ensuite tout faire disparaître ?

\- Oui, et surtout comment tout faire disparaître en un laps de temps aussi court ? Dix minutes tu dis ? demanda encore Hermione.

\- Oui.

Blaise s'avança un peu dans la pièce. Il se pencha et fouilla quelques peu les débris du bout des doigts. Mettant la main sur quelque chose, il se redressa, une liasse de papiers entre les doigts. Pendant que le couple de Gryffondors argumentait sur le pourquoi du comment, il feuilleta l'ensemble. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et le sérieux gagna plus amplement ses traits.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que le dossier de Drago s'était volatilisé dans la nature avec Potter ?

\- Si, confirma Hermione.

Sans se retourner, Blaise releva la pille de feuilles par-dessus son épaule.

\- Parce qu'il est là, dit-il. Et ça n'est pas un leurre, je peux encore sentir quelques résidus de magie noire.

Hermione le lui prit des mains et le parcourut à son tour. Choquée, elle fixa les pages sans même bouger un cil. Il n'était pas possible qu'ils soient passés à côté de cela la dernière fois. Pas comme ça, juste sous leur nez, dans les débris de la cheminée. Ron formula à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait tout bas :

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?!

\- Ça veut dire que Potter est la personne qui a mis les pieds ici, répondit Blaise.

Le roux regarda Zabini dans le blanc de l'oeil, lui aussi en proie au doute. S'il était resté quelques minutes de plus, il aurait peut-être eu une chance... Mais maintenant Harry devait déjà être loin. En proie à un mal de crâne monstre, Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle-même ne comprenait pas où Harry voulait en venir avec ça. Il devait pertinemment savoir que la protection brisée signifierait leur avertissement à eux. Alors pourquoi ? Tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de méditer sur la question, les deux hommes se séparèrent d'un commun accord pour fouiller à nouveau le reste de la demeure. Et ce, sans savoir que depuis l'extérieur, caché derrière les arbustes du parc d'en face, des yeux verts comme leur feuillage les observaient faire leur découverte.

* * *

Et voici la fin ! Comme vous devez sûrement l'avoir compris, nos deux héros se rapprochent de plus en plus, et qui sait, ne sont peut-être pas très loin de se retrouver l'un l'autre (en même temps il n'y aurait pas d'histoire si ça n'était pas le cas) ! Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ? Le dénouement des recherches est proche.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ;)


	11. Frictions

Salut, salut !

Nouveau chapitre (encore assez long) cette semaine. Je peux déjà vous affirmer avec certitude qu'il va vous plaire ! Je ne vous en dis pas davantage et vous laisse découvrir ce onzième chapitre ! (Et oui, déjà !)

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : Frictions**

« _Pouf !_ »

Un elfe de maison apparut dans le bureau principal du domaine des Zabini. La créature s'inclina quelque peu en s'approchant de son maître bien que celui-ci ne lui tourne le dos.

\- Maître, Monsieur Nott est arrivé, annonça le petit être.

Blaise hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot. L'elfe comprit le message et disparut en une fraction de seconde. Le sorcier noir attendit patiemment, mains jointes dans le dos.

Après un moment, Théodore entra dans la pièce. Presque aussitôt, il s'immobilisa, perplexe. Les stores des immenses fenêtres de bois étaient tous descendus. Seuls quelques rais de lumière orangée passaient entre les lames couleur de bois et étendaient leurs lignes dans l'espace de pénombre qui leur était offert. Blaise était quelqu'un d'ordonné, maniaque à ses heures. Seulement, en inspectant les alentours, les poils de Théodore se dressèrent sensiblement : à ce point ce n'était plus du rangement, c'était chirurgical, comme si tout était stérilisé, chaque objet appartenant à un endroit bien défini dont il ne devait pas dépasser d'un millimètre.

Le sorcier noir lui tournait le dos, ce qui, en soi, n'était pas sorti de l'ordinaire. Excepté que, cette fois, il doutait sincèrement que son ami réussisse à inspecter son domaine à travers les lames du store devant lui. L'atmosphère d'étrangeté déplaisait fortement à l'ancien Serpentard. Afin de briser le charme, il décida de parler.

\- Blaise ? Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il.

Derrière lui, un cliquetis quasi inaudible perturba le calme apparent du bureau. En jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, Théodore se tendit : la poignée de la porte finissait de se remonter d'elle-même, fermant la seule issue de la pièce. On aurait presque dit que quelqu'un se tenait effectivement de l'autre côté du battant. Mais l'ancien Serpentard n'était pas dupe, cette méthode servait beaucoup pendant la guerre lors d'interrogatoires surprises au sein des clans, juste pour bien vous mettre à l'aise... Les possibilités de la magie étaient illimitées. Reportant son attention sur Blaise, ses yeux s'étrécirent. Personne n'aimait se sentir prisonnier, c'était un fait, mais depuis la dite guerre, l'ancien espion qu'il était avait développé une véritable phobie de ce genre de situations. Il déglutit, forçant son esprit de tacticien à reprendre le dessus sur ses instincts. De ses longs doigts, Blaise écarta deux lames du store. Une ligne orange barra ses yeux tandis qu'il inspectait l'extérieur. L'inquiétude de Théodore ne se concentra bientôt plus uniquement sur l'atmosphère de la pièce, mais également sur l'attitude de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé ?

\- Qu'est-il arrivé, Blaise ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Le sorcier noir relâcha le store et attendit qu'il retrouve son immobilité. Théodore déglutit difficilement. Que se passait-il ?

\- Drago est en vie, déclara soudain Blaise.

Les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard s'écarquillèrent. Son ami ne le regardait toujours pas, mais lui aussi devait avoir senti le frémissement d'air provoqué par sa propre surprise. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, Théodore aurait été incapable de masquer sa réaction.

\- Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

\- Drago est en vie, répéta Blaise en se tournant enfin vers lui.

« _Quoi ?_ », répéta l'esprit de Théodore. Comment savait-il ça ? D'où tenait-il ses informations ? Lui-même qui possédait davantage de contacts que Blaise en aurait été averti si une piste sur le blond était soudainement apparue. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il arrivait à le protéger depuis toutes ces années. Ou bien, les Gryffondors avaient-ils fait une avancée considérable sans que ni lui ni Drago ne s'en aperçoivent ? L'ancien Serpentard ne comprenait plus rien. Il pensait pourtant que tout était sous contrôle du côté magique !

\- Tu voulais être tenu au courant pour Drago, expliqua Blaise. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux t'avertir.

Quoi qu'il fasse, Théodore ne parvenait pas à effacer la surprise de ses traits. Ses réflexes d'ancien infiltré au sein des forces du mal l'obligeait à envisager toutes les possibilités. Blaise avait-il des soupçons envers lui ? Imaginait-il qu'il savait effectivement quelque chose ? En avait-il la preuve ? Auquel cas, cette révélation était-elle un test pour jauger sa réaction ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une simple information délivrée sans arrière-pensée, d'un ami concerné à un autre ? Il en doutait. Blaise aussi était passé par l'infiltration. Il ne faisait _jamais_ rien au hasard. Si c'était effectivement une mise à l'épreuve de sa part, le sorcier noir avait forcément conscience de toutes les questions se formulaient dans son esprit à cet instant précis. Le seul moyen de savoir était de le faire parler. Aussi, Théodore fit mine de s'intéresser de plus près à l'annonce.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu veux que je te le répète encore une fois ? Drago est en vie.

\- Je comprends ce que tu me dis. Je veux dire... Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?

\- Disons que je sais encore reconnaître Drago quand il passe quelque part, affirma calmement Blaise.

« _Il l'a vu ? Non, il_ _nous_ _a vus. Où ? Où nous a-t-il vus ? Combien de personnes savent ?_ » s'alarma immédiatement Théodore. L'étonnement refusait de lui laisser une minute de répit. Il avait du mal à envisager que cela soit possible pour la simple et bonne raison que si Blaise était venu à mettre la main sur Drago, en chair et en os, il ne l'aurait pas laissé filé.

\- Tu as vu Drago ?

\- Pas exactement, précisa le sorcier noir. Disons qu'il y a certaines traces qui peuvent difficilement être expliquées autrement...

Le dossier de Drago ayant été condamné avec de la magie noire, il était impossible que quiconque ait pu avoir connaissance des agissement du blond ces dernières années. Même s'il avait utilisé de la magie, aussi puissante soit-elle, il n'existait aucune chance qu'un dispositif similaire à la Trace des moins de dix-sept ans l'ait repéré. En revanche, Théodore possédait désormais la preuve que Blaise et les Gryffondors s'étaient alliés dans les recherches, comme il le redoutait. Le sorcier noir avait été averti de la destruction des barrières du Square Grimmault. Et naturellement, seul un ancien compagnon de « crime » de Drago pouvait reconnaître les traces de sa magie. Il avait pourtant bien prévenu le blond ! Toute cette idée de Square Grimmault n'était qu'un merdier sans nom ! Et pour empirer les choses, Blaise confirma rapidement ses soupçons.

\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit au Square Grimmault il y a quelques jours de cela. Weasley était le premier sur place. Il a affirmé que des sortilèges de magie noire qui lui étaient inconnus jusqu'alors renforçaient ceux déjà présents. Mais, chose curieuse, lorsque sa fiancée et moi-même sommes arrivés sur place : il n'y avait plus aucune trace de magie dans la maison.

Théodore fronça les sourcils. Plus aucune trace de magie dans la maison ?

\- Attends, attends ! Quoi ? Une magie noire aussi puissante que ce qui m'a été décrit ne peut pas possiblement disparaître en un claquement de doigt !

Qu'est-ce-que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Théodore aussi était familier avec la magie de Drago. Comment une telle magie pouvait-elle s'évaporer dans la nature ? Le blond lui avait-il menti ? Avait-il placé des « bombes à retardement » dans la maison pour la débarrasser de sa magie noire ? Mais pourquoi ?! Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Il avait vu la maison de ses propres yeux. De telles techniques auraient juste envoyé tout le quartier au diable. La seule solution possible était que _quelqu'un d'autre_ ait effacé les traces de départ et celles du blond. L'ancien Serpentard n'en revenait pas. Se pouvait-il que le stratagème du blond pour attirer Potter au Square Grimmault ait effectivement marché ? Théodore ne se posa pas la question plus d'un quart de seconde. Et de toute évidence, Blaise ne se la posait pas non plus. C'était mauvais : le noir commençait à comprendre.

\- Je suis de ton avis, confirma Blaise. C'est purement impossible sans l'intervention de quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant. Et, à ma connaissance, seules deux personnes seraient capables de réaliser un tel exploit : Potter... et Drago.

\- Potter aura sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Il aura fait ça pour perturber ses amis, tenta Théodore. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça mène à une preuve de vie concernant Drago.

Oui, si la maison de renfermait plus aucune trace de magie, comment était-il possible de repérer la trace de Drago ? Un sourire étira les lèvres de Blaise.

\- Tu penses comme eux, murmura-t-il. Les Gryffondors se sont jetés sur la piste de Potter comme des chiens enragés.

\- Tu n'es pas de cet avis, affirma Théodore.

\- Non. L'état de la maison est pitoyable. Les Gryffondors sont trop concernés pour faire correctement leur job. Ils sont incapables de voir si quelque chose a été pris de la maison, ou si quelque chose y a été _rajouté_.

\- À quoi fais-tu...

Théodore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Sous ses yeux ébahis, Blaise extirpa une dague de sa robe de sorcier. Sur la lame, une inscription presque effacée se dessinait en fines arabesques. Du travail d'orfèvre gâché par les crimes dont le sang avait fini par imbiber le métal en lui donnant un reflet rougeâtre. Il retint un haut-le-cœur : il avait trop vu cette horreur durant la guerre, jusqu'à ce que sa propriétaire soit réduite en cendres par Molly Weasley lors de la bataille finale.

\- Je ne crois pas que Potter ait un réel intérêt à posséder des affaires de Bellatrix Lestrange, tu ne crois pas Théo ? releva Blaise.

La question était rhétorique : le sorcier noir avait déjà sa réponse. Théodore ne voyait aucun moyen d'infirmer ce que son ami disait avec une preuve si accablante. Et c'est au moment de baisser les bras, qu'une sorte d'illumination de génie lui fit la faveur de s'offrir à lui.

\- Je me souviens de cette dague. La famille de Drago l'a récupérée après la bataille. Le seul endroit d'où elle peut provenir... c'est le manoir des Malfoy, commença-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense.

\- Ton raisonnement se tient. S'il est en vie, Drago pourrait parfaitement l'avoir placée là. Mais j'ai beau chercher... Je ne vois aucune raison valable pour lui à laisser un tel indice derrière lui. S'il est en vie, depuis le temps, il n'a clairement pas envie qu'on le retrouve. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Blaise observa la lame sans répondre. Lui non plus n'en savait rien, et ça se lisait sur ses traits. En l'invitant ici, son ami pensait qu'il pourrait l'aider à poser une théorie sur cette supposée imprudence de Drago. Mais Théodore n'avait pas l'intention de la lui fournir.

\- D'un autre côté, le raisonnement des Gryffondors fait également sens, reprit-il. Peut-être même plus...

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Si tu y réfléchis bien. La théorie des Gryffondors doit ressembler à quelque chose comme : Potter les embrouille en les menant sur des fausses pistes par rapport à ses intentions. Des pistes qu'ils sont malgré tout _obligés_ de suivre pour avoir une chance de voir où Potter veut en venir.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Quel est le point ?

\- Et bien, imagine un instant que les deux personnes ayant pénétré dans la maison que _tu_ envisages, ne soient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne. Le but de Potter était peut-être de _faire croire_ que Drago était en vie.

\- Quel serait l'intérêt ? rétorqua Blaise.

\- Réfléchis. Il est seul. Il peine dans ses recherches. Il a besoin d'aide, mais il refuse de revenir vers des autorités plus grandes par peur de se retrouver coincé dans ses pratiques. Difficile d'être libre de ses faits et gestes avec un haut fonctionnaire pour le surveiller, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si je te suis bien, Potter aurait disposé des fausses preuves dans la maison pour forcer les Gryffondors à enquêter là où il ne peut pas le faire par lui-même.

\- En récoltant les fruits en arrière, finit Théodore.

Une grande fierté envahit l'ancien Serpentard. Décidément, son expérience en tant qu'infiltré lui servirait toujours. Quand toute cette histoire serait finie, il devrait se présenter en politique. Son don pour baratiner les gens n'avait pas son pareil. Enfin à quelques détails près... Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment Drago le menait par le bout du nez.

\- Mais tu as admis toi-même que le seul endroit d'où cet objet pourrait provenir était le manoir des Malfoy, objecta Blaise.

\- Qui est la dernière personne à avoir franchi les grilles du manoir sans que _presque_ personne n'en sache rien ?

Blaise faillit lâcher la dague.

\- Potter, souffla-t-il.

\- Merlin seul sait ce qu'il fabriquait là-dedans ! Potter n'est pas un abruti profond. Ce qui arrive en ce moment le prouve ! Quand il le veut, il réfléchit les choses en profondeur.

Un air pensif s'empara du visage de Blaise. Le sorcier noir s'assit sur le coin de son bureau et déposa la dague sur sa surface. Théodore décida de lui administrer « le coup de grâce. »

\- Je ne dis pas que la théorie que tu défends n'est pas probable, dit-il. Je dis simplement que celle des Gryffondors présente moins de zones d'ombres. Toi-même tu ne sembles pas comprendre pourquoi Drago agirait ainsi.

\- Peut-être, admit Blaise.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pénombre du bureau. Au vu de l'intensité de celle-ci, la nuit tombait à l'extérieur. Théodore ne quitta pas son ami des yeux un seul instant. Blaise nécessitait une observation accrue pour quiconque souhaitait deviner ses pensées. Et actuellement, c'était le scepticisme qui dominait chez lui.

\- Quelle que soit la vérité à propos de Drago, déclara l'homme noir. Je suis persuadé qu'on ne cherche pas au bon endroit.

\- Blaise on en a déjà parlé. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

\- J'ai peut-être une opinion différente. J'ai respecté le fait que tu ais essayé de faire ton deuil malgré tout. Respecte le fait que je veuille savoir avant de faire le mien !

Théodore se tut. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Malgré les apparences, Blaise avait encore besoin de réfléchir aux événements. Après un moment sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit initié, l'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête et se détourna vers la sortie.

\- Merci pour les informations. Si tu trouves quelque chose, préviens-moi.

Théodore ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'extérieur.

\- Zones d'ombres ou pas, je maintiens que Drago était là-bas, lâcha Blaise. Et je découvrirai pourquoi.

\- J'imagine que je me dois de respecter ton choix, répondit Théodore d'une voix basse.

Il sortit tout à fait de la pièce. Un soulagement s'empara de lui. L'atmosphère l'oppressait beaucoup moins et il se sentait à nouveau respirer. En refermant derrière lui, l'ancien infiltré soupira. Sa position était exténuante et il ne la souhaitait franchement à personne d'autre. Sans doute était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il n'insistait pas davantage auprès de Drago pour mettre Blaise au courant de tout. Bien que la tension de l'échange s'évacue peu à peu, Théodore n'était pas rassuré pour autant. La détermination de son ami ne flancherait pas cette fois, quoi qu'il puisse dire.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les ravala avec douleur. C'était bien la première fois où la conviction qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger Drago s'imposait à lui avec tant de vivacité. Blaise ne lâcherait rien cette fois. L'elfe de maison des Zabini venait vers lui depuis l'un des couloirs de l'étage. Inspirant à fond, Théodore démarra d'un pas rapide pour esquiver la petite créature et rejoignit l'allée extérieur de la propriété. Conscient que Blaise pouvait parfaitement l'observer depuis l'étage, il fit mine d'agir normalement. Comme lors de sa précédente visite, il s'assura de franchir les limites du domaines et d'être parfaitement hors de perception avant de transplaner vers le Londres moldu et l'appartement de Drago.

L'homme se matérialisa dans une ruelle adjacente à l'immeuble résidentiel du blond, à l'abri des regards des moldus. D'un pas décidé, il pénétra dans la bâtisse et monta les marches quatre à quatre. À l'appartement, il sonna et attendit. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il retenta sa chance plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à frapper directement le panneau.

\- Drago ? C'est moi, Théo.

Vu ses troubles de sommeil, le blond ne pouvait pas déjà être couché. Impatient, il frappa du plat de sa main.

\- Drago ? Ouvre-moi ! C'est important !

À tout hasard, il tourna la poignée. La porte était verrouillée. Il n'avait pas le temps ni la patience pour toutes ces gamineries. Vérifiant ses alentours, il dégaina sa baguette et murmura un « Alohomora ». La porte se débloqua et il pénétra dans l'appartement. Là aussi tout était sombre et silencieux.

\- Drago ? Tu es là ?

Théodore parcourut les lieux à la recherche de la moindre présence. Ses mouvements étaient brusques et saccadés tant l'urgence prenait le pas sur son attitude. Il se dirigea vers la chambre : personne. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Pris d'une idée subite, l'ancien Serpentard s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Du dessous, il en extirpa une lourde malle. Elle contenait nombre des affaires de sorcier que Drago avait voulu emporter avec lui. Il usa encore de la magie pour l'ouvrir et se mit à la fouiller frénétiquement. Un éclat d'émeraude attira son regard : la chevalière de Drago comportant les armoiries de la famille Malfoy. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts, fasciné par la beauté de l'objet. Il poursuivit sa quête à travers la malle mais Théodore ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Furieux, il balança la chevalière dans la pièce. Elle rebondit plusieurs fois en produisant un cliquetis métallique. Drago était parti, seul, avec sa baguette et un habit de sorcier. En réalisant cela, Théodore s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Parce qu'en réalisant cela... Il venait aussi de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas la fameuse suite du plan de Drago.

* * *

La nuit recouvrait totalement les terres britanniques désormais et son manteau noir tentait d'englober la ville de Londres dans sa totalité. Luttant contre elle, les lampadaires automatiques de la capitale urbaine répandaient leur lueur dans les rues. L'heure tardive faisait la part belle aux gens de la nuit qui s'accumulaient à l'entrée des bars. Les prédateurs scannaient déjà la foule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à la recherche d'une proie à séduire pour écouler le temps jusqu'à l'aube. Du coin de l'oeil, l'homme en chemise blanche et en pantalon noir remarquait les regards clairement intéressés de plusieurs d'entre eux sur sa personne. Une fille bien éméchée l'avait même abordé en formulant des avances plus qu'explicités. Ignorant ses braillements et ses insultes après le rejet, il avait simplement fait un pas de côté pour l'éviter et poursuivre sa marche. Ce soir, il n'était pas intéressé.

Bientôt, l'homme parvint devant le lieu nocturne qui lui ouvrait toujours ses portes. Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Il présenta sa carte d'identité moldue au videur, pour la forme : le colosse l'avait déjà reconnu. Le membre du clan de la nuit franchit les lourdes portes hermétiques du club et descendit l'escalier menant à la fosse de l'enfer. La seconde fermeture passée, ce qui n'était qu'une rumeur lointaine de basse se transforma en véritable rythme battant faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique. Une sensation délicieuse s'empara aussitôt de son corps. Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Il y avait énormément de monde dans la boîte. Tant, que l'homme songea qu'il devait être l'un des derniers qu'on autoriserait à entrer. Si son intuition était bonne, ça ne poserait pas de problème.

S'avançant dans le club moldu, l'homme inspecta la foule de danseurs. Il considéra prendre un verre avant de les rejoindre, puis se ravisa. Il devait avoir l'esprit parfaitement clair ce soir.

Un spot balaya son visage et sa rétine verte s'alluma de fièvre. Harry sourit. Cette ambiance lui avait manqué. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le survivant eut l'impression qu'il pourrait en profiter à sa juste valeur. Et s'il pouvait arriver à son but en plus de cela... Que demander de plus ? Cette vie de nomade hors-la-loi agissait comme une thérapie sur lui. Personne pour lui dire quoi faire, quoi penser, à quelle heure arriver, repartir, quel dossier classer, quelle affaire creuser... Il avait peut-être dépassé les limites en ensorcelant le Square Grimmault avec de la magie noire, mais qu'importe, c'était chez lui de toute façon. On lui avait toujours rabâché qu'une puissance s'était penchée sur son berceau. Un dieu ? La Fortune ? Une bonne fée ? L'amour ? Ou même le Diable ? Il se contrefichait de la savoir, il n'y croyait pas. Lorsque les protections de la maison avaient été réduites à néant, le survivant avait cru que ses amis n'avaient fait que découvrir les vraies barrières magiques du Square Grimmault. Mais après ce que lui-même avait découvert dans la maison...

Les baffles de la boîte déversèrent un nouveau morceau. Un frisson parcourut la peau du héros du monde sorcier. Le DJ était bon. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il devait agir comme un client banal. Et ça ne risquait pas d'être dur au vu de l'excitation qui grimpait déjà le long de ses veines. Le dénouement de ses recherches était peut-être proche, cela devait aider. Convaincu, Harry s'enfonça dans la masse brûlante. Au début, il prêta attention à tous les visages au point d'en attraper le tournis : que des inconnus. Avait-il mal interprété le message ? Sa chance se limitait-elle à cela ? Un autre rayon l'éblouit et il vacilla quelque peu. Des images se superposaient avec la réalité. Des image d'un souvenir... Laissé dans la pensine du Square Grimmault... Un filament brillant au milieu de l'obscurité... Brillant en accord avec des mouvements de stroboscopes... Tête la première dans la vasque, un jeune homme blond étrangement familier le regardait atterrir dans son souvenir, verre à la main. Et à travers lui, ce jeune homme regardait son double danser et se perdre dans l'ivresse de la foule et de la boisson. L'anxiété avait enserré son cœur lorsque son double avait croisé les pupilles du jeune blond, et c'était comme si ses propres jambes l'avaient précipitées vers la fuite de lui-même... En percevant la fin de la course-poursuite, Harry s'était éclipsé du souvenir. Durant toutes ses recherches, l'élu n'avait cherché qu'une simple confirmation, une seule, quelle qu'elle soit. Et c'était Malfoy lui-même qui la lui avait offerte dans sa propre demeure. Comment refuser ?

Frustré de ne rien voir venir, Harry décida de se soulager un minimum en laissant cette sensation d'abandon prendre le dessus. Il ouvrit ses sens aux ondes de la musique et se laissa enivrer par son environnement. Sans même qu'il n'y réfléchisse, ses membres se mouvèrent de satisfaction et se joignirent au fabuleux chaos de la piste. Les ombres qui passaient devant lui étaient floues et lointaines entre les silhouettes à portée de main. Un instant, il craignit que sa magie n'ait échappé à son contrôle tant des effluves lui en parvenaient. Brusquement, il se rendit compte que cette magie n'émanait pas de lui. Probablement guidé par les restes du souvenir dans son inconscient, le survivant tourna la tête vers le bar. Une silhouette noire se découpait en contre-jour des lumières du bar. Ses doigts effilés entouraient les reflets verts de sa boisson illuminée de substances chimiques. Une lueur verte qui n'était en rien comparable au mercure de ses pupilles.

Harry s'arrêta de danser. Le temps s'était comme arrêté autour de lui. L'homme du bar avala d'une traite le reste de son breuvage. Le survivant jura qu'il pouvait voir la liqueur descendre le long de sa gorge à travers sa peau. L'ombre se leva de son siège. La vision d'Harry était parfois gênée par les membres des autres personnes autour de lui. Cela ne faisait que rendre le moment encore plus irréel. Mais à aucun moment, l'homme ne disparut derrière l'un d'entre eux. Il s'avançait d'une démarche mi-glissante mi-féline. Pas comme un serpent qui se faufilerait incognito dans la foule, mais plutôt comme si la foule lui dessinait une voie à part pour l'homme à part qu'il était. En une poignée de secondes qui parurent une éternité à l'élu, l'ombre du bar s'offrit entièrement à la lumière des iris verts du survivant en tant que Drago Malfoy.

Face à face, les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment. Comme s'il leur fallait du temps pour intégrer la présence de l'autre. Le survivant voulut parler. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais seul le son de la musique hurlante en sortit. Un rictus souleva celles de Drago. Harry pouvait deviner ses pensées : « _Les Gryffondors, toujours trop pressés._ » Le sourire contamina sa propre personne. Avant de se dévoiler, il fallait s'apprivoiser. Dans leur cas, il fallait faire accepter sa présence à l'autre. La magie de Drago l'entourait toujours, et sans qu'il comprenne comment, l'élu sentit la sienne répondre d'elle-même. Isolés dans leur effluves, et en même temps noyés dans la foule, les deux hommes comprirent que l'heure était venue de s'abandonner. Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici. Pas même leurs frayeurs. Corrompu par la magie du blond, Harry laissa ses membres reprendre le rythme des basses. Drago dansait déjà lui. Jamais ils ne se touchèrent. Leurs pouvoirs s'en chargeaient pour eux, l'un dominant l'autre tour à tour. Ils étaient ennemis, ils avaient toujours été l'unique but de l'autre, même en cherchant à se retrouver pour se débarrasser de l'autre. Rien de cela n'avait le moindre sens. Mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'avaient de sens non plus. Alors agir illogiquement encore une fois ne changerait pas vraiment la course de leur destin. Par moments, Harry ressentait une force écrasante sur ses épaules. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrait alors un Malfoy transcendé par l'oubli de soi. Il replongeait alors dans sa transe.

La nuit fila à une vitesse de folie dans cette parade de pouvoirs. La boîte moldue s'était progressivement vidée au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles poursuivaient leur course. Alors que la fermeture approchait, le blond s'éloigna soudain du survivant. Rejoignant le comptoir, il tendit quelques billets au barman pour régler ses consommations ainsi qu'un ticket de vestiaire. L'employé s'éclipsa quelques minutes et revint avec ses affaires. Manteau sur le bras, Drago se dirigea vers la sortie avant de jeter un regard curieux à l'élu. Ses yeux gris roulèrent dans ses orbites, il fallait toujours mâcher le travail aux Gryffondors. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne lui ait fait le moindre signe, Harry suivit le même chemin que lui vers l'air glacé de la capitale britannique. Marchant derrière le blond, le survivant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même habillé en moldu, Drago gardait ce raffinement aristocrate qui lui était si particulier. Son long manteau noir lui descendant jusqu'aux cuisses devait valoir cher. Il le suivit longtemps, à tel point qu'Harry finit par se demander si le Serpentard n'avait pas oublié sa présence. Subitement, le blond bifurqua sur la droite dans une série de petites ruelles qui rappelèrent l'Allée des Embrumes au survivant. Son prédécesseur accéléra le pas. Si bien, qu'il le perdit de vue dans le dédale. Déterminé, Harry trottina pour le rattraper et pila au coin d'un mur en découvrant un cul-de-sac. Drago l'attendait patiemment. Un rictus désagréable déforma à nouveau ses lèvres face au survivant se remettant de son « petit coup de stress. » Harry tiqua.

\- Assez joué, Malfoy. Maintenant tu vas t'expliquer.

* * *

Alors ? Je vous avais bien dit qu'il vous plairait ce chapitre ^^ Nos deux héros se sont donc retrouvés. Par quels moyens ? Vous en avez déjà un aperçu dans ce chapitre, mais plus d'informations sont à venir. Vous allez enfin découvrir une partie de la vie de Drago qui vous intrigue tant !

Ce chapitre marque également le retour d'Harry ! Ah ! Il nous a manqué notre héros légendaire ! Et bien le voici de retour ! Et rassurez-vous, plus aucun d'eux ne devrait disparaître d'ici à la fin de cette fiction. (A moins bien sûr que l'un d'eux ne me remette sa démission de la dite fiction XD).

Merci de votre soutien, cela fait chaud au coeur de lire chacune de vos reviews =) A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Entretiens

Salut à tous !

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fiction ! Vos messages sont de plus en plus nombreux et vos encouragements me font vraiment plaisir ! Tellement plaisir que j'ai décidé de ne pas être "sadique" avec vous et de vous donner les explications que vous attendez ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui explique la longueur inhabituelle de ce chapitre. Je ne souhaitais pas vous couper dans l'élan des révélations ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre XII : Entretiens**

\- Assez joué, Malfoy. Maintenant tu vas t'expliquer.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

\- Pardon ? Même pas de « Alors, quoi de neuf ? » ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Je m'en fiche royalement.

\- Même si tu t'en fiches, mets-y un peu de forme, Potter. C'est toujours plaisant.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Aucun doute possible, l'homme devant lui était bel et bien Drago Malfoy. Et si avec tout ça il réussissait encore à en douter, il lui suffisait de se fier à ses nerfs qui le titillaient déjà.

\- Là c'est moi y mettant la forme, releva Harry. Je crois que tu es familier avec mon utilisation de la magie _non conventionnelle_ , n'est-ce-pas ? Tu aimeras sûrement savoir que je suis devenu Auror. Je suis entraîné à faire parler les gars dans ton genre. Alors je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin avec moi.

La façon dont Malfoy avait abordé cette discussion en premier lieu ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Aussi, l'élu préférait commencer avec des _politesses._ Juste histoire de mettre tout le monde bien à l'aise. À son plus grand étonnement, le Serpentard face à lui n'eut pas une réaction de Serpentard. Plein de désinvolture, le blond se contenta de prendre appui sur le mur derrière lui.

\- Quel parcours de succès, souffla-t-il sarcastiquement. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais encore fait parler de toi récemment. Mais dans une forme _non conventionnelle_ si je ne m'abuse.

\- Putain, murmura Harry exaspéré.

\- Oh ! Potter, s'il-te-plaît. Chacun ses informations.

Le survivant bouillonnait déjà. À cet instant précis, sa conscience menait une lutte farouche contre lui pour tenter de lui rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était lancé dans ces recherches. Il cherchait des réponses, certes. Il voulait les obtenir, certes. Mais pour le moment, l'élu se demandait si démonter la tronche de Malfoy ici et maintenant n'était pas préférable en fin de compte. Harry eut une pensée pour Ron : « _Malfoy ? Sérieusement, Harry ? Un mec qu'on hait en plus..._ ». Il sourit intérieurement : Ron avait raison une fois de plus. Le blond n'avait pas perdu son don de le mettre hors de lui en une seule remarque affûtée. Mais l'élu se jura de ne pas se laisser avoir. À Serpentard atypique, méthodes atypiques.

\- Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé tes couilles, Malfoy, se moqua le survivant.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un rictus désagréable. L'élu se félicita mentalement. Il avait touché le point sensible.

\- Il m'est peut-être poussé des couilles, mais toi en revanche ton vocabulaire n'est toujours pas arrivé à maturité, rétorqua le blond.

Le double intérieur d'Harry cessa instantanément sa danse de joie. Le survivant s'humecta les lèvres. Oui, bon, il allait museler sa conscience et rapidement annihiler les principes qu'elle lui fourrait dans le crâne depuis plusieurs minutes. De toute évidence, pour toucher le point sensible de ce gars, il allait devoir le faire manuellement... Avec ses poings... Ces derniers se serrèrent en anticipation de la bagarre. Drago le remarqua.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, Potter.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai, affirma simplement le blond.

Harry l'observa un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Si on arrêtait ces enfantillages, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ah ! On passe de l'exigence à la proposition. Ça sonne un peu mieux à mes oreilles.

Drago réajusta sa position contre le mur pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur dans ses membres éreintés. Le jour commençait à se lever et, sous sa lueur, Harry pouvait enfin remarquer les traits tirés du blond. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles. Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais physiquement parlant, le survivant ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de valider l'argument du Serpentard : il n'était plus le même. Adieu apparence royale, cheveux platines impeccables et teint rayonnant. Le Malfoy devant lui était désinvolte, ce qui en soi n'était pas très nouveau, mais cela créait une sensation étrange avec le tout. Ses cheveux toujours aussi courts avaient perdu leur vigueur, ressemblant à de la paille, ni plus ni moins. De la ficelle au mieux. L'éclat blanc de sa peau ne ressemblait plus à quelque chose de naturel. C'était une peau pâle et maladive tirant sur le gris, ridée prématurément à certains endroits. En fin de compte, c'était saisissant. Le jeune homme avait toujours « négligé » le don de la nature d'une certaine manière. À l'époque de Poudlard, son côté potentiellement attractif était ruiné par son comportement détestable, à la fois de fils pourri capricieux et de supposé menace Mangemort. Maintenant, son allure princière ne ressortait plus sous ce visage vieilli. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant pour qui que ce soit.

Seulement, l'heure tournait et Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'apparence de Malfoy. Il voulait des réponses, et il les voulait tout de suite. Il recula légèrement son bras vers l'arrière de sa cuisse. Drago fronça les sourcils puis fixa l'élu dans le blanc de l'oeil.

\- Si tu sors ta baguette, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, l'avertit-il.

\- Tu es prêt à parler ?

\- Je l'ai toujours été, Potter. Je le serai beaucoup moins si tu commences à utiliser ce genre de méthodes.

Harry laissa son bras revenir le long de son corps. Il tiqua intérieurement. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. D'un côté, son mouvement avait provoqué le commencement des choses sérieuses. Mais de l'autre, il avait réussi à placer Malfoy sur la défensive. Tout son corps n'était plus que tension et son esprit ne pensait plus qu'à rester sur ses gardes. Dans ces conditions, le survivant ne pourrait pas lui tirer du nez les éléments qui l'intéressaient si le blond ne les évoquait pas de lui-même. Harry regarda rapidement le ciel. Le jour était définitivement bien sur l'ascension. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps. Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien sans rien avec Malfoy, le survivant engagea ses manœuvres.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux en échange ?

\- En échange de quoi ? De la vérité ? ria Drago.

Harry acquiesça.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, révéla le blond.

* * *

Drago traînait quasiment des pieds en parvenant en haut du dernier escalier à gravir pour rejoindre son palier. Il commença à chercher ses clés dans les poches de son grand manteau noir avant de se figer sur place. Ses yeux gris détaillèrent plus attentivement la porte de son appartement. Il pouvait voir d'ici que quelqu'un était entré en son absence. Aussitôt, le blond abandonna la recherche de ses clés et ouvrit doucement la porte. À pas de velours, le sorcier s'avança dans la pièce principale en inspectant les alentours du coin de l'oeil. Après quelques instants, il se rendit à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne... de dangereux. Juste d'extrêmement casse-pieds.

D'un seul coup, Drago fit volte-face. La porte se referma en claquant sous l'effet de la magie. Baguette en main, le blond menaça Théodore, auparavant dissimulé derrière le battant. L'ancien Serpentard leva les mains au ciel, un éclat de crainte au fond des pupilles. Se rendant compte que son ami ne bronchait pas pour autant, il décida de prendre les devants.

\- Drago, c'est moi. Tu le vois bien. Tu peux abaisser ta baguette maintenant, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Je pourrais, oui. Mais j'en ai en quelque sorte assez de te retrouver en permanence ici sans mon autorisation, répondit le blond.

\- Mais je...

\- Même sous le prétexte de me tenir informé, ça n'est pas une raison. Je sais ce que je te dois, Théo, mais ici c'est chez moi. J'aimerais pouvoir y aller et venir comme bon me semble sans avoir l'impression désagréable que tu me surveilles.

Théodore abaissa les bras.

\- Ah ! Mais je ne demande que ça, moi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de te surveiller, figure-toi ! Si seulement tu m'aidais un peu en cessant de me cacher des choses, aucun de nous ne serait obligé de supporter ça !

Drago resta silencieux, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son ami.

\- Alors maintenant tu vas cesser tout ce petit cinéma que tu es en train de me faire et tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu en en train de préparer dans ton coin ! s'exclama Théodore. Et sans rien omettre !

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as une baguette dirigée sur toi quand même ? s'assura Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ? s'interloqua Théodore.

\- Il me prends que je suis fatigué, que je voudrais me reposer et que je ne peux pas le faire parce que tu es encore là.

\- Abaisse ta baguette, s'il-te-plaît, demanda l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Non.

\- Drago, abaisse ta baguette, dit-il plus sèchement.

\- Non.

\- Abaisse ta baguette ! ordonna-t-il.

Les deux amis se jaugèrent un moment avant que Drago ne finisse par plier et ne range effectivement sa baguette. Il soupira de fatigue en se détournant.

\- Attends ! l'arrêta Théodore. On n'a pas fini !

\- Et bien moi j'ai fini ! s'exclama Drago. Je suis exténué ! J'aimerais essayer d'attraper quelques heures de sommeil tant que j'en ressens l'envie !

\- Tu me dois des explications ! objecta Théodore.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux plus rien faire sans que ça nécessite aussitôt un entretien d'explication ? souffla le blond.

\- Parce que tu ne fais rien comme il faut !

\- Tu sais quoi, Théo ? Va au diable.

Le blond ôta son manteau qu'il jeta sur le canapé. D'un rapide mouvement de pied, il défit ses chaussures qu'il laissa en plein passage. Sans plus prêter attention à son ami, Drago entra dans sa chambre. Les rideaux étant toujours tirés de la veille, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Avec soulagement, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller. Ses jambes s'étirèrent une dernière fois en prévision du sommeil à venir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Théodore qui débarqua à son tour dans la pièce. L'homme s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et attendit, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux, déclara Drago d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Potter. Il n'est pas dangereux. Si tout se passe bien, et ça sera le cas, tout cette histoire sera bientôt finie.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé, murmura Théodore.

\- Je lui apporte les renseignements dont il a besoin à condition qu'il me laisse en paix et promettre de garder le secret. C'est le marché que je lui ai proposé.

\- Quand as-tu eu le temps de lui proposer ça ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il doit me donner sa réponse ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?! répéta Théodore, incrédule. Je croyais qu'on était censés faire ça ensemble, pour avoir plus d'impact sur lui !

Drago se redressa sur son lit, ses mains en soutien dans son dos. Il dévisagea son ami d'un air sérieux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en travers du chemin. C'est bien compris, Théo ?

\- On...

\- Je gère ça à ma manière, Théo. Est-ce-que c'est clair ? l'interrompit le blond.

La mâchoire de Théodore se crispa sensiblement. Il déglutit.

\- Est-ce-que c'est clair ?!

\- Oui. Oui, c'est bien clair.

\- Bon. Maintenant laisse-moi. Et ferme derrière toi en partant. Je ne veux pas recevoir d'autres visiteurs non attendus.

Le blond se rallongea sur son lit et, cette fois, se recouvrit des draps. Dormir tout habillé dans ses vêtements de ville lui importait peu. Ne pas avoir pris de douche pour se débarrasser de cette sensation de sueur collante, il s'en accommoderait. Il s'enfonça dans son matelas et tourna le dos à la fenêtre. Théodore quitta la pièce, en silence. Drago l'entendit remuer dans l'appartement puis revenir dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard.

\- Blaise a trouvé la dague de ta tante au Square Grimmault. Il sait que tu es en vie.

Cela dit, l'ancien Serpentard s'en alla pour de bon, verrouillant la porte derrière lui comme demandé. La paralysie s'était emparée de Drago entre ses draps. Il voulait réussir à comprendre l'importance de ce que cette nouvelle impliquait mais son esprit fatigué refusa de le laisser faire. Dans le silence ambiant des lieux, les paupières du blond se transformèrent en chapes de plomb et s'abaissèrent. Son corps ne fut plus qu'une masse contre le sommier.

Dans son sommeil semi-comateux, Drago comprit très rapidement qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en s'acharnant à vouloir trouver le repos. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours, et aucun humain qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier ne pouvait garder sa santé mentale sans sommeil. Pas qu'il en ait déjà une qui soit réellement saine à la base... En réalité, il n'était pas sûr que dormir l'aidait davantage à garder le peu de raison qu'il possédait. À peine endormi, Drago était passé du noir des yeux fermés à un chemin sombre et humide au milieu de la forêt. Les arbres nus semblaient se courber au-dessus de lui pour former une voûte s'étendant à l'infini devant lui. Le sol, recouvert de feuilles mortes et d'épines, dégorgeait d'eau glacée sous ses pieds nus. Une brume épaisse cachait à sa vue les fourrés de chaque côté du chemin. Un froid insensé s'en dégageait et refermait progressivement la marche derrière lui le forçant à avancer droit devant lui sans échappatoire ni demi-tour possible. Seulement, cette barrière de brouillard ne semblait fonctionner qu'en sens unique. Des bruits qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui parvenaient depuis cet au-delà invisible. Le blond cru même rencontrer deux grands yeux jaunes sur un fond de sifflement inquiétant. Effrayé, Drago marcha sans s'arrêter, se retournant parfois pour rationaliser cette impression vivace d'être suivi. À chaque fois, seule la brume recouvrant le chemin parcourut était visible. Soudain, l'écho d'un rire résonna partout autour de lui. Paniqué à cause de la voix familière, le blond scruta les alentours avec plus d'urgence. Marchant à reculons pour éviter que la brume ne s'empare de lui, il ne voyait rien. Une douleur monstrueuse lui déchira le pied droit. Son hurlement se fondit avec les rires de folie de sa tante introuvable. En inspectant son pied, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Passé à travers la chair et les os de son membre, la dague rougeâtre de Bellatrix Lestrange se colorait de son propre sang. La chaleur subite du liquide sur sa peau nue et sale le terrifia profondément. Le choc encaissé, le blond fit tout pour se dégager, sans y parvenir. Il finit par comprendre pourquoi : la lame sur laquelle il s'était empalé alors qu'elle était lame vers le haut s'était à présent retournée, manche vers le haut et lame dans le sol. Ce qui n'était alors qu'un tapis de feuilles mortes et d'épines mouvant se solidifia, le rendant prisonnier pour de bon. Le moindre mouvement le transperçait de douleur. À moins de s'arracher littéralement le pied, Drago comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer. La brume gagnait doucement du terrain. Les volutes qui s'échappaient jusqu'à lui amenaient avec elles un froid intolérable. Pour se protéger, le blond se replia sur lui-même au-dessus de son pied scellé. Des sanglots le dévastèrent tandis qu'il tremblait violemment en attendant son sort. La brume blanche l'enveloppa doucement, comme une torture insidieuse. Elle paralysa chacun de ses membres à coup d'hypothermie, les uns après les autres. Sa respiration se bloqua brusquement dans sa poitrine trop faible pour se soulever. Drago suffoqua, les rires de sa tante lui déchirant les tympans, et un dessin étrangement familier dessiné dans la brume plein les yeux. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, le blond fut incapable de reconnaître les formes vaporeuses et il sombra dans l'obscurité tandis que les parois de ses poumons s'aplatissaient l'une contre l'autre.

Drago ouvrit les yeux avec violence. Son corps refusa cependant de bouger. Les palpitations de son cœur déjà bien brusqué augmentèrent sous la panique. Il ne voyait rien. Une main de fer enserrait sa gorge, l'étouffant. Qu'il s'agisse d'un sort ou de quelque autre moyen d'entrave, le blond ne parvenait pas à se débattre, laissant le champ libre à son agresseur. Puis, ce fut comme s'il se réveillait une seconde fois. Ses membres bougèrent enfin et il se redressa sur son lit en haletant. Une vive douleur le reprit au pied et il souleva hâtivement sa couverture. Ce n'était qu'une crampe. Affreusement douloureuse, mais une simple crampe. Ses mains enserrèrent son pied aussi fort que possible tandis que les pleurs émergeaient eux aussi depuis le cauchemar. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le blond sanglota un long moment, perdant toute l'énergie récupérée. Lorsqu'il vérifia l'heure, Drago remarqua qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette horreur plus d'heures qu'il n'était bon pour lui. De ses yeux gris, il considéra son oreiller avec une grimace de dégoût. Fébrile, il décida de se lever. Au moins, éveillé, il était certain que son subconscient ne s'acharnerait pas à le piéger dans ces scénarios cauchemardesques. Un instant, il se demanda tout de même comment un objet comme la dague de sa tante avait pu atterrir là-dedans. Puis, ça le frappa : la réalité était déjà un scénario cauchemardesque en soi.

« Blaise a trouvé la dague de ta tante au Square Grimmault. Il sait que tu es en vie. »

Drago soupira. Il allait devoir rajouter une condition au marché de Potter.

* * *

\- Bonsoir monsieur.

Harry salua la serveuse de l'enseigne moldue dans laquelle il venait d'entrer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Une table pour une personne ?

\- Je...

Le survivant n'acheva pas sa phrase. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, Malfoy était confortablement installé sur une banquette dans le fond du café.

\- Je suis attendu, reprit Harry.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse vous installer.

\- Je prendrai un verre de liqueur.

L'homme aux yeux verts rejoignit la table coincée entre deux larges panneaux de bois qui rendaient le tout plus intime. Après s'être assis, il prit le temps de déposer son manteau à ses côtés. Ses pupilles se posèrent finalement sur le blond. Devant celui-ci trônait déjà un verre de whisky où flottaient trois glaçons à moitié fondus. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard pourtant.

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette provocation lamentable, répondit le blond. Si je le bois, c'est que j'en ai envie.

Le visage d'Harry redevint indifférent malgré sa légère surprise. Effectivement, Malfoy ne semblait pas chercher à le mettre en rogne. Au contraire, son sérieux était empreint de fatigue. La serveuse s'immisça entre eux quelques secondes. Elle déposa la commande de l'élu sur la table puis disparut. Harry observa la réaction du blond à la vue du verre de liqueur. Elle ne vint jamais. Il était là pour discuter affaire et ça se voyait.

\- Je suis prêt à accepter le marché, annonça alors le survivant.

Une respiration plus intense souleva les épaules de Drago.

\- Puisque tu es celui qui demande les explications la tradition voudrait que tu commences, déclara-t-il. Mais au diable la tradition. Pourrais-je savoir ce qui a amené saint Potter à s'intéresser de si près à mon cas ?

\- Je sais de quoi ça à l'air. On n'était pas proches. On ne se connaissait pour ainsi dire pas. Mais j'ai pensé que tu serais intéressé par quelque chose qui est passé entre mes mains. Quelque chose qui pourrait possiblement avoir de la valeur à tes yeux.

\- Le dossier de mon père ? devina Drago. Pas besoin. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce-que...

\- Potter, on ne va pas épiloguer sur ce sujet, si ? Je sais déjà ce que contient ce dossier et bien plus encore... Et même si je n'avais rien su, je t'aurais quand même répondu que je ne voulais pas savoir.

Drago ingurgita une gorgée de son whisky.

\- C'est ton droit, confirma Harry. Moi, en revanche, je serais très intéressé de savoir comment tu peux déjà savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier étant donné qu'il a été classé il y seulement quelques semaines de cela.

\- Je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir à propos de ma famille, Potter. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'étonne.

\- Étonné ? Non. Intrigué seulement.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir ce soir, Potter ? Comment j'ai su que mon père avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur ? Pas besoin d'avoir accès aux dossiers pour savoir que mon père allait finir comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry n'osa pas acquiescer. Il avait toujours tenu Lucius Malfoy et ses pratiques en horreur. Il l'avait détesté peut-être même plus qu'il avait jamais détesté Drago. Mais le sujet des parents était très sensible pour lui. On parlait quand même de son père. Un Mangemort, un condamné à mort, mais un père. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise d'entendre parler de cette manière de cet homme dans la bouche de son fils, encore de ce monde ou pas. En fait, il ne comprenait pas où Malfoy voulait en venir avec cette remarque. Voulait-il le provoquer pour lui reprocher sa réaction après ? Était-ce de la sincérité ? Était-ce une manœuvre encore plus perfide consistant à lui faire croire en sa sincérité pour ensuite lui créer un magnifique mensonge ? Tout était possible avec les Malfoy.

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Potter, lâcha Drago.

\- Tu mens.

Malfoy était doué en tant que legilimens. Rogue lui-même l'avait affirmé. Mais ses propres capacités d'occlumens le rendaient imperméable. Alors comment ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la magie pour savoir ce que tu penses.

\- Si tu devines si bien ce que je pense. Dis-moi quelle est la suite de mes pensées, Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir de plus ? L'historique complet ou un condensé version _Les aventures de Drago Malfoy_?

\- J'aimerais autant prendre le tout, mais ça risquerait de prendre un temps qu'on n'a pas. Aussi, je vais juste me contenter de l'essentiel et demander à comprendre, tout simplement.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Une remarque acerbe sur le fait qu'il ne pensait pas Potter capable de formuler une phrase aussi complexe lui traversa l'esprit. Il la balaya. En avalant une autre lampée de son breuvage, le blond profita de la sensation de brûlure le long de son œsophage qui supprimait la morsure du froid imprégnant son être le plus profond. Son regard se perdit un instant vers l'extérieur de la brasserie moldue.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut la drôle d'impression qu'il comprenait ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du blond. Il cherchait par où commencer. Il ne savait pas comment mettre des mots sur son parcours, parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais demandé de le faire auparavant. Du moins, pas de façon si sérieuse. À tout hasard, le survivant décida de l'aider un peu. Si jamais il s'était trompé, cela passerait pour de l'impatience de sa part.

\- Pourquoi partir ? Pourquoi fuir le monde magique de cette manière là ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Drago. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie, c'était de la résignation. Et Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le blond était fatigué avant même de commencer.

\- Tu penses comme ils le feraient tous s'ils savaient que je suis en vie, murmura-t-il. J'ai collaboré durant la guerre. Je pouvais poursuivre ma carrière dans le monde magique. J'avais tout pour être heureux.

\- Je ne crois pas à ça, démentit Harry. Si tu es parti c'est que tu n'avais pas tout pour être heureux, ou que quelque chose te menaçait.

\- Parce que tu crois que maintenant c'est le paradis sous le soleil et le ciel bleu ? rétorqua Drago.

\- À toi de me le dire.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait de porter un nom, Potter. Un nom qu'on te martèle à longueur de temps. Un nom qui selon eux justifie ton implication dans tel ou tel projet. Un nom qui définit jusqu'à ton caractère, tes affinités et tes rêves sans te demander ton avis au préalable. Tu as payé pour une prophétie merdique. J'ai payé pour les imbécillités de ma famille. Mais au final, ton nom est ta plus grande réussite, Potter. Tandis que le mien est mon plus grand cauchemar. Et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, ni toi ni moi, pour changer ça.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Sa plus grande... _réussite_? Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. L'impression qu'il donnait aux autres était-elle si fausse ? Sans aucun doute la réponse était oui. Le survivant réalisait avec effarement qu'il en était de même pour Malfoy. La masse pensait tellement que chacun d'eux avait l'honneur ou le déshonneur de porter ces noms légendaires du monde magique. Alors qu'au final, chacun d'eux aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser. En comparaison avec son propre cas, Harry imaginait sans peine quelles images les gens posaient sur le nom de « Malfoy. » Quelles images il y posait encore lui-même il n'y avait pas si longtemps... C'était comme compter une histoire à un enfant. Le héros s'appellerait « Potter » sans l'ombre d'un doute, et le méchant sans nom serait indéniablement troqué contre un lâche malveillant du nom de « Malfoy. » Parce qu'une menace sans nom n'évoquait rien à personne. Et on élevait le futur et les esprits de la société sur ces principes. À eux deux, ils étaient les extrêmes parfaits, les opposés légendaires.

Harry sentit le regard du blond sur lui. Malfoy savait qu'il était en train de comparer sa propre situation avec la sienne. Le blond savait qu'il était en train de comprendre que si « Potter » ouvrait toutes les portes, y compris celles du paradis, « Malfoy » n'ouvrait que celles de l'enfer.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, reprit Drago. Malgré la guerre et ses horreurs, et elle en comportait beaucoup, j'imagine que j'étais encore naïf au fond. J'apprenais à vivre avec les blessures que seule l'horreur peut causer. C'est le regard des gens qui a tout changé. Le monde réel m'a fait réaliser avec quelle force les murs de toutes ces forteresses, Poudlard, le manoir, me protégeaient. J'étais dans un petit monde doré duquel j'étais le prince. Personne ne me contredisait. Personne ne me refusait rien, hormis toi, bien sûr. Mais après la guerre... Plus rien n'était pareil. Je n'ai jamais été éduqué dans l'idée qu'on pourrait me refuser des choses à cause de mon nom, mais plutôt dans l'idée inverse : qu'on me les offrirait. Je suis devenu une personne de mauvaise fréquentation au véritable sens du terme : un paria.

\- C'est ridicule, intervint Harry. Tu n'es pas le reste de ta famille, Malfoy.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Potter, ne joue pas ce numéro de sentimentalisme avec moi. Je sais que tout le monde me voit comme ça. Et tu fais partie du monde jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Le survivant ravala sa salive en baissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Mais je me serais habitué à cette condition là... si seulement ça s'était limité à cela...

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Harry.

\- Mon passé m'a cerné d'un côté et mes actions de l'autre, répondit Drago. Dans le monde et mon cercle personnel. L'idée de base c'était de prendre un peu de distance avec tout ça... Décompresser.

\- Et tu es parti, continua le survivant.

\- Pas exactement, sourit Drago. Je me suis efforcé d'oublier cette période sombre de ma vie. Mais je me souviens clairement avoir pensé à toi et à tes amis à cette époque. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que vous trouviez de si fascinant au monde des sorciers. Jusqu'à ce que je songe que si vous, les Impurs voyiez le monde magique comme le paradis sur terre, le monde moldu devait être une sorte de pareille pour les sorciers. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'exemples de Sang-Purs éperdus du monde moldu, c'est juste que j'en étais le premier exemple à oser le faire. Ou du moins c'est ce que je pense avec le recul.

Drago fit une petite pause.

\- Le monde moldu ne m'est pas apparu comme un éclair de génie, loin de là, poursuivit-il.

\- Alors comment ? demanda Harry.

\- À cause de ma situation, il est vite arrivé des moments où je n'étais plus capable de m'en sortir. Je n'étais plus à même de supporter. Personne ne comprenait alors que j'avais l'impression de dire les bonnes choses... Beaucoup d'accrochages avec mes proches ont émergé de ça. C'est arrivé après une violente dispute avec Blaise. J'étais mal, _j'avais_ mal. Furieux, j'ai transplané. Et encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce qui a dysfonctionné... Ma magie était tellement corrompue par mon envie de m'échapper de ce merdier que j'ai réussi à transplaner dans le monde moldu sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds. Au début je me suis dit que ça y était : j'avais vraiment touché le fond. Et alors que j'étais au milieu des rues, l'impensable s'est produit : on me considérait avec désir, et encore mieux, on ne me regardait pas du tout ! Parce que tous ces gens ne voyaient rien de plus qu'un de leur semblables. Je ne suis resté que quelques heures avant d'avoir la force de transplaner une seconde fois... Pourtant, je me suis senti soulagé comme jamais.

Harry redressa légèrement la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui récitait son propre parcours à quelques détails près. Lui aussi était parti pour la première fois après une dispute avec Ron en se disant que là-bas dans le monde moldu, il ne serait pas capable de le suivre. C'était sa première visite dans le monde moldu depuis la fin de la guerre...

\- Et puis j'ai repris ma place dans le monde magique comme si de rien n'était. J'ai enduré, encore et encore. Mais l'idée ne m'a plus jamais quittée. Comme un drogué des premières heures, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ça n'était qu'une folie d'une fois... Que jamais je ne recommencerai... Mais l'effet grisant d'une vie parallèle dans laquelle je pouvais être qui je voulais... On ne peut pas y résister. Au début, je n'y allais que lors de crises magistrales. Des crises qui sont devenues de plus en plus importantes et rapprochées. Ma vie magique ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Et puis, il y a eut cette dernière dispute avec Blaise, à propos de mon père justement... J'ai enfin réalisé que le monde magique ne m'apportait rien d'autre que des regrets, de la peur et de la douleur. Et la décision sur laquelle je cogitais depuis un long moment déjà s'est imposée d'elle-même.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Malfoy qu'il comprenait plus qu'il ne le pensait. C'était son histoire personnelle. Et puis, le survivant avait peur de le braquer à nouveau. Il savait que la parole ne tenait à presque rien dans ce genre de moments. L'homme aux yeux verts attendit un moment une suite qui ne venait pas.

\- Tu es parti sur un semblant de coup de tête si je comprends bien. Alors... Comment as-tu été capable d'effacer tes traces ? interrogea l'élu.

\- Je ne suis pas parti seul, révéla Drago.

\- Quoi ? murmura Harry.

\- Quand tous mes amis se sont rendus compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, de son côté, l'un d'entre eux a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il sentait le désastre arriver. Aux yeux de tous, il a fait croire que son travail l'envahissait trop pour pouvoir agir. Mais sous couverture, il a remué ciel et terre pour me suivre sans que je n'en sache rien. Tu n'es pas le premier à me prendre sur le fait dans le monde moldu, Potter.

\- Il te filait le train ?

\- À cause de la guerre certains d'entre nous ont développés des réflexes assez... spéciaux. Ça fait partie des siens. Lorsqu'il a découvert la vérité, il a exigé des explications, comme toi. Il a compris à quel point la situation était grave. Il place ça sur le compte de la loyauté qu'il a envers moi, mais sûrement aussi la peur de me voir disparaître aidant, il m'a soutenu autant qu'il a pu contre mon gré, comme un psychopathe, ria Drago. Et lorsque j'ai pris ma décision, il a usé de son influence pour me venir en aide.

\- De quelle sorte ?

\- Le temps que je me remette et que je sois capable de prendre les choses en main, il m'a couvert dans le monde magique. En parallèle, sa famille ayant eu des contacts avec le monde moldu par le passé, il m'a trouvé un logement et m'a tout fourni pour ma survie. Et par la force des choses il est devenu mon informateur et « homme de main. » Je lui dois beaucoup.

\- C'est lui qui a posé le sortilège sur ton dossier pour qu'on ne puisse pas te traquer ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai juste donné la marche à suivre, il a exécuté et ensuite il est revenu vers moi en m'enguelant : « _qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce sortilège de psychopathe que tu m'as donné là ?_ » C'est encore comme ça.

Harry sourit légèrement à l'évocation. Mais une question subsistait dans son esprit.

\- Zabini ne sait rien de tout ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, qui ?

\- Théodore Nott.

\- Je vois.

Drago acquiesça. Son verre de whisky était maintenant vide mais l'alcool était encore loin de réussir à lui monter à la tête. Voilà, maintenant Harry connaissait toute l'histoire, ou presque.

\- Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, Potter. Alors à moins que tu ne me sortes encore une question de derrière les fagots, on va passer à ta partie du marché.

\- Garder le secret et te laisser en paix, hein ? J'ai déjà donné mon accord au début de notre conversation.

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir m'assurer que tu ne vas pas tout faire foirer. Tu as plus d'expérience qu'il n'en faut dans ce domaine selon mes souvenirs.

Harry tiqua. Le blond avait vidé son sac. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à négocier, le blond redevenait exécrable.

\- Maintenant tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi et cesser toute activité qui pourrait transgresser notre marché.

\- Rentrer chez moi ?

\- Oui, et si tu pouvais te charger de rappeler les chiens qui sont à ma poursuite en même temps, ça serait vraiment gentil, répondit Drago sur un ton sarcastique.

Les yeux verts de l'élu s'écarquillèrent.

\- Malfoy, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans le monde magique.

Tout à coup, les lumières de la brasserie moldue se mirent à clignoter. Les clients relevèrent leurs têtes vers le plafond les uns après les autres. Seulement, bientôt, tous se retrouvèrent figés dans leurs différentes positions : tête en l'air, fourchette sur le chemin de la bouche, éclat de rire en suspens. Les deux hommes en affaires se scrutèrent interrogativement comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'oeuvre de l'autre. Le temps s'était arrêté pour tous excepté eux. L'atmosphère s'était teintée d'un soupçon de magie presque imperceptible. Les deux hommes se levèrent avec prudence. Soudain, un des clients se détacha de la masse en se dressant de toute sa stature. Harry se saisit aussitôt de sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama l'homme.

Le survivant suivit le mouvement furtif de sa baguette avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'intrus qui le menaçait toujours. L'inconnu murmura quelques mots et presque instantanément, son apparence se modifia. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux sorciers en affaires, Théodore Nott se matérialisa. Ses traits reflétaient une rage sans nom. Drago se crispa en réponse

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas intervenir ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plier gentiment aux directives qui ne me conviennent pas.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de ça moi-même !

\- Je t'ai laissé faire à ta manière jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'au fond ça me convenait. Je ne suis plus convaincu par ta méthode. Alors j'utilise la mienne.

Un silence s'abattit entre les sorciers. Théodore fit un mouvement de la main tenant sa baguette.

\- Rapprochez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

\- On peut savoir à quelle fin ? cracha Harry.

\- Serment inviolable, ici et tout de suite. Ou ta tombe, ici et tout de suite. À toi de voir, Potter.

* * *

Oui bon j'ai dit que je n'étais pas "sadique" à propos des révélations. Je n'ai jamais parlé de l'action ^^ Bon la réalité c'est que ce chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long si j'avais effectivement terminé cette scène.

Alors ? Que pensez-vous des révélations de Drago ? Comme vous l'aurez compris, il reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour nos deux héros. Rien n'est encore décidé !

Je vous retrouve bientôt avec la suite ;) En espérant que cela vous ai plût !


	13. Découvertes

Salut ! Je vous retrouve avec la suite de la fic ^^ Un chapitre qui poursuit les révélations.

Petit point avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture : vous avez été nombreux à me dire dans les reviews que selon vous le fait que Harry ait soif de vérité et veuille des explications concernant Drago n'était pas une raison valable pour qu'il se mette à sa recherche et use de tels moyens. Je suis d'accord que cela pose un certain problème, bien que cela puisse quand même s'expliquer comme cela. Il est bien évident que ce désir de recherche émane d'autre part, ce qui est d'ailleurs révélé dans ce chapitre.

Autre point : on m'a aussi demandé à plusieurs reprises si cette fiction était bien un slash, donc un Drarry. Oui, il s'agit bien d'un slash. Cependant j'ai préféré construire une intrigue qui ne commence pas avec ce fameux slash, mais rassurez-vous il ne tardera plus maintenant. En effet, avec ce chapitre, et le prochain, le slash sera lancé.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII : Découvertes**

\- Rapprochez-vous, ordonna Théodore.

\- On peut savoir à quelle fin ? cracha Harry.

\- Serment inviolable, ici et tout de suite. Ou ta tombe, ici et tout de suite. À toi de voir, Potter.

Drago dévisagea Théodore avec surprise.

\- Attends. Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à intégrer ce que son ami disait. C'était comme si toute cette scène se déroulait loin de lui. Comme si son esprit entier était encore pris dans l'entretien entre lui et Potter. Théodore, pour sa part, bien conscient des choses conservait un visage sérieux.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il se fout de ta gueule, Drago ?! Il est comme les autres ! Il va utiliser ce qu'il sait pour faire pression sur toi !

\- Il n'a jamais été question de ça ! protesta le survivant.

\- Par pitié, Potter, épargne-moi ton cirque de défenseur du pauvre et de l'opprimé ! Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! s'énerva Théodore.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu nous fait là, Nott ? demanda Harry. Une crise de jalousie ?

La remarque eut pour effet d'installer un lourd silence entre les sorciers.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? reprit l'élu. Tu crois vraiment que parce qu'il a vécu des choses qui l'ont changé, ton ami pas gardé des armes en réserve ? Tu le crois si incapable de se défendre ? De ce que j'ai vu, il pourrait te réduire en cendres en un claquement de doigts !

Drago observa son ennemi de toujours avec effarement. Et à lui, qu'est-ce-qu'il lui prenait ? Voilà que saint Potter prenait sa défense ! Certaines choses avaient effectivement beaucoup changé durant ces quelques années.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt toi qui est en train de se payer sa tête là ? Sous prétexte que tu es son ami et que tu l'as aidé à sortir d'une très mauvaise passe, tu penses que ça te donne le droit de contrôler sa vie ?

\- J'ai toujours agi dans le bien de Drago ! Je ne fais que respecter ce qu'il veut !

\- En quoi c'est respecter ce qu'il t'a demandé, au juste ? Tu te crois tout permis parce qu'il est en position difficile ? Mais il n'est pas ta propriété ! Pas plus que celle de qui que ce soit !

Harry était furieux. S'il avait décidé de faire cavalier seul dans les recherches, c'était en partie pour fuir l'esprit fermé de Ron. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas risqué gros pour en arriver là. Ça n'était sûrement pas pour se laisser emmerder par un mec du même genre si près du but ! Ils pensaient tous de la même manière ! Sous les dehors de vouloir aider au nom de « l'Amitié » ils se croyaient tous permis de décider ce qui était mieux pour eux ! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir décider à leur place ? Si même les supposés alliés se transformaient en maniaques du contrôle où cela allait-il mener ? Le survivant ne réalisait même pas qu'il prenait la défense de Malfoy. Il se soulevait avant tout par conviction personnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis, Potter ? Tu refuses de coopérer ?

\- Je refuse de conclure un pacte sous prétexte que tu l'as décrété, Nott. Ce sont des méthodes de tyran.

\- Bien.

Théodore arma de nouveau sa baguette pour avoir un meilleur point de frappa sur l'élu. La fureur faisait trembler ses membres. Après un moment de tension à se confronter silencieusement dans le blanc de l'oeil avec le survivant, il tourna la tête vers Drago.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? le sermonna-t-il.

Les pupilles grises de l'homme passèrent de son ami à son ennemi, bien que, dans cette situation, il n'était plus très sûr de savoir qui jouait quel rôle. Il était confus, furieux et dégoûté tout à la fois. Théodore avait tout gâché. Drago pouvait dire adieu à la discussion sérieuse et calme qu'il avait entretenue avec Potter jusqu'alors. Il lui serait sûrement difficile d'oublier qu'on avait pointé une baguette sur lui en le menaçant de mort. La fatigue était à deux doigts de submerger le blond qui luttait de toutes ses forces.

\- Drago ! l'appela vivement Théodore. Réveille-toi, bon sang !

La voix de l'ancien Serpentard résonna douloureusement en lui et le blond ferma les yeux. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter en demandant à son ami de rester à l'écart. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Drago décocha sa baguette. Il la maintint le long de son corps un instant. En rouvrant les yeux, la satisfaction régnant dans les yeux de Théodore finit de le convaincre qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Il considéra le survivant d'un visage neutre. Puis, sans précipitation, sa baguette se leva vers Théodore. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension.

\- Je suis désolé, Théo. Je veux régler ça moi-même.

Drago ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de réagir. Son sort fondit sur lui à la seconde où sa voix s'éteignit. Frappé de plein fouet, l'ancien Serpentard lâcha sa baguette avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. La peine se lisait clairement sur les traits du blond affectés par la difficulté du choix qu'il avait eu à faire. Harry resta immobile en attendant qu'il se reprenne.

\- Je t'écoute, déclara soudainement le blond. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner dans le monde magique ?

Son regard mercure ne quittait pas le corps étendu de son ami, comme s'il vérifiait ses constantes vitales à distance.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Ça veut dire ce que ça dit. Il n'y a pas de message caché là-dessous.

\- Je pensais qu'obtenir une explication de ma part était ce qu'il te fallait pour que tout cette histoire de fou s'arrête, murmura Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'a fait croire ça ?

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux de moi, Potter ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas faire le chemin inverse. Pas maintenant. Pas avec ce que je sais...

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu sais exactement, hein ?! Ta vie entière ne s'est résumée qu'à garder des secrets et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas capable de garder celui-ci ? grogna le blond. À quoi tu joues exactement, le balafré ?!

Le survivant sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Malfoy le fixait d'un regard impardonnable qui lui rappela la lueur des pupilles de Lucius : impérieuse et meurtrière.

\- Je ne peux pas retourner dans le monde magique pour l'instant. Toutes ces choses dont tu as parlé... Le fait de porter un nom... Tu ne crois pas que je les ressens moi aussi ? On n'est pas si différents...

C'en fut trop pour le blond. En une fraction de seconde il fut aux côtés de l'ancien Gryffondor, rivant sa baguette droit sous sa gorge.

\- Ne nous compare pas ! Je te signale que tout ce qui arrive en ce moment est ta faute ! Tu as provoqué ce chaos avec tes idées chevaleresques à la con ! Tu es responsable, tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ce qui te convient ou non, compris ?!

Le survivant ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Théo est inconscient que tu ne risques rien, Potter. Pour information, je suis moi aussi capable de te tuer. Et tu veux savoir le meilleur ? On ne pourra même pas me condamner pour ce crime parce que plus de la moitié du monde magique me croit mort, tandis que l'autre moitié s'en fiche totalement.

L'héritier des Malfoy le saisit vivement par le col et enfonça sa baguette en bois d'aubépine sous son menton.

\- Es-tu capable de _me_ servir à quelque chose pour une fois dans ta vie, Potter ?

\- J'ai dis que j'accepterai ton marché, tu te souviens ? répondit l'élu.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ce serait vraiment mal placé de ma part de te donner des ordres après ton discours si émouvant de tout à l'heure, dit-il sarcastiquement. Alors, saint Potter pourrait-il écarter sa saleté de cour héroïque de ma trace, si ça n'est pas trop demander à sa sainteté ?!

\- J'ai dit que j'acceptais, à condition que ce soit raisonnable. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu vas m'obliger à me sacrifier pour ton bien ? Retourner dans le monde magique signifie porter à nouveau le fardeau...

\- Pour une fois que ça se fera dans ce sens et pas dans l'autre !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il fut brusquement repoussé en arrière, au point qu'il se rattrapa de justesse à la table. Malfoy se dirigea vers la masse qu'était Théodore. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as une semaine, Potter. J'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais le chemin jusqu'au manoir de ma famille.

Sur ces mots, Drago transplana avec Théodore. Harry soupira et inspecta les alentours. Les moldus étaient toujours figés dans leur propre espace-temps. Son poing se serra durement. Il avait tellement envie de s'en coller une à cet instant précis. Même sans l'intervention de Théodore, cette rencontre était un véritable échec. Ironiquement, bien qu'il soit un Serpentard, Drago avait été le plus honnête tout le long. Le survivant commençait à penser qu'il s'était effectivement mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais son sens de la justice refusait de le laisser en paix avec cette histoire... Si seulement il avait eu le cran d'approfondir le sujet de Lucius lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le tapis, les choses se seraient déroulées différemment. Il avait maintenant la preuve que le blond bluffait : il n'avait en réalité aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait dans le dossier de son père.

Soudainement furieux après lui-même, Harry envoya balader les deux verres de liqueurs. Comment réussir à expliquer à Malfoy que rien ne pouvait être arrangé maintenant ? S'il restait dans le monde moldu, certes, tous finiraient par découvrir sa fuite et le prendraient en chasse lui et son « gibier. » Mais rien ne changerait s'il retournait dans le monde moldu. Déjà, il ne serait pas à même de refréner Blaise dans son désir de retrouver son ami disparu... Et surtout, il ne serait pas à même d'empêcher la traque du Ministère si jamais elle se mettait en action du jour au lendemain. Le blond avait oublié un détail dans son analyse : oui, une partie du monde magique le croyait mort, et l'autre s'en fichait royalement, mais il existait une troisième caste de l'ombre pas assez stupide pour croire que l'héritier des Malfoy pourrissait en charogne dans un coin. Non, ces gens-là savaient plus de choses qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. La restructuration du Ministère lancée quelques mois plus tôt était la première roue de l'engrenage.

Harry passa nerveusement une main dans sa tignasse brune. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pour gagner un début de confiance de Malfoy il devait s'exécuter, même si c'était éphémère, le blond prendrait toujours acte de la progression. Le sorcier se tendit tout à coup. Des effluves de magie lui parvenaient de l'extérieur. D'un rapide coup de baguette, il remit le café moldu en ordre. Finalement, il transplana. Mais son action ne fut pas suffisamment rapide. Durant une fraction de seconde, Harry croisa le regard de l'Auror dépêché sur place pour remettre les choses en ordre : Ron.

* * *

Le cadet des Weasley délogea pratiquement la porte de son bureau de ses gonds en l'ouvrant avec force. À quelques secondes à dire, il mettait la main sur son ami d'enfance. Son pied frappa son bureau de manière répétée.

\- Bordel ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ronald, vieux, un problème ?

Un de ses collègues venait de son apparition dans l'encadrement de l'ouverture, alerté par le bruit.

\- Non, rien. J'ai fait un voyage dans le monde moldu pour rien. Tout était en règle quand je suis arrivé sur place. Probablement un canular.

\- Ah ! Je compatis. Allez ! Courage, plus que quelques heures à tenir avant la fin du service !

\- Ouais. Merci.

Le sorcier disparut dans les couloirs du Ministère. Le roux s'empressa de verrouiller le battant de bois derrière lui. Être dérangé était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant. Contournant sa surface de travail, Ron se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Au moins, Harry ne semblait pas avoir perdu le sens de la prudence comme le laissaient penser ses précédentes actions. Mais pourquoi foutre le bazar de cette manière dans le monde moldu ? Avait-il au moins une raison valable ? Le roux avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, comme au Square Grimmault. Il avait eu beau chercher pendant des heures, rien n'y avait fait. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'aucun membre de leur équipe ne cherchait au bon endroit. Mais alors où ? Même Hermione ne semblait pas capable de trouver la réponse à cette énigme là. Qu'est-ce-qui leur avait échappé ? À ce point, Ron considérait que même la raison principale d'Harry leur avait échappé de prime abord. Sa fiancée trouvait que les épreuves que le survivant avait dues affronter ces derniers temps menaient obligatoirement à ce genre de réactions démesurées et déraisonnables, mais il n'était pas d'accord. C'était son style à lui, le Weasley, de réagir de manière démesurée sous la pression, pas celui d'Harry.

Pour l'instant, Ron cherchait principalement à calmer sa montée d'adrénaline après sa quasi rencontre avec son ami. L'urgence de la situation : un sorcier perturbant le cours du temps moldu, et le déclenchement d'un affrontement, n'aidait pas non plus avec les nerfs. Il profita du calme procuré par la pièce vide pour s'apaiser. La précipitation supprimée, ses idées s'éclaircirent peu à peu. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui : un bon coup de stress pouvait le purifier de toutes les pensées encombrantes. Une seule question tournait maintenant en boucle dans son crâne : qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient manqué ? Plus qu'il ne le voulait, Ron avait _besoin_ de comprendre ce qui avait poussé Harry dans ces extrêmes. Le roux laissa sa tête aller contre le dossier de son grand fauteuil. Avec l'aide de ses pieds, il fit pivoter l'assise de droite à gauche, dans un mouvement de balancement. Il se laissa bercer par le mouvement pendant un long moment.

Lorsqu'il se redressa sensiblement dans son siège le service devait déjà être terminé depuis longtemps. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la nuit était tombée, mais très franchement ça lui importait peu sur l'instant. Sa certitude était plus forte que jamais : ils ne se posaient pas les bonnes questions. Il ne fallait pas se demander où Harry cherchait Malfoy, ou même de quelle façon aurait pu procéder Malfoy. La vraie question était de savoir quand cette idée de fou avait pris racine dans l'esprit du survivant.

D'un coup, Ron se leva de son siège et sortit dans les couloirs du Ministère. Le service des Aurors était pratiquement vide, à l'exception de l'équipe de nuit, comme il s'y attendait. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était resté dans son bureau jusqu'alors. Tout le monde le pensait déjà parti. Profitant de cet avantage, le roux se fit discret et se faufila tel un souffle d'air imperceptible dans le dédale du Ministère. En arrivant devant l'immense porte des archives, le Weasley n'avait croisé personne. Il inspecta les alentours. À cette heure, les responsables avaient vidé les lieux, raison pour laquelle Harry avait attendu le jour pour demander le dossier de Malfoy fils. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre. Personne ne saurait jamais rien. Il ne s'agissait pas des archives remplies de dossiers délicats et hautement surveillés. Ceux-là n'étaient que du menu fretin. Vérifiant ses arrières, le cadet des Weasley s'introduit dans la salle. À tout hasard, il s'assura de la présence de sa baguette dans sa poche mais ne la sortit pas. S'il voulait rester discret jusqu'au bout il ne fallait pas utiliser de magie : détectable et traçable. Il devait agir comme un moldu. En plus, les experts seraient débordés avec cette méthode qu'ils connaissaient mal, et cela si jamais ils venaient à découvrir qu'on s'était introduit dans les archives sans autorisation. Puisque son instinct semblait bien le servir ces derniers temps, Ron décida de s'y fier.

Cela lui prit plus d'une demi-heure, mais au final il avait presque envie de danser de joie en dénichant la section des affaires classées. Il retira le dossier de Lucius Malfoy de l'étagère où trônait magistralement le cachet d'Harry. Parce que oui, c'était de là que tout était parti. Ils avaient négligé cette information en partant du principe qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une lubie de leur ami. La pochette était lourde et imposante de papiers, comptes-rendus d'audiences et d'avis de condamnations. Mais pour en avoir traités un certain nombre lui aussi, le Weasley savait que dans certains cas bien précis l'ensemble de ces pièces s'accompagnaient d'un inventaire de possessions relatives au dossier : preuves, perquisitions, annexes renvoyant à d'autres condamnés et même ajouts des condamnés eux-mêmes lors de dernières volontés ou de coopérations contre meilleur traitement. Ron parcourut les pages intéressantes avec intérêt. Tout à coup, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se reporta à la toute fin du paquet, là où l'on ajoutait les annexes de manière traditionnelle, puis revint sur les feuilles du début. Il répéta le processus plusieurs fois.

\- Bordel de...

Le roux boucla la lourde pochette. Une hésitation s'empara de lui. Finalement, il embarqua le dossier et le dissimula grâce à sort. Tout aussi discrètement qu'auparavant, il repassa par son bureau, récupérer ses affaires personnelles, puis rejoignit l'allée des cheminettes. Certains membres des différentes équipes de nuit le saluèrent. Quelques uns le gratifièrent même pour son travail acharné au vu de l'heure. Ron leur adressa des signes de remerciements et s'engagea dans l'âtre vert, direction le Terrier.

Il fut hors de la cheminée avant que les flammes vertes ne soient même éteintes. Sa mère l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu rentres bien tard, Ronald. Un problème ?

\- Où est Hermione ?

\- Ron ! Je suis là, l'appela la jeune sorcière depuis la cuisine.

Hermione était plongée dans un gros ouvrage à son habitude, mais elle semblait tout aussi concernée que sa mère. Ron lui fit signe de le suivre. La surdouée referma son grimoire et l'emporta avec elle dans les étages à la suite de son fiancé. Le couple pénétra dans leur chambre. Hermione obéit au geste de Ron et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Je sais pourquoi Harry tient absolument à retrouver Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? Mais on le sait déjà...

\- Non. C'est justement là que se situe le problème : on ne se pose pas les bonnes questions depuis le début. C'est totalement différent de ce qu'on pensait...

\- Ron... C'est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant la portée de ses paroles. C'est la plus grosse avancée qu'on pouvait faire dans les recherches ! Il faut en informer...

\- Zabini ne doit pas savoir, l'interrompit Ron.

\- Pourquoi ? Il nous a aidé depuis le début, Ron ! On lui doit bien ça ! Ne commence pas à jouer les égoïstes ! Fais un effort !

\- Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de retrouver Drago. Ça ne change pas grand chose qu'on lui donne la piste à suivre ou qu'on le lui offre sur un plateau. Il sera satisfait dans tous les cas ! Il ne doit pas savoir. Comprends que je risque mon job rien qu'en te disant ça, Hermione !

La jeune sorcière se tut instantanément. Risquer son job ? De quoi parlait-il ? Quel rapport ça avait au juste ? Sous ses pupilles brunes, Ron dévoila le dossier volé au Ministère et le jeta négligemment sur le lit.

\- La réponse est là-dedans, déclara-t-il. Elle est sous nos yeux depuis le début.

\- Où as-tu trouvé le dossier de Drago ?

\- Non. Pas Drago Malfoy. _Lucius_ Malfoy.

\- Ron, c'est insensé ! Qu'est-ce-qu'un homme mort aurait à voir là-dedans ?

\- Tout justement ! Tu te souviens de la série de procès qui ont eu lieu après la guerre ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Encore aujourd'hui, certains ne sont pas classés. Ils attendent soient d'êtres validés, comme celui-là, ou que leur jugement soit finalisé. Les cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines de Mangemorts en attente de jugement.

La sorcière surdouée secoua la tête en déni. Le regard de Ron s'emplit de compassion.

\- Il semblerait que Malfoy... Drago Malfoy... n'ait pas été totalement innocenté de son implication ou non dans les agissements du camp du mage noir...

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Tu mens ! L'ordre a témoigné pou sa défense. Il a collaboré avec nous !

\- Ça ne suffit pas aux esprits fermés qui dirigent et tu le sais, Hermione.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? le supplia-t-elle.

\- Non. Et ça n'est pas encore le pire...

\- Parce qu'il y a pire ?

\- Avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, Lucius a formulé le vœu d'ajouter des pièces à son propre dossier. Des pièces qui étaient en fait destinées au cas de son fils.

\- Non, murmura Hermione. Non.

\- Lucius Malfoy a témoigné par écrit pour le procès de son fils dans deux lettres authentifiées par un avocat. Il a la ferme intention de se venger de son fils qui a aidé les autorités à le condamner... Il avait l'intention de le faire chuter avec lui.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune sorcière. Malfoy n'était pas un proche, mais il avait collaboré, il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. L'injustice des manières de ce gouvernement faisait de nouveau surface. Harry le déplorait depuis toujours, et Hermione ne faisait que partager son opinion. Même face au témoignage de tous les membres de l'ordre en faveur de Drago, la seule affirmation fausse de son père de son implication dans le mouvement Mangemort le ferait aussitôt condamner au même sort.

\- Ah ! Oui, j'oubliais, rajouta Ron. Ces fameuses lettres répertoriées dans les annexes du dossier... Elles manquent à l'appel.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Si, confirma Ron. Harry les as prises avec lui pour apporter la preuve de ce qu'il avance à Malfoy. Il est parti l'avertir.

* * *

Théodore s'éveilla en sentant de l'eau fraîche se propager en léger filets sur son visage. Sa vision trouble se précisa avec lenteur. Tout était sombre autour de lui, à tel point que l'ancien Serpentard songea qu'il devait faire nuit. Il n'en vit pas davantage. Le visage de Drago se matérialisa devant ses yeux embués. Ou du moins il supposa que c'était lui, car de son point de vue ce n'était que des traits flous surmontés d'une tignasse de cheveux platines, le tout dans un habit noir. L'ancien Serpentard sentit quelques gouttes d'eau froide lui rouler de nouveau sur le visage. Il grogna. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Des nausées parcouraient son corps lourd comme le plomb par vagues puissantes. Pour un peu, il se serait cru en pleine gueule de bois un lendemain de fête. Le blond disparut de son champ de vision. Les coussins du canapé bougèrent sous lui lorsque celui-ci se leva.

\- Rah, gémit Théodore en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se redresser avec lenteur. On est où là ?

Sa voix sonnait tellement différemment avec ce ton groggy qu'il faillit ne pas la reconnaître. L'ancien Serpentard se massa les tempes en scellant fermement les paupières.

\- Chez moi, répondit Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à Potter ?

\- Tu n'as plus à te soucier de ça.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas vraiment tué, si ?

\- Bien sûr que non, souffla le blond.

Théodore s'assit plus convenablement sur le canapé, posant ses pieds à plat sur le sol. Ses mains ne quittaient pas son crâne.

\- Oh, bordel, grogna-t-il. T'aurais pu y aller doucement quand même ! J'en ai pour plusieurs jours là !

\- À peine, releva Drago. Les effets du sortilège auront entièrement disparus d'ici quelques heures.

\- Ouais. N'empêche.

\- N'empêche quoi ?

\- Rien, rien.

Drago sourit dans l'ombre. Théodore était tellement douillet. Aucun moyen que quiconque puisse renier ses origines aristocratiques empreintes de confort. Appuyé apparemment nonchalamment, mais en réalité pour s'empêcher de tomber de fatigue, contre l'arche séparant son salon de sa cuisine, il observa son ami se remettre doucement du contrecoup.

\- Maintenant tu vas peut-être m'expliquer la suite de ton plan ? lâcha sarcastiquement l'homme. Histoire d'éviter que ça ne se reproduise.

\- C'est justement parce que je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise que tu n'en sauras pas plus.

\- Écoute Drago, soupira Théodore. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'intervenir. Sérieusement, crois-moi. J'ai juste... Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler après ce que ce mec t'a dit...

\- Justement qu'est-ce-que tu faisais là en premier lieu si tu ne comptais pas intervenir ?

\- C'était au cas où il te ferait un coup bas...

\- Donc en fait il n'a pas si tord que ça quand il dit que tu penses que je suis incapable de me défendre, trancha Drago.

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à croire ça, si ?

\- Pour être totalement honnête, je ne sais plus quoi penser, Théo.

\- Tu peux toujours avoir confiance en moi, Drago. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? Ok, j'ai dérapé, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça en arrive là...

Drago resta silencieux un moment. Théodore se frotta les yeux. Les effets du sortilège s'estompaient effectivement plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses pensées reprenaient leur place dans son crâne.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu de l'échange ? demanda le blond.

\- À peu près tout, avoua son ami. Si je peux me permettre, ça me blesse un peu que tu préfères tout raconter à Potter plutôt qu'à un ami...

\- J'ai mes raisons.

Théodore hocha la tête. D'accord, il avait compris le message : il ne fallait pas insister.

\- Et pour Potter ? tenta-t-il.

\- C'est arrangé, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. Les choses ne peuvent pas se dérouler autrement que ce que j'ai prévu avec les arguments que je lui ai avancés.

\- Tu lui as mis la baguette sous la gorge, hein ? releva Théodore.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Théodore avait quelques doutes quand au véritable déroulement de l'entretien entre les deux ennemis d'enfance. Mais il se devait de croire ce que Drago lui disait. Après tout, en dehors de quelques minuscules exceptions, c'était lui qui lui avait toujours indiqué quoi faire. Et tout avait toujours bien tourné. Il espéra sincèrement que cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

* * *

Voici comme nous nous quittons ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A la prochaine !


	14. Le manoir

Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre qui aurait dû paraître la semaine dernière, mais comme je l'avais précisé sur ma fiche d'auteur, quelques contretemps m'ont empêchée de le publier avant.

Je tenais également à vous souhaiter un bon courage pour cette rentrée des classes ! Pour ma part, je reprends mes études en université dès la semaine prochaine, aussi je vous demanderai d'être indulgents avec moi par rapport aux publications des chapitres qui risquent probablement de s'espacer. Mais vous aurez toujours de mes nouvelles, pour cela il vous suffira d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur ma fiche d'auteur : j'y mettrais les informations relatives à la fiction !

Trêve de bavardages : bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV : Le manoir**

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Harry leva ses yeux verts au ciel. Un grondement quasi constant résonnait au loin. Quelques vagues de lumière blanche se propageaient dans les nuées sombres au-dessus du manoir Malfoy et de ses tourelles noires, telles des pics transperçant les éléments. Il n'y avait aucune clarté durable, que des éclats brutaux qui ouvraient une nouvelle vision sur le monde pendant moins d'un quart de seconde, teintant le noir en gris fantomatique. Personne n'aurait pu jurer qu'à cette heure, en temps normal, le jour aurait du être visible, tant la voûte céleste ressemblait à un océan furieux dégorgeant d'encre. L'air malsain était lourd d'humidité bien qu'aucune goutte de pluie ne semblait vouloir quitter les confis des voiles obscurs. Les éclairs approchants éclataient d'un craquement sec. Peu désireux de recevoir une décharge soudaine, le survivant s'était abrité près de la porte d'entrée du manoir. Rapidement, le mur de pierre le protégea également du vent en pleine croissance qui s'engouffrait sous l'immense battant de bois en murmurant des psaumes maudits.

Sous sa capuche sombre, l'élu inspecta les lieux déserts. Là où il se tenait l'élu n'était pas visible et il le savait parfaitement. L'héritier des Malfoy tardait à se montrer lui aussi. Harry avait franchement du mal à imaginer comment le blond pouvait oublier un rendez-vous pour lequel il avait tant insisté et _menacé_. À moins que le survivant ne se soit trompé sur son compte et que le Serpentard n'ait finalement pas tant changé que cela, celui-ci ne le ferait pas attendre. L'enjeu était trop grand. L'entretien devait être rapide, précis et concis, certes. Mais pour cela il devait bien avoir lieu. Alors pourquoi tardait-il ? Le survivant songea un instant que chacun d'eux attendait peut-être dans un recoin de la propriété que l'autre se montre en premier. Rendu d'autant plus méfiant par les conditions météorologiques défavorables, Harry décida de ne pas se précipiter.

Le grondement constant de l'orage faisait rapidement place à des déchirements brusques affreusement sonores. Les paupières du survivant se plissèrent pour le protéger des reflets aveuglants. Il réajusta sa position contre le mur de pierre froide. Le fond de l'air glaçait les membres et s'infiltrait jusqu'aux os par les pores. Hormis les herbes agitées par le vent, toujours aucun mouvement. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'y avait aucun risque majeur pourtant. Il ne craignait pas Malfoy, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Même si le blond venait à le piéger, l'Auror qu'il était restait près à se défendre par tous les moyens. Seulement cette réalité ne suffisait pas à le rasséréner. Ce n'était pas de la peur, juste une sensation inconnue qui le laissait incertain. Le déjà-vu devait y être pour beaucoup. Pris dans cette tourmente, le manoir abandonné reprenait ses airs de guerre. Pour un peu, Harry se serait presque attendu à voir le mage noir se matérialiser devant lui, le sommant de se battre encore une fois.

Dérangé par ces réminiscences, le survivant commença à sonder ses actions de la semaine passée. Il avait passé tellement de temps à méditer chaque détail qu'il en venait à se demander si tout cela n'était pas trop cérébral en fin de compte... Non. Il n'y avait aucune faille. Si tout se passait comme prévu, et ce serait le cas, Ron et Hermione étaient occupés ailleurs.

Après son entretien avec Malfoy, Harry s'était « faufilé » dans le monde magique en appliquant les directives du blond : du moment que c'était fait, il se fichait de comment cela se faisait. Se mouvant dans l'ombre, incognito, le survivant s'était mis à récupérer des informations diverses : où en étaient ses amis dans leurs recherches ? Quelles étaient les menaces réelles qui pesaient sur lui et sur Malfoy ? Comment les diriger vers une voie sans issue assez longtemps pour les maintenir occupés loin d'eux ? Comment se mettre hors d'atteinte. Tout y était passé. Harry avait vite compris que le couple savait à propos des lettres de Lucius Malfoy et des condamnations qui pesaient sur son fils. À ce stade, il ne faisait aucun doute que ses amis possédaient la forte intuition que le blond demeurait en vie quelque part. Ils n'en possédaient simplement pas la preuve. Ils pensaient détenir la solution avec cela. Mais en réalité cette découverte ne leur expliquait que les raisons de son départ, pas le moyen de retrouver Malfoy. Ça, ils ne le trouveraient jamais. En anticipation de cette situation, Harry s'était appliqué dès le début à faire disparaître tout élément pouvant les amener au monde moldu. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni un membre chevronné du Ministère ne pourrait retrouver leur trace. En revanche, la position d'Auror de Ron lui apportait un avantage non négligeable dont il commençait enfin à se servir, probablement excédé de tourner en rond depuis si longtemps. Le roux partait à la pêche aux informations dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Quelque part, Harry était fier de voir que son ami n'était pas aussi impulsif et irréfléchi qu'il en avait l'air. Cela restait néanmoins une sérieuse épine dans son pied. Depuis sa « rencontre » avec l'élu dans le monde moldu, Ron se portait volontaire pour chaque intervention en songeant qu'il finirait bien par se recréer une occasion similaire que, le cas échéant, il ne laisserait pas passer. Pour l'instant, il se joignait à toutes les expéditions car incapable de déterminer quel cas pouvait se rapporter à Harry ou non. Ron en enquête de son côté _pouvait être_ dangereux pour Malfoy. Mais Ron au Ministère _était_ dangereux pour Malfoy. Toute la nuance d'une conjugaison, question de sémantique. Plus le roux ferait d'intervention dans le monde moldu, plus il y avait de chances qu'il trouve une piste compromettante. Éloigner Ron du Ministère lui procurerait le temps suffisant pour s'arranger avec le blond. Et seulement là, Harry considérerait la possibilité de revenir dans le monde magique sans heurts. Le survivant n'était pas dupe : franchir les barrières du manoir ce soir serait retransmis d'une manière ou d'une autre au cadet des Weasley, dernier poseur de sécurité en date. Sans le Weasley au Ministère, pas de contact, pas d'intervention, car personne ne sachant ce qui se tramait réellement. Sans Ron, leur entretien était sécurisé.

À partir de là, Harry avait décidé d'intervenir. Il avait pris le roux en filature un jour, et s'était brusquement détourné pour s'engager dans le quartier des Aurors grâce à un sort de désillusion. Il n'avait rencontré aucune résistance. À croire que ces sorciers n'avaient rien appris de la guerre : non, il était parfaitement impossible qu'une menace quelconque apparaisse au bureau, pas besoin de se biler avec ça ! Il s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs s'il avait eu le temps matériel pour cela. Au lieu de ça, le survivant avait choisi un de ses collègues, idéal pour le job, et avait changé de personne pour sa filature. L'élu se remémora chaque détail : le sort d'endormissement, l'entrave dans un coin tranquille, le polynectar, le retour au bureau de Ron sous les traits de son collègue, l'assignation à la mission très contraignante le tenant à distance du Ministère le soir même de l'entretien prévu avec Malfoy, le sourire moqueur dessiné sur le visage d'empreint pour se vanter de sa permission ce même soir, le retour au coin tranquille, la fin des effets de la potion interrompus avec un sortilège, le superbe sort d'oubliette sur son collègue pour modifier ses souvenirs, et finalement retour au bercail. Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même depuis sa cachette. Ce soir, il pourrait donner les lettres à Malfoy. À condition qu'il daigne se pointer bien sûr...

Un éclair plus massif que les autres déchira le ciel d'encre. Harry se tendit en se redressant. Quelques effluves de magie traversèrent son corps : Malfoy était enfin arrivé. Le survivant allait se manifester, presque impatient, mais son geste s'avorta de lui-même. Ce ne fut pas une silhouette mais deux qui passèrent le portail du manoir. Après avoir parcourut quelques mètres, les deux inconnus s'arrêtèrent. L'élu avait cette impression tenace qu'ils savaient qu'il était là, à cet endroit précis, et que même à travers l'obscurité ils le détaillaient comme en plein jour. Un second éclair se détacha du grondement confus et éclaira mieux les lieux. Le survivant soupira lorsque son regard d'émeraude rencontra les pupilles mercures du Serpentard. À ses côtés, Théodore observait discrètement la bâtisse abandonnée avec désillusion : finies les heures de gloires d'antan. Mécontent, Harry s'aventura à son tour dans l'allée principale mais s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable des deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ? cingla-t-il en dévisageant Théodore.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, objecta l'acolyte du blond. C'était ça ou rien.

\- Théo, l'interrompit Drago. Tu te souviens à quelles conditions j'ai accepté que tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Je ne dois pas interférer. Je suis juste là pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Je dois te laisser faire tes propres choix avec ce que Potter te proposera, récita Théodore.

Le blond acquiesça. L'ancien espion attendit que l'entretien débute. Comprenant que sa présence dérangeait malgré tout, il fit marche-arrière et se posta près du portail, loin des deux hommes. Ces derniers se jaugèrent sous les flashs des rais d'électricité rayant le ciel.

\- Tu as pu arranger la situation ? demanda calmement Drago.

\- Provisoirement pour l'instant. Maintenant j'aimerais reprendre ce qui a été interrompu la dernière fois.

\- Si tu m'expliques ce que « provisoirement » veut dire dans ton jargon de héros, j'envisagerai peut-être la question.

\- Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. Disons simplement qu'ils ne sont plus sur ta piste dans l'immédiat. Ils peuvent sans douter la retrouver si rien ne change. Mais si tu m'écoutes maintenant, je te jure que tu n'entendras plus parler ni d'eux ni de moi.

\- Ça semble prometteur. Néanmoins, je croyais que notre marché était déjà conclu, Potter, rétorqua Drago. Pas qu'une clause supplémentaire viendrait s'y greffer.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te cacher mes motivations. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de les aborder la dernière fois.

Drago inspira. De son point de vue, les choses progressaient. Seulement elles ne progressaient pas dans le sens qu'il aurait souhaité. De toutes les options qu'il avait envisagées, celle-ci était celle dont il doutait le plus : ses connaissances du sujet étaient limitées. Pourtant, une voix intérieure lui murmurait de faire confiance au Gryffondor, comme si cette entité impersonnelle savait déjà que l'écouter lui assurait la sortie de cette situation. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir à cette idée. Si cela lui permettait de se débarrasser d'un poids, il devait ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

\- Je t'écoute, déclara le blond.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils. Son regard se leva de nouveau vers le ciel.

\- Drago ! appela Théodore depuis les grilles.

Le blond tiqua. Cet idiot avait pourtant promis de rester silencieux. Visiblement, c'était une promesse vide. Aussi vide que la bouche de Potter qui ne daignait pas lui apporter de réponse. Il se figea lorsque le survivant écarquilla les yeux d'une manière inhabituelle face à lui.

\- Drago !

L'héritier des Serpentard fit volte-face. Théodore était aux prises avec une panique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Du doigt, il pointait l'orage qui arrivait droit sur eux par-dessus les bois environnants : une nuée encore plus noire qu'une magie non recommandable crachant éclairs et foudre avec rage. Le vent hurlait d'horreur en se fracassant contre la toiture du manoir. Mais Drago comprit rapidement que ça n'était pas la tempête qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle semble les cerner sans parvenir jusqu'à eux. Les éléments se perturbaient, dérangés par un immense afflux de magie. Aussitôt, le blond se tourna vers le survivant.

\- Je croyais que tout était sous contrôle ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

\- Oui !

\- Alors qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça, hein ?!

\- Personne ne pouvait savoir ! J'ai tout fait pour écarter Ron et Hermione !

\- Pardon ?! s'interloqua Drago. « Ron et Hermione » ?!

\- Tu ne parlais pas que d'eux, réalisa soudainement Harry.

\- Non !

\- Drago ! Transplane ! cria Théodore.

La foudre s'abattit violemment sur eux telle une gigantesque boule de feu. Les deux sorciers firent mine de se protéger de leurs bras mais le rayon ne parvint jamais jusqu'à eux. Incrédule, Drago regarda avec frayeur l'électricité révéler un dôme protecteur englobant l'ensemble du domaine en le percutant : le manoir, et une partie des bois au-delà des grilles. Le blond tenta de réaliser son transplanage, en vain. La barrière court-circuitait sa capacité à transplaner, le maintenant à l'intérieur de la barrière. Une bulle d'isolement et _d'emprisonnement_.

\- Trop tard, murmura Harry en ressentant également les effets.

Drago reporta son attention vers son ami désespéré, près du portail. Presque aussitôt, ses pupilles furent attirées par une autre forme se détachant de la lisière des bois, à la limité intérieure du dôme. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : un flash de son cauchemar impliquant sa tante lui revenait brutalement en mémoire. À son tour, Théodore remarqua l'intrus. Le blond vit clairement ses genoux flancher un instant. Ses propres lèvres se mirent à trembler en devinant l'identité de la personne. De l'autre côté des grilles, Blaise les fixait d'une expression indéchiffrable. Son regard de braise passa tour à tour entre chacun des sorciers présents. Son crâne luisait des reflets des éclairs repoussés par la barrière de sa création. D'un coup de baguette, il fit s'évaporer les grilles du manoir le temps de les traverser. La brume se reforma en métal après son passage.

Le blond était cloué sur place, affligé par sa propre bêtise. Potter ignorait que Blaise détenait la preuve de sa vie qui manquait au couple de Gryffondors : la dague de sa tante. Une arme qui a la base était destinée au survivant pour bien lui spécifier l'identité du sorcier lui ayant laissé le souvenir de la boîte moldue dans la pensine. Mais s'il ne le savait pas, Potter ne pouvait pas détourner Blaise de sa piste. L'intervention de Théodore lors de leur dernier entretien lui avait totalement sorti de l'esprit l'avertissement à propos de Zabini. Impuissant, Drago observa le noir entrer dans l'enceinte de la propriété. L'homme s'arrêta à la hauteur de Théodore. Il réalisait que son ami disparut se tenait enfin devant ses yeux. Ils étaient enfin réunis comme au temps de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré depuis tant d'années lui était enfin accordé. Un sourire de soulagement apaisa ses traits. Pour une fois, son intuition avait été la bonne. S'introduire au manoir Malfoy pour vérifier l'authenticité de la dague trouvée au Square Grimmault était la meilleure idée qu'il aurait pu avoir. Une fois assuré de l'appartenance de la dague, Blaise avait remplacé les protections du manoir avec l'accord du roux. Juste au cas où Drago, ou quiconque tenait à se faire passer pour lui, reviendrait fouiner dans les anciennes possessions. Théodore profita du moment d'inaction du sorcier noir pour s'adresser au blond.

\- Drago, dit-il sans hausser la voix.

D'un mouvement de pupilles, il désigna le manoir. L'héritier des Malfoy suivit son regard, déboussolé. Théodore hocha la tête lorsqu'il le questionna silencieusement. Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se le faire souffler deux fois. Sans attendre, il se mit à courir vers la bâtisse abandonnée. Blaise fit quelques pas.

\- Drago ! Reviens ! supplia-t-il.

Théodore fit volte-face pour jauger son ami. Les traits de celui-ci se durcirent tout à coup.

\- Tu savais ? Tu savais qu'il était en vie ? refusa-t-il de croire.

L'ancien espion ne répondit pas malgré l'appel de ses instincts. Le but maintenant c'était de gagner le maximum de temps pour permettre à Drago de s'échapper malgré l'entrave de la protection. Si quelqu'un savait comment s'échapper d'un manoir entièrement cerné... c'était Potter. Le blond connaissait l'intérieur mieux que quiconque, mais il aurait besoin des connaissances du survivant pour pouvoir contourner la barrière. Théodore attrapa le regard de Potter par-dessus son épaule. Harry se détourna alors pour rejoindre le manoir à son tour. Furieux, Blaise dressa sa baguette contre lui.

\- Potter ! Ne t'avises pas de...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge : Théodore le menaçait de sa propre baguette à présent.

\- Non, Blaise. C'est toi qui ne bouge pas. Vas-y, Harry, je te couvre.

Le survivant acquiesça et reprit sa course.

\- Petrificus totalus ! lança le sorcier noir.

\- Protego !

Le sort se désintégra sur le bouclier créé par l'ancien espion. Ce dernier le maintint jusqu'à ce que le survivant soit hors d'atteinte.

\- Depuis quand tu savais ? demanda Zabini.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien avoir comme importance ?

\- Depuis quand ?! exigea Blaise. Je veux savoir depuis combien de temps tu me mènes en bateau.

\- Depuis le début.

L'homme faillit en lâcher sa baguette. Comment ça « depuis le début » ? Depuis le début de quoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas signifier ce qu'il imaginait, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi, Théo !

\- Sa disparition n'en a jamais été une pour moi, continua son ami. L'inquiétude du début, l'apparence de laisser faire, mes voyages d'affaires, mon absence au moment de sa disparition... Tout ça n'était qu'une façade, nargua Théodore.

\- Tu me mens depuis le début.

\- J'étais obligé de le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! cracha Blaise. Tu trouves ça amusant peut-être ?

\- J'avoue que j'y ai pris goût. La guerre et l'espionnage me manquaient, provoqua encore l'ancien espion.

\- Espèce de...

Théodore ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de suivre les mouvements de Blaise lorsque celui-ci essaya de le contourner pour rejoindre le manoir. Finalement, le sorcier noir tiqua.

\- Je vois que je vais devoir gagner mon laissez-passer, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu veux te battre ? ria Théodore. Tu n'en es pas capable. Tu n'oseras pas me jeter de sort.

\- Everte statim !

\- Proteg...

Le sortilège propulsa son opposant une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

\- Dis-toi bien qu'à partir de cet instant, tu ne trouveras plus d'ami en moi, Théo ! l'avertit Blaise.

L'ancien espion se décolla du sol avec difficulté. Il rampa et attrapa sa baguette du bout des doigts avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. La peine lui tenait douloureusement au corps. Malheureusement s'il voulait respecter les volontés de Drago, il devait gagner du temps. Pour ça, attirer l'attention de Blaise sur lui et uniquement sur lui était primordial. Il devait devenir le point de chute de la colère du sorcier noir en le provoquant, en jouant avec ses sentiments. Leur lien d'amitié serait à jamais révolu après cet affrontement. Théodore avait tenté de tout sauvegarder aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu en souvenir de l'ancien monde. Mais la guerre avait détruit une partie de cet ancien monde où tous les trois pouvaient se considérer comme frères. Et l'univers s'évertuait coûte que coûte à faire table rase de tout ce qui subsistait encore de cet ancien monde. Celui qui avait causé la guerre dans les ténèbres. Leur amitié n'échappait visiblement pas au processus. Le fils Nott avait mal pour Blaise. Mais il avait également mal pour Drago car il savait que ce moment signait tout autant la fin de son amitié avec le blond. Dès que le sorcier trouverait l'échappatoire de ce piège, plus personne ne le reverrai jamais. L'ancien Serpentard pouvait être égoïste pour une fois, laisser le passage à Blaise, l'accompagner même, essayer de faire entendre raison à leur ami : tout n'était pas perdu parce qu'une personne de plus savait. Ça avait marché avec Potter. Ça ne marcherait pas deux fois de suite. Aussi, le sorcier resta campé sur ses positions, dos au manoir, en priant que Drago finisse par trouver la lumière qui manquait à sa vie, avec ou sans lui dans celle-ci. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il armait fermement sa baguette contre Blaise.

\- Alors viens ! Viens et bats-toi ! cria-t-il.

* * *

Un claquement de pas précipités rebondissait à l'infini contre les murs du manoir abandonné, troublant le silence pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. Des traces de semelles se dessinaient de manière brouillonne sur la couche de poussière recouvrant le sol de marbre. À courir de cette manière dans ce cadre, Drago avait l'impression d'atterrir en plein cœur d'une de ses terreurs nocturnes durant lesquelles une créature quelconque finirait par l'attraper dans le noir glacial. Et Merlin qu'il aurait mille fois préféré se retrouver dans l'une d'elles plutôt que dans ce manoir de malheur où il avait juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds. Et Merlin qu'il regrettait d'avoir eu l'idée stupide d'emporter cette maudite dague avec lui plusieurs années auparavant. Tout ça parce qu'il avait écouté ses préjugés de sang-pur en songeant que ça pourrait toujours servir au cas où la magie viendrait à disparaître dans ce monde moldu ! Qu'il se sentait stupide, aujourd'hui ! Il ne voulait même pas s'attarder sur « l'illumination » de la laisser traîner au Square Grimmault, avec une arrière-pensée à peine dissimulée de s'en débarrasser définitivement.

Bien qu'il se soit efforcé d'effacer tout souvenir en rapport avec cet endroit maudit, Drago se rendit vite compte qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de sa mémoire comme ça. Le plan entier du manoir se déroulait devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y enfonçait : du sol au plafond, de l'aile nord à l'aile sud, de l'aile ouest à l'aile est, le dédale des passages secrets... Des passages utiles lors d'un siège comme celui-ci, mais parfaitement inutiles contre un sortilège de barrière comme celui-là ! Il faillit hurler dans sa course désormais sans but. Bordel, il aurait dû se cogner la tête suffisamment fort de lui-même pour devenir amnésique ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était probablement une idée merdique aux apparences de révélation, comme toutes les autres. D'un coup, il freina des quatre fers. Il devait bien y avoir au moins une personne dans sa famille qui avait dû faire les bons choix à un moment donné, non ? Il devait bien y avoir au moins une personne de sa famille qui aurait envisagé ce genre de situation, n'est-ce-pas ? Son père ne se serait jamais laissé emprisonner de la sorte dans son manoir par un petit sang-pur insignifiant. Il y avait forcément une solution, même si elle n'aurait servie qu'à sauver sa propre peau. For de sa décision, le blond s'engagea dans les étages et suivit contre son gré sa mémoire pour rejoindre le bureau de son père.

L'héritier des Malfoy déboula dans un immense corridor aux grandes fenêtres disposées régulièrement. Le spectacle à travers celles-ci était à la fois époustouflant et horrifiant. Le dôme continuellement agressé par l'orage affichait des nervures bleues à sa surface et reflétait les sorts du combat. Une boule rouge éclata dans le lointain. Drago se précipita à l'une des vitres : un sort de stupéfixion repoussé en l'air. Théodore et Blaise se battaient réellement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. De rage, son poing frappa l'appui de fenêtre. Il observa ses deux amis d'enfance réduire leur lien en cendres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le sorcier noir lança un sort relativement puissant qui, détourné par Théo, fondit droit sur le manoir et lui-même. Il était presque sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné le « _Reducto !_ » qui était venu avec. Drago fit un bon de côté alors que la vitre explosait. Le mur dans son dos trembla et une brûlure se dispersa à travers la pierre. Déséquilibré, le blond s'affala lourdement dans les débris de verre. Il s'agenouilla en grimaçant. On aurait dit que des milliers d'aiguilles sur un mur d'acier l'avaient transpercé. Le sang coulait abondement de plusieurs plaies. L'explosion bourdonnait encore dans ses tympans mais il saisit clairement un pas rapide provenant des escaliers menant au corridor. Blaise avait-il réussi à vaincre Théodore avec ce sort ? Sa connaissance du manoir et de son fonctionnement pouvait facilement l'amener jusqu'à lui : il devinerai que son premier réflexe aurait été de rejoindre le bureau de son père. Drago se releva rapidement. Grossière erreur. La tête lui tourna. Un flot de chaleur coula le long de sa tempe. Ses doigts se couvrirent de sang lorsqu'il y porta sa main. Les pas se faisaient plus proches. Il n'avait pas le temps matériel pour fuir sans magie, aussi il attrapa sa baguette et la tint faiblement. Ses yeux se fermaient de temps à autre pour l'aider à reprendre le dessus sur la douleur et l'étourdissement. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains lorsque Potter apparut. Le survivant écarquilla les yeux et bondit littéralement jusqu'à lui

\- Malfoy !

L'instant d'après, Drago se retrouve plaqué au sol, le corps de Potter comme bouclier au-dessus de lui alors qu'une seconde explosion ébranlait plus fortement la façade. Des vitres supplémentaires avaient du éclater car une pluie de verre glissa de la tignasse du survivant lorsqu'il se redressa. Le blond le scruta se remettant sur ses pieds et inspecter avec prudence le champ de bataille. L'élu tiqua. « _Voilà, Théo est à terre_ », songea Drago. Il ne parvenait pas à se relever. La fatigue le paralysait avec douleur.

\- Malfoy, tu peux marcher ? lui demanda Potter.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, des mains chaudes saisirent les siennes et des bras puissants l'aidèrent à se stabiliser. L'élu lui rendit sa baguette.

\- Alors ? Une brillante idée pour nous sortir de là ? railla Drago.

Il était hors de question que Potter ait tout le mérite. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se devait de le rabaisser un minimum, même en position de faiblesse. Et puis, il en avait vu d'autres question fatigue et étourdissement. Le blond suivit le survivant qui avait reprit sa marche dans le corridor.

\- En fait, je comptais sur toi pour en avoir une, avoua le survivant. Je ne connais aucun elfe de maison qui viendrait me secourir cette fois.

\- Un elfe ? De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

\- Dobby. La dernière fois c'est lui qui m'avait fait disparaître grâce à ses pouvoirs...

Drago arrêta sa marche. « _Disparaître ?_ »

\- Malfoy ? Oh ! C'est pas le moment de rêver ! Il faut sortir d'ici !

\- Le bureau de ma mère, souffla le blond. Dans le bureau de ma mère, affirma-t-il. Il y a un passage par les quartiers de mon père.

Le blond s'engagea dans une pièce sur leur droite. Harry le suivit sans attendre. Il réalisa avec un léger étonnement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'appartenance du seul bureau qu'il avait visité lors de son dernier passage. La pièce impeccablement rangée servait bel et bien d'accueil à Lucius.

\- Par où maintenant ?

\- L'arrière-bureau, répondit Drago.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que mon père travaillait la magie noire ici quand même, Potter ?

Le blond s'approcha d'un espace vide entre deux étagères de livres. En apparence, on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un effet de décoration symétrique, mais une porte s'y révéla bientôt. Harry soupira. Il aurait dû se douter qu'on allait l'utile à l'agréable dans cette famille. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent : le blond n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette pour jeter le sort d'ouverture du passage. Il réalisa que ce sorcier était également capable de magie sans baguette, tout comme lui.

\- Potter, tu viens ou pas ? l'interpella le blond.

Le survivant secoua la tête et s'engagea dans la pièce à sa suite. Ils débouchèrent dans un espace beaucoup plus imposant aux murs de pierre. Les torches s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes à leur entrée. Tout y était pourtant beaucoup plus froid et grandement imprégné de magie noire, au contraire du reste du manoir. Probablement car il s'agissait d'un endroit hermétique où les flux tournaient sans jamais s'évaporer. De nombreuses pièces de collections trônaient comme en un musée, mais l'endroit n'avait pas besoin de cela pour y ressembler. Les meubles en eux-mêmes étaient uniques : l'immense cheminette à taille d'homme, ou encore l'immense tapis de velours vert orné d'arabesques blanches à têtes de serpents et de dragons qui trônait devant l'âtre. Drago s'était comme paralysé sur celui-ci. La porte ne disparaissait pas. Il devait y avoir une sorte de formule de fermeture à appliquer qui devait les protéger des sortilèges de révélation. À ce rythme, n'importe qui pourrait les retrouver en moins de deux.

\- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? l'interrogea-t-il. On n'a pas le temps d'admirer la déco !

Les mains du blond se mirent à trembler. Harry fronça les sourcils. Son mouvement pour retenir Drago dans sa chute ne fut pas assez rapide et l'héritier des Malfoy s'effondra sur le-dit tapis.

\- Malfoy ! Reste avec moi ! Oh ! Tu m'entends ?! Reste avec moi ! Sans toi on ne peut pas sortir d'ici !

Ça ne servait à rien. Le blond ne l'écoutait même plus, les yeux perdus dans les motifs du tapis. Un voile indescriptible planait devant ses iris comme s'il était possédé par ses réminiscences elles-mêmes. Sa peau blanche était glacée et le sang n'en était même pas encore au stade de coaguler aux plaies. Un immense flot carmin barrait une partie de son crâne jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Harry était préoccupé par cette blessure beaucoup moins superficielle qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il s'inquiétait encore plus de savoir comment les faire sortir d'ici sans les piéger dans un combat plus que difficile face à Zabini. Il se dirigea vers la cheminette afin de la remettre en marche pour s'échapper d'ici.

\- Marchera pas, bredouilla Drago.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ne marchera... pas... Pas avec cette... cheminée...

Le survivant se demandait si le blond divaguait ou s'il faisait effectivement référence à une réalité. Il profita du léger regain de conscience de l'héritier des Malfoy pour l'attraper par les épaules. Aucun moyen qu'il le laisse replonger dans son aphasie.

\- Alors ? Comment on fait maintenant ?!

Drago cligna des yeux, bouche légèrement entrouverte. On aurait dit un être privé de conscience, embrassé par le détraqueur, seulement capable de cligner des yeux et de baver. Ses blessures et le contre-coup du choc de voir Blaise débarquer ici ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Quoique le survivant ne soit pas convaincu que remettre les pieds dans une demeure comme celle-ci soit vraiment un modèle de santé mentale. Le passé affluait-il trop soudainement dans la mémoire d'un homme trop affaibli ?

L'héritier des Malfoy sembla pourtant s'accrocher une dernière minute pour dévoiler le passage secret en murmurant quelques mots imperceptibles. L'âtre de la cheminée s'éclaira de flammes et laissa entrevoir une ouverture sombre. Harry écarquilla les yeux : pas étonnant que le sortilège de cheminette ne fonctionnerait pas, ça n'en était pas une, mais un fac-similé qui rejoignait un couloir caché serpentant dans le manoir. Le survivant passa le bras de Drago par-dessus sa tête pour le soutenir et traversa l'immense feu sans chaleur. Cette fois, le passage se referma derrière eux, les plongeant brusquement dans le noir. L'élu avança en tâtonnant les parois du minuscule couloir lorsqu'une flamme s'embrasa à sa droite. Des torches jalonnaient le mur et s'éclairaient les unes après les autres au fur et à mesure qu'on passait devant elles. Elles s'éteignaient selon le même procédé lorsque la suivante s'allumait. Le survivant en profita pour inspecter Drago de plus près. Sa tête roulait librement sur son épaule mais ses traits n'étaient pas reposés : une barre traversait son front perlant de sueur froide et des plis fronçaient la peau entre ses sourcils. Harry raffermit sa prise sur lui et pressa le pas autant que possible.

Après plusieurs minutes, le passage s'ouvrit de nouveau selon le même procédé, embrasant une autre cheminée. Avant de franchir l'âtre, le survivant s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans le bureau de Narcissa Malfoy. Le voyant vide, il tira Drago jusqu'au cœur de celui-ci. À peine était-il entré qu'un fracas d'objet lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte. Blaise, attiré par l'éclat des flammes, ouvrait le battant. D'un revers de main, Harry referma magiquement la porte d'un puissant sort. Du regard, il chercha ce que le blond aurait bien pu vouloir atteindre ici, sans résultat. La porte trembla sur ses gonds. Le survivant secoua la tête du blond de l'épaule.

\- On y est. Alors ?

\- Là... disparaître, murmura Drago à bout de forces.

\- Je voudrais bien faire ça, Malfoy ! Si tu pouvais t'accrocher encore quelques minutes ça m'aiderait franchement !

À tout hasard, le survivant tenta de transplaner. Le bureau était peut-être immunisé contre ce genre de barrière. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai et rien ne se produisit. Soudain, Drago se sépara de lui et tomba au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ?

Excédé, le Gryffondor tendit la main pour le redresser. Le blond la repoussa d'un coup brusque mais faible. Il serra les dents et attrapa la poignée d'un meuble. Il s'en servit pour se relever puis ouvrit l'élément de bois d'un mouvement rageur. Puis, son regard se fixa sur le survivant. Qu'est-ce-qu'il espérait qu'il comprenne avec ça ? Un sort rebondit durement contre la porte qui trembla encore davantage.

\- Disparaître, répéta Drago.

L'élu faillit souffler en réalisation.

\- Une armoire à disparaître ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le seul objet de transport qu'aucun sort de barrière ne pouvait entraver à moins qu'il ne soit lancé directement sur lui. Le blond soupira. Sa mère la possédait depuis toujours. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il avait été en mesure de réparer l'armoire de la salle sur demande à Poudlard. Enfant, il avait toujours été fasciné par les propriétés de cet objet. Dès que sa mère avait le dos tourné, il se faufilait dans le bureau et s'amusait à faire disparaître toutes sortes d'animaux en son sein. Animaux qui finissaient toujours par réapparaître bruyamment en effrayant sa mère qui se mettait alors dans une colère sans nom après lui. Il gagnait un enfermement dans sa chambre le reste de la journée, mais il n'aurait cessé pour rien au monde : rien ne valait la tête échevelée de sa mère et le petit rictus d'amusement qui relevait le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de lui prouver que son geste était punissable.

\- Reducto !

Une explosion réduisit la porte en cendres. Blaise pénétra dans la pièce. Harry se précipita sur le blond et le fit rentrer dans l'armoire.

\- Tu ne me feras pas le tour deux fois, Potter ! s'exclama le sorcier noir.

Le survivant dégaina sa baguette et se résolu à actionner l'armoire pour l'héritier des Malfoy uniquement. Une lumière rouge envahit alors le bureau.

\- Stupéfix ! lança Théodore depuis le couloir.

Blaise esquiva le sort qui se perdit contre le mur de la pièce.

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Théodore lui échappa des mains et atterrit dans celles du sorcier noir. Celui-ci la brisa en deux puis se retourna vers l'armoire. Sans plus attendre, l'ancien espion démuni prit son élan et le ceintura à mains nues. Dans la lutte, il eut un dernier regard pour le survivant. Celui-ci rouvrit la porte de l'armoire, à moitié fermée, et se faufila dans l'espace restreint avec Drago. Il maintint le blond contre lui. Sa baguette s'illumina un instant puis le monde tourna autour d'eux. L'effet de la barrière magique s'estompa et leur magie sembla circuler plus librement dans leurs corps. Harry s'efforça de tenir fermement le blond malgré le tourbillon qui les séparait. Ils allaient atterrir dans une autre armoire à disparaître incessamment sous peu. Son esprit se prépara. Dès qu'il se sentit de nouveau coincé entre une paroi de bois et le poids de l'héritier des Malfoy, le survivant transplana en le plaquant contre sa poitrine.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire car on rentre dans les choses plus sérieuses en ce qui concerne le slash (oui, oui, je sais, ça n'en a pas l'air comme ça !). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions par review !

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite qui sera peut-être publiée plus rapidement pour me faire pardonner de cette semaine entière sans nouvelles ;)

Bonne continuation à vous ! =)


	15. Le gardien du secret

Salut à tous ! Comme promis, je vous poste la suite un peu en avance pour me faire pardonner de mon absence de la semaine dernière ! Bien que ce chapitre soit un peu plus court que d'habitude, il a une grande importance à mes yeux. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre XV : Le gardien du secret**

Harry plia les genoux pour anticiper l'atterrissage mais ce dernier fut à peine amorti par le processus. Le survivant avait peine à croire que lui et Malfoy tenaient toujours sur leurs jambes sans cracher leurs tripes. Le sorcier releva la tête lorsqu'elle lui tourna moins et fit les yeux ronds : leur lieu d'arrivée n'était pas celui qu'il avait prévu. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un appartement sobrement meublé traduisant tout de même d'une certaine classe de ses occupants. L'élu réalisa que le blond ne pesait pas aussi lourd sur son épaule qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en premier lieu. Ce ne fut qu'après un court laps de temps qu'il comprit que le-dit blond était toujours conscient. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, Drago respirait faiblement sans s'abaisser à se laisser aller totalement contre lui. Harry avait peine à y croire : l'héritier des Malfoy avait court-circuité son transplanage en imposant son propre lieu d'arrivée à la magie de son transporteur. Même lui qu'on louait pour ses capacités était bluffé par tant de virtuosité magique. Prenant conscience qu'il plaquait toujours fermement le sorcier contre lui, l'élu relâcha doucement son étreinte. Finalement, le survivant le soutint jusqu'au sofa proche et l'y assit avec précaution. Il s'aventura dans l'appartement à la recherche d'une trousse de premier secours ou toute autre chose qui pourrait y ressembler. Même un manuel de magie médicinale pour les nuls aurait fait l'affaire. Malfoy n'était pas en position de protester de toute manière. Sa première intuition fut la bonne car il rejoignit rapidement une chambre avec salle de bains attenante. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et faillit trébucher en sentant une résistance sous sa semelle. Le sorcier ramassa alors une bague sertie d'émeraudes traînant sur le sol. Un peu plus et elle se serait brisée sous son poids. Harry l'inspecta un moment avant de l'enfourner dans sa poche. Il la redonnerai à Malfoy plus tard. En attendant, il devait lui fournir les premiers soins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le survivant revint vers le blond, trousse de secours moldue en main. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver un tel objet sur le lieu de résidence de Malfoy, car de toute évidence c'était bien la fonction de cet appartement. Mais il imaginait que même les sorciers pouvaient avoir besoin de désinfectant et de pansements de temps à autre.

Harry prit place aux côtés du blond sur le canapé. Il imbiba d'alcool un morceau de coton et l'appliqua rapidement sur sa tempe blessée. Il devait faire vite. Si jamais les choses se passaient mal entre Blaise et Théodore, le sorcier noir pouvait parfaitement débarquer ici d'un moment à l'autre rien qu'en fouillant dans les souvenirs de l'ancien espion. L'élu doutait sincèrement que Malfoy puisse encaisser un second affrontement dans son état. Drago grimaça sous le tiraillement provoqué par le produit sur la blessure. Pressé par le temps, Harry faisait des gestes brusques qui n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

 _\- Fidelitas_ , murmura Drago légèrement sonné. Théo était le gardien du secret.

Harry ne releva pas. Il se contenta de ralentir ses mouvements. L'appartement était donc impossible à trouver à moins que Théodore ne trahisse le secret. Le survivant considérait ce sortilège d'un œil plus que sceptique. Après tout, c'était ce qui avait indirectement causé la perte de ses parents. Mais de ce qu'il avait pu voir du fils Nott et de ses intentions... Il était enclin à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. L'homme restait un ancien espion de l'Ordre qui avait brillamment survécu à la guerre. On ne parlait pas de n'importe qui. C'était dès que l'affectif était impliqué dans l'affaire que tout changeait pour les gens comme Théodore.

Soudain, l'élu réalisa que le blond avait conjugué sa phrase dans un temps passé. Était-ce une simple erreur ? Ou bien cela signifiait-il que Nott n'était plus le gardien du secret ? Mais alors comment ? Malfoy avait-il brisé le sortilège de son propre gré ? Ça ne me maintenait pas en sécurité contrairement à ce qu'il semblait vouloir prétendre. Harry soupira en comprenant où tout cela les menait. Non seulement le blond s'était permis de lui imposer un lieu de transplanage, mais en plus, il venait même de lui imposer la position de gardien du secret. Et ce, en changeant magiquement le contrat de personne sans consulter ni le premier gardien, ni le nouveau : lui. Suite à cette découverte, le survivant cessa de panser la plaie de Malfoy le temps de digérer l'information. Le blond réalisait-il que ça allait être plutôt compliqué pour lui de disparaître de sa vie maintenant ? Ces choses de contrat magiques étaient plutôt permanentes en général enfin, excepté pour cet enfoiré de sang-pur qui gérait cela comme des échanges de cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Harry nota mentalement de discuter de ce point avec Malfoy plus tard.

Pour l'heure, le regard de Drago se perdait dans le vague. Les vitres de l'appartement londonien dégoulinaient de l'eau de pluie torrentielle à l'extérieur. Ici aussi la tempête faisait rage. Contrarié, Harry se contenta de terminer proprement sa tâche de soigneur sans prononcer le moindre mot, ni même laisser échapper le moindre soupir. Estimant que la tempe du blond ne nécessitait plus d'attention, l'élu attrapa ses mains et répéta le processus sur les coupures plus superficielles. À défaut de pince, il retira quelques morceaux de verre prix entre les chairs à l'aide des ciseaux. Il avait vu Hermione faire des dizaines de fois et se surprenait à reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'elle.

Tout à coup, une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa propre main et glissa avec douceur le long de ses doigts telle une caresse. Le survivant releva la tête. Toujours perdu dans le vague, les yeux de Drago déversaient des larmes unes à unes, la seconde attendant que son aînée disparaisse du visage pour se laisser couler. « _Pur_ » fut le premier mot qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry. À cet instant, Drago Malfoy était un être pur dont l'âme d'homme pleurait sa souffrance. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient lentement le long de sa peau translucide en traces brillantes, telles des perles éphémères, des joyaux que le temps ne se donnerait pas la peine d'abîmer.

\- Je te fais mal ? le questionna Harry.

Le blond ferma les paupières. Ses longs cils s'immergèrent dan l'humidité de ses larmes. Pour un être d'apparence comme lui, craquer devant saint Potter devait être semblable à une hérésie. Il entamait fortement son image de perfection. Le survivant ressentit le besoin étranger de le nier, de lui expliquer que c'était son humanité qui le rendait unique, pas sa perfection. L'être parfait était un fantasme malsain sous des dehors d'utopie : cela n'existait pas, et cela n'avait jamais existé. Si jamais cela venait à être le cas, l'élu s'empresserait de ne pas entrer en contact avec cet être tant sa vie serait remplie de paradoxes insolubles inconnus du commun des mortels. Le monde concevait que chacun venait avec sa part d'ombre et sa part de lumière. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes._ »

L'élu avait fini les soins. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'éloigner de l'autre sorcier. Aussi, il fit la seule chose qui semblait sensée à ses yeux : il reposa doucement la main de Drago sur sa cuisse et attendit patiemment de son côté. Quelque chose en lui lui donnait l'impression qu'il devait des excuses au blond, comme si anticiper les actions de ses proches relevait de sa propre responsabilité.

\- Malfoy. Je...

\- Par pitié, arrête, supplia la voix tremblante du blond.

Ses pupilles mercures se posèrent sur le survivant.

\- Arrête, répéta-t-il faiblement. Appelle-moi « emmerdeur », « enfoiré » ou même « connard » si ça t'amuses, mais plus rien qui se rapporte à mon nom. Ça tourne à l'insulte.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry après un silence.

Drago secoua la tête. Ce discours de mea culpa l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement la fermer ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On n'est même pas amis.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le survivant.

L'héritier des Malfoy se détourna de lui en grimaçant fortement. Tous ses efforts, aussi douloureux qu'ils soient, furent vains. La vague de sanglots qui le traversa le terrassa sans ménagement. Dans ces moments de détresse, l'homme cherchait à se détacher coûte que coûte de son fardeau, à l'arracher de soi. Comment pouvait-il bien arracher sa propre identité de lui-même ? En se dépeçant, lamelle par lamelle ? En se trépanant, morceau de cervelle par morceau de cervelle ?

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda le survivant.

Sa voix était plus basse, presque rauque, comme si la peine se traduisait aussi chez lui. Incapable de répondre, Drago se replia sur lui-même. Harry détourna doucement la tête, mal à l'aise. La vision de son ennemi d'enfance, toujours si flamboyant et fier par le passé, maintenant dévasté et perdu dans une souffrance sans bornes le secouait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. C'était une constance de sa vie qui en prenait un sacré coup. Comme si Malfoy devait rester le Malfoy méprisant, détestable, imbu de lui-même qu'il avait toujours connu et rien d'autre. Comme s'il ne possédait pas le droit d'être quelque chose de différent même dans l'esprit du survivant, que celui-ci revendiquait d'ailleurs libre et tolérant. Par besoin d'éluder cette réalité dérangeante, l'élu décida de changer les idées du blond dans l'espoir qu'il ne le soumettrait plus à ce spectacle tragique qui lui faisait prendre conscience de sa propre condition minable d'homme plein de préjugés.

\- C'est donc ici que tu vis depuis que tu es parti, constata-t-il à voix haute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça honnêtement.

D'accord, il le confessait volontiers, on avait fait plus subtile pour changer de sujet. C'était parfaitement ridicule pour ne pas dire pathétique. À tel point que les sanglots du blond se coupèrent net. Il redressa la tête vers l'élu, interloqué, se conférant une expression étrange avec les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues.

\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du...

Le survivant fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit la chevalière d'émeraude. Il la présenta à son propriétaire.

\- Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça par terre dans la chambre là-bas. Je me suis dit que... peut-être, tu devais... la... chercher...

Sa voix s'était abaissée d'elle-même devant l'air furibond de Malfoy. Encore une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité que l'élu n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Ici il n'était plus question de caprices de fils à papa mais bel et bien d'une rage légitime et profonde. Drago bondit soudainement sur ses pieds.

\- Tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ? De me rappeler en permanence d'où je viens et qui je suis ? Ça t'amuses, hein ?!

\- Non, pas du tout. Je...

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté le manoir ?! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai foutu le camp de cette saleté de monde magique ?!

\- Je...

\- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit la dernière fois ?! Moi non plus ! Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi mes problèmes te regardent, Potter !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je...

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit que mon nom n'était pas la seule raison de mon départ ! Mensonge : la décision ne vient carrément pas de là ! Elle vient directement de mon passé, et ça tu vois, même Théo ne le sait pas !

\- Mais je...

\- J'en avais assez d'être rappelé à une famille qui m'avait fait passer par tant d'horreurs qu'elle a réussi à me détruire moi ! Comment tu crois qu'un partisan du mage noir réagit quand il découvre que son fils a collaboré avec l'ennemi, hein ?! Avec ce putain d'Ordre du Phénix ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi un peu qu'on se marre ! Tu n'arriveras même pas à ça de la vérité ! Tu sais combien de temps ça a pris avant qu'on ne vienne effectivement l'arrêter pour le jeter en cellule à...

\- Drago ! cria Harry.

Le blond se tut instantanément. Il dévisagea le survivant. Celui-ci se frotta maladroitement la nuque, gêné par sa propre réaction. Cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il appelait le sang-pur par son prénom en sa présence.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-il. J'essayais juste de te faire penser à autre chose. Je pensais bien faire. Excuse-moi.

Drago réalisa que son coup de sang était inapproprié et reprit calmement son assise dans le canapé. Il sécha les dernières larmes qui collaient encore à ses cils en tentant de calmer le tourbillon d'émotions qui faisait en rage sous son enveloppe charnelle.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? redemanda le survivant.

\- Non.

Harry hocha la tête et posa la chevalière sur la table basse face à eux. Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Chacun installé sur un côté du canapé à l'opposé de l'autre, ils inspectèrent le vide devant eux comme la chose la plus fascinante au monde. La pénombre de la pièce et le bruit étouffé de la tempête aurait dû grandement faciliter l'occultation de l'autre. Chacun aurait dû être en mesure de se concentrer sur son propre être. Pourtant, chacun d'eux restait définitivement trop averti de la présence de son semblable tout à côté. Un long moment s'écoula, proche de plusieurs heures, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé ou même qu'un regard ne soit échangé. Sans doute voulaient-ils savoir si cette sensibilité concernant la présence de l'autre finirait par disparaître une fois l'habitude installée. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au dehors, le tempête eut le temps de s'apaiser, puis de relancer ses répliques plusieurs fois avant de laisser place à la nuit sans lune. Tout comme la tourmente, les tempéraments des deux hommes s'apaisèrent lentement au gré des différents soubresauts de rancœur, d'angoisse ou d'agacement. Harry songea avec amusement que c'était encore une première : la première fois de leur vie qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce pendant plusieurs heures sans se chercher ni se provoquer, ni être dérangé par la présence de l'autre. Drago était juste là, à côté de lui. Tout comme lui-même était juste là, à portée de main du blond. On n'y changeait rien, on ne le supportait pas, on l'intégrait sans broncher.

L'héritier des Malfoy tendit le bras pour récupérer la chevalière de sa famille sur la table basse. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts tout en la détaillant. Théodore avait du s'amuser avec l'objet quand il avait eu le dos tourné. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le bijou serait resté « enterré » sous la pile des affaires dans sa malle. Le survivant déglutit et bougea quelque peu dans son assise. Il posa ses verts sur le blond. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, tourna à son tour la tête vers lui. Ils se scrutèrent. Contrairement à toute autre personne avec laquelle il avait pu discuter, Harry ne possédait pas l'instinct qui lui soufflait le bon moment pour parler avec Malfoy. Non. Il se lançait à l'aveugle en priant pour que ça passe, et advienne que pourra. Et vu comment l'autre le regardait, il devait ressentir la même chose à son égard. Le blond inspecta ses mains bandées.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et utiliser la magie ? lança Drago en souriant faiblement.

\- Je ne connais aucun sortilège de soin, répondit Harry en souriant sincèrement.

\- Tu parles d'un héros.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à dire aux gens !

Les deux hommes soufflèrent en retenant leur rire. Il était amusant de voir comment le discours de moquerie d'antan se greffait à un ton plus rieur sans aucune méchanceté. Et ce fut grâce à cette nouvelle ambiance entre eux qu'Harry osa se lancer à l'aveugle.

\- Ton malaise dans le bureau de ton père. Ça n'était pas à cause des blessures, n'est-ce-pas ? Enfin, pas à cause des blessures physiques.

Le sourire discret de l'héritier des Malfoy s'évanouit quelque peu. Un air mélancolique le remplaça petit à petit.

\- J'ai vu les bouteilles vides de potion sans sommeil dans ta salle bains, expliqua Harry. Ça remonte à plus loin que ta disparition, hein ?

Les yeux de Drago voyagèrent de droite et de gauche sans but réel. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa réponse.

\- Drago, murmura le survivant. Tu sais vraiment ce qu'il y a dans le dossier de ton père ?

\- Pourquoi encore cette question ?

\- Sois juste honnête avec moi, Drago.

Le blond soupira.

\- Non. Mais quelle importance ça peut avoir ? Il est mort condamné. Ça s'arrête là.

Harry baissa la tête. Cette fois c'était lui qui ne parvenait pas à répondre au blond. Celui-ci comprenant que quelque chose clochait, insista.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses toujours cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à entendre la vérité.

\- J'ai vécu bien pire que de l'administratif, Pott...

Drago s'interrompit dans son élan. Il se rendait compte qu'en demandant à Potter de ne plus l'appeler par son nom de famille, il se devait d'appliquer la réciproque. Quelle idée merdique ! Si le survivant avait envie de relever, il ne le montra pas. Le moment ne s'y prêtait pas. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, et il ferait tout pour que le sujet ne dérape pas de nouveau, l'obligeant à recommencer tout depuis le début. Ne sachant pas comment reprendre, l'héritier des Malfoy fit signe à l'élu de continuer sur sa lancée. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le sorcier fit apparaître deux enveloppes sous ses yeux, miniaturisées sous ses habits. Il leur redonna leur taille initiale et les posa sur la table basse.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demanda le blond.

\- Des lettres issues du dossier de ton père, annonça Harry. Voilà. C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je te recherchais.

\- Pour me donner deux lettres ? s'interloqua Drago.

\- Tu n'es pas censé avoir connaissance de leur existence.

\- En somme tu enfreins la loi en me les donnant.

\- Je suis devenu Auror pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il me semblait juste de faire. Pas pour fermer les yeux sur des pratiques de pouvoirs politiques visant des personnes innocentes, déclara gravement Harry.

Drago se figea.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as évoqué la réaction de ton père en découvrant le parti que tu avais réellement pris durant la guerre... Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que ce n'était que le commencement...

Harry marqua une pause avant de développer.

\- Dans ce genre de dossiers, les condamnés ont la possibilité de rajouter eux-mêmes des éléments de dernières volonté. Des éléments qui, si nécessaire, peuvent être utilisés pour d'autres affaires. De nombreux Mangemorts condamnés après la guerre ont utilisé ce processus pour faire tomber des têtes, jusque dans le Ministère lui-même. Depuis qu'elle s'est rendue compte de cela, la classe politique a entrepris une grande restructuration du pouvoir. Ils veulent faire disparaître tout ce qui pourrait leur nuire sans essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Des innocents peuvent tomber à cause de ça, Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça à voir avec moi ? Je suis porté disparu ! Ils n'ont plus à s'occuper de moi ! Je suis mort et enterré pour eux !

\- C'était vrai à l'époque où tu es parti, répondit Harry. Les gens s'interrogent, Drago. Pas la masse, même si elle doit parler dans son coin certes. Nul doute que les hautes sphères du gouvernement voient ton absence comme une menace. La guerre n'est finie que depuis quelques années. Tout est encore soumis à la peur dans l'esprit des gens. Et le Ministre ne veut pas reproduire les erreurs de ses prédécesseurs.

\- Attends, l'interrompit Drago. Je suis le nouveau _mage noir_?

\- Dans leur esprit, confirma le survivant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent à bouger et ne te tendent un piège. C'est ce que j'essaye d'empêcher. Pas au nom de quoi que ce soit. Juste parce que je sais quels risques tu as pris pour collaborer, et que je t'ai vu collaborer de mes propres yeux contre ta propre famille. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

\- Mais ils le savent autant que toi, ça ! Ils n'ont rien contre moi. C'est ridicule.

Le visage d'Harry grimaça de peine. En fin de compte tout révéler maintenant à Drago n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il était encore sous le choc des événements du manoir et de l'affrontement entre ses deux amis d'enfance. Visiblement, il souffrait également d'un traumatisme relatif à sa famille. Il risquait de l'enfoncer encore plus et de lui asséner un coup de grâce sans le vouloir. Mais c'était trop tard. En un quart de seconde, Harry vit les traits du blond se déformer au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce que contenaient les lettres de son père. Ses yeux gris considérèrent les deux enveloppes avec incrédulité.

\- C'est ça. Leur preuve contre moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

L'entièreté du visage du blond s'assombrit. Il détailla un long moment les deux paquets sans bouger. L'instant venait de plonger dans une gravité sans précédent. Finalement, l'héritier des Malfoy se leva du canapé puis se détourna pour rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elles contiennent ? le stoppa Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tortures supplémentaires, déclara le blond.

\- Tu serais au moins préparé à ce qui t'attends, objecta le survivant.

\- S'ils viennent me chercher pour me faire un procès, je ne nierais pas mon implication dans les projets du mage noir.

\- Réfléchis, Drago ! Si tu fais cela, tu seras condamné à mort !

Le blond se retourna vers Harry. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- La mort, ce sera toujours mieux que ce qu'il me reste, murmura-t-il.

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux. Le choc était si grand que plus aucun son ne lui parvint de l'extérieur ni de sa conscience, elle aussi réduite au silence. Il vit la silhouette de Drago se détourner à nouveau et fermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. La paralysie prit le pouvoir sur Harry. Et le temps reprenait son cours normal tandis que lui restait coincé dans son immobilisme. La douleur irradia brutalement dans ses membres lorsque le seul bruit qu'il fut capable de percevoir furent les sanglots étranglés de Drago.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? On revient à quelque chose de plus calme après les affrontements de la dernière fois. Je ne souhaitais pas faire un chapitre plus long avec celui-ci car, à mes yeux, il est suffisamment dense en émotions et se suffit à lui-même. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

Je tenais à vous remercier encore pour toujours suivre cette fiction et m'encourager à votre manière dans les commentaires. Cela me fait chaud au coeur et me pousse à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver l'inspiration lorsque celle-ci vient à manquer.

Je vous retrouve très prochainement pour la suite ;) D'ici là, portez-vous bien !


	16. Lendemain de bataille

Salut à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour le seizième chapitre de cette fiction ! Eh ! Oui ! Déjà seize chapitres ! Je ne le crois pas moi-même ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je m'excuse par ailleurs pour mon absence, un peu plus longue que prévue. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai repris mes études et j'ai moins du temps à consacrer à l'écriture. J'ai du faire des choix dans mes priorités et (sans offense) j'ai préféré terminer un de mes projets personnels qui est en cours depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Mais je m'intéresse toujours à cette fiction : la preuve, je suis de retour avec un très long chapitre. Pas énormément d'action, plus de psychologie, ce qui, si je ne me trompe pas, ne vous a pas déplu lors du précédent chapitre ! J'espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI : Lendemain de bataille**

Il était encore tôt lorsque Drago osa enfin s'aventurer hors de sa chambre. Comme à l'accoutumée, le sommeil n'avait pas daigné le quérir. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il avait passé l'une des pires nuits de sa vie, à pleurer et à maudire sa satanée lignée, recroquevillé sur lui-même au pied de son lit. Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Potter, endormi sur le canapé du salon dans une posture qui faisait état soit d'une grande souplesse, soit d'une rupture des os, au choix. Il y avait des chanceux... Enfin, façon de parler.

La clarté qui donnait dans la pièce était encore faible et tamisée. Dehors, le ciel demeurait d'un gris pâle maussade. La tempête était passée et les nuées avaient probablement déversé l'intégralité de leur stock de pluie la veille durant. Le vent, fatigué de hurler, reposait ses cordes vocales avec un léger sifflotement s'engouffrant sous les portes. L'atmosphère fraîche de la pièce donnait l'impression au blond que le froid automnal de l'extérieur saisissait jusqu'aux murs de la résidence. Mais après tout, lui qui avait constamment froid n'était probablement pas un bon juge sur ce sujet. Ce qui était sûr, en comparaison, c'était que ses yeux le brûlaient comme deux billes incandescentes tiraillant la peau de ses orbites.

Le survivant lâcha un ronflement digne d'un ogre en remuant. La bouche de Drago se tordit en une grimace de lassitude. Quelqu'un de normal aurait-il compris que quand un « hôte » s'éclipsait derrière une porte fermée cela signifiait textuellement : fin de l'entretien, merci et au revoir ? Il devait oublier quelque chose... Ah ! Oui : Potter ne pouvait pas être qualifié de normal. Et si les antécédents de Saint Potter ne suffisaient pas, Drago avait une réalité à soumettre sur l'instant : on ne restait pas toute une nuit à veiller en chien de garde pour sécuriser, ou pire, éventuellement réconforter un ennemi d'enfance inscrit dans les veines. Le blond soupira. Au fond, il ne devait pas tourner rond non plus car il préféra attraper son manteau et quitter l'appartement plutôt que de risquer réveiller le héros en bougeant autour de lui. Plus tard, le sorcier prendrait probablement comme excuse un besoin impérieux de prendre l'air. Il descendit les étages sans se presser et s'engagea dans la rue londonienne.

Immédiatement, Drago se rendit compte qu'il lui restait encore quelques onces de jugeote derrière son jugement estropié : l'air était bel et bien mordant de froid. Frileux perpétuel, la température ne lui posa pourtant aucun problème cette fois-ci. Ses orbites le brûlaient tellement que le contact de la brise fut un apaisement salvateur. Mains dans les poches de son manteau, il s'étira vers l'arrière en inspirant à fond. Après un petit moment sans bouger, le blond se mit à marcher. Ses semelles crissaient sur le sol encore détrempé. L'odeur caractéristique des jours de pluie flottait autour de lui. Auparavant, il n'aurait pas mis un seul orteil dehors pour une mornille tant lui et sa condition aristocratique détestaient ce temps à ne pas laisser un chien dehors. Aujourd'hui, il savourait avec délectation le fait de flâner sur les trottoirs bondés sur lesquels les gens avançaient sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Au vu de l'agitation qui régna bientôt dans les rues, Drago devina qu'il devait être aux alentours de six heures et demi du matin, lorsque tout le monde prenait le chemin du travail. Il aurait pu transplaner dans un coin tranquille pour éviter la cohue et préserver ses jambes. Le blond n'en avait simplement pas envie. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à apprécier à « n'être qu'un moldu. » Marcher librement, sans but particulier, lui apportait un moment de sérénité et de réflexion posée uniquement espérée dans ses années difficiles. Tout comme l'atmosphère de la boîte de nuit lui permettait d'oublier, à la manière d'une gorgée d'alcool qui annihilait ses pensées, ici, ses songes voguaient librement mais calmement, sans s'entrechoquer contre les parois de son crâne. Elles suivaient un fil logique et ordonné, sans confusion aucune.

L'héritier des Malfoy flâne un long moment, parcourant un bout de chemin à reculons de temps à autre pour profiter un peu plus longuement du paysage londonien, nez rivé vers les hauteurs des vieux bâtiments ou sur l'envol des feuilles orangées colorant l'atmosphère grisâtre du matin d'automne. À cet instant, il ne souriait pas réellement de plénitude. On aurait plutôt parié sur un sourire installé au creux de ses pupilles. Un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à leurs extrémités légèrement plissées : un émerveillement silencieux, sans grande effusion. Théodore lui avait demandé tant de fois ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver d'attrayant dans un tel monde : complexe de banalités et sans aucune magie. Bien évidemment, il ne s'était jamais embarrassé à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Le fils Nott restait un « Sang-Pur » de souche et aurait été bien incapable de comprendre même en y vivant chaque minute de sa vie. De toute façon, Drago n'aurait pas eu l'énergie suffisante pour en débattre. Ni même les mots en y réfléchissant bien d'ailleurs... Au début, bien sûr, le monde moldu le rebutait. Le seul intérêt qu'il comportait à ses yeux demeurait l'incognito qu'il lui procurait à lui, le trop connoté. Désormais cela dépassait cela. Un monde complexe ? Tant mieux. Drago n'aimait pas ce qui était simple d'esprit. Ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Banal et sans magie ? Que les sorciers qui pensait cela regardent autour d'eux ! Il les y invitait. Sans magie ? Laissez-le rire ! Le monde moldu était littéralement _fondé_ sur la magie, empli par la magie et encore bourré de mysticisme dans ses recoins. Les ignorants étaient juste incapables de la reconnaître car elle n'était pas de celles qui se laissaient dompter, pas de celles qui jaillissaient des baguettes ou illuminaient un couloir sombre durant la nuit. La magie moldue était beaucoup plus puissante que cela, mais beaucoup plus subtile aussi, pas à la portée du premier benêt. Là où la magie « commune » apportait le pouvoir aux imbéciles, la magie moldue apportait la lumière aux esprits qui en étaient dignes. Des esprits capables de tisser toute une dynastie par leur simple imagination, capables de rêver de couleurs chatoyantes et inconnues dans le noir le plus complet, capables de faire avancer un monde à la force de leur réflexion. Qu'on montre à Drago n'importe quel objet magique capable de réaliser la même série de tâches qu'une machine conçue par les moldus ! Impossible, n'est-ce-pas ? Le blond aimait à retracer des exemples banals mais imparables d'objets _absolus_ conçus par les moldus. Un en particulier lui plaisait plus que les autres : les voitures moldues. Pouvait-on lui associer un seul objet du monde magique comportant la même machinerie subtilement complexe dont le ronronnement ne manquait jamais de réveiller une douce euphorie dans les entrailles, même chez lui, le sorcier n'ayant jamais rien côtoyé de pareil ? Quand on imaginait qu'en plus de cette machinerie, le tout remplissait un ensemble d'envies que tout humain rechercherait forcément un jour : le voyage, la liberté, le style, la classe sociale, le rêve et l'imagination... Tout cela caché derrière un simple ronronnement de moteur... Certes les moldus rêvaient au monde magique à ces pouvoirs accessibles d'un claquement de doigts par les sorciers, mais en attendant, leur pouvoir de création était sans limites, autant en capacités qu'en conséquences : bienfaiteur ou destructeur. Tant de gens avaient réalisé tant de choses influant sur leur monde : des artistes, des scientifiques, des chercheurs... Et tant encore dont le nom lui échappait ! À côté, le monde magique stagnait dans ses principes moyenâgeux. Et pour lui, élevé en Sang-Pur, l'idée du progrès de la race était ancré dans ses gènes. Comment rester insensible ? Enfin, il se comprenait. C'était déjà ça.

Sorti de sa rêverie, Drago réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il était allé plus loin qu'il ne l'escomptait. Sentant la fatigue dans ses jambes, le blond s'appuya sur la rambarde au bord de la Tamise et observa les flots avec intérêt. Disposés régulièrement le long de ceux-ci, de vieux lampadaires noirs reliés par une guirlande de petites lumières, éteintes pour l'heure, encadraient la vue. L'héritier des Malfoy songea que cela devait être _magique_ le soir venu. Tout particulièrement si cela se couplait avec le reflet de la grande roue d'en face sur le miroir instable du fleuve, dominé par la hauteur victorienne de Big Ben derrière lui. Le blond resta perdu un moment dans sa contemplation avant d'être doucement ramené à la réalité par le-dit monument sonnant huit heures. Il songea à Potter : était-il réveillé ? Probablement pas, mais ça valait toujours le coup d'aller jeter un œil pour s'en assurer. Lui demanderait-il de revoir sa décision à propos des lettres de son père ? Probablement que oui, sinon que pourrait-il bien lui dire d'autre ? Serait-il même encore là quand il reviendrait. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il espérait bien que oui. En plus, cela aurait été malpoli de sa part de partir sans prendre congé dans les formes. Il sourit légèrement : il se contredisait lui-même. En fait, c'était lui qui devait remercier le survivant pour la veille. Sans lui, le blond n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau, sûrement quelque part dans la maison de Blaise, le noir face à lui, le regard de braise lourd de reproches, le submergeant de questions qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu subir.

Finalement, l'héritier des Malfoy secoua la tête. Il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas y penser et se reposa près de la Tamise. Lorsque Big Ben sonnerait la demie, il transplanerait. Pourvu que Potter n'ait pas fichu le souk chez lui...

* * *

Avec l'automne bien entamé, l'intérieur des campagnes britanniques se blanchissait de gelées matinales, jusqu'à des heures avancées certains jours. Les cheminées des chaumières carburant encore au bois ou au charbon fumaient dans l'atmosphère leur prenante odeur de souffre. Les pupilles des hommes en pleine réflexion offraient alors un miroir parfait aux braises rougissantes de l'âtre. La combustion tantôt furieuse, tantôt bienveillante du foyer se chargeait d'apporter l'émotion aux iris vides et inexpressifs. La chaleur enveloppait alors ces statues de chair en son sein.

Blaise revint subitement à lui en clignant des yeux. Le bruit d'une tasse déposée sur la table basse abîmée devant lui avait perturbé son silence fait de craquements de bois et du doux ronronnement des flammes. Hermione lui sourit doucement.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça. Elle se dirigea vers l'autre large assise disposée devant l'âtre et s'y installa aux côtés de Ron. Blaise se frotta doucement le front en soupirant. La fatigue lui était tombée dessus soudainement, tel un coup de massue. Le contre-coup de cette aventure de malade ne le frappait-il que maintenant ? Ou était-ce le fait d'avoir ressassé le tout une fois de plus en en faisant le récit aux deux Gryffondors ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et Merlin en soit témoin, il remerciait les deux amoureux de bien vouloir le laisser profiter de leur hospitalité plus de temps que nécessaire selon lui.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, lâcha soudainement Ron.

Blaise le fixa sans rien dire, inquisiteur.

\- C'est rageant d'être si près du but et au final... De repartir avec rien.

\- Ron, tu ne devrais peut-être pas...

\- C'est vrai, coupa Zabini. Mais c'est plus que ça. Je...

Le sorcier noir soupira et observa la fumée qui s'échappait de sa tasse fumante en reprenant la parole.

\- Vous voyez, je m'étais toujours dit que, quelle que soit la réponse, j'aurais été au moins satisfait de savoir. Je... Je pensais que ça serait suffisant. Et... Et ça n'est même pas proche d'être suffisant.

Il s'arrêta en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Pourtant, une fois libérée, sa parole ne voulait plus se tarir.

\- Je veux dire : ce n'est pas normal. Je sais enfin que Drago est en vie, et c'est ce qui importe, on est d'accord ? Je sais que Théo a été là pour lui. Et qu'en fin de compte c'est une bonne chose que ça se soit passé comme ça. Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je pense que j'accepte l'idée dans le fond... Enfin, vous voyez. Je ne suis pas d'accord, il aurait dû m'en parler, j'aurais pu aider... Mais ça n'est plus ce qui importe aujourd'hui.

Blaise fit un mouvement de colère dans le vide.

\- Je suis totalement illogique ! Tout ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Bien sûr que ça en a, répondit Hermione. Tu n'imaginais simplement pas que ça se passerait de la sorte en découvrant la vérité.

\- Oui, c'est cela, réalisa Zabini. Je pensais que j'aurais les explications en une seule fois, pas morcelées ! On dirait un jeu de piste sadique ! D'accord, Drago est en vie, et on peut supposer qu'il va bien, même d'après ce que je sais de Théo... Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, merde ? Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivés là. Comment il a pu préférer me fuir plutôt que de me faire confiance.

Ron eut une respiration plus forte que les autres. Il écarta délicatement Hermione de lui pour pouvoir se lever. Sans dire un mot, il passa entre les deux assises du foyer. Toujours calmement, le roux se faufila à l'extérieur du Terrier et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Hermione à sa place. Il a sûrement besoin de réfléchir. Ce que tu dis fais écho en lui. À propos d'Harry.

\- Il est comme moi au début, remarqua Blaise. Comme moi, maintenant. Il cherche le détail qu'il a manqué. Celui qu'on ne trouve jamais parce que c'est impossible.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de l'extérieur. Ron s'était placé de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas l'apercevoir du salon. Molly Weasley, alertée par le bruit d'une porte fermée normalement, contrairement aux habitudes du Terrier, apparue à la porte de la cuisine. La sorcière surdouée la rassura d'un geste. Lorsque la mère de la fratrie eut disparu, la réflexion prit le dessus sur elle. Après une poignée de minutes, elle frappa ses genoux de ses mains attirant le regard interloqué de Blaise sur elle. Un éclat de détermination brillait au fond de ses pupilles noisettes.

\- « Impossible » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, affirma-t-elle. _Jamais_.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour du sofa. Elle se dirigea vers un espace plus reculé de la maison, hors du regard de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Ratisser chaque millimètre carré de tous les mondes possibles à la recherche de Drago et de notre héros ? Protégés par un secret magique de surcroît ?

\- On croirait entendre Ron, lui répondit la voix amusée d'Hermione. Rien de tout ça.

\- Ton fiancé a peut-être un point. On n'a pas d'armes pour lutter.

Une rumeur de remue-ménage lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il attendit la réponse de la sorcière surdouée. Celle-ci consista en une vision pour le moins effarante : une pile de grimoire poussiéreux masquait presque entièrement le visage de la jeune femme sans même faire plier ses bras. Ce bout de femme avait plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. D'un geste assuré, elle posa les vieilles encyclopédies magiques sur la table basse abîmée, qui elle aussi tint le coup malgré les doutes du sorcier noir. Poings sur les hanches, Hermione le détailla d'un air triomphant.

\- Faux. On a la connaissance avec nous, déclara-t-elle. Et rien ne peut résister à la connaissance.

Elle reprit place sur le canapé près du feu.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me racontes encore une fois ce que Théo t'a dit _exactement_.

\- Il ne m'a pas exactement « dit » les choses, hésita Blaise.

\- Alors dis-moi _exactement_ ce que tu as vu en lui.

* * *

La porte avait lourdement claqué derrière moi. Le son coupant s'était répandu en un écho infini depuis le haut de l'escalier de pierre. J'avais senti que le bruit avait sorti mon... « hôte » de sa torpeur hagarde. D'un sort informulé, j'ai déclenché les lumières s'apparentant à la lueur de véritables flammes, comme celles de cette cheminée. Mon « hôte » découvrait son environnement de séjour : sol de béton froid sous la plante des pieds, murs de pierre sombre infiltrés d'humidité et ameublement rudimentaire pour ne pas dire inexistant. J'avais encore eu la délicatesse de ne pas le placer dans une de ces cellules réservées aux traîtres... Bref. Même loin de lui, je ressentais la chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses paupières ainsi que la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à la combattre pour la énième fois. Quand tout ça a eu lieu, il faisait déjà jours depuis quelques jours. Mais le jour ne peut pénétrer nulle-part dans cette pièce. Elle est hermétique. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas estimer avec certitude le temps passé là-bas. Mes pas, bien que légers, se répercutaient un peu plus fort à chaque marche descendue dans le silence à couper au couteau. Parvenu tout à fait en bas, je m'étais placé bien face à lui, à seulement deux ou trois mètres de distance. Théodore a alors relevé la tête. Un certain amusement déformait ses traits perclus de fatigue.

\- Je vois que certaines coutumes ont la vie dure par ici, m'a-t-il raillé. Les nerfs facilement irritables, la tendance à vouloir régler ses comptes et conserver son honneur sur un champ de bataille. Et puis l'habitude d'aménager des jolis petits cachots au sous-sol de son grand manoir. On ne sait jamais, en cas de réception inattendue. Combien de passages secrets renferment ces murs au juste ?

\- Arrête de prendre ça comme une plaisanterie, lui ai-je asséné. Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

\- Bien sûr, je bluffais. Ce que Théodore disait me faisait vraiment mal. Voire horreur...

\- Ah ! Tant pis ! De toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à plaisanter dans ma situation !

\- Ce que tu fais est encore pire : tu te comportes comme l'ancien espion de guerre que tu es, Théo.

Pendant que je parlais, il testait la solidité des liens qui l'enchaînaient à la chaise de vieux bois. Son ombre sur le béton m'offrait un panorama imprenable sur le moindre de ses mouvements. Les cordes n'ont pas bronché d'une once. Je les avais scellées par un sort. Je sus qu'il l'avait compris quand je fus en mesure de lire quelques-unes des pensées sans importance qu'il laissait échapper, à défaut de posséder l'énergie pour tout protéger. Théo songeait qu'il n'avait plus de baguette pour se défendre et que seule lui restait sa force physique. Il pensait à réduire la chaise en morceaux par la force. Puis, soudainement, il a abandonné : malgré ce qu'il avançait, il n'avait aucune idée de son lieu de détention ni des pièges qui l'entouraient. Heureusement que l'ancien espion de guerre n'était plus à ce moment-là, que la fatigue le terrassait trop. Sinon il aurait pu prendre avantage du frisson d'horreur que provoquaient ses propres souvenirs en moi : ceux d'un passage secret sombre, perdu entre deux murs s'enfonçant à l'infini dans les ténèbres, depuis lequel on pouvait entendre le murmure d'un cri d'agonie. Théo sait par expérience qu'on ne sort pas si facilement des manoirs de Sang-pur. Nos familles sont réputées pour savoir garder leurs prisonniers. Bien sûr, celle de Drago détient incontestablement la palme... Enfin. D'un coup, mon « hôte » a rageusement déclaré intérieurement : « _Et c'est à moi qu'on reproche d'employer des méthodes de guerre ?_ »

\- Si tu es capable de voir clair dans mon jeu, tu devrais aussi savoir que tu n'obtiendras rien de moi comme ça, Blaise.

\- Quel autre choix j'ai ? ai-je soupiré en défaite.

\- Tu n'es pas capable d'aller plus loin que ce que tu as déjà fait : briser ma baguette et me retenir prisonnier dans ce cachot sans jamais lever la main, ou la baguette, sur moi !

\- Bien sûr, il me manipulait. M'énerver était la seule option qui lui restait pour m'éloigner de mon objectif premier : le questionner. En réalité, je n'osais même pas l'approcher, de peur de commettre un geste que j'aurais regretté par la suite. J'étais plus calme. Malheureusement, je le voyais toujours comme un ami qui refusait de révéler des informations capitales. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

\- Oh ! D'ailleurs tant qu'on y est, tu me dois une baguette, a-t-il ajouté pour me provoquer.

J'ai acquiescé doucement. Oui, ma loyauté avait pris le dessus sur mon ressentiment. Je me souviens clairement avoir pensé ironiquement que si vous, Gryffondors, pouviez voir ce spectacle, vous n'auriez plus jamais vu les Serpentards de la même manière. Voilà, j'imagine que le mal est fait, par ma faute ! Le manège de Théo commençait à fonctionner sur moi, aussi j'ai intensifié mes efforts pour faire céder sa barrière mentale. Son niveau d'occlumencie est élevé, mais pas autant que celui de Drago. En comparaison, il n'est même pas à ça de lui arriver à la cheville. C'est sûrement pour ça que Drago est plus difficile à cerner que Théo... Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que cela demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts à Théo dans la situation, tout comme à moi d'ailleurs. J'ai honte de dire que j'ai profité de sa fatigue... Le monde doit bien faire la balance des choses parce que je n'y suis même pas parvenu. J'ai alors soupiré de douleur en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien partager ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien faire si je sais le fin mot de cette histoire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce-que ça va changer ?

\- Parce que c'est la volonté de Drago que de garder les détails secrets.

\- Et là... Je suis devenu... fou.

\- Mais quels détails à la fin ?! ai-je crié.

Mes nerfs reprenaient le dessus. J'étais tellement aveuglé de colère qu'en moins de deux, je me suis retrouvé penché sur lui, les mains blanchies autour des accoudoirs de la chaise.

\- Quels détails, hein ?! Qu'est-ce-qui mérite ce statut de secret défense ?!

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, m'a-t-il maintenu.

À moi, son ami ? J'ai eu du mal à digérer l'information. J'ai eu du mal à avaler ma salive. Ma bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne dure et étrécie par la tension. Brusquement, je me suis redressé et j'ai rejoins l'escalier.

\- Tu finiras par parler ! Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais tu parleras, Théo !

\- C'est toi qui refuses de comprendre : je ne _peux_ pas te les donner !

\- Tu parleras, je te le garantis, l'ai-je menacé depuis la première marche.

\- Non ! Attends !

En fait, en partant, je m'empêchais de commettre ce dont je le menaçais. Je n'avais même pas ma baguette sur moi. Je m'étais refusé à descendre au sous-sol avec une arme. C'est assez amusant en soi. Je suis une sorte de petit Gryffondor : incapable de contrôler ses coups de sang. Remarque, on _était_ tous un peu comme ça dans notre petit groupe. Je remontais doucement, non pas pour lui mettre la pression, mais parce que toute cette histoire me fatiguait moi aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire parce que je ne sais pas ! a-t-il alors crié de rage.

J'ai aussitôt fait demi-tour. Si c'était encore une « plaisanterie », j'avais la ferme intention de le cogner. Même à mains nues, ça aurait fait l'affaire. Théo m'a fixé tout le long.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, a-t-il répété. Je ne connais pas les détails.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

\- Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'un gars qui ment, Blaise ? Regarde dans mes yeux. Est-ce-que je te mens ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

À bout de forces, Théo a relâché sa barrière psychique. J'ai aussitôt saisit l'opportunité en investissant sa psyché. La mâchoire de Théo s'est serrée. Je pouvais presque entendre ses dents grincer les unes contre les autres. Loin de lutter, il me facilitait plutôt la tâche : il se relaxait pour que cela aille plus vite. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es déjà fait fouiller la tête... Non ? C'est désagréable.

Les premiers souvenirs qui me sont apparus étaient ceux de l'instant, les plus récents. Théodore avait lutté de toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de parler tout en se demandant ce que cela pouvait effectivement changer au fond ? Il s'était fait une sorte d'état des lieux de sa situation. Le choc de la découverte avait été balayé par l'affrontement qui avait suivi. Le combat avait été rondement mené pour le bien de Drago. L'enfermement, il arrivait à l'encaisser, à la fois en se raccrochant à sa propre loyauté mise à mal entre Drago et moi, et aussi parce qu'il avait vu bien pire durant la-dite guerre. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus... Quelque part à mi-chemin entre la fin du combat et sa détention, Théo avait finalement mis le doigt sur un déclic étrange dans le flux de sa magie. Comment décrire cela ? C'est... Un peu comme si une charge lui avait été enlevée brutalement, sans même qu'il ait eu conscience de la supporter. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert que Drago avait utilisé Théo comme gardien du secret, et l'avait démis de ses fonctions pendant qu'il combattait.

L'ancien espion que j'avais face à moi comprenait la rationalité du geste de Drago. Lui-même aurait agit de la même façon pour se protéger. Pourtant, Merlin seul sait comment notre cerveau fonctionne à partir du moment où la fatigue et les émotions l'envahissent. Sa résistance ne faisait plus le poids face à son cœur. Au même titre que lui, j'ai compris que le secret existait toujours. Pourquoi ? Parce que Théodore ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de ce que le secret renfermait. Le gardien avait changé. C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal... Drago faisait plus confiance à un satané Gryffondor plutôt qu'à lui. Parce qu'il ne se mentait pas là-dessus : seul Potter pouvait avoir repris le rôle. Il se disait que Potter avait gagné en une fraction de seconde ce que lui avait mis des mois à atteindre... Il se répétait que plus jamais, peut-être, il ne reverrait Drago... Sans savoir s'il irait bien sans lui... Savoir qu'il était maintenant dans mon cas, et incapable de s'aider comme il l'aurait pu quelques heures auparavant... Son rempart psychique s'était effondré avec ça, dans une délivrance horrifiante.

J'ai quitté son esprit après avoir réalisé cette boucle sans grand intérêt. Il ne mentait pas : il ne savait pas.

\- Alors ? a repris Théo.

\- Je n'y crois pas, ai-je murmuré.

\- Il va bien falloir pourtant. Parce que tu n'auras rien de plus.

\- Non. Je veux dire... C'est dingue. Tout ça pour rien. Retour au point de départ ! On n'a rien ! Rien du tout ! Je ne comprends pas, comment il a pu te placer sous le secret sur tellement de points cruciaux !

\- Justement parce qu'ils sont cruciaux.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'on en serait là si je pouvais répondre à ta question ? m'a-t-il rétorqué très justement.

Je me suis frotté le crâne. Je pensais sans doute que ma main suffirait à évincer toute la lassitude qui me tombait dessus comme de la suie à ce moment-là. Théo tentait encore d'échapper à la pression de ses liens. Il s'était raclé la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

\- Tu me détaches maintenant ?

Mon regard a dû lui paraître étrange car il a aussitôt ajouté :

\- Je sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant maintenant. Je ne suis pas naïf, Blaise. Il n'empêche qu'on peut quand même essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

Je me retrouvais dans la même situation que ces personnes qui ne peuvent plus faire confiance à personne tellement la trahison régit leur vie. Ma fierté était durement touchée. J'étais tellement certain d'obtenir des informations... Et je n'avais rien.

\- Penses-y de cette manière, Blaise : si Drago revenait, on aurait plus de chances de le convaincre de nous faire confiance en tant qu'alliés.

Je reconnus l'habileté de Théo à manier les mots. À Serpentard tout le monde pensait d'ailleurs que le fils Nott serait le prochain homme politique d'excellence. Des familles étaient prêtes à le financer d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Toujours est-il qu'il a fait mouche. Je l'ai détaché avec un simple sort sans baguette. Les liens se sont dissous d'eux-mêmes. Mon « hôte » s'est levé raidement en faisant craquer ses articulations ankylosées. Il m'a interrogé du regard. D'un hochement de tête je lui ai confirmé que la voie était libre et qu'il retrouverait facilement son chemin une fois sorti d'ici. Éreinté et sans aucun doute en grief contre moi, il s'est détourné.

\- Théo ? l'ai-je arrêté.

Ses yeux inquisiteurs furent sur moi en _plus_ de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- C'est loin d'être la situation idéale pour ça mais... Puisque tu l'as mentionné : rejoindras-tu les recherches avec moi et les Gryffondors ?

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention pour l'instant, m'a-t-il répondu un peu contraint. Et puis, qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien apporter ? Un gars sans souvenirs, ça ne sert à rien.

* * *

Blaise haussa les épaules, peiné par la dernière image évoquée. Après ça, Théodore avait quitté la propriété. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où le sorcier avait bien pu aller : il n'avait pas ressenti les flux de magie liés au transplanage. Avait-il marché ? Ou était-ce lui qui était trop fatigué pour même pouvoir ressentir la magie ? Aucune idée.

\- Tu aurais la possibilité de le contacter ? demanda Hermione.

\- Qui ? Théo ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Oui. Contrairement aux deux autres, je n'ai pas perdu sa trace à lui.

\- Bien. Garde cet avantage. Même si ça doit provoquer quelques frictions entre vous, montre-lui que tu veux rester proche de lui autant que possible, dicta Hermione. Tu es en mesure de faire ça ? Blaise ?

\- Oui. Oui. Bien sûr. Mais, dans quel but ?

\- Parce que contrairement à ce que Théodore pense, un « gars sans souvenirs » peu énormément servir. Pour reprendre ses mots.

\- Comment ?

Hermione posa la main sur la couverture du vieux grimoire en tête de pile.

\- J'ai lu ça quelque part.

\- Quoi ? la pressa Blaise.

\- Pour devenir gardien du secret, on passe forcément par un sortilège. Et tous les sortilèges peuvent être brisés.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui. Avec la bonne méthode, et les bonnes incantations, Théodore sera d'une aide précieuse. Parce qu'avec la bonne méthode et les bonnes incantations, Théodore pourra retrouver ses souvenirs de gardien du secret.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous demanderais d'être indulgents sur la partie à la première personne du singulier, celle racontée par Blaise. C'est une expérience que j'ai voulu faire pour mieux rendre compte de l'intériorité de son personnage découvrant celle de l'autre personnage : Théodore. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, et comme je refusais de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous la livre telle quelle !

Encore une précision : à partir de maintenant, comptez plutôt deux semaines pour avoir un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de ce délai, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant.

Et enfin, merci encore et toujours de me suivre, d'être si nombreux à commenter et à me soutenir ! Vous êtes formidables ! A la prochaine !


	17. Invasion

Salut à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de la fiction ! Je m'excuse pour le délai de publication relativement long, malheureusement mes études ne me permettent pas d'aller plus rapidement. =/ J'espère que cela n'influera en rien la qualité de mes chapitres et surtout que ça n'affectera en rien votre satisfaction par rapport à la fiction.

Ce chapitre est relativement long (le plus long de tous, je peux vous l'assurer XD), et a été longuement travaillé. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII : Invasion**

Les cils courts papillonnèrent successivement une dizaine de fois. Le nez se plissa brièvement. Les membres s'allongèrent avec délectation. Puis la terre trembla.

Le survivant s'affala avec fracas sur le sol dur et définitivement plus froid que la surface qu'il venait de quitter. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en un quart de seconde dans un réveil brutal. Sa main tâtonna le long du canapé duquel il avait chuté.

- _Rah_ , soupira-t-il douloureusement en se redressant sur son séant.

L'élu se frotta la nuque et tenta d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière du matin. Lorsque celle-ci ne lui brûla plus autant la rétine, le survivant redécouvrit les alentours d'un nouveau point de vue. Tout, ou presque, paraissait différent en plein jour. La blancheur un peu cassée des murs procurait une aura considérablement reposante à la pièce de vie. Le mobilier classique réchauffait l'atmosphère de son ton de bois foncé. Quelques affaires échouées par-ci par-là fournissaient la preuve matérielle que quelqu'un vivait bien ici. Seul le silence quasiment religieux n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. À la réflexion, l'éclairage était l'unique élément à avoir été bouleversé dans l'appartement. Et bien que cela modifie de nombreux détails visuellement parlant, cela n'était qu'illusion. Tout demeurait à l'exacte même place que la veille.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la table basse à côté de lui et soupira en y retrouvant les lettres « incriminées » toujours scellées. Son regard passa par-dessus son épaule, vers la porte par laquelle Malfoy s'était éclipsé durant la douloureuse nuit. Le survivant se mit sur ses pieds et s'en approcha avec prudence. Il tendit l'oreille. Ne percevant aucun bruit, il toqua trois fois. Son geste se suspendit dans l'air lorsque le battant mal fermé glissa doucement sur ses gonds suite à ses coups. Le sorcier scanna la chambre. Il y entra sans plus ample préambule en la découvrant vide. La salle de bain attenante était grande ouverte mais tout aussi déserte. Un éclat d'émeraude attira son regard : la chevalière familiale des Malfoy posée sur la table de nuit près du lit parfaitement refait. Un profond sentiment de gène s'empara alors de l'élu : il ne devrait pas être ici. Fouiller dans l'intimité du blond de cette façon n'était pas juste. Harry fit aussitôt volte-face et rejoignit la pièce de vie où sa nuit s'était écoulée. Il semblait bel et bien que le Serpentard ait décidé de vider les lieux. Et lui, le Sauveur, était là, débout, les bras le long du corps, seul et stupide, avec pour seul interlocuteur un satané mur blanc. Était-ce un message « subtil » qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Devait-il partir ou rester ? Il ne se sentait le droit de toucher à rien. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'allait pas rester planté là. Son ambition n'était pas de prendre racine sur la moquette de Malfoy. Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

\- Bon...

Le survivant se frotta distraitement les mains. Il fit quelques pas sans but. Ça ne ferait pas de mal s'il prenait le temps de visiter plus amplement les lieux, si ? _Tant qu'il ne touchait à rien_ , lui intima sa conscience. Harry s'approcha alors du coin bureau aménagé près de l'entrée. Un éclat naquit dans ses pupilles en déchiffrant quelques noms d'artistes sur les pochettes de disques entreposées dans l'étagère entre des dizaines d'ouvrages livresques monstrueusement volumineux. Sans la présence de ces boîtiers, l'élu se serait cru dans une bibliothèque digne des archives de Poudlard. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris : Malfoy partageait tout de même la tête du tableau d'honneur avec Hermione au vieux château. Au fond, pourtant, Harry avait toujours été convaincu que le Serpentard ne devait ses notes qu'à un moyen de tricherie indétectable. Ron et lui s'adonnaient souvent à monter des théories sur le sujet pour tuer le temps : plume à papote ensorcelée, favoritisme à peine masqué de Rogue en cours de potions, graissage de patte par Papa Lucius... Tout était bon pour ne pas admettre que le blond était simplement plus assidu aux études qu'eux. Et tout l'était encore plus pour ne pas admettre que le blond était plus _doué_ qu'eux. « _Encore un de ces préjugés_ », songea amèrement le survivant. Son sourire bienveillant disparut aussitôt. Il se demandait combien de ces fausses idées préconçues il pouvait envoyer au diable rien qu'en errant dans cet appartement. Piqué d'une nouvelle curiosité, l'élu s'intéressa de plus près à cette collection de titres sur l'étagère. Il émit un sifflement silencieux. Le blond avait de bons goûts, moldus pour couronner le tout. Harry ne le railla pas sur ce point : lui-même ne s'était jamais habitué à la musique du monde des sorciers. Mais son attrait pour l'actualité musicale dans le monde des humains datait déjà de quelques années, aussi, une majorité de noms ne lui parlaient que vaguement sans qu'aucun titre ne se greffe à eux. Ses yeux naviguèrent de l'un de ces artistes à l'imposante chaîne hi-fi du salon : à quel point leurs goûts se ressemblaient-ils ? Pouvait-il seulement se le permettre ? Envoyant valser ses principes l'espace d'une seconde, Harry se saisit de l'objet avec la ferme intention de l'insérer dans la machinerie. Son geste s'avorta en découvrant déjà un cercle vierge de toute inscription dans le compartiment. L'élu appuya sur « Lecture ». Des notes bien connues de sa personne naquirent des baffles. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec exaltation. C'était pile ce qui manquait à cet endroit : la couleur d'une bonne musique. Satisfait, Harry reprit sa visite en marquant le rythme dès qu'il s'en ressentait l'envie. Pour un peu, il se serait cru en exploration sur des contrées merveilleuses à la recherche d'un peuple disparu : chaque élément trouvé, aussi insignifiant qu'il puisse paraître, le poussait plus avant sur le chemin de la compréhension du style de vie du blond, révélant par là-même de troublantes similarités avec le sien. Cependant, s'interdisant toujours l'accès aux parties plus privées telles que la chambre ou la salle de bain, le survivant eut rapidement terminé son tour. Trop rapidement à son goût, d'autant plus que Malfoy n'était toujours pas revenu. Déterminé à ne pas trop dénaturer les lieux et pas plus tenté que cela par l'idée de découvrir sa possible destinée de meuble, le sorcier profita du bonheur simple d'apprécier librement un bon morceau rythmé. La solitude ne tarda pas à le désinhiber, effaçant de sa perception ce qui l'entourait. À tel point qu'il ne perçut pas les effluves de magie qui envahirent l'appartement sur les huit heures et demi de Big Ben lorsque Drago se matérialisa dans la pièce, près de l'entrée.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette scène folklorique. L'espace d'un instant, le Serpentard crut même avoir été victime d'un dysfonctionnement de transplanage, ayant pour conséquence de le projeter dans une dimension parallèle où Potter n'aurait été qu'un benêt fini. « _Enfin, son intelligence de héros reste encore à prouver dans cette réalité-ci alors..._ » Pourtant, la vision du survivant gesticulant anarchiquement au centre de son appartement sur l'une de ses compilations personnelles semblait parfaitement authentique. Se détachant de cette image digne d'une hallucination sous produits illicites, il inspecta du regard les parties visibles de son lieu de vie sans bouger : pas de souk. Hormis pour les gesticulations, le Gryffondor semblait avoir quelques notions de bienséance. Son inspection s'arrêta là : dans un saut douteux, le survivant se retourna. Son corps entier se gela sur place dès que la silhouette de Drago rencontra son champ de vision. Son défoulement évident se mua en immobilisme, comme un être foudroyé sur place. Un équilibre précaire l'obligea pourtant à se redresser conventionnellement à défaut de préférer se laisser choir lamentablement aux pieds du blond. Les yeux verts, inquiets, scrutèrent la réaction de celui-ci. Harry tentait vraisemblablement de déterminer s'il devait fuir ou simplement se prosterner en excuse. L'expression de Malfoy resta longtemps impénétrable. Aussi, son effarement fut complet quand un rire franc secoua le blond de toutes parts. Le survivant sentit un ultime principe s'effondrer sur lui-même dans son être : Drago était capable d'avoir un moment de joie honnête, à la faveur d'un hasard de la vie ou d'une situation cocasse se prêtant au rire inopiné, sans moquerie, résultat d'un amusement profond. Le rire bruyant était vivifiant en comparaison aux sanglots étouffés de la veille. La mélodie erratique de son souffle illuminait les lieux. Les lèvres du Gryffondor s'étirèrent malgré lui. Non, ça n'était finalement pas la musique qui manquait à ces lieux, mais plutôt la joie de leur occupant.

\- Content de voir que je suis toujours capable de te faire rire. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, railla Harry.

\- C'est ça, rétorqua Drago à bout de souffle.

Le blond épongea les larmes joyeuses perlant au coin de ses yeux. Toujours souriant, il défit son manteau et le balança sur le porte-manteau tout à côté avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine. Harry le suivit sans même prêter attention au fait que la chaîne hi-fi se soit soudainement tue, comme par _magie_. Bien que de bonne humeur, Drago ne trouvait pas opportun de laisser libre cours à la musique lors d'une discussion qui allait forcément venir vu la manière dont Potter lui collait aux basques à peine rentré.

\- Tu étais parti depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je ne fais qu'entamer la conversation.

\- En choisissant comme sujet le fait que j'ai pris l'air de bon matin pendant que tu ronflais comme un porc sur mon canapé ? releva Drago.

\- Apparemment, bredouilla le brun en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Malfoy réprima un autre rire. Il se servit un verre d'eau et en sirota une gorgée.

\- Alors ? Tu étais parti depuis longtemps ?

\- Disons que j'ai marché suffisamment longtemps, répondit simplement le blond. C'est tout ce que tu sauras.

Harry hocha la tête. La réponse ne convenait pas à sa curiosité mal placée, mais il s'en contenta. Sa nouvelle considération pour l'héritier des Malfoy l'aida à se convaincre que celui-ci ne lui cachait rien de bien important.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris, reprit Drago. Je m'attendais à retrouver cet endroit sans dessus-dessous.

\- Eh ! J'ai du savoir-vivre ! se défendit l'élu.

\- C'est ce que je vois.

Les épaules du Gryffondor s'élargirent de fierté malgré lui. Il n'était jamais sûr de rien avec le blond. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il avait correctement agi le remplissait d'une douce euphorie. Ironiquement, on aurait pu le comparer avec un animal paradant devant son maître.

\- Mais je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre.

Drago ingurgita une autre lampée de son eau comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas de balancer une bombe au visage du survivant. Celui-ci, refroidit, fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire, Drago ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin d'un dessin, _Harry_.

L'élu tiqua. Le ton du blond avait perdu sa facette facile et cordiale. Au contraire, dans sa bouche d'aristocrate, son prénom était déformé par une intonation sarcastique déplaisante. En une fraction de seconde, Harry comprit que tous les progrès de la nuit précédente venaient d'être réduits à néant. Mais, ne possédant pas de décodeur de langage Malfoy, le Gryffondor décida de ne plus se préoccuper de la forme des propos pour se pencher sur leur fond.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? devina l'élu en souriant narquoisement. Tu ne disais pas cela hier !

\- Un moment de faiblesse comme on en a tous. Ne prend pas l'ascendant sur moi sous ce prétexte ridicule, _Potter_.

Un souffle amusé mais altéré par l'offense passa la barrière des lèvres du survivant.

\- Et où suis-je supposé aller ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le Square Grimmault est inhabitable et hautement surveillé. Bien sûr, je ne mentionne pas le fait que nous soyons désormais liés par un secret magique.

\- Oh ! Pitié ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as été assez stupide pour réduire ta propre maison en cendres ! Pour le reste, je sais à quoi tu penses : je n'ai pas besoin de protection rapprochée, particulièrement de la tienne. Tant que tu sauras garder ta bouche fermée, je me porterai bien !

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu m'en dois une sacrée, répondit Harry que cette mauvaise foi agaçait prodigieusement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. La question n'est pas de m'offrir obligatoirement de l'hospitalité. C'est la manière de l'aborder qui me pose problème. J'estime que j'ai déjà assez sacrifié pour cette affaire. Sacrifier ma condition d'homme moderne pour retrouver celle d'homme des cavernes n'est clairement pas dans mes plans...

\- Je m'en fiche, Potter, d'accord ?! Le coupa Drago dans un mouvement d'humeur. Que tu dormes dans un caniveau, une grotte d'ours ou dans un palace m'importe peu ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici ! Tu es loin d'être _personna non gratta_ dans le monde magique, contrairement à moi ! Tu trouveras bien un établissement plus qu'enclin à t'ouvrir discrètement ses portes ! Arrête de te payer ma tête !

Le survivant se mordit la langue. Cependant, la puissance de sa pensée coléreuse rendit ce geste inutile : les mots brisèrent son contrôle de leur propre chef.

\- Incroyable, murmura-t-il. Je n'y crois pas. Comment ai-je pu, un seul instant, croire que ça valait la peine d'essayer de te connaître autrement ?! Je t'ai sauvé la peau ! J'aurais pu te laisser sur le carreau dans ton manoir merdique, Malfoy ! C'est tout ce que j'ai en échange ?!

\- Personne ne t'a sonné ! cria Drago. Si tu étais resté sagement dans ton coin, à ton petit poste d'Auror, dans ton rôle de héros national dégoulinant, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Et tu dormirais dans ton lit, bien au chaud, au lieu de m'emmerder !

Harry inspira une grande goulée d'air en prévision de sa répartie acide. Cependant elle mourut dans son propre jus. Aucun moyen qu'il en vienne à dévoiler ce que recelait la réalité... Le contexte s'y prêtait parfaitement pourtant. Et ça aurait peut-être eu le mérite de rappeler Malfoy au bon souvenir de leur discussion sans fioritures ni barrières de la nuit dernière. Mais non. « _Pourquoi ?_ », se demanda-t-il. Parce que la vérité, pour des êtres comme eux, ne s'exposait pas à la lumière du jour, violente et corrosive comme un jet d'acide. Pour eux, la vérité s'effeuillait imperceptiblement dans les limbes obscures de leurs vies aussi bien que leurs esprits, poison insidieux et indétectable à l'ombre de leurs fiertés indestructibles. « _Un lit chaud ?_ », lui répéta sa conscience piquée au vif. « _Il n'y a pas de lit chaud chez moi. Juste le froid glacial du vide sur l'autre oreiller._ » La lueur dans ses yeux devint meurtrière. Il avait horreur qu'on se foute de lui. Horreur d'avoir l'impression que ce qu'il faisait, en s'y donnant corps et âme, ne servait à rien.

\- C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? l'agressa Drago en réponse.

Le survivant souffla difficilement par le nez, une grimace de tension sur les traits. Qu'attendait-il ? Un peu de reconnaissance, probablement la chose la plus naturelle au monde après avoir apporté de l'aide. Qu'attendait-il ? Honnêtement ? Une ouverture, même infime. Une possibilité de rassurer et d'être rassuré auprès d'une personne tout aussi paumée que lui. Qu'ils dépassent leurs a priori sur chacun. Visiblement c'était encore trop demander. Soit, s'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible, ce serait une exigence.

\- Ce que j'attendais ne compte plus, répondit-il froidement. Mais je ne partirais pas d'ici... Non ! N'essaie même pas de m'interrompre ! Je me fiche bien de ce que tu as à dire vu ta considération à mon égard ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que faire de moi ton gardien du secret n'était qu'un repli ultime, sans autre option. Mais quoi que tu fasses, je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas pris de décision en ce qui concerne les lettres de ton père.

\- Ton cerveau est atrophié, Potter ! s'exclama le blond en claquant sèchement son verre sur le plan de travail. Je croyais avoir été clair : plutôt mourir que d'ouvrir ces maudites lettres !

Les pupilles du survivant s'étrécirent de rage incontrôlable. Il s'avança de quelques pas, menaçant.

\- La mort n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante, cracha-t-il. Elle ne l'est jamais.

\- C'est la mienne.

En un clignement d'oeil, Harry saisit durement le blond par le col. Il ancra de force ses pupilles dans le mercure glacial et fatigué strié de vaisseaux rouges des siennes.

\- Oh ! Je vois ce que c'est, rétorqua le blond. Tu veux que je fasse à ta manière ? Raté, Potter ! On ne me fait pas plier comme ça !

\- Non, bien sûr ! C'est vrai que tu es le plus courageux des lâches de ton espèce ! La preuve, tu réussis à te terrer dans le monde moldu !

Drago se figea entre ses mains. Le survivant frappait fort, choquait. Il était trop enfoui dans la colère sourde pour prendre des gants maintenant. Sa réflexion eut au moins l'effet bénéfique de fermer le clapet du Serpentard.

\- Tu t'entends ?! poursuivit Harry. Où est la logique dans tout ça ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça ! Pas après ce que Nott a fait pour toi ! Crois-tu qu'il te laisserait mourir comme ça ?

\- Je mourrais bien un jour de toute manière ! Autant que je puisse choisir comment !

\- Vraiment Malfoy ? Tu veux me faire avaler ça ? Tu veux me faire croire que toi, tu posséderais le privilège de choisir ta propre mort, contrairement au reste de toute l'humanité ? Parfait ! J'accepte ! Uniquement parce que j'ai vu des tas de choses insensées dans ce monde ! Pourquoi pas ça aussi ?! Mais si tu daignais seulement affronter la peur qui te bouffe de l'intérieur, tu aurais peut-être une chance de sortir de ce merdier sans nom ! Tu es paralysé par la peur, Drago ! Alors à moins de la combattre, tu n'es plus rien et la mort sera ta seule _possibilité_! Alors réveille-toi !

Le visage du Gryffondor s'était teinté de rouge. Ses poumons le faisaient souffrir. Les veines battantes ne les approvisionnaient pas suffisamment en oxygène. Le blond, au contraire, avait perdu le peu de couleurs présentes sur sa peau. Harry put littéralement voir les pensées se bousculer derrière les iris translucides. Le Serpentard se perdait dans la confusion d'un combat intérieur, coincé entre l'envie de lui en foutre une et le besoin de laisser sortir la vérité. C'était tout ce que le brun cherchait à obtenir : une réaction quelconque. Le choc de ses propos serait peut-être suffisant pour provoquer un déclic dans son esprit. Il voyait d'ici le cheminement de ses pensées. L'héritier des Malfoy allait d'abord se demander comment un abruti pareil pouvait lire en lui si aisément. Ensuite, sa confusion laisserait logiquement place à la colère, folle et écarlate : personne ne le défiait ! Personne ne lui dictait comme vivre sa vie sans y avoir foutu les pieds ! Le survivant pouvait anticiper tout cela des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Lui aussi fonctionnait de cette manière. Finalement, la dernière étape serait la plus dépendante du bon vouloir ou du caprice de la fortune. Drago pouvait prendre soudainement conscience du pouvoir résidant toujours au creux de sa main, à condition de se bouger, ou alors, il pouvait se borner à ses convictions, auquel cas cet affrontement n'aurait servi qu'à le rendre encore plus rigide.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Harry songea que l'effet de ses paroles inconsidérées serait peut-être plus immédiat qu'il ne le pensait lorsqu'un rictus mauvais déforma les traits du blond. Il ne comprenait cependant pas d'où venait ce changement qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Soudain, Drago attrapa la main gauche du Gryffondor dans sa poigne. Un gant de fer enserra alors l'élu telle une serre de rapace. Une pression à la limite de lui craquer les phalanges en pièces de puzzle se répandit dans son membre. Impuissant, le survivant lâcha contre son gré le col de l'autre sorcier mais utilisa sa dernière main libre en représailles, se saisissant à son tour de l'autre bras du blond. Sa propre expression se durcit de défi.

\- Tu crois pouvoir _me_ faire plier, Drago ? Essaye toujours !

L'élu regretta immédiatement sa provocation. Un fourmillement désagréable lui hérissa les poils, jusqu'à la base de la nuque. L'air autour d'eux revêtit les mêmes allures que lors de ce soir de combat sur l'orage : sec et électrique. Drago était une tempête à lui seul. Il ne comprit que trop tard que l'héritier des Malfoy l'envahissait au contact avec sa magie informulée, à l'état brut. Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de se défaire à temps de l'emprise. Il poussa un cri de douleur en étant violemment rejeté en arrière, parcouru par une décharge invisible et brûlante. Le blond aussi avait mal. Sa main ressemblait davantage à une araignée aux pattes rigides plutôt qu'à un membre de chair. Harry écarquilla les yeux : sa puissance brute était telle que sa propre magie se retournait contre lui.

\- Dégage ! cria Drago.

Tétanisé de surprise, le survivant ne broncha pas d'un cil. Un affreux bruit métallique fit trembler les tiroirs du plan de travail derrière le blond. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas après avoir claqué plusieurs fois sur ses gonds. L'élu fut loin d'être l'unique effaré de ce spectacle apocalyptique. Un changement quasiment imperceptible dans la posture du blond indiqua que lui-même ne s'attendait pas à une telle répercussion.

\- Drago, calme-toi, lui intima le brun. Tu empires les choses.

\- Dégage ! Hurla encore l'autre sorcier. Dégage !

Harry adopta une posture de repli. La magie, et plus seulement celle du blond, réagissait à la fureur sourde de cet être hors du commun. Le survivant sentit sa propre magie s'évaporer avec celle qui normalement ne se laissait pas manier : celle du monde moldu. Il devait partir pour supprimer la cause de ce massacre.

Sur le plan de travail, le verre encore à moitié rempli d'eau claire se fendilla lentement, comme soumis à des ondes ultrasensibles. L'élu cherchait un moyen d'attirer l'attention du Serpentard sur ce phénomène, histoire de le freiner dans son élan destructeur, lorsque le verre explosa de lui-même. L'eau se répandit sur le plan de travail. Drago observa avec crainte le spectacle du goutte à goutte. En une demi-seconde, l'air avait perdu de sa lourdeur électrique. Le survivant, pour sa part, détaillait les réactions de l'autre sorcier assez durement. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en arriver là. Mais comme d'habitude, la raison n'était pas de mise avec Malfoy. Harry frotta doucement sa main toujours endolorie et presque paralysée. Il se redressa avec prudence et fit quelques pas à reculons. Il ne tenait pas à savoir ce que le blond avait prévu pour lui ensuite. Drago se détourna coupablement en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Contrairement à ce que les événements laissaient présager, ce fut le héros du monde magique dont la patience lâcha en premier. C'en était bien trop pour lui. Sans un mot, il rejoignit la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Ce ne fut que sur le seuil qu'il se stoppa.

\- Réfléchis bien, Drago. Ne t'attends pas à ce que quiconque se dévoue pour te venir en aide. Plus maintenant.

D'une furie glaciale, Harry attrapa la poignée et referma le battant derrière lui sans aucun bruit.

Drago resta figé dans l'attente. D'abord l'attente de l'apaisement de ses nerfs puis de sa magie. L'attente de comprendre ce que les paroles du Gryffondor signifiaient réellement. L'attente du retour furibond de celui-ci avec le désir de lui balancer ses dernières vérités en pleine tronche. L'attente infinie... Était-ce seulement possible que Potter, son dernier allié le plus improbable dans cette folie, vienne de l'abandonner à son tour ?

\- Espèce de pauvre con, murmura Drago pour lui-même sans y croire.

Même au plus bas de sa condition, les résidus de Sang-Pur dans ses veines lui avaient interdit de ravaler sa fierté. Lui avoir peur ? Jamais de la vie ! En pleine lumière, un Malfoy ne devait pas avoir peur. Peu importait s'il tremblait comme une feuille tandis que les bras anesthésiants de la nuit l'emmenaient dans un monde de cauchemars. Il ne fallait pas avouer que ces frayeurs se terraient à l'abri du jour. Et il ne fallait pas admettre qu'on avait voulu effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qui se rattachait à la peur. Parce que chez les Malfoy, on naissait sans peur. Quelqu'un qui se prédestine à la mort de soi-même ne devrait pourtant pas posséder une telle fierté. Il avait merdé. Le blond rejoignit le salon et se laissa aller contre l'arche séparant les deux pièces principales. Comme des aimants, les enveloppes blanches attirèrent inexorablement son regard. « _Tu es paralysé par la peur, Drago !_ » … « _Mais si tu daignais seulement affronter la peur qui te bouffe de l'intérieur, tu aurais peut-être une chance de sortir de ce merdier sans nom !_ ». Impossible. Il n'y arrivait pas.

L'héritier des Malfoy se laissa glisser de résignation le long de son appui. Le bourdonnement de la magie dans ses vaisseaux et la vague électrique piquante dans ses membres finit par s'évanouir. Il eut l'impression que cela se fit en quelques minutes seulement. Mais quand il comprit que son esprit serait incapable de prendre une décision tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout oublié pendant quelques heures, la lumière du jour avait progressé de plusieurs mètres sur les murs de son appartement. Le soleil caché derrière la barrière de nuages rasait les toits victoriens de la capitale britannique de son halo rougeâtre presque imperceptible derrière le rideau gris de l'horizon. Malgré la durée et l'apaisement de ses sens, une douleur n'avait pas disparue : celle de son cœur, habituellement amoché pour ressentir quoi que ce soit, creusant cette fois un véritable trou dans sa poitrine à la seule pensée que, maintenant, Potter ne reviendrait plus vers lui.

* * *

Blaise épousseta sa robe de sorcier de haute fabrication en s'extirpant des flammes vertes du couloir des cheminettes du Ministère de la Magie. Il vérifia que l'intégralité de ses dossiers se trouvait toujours sous son bras. Le transport par cheminette restait l'un des plus sûrs et les flammes n'étant pas de véritables flammes il n'y avait aucun moyen que des feuillets se perdent ou s'abîment en chemin. Mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. Maître mot : professionnalisme. Il n'était pas question d'être pris en défaut devant un client.

Une fois assuré du bon ordre de l'ensemble de sa présentation, le sorcier noir s'engouffra dans le flot ininterrompu de travailleurs. En passant près de la fontaine centrale, il s'assura de l'heure sur l'immense horloge dorée à la vieille mécanique. Ses lèvres se tordirent légèrement de bouderie : il était largement dans les temps. Ce qui supposait une attente d'un client éventuellement en retard. Il détestait attendre. Non, en fait il détestait attendre quand cela lui faisait perdre inutilement son temps. Rester constamment actif lui permettait de se concentrer sur des affaires qu'il maîtrisait, des choses auxquelles il choisissait volontairement de penser. Cela lui évitait de se laisser envahir par des pensées noires qui perturbaient alors son bon fonctionnement. Aussi, quelques minutes de vide dans sa journée ne l'enchantait pas.

Blaise décida de ne plus songer à cette éventualité, qui le ramènerait obligatoirement vers les événements des jours passés. L'entretien avec Hermione l'avait convaincu qu'il restait des solutions, même s'il y avait peu de chances que cela marche. Théo ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie depuis son... « interrogatoire », et il comprenait sans mal pourquoi. Trop bousculé, le fils Nott avait besoin de prendre du recul et du repos bien mérité. Par respect pour cette décision, et aussi parce qu'il craignait un peu la réaction de son ami, le sorcier noir n'avait pas encore essayé de lui mentionner la procédure proposée par la Gryffondor surdouée. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il accepte de se laisser triturer la cervelle...

Zabini tiqua. Et voilà ! Ça donnait cela quand son esprit voguait librement. Par chance, le bureau gracieusement prêté par le Ministère dans ses affaires professionnelle était déjà libre. En prenant son temps, il installa ses affaires avec soin dans la pièce. Il devait paraître serein : personne ne voulait travailler avec un homme incertain, surtout dans son domaine. Le sorcier noir n'était pas un avocat, il le maintenait dur comme fer. Il était « une sorte » d'avocat. Un terme bien compliqué pour désigner une tâche qui consistait simplement à apporter ses connaissances, apparemment sans limites, du monde juridique et administratif magique à des clients en demande de conseils pratiques. Il l'avouait, il était payé cher pour son expertise. Et comme un bon avocat rentable, les affaires acceptées étaient les plus rentables pour lui, peu importe qui le payait. Il allait de soi que les individus peu recommandables et magouilleurs passaient leurs noms sous silence dans ses affaires, alors que les personnes influentes et bénéfiques clamaient leur collaboration. Ainsi, Blaise avait un nom dans les deux milieux, et un nombre infini de contacts. Financièrement parlant, il pouvait se permettre de perdre un client, ça ne rendrait même pas son mois creux, loin de là. Mais pour l'étiquette, cette option était bannie d'office.

Il réarrangea maladivement la position impeccable de ses feuillets. Un raclement de gorge lui fit redresser la tête. Ça n'était pas le client qu'il attendait. Le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui pour le coup était un avocat. Un vrai de vrai. Un peu pourri sur les bords. Il le savait pour déjà avoir travaillé avec lui sur un ou deux cas récalcitrants de Mangemorts. Cet homme maniait parfaitement le jeu de l'étiquette lui aussi, bien vu de tous côtés, même auprès du Ministre.

\- Monsieur Zabini, le salua-t-il cordialement. Quelle chance j'ai de tomber sur vous !

Blaise le salua à son tour, quoiqu'un peu perplexe. Cela n'avait rien d'une rencontre fortuite. Son instinct d'orateur confirmé l'avertit immédiatement d'un danger.

\- Vous avez une minute ? lui demanda encore l'avocat. J'aimerais consulter votre avis d'expert sur une question... épineuse.

\- Mon client ne devrait pas tarder. Mais j'imagine que je peux vous accorder de mon temps.

\- Bien, bien. J'irai droit au but alors.

Le sorcier noir hocha la tête.

\- J'ai récemment été engagé par les services du Ministère pour mener une accusation sur un dossier un peu particulier. Je ne peux vous en dire davantage malheureusement. Mais j'espère que les éléments que je suis en mesure de vous dévoiler suffiront.

\- Dites toujours, répondit Zabini.

\- Voilà, voilà. Que se passerait-il si ma partie avait, hum, disons, égaré... Oui, disons cela, égaré. Donc, que se passerait-il si ma partie avait égaré des preuves matérielles du dossier mais possédait toujours le contenu de ces preuves par l'intermédiaire de rapports et d'authentifications signées de main d'avocats ? Seraient-elles toujours utilisables lors d'un procès ? Ou devrais-je m'asseoir dessus, comme on dit un peu familièrement, pour construire mon argumentaire ?

Blaise prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- C'est une question bien particulière que vous me posez là, releva-t-il en souriant.

\- J'en ai conscience. Mais ce sont des circonstances tout aussi particulières.

\- J'entends bien. De mon point de vue, je dirais que votre argument serait moins puissant s'il n'y a pas de preuves matérielles à montrer au jury. En revanche, cela ne le rendrait pas moins valide dans le sens où vous êtes toujours en possession des attestations de la véracité de ces preuves. Avez-vous pu les consulter avant qu'elles ne soient... égarées ?

\- En partie, oui.

\- Pour garder votre crédibilité, cela devrait faire partie de votre développement.

\- Comment cela ? interrogea l'avocat.

\- Eh bien, quelque chose comme : « Ma partie réalise ce développement sous la restriction de l'accès limité aux preuves... _égarées_ , et donc de la possible ignorance d'une partie de leur contenu. » Cela donne des armes à votre opposition, mais pas autant que si vous n'avouiez pas directement votre faiblesse. Sachez que les arguments auxquels vous avez accès, la défense du procès y a également accès.

L'avocat pouffa d'un rire mauvais, en étouffant un « _J'en doute_ » dans sa barbe. Il acquiesça et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Encore une fois vous me surprenez par la clairvoyance de votre expertise. Je vous remercie de votre bienveillance, monsieur Zabini. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Bonne continuation !

\- Attendez ! le retint Blaise. Pour ma satisfaction personnelle, puis-je vous demander de quel genre de dossier il s'agit ?

L'avocat se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air contrit. Il hésitait. Probablement lui avait-on interdit de mentionner jusqu'à quel caste d'individu impliquait l'affaire.

\- Vous connaissez mon sérieux, monsieur, le poussa gentiment Blaise. Voyons. Non ? Bon, je comprends. Tant pis.

L'homme se détourna, lèvres pincées. Il était presque sorti du bureau avant de faire brusquement demi-tour, en tirant légèrement la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est un dossier qui dort depuis longtemps dans les archives secrètes, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Un dossier de Mangemort.

\- Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été jugés, s'étonna Blaise. Ils ne restaient plus qu'à les classer...

\- Non, non, bien sûr. Comme je le disais, c'est un cas spécial. Et au vu des récents événements, que je saurais pas vous expliquer ici parce qu'on n'a pas jugé utile de me mettre moi-même au courant, ça ferait tâche... Vous comprenez ?

\- Un Mangemort n'est pas un cas suffisamment spécial en soi ? releva Zabini perplexe.

Des voix provinrent du couloir et l'avocat se tendit sensiblement. Il s'avança encore plus dans le bureau, en tirant encore plus la porte. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- C'est le dernier cas qui n'a pas été traité, chuchota-t-il. Celui-là jugé, on fermera définitivement l'ère de... Enfin, vous voyez qui. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de faire un exemple saisissant. Surtout que c'est un des piliers de cette époque. Ça ne va pas être beau, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Blaise acquiesça en feignant la compréhension totale. L'homme s'inclina encore une fois et disparut dans le couloir en clamant ses remerciements, histoire d'effacer toute suspicion quant à ce qui aurait pu se tramer dans le bureau. Une fois disparu, les sourcils du sorcier noir se froncèrent d'eux-même.

\- Le dernier qui n'a pas été traité ? répéta-t-il perplexe. Ils ont tous été traités.

Un sourire moqueur envahit ses traits.

\- En faire un exemple ? Avec des preuves manquantes, ça risque d'être compliqué...

Son client n'était toujours pas là. Pris de curiosité, son esprit se mit à carburer. Un dossier de Mangemort. Non traité. Le dernier. Avec des preuves égarées. Du moins, on avait choisit délibérément le mot « égarées » au lieu de... Au lieu de quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Volées, murmura Blaise.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Un flash s'imposa à lui : Hermione et son fiancé, debout dans une chambre ressemblant fortement au style du Terrier. Un souvenir que l'esprit mal fermé de Ron avait laissé libre à la vue de tous, et particulièrement à la sienne, entraînée à ce genre d'exercice peu invasif. Il s'agissait de récupérer des bribes de pensées qui traînaient ça et là.

« _Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Je sais. Je sais pourquoi Harry tient absolument à retrouver Malfoy._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais on le sait déjà..._

 _\- Non. C'est justement là que se situe le problème : on ne se pose pas les bonnes questions depuis le début. C'est totalement différent de ce qu'on pensait..._

 _\- Ron... C'est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant la portée de ses paroles. C'est la plus grosse avancée qu'on pouvait faire dans les recherches ! Il faut en informer..._

 _\- Zabini ne doit pas savoir, l'interrompit Ron._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Il nous a aidé depuis le début, Ron ! On lui doit bien ça ! Ne commence pas à jouer les égoïstes ! Fais un effort !_

 _\- Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de retrouver Drago. Ça ne change pas grand chose qu'on lui donne la piste à suivre ou qu'on le lui offre sur un plateau. Il sera satisfait dans tous les cas ! Il ne doit pas savoir. Comprends que je risque mon job rien qu'en te disant ça, Hermione !_

 _La jeune sorcière se tut instantanément. Risquer son job ? De quoi parlait-il ? Quel rapport ça avait au juste ? Sous ses pupilles brunes, Ron dévoila le dossier volé au Ministère et le jeta négligemment sur le lit._

 _\- La réponse est là-dedans, déclara-t-il. Elle est sous nos yeux depuis le début._

 _\- Où as-tu trouvé le dossier de Drago ?_

 _\- Non. Pas Drago Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy._

 _\- Ron, c'est insensé ! Qu'est-ce-qu'un homme mort aurait à voir là-dedans ?_

 _\- Tout justement ! Tu te souviens de la série de procès qui ont eu lieu après la guerre ?_

 _Hermione acquiesça._

 _\- Encore aujourd'hui, certains ne sont pas classés. Ils attendent soient d'êtres validés, comme celui-là, ou que leur jugement soit finalisé. Les cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines de Mangemorts en attente de jugement._

 _La sorcière surdouée secoua la tête en déni. Le regard de Ron s'emplit de compassion._

 _\- Il semblerait que Malfoy... Drago Malfoy... n'ait pas été totalement innocenté de son implication ou non dans les agissements du camp du mage noir..._

 _\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Tu mens ! L'ordre a témoigné pou sa défense. Il a collaboré avec nous !_

 _\- Ça ne suffit pas aux esprits fermés qui dirigent et tu le sais, Hermione._

 _\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? le supplia-t-elle._

 _\- Non. Et ça n'est pas encore le pire..._

 _\- Parce qu'il y a pire ?_

 _\- Avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, Lucius a formulé le vœu d'ajouter des pièces à son propre dossier. Des pièces qui étaient en fait destinées au cas de son fils._

 _\- Non, murmura Hermione. Non._

 _\- Lucius Malfoy a témoigné par écrit pour le procès de son fils dans deux lettres authentifiées par un avocat. Il a la ferme intention de se venger de son fils qui a aidé les autorités à le condamner... Il avait l'intention de le faire chuter avec lui._

 _Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune sorcière. Malfoy n'était pas un proche, mais il avait collaboré, il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. L'injustice des manières de ce gouvernement faisait de nouveau surface. Harry le déplorait depuis toujours, et Hermione ne faisait que partager son opinion. Même face au témoignage de tous les membres de l'ordre en faveur de Drago, la seule affirmation fausse de son père de son implication dans le mouvement Mangemort le ferait aussitôt condamner au même sort._

 _\- Ah ! Oui, j'oubliais, rajouta Ron. Ces fameuses lettres répertoriées dans les annexes du dossier... Elles manquent à l'appel._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que..._

 _\- Si, confirma Ron. Harry les as prises avec lui pour apporter la preuve de ce qu'il avance à Malfoy. Il est parti l'avertir._ »

Blaise rassembla hâtivement ses affaires, froissant une série des feuillets dans le processus. Il comprenait finalement ce qui se tramait dans les recoins pourris du Ministère. Se précipitant à l'extérieur du bureau, il faillit percuter son client.

\- Monsieur Zabini ? Un problème ?

\- Une urgence. Je dois reporter, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Mais...

Blaise était déjà loin. « _Je n'ai pas le temps_ », pesta-t-il intérieurement. Il avait commis une erreur de débutant : l'enquête sur Potter était loin d'être close. Et ça n'était pas sa connaissance des procédures administratives et judiciaires et un piètre droit de retrait qui pourrait se mettre en travers de la route du Ministre lui-même. La certitude que le survivant avait des choses à cacher relatives aux dossiers des Malfoy avait amené ses services à se saisir de l'affaire pour de bon. Histoire de régler ça une fois pour toute. Faire d'une pierre deux coups : récupérer leur héros national-trophée et faire du fils de Mangemort l'exemple final de l'ère Voldemort. Le tout en grande pompe. Et il venait juste de donner des leçons d'aiguisage d'arme à ces services. Maudit soit-il lui et son orgueil !

Paniqué, il dépassa la file de travailleurs attendant d'emprunter la cheminette et ne se gêna pas pour bousculer le premier de celle-ci. Hermione devait commencer les préparatifs pour le sortilège briseur de secret immédiatement. Il se chargeait de tirer un accord de Théodore quoi qu'il en coûte. Retrouver Drago devenait une nécessité absolue, sans appel. Parce que retrouver Drago c'était retrouver Potter. Et retrouver Potter c'était mettre la main sur ces preuves volées. Et surtout, les retrouver avant les services du Ministère pour se battre à armes égales. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour les enfantillages maintenant que le Ministère mettait son grain de sel dans la partie.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le programme du prochain chapitre est tout aussi chargé. Un petit avant-goût pour vous faire patienter : retour de Théo, une scène Drago / Harry (beaucoup de progrès à l'horizon) et probablement une apparition des Gryffondors ! Tous les ingrédients pour un chapitre encore plus difficile à écrire mais tout aussi mouvementé !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ;) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et vos espoirs par rapport à l'évolution du slash. Cela me permettra de savoir comment adapter mon écriture ! ;) Sur ce, bonne continuation à vous ! Merci de votre soutien et de votre infinie patience !


	18. Masques

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Ravie une fois de plus de vous retrouver pour la suite de la fiction ! En ce jour d'Halloween, j'ai décidé de vous faire une petite surprise et d'adapter un peu le chapitre à l'ambiance de cette fête. Ce n'est pas aussi remarquable que cela aurait pu l'être dans un hors-série uniquement consacré à ce thème, néanmoins j'ai pensé que cela serait plaisant. Je vous remercie pour vos messages de soutien qui sont toujours aussi enthousiastes à ce que je peux voir ! Aussi une autre surprise vous attends à la fin du chapitre (SPOILER ALERT !).

Je vous souhaite une très bonne (et longue) lecture ! (Oui, oui, celui-ci est LE plus long chapitre jamais écrit dans cette fiction !)

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII : Masques**

Un souffle transcenda l'atmosphère. Un simple souffle qui ne dépassait pas la force d'un bruissement. Semblable à un grattement de minuscules griffes de rats qui pourraient courir à l'étage du dessus, invisibles mais envahissants. Dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, l'unique âme qui vive de la forteresse se figea dans sa position. Ses sens étaient aux aguets. Cette demeure des Nott était au moins aussi ancienne que ces châteaux-forts du Moyen-Âge, réaménagée au fil des siècles bien sûr, pour autant, l'homme doutait fortement qu'elle abrite un quelconque nuisible. Du moins, pas de ce genre. Impossible de blâmer les elfes de maison, il n'en restait plus aucun. Non, il n'avait pas été jusqu'à s'en débarrasser... Du moins, encore une fois, pas de cette façon. Le sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant que maintenant envers ses ancêtres pour posséder tant d'autres territoires sur tant d'autres contrées reculées. Et avec le transplanage, ça n'était pas le kilométrage qui l'aurait fait reculer devant l'optique d'une retraite solitaire dans un vieux château de pierre grise isolé dans le fin fond de l'Irlande rurale et sauvage. Là où il ne restait plus d'elfes de maison depuis un demi-siècle, au bas mot. Peu importe : une bonne baguette, flambant neuve, fraîchement sortie des ateliers personnels des relations de la famille Nott, et le retard en matière de poussière et de toiles d'araignées était vite rattrapé. En revanche, cette même baguette demeurait impuissante contre des elfes, là-bas en Angleterre, depuis l'instauration des décrets contre leur maltraitance. Une avancée en soi, il le reconnaissait volontiers. Mais une sacré épine dans le pied d'un héritier d'une famille de Sang-Pur en besoin de silence et de recueillement. L'exil devenait donc la meilleure solution envisageable.

Un second souffle, tout aussi imperceptible que le premier, s'infiltra littéralement à travers les murs. Un souffle sans air, paradoxalement, qui ne remuait rien sur son passage. Théodore sut alors qu'il n'hallucinait pas depuis le début. Ses muscles se raidirent, l'épaule gauche toujours contre l'immense bibliothèque en bois antique fleurant l'odeur caractéristique des feuillets imprégnés de poussière et de vécu de lecteur, la main gauche soutenant la tranche du livre qui l'absorbait encore une minute auparavant, les doigts de la main droite en suspens au-dessus de la page à la ligne même sur laquelle il venait d'être interrompu. Son regard noisette se dirigea lentement vers les fenêtres étroites mais hautes de plusieurs pieds, quadrillée en petits carreaux s'ouvrant sur le noir insondable de la nuit. Cela ne pouvait venir que de l'extérieur, et pourtant, priait-il Merlin pour qu'il n'en soit rien. Le temps ne s'écoula pas longuement avant de le confirmer. Un grand éclat blanc muet sembla englober les terres sous le dôme protecteur invisible. Le sorcier émit un son réprobateur d'un claquement de langue. Il referma précautionneusement son livre, gardant sa page en y coinçant ses doigts. Puis, l'homme s'approcha de la vitre. D'un regard impitoyable, il inspecta le voisinage de la vieille bâtisse dans l'attente du prochain éclair... Qui ne vint pas. Théodore haïssait les orages. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'ils n'en étaient que des fac-similés. Mais ce qui avait le don de hérisser Théodore au-delà du possible étaient les personnes arrogantes qui faisaient suffisamment fi des règles de bienséance pour ne pas s'annoncer, le traquer jusqu'au fin fond des contrées reculées et gelées de l'Irlande, ainsi que pour essayer de descendre ses _putains_ de barrières magiques qui lui avaient pris pas loin d'une _putain_ de journée à mettre en place, drainant ainsi toute sa _putain_ d'énergie. Le sorcier ôta ses doigts du livre, assuré qu'il ne pourrait désormais pas le finir, et le referma avec violence pour le balancer sans ménagement sur le canapé de style empire au revêtement d'un rouge autrefois profond. Oui, rouge, un problème avec cela peut-être ? Il était une époque où le rouge était synonyme de puissance, de richesse, de vie sulfureuse aussi, et pas uniquement celui d'un arrière-plan d'étendard de lion doré, emblème d'une certaine maison de petits apprentis sorciers dans une certaine célèbre école.

Un second éclair finit par éclairer à nouveau les terres rassemblées sous le ciel sans étoiles. Dommage que l'importun en question ne puisse les admirer en ce moment même. La faute à un sortilège de dissimulation allant de pair avec les barrières. Pour tout intrus, il n'y avait ici que champ de mauvaises herbes en culture intensive. Un sourire moqueur s'installa brièvement sur les lèvres du fils Nott. Pourtant, l'agacement prodigieux reprit rapidement le dessus. Nul besoin de parier sur l'identité du trouble-fait. Son sixième sens était à toute épreuve. Celui-ci consistait en la possession d'elfes dévoués, en provenance directe de son héritage, qui l'avertissaient chaque fois que sa cheminée s'embrasait de vert, là-bas en Angleterre. Il faillit oublier le hibou fidèle qui allait avec. Un hibou qui savait toujours où lui amener chaque missive réceptionnée par ces-dits elfes.

Un soupir exaspéré siffla entre ses dents. Blaise devait vraiment arrêter de fréquenter si régulièrement les Gryffondors. Quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas bien méchants, il ne dirait pas le contraire. Seulement, ils faisaient perdre au noir ses nerfs et son stoïcisme légendaire, et ça, ça n'était pas méchant, c'était la plaie. L'ancien Serpentard devenait incapable d'entendre « _non_ » comme réponse. Ou plutôt, si, ses oreilles l'entendaient, mais son cerveau le comprenait comme un dérivé de « _oui, bien sûr, à ton service cher Blaise_ ». Bah ! Il pouvait bien se fatiguer ! Théodore n'était peut-être pas le maître des barrières, mais celles-là tiendraient, le sorcier l'aurait parié sur sa vie. Le sorcier attrapa les rideaux de chaque côté avec la ferme intention de les tirer. Finalement, il se ravisa : garder un œil sur l'évolution des choses au dehors ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Le fils Nott se détourna et revint vers un vieux secrétaire où reposait une vieille lampe à la lueur jaunâtre, et malgré laquelle ses yeux s'abîmaient sur les lettrines des manuscrits. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs du meuble et y récupéra un rouleau de parchemin, noirci d'une écriture nerveuse et serrée. Elle était datée de la veille.

« _Le 29 Octobre, demeure officielle de la famille Zabini,_

 _Cher Théodore,_

 _Comment sont les nouvelles ? Cela fait déjà un bon moment que je n'en ai pas reçu de ta part. Je commence à m'inquiéter un peu, ici ! M'aurais-tu oublié mon ami ? À moins que tu ne sois encore en train d'encaisser la gueule de bois de la dernière fois ? Ah ! J'avoue qu'elle était bien salée celle-là ! Je suis à blâmer pour cette fois. Mais tout bien considéré, cela ne dépassait quand même pas celle de notre dernière année au vieux château de Poudlard. T'en souviens-tu ? J'en doute sincèrement : si mes propres souvenirs sont exacts, Pansy avait dû m'aider à vous couvrir le lendemain ! La suite tu la connais. À propos de Pansy et moi bien sûr, pas du reste. Le reste nous avons fait le serment de ne plus en reparler avant un certain âge ! Quoique subtiliser cette potion spéciale dans le laboratoire personnel du Professeur Rogue (que personne n'avait pris soin de vérifier après sa mort), paix à son âme, reste un exploit que nous resterons les seuls à avoir accompli ! Surtout quand on sait de quoi elle était faite. Pour sûr qu'on ne voulait même pas en servir aux sorciers de dernier cycle aux Trois Balais... Ah ! Quelle bonne époque ! Nous étions bien jeunes et pardonnables : on célébrait alors la fin de la guerre et de ses pratiques de dingue, la joie de redevenir insouciants, sans oublier notre diplôme finalement arraché des griffes de la vieille directrice en robe écossaise ! Enfin majeurs et diplômés ! L'indépendance ! Plus besoin de cacher nos folles aventures à des parents qui nous blâmaient dans l'oubli de leur propre jeunesse !_

 _En parlant d'aventures, sais-tu que j'ai récemment revu Marcus ? Oui, Marcus Flint, notre ancien capitaine de Quidditch (que j'ai largement détrôné par la suite à ce poste). À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il entraîne une équipe dans les pays de l'est. Je n'en ai pas retenu le nom, malheureusement... Il fait sa vie là-bas maintenant, avec une belle scandinave apparemment... Là-dessus, il faudrait lui demander des précisions ! Mais figure-toi que nous avons longuement évoqué le temps où nous gagnions encore les matchs contre Gryffondor ! Cette nuit de débauche et de célébration durant les vacances de la quatrième année est restée gravée dans sa mémoire à lui aussi. C'était quelque chose que d'organiser un tel événement sans que les parents ne nous tombent dessus ! Il serait d'ailleurs partant pour remettre cela à la fin de l'été : Marcus croit dur comme fer que son équipe est de taille à remporter la Grande Coupe de Quidditch de cette année ! C'est une option à considérer. Que dirais-tu d'assister au match ? Et puis, qui sait, si Marcus parvenait effectivement jusque là... Ses invitation cachaient toujours de grandes surprises !_

 _Pour terminer sur un ton plus sérieux, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi d'une affaire qui m'intéresse. Tu es le plus connaisseur de nous deux dans le domaine des potions, et mon client tient absolument à bénéficier de la meilleure expertise qui soi. Cela me serait d'une grande aide !_

 _Oh ! Merlin, j'ai bien peur de m'être égaré en banalités ! Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à me donner de tes nouvelles rapidement, mon ami, sinon, moi, Blaise Zabini, déclare que tu seras officiellement désinvité des meilleurs sièges de la Coupe de Quidditch de cette année !_

 _Ton dévoué ami, Blaise._ »

Théodore se laissa tomber dans les coussins abîmés, mais non moins confortables, du canapé empire rouge, juste à côté de sa précédente lecture. Il considéra la lettre d'un air désolé. Quel était l'intérêt de toute ces banalités, en effet ? La « gueule de bois » de la dernière fois ? Les souvenirs mélancoliques de Poudlard ? Marcus Flint ? Marcus Flint, bon sang ! Il ne devait pas avoir revu le loustic depuis une bonne dizaine d'années au moins ! Le fils Nott n'avait jamais nourri un très grand intérêt pour se mêler aux autres et s'intégrer dans un groupe. D'ailleurs, il ignorait toujours comment Drago était parvenu à l'enrôler dans le sien. Alors pourquoi Merlin irait-il, encore maintenant, fréquenter Marcus Flint ? Certes, ça aurait pu être amusant au vu des traces laissées par ces soirées dans son esprit. Il remerciait Drago pour tout cet entourage social, bien sûr. Sans cela, il aurait probablement fait partie de la vague des « embrassés » des détraqueurs avec son père. Mais très honnêtement, il avait la tête à autre chose à l'heure actuelle.

Cette missive ne consistait en rien d'autre qu'une preuve à ce que Théodore avançait plus tôt : Blaise devait cesser de fricoter avec les Gryffondors, sous risque d'une perte totale de ses fonctions cognitives. Tout ce tissu d'anecdotes empilées les unes sur les autres sans queue ni tête ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à de la stupidité. Une stupidité si bien formulée qu'elle le déboussolait totalement. Rien à dire sur ce point : le retour à Poudlard semblait imminent ! À se passer des petits mots pendants les cours, remplis de trucs de cours, d'aides à la compréhension. Tout pour paraître innocent aux yeux des enseignants. Ou à s'en envoyer d'autres durant les vacances, bourrés de réponses aux devoirs, de blagues ou de ragots. Tout pour franchir l'étape des parents. L'essentiel était d'écrire quelque chose, aussi vide que cela soit, pour faire écran aux yeux indiscrets et aux non-initiés de leur cercle de Serpentard...

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Et si en fin de compte cette lettre était réellement stupide ? Se pouvait-il qui ne s'agisse que d'un « fait exprès » ? Ces allusions aux temps des missives secrètes pour organiser des fêtes ou s'informer de leur état durant les affrontements pouvaient-elles posséder ce sens fou ? Théodore se saisit de sa baguette à tout hasard et jeta sur le papier le sort conçu par les membres du cercle privé. Le fils Nott décolla rapidement le dos des coussins lorsque les caractères de la lettre se mouvèrent sous ses yeux. Il faillit se traiter lourdement d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« _Le 29 Octobre, demeure officielle de la famille Zabini,_

 _Théodore,_

 _L'heure est grave. Si l'on ne m'avait pas assuré que tout ce cauchemar de mage noir était bel et bien fini, je pourrais croire que nous serions en train de remettre les pieds en plein dedans. Il se passe des choses dans les recoins sombres du Ministère. Orchestrées par les hautes sphères cette fois. J'en ai été informé fortuitement par un agent peu discret, fort heureusement pour nous. Le Ministère remet de l'ordre. Et ce absolument partout. Il prend à bras le corps ce qui le dérange. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui peut le déranger._

 _Il faut que nous parlions. Face à face. Je sais bien que nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon termes. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes adressés l'un à l'autre, nous avions toutes les raisons de nous opposer, nous venions tous deux de subir beaucoup d'événements difficiles à encaisser. Tu m'as dit ne pas savoir où tu en étais cette fois-là. J'étais sincère en disant que je le respectais. Malheureusement, j'ai conscience que le moment était alors plus que mal choisi pour t'interroger. Il l'est sans aucun doute tout autant pour te demander ton aide maintenant. Mais pour le bien de tous, et surtout de notre ami commun, il est impératif que nous coopérions._

 _J'espère vraiment une réponse « similaire » à mon premier envoi, et dans les plus brefs délais. Si cela n'était pas le cas, parce que tu ne le voudrais pas (ce que je ne souhaite pas), ou parce que tu n'aurais pas découvert ce message (ce que je souhaite encore moins), je viendrai la chercher moi-même. Je sais que tu es parti, Théo. Blâme ta langue orgueilleuse qui se délie avec quelques verres, et blâme ma mémoire capable de retenir ces détails même plusieurs années après (ce n'est pas pour rien que je mentionnais notre soirée de graduation autour de la bouteille ayant appartenu à feu notre directeur de maison). Sois certain que je trouverais dans quelle propriété tu te caches. Peut-être le sais-je même déjà. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher. L'enjeu est trop grand pour que nous perdions notre temps en enfantillages._

 _Hermione pense, pour ne pas dire « est convaincue », avoir trouvé une solution à ton amnésie. Elle est déterminée à venir à bout de ce secret grâce à un sortilège qu'elle a trouvé dans ses grimoires. Si seulement tu es prêt à mettre tout ce que tu as dans cette entreprise, cela marchera. L'une de tes nombreuses propriétés pourrait d'ailleurs nous être utile pour la mise en place de ce procédé. Nous devons être au calme et sûrs de ne pas être interrompus._

 _Je suis désolé de tant te forcer la main, mais c'est la seule solution que l'on ait. Je t'en implore, Théodore. Fais-le, pour lui._

 _Je viendrai te chercher dans la nuit du 30 Octobre si je n'ai aucune réponse d'ici là._

 _Blaise._ »

Théodore plaça la lettre en compagnie du livre sur le coussin voisin et posa le menton sur ses mains. Les « informations fraîchement recueillies » sur les intentions du Ministère le faisaient bien rire. Jaune, mais rire tout de même. Pourquoi ? Un ancien espion de guerre gardait toujours des contacts. Le fils Nott n'irait pas s'abaisser à narguer Zabini, bien que cela aurait été un juste retour des choses, cependant le temps ne se prêtait pas à la plaisanterie. Qu'est-ce-que son ami croyait exactement ? Que le jour où Drago avait décidé de partir, gentil Théo s'était empressé de le fourrer dans un endroit en priant Merlin que personne ne le retrouve ? Bêtises ! Perdre une partie de ses souvenirs ne l'avait pas rendu sénile pour autant ! Les choses bougeaient au Ministère depuis un bon moment déjà, et ce, bien avant que Blaise ne crie au loup. Les avertissements qu'il avait fait maintes et maintes fois au blond étaient suffisamment imprimés dans son cerveau. Pourtant, pour que son ami ne finisse par s'en rendre compte, cela voulait dire que l'on apportait enfin des réalisations aux idées formulées. Théodore s'accordait donc avec lui sur un point : l'aiguille tournait dans le cadran.

Le but de cette retraite solitaire était justement de se donner le temps de réfléchir pour pouvoir prendre une décision concernant leur affaire. La solution apportée par les Gryffondors lui semblait surtout incroyablement incertaine. Être pressé par le temps obligeait à s'activer, mais n'impliquait pas nécessairement de s'engouffrer dans la première brèche venue. L'acharnement de Blaise lui apparaissait plus compréhensible désormais. Cependant, un sortilège d'une telle difficulté de réalisation appelait forcément une magie d'un tout autre niveau. Hermione était une grande sorcière. Mais un seul faux mouvement et son cerveau se retrouverait cisaillé à proprement parler. Non, merci. Se libérer de cette entrave amnésique ne nécessiterait pas tant d'efforts inconsidérés. Et puis, s'il perdait ses facultés au cours de la manœuvre, ils seraient tous dans de beaux draps.

Le sorcier se leva et sortit de la pièce. Les couleurs inquiétants décorés de toiles d'araignées fossilisées dans la roche des murs nus l'accueillirent. Certaines lattes du plancher craquaient et grinçaient horriblement sous les vieilles protections de sol se déroulant dans les artères principales du fort. Au vu de leurs gémissements, Théodore n'aurait pas été étonné d'apercevoir les niveaux inférieurs entre les planches en dessous. Du reste, le silence de sa retraite lui apportait sérénité et permettait à son esprit de démêler un tant soit peu ses propres méandres.

Une semaine s'était à peine écoulée depuis son arrivée en Irlande. Théodore pouvait déjà dire avec certitude que percer ses souvenirs à jour ne serait pas aussi ardu que le laissaient entendre Blaise et les Gryffondors. Et cela ne requerrait certainement pas un sortilège d'une telle dangerosité. Il s'y refusait de toute façon. Qu'est-ce-qui lui permettait d'avancer cela alors ? Très simple. Drago avait enfin décidé de merder sur quelque chose. Au début, l'ancien espion avait cru halluciner. Il n'aurait pas exactement appelé cela des souvenirs, plutôt un ensemble d'impressions, de ressentis et de flashs surgissant au fil de ses pensées. Le doute l'habitant quant à l'origine de ces réminiscences, Théodore s'était concocté un breuvage de sa propre composition pour stimuler les fonctions cognitives. Quelques verres plus tard, le sorcier était certain de ce qu'il avançait : la passation de secret non-consentante entre les gardiens avait laissé des traces excitables par la chimie des potions. Le fils Nott ressortait de tout cela une autre conviction : Drago se cachait dans le Londres moldu. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour le confirmer : des preuves. Il n'était pas un grand risque-tout, aussi l'homme refusait de se lancer tête baissée dans ce monde sans savoir à quoi s'attendre ni où chercher. Fort heureusement pour lui, la fortune semblait se pencher sur son cas ces derniers temps.

L'ancien espion rejoignit un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la bâtisse, taillé à même la pierre froide. L'air se rafraîchit sensiblement. Une odeur prenante de soufre lui chatouilla les narines. Un laboratoire s'offrit à son champ de vision. Chacune de ses demeures en comportait un, pareillement fourni. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que celui-ci détenait haut-la-main la palme du plus glauque jamais aménagé. Sombre, uniquement éclairée par une lumière grasse à mi-chemin entre le jaunâtre et le verdâtre, la pièce se plongeait dans un halo de brouillard toxique. De multiples bocaux au contenu fort peu rassurant se renvoyaient l'éclat poisseux à souhait. Les chaînes rouillées descendant du plafond retenaient des ingrédients de potions au bout de leurs crochets massifs. Des crochets étaient loin d'avoir toujours eu cet usage de conservation non barbare. Théodore songea ironiquement qu'il devait ressembler à un maître des horreurs au sein de pareil spectacle.

Un bruit assez particulier de ferraille lui fit tourner la tête sur sa droite. Dans une vieille cage, un superbe perroquet aux couleurs chatoyantes dépiautait l'enveloppe des barreaux effrités pour évacuer l'ennui. Plantant son regard énigmatique dans celui du sorcier, il battit des ailes en claquant du bec. Un élan de compassion traversa le fils Nott. La bête voulait retrouver sa liberté. Cependant, aucun moyen que le sorcier ne le laisse sortir maintenant, et aucun moyen non plus de le lui expliquer. L'oiseau, trop intelligent, aurait été capable de le comprendre et ainsi de mémoriser ces mots dont il était avide. C'était tout ce que l'ancien espion cherchait à éviter. Aussi, il demeura silencieux et se rapprocha de la table de préparation. De la fumée s'échappait d'un chaudron reposant sur un feu doux. Le chimiste se saisit d'une pipette sur l'établi et y aspira une petite quantité du breuvage fumant. De l'autre main, il préleva un tube à essai rempli d'un liquide bleu profond sur un support. Avec précaution, l'homme y versa très exactement trois gouttes de la potion puis l'agita doucement. Des volutes noires se dessinèrent dans la préparation bleue. Les oreilles du chimiste bourdonnèrent brièvement : Blaise se démenait contre ses protections avec une habileté très efficace. Cela aurait été le moment de les renforcer. Trop absorbé par sa manipulation, il n'en fit rien. Le bleu se mua en un rose-fuchsia tape-à-l'oeil. Le sorcier observa la couleur un moment dans l'attente d'un éventuel changement tardif mais rien ne se produisit. Ses tympans émirent un craquement douloureux et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : le dôme lâchait. Sans se presser pour autant, Théodore, muni de la pipette remplie de potion, ouvrit la cage de l'oiseau qui grimpa sur son avant-bras. L'animal rechigna à accepter l'embout dans son bec mais ingurgita docilement le liquide qui s'en écoula. Toujours dans un calme religieux, le chimiste replaça l'oiseau dans sa cage et revint s'appuyer contre la table de préparation. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'une vague de magie l'englobait : _hominom revelio_. Des pas feutrés descendirent les marches menant jusqu'à lui. Puis le silence reprit ses droits. Pas pour longtemps. Soudain, une voix stridente déchira l'air :

\- Rooaa ! Quiii va là ?! Le Seigneurrr te le feraaa payer !

\- Oui. Qui va là, Blaise ? susurra Théodore.

Un sourire de délectation malsaine étira ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son comparse de Serpentard. Le sorcier noir écarquille les siens d'horreur à peine contenue. Théodore n'eut pas à rire de son effarement : dans sa cage, le perroquet fut pris d'un hoquet démentiel. Certainement, son ami ne s'attendait pas à trouver une telle scène en franchissant ses barrières. Bah ! Blaise le dérangeait sans son assentiment, le fils Nott pouvait bien s'amuser un peu à ses dépends.

\- Théo ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Murmura Zabini d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Rooaa ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est que çaaa ? ponctua lugubrement l'oiseau dans un ton moqueur.

\- Théo ? le sollicita encore Blaise.

\- Rooaa ! Siiilence ! le nargua le volatile. Le Seigneurrr te le feraaa payer !

L'averti demeura lèvres closes, intimidé par l'oiseau. D'un œil brillant, Théodore inspecta la fiole qu'il venait de remplir de potion. Blaise suivait nerveusement chaque geste de son ami.

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est, Blaise ? l'interrogea enfin l'ancien espion.

\- Rooaa ! Qu'est-ce-que c'est que çaaa ? reprit l'animal d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Un indice : cinq minutes avant ton arrivée, ce perroquet aurait été incapable de prononcer un seul mot de son ancien vocabulaire. L'efficacité d'un sortilège d'oubliette bien réalisé est fascinante, poursuivit Théodore.

\- Pardon ? murmura Blaise, totalement épaté et horrifié à la fois. Tu... Comment ?

\- Une idée qui me vient de Drago. Une inversion de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. J'ai pensé à une époque que cela pourrait être utile car j'avais l'impression que notre ami avait volontairement bloqué une partie de sa mémoire. Juste au cas où il aurait voulu la retrouver...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu viens de concevoir le remède au sortilège d'oubliette, chuchota Zabini.

\- Je ne le dirais pas alors.

Le perroquet cessa son babillage. Bien que l'animal inspirât désormais un effroi sans nom à Blaise, il déglutit difficilement une paire de fois et s'approcha prudemment de Théodore.

\- Tu as fait ça pour l'aider ? Tu veux aider Drago, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je refuse le sortilège. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, mon cerveau est trop précieux pour être réduit en bouillie.

\- Mais... On a besoin de ces souvenirs, Théo.

\- Mon amnésie est une sorte d'oubliette, non ? À une concentration suffisamment élevée, cette potion me rendra la mémoire, annonça le chimiste.

\- Attends, quoi ? Tu es fou ! Ça pourrait te tuer ! Tu viens juste de la créer ! La posologie doit être soumise à des tests avant de...

Le sorcier noir s'interrompit. Théodore venait de boire le contenu de la fiole d'une seule traite.

\- Tu es cinglé, murmura Blaise. Ça pourrait te tuer !

\- Le perroquet est toujours debout, lui. Et il a pris tous les prototypes.

\- Ce n'est qu'un fichu oiseau !

Théodore haussa narquoisement un sourcil et rejoignit l'escalier en souriant légèrement.

\- Ne sous-estime par l'intelligence des perroquets, Blaise. Surtout de celui-là. Tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Mais, Théo...

\- Rooaa ! Le Seigneurrr te le feraaa payer ! Morrrt aux trrraîtres !

Blaise se figea sur place. « _Une saleté de piaf démoniaque est en train de me menacer de mort_ », songea-t-il amusé.

\- Rooaa !

L'ancien Serpentard s'élança rapidement à la suite de son ami dans l'escalier. Celui-ci retint un rire moqueur et se moqua à peine de lui en lui tenant la porte de l'étage ouverte. Le sorcier noir inspecta plus scrupuleusement les alentours en remuant les épaules d'inconfort.

\- Ta famille a vraiment des goûts spéciaux, remarqua Blaise.

\- Mon père vivait dans la simplicité la plus rude. Quant à l'oiseau, il appartenait aux Malfoy. Tu ne voudras pas le mentionner à Drago. Ils partagent leur susceptibilité.

Blaise hocha la tête. Théodore vacilla imperceptiblement sur ses jambes. Son ami s'en rendit pourtant compte.

\- Des effets ?

\- Notables, confirma le chimiste. Ils ne seront pas tous immédiats, malheureusement. Cela prendra du temps pour tout recouvrer.

\- Une estimation ?

\- À vue de nez ? Je dirais deux mois environ.

\- On n'a pas tout ce temps, Théo.

\- C'est pour ça que le plan à une seconde partie, répondit l'ancien espion.

\- Qui est ?

\- Avec les éléments que j'ai déjà et les effets qui résulteront de la potion, je vais commencer par me rendre dans le Londres moldu. C'est une aubaine, sourit Théodore.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que demain c'est Halloween. Et tout le monde sait que durant cette fête, il y a plus de sorciers dans le monde moldu qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

* * *

Le sol à peine réapparu sous lui, Ron posa la main à plat contre le mur de brique face à lui. L'air s'engouffrait rapidement dans ses poumons tiraillés dans une tentative d'apaisement de ses nausées. La crise légèrement passée, il se redressa. À ses côtés, Hermione tapait impatiemment du pied.

\- Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à me faire à ta façon de transplaner ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de transplaner, Ron.

\- Visiblement, non.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis se détourna.

\- Attends ! l'appela son fiancé.

\- Tu as insisté pour venir ! Ne viens pas te plaindre que tu ne suis pas le rythme !

\- C'est le monde moldu ! Et c'est un Serpentard ! Je n'ai pas confiance ! protesta-t-il.

\- Grandis un peu , Ron !

Le roux la rattrapa et resta près d'elle tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les rues bondées de monde. Rapidement, Ron remarqua les accoutrements folkloriques de certains moldus dans la foule. Il fut particulièrement troublé par une femme au nez crochu postiche, la tête couverte d'un chapeau pointu de la mode du siècle dernier et de cheveux noirs filasses.

\- Hermione.

\- C'est Halloween, Ron. C'est une costume moldue. Ne pose pas de questions, je t'en prie !

\- C'est quand même bizarre, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en voyant les fausses canines d'un autre moldu.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire et enroula son bras autour du sien le temps de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Adossé à un pan de mur entre deux vitrines, couvert d'un manteau beige et d'une écharpe noire, Théodore attendait déjà le couple de sorciers. Il salua galamment Hermione et se contenta d'un hochement de tête à l'attention de Ron. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas le bras de sa moitié.

\- Ron, l'avertit-elle. Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

\- Rappelle-moi surtout pourquoi tu as besoin de faire ça ?

\- Parce que ça concerne le monde moldu. Tu sais, celui dans lequel j'ai été élevée et pas toi. Maintenant, rends-moi mon bras s'il-te-plaît. Théodore attend.

\- Ce n'est rien, Hermione, la rassura le fils Nott. Il n'a pas confiance, je comprends.

\- Merci, Théodore. Mais par pitié, ne l'encourage pas dans ses travers.

Hermione se défit doucement de l'emprise de son fiancé en lui souriant.

\- Promets-moi d'être prudente en milieu de cette jungle, capitula Ron.

Elle acquiesça. Ne se privant pas d'un ultime rappel, le roux captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il la relâcha, satisfait et disparut dans le flot.

\- On sait à qui tu appartiens, souligna Théodore.

\- C'était parfaitement... gênant et... et immature.

\- Vraiment ? ria-t-il devant la rougeur de la jeune femme.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

\- Que cherchons-nous exactement ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en sais trop rien. Mais je sais que ça implique ceci.

Le sorcier fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et en sortit un ensemble de papiers pliés en quatre. Les feuilles semblaient avoir beaucoup souffert, probablement à force d'avoir été manipulées. Théodore les lui donna. Hermione n'eut qu'à les survoler pour deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Des relevés de compte moldu ?

\- J'avais une connaissance dans le temps qui faisait des transactions inter-mondes. Je l'ai amené à me convertir de l'argent pour « intérêt personnel ». Certains sorciers aiment ce genre de règlements. Drago ne pouvait pas se servir de son héritage. On aurait pu le traquer.

\- Tu as donc subvenu à ses besoins avec ton propre héritage.

Théodore acquiesça.

\- C'est un bon départ, déclara Hermione. Les comptes moldus sont détenus dans une banque mais toujours associés à l'adresse du client. On peut donc commencer par là et...

\- Si tu parles de l'adresse sur le papier, c'est un leurre, la coupa l'ancien espion. Si cela avait été aussi simple, je crois que je m'en serai sorti seul.

Hermione s'humecta les lèvres. Elle ignora la raillerie. Cela ne se voulait pas méchant bien que cela lui rappelait un certain Serpentard blond. Celui qui s'était pris un coup de poing de sa part en troisième année.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire ? demanda le fils Nott.

\- Je pensais à... Non, rien. Allons-y. Il faut trouver cette banque.

Les deux sorciers déambulèrent un moment dans ce que Théodore devina être les rues commerçantes de la capitale moldue. La présence de tant de moldus, déguisés ou non, le retint d'utiliser un sortilège de localisation. Le sorcier remarqua sans surprise que la jeune femme ressemblait davantage à son fiancé borné qu'elle ne le croyait : elle s'entêta à vouloir trouver elle-même l'enseigne financière, pour finalement, au bout d'une heure d'errance, s'avouer vaincue et demander son chemin à un passant en habit rouge et bleu, la poitrine cacheté d'un « S ». À présent, dans le hall de la banque, seul, le fils Nott attendait patiemment en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Les fausses toiles installées à la va-vite dans les plantes en plastique de l'entrée faisaient moins rire que le maintien rigide des responsables si crispés qu'ils auraient pu servir de manche à balai. Théodore s'interrogea longuement sur l'utilité d'un stylo de plastique noir brillant enchaîné à son socle par des billes. Hermione reparut avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter sur une décision. Une fois dans la rue, elle lui exposa le fruit de son inquisition.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir un relevé des transactions réalisées sur le compte durant ces derniers mois.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir une sorte d'autorisation pour cela ? s'étonna l'homme. Je doute que tu aies osé utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur ces manches à balai.

Elle pouffa à la comparaison.

\- Non. Les moldus ont leurs propres « sortilèges impardonnables », avoua-t-elle en écartant légèrement les pans de son écharpe, dévoilant un décolleté plongeant. Pas un mot à Ron.

\- Je le jure sur Merlin. On va pouvoir quadriller un secteur de rechercher. Enfin, avec un peu de chance. Drago n'est pas stupide.

Tous deux en étaient conscient. Le fils Nott avait lui-même conseillé le blond sur le mode opératoire : ne jamais faire de transactions directes, utiliser des espèces, ne jamais retirer deux fois de suite au même endroit, si possible se fournir directement à la banque. D'un commun accord, les deux sorciers en recherche acceptèrent tout de même de tenter le coup.

La Tamise était proche. Hermione les dirigea vers un banc le long du fleuve. Une fois installés sur ce dernier, elle sortit de son sac un plan de la ville, telle une touriste. D'un feutre rouge, elle repéra une à une les adresses citées par les relevés. Théodore perdit rapidement espoir. Les malheureux retraits ne délimitaient pas de secteur autre qu'un carré englobant l'intégralité de la ville. Le sorcier détourna les yeux de la carte et observa les flots avec mélancolie. Ça n'était pas suffisant.

Hermione avait immédiatement accepté son projet, sans sourciller, ni même remettre en question le refus du sortilège. Pourtant, le fils Nott se sentait honteux de lui avoir fait perdre son temps de cette manière. La potion contre le sort d'oubliette lui ravivait quelques détails, certes. Mais des détails sans importance qui ne les aidaient pas à localiser le blond dans ce dédale. Quelques badauds intrigués les détaillèrent. Théodore tentait d'affronter leur regard jugeur, sans grand succès. Soudain, il sentit qu'on lui tapait l'épaule.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a peut-être quelque chose, annonça Hermione.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle ramena le plan vers lui.

\- Si on prends tous les mouvements, on obtient un schéma logique : à des dates irrégulières, Drago se rend à l'un de ces quatre points qui englobent la ville. On ne peut pas le tracer comme ça, tu as raison. Seulement, à la date du 28 Octobre, on a un retrait localisé ici.

La sorcière apposa une croix rouge dans le carré des premiers points.

\- C'est le seul à sortir du schéma. Et si l'expérience m'a appris quelque chose, c'est que quelque chose d'anormal en apparence, cache toujours quelque chose d'anormal. Un événement l'aura obligé à utiliser ce point plutôt qu'un autre. Ou bien il n'a peut-être tout simplement pas réfléchi, poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'aller voir.

Hermione remballa le plan dans son sac et se leva. Son regard noisette se dirigea vers le ciel. Théodore l'imita. Le soleil, bien que dégageant peu de chaleur, se cerclait de lumière. Durant un court instant, l'ancien Serpentard fut ébloui. Un écran noir tacheté de ronds lumineux dansa devant ses pupilles.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, reprit la jeune sorcière. La nuit tombe vite à cette époque-ci de l'année. Théodore ? Ça va ?

Une douleur lancinante frappait les parois de son crâne. Un vertige sans nom lui fit perdre ses repères et il vacilla. Hermione s'empressa de le soutenir tandis que les images battaient ses orbites. Des silhouettes difformes se matérialisaient et s'évaporaient au fil des déplacements de plusieurs orbes lumineux. Un bruit cyclique incroyablement puissant bourdonna à ses oreilles. Sa main se porta automatiquement à sa tête. Il haletait de douleur, la bouche ouverte en un gémissement sans bruit. Plus rien ne lui parvenait de l'extérieur hormis la sensation d'être installé sur quelque chose de dur. Il ne comprit être assis qu'une fois revenu un tant soit peu à lui.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ? s'enquit une voix.

\- Mon ami est sujet aux étourdissements. Mais je vous remercie, répondit Hermione. Je vais aller chercher à boire.

Théodore comprit qu'il avait également perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'il reconnut le parfum de la jeune sorcière émanant face à lui. Une présence insistante lui tendait un gobelet de plastique.

\- Théodore ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.

Il ouvrit les yeux. L'éblouissement et ses silhouettes difformes avaient disparu.

\- Bois ça. C'est de l'eau.

\- Non, je n'ai pas bien... vu. Il me faut... du café.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'excitant. Bois ça, insista la sorcière.

Résigné, l'homme accepta le gobelet et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide rafraîchissant.

\- C'est la potion ? l'interrogea Hermione quand ils furent seuls.

\- C'est étrange. J'ai eu comme un flash à cause du soleil.

\- Un flash ? Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

Il plissa les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait pas bien vu, et avait encore moins compris ce qui l'avait été.

\- Un club, lâcha-t-il à sa plus grande surprise. C'était un club. Je crois que c'était le club où j'ai suivi Drago juste avant qu'il ne quitte le monde magique.

* * *

\- Eh ! Regarde où tu mets les pieds ! râla un moldu.

\- Sympa le costume ! railla une autre.

\- Tu louches ou quoi ? Il en a pas !

\- Justement, se moqua la même moldue.

\- Eh ! Tu vas nous répondre ?! l'interpella le premier.

\- Laissez tomber les gars, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Regardez-le. Si vous voulez le foutre à terre dans son état c'est votre trip, je ne paierais pas la caution des flics ! lança une autre voix féminine.

\- Allez, on se casse !

La bande de zombies reprit sa campagne de contamination des rues londoniennes. Leur sujet d'amusement, un blond gringalet à la peau translucide et au regard vide, ne les amusait déjà plus : trop faible, il ne survivrait pas à une « mutation » et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à prendre le risque d'essayer de le chahuter. L'indifférence le dominant, Drago s'était arrêté parce qu'on se trouvait sur son passage. Dès que la voie s'était libérée, il avait repris son errance en ligne droite, lui dans son habit de misérable moldu. Se déguiser en ce soir d'Halloween lui aurait peut-être permis de passer inaperçu. Seulement il ne voulait pas ne pas être remarqué ce soir. Son côté revanchard désirait plus que tout que l'on voit l'état de destruction avancée de la psyché de son hôte. Histoire de faire ressentir de la culpabilité à toute personne entrant en contact avec lui, même si elle n'avait rien à voir dans ses problèmes. Qu'on lui tende la main, il ne demandait qu'à la refuser en grande pompe : ça n'était plus maintenant qu'il fallait l'aider. Avec ses dernières forces, l'inconscient du blond tentait de faire irruption dans sa conscience : au fond, une seule personne devait le voir dans cet état, une seule personne dont il voulait être remarqué. Dire qu'il n'était même pas certain de la revoir un jour. De toute façon, Drago ne la cherchait même pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis... Il ne s'en souvenait plus en quantité de temps. Il savait, en revanche, que le sommeil ne l'avait pas accueilli depuis le départ de Potter. Ses attitudes, ses paroles et ses regards s'étaient ancrés trop profondément en lui pour lui laisser le répit. Oublier était la seule solution. Et puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à le faire de lui-même, son corps s'était placé en mode automatique. Le plus logiquement du monde, il le dirigeait vers l'ultime étape de la délivrance avant la chute : le club moldu. Son « sang pur » lui dicta d'ignorer les protestations des moldus déguisés à l'entrée lorsque le videur le laissa entrer, lui, le banal, dans une soirée costumée des horreurs. À l'intérieur, le blond allongea sa dette en boissons plus que de nécessaire et se laissa happer par quelques individus. Tout se passait relativement bien jusqu'à ce qu'on lui saisisse violemment le bras.

* * *

Assez ! Cette fois, il craquait ! Harry observa avec envie les dernières gouttes d'un verre d'alcool se vider dans le gosier échaudé d'une femme-chat émoustillée. La frustration régnait en maître sur son corps de survivant. Tout pour se débarrasser de cette tension inhumaine qui l'acculait depuis plusieurs jours en allant crescendo. À Poudlard, le Quidditch remplissait parfaitement ce rôle de défouloir, particulièrement lorsqu'il alliait la joie de pouvoir briser les os du Serpentard, dans les règles du jeu. Ici, dans sa situation de quasi fugitif, l'élu ne possédait pas ce luxe. Il s'était rabattu sur une de ses cartes les plus aptes à jouer l'effet placebo : une soirée moldue. Particulièrement agitée avec les traditions d'Halloween. Néanmoins, il n'était pas habitué au nouveau lieu, ni à son ambiance et il ne trouvait aucun attrait à la fête. L'effet placebo ne suffisait pas et aucune moldue n'était suffisamment à son goût dans les environs. Lassé, et déterminé à remédier à son inconfort, le survivant rassembla ses affaires. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment oublié des moldus, Harry transplana en plein milieu de la boîte. Tant pis si quelqu'un le voyait malgré tout : c'était Halloween, on ne le blâmerait pas pour ajouter un peu de bizarre.

Tout comme il était sûr qu'on mettrait sur le compte des boissons fluorescentes où flottaient des yeux striés de sang en gélatine le fait de voir apparaître un homme banal en pleine fête. Harry s'était passé du club des premiers jours à cause de Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il recherchait plus qu'un effet placebo, il cédait à ses instincts les plus basiques. Psychologie ou non, le survivant se sentait déjà plus à l'aise. Le DJ était bon, pour ne pas faire d'entorse à la coutume. Le décor épileptique agrémenté de quelques clichés moldus titillait déjà ses nerfs. Satisfait, Harry s'installa à l'un des tabourets du bar et observa la masse dansante comme un prédateur sa proie. Un groupe de trois étudiants s'installa à sa droite en se gaussant. Les deux filles revêtaient des versions adultes d'héroïnes pour petites : courts, cuir, dénudé, et maquillage outrancier. Si elles avaient su qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de telles modifications pour être terrifiées par les contes d'enfants. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les cousines de Cendrillon se tailladant leurs propres pieds, le Chaperon Rouge aux entrailles dévorées par le loup et autres réjouissances... Harry tenta de rester impassible en remarquant qu'elles tendaient volontiers leurs verres sous le sachet au contenu douteux discrètement avancé par leur comparse masculin, au déguisement approprié de parrain de mafia.

\- Attention, elle est un peu forte, les avertit-il.

\- Forte comment ?

\- Vise le mec sans déguisement là-bas et tu sauras assez rapidement !

Le survivant s'intéressa malgré lui au spectacle indiqué par l'homme. Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre boisson en reconnaissant le Serpentard, verre à la main, ignorant du manège en place autour de lui. Le survivant bondit sur ses pieds et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il se saisit assez brusquement de son bras. Dérangé, Drago le dévisagea.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?!

\- Ne pose pas de questions.

\- Eh ! Mec, l'interpella un autre « parrain ». Doucement, on s'amuse.

\- Pas avec lui, répondit haineusement l'élu.

Il les fusilla du regard et entraîna le sorcier éméché plus loin. Devant la résistance que lui opposait Malfoy, Harry se contraignit à lui arracher le verre des mains, répandant son contenu au sol.

\- Ça suffit, Malfoy ! On rentre avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose...

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux, Potter ! Je ne vais nulle-part ! Toi, casse-toi si tu veux !

\- D'accord.

Le survivant n'avait pas envie de se mêler de tout cela ce soir de toute façon. Il se détourna.

\- Non, _Harry_ , attends !

Une main attrapa son poignet. Surpris, il se retourna plus vivement qu'il ne le voulait. Grossière erreur : le regard du blond se métamorphose en un quart de seconde en une peine incommensurable. L'alcool jouait visiblement aux douches écossaises avec les émotions du blond, mais Harry ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer en voyant perler des fils brillants aux yeux du Serpentard. La musique trop forte l'empêcha de comprendre les paroles qui suivirent. Pourtant, dans le lot, Harry réussit à déchiffrer un sincère : « _Je suis désolé_ ». Tirant un trait sur l'idée de se trouver une compagne pour la nuit, l'élu rapprocha le Serpentard de lui.

\- Viens, lui dit-il à l'oreille. On s'en va. Ensemble.

Le blond refusa de se laisser entraîner vers la sortie. L'alcool le transformant en joueur, Malfoy se servit de son bras pour se mouvoir sur le rythme. Incapable de le laisser seul, Harry décida de se laisser faire pour garder un œil sur le sorcier éméché. Sa conscience lui souffla que cela n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée : le destin se plaisait à les ramener sans cesse ici. Et à chaque fois que c'était le cas, quelque chose entre eux changeait imprévisiblement.

Effectivement. Pour ce qui lui sembla être la première fois, Harry ne s'oublia pas ce soir-là. Il ne chercha pas à éradiquer sa mémoire de peur de perdre ce il-ne-savait-quoi entre eux qui ne ressemblait encore à rien mais lui paraissait plus prometteur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Drago ne le lâcha pas un seul instant, même les yeux fermés, le bras du survivant dans le sien demeurait sa constante. Harry comprit que c'était sa façon à lui de se rassurer, de s'assurer aussi, que l'autre sorcier n'irait nulle-part sans lui. En civil dans la soirée à thème, les deux hommes étaient plus visibles que n'importe qui. Les regards glissaient sur eux pourtant. La connexion avec le monde extérieur ne s'opérait que par touches : la musique dans le corps de Drago, la surveillance accrue des alentours par Harry. Il semblait d'ailleurs à ce dernier que la chaleur émanait fortement du blond. Le besoin d'être accroché à une réalité le pressait contre lui. Le frottement de leurs vêtements humides de sueur irritait la peau d'Harry. L'haleine lourde du blond lui brûlait la nuque et il ferma les yeux contre son gré. Une force supérieure au sens de l'humour assez particulier tentait de l'embarquer dans une toute autre alternative en immisçant une pression dans ses veines. Harry luttait de toutes ses forces malgré le manque cruel. Il recula de quelques pas. Un tremblement secoua très visiblement le corps du Serpentard, privé de sa chaleur. Ses yeux confus cherchèrent le survivant du regard. À la différence du survivant, Drago ne luttait plus malgré l'instinct des premières secondes. À cet instant, dans son esprit embrumé, le jeune sorcier accepta de ne plus se battre un seul instant contre lui-même. Il franchit d'un pas la distance instaurée par le Gryffondor et se laissa aller contre lui. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa poitrine. Ses lèvres vinrent capturer celles d'Harry d'une tendresse presque trop douce. Le contrôle du survivant se ruina dans cette seule union. D'une étreinte moite, ses mains chaudes encadrèrent le visage translucide du blond. Des gestes longtemps tus reprirent le dessus et il répondit. Impatience. Brusquerie. Cette fois, Drago se laissa emporter hors de la foule, ne remarqua pas que le club revêtit l'apparence de son appartement, sentit juste le matelas s'appuyer contre son dos et des mains lui ôter peu importe quel vêtement il avait sur les épaules. Harry se replia au-dessus de lui, se lovant en bouclier contre toute intrusion extérieure. En s'abandonnant ce soir-là, le parfum musqué du survivant et le sel de ses propres larmes furent le dernier goût sur les lèvres de Drago.

* * *

Alors ? Ah ! Je suis à peu près sûre que vous l'avez apprécié celui-là ! Ma surprise vous plaît-elle ? Je l'espère sincèrement. Laissez-moi savoir si vous voudriez quelque chose de plus... graphique (oui on va dire ça) pour les chapitres à venir ? Je n'abuserai pas, je le promets ! XD

En attendant, Happy Halloween ! Et bonne continuation ! A la prochaine ! ;)


	19. Passé embrassé

Bonjour à tous ! J'aurais aimé vous retrouver dans de meilleures circonstances avec cette suite. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. J'ai bien évidemment une pensée émue pour toutes les personnes touchées par l'horreur, de près ou de loin.

En ce qui me concerne, je ne m'exprimerai pas d'avantage sur le sujet, si ce n'est que la liberté, la culture et surtout, le monde, ne doivent pas plier devant l'action inhumaine de la terreur.

Je vous laisse en compagnie de ces lignes de fiction, qui, je l'espère, seront capable de nous emmener dans un monde autre.

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX : Passé embrassé**

Drago jurerait s'être réveillé en un endroit totalement différent, une sorte de version améliorée de son cadre de vie commun. Une douce chaleur le berçait en son sein. Les oreillers l'appelaient à garder sa tête enfouie dans leur parfum de plénitude. Et pour une fois, le sorcier ne comptait pas les abandonner de si tôt. Mieux qu'une nuit sans cauchemars, une nuit de rêves suffisamment doux pour lui laisser une sensation plaisante et un goût relativement sucré qu'il aurait presque pu sentir sur ses lèvres. Un léger mal de crâne entachait ce moment idyllique. L'homme se convainquit que la douleur partirait s'il se plongeait de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. D'autant que la lumière au dehors était encore faible, il avait largement le temps. Cela n'était pas comme s'il devait remplir une liste d'obligations longue comme le bras. Aussi, l'héritier des Malfoy changea de position et s'enfonça davantage dans le matelas. Un mouvement extérieur au lit le tira pourtant de sa somnolence.

\- Rendors-toi, murmura une voix.

Le blond sursauta. La position de défense fusa comme un réflexe primaire. La confusion s'empara de son esprit lorsque celui-ci confirma au sorcier qu'il était bel et bien réveillé et non en proie à une terreur nocturne quelconque. Une silhouette sur sa droite attira son regard. Son cœur faillit s'arracher de sa poitrine. Il identifia finalement Harry. Le sang de Drago bouillit de rage dans ses veines.

\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?!

\- On dirait que j'ai bien fait, remarqua le survivant à haute voix.

\- Que tu as bien fait quoi ? Réponds à ma question !

Bien qu'il soit le premier – et le seul – à avoir haussé la voix, le blond blâme l'entièreté du monde pour la transformation en migraine de son simple mal de tête.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'habiller d'abord ? demanda Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'habiller.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux. Son souffle se coinça dans sa trachée. Il ne lui restait presque aucun vêtement sur le dos. Sa main attrapa instinctivement les couvertures et les remonta sur sa poitrine dénudée.

\- Pas besoin de te cacher, railla l'élu. J'ai déjà eu une vue d'ensemble hier soir.

Les pupilles grises du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent. La partie du lit habituellement vide et d'un froid polaire était défaite, sans dessus dessous pour bien décrire les choses, et encore imprégnée de la senteur d'un lointain sommeil. Ses vêtements ressemblaient à des épaves échouées à chaque recoin de la pièce. Un rire gamin naquit de la gorge du Gryffondor. Drago le dévisagea avec horreur et indignation. Cette scène ressemblait un peu trop à son goût à un vieux cliché adolescent de beuverie et de coucherie qu'il n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté de cette façon, et n'avait toujours aucune intention d'expérimenter de cette façon. Quoiqu'il semblait un peu tard pour cela désormais...

\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ?! J'exige une explication !

\- Oh ! Oui, j'ai définitivement bien fait ! se gaussa le survivant.

\- Non, non, non, non, psalmodia le blond. Potter !

\- J'aimerais m'amuser un peu plus longtemps et apprécier à sa juste valeur l'air de panique qui prend possession de ta tête petit à petit, mais j'ai peur que cela ne dérive trop rapidement. Non, il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Et comment en est-on arrivé à ça, alors ?! répliqua Drago.

\- Voyons voir... Fatigue, alcool, boîte de nuit, cruel manque de... _contact humain_ , chez l'un comme chez l'autre, enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu voir...

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu peux t'estimer heureux que j'ai des scrupules, Drago. Peu de gens auraient su dire non à un mec qui entreprends de les déshabiller de la façon dont tu l'as fait. Enfin, à condition que ce soit leur truc.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Rassure-moi, Potter, tu plaisantes ?

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne m'amuse plus avec toi. Je voudrais bien dire que c'est mon honneur qui parle, et rien de tout cela n'est drôle. Mais en vérité, c'est surtout parce que je ne veux pas argumenter avec toi et risquer que ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ne se reproduise...

\- Je croyais qu'il n'était rien arrivé ! se fâcha Drago.

\- Entre nous, non. Toi en revanche, tu as bien failli te faire embarquer. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Tu veux dire que tu as passé la nuit ici ? se rendit soudainement compte le blond.

\- La nuit ? Non, j'étais là toute la journée. Tu dors depuis hier soir. Ce que tu vois dehors, c'est le coucher du soleil.

Le blond ne croyait qu'avec peine ce que le survivant lui affirmait. Lui ? Se laisser droguer comme un ignorant par des moldus ? Et finir dans le même lit que Potter ? Sans s'en rendre compte avant le lendemain soir ? Improbable. L'air sérieux du Gryffondor lui confirmait cependant que toute blague ne trouvait pas sa place là-dedans. Harry fit le tour du lit et ramassa la chemise de Drago. L'héritier des Malfoy vit qu'il était totalement apprêté pour sa part.

\- J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure : tu peux te rendormir. Tu n'as pas que l'air d'en avoir besoin. Mais si tu préfères t'habiller, c'est toi qui vois. J'ai à te parler de toute façon.

Le regard dans le vague, le blond ne se saisit pas immédiatement de la chemise. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne tende enfin le bras. Une fois en sa possession, il tritura le tissu entre ses doigts. Sa volonté n'était pas suffisante pour la lui faire enfiler. Et d'un autre côté, l'insomniaque qu'il était ne voyait pas l'utilité de ne serait-ce que tenter de se rendormir avec le Gryffondor aux alentours.

\- Drago, ce n'est pas grave, déclara Harry pour l'empêcher de trop réfléchir. On n'a pas à parler de... ça. Il ne s'est rien passé. Ce n'est pas ce dont je veux discuter.

Le blond hocha doucement la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ravalant sa honte. Oui, sa honte, car une très grosse partie de sa conscience lui soufflait que tout cela n'avait rien de « pas grave », bien au contraire. Le repos plein de promesses semblait bien loin maintenant. Le survivant s'assit avec prudence sur le rebord du lit.

\- Écoute, Drago, je...

\- Ils me cherchaient, n'est-ce-pas ? déclara le Serpentard d'une voix tremblante. Toi aussi tu les as vus, n'est-ce-pas ? Granger et Théo, près de la Tamise, avec une carte.

\- Oui, avoua Harry d'une voix rauque.

Le survivant n'avait très sincèrement aucune idée de ce qu'une carte venait faire là-dedans. En revanche, la présence des deux sorciers dans les rues de la capitale britannique n'était pas sans explications. Il semblait simplement que l'héritier des Malfoy soit tombé sur le duo dans une situation plus explicite sur leurs intentions que lui-même qui s'était arrangé pour rentrer la te^te dans les épaules tandis qu'il se noyait dans la masse. Drago inspira avec difficulté en se remémorant le moment : Granger absorbée par le plan de la ville quadrillé de rouge, Théodore regardant l'avancement du jour en inspectant les cieux, le pas que lui-même avait fait en avant, le malaise visible de son ami pris d'un vertige d'une rare force.

\- Ils finiront par y arriver, hein ?

\- S'ils ne le font pas, le Ministère le fera, grimaça Harry.

\- Je sais.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, ni n'esquissa le moindre mouvement. En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce qui était plutôt comique en soi. L'homme qu'il était n'aurait généralement pas su traiter les conséquences de la « non-nuit » avec le blond. Cette fois, il le pouvait. Mais l'élu, lui, ne savait pas venir en aide au sorcier face à lui. Les réponses qu'il pouvait apporter n'étaient simplement pas suffisantes. Le survivant se résigna au silence et, une fois de plus, à l'abandon de la discussion sérieuse à avoir avec l'héritier des Malfoy. C'était sans compter sur ce dernier et son quota de surprises.

\- Tu sais que j'ai failli abandonner ? lâcha-t-il soudainement. J'étais là, sur le canal, à une trentaine de mètres d'eux. J'ai tout de suite compris de quoi il retournait et... et durant un instant, je... je me suis dit : « Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être... peut-être que ce serait plus simple comme ça. Au moins, je ne serai plus seul. »

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait demi-tour alors ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Ça n'était pas lui qui exigerait une explication à ce propos-là quand lui-même réalisait depuis peu qu'il n'avait, lui non plus, plus aucune idée de ce qui l'avait entraîné dans ce pétrin. Car, honnêteté brutale, toute cette histoire n'était rien d'autre qu'un pétrin sans nom.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas continuer à fuir éternellement, reprit Drago. Je suis fatigué.

Les yeux du survivant s'ouvrirent un peu plus fortement. À son tour de se demander s'il ne rêvait pas.

\- C'est bizarre, sourit tristement l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça ne me fait pas mal d'avouer que tu avais raison depuis le début. Ça ne m'énerve même pas. Pas même un tout petit peu.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Je dois savoir à quoi je fais face si je veux espérer m'en sortir.

Drago bougea quelque peu sous les couvertures. Il déglutit, probablement en appréhension de ses propres paroles.

\- Donne-moi les lettres de mon père, dit-il.

L'étonnement d'Harry ne fit que s'accroître. Le blond le regardait intensément. Il détourna les yeux, en proie à une intense réflexion. Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait ? Depuis le début, faire accepter à Drago que lire ces lettres était son opportunité paraissait si évidente. Pourquoi en était-il autrement maintenant ? Son regard d'émeraude sombre se noya dans l'air déterminé du Serpentard et il se surprit à se dire que c'était mieux ainsi : il ne voulait plus y déceler la moindre parcelle de douleur, tout comme il s'était refusé à voir ses amis souffrir. Pouvait-il y échapper pourtant ? Ils devaient en passer par là. Rien à faire. L'élu ne parvenait plus à s'y résoudre. « _Mais pourquoi ?_ », continuait-il de se demander. Cela n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien sacrifié pour en arriver là. Cela n'était pas comme si son statut propre ne dépendait pas de l'issue de cette histoire – bien que son statut l'importât peu en réalité. Alors, bon sang, pourquoi ? La réponse était si simple qu'elle le désarçonna : parce que ce que contenait ces malheureux papiers pouvait tout changer entre eux. Ces mots pouvaient avorter ce ils-ne-savaient-quoi en formation entre eux, et qui, à l'heure actuelle, était leur seul point d'ancrage dans la réalité. L'héritier des Malfoy mit un terme à ses tergiversations.

\- Potter, je ne te donne pas le choix. Donne-moi ces lettres.

Contraint et forcé, Harry se souleva légèrement de son assise et extirpa les enveloppes de la poche arrière de son jean. Drago eut un souffle amusé.

\- C'était ton plan, hein ? M'amener à les réclamer. Bien joué.

Le survivant ne se défendit pas. Le blond ne l'aurait pas cru de toute manière. Il posa les lettres sur le lit et se leva pour de bon.

\- Je... Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité, dit faiblement l'élu.

\- Je t'ai embrassé hier soir, n'est-ce-pas ? le retint le Serpentard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand j'étais saoul. Je t'ai embrassé, hein ? Pourquoi je me souviendrais d'un truc comme ça, sinon ?

\- Oui. Mais ça... Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Moi non plus pour tout dire. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon, répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Et si moi ça m'intéressait ? releva le blond.

Le survivant le fixa avec effarement. Son ouïe lui jouait des tours, ou bien ? Le Serpentard voulait s'amuser à ses dépends, voilà tout. Il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. C'était encore une de ces joutes verbales à la Malfoy. Pourtant, en le scrutant, prostré dans son lit, Harry ne ressentait pas cette même excitation bouffante qu'il avait à le démolir à coups de langue acide lorsqu'ils se bagarraient dans le temps.

\- Je blague, Potter, sourit Drago. Moi non plus ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Ah ! Vraiment ?

L'élu eut un sourire contrit. D'accord, cette fois il ne l'avalait carrément pas. Malfoy lui balançait un mensonge moins bon qu'à l'accoutumée. La tentation de le relancer à ce propos et de retrouver l'étincelle de leurs disputes d'antan pour lui faire lâcher ces fichues lettres piqua le bout de sa langue. Il se retint. Quelque chose lui soufflait que rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher le Serpentard de lire ces « testaments » maintenant. Et puis, le faible mensonge servait surtout à couvrir sa nervosité.

\- Drago, commença-t-il. Je t'ai fait une promesse. En quelque sorte. Je la tiendrai : tu ne seras pas seul pour affronter... quoi qu'il y ait là-dedans et quoi qu'il se passe après.

\- Le syndrome du sauveur du pauvre et de l'opprimé, le retour, le railla le blond.

\- Probablement.

Drago sourit, amusé, mais fatigué. Il se saisit des enveloppes.

\- Tu n'as pas à... Si tu n'en as pas envie, je veux dire, ne put se retenir Harry. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'ai pris avantage sur toi...

\- Tu as de trop nobles sentiments pour ton propre bien, Potter, le coupa le blond.

Le survivant acquiesça, peu convaincu. Le regard du Serpentard sur sa personne se faisant insistant, il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Drago posa la tête sur ses genoux recouverts par les draps. Il pesa le pour et le contre une dernière fois, se laissant séduire tantôt par une idée, tantôt par une autre. Ses pupilles grises glissèrent sur l'endroit où le Gryffondor avait disparu. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Au fond, il savait que le choix ne revenait plus à personne. Le moment était venu jusqu'à eux par la force des choses. Reculer aurait relevé du suicide. Aussi, la peur au ventre, il décacheta l'objet de toutes ses terreurs.

* * *

Tout avait commencé comme un jeu. Ou, en tout cas, comme une machinerie qu'un gamin encore innocent, quoi qu'on en dise, ne pouvait pas prendre au sérieux. On l'avait choisi. Cependant, une fois passée l'excitation de l'opportunité d'être reconnu par un grand sorcier était venue la frayeur de la terrible puissance de ce dernier. Réaliser, à seulement seize ans, qu'on vous envoyait ni plus ni moins qu'en mission suicide pour racheter les erreurs de votre paternel, cela donnait matière à réflexion. Dire que sa sixième année s'était déroulée dans un permanent état d'effroi comateux n'aurait été qu'euphémisme. Totalement aveugle aux mains qu'on lui tendait, l'héritier des Malfoy avait tenté de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, au mieux. C'est-à-dire en s'efforçant de ne pas trop y penser. Tuer ou se préparer à mourir, à seulement seize ans, relevait d'un choix cornélien tragique digne des maîtres dramaturges des derniers siècles. Bêtement, son cœur de pas tout à fait adulte s'était asphyxié de paroles illusoires. Il s'était maladivement convaincu qu'on avait _besoin_ de lui pour ce grand accomplissement, durant lequel perdre la vie aurait été un honneur absolu. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'anesthésier, la terreur ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Quand il y repensait, il était alors loin d'imaginer que ce n'étaient que les prémices d'un sentiment beaucoup plus fatal. Le plus haut terme de la famille de « peur » n'aurait pas suffit à rendre compte de ce paroxysme.

Dès l'instant où Drago avait « accepté » de ne plus retourner à Poudlard, à l'encontre des conseils de Narcissa, le sorcier sut que cette erreur serait incontestablement l'une des plus immenses de toute son existence. Se couper du vieux château signifiait renoncer à la protection que fournissaient les murs impénétrables contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa fureur noire, et surtout, renoncer à la proximité de Severus Rogue, qui, il ne l'admettait pas à l'époque, le rassurait plus que nécessaire. Mais, naïvement, l'héritier des Malfoy s'était imaginé qu'on le laisserait en paix : il avait rempli sa part du contrat avec Dumbledore. Probablement une erreur encore plus énorme que la précédente. Le regard éteint de sa mère en aurait été une preuve flagrante s'il avait seulement daigné le voir. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago avait compris trop tard que son manoir luxueux était devenu sa prison personnelle. Rien de plus notable que le sabotage du mariage de Billy Weasley et Fleur Delacour n'était arrivé durant l'été. En soi, le blond s'en était profondément amusé en souvenir de son mépris pour la race rousse des Weasley. Pourtant, la pure horreur n'avait pas tardé à s'incruster au plus profond de sa chair, telle une couche éternelle de crasse moite et collante.

Les yeux intrigués roulaient sur sa personne comme une caresse malsaine. On jasait. Comment un cancrelat famélique effrayé de sa propre ombre et directement alimenté au sein de lâches pouvait-il avoir éradiqué la menace Dumbledore ? Le même sorcier qui résistait au Maître depuis des décennies, abattu par un simple élève de Serpentard sans faits d'armes jusque là ? Rogue avait bien entendu gardé le secret pour d'obscures raisons que Drago ne comprenait pas mais vénérait. Mention spéciale à son parrain pour avoir réussi à clore le bec de sa malade de tante par il n'osait pas imaginer quel chantage. Hormis la clique de Potter, alors en pleine nature, personne ne saurait la vérité avant la fin de la guerre. Et Merlin s'en était-i passé des choses avant qu'elle ne se termine celle-là ! Cependant, puisqu'on ne lui demandait plus sa participation, l'héritier des Malfoy s'était accommodé de sa vie lugubre dans son manoir oppressant de magie noire.

Mais un jour, il en avait été décidé autrement. Son heure était venue. Drago se souvenait clairement qu'il avait été à deux doigts de rire au nez de Quedver le jour où il était entré dans ses quartiers. De son ton de sale petit arrogant, il avait failli le menacer de représailles : l'aile du fils Malfoy était semblable à un coffre fort hermétique uniquement accessible avec l'assentiment de sa mère. La figure démente de sa tante par-dessus l'épaule du pitoyable rat l'en avait dissuadé.

 _\- Le Maître veut te voir, mon petit_ , avait jubilé Quedver.

Le serpent ambulant avait enfin exprimé son besoin de preuves devant le fils prodigue supposé d'une famille de sangs bilieux. Le temps était venu pour une nouvelle épreuve, et sous bonne garde cette fois. Drago en aurait pleuré de désespoir.

 _\- Je crois savoir que tu connais le très cher Harry Potter_ , lui avait susurré sadiquement le monstre.

Traquer le balafré, le capturer, et le lui livrer. Par n'importe quel moyen. Une semaine pour prendre sa décision. Et bien oui, voyons, un peu de savoir vivre envers le jeune homme ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on riait ! Une semaine pour décider s'il souhaitait davantage vivre prisonnier ou mourir en martyre. Joie ! L'héritier des Malfoy n'avait pas été long à faire son choix, pourtant. Aucun moyen qu'il y parvienne. Son esprit borné avait alors emprunté un chemin inattendu : vivre dans cette humiliation permanente n'était plus supportable, il serait le seul véritable courageux de ce ramassis de sangs purs, et mourrait en rébellion. L'affaire bouclée, le sorcier avait respecté un mutisme parfait chaque jour précédant son échéance, et son échafaud. Mais on avait décidé de le tromper, d'utiliser le bluff pour le faire plier. Ces idiots ne s'imaginaient alors même pas à quel point ce coup entamait les fondations de leur propre camp.

Le jour de son coup d'éclat, une silhouette noire sous bonne escorte avait pénétré ses appartements. Revenu fissa de Poudlard, Severus Rogue l'avait dévisagé de la tête aux pieds, légèrement décontenancé, alors qu'il se reposait sur son lit, dos contre le panneau en bois sculpté, parfaitement calme. Drago avait souhaité se glisser dans la peau de son parrain ne serait-ce que pour une demi-seconde. Histoire de voir à quel point il devait être époustouflant d'arrogance dans son costume de fourrure noire et de soie, le plus riche de tous ceux qu'il avait jamais possédé. S'il devait mourir, autant le faire avec un minimum de classe, avait-il songé avec une ironie mordante. Choisir la mort avait renforcé son humour, noir certes, mais un humour quand même. Severus n'avait rien dit durant un long moment. L'escorte était sortie de la pièce. En tête à tête, la voix rauque du maître de potions avait perturbé son recueillement.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend votre réponse, Drago.

Le jeune homme ne sut jamais comment il avait accompli l'exploit qui suivit. Sans que le moindre mot ne perce, ni que la moindre bribe de pensée ne lui échappe, Rogue avait tremblé. Le regard de Drago Malfoy avait été suffisamment puissante pour faire vaciller un sorcier taillé dans le marbre. Sans doute était-ce ce qui avait poussé son parrain à sortir de son rôle de prétendu Mangemort ce jour-là. Peut-être l'avait-il planifié depuis le début. Mais en tout cas, quelque chose força Severus à dévoiler une toute autre facette de sa personnalité.

\- Drago, avait-il insisté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient à ce que ce soit vous. Je ne saurais être plus en accord avec cela.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- C'est un grand honneur que d'être choisi pour apporter la victoire à son camp. Acceptez cette mission, Drago, et votre rôle sera... sans précédent.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être taillé pour ce rôle, avait répondu le blond.

\- Vous ne pourriez mieux l'être, au contraire. Après tout, vous l'avez déjà _prouvé_ face à Dumbledore.

L'héritier des Malfoy s'était redressé sensiblement, fronçant les sourcils. Rogue en avait profité pour fondre sur lui. Ses doigts blancs s'étaient refermés sur sa mâchoire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier. Le rôle qu'on vous offre sur un plateau d'argent ici est exactement ce qu'il vous faut si vous tenez à vous en sortir vivant, avait rapidement murmuré le maître des potions.

« _Collaborer ?_ » avaient mimé silencieusement les lèvres de Drago. « _Avec l'Ordre ?_ ». Rogue avait hoché la tête.

\- Il me tuera, chuchota le blond.

\- Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vous tuera de toute façon, Drago ?

Son contrôle s'évanouissant, les lèvres du jeune sorcier s'étaient mise à trembler. Rogue avait jeté un coup d'oeil furtif par-dessus son épaule puis était revenu vers lui en un éclair.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Croyez-le ou non, Dumbledore était un sacrifice _volontaire_. Ne vous contraignez pas à la même chose !

Drago avait écarquillé les yeux. Insinuait-il que le grand Dumbledore s'était laissé tuer ?

\- Acceptez, l'avait imploré son parrain. Potter pourrait bien être votre seule porte de sortie. Saisissez-là tant qu'il est temps.

Le maître des potions l'avait fixé longuement. Le blond avait acquiescé frénétiquement. L'homme l'avait alors relâché doucement. Docilement, l'héritier des Malfoy s'était levé et l'avait suivi auprès du mage noir.

\- Ah ! Drago ! Très cher Drago ! Approche !

Sa mère le regardait du coin de l'oeil, dans une sorte d'attente statique mais étrangement nerveuse. Drago l'avait inspectée rapidement et avait failli perdre contenance en décelant le reflet de sa baguette, habilement dissimulée dans les amples manches de sa robe en dentelle noire. Ses pupilles étaient sans équivoque : elle attendait de voir si la chair de sa chair se rangerait lui aussi sous le masque monstrueux porté par son père depuis toutes ces années. Dans le cas contraire, le blond s'était imaginé sans mal que Narcissa, répondant à ses instincts primaires, aurait fait bouclier. Drago avait retenu un haut-le-cœur en sentant la peau glaciale et visqueuse de Voldemort contre lui.

\- Alors, Drago ? avait-il susurré, presque bienveillant.

Le jeune sorcier s'était trouvé incapable de parler un court instant. En son for intérieur, il s'était excusé envers sa mère, tandis que physiquement, ses iris mercures s'étaient posés sur sa tante. À la droite du « trône » du Maître, son sourire démentiel lui servit de modèle.

\- As-tu pris ta décision ? avait cinglé le mage noir.

\- Oui.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce-que ce sera ?! avait-il craché.

Tous avaient tremblé dans la pièce. Par un effort surhumain, le blond s'en était empêché.

\- Je viens de vous le dire, avait-il répondu orgueilleusement. J'accepte.

Un rictus s'était forcé au coin de ses lèvres. Bellatrix était aussitôt partie dans un rire de psychopathe. Son père avait bombé le torse et relevé sensiblement le menton. La bouche de sa mère s'était entrouverte, la stupeur désespérée au creux des pupilles, les bras tombant de part et d'autre de son corps. Et alors Drago s'était obligé à la toiser, elle, la seule personne à ne pas être fière. Dans son rôle de composition jusqu'au bout, son visage avait revêtit les traits du dégoût le plus basique envers sa génitrice. Voldemort, émulé par ce spectacle de pur enchantement, et jubilant probablement d'une victoire d'arguments menée avec Narcissa à propos de la véritable nature de son fils, était parti d'un rire possédé. D'un signe de la main, il l'avait renvoyé.

\- Drago, avait tenté de l'intercepter sa mère.

Deux Mangemorts étaient venus lui saisir les bras pour la retenir. Le blond ne s'était pas arrêté. Les portes de ses appartements refermées derrière lui, le jeune sorcier s'était écroulé sur le sol. Un bras autour de la taille, Rogue l'avait soutenu.

\- Vous deviez le faire, Drago, lui avait-il murmuré au creux de l'oreille. Vous avez fait le bon choix.

Sa tête avait touché le couvre-lit de soie verte. En un courant d'air, Severus avait disparu.

* * *

Après ce coup d'éclat, Narcissa avait été mise à l'écart, du moins en présence du mage noir. Drago avait poursuivi son rôle de composition et, grâce aux informations de l'Ordre, avait lancé une équipe de Rafleurs aux trousses du fabuleux trio. Pour autant, par manque de relations, l'équipe employée par ses soins relevait de la caste des bras-cassés. En revanche, celle de Scabior, sous les ordres de Fenrir Greyback, jouait dans une catégorie supérieure. À croire que le sort possédait une liste noire de noms à persécuter, et celui de « Drago Malfoy » devait s'y placer en tête.

Aussi, alors que Bellatrix Lestrange lui offrait une vision pathétique d'un Harry Potter défiguré dans son propre manoir, l'héritier des Sangs-Purs était décontenancé. La marche à suivre dans le cas où il capturerait effectivement le balafré ne lui étaient pas parvenues. Sans doute Severus, et le reste de l'Ordre avec lui, songeaient-ils que cela prendrait plus de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire. Pourtant, son ennemi d'enfance était bel et bien agenouillé à quelques pas de lui, empoigné par la tignasse son nom lui servant de cheveux.

\- Alors ? L'avait sollicité sa tante une fois de plus.

\- Je... Je n'en suis pas sûr, avait-il bredouillé.

\- Drago, regarde-le bien, était intervenu son père.

Sa main rugueuse s'était refermé autour de sa nuque en une menace silencieuse. Le vin dans son autre main oscillait dangereusement dans le verre à pied et éclaboussait son costume noir. Ses pupilles grises avaient suivi le mouvement du liquide couleur sang tandis que son esprit carburait à toute vitesse. Quelle décision prendre ? Quel mouvement faire ? Sa confusion était totale, partagée entre son rôle de collaborateur et sa loyauté familiale. Et la moindre chose qu'il pouvait dire : son paternel ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur.

\- Parce que si c'est nous qui livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera alors pardonné. Tout reviendra comme avant ! Tu comprends ?

Sa voix craquelée s'enthousiasmait déjà devant ce fantasme inespéré. Drago en avait eut la nausée. Son père devait être tombé bien bas dans sa propre estime pour en venir à le supplier, lui, son fils, censé apprendre les ficelles de la vie par son biais. Il y eut une dispute quelconque entre les Rafleurs et son entourage. Il n'en avait pas même retenu une bribe. Le sorcier se fichait bien de savoir à qui l'on devait quoi tant qu'il finissait par savoir quoi faire... Narcissa avait écarté son père de lui. Sa tante l'avait saisi tendrement par la main, comme on essaye d'embarquer un enfant avec des friandises.

\- Ne sois pas timide, mon chou. Viens près de lui.

Il s'était agenouillé dans un vain effort pour gagner quelques secondes de répit. Mais les regards sur sa personne étaient plus perçants que jamais. Y compris celui de Potter. Drago avait alors compris dans un frisson qu'il était le maître du jeu à cet instant. Même Potter le suppliait de ses pupilles vertes.

\- S'il n'est pas celui que nous pensons, Drago, et qu'on le fait venir, il nous tuera tous. Nous devons être absolument sûrs.

Le blond n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de toute sa vie sur l'identité des personnes l'entourant, et sur leur véritable nature. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi une décision unique refusait de se fixer dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a à son visage ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce-qu'il a à son visage ?

Bellatrix, plus qu'heureuse d'obtenir un prétexte pour se quereller avec les Rafleurs, et éventuellement se débarrasser de leurs figures couvertes de boue, s'était immédiatement saisie de l'occasion. L'attention détournée de lui, Drago avait essayé de rendre son regard aussi parlant que possible, en utilisant le prétexte du visage défiguré de Potter pour le dévisager. Après tout, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et, enfin, comme si Merlin avait entendu ses prières, le blond avait trouvé une certitude dans ce regard cuisant : peu importe combien on le soudoierait de chaque côté, aider Harry Potter, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une revanche sur lui, prenait le dessus. À partir de là, les idées s'étaient emboîtées les unes aux autres. Heureusement, la diversion provoquée par la nature belliqueuse de sa tante lui avait fourni l'espace nécessaire pour agir sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- Cissi, enferme les garçons dans la cave ! Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec celle-ci, entre filles !

Potter avait été ôté de son champ de vision. Pour un peu, il aurait tout donné pour que cela ne fusse pas le cas. Les minutes qui suivirent furent une des scènes d'horreur les plus atroces de son existence. Il n'avait rien vu. Mais les cris de Granger n'avaient jamais cessés de tourner et tourner dans son crâne depuis. Tête baissée, il avait enduré en grinçant des dents, lamentable et furieux conte lui-même de ne pas réagir. Le combat final lui en laisserait la chance, fort heureusement. Mais, en attendant, ce son inhumain le hantait toujours. Puis était venu l'affrontement avec Weasley et le balafré échappés de la cave. Et à ce moment, Drago avait su que c'était presque gagné. Sa tante avait placé sa dague en travers de la gorge de Granger. Il fut ordonné de ramasser les baguettes. Les mots qu'il redoutait firent leur apparition, le plaçant dans un état de tétanie avancée.

\- Appelle-le. Appelle-le ! le pressait sa tante.

La confiance retrouvée, son père le toisait. Il comprenait que son fils n'avait rien dans le ventre. Sa manche s'était relevée sur la Marque avide. Un grincement dans les hauteurs de la demeure avait tout suspendu. Dobby lâchait alors le lustre sur sa tante. Lui-même s'était affalé sur un fauteuil. Potter s'était jeté sur sa main pour lui arracher les baguettes. Pour la bonne mesure, Drago se souvenait avoir lutté avant de lâcher prise. Cela suffit pour que le groupe puisse s'enfuir avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison. Il apprendrait sa mort au détour d'une conversation plusieurs mois après. Et la culpabilité l'avait harassé. Si ses ancêtres avaient pu le voir, ils se seraient probablement retournés dans leur tombe. En même temps, l'héritier des Malfoy ne s'était pas précipité pour vérifier cette pensée... Les sacrifices étaient malheureusement inévitables en temps de guerre, lui avait-on dit un jour. Et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas juste. Pourquoi cet elfe innocent et pas lui, partiellement corrompu ? Qu'est-ce-qui différait ? Le cœur. Car, dès ce jour, Drago ne put jamais s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et de se féliciter pour avoir réussi à faire apparaître ce petit être dans son manoir... Et sauvé Harry Potter contre sa vie.

* * *

Le survivant réajusta sa position sur les coussins du canapé. Mais rien n'atténuait la crampe entre ses omoplates. Il referma l'ouvrage emprunté à la bibliothèque de Drago et osa un coup d'oeil vers la chambre de celui-ci. Il n'y avait pas eu de mouvement depuis un moment. Est-ce-que tout allait bien ? Un souffle ironique lui échappa. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Même en ayant sa conscience pour soi, personne ne pouvait possiblement aller bien face aux accusations d'un père malade.

Le sorcier légendaire se leva et rangea le livre. Il ne faisait qu'écouler ligne après ligne depuis ce matin. Cela ne l'intéressait plus. Il décida de s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre et d'observer les mouvements dans la rue en contrebas. Sans occupation, son esprit se mit à divaguer. Les images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire malgré ses efforts. Les « avances » alcoolisées de Drago l'avaient pris de court. Son habitude n'était pas à ce qu'on se jette sur lui. Ou plutôt, il ne s'y était jamais habitué. Les choses n'auraient jamais dû évoluer de la sorte. Mais le baiser du blond était si soudain et inattendu. Pourtant, cela ne lui avait pas plus déplu que ça, pas d'hésitation ni d'arrière-pensée, du moins au début : juste le partage d'un moment à travers les lèvres de l'autre. L'affaire était close, il n'y avait rien à penser. Mais alors qu'il y songeait, savoir qu'il n'avait pas été perturbé une seule seconde par l'identité de son courtisan... le perturbait désormais. Le survivant n'avait aucun attrait pour ces relations, d'autant qu'il ne voulait pas non plus s'embarrasser de quelque chose de sérieux : double clause rédhibitoire. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à laisser tomber ? Probablement l'accumulation des événements. Ses expériences étaient exclusivement féminines, deux femmes pour la partie sérieuse, et une dizaine d'autres pour les occasionnelles ramassées dans les bars moldus, là où personne ne connaissait Harry Potter. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais attiré, et Malfoy ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Sa réaction de la veille était une de manque. En revanche, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas intrigué par le lien qui se créait lentement entre eux.

Les phares d'une voiture l'éblouirent. Harry se décala de la fenêtre. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ressasser des choses sans intérêt. Sa main hésita un instant avant de finalement frapper à la chambre. Il entrouvrit la porte.

\- Drago ? Je peux entrer ?

La pénombre environnante lui fit songer que le blond dormait peut-être en fin de compte. Un reniflement le détrompa rapidement.

\- Oui, répondit une voix éraillée.

L'élu s'assit sur le lit, aux pieds du Serpentard.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le blond émit un souffle amusé. Un halo blanchâtre parvenait de la rue derrière les lourds rideaux, rendant le visage couvert de larmes du sorcier brillant et beau dans la peine.

\- Pardon, question stupide, déclara Harry.

\- Non, ce n'était pas stupide. Ce sont les originales ?

Le survivant avisa les feuillets couverts d'une écriture probablement élégante si l'on retirait la maladie qui transparaissait au travers des caractères tremblants. Il acquiesça. Un silence serein plana quelques instants.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

\- Certain. Elles viennent directement du dossier. Il y a un problème ?

Drago attrapa les papiers et les posa près de l'élu. Harry eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible. Cela relevait du domaine privé des Malfoy.

\- Tu peux les lire, le rassura le blond. Tu devrais, en fait. Tu comprendrais sûrement des choses avec elles.

\- Non, je... je ne peux pas...

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu as appris à lire, non ? Elles ne contiennent rien de compromettant.

\- Non, je... Pardon ?

\- Elles ne me compromettent pas. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Mon père m'innocente, révéla Drago.

\- Quoi ? murmura Harry. Mais le Ministère... Ils... Ils ont des preuves contraires...

\- Je ne sais pas sur quoi ils se basent. Mais ça ne vient certainement pas de là. Il n'y a rien là-dedans qui permettrait de m'inculper pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais alors... De quoi est-il question ?

\- La première, visiblement destinée à une cour d'assise, rétablit la vérité. Drago Malfoy a collaboré pendant la guerre avec l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion infiltré, il a aidé Harry Potter dans sa mission et a combattu à ses côtés durant la bataille finale. La deuxième m'est directement adressée.

Harry retint son souffle. Le blond inspira avec difficulté. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Dans la deuxième... Mon père s'excuse pour...

\- Pour quoi ?

Le survivant se rendit compte trop tard que sa question dépassait les bornes. Quel idiot ! Aucun moyen qu'il ne lise les lettres, en revanche interroger le Serpentard sur son passé, parfaitement d'accord. Il chercha un moyen de retirer ses propos.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais expliqué, murmura Drago. À personne. Ce sont des souvenirs qu'on préférerait effacer.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Toi aussi tu as besoin de comprendre, le coupa le blond très sérieux.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas à...

\- Ma première mission était de... De te faire sortir du manoir de ma famille, quand tu as été raflé...

\- Les Rafleurs ? releva Harry. Mais je me suis échappé avec l'aide de Dobby.

Drago ancra son regard d'opale dans celui du survivant. L'air se bloqua dans la trachée de ce dernier.

\- Dobby ? C'est toi qui as appelé Dobby à notre secours ? Mais je croyais... Alberfordh avait dit que... Pourquoi aurait-il menti ?

\- Parce que même s'il ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre, il suivait les recommandations données par l'organisation. Et personne ne devait savoir pour le petit elfe des Malfoy... Père était furieux que tu te sois enfui, continua l'héritier des Malfoy. Il considérait que c'était ma faute s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer sa gloire d'antan. On lui avait soufflé que Rogue était celui qui avait achevé Dumbledore, et naturellement, me voir hésiter confirmait ses soupçons. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu mon père dans une telle rage... Mais pas la dernière.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

\- Il m'a torturé, poursuivit Drago comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'élu. Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Un seul sortilège de Doloris, puis plus rien. Mais après, ça n'avait plus rien d'une erreur, ni d'une crise passagère...

\- Après quoi ?

\- Je t'avais déjà posé la question ironiquement. Je la pose sérieusement maintenant : comment crois-tu qu'un partisan du mage noire réagi quand il découvre que son fils collabore avec l'ennemi ?

La lèvre inférieure du blond trembla. Sa pomme d'Adam roula plusieurs fois sous la peau de son cou. Il ravalait ses larmes en grimaçant. Harry sympathisa : il connaissait bien cette impression horrible que des éclats de verre lui tranchaient la gorge de l'intérieur.

« _Comment as-tu pu ?! Tu mériterais que je t'égorge !_ », « _Fils indigne ! Traître à ton sang ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces sales sang de bourbes !_ », « _Tu me dégoûtes ! Te prostituer avec l'ennemi et Saint Potter !_ », « _Tu en veux une de balafre toi aussi, hein ?! Je vais t'en donner une de balafre moi ! Tu as l'air de tant les aimer !_ », « _Endoloris !_ »... Les mots résonnaient encore si vivement autour de lui. On aurait dit que l'esprit vengeur de son père les lui hurlait au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je me demandais combien de temps il allait encore me faire mal. À chaque fois. Comme un défi macabre que je lui lançais en silence. À chaque nouveau sortilège, je me disais : c'est le dernier, tu as tenu, c'est le dernier. Mais ce n'était jamais le dernier. Je ne tenais jamais jusqu'au bout. Quand la crise était passée, il me crachait dessus, me donnait un coup de pied, un coup de poing, ou il me piétinait, selon l'humeur. J'ignore combien d'heures j'ai pu rester allongé sur le tapis de son bureau secret, dans mes immondices, à ma baver dessus...

Harry ne put retenir un soupir douloureux. Drago sourit tristement.

\- Si tu penses que c'est le pire, attend d'entendre la suite.

\- Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, déclara honnêtement le survivant.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point moi aussi...

Une larme roula le long des angles de son visage amaigri. Lucius était une sorte d'entité fascinante, modèle d'accomplissement social et d'exploits mythiques, comme tout père apparaîtrait à son fils. L'homme aux larges épaules semblait avoir déplacé des montagnes pour fonder un monde prospère fonctionnant selon ses règles. Sa chevelure de platine et son habit de fourrure noire lors des jours d'hiver rappelait les gravures des dieux nordiques, aussi raffinés que puissants. Le sang colérique du paternel entendait le respect dictatorial. Malgré tout, Drago avait été en mesure de comprendre le ressentiment de cet être légendaire envers son traître de fils. Malgré la douleur, le jeune sorcier pardonnait comme un idiot, tout simplement parce qu'une force supérieure hors de tout entendement l'obligeait à se souvenir que cet homme était son père : un être qu'on aimait au-delà de la compréhension, malgré soi, dans sa chair et dans son sang. Il lui devait la vie. Aussi, le blond expiait ses fautes jusqu'à briser sa voix contre les murs froids et hostiles du manoir. Cela n'était qu'un amusement passager. Un jour, le petit garçon redeviendrait digne d'être l'héritier des Malfoy. Un jour, le péché serait pardonné. Un jour, grâce à ses relations et à la bonne image éphémère de son fils, Lucius se verrait totalement lavé de soupçons. Il serait libre de retourner à ses affaires.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Le destin l'avait emporté, dans ses virages les plus tordus. Père s'amusait encore avec lui, passait ses nerfs après une ultime visite des agents du Ministère. Ils étaient venus perquisitionner une fois de plus. « _Tout est de ta faute ! Tu comprends, ça ?! C'est ta faute !_ ». Et Drago s'éreintait à hurler qu'il comprenait, sans rien comprendre en réalité. Il espérait apaiser les nerfs de Père, abréger la sentence pour cette fois, et en passer directement à l'abandon sur le tapis et au rictus de malade lorsqu'il reparaîtrait devant lui, aux yeux du monde, tenant à peine sur ses guibolles en gelée. Tout aurait dû se passer comme d'habitude. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son corps était déjà paralysé tant la douleur l'insensibilisait, puis le rythme se brisa. Père avait émit un grognement mauvais en réponse au cri de bête enragée parvenu de l'entrée du bureau.

« _Écarte-toi, Lucius !_ »

« _Il le mérite ! Il doit payer !_ »

« _Mon fils n'a pas à expier tes fautes de criminel, Lucius ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Pas plus que lui !_ »

« _Ton fils ? Mais ton fils ne dit rien du tout, Narcissa ! Regarde-le ! Il se laisse gentiment faire ! Comme un chien docile !_ »

Et Drago comprit enfin ce qui était de sa faute : il avait le cran pour défier le mage noir, mais pas assez de « couilles » pour affronter son père. Il refusait de prendre les armes. Et, comble pour un lâche invétéré, cela mettait l'homme en furie.

« _Écarte-toi, Lucius !_ »

« _Ou quoi ? Tu vas sortir ta baguette ? Tu vas oser me défier, Narcissa ?_ »

Incapable de bouger, Drago priait Merlin pour qu'elle n'en fasse rien. C'était son combat. Elle ne devait pas être mêlée à cela.

« _Je protégerai mon fils !_ »

« _Et bien reprends-le, ton fils ! Ta misérable progéniture ! Sale chienne ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir de te considérer mère admirable !_ »

S'il avait pu, le blond aurait soupiré de soulagement, comme un enfant qui comprend que l'affrontement des parents est terminé avec une seule phrase. Mais tout aussi impuissant qu'un enfant tétanisé, le jeune sorcier ne put empêcher le retour de flammes de Narcissa.

« _Admirable je le suis toujours plus que toi en cet instant ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !_ »

Lucius s'était approché et l'avait saisie par le cou.

« _C'est dommage, Narcissa, vraiment. Tu ne m'avais pas causé de problèmes jusque là. Vraiment, c'est dommage._ »

« _Tu ne le toucheras plus !_ »

« _Non ? Si je ne peux plus, et bien toi non plus !_ »

L'inhumain l'avait repoussée violemment. Mère avait dégainé sa baguette et son regard transcendé de peur primaire l'avait couvé du regard, en préférant ne pas se demander s'il restait une vie à protéger derrière ces yeux vitreux.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

La mort venait enfin le quérir. Il l'accueillait, même de la main de son père. Le cauchemar était fini. L'éclair vert l'avait ébloui, mais ses paupières raides et collantes avaient refusé de se fermer. Étrangement, le coup ne lui avait pas fait mal. Il aurait parié le contraire au vu de l'état des gens après les exécutions auxquelles il avait assisté. Drago crut que c'était cela la mort : un poids en travers de la cage thoracique, une chaleur bouillante se métamorphosant lentement en froid polaire dans son corps. Ses poumons se soulevaient irrégulièrement et son pouls s'amenuisait, mais aucun des deux ne décidait de s'éteindre. Même dans la mort, il ne pouvait pas faire comme les autres. Ce n'était pas normal, n'est-ce-pas ? De se sentir plus vivant que jamais alors qu'on mourrait. Ça ne pouvait pas être normal.

Un morceau de bois noir familier rebondit sur le sol du bureau. La ligne parfaite se brisa avant de s'effondrer droit devant ses pupilles vitreuses. Pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas ? Il avait mal à la poitrine, et froid, tellement froid. Il attendit. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? N'avait-il pas vu la transition ? Était-il déjà mort ? En enfer ? Condamné à endurer cette paralysie existentielle pour l'éternité ? Les sensations semblèrent lui revenir d'un coup d'un seul. Un soubresaut de grelottement lui fit replier la tête contre sa poitrine. Puis la paralysie était revenue. Plus puissante. Il avait juste eu le temps de tendre la main. À bout de forces, l'enfant n'était pas parvenu à bouger le poids mort étalé en travers de son corps dans sa robe de dentelle noire. Aussi sa main s'était logée dans une paume froide et dure, en espérant lui insuffler un peu de sa chaleur. Au lieu de cela, Drago fut condamné à revêtir le vêtement du froid glacial sur sa peau pour l'éternité.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry d'une voix brisée.

Son visage humide de larmes trahissait sa cruelle sincérité. Voir sa famille tomber sous l'éclair vert était un souvenir affreux.

\- C'est parce qu'il... qu'il... qu'on l'a emmené à Azkaban, chuchota Drago. On l'a noyé dans la masse des autres meurtres de la guerre, pour éviter le scandale... Pour protéger ma réputation en fait...

\- Il a été condamné, au moins. Non pas que ça soit d'une quelconque aide.

\- Non, en effet.

Drago resserra les bras autour de son corps tremblant. Il avait besoin de sentir de la chaleur quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Harry ? Le froid. Il finit par partir ?

\- Je ne veux pas te mentir, Drago.

\- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Une vague de douleur insoutenable terrassa Harry. L'élu se hissa plus avant sur le lit et, sans hésiter, entoura le blond de ses bras. L'homme se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Les larges paumes chaudes contre sa peau l'apaisaient. Ses larmes glacées brûlaient sur l'épaule du survivant. Celui-ci le serra plus froid.

\- Harry... Merci.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je précise que si la scène avec les Rafleurs vous semble familière (un peu trop même) c'est voulu, je ne souhaitais pas dénaturer ce qui est présent dans les livres / films, juste le réadapter d'un autre point de vue, aussi les dialogues sont les mêmes que dans le film (HP 7 - Part 1). Rien ne m'appartient dans ce passage, c'est une réécriture volontaire.

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! =) Portez-vous bien d'ici là !


	20. Evidences

Boujour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver une fois de plus pour ce vingtième chapitre (ce que cela passe vite) ! Il est certes plus court que les précédents, mais l'inspiration ne tient pas forcément la route aussi longtemps, et il faut savoir s'arrêter quand on estime qu'un chapitre est complet. Pour ma part je dirais que celui qui suit est plus que complet. En vérité, c'est bien l'un de ceux dont je suis la plus fière ! J'avais envie de changer un peu de ton, car toujours donner dans la déprime n'est pas entraînant ! Une belle surprise vous y attend. Je ne me fais aucun soucis : vous allez l'adorer!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre XX : Évidences**

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, de celles que les moldus appelaient « vitesse de la lumière ». Si l'on demandait à Harry, il aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer comment la lumière pouvait posséder une vitesse. Cette théorie obscure était tirée d'un enseignement nébuleux prénommé « physique » de tout ce que le survivant en savait. Plus l'élu évoluait dans son ancien monde d'adoption, celui sans magie, plus celui-ci se rendait compte qu'une partie de sa mémoire en relation directe avec cet environnement s'était partiellement atrophiée par manque de pratique. Les réflexes sorciers avaient largement pris le pas sur les habitudes moldues, même si celles-ci resurgissaient doucement depuis les profondeurs de sa psyché. Cette sensation de dépaysement n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

N'en restait pas moins que le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse folle. Ce constat s'imposa brutalement à lui alors qu'il flânait dans les rues de Londres. Besoin de se dégourdir les jambes pour sa part, besoin de solitude pour Drago : synchronisation parfaite. Mais la balade paisible venait de s'écourter de façon dramatique. La violence avec laquelle la réalité le rappelait à lui le foudroyait sur place et le paralysait plus sûrement qu'un effroi tétanique. Alors que presque toutes les boutiques revêtaient encore leurs manques oranges de la fête de l'horreur en ces premiers jours de novembre, une minuscule parcelle d'à peine quelques pieds de long, fraîchement astiquée jusqu'à supprimer la sensation même de vitre, était investie par une vieille moldue nostalgique qui, peu désireuse d'attendre décembre, étendait déjà une guirlande étincelante. Quelques pommes de pins enneigées artificiellement attendaient dans un coin qu'on daigne leur faire leurs quartiers de fêtes sur le tapis blanc feutré pour les semaines à venir. Pétrifié par un indescriptible sentiment devant cette scène, le survivant en profitait pour admirer la neutralité sage possédée par les seuls ancêtres de la civilisation dont faisait preuve cette vieille moldue en plein affairement. Elle restait totalement aveugle aux regards de l'autre côté de la vitrine, comme un animal en cage lassé des visages difformes défilant devant sa prison de plexiglas. Le cœur d'Harry se serra inexplicablement. La force des couleurs vives agressaient des pupilles plongées depuis trop longtemps dans la pénombre matérielle de l'appartement de Drago tout autant que dans les ténèbres de son passé. Il éprouvait soudainement un dégoût impérieux envers cette image qui embaumait malgré elle les esprits d'une douce chaleur aux colorations d'émerveillement candide. Avait-il le droit d'apprécier ce spectacle sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité ? Pouvait-il se sentir bien ? Après tout, la condition du blond n'était pas sa faute. Même cette évidence ne sonnait pas aussi justement que cela aurait dû. Plus maintenant que son but se métamorphosait indéniablement en quête de tout instant pour rendre la vie de Drago meilleure. Profondément troublé, Harry se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre et reprit une marche bancale.

Le survivant n'avait tant besoin de marcher plutôt qu'il n'avait besoin d'air pour réfléchir. Ironiquement, il semblait que l'élu doive se pencher sur de nombreuses choses après les récents événements. Toutes sans exception concernaient Drago. Harry ne revenait toujours pas de l'importance que le blond revêtait doucement dans sa propre vision des choses : il se refusait encore à parler de « vie ». Analyser le lien naissant entre eux qui allait peut-être bien plus en profondeur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé prenait une importance capitale. Pourtant, un sujet tout aussi majeur reléguait ce dernier au stade des broutilles.

Une idée fixe s'était logée un jour dans son crâne et refusait d'en quitter l'espace : le Ministère. Harry avait lu les lettres le matin même. Conclusion d'un long débat à huit-clos avec lui-même depuis leur ouverture, il y avait deux jours de cela. Une part de lui, malheureusement indélébile, pensait de façon malsaine que le blond n'avait fait que l'endormir avec des fables tragiques sur son passé, qui n'en restait pas moins criant de vérité. Une part de lui restait convaincue que si le gouvernement montait un dossier sur Drago Malfoy c'était que ces « lettres-preuves » contenaient au moins un semblant d'accusation. Mais bien sûr, dans la vie d'Harry Potter, rien ne pouvait jamais être aussi simple qu'un mensonge. Les lettres, non seulement, ne faisaient état que d'un mea culpa touchant d'un père repenti à son fils meurtri, mais plus, elles disculpaient totalement l'héritier des Malfoy. Et c'était là que le retournement de cervelle commençait. Il n'avait pourtant rien halluciné : on prévoyait bel et bien un procès de grande ampleur dans les recoins des administrations magiques. Alors, si celles si étaient au demeurant inutilisables, sur quelles preuves se basaient les sorciers pour monter l'accusation ? Aucune. C'était la seule réponse logique. Ou, on, en fait... C'était la seule que son esprit droit voulait accepter. Le héros du monde sorcier se bornait à jeter les tords sur Drago et à créer le faux mensonge du blond platine pour couvrir une évidence qui le révulsait encore plus. Parce que ce n'était malheureusement pas la seule réponse logique. L'innocence d'un Malfoy bien que prouvé collaborateur durant la guerre, ne servait à rien pour le Ministère. Un Malfoy coupable alimentait davantage les intérêts. En abolissant Drago, le Ministère abolissait _le_ dernier nom emblématique caché derrière le mage noir. Dernier ? Non. Il y en avait d'autres bien connus : Parkinson, Zabini, Nott... Oui, mais voilà, ceux-là faisaient partie des intouchables. On les avait effectivement vus, on avait attesté de leur collaboration. Eux n'étaient pas restés terrés dans un manoir lugubre, quartier général du mage noir, à tirer des ficelles dans l'ombre pour le compte de l'Ordre sans aucun témoin encore vivant pour l'attester. Un nouveau Severus Rogue en somme. Et Merlin savait que la principale préoccupation du Ministère était de nettoyer définitivement la société des traces de la guerre, convaincu que leur laxisme lors de la dernière période de paix avait amené le conflit. Les dernières suspicions du peuple sorcier ne se laisseraient jamais balayer si facilement, aussi, il ne restait qu'à les confirmer pour s'en débarrasser, voilà la logique que le Ministère de la Magie appliquait. Le procès orchestré en faveur du pouvoir renforcerait la popularité de ce dernier et l'aiderait à établir ce monde utopique sans guerres ni tensions. Machination politique sordide. Harry digérait mal la révolte qui lui tordait les entrailles. Pour ne pas s'en rajouter, le survivant mit de côté ses préoccupations envers le blond, et se répéta que son accablement provenait de la Justice salie en son noble nom. Si cela avait réellement été le cas pourtant, rien ne l'aurait retenu de reparaître furieusement au Ministère pour faire scandale. Naturellement, cette option les aurait mis en péril tous les deux : lui comme Drago. Une petite voix lui soufflait, têtue, que la réponse à toutes ses questions extérieures aux machinations politiques se trouvait juste sous ses yeux, en cette simple réalité : cela nuirait à Drago.

Harry s'arrêta une fois de plus dans sa marche. Son regard d'émeraude se leva vers les cieux maussades. Une humidité flottait dans l'air. La pluie roulait probablement quelque part au sein des nuées encore chétives. Le temps passait trop vite. Et il était bien trop tard pour empêcher les machinations d'un Ministre rendu fou par la peur. S'occuper de cette affaire requérait des capacités bien au-delà de ses compétences. En plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que la fiabilité du blond était à son paroxysme ces derniers temps. Plongé dans un demi-soulagement par les lettres, Drago restait sourd à la menace qui grondait à ses mollets tel un chien enragé prêt à le mettre en pièces. Harry se retrouvait seul. Comme les autres fois. Mais jouer au héros passait un temps. Cette époque était révolue. Une réaction était de mise. Une seule lui paraissait sage.

Avec stupéfaction, le sorcier reconnut la rue dans laquelle il s'était arrêté. Ses pas l'avaient ramené au pied de la résidence du blond. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'exaspération. Un profond soupir souleva son buste. Implicitement, il comprit pourquoi cela l'agaçait tant : agir sans en parler à Drago était une grosse erreur. Bien que sa conscience le rabroue fortement à ce sujet, l'élu ne voyait pas de meilleure issue. Entre les deux loups à leurs trousses, Harry préférait de loin celui aux crocs les moins aiguisés. Au besoin, user de l'oubliette sur sa propre personne ne l'effrayait pas. « _Mensonge_ », lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure. L'homme jeta un œil mélancolique aux fenêtres opaques de l'appartement depuis le trottoir. Un étau enserra sa poitrine alors qu'une drôle de sensation s'immisçait en lui, de celles qu'on éprouve quand un regard est partagé sans le savoir. Il se força à respirer calmement. En son for intérieur, sa conscience osa enfin poser la question qui la taraudait : « _Pourquoi, mensonge ? Voyons, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce-pas ?_ ». Et la petite voix de répondre : « _Parce qu'oublier reviendrait à pousser Drago dans la solitude une fois de plus..._ ». Harry ferma les yeux. La seconde qui suivit, la rue était déserte.

Derrière l'écran opaque des fenêtres, le souffle de Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge. Un tremblement parcourut son corps entier. La magie chargée d'émotions contradictoires du survivant lui parvenait nettement. Le vide de son être se superposa au vide laissé par Harry dans la rue. Chose étonnante que l'humain désespéré pour un contact humain : les véritables sentiments passaient seulement dans les pupilles lorsque l'on sait que celui à qui on l'adresse ne le recevra jamais. Ainsi, l'absence de réaction chez l'autre permet de se mentir encore un peu plus longtemps sur la nature du lien qui unit les deux êtres. Le blond ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus voir.

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione.

Théodore secoua négativement la tête. Ron amorti la fermeture de la porte molletonnée de la boîte de nuit moldue dont ils s'extirpaient.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exaspéra le roux. Ça doit bien faire la centaine qu'on visite en trois jours ! Il ne peut pas y en avoir tant que ça ! Déjà que je ne m'imaginais pas ça...

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit Théodore. C'est juste que... ça ne correspond pas. C'est peut-être moi qui ne tourne pas rond.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je te le dis comme je le pense, Nott : c'est une perte de temps ! On devrait reprendre l'enquête plutôt que de faire une course d'orientation dans Londres, guidés par un satané jus de citrouille !

\- Une potion d'oubliettes, rectifia Théodore sans être entendu.

\- Ron...

\- Non, Hermione. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Désolé d'être toujours celui qui casse l'ambiance, mais qui sait si cette vision n'était pas une hallucination, hein ? Avec toutes les merdes que vous foutez dans vos potions, c'est plus que probable ! Comprenez qu'on ne peut pas se balader indéfiniment dans le monde moldu, en plein jour, avec mon faux-badge moldu du Ministère, et ne pas craindre de représailles ! Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle Blaise reste en arrière, pour surveiller les mouvements. C'est le principe même : rester discrets.

\- Permets-moi de te dire qu'on fait exactement l'inverse !

\- Tu es furieux parce qu'on est là-dessus depuis des jours et qu'on n'a rien ! Cesse de t'en prendre à Théodore ! Plus on cherchera, plus on aura de chances de stimuler sa mémoire ! Spécialement si ce sont des endroits que Drago a fréquenté, les résidus de magie pourraient...

\- Ron a raison, la coupa le Serpentard.

\- Tu vois ? Même lui est d'accord.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais... Je ne vois plus où ça nous mène. C'était peut-être une erreur...

Hermione inspecta longuement les deux hommes. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne dure.

\- Parfait !

La sorcière saisit la anse de son sac, confortablement calé entre ses pieds jusque là, et le jeta sur son épaule.

\- Si vous voulez abandonner, alors faites-le ! Je continuerai seule.

\- Seule ? Et comment tu vas faire sans Nott ? releva Ron. C'est lui le sensible aux visions...

\- Monde moldu ou non, Harry et Drago ont bien dû se matérialiser à un moment donné. Ils ont la même apparence dans tous les mondes. Et un barman reconnaît toujours ceux qui font tourner son affaire. Faites une pause, je prends le relais.

La jeune femme leur tourna le dos.

\- Hermione ! La héla Ron.

\- On se retrouve au Terrier !

La réponse ne laissait pas place à la négociation. Ron soupira doucement. Même si ça ne servait à rien, il connaissait sa fiancée : elle ne lâcherait pas tant que la preuve effective que cela ne servait à rien ne serait pas en sa possession. L'entraver maintenant était tout aussi inutile que le reste. Et peut-être même beaucoup plus stupide que de la laisser s'en aller. Il n'avait pas envie de divorcer de sitôt.

\- Ronald, ça va ? L'interrogea Théodore.

\- Ouais, acquiesça le roux. Allez, viens ! Je peux bien te payer un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Visiter tous ces bars m'a donné soif.

* * *

Il est des choses qu'on ne peut reprocher à une personne car elles servent à établir son respect et sa crédibilité. Pour Blaise, cette qualité intouchable demeurait dans son assiduité au travail et son penchant pour le sérieux, et ce, depuis presque toujours. Déjà à Poudlard, le sorcier s'acharnait sur ses devoirs comme personne, hormis peut-être cette sorcière née moldue des Gryffondors. Bien sûr, son côté de fêtard invétéré ne pouvait être refréné comme cela. Et un claquement de doigts ne lui permettait pas d'obtenir l'aisance naturelle de Drago dans les études. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul dans son domaine d'expertise, il n'y avait rien à lui enlever, pas même son titre de référence incontournable.

La tête plongée dans les papiers, Blaise formait littéralement une bulle de sérieux de son propre corps. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de ces lignes. Le feu aurait bien pu se déclarer dans la pièce qu'il n'aurait pas réagi avant que les flammes ne lui lèchent la plante des pieds. Aussi, il se crispa de surprise lorsqu'une main se posa à la naissance de sa nuque. Ses muscles se relâchèrent aussitôt pourtant. Les dossiers furent écartés et son crâne se reposa sur ses bras repliés. Une seconde main rejoignit la première sur ses épaules. Les deux agiles se mouvèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec la pression nécessaire pour dénouer les nerfs fatigués. Le sorcier noir soupira d'aise. Il laissa les mains à leur ouvrage un temps avant d'émerger et d'attraper l'une des paumes délicates dans la sienne. Ses yeux noirs en amande observèrent tendrement la manucure parfaite des doigts gracieux avant de les baiser de ses lèvres. Un bras entoura ses épaules depuis l'arrière et une chevelure brune lui chatouilla agréablement la tempe. Deux yeux bruns éclairés par des fils verts et bleus clair presque surnaturels cœur d'un visage magnifiquement pâle dessinèrent le contour de ses traits d'homme. Un sourire malicieux tordit les deux lignes rosées qui embrassèrent sa bouche peu après. Pansy était de ces beautés hors du monde, un peu brute et animale, souvent considérée comme une mocheté honorable.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? murmura Blaise, rieur, en la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Et toi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je travaille. Et tu me distrais.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça te dérange vraiment, fit remarquer la brune.

\- Ça devrait pourtant.

Le rire de la sorcière fut étouffé dans la nouvelle embrassade de son amant. Les mains à la peau brunie descendirent le long de son habit et se logèrent sur chacune des cuisses de la belle. On sentait l'aspect rugueux de la dentelle des bas de lingerie osée sous le tissu de femme comme il faut.

\- Je dois travailler, Pansy, déclara Zabini.

\- Qui dit que tu ne travailles pas ? Remplir son rôle d'amant est un travail.

\- Ah ! C'est comme ça alors ? Je bats des recors au bureau ces temps-ci, on dirait.

Pansy ne riait plus. Les nuances de vert et de bleu avaient disparu de ses iris aux pupilles dilatées d'envie. Ses dents attrapèrent la lèvre inférieure du « travailleur » pour leur infliger un châtiment délicieux. Finalement, la femme se blottit activement contre lui. Le dos contre le siège, il ne pouvait pas reculer, et n'en éprouva pas le désir une seule seconde. Ses paupières se fermèrent sous le traitement brûlant.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire quand ton avertisseur se met à tourner ? demanda soudain Pansy.

\- Quoi ?

La brune se refréna dans ses ardeurs et le consulta d'un air entendu assorti d'une prière silencieuse le temps que ses paroles atteignent son cerveau peu irrigué. Elle espérait sans doute que cela ne soit rien de grave. Suivant son regard, Blaise se tourna vers l'objet magique entré en action. Il s'apparentait à un métronome composé de billes en acier. Celles-ci tournaient à un rythme régulier les unes autour des autres, traçant des arabesques invisibles, compliquées et raffinées dans l'air. Au bout d'une minute, Pansy quitta ses genoux. L'homme soupira, se frotta les yeux d'une main et laissa son autre bras retomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle avait compris l'hésitation entre le devoir sorcier et le devoir marital. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à choisir. Néanmoins, la sorcière refusait de rester sur sa faim.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est au juste ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'il se levait à son tour.

Le fils Zabini se réajusta en grimaçant, réticent.

\- Blaise, insista-t-elle. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui t'enlève à moi si brusquement. Et si souvent ces derniers temps...

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc si remarquable ? Mais pourquoi était-il surpris au fond ? Belle ne voulait pas dire stupide. La caste de magiciennes, dont Pansy faisait partie, trompait facilement l'oeil. Elles ne semblaient être rien d'autres qu'envoûtantes, charmeuses à outrance, uniquement bonnes à servir les plaisirs de la chair, parfois accusées d'user de potions pour s'embellir, à tord bien sûr en ce qui concernait l'ancienne Serpentard bien qu'il lui reconnaissait volontiers une aura séductrice et un certain attrait pour les douces perversions. Mais en réalité, cette même caste de magiciennes, dans l'ombre, avaient à leur pleine disposition les ficelles les plus influentes du monde. Et elles tiraient dessus pour modeler le monde à leur idée sans scrupules. Pour simplifier les choses, Pansy était une sorte de Granger plus perfide qui n'usait de ses talents incroyables que lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Et tout ce qui piquait douloureusement sa curiosité était soumis à l'usage de ces talents.

\- C'est à propos de Drago, n'est-ce-pas ? Laisse-le là où il est Blaise. Il ne reviendra pas. Il n'en a pas envie si tu n'as pas encore compris.

Lucide, une autre de ses qualités. Blaise l'avait également oublié. Pansy était peut-être même plus lucide que sa comparse de Gryffondor. La connaissance solutionnait beaucoup de problèmes, mais pas tous. Aussi, cette belle ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de s'embarrasser d'un trop-plein ennuyeux, dont un certain pourcentage demeurerait inutile à tout jamais. Elle préférait l'action aux bouquins et était partisane de l'unique réponse absolue fantasmée par l'utopie des questions existentielles. Contrairement à ce que lui et Théodore pensaient, elle, était intimement convaincue que la réapparition de Drago dans leurs vies n'était pas bénéfique. Leur désir de rechercher le blond n'était motivé, selon elle, que par un sentiment de mélancolie profonde à l'évocation de leur compagnonnage d'adolescents. Ils étaient les Maraudeurs de l'époque, masculins et malicieux, appréciant à sa juste valeur cet héritage ancien bien qu'il provienne de Gryffondors. C'était suffisamment reculé dans les années pour se permettre de l'oublier.

Depuis le début, en femme de pouvoir, Pansy saisissait bien mieux qu'eux l'amplitude de toute l'affaire. La sorcière comprenait que le Drago présent serait loin de combler leurs attentes tant il devait désormais être éloigné de son double du passé. Apprendre à interagir avec un tel être demanderait beaucoup de sacrifices. Et peut-être même pour n'obtenir que de la fuite de sa part. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Trop blessée par un passé de guerre, qui l'avait forcée à se retourner contre les siens – comme eux, son amante s'épargnait douleurs et ennuis dans un souci impérieux de _carpe diem_.

\- Reste, essaya-t-elle.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il. Mais je dois aller voir de quoi il retourne. Ces objets ne s'activent pas sans raison, et tu le sais, Pansy.

\- Et les gens ne disparaissent pas sans raison, et tu le sais, Blaise, conclut-elle amèrement avant de s'éclipser.

Zabini souffla par le nez. Voilà qu'il s'en voulait maintenant. En fait, ces reliques s'activaient parfois sans raison. Et plus justement celle-ci. Un animal aventureux percutait de plein fouet la barrière du manoir Malfoy et les billes décelaient un danger imminent. Mais maintenant que sa soirée de délices semblait compromise, le sorcier enfila sa robe noire et s'encapuchonna devant le froid mordant de novembre, une fois dehors dans la nuit tombante des heures encore peu tardives du jour. Chaque retour sur les terres des Malfoy ravivait un agacement profond chez lui. Aussi, il se jura que le premier animal qu'il croiserait finirait pendu par les tripes à la première branche à proximité. Il n'en rencontra aucun.

En fait, le calme semblait régner tyranniquement sur le manoir. Un silence de mort occasionnait des boules au ventre. La vie semblait avoir déserté les lieux, victime d'un cataclysme de peur panique. Rendu peu courageux par l'atmosphère, magistralement accentuée par les tourelles sinistres de la bâtisse noire, Blaise sortit sa baguette. Il ouvrit sa main gantée de cuir noir et deux billes d'acier se soulevèrent de quelques centimètres en tournant furieusement. Un éclat bleuté lui fit refermer le poing sur celles-ci. Il inspecta la façade. Une lumière faiblarde, à peine perceptible, clignotait à l'une des fenêtres de l'aile ouest. Elle était trop régulière pour qu'il s'agisse d'un simple reflet. Prudemment, mais assez rapidement, le sorcier rejoignit l'entrée du manoir et s'engagea dans les étages. Il savait exactement à quels appartements correspondaient ces vitres. Un espoir naquit au fond de lui sans qu'il soit capable de le tuer.

Qui ou quoi que ce soit, cela avait indéniablement repéré sa présence. Cela l'attendait sans doute, d'ailleurs. Aussi, la précaution du silence dans ses pas ne fut pas la priorité de Blaise. Ses sens s'affinaient à chaque seconde passée dans ces lieux cauchemardesques, sans couleur aucune, superposés aux souvenirs chatoyants de son enfance. Le rire cristallin de Drago résonna derrière son oreille. Il se retourna brusquement, le cœur battant. Il y avait bien trop de présences dans cette maison. Le sorcier dut se rappeler que les fantômes ne pouvaient pas possiblement faire plus que le traverser avant de pouvoir reprendre son chemin. Bien sûr, ce qu'il y avait ici était pire que de simples fantômes ou esprits frappeurs, mais ça, il le tut volontiers.

Au bout d'un corridor poussiéreux, l'homme se retrouve face à une immense double-porte aux moulures délicates, agrémentées de feuille d'or. Même au sein de cette nuit, le battant semblait investi d'une brillance spectrale bénéfique. On se serait presque attendu à trouver un jardin verdoyant derrière. Le pouvoir des âmes cachées par cette porte était probablement plus puissant que celui des résidus de magie noire. Avec la magie, il fit lentement tourner la poignée et l'entrouvrit. La lueur allant-venant éclaira aussitôt les lieux. Immobilisme.

Tout à coup, Blaise franchit le seuil précipitamment et menaça la silhouette noire assise sur le lit de sa baguette. Sa hargne s'évanouit aussi brutalement. La boule bleutée se balançait fébrilement au bout d'une baguette plus allongée que la sienne, et son éclat se reflétait sur le bois lisse. Le halo bleu éclairait le visage de l'autre sorcier par périodes. Le menton dur de lumière devenait fondu d'obscurité difforme, les pommettes saillaient creusaient un peu trop les joues en surgissant du noir, les yeux emplis d'un bleu pur se teintait de vert ténébreux, et la lueur se perdait dans les mèches indisciplinées du crâne sombre. Assis religieusement sur le lit de son ancien camarade, l'homme regardait un horizon inexistant au-delà des carreaux gras de poussière argentée.

\- Je commençais à croire qu'on ne te reverrai plus jamais, Potter.

\- J'ai bien cru que je ne reviendrais jamais non plus, avoua Harry à voix basse.

Il considéra la chambre abandonnée avec peine.

\- On dirait que tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Une fois de plus, releva Blaise.

\- Presque.

Harry tut le sentiment âcre qui l'empoignait au fond de la gorge. Derrière le silence, il pouvait entendre les cris spectraux, les prières étranglées, les suppliques éternelles et le souffle de la mort lui glacer le sang en s'engouffrant par tous les orifices de son corps. Il se demandait comment Drago n'était pas devenu fou au milieu de telle ambiance.

\- Tu aurais dû fuir en me voyant arriver, reprit Zabini. Au contraire, tu m'as attiré à toi. J'en déduis que tu es là volontairement.

\- Tu devines juste.

\- J'accepte de converser avec toi. Mais j'aime bien obtenir quelque chose en retour. Alors... Est-ce-qu'il va bien ?

\- Je ne peux que le supposer.

\- Tu ne l'as pas perdu de vue, au moins ?

\- Il n'est pas très bavard. C'est tout, nia Harry.

\- Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air d'humeur bavarde, Potter. Mais tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à me faire savoir ? Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu là ?

\- J'imagine que tu connais l'existence de certaines lettres...

\- Granger et Weasley connaissent leur existence, rectifia-t-il. On n'a pas jugé bon de m'avertir, en revanche. C'est bête. Ça m'aurait peut-être évité de commettre une erreur. J'ai renseigné le Ministère contre mon propre camp...

\- Les preuves du Ministère sont montées de toutes pièces, murmura Harry.

Le sorcier noir souffla doucement.

\- J'en étais sûr.

Le survivant ne répondit pas. Il ne chercha pas à savoir comment l'ancien Serpentard pouvait en être sûr. Ça ne cachait rien de malsain. Ça n'était qu'une formule de langage. Blaise, de son côté, sentait bien qu'un poids alourdissaient conséquemment les épaules de l'élu pour une raison étrange. Mais l'esprit de celui-ci était aussi fermé qu'une huître.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Je suis prêt à le faire revenir dans le monde magique, si ça peut aider d'une quelconque manière. Parle et ce sera exaucé.

Zabini masqua son étonnement avec difficulté.

\- Tu connais les monstres politiques, Potter. Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de lui. Le ramener ici ne changera rien. En fait ça empirera les choses. Il fuira à nouveau.

\- Drago ne fuira pas devant moi.

Blaise hocha doucement la tête. Il ne releva pas l'utilisation du prénom, pas plus qu'il ne releva à voix haute chaque élément si particulier qui suivit dans leur discussion. Sans que rien ne l'y force, consciemment ou non, l'ancien Serpentard crut immédiatement ces paroles, comme s'il se nourrissait au sein même de la mère Vérité. Rien ne fit revenir Harry sur ses paroles. Pas même la menace que le blond puisse le haïr pour cela. Une émotion puissante tint Blaise longtemps éveillé après la fin de leur entretien. Un hébétement comme on en a lorsque la vie vous fait preuve de quels miracles elle est capable en tressant ensemble les destinées de deux êtres.

* * *

Harry referma la porte de l'appartement avec douceur, presque apeuré. Drago dormait bien ces temps-ci. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire : ça se voyait. Le survivant ne voulait pas le réveiller. Pour cela, il aurait fallu ne pas renter à une telle heure, voire ne pas rentrer du tout ce soir-là, attendre le matin. Mais l'appartement l'attirait, comme l'aurait fait un foyer après une longue journée. On y était paisible. L'homme se complut dans l'atmosphère reposante.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu pars comme ça, murmura une voix fatiguée.

Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Cette silhouette sombre sur le canapé, de laquelle se dégageait une inquiétude silencieuse très palpable désormais. Ah ! Oui. Probablement parce qu'elle n'exposait pas deux orbes argentées aussi pleines et brillantes que la lune, somnolente, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la pièce. La culpabilité le saisit aux tripes sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Harry ne sut s'il devait lui expliquer les raisons, et détourna le regard. Un froissement de tissu lui indiqua que le blond s'était levé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans le vide en entendant sa requête, qu'il crut hallucinée.

\- Regarde-moi, Harry.

L'élu se borna à regarder le vide à côté de ses pieds. Un enfant pris en flagrant délit n'aurait pas fait mieux. Pourtant ça n'était pas ce qui intéressait Drago. Il n'avait aucun droit de propriété sur l'autre. Son envie était plutôt brave, de provoquer un destin qui le narguait bizarrement, de comprendre les intentions de la vie derrière tout cela. Il essayait une autre forme.

\- Harry. Regarde-moi.

Le sorcier légendaire ferma les yeux. Pitié, que cette hallucination le laisse en paix. Pitié qu'on cesse de le tourmenter, lui qui n'était pas prêt à franchir ce pas. Tout en lui, le suppliait de ne pas céder à l'appel de cette voix puissante dans le silence. Tout en lui, lui criait de céder à l'appel de cette voix magnifique dans son cœur.

\- Harry. S'il-te-plaît.

L'élu céda alors. Avec surprise, il découvrit que le blond était bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Cela n'était que physique sur l'instant, évidemment, mais ironiquement, cela en disait long sur sa condition morale. Une lueur d'hésitation dans les iris de son ennemi d'enfance lui fit comprendre que lui aussi se battait avec ces voix, toutes deux démoniaques dans leur propre genre : fuir et déchirer leurs cœurs, ou s'approcher et refouler leurs fiertés.

\- Voilà. C'est mieux, murmura Drago sans grande conviction.

Un souffle amusé échappa au survivant. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de pareille bravoure envers l'autre. Seules les réparties mesquines et les paroles blessantes faisaient partie du jeu de défi. Pas ces silences profonds. Le temps passait vite pour le monde. Mais, entre eux, cela ne semblait pas suffire après tous ces affrontements. Pourtant, bientôt tout changerait. Il n'y aurait plus de place pour gérer une telle bizarrerie dans leurs vies respectives. Chacun intimait tacitement l'autre de briser la connexion en premier. Chacun intimait tacitement l'autre de venir vers lui en premier. Épuisée par tant d'épreuves, la détermination du blond ne tint pas la route. Une sensation d'erreur gigantesque l'embarrassa soudainement. Harry ne dit rien, laissa faire. La rencontre de leurs deux vécus était trop à encaisser pour deux simples mortels comme eux. Un clignement de paupière, un mouvement de pupille dans l'orbite, un autre clignement... Drago détourna son attention.

\- Pardon.

Le sorcier légendaire sentit sa mâchoire trembler légèrement. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Où était l'erreur ? Pourquoi lui aussi ressentait-il ce besoin cuisant d'expier une faute invisible ? « _Et si moi ça m'intéressait ?_ » … « _Je blague, Potter._ ». Non, il n'y avait pas d'erreur, n'est-ce-pas ? Que croire ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

« _Alors si toi non plus tu ne le sais pas..._ ». Les yeux brillants de Drago reflétaient une peine inconnue de lui-même, venue de nulle-part, incompréhensible. Quelque chose caressa aussi bien que brisa un voile au fond de sa poitrine. Le souvenir d'une promesse sacrée déchira les limbes de sa mémoire. Plus jamais de souffrance sur le visage de Drago. Plus jamais ça.

Maladroitement, l'élu écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Le corps de Drago trembla. Il laissa le passage et se fondit dans l'étreinte. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux platines. Les siennes encadrèrent le visage légendaire. Leurs gestes formaient un langage que les paroles ne pouvaient que rêver d'atteindre. Ils haletaient, à bout de souffle, se séparaient une fraction de seconde pour se retrouver immédiatement, incapables de se dessouder l'un de l'autre. Pas d'alcool ce soir-là dans leurs organismes, mais un enivrement infini du parfum de l'autre. Ils auraient pu mourir d'asphyxie sans le rappel furieux de leurs poumons. Leurs fronts se collèrent quand ces derniers ne leur permirent plus de telles folies. Harry sentit des cils battre contre l'arête de son nez. Ses paupières se levèrent. Drago était bien là, fusionné avec lui. Maintenant, ils se regardaient comme leur passé le leur permettait enfin. Comme ils auraient dû le faire dès le début s'ils avaient su. Et comme ils l'avaient fait d'une certaine manière : se haïr était la meilleure façon de s'aimer.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous avais bien dit qu'une belle surprise vous attendait ! Et il était grand temps selon moi ! Je me retiens depuis plusieurs chapitres de la placer cette fameuse scène ! Mais le temps est enfin venu ! La suite ne sera que meilleure ;)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! J'aime toujours recevoir vos commentaires, c'est une grande motivation. En attendant de vous retrouver pour la suite, portez vous bien !

PS : Un chapitre au thème de Noël vous intéresserait-il ? (Dans la même optique que celui sur Halloween, toujours ancré dans l'histoire, mais teinté des fêtes).


	21. Arrangements

**Je vous salue chers lecteurs et lectrices en ce 23 décembre 2015 ! Les fêtes sont à notre porte ! Enfin pour certains, trop tôt pour d'autres, je vous souhaite en tout cas de passer d'agréables moments dans vos célébrations respectives !**

 **Malheureusement, en raison d'un retard pris dans la fiction depuis quelques temps, le chapitre que je prévoyais de faire sur la thématique de Noël / Nouvel An paraîtra plus tard, peut-être même en 2016, qui sait ? Mais je ne désespère pas de vous l'offrir, comme promis, même tardivement ! Et puis la thématique importe peu à partir du moment où l'histoire avance ! Aussi, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros qui vous conteront leurs aventures mieux que moi ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI : Arrangements**

« _Comment ?_ » « _Pourquoi ?_ »

C'était bien à ces deux questions fondamentales que Ron tentait vainement de répondre. Comment un truc pareil pouvait-il exister ? Et surtout, plus important encore, _pourquoi_ un truc pareil existait-il ? L'air perplexe du roux parcourut la tenture du haut vers le bas, du bas vers le haut... C'était à s'en écraser les cervicales. Impossible de tout capter en un seul coup d'oeil tant « gigantisme » semblait être le seul adjectif à pouvoir qualifier ce tapis mural. Et pourquoi faire ça si grand au fait ? La magie faisait des prouesses, certes, mais tout de même... Par quels moyens cette immense tapisserie tenait-elle au mur de pierre grise, depuis Merlin seul savait combien de temps ? Prouesse technique, chapeau bas... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Voilà qu'il devisait à propos d'un paillasson sur lequel tout Poudlard aurait pu essuyer ses godasses crottées en une seule fois... Tous en même temps... Il fallait être malade pour suspendre une telle représentation dans sa salle, devant des gens, où on pourrait vraiment la voir...

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-que ça représentait, au fait ? Une chasse de seigneurs médiévaux ? Une scène bucolique de parabole ? Une mise à mort d'un traître au régime ? Par Merlin ! On n'y voyait strictement rien dans ce fatras de personnages tissés en tous sens et en toutes positions. Cela aurait bien pu être une recette de cuisine exotique pour ce qu'il en savait. Pas possible ! On avait pris les pages de plusieurs vieux grimoires enluminés qu'on avaient ensuite éparpillées pour les coller comme venait ! Ironiquement, le cadet des Weasley entendait presque la voix d'Hermione dans son dos : « C'est de l'art, Ron ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien... » Ouais... Si c'était le même « art » que celui qu'elle s'amusait à feuilleter dans les immenses bouquins plastifiées moldus pour se « cultiver », qu'elle disait, comme « Trois couleurs jetées sur un fond blanc comme si on les y avait crachées », cela ne rentrait définitivement pas dans sa définition de l'art. Cette tapisserie était du même genre, mais version sorcier, avec des figures puzzle et des lignes troubles.

On n'était pas aux prises avec la taille de l'ouvrage pourtant : au moins une vingtaine de mètres sur une trentaine, à vue de nez. Sans rire ! Même un aveugle aurait pu voir ce truc de loin ! Une autre question déclinable en « comment » et « pourquoi » venait de naître dans son esprit : comment et pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il garder un truc comme ça chez lui ? On devait se donner des migraines à force de vouloir démêler le sens de ces fils emmêlés, non ? Punaise ! Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce truc à la fin ? Il n'y avait décidément qu'une famille de sangs purs pour frimer avec une telle œuvre. Oui, oui, « œuvre », il aurait mis sa main à couper que cela portait cette dénomination chez eux : une œuvre.

Un mouvement derrière lui interrompit sa profonde réflexion. À l'immense porte arrondie et moyenâgeuse de vieux bois et de renforcements en métal noir, donnant sur la large salle de restauration du château irlandais, Théodore faisait son apparition aux côtés d'une silhouette féminine : Hermione, pour qui il venait brièvement de lever les barrières du domaine. Elle fit un signe discret à son fiancé qui hocha la tête en retour. Son attention fut rapidement happée par l'immense tissage accroché au mur gris.

\- Quelle merveille ! Elle est à toi, Théodore ? s'extasia-t-elle. C'est... à couper le souffle !

\- C'est surtout n'importe quoi, grommela Ron entre ses dents.

Hermione fusilla son rustre de compagnon du regard. Nonchalamment installé sur une chaise, Blaise releva légèrement la tête de son combat contre l'ennui : la manipulation machinale d'une broche en or incrustée d'opale entre ses longs doigts bruns. Un de ses sourcils se haussa.

\- Pardon, s'excusa le cadet des Weasley. L'art c'est pas mon truc.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ronald, le rassura Théodore. Même si ça appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles... Pour être tout à fait honnête, moi non plus je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt. Ça avait le don de me filer des cauchemars !

\- Mais c'est un ouvrage remarquable ! riposta Hermione. D'une grande réalisation !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Théodore haussa les épaules devant l'air déconfit de la sorcière.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

Un grognement moqueur émana de Blaise. Lui aussi trouvait ce truc immonde et incompréhensible, ce qui, dans l'esprit de certains, étaient les caractéristiques impératives pour en faire un chef-d'œuvre. Le maître du domaine posa sur lui un regard osé.

\- En parlant de ce qui est dans ma famille depuis des siècles...

Le sorcier noir se figea un instant puis reposa la broche en or sur la table. Son air semblait sarcastiquement signifier : « Satisfait ? ». Peu désireux d'obtenir une expertise sur cet objet qui attirait déjà le regard de la jeune Gryffondor, Théodore s'en empara et le fit disparaître dans une poche intérieure de son costume moldu. D'une main polie, il désigna un siège à Hermione.

\- Enfin ! soupira Blaise. J'ai bien cru qu'on parlerait art-déco toute la soirée !

Personne ne releva. La remarque n'était de toute façon pas faite pour initier de réponse. Le silence demeura imperturbable jusqu'à ce que chacun soit confortablement installé : Blaise n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce Hermione, jambes croisées et dos bien droit dans son assise Ron, mi-assis, mi-debout, une fesse posée sur la table Théodore, debout une main à plat sur le bois.

\- Blaise, tu as la parole puisque c'est toi qui nous as convoqués ici.

\- Oui, à propos de cela, je sais que c'est audacieux de ma part vu que ce château t'appartient, Théo, mais je pensais sincèrement que ce lieu était le moins risqué de tous pour une réunion telle que celle-ci. Après tout, on doit penser que ce château est tombé en ruine quelque part autour du XVIème siècle, ou quelque chose comme ça... Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Théodore le fixa intensément, inquisiteur.

\- Je parle du Ministère, reprit le fils Zabini.

Cette fois, ce fut toute l'assemblée qui revêtit un air prudent.

\- C'est ce qu'on craignait. Il semblerait qu'on ait bel et bien affaire avec une vendetta du Ministère. Contre Drago.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, rétorqua Ron. Ça ne nous avance pas de ressasser les événements : on n'a rien.

Les poils de Blaise se dressèrent d'excitation hargneuse. Il souhaitait que cet entretien se déroule dans le calme, malgré son envie viscérale de secouer un peu le Gryffondor, histoire de se prouver qu'il en était toujours capable. Le roux lui offrait une opportunité impossible à refuser. Aussi, son ton se fit plus désagréable lorsqu'il répondit sarcastiquement :

\- Dis plutôt que _vous_ n'avez rien. Moi, en revanche, j'ai probablement quelque chose. Les lettres du père Malfoy, tu sais, celles dont vous avez préféré ne pas me parler... Pour des raisons que je peux comprendre, vraiment. J'ai la confirmation que Drago les as bien eues entre ses mains. Et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que leur contenu est loin d'être celui auquel on s'attendait...

Ron déglutit en ravalant sa fierté. Il y avait forcément un traquenard quelque part là-dedans. En attendant de voir lequel, il se tut sagement.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Avancer des arguments sans fondement n'est pas...

\- Théo, s'il-te-plaît, tu ne me connais pas encore depuis le temps ? Quand je dis que j'ai une « confirmation » c'est que mes informations sont solides. Sonde mon esprit si tu ne me crois pas.

Le maître du domaine irlandais se tut instantanément à son tour. Pas besoin d'en arriver là. Lui aussi souhaitait que tout se passe au mieux sur un sujet si épineux. Car malgré tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils en discutaient si sérieusement tous ensemble. Et puis fouiller l'esprit de Blaise n'aurait rien fait pour permettre aux Gryffondors, silencieux, de leur accorder du crédit.

\- Nous devons changer de stratégie, asséna enfin le fils Zabini. Il est prioritaire de découvrir ce que manigance le Ministère dans l'ombre, et rapidement. Le seul moyen efficace d'y parvenir est de ne consacrer notre énergie qu'à ce but. Rien d'autre.

\- Attends, attends, réalisa le roux. Tu n'est pas en train de suggérer qu'on renonce à enquêter sur Harry et Malfoy, tout de même ?

\- Si, c'est précisément ce que je dis.

Les bras de Ron lui en tombaient, inertes le long d'un corps saisi par le choc.

\- Excuse-moi ? balbutia-t-il.

Un spasme dressa les membres du cadet des Weasley en une fraction de seconde, comme si un jet ébouillanté les avait fauchés. Il bondit sur ses pieds, incapable de rester immobile.

\- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, Zabini ?

\- J'essaye de sauver la peau du maximum de personnes, ici, Weasley. Pour ton information personnelle, un tel dossier orchestré par le Ministère, ce n'est pas de la tarte ! Il faut qu'on soit préparés à riposter avec des armes égales aux leurs si on veut avoir une chance. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, ton ami Potter est tout autant englouti par cette merde que Drago ! Nous aussi !

\- Espèce d'enfoiré !

Hermione attrapa le poignet de son fiancé cambré par-dessus la table, le visage rouge. Il se débarrassa de son emprise tremblante.

\- Tu vois ce qu'il fait ? Il détourne notre attention ! Il nous manipule pour qu'on laisse Harry derrière ! Cette saleté de serpent ne pense qu'à ses fesses ! Il rentrera dans son trou au moment fatidique ! Comme toujours... Soit il est stupide, soit il travaille pour l'ennemi, je ne vois que ça. Il sait très bien que si les concernés ne sont pas présents lorsque la machine se mettra en route les faire tomber sera d'autant plus facile pour eux ! C'est comme offrir leurs têtes sur un plateau et fournir les piques pour les y planter avec ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

Essoufflé par sa tirade rageuse, le cadet des Weasley s'appuya sur la table le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Blaise avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas assister à une telle démonstration pathétique du sang de Gryffondor. Comme pour ne pas attiser davantage la tension en suspension autour d'eux, sa voix se fit basse, presque sur le ton de la confession.

\- Comprends qu'on ne peut pas tout faire en même temps, Weasley. Les chercher nous fait perdre du temps. Je n'ai jamais dit que cela nous faisait perdre le notre. Mais pour les aider, c'est la seule solution. On se passe la corde autour du cou à rester dans cette voie...

\- Blaise, j'entends ce que tu dis, l'interrompit Théodore. Mais Ronald n'a pas complètement tort. Sans Harry ou Drago, on n'est pas plus avancés que cela.

\- Et puis, pardonne-moi de faire mon borné une fois de plus, reprit Ron. Mais j'exige une preuve de ce que tu avances. Ton ami se porte peut-être garant de toi, mais en ce qui me concerne c'est loin de me suffire.

Le fils Zabini soupira doucement. Potter n'avait pas mentionné de révélation de leur collaboration en dehors du manoir lugubre. De toute évidence, le survivant avait compris que peu de choix lui revenaient encore, et celui-ci n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Pourtant, Blaise se sentait mal à l'aise avec l'idée d'évoquer l'élu dans cette conversation avec les Gryffondors. Même pas par souci de vengeance en souvenir des informations qu'ils lui avaient caché : il _fallait_ être au-dessus de tout cela. En fait, la violente émotion qui l'avait saisi lors de cet échange nocturne lui revenait en pleine face chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'analyser. Sur le moment, tout semblait si intime... Il y avait quelque chose d'insaisissable dans cet instant irréel, quelque chose que seul Potter pouvait comprendre. Le sorcier noir ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir s'expliquer, persuadé que l'assentiment de Théodore suffirait. On était bien loin du compte... Le regard bleu nuit furibond du Gryffondor roux l'acculait. Lui non plus n'avait plus de choix maintenant.

\- Si je dis que chercher Drago et Potter ne sert à rien, c'est parce que je sais qu'ils seront là quand on aura besoin d'eux. Quant aux informations... elles me viennent de Potter lui-même.

\- Quoi ? murmura Hermione, incrédule.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je ne veux blesser personne, malgré ce que vous semblez croire. Harry est venu à moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? chuchota encore la brune, désespérée.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Probablement parce qu'il s'est dit que je ne le questionnerai pas plus que nécessaire sur lui-même. Peut-être même s'imaginait-il qu'on le ferait prisonnier d'une manière ou d'une autre...

\- Sérieusement ? Quand ? demanda Théodore à son tour.

\- Il y a quelques jours. Il m'a dit avoir lu les lettres de Lucius Malfoy après Drago : elles innocentent totalement son fils, prouvant par la même occasion que le Ministère monte tout de A à Z. Et bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes d'attribuer ma confiance si facilement... je le crois quand il me dit qu'il sera capable de gérer Drago quand cela sera nécessaire.

\- Mais tu m'as dit toi-même que le Ministère possédait des preuves authentifiées. D'où est-ce-que ça sort ? releva le maître du domaine irlandais.

\- Tu as déjà oublié la guerre, Théo ?

Blaise dévisagea son ami avec un effarement mêlé de sérieux morbide. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on ait besoin d'expliquer le principe de corruption à un ancien espion de guerre, et encore moins le principe d'enivrement par le pouvoir à un notable pareil.

\- Génial, murmura Ron. Vraiment génial !

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la table pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce immense, les bras se balançant en tous sens. Les deux anciens de Serpentard le regardèrent faire. Une tension muette s'abattit telle une chape de plomb sur les lieux.

\- Est-ce-que tu peux entrer en contact avec Harry ? demanda soudain Hermione.

Blaise était désarçonné : la sensiblerie de la jeune femme venait d'être balayée en un battement de cil. Un rayonnement de détermination durcissait désormais ses traits.

\- Je suppose. Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce-que tu peux ? insista-t-elle.

\- Un signal a été convenu, confirma finalement le fils Zabini.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se leva calmement.

\- Hormis Ron, il est le seul à avoir eu le dossier de Lucius Malfoy entre les mains. Il faut qu'on sache s'il a pris d'autres éléments que les lettres avec lui. Et il faut qu'il l'examine, pour voir si rien n'a été modifié entre le moment où il l'a classé et maintenant.

\- Ça serait une bonne idée, si seulement on pouvait se permettre de se balader avec ce dossier sous le manteau, releva Théodore.

\- Et puis je l'ai retourné, Hermione. Il ne fallait pas garder ça avec nous.

\- Aucun de vous n'est familier avec les copies ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Ce genre de dossier ne peut pas être copié, même avec des sortilèges complexes. C'est traçable, soupira Blaise.

\- Avec des sortilèges peut-être, mais qu'en est-il d'une photocopieuse moldue ? Je n'ai eu aucun mal avec ça, sourit la jeune femme.

Les trois hommes en restèrent bouche-bée. La rage de son fiancé s'était subitement envolée. Il l'enlaça un peu durement et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

 _\- Je t'aime_. Et j'aurais dû choisir « Étude des moldus » à Poudlard.

Elle rit d'une joie difficilement contenue, les larmes au bord des yeux. Un éclat bienveillant illumina le visage du maître du domaine irlandais. Puis, il se tourna vers son ami.

\- Blaise, tu penses y arriver ?

\- On va tout faire pour. Faites moi parvenir la copie dès que vous le pouvez.

Le sorcier noir se mit sur ses pieds et rejoignit la sortie du vieux château moyenâgeux. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre Potter au courant maintenant.

* * *

Drago inspira pleinement. Une délicieuse odeur de plat mijoté emplissait l'appartement londonien en ravissant ses narines. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'aucune recette si élaborée n'avait été cuisinée en ces lieux. Pour tout dire, s'il était parfaitement honnête, rien ne lui permettait de dire combien de temps pouvait représenter ce « un bon moment ». Et le temps où il avait effectivement concocté quelque chose de ses propres mains devait probablement remonter à l'âge de pierre. Oui, lui, Drago Malfoy, savait manier une spatule en bois et contrôler les différents brûleurs d'une gazinière, un exercice bien moldu. C'était le seul crédit qu'il avait toujours, ou presque toujours, accordé à cette société sans magie. Sans le moindre coup de baguette, ces moldus étaient capables de faire naître ces saveurs d'un tout autre ordre. Il n'avait rien contre la cuisine sorcière, loin de là, mais il arrivait un moment dans la vie où l'on préférait boire un bon vin rouge de Bourgogne française plutôt qu'une Bièraubeurre des Trois Balais de Pré-au-Lard.

En parlant de vin... Drago attrapa son verre à pied et avala avec raffinement une lampée de son blanc sec. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour accompagner un repas. Ou sa confection... Et tant pis si l'on clamait sur tous les toits que l'alcool était mauvais pour la santé ! Vu ce qu'il restait de lui, une coupe ou deux ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal !

Une fragrance de fruits exotiques s'immisça par à-coups entre les vapeurs salées du bouillon. Harry sortait de la douche. Drago reconnut la senteur de son propre gel douche. Il fit descendre une autre gorgée de vin dans sa gorge. Toutes les odeurs du monde, aussi fortes soient-elles, ne pouvaient masquer l'étrangeté qui flottait dans l'air depuis l'autre soir. D'un accord tacite entre eux, le survivant avait finalement pris ses quartiers dans son appartement, se contentant du canapé pour passer la nuit. À défaut de plaire entièrement à l'héritier des Malfoy, la présence de Potter avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il aurait juré qu'une certaine chaleur lui parvenait depuis le salon, lorsque la nuit, la porte fermée ne déversait plus sur lui la nuit grisâtre et glaciale d'autrefois. La peur de poser la tête sur l'oreiller par crainte des images cauchemardesques de son esprit malade s'était quelque peu estompée. Les lettres de son père y étaient pour beaucoup bien sûr. En fait, le blond était à deux doigts de leur accorder tout le crédit pour son amélioration, histoire de ne pas avoir à reconnaître les bienfaits que le survivant apportait à sa vie. Il n'empêchait qu'un poids considérable s'était ôté de sa cage thoracique. Comme s'il avait découvert que ses poumons descendaient jusqu'au creux de son ventre au lieu de se limiter à ses premières côtes.

À cet instants, ceux-ci se gonflaient allègrement des effluves sucrées de ce satané gel douche au litchi, ou d'une quelconque baie issue de sous l'équateur. Bon sang, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la puissance de l'essence auparavant. Sur ce constat, il se promis de changer de produit dès sa prochaine sortie et de laisser le reste à Potter. Celui-ci se blâmerait probablement en songeant que si la bouteille restait sur la touche cela n'était dû qu'à son invasion dans sa salle de bains... Mais qu'importe en fin de compte. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il se débarrasse d'une telle empreinte olfactive à l'avenir...

\- Dis, ça te dérange si je t'empreinte une chemise ?

Drago revint subitement à lui, ne sachant pas quand il avait au juste fermé les yeux. Il s'imagina que cela devait se situer à mi-chemin entre le vin et l'apparition du gel douche dans ses songes... Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Son attention se focalisa donc sur le survivant et... Non. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen qu'il se débarrasse de ce moment désormais. Pas quand un homme, au teint halé et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair attendait une réponse de sa part torse-nu, un peu gauche dans son maintien, tel une œuvre d'art peinte directement sur le mur blanc.

\- Je ne veux pas abuser de la situation mais toutes les miennes sont... Enfin, tu vois. Je ne crois pas que je puisse encore en porter une, ne serait-ce que pour une heure ou deux...

Le blond entendait les mots sortir de la bouche du Gryffondor. Rien ne l'obligeait à les _écouter_ pour autant. Par Merlin, si on lui avait dit que la formation d'Auror forgeait les corps de cette manière, peut-être aurait-il eu l'inspiration d'aller piocher dans la gent féminine dans les bureaux du Ministère quand il vivait encore dans le monde magique. Et il n'aurait pas eu à endurer cette vision indécente de l'élu dans son appartement moldu, un beau matin de mi-Novembre. Quoique sans ce moment, cette précieuse information serait restée secrète.

\- Drago ? C'est en train de brûler.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton plat. C'est en train de brûler.

L'héritier des Malfoy s'empressa de baisser le gaz en étouffant un juron. Il vérifia rapidement l'étendue des dégâts. Le désastre avait été évité de justesse. Cela serait juste un peu plus caramélisé que prévu, pas de quoi s'affoler.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Et pour la chemise ? C'est oui ou non ?

Le blond soupira. Il contourna Harry, traversa tout le salon, celui-ci sur les talons, et s'engouffra enfin dans sa chambre. Le tiroir de sa commode ouvert, le sorcier se recula pour que Potter puisse faire son choix.

\- Merci, murmura ce dernier.

D'abord, le survivant osa à peine toucher le coton des cols. Le Serpentard soupira d'agacement. Aussi, il fit rapidement son choix et sélectionna une simple chemise blanche avec laquelle il entreprit de se battre autour des boutons. Drago haussa un sourcil contrarié. Les doigts de l'élu s'immobilisèrent avant d'avoir atteint leur but : fermer un seul bouton. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Choisir une chemise fétiche par exemple ?

\- On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu as mauvais goût pour t'habiller ? demanda le blond.

L'héritier des Malfoy ramassa un autre vêtement et le tendit au survivant.

\- Tu devrais essayer le gris. Je suis sûr que ça irait mieux qu'une chemise de monsieur-tout-le-monde.

\- Elle était dans ton tiroir, railla Harry.

\- N'abuse pas, Potter.

\- Merci.

Le sorcier légendaire échangea les hauts et reprit son combat contre les fermetures récalcitrantes tandis que son hôte rangeait convenablement le reste.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? interrogea déjà Harry. Je voudrais amener ça plus subtilement... Mais bon, soyons honnête, ce n'est pas mon fort.

\- Rien ne saurait me choquer venant de ta part, ricana Drago.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Le survivant hocha doucement la tête : cette information serait à retenir pour l'avenir. Un sourire amusé se dessina inexorablement sur ses lèvres.

\- Puisque je peux me permettre, se lança-t-il. Je me demandais... De quand date ta dernière relation ? Et je ne parle pas de sentiments ici...

Le Serpentard marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se relever. Il fallait tout de même un petit temps pour intégrer le sujet en lui-même. L'autorisation de demander n'importe quoi de lui. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer qu'ils s'engageraient sur ce terrain.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Je remarque les choses, justifia Harry. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si tu n'es réellement pas intéressé par les hommes... Il n'y a qu'une seule autre raison au fait que tu inspectes la marchandise comme tu viens juste de le faire. Et on parle de moi par dessus tout : Saint Potter. C'est... Je suis juste curieux, tu comprends...

Le blond se frotta le front. Ce moment le hanterai de mortification probablement toute sa vie durant. En silence, il revint vers la cuisine. Cette fois, Harry mit un peu de temps avant de le rejoindre.

\- Tu n'as pas à me répondre si tu ne veux pas, Drago. C'est parfaitement personnel. Je te secouai un peu, voilà tout...

\- Un verre ? offrit le Serpentard.

L'élu haussa les épaules. L'héritier des Malfoy extirpa un second verre à pied d'un placard. Un liquide couleur olive la remplit d'un chant agréable. La bouteille ne fut pas rebouchée. En fait, si le Serpentard s'était écouté, il en aurait bien débouché une autre. Juste au cas où l'un deux viendrait à manquer du breuvage salvateur pour noyer une parole malheureuse ou en oublier une dans le flot. Il lui tendit le verre. Bien sûr que Drago allait répondre : un Malfoy ne reculait jamais devant un bon défi. Mais il ne s'y plongeait jamais sobre, pour l'excuse.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, cette partie de ma vie a été enterrée très profondément depuis le monde magique, annonça-t-il calmement. La dernière a avoir partagé ma vie, dans tout ce que ça suppose, était Astoria.

\- La cadette des Greengrass ?

\- J'étais supposé me marier avec elle.

\- Oh ! Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'était donc si sérieux.

\- Pour la comparaison, je dirais que ça ressemblait beaucoup à la relation que tu as avec la fille Weasley.

\- Ginny ?

Drago acquiesça. Harry inspira une grande goulée d'air qu'il tenta d'expulser autrement que lourdement. Il prit une gorgée de vin.

\- Et toi qui craignais d'aborder un sujet glissant, railla le blond.

\- On s'est séparés. Ça fait déjà plusieurs années.

\- Sérieusement ? Le couple légendaire n'existe donc plus ?

\- Non.

\- À cause ? Le travail ? Pas assez de temps ?

\- Le manque d'intérêt.

\- Je suis surpris d'entendre ça, avoua Drago. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour cette rousse, Harry. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- C'est vrai. Mais des obstacles se sont installés dans nos vies. Et au fond, je crois que la guerre a changé les gens. Certains plus à retardement que d'autres...

\- Attends, attends : c'est toi qui l'a larguée ? Alors ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Potter a laissé l'amour de sa vie sur le carreau.

\- Je ne crois plus aux âmes sœurs. Pas plus que je ne crois aux idées qui veulent que telle personne est dans tel camp dès sa naissance. C'est de la connerie.

Un silence s'installa. Harry fixa le fond de son verre. Drago remarqua la moue sur ses traits. Apparemment, tout cela avait un goût d'inachevé pour le survivant. Son parcours n'était pas supposé l'amener là lui non plus, à parler de destinée avec un Malfoy qu'il méprisait depuis toujours. À regretter ces derniers mots prononcés sans même envisager les croyances intimes d'un blond platine superficiel. À en regretter ses propres convictions par abandon pour ne pas subir la réplique d'un pauvre connard de Serpentard à la langue acérée. En fait, Drago préférait mille fois parler de sa vie sexuelle inexistante plutôt que de continuer à embarrasser cet homme démuni face à ses propres sentiments.

\- Je pense que tu es dans le vrai, répondit-il finalement. Il n'y a pas de mauvaises ou de bonnes personnes. Il y a des rencontres qui se font aux bons et aux mauvais moments dans une vie. Rien de plus. L'alchimie vient d'elle-même quand le moment y est propice. Ce qui expliquerai mon vide affectif de ces dernières années si l'on s'en tient à cette théorie. Je ne suis juste pas dans un bon moment.

\- Ça ira mieux très bientôt, murmura le survivant.

Le blond tenta de discerner le sens de cette affirmation. Ce qu'il en retira ne lui plût pas.

\- J'ai peut-être l'air d'être perdu et d'avoir besoin d'aide, Potter, mais je sais encore ce que je veux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? cingla-t-il un peu plus violemment que voulu. Comprends que si on n'arrive pas à mieux communiquer, Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de s'engager dans de telles conversations.

\- En somme tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ?

\- Non.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, Drago. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête quand tu agis, et ça m'agace prodigieusement.

\- D'accord, je vois ce que c'est, soupira le blond. Tu doutes encore de ce que je te maintiens depuis le début, bien. Je vais être indulgent, mais écoute-moi bien maintenant parce que ce sera la dernière fois : les hommes, ça n'est pas mon truc. Pas plus que pour toi.

\- Je sais...

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, l'interrompit Drago. Tu vois ce que tu fais ? Tu est parfaitement illogique. Parce que c'est de ça dont tu veux réellement parler, Harry. Et tu ne le fais pas.

Pour se donner une contenance, l'héritier des Malfoy porta son verre à ses lèvres.

\- On a l'air d'adultes comme ça, Harry. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'on est enlisés dans des problèmes d'adultes. À l'heure actuelle, on a oublié les jeunes qu'on a été et qu'on est encore parce que tout semble avoir trop changé. Mais on l'a bien été. Moi aussi j'ai essayé les plumards à Poudlard. Moi aussi je sais à quoi ressemble le dortoir des Poufsouffles ! Sois honnête, on en a tous au moins dragué une. C'était si facile... Je ne vais pas nier avoir essayé les gars. Qu'est-ce-que ça m'apporterait de dire le contraire de toute façon ? Je ne te dirai juste pas qui, parce que ça ne te regarde pas. Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'en as pas fait autant. J'ai essayé, j'ai conclu : ça n'est pas de mon goût, point final.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Drago.

\- Je ne le prends comme rien du tout. Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'embrouiller l'esprit avec des sous-entendus que tu crois entendre à chaque phrase.

Le sorcier légendaire s'approcha. Son verre rejoignit le plan de travail derrière le blond. Un regard vert ténébreux s'ancra dans le sien mercure.

\- Toi aussi tu es un champion d'illogisme, Malfoy. Tu es en train de me reprocher d'essayer de comprendre les choses. Toi, qui me blâme pour mon manque de vivacité d'esprit. Je ne suis pourtant pas seul dans cette histoire. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il ne se passe rien du tout. Si tu arrives à le nier, alors je laisserai tomber.

Drago sourit nerveusement : l'attitude d'enfant naïf du survivant l'agaçait prodigieusement. Harry était presque contre lui maintenant. L'odeur entêtante du gel douche s'insinuait dans son nez, piquante, et lui donnait mal au crâne. Il éloigna à son tour son verre de vin blanc.

\- On ne fait que discuter de généralités, Harry, susurra-t-il. Si tu te considères comme la généralité... C'est bien dommage pour toi, Saint Potter.

Ses mains lissèrent le col de la chemise gris perle.

\- Et puis, qui a dit que je voulais nier quoi que ce soit ? continua-t-il.

L'élu était en proie à la confusion. Où Drago l'emmenait-il encore avec ça ? Voulait-il dire que la généralité ne s'appliquait pas à eux ? Les considéraient-ils comme une sorte d'exception qui confirme une règle obscure ? Il lui semblait, encore une fois, que l'héritier des Malfoy comprenait bien mieux que lui ce qui était en train d'arriver. Qu'il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi il ne pouvait pas reculer d'un pas ou deux comme il se l'ordonnait depuis une bonne minute. Qu'il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi sa voix traînante échaudait ses nerfs électriques. Et une fois de plus, Harry détestait cette sensation d'être laissé pour compte. Et une fois de plus, Harry adorait cette sensation des doigts glacés de Drago contre sa jugulaire. Le survivant retint son souffle. Ses muscles se raidirent, pris dans la roche. Et ce pas en arrière qui ne venait pas encore tout à fait.

\- Lâche prise, Harry.

Des gestes vieux de plusieurs années transpercèrent le voile des souvenirs. Le blond sentit le changement car en une fraction de seconde ses bras se bloquaient derrière sa nuque. Les mains usées par le Quidditch de l'élu se logèrent sous ses cuisses pour le soulever, en équilibre instable et douloureux sur le rebord du plan de travail, la tête dans le bas des placards. Tandis qu'il dévorait ces lèvres diaphanes, un étau fait des jambes de Drago se noua autour de sa taille. Au diable la réflexion ! Au diable la raison ! Au diable la conscience ! Il envoyait jusqu'à cette chemise au diable ! Son épiderme halé réclamait une attention trop longtemps déniée par des circonstances de vie inadaptées, coincé entre deux mondes. Les mains de glace du Serpentard attisait paradoxalement le feu de ses instincts primaires. La gorge pâle lui était offerte et il s'y attelait furieusement de sa langue et de ses dents. Tant pis si Drago devait succomber d'hyperthermie après être resté toutes ces années dans le froid de ses cauchemars. Au moins, la mort le consumerait dans des flammes délicieuses et non plus dans une atmosphère polaire de terreur. Sa pomme d'Adam roulait sans discontinuer sous la peau, attisant sa propre respiration ainsi que ses assauts dans le cou de porcelaine. Une douce brûlure rongea la peau au-dessus de son sternum, juste au niveau de son collier de ruban noir et de perle en acier. Le survivant retint un cri et s'éloigna prestement.

L'héritier des Malfoy glissa avant de se rattraper de justesse au plan de travail. Des vertiges le rendaient instable et son odorat s'était évanoui pour de bon tant la fragrance exotique avait abusé ce sens. Il frissonna, tentant de comprendre il n'y avait plus sur lui qu'un filet de bave collante au lieu d'une langue brûlante. Ses yeux rencontrèrent la silhouette agitée de l'élu, reboutonnant sa chemise avec plus de dextérité qu'auparavant.

\- Harry ?

\- Hein ? Oui, excuse-moi. Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée... Je... Pas maintenant... Je... J'ai besoin d'air.

Un coup de vent en personne n'aurait pas fait travail plus brillant pour s'éclipser. Drago secoua doucement la tête, hébété. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de travers : il n'avait rien dit, il s'était laissé faire pour rassurer cet abruti de sorcier légendaire sur son consentement à propos du batifolage... Et même pour la suite ! C'était faute de mieux, certes, mais lui aussi avait besoin de tirer son coup une fois de temps en temps, même si ça n'était pas vraiment de son goût, c'était toujours mieux que rien ! Son œil vitreux traîna sur les verres même pas vides. Frustré, il donna un coup dans le vide.

\- Putain !

Drago lui avait dit de lâcher prise pourtant ! Il maudissait les Gryffondors et leurs principes ancrés dans leur code génétique ! Maintenant qu'il était seul, que faisait-il au juste ? Son corps était furieux contre lui, profondément frustré, hurlant comme jamais pour recevoir une considération peu orthodoxe. Fermant les yeux, le blond songea que lui aussi pouvait bien prendre une douche maintenant... glacée.

* * *

Le claquement du transplanage se serait entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde si ce n'était pour la protection des barrières du manoir abandonné. Blaise arqua un sourcil. Le visiteur s'annonça sans réellement le faire : rien qu'au bruit des semelles sur le marbre passé de la grande salle des Malfoy. Un Potter à l'allure débraillée, pupilles dilatées et visage rouge de colère y déboula tout en intimidation. La magie fusait par tous ses pores. Le contrôle habituellement réservé à celle-ci était sans nulle doute accordé à d'autres intérêts. Comme celui de ne pas le tuer... On aurait décelé cette intention à moins de remue-ménage. Le sorcier légendaire réajusta son manteau autour de lui et fourra une main furieuse dans sa poche.

\- Tout va bien ? osa le fils Zabini.

Le regard de Potter sur sa personne fut noir. Il extirpa le collier de sa poche, la retournant au passage, et le brandit sur son nez.

\- J'ai déjà une cicatrice sur le front ! Elle m'a brûlé pendant suffisamment d'années ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'en fournisses une autre avec tes satanés objets magiques !

\- Je t'avais prévenu qu'elles...

\- Quand tu disais brûlure, je pensais que c'était une façon de parler ! Pas que ça me brûlerait effectivement à quelque chose qui s'approche du troisième degré ! Drago aurait pu se blesser lui aussi !

\- Pourquoi il l'aurait été ? Les billes étaient sur toi, non ?

Harry souffla rageusement.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, voilà tout !

\- Pardon, mais vu que nous ne partageons pas le même monde, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'on puisse se contacter n'importe quand...

\- Là-dessus aussi j'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire !

\- Potter. Est-ce-qu'il y a une raison particulière à ta furie ? Je n'ai fait que t'appeler. Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ?

\- Va à l'essentiel, Zabini ! ordonna Harry.

\- Bien, bien.

Blaise leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Cela ne changea rien aux yeux revolvers du survivant. Aussi, il préféra ne pas trop tirer sur la chance et s'en tint au strict nécessaire.

\- Ils acceptent le plan. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit pour la fin de l'année, quelques semaines tout au plus. Les choses bougent vite au Ministère. Si tu pouvais réexaminer ça pour voir s'il y a eu des modifications...

\- Je vois. Tant mieux. Plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera.

\- Tu as parlé à Drago ?

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Qu'aurait-il dit ? Non, Drago ne savait pas encore. Ce qui en soi était suffisamment aberrant comme cela étant donné qu'il était le premier concerné. Quelle justification aurait-il pu fournir à Blaise ? Qu'il avait d'autres idées en tête ? Il voyait déjà la réponse : « Comme quoi ? Je te signale que c'est un peu urgent, Potter ! Le reste peut attendre » Non, merci. Il repasserait pour la déculottée. Punaise ! Dire qu'il avait presque oublié toute cette merde en parallèle ! Mais punaise, on ne pouvait pas leur foutre la paix cinq minutes ? Harry ne voyait pas en quoi cela _devait_ attendre. Drago et lui s'en était suffisamment pris plein la gueule ces derniers mois, non ? Ils méritaient bien un peu de temps pour eux ! Ne serait-ce que celui de mettre un nom sur ce qui s'invitaient plus souvent que jamais entre eux en ce moment. Oui, ce truc qui les poussait à se dévorer sur le plan de travail comme deux morceaux de viande fraîche... Mais en fin de compte, Harry savait... Parler à Drago réduirait tout à néant. Car son corps aurait alors le goût de la trahison pour seul parfum disponible. Et ce parfum là ne s'échangeait jamais.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! On est sur la bonne voie comme vous pouvez le constater ! La suite ne sera que meilleure ;)**

 **Joyeuses fêtes ! A très bientôt ;)**


	22. Le règne de l'insomnie

Salut à tous ! Je vous retrouve (un peu tardivement) en cette nouvelle année ! Donc avec un peu de retard, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016 !

Le retard de ce chapitre est dû à l'importante masse de travail à laquelle je dois m'atteler en parallèle. Mais le voici (enfin !) et toujours avec de nombreuses surprises !

J'ai essayé de séparer davantage les paragraphes pour éviter que cela ne fasse trop "en bloc" comme on me l'a signalé. (D'ailleurs merci de me signaler ce genre de choses, cela permet d'adapter les chapitres pour que cela soit le plus plaisant à lire pour vous ! =) ). Je sais également que l'intrigue doit donner l'impression de ne plus vraiment avancer ces derniers temps, surtout à propos du Ministère : pas d'inquiétude, des événements dans ce chapitre préparent un grand changement ! Le dénouement arrive ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII : Le règne de l'insomnie**

Les experts étaient formels : cette année serait la plus chaude jamais enregistrée par les appareils de mesure depuis leur installation quelque part aux alentours du XIX° siècle moldu. Et, au vu du temps restant avant le nouvel an, la tendance ne risquait pas de s'inverser de sitôt. Les températures expliquaient probablement pourquoi des vagues sinistres tapissaient le ciel de rouleaux grondants, comme elles l'auraient fait en août, au lieu de déverser la neige en manteau blanc sur la terre, comme un mois de décembre décent. Le premier éclair avait jailli des flots célestes vers deux heures du matin, et Drago, à son plus grand désespoir, était alors bien éveillé pour assister au spectacle orchestré par dame Nature. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir espéré dormir ce soir, comme toutes les autres, jusqu'à à peine une heure auparavant alors que les draps recouvraient encore son corps indiscipliné. La nouvelle position que le blond essayait ne lui apportait pas plus de succès que les autres pour échapper aux explosions électriques via la porte du sommeil. Pendant un instant, le sorcier songea à tirer Potter du sien dans la pièce voisine : peut-être auraient-ils partager une seconde nuit de discussion à cœur ouvert. Même pas besoin de parler... Le silence lui allait tout autant. Il n'en fit rien.

Lassé, le Serpentard écarta les couvertures pour s'extirper du lit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : le sol était glacial sous ses pieds nus. Le climat était peut-être clément pour la saison, mais cela n'empêchait pas le froid de la nuit de s'infiltrer dans les habitations. Dans ces moments-là, il s'en voulait d'avoir décliné la proposition de Théodore, quelques années plus tôt, de lui trouver un meilleur logement chauffé par le sol.

Le blond se mit en quête d'une distraction. Lire un livre ? Rejeté d'office : il en avait plus qu'assez de parcourir des grimoires entiers en une nuit. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce avant de trouver un intérêt particulier à la porte de la salle de bains. Un bain de minuit, ou plutôt du petit matin, ferait amplement l'affaire. L'eau chaude détendrait ses muscles douloureux.

Drago fit rouler sa tête. Les cervicales craquèrent avec délectation. Il s'immobilisa : une ombre venait de glisser dans son extrême champ de vision. Il l'aurait juré. Par réflexe, le blond se retourna. Hormis la danse macabre et épileptique de l'orage à travers les rideaux de lin, rien à signaler. Le Serpentard sourit de sa bêtise : évidemment, l'obscurité courrait sur les murs de la chambre au fil des éclairs. Quelque peu rasséréné, il revint vers la salle d'eau. Son sursaut fut violent.

\- Quel con, murmura-t-il.

Cette fois, un rire nerveux lui échappa. Drago Malfoy effrayé par son propre reflet ! Pitoyable ! Ses traits n'avaient même pas conservé leur côté cadavérique : le blanc gagnait petit à petit le gris de son teint, ses cernes creusées se regonflaient de vitalité, ses cheveux d'épouvantail empaillé se blondissaient en platine brillant... Même un certain rictus soulevait naturellement le coin de ses lèvres lisses. Drôle de sensation... Il faisait face à un total étranger. Deux personnes différentes à peu de choses : « lui » dans le cadre, et « lui » dehors.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête. Il repoussa la porte. Harry pouvait surgir à tout instant. Son instinct lui disait qu'on ne changeait pas les manières d'un Gryffondor sans gêne d'un simple claquement de doigts.

L'univers souhaitait vraisemblablement lui donner raison : du bruit lui parvint soudainement de l'autre pièce, comme un murmure d'assemblée. Merlin ce que cet être pouvait être bruyant ! Soupirant d'exaspération, il verrouilla le loquet, revint vers la baignoire... Et croisa le regard du reflet.

Le blond se plaqua contre le mur en retenant son souffle. Dans le cadre, son double le dévisageait d'un amusement malsain. Sa tête penchée sur le côté, à la manière d'un chien inquisiteur, le considérait _lui_ comme l'animal curieux. L'affrontement aurait pu durer longtemps. Mais, de sous le battant de bois, de l'eau saumâtre affluait en torrent, rayée en son sein par des traits noirs mouvants. Ces derniers grimpèrent le long de ses jambes, comme sur son double, impassible. Dans son dos, sur la glace, des toges noires, bleues marines et rouges remplirent peu à peu l'arrière-plan. Les traits noirs l'emprisonnèrent dans une sorte de cage.

Les gonds de la porte vibrèrent dans leur logement. Drago tenta de s'éloigner. Il y parvint avec difficulté : les fils noirs le retenaient. Les yeux de son double le suivirent. Un souffle puissant murmura des bribes : « Magenmagot », « Lucius », « détraqueurs » et... « Harry Potter ». Sitôt que le blond eut saisi le nom du survivant, une voix impérieuse s'éleva dans la pièce, depuis le cadre et dans son crâne.

\- « Coupable » … _Il t'a piégé_ … « Azkaban » … _Ils vont t'emmener_ … « Baiser de détraqueur » … _Tu vas mourir_ … « Mangemort » … _Ne lui fais pas confiance_ … « Mangemort » … _Il va te tuer_ … « Drago Malfoy » … _Potter va te tuer_ …

L'héritier des Malfoy se boucha les oreilles. À la limite d'écraser son propre crâne sous la pression. Il se recroquevilla au sol, contre le mur.

 _\- Potter va te tuer … Bon débarras ! … Traître à ton sang ! … Ne lui fais pas confiance … La mort … Tuer … Tuer … La mort …_

L'eau sous ses pieds devenait marbre ocre et noir du tribunal des sorciers. Les lignes de l'eau devenaient celle de la roche précieuse, grimpant le long de son corps. La vierge de fer réservée aux condamnés se matérialiserait bientôt, sans aucun doute. Celle qui refrénait tous les mouvements du corps qui se piquait aux flèches de métal empestant la rouille sanglante. Celle qui enfermait la magie du sorcier en son sein pour l'en priver avant que les détraqueurs ne le prennent sous leur _voile_.

 _\- Il va te tuer._

La folie luisait dans les prunelles de son double. Une rage noire s'empara du « lui » hors du cadre. Pas question de se laisser avoir par un imposteur ! Sa magie répondit difficilement, déjà amenuisée par le marbre qui recouvrait presque ses avant-bras maintenant. Briser le sortilège ! La force de son esprit suffirait. Maintenant !

La puissance mettait trop de temps à se réveiller... Le miroir se craquelait en oscillant légèrement. Mais la voix persistait toujours, l'appelant toujours plus fort.

 _\- Drago_...

Le cri naquit des tréfonds des poumons du Serpentard. Plus qu'un cri, un hurlement possédé, inhumain.

\- Drago.

Le sorcier se redressa prestement et enfonça son poing dans le miroir. Il vola en éclats, autant d'aiguilles piquantes qui le clouèrent au mur en transperçant sa chair à vif. Quel idiot ! Il s'offrait à eux ! Du fond désormais noir, deux bras surgirent.

\- Drago !

Le blond inspira violemment, tel un nouveau né ouvrant ses poumons pour la première fois. Ses membres lui répondaient bizarrement. Une présence se dressait sur lui, menaçante.

\- Drago ! Du calme !

Deux bras le ceinturèrent comme des serres de rapace. Son cri reprit de plus belle.

\- Drago, calme-toi ! Tu vas te blesser !

\- Non ! hurla le Serpentard.

On le retourna brusquement. Le visage du survivant le surplomba. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair immanquable, brillante et sinistrement dorée dans le noir de la chambre. La magie d'Harry, puissante enveloppe, protégeait son propriétaire, mais écrasait tout autre. Du moins, cela aurait dû être le cas.

L'héritier des Malfoy ne suffoquait pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû avec un tel déchaînement. Une partie de cette chape de plomb autour de lui était repoussée par sa propre magie, en combat avec Potter.

\- Drago ! C'est moi : Harry ! _Calme-toi maintenant_!

L'ordre fit trembler jusqu'à l'os de sa mâchoire. Le blond obéit malgré lui. Son corps crispé retomba lourdement sur le matelas, en quasi convulsion. Les pores aspiraient subitement sa magie au lieu de l'expulser. Le processus était beaucoup trop rapide. Les draps se collaient à sa peau luisante de sueur. Presque aussitôt, les bras de l'élu le relâchèrent et la pression intenable diminua graduellement.

Drago perçut un profond soupir. Harry frottait sa cicatrice en grimaçant. La culpabilité renforça la nausée du Serpentard. Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un cauchemar. Et lui qui pensait ne même pas dormir...

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-il.

\- Arrête. Tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

\- Quoi... alors ? murmura difficilement le blond.

Le miroir de la salle de bains s'est brisé. Probablement à cause de la magie... Si ma cicatrice s'est manifestée... il n'avait pas grande chance de résister.

\- Pardon...

\- Arrête.

L'héritier des Malfoy tenta de se redresser pour finalement abandonner. Les vertiges qui le faisaient valser étaient d'une rare intensité.

\- Mais bizarrement, c'est le seul à avoir fini en miettes, remarqua le survivant. Les autres ne sont que fissurés.

\- Dans mon cauchemar... je le cassais... à coup de poings... Mais... c'est impossible... n'est-ce-pas ?

\- La force de la volonté, j'imagine...

Le sorcier légendaire se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Drago vit clairement son inquiétude, même dans la pénombre.

\- Quoi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sa paume vint doucement attraper le visage du blond. Ses doigts essuyèrent le haut de sa bouche. Ils étaient couverts de sang. En une seconde, l'élu s'éclipsa vers l'armoire à pharmacie et revint, une poignée de mouchoirs à la main.

\- Ton coup d'éclat ne t'a pas réussi.

Drago resta silencieux tandis que le survivant épongeait presque tendrement les dégâts. Le Serpentard se surprit à apprécier le geste. Mais ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques gouttes et d'un goût de rouille à l'arrière de la gorge. Le tissu fut vite débarrassé, et les doigts délicats d'Harry sur son visage avec. Le survivant le scruta posément dans le noir. Pourtant cela ne le gênait pas comme cela aurait dû. Sous ce regard couleur forêt il se sentait presque bien. Un frémissement imperceptible se frayait doucement un chemin vers la surface de cette situation fantasmagorique. Ironiquement, aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement vers l'autre. Harry détourna les pupilles, presque embarrassé, et l'héritier des Malfoy sut que c'était fini.

\- J'ai repoussé le verre contre le mur, dit l'élu avec hésitation. Je m'en chargerai demain. À la main. Je ne crois pas qu'utiliser de la magie à côté de toi soit une bonne idée pour l'instant. Pour moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ma cicatrice me démange.

Le blond acquiesça tristement.

\- Trois heures, lut le survivant. Il vaudrait mieux retourner dormir.

Finalement, il se leva pour rejoindre le canapé du salon.

\- Je vais laisser la porte ouverte, si tu veux.

\- Harry...

\- Tu devrais dormir.

\- Crois-moi. Il n'y a aucun moyen que ça arrive...

Harry hocha la tête. Sans prévenir, il se glissa sous les couvertures avec le Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?!

\- Je fais ce qu'il faut. Maintenant, rallonge-toi et boucle-la.

\- Tu es fou, murmura Drago.

\- Je le serai toujours moins que toi.

L'héritier des Malfoy sourit timidement et ne protesta pas davantage. L'élu roula sur le côté droit, lui exposant son dos. Une sorte de chaleur naquit dans l'estomac du blond à ce geste attentionné : Harry ne souhaitait pas l'embarrasser davantage. Et puis, pour être honnête, cet élu prenait moins de place qu'il aurait pu le croire, même si sa présence restait indélébile.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

\- De rien.

Drago ferma les yeux : des images vivaces de son cauchemar l'assaillirent.

\- Harry... J'ai vu le Magenmagot...

\- N'y pense pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va m'arriver là-bas ?

\- Drago, tu ne réussiras pas à dormir si tu penses à ça. Maintenant, moi j'aimerais bien pioncer. Alors, soit tu la boucles, soit je retourne sur mon canapé.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un gloussement peu viril. Il imita son compagnon de chambre et roula sur son côté gauche, dos contre dos. Sa tête s'enfonça plus avant dans l'oreiller.

Le survivant ne tarda pas à reconnaître la respiration approfondie par le sommeil. Au moins, la crise avait eu l'effet bénéfique d'épuiser Drago. Il se remit sur le dos, le bras en travers de son front brûlant.

Le plafond vierge lui laissait déployer ses pensées à tout loisir. « _Encore un mensonge_ », songea-t-il. « _Toujours des mensonges_ ». Techniquement, cela n'en était pas un : Drago ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il ne s'était simplement pas endormi hier soir. La nuit était la seule occasion pour éplucher une nouvelle fois la copie du dossier que Blaise lui avait donné. Et Merlin si c'était un travail de longue haleine ! On aurait presque dit qu'il allait mettre à jour le nom d'une nouvelle molécule. En fait, le Gryffondor aurait presque eu plus de chance à y parvenir plutôt qu'à trouver une quelconque faille dans tous ces papiers.

La présence de Drago à seulement quelques pas n'arrangeait rien. Le sort de vision nocturne apposé sur ses yeux ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Le Serpentard avait la fâcheuse habitude de l'animal de sa maison : se glisser partout sans un bruit. C'était donc au tour de Potter de devenir insomniaque. Un mal pour un bien en soi : il semblait échanger son sommeil contre le sien. Et puis, il devait le faire. Mais au fond, Harry savait bien pourquoi le repos le désertait. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le blond soulevait pour la première fois la question qui le hantait, lui, depuis des semaines : qu'est-ce qui attendait Drago, là-bas, au Magenmagot ?

* * *

\- Bon retour...

Le petit elfe de maison suspendit sa phrase de bienvenue. Ses grands yeux globuleux se figèrent de crainte. Rapidement, l'être détala dans l'un des recoins sombres de la demeure sorcière.

Un manteau noir à l'effet imperméable fut balancé sur un fauteuil de l'entrée, près de la cheminette encore fumante. Des pieds, dans des bottines de cuir luisant à talons, claquèrent sur l'escalier de bois massif. Un pas décidé qui avait bientôt résonné dans les couloirs de l'étage.

Blaise marqua un temps d'arrêt à ce bruit. Un de ses sourcils s'arqua de perplexité devant l'heure indiquée par la vieille et minuscule horloge sur son bureau. Sa pupille sombre accrocha la silhouette affirmée de sa compagne sitôt qu'elle franchit le seuil de la pièce. Son teint blanchi de poudre se délavait en longues traces plus foncées là où les gouttes de pluie avaient glissées. Des cheveux noirs et lourds d'eau séchaient en frisottis crépus autour de son visage fermé et glacial. À peu de choses près, Zabini retrouvait un fantôme du passé. La longue robe noire avec corset en cuir à lanières n'était pas pour arranger les choses... Pansy était tout sauf contente.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La sorcière cligna des yeux. Ses bras se croisèrent sous sa poitrine plantureuse. En l'observant attentivement, Blaise remarquait que l'un de ses yeux s'étrécissait plus que l'autre : regard asymétrique et fixe. Non. Pansy n'était pas en colère. Pansy était _furieuse_.

À partir de maintenant, il devait faire extrêmement attention à tout ce qu'il disait. Malheureusement, toute sa maîtrise rhétorique ne lui était plus d'aucun secours avec cette déesse impétueuse. On appelait ça l'Amour. C'était comme ça. On ne pouvait rien y faire. Aussi, le fils Zabini acceptait de prendre des coups une fois de temps en temps.

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, le beau-parleur en lui décida qu'il n'était pas l'heure d'user de grandes phrases.

\- Problème ?

\- Oui, il avait déjà fait plus subtil...

\- Vraiment, Blaise ?

Et elle le savait.

\- Je sens bien que tu m'en veux. Ma question est : pourquoi ?

\- Tu me prends pour plus stupide que je ne suis, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-elle, froide.

\- Bien sûr que non...

\- Bien sûr que si.

Un elfe de maison, différent du premier, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un plateau à la main.

\- Le thé de maître est prêt...

\- Maître prendra son thé plus tard.

D'accord. Elle lui coupait déjà l'herbe sous le pied. Il n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre ici. L'elfe se volatilisa sans demander son reste.

La porte du bureau se mit en mouvement de son propre chef, du moins en apparence. Elle se referma lentement. Le sorcier noir se retint de déglutir. Qu'était-ce que tout ce cinéma ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je parle, devina Pansy.

\- Une explication serait la bienvenue, en effet.

\- Certes. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de qui va expliquer quoi à qui, en revanche.

L'ancien Serpentard était désarçonné. De quoi était-il question à la fin ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher à ce qu'il sache ! Et...

\- Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore fourré ? murmura-t-elle.

Et elle ne le laissait même pas finir de penser !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant, je sais quoi.

Blaise la regarda intensément. Une nouvelle fois, juste pour le plaisir de la confusion : pardon ?

\- Habituellement je passe sur tes petites machinations, reprit-elle. Parce que c'est dans ta nature, que c'est une partie de ton charme mais aussi parce que je te fais _confiance_. Pas cette fois. Non, cette fois, je crois que tu n'arriveras pas à t'en sortir indemne, et ça me pose problème. Parce que si tu n'es pas capable de gérer, je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de laisser tomber toute cette histoire avec Drago.

\- Il est donc question de ça !

\- Oui, Blaise, il est question de ça ! J'ignore encore ce que vous fabriquez dans mon dos avec tes petits amis de Gryffondor, mais cela doit cesser ! Immédiatement !

\- Comment ça « encore » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que si tu n'y mets pas un terme, _je_ le ferai. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que ça se passe de cette façon.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Des agents du Ministère m'ont rendu une petite visite à Sainte Mangouste pendant mon service de nuit. Tu sais, celui dont je sors à l'instant. As-tu une seule idée de la nervosité que cela m'a causé ? C'était comme revoir toute la guerre en un quart de seconde !

\- Je...

\- Tes excuses ne servent à rien ! Je ne voulais plus de tout ça et tu le sais parfaitement ! Je veux juste pouvoir avoir une vie normale : un travail, un mari et une famille ! C'est trop demander ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non...

\- Alors cesse de tout détruire en poursuivant un but illusoire pour quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas de ton aide !

\- Drago est notre ami, Pansy ! En souvenir de ça, je vais lui apporter mon aide jusqu'au bout ! Je m'attendais au moins à ce que tu me soutiennes à défaut de t'impliquer entièrement. Au lieu de ça tu me fais barrage ! J'en ai assez d'avoir l'impression d'être face à une étrangère dès que ce sujet arrive sur le tapis !

La sorcière souffla rageusement par le nez. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, se détourna un instant. Les arguments de la réplique ne venaient pas. Aussi, son esprit manipulateur décida d'attaquer le problème d'un autre angle.

\- Tu crois que je n'en ai pas eu assez ? chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi me faire subir ça encore une fois ?

\- Tu ne devais pas te retrouver mêlée à ça.

\- Et regarde ce que ça donne !

\- Ils n'ont fait que te questionner, ce n'est pas la fin...

\- Ils exigent un témoignage de ma part, Blaise. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai _réfléchi_. J'y ai réellement réfléchi. Parce qu'un instant, j'ai espéré que cela pourrait mettre un terme à tout ça. Ils vont me recontacter pour une décision. Et vu la tournure des événements, je pense que je vais accepter !

\- Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te faire enrager plus que tu ne l'es déjà, Pansy... Mais tu t'impliques toute seule là-dedans en faisant ça. Et d'une mauvaise façon en plus. Tu vas tout compliquer !

\- « Tout compliquer » ? releva-t-elle sceptique.

\- Ils savent beaucoup de choses. Y compris que Drago se cache quelque part. Ils le cherchent pour le descendre en procès. Ils vont le faire reconnaître en tant que Mangemort. Ils falsifient des papiers, Pansy !

\- Je n'y crois pas.

\- Alors tu n'as rien appris de cette guerre. Ou alors tu as fait un sacré bon job pour l'oublier !

\- Ça ne colle pas avec les questions qu'on m'a posé, rétorqua la sorcière. Voilà tout.

Blaise cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Je veux que tout ça s'arrête, reprit sa compagne. Si Théo veut se casser les dents là-dessus, libre à lui. Abstiens-toi de suivre le mauvais exemple.

Pansy se détourna. Elle ouvrit la porte. Le fils Zabini bondit pour lui attraper le poignet.

\- Quelles questions, Pansy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça va changer si je te le dis ?

\- Tout. J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Désolée. C'est insuffisant.

Il raffermit sa prise.

\- Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que tu n'avais pas été choisie au hasard, Pansy ?

\- C'est peut-être un avertissement déguisé, ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Peut-être. Mais ces agents sont des sbires. Ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour se la raconter. Des gens comme ça laissent forcément échapper des bribes précieuses. Réfléchis-y.

\- Je croyais que je devais m'en abstenir. Tu sais, pour ne pas être impliquée.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, incapable de reconnaître le langage si dur sortant de cette bouche habituellement si délicieuse.

\- Pansy, murmura-t-il. Ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît...

\- J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

La sorcière récupéra sa main et disparut dans le couloir. Le bruit de ses bottines contre le plancher claqua un moment dans l'obscurité orageuse. Comme un unique battement de cœur dans le silence de la déchéance.

* * *

Comme tout déboussolé qui se respecte, Harry s'éveilla sans aucun souvenir de son naufrage dans les limbes. Pour sûr, cette nuit ne resterait pas dans les annales des plus paisibles de sa vie.

Le jour était là, lumineux et grandiose. Un bout de ciel bleu cotonneux, parcouru d'orangé, était visible entre les deux rideaux de lin. Une belle journée en perspective.

Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était toujours étendu sur son côté gauche. Le bras droit du survivant l'avait enlacé durant son inconscience temporaire. Si proche... Les fins cheveux blonds de sa nuque pâle tremblaient à chaque souffle sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Harry se demandait s'il dormait toujours.

L'élu étira une jambe. Il se figea en grimaçant. Naturellement, pourquoi faire simple quand on pouvait compliquer les choses ? Passer la nuit dans un lit habité d'une présence chaleureuse, au lieu de son habituel matelas glacial du Square Grimmault ou l'éventuel canapé dur, éveillait inexorablement des désirs négligés. Il se décala avec prudence. L'inconfort était total. À la réflexion, le Gryffondor n'était plus très sûr de savoir pourquoi sa nuit avait été si agitée : cauchemar ou vision érotique. Malgré la sensation désagréable, la précaution était de mise. Hors de question que le Serpentard ne sorte de sa torpeur pour le trouver dans un tel état. Dispute assurée. Ou nouvelle session de batifolage à regretter. Aucune chance que son intégrité de légende vivante le laisse profiter de la situation malgré son envie dévorante. En fait, Drago n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, c'était juste la proximité d'un corps autre, même masculin. Sa frustration s'échelonnait à un tel stade que sa libido ne questionnait même plus le genre du sexe face à lui.

Une fois bien éloigné du lit, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle de bains. Le verre éclaté lançait des reflets multicolores sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce. Le spectacle relevait d'un certain caché artistique. Il le débarrasserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il préférait laisser Drago à son repos, nécessaire après ses exploits de la nuit précédente.

Le survivant n'avait jamais vu une telle puissance magique s'échapper d'un seul être, même incontrôlée. Le Serpentard aurait pu faire sauter tout le bâtiment sans son intervention. Qu'il ait réussi à la contenir avec la sienne était un exploit en soi. Mais, par un fait totalement incroyable, sa propre magie semblait trouver une certaine complémentarité de balance avec celle de Drago. Il devait simplement s'agir d'équivalence de puissance. Du moins il se le représentait ainsi. Hermione aurait su elle... En attendant, l'élu décida de s'éclipser.

Le cliquetis imperceptible de la porte ne tira pas le blond de son semblant de coma. Il lui donna simplement le signal pour ouvrir les yeux qu'il s'efforçait de garder fermés jusque lors. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se sentait mal.

La présence d'Harry dans son dos avait joué un rôle apaisant les heures sombres durant. Il se sentait protégé, rassuré, sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Le blond pouvait se laisser aller à l'inconscience salvatrice au lieu d'encaisser ses vertiges de contre-coup : le survivant veillait.

Pourtant, le Serpentard aurait beaucoup donné pour que ce même héros daigne le négliger quelque peu. Qu'il ose le défier comme autrefois, le chahuter, le renverser, le salir... En un mot, le posséder. Mais ses satanés scrupules associés à son propre manque de courage rendaient tout impossible.

Une odeur alléchante de café lui excita les narines. Drago repoussa le drap à coup de pieds. On lui épargnerait la honte d'être servi au lit comme un empoté. Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux et sa respiration se régula d'elle-même, se référant à ses années de pratique à combattre les malaises. Il attendrait quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le survivant finalement.

* * *

Blaise avait été témoin de tout : des éclairs de la nuit à l'avènement du jour, en passant par la mort de la tempête au petit matin. Chaque moment avait apporté son lot de possibilités à explorer. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne lui avait permis de trouver un semblant de paix intérieure. Incapable de se remettre au travail ou de faire fonctionner ses méninges, le sorcier noir avait erré pendant près d'une heure dans le dédale désert de sa demeure.

La solitude pesait plus lourdement qu'à l'ordinaire sur ses épaules. Il aimait pourtant plus souvent cette sensation que celle de foule, en temps normal. Cette fois, pourtant, on aurait dit que le maître des lieux respirait plus fort, juste pour acheminer un son jusqu'à son oreille.

Ne désirant pas devenir fou, Blaise se dirigea vers l'aile résidentielle. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec le même silence imperturbable. Pansy aurait dû se trouver quelque part par ici. Mais probablement pas dans la chambre conjugale : c'était le premier endroit où on aurait imaginé la trouver. Aussi, le sorcier n'y pénétra pas et s'avança plus profondément dans l'aile, une idée derrière la tête.

Le bout du couloir baigné de lumière, avec les grandes fenêtres hautes de plusieurs pieds, ressemblait au manoir Malfoy à ses heures de gloire. La double-porte à moulures raffinées s'apparentait à s'y méprendre à l'entrée de la chambre du Drago adolescent d'antan. Les images se superposaient si facilement dans son esprit que cela le perturba. Blaise secoua la tête. Non. Ici il était chez lui. Et chez lui, il n'y avait pas de place pour les _fantômes_. Pas dans cette partie de la maison en tout cas. Personne n'y avait jamais habité, et ce n'était pas l'heure d'y assimiler des références mitigées de son propre vécu. Les maisons étaient similaires, un point c'est tout.

Un sentiment incommensurable s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Son souffle se coupa une seconde. Il avait oublié à quel point Pansy s'était acharnée jour et nuit à rendre cet endroit habitable, écartant les vieux meubles bouffés à mites et les tapisseries puant le renfermé. C'était beau. Mais sans vie. Dans le dressing vide, les cintres attendaient sagement qu'on daigne les utiliser les commodes vides se recouvraient inutilement de napperons brodés par sa compagne, tels des toiles d'araignées œuvres d'art les coussins regonflés depuis une éternité sur le petit canapé empire écru s'affaissaient de lassitude le lit n'abritait qu'un couffin vide.

Au fond, Pansy avait peut-être raison : Drago avait toujours toutes les priorités dans sa vie. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Et pour quoi au juste ? Pour un cercle vicieux sans fin qui ne lui apporterait jamais ce que lui désirait ? Pour quelqu'un qui l'avait fui sans même un regard ? Cela valait-il vraiment encore la peine de régler ce problème-là ? Si les choses se passaient mal, cet endroit ne resterait qu'une coquille vide et le silence deviendrait le maître des lieux. Rien de tout cela n'aurait alors eu de sens.

Blaise fit brusquement demi-tour. Ses pas le conduisirent dans leurs appartements de couple. Les choses s'inversaient : il se retrouvait dans la chambre de bébé à méditer, et Pansy se réfugiait dans le dernier endroit possible au monde pour elle après la dispute, la chambre conjugale. Concentrée sur son ouvrage de couturière, elle brodait à la lumière du jour. Cette vision suffit à serrer le cœur de son compagnon : encore un napperon qui reposerait dans ce néant au bout du couloir, cimetière de leurs désirs inachevés.

\- Tu sais quoi ? déclara-t-il. La vérité c'est que moi non plus je ne vois pas d'issue à ce truc.

La sorcière acheva son point avant de fixer l'aiguille dans le tissu et d'éloigner l'ouvrage de ses genoux. De ses grands yeux verts sur sa haute stature, elle l'intima de continuer. Blaise prit place à ses côtés sur la causeuse.

\- Mais... Mais y renoncer... Ce serait abandonner une part entière de ma vie. Ce pour quoi je me suis battu.

Elle baissa les yeux. Sa grande main basanée recouvrit les siennes.

\- Mais... Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir construire un avenir... Alors, renoncer est peut-être la meilleure solution. Je ne peux pas changer le passé de toute façon.

\- Non.

Blaise acquiesça. Un petit sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Pansy, le faisait douter.

\- Alors, tu vas juste renoncer ? Comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ? C'est bien ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche, non ? Que l'un de nous lâche l'affaire ? _Je_ décide de le faire.

\- Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je te connais, Blaise. Quoi que tu dises, tu ne renonceras pas.

\- Si. Je le fais.

\- Ça te prendra plus de temps qu'à l'un de ces Gryffondors, certes. Mais un jour, il y aura un appel plus fort que les autres. Et tu ne pourras pas faire autrement que d'y répondre.

\- Ce qui m'appelle maintenant, c'est toi Pansy. C'est nous.

\- C'est dans ta nature, sourit-elle. Tu es loyal. On l'est tous un peu. Moi ce que je suis surtout, c'est fatiguée.

\- Je comprends. Mais les choses s'arrangeront si je décide d'arrêter tout cela, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est ce qu'il faut pour que ça aille...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu décides d'arrêter que tu auras la paix pour autant. Sois réaliste, Blaise. Au fond de toi, tu sauras que tu as abandonné. Et un ami qui plus est.

\- Je l'aurais fait pour rester uni avec toi, Pansy. Et ça vaut toutes les amitiés du monde.

\- Peut-être. Quelle que soit l'option, cela implique que nous restions unis pour faire face.

\- Oui, confirma le maître des lieux.

Les épaules de Pansy se soulevèrent tristement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? la sollicita Blaise.

\- Je ne suis plus prête à faire cet engagement, dit-elle. Trop de choses sont arrivées. Ce n'est pas juste dernièrement, c'est...

Blaise la scruta, incertain. La peur lui retournait les entrailles. Il savait que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

\- Drago s'est toujours cru un droit de possession sur les gens autour de lui. Tu ne fais pas exception. Je m'en rends compte depuis quelques temps. On replonge dans les mêmes extrêmes improbables que lorsqu'il a disparu. Cela recommence déjà alors qu'il n'est même pas dans ce monde. Imagine ce que ça va donner quand il sera revenu, si jamais il revient un jour. Le rythme va encore changer. Tu vas mettre une éternité à t'en remettre, et par la force des choses, moi aussi. Tu cherches juste à être un bon ami, je comprends. Ce n'est pas ta faute...

\- Ne dis pas ça, la supplia Blaise.

\- Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, d'accord ? Notre vie ne pourra pas se faire avec Drago. Mais tu as besoin de lui dans ta vie pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas te poser d'ultimatum, Blaise. Alors, dis-moi, quel choix j'ai maintenant ?

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu peux miser sur « nous ».

\- Existe-t-il seulement encore un « nous » ? demanda-t-elle.

Le sorcier noir encaissa difficilement ces paroles dures. Si seulement il avait su ce qui allait suivre, il aurait probablement réagi différemment. Il aurait réagi, tout simplement.

\- Je vais m'écarter. Ça vaut mieux.

Pansy se leva. Blaise continua à fixer la place vide.

\- Je serai partie d'ici ce soir.

Il ne l'entendit pas sortir. En réalité, le fils Zabini fut sourd jusqu'à ce que Pansy ne transplane avec une valise sans fond le soir-même. Le poids sur ses épaules fut alors soudainement trop important. Les poings soudés à ses paupières ne suffirent pas à contenir les larmes dans ses orbites. Une partie de son monde s'était déjà écroulée lorsque Drago était parti, la nature ne faisait que suivre son cours en emportant le reste dans le gouffre. L'univers le rappelait à l'ordre : on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il fallait faire des choix, parfois déchirants, dans la vie. Et déchiré, Blaise l'était. Parce que maintenant qu'il connaissait le prix pour sortir Drago de son merdier, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : l'y laisser pourrir. À _jamais_.

* * *

« _Traité magique sur la Tolérance_ », XVIII° siècle, d'un certain _Voltairus_. Drago se retint de soupirer. Pas sûr que ce soit le texte le plus passionnant à étudier. Ça aurait au moins le mérite de le garder éveillé une partie de la nuit. Peut-être.

Il replongeait dans ses travers d'insomniaque volontaire. Pour être honnête, la perspective d'une autre terreur nocturne ne l'enchantait pas. Les images du Magenmagot s'étaient greffées sur l'envers de ses paupières et le hantaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Et comme il se voyait mal demander à Harry de passer une seconde nuit près de lui, l'heure était à la consolation.

Le blond attaqua les premières lignes avec détermination. Son enthousiasme s'éteignit dès qu'il comprit que le but premier de l'ouvrage n'était autre que de rétablir l'intégralité d'un homme exécuté à tort pour avoir assassiné son fils cause d'une idée divergente... Enfin, de base et probablement très faussement résumé.

Trois coups à sa porte le sauvèrent de la crise de nerfs. Ainsi que le livre d'un vol plané à travers la pièce.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un rapport, tu sais, répondit un peu durement le blond.

\- Je viens juste de voir si tu n'as besoin de rien.

Drago haussa les sourcils avec un sourcil ironique. Puis, il feignit de se replonger dans son livre.

\- Tu vas vraiment lire ce _truc_?

\- Ce _truc_ est tout ce qui me reste de non-lu dans ma bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? Tu as mieux à me proposer ?

\- Moi ? Oh ! Pas vraiment, non.

\- Alors, j'imagine que oui, je vais vraiment lire ce _truc_.

Harry hocha la tête sans sortir. Le Serpentard soupira, exaspéré. Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet.

\- Content ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter, rétorqua l'élu.

L'héritier des Malfoy soupira une nouvelle fois. Le survivant s'avança jusqu'au lit pour s'y asseoir. Le blond le sentait venir de loin : il allait lui parler de la nuit dernière. Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Son humeur n'était pas à la discussion.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, le devança-t-il. Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

\- C'est normal. Tu as beaucoup à perdre.

\- Pas vraiment en fait, le détrompa le blond. C'est juste que... Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage.

\- Le courage de quoi ?

Le Serpentard partagea un long regard avec le survivant, décontenancé. Comment avait-il réussi ce prodige ? En une fraction de seconde, l'élu était parvenu à l'ouvrir au dialogue honnête sans le moindre affrontement préalable entre leurs deux fiertés d'ennemis d'enfance. Ce qui était habituellement impossible.

\- Le courage. Tout simplement, murmura le blond.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il hésitait sur le sens de ces paroles.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive à une étape qui va tout changer dans nos vies, lâcha subitement l'héritier des Malfoy. Que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- Et si ça ne l'était pas ?

La brève lueur désespérée que le survivant capta dans les pupilles mercures lui transperça le cœur.

\- Je veux dire qu'il faut être lucide, reprit Drago. Être insouciant ça va bien un temps. Mais il faut retrouver la raison à un moment donné. C'est de nous dont il s'agit là, Harry. Et rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu quand il s'agit de nous. On est les éternels hors du commun.

Le survivant ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu l'as déjà admis, Harry. Tu refuses juste de le dire. Rien ne va se passer comme prévu là-bas, dans le monde magique.

Le Serpentard détourna la tête. Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le reste demeurerait silence à tout jamais.

Le survivant se voûta sur le rebord du matelas, les avant-bras sur les genoux. Drago ferma les yeux le temps qu'il s'en aille. Il ne pouvait plus supporter aucune forme de lâcheté, qu'il s'agisse de la sienne ou de celle de Potter. L'un avait trop bien appris à fermer sa tronche et l'autre gérait mal ses scrupules. Pourtant, le vide autour de lui ne se fit jamais.

\- Tu as raison, murmura enfin Harry. Rien ne va se passer comme prévu. Tout va changer et on ne pourra rien y faire.

\- Et si pour une fois, pour rien qu'une fois, on avait le choix ? lâcha subitement Drago.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Lui-même l'imita quelque peu. Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, hors de contrôle. Enivré par sa propre audace, le blond se jeta à l'eau.

\- Si, pour une fois, c'était nous qui faisions le choix que rien ne se passe comme prévu ?

Le message était passé sans encombres. Le sorcier légendaire comprenait le sens caché. L'appréhension au cœur de sa chair, Drago laissa le survivant s'approcha de lui comme d'un animal sauvage. Un sentiment exaltant le piquait dans chaque pore de sa peau éprise de liberté interdite.

L'héritier des Malfoy eut un léger mouvement de recul. Cette fois, tout était différent. Ils prenaient une décision sans engagements pour déjouer le futur proche. Il n'y avait rien de logique dans tout cela. C'était même plutôt stupide de s'imaginer pouvoir se débarrasser de leurs entraves. Mais tous deux voulaient décider, une dernière fois, avant que tout ne change. Après tout, ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux pouvait très bien s'évanouir pour de bon dans ce bouleversement futur. Le monde pouvait s'immiscer entre eux. Mais pas ce soir.

Les deux ennemis de toujours s'engageaient sur un nouveau terrain de jeu dans leur confrontation éternelle. Un terrain plus adulte que tous les autres. Ce jeu n'appartenait qu'à eux, cela avait toujours été le cas. Ils se l'autorisaient une dernière fois.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de Drago. Le survivant l'imita. Le bras du blond entoura sa nuque et leurs langues se joignirent avant même leurs bouches. Ils se mêlaient tant qu'il ne restait plus guère autre chose que quatre mains sans propriétaires se baladant sur leurs corps échaudés. Leur étreinte les fit basculer dans les oreillers. L'héritier des Malfoy sur le dos, Harry s'empressa de prendre sa place entre ses jambes, les avant-bras plaqués de part et d'autre de sa tête. Déboutonnant avec expertise chaque attache de la chemise du dominé, l'élu faisait se cambrer à sa rencontre le corps docile sous lui.

Aux prises avec un désir fulgurant, Drago se frustrait un peu plus à chaque instant au contact de la tentation. Harry plongea dans son cou. Ses dents mordillaient sa chair translucide tandis que ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillaient le visage. Ses propres mains agrippèrent le vêtement du survivant qui fut contraint de s'en défaire rapidement. Le torse sculpté s'offrait de nouveau au Serpentard. Il prit le temps de l'admirer plus en détail. Il n'y avait plus à se cacher, juste à profiter de cette occasion unique.

Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Harry ne semblait pas vouloir partager sa patience. Sa langue travaillait déjà son torse pâle. Ses doigts glissaient quelque part en dessous de sa ceinture de jean. Il l'attisait impitoyablement. La salive brûlante l'obligea à se cambrer une fois de plus. Ils se cognèrent. Drago profita du moment d'inattention du survivant pour prendre le relais en position dominante.

Comme cette nuit où le Serpentard n'était que chose alcoolisée, leurs vêtements rejoignirent le sol. Tous. Les uns après les autres. Ils se combattirent gentiment à coup de langue, de mains et de hanches dévastatrices. Mais Harry avait plus de contrôle que lui. Probablement parce qu'il était privé de contacts humains depuis moins longtemps que lui. Bientôt, Drago ne fut plus que gémissements et soupirs d'exaltation, la tête dans les oreillers.

La présence du survivant entre ses jambes se fit plus forte.

\- Tu es sûr ? murmura Harry dans son oreille.

Le Serpentard acquiesça sans bruit. L'instant d'après, il se crispait de douleur. Ce à quoi l'élu répondit par une distraction très efficace en titillant son lobe d'oreille. Drago se sentit renaître. C'était bon, urgent, et d'un infini balancement délicieux. Harry parvint à se maintenir au-dessus du blond au moment fatidique. Encore ébloui, l'héritier des Malfoy voyait trouble. Pourtant, la vision de l'élu courbé au-dessus de lui en bulle protectrice prolongea son état de plénitude.

Presque trop tendrement, Harry se pencha sur lui. Drago ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard : il s'endormit sur le goût musqué des lèvres du survivant contre les siennes, se laissant aller à la plénitude magistrale qui le berçait depuis l'intérieur de ses veines.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions !

Je vous retrouve le plus rapidement possible pour la suite ! A la prochaine ;)


	23. Le déserteur

**Salut à tous ! Je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 23. Comme je vous l'avais promis dans le chapitre précédent, l'intrigue du Ministère va (enfin) bouger !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIII : Le déserteur**

L'objectif claqua en rafale. Le photographe jeta un coup d'oeil hors de son viseur puis plissa de nouveau les yeux pour y replonger. Une seconde rafale agita l'appareil de pointe. La respiration chaude de l'homme mal rasé, emmitouflé dans sa parka kaki, s'évaporait en vapeur blanche dans l'air glacial d'Irlande.

\- Ça n'est pas ce que j'étais venu chercher, mais c'est encore mieux, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit son acolyte sur le même ton bas.

Le deuxième homme plaça sa main gantée en visière pour s'abriter des lueurs matinales éblouissantes de la campagne magnifiquement austère sur cet à-pic rocheux couvert d'herbe grasse à fleur d'océan.

\- Tu la vois encore ?

\- Non.

\- Tu l'as eue ?

L'attrapeur d'instant dessouda son outil de travail du trépied installé à même l'herbe clairsemée de gel. Il pianota sur quelques boutons. Des prises de vues d'une qualité extraordinaire défilèrent sur l'écran numérique. Son acolyte haussa les sourcils, impressionné. Bivouaquer une partie de la nuit dans ces conditions hivernales pour l'espoir de saisir quelques aigles royaux dans leur envolée matinale aurait servi à quelque chose finalement.

\- C'est toi l'expert en oiseaux, déclara le photographe. Mais je crois que je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que ça, c'est tout sauf un aigle royal.

\- C'est pas croyable !

Le photographe passa de son écran au visage de son acolyte.

\- C'est une chouette, reprit ce dernier. En soi, c'est déjà exceptionnel : elles sortent à faible lueur en général, pas en plein jour ! Mais ça, c'est une _Ninoxe hirsute_!

\- Et ? Traduction ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas trouver cette espèce ici. Elle n'est visible qu'en Asie du Sud.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Zoome un peu.

Les cieux sur l'image disparurent, perdant leur superbe au profit de l'envergure de l'oiseau. L'expert en ornithologie hocha la tête. Son doigt ganté traça les contours de l'animal.

\- Tu vois le plumage ? Marron sur le dos, blanc tacheté sur le ventre. Et les yeux ? Grands, composés de deux cercles concentriques noir et jaune d'or. Aucun doute pour moi : c'est bien une _Ninoxe hirsute_.

\- Moi qui venais chercher un aigle royal, je me retrouve avec une satané chouette égarée !

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait aussi loin de chez elle.

\- Bah ! C'est pollué là-bas ! Du brouillard à couper au couteau ! Ça détraque tout ! Même leurs piafs se barrent !

-Même. C'est prodigieux.

\- Si tu le dis. Allez, viens, on remballe. On n'aura rien d'autre aujourd'hui. Ce volatile fait fuir les aigles ! T'façon c'est l'heure d'aller becter !

Le photographe s'accroupit pour ranger son matériel. Le passionné d'oiseaux scruta à nouveau l'horizon à la recherche de la chouette. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir hallucinée : ils en avaient la preuve sur pellicule. Peut-être s'était-elle posée plus loin ? L'homme avait bien envie d'aller voir plus amont si, à tout hasard, l'animal n'était pas en mauvais état.

Un point noir mouvant accrocha son regard. Il lui fit raser la surface des herbes de celui-ci. Soudain, une ombre humaine en longue robe ample, claquant telles des ailes, se détacha de l'orbe aveuglant formé par le soleil. Le fameux point rejoignit la femme : une chouette. Le crâne de l'animal pivota vers lui, et ce fut comme s'il avait pu voir le soleil à travers ses globes oculaires étincelants. Le temps pour le moldu de secouer légèrement la tête, déboussolé, et l'apparition n'était plus que souvenir.

Son ami le héla depuis le chemin pierreux redescendant vers le parking en contrebas :

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu viens ou quoi ?!

\- Tu n'as pas vu quelqu'un d'autre ? Juste à l'instant ?

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

\- Juste là, une femme, sur la falaise...

\- Une femme ?! se moqua l'autre. Non, j'ai rien vu ! C'est ton oiseau chinois qui t'a refilé la fièvre jaune !

\- Mais, elle était là... Elle portait une robe...

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça ! Tous les gars du monde savent que les bonnes femmes se baladent sur les crêtes rocheuses en Irlande ! C'est pour ça que draguer dans les pubs n'est _presque pas_ une institution !

Le photographe éclata d'un rire bruyant.

\- Allez ! T'as la dalle, rien d'autre ! Rappliques ou je pars sans toi !

Le passionné d'oiseaux secoua la tête, se sentant stupide. Il s'engagea à son tour sur le chemin du parking. Un sifflement strident le fit se retourner brutalement. À tel point qu'il dû poser sa main au sol pour maîtriser son vertige.

\- Jack ! C'est la dernière fois que j't'appelle !

La voix de son ami était lointaine. Lui était subitement fatigué, et puis c'était vrai qu'il avait la dalle. Ça lui causait probablement des hallucinations. Pourtant, dévoré par une peur sourde, son pas se fit plus rapide vers l'idée salvatrice du 4x4 et de son habitacle fermé.

Il soupira d'aise en bouclant sa ceinture quelques minutes plus tard. Le roulis de la voiture suffit à l'apaiser et les railleries grossières de son ami photographe eurent raison des derniers souvenirs reliés à cette femme en robe noire à corset sur la crête rocheuse.

Les cailloux de la voie craquèrent sous les pneus immenses de l'invention moldue. Un claquement d'ailes couvrit bientôt le ronronnement descendant du moteur. L'instant d'après, une femme en robe noire se matérialisa sur la falaise. La _Ninoxe hirsute_ vint se poser sur son bras. Une tape réprobatrice tomba sur le bec de l'oiseau lorsqu'il quémanda sa récompense.

\- Il faut toujours que tu fasses ton intéressante, la réprimanda-t-elle. Devant des moldus en plus.

La chouette s'étendit de toute son envergure.

\- Tu sais où aller, ma charmeuse.

La sorcière propulsa l'animal du bras. Sa compagne nocturne s'élança en stridulant sinistrement. Tel un vautour sur une charogne, elle tourna plusieurs fois en cercle au-dessus de sa maîtresse. La femme sourit malicieusement. Dans une aspiration d'air, les deux intruses s'évaporèrent.

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines, au bas mot, que Théodore était prisonnier de sa propre demeure. Ses bêtises avec la potion contre l'oubliette contribuaient à le maintenir en position de veille dans la lande irlandaise en ce mois de Décembre. Et donc en position d'inaction...

L'attente de nouvelles de la part de Blaise se faisait pénible. Quelques jours durant, l'ancien espion avait songé que la faute était peut-être à mettre sur le dos de Potter. Peut-être le sorcier légendaire ne transmettait-il pas les informations comme il aurait dû le faire ? Et aucun moyen pour eux de le retrouver, bien sûr... Cela aurait été trop simple ! Mais qu'importait la raison en fin de compte : ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir le luxe de l'ennui !

Oppressé par son immobilisme, Théodore suffoquait entre les murs de la bâtisse moyenâgeuse. Ses nuits se transformaient en cauchemars incessants d'étranglement et de pièces se rétrécissant sur lui. Il avait désespérément besoin d'air. Aussi, dès les premières heures du jour, le sorcier entreprit une ascension vers la volière.

À peine arrivait-il en haut de l'escalier de pierre calcaire qu'il renaissait déjà un peu. La vieille construction circulaire surmontée d'une coupole s'ouvrait en huit arches, telles des fenêtres, sur chaque point cardinal. Le vent s'y engouffrait en hurlant furieusement lors de grandes tempêtes.

Ce matin, cependant, seule une légère brise chantante lui mordait le creux des joues de son souffle glacé. Le paysage sauvage irlandais baigné de doré suffisait à le réchauffer de l'intérieur, lui, l'homme un peu sauvage. Les yeux châtaignes perdus dans l'horizon bleu-grisâtre, il aspirait au voyage.

De toutes les propriétés détenues par sa famille, le château fort irlandais était celle qu'il préférait. Loin du faste du manoir Malfoy derrière ses immenses grilles noires ou du géométrique et maniaque domaine Zabini, la lande irlandaise ne se fermait sur aucune frontière. Personne n'imposait de lois à dame Nature, et l'infini désordre se déployait librement autour de lui.

Un souffle puissant s'engouffra sous ses vêtements. Une impression aérienne le soulevait presque du sol. Théodore ferma les paupières et se laissa bercer par le doux balancement.

Une perturbation dans le flux de l'air raviva ses sens en sommeil. Au vu du changement dans l'écoulement du vent, il s'agissait d'un oiseau de taille moyenne. Une sorte de rapace, probablement. Qui approchait à grande vitesse. Filant droit...

L'ancien espion rouvrit les yeux. Presque au même moment, une chouette s'engouffra dans la volière et s'installa sur un des supports en le dévisageant désagréablement. Théodore repéra le rouleau accroché à la serre. L'animal la tenait d'ailleurs bizarrement, comme gêné. Le sorcier s'approcha avec perplexité. Il doutait sincèrement que Blaise n'envoie des nouvelles avec une chouette, et qui plus est avec une espèce si repérable.

L'ancien espion entreprit de détacher le message de la patte. Il eut toutes les ruses à y parvenir tant l'animal semblait prendre un malin plaisir à claquer du bec à chaque tentative. En plus d'un pinçon, le sorcier écopa même de deux coups d'ailes bien sentis en plein visage. Mais avec de la persévérance, le papier finit par se retrouver entre ses mains.

À la lecture, l'ancien espion soupira et dégaina sa baguette. Il murmura une incantation. Un bruit de transplanage claqua à ses tympans.

\- Pansy, cela faisait longtemps, sourit doucement Théodore.

\- Tu as pris ton temps pour baisser ces fichues barrières, cingla la sorcière.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir.

Elle souffla brièvement par le nez, dans un semblant d'amusement. Pourtant, aucune émotion ne traversa son visage.

\- Il vaudrait mieux vu le service que j'ai à te demander, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Un service ?

\- Un endroit où rester quelques temps.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas Blaise qui t'envoie ?

Une vague émotion traversa les traits de Pansy. Elle baissa la tête.

\- Plus maintenant, répondit-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Il y eut une pause.

\- C'est à cause de Drago ? osa l'ancien espion.

\- Je pensais avoir été claire pourtant. Je ne voulais pas être mêlée à tout ça.

\- Il n'est plus là, près de nous, pourtant il n'a jamais autant contrôlé nos moindres faits et gestes que maintenant, murmura Théodore.

Pansy n'eut aucune réaction visible, ses yeux bleu-vert perdus dans l'horizon sauvage.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour te réfugier si tu ne veux pas être impliquée.

\- Ça n'a plus aucune importance pour moi, maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

La sorcière ignora sa question.

\- Théo, je veux faire un marché. Je te dis ce que je sais et, en échange, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

L'ancien espion déglutit, surpris par la requête. Il n'y avait absolument aucune logique derrière tout cela. Pansy s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir s'impliquer. Pourtant, son premier refuge se trouvait être l'un des points stratégiques de cette entreprise. Et elle était là, à demander l'asile en contrepartie d'une collaboration à l'enquête...

Bien sûr, Théodore ne se serait jamais risqué à lui faire remarquer ses contradictions. Pourtant, c'était la vérité crue. À sa manière, Pansy avait déjà pris part à l'intrigue. L'ancien espion ne voyait pas comment éviter que ce sujet soit évoqué à l'avenir dans ces conditions. Mais sur le moment, son besoin consumant d'action l'emporta sur la raison. En moins d'une seconde, il s'était convaincu qu'il trouverait bien une solution par la suite.

\- Marché conclu

La sorcière le sonda un moment. Puis elle sembla se résigner à respecter sa part du marché.

\- Des sbires du Ministère sont venus m'interroger. Ce qui, selon moi, est déjà curieux pour des personnes censées posséder toutes les preuves nécessaires à leur machinerie, qu'elles soient fabriquées de toutes pièces ou non. Mais ce n'est pas encore le plus intriguant...

\- Non ?

\- J'avais compris, en écoutant Blaise, que le Ministère voulait condamner Drago sur la base de son prétendu passé trouble de Mangemort.

\- C'est ça.

Les traits de Pansy s'assombrirent brusquement.

\- Alors, je ne comprends plus rien, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça ne colle pas avec ce qu'on m'a demandé.

Théodore fronça les sourcils. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

\- Ils voulaient savoir si Drago espionnait bien pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix durant la guerre. Ils voulaient un témoignage récent d'un membre collaborateur sur lequel s'appuyer.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Les papiers étaient officiels, Théo. Des actes de réunions dans lesquelles son nom était mentionné, des attestations de membres décédés comme Lupin, Tonks ou même le professeur Rogue... Et ces témoignages sont ceux qui ont servis à tous nous innocenter, y compris lui.

\- Ils peuvent t'avoir menti sur leurs intentions.

\- On n'a pas cherché à me cacher quoi que ce soit. Ils ne veulent pas l'accuser d'être un Mangemort.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font mais ça n'a rien à voir avec son passé.

Pansy plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancien espion. Ses lèvres muettes ne purent jamais prononcer le « _Pardon ?_ » qui se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle devait se tromper. Il n'y a avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Dans leur dos, la chouette claqua du bec, mécontente d'avoir été oubliée. Théodore la considéra avec indignation.

\- Ta _Ninoxe_ manque d'éducation, constata-t-il. Il faudrait reprendre sérieusement son dressage si tu veux en faire une bonne messagère.

\- Ce n'est pas un pigeon voyageur, Théo.

\- Je vois ça.

L'oiseau grinça impitoyablement. Pansy tapota le rebord extérieur de la volière. Elle l'y rejoint d'un coup d'aile. Puis, l'animal étendit son cou vers la lande sauvage.

\- Non, je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas faite pour transporter des lettres.

Théodore ne releva pas. Y compris lorsque la chouette décolla.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais ? la relança-t-il. À propos du Ministère.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

Pansy ne quittait pas son oiseau des yeux. Le sorcier masqua sa déception comme il pût. Sans d'autres précisions, ces informations ne leur servaient à rien. Ils tournaient en rond, comme si le Ministère les regardait à travers les barreaux d'une cage. La leur.

\- Mais il y a quand même un détail qui me contrarie, déclara soudainement Pansy.

\- Lequel ?

La sorcière se figea un court instant. Le vol de la chouette venait de changer très singulièrement. Pansy siffla. Aussitôt, la _Ninoxe_ fondit dans les hautes herbes. Théodore perçut l'écho d'une bataille.

\- Ils connaissaient la date exacte de la disparition de Drago, annonça son amie. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que personne ne le savait ? Que même toi qui l'a aidé à partir, tu ne savais pas quand tout ça avait commencé ?

L'ancien espion fut ébranlé par ces paroles.

Pansy siffla à nouveau. La chouette réapparut, filant à toute vitesse vers sa maîtresse avec, entre ses serres pointues, le cadavre ensanglanté d'un serpent.

Théodore eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Il venait de comprendre. Drago n'avait jamais cessé d'être surveillé après la guerre. Le Ministère savait que l'héritier des Malfoy qui posait tant problème était dans le monde moldu, et ce, dès le départ, avant même que ses propres amis ne le sachent. À défaut de pouvoir éradiquer Drago Malfoy en tant que Mangemort, le monde magique allait se débarrasser de lui en tant que _déserteur_. Parce qu'il n'était pas coutume de pardonner un déserteur, qu'importe son statut, car il prenait le risque d'exposer le monde magique aux moldus. Et malheureusement, si Drago Malfoy était loin d'être un Mangemort, Drago Malfoy était définitivement un déserteur.

\- Je te l'avais dit, sourit Pansy. Cette petite n'est pas faite pour le courrier. Celle-là est dressée pour _tuer_.

* * *

Le jet de la douche s'interrompit. Harry attrapa une serviette et épongea grossièrement sa peau halée. Il enfila à la va-vite son indémodable et unique jean ainsi qu'une chemise. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il mit le pied hors de la salle de bains : la différence de température était considérable.

Le survivant rejoignit le salon et déposa distraitement la serviette sur le canapé : la vision que lui offrait Drago était intrigante. Une fois de plus, le blond était perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait à Harry que cette attitude les ramenaient plusieurs années en arrière, lors de leur sixième année. Le Serpentard n'était alors plus qu'un corps cassé contre un large mur de pierre froide près de la cour intérieure, sans plus aucun esprit pour l'habiter tant celui-ci se perdait dans l'horizon d'un monde connu de son hôte seul. Un monde qui le rassurait, aveugle à la menace de celui dans lequel son corps demeurait.

Harry l'observa un moment. Le corps fin et allongé de l'héritier arrivait à tenir en équilibre parfait sur le minuscule rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue moldue, là où lui n'aurait même pas réussi à faire tenir une cuisse. Ses yeux mercures scrutaient un point imaginaire au-delà des vitres. Seul son pouce effectuait un mouvement circulaire sur le dos d'une de ses mains, uniques parties découvertes de sa peau translucide.

Le sorcier légendaire s'approcha doucement de lui. À son tour, il détailla la vie extérieure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Rien en particulier.

Harry hocha la tête. La conversation ne prenait pas. Gêné par le silence, le survivant se mit en quête d'un élément à faire remarquer à Drago dans le paysage urbain encadré par la fenêtre.

\- Je me disais juste qu'on n'aurait pas de neige cette année, déclara celui-ci.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu étais déçu. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le froid ?

\- Le froid, non. La neige, déjà plus.

\- Quelle est la différence ? s'intrigua le survivant.

\- La neige c'est... Blanc, immaculé, vierge. _Pur_ , si tu préfères.

\- Oui, mais c'est froid.

Drago soupira en affichant malgré tout un sourire amusé.

\- Tu casses tout avec tes gros sabots de Gryffondor.

Harry se força à sourire. Tout en lui voulait partager ce moment avec le blond. Pourtant, un il-ne-savait-quoi refusait totalement d'adhérer à la situation. Un profond malaise l'empêcha de poursuivre simplement la discussion.

Après avoir été si intime avec une personne, comme tous les deux cette nuit, le sorcier légendaire semblait devoir réapprendre à ne pas savoir quoi dire à l'homme de porcelaine sur ce rebord de fenêtre. L'impression dérangeante que le blond ne l'aidait d'ailleurs pas à échanger avec lui le tenaillait depuis quelques jours. Harry était déçu sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Drago, est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Profondément atteint par ce sentiment de malaise, le survivant n'avait apparemment plus aucune force pour en plus filtrer les paroles sortant de sa bouche.

Le pouce du blond s'immobilisa sur sa main. Il considéra son amant d'un soir d'une neutralité impitoyable.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Harry battit des lèvres. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez lui : les paroles venaient sans qu'il le veuille, et se cloîtraient loin dans sa gorge quand le temps était venu pour elles de sortir. Par chance, la question de Drago semblait plus rhétorique que sincèrement intéressée.

\- Harry, avec tout ce que je peux déjà regretter dans ma vie, je ne vais pas m'encombrer en plus d'une simple séance de sexe avec toi. C'est fait, c'était sympa, c'est fini, on n'en parle plus.

La réponse donnée, le blond reporta son attention sur le Londres moldu. Le sujet était clos.

L'élu encaissa en silence. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement d'attitude à son égard. D'accord, le sexe n'améliorait _jamais_ les choses entre deux personnes avec leur passé. Pourtant, avec la sorte de cordialité qui était née entre eux, et surtout avec la force de l'habitude que deux êtres comme eux ne se conformaient jamais aux règles communes, Harry songeait qu'il aurait dû en être autrement pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas le commun. L'intimité, au lieu de les éloigner, aurait dû les rapprocher. Ou, au moins, ne pas entacher changer quoi que ce soit dans leur routine étrange mais confortable. Alors pourquoi était-ce le cas ?

La frustration excitait les nerfs du Gryffondor. Il n'était pas une midinette. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune vue sur Drago, même maintenant. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir blessé par ce manque de considération. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas non plus un macho. Il n'avait pas de doutes sur sa virilité, même après une aventure comme celle-là. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir blessé par cette absence de réaction.

Soudain, une pensée furieuse traversa l'esprit du sorcier légendaire : « _Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un défouloir. Une distraction de Serpentard._ » Penser que Drago venait une fois de plus de l'avoir, comme à Poudlard, avec ses talents de comédiens... Non, ça n'avait pas de logique. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait dire cela. La logique ne s'appliquant pas à eux... « _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?_ », songea Harry. Ou alors...

\- Tu sais, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ne te gènes pas, Drago.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, par Merlin ?! répliqua le blond. Je n'ai rien à dire !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça, alors, hein ?! Je te connais, tu as forcément quelque chose derrière la tête !

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Potter ? Si je ne regrette pas notre nuit jusque là, continue comme ça, tu es bien parti pour me faire changer d'avis ! Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, arrête ta paranoïa avant que cette conversation ne tourne _vraiment_ mal.

Une expression que le survivant ne connaissait pas tordait bizarrement les traits de Drago. L'héritier des Malfoy était plus que sérieux. Entêté, pourtant, Harry ignora son conseil et lâcha les chiens.

\- Tu sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bordel, Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête de balafré ?!

Le survivant se déchirait intérieurement, tiraillé entre son envie raisonnable de ne pas envenimer les choses et son besoin coutumier de rendre ses provocations au blond. Hormis le fait que, cette fois, Drago ne le provoquait pas. Il se défendait.

Le sorcier légendaire aurait dû, à cet instant, savoir se taire. Ou au moins, puisque la colère ne se tarissait pas, s'offusquer de la remarque, la prendre à son compte comme au temps de Poudlard, créer une dispute de deux adolescents échaudés par les insultes. Rendu confus par son propre ressentiment, Harry oublia pourquoi il devait se taire.

\- Tu sais, hein ?! Dis-le moi au lieu d'attendre le moment propice pour te venger ! Ne sois pas lâche avec moi !

\- Savoir quoi ?

Le Gryffondor frémit. Le regret empoigna immédiatement ses tripes dans son gant de fer. Quelle bêtise venait-il de faire ? Pour le coup, il avait la pleine attention du blond. Entièrement concentrée sur lui. Il n'y avait pas moyen de mentir sous pareil regard.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui aurais quelque chose à me dire, Harry ?

L'héritier des Malfoy se dressa sur ses jambes. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'élu. Il ferma fortement les yeux dans l'espoir qu'elles se scellent. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Pas plus que ses oreilles emplies d'un silence démoniaque.

\- Ils devaient le savoir, déclara Harry. Je ne peux rien faire en étant dans le monde moldu avec toi. Je ne peux plus t'aider. Je n'ai plus d'entrées au Ministère...

\- Encore une fois, Potter : je ne t'ai rien demandé. Si tu n'as plus ces « entrées », comme tu dis, c'est de ta seule faute. Il n'y a aucune logique dans ce que tu fais. Le contenu des lettres de mon père devait rester entre nous.

\- Elles servent au Ministère pour te faire inculper, Drago. Quel autre choix j'avais ?

\- Ne pas être venu m'emmerder pour commencer ! cria le blond.

Harry sursauta.

\- Le monde magique m'a déjà jugé, reprit le Serpentard. Je ne retournerai pas dans cet enfer ! Je ne le veux pas, et tu le savais très bien ! Ne te retranche pas derrière ces excuses lamentables !

\- Tu ne peux plus reculer, Drago ! C'est déjà en route...

\- Je m'en fiche ! le coupa le blond. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où on a dit ça à mon père ! Il s'en est toujours bien sorti !

\- Ton père n'était qu'un lâche !

\- Ça tombe bien, paraît qu'on est de la même famille !

Drago se détourna pour attraper son manteau, près de la porte.

\- Non, Drago, attends...

\- Non, je n'attends rien ! Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'avais confiance en toi, je n'ai confiance en personne. Mais tu joues un double-jeu et...

\- Je l'ai fait pour t'aider, Drago ! Je ne leur ai rien dit d'autre, je...

\- Tu vois, Harry. Je suis peut-être un lâche, mais toi tu n'as d'intégrité que quand ça t'arrange.

Sur ces mots qui clouèrent le survivant sur place, l'héritier des Malfoy sortit de l'appartement. Harry se lança à sa suite.

\- Drago ! Attends ! Je...

Un souffle d'air lui balaya le visage : le Serpentard venait de transplaner. Le survivant grinça des dents avec force.

Une brûlure sans nom traversa sa poche de jean. Il se saisit rapidement des billes données par Blaise pour les balancer loin de lui. Une voix s'immisça immédiatement dans son esprit, comme si l'on murmurait directement à l'intérieur de son crâne.

\- « _Drago déserteur. Ministère à sa recherche. Ne pas le perdre d'une semelle._ »

Sitôt le message finit, Harry desserra le poing – les billes roulèrent au sol – uniquement pour le resserrer de plus belle et l'enfoncer avec violence dans le mur. Son cri retentit dans l'immeuble tout entier.

* * *

L'héritier des Malfoy se surprit à passer une main dans ses cheveux platines. Le souffle de la téléportation les avait décoiffés. Et, comme avant, il tentait par ce geste de les discipliner un tant soit peu.

Il fixa sa main avec une grimace de dégoût. Comment pouvait-il penser à se recoiffer maintenant ? Il aurait plutôt dû s'intéresser au fait que cette même main tremblait comme une feuille. L'habitude de ne presque plus utiliser de magie... Rien que de l'avoir mobilisée pour s'échapper de son immeuble résidentiel le laissait faible, comme en pleine crise d'hypoglycémie : plus aucune force, les membres flasques et tremblants, avec une nausée à l'arrière de la gorge.

Le blond aurait également pu se demander où il allait passer la nuit maintenant que Potter squattait chez lui en permanence. Il aurait également pu s'alarmer de cette subite impression d'être cerné plutôt que de son allure... Mais c'était trop tard.

Un bras le ceintura par l'arrière, tandis qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche pour contenir son cri éventuel. Deux anneaux glacés rassemblèrent ses poignets derrière son dos. Un déclic plus tard, et toute sa magie se retrouvait prisonnière de son propre corps.

Un homme en uniforme agita une une carte violette tamponnée d'un grand « M », déclinant son identité et sa fonction.

\- Drago Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation sur ordre du Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Je sais déjà que je risque de me faire "assassiner" par certains pour l'évolution (ou plutôt la régression) Harry / Drago de ce chapitre. Que ces personnes se rassurent : cette fiction connaîtra un happy ending à coup sûr, c'est une promesse (et vous savez bien que je tiens mes promesses depuis le temps !).**

 **On aborde enfin la résolution de la menace du Ministère et malheureusement on approche également de plus en plus de la fin de la fiction. Mais bon, vous aurez encore plusieurs chapitres avant cette échéance !**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos ressentis, ils m'encouragent vraiment beaucoup et me font toujours chaud au coeur ! =)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	24. Derrière les barreaux

**Salut à tous !**

 **Près d'un mois sans aucun chapitre ! Et moi qui vous avais promis de ne pas vous "laisser en plan", j'ai honte ! =S**

 **Rassurez-vous, celui-là est un gros morceau (et il m'en a donné du fil à retordre vous pouvez le croire !). J'ai eu un grand mal à écrire ce chapitre, et je pense que c'est en grande partie dû au fait qu'il est extrêmement sombre (enfin j'ai fait pire mais dans cette fiction-ci, c'est bien le premier qui me paraît aussi intense au mauvaises ondes !). C'est également un chapitre de transition plutôt qu'autre chose, aussi il sera peut-être un peu moins "en mouvement" que les autres, pourtant il n'en reste pas moins important à mes yeux. Sans plus de bavardages, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre (veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes qui restent encore dans le texte, je me suis aperçue en relisant certains chapitres précédents que les fautes de frappe / d'orthographe n'avaient pas toutes disparues après les multiples relectures que je m'oblige à faire avant de poster les chapitres, encore toutes mes excuses d'avance =S) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIV : Derrière les barreaux**

« _Tu vois, Harry. Je suis peut-être un lâche, mais toi tu n'as d'intégrité que quand ça t'arrange._ »

La main du survivant envoya balader la pharmacie disposée sur la table basse bancale et abîmée d'un revers. Hermione sursauta vivement. Ron avança d'un pas, près à intervenir.

La jeune sorcière lui fit signe de s'immobiliser. Son fiancé obéit docilement malgré ses instincts primaires. Il reprit sa place, à quelques pas de distance, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sans faire de commentaire, la jeune femme ramassa la bouteille de désinfectant. Une senteur d'alcool aseptisé emplit ses narines. Le tapis élimé de la pièce de vie du Terrier finissait d'absorber le liquide renversé. De ses prunelles couleur châtaigne, Hermione scruta son ami au nom légendaire, prudente.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve, la sorcière tenta une seconde fois d'installer son matériel sur la table. Chacun de ses gestes était calculé avec une précision millimétrée. Il s'agissait de réduire au maximum l'amplitude de ses mouvements sans produire un bruit plus haut que l'autre.

Harry ne la regardait pas. En fait, la jeune femme ignorait si le sorcier voyait encore quoi que ce soit à travers ses pupilles absentes. De temps à autre, un frémissement semblait ranimer les rétines désertes. Mais tout cela n'était qu'illusion.

On disait que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme. Pour ce qu'Hermione en constatait, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive au-delà de cette façade de chair figée. C'était pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître chez le survivant : les fantômes habitaient son corps de plein droit, sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Il n'y avait même plus lieu de soupçonner la présence des démons à l'intérieur : ils se _voyaient_ depuis l'extérieur.

Malgré cela, la jeune femme ne préférait pas se fier à l'apparent état de choc du sorcier légendaire. Une réaction pouvait lui venir brutalement. La vérité ne résidait pas ailleurs : Harry était imprévisible. Et la raison aurait voulu qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Pourtant, la sorcière surdouée considérait le corps de son ami avec une expression douloureuse. Sa peau halée n'avait pas perdu sa couleur, elle avait juste l'allure altérée de celle d'un cadavre. En guise d'éclat, l'épiderme se déchirait par endroits sur des plaies rougeâtres : jambes, bras, genoux, mains et même une partie du visage. Plus aucune parcelle, ou presque, n'était pas éraflée. Çà et là, des saletés incrustaient des infections. Hermione suspectait même une fracture d'au moins deux phalanges de la main droite, violacée et gonflée.

Craignant de déclencher un pic délirant incontrôlable chez le survivant, la jeune femme n'avait pas osé sortir sa baguette pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Aussi, elle s'improvisait infirmière moldue avec des mains tremblantes d'émotion qui ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. Agenouillée aux pieds du Gryffondor, elle fit mine de se saisir doucement de son poignet.

Le membre ne se laissa pas atteindre et repoussa durement et automatiquement l'intrusion. La sorcière surdouée fut déséquilibrée. Elle bascula en arrière. Son dos heurta le coin de la table. Ron grogna mais n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir. Molly Weasley jaillit de la cuisine bien avant, sévère.

\- C'est parfaitement ridicule ! les réprimanda-t-elle.

La matriarche de la tribu rousse obligea sa belle-fille à lui céder sa place. Elle retroussa ses manches, sortit sa baguette et attrapa Harry, le tout sans aucune hésitation. Le réflexe fut immédiat : le membre chercha à se soustraire de l'emprise.

\- Tu ne feras pas tout ce cinéma avec moi, mon garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Effectivement, après une minute ou deux de lutte pitoyable, le survivant sembla abandonner la bataille. Sa tête retomba vers l'avant en ce qu'on pouvait interpréter comme un signe de renoncement. Molly eut immédiatement le champ libre.

Ron considéra la scène d'un air grave. Hermione, dos à celle-ci, porta subitement son attention vers l'extérieur du Terrier. Peu après, son fiancé l'imita en se retournant.

Bientôt, une silhouette apparut derrière les vitres irrégulières de la demeure brinquebalante. En entrant, Théodore échangea un signe de tête cordial avec le fils Weasley.

\- Alors ?

\- Blaise est parti à la pêche aux informations, annonça l'ancien espion.

Le ton était bas de sorte que Molly ne puisse pas percevoir l'essentiel. On recherchait la discrétion.

\- Tu crois qu'il y arrivera ? demanda Ron.

\- Ça ne dépend pas de lui. Trouver les bonnes personnes, ça va. Les faire parler, en restant dans le domaine du cordial, est le problème majeur. Surtout qu'il ne fait presque plus aucun doute qu'on est découverts depuis longtemps.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible ? intervint Hermione.

\- Écoute, au vu des derniers événements...

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je veux dire... à propos du reste ?

\- C'est ce dont je doute le moins.

\- Bizarrement moi aussi, renchérit Ron. C'est le _comment_ que j'ai du mal à me représenter.

Théodore acquiesça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ? s'enquit la sorcière surdouée.

\- Je pense que...

\- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon pour qu'on me le ramène dans un tel état !

Molly s'était rapprochée d'eux. Sur le canapé déglingué près de l'âtre, un Harry un peu moins amoché ne bronchait toujours pas d'un cil. Poings sur les hanches, la mère Weasley attendait qu'on lui réponde.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on m'explique ce qui se trame ici depuis un certain temps ! Et sur le champ ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Maman, ne te mêles pas de ça. Rien de bon n'en sortira, crois-moi.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois impliqué dans ce genre de problèmes ?!

Le roux réduisit l'espace entre lui et sa mère. Son ton se durcit sensiblement.

\- Je suis Auror. C'est mon travail que de m'intéresser aux affaires du Ministère.

\- Justement, si tu étais un véritable Auror – un avec un peu de jugeote, j'entends, tu saurais qu'on ne met _pas_ son nez dans les affaires du Ministère ! N'apprendras-tu donc jamais ?!

\- Tu m'as appris à respecter mes convictions ! C'en est une ! Je ne vais pas les renier maintenant sous prétexte que tu en as décidé ainsi !

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, Ronald Weasley ?!

Théodore saisit l'épaule du Gryffondor. Il s'interposa entre celui-ci et Molly. Bien que sa carrure ne fut pas aussi imposante que celle du cadet des rouquins, il parvint à dominer la matriarche plus efficacement que son fils.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Madame Weasley, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour régler des différents familiaux. Je confirme que vous ne devez pas vous mêler de ça.

Molly élargit les épaules à son tour. On avait l'audace de la remettre en place dans sa propre maison ! Elle soutint le regard du Serpentard avant d'inspecter tout à tour fils et belle-fille. Finalement, elle jeta un œil du côté d'Harry.

\- Est-ce que ça peut réellement changer quelque chose si je ne m'en mêles pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça serait une inquiétude en moins pour nous, confirma Théodore.

La matriarche sembla y réfléchir pendant une minute. Finalement elle capitula.

\- Bien, bien.

Non sans un dernier avertissement silencieux de son regard de braise à l'attention de son fils, Molly rejoignit sa cuisine et, fait exceptionnel dans la maison si chaleureuse des Weasley, scella la porte derrière elle. Ron soupira. L'ancien espion se tourna vers le survivant.

\- Et lui ? Il n'a toujours rien dit ?

\- Non, c'est une foutue tombe, répondit Ron.

Théodore hocha la tête. Le survivant n'avait donc pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée. On lui avait d'ailleurs décrit celle-ci comme hors du commun : débarqué par la voie du transplanage sur les marais de la propriété, le héros légendaire en pilotage automatique était salement arrangé. Malgré son mutisme, le couple de Gryffondor avait rapidement compris qu'une seule et unique raison aurait pu leur ramener Harry : un problème avec Drago. De là, la machine s'était aussitôt mise en marche.

Quant au silence de Potter, il était facilement compréhensible. L'élu possédait plus de raisons de se taire que l'inverse : répugnance à l'idée de parler, l'hypothèse qu'aucune pensée cohérente ne se formait dans son esprit sous le choc... Mais surtout, le survivant restait encore à ce jour le gardien du secret en titre de Drago. Parler revenait à prendre le risque de révéler le secret. De toute évidence, le sorcier n'avait plus assez confiance en lui pour se le permettre. Et Théodore l'aurait volontiers salué pour sa dévotion, vraiment, si seulement ce silence ne les plongeait pas tous dans l'attente infernale d'indices sur la situation là-dehors.

L'ancien espion espérait vraiment que Blaise parviendrait à en savoir davantage. Auquel cas, le Ministère posséderait une avance encore plus considérable sur eux qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Comme si l'univers avait entendu ses prières, des effluves de magie emplirent à nouveau les lieux. À tout hasard, Théodore inspecta le muet. Inutile : à peine une minute plus tard, le fils Zabini pénétrait à son tour dans le Terrier.

Pourtant, l'ancien espion ne lui prêta pas réelle attention. À son plus grand étonnement, le sorcier prostré semblait avoir eu une réaction infime. Ses pupilles s'étaient dirigées vers l'entrée durant un quart de seconde. Était-il possible que l'élu fut conscient de tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui ? N'était-il finalement pas aussi « _mort_ » qu'il le paraissait en surface ? Comprenait-il que le nouvel arrivant leur délivrerait vraisemblablement une réponse qui leur servirait à tous ? Théodore ne faisait alors que le soupçonner.

\- Ils l'ont bien arrêté, annonça Blaise.

\- Comment ont-ils fait ça ? demanda Hermione. Je pensais que le secret le protégeais.

\- Une Trace sur sa magie. Ils n'ont eu qu'à le cueillir.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Il est au Ministère ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, non.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Théodore, agacé par cette pause dramatique, prit les choses en main.

\- Mais quoi, Blaise ?

\- Drago n'est pas au Ministère.

L'ancien espion vit ses doutes envers Potter se confirmer en un instant. Un tremblement, imperceptible pour toute personne non concentrée sur lui, avait parcouru son échine. La conscience de ce qui l'entourait se frayait encore un passage en lui. Elle ne le trouva bientôt plus, cependant. Ses paupières se scellèrent pour de bon lorsque Blaise daigna leur asséner le coup de grâce :

\- Il est à Azkaban.

* * *

Le destin, la fatalité, la fortune, le tout-tracé... Autant de termes pour désigner une chose curieuse. Quelle que soit son appellation, cette puissance impénétrable fonctionnait inéluctablement sur tous les territoires, sur tous les types d'êtres sans aucune distinction discriminatoire, et toujours selon un processus cyclique. Juste au moment où l'on pensait avoir la main-mise sur sa propre vie, on avait droit à une piqûre de rappel pour nous démontrer qu'on avait la main sur rien du tout. Le Chaos reprenait alors des parts de marché dans la vie, à plus ou moins forte monnaie. Ce virage de la fortune, c'était bien celui que le survivant endurait à cet instant. Pire qu'un retour de manivelle, la réalité se remettait d'elle-même en question devant lui. Et fermer les yeux ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à éviter le vertige : moindre compensation.

Était-ce vraiment la vie qu'il désirait ? La réponse fusait, immédiate : non ! Bien sûr que non ! Quel genre d'être pouvait bien le faire ? Et lui, quel genre d'être était-il pour poursuivre cette existence ? Harry doutait franchement que ce fût du ressort de l'humain. Ce parcours de folie ne convenait pas à l'humanité, même la moins commune. Personne n'en voudrait, et personne n'en voulait. Pourtant, lui, se retrouvait en plein dedans.

La voix de Ron reprenait son discours pour le réprimander comme un enfant ignorant : « _Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est remuer des choses malsaines. Et tu ne trouves pas que tu en as assez remué comme ça durant ta vie ?_ »

Le meurtre de ses parents, sa cicatrice, l'enfance chez les Dursley, le Sinistros, Voldemort, les Horcruxes, la Mort, la Résurrection... N'avait-il pas assez _morflé,_ effectivement ? Pourquoi en redemander quand tout se tassait ? Quand tout s'achevait enfin ? Tout ce qu'il touchait ne transformait pas en apocalypse, il était l'apocalypse. Quelque chose en lui demeurait insatisfait tant qu'aucun Chaos ne jalonnait son parcours. Le plus souvent et le plus profondément dans les ténèbres, si possible, c'était du bonus. Pourquoi s'en cacher plus longtemps ? Harry Potter n'existait pas sans le fléau.

Et dire que pour une fois on lui avait offert un choix : ne rien faire ou être damné. Une paire de mois plus tard et on voyait bien le résultat. Leurs vies à tous se transformaient en pure horreur. Pour corser les choses on leur en amenait une nouvelle, une de celles qui restaient en magasin au rayon : « Pas encore affrontées par la fabuleuse bande du sorcier masochiste ». Tenez, faîtes vous un peu les dents là-dessus ! Et pourquoi au juste ? Que retiraient-ils de tout ça jusqu'ici ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette expérience supplémentaire !

Mais voilà, Harry Potter n'était pas fait du même matériau que tout le monde. Les normes portaient bien leur nom : elles s'appliquaient à la norme. Lui n'était pas humain. Qu'était-il ? Un masochiste qui préférait souffrir en prétendant le contraire. Un sadique qui foutait la vie d'autrui en l'air sans s'embarrasser de son consentement. Avec plus de brio à chaque tentative ! Qu'on l'applaudisse des deux mains (et même des deux pieds, tiens) !

Ils étaient tous corrompus, rongés jusqu'à l'os par cette histoire. Plus personne n'avait la chance d'en sortir indemne. Et avec quelles séquelles...

Quant à Drago, il pariait sur la disparition définitive. Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? La réputation d'Azkaban ne sortait pas de la cuisse de Jupiter ! On n'entassait pas des _présumés_ innocents là-bas. Comme dans les jeux de société, on allait en prison sans passer par la case Magenmagot. Sauf qu'on y scellait les pions pour le reste de la partie. Aucune échappatoire. Et c'était _sa_ faute, à lui, Harry Potter, l'espèce de schizophrène paranoïaque.

Malgré les apparences, l'élu arrivait encore à s'en tirer avec sa conscience. Quelque part, en creusant à s'en foutre les tripes à sang, le fameux Sauveur de ce monde trouvait une lueur qui lui assurait ses bons sentiments de base.

À supposer qu'il se soit engagé dans une autre voie que celle-ci, désastreuse (il fallait bien l'avouer), quelques mois auparavant, où en seraient-ils tous aujourd'hui ? Lui, serait dans son bureau minable, faisant son job par défaut d'Auror un peu moins méprisé que la moyenne, se sentait tout bonnement _mort_ à l'intérieur. Ron et Hermione seraient probablement mariés, ou attendraient impatiemment les fêtes de fin d'année pour le faire, encouragés par leur séparation due au travail. Le fils Weasley serait encore et toujours collé à ses basques juste pour laisser traîner un œil sur lui de temps à autre. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il s'amoche trop dans sa bêtise de survivant masochiste ! La sorcière surdouée trouverait tous les prétextes imaginables pour l'inviter (voire l'embarquer) dans des plans qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'effleurer de la pointe du pied. Et les Serpentards ? Blaise serait toujours en travail de deuil par rapport à Drago dans son manoir luxueux. Théodore continuerait son numéro au nez et à la barbe de tous, finissant par se lasser au bout d'un moment. Forcément, les personnalités hors commun des mortels fascinaient avant d'inspirer la répulsion la plus totale. Drago vivrait dans une paix toute relative dans son esprit malade.

Pourtant, le survivant entrevoyait une potentialité qui l'arrangeait : dans un univers alternatif, celui où il n'aurait pas recherché le blond, celui-ci serait _également_ à Azkaban. Mais sans que personne n'ose même le soupçonner. Dans l'ignorance, personne ne se serait pressé pour prendre sa défense efficacement. Et ça, ça suffisait à le... Non. En fait, ça ne servait à rien du tout parce que cette potentialité n'était pas celle de sa réalité à lui, ici et maintenant.

Les voix s'introduisaient jusque dans ses pensées. Indiscernables les unes des autres, elles lui proposaient pourtant une alternative à sa propre voix intérieure débitant des justifications vaseuses. L'élu les laissa filtrer.

\- Tu as appris autre chose ?

\- Non, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire de plus. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne... Et lui ?

\- Lui ? Il ne parle pas.

\- Vous avez réessayé ?

\- C'est sans effet. Il n'entend même plus.

\- Harry ?

\- Pas la peine, Hermione. Il ne t'entends pas.

 _\- Harry_?

Mais dans quel genre d'univers basculait-il ? L'homme devinait que ces quelques sonorités familières lui servaient de nom. Pourtant, dans ce ton de compassion, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Cela ne s'accordait pas avec son devenir funeste.

Pourquoi s'acharner sur quelque chose qui n'était déjà plus de ce monde ? L'expression « être de la même trempe » signifiait-elle qu'à force d'épreuves, eux aussi, n'étaient tout simplement plus humains ?

\- Et par voie magique ?

\- À quoi tu penses ?

 _\- Legilimens._

\- Ça n'est pas une bonne idée. Surtout avec lui. Si jamais tu réussissais à rentrer, qui sait les horreurs que tu verrais là-dedans.

Que voulait-on de lui, à la fin ? La torture n'avait donc pas de fin ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ? Il se serait battu avec les sbires ?

\- Ils l'auraient embarqué aussi... Non, je pense que tout ça lui a simplement échappé.

Le survivant eut presque envie de rire et de s'arracher les cheveux tout à la fois. « _Non, tu crois ?_ » rétorquait sa conscience irritable. « Échapper », c'était le mot parfait. À cet instant encore, les images s'échappaient du recoin de son crâne où l'élu les avait bannies... Ironie : n'était-ce pas la coutume que de voir sa vie défiler une toute dernière fois avant de mourir ? Il espérait seulement que les autres feraient un meilleur job que lui avec le Serpentard...

« L'erreur se qualifiait de titanesque. Atterrir volontairement dans la vase des marais de la propriété des Weasley confirmait juste l'échec irréversible qui chamboulait le monde du Gryffondor. L'élu ignorait quelle force s'amusait à ses dépends de cette manière mais, pour sûr, elle avait un certain sens de l'ironie.

Drago se dématérialisait, le message de Blaise lui parvenait. La colère mouvait son bras dans le vide, son poing se fracassait en morceaux contre le mur.

Tout ne regorgeait que d'effets impardonnables de cause à conséquence. Un humour que le survivant n'appréciait qu'à moitié. Et encore...

Harry voulait d'abord calmer ses nerfs et apaiser le douloureux battement dans sa main droite. Dans son état, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il reprenne une conversation calme avec le blond. Tout ce qu'il ferait serait d'empirer les choses. Et puis, Drago reviendrait peut-être plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout, le Serpentard n'avait nulle-part ailleurs où aller.

L'heure tournant et l'héritier des Malfoy n'étant toujours pas en vue, Harry dû bien admettre qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait. De toute évidence, même dans un univers alternatif, Drago ne reviendrait pas à l'appartement : déjà, il savait que Saint Potter s'y trouvait, et ensuite... Enfin, c'était déjà une raison suffisante.

Mais pourquoi réfléchir comme lui s'il en était incapable ? Pourquoi ne pas se baser sur un jugement qui fonctionnait lui ? Il devait analyser la situation comme Harry Potter le ferait. Après tout, c'était bien lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et ce Gryffondor en son sein se débattait, désireux lui aussi de fuir cet endroit de malheur. Tout serait toujours mieux que le vide.

Aussi, le survivant enfila son manteau et sortit. Le froid le mordit immédiatement et il grimaça. Son regard alla à sa gauche puis à sa droite. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. La vérité c'était que l'élu ne savait pas où aller. Son instinct lui soufflait que partir dans une direction serait toujours mieux que de rester planté là et ne rien faire de productif. Il partit donc vers la droite.

Le temps de pause entre la dispute et ce moment de reprise de conscience de sa part s'échelonnait déjà à pas moins d'une heure et, comme il s'y attendait, cette attente le desservait cruellement. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours à cause du foutu dossier du père, le satané fils venait de le faire enrager comme personne et, pour couronner le tout, il s'en voulait personnellement pour ne pas avoir su maîtriser sa paranoïa innée... Toute l'adrénaline qui aurait pu lui servir d'énergie sur le moment s'était belle et bien évaporée. Harry ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Persuadé que le froid endormait ses neurones, l'élu s'ordonna de trottiner pour se réveiller. Son énergie vitale approchait du 0 et courir n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires non plus. Cependant, il se força à poser un pied devant l'autre, les claquant toujours plus fort sur le bitume, comme un gosse dans une course effrénée. Où aller ?

« _Dis-moi que tu as renoncé à cette idée de cinglé ? Tu sais, retrouver Malfoy... »_ le suppliait la voix de Ron depuis ses souvenirs.

Génial ! Ses souvenirs venaient le sermonner en direct mais pas moyen de trouver une idée pour chercher l'autre blond efficacement !

À cet instant, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire. Cette sensation de boule aussi bien dans la gorge qu'au ventre le lui murmurait en lui tordant les muqueuses. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnait pas au juste ? Où était l'erreur ? Que n'avait-il pas vu pour qu'on lui repose cette colle encore et encore ? Oui, celle où il devait chercher Drago Malfoy... Il n'allait tout de même pas le filer toute sa vie, si ? Il finirait par se lasser. Et ça, c'était s'il ne mourrait pas de fatigue bien avant. Pourtant...

Le truc se trouvait peut-être là, au fond, quelque part sous les multiples couches de sa paranoïa, juste sous le monceau de faux-pas... Rien que le fait de penser qu'il pouvait effectivement se lasser n'était-il pas une erreur en soi ? Harry n'en était pas sûr. Depuis quand avait-il était vraiment sûr d'une de ses décisions ? À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas hésité par peur de commettre un faux-pas, du moins dans son esprit ? Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que le survivant revenait sur chaque événement de sa vie pour déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un faux-pas ou non. Autrement dit, l'élu devait déterminer la décision sur laquelle il était revenu en premier.

La réponse le frappa comme un éclair : oublier le Serpentard. En se mettant à la recherche de Drago, il était revenu indéniablement sur cette décision de ne plus se préoccuper de la maison vert et argent de Poudlard. Bizarrement, le dernier choix sur lequel il n'avait pas hésité et que tout le monde avait remis en cause, sauf lui, était aussi de lancer cette recherche. C'était à partir de là que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Et pourquoi ça ?

La réalité lui fit mal. Très mal.

Harry Potter, le bon, le juste, le droit, le légendaire. Drago Malfoy, le mauvais, le fourbe, le corrompu, le chimérique. Ils ne s'étaient jamais accordés. Pourquoi maintenant ? Harry Potter ne partait pas à la recherche de sa Némésis, celui qui détruisait le monde au lieu de le sauver. Et Harry Potter ne sauvait pas le destructeur du monde, il le châtiait. Harry Potter ne craignait pour rien d'autre que pour la Justice et son cercle proche, et Drago Malfoy n'était certainement aucun des deux. Potter et Malfoy... C'était contre nature, à moins de les faire s'affronter au sein de la même phrase. Autrement, ils n'allaient pas par paire.

Il semblait à l'élu que depuis ce moment clé, quelques mois plus tôt, ses actions n'allaient qu'à l'encontre de ses principes de toujours. À un moment donné, Harry Potter ne s'était plus fié à lui-même, parce qu'il ne savait plus qui il était. L'isolement, les privilèges de héros, la fuite dans le monde moldu... Tout jusqu'à maintenant n'avait été fondé sur rien d'autre que sur le besoin fondamental d'échanger son existence morne contre une sensation éphémère d'euphorie malsaine. C'était le délire total...

Pourtant, ce fut grâce à cela que le survivant comprit enfin où il devait aller : la boîte moldue. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Déjà bien avant qu'il ne retrouve Drago, bien même avant l'arrivée du dossier de Lucius sur son bureau. Là-bas, Harry Potter avait commencé à devenir un autre. Les questions insolubles s'étaient toujours noyées dans les verres d'alcool et l'ambiance d'oubli qui demeurait là. Il y avait trouvé des réponses quand il y en avait. Pourquoi pas cette fois ?

Sa course se fit plus rapide et erratique. Éreinté, Harry ne voyait plus rien. Sa myopie refaisait surface, comme si, une fois arrivé au bout de ses forces, son entraînement d'Auror ne l'aidait plus. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il s'étale lamentablement en percutant un moldu de plein fouet.

Une insulte claqua à ses tympans, rude. Désorienté pendant un instant, Harry mit longtemps avant de se relever. Les badauds ne l'aidèrent pas, à la fois intrigués et craintifs de cet étranger à la dégaine misérable, chair incrustée dans le bitume de la voie. Le sorcier n'en eut pas besoin. Sa volonté légendaire fit la différence.

L'univers ne voulut pas lui offrir de chance. La boîte était fermée. Il s'y infiltra grâce à la magie. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit alors qu'il descendait dans l'espace sombre et désert. Harry passait les portes, non pas de l'enfer, mais du néant. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il eut l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond ? Il s'était encore planté, n'est-ce-pas ?

« _Je t'ai embrassé hier soir, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi je me souviendrais d'un truc comme ça, sinon ?_ »

* * *

 _Black out_. Les pupilles mercure de Drago ne possédaient plus aucune acuité visuelle. Les ténèbres alentours ne se diluaient pas, peu importe combien de fois il battait des paupières ou traçait de nouveaux trajets avec ses iris dans l'espace restreint de ses orbites. Le noir était comme collé directement sur ses rétines.

En fait, c'était presque le cas. En plus des menottes aux poignets, les sbires du Ministère l'avaient encapuchonné dans une sorte de grand sac en tissu noir. Le voile entre le monde sorcier et le Néant semblait plus transparent en comparaison. S'il ne savait pas ces pratiques barbares abolies chez son espèce, Drago se serait cru en chemin pour l'échafaud. Merlin que ce « masque » était opaque ! Impossible d'y voir à travers. Ils pouvaient bien le faire déambuler dans des souterrains ou directement face au soleil que cela n'aurait rien changé. Le blond restait donc totalement _dans le noir_ en ce qui concernait sa destination finale...

Oui, bon, il était déjà menotté, encapuchonné et sympathiquement escorté par quatre gorilles sorciers, au moins. En dehors de l'humour, il ne lui restait déjà plus grand chose.

De toute façon, voir ne lui aurait pas servi à grand chose. On le tenait solidement par les coudes. On lui disait où marcher et quand marcher, pareil pour s'arrêter. Non, franchement, c'était comme une bonne paire d'yeux valides ! Pourquoi réclamer les siens ?

Et juste au cas où on le perdait pas encore assez avec cette opacité totale, les sbires s'assuraient de lui faire perdre tout repère en transplanant, marchant, changeant de direction, transplanant encore... Le prisonnier ne chercha pas à lutter. Il se laissa simplement porter. Ils le tenaient. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à se rebeller.

On ne bernait pas un Sang-Pur de son rang de cette façon, cependant. Plus encore que dans son vécu, la reconnaissance de certaines informations primordiales se situait dans son matériel génétiques. Ces sbires du Ministère étaient peut-être les meilleurs dans leur domaine, mais même eux ne pouvaient rien contre sa capacité d'analyse des éléments.

À l'issue d'un ultime transplanage, l'atmosphère se rafraîchit considérablement. Le vent, puissant, frappa bientôt sa stature frêle. La capuche intégrale ondula sous son influence, d'abord avec une certaine grâce puis, alors qu'ils attendaient dans la tourmente, de plus en plus lourdement. On aurait dit qu'un poids grandissant chaque minute s'était infiltré au sein de la maille même du tissu. Le blond paria sur de l'humidité voire des cristaux de sel.

Drago inspira. Le tissu envahit sa bouche. L'air passait néanmoins au travers. Un goût iodé se répandit contre son palais. Sa langue s'assécha rapidement. Tous ses instincts primaires virèrent au rouge en moins d'une seconde.

\- Livraison spéciale du Ministère, annonça un des gorilles de son escorte, probablement le supérieur de tous les autres. Un déserteur.

\- Un Mangemort plutôt, grommela un autre.

Un couinement indiqua au blond que le supérieur venait de réprimander physiquement le responsable de cette accusation. Un ronchonnement de protestation émergea sans qu'il le comprenne réellement, mais chacun reprit rapidement sa place.

\- Avance !

Drago obéit docilement. Peu confiant, pourtant, ses pieds traînèrent sur le sol plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumée. Après quelques pas, le vent cessa subitement de l'agresser. Au lieu de ça, son hurlement aménagea un bruit de fond à glacer le sang. Une pression importante de magie les encercla lui et son escorte. Le mécanisme probablement complexe de l'entrée grinça horriblement dans son dos. Puis, le silence s'imposa, lourd. Ça y était. Drago Malfoy avait enfin trouvé son chemin jusqu'à à Azkaban.

On l'attrapa un peu plus durement par le bras. On le tira vers l'avant d'un geste brusque et fort. On profita de l'inspection réglementaire pour le secouer un peu. On s'amusait déjà avec lui.

\- Doucement, réprimanda la voix du supérieur présumé de l'escorte. Le Ministère le veut entier pour son jugement.

Le nouveau gardien, probablement le geôlier, dût jauger le responsable de l'escorte. Un instant empli de tension prit place. On ne dictait probablement pas souvent au gardien des lieux la manière dont il devait traiter _ses_ prisonniers. Pour sûr, l'héritier des Malfoy fut violemment manipulé.

\- Eh ! Entier et _en vie_ , précisa de nouveau le supérieur.

Drago perçut très clairement un soupir de déception juste à côté de lui. Il dût mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas trembler. Au moins une des leçons de son père lui serait utile ici : ne jamais laisser entrapercevoir la moindre faiblesse où l'on s'en servira contre soi.

\- Et pendant combien de temps le veut-on entier ?

Le geôlier articulait si mal que le blond eut du mal à le comprendre. Et pour être honnête, il aurait préféré ne pas y parvenir. Il n'était franchement pas amateur de savoir à partir de quand on le traiterait comme un morceau de viande. Pourtant, c'était nécessaire, pour sa survie.

\- Jusqu'au procès dans une semaine. Après vous pourrez bien le donner à bouffer à Cerbère en petits morceaux, à embrasser aux détraqueurs ou à le jeter du haut de la tour contre les rochers qu'on s'en branlerait royalement le bout ! On viendra jamais vérifier que vous l'avez bien condamné comme c'était prévu à la base, du moment que c'est fait !

Les sbires éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant. Le geôlier, lui, demeura impitoyablement silencieux. Le Serpentard ne percevait rien venant de lui. Son contrôle psychique était parfait. Aucun doute, celui-là le torturerait volontiers une fois son sursis achevé. Et il y parviendrait sans mal avec un tel verrou à la place de l'esprit.

Drago se reprit. Par chance, (parce qu'à ce moment-là, il ne voyait aucun autre mot pour qualifier sa situation) il avait déjà expérimenté la Torture avec le paternel. Un petit geôlier qui avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter ne _devait_ pas lui faire peur. L'homme se lasserait rapidement de son nouveau jouet. D'autres cargaisons seraient livrées dans l'enceinte de la prison de cauchemar. Seuls les détraqueurs resteront. Pourtant, alors que le geôlier l'éloignait de son escorte personnelle, une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement : le fils Malfoy était un pur cadeau du ciel pour un individu comme lui, bien corrompu par les deux camps, et il ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer à la fois son nom de malédiction et sa trahison des Mangemorts pendant la guerre.

Soudain, le blond ressentit une envie impérieuse de retourner vers les quatre gorilles à toutes jambes. Il continua à avancer pourtant. Plusieurs portes furent ouvertes, toutes refermées avec un soin presque sadique après leur passage, ne laissant que le cri du vent, le grondement des vagues furieuses et le bruit de leurs pas dans le dédale de la tour. Et ce fut à cet instant que Drago comprit dans quel enfer il venait de sombrer...

Juste au moment où la pensée que son séjour ne serait peut-être pas aussi pénible que cela réussit à paraître sensée à ses yeux, une autre porte s'ouvrait, le froid l'enveloppait comme une main indélicate, et les souffles erratiques des détraqueurs le mirent dans l'ambiance. Mais même ces créatures ne purent rien contre l'excitation générale qui s'empara alors des cellules que le blond devinait autour de lui. On n'amenait pas souvent de nouveaux pensionnaires par ici de toute évidence.

Le Serpentard tenta de se ressaisir. Peut-être dramatisait-il les choses ? Il ne connaissait simplement pas l'endroit. Il pouvait parfaitement être induit en erreur par une certaine paranoïa...

Le geôlier s'arrêta à côté de lui et lui intima la même action d'un geste brusque. On travailla autour de sa nuque et, l'instant d'après, Drago recouvrait violemment la vue sur les couloirs gris sinistres. « _Aucune émotion. Ne rien laisser paraître_ », dut-il se rappeler intérieurement. Il pouvait le faire.

Un gloussement sur sa gauche lui fit pourtant écarquiller les yeux. Presque au ralenti, l'héritier des Malfoy tourna la tête vers l'origine du rire, uniquement pour y croiser un regard démentiel trop bien connu de sa personne. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla une demi-seconde. Le geôlier dévoila à son tour ses canines luisantes de joie. « _Merde_ », se réprimanda Drago.

Le gardien ouvrit la cellule accolée à celle de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Avance !

Le blond pénétra dans le minuscule réduit sombre et crasseux.

\- De dos !

Une fois dans la position demandée, le geôlier lui ôta les menottes sans ménagement. Sa magie ne reprit pourtant pas son libre court dans ses veines : rien ne pouvait fonctionner correctement dans cette tour cauchemardesque. Il lui faudrait de nouveau apprendre à manier son propre pouvoir dans l'enceinte de la prison.

Le Serpentard bougea ses bras pour tenter d'apaiser les crampes monstrueuses dans ses muscles. Il se sentit soudainement poussé vers l'avant d'un coup dans le dos et s'affala pitoyablement sur le sol. Son œil coléreux se retourna vers le geôlier, ravi de sa brimade.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, _Malfoy_ , susurra-t-il entre les barreaux.

Dans la cellule voisine, sa tante partit d'un rire déséquilibré. Et elle ne fut pas la seule. Bientôt, il sembla à Drago que l'ensemble des prisonniers de la prison ne formaient plus qu'une seule voix démoniaque en proie au _fou_ rire, au vrai sens du terme. Le geôlier avait disparu sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Une sorte de malédiction fit que le blond perçu chaque ouverture de chaque porte passée pour arriver jusqu'ici quand il était encore sous la capuche intégrale. Chaque fermeture l'assurait un peu plus de sa solitude face à la masse compacte et encombrée de l'enfer sorcier qui, lui, se situait paradoxalement dans les étages les plus proches du ciel noir.

\- Drago, chantonna la voix de sa tante. Dragooo.

Abandonnant tout principe de prudence, le blond se recroquevilla contre le mur du fond à l'extrême opposé de la cellule de Bellatrix. Il se contrefichait de qui se trouvait dans la suivante, dos peut-être collé au sien au travers de la paroi : rien ne pouvait être pire que cela.

\- Dragooo.

Les rires ne s'éteignaient pas. Les Mangemorts, à défaut de pouvoir lui dérouler le tapis rouge, l'accueillaient à la mesure de leur réputation. L'héritier des Malfoy enfonça sa tête dans l'espace protecteur libéré par le pli de ses genoux et cacha ses mains au sein de son cocon, comme si ne laisser aucun espace de peau à découvert pouvait effectivement le protéger de toute invasion. Vain, bien sûr, mais tout réconfort était bon à prendre.

Drago verrouilla totalement son esprit, ne laissant plus rien échapper, pas même un frisson. Sa respiration s'approfondit, se fit calme. Il découvrit que lui, au contraire des autres, ne semblait pas affecté par les détraqueurs lors de leur passage. Quand sa tante se repliait dans le fond de sa cellule en grognant, lui restait parfaitement immobile et inchangé. D'ailleurs, les créatures ne s'étaient intéressées à lui que quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers d'autres détenus. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le détraqueur se nourrissant de joie humaine ne trouvait pas satisfaction chez un être comme l'héritier des Malfoy, en cohabitation longue durée avec son Chaos intérieur. Bercé par les rires malades de son ancienne famille, Drago s'appliqua à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Rien à voir avec le sommeil. Juste l'inconscience. Dans le noir total.

* * *

Harry ne se souvenait pas s'être allongé. Pourtant, lorsque la paralysie de son corps se fut dissipée, le survivant se redressa d'un seul homme sur le canapé du Terrier. Une couverture avait été étendue sur ses jambes. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la demeure brinquebalante. La nuit ne parvenait pas vraiment jusqu'à l'intérieur grâce au feu réconfortant qui vivotait tendrement dans l'âtre. Tout le monde devait être couché ou reparti dans son propre foyer.

Le sorcier légendaire perçut néanmoins une présence tout proche. En effet, près de la cheminée, un homme à la grande carrure plongeait ses yeux dans la danse ensorcelante des flammes. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, l'océan marine de ses iris ne s'évaporait jamais sous la chaleur. La vie frémissait encore en leur cœur profond et sage. C'était le seul élément qui ne collait pas vraiment avec le reste. La peau marquée de tâches de rousseurs et la chevelure rougeoyante se confondaient admirablement bien avec les reflets orangés émanant des braises incandescentes.

Comme un être doué d'omnipotence, Ron tourna la tête vers lui avant même qu'Harry ait pu se manifester d'une quelconque manière. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas _sentir_ les choses, mais de les _savoir._

Le regard du cadet des Weasley ne portait aucune animosité à son égard, contrairement à tout ce que le sorcier légendaire aurait pu croire. Au contraire, son ami lui consacrait une attention toute relative, mesurée mais sûre.

Harry sentit une certaine culpabilité naître dans le creux de son estomac. Fournir cette apparence devait demander un effort considérable à Ron. Lui qui avait le sang chaud et la loyauté trop haute dans son estime ne devait pas avoir une forte opinion de lui à cet instant. Pourtant, il semblait au survivant que la confiance qui émanait du roux lui était tout autant destinée qu'auparavant. Les mots lui venaient bien, mais aucun n'était assez brave pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Passer ces quelques semaines avec Drago n'avait rien fait pour arranger sa maladresse avec les discours mais semblait, en plus, avoir atrophié l'instinct naturel que l'élu possédait encore envers ses amis d'enfance. Aussi, il baissa la tête et se tut.

\- Content de voir que tu réagis encore, lâcha soudainement Ron.

Le survivant redressa la tête.

\- On a bien cru qu'on t'avait perdu. Enfin, surtout moi. Tu sais comment est Hermione.

Harry n'osa pas acquiescer. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet endroit. On l'y accueillait gracieusement alors qu'il n'en avait plus le droit depuis bien longtemps désormais.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout à fait, reprit Ron. Mais je vois un peu mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé ça de côté.

L'élu dévisagea son ami d'enfance avec surprise.

\- Il faut croire que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, continua le roux. Le Ministère qui ne la joue pas fair-play et Harry Potter qui sauve la mise. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voudrais sauver les fesses d'un gars comme Malfoy, la motivation me paraît logique.

Le sorcier légendaire soupira presque de soulagement. Presque.

\- Mais tu n'avais aucun droit de partir comme tu l'as fait. En nous laissant en dehors de tout ça, Hermione et moi. En allant vers les Serpentards plutôt que nous. Je croyais que, malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans ta vie, la confiance qu'on se portait les uns aux autres ne changerait jamais.

Ron se recula de l'âtre. Une certaine obscurité prit l'ascendant sur ses traits alors qu'il se rapprochait du sofa. Il s'assit sur la table basse, installant difficilement ses longues jambes entre elle et le rebord du canapé où se trouvait Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Tu en as assez comme ça pour l'instant, je pense. Tu n'as peut-être plus confiance en moi comme avant, mais en ce qui me concerne tu restes mon seul repère fiable. Tout le monde est perdu, je ne fais pas exception. Alors, je vais te poser une question et quelle que soit ta réponse, je la considérerais comme vraie et suffisante. Non pas parce que tu es Harry Potter, mais parce que, pour moi, tu es Harry, mon ami. Juste Harry.

Le cœur du survivant se serra un peu plus. La vision de Ron, massif et plus grand d'au moins une tête et demi que lui, embarrassé par son propre corps dans ce petit espace entre lui et la table basse à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, relevait d'une infinie loyauté envers lui.

\- Veux-tu vraiment sortir Drago Malfoy de ce merdier avec tous les risques que ça implique maintenant ?

Harry perçut en un quart de seconde la raison qui poussait Ron à lui poser cette question. Il ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, ni comment, ni quand, ni quoi, ni qu'est-ce. Ron lui demandait une direction à suivre, un oui ou un non. Lui-même ne voyait clairement pas l'intérêt à poursuivre cette histoire de malade alors que son ami d'enfance lui était revenu. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il tiendrait une promesse faite par intérêt à un Serpentard vicieux qui lui avait planté il-ne-comptait-plus combien de couteaux dans le dos à la première occasion. Ce n'étaient pas des prétendus bons sentiments qui auraient raison de lui. Il n'avait pas de motivation à aider Drago Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards, et n'en avait jamais eu. On ne se changeait pas en un jour, si tant est qu'on puisse jamais se changer dans sa profonde nature. Pourtant, le roux comprenait tout aussi bien que les autres, voire même mieux, que ne pas poser cette question et ne pas donner la possibilité à Harry de faire son propre choix sur ce sujet pouvait lui retirer à nouveau son meilleur ami. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et que personne ne comprenait d'ailleurs, liait Harry à Drago dans cette tourmente. Et ça ne serait pas lui, petit Weasley, qui y changerait quoi que ce soit. Au final, il voulait juste se donner une dernière chance. Une dernière chance d'espérer que son ami d'enfance qui l'avait guidé toutes ces années n'était pas totalement parti.

Le survivant ancra son regard dans le sien. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Voulait-il vraiment répondre honnêtement à cette question et obliger, par ses paroles, le cadet des Weasley à le suivre dans une démarche qu'il n'approuvait même pas à la base ? Allait-il vraiment lui demander ce sacrifice ?

Et en même temps, alors que Ron plongeait dans l'attente avide d'une quelconque indication, Harry sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible. Son ami n'étant pas son ami pour rien, il saurait immédiatement détecter le mensonge. En fait, plus qu'une demande d'aiguillage, le roux testait une dernière fois le sentiment fébrile de confiance qui le reliait encore au survivant, pour voir si, ça aussi, ça valait encore le coup en comparaison des risques encourus.

Au final, il n'y avait qu'une seule voie empruntable ici, et Harry s'y engagea sans même douter une seule seconde de la réponse que lui-même voulait donner à cette question :

\- Oui.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Oui, je sais, je suis impitoyable. Je vais vous faire un cadeau, je vous tease le prochain chapitre (ou du moins son titre) : " _Le procès_ " ! (je sais, ce n'est pas original -'). Au moins cela a le mérite d'être clair : le prochain chapitre va (enfin) résoudre l'affaire du Ministère qu'on ne devrait plus revoir par la suite pour se consacrer entièrement à Harry et Drago. A partir de maintenant, je ne peux plus vous garantir encore de nombreux chapitres, car, une fois le cap du procès dépassé, le reste de la fiction risque de se régler assez rapidement. Mais rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas de bâcler quoi que ce soit et de vous décevoir dans vos attentes. Je vous garantis cela depuis le début et je m'y tiens : vous aurez une happy ending et surtout vous aurez du véritable slash ! (oui parce que c'était un peu léger quand même jusque là...). **

**Je vous remercie encore et toujours de votre fidélité et de vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent à continuer quand je suis démotivée ! Partagez vos avis ! Ce sont eux qui font vivre cette fiction !**

 **Et je vous dis, à la prochaine, en espérant que cette prochaine ne soit pas trop éloignée de nous ! ;)**


	25. Le procès (Première partie)

**Salut à tous ! Très heureuse de vous retrouver pour le dénouement d'une partie de l'intrigue. En réalité, je devrais plutôt dire pour UNE PARTIE du dénouement d'une partie de l'intrigue. Je voulais vous fournir un chapitre unique sur ce fameux procès que vous attendiez tant, malheureusement je me suis laissée emporter par mon inspiration, à tel point que le résultat final aurait été beaucoup trop long pour être digeste. Aussi, le chapitre XXV a été coupé en deux, et la partie 2 du procès (donc le chapitre XXVI) est en cours de peaufinage ! Il sera publié d'ici quelques jours quand vous aurez bien eu le temps d'assimiler celui-ci !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;) Accrochez-vous bien parce que celui-ci est très long !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXV : Le procès (Première partie)**

 _Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac._ Aucune horloge, réveil, écran digital ou objet comportant toute aiguille ou chronomètre n'était à dénombrer dans les chambres du Terrier. Pourtant, l'écoulement ininterrompu des secondes résonnait dans toute la pièce où Ron dormait habituellement avec Hermione, comme dans toutes les autres semblait-il. En fait, cela aurait été le moment idéal pour dénicher d'éventuels rats courant sur les lattes du grenier tant le silence amplifiait le moindre son surgissant dans la maison branlante des Weasley. Si quelqu'un doutait encore qu'un événement de grande ampleur se profilait à l'horizon, cette atmosphère aurait été la dernière preuve à apporter à ce sceptique.

La porte de l'armoire en bois massif grinça sinistrement lorsque le cadet des Weasley l'ouvrit. Son uniforme attrapé, il l'ôta du cintre et le passa par-dessus sa tignasse rousse. Finalement, le portant vide fut raccroché. Le regard de Ron plongea dans la profondeur du meuble.

Derrière ses habits suspendus, un paquet en carton blanc attendait sagement qu'on le découvre. Le roux le considéra un long moment d'un air résigné. Avec tout ce ramdam ils en avaient oublié les célébrations à venir, incluant Noël qui ne devrait plus tarder. Un jour ou deux après celui-ci, peut-être, Ron n'en était plus très sûr. Malheureusement, l'humeur n'était à la fête pour personne, et Merlin seul savait si la tendance s'inverserait bientôt.

Grâce à cet espoir que, peut-être, la joie leur ouvrirait ses bras dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, le cadet des Weasley cacha une nouvelle fois le présent destiné à sa fiancée derrière d'autres vêtements inutilisés. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher autre chose dans leurs vies de fous, même si ça n'était qu'un simple cadeau de fin d'année.

L'armoire fut refermée. Ron élargit les épaules de façon à ce que le tissu de sa robe de sorcier plus officielle retombe correctement sur celles-ci. Il quitta la chambre, direction le salon. Dans le couloir, pourtant, il s'arrêta.

L'ancienne chambre de Billy, désormais installé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avec Fleur, hébergeait Harry depuis son retour précipité. La porte grande ouverte laissait voir son meilleur ami, perdu dans son reflet du grand miroir psyché. Sur le lit, une cravate ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier attendaient qu'on daigne les enfiler. Le survivant avait horreur de s'apprêter, même pour les grandes occasions. Il disait toujours que cela le rendait « physiquement abruti ».

« _Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que c'est mieux mentalement parlant ?_ », lui répondait alors Ron en riant. Le coin des lèvres du roux se souleva légèrement au souvenir.

Le Gryffondor légendaire inspira fortement, bloqua sa respiration puis expira lentement. Ses mains se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, massant inlassablement ses phalanges. Les pupilles vertes et cernées étaient baissées sur la tâche en cours, tentant probablement d'intéresser l'esprit à l'intérieur de ce crâne à autre chose qu'à ses propres tourments. Le roux se surprenait en reconnaissant ces signes d'angoisse chez son frère de cœur comme auparavant, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Nerveux ?

L'élu se retourna vers lui une seconde avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Il ne répondit pas.

\- Harry, on a toujours gagné. Ça ne sera pas différent cette fois. On trouvera l'issue à ce truc.

\- Je sais.

Le ton était tout sauf convaincu. Ron décida cependant de laisser couler. Plus l'échéance approchait, plus la tension jouait avec eux. C'était logique. Les esprits s'apaiseraient une fois le point final posé sur la dernière page de cette affaire.

\- Finis de te préparer. C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller, déclara le roux avant de disparaître.

Harry resta immobile un court instant. Le silence reprit ses droits sur son monde. L'élu se saisit finalement de sa robe de sorcier et la passa rapidement. Une fois dans le couloir, le Gryffondor referma la porte de sa chambre d'emprunt, non sans un dernier pour celle-ci.

* * *

\- Tu es sûr que ça tient la route ?

Blaise ferma les yeux. Son visage déjà tendu se transforma en une plaque unique de pierre massive. Tandis que Théodore feuilletait avec circonspection les pages du dossier qu'il lui avait pris des mains quelques minutes plus tôt, le fils Zabini articula froidement une réponse.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Théo : c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. Cesse de me poser des questions inutiles !

L'ancien espion stoppa sa lecture, décontenancé par la réaction de son acolyte.

\- Et ça, bien sûr, c'est à condition que les Gryffondors daignent se montrer !

Le sorcier noir soupira d'exaspération. Il inspectait avec une impatience grandissante les visages émergeant du couloir des cheminettes. Une large foule se déversait en flots ininterrompus vers eux, plantés comme deux piquets aux pieds de l'immense statut du hall principal du Ministère. Elle semblait plus compacte qu'à l'ordinaire. Une certaine rumeur d'excitation contaminait indéniablement ses rangs.

Théodore avait la désagréable impression que cette masse savait exactement pourquoi lui et Blaise attendaient ici. Les regards qui glissaient sur eux n'avaient rien d'inquisiteurs, ils se teintaient juste d'une infinie ironie. L'ancien espion sentait sa confiance s'effiler par la seconde.

\- Tu crois qu'il est déjà ici ? tenta à nouveau le fils Nott.

\- Je ne sais pas, Théo ! Je ne sais pas ! Voilà, tu es content ?! Je ne sais pas où il est ! Je n'en sais rien ! Maintenant boucle-la !

Une aura nucléaire irradiait de Blaise. Le sang de Théodore bouillit en réponse. Tout le monde était nerveux. Lui aussi s'inquiétait de ne pas voir les Gryffondors arriver : leur défense dépendait d'eux, enfin, plutôt de l'un d'entre eux. Qui savait ce qu'un Ministère corrompu par la peur et le pouvoir tout à la fois pouvait bien manigancer pour s'assurer de sa main-mise sur ce procès ? Pour autant, cela n'était pas une justification suffisante à cette agressivité entre eux, selon lui.

Son instinct le plus animal lui prêchait un besoin de mordre dans de la chair fraîche. Sa raison humaine lutta tant bien que mal, et finit par remporter la partie. Se diviser maintenant restait la pire chose à faire, considérant en plus que c'était probablement ce que le Ministère attendait d'eux.

\- Je garderai des sièges dans le tribunal, grommela-t-il en s'éloignant.

Zabini ne releva pas. Il rongea son frein dans l'attente des Gryffondors. Il sut que ceux-ci venaient de faire leur entrée lorsque des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent de la foule qui s'écarta alors, telle la Mer Rouge, devant le fabuleux trio, Harry Potter au centre.

\- Vous avez pris votre temps, les réprimanda le sorcier noir.

\- On est là, c'est ce qui compte, répondit Hermione.

\- Potter, tu te sens prêt ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis des siècles ? Tu dois être d'attaque pour...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Zabini. Je le ferai à ma manière.

Piqué au vif, l'ancien Serpentard montra les crocs.

\- Mon rôle est de vérifier que tout le monde a bien son rôle en tête. Il ne faut pas qu'une seule poussière se loge dans notre mécanique. Ne fais pas le malin, Potter.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à jouer à ça maintenant, Zabini ? s'interposa Ron.

Le roux et le sorcier noir se rapprochèrent dangereusement, désormais capables de se jauger directement dans le blanc de l'oeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Weasley ?

\- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'on soit tous là pour sauver vos fesses de serpents, _encore une fois._ Si ça n'était pas pour Harry, aucun d'entre nous ne serait là. Toi le premier.

\- Drago est ma priorité. Je me fiche de votre prétendu héros à la noix qui n'est pas foutu de se mêler de ce qui le regarde !

\- Sans Harry tu n'aurais même pas su ce qui se tramait contre ton cher ami ! Qui aurait pris sa défense, hein ?

\- Mais rassure-toi, Weasley. J'ai peut-être été inutile un temps, mais toi tu restes bel et bien inutile du début à la fin ! Ne le prends pas personnellement, tu n'y peux rien. C'est dans ta nature d'être un moins que rien.

\- Inutile, vraiment ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de l'aide pendant que ton ami raclait les bas-fonds du monde moldu ? Si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir tout seul avec ta défense merdique, vas-y ! Je ne vois aucun problème au fait de me barrer maintenant ! Montre-nous comment font les maîtres dans ton genre puisqu'apparemment ils n'ont pas besoin de soutien ! Vas-y ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu restes silencieux ? Tu ne peux pas ? Alors un peu de respect, ce serait le minimum !

\- Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton respect ?!

\- Très intelligent ! Malfoy peut déjà espérer respirer de l'air frais si tu comptes le défendre avec de telles remarques !

Un coup sur le coin du crâne coupa Ron dans son discours sarcastique. Il se tourna vers sa fiancée.

\- C'est intelligent, en effet, d'agir comme deux bébés à seulement quelques minutes de l'ouverture du procès d'un proche. Et en public, juste en passant.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda le roux.

\- Dans la salle avec Théodore. Il est le plus atteint. Et, en dehors du fait que vous semblez incapable de le soutenir après tout ce qu'on a pu traverser ensemble, je suis choquée de me rendre compte que c'est lui, au final, qui a le mieux compris l'enjeu de cette journée ! Pouvez-vous, rien que pour quelques heures, faire bloc ensemble ?!

Hermione était furieuse et le laissait clairement savoir. Sa colère ne dura pas longtemps, du moins en apparence. Ses prunelles couleur châtaigne glissèrent sur des travailleurs arrêtés à quelques mètres d'eux. Tournant les talons, elle s'extirpa de la situation de spectacle dans laquelle elle venait de se fourrer. Sans même se concerter, les deux ennemis prirent sa suite vers le tribunal.

Avant de franchir la dernière grande porte les séparant encore du Magenmagot, Ron saisit l'épaule de Blaise et le fit reculer tandis qu'Hermione disparaissait à l'intérieur. Sa voix était proche du murmure.

\- Que ma fiancée ait réussi à fonctionner avec vous autres Serpentard, ça ne me surprend pas. Mais j'ignore comment Harry a fait, je ne comprendrais jamais. On n'est plus à Poudlard, Gryffondors versus Serpentards, loin de là. Nos valeurs ne sont par les mêmes, on ne peut pas possiblement s'entendre. Aussi, je vais me contenter de faire ce qui m'est possible : défendre ce en quoi je crois. Harry est persuadé que ça sert à quelque chose au-delà de rendre la Justice comme il se doit. Je ne suis pas convaincu, et tu ne me feras pas croire que derrière tes beaux discours et ta hargne mal placée, tu sais ce qui est réel ou pas. Pourtant, tu aides. Alors, que tu trouves mon aide nécessaire ou non, moi aussi je suis là et j'ai bien l'intention d'y rester. Par pour vous, ni même pour moi, pour Harry, parce qu'il en a besoin et qu'il aura besoin de savoir qu'on a tout donné si les choses tournent mal. Mais je vais quand même aider Malfoy parce que Harry me l'a demandé. Et j'espère sincèrement me tromper en pensant que tu ne feras pas la même chose pour nous... Je veux rentrer là-dedans en sachant que tout ça est bien clair dans ton esprit, Zabini.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça l'est.

\- Même le sous-entendu ? Que si jamais tu nous la faisait à l'envers...

\- Oui. Même ça.

À la plus grande surprise de Ron, Blaise lui offrit une poignée de main cordiale. Le roux saisit la main tendue et la serra franchement.

\- Après toi, invita-t-il Zabini.

* * *

Un homme en costume sorcier de haute main s'installa dans un siège vacant à quelques pas d'Hermione et ce fut comme si toute la rangée se compressait pour l'accueillir. Malgré les places indépendantes les unes des autres, plus personne ne pouvait posséder de « zone d'espace vitale » au sein du tribunal bondé.

Depuis son assise, la sorcière surdouée inspectait les alentours. L'amphithéâtre était plein à craquer. Elle doutait fortement que l'usage de la magie compenserait le manque de place à ce stade. Travailleurs du Ministère, notables, anciens juges, curieux éparpillés çà et là : la foule se diversifiait largement.

À l'entrée de la salle, les gardes menaçaient de clore tout simplement les portes si le public refusait de rentrer dans le calme. En effet, c'était la cohue. Chacun bousculait son prochain pour espérer obtenir le droit d'assister au « spectacle ». Face à tout cela, une déception immense accablait Hermione.

Quand Harry avait failli être expulsé de Poudlard à l'aube de sa cinquième année pour avoir usé de son Patronus à Little Whinging afin de protéger son cousin, l'audience extraordinaire du Magenmagot avait été déclarée à huit-clos. Même Mr. Weasley n'avait pas pu le suivre au sein du tribunal. Seuls Dumbledore et, par obligation, Mrs Figg en avaient eu l'autorisation.

Pour Drago Malfoy, on se serait cru sur la place publique un jour de marché. Les gens s'interpellaient de part en part, se battaient pour un siège et riaient bruyamment. Le Ministère estimait visiblement que le jugement ne possédait pas de raisons particulières pour se dérouler dans la discrétion. Même si leur petit peloton de recherche s'était trompé sur les charges retenues contre le Serpentard en premier lieu, les motivations des sphères dirigeantes ne recelaient plus aucun doute désormais. Cette séance plénière servirait d'exemple pour le peuple. Le Ministère, et derrière les murs de son bureau le Ministre lui-même, voulait montrer que la peur de faire tomber les grosses têtes n'était plus. Naturellement, on choisissait un nom que le monde magique n'avait pas oublié mais qui, en réalité, ne représentait plus aucune menace ni ne possédait d'influence dans la politique. Tout ça en se gardant bien de le faire savoir aux « honnêtes » sorciers. L'audace en devenait lamentable.

La jeune femme resserra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre lorsque son fiancé et Blaise prirent enfin place à ses côtés.

\- C'était moins une, lui murmura Ron à l'oreille. Ils ferment.

Effectivement, peu après, les portes du tribunal étaient déclarées closes pour de bon. Voilà, ils y étaient, plus de retour en arrière possible, leur participation à ce procès était scellée comme un contrat de mariage : pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le bruit des immenses battants l'un contre l'autre jeta une sorte de solennité dans la salle. Les voix baissèrent d'un ton.

L'entrée du Magenmagot, par son côté intimidant, se chargea d'imposer le silence. D'un même homme, toute l'assistance se leva pour saluer l'arrivée des toges noires, bleues marines et rouges. Tandis que Ron et Blaise scrutèrent les traits de chaque juge, tentant de les sonder au plus profond de leurs esprits, semblait-il, Hermione et Théodore retinrent leur souffle une demi-seconde. La pression montait indéniablement d'un cran. Et cela ne ferait qu'empirer à compter de cet instant.

À tout hasard, la sorcière surdouée examina Harry. La neutralité de son expression faisait presque aussi froid dans le dos que le Magenmagot lui-même. Hermione n'osa pas imaginer que cette absence de réaction témoignait de l'habitude de son ami à participer à ces audiences extraordinaires. Tous les cinq connaissaient le terrain pour l'avoir pratiqué. Encore une des conséquences de la guerre... Pourtant, ils encaissaient mal le déroulement des événements, sauf Harry.

L'audience se rassit. Avant le procès, Hermione pouvait affirmer avec certitude que le survivant était nerveux. Maintenant, son calme imperturbable la dérangeait profondément. Il donnait l'image d'un homme en paix avec ses idées. Merlin savait si tout ceci était parfaitement faux. À cet instant précis, il n'y aurait pas dû exister de personne moins sûre de ses décisions qu'Harry lui-même.

La jeune femme frissonna. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas cela. À côté d'elle ne se tenait plus Harry Potter, son ami d'enfance, le Sauveur de l'humanité, non, à côté d'elle se tenait Harry Potter, l'Auror désillusionné au regard froid, l'homme automatique, celui qui ne fonctionnait plus par les mêmes règles qu'eux.

Le marteau du Président du Magenmagot claqua contre le bois. Hermione sursauta et son attention se détacha rapidement du survivant. Si l'on retirait la présence étrange de toute cette assemblée de place de marché, on pouvait déjà relever une chose curieuse dans ce procès : le Président n'était pas le Ministre lui-même. D'un regard, la sorcière surdouée comprit que Théodore pensait la même chose qu'elle : leur cher Ministre ne voulait pas être associé à cette possible débandade de son régime. Ils avaient devant eux un homme de paille.

Le Président rappela presque laconiquement les règles de bienséance à respecter puis déclara la séance ouverte.

\- Qu'on fasse entrer l'accusé !

Les regards rejoignirent le centre du sol de marbre aux pieds des gradins. Deux « armoires à glace » vinrent se placer, en bons chiens de gardes, dos à la vierge de fer dans l'attente de son futur captif.

Les dalles ne tardèrent pas à s'écarter, laissant d'abord entrevoir un noir d'une opacité profonde. Des bruits lointains résonnèrent très bas dans le conduit, quelques grincements sinistres accompagnés de bruits métalliques et un crâne blanc surmonté de cheveux paraissant de la même couleur apparurent bientôt au niveau du sol. Menotté par de gros bracelets en métal rouillé aux accoudoirs de son siège, Drago Malfoy fut bientôt à la place d'honneur derrière les barreaux de la vierge de fer du tribunal.

Le cœur de Théodore se comprima dans sa poitrine. Pour bien le connaître, l'ancien espion savait que cette expression digne sur le visage de son camarade n'était qu'un masque. Un masque qui, malheureusement, rappelait trop ses origines. Lucius aussi prenait cet air lorsqu'il se sentait acculé. La volonté de Drago se mobilisait probablement pour le prévenir de prêter attention à cette assistance monstrueuse dans les gradins. Mais c'était dans ces moments où l'on ne devait absolument pas que l'on se laissait happer par son environnement. Coûte que coûte, cependant, son camarade semblait avoir décidé de ne pas s'en occuper. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur les quelques anarchistes qui n'hésitèrent pas à l'invectiver avec imagination.

Ron arqua un sourcil. Les deux gardes autour de la cage se méfiaient de l'assemblée. L'un d'eux tâta même sa baguette du bout des doigts. Leur présence était profondément pathétique. Tellement, que cela en devenait presque comique. On voulait vraiment leur faire croire que deux simples sorciers-gardes pourraient contenir toute cette foule à eux seuls dans le cas d'un débordement ? Une foule qui, elle aussi, possédait le pouvoir de milliers de baguettes ? Le Magenmagot devait obligatoirement le savoir : l'apparition de Malfoy aurait causé l'allumage d'une mèche quelque part dans l'ombre. Le tribunal n'était plus qu'une bombe à retardement.

Un sévère coup de marteau déchira l'agitation. La foule s'apaisa. Au regard qu'il échangea avec Blaise, Ron sut qu'il ne fallait pas exclure trop vite l'optique d'un combat en plein milieu du tribunal : l'effet de calme ne durerait pas longtemps. Le Président devrait rappeler régulièrement à l'ordre, jusqu'au moment où cela ne suffirait plus...

\- Un peu de calme ! Nous n'hésiterons pas à faire sortir quiconque entravera le bon déroulement de cette séance !

Un rictus souleva les lèvres de Drago au terme de « séance ». Théodore déglutit. Le blond arborait un calme olympien. Ou bien, son masque était juste très imperméable. Il ne parvenait à le dire.

\- Silence pour l'annonce des charges !

Une femme en toge bleue marine, toute en os, et aux verres de lunettes triangulaires se leva. Un rouleau de parchemin à bout de bras, elle énonça les charges.

\- Mr. Drago Lucius Malfoy est accusé d'avoir feint sa propre mort, de falsification de preuves et de matériels officiel, de corruption, d'usage de la magie dans le cadre du monde moldu et en présence de moldus, ainsi que de désertion. Reconnaissez-vous les charges qui sont retenues contre vous, Mr. Malfoy ?

Blaise hocha discrètement la tête, au même titre que Drago. Il ne s'agissait pas ici de se déclarer coupable ou non, juste de dire si l'on reconnaissait la liste des faits retenus contre soi, au cas où on en aurait rajouté entre temps...

C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu, plus ou moins. En son for intérieur, le sorcier noir se repassa les charges unes à unes. Feindre sa propre mort ? Corruption ? Défendable. Usage de la magie dans le monde moldu, en présence de moldus, et falsification de preuves et matériels officiel ? Ardu, mais pas impossible. Au final, c'était l'intitulé « désertion » qui leur donnerait du fil à retordre. Pourquoi ? Parce que techniquement parlant, Drago voulait bel et bien fuir le monde magique. Déserter.

Blaise inspira pour se donner de la contenance. Celui qui réussirait à le faire reculer devant un défit juridique n'était pas encore né. Le fils Zabini se promit solennellement de retourner chaque charge contre les membres du Magenmagot.

\- Que plaidez-vous, Mr. Malfoy ?

Blaise reconnu son entrée.

\- Non coupable ! tonitrua-t-il en se levant d'un seul homme.

\- Mr. Zabini, merci de ne pas interférer dans le déroulement de cette...

\- Je me porte garant de la défense de Mr. Malfoy, Président.

L'homme articula dans le vide, pris de court. Un de ses conseillers lui murmura à l'oreille. Il l'écouta sagement. Le sorcier noir décida de conserver son calme lui aussi : s'il leur rentrait dans le lard dès maintenant, il n'aurait plus aucune marge de manœuvre pour faire monter la pression plus tard dans la séance.

\- Mr. Malfoy, êtes-vous d'accord avec cet arrangement ? interrogea le Président.

Le fils Zabini tourna la tête vers la vierge de fer. Ses pupilles brunes plongèrent immédiatement dans celles de Drago.

Le blond hocha la tête pour le Magenmagot. Le Président s'empêcha de soupirer : cette mascarade le lassait déjà, semblait-il. D'un geste, il invita Blaise à rejoindre la « fosse » de la cage. Une fois en bas, le sorcier noir revêtit un air de confiance en considérant ses quatre alliés dans les gradins. Il pouvait sentir d'ici la prière fervente de Théodore qui lui souhaitait tout le succès du monde.

\- Comme prévu par notre code, nous procéderons à l'examen des charges unes par unes. Le premier chef d'accusation à l'étude est la feintise de la mort. Mr. Zabini, aimeriez-vous commencer ? Ou laissez-vous la parole à l'avocat du Ministère ?

\- Étant donné que ma participation à ce procès en tant que parti opposé n'était pas annoncée, je laisse la main à mon opposant.

Théodore lui envoyait des éclairs dans le dos, Blaise en était conscient. Laisser le Ministère s'exprimer en premier avait l'avantage indéniable de leur offrir un premier aperçu de son argumentaire et donc de mieux cerner ses intentions. Néanmoins, cela comportait aussi le gros désavantage de marquer la première impression du procès dans l'esprit des jurés et, surtout, de donner l'impression mal vue de démonter un argumentaire point par point plutôt que d'en exposer un bien à soi, solide, pour la défense de Drago. Le sorcier noir ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Et puis, il avait déjà une solution pour cette deuxième réalité.

L'avocat du Ministère exposa ses arguments, tous en défaveur de l'héritier des Malfoy, avec une virtuosité implacable. Alors que Théodore tremblait presque sur son siège, Blaise souriait en son for intérieur. Tout ce cirque était inutile. Au final, son opposant dépensait beaucoup d'énergie pour rien et laissait échapper dans son emphase des bribes de points qu'il allait utiliser sur les prochains chefs d'accusation.

\- J'ai terminé, annonça-t-il après une dizaine de minutes.

\- Mr. Zabini, prendrez-vous la suite ?

\- Certainement. Mais avant de formuler mon discours, j'aimerais soumettre au Magenmagot un point de réflexion que je trouve personnellement très intéressant. Selon vous, quelle est la différence entre mourir et feindre de mourir ?

Blaise attendit que la question fasse son chemin dans l'esprit des jurés. Il considéra également l'assistance d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Dans un cas, on _est_ effectivement mort. Dans l'autre non. C'est aussi simple que cela, me direz-vous. Et c'est juste, c'est tout à fait juste. Mais, en fait, ma question n'est pas assez précise. Ce qui serait réellement à interroger ici serait plutôt : quelle est la différence officielle entre mourir et feindre de mourir ?

La reformulation fit mouche. Quelques membres du Magenmagot se penchèrent vers d'autres, se murmurant les uns aux oreilles des autres. Quand leur attention commença à revenir vers lui, le sorcier noir reprit.

\- Et bien je vous le donne en substance : aucune.

Un souffle de stupeur parcourut l'audience. Les jurés s'intéressaient au développement inédit.

\- Si l'on y réfléchit bien, la réponse est très logique. Tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche le savent, la mort entraîne une tonne de paperasse : médecine, aumône, autopsie (quand cela est nécessaire), dispositions funéraires, frais notariaux bien souvent, justificatifs, papiers... En fait, la mort ne passe pas inaperçue. La différence première s'applique toujours évidemment : feindre la mort veut bien dire « feindre ». Et puisque ce n'est pas le sujet ici, je n'aborderai pas la disparition par enlèvement, par exemple. En fait, une personne qui feint sa mort est une personne qui veut qu'on la croie morte. Aussi, elle se débrouillera pour obtenir l'ensemble des pièces justificatives pour prouver au monde sa mort.

Blaise marqua une pause. L'audience ne devait pas être bousculée dans la digestion des propos. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de comprendre. La tension ne devait pas être visible maintenant.

\- Dans l'affaire qui nous réuni aujourd'hui, l'accusé, comme vous vous accorderez tous sur ce point, est toujours en vie. Mr. Malfoy, compte-tenu de ses précédents familiaux, aurait une tendance à simuler sa propre mort qui serait plus qu'envisageable. Cela s'est déjà vu. Pourtant, je n'ai à ma disposition ni faire-part ni justificatif officialisant sa mort. Le Ministère en posséderait-il ?

Le Président du Magenmagot consulta l'avocat du Ministère. Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le sorcier noir vit une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer. Il fit mine d'expliciter son propos, comme si celui-ci n'était pas suffisamment clair pour son opposant.

\- Je vous demande simplement sur quelles preuves vous vous basez pour formuler un tel chef d'accusation ? Rien de plus.

Blaise haussa _innocemment_ les sourcils.

Dans le public, Ron se pencha vers sa fiancée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il veut démontrer à toute la salle que le procès est biaisé, répondit Théodore.

\- Et il le fait bien, acquiesça Hermione.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui est là-bas et pas moi, commenta encore l'ancien espion.

Le sorcier légendaire entre eux tiqua.

\- Harry, ça va ? s'enquit Hermione.

Le survivant tourna à peine la tête vers elle. Le déroulement de la séance devait occuper toute sa concentration. Cependant, son intérêt se collait pleinement à la stature fragile de Drago dans la vierge de fer. Comme s'il tentait de percer à jour quelque chose qui le dérangeait. La jeune femme s'imagina que leurs bavardages en étaient la cause. Néanmoins, son regard intense ne démordit pas du blond.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ? renchérit Blaise. Voilà qui est gênant. À mon sens, et j'imagine ainsi qu'au vôtre puisque nous sommes tous deux hommes de justice, un chef d'accusation tel que celui-ci requiert un minimum de preuves. Et le fait que Mr. Malfoy ait disparu pendant plusieurs années ne signifie absolument rien pour moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est passé inaperçu. Nous disparaissons tous, de temps à autre, en donnant l'impression de nous volatiliser. Cela n'en fait pas pour autant une preuve contre nous. D'ailleurs, pour en être sûr, je me propose d'interroger l'accusé. Mr. Malfoy, planifiez-vous d'une quelconque manière de vous faire passer pour mort aux yeux du monde sorcier ?

\- Objection ! cria son opposant. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, sans preuve, rien ne permet de légitimer tout ce qui sera dit sur ce chef d'accusation !

Blaise consulta le Président du Magenmagot. Celui-ci semblait accablé par tant de stupidité de la part de l'avocat du Ministère : il venait, en une seule phrase, de reconnaître le manque de fondement de l'accusation _et_ de donner du poids à l'argumentaire en faveur de Drago.

\- Rejetée. L'accusé doit être entendu par le Magenmagot sur chaque point, déclara le Président. Poursuivez, Mr. Zabini.

\- Mr. Malfoy ?

\- La moitié du monde magique me considérait déjà comme mort, alors très sincèrement, ça ne représentait pas d'intérêt à mes yeux...

\- Répondez simplement à la question, Mr. Malfoy, le reprit le sorcier noir.

\- Non. Je n'ai rien fait dans ce sens.

\- Bien. Je m'adresse maintenant au Magenmagot. Si l'officiel de la chose ne vous suffit pas, je peux attester que des personnes du monde magique étaient toujours en contact avec mon client. Ce qui est, comme on vient de le reconnaître, un procédé que quelqu'un qui tient à feindre sa mort ne...

\- Justement, intervint son opposant. Si vous le permettez, Président, j'aimerais me servir de cela pour ouvrir le second chef d'accusation. Ou plutôt deux en fait : la corruption ainsi que la falsification de preuves et de matériels officiel.

\- Mr. Zabini, permettez-vous cette transition ou souhaitez-vous malgré tout faire témoigner quelqu'un devant le Magenmagot ?

\- Je crois que tout le monde voit bien où je veux en venir. Le témoignage n'est pas nécessaire maintenant.

Dans les gradins, Théodore tomba des nues. Pardon ? « Pas nécessaire » ? Et lui alors ? À quoi servait-il maintenant ? De tous ceux présents, il était le seul à pouvoir témoigner des années de Drago dans le monde moldu...

\- Il va t'utiliser plus tard, grogna Harry. Surveille tes pensées.

L'ancien espion écarquilla les yeux. Son niveau d'occlumencie était au maximum de ses capacités depuis le début du procès et le survivant arrivait encore à aller et venir dans son crâne comme il le souhaitait ? Même côte à côté, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que cela soit possible. Dans la « fosse », l'esprit de Blaise était tout aussi impénétrable que le sien. Pourtant, Potter lui affirmait que son ami le ferait témoigner plus tard... Comment savait-il ces choses hormis à fouiller dans leurs pensées ?

L'air désarçonné d'Hermione confirma ses soupçons : Harry scannait les songes des pièces maîtresses du procès. Une petite voix soufflait à Théodore que le survivant passait, en réalité, au crible chaque personne dans le tribunal, mais sa raison formait un rempart gigantesque à cette hypothèse : la puissance supposée pour cet effort était au-delà des capacités de tout être, il en serait devenu fou. N'en restait pas moins que Potter entrait dans les têtes sans qu'on le sente. Fascinant et effrayant tout à la fois.

\- La défense de l'accusé sera ravie d'apprendre qu'en ce qui concerne les chefs d'accusation suivants, mon parti a plus que des suppositions à fournir pour appuyer son argumentaire.

Blaise tiqua. Son opposant surjouait avec trop de plaisir pour que son discours soit faible. Sa tension monta d'un cran, tout comme sa prudence.

\- Comme chacun ici n'est pas sans le savoir, depuis la première « défaite » de Vous-Savez-Qui, et parfois avant concernant certains cas spécifiques, le Ministère conserve des dossiers sur chaque individu de sa communauté, d'abord avec la Trace puis avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler des « faits d'arme » : charges retenues, condamnations, victoires, découvertes, agissements marquants... Tout ce qui, en somme, serait susceptible d'intéresser la communauté sorcière.

« Mr. Malfoy possède bien évidemment son dossier attitré. Jusqu'à il y a encore quelques semaines de cela, on conservait ce fichier dans une section particulière des archives secrètes du Département des Mystères. Je parle bien sûr de la section contenant tous les dossiers sensibles, magiquement parlant. La puissance qui se dégage de certains d'entre eux serait suffisante pour foudroyer un homme sur place. Celui de Mr. Malfoy est un beau spécimen en son genre. Il ne recèle rien moins que de la magie noire ancestrale, presque impossible à craquer, à moins de n'avoir un vœu de mort violente. Bien commode pour quiconque veut effacer ses traces. À ce jour, le Ministère ne doit ses certitudes sur l'accusé qu'à une surveillance accrue de celui-ci. Le dossier en soi est tout à fait inutilisable.

« Et je demande, à partir de quand est-il devenu inutilisable ? Si l'on s'y intéresse de plus près, il est possible de faire correspondre la date avérée de la « disparition » de Mr. Malfoy et l'apparition de ce sortilège. Bien évidemment, Mr. Malfoy étant déjà « disparu » à cette époque, il est plus qu'évident qu'il a sollicité l'intervention d'une tierce personne. La nature du sortilège et son mode d'application ne sont pas si étonnants quand on connaît les antécédents de cette famille, comme vous l'avez si bien souligné tout à l'heure Mr. Zabini, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Théodore se crispa. Il espérait que Blaise garderait son calme jusqu'au bout. La tension engendrée par ce procès le travaillait déjà depuis quelques temps, et ce genre de piques mesquines entre avocats n'arrangeait probablement pas l'état de ses nerfs. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir, Drago inclus, l'ancien espion faisait confiance à son ami pour cela. Mais il fallait que son sang-froid reste de la partie. Et le silence du sorcier noir n'était pas pour le rassurer sur ce point.

\- Mr. Zabini, formulerez-vous une réponse ? s'enquit le Président devant son mutisme.

\- Me permettez-vous d'utiliser un témoin maintenant, Président ?

L'homme dans la chaire acquiesça. Harry eut un regard pour Théodore. Celui-ci se sentit tomber en morceaux devant l'expression incroyablement froide.

\- Alors, j'aimerais appeler Mr. Nott à témoigner, déclara la voix de Blaise.

* * *

« _Le Magenmagot déclare l'accusé coupable ! La condamnation est le baiser du détraqueur !_ »

Théodore inspira difficilement. Dans son dos, le dossier inconfortable du siège de bois massif ne faisait rien pour le mettre à l'aise. La sueur dégoulinait en filets froids le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence écrasante du Magenmagot devant lui, mais tomba sur un autre milliers d'yeux envahissant sa personne comme un viol. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les accoudoirs qui semblaient mangés au mites.

L'ancien espion baissa la tête : les bras du fauteuil étaient rongés, pas au mites, mais par les trop nombreux raclements d'ongles de ses occupants de jadis. Jadis, quand lui-même serrait ces morceaux de bois avec des phalanges blanches. Jadis, quand il donnait le coup de grâce qui enverrait son propre père à l'échafaud et sa propre conscience dans des tourments infinis. Non pas que Théodore aurait pu sauver cet homme, trop de preuves l'accablaient. D'une certaine manière, il avait honoré son rôle de fils, le plus Œdipien possible : il avait défait la force paternelle pour prendre sa place. D'une droiture implacable, Théodore avait condamné l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Pourtant, il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Son dernier regard était un en paix, parfaitement calme, serein et même fier. L'ancien Serpentard ne s'expliquait toujours pas cette fierté envers lui qui l'avait déshonoré en choisissant la voie de l'Ordre, celle que son père s'était interdite dans la pénitence d'une mort dont il n'était, pour une fois, pas responsable : celle de sa femme. Fier que son sang ait fait le bon choix pour lui...

\- Mr. Nott ?

Théodore cligna des yeux. Le Président le considérait d'un air circonspect. Derrière la chaire, une silhouette brumeuse d'homme sembla l'encourager de son expression sereine et fière, avant de disparaître. Une nouvelle force enveloppa l'ancien espion. Aujourd'hui non plus il ne devait pas faiblir. Aujourd'hui aussi son témoignage serait décisif. Alors, quand le Président lui demanda une seconde fois s'il était prêt à témoigner, sa voix ne trembla pas.

\- Oui, je suis prêt.

Vu qu'il était d'abord son témoin, Blaise serait le premier à l'interroger. Le sorcier noir déambula sur le sol de marbre dans un silence avide, feignant de chercher ses mots. Théodore attendit la première question. Elle ne fut pas pour lui.

\- Mr. Malfoy, vous avez indiqué que vous vous trouviez dans le monde moldu pendant ce qu'on appellera votre disparition, est-ce exact ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour autant, vous aviez gardé un lien avec le monde magique en la personne de Théodore Nott, toujours vrai ?

\- Oui. Théodore m'a assisté durant cette période difficile.

\- Mr. Nott, pouvez-vous confirmer ?

\- J'ai effectivement apporté mon aide à Mr. Malfoy, plusieurs années.

\- Quel genre d'aide ?

\- Je dirais morale vu notre relation d'amitié.

\- Juste morale ?

\- Non, matérielle aussi, dans une moindre mesure. Je lui ai fourni les moyens nécessaires pour vivre.

\- D'accord. Et...

\- Un exemple de cette aide serait le bienvenu, interrompit l'avocat du Ministère. Le Magenmagot aurait une idée plus claire.

Le Président fit signe à Théodore de répondre.

\- Je préparais principalement des potions pour Mr. Malfoy dans mes laboratoires personnels, sans contrepartie financière bien sûr. Il m'est aussi arrivé d'intervenir sur ce dernier point. Ma famille est très riche et a possédé de tous temps des biens dans le monde moldu. Il me paraissait judicieux d'en mettre à la disposition de Mr. Malfoy.

\- Donc votre aide était bien donnée dans l'optique que Mr. Malfoy puisse vivre dans le monde moldu ?

\- Oui. C'était le but recherché.

\- Objection ! Rien à voir avec les chefs d'accusation étudiés ici ! s'interposa Blaise.

\- Retenue.

\- Pas d'autres questions.

L'avocat du Ministère confronta le sorcier noir du regard. Ce dernier fit tout son possible pour conserver son masque de froideur. Ses traits s'étaient considérablement durcis pourtant. Sa réaction flamboyante en posant son objection était une erreur. Même si d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas laisser son opposant s'engager sur cette voie, il n'aurait pas dû réagir par une objection mais plutôt par un commentaire acerbe. Le fait que le terrain devenait glissant pour eux sur cette question du monde moldu aurait été moins évident.

Le fils Zabini devait changer de stratégie. Son choix fut celui du risque : il faisait le tapis sur la mise en espérant que cela paye. Il ne pouvait pas se faire damner le point encore une fois.

\- On se rend bien compte que vous avez gardé un lien très fort avec Mr. Malfoy. Aussi je me demande, si Mr. Malfoy vous avait demandé d'intervenir pour lui dans le monde magique, l'auriez-vous fait ?

L'étonnement de Théodore transparut dans sa réponse par la prudence.

\- J'imagine que c'est probable. Il faudrait répondre au cas par cas.

\- Et dans le cas où Mr. Malfoy vous aurait demandé de falsifier des preuves officielles, comme le dossier dont il était question plus tôt ?

\- Si je trouvais cela justifié, oui.

\- Mr. Nott, reconnaissez-vous avoir jeté un sort de magie noire sur le dossier de Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Oui.

L'ancien espion cligna des yeux. Sa vision se troublait tant la sueur dégoulinant de son front se logeait en billes brûlantes dans ses orbites. Il ne comprenait pas où Blaise allait avec ces questions. Elles confirmaient les charges du Ministère et le faisaient paraître suspect en prime. Et bien qu'il fasse totalement confiance à son ami, le doute commença doucement à s'installer en lui quand le sorcier noir déclara qu'il n'avait pas d'autres questions et laissa sa place à l'opposition.

\- Mr. Nott, si je comprends bien ce que vous dîtes, vous avez vous-même falsifié ce dossier ? demanda l'avocat du Ministère.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que Mr. Malfoy vous l'avait demandé ?

Théodore hésita un instant. Visiblement, Blaise voulait lui faire enfiler le costume du complice. Sa stratégie devait forcément reposer là-dessus, c'était trop évident. Il décida donc de plonger tête la première, non pas sans une immense angoisse collée au corps.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'avez-vous obtenu en échange de ce service ?

\- Rien.

\- Vous voulez donc nous faire croire que vous l'avez fait sans motivation cachée ? C'est plutôt rare de nos jours.

\- Ma seule motivation était de rendre service à Mr. Malfoy.

\- Diriez-vous que vous étiez dépendant de Mr. Malfoy et de ses décisions ?

\- Non, je prends toujours mes propres décisions.

\- Vous niez donc être sous l'influence de votre ami ?

\- Le fait d'être ami avec lui ne m'a jamais empêché de raisonner correctement et de m'opposer à lui quand c'était nécessaire.

\- Et corrompre des documents officiels n'est pas une situation qui requiert une certaine opposition selon vous ?

\- J'ai jeté ce sort parce que je ne voyais pas le mal que ça représentait. Je ne le vois toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mr. Malfoy n'était plus inculpé pour quoi que ce soit et avait reçu la bénédiction du Ministère pour vivre comme il l'entendait, ce dossier devenait donc inutile.

\- Falsifier des documents officiels relève pourtant de l'illégalité. Vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je...

\- Objection ! clama Blaise.

Le Président se tourna vers lui quand il ne rajouta rien à son intervention.

\- Mr. Zabini, retirez-vous votre objection ?

\- Pardon, je pensais que ma remarque parlait d'elle-même. Mais puisque vous le demandez, je vais expliciter le fond de ma pensée.

Théodore sourit intérieurement. La superbe de son ami lui était revenue tandis qu'il subtilisait habilement la parole à son opposant.

\- Vous avez bien dit, cher collègue, que le dossier de l'accusé est inclus dans une section spécifique des archives secrètes du Département des Mystères. Peut-on supposer par là que ce dossier n'est pas le seul exemple dans son genre ? Ou est-il si dangereux qu'une section entière lui soit consacrée ?

\- Mr. Zabini, voyons c'est ridicule, se moqua l'avocat du Ministère. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la réponse à cette question.

\- Puisque nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, permettez-moi de la partager avec l'audience. Le dossier de l'accusé n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Brillant, mais rien qu'un exemple. Ce que mon témoin prouve par son discours c'est qu'un objet ne se corrompt pas de lui-même. Il doit subir une certaine malédiction pour cela. Mais il existe bien d'autres exemples, alors, qui a corrompu ces autres dossiers ? Certainement pas mon témoin.

\- C'est totalement hors-sujet, Mr. Zabini, objecta le Président.

\- Je ne crois pas, bien au contraire. Je travaille ici depuis longtemps, et il me semble bien me souvenir que le Ministère autorisait la protection, voire la destruction, de certains fichiers dans certains cas, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen. L'utilisation de la magie noire rentre dans ces moyens. Je n'essaye pas de dire qu'un employé est responsable à la place de mon témoin, loin de là, il a reconnu sa faute. Néanmoins, la conséquence reste la même que l'on parle d'un employé ou d'un extérieur : jeter un sort sur un objet c'est par définition le dénaturer, donc le falsifier. À ce compte, un bon nombre de personnes devraient être jugées pour falsification de matériel officiel au même titre que Mr. Malfoy ou Mr. Nott.

\- La conséquence reste peut-être la même, il n'empêche que dans le cas d'un employé, on parle de procédures engagées par responsabilité, hiérarchique ou personnelle, donc sous la protection du Ministère. Ni influence, ni corruption, ni falsification. Mr. Nott est dans une toute autre position et n'avait aucun droit de se permettre cet acte.

\- Il aurait donc fallu que Mr. Nott soit un employé du Ministère pour que son acte soit reconnu comme légal ?

\- Oui.

Blaise quitta sa place près du Magenmagot et rejoignit de nouveau la « fosse ». Un sourire malicieux envahissait jusqu'à ses iris noirs.

\- Et si je vous disais que Mr. Nott était un employé à l'époque des faits ?

De sous les plis de sa robe de sorcier, il fit sortir un papier marqué du sceau du Ministère. Des murmures s'emparèrent de l'assemblée. La perspective d'un retournement de situation excitait les esprits. Le Président se saisit de son marteau et réclama le silence.

Lorsque le tribunal regagna son calme, le sorcier noir reprit son plaidoyer.

\- Aujourd'hui, Mr. Nott est indépendant. Si l'on ne cherche pas plus loin, votre accusation tient : pas de contrat ministériel, pas de légalité. Mais l'on parle de faits qui se sont produits il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela. La logique voudrait qu'on se base sur le statut effectif de Mr. Nott à l'époque des faits plutôt que présentement.

« Vous estimez la date de la falsification au moment de la disparition de Mr. Malfoy. Certes, à cette date, Mr. Nott avait déjà entamé des procédures pour quitter le Ministère et travaillait déjà en solitaire. Néanmoins, tant que la décision du conseil de son département d'affiliation n'était pas rendue, Mr. Nott restait dépendant du Ministère. Or, cette décision a pris plusieurs mois et nécessité un recours en justice, dont le département judiciaire s'est chargé. Aussi, en jetant ce sortilège sous le statut d'employé, Mr. Nott était dans la légalité.

« En conséquence, la charge de falsification n'a pas lieu d'être, ni pour Mr. Nott, encore moins pour Mr. Malfoy qui n'a pas jeté lui-même le sort. Mais sous ce nouveau point de vue, la charge de corruption ne tient pas non plus. En effet, Mr. Nott étant encore employé, on peut considérer qu'il a agi de son propre chef, déchargeant par la même occasion Mr. Malfoy de toute corruption ou influence affective. À moins que le Ministère ne souhaite lancer le débat sur le problème épineux du trafic d'influence ou des employés falsificateurs en roue-libre au sein de ses services.

Le Président semblait incertain. Ses conseillers se mirent à lui parler à toute vitesse dans le creux de l'oreille. Finalement, il saisit son marteau.

\- Les charges de falsification et de corruption sont abandonnées ! La séance est suspendue pour une dizaine de minutes. Les partis peuvent se retirer pour préparer la suite de leur intervention.

L'avocat du Ministère grinça des dents. D'un seul homme, le groupe de défense de Drago se leva et se retira du tribunal en ébullition.

* * *

La gorge échaudée du fils Zabini accueillit l'eau fraîche salvatrice avec délice. La tête penchée en arrière, Blaise vidait la bouteille à même le goulot, la buvant comme s'il s'était agi de l'ivresse en personne. On leur avait prêté une salle privative adjacente au tribunal pour se concerter en toute intimité.

\- Quoi pour la suite ? demanda Ron.

Le cadet des Weasley, inquiété par la contrainte du temps, était désireux de rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

L'avocat se permit néanmoins encore quelques gorgées avant de reprendre bruyamment sa respiration.

\- On a déjà réussi à faire abandonner deux charges. La supposée mort de Malfoy fait partie des souvenirs. Reste la magie dans le monde moldu et la désertion, énonça encore le roux.

\- Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne, le reprit Hermione. Même si Blaise l'a bien défendue, la feintise de la mort reste toujours sur le tapis. Ils peuvent le condamner pour une situation trop floue. Et ce n'est pas le témoignage de Théodore qui va les en empêcher.

\- Ils peuvent faire ça ?

\- Ta fiancée a raison, déclara Blaise. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils le feront. Ils n'aiment pas se faire attaquer sur leur propre terrain. Jusqu'à maintenant, on a utilisé des dysfonctionnements du Ministère pour défendre la situation de Drago, on n'a encore rien prouvé. Ils voulaient nous fatiguer et nous faire perdre nos cartes dès le début. Il nous en reste quelques-unes, mais ce sera dur. Des dysfonctionnements ne suffiront pas à défendre les charges suivantes, elles relèvent directement de la responsabilité de Drago.

\- Mais mon témoignage n'est pas fini, n'est-ce-pas ? Je peux toujours aider ? s'assura Théodore.

\- Blaise ne peut plus t'utiliser, répondit Hermione. Ton image a été ternie par ton aveu. Même si les charges sont abandonnées, cela restera bien présent dans l'esprit des gens...

\- Vrai, acquiesça le fils Zabini. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire participer, Théo. Je pense que je déciderai de ça sur le moment. Tu pourrais toujours être utile, même sans t'utiliser à pleine capacité comme je le voulais au départ.

Théodore encaissa le coup. Il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute. Par sa faute, le procès prenait une toute autre tournure. Ne voulant pas commettre d'autre erreur, il fit un pas en arrière, s'appuya contre le mur et resta silencieux.

\- Que crois-tu qu'ils vont lancer ensuite ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Ils procèdent par gradation. L'unique issue est de continuer sur la magie dans le monde moldu. Mes idées sont bien en place, mais je pense qu'on va être confrontés à une difficulté supplémentaire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- L'avocat du Ministère ne voudra pas être pris une fois de plus au même piège. Il ne me laissera plus l'attaquer sur le camp du Ministère. Et il n'a qu'une seule solution pour ça : appeler un témoin à son compte. Quelqu'un du Ministère.

Le fils Zabini fixa Ron. Le roux inspecta tour à tour les visages curieux du groupe sur lui pour finalement solliciter le soutien de son meilleur ami légendaire. Harry ne broncha pas d'un cil.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça !

\- Weasley, tu...

\- Auror, coupa le survivant. Qui intervient dans le monde moldu. Sur de l'utilisation illégale de magie. Employé du Ministère. Témoin parfait.

\- N'oublie pas qu'ils ont surveillé Drago de très prêt, peut-être même longtemps. Ils _savent_ des choses insoupçonnées. Le tout est de ne pas se laisser piéger.

\- Et comment je fais ça ? Je suis le plus facile à percer à jour de vous tous !

\- On ne te demande pas de mentir, juste d'être prudent, le rassura Hermione. Suis ton intuition. Elle a été bonne jusque là.

Blaise acquiesça. Il reprit sa bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer.

\- Désolé de casser l'ambiance, dit Théodore. Mais et pour la désertion ? Comment on fait ?

Tous se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Le fils Zabini soupira.

\- Drago a encore le droit de parler. Il pourra nous aider si on lui pose les bonnes questions, il n'est pas stupide. Harry doit aussi parler, ce qui apportera un certain poids, mais on ne peut pas se reposer uniquement là-dessus. Et pour le reste...

\- Quoi ? le poussa Théodore.

\- Pour le reste on prie pour un miracle.

* * *

 **Je vous l'avais bien dit, c'est un gros morceau à avaler ! J'espère que vous l'avez quand même apprécié (et que vous me pardonnerez pour le suspense) ! Votre attente ne sera pas longue considérant que la seconde partie est déjà bien avancée et que je suis en vacances. La suite paraîtra, au plus tard, dans deux semaines et vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire ! Croyez-moi j'aurais pu vous infliger un suspense bien plus terrible, attendez vous au pire pour la suite !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite le meilleur et de bonnes vacances (si vous l'êtes) ou un bon courage pour les autres ! A très vite !**


	26. Le procès (Deuxième partie)

**Hello ! Une semaine (ou presque) que nous nous sommes quittés et me revoilà comme promis !**

 **Pas de blabla inutile, d'autant plus que ce chapitre est extrêmement long : j'ai pensé à le couper une dernière fois, mais cela n'aurait plus eu la même consistance ni le même intérêt pour vous qui attendez ce dénouement depuis trop longtemps. Alors accrochez-vous bien pour les 11 000 mots ! XP (oui, oui, 11 000 mots).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVI : Le procès (Deuxième partie)**

Un éclat de voix transgressa la rumeur lointaine de la foule en effervescence, nouvelle définition du silence au Ministère de la Magie depuis quelques heures à présent. Dans la pénombre, les agents sorciers se scrutèrent sans dire un mot. L'un d'eux serra plus étroitement le poing autour de sa baguette et commença à marcher autour de la cellule ronde au cœur de la pièce. L'endroit ne laissait voir que des ombres se détachant de l'obscurité sur un fond d'air frais empestant le renfermé et l'humidité des sous-sols aménagés au plus près de la terre et de ses sources naturelles.

Un second cri s'échappa du bourdonnement constant. Le grondement s'amplifia à sa suite, comme le feulement d'un orage, haut dans des cieux invisibles. Le garde leva la tête vers le plafond tout proche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Ils essayent de contenir la foule. C'est la ruée, lui répondit le deuxième homme.

\- On dirait qu'ils vont bientôt avoir besoin de renforts.

\- T'inquiète. On est à l'abri ici.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

La rumeur distante reprit son cours « normal », de même que la ronde des agents du Ministère autour de la cage. L'ennui sévissait cruellement, malgré un éveil d'inquiétude quant à la situation en surface, et il poussa le premier sorcier à jeter un œil au-delà des barreaux, là où la pénombre était la plus intense.

Les passages secrets menant au tribunal n'étaient plus visibles pour l'heure, mais toute personne un peu renseignée sur les habitudes de celui-ci n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à comprendre que la vierge de fer des accusés à haut risque débouchait à cet endroit. Il descendait du plafond scellé un souffle brûlant vers ces couches inférieures du Ministère. Les éléments se détraquaient : la chaleur montait, elle ne parcourait jamais un chemin descendant, question de physique primaire. Habituellement, le tribunal recevait les émanations glaciales des profondeurs de ses fondations. Cette fois, la balance des éléments ne s'équilibrait pas seule.

Le garde le plus proche de la cage n'osait s'imaginer dans quel état se trouvait ce « là-haut » où se trouvait la seconde équipe de « protection ». Même les portes de l'Enfer s'ouvraient vers les hauteurs maintenant... Au contraire de la foule agglutinée comme un essaim de guêpes voraces dans les halls, lui n'aurait rien donné pour obtenir son entrée dans l'amphithéâtre-four. On lui offrait déjà gracieusement le voyage jusqu'à Azkaban, alors non merci. En fin de compte, l'homme se complaisait bien plus de sa mission aux sous-sols qu'il ne l'aurait cru lors de son assignation.

D'ailleurs, une petite voix lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille que le calme de l'accusé derrière les barreaux n'avait rien de normal. Il avait vu des esprits de tous genres défiler dans ces cachots ministériels, mais jamais de la sorte des impassibles muets. Il ignorait même que cela pouvait exister : des hommes restant parfaitement maîtres d'eux-mêmes et incapables d'exprimer la moindre once d'émotion (positive ou négative). Non pas que des larmes de crocodiles ou que des gémissements d'effroi soient d'une quelconque aide face au Magenmagot, mais de là à ne rien éprouver en surface...

Bon sang, il devait bien ressentir quelque chose. On l'avait ramené dans ces catacombes alors que son procès n'était même pas achevé. Il devait bien se douter qu'un danger quelconque le menaçait. En plus, le sinistrement célèbre Malfoy n'était pas le premier benêt venu et avait largement pratiqué cette logistique avec son paternel, comme le sien avant. C'était d'une étrangeté d'un autre monde. La fascination qu'on éprouve devant un malaise trop grand.

\- C'est bientôt le moment, déclara son acolyte.

Plusieurs coups mats retentirent. Cette fois, l'accusé daigna imiter ses gardes et relever la tête à son tour, toujours sans aucune émotion pourtant. Ça s'énervait sévère dans le tribunal. Au bruit que le marteau contre le bois de la chaire produisait, on aurait pu croire qu'on le frappait juste à leur niveau, quelque part dans une autre salle derrière les murs.

\- Fais-le remonter ! lança le deuxième garde.

\- Pas avant d'en avoir reçu l'ordre !

Les dalles du plafond commencèrent à se desceller et une vague d'air chaud embrassa chaque recoin des sous-sols.

\- C'est tellement le bordel qu'ils en oublient les ordres, fais-le remonter maintenant !

Le garde jaugea une dernière fois l'accusé. Toujours rien de changé. Son échine en trembla.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit s'élever le siège du captif qui disparut lentement dans les boyaux surchauffés de l'institution sorcière.

* * *

La lumière corrosive ne transforma rien à l'expression implacable du Serpentard sorti des ténèbres pour reprendre sa place dans le monde étréci de la vierge de fer. L'agitation était effectivement extrême autour de lui et des vivats fusèrent dès que le sol de marbre fut à la hauteur de ses yeux de mercure. La charge de l'air dans l'amphithéâtre était insoutenable.

Une chaleur digne d'un pic de canicule faisait craquer le bois des strapontins et rougir les fers autour des poignets de Drago. La concentration humaine excessive injectait de la moiteur composée de sueur, de salive et de soupirs dans l'atmosphère encombrée des lieux. Celle-ci se nourrissait de l'attitude extatique de l'assistance, réjouie par les passes impitoyables entre les deux camps au combat, et de la tension grandissante entre ainsi qu'au sein des partis déjà installés pour prendre la suite de la séance.

Le Président du Magenmagot attendit une minute après la fin de la remontée. À sa fin, il se saisit de sa baguette et la dirigea vers sa gorge.

\- Silence !

Chaque tête dans l'audience se tourna vers lui.

\- L'usage des baguettes dans ce tribunal ayant été interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je rappelle à l'assemblée que la prochaine sanction sera l'évacuation pure et simple et le déroulement à huit-clos de ce procès !

Le mutisme tomba comme une enclume sur la salle. Avoir été privé de leurs baguettes durant la pause semblait, pour l'instant, suffire aux sorciers de l'assistance. Personne ne souhaitait perdre son privilège de « spectacle ». Une certaine tension restait pourtant palpable rien que dans les tics nerveux. Un rien pouvait de nouveau mettre le feu aux poudres.

Le Président s'en contenta.

\- Puisque le message semble entendu, la séance peut reprendre ! Le Magenmagot aimerait maintenant se pencher sur le chef d'accusation concernant l'usage de la magie dans le cadre du monde moldu, en présence de moldus. Messieurs, qui commencera ?

Les deux avocats se jaugèrent de part et d'autre de la « fosse ». L'intervention de Blaise dans la première partie de la séance se basait sur l'effet de surprise, désormais envolé. Son adversaire avait été pris de court, persuadé qu'il argumenterait pour l'ornement, seul devant le Magenmagot. Son argumentaire avait été revu sur le moment. Encore que, le sorcier noir lui avait laissé la parole en premier.

Néanmoins, le fils Zabini avait bien conscience que les dix minutes de pause n'avaient pas profité qu'à eux, Serpentards et Gryffondors. L'avocat du Ministère aurait, sans aucun doute, mis à profit ces instants de répit hors assemblée. Le laisser parler en premier lieu les avait avantagés. Mais l'épée était à double tranchant : s'ils ne montraient pas autre chose que la réponse d'argument à argument, le Magenmagot risquait de retenir une pénalité contre eux et de ne pas pleinement entendre leur voix. Blaise savait qu'ils devaient désormais prendre l'autre penchant de cette tactique, pour tenter de créer un autre effet de surprise.

\- Je le ferai, déclara-t-il d'un ton assuré.

Son opposant s'inclina, moqueur, puis regagna son espace réservé dans les gradins opposés selon une posture nonchalante. Ses feuilles étaient déjà organisées en fonction de son plan d'attaque. Il ne faisait qu'attendre son tour.

Le regard du fils Zabini parcourut les gradins. Les visages étaient avides. De la salive pointait presque aux babines : on réclamait de la charpie. Trop de passe-passe ne leur ferait aucun bien, aussi Blaise choisit d'aller droit au but, dans la mesure du possible.

\- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, non pas par manque de courage mais par respect pour une audience préalablement lassée des mascarades inutiles des discours. Notre audience ne réclame que la vérité, rien de plus. Et l'on sait tous que la vérité ne se pare que très rarement de grands artifices.

« L'usage de la magie dans le monde des moldus ne devrait pas avoir cours. Effectivement, chacun ici le sait, les décrets pour préserver le secret concernant l'existence de notre monde et de nos pratiques hors du commun, pour les simples moldus j'entends, sont nombreux et parmi les moins inflexibles de toute notre constitution. Si l'on retire de la balance toutes les condamnations prononcées pour détournement d'objets moldus, les condamnations et rapports d'usage de la magie en présence de moldus restent tout de même les plus nombreux aux côtés des rafles de partisans de la magie noire ce dernier siècle. Ce danger de révélation est bien reconnu.

« Mais, à chaque fois, s'agit-il forcément d'un sorcier séjournant dans le monde moldu ? On admettra que demeurer dans le monde moldu plutôt que d'y passer accroît les risques d'infraction, néanmoins, la présence d'un sorcier dans un monde donné n'implique pas obligatoirement la révélation de sa nature profonde. De nombreux sorciers ont établi leur vie domestique dans le monde moldu sans qu'aucun incident n'ait été reporté. À quel moment doit-on considérer que c'est un problème ? Quand le trafic aux points d'accès au Ministère depuis ce même monde moldu devient si important qu'il intrigue les hommes et pousse certains curieux à l'investir parfois ? Quand on choisit d'établir un certain pourcentage des entrées des visiteurs de notre monde au moyen de cabines téléphoniques londoniennes, pour ne citer qu'elles ? Le monde moldu est rempli de notre magie.

« Les brigades d'intervention dans le monde moldu vous le diront : il est rare qu'elles passent inaperçues à partir du moment où elles doivent gérer des cas d'invasion flagrante et persistante de la magie dans l'autre monde. Les moyens nécessaires pour ramener le calme et la normalité sont parfois musclés et source d'intérêt pour les hommes.

« Les écrits de ceux-ci comportent bon nombre de références très exactes à notre monde. On sait d'ailleurs maintenant que certains sorciers ont écrit eux-mêmes ces textes. Les considère-t-on comme une infraction pour autant ?

« Mr. Malfoy a passé plusieurs années dans le monde moldu sans que presque personne ne le sache et jamais aucun incident n'a été recensé. Ne travaillant pas au Ministère, Mr. Malfoy n'a pas été obligé de se mêler à l'incroyable flot qui prend place dans les rues moldues chaque jour. Causer des troubles dans cette situation d'immobilisme relèverait du mystique. Et puis, Mr. Nott nous l'a confirmé tout à l'heure, Mr. Malfoy avait la volonté de s'intégrer dans le monde moldu et certainement pas d'en perturber le fonctionnement, comme certains trouble-faits, ou de mettre la société sorcière en péril par ses actions.

« Mr. Malfoy, confirmez-vous mon analyse ?

L'avocat du Ministère retint un gloussement d'amusement, comme on en aurait face à un bleu de sa caste pratiquant ses débuts devant ses maîtres attendris par ses maladresses.

Drago, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis son retour dans le tribunal, fixa intensément Blaise d'un seul coup. Assister à la naissance d'expressions sur un visage dénué de toute émotion depuis le départ était déstabilisant. Le sorcier noir retint son souffle : pendant une seconde, Lucius était face à lui. Une figure pâle et froide, les muscles de la bouche retombant en un rictus agressif et dédaigneux, l'ironie mordante à la place des pupilles.

Son intérêt ne se focalisa pas longtemps sur le fils Zabini. Il se dirigea vers l'avocat du Ministère qui, après un moment, perdit sa posture désinvolte et fronça les sourcils.

Dans les gradins opposés, Harry suivit le mouvement du Serpentard. Un sifflement réprobateur fusa de derrière ses dents. Ron le considéra, inquisiteur, tandis que Drago répondait d'une voix tranchante.

\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie dans le monde moldu, sauf urgence.

L'avocat du Ministère se pencha vers l'avant, la curiosité ravivée. Un sourire naquit chez lui.

\- Si vous le dîtes, Mr. Malfoy. Si vous le dîtes.

Blaise pris trop de temps pour formuler son objection et préféra se taire. Le changement soudain dans l'attitude de Drago faisait carburer son esprit sur beaucoup trop d'autres plans pour que ses réflexes n'en soient pas affectés. Sa confusion ne devait pas se voir.

\- Vous n'avez donc jamais manipulé de magie en présence de moldus ? relança-t-il.

\- Sauf urgence, je viens de le dire.

La réponse ne lui était même pas adressée. Le blond ne quittait pas « d'une semelle » son adversaire, dans les gradins. Ça ne prouvait pas son point, aussi il réessaya une dernière fois d'amener l'interrogatoire là où il le voulait.

\- Rien n'a jamais été reporté. Vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?

\- La discrétion est un don, siffla le Serpentard.

Le sorcier noir jaugea le captif de la vierge de fer avec beaucoup de prudence, en apparence, et d'incompréhension en son for intérieur. Drago était resté de marbre jusqu'à présent et le voilà qui commençait à se payer d'audace devant un jury attentif et, il fallait l'avouer, au plus mauvais moment possible. Peut-être le blond trouvait-il son argumentaire fadasse et glissant ? Peut-être essayait-il de l'aiguiller vers un regain d'agressivité ? Cependant, le message manquait tellement de subtilité que Blaise en doutait sincèrement. Si le but restait de le faire taire, c'était réussi. Son esprit ne parvenait plus à accrocher une suite logique à cet argumentaire. Il perdait du temps inutilement tout en poignardant sa propre crédibilité dans le dos. Déstabilisé, le fils Zabini préféra se retirer.

\- Pas d'autres questions.

L'avocat du Ministère prit aussitôt la relève. Était-ce le nouveau rapport de force qui semblait s'être établi entre lui et l'accusé ou l'atmosphère soudainement silencieuse dans les gradins ? Rien ne joua plus en la faveur d'une hypothèse que d'une autre pour expliquer l'air enjoué de leur adversaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient juste d'arriver ? murmura Ron, incrédule.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne prend pas une bonne tournure pour moi, lui répondit sa fiancée.

\- Je crois que Drago s'impatiente, commenta Blaise en s'installant dans son espace réservé.

Théodore nia. Pourquoi diable leur ami s'énerverait-il alors que leur camp était en bonne posture jusqu'à maintenant ? À moins d'appliquer une tactique ? Non, sûrement pas, autrement Blaise en aurait compris les subtilités. Or, le sorcier noir semblait tout aussi perdu qu'eux.

L'ancien espion scruta son ami dans la cage, leur adversaire, de nouveau le blond... On aurait sincèrement dit qu'une connexion s'était brièvement accomplie entre les deux hommes dans la fosse. Ses pupilles brunes glissèrent sur Harry à sa gauche.

Se pouvait-il que le survivant ne soit pas le seul à fouiller les esprits ? L'intelligence primant chez Drago, celle-ci lui soufflerait de répondre en fonction de ce qui se trouvait dans les intentions de la personne face à lui. Suivant cette logique, une pensée de l'avocat du Ministère avait dû le piquer au vif et avait réussi à lui faire perdre toute notion de contenance. D'ailleurs, au vu du sourire arboré par leur opposant, celui-ci l'avait compris. Et il allait s'en servir.

\- Mr. Malfoy, qu'entendez-vous par « urgence » ?

\- Vous avez besoin d'une définition ? Je vous croyais pourtant suffisamment renseigné pour connaître les dictionnaires.

Des jurés bougèrent inconfortablement dans leurs sièges. Le pouls de l'ancien espion s'accéléra.

\- Drago, non, murmura Théodore.

\- Il serait intéressant de connaître votre définition puisque c'est dans ces conditions que vous _pratiquiez_ la magie dans le monde moldu, Mr. Malfoy, répondit l'avocat du Ministère. Ce que vous venez par la présente de reconnaître, soit dit en passant.

\- J'en manipulais toujours moins que les sbires qui travaillent pour ce Ministère.

Le fils Nott se pencha vers Blaise.

\- Fais quelque chose ! chuchota-t-il furieusement. Il part en vrille !

\- Quoi ?! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Si tu vois une solution, éclaire-moi ! rétorqua Blaise sur le même ton.

Théodore se replaça correctement dans son siège. Ses dents grincèrent dans une tentative désespérée de regagner son calme.

\- Voulez-vous dire par là que vous êtes en mesure d'assurer à cette audience qu'aucun moldu n'a jamais été le témoin direct de votre magie, Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Pouvez-vous en faire de même pour vos hommes ? cracha Drago.

Hermione soupira douloureusement. À moins de crier au feu aucune solution ne paraissait suffisante pour être appliquée. Et quoi que la chaleur infernale dans ce tribunal soit légitime, un vieux diction moldu déclarait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de feu sans fumée...

À ses côtés, Harry cacha sa bouche avec son poing pour prévenir une toux. Ou du moins le crut-elle au premier abord.

 _\- Impero_.

La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler. Son ouïe venait de la tromper, n'est-ce-pas ? C'était une erreur ? Le coup de chaleur en préparation sous son cuir chevelu lui faisait prendre des choses pour d'autres. L'expression fascinée de Théodore démontrait pourtant le contraire, à sa plus grande détresse.

\- Tu es totalement fou, le réprimanda Hermione. J'aimerais ne connaître aucun de vous à l'heure actuelle !

\- Et moi, je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu n'as pas fini à Serpentard, Potter, souffla l'ancien espion.

Même lui n'aurait pas songé à ce genre d'extrême. De toute façon, balancer un sortilège impardonnable sans baguette relevait d'un niveau qu'il ne possédait pas. Une autre sorte d'adrénaline prit le relais dans ses veines.

\- Mr. Malfoy, voulez-vous que le Magenmagot ajoute outrage à la cour magistrale sorcière à la liste de vos charges ?! s'énerva le Président. Laissez la provocation à votre avocat et répondez aux questions !

Drago ne prêta pas attention à cette réprimande. Menton contre la poitrine, ses traits étaient durcis en grimace. Ses doigts serraient les accoudoirs avec force et il sembla à Hermione que le blond s'enfonça d'un coup dans son siège. À sa droite, Harry eut un soubresaut à son tour. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'une main venait couvrir sa cicatrice. La sorcière surdouée hocha la tête, satisfaite par le retour de flamme de l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Je reprends une dernière fois ma question, Mr. Malfoy, reprit leur opposant. Pouvez-vous m'assurer que vous n'avez rien fait pour mettre la société sorcière en danger lors de votre séjour dans le monde moldu ?

Hermione retrouva une respiration sereine en même temps que Drago : le Serpentard avait très certainement fermé son esprit à tout flux, extérieur ou intérieur. Il n'irait pas creuser davantage dans les esprits et plus personne ne pourrait jouer avec le sien.

La jeune femme ne cautionnait pas, loin de là, mais l'Impero de l'élu avait eu le mérite d'assagir le Serpentard. Probablement avait-il réalisé qu'on ne jetterait pas un tel sort sur lui inopinément, surtout dans ces conditions.

\- J'ai respecté les règles du code des sorciers, déclara Drago. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Vous coopérez enfin ! s'exclama l'avocat du Ministère. Si j'en ai fini avec les questions pour l'heure, j'aurais un point à ajouter à l'attention du Magenmagot.

« Les allégations de Mr. Zabini sont justes. Les sorciers représentent un flux considérable dans le monde moldu. Nous passons une bonne partie de notre temps de réflexion pour trouver des idées qui amélioreraient ce point que je partage volontiers avec mon adversaire : il passe rarement inaperçu.

« Néanmoins, quand Mr. Zabini vient à mettre en cause les brigades d'intervention, je ne suis pas d'accord : sans elles, notre monde ne serait pas aussi imperméable que maintenant. Libre aux simples d'aller écrire des histoires de bonshommes à chapeaux pointus et robes à califourchon sur des balais. Le peuple moldu le prend comme un folklore bienvenu et fou. En soi, cette liberté de création n'a jamais fait l'objet de répressions dans la mesure où elle ne fournit pas d'indice trop prégnants aux moldus.

« Pour résumer, si l'on parle des brigades d'intervention, on doit accepter de tout dire. Mr. Zabini l'a parfaitement expliqué plus tôt : une action n'est pas répréhensible dans la mesure où elle prend place dans les limites de la loi. Les bridages sont légales. Les agissements de Mr. Malfoy dans le monde moldu, avoués à l'instant, ne sont pas légaux.

« Il y a une double infraction ici, en réalité. La restriction de l'usage de la magie est trop souvent confondue avec l'utilisation effective de magie, tels que des sortilèges. Mais je rappelle à tous qu'une clause concerne également les objets magiques. Il faut se souvenir de qui l'on a en face de nous : une des plus grandes familles de Sangs-Purs existant encore à ce jour. On est en droit de se demander si Mr. Malfoy n'aurait pas conservé des reliques familiales à grande charge magique ? Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir étant donné que le lieu de résidence de notre accusé n'a toujours pas été révélé que ce soit par nos soins ou par ceux de son camp. Mais au-delà de toute considération relative à sa famille, qui serait peut-être exagérer, je crois bien me souvenir que Mr. Nott a affirmé avoir fourni son ami en potions. Pour des raisons économiques évidentes, on peut supposer que Mr. Nott ne lui apportait pas une fiole au coup. Il a donc bien fallu que Mr. Malfoy possède un stock dans son lieu de résidence. Ceci couplé au désir de Mr. Malfoy de vouloir s'adapter à son milieu de vie, compréhensible, suppose un relationnel moldu, même éphémère. Des moldus auraient donc été en proximité directe avec des objets magiques. Et cela représente une violation du décret sur l'usage de la magie.

\- Objection ! Vous ne vous basez que sur des suppositions ! Sans preuves, une telle démonstration n'est pas recevable ! s'interposa Blaise.

\- Des preuves ? Mais je vais en présenter, que tout le monde ici se rassure. Juste une dernière question pour Mr. Malfoy, simple curiosité. Quel est le profil de votre baguette ?

\- Bois d'aubépine, cœur en crin de licorne, 25cm, hésita le blond interloqué.

\- Crin de licorne, vraiment ?

\- Est-ce d'une quelconque utilité ici ? demanda le Président, lassé. Le Magenmagot aimerait passer à la suite.

\- Non, veuillez m'excuser. Je voudrais donc appeler un précieux témoin à la barre puisque Mr. Zabini a, de toute évidence, oublié son importance dans cette partie de la séance.

L'homme dans la chaire autorisa la manœuvre d'un signe agacé. L'avocat du Ministère se tourna alors vers les gradins du groupe de Serpentards et Gryffondors, radieux.

\- Mr. Weasley, me feriez-vous l'honneur ?

* * *

Ron croisa les jambes, les décroisa, se redressa dans le siège, recommença. Bordel ! Il était tout de même un Auror ! À partir de quel stade devenait-il anormal de sentir ses oreilles rougir comme une midinette devant un bouquet de fleurs ? Malgré la sagesse qu'il s'insufflait, ses gesticulations ne cessèrent que par intermittence une fois son esprit occupé par l'interrogatoire.

\- Mr. Ronald Weasley, je ne doute pas un seul instant que le Magenmagot, comme l'audience, vous connaît au moins de nom pour vos actes héroïques et votre dévouement en tant que sorcier. Certaines personnes se souviendront également du travail _admirable_ de votre père, Arthur Weasley, au département des objets moldus détournés. Ce dont je doute, c'est que chacun ici sache précisément quelles fonctions vous avez occupées depuis la fin de la guerre. Aussi, pour que l'on s'accorde sur la validité de votre statut de témoin dans ce procès, je vous demanderai de décliner votre identité, commença l'avocat du Ministère.

Ron déglutit. Il n'était plus rouge, il _voyait_ rouge. Le ton mielleux et, plus que le reste, l'utilisation ironique de l'adjectif « admirable » pour qualifier le travail de son père ne passait pas.

Cette situation se plaçait aisément en tête de liste des pires de toute sa vie. De manière inattendue, ce procès se révélait être un véritable chemin de crois pour lui : Harry d'un côté, son statut d'Auror de l'autre, son intégrité en tant que personne ici, et Malfoy là-bas... Rien que le fait qu'il soit déclaré témoin dans cette affaire fâchait et arrangeait tous les camps en même temps. Le Magenmagot devait accepter qu'un de ses meilleurs agents ne se range pas de son côté, et ça faisait tâche, même en admettant qu'il allait tout de même témoigner sous la direction de leur camp. Quant à leur camp à eux, il représentait un réceptacle de toute leur confiance, et pourtant le roux sentait le regard piquant de furie de Malfoy dans sa nuque. Être défendu par une de ces belettes rousses : l'abaissement total !

\- Mon nom est Ronald Bilius Weasley, sixième et dernier fils de la famille Weasley. Je suis employé au Ministère au département des Aurors depuis plusieurs années déjà, où ma fonction est d'intervenir sur des cas reportés comme difficiles et plus particulièrement tout ce qui touche aux mages noirs, comme on les appelle.

Ironiquement, il lui avait fallu arriver jusqu'à ce moment pour que le cadet des Weasley se rende compte que la partie « magie noire » et pas « mages noirs » (entendez par-là sorciers déviants, Mangemorts ou Voldemort bis) revenait à Harry depuis le départ. Et après on s'étonnait encore qu'il sache la manipuler avec la plus grande simplicité au monde...

\- Durant votre carrière, vous est-il arrivé de vous rendre dans le monde moldu dans le cadre de votre travail ?

\- Cela ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes fonctions principales, mais cela m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, oui. Tout dépend des besoins du département ou des missions qu'on nous assigne.

\- Récemment, votre participation à ces missions s'est accrue, exact ?

\- C'est-à-dire que ça donne un avantage pour être promu en premier, alors vous savez, plaisanta le roux.

L'avocat haussa un sourcil. Un juré se racla la gorge. Blaise se frotta les yeux dans son coin, consterné. Tant pis ! Il préférait largement mettre en avant une revendication matérielle et superficielle et passer pour un opportuniste plutôt que de révéler ses véritables intentions : à l'époque, il cherchait encore Harry. Rien ne devait impliquer le sorcier légendaire, de près ou de loin, dans ces charges d'accusation.

\- Enfin, je veux dire : oui.

\- Malgré les restrictions et les décrets formulés en masse, les infractions quant à l'usage de la magie dans le monde moldu sont beaucoup plus fréquentes que l'on ne pourrait le penser. Vous êtes vous-même intervenu sur plusieurs cas fâcheux, Mr. Weasley ?

\- C'est exact.

\- J'aimerais m'arrêter sur ce point avec vous et profiter de votre _expertise_ en la matière, Mr. Weasley.

Les jambes de celui-ci bougèrent nerveusement. Encore cette ironie ! Il allait faire bouffer sa langue à cet avocat de ses deux ! Il dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas tirer la langue comme un gamin alors que l'homme se tournait pour prendre un papier sur son bureau.

\- Il y a quelques mois de cela, vous vous êtes rendu dans le monde moldu pour résoudre une perturbation due à l'utilisation de la magie. Votre rapport, que je présente ici, indique que vous avez dû pratiquer un contre-sortilège sur pas moins d'une vingtaine de personnes dans un lieu public moldu. Je cite vos notes : « Traces de combat effacées à l'aide d'un sortilège réparateur. Une seule source de magie nettement repérable. Enquête postérieure requise pour l'appartenance du flux. » Reconnaissez-vous le dit document ainsi que ces allégations ?

Ron saisit le papier tendu et le parcourut avec attention. Il flairait très nettement le piège. Tout était en règles pourtant. Il rendit la feuille en acquiesçant, méfiant.

\- Cette enquête que vous suggérez dans ce rapport a-t-elle été effectuée ?

\- Oui.

\- A-t-elle permis de définir le profil de cette magie qui se démarquait du reste ?

\- Je pense, mais je ne saurais pas vous en dire plus. Tout ça part dans un autre département plus qualifié après notre intervention.

\- Vous avez raison, bien sûr, Mr. Weasley. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis d'aller chercher ces renseignements dans le département dont vous parlez.

L'avocat se saisit d'autres documents.

\- Un peu de lecture ? ria-t-il. « _L'expertise réalisée sur les lieux incriminés par le rapport n°. . . . . . de l'Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley, a permis d'établir un profil approximatif de baguette. Les tentatives de traçage ont toutes échouées et n'ont donc pas permis d'établir avec plus de précision l'apparence de la baguette ou son possesseur. Le processus de recherche et de localisation suivra son cours selon les procédures prévues par le code sorcier._

 _Profil de la baguette : une longueur entre 20 et 25cm, très vraisemblablement en bois de rosacée, aubépine ou rosier, complétée avec certitude d'un cœur en crin de licorne. Dernier sortilège connu : transplanage de masse vers une destination indéterminable._ »

Une massue venait de tomber directement sur Ron. Le piège était vicieux et inévitable.

Dans les gradins, Théodore trembla. Il était rare dans un procès de lancer ce genre de coïncidences sans qu'elles ne se révèlent être des preuves inéluctables au final. Drago n'avait pas pu commettre une telle erreur de débutant, si ? Utiliser sa baguette pour transplaner impliquait une magie corrompue par des sentiments trop forts et donc un besoin de s'appuyer sur un autre moyen pour se réaliser, ou bien un transport de poids mort...

L'ancien espion écarquilla les yeux. La brasserie moldue dans laquelle Potter, Drago et lui avaient foutu le bordel alors que les deux premiers se retrouvaient pour s'arranger et que lui les espionnait depuis une table, métamorphosé... Il avait fini assommé et s'était réveillé dans l'appartement protégé par le secret magique, et donc intraçable.

Un soupir de désespoir franchit ses lèvres. L'envie de distribuer des baffes n'avait jamais été si forte. Les visages de son clan se décomposaient les uns après les autres en ne trouvant aucun soutien nulle-part pour les rassurer. Même les tâches de rousseur de Ron semblaient s'estomper. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Théodore enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

\- Bois d'aubépine, cœur en crin de licorne, 25cm. C'est bien là la description de votre baguette, Mr. Malfoy ?

Le son avait déserté les cordes vocales de Drago depuis longtemps. Blême, son hoquet de surprise n'avait même pas eu suffisamment d'énergie pour sortir de son corps.

\- Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? Je peux demander l'avis du greffier si vous préférez.

L'avocat se tourna vers un homme en toge noire, à la droite du Président, qui supervisait une plume à papotes. D'un geste, il l'écarta du parchemin et inspecta les lignes, une main sur ses lunettes grossières.

\- Juste avant que Mr. Weasley ne soit appelé en tant que témoin, j'ai la même description de la part de Mr. Malfoy : « _Bois d'aubépine, cœur en crin de licorne, 25cm_ ».

Ron n'accordait plus de regard à personne. Il pouvait sentir le survivant bouillir depuis la fosse, furieux qu'il ait préféré effacer une seule trace plutôt que toutes. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que l'élu était déjà en contact avec Malfoy à cette époque ? Tout ce qui le préoccupait était la pente descendante de son ami d'enfance, certainement pas les états d'âmes d'un satané serpent.

\- Vous avez donc bel et bien utilisé la magie dans le monde moldu, Mr. Malfoy, affirma l'avocat du Ministère.

\- Il a dit qu'il l'avait manipulée en cas d'urgence, grogna Blaise depuis son pupitre. Le rapport fait état d'un combat. Un affrontement entre sorciers n'est-il pas une définition de l'urgence selon vous ?

\- Mr. Zabini, veuillez ne pas parler sans y être autorisé ! réagit le Président. Vous devez d'abord formulez une objection pour...

Le sorcier noir ne l'écouta pas. Il se redressa et tapa du poing sur la table.

\- La légitime défense rentre parfaitement dans le cadre légal ! Que faîtes-vous de cet autre sorcier non identifié ? Lui aussi devrait être jugé pour utilisation illégale de la magie dans ce cas ! Un combat suppose au moins deux personnes pour...

\- Mr. Zabini, je vous somme de vous taire !

\- Quoi ? C'est une objection que vous voulez ? Parfait ! Objection ! Le rapport établit seulement un profil « approximatif » de baguette, je cite ! Des milliers de baguettes pourraient correspondre à la description ! Cela ne prouve rien tant qu'on n'a pas réussi à remonter à la source !

Le Président hésita un instant. Blaise était en nage et reprenait difficilement son souffle. Finalement, l'objection fut accordée et la confiance naquit de nouveau dans le camp des Serpentards et Gryffondors. Leur adversaire s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Son sourire de revanche n'en fut que plus brillant.

\- J'attendais que vous souleviez ce point, Mr. Zabini. Le faire moi-même aurait été d'une prétention sans bornes ! Savez-vous comment le Ministère a été capable de retrouver Mr. Malfoy ?

L'avocat marqua une pause durant laquelle il chercha un possible génie dans l'audience.

\- Non ? Personne ? Jusqu'à dix-sept ans, chaque sorcier possède la Trace qui permet de repérer les utilisations de magie, baguette ou non. Après cet âge, elle est automatiquement supprimée. Néanmoins, il est possible avec des techniques avancées de la rétablir partiellement.

« Le rapport des experts de traçage explique que le processus légal suivra son cours : le dernier recours pour retrouver le propriétaire d'une baguette est de placer la Trace sur sa baguette. Ce n'est pas infaillible, certes, car un bon sorcier sait utiliser sa magie sans l'appui de sa baguette, et même masquer le déclenchement de celle-ci. Mais sur une période suffisamment longue, la faille finit toujours par apparaître.

« Le Ministère a donc autorisé l'application de la Trace à cette baguette de description approximative. Après tout, on en avait identifié un flux précis. L'attente a été longue, à tel point que les experts ont cru que le possesseur était mort tant sa baguette restait inactive. Néanmoins, elle aura été fructueuse. Car, la semaine dernière, un signal de transplanage très vif, influencé par une émotion forte, nous a permis d'avancer dans l'enquête.

L'avocat s'interrompit, rejoignit son pupitre et glissa une main dans son sac. Il en extirpa une enveloppe transparente. Sous les scellés, une baguette noire au pommeau orné d'émeraudes.

\- Bois d'aubépine, cœur en crin de licorne, 25cm, relativement souple, vendue à Mr. Drago Lucius Malfoy à sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Identifiée par Mr. Ollivanders lui-même, annonça l'avocat. Retrouvée sur notre accusé lors de son arrestation, il y a une semaine de cela.

Blaise se laissa retomber lourdement dans son siège. Hermione retint avec difficulté les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux couleur châtaigne. Drago, lui, ne quittait plus sa baguette du regard, effaré qu'un objet d'une telle confiance ait pu le trahir. Il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des mois mais avait choisi depuis peu de la porter de nouveau, juste au cas où. Un transplanage et on lui mettait le grappin dessus... Tu parles d'un sorcier !

Le Président asséna un lourd coup de marteau.

\- Le Magenmagot en a assez entendu sur ce point, déclara le Président. Concernant le chef d'accusation de la désertion, le Magenmagot estime avoir assez de matériel pour délibérer librement. Néanmoins, conformément au code des sorciers qui stipule que chaque charge doit être discutée par les deux partis, il serait de bon usage d'entendre ce que chacun a à présenter. À la seule condition que les détails que vous pourriez fournir n'aient pas déjà été entendus précédemment.

\- Je parle depuis trop longtemps, aussi je vais laisser mon adversaire s'exprimer, s'inclina l'avocat du Ministère.

Blaise était dégoûté. On ne cherchait même plus à cacher que le procès était biaisé. Le Magenmagot utilisait la suprématie qui lui était accordée vis à vis du déroulement des séances. C'était noir sur blanc dans le code sorcier : « _Le Magenmagot se réserve tout droit de..._ ». Voilà, tout était dit : on se réservait tous les droits, pas besoin d'énumérer la suite.

Le fils Zabini secoua la tête devant le nombre ahurissant de personnes subitement à son écoute. Quelques « spectateurs » montrèrent des signes d'impatience. Mais Blaise n'avait rien à ajouter de différent. Il lui semblait que tout avait été dit, et que, pourtant, cela n'était pas suffisant. À quoi bon s'enfoncer et se rendre pitoyable inutilement ?

Un gant d'acier enserra son épaule. En arrière, Théodore devait le maudire de tout son être. Et il avait raison : le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour se résigner au silence. Mais qu'ajouter ? À contre cœur, le sorcier noir se mit debout. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bien qu'ayant, sans aucun doute, pour but premier et final de persuader l'assistance, mon discours est ici imprégné de subjectivité. Et il est difficile pour moi de m'y soustraire, car cette affaire me touche de près, et même temps il est également ardu pour moi de m'y résoudre, car je suis avant tout un juriste. Mais, de mon point de vue, il n'existe pas d'autre plan sur lequel se baser pour étudier la question de la désertion. C'est quelque chose dont on doit décider en son âme et conscience, personnellement, devant une série de faits qui ne peuvent que faire l'objet d'une interprétation subjective, malheureusement. Tout simplement parce qu'il est impossible de sonder toute la psychologie d'un être.

« Je me contenterai donc de dire que la désertion, pour être effective, requiert un détachement non autorisé vis à vis des autorités sorcières. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Mr. Malfoy n'a jamais été en relation avec le Ministère de quelque manière que ce soit, en dehors de ses divers témoignages en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix en défaveur du mage noir et de ses partisans. Il n'y avait donc, pour lui, aucune démarche spécifique à suivre pour pouvoir prétendre à la retraite du monde magique quelques temps, comme on peut imaginer qu'il soit nécessaire d'en passer par là pour se reconstruire après des épreuves dont tout le monde se souvient encore.

« Vous me direz que rien ne vous garantit les intentions profondes de Mr. Malfoy, je suis d'accord. Et pas du tout en même temps. La meilleure preuve que vous pouvez avoir sur ce sujet est la marque de sa collaboration avec le Magenmagot, malgré quelques coups d'éclat dus à la lassitude. Il vous a apporté et vous apportera toutes les réponses dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

« En ce qui me concerne, un sorcier ne renie jamais sa nature. La preuve en est que Mr. Malfoy poursuit l'utilisation de la magie, même exceptionnelle. Ses relations sorcières en sont aussi une marque. Aussi, à mon humble avis, je ne m'attarderais pas sur le terme de « désertion » pour regarder dans le détail.

Blaise se tut et se rassit. Théodore lui tapota doucement l'épeule. Un dernier plaidoyer sincère et simple était tout ce qu'il fallait.

Le Président se tourna vers leur adversaire. Celui-ci afficha une moue dubitative, comme hésitant quant à la marche à suivre pour son propre discours.

\- Pour ma part, je ne peux que partager les bons sentiments de mes adversaires qui incitent à prendre le temps de la réflexion et adopter le plus grand sérieux pour considérer cette question. Mon avis personnel sur ce sujet est le même que Mr. Zabini, néanmoins, en tant qu'avocat du Ministère, je ne peux qu'essayer de démontrer la réalité de cette accusation. Il est tout à fait possible de le faire, d'ailleurs. Mr. Zabini ne s'est pas engagé dans ce chemin, probablement par fatigue et par peur de ne pas peser suffisamment lourd dans la balance. C'est juste. Aussi, pour ne pas aggraver la situation et aller à l'encontre de mes idéaux personnels, je me contenterai de poser les bonnes questions aux jurés.

« Je commencerai par un paradoxe sur l'utilisation de la magie. Bien qu'elle soit reconnue comme un délit dans notre cas présent, il m'est difficile d'imaginer un Sang-Pur ne connaissant que la magie cesser d'utiliser celle-ci dans sa vie quotidienne. Moi-même qui ne suis pas de cette caste, j'en éprouverais beaucoup trop de difficultés. Ne serait-ce donc pas un reniement de sa nature profonde ? Cela ne fait pas tout, bien sûr : un sorcier doué peut masquer sa magie, ce que Mr. Malfoy est très probablement capable de faire.

« Si l'on pousse le raisonnement plus loin, on peut se demander pourquoi un Sang-Pur qui, par définition, a du mal avec les moldus, irait s'installer de son plein gré dans leur monde ? En supprimant ensuite ses visites dans le monde sorcier et bon nombre de ses relations dans celui-ci ? Mr. Zabini pourra nous éclairer sur ce point, lui-même avait perdu toute trace de Mr. Malfoy encore quelques mois plus tôt. On peut sentir une certaine interrogation émaner de vous-même, cher collègue, me trompe-je ?

« Je passerai volontiers sur le côté administratif, trop exploité dans cette séance, qui démontrerai que Mr. Malfoy a failli à son devoir de citoyen sorcier par rapport à des papiers officiels nécessaires chaque année. Et je terminerai simplement en rappelant la première phrase prononcée par Mr. Malfoy dans ce procès par rapport à ses intentions vis à vis du monde magique : « La moitié du monde magique me considérait déjà comme mort, alors très _sincèrement, ça ne représentait pas d'intérêt à mes yeux_ ». Ce sera tout.

Blaise resta interdit. Son adversaire ne le regardait plus avec animosité, ni défi, ni délectation malsaine. Son visage était celui d'un homme lambda qui l'aurait salué au détour d'un couloir. Un homme banal qui venait de bien faire son travail, point.

Le Président déclara la séance levée pour délibération. Les toges officielles se levèrent en empruntèrent la sortie les unes après les autres. L'avocat du Ministère tendit une main au sorcier noir. Le fils Zabini la serra, machinalement, sans même y penser.

Puis, l'homme n'avait pas sitôt quitté la salle que l'audience entrait dans une excitation sans nom. Les esprits échaudés se réveillaient les uns après les autres et le brouhaha s'empara bientôt du tribunal. Les gardes menaçaient la foule dès qu'un individu bougeait un peu trop à leur goût, mains fermement pressées contre leurs baguettes.

Aveugles à ce spectacle, le groupe de Serpentards et de Gryffondors sombrait dans l'hébétude. On aurait dit qu'un véritable ouragan les avait fauchés. Personne parmi eux n'osait s'approcher de la vierge de fer pour parler à Drago. Qu'avaient-ils à lui dire de toute façon ? Que la justice ferait son travail ? Cela le ferait rire jaune, tout au plus. Les connexions ne s'établissaient même plus entre eux. Hermione seule tentait d'établir un contact avec une de leurs réactions tout en essuyant ses larmes dès qu'elles coulaient hors de ses orbites. Comme une mère bienveillante, elle se rapprocha d'Harry, le seul toujours impassible. Il la repoussa, se leva, s'extirpa du rang et disparut par la grande porte.

* * *

Les situations désespérées possédaient deux avantages. Rien que deux, pas un de plus. D'abord, elles détournaient l'attention des gens de ce à quoi ils se seraient intéressés en temps normal. Et, deuxièmement, elles révélaient la véritable nature des individus en les plaçant face à un péril plus ou moins immédiat.

La première affirmation, Harry la réalisa alors que les sorciers ne s'embarrassaient pas à le saluer tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère. Le phare qui guidait la masse avait été transféré depuis sa personne au tribunal du Magenmagot. La décision de celui-ci allait influencer les actes de la masse pendant quelques temps, puis le monde retrouverait sa routine avec héros sauveur et tout le tralala.

Le bruit étourdissait le survivant. Le calme devenait un besoin vital. La salle privative réservée à leur groupe pour le procès fut son havre de paix. L'élu y pénétra et referma la porte derrière lui avec une infinie douceur. Dos contre le battant, Harry vida réellement ses poumons pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Le survivant savait depuis longtemps que les natures profondes se révélaient face au péril. La guerre était passée par là. Souvent, ces natures s'accordaient avec leurs intentions profondes chez une personne. Ces intentions parfois bien dissimulées dans les ténèbres des corps, pour leurs propriétaires eux-mêmes, qui poussaient les sorciers à accourir au tribunal plutôt que vers lui aujourd'hui. Pourtant, au moment où la société sorcière se précipitait pour assister à la destruction d'un de ses mythes, et que d'autres s'abreuvait de la crainte qu'il en émanait, lui, Harry, avait l'impression de recommencer le chemin d'initiation à sa véritable nature depuis le point zéro.

Du premier instant à se regarder dans la glace sans reconnaître l'être aliéné par les lumières stroboscopiques de cette boîte de nuit moldue, cinq mois plus tôt, où il avait fini par se perdre à force de chercher l'oubli, jusqu'à cet instant de recueillement au temps présent dans l'oeil d'un cyclone furieux : tout cela n'était qu'un même cheminement. On aurait juré que tout, absolument tout, se concentrait là, dans cet instant fatidique.

Comment qualifier ce sentiment qui lui tenait au corps depuis que Drago avait claqué la porte ? L'espérance ? Non, sûrement pas, l'espoir ne faisait plus partie de ses principes. La confiance, alors ? Blaise, lui, avait confiance. Harry ne croyait plus. La colère ? Il avait longtemps été en colère. À présent tout cette charge négative s'était envolée. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus aucune once microscopique de colère dans son être, peut-être un peu de révolte tout au plus. Le désespoir, enfin ? Non, toujours pas. La résignation ? Non, non, toujours non.

En fait, cela ne pouvait pas se définir avec des sentiments. Un seul terme apparaissait continuellement dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ses six lettres se dessinaient en surbrillance sur chaque sillon de sa boîte crânienne : _destinée_. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la vérité que cela. Ses croyances ne lui permettaient plus de s'arrêter sur cet adage maudit qu'on lui avait rabâché et rabâché encore depuis son premier cri sur terre.

On aurait dit que sa vie arrivait à un point fatidique, comme lors de l'affrontement final face à Voldemort. Là aussi il avait eu besoin d'un moment de recueillement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, assis à même les marches en ruines à se familiariser avec l'idée de mort et la paix étrangement bienvenue qu'elle procurait. Au final, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, il avait survécu. Mais quelque part à mi-chemin entre la victoire et ses nuits de drogué parmi les moldus, Harry Potter était bel et bien mort.

Sa destinée l'avait conduit à affronter Voldemort et à suivre les directives que les gens lui imposaient par leurs attentes démesurées. Cela l'avait conduit à devenir le presque chef du bureau des Aurors dès son arrivée au Ministère et à devoir porter ce surnom de Sauveur comme une croix sur un chemin de pénitence. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça. Mais il l'avait eu parce que c'était sa destinée. Plus que de la fausse humilité, le survivant ne se reconnaissait pas dans l'image du Sauveur et n'avait plus envie d'y correspondre. Comme si, au fond, il s'était planté quelque part la première fois. Comme si, sur le chemin de la guerre, il avait existé un chemin alternatif dont il avait manqué l'entrée derrière les broussailles à un moment donné.

Maintenant, dans cette salle de réunion vide, dans le silence d'une menace grondant dans le lointain, Harry avait de nouveau un choix à faire. Seul. Avec lui-même. Sans plus écouter personne. Un rendez-vous avec sa destinée. La destinée d'un nouvel Harry Potter qui ne serait plus le Sauveur dans lequel on l'avait incarcéré. Et c'était pour ça que cette définition de destinée correspondait parfaitement malgré toutes ses protestations. L'univers avait décidé d'offrir une seconde chance à l'un de ses enfants les plus méritants. Une possibilité de découvrir qui il était maintenant et qui il _aurait dû_ être.

À dix-sept ans, le Sauveur avait fait le deuil d'Harry, pour le monde entier. Aujourd'hui, Harry entrait dans le deuil du Sauveur, pour lui-même. La notion du temps lui échappa tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à « mourir » une seconde fois. Son instinct lui souffla le moment exact pour sortir et rejoindre le tribunal.

La foule extérieure avait été dispersée par les gardes en renforts. Les cheminettes étaient bouclées, âtres tous morts. De là où il était, Harry pouvait voir les toges officielles s'installer de nouveau dans leurs sièges et l'audience se lever pour écouter le verdict.

Les gardes le considérèrent avec curiosité : ils attendaient après lui pour fermer. Le jeune homme avait encore le choix : faire ce dernier pas ou non. Un dernier pas pour renaître ou mourir. Merlin serait seul décideur de la présence d'un sol bien solide ou d'un gouffre sans fin sous la plante de ses pieds. Droit, Harry franchit le seuil du tribunal.

* * *

La vierge de fer avait disparu. Les gardes avaient reçu l'ordre de l'enlever. Les fers du siège de l'accusé avaient été troqués contre des menottes aux poignets de Drago. Debout, un sorcier de chaque côté, le blond attendait que le Magenmagot finisse de s'installer. Il allait savoir. Enfin, il saurait si on le reconnaissait coupable de porter un nom maudit. Et quelle que soit la décision finale, il devrait l'accepter. Le monde ne pouvait pas avoir tort face à son seul jugement d'homme mortel. Alors, le Serpentard regardait droit devant lui, sans broncher, sans passer sur les visages connus dans les gradins.

Un mouvement lui fit cependant perdre toute concentration. Une angoisse subite l'obligea à tourner la tête vers la robe noire qui claquait derrière son propriétaire. Près de Blaise, au pupitre de l'avocat, Harry venait d'apparaître. Il avait préféré se mettre aux premières loges plutôt que dans le rang derrière lui, à la place qu'il avait occupée durant tout le procès, désormais vide. Ses yeux aussi profond qu'une forêt vierge se connectèrent aux siens semblables à une mer grise par temps calme, sans aucune autre île à l'horizon que ces pupilles vertes. Quelque chose passa entre eux bien qu'en apparence, chacun ait conservé un masque de neutralité absolue.

\- Silence pour le verdict ! réclama le Président.

Drago déglutit. Son menton se redressa vers les jurés, au milieu desquels, le Ministre de la Magie avait finalement décidé de se placer.

\- Pour les charges d'usage de la magie dans le monde moldu, en présence de moldus, de désertion avec simulation de la mort, nous, Magenmagot, déclarons l'accusé coupable ! La sentence requise est le baiser du détraqueur !

La rumeur s'éleva de la foule. Certains applaudissaient, d'autres huaient, une minorité restaient silencieux. Hermione n'éclata pas en sanglots, les larmes débordèrent simplement des ses yeux haineux, laissant de nobles traces noires sur ses joues rosées. L'avocat du Ministère semblait presque désolé en considérant Blaise, en état de choc. Ron ne releva jamais la tête qu'il avait baissée pour l'annonce. Théodore tournait en tous sens, incapable de se résoudre à croire ses sens.

Les gardes saisirent Drago sous les bras. Il se laissa faire. C'en était fini de lutter. On ne fuyait pas éternellement. On ne pouvait rien contre. La condamnation semblait refermer chaque chapitre inachevé de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus rien à remettre à l'épreuve du travail, la fin était juste à quelques pas qu'il lui tâchait d'assurer, soutenu par les gardes, avec les dernières onces de sang de Malfoy dans ses veines. On n'aurait pas pu mieux dire en affirmant que la prochaine étape serait d'embrasser la mort. Le détraqueur revenait au même.

Les gardes s'affairaient autour de lui. Il contempla le marbre maudit de tous ses cauchemars et se surprit à en reconnaître la majesté en attendant qu'on daigne le tirer par la manche vers Azkaban. Une ombre passa sur le reflet du marbre et des exclamations de stupeur retentirent dans la salle. Drago redressa la tête.

Face au Magenmagot, un homme en robe de sorcier noire venait de dégainer sa baguette : Harry. Le héros avait eu le droit de conserver sa baguette : on ne retirait pas sa baguette au modèle de la communauté. Pour une fois, le survivant était heureux de ce privilège car il lui permettait de flamboyer devant des milliers de témoins, maintenant.

Pointe vers le ciel, l'élu brandit sa baguette bien haut et prit le temps de s'assurer que chacun l'avait vue. Hermione priait les divinités des deux mondes. Blaise soufflait d'étonnement. Théodore tremblait. Et Ron se résignait à la douloureuse fierté. Harry se concentra sur le Ministre de la Magie. Tout en le fixant dans le blanc de l'oeil, le survivant attrapa la pointe de sa baguette de l'autre main. Ramenée à sa taille, l'élu inspira profondément. Ses doigts profitèrent du bois de houx rugueux entourant la plume de phénix, désormais unique dans ce monde. Ses traits se durcirent. Avec toute son âme, Harry Potter brisa sa baguette légendaire sous les exclamations. Les bouts chutant sur le sol de marbre semblèrent peser des tonnes et résonner durant des siècles dans la salle silencieuse.

\- Voldemort a péri par cette baguette, parla enfin le survivant. La Guerre s'est finie sur cette baguette. J'ai pourtant toujours l'impression de mener une bataille sans fin dans ce monde. Ceci est ma réponse : je refuse de me battre. Moi, Harry Potter, ait décidé qu'à partir de ce jour, je ne me battrai plus.

Comme tout le reste dans la salle, les larmes d'Hermione s'était figées en gouttes paralysées sur ses joues.

\- Mr. Potter ? murmura le Ministre.

\- J'ai enfreint plus de décrets et de lois que quiconque dans cette pièce, y compris cet homme enchaîné derrière moi. Puisque tout semble m'être permis envers et contre tout, moi, Harry Potter, déclare que Drago Malfoy n'est coupable de rien. Mais dans le cas où je me serai fourvoyé et que l'on ne me traiterait pas différemment parce que je suis Celui-Qui-A-Sauvé, alors vous me déclarerez coupable.

\- Mais enfin, coupable de quoi Mr. Potter ?

La salle retint son souffle.

\- De désertion, annonça calmement Harry.

Des murmures emplirent le tribunal. Le Ministre parut désemparé, au même titre que le Magenmagot entier. Son échange visuel avec le survivant fut long et intense. Finalement, il s'appuya sur la chaire des gradins et soupira.

\- Décision soumise au vote, annonça-t-il.

Ron entoura Hermione de ses bras comme s'ils pouvaient suffire à la protéger de la suite.

\- Mr. Potter comme dernier témoin dans l'affaire Malfoy. Levez la main pour signifier votre accord.

Les toges officielles se scrutèrent avec incertitude. Mais des mains se dressèrent bientôt. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Ron en voyant que la majorité leur était plus que favorable. Le Ministre dut bien le reconnaître malgré l'évident embarras collé à sa figure creusée.

\- Mr. Potter sera donc entendu. Le Magenmagot va procéder à la discussion immédiatement. Peuvent et doivent rester dans ce tribunal les seuls concernés par le procès : avocats, témoins, jurés... et accusé.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Sinistre, le Ministre amplifia sa voix.

\- Que le tribunal soit évacué !

Le chaos ne tarda pas à se faire. Les gardes durent employer la force. Des sorts fusèrent de leurs baguettes dégainées. Au milieu de l'agitation, Harry se tenait droit, tel un roc au milieu d'un océan en furie.

\- Pourquoi les laisse-t-il partir ? s'interloqua Blaise. Je croyais que le but de tout cela était de faire un exemple pour un exemple.

\- Il obtient ce qu'on n'a pas eu au départ, expliqua Hermione. Un procès à huit-clos, pas biaisé sur toute la ligne.

* * *

Une assise de strapontin traînait négligemment sur le sol orné du tribunal parmi un monceau de papiers. Une barrière pendait dans le vide à l'extrême fin d'une rangée de gradins. Des affaires personnelles jonchaient toute la salle. Des vivats étaient encore perceptibles jusqu'à ce que le Ministre fasse un mouvement de baguette et que le silence se fasse instantanément.

Le silence, le vrai, demeura longtemps après que l'homme se soit installé à son poste officiel : la chaire, le Président du Magenmagot non loin de lui. Le sérieux sur ses traits mourut pour un rire abusé et fatigué.

\- Mr. Potter, que signifie tout ceci ? Quel est votre intérêt à en arriver là ?

\- Je veux que justice soit rendue.

\- Mais justice a été rendue, Mr. Potter, soupira le Ministre.

\- Vous allez vraiment essayer de me faire croire ça ?

\- Qu'y aurait-il d'autre à comprendre, voyons ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais dans mon esprit ça donne quelque chose comme : pourquoi ne suis-je toujours pas enchaîné ? Après tout, j'avoue des fautes pour lesquelles tout sorcier serait pendu haut et court au sein même de ce tribunal. Je serais l'exemple ultime, ne croyez-vous pas ? Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Parce que vous êtes incapable de condamner l'homme qui sert de chimère à toute une société qui partirait à vau-l'eau sans l'idéal qu'il représente. Si les gens savaient ce qui se cache vraiment sous la peau de leur héros, ils seraient les premiers à en demander l'exécution pure et simple.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Mr. Potter. La nation vous est reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, et rien ne pourra jamais entacher cela. Votre engagement aujourd'hui est précisément ce pourquoi les sorciers vous vénèrent !

\- Je ne veux pas être vénéré. Je suis un homme. Et on ne vénère pas un homme.

\- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous alors, Mr. Potter ?

\- Pour l'instant, être entendu. Rien de plus.

\- Mais qu'auriez-vous à ajouter de plus à ce que votre camp a déjà dit et répété ? Cela n'a pas de sens !

\- Je suis le seul à savoir certains points reliés à cette affaire. Osez me dire encore une seule fois que ça n'a pas de sens, Mr. le Ministre. Vous savez de quoi je veux parler.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Vous allez aussi prétendre ne pas savoir qui a déterré ce dossier des archives secrètes en premier lieu ? Je sais pourquoi vous m'en avez donné l'autorisation. Vous y avez vu une opportunité d'enlever une épine de votre pied. Parce que la vérité ce n'est pas de savoir si Drago Malfoy est un déserteur ou non, il vous dérange parce qu'il n'est pas celui qui a lancé le dernier sortilège de la guerre et parce que, bien encore après celle-ci, sa famille vous a causé de nombreux problèmes. De toutes les familles de Sangs-Purs, ce sont les Malfoy qui ont eu le plus d'influence dans ce Ministère. Et ça se voit encore, malheureusement.

L'héritier de la famille incriminée ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots qui étaient à la fois une délivrance et une salissure pour lui.

\- Avez-vous déjà oublié grâce à qui la majorité des Mangemorts a été révélé au grand public ? Avez-vous déjà oublié ce que vous lui devez ?

\- Il n'est nullement question de la guerre, ici, Mr. Potter ! Cessez de tout y ramener ! Cette époque est révolue !

\- Il n'est question que de désertion, alors ? Rien d'autre ?

\- Mais bien évidemment que oui !

\- Si vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dîtes, il serait temps de l'appliquer et de vraiment clore cette ère.

Le Ministre ne répondit rien.

\- Et la logique de cette nouvelle ère est d'appliquer les mêmes condamnations pour les mêmes fautes. Vous savez ce qui se trame sous vos yeux depuis plus de quatre mois. Je suis impliqué là-dedans depuis le début, moi aussi. J'ai préféré le monde moldu, j'y ai pratiqué la magie devant des moldus, une fois pour repousser un détraqueur, je n'étais qu'étudiant, d'autres parce que j'avais simplement perdu le contrôle. Je suis sûr que vous avez été ravi de découvrir l'état du Square Grimmault à l'heure actuelle. Des moldus sont en contact permanent avec cette magie noire, pourtant je n'en suis pas condamné. J'étais aussi dans cette brasserie moldue. Vous savez tout ça. Parce que le Ministère a toujours un œil sur les gens qui l'intéressent. C'est de cette façon que vous saviez où Drago Malfoy était, que vous saviez qu'il était toujours en vie, non pas en train de feindre une mort quelconque. Vous attendiez le moment propice pour le donner en exemple, parce qu'il ne reste plus personne de poids à sacrifier hormis lui. Ayez l'honnêteté de reconnaître cela.

Le groupe de Serpentards et de Gryffondors échangeait des regards nerveux et pleins d'espoirs.

\- Mr. Potter, je vois bien ce que vous faîtes. Je comprends vos nobles intentions, déclara le Ministère. Mais même dans la mesure où l'on admet que certaines charges à l'encontre de Mr. Malfoy sont vides, rien ne l'innocente de la désertion. Et la désertion est un crime passible de la peine qu'il a reçue. Le Magenmagot a trop souvent passé l'éponge sur les erreurs de la famille Malfoy, cette nouvelle ère dont vous parlez ne le fera plus !

\- Croyez-vous que j'ai fini ? rétorqua le survivant.

L'avocat du Ministère haussa les sourcils devant l'audace du jeune homme ténébreux. En diagonale, il inspecta la réaction des jurés. Tous écoutaient attentivement. Le Ministre bouillait dans son uniforme officiel. Il luttait pour ne pas exploser. Il serra chaque recoin de son pupitre et expira.

\- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, Mr. Potter.

\- Bien sûr que si. Vous ne voulez pas que je l'ajoute, nuance.

Harry souriait presque.

\- Après la guerre, Harry Potter est devenu un Auror brillant dans la digne lignée d'Alastor Maugrey dont on dit que les cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines grâce à lui. Pas loin d'une centaine de procès à son actif en tant que pourfendeur du mal. Voilà basiquement ce que le monde magique connaît de moi. Mais vous, vous savez ce qu'il y a eu entre temps, avant que je ne sois Auror.

\- Cela n'a pas le moindre intérêt ici.

\- Vous m'avez proposé de me retirer, déclara néanmoins Harry.

\- Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron. Quoi ?

\- Mr. Potter venait tout de même de sauver notre monde. Il devait bien lui être rendu quelque chose en échange, se justifia le Ministre.

Le roux chercha l'assentiment de sa fiancée, tout aussi choquée que lui.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait jamais su ça ? s'enquit le fils Weasley.

\- Parce que j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas me reposer.

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Il n'empêche que ce point n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse, déclara vivement le Ministre. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, Mr. Potter, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- À l'époque vous m'avez assuré que moi, comme mes proches, n'avions qu'un mot à dire pour bénéficier de cette faveur car notre préjudice était plus important que n'importe quel autre. Vous me proposiez de déserter d'une certaine manière.

\- Non, vous aviez besoin de repos, Mr. Potter. Ce que j'étais plus qu'heureux de vous offrir à vous et à ceux qui en avaient alors besoin. Cela n'a rien d'une désertion. Vos escapades dans le monde moldu, que vous allez finir par mentionner à un point donné, n'en sont rien non plus, bien que des prémices. C'est pour cela que le Ministère s'est mobilisé pour vous faciliter la tâche, pour éviter que vous ne suiviez ce même chemin glissant.

En disant cela, le Ministre avait pointé son doigt sur Drago.

\- Vous aviez subi un traumatisme plus fort que tous...

\- Lui aussi, l'interrompit Harry. Ne lui devez vous pas un minimum de dédommagement pour _son_ traumatisme ? Le Ministère n'est pas responsable du mien, pourtant il s'en porte garant. Pourquoi pas quand il est responsable ?

\- Mr. Potter cela suffit ! cria le Ministre.

Le survivant se leva de son siège.

\- Non ! Je ne me tairais pas ! lança-t-il à son tour. Vous n'avez aucun droit ! Vous êtes dans l'illégalité depuis le début ! Ça n'est pas Drago Malfoy qui devrait être jugé ici !

\- Harry, calme-toi, intima Théodore en l'attrapant doucement par le bras.

\- En tant qu'Auror, je sais que les pièces majeures d'un dossier qui pourraient éventuellement servir de preuves dans un procès sont copiées, juste au cas où. Dans le dossier de Lucius Malfoy, il existait bon nombre de pièces comme celles-ci. Où sont-elles passées, Mr. le Ministre ? Avec la qualité de votre avocat je suis certain qu'il aurait pu s'en servir pour faire prononcer la même condamnation. Alors pourquoi ? Où sont passées ces lettres de la main de Lucius Malfoy ? Hein ?

Le corps du blond n'était plus que glace, à la limite de la cassure. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ça non plus. Il ne voulait pas revenir à ce qui avait provoqué sa colère première et son départ qui l'avait mené dans les griffes du Ministère. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je n'ai aucun droit de révéler ce qui se trouve dans ces lettres, poursuivit Harry. Ou, en fait, je ne m'en sens pas le droit. Je...

\- Vas-y, déclara une voix.

Le survivant s'interrompit. Il se retourna vers le siège de l'accusé. Drago regardait le sol. L'instant d'après, il le regardait lui.

\- Vas-y, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Harry sourit devant l'air défait du Ministre de la Magie. Le Magenmagot tendait l'oreille. Chaque toge était comme une lourde présence dans le dos de leur tête dirigeante mise en défaut.

\- Mr. le Ministre ?

L'homme eut un tic nerveux.

\- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Narcissa Malfoy dans son manoir ?

\- Elle a été victime d'un règlement de comptes entre Mangemorts, s'interposa une femme dans le Magenmagot. Cela a été rendu public il y a déjà plusieurs années.

Harry fit la moue.

\- Oui, accorda-t-il. Mais je crois bien qu'on ne parle pas de ce qui est officiel. On a bien vu à quel point ce qui est officiel est de peu de valeur dans ce tribunal.

Blaise et Théodore se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur ami d'enfance, sourcils froncés et incrédules. La jurée considéra son Ministre avec circonspection.

\- Monsieur ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- La famille Malfoy avait suffisamment fait de vagues, commença le Ministre. Nous voulions simplement limiter les dégâts. Nous avons géré cela au mieux. Une histoire supplémentaire n'aurait rien fait de bon.

Drago rit nerveusement.

\- Dîtes-le, demanda Harry. Vous le savez, alors dîtes-le.

\- Quel est l'intérêt ? Vous avez ce que vous voulez, non ? Vous voulez que le Magenmagot reconnaisse que le préjudice qui a été fait à Mr. Malfoy justifie son détachement du monde sorcier. En étant en conflit avec le Ministère, Mr. Malfoy avait tout droit de déserter sans demander son reste puisque cela ne serait plus une désertion non motivée. C'est ça que vous voulez, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le survivant haussa les sourcils, à moitié satisfait. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'héritier des Malfoy. Ce dernier acquiesça.

\- Narcissa Malfoy n'a pas été victime d'un règlement de comptes dans le clan des Mangemorts. Le manoir était à l'époque entièrement protégé par les services du Ministère, aucun Mangemort ne pouvait y pénétrer. Narcissa Malfoy a été abattue par une personne dans la maison. Une personne qui a été jugée pour tout, sauf pour ça, et s'en repentit dans ses dernières lettres. Celles qui ont disparues de son dossier.

La mâchoire de Blaise en tomba. Les lèvres de Théodore formulèrent le nom maudit sans aucun son : « _Lucius ?_ ».

\- Lucius Malfoy, confirma Harry.

Le Ministre baissa les yeux.

\- Maintenant, si le Magenmagot souhaite maintenir sa condamnation, je le prierai de bien vouloir me passer les menottes pour les infractions que j'ai avouées plus tôt dans cet entretien, à la tête desquelles se trouve une désertion _volontaire._

Le Président du Magenmagot, resté silencieux jusque là, se redressa, un œil dur sur le dos de son Ministre.

\- Le Magenmagot va délibérer... une seconde fois.

* * *

Des balais moldus libéraient le marbre blanc, ocre et noir des détritus laissés par les derniers occupants des lieux. Leurs poils durs brossaient le sol dans un frottement monotone et calme, inchangé à chaque aller-retour. Soudain, un cliquetis perturba leur routine, encore et encore. Une main se saisit du bout de bois chassé par le balais ensorcelé et revint plus au centre de la pièce récupérer le deuxième. Entre ses paumes rougies, Harry contemplait les restes de sa baguette brisée, les couleurs chatoyantes de la plume de phénix arrachée s'échappant d'un des morceaux.

\- Quel gâchis, déclara une voix féminine.

Le Gryffondor sourit à Hermione qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'effacer les traces de maquillage de son visage brillant.

\- C'était un mal nécessaire, répondit le jeune homme.

Il baissa la tête, encore attiré par les reliques de sa propre puissance. La sorcière surdouée entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Harry acquiesça sincèrement en la regardant, cette fois.

\- Et Drago ? Il va pouvoir passer à autre chose maintenant, non ?

Le sorcier légendaire sourit tristement.

\- Il est libre maintenant, répondit Harry.

* * *

 **Alors ? Sacré morceau, n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi vos impressions, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours ! Vous attendiez-vous à cela ?**

 **Mini-spoiler pour la suite : direction le véritable Drarry ! =P Maintenant que plus rien ne les retient XD**

 **Je vous retrouve très vite ! Merci pour vos reviews =D A la prochaine !**


	27. Le Noël où Destinée fit des siennes

**De retour ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver après cette longue absence ! Je viens de sortir d'une période intense d'examens et n'ai pu achever ce chapitre que très récemment. (Compensation minime : il est trèèèès long). Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **L'arc du Ministère est désormais bien achevé et derrière nous. Commence la partie concernant le Drarry (enfin !). Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVII : Le Noël où Destinée fit des siennes**

Partout, dans quelque monde qu'on puisse étudier, la réalité est toujours fondée sur un principe bicéphale : l'Obscurité froide et silencieuse dans son immensité insondable face à la grandeur transcendante de la vivace et chaleureuse Lumière. La majorité des peuples, pour ne pas dire tous, recherchent la protection de la dernière force pour combattre la première.

Chez les humains, une période particulière au cœur de l'hiver célébrait symboliquement l'avènement des valeurs de la Lumière sur la terre. Et, malgré l'absence de jour évident en raison de la grisaille quasi constante des cieux, les festivités faisaient toujours date par leur flamboyance dans l'esprit des hommes. Qu'on y relie la croyance religieuse ou non, Noël marquait la victoire de l'étincelle sur la nébuleuse.

Certains individus « élus », néanmoins, s'adonnaient plus volontiers au culte des ténèbres, pas comme une vocation définitive à la différence de leurs semblables corrompus, mais plutôt par nécessité d'effectuer une retraite temporaire et salvatrice. Ces êtres avaient un pied dans chaque force et y trouvaient leur compte. Ils profitaient alors du calme profond qui leur était offert dans l'Obscurité sans pour autant succomber à sa noirceur divine en s'engageant sur les chemins malfamés de leurs âmes. Ils empruntaient, le temps du répit, ces chemins de traverse qui les menaient parfois vers une sorte de destinée inconnue sous un ciel en proie au conflit entre Lumière et Ténèbres.

Dans la vraie vie, pourtant, les hauteurs londoniennes n'étaient que flots paisibles de mercure sans aucune perturbation à l'horizon. Il faisait plus sombre dans l'appartement de Drago qu'à l'extérieur, mais on ne s'approchait même pas de la clarté habituelle de décembre. Cette année, la neige ne daignait pas tomber en minuscules cristaux qui s'assembleraient pour former un manteau blanc réflecteur de lumière.

Assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres donnant dans la rue, le Serpentard s'abîmait dans la contemplation du quotidien pas si banal que ça d'un jour de fête chez les moldus. Il y avait beaucoup moins de gens sur les trottoirs que la veille, véritable fourmilière où chaque être brinquebalait des paquets brillants de couleurs vives à n'en plus finir, des sacs remplis de nourriture déjà alléchante ou des fournitures de tables qui apporteraient la touche finale à une décoration de réception.

Il était libre depuis deux jours. Que pouvait-il faire ? Tout ! Plus rien ne l'empêchait de vivre normalement. Qu'avait-il effectivement fait ? Regarder par la fenêtre, principalement. Il n'était sorti qu'une seule fois à la petite échoppe au coin de sa rue. Puis, il était rentré avec son unique achat : une unique guirlande électrique aux minuscules ampoules dorées clignotantes telles de la poussière de fée en suspension dans l'air.

Lassé de la monotonie s'installant à l'extérieur, le blond s'éloigna de la fenêtre avec de simples chaussettes aux pieds puis s'accroupit à côté de son sofa pour brancher la prise. Une vague dorée caressa sa personne une seconde plus tard. Dans l'ombre et le silence d'un jour de pluie, le serpent de lumière fut ce qui permis à Drago de ne pas s'engager dans les chemins malfamés de son âme. Les yeux éclatant au même rythme que les diodes, la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés, le sorcier observa la science du monde moldu faire son miracle dans sa nouvelle vie d'homme libre, non sans un pincement au cœur : était-ce normal de croire que cet éclat électrique aurait été plus harmonieux en vert de forêt ? De toutes les couleurs du monde, c'était de celle-là dont il semblait avoir le plus besoin...

* * *

Ce même jour, dans un tout autre endroit, Harry somnolait dans un état presque comateux dans les entrailles des ténèbres les plus travaillées dans l'ancienne chambre de Bill Weasley. De temps à autre, la charpente du Terrier craquait et les marches des escaliers labyrinthiques grinçaient sous les pieds de la famille rousse. Tous prenaient garde à ne pas le tirer de son repos qui durait maintenant depuis deux jours. Tous ? Plus tout à fait alors que l'heure du repas approchait.

Ron avait été compréhensif, il le jurait devant Merlin. Le procès de Malfoy avait détruit les nerfs de tout le monde, Harry en bon premier. Le roux ne doutait pas du soulagement qui devait l'envahir pour la première depuis une éternité. Le survivant s'était effondré sans remords sur le premier lit qui s'était présenté à lui une fois au Terrier et n'en avait plus bougé depuis. La famille avait réveillonné sans lui hier soir et le cadet des Weasley reconnaissait que son ami avait besoin de se ressourcer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les choses devaient reprendre leur cours normal après tout. C'était normal.

Ou, en fait, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Un tel événement devait marquer un changement dans la vie d'un individu, le faire évoluer vers une nouvelle version de lui-même, meilleure ou pire. Mais Harry semblait stagner. Ce constat provoquait une angoisse restée jusqu'à présent en dormance chez Ron : la crainte de revenir à « avant », c'est-à-dire leur ancien fonctionnement, lui et Hermione d'un côté et le survivant de l'autre. Le modèle « Potter » de l'ancien temps était désireux d'échapper aux réunions de famille ou de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un humain. Cette routine était devenue leur pire cauchemar et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de contraintes supérieures pour s'y opposer, elle reprenait déjà ses marques.

Seulement, Ron en avait décidé autrement. Puisque ne rien faire les avait conduit à cette angoisse et à ce presque désastre, c'est que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Aussi, l'Auror s'était promis de prendre l'autre pendant dès que l'opportunité arriverait. Aujourd'hui, c'était Noël et il avait bien l'intention de le célébrer avec sa famille, au sens large, ce qui incluait Harry. Le cadet de la famille Weasley entreprit alors de grimper les marches depuis le salon bariolé de rouge et de vert pour rejoindre la chambre silencieuse des hauteurs.

Le roux pénétra lentement dans la pièce. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. C'était déjà un bon point. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, on pouvait supposer qu'Harry n'était pas réticent à l'idée de recevoir d'éventuels visiteurs. Ou bien, il n'en était simplement pas encore au point d'ignorer la politesse pour bloquer une pièce qui ne lui appartenait même pas...

Ron demeura immobile le temps que ses pupilles s'habituent au brusque changement de luminosité. La nuit avait oublié une partie de son voile noir là-dedans ! Cela n'était pas possible autrement.

\- Harry ? tenta-t-il d'appeler. Harry, descends manger avec nous. Et « non » n'est pas une raison acceptable ! Si tu n'es pas levé d'ici dix minutes, je reviendrais te tirer par la peau des fesses ! Harry, tu m'entends ?

Un gémissement d'approbation étouffé parvint aux oreilles du roux. Ce dernier contourna le lit et releva le vieux store que Bill avait posé peu de temps avant de partir pour étudier les tombeaux d'ancienne Égypte puis d'épouser Fleur et de s'installer à la Chaumière aux Coquillages avec elle. La grisaille du jour envahit immédiatement le territoire qu'on lui donnât à conquérir.

\- Bien ! Dix minutes, top départ !

Sur ces dires, Ron s'éclipsa en laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui, pour que les bruits montant depuis le rez-de-chaussé aient un passage jusque dans la chambre au lieu de s'éteindre contre le battant de la porte en bois. La retraite du survivant prit fin avec les lointains échos de la cuisine en pleine ébullition et les discussions effervescentes de la fratrie parfois rappelée à l'ordre par la douce âme d'Hermione qui pensait encore au corps endolori de sommeil de son ami. L'heure était venue pour Harry de rejoindre le monde des hommes et d'y trouver une place calme, là où la lumière serait la moins intense, à l'abri des remouds, ce qui n'était pas mince à faire au Terrier...

Le Gryffondor grogna de lassitude. La maison Potter avait aussi ses traditions du jour de Noël depuis quelques années : dormir autant qu'on le désirait et se gaver de malbouffe devant une énième rediffusion d'un film d'animation sur son antique téléviseur moldu, bien au chaud sous une couverture de laquelle il tirait de bouloches de fibres. Personne ne venait le contredire dans l'immense et vide Square Grimmault. Bien sûr, le survivant passait grignoter quelques petits gâteaux apéritifs à la citrouille et au fromage, que Molly concoctait chaque année, avant de distribuer ses cadeaux et de disparaître jusque l'année suivante, à quelques jours de là. Le nouvel an, Harry le passait dans le monde moldu.

Après plusieurs années en « coup de vent », le Gryffondor allait de nouveau prendre décemment place à la table des Weasley pour les célébrations. S'il était parfaitement honnête, son cœur se serrait d'appréhension. Il avait du mal qu'on _veuille_ encore l'accueillir après l'attitude qu'il avait eue à l'égard de sa famille de substitution. Mais la rancune n'avait jamais été la marque de fabrique ici.

Le sourire qui souleva ses lèvres fut un de mélancolie. Harry songea qu'il pouvait leur rendre la pareille s'il s'en donnait les moyens. Malheureusement, ses bras étaient vides et il voyait mal comment leurs attentes seraient comblées. Dès le lendemain, le sorcier se promit de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse sélectionner des présents pour l'ensemble de la famille. Les idées fusèrent instantanément dans son esprit. Oui, bon, sauf pour Ginny en fait... Mais bon il ne sortait plus avec elle depuis longtemps alors...

Et merde, Ginny ! Le survivant se frotta le visage. Dire qu'il avait réussi à oublier la rouquine jusque là ! C'en était presque ironique. Cinq mois auparavant, elle croisait à peine ses pensées même lorsqu'elle était juste sous son nez au milieu de toute la tribu. Aujourd'hui, l'idée de revoir son ancienne compagne, auprès des proches qui les avaient vu fonder leurs projets de vie ensemble et qui n'en espéraient probablement pas moins d'eux, ne l'enchantait que comme un ex petit-ami : peu, très peu.

En soupirant, Harry s'extirpa des couvertures. Il s'inspecta rapidement. Sa dernière douche datait d'avant le procès. Ses vêtements étaient encore les mêmes, chiffonnés à un nouveau inédit à ce jour, avec un arrière-parfum de transpiration. Il attrapa sa mâchoire. Une barbe de trois jours lui collait au menton.

Le survivant eut un instant l'intention de remédier à cet accoutrement de poivrot avant de se souvenir ce qui adviendrait de la peau de fesses s'il ne respectait pas le délai imposé par Ron. Son œil remarqua un ensemble d'affaires propres pliées sur une chaise : celles qu'il avait semées au cours des années dans les différentes chambres du Terrier. Il enfila une veste en jogging noir au-dessus de chemise défraîchie et s'aventura dans le couloir. Ron l'attendait, bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Il le fixa un moment.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre de te voir debout, mon pote, mais sérieux... Tu t'es vu ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Ça serait différent si une certaine personne ne m'avait pas imposé un compte-à-rebours ! rétorqua Harry.

Les deux amis sourirent de bon cœur.

\- Allez, va t'arranger ! concéda Ron.

\- La peau de mes fesses ne risque rien ? Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps d'être intime avec elle, j'y tiens quand même un peu...

\- Mais va !

Harry se saisit d'autres affaires propres mises à sa disposition et s'avança davantage dans le couloir, direction la salle de bains.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy dans le monde moldu ?

Les lèvres du Gryffondor s'affaissèrent quelque peu. Le cadet des Weasley sembla aussitôt regretter sa question. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- C'est juste que... Tu es resté parti si longtemps... Et... Je ne te connaissais pas de tels extrêmes pour quelqu'un de... banal, tu vois ?

Le survivant observa ses pieds nus. Ron détourna la tête. C'était plus fort que lui ! Il avait fallu qu'il demande malgré les indices qui auraient dû l'en décourager !

Mais les derniers événements lui laissaient un tel point d'interrogation dans l'esprit... Et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs. Les Serpentard y réfléchissaient aussi sérieusement de leur côté. L'Auror l'avait vu dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils retrouvaient enfin Drago après plusieurs années de séparation pour l'un, après sa libération pour l'autre. Lui était de l'autre côté du hall du Ministère de la Magie avec Hermione et l'élu. Les deux sorciers n'avaient plus échangé, ne serait-ce qu'un fugace regard, après le verdict, les laissant tous dans le difficile exercice des suppositions sans réponse.

Définitivement mal à l'aise, le cadet des Weasley se mit en quête d'une pirouette qui le sortirait de cette situation. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de gâcher cette journée si exceptionnelle. La probabilité qu'Harry fuit était encore trop importante.

\- Écoute, vieux...

\- Drago ne sera jamais quelqu'un de banal, le coupa le survivant.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. Son attention passa au niveau supérieur.

\- Il ne l'a jamais été pour aucun d'entre nous, Ron. Un ennemi n'est pas chose banale. Un ami non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi maintenant, Harry ? Un ami ou un ennemi ?

Le Gryffondor s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il. Drago est libre. Mon job est terminé.

\- Fin de l'histoire ? compléta Ron pour combler le silence qui s'installait.

Harry hocha la tête. Le roux lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et repartit vers le rez-de-chaussé en le sommant de ne pas trop traîner sous la douche.

Venant d'un étage supérieur, Georges imita son plus jeune frère. Lui aussi était visiblement très heureux de l'avoir avec eux cette année : il supportait mal les divisions depuis la guerre. Le Gryffondor le suivit des yeux. Une drôle de sensation lui chatouillait l'estomac depuis l'intérieur. Il se sentait presque comme à la maison.

Le survivant secoua la tête. Il sursauta en découvrant Ginny sur sa gauche, silencieuse, en pleine observation de sa personne. Elle pouffa de rire en découvrant son visage de pauvre gars mal rasé. Il se sentit rougir.

\- Je devrais...

\- Oui, tu devrais.

Harry chercha une échappatoire possible. Il ne trouva rien de plus inspiré que de reculer à vitesse progressive dans la chambre et de refermer rapidement la porte derrière lui. Honteux, le survivant fixa la lumière sous le bas de porte pour voir l'ombre de la jeune femme y passer après un bon moment. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, le Gryffondor osa remettre le pied dehors et rejoignit la salle de bains à pas rapides, le visage entièrement rouge. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour ce serait lui, en pyjama, qui fuirait devant la petite Ginny, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

* * *

Une bonne odeur de cuisine s'élevait dans les étages du Terrier. La douce senteur semblait, à elle seule, réchauffer les vieux escaliers en divers bois qui libéraient autant d'odeurs différentes de forêts du monde entier dans les cages. En une respiration, le survivant retrouvait cette ambiance qui avait su le séduire alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans : la chaleur d'un foyer.

Harry n'était pas encore au rez-de-chaussé, mais arrêté à mi-chemin du dernier escalier menant au salon bondé. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Ils ne le pouvaient pas : le Gryffondor se tenait dans l'ombre, à une marche d'entrer dans la lumière de même que dans le champ de vision de la tribu rousse. La conversation de celle-ci était d'ores et déjà trop animée de chamailleries pour que quiconque se préoccupe de lui.

La poitrine du Gryffondor, oppressée par l'appréhension, ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à son cœur qui battait avec difficulté en son sein. Amèrement, alors qu'il était témoin de toute cette joie, Harry se demandait si, de son côté, Drago avait lui aussi l'occasion de retrouver des marques chez Blaise ou même chez Théodore dans une ambiance qui lui convenait tout autant par le passé comme celle-ci avait enjoué le jeune de douze ans qu'il avait été. Il espérait sincèrement que le blond ne s'était pas barricadé une nouvelle fois derrière le secret magique. La révélation ne devait pas venir de lui, il se l'interdisait par principe. Espérer était tout ce qu'il pouvait donc faire.

Le Serpentard se trouvait peut-être, à ce même moment, dans la grande propriété des Zabini, près d'un sapin trois fois plus imposant que celui qui avait été fraîchement coupé dans les marais alentours et qui trônait à présent dans le salon bariolé, entouré de son ancien groupe de proches : Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et... _Astoria._

Ginny était bien là, elle. Pourquoi l'ancienne compagne du blond ne se trouverait-elle pas là-bas avec eux ? Le survivant tiqua. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de s'avancer de la sorte ? Harry connaissait leur relation, mais il ne savait pas comment elle s'était achevée. Tout était possible. Et puis, Drago était un homme libre désormais. Un homme capable de prendre ses décisions pour lui-même en son âme et conscience. Partant de là, Harry pouvait bien supposer tout ce qu'il voulait, cela ne l'avancerait pas plus. Aussi, il devait se contenter de souhaiter que Drago soit heureux, quoi qu'il fasse.

Un éclat de rire général retentit et le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Une silhouette apparut au bas de l'escalier.

\- Harry ?! Tu es... Oh ! Pardon, Harry, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Harry ? Viens t'asseoir ! clama Molly.

Le survivant expira. La sorcière surdouée lui sourit pour l'encourager. Lorsqu'il fut tout à fait descendu de l'escalier, une de ses mains passa affectueusement dans son dos.

Le Gryffondor eut de la chance de trouver une place vacante sur l'un des sofas déjà surchargés. La matriarche fut près de lui en un éclair, un plateau argenté à la main.

\- Prends un petit four, Harry !

\- Merci, Madame Weasley, mais c'est...

\- Prends ! Prends vite ou il ne te restera plus rien avec eux !

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Harry peut prendre mais nous on peut crever de faim ! railla Georges.

\- Oh ! Georges ! Allez, Harry, prends !

L'unique jumeau de la famille lui fit un clin d'œil. En souriant, le Gryffondor attrapa un petit four à la citrouille et au fromage.

\- Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est là ! Que diriez-vous d'ouvrir les cadeaux les enfants ? Vous ne demandez que ça depuis...

Arthur Weasley n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Une vague rousse le balaya avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, tout autant qu'Harry, pour se précipiter sous le sapin. Si le père parvint à se maintenir par la force de l'habitude, le survivant échoua lamentablement et dû se rattraper au coussin voisin. Un ricanement attira son attention sur Ginny, fortement amusée. Il se sentit répondre à sa joie par un fourmillement aux commissures de ses lèvres. Mais bientôt, la jeune femme rousse fut happée par le paquet blanc entre les mains d'Hermione. Celle-ci scruta son fiancée puis sa sœur sans formuler une quelque hypothèse, ou plutôt, sans oser la formuler.

Défait de son voile de protection, une miniature de pavillon fleuri semblait vivre au creux de sa paume. Les feuilles des arbres se soulevaient selon un souffle imperceptible, se détachaient, tombaient puis disparaissaient pour réapparaître _comme par magie_ sur les branches. Les fleurs dans les jardinières des appuis de fenêtres s'ouvraient plus ou moins en fonction de l'exposition à la lumière. Harry aurait même parié qu'un couple de tourterelles nichait près de la cheminée.

\- Elle te plaît ? demanda Ron.

\- Moi je la trouve chouette ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- Dis-toi qu'on peut changer ce qu'on veut. Après tout, c'est _notre_ maison. Enfin, une version sorcière et miniaturisée. La vraie se trouve dans les collines pas très loin d'ici, un peu plus près du monde moldu, vu qu'Harry n'est pas là de quitter le Square Grimmault...

Une bouche sur la sienne le fit taire. Ron entoura sa fiancée de ses bras et la berça en répétant sur le ton du murmure : « _Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien._ ». Harry les couva du regard. Au moins une chose qui ne changerait pas : l'amour que ces deux-là se portaient.

\- Eh ! Harry n'a pas ouvert son cadeau ! s'exclama Georges.

Le survivant n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que Molly lui fourrait déjà une boîte rouge entre les mains.

\- Allez, Harry ! Ouvre vite !

\- Non, mais... Attendez... Je n'ai rien pour vous... Je...

\- Oh ! Mais ce n'est rien, Harry chéri, voyons ! Ça nous fait plaisir ! Ouvre vite !

\- Bon... D'accord.

L'élu défit les rubans et ôta le couvercle de la boîte. Son souffle se bloqua une seconde dans sa poitrine. Fébrilement, il saisit le chandail en laine rouge. Un « H » flamboyant était brodé sur le cœur.

\- Il te plaît ? S'enquit Molly.

\- C'est... parfait. Merci.

\- Tant mieux ! Maintenant, qui viens m'aider à dresser la table pour le repas ?

Les aînés se portèrent volontaires pour la tâche et disparurent dans la cuisine en compagnie de leur mère. Harry caressa longuement les mailles comme s'il avait peine à croire que la laine se trouvait effectivement sous ses doigts, comme lors de son premier Noël à Poudlard... Au fil de la journée, le survivant se rendit pourtant bien compte que rien n'avait changé.

Arthur appréciait toujours autant discuter avec lui à propos du monde moldu. Leurs discussions s'étaient approfondies au fur et à mesure que le patriarche comprenait de mieux en mieux au fil des années le fonctionnement de ce monde étranger qui le fascinait tant. Les frères Weasley savaient toujours le chahuter comme l'un des leurs. Molly s'assurait toujours que son assiette ne soit jamais vide, quitte à le resservir une bonne vingtaine de fois. Cette famille distribuait son amour sans compter à qui était digne de le recevoir.

Comme les années précédentes, celles de ses passages en coup de vent, Ron essayait de trouver une alternative à leur tradition d'échecs sorciers qui ne l'intéressaient plus tellement depuis qu'il n'était plus réellement lui-même. Il incluait régulièrement ses frères dans la manœuvre.

\- Eh ! Harry ! Ron a repéré quelques gnomes dans le jardin, l'appela Georges. Tu veux venir « dégnommer » avec nous ?

\- Non, Georges, merci. Laissons les gnomes profiter de la trêve des fêtes eux aussi. Et puis, il fait plutôt froid dehors.

Les visages de Ron et de son grand frère direct se ternirent légèrement. Un souvenir refit surface dans l'esprit du survivant. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'une promesse : « _Plus jamais de souffrance sur ce visage_ ». Harry se souvint du sentiment qui l'avait alors envahi face à un autre homme dans un tout autre endroit. Le même commençait à poindre dans sa gorge alors que la déception se lisait sur les traits de ses deux frères de cœur, ce qui n'était plus le cas avant qu'il ne disparaisse, totalement indifférent à autre chose qu'à son propre mal être. Cette promesse en tête, le survivant songea qu'il tenait enfin là l'occasion de faire les choses de la bonne manière.

\- … Mais je pense que ce serait le moment idéal pour faire une partie d'échecs sorciers, tu ne crois pas ?

Georges acquiesça. Il s'élança dans les étages à toute vitesse à la recherche des pièces et du plateau. Ron, lui, mis plus de temps à réaliser, comme s'il doutait même que cela soit en train de se produire. Ses yeux bleus sondèrent son ami d'enfance pendant un long moment. Mais il n'eut pas de pareil sourire, que lorsqu'il récupéra le jeu des mains de Georges et qu'il le disposa entre eux deux. Son euphorie ne s'apaisa plus dès lors que le survivant dirigea son premier pion noir en D6.

* * *

Le cadet des Weasley gagnait toujours aux échecs sorciers. Cette partie avec Harry, bien qu'elle fut la première depuis une éternité, ne fit pas exception. Ron tenta malgré tout de faire gagner son frère de cœur par tous les moyens, y compris en plaçant son roi en difficulté significative. Tout à la fois agacé et prodigieusement amusé par cette attitude si peu digne d'un Gryffondor, le survivant avait envoyé son propre gouverneur au casse-pipe sur le même modèle. Les deux souverains s'étaient alors poursuivis à travers tout le plateau, case par case, ignorant des autres protagonistes du jeu. Les pièces en marbre s'injuriaient copieusement tandis que les décideurs de leurs mouvements se suppliaient l'un l'autre d'abandonner cette stratégie stupide, sans aucun effet évidemment. Finalement, Harry parvint à achever le jeu à l'aide d'un dernier déplacement subtil. En effet, quelque mouvement qu'il initiait, le roux était obligé de prendre le roi de son ami. Rapidement rattrapé par ses instincts de vainqueur, le cadet des Weasley avait docilement obéit et remporté la partie en déplaçant son fou de quatre cases en diagonales, le tout en s'excusant. Heureux d'avoir, en fin de compte, remporté la partie, Ron contenait difficilement son exultation lorsque sa mère l'avait appelé dans la cuisine pour aider à l'intendance d'après repas.

Profitant du moment où plus personne ne lui prêtait attention, ou du moins le pensait-il, Harry s'éclipsa à l'extérieur du Terrier. Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée. Les hautes herbes alentours jaunissaient dans le cercle de lumière provenant de la maison. Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloignait de celle-ci, l'obscurité s'intensifiait jusqu'à devenir marée noire menaçante.

Le survivant s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité intérieure de cette frontière éphémère n'appartenant qu'aux heures nocturnes. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, inspira une fois, et expira lentement en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible dans le calme environnant. Bientôt, son ouïe s'adapta comme celle de tout humain qui commence à percevoir le grésillement de l'électricité dans un poteau de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, dans la rue déserte : les branchages bruissaient sous le passage d'animaux des champs, un hibou invisible hulula depuis son perchoir dans l'un des arbres derrière la petite guérite d'Arthur Weasley...

En s'obligeant à devenir un élément du décor par son immobilisme, Harry était persuadé que cette faune sauvage sortirait de sa cachette. La sienne fut cependant découverte bien avant que les êtres du règne animal ne vienne fureter autour de ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'il faisait trop froid pour sortir.

\- Et toi, Ginny ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Alors qu'il ne la voyait pas, Harry sut que la jeune femme avait souri. Rien qu'à la façon dont son souffle passait entre ses lèvres, le sorcier légendaire pouvait deviner, à coup sûr, quelles émotions traversaient son ancienne compagne. L'herbe à côté de lui s'affaissa en chantonnant doucement tandis que Ginny se rapprochait de lui.

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour me rendre compte que tu es plus à l'aise ici qu'à l'intérieur. J'ai raison, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je suis...

\- Ailleurs. J'ai vu.

Le survivant tourna la tête sur sa gauche. La rousse entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne le sens pas ? Ça fait longtemps, mais on est toujours connectés l'un à l'autre.

\- Si, je l'ai senti.

Ils partagèrent un sourire discret. Harry reprit son observation du lac d'encre droit devant lui. Durant un moment, les deux sorciers se tinrent côte à côte sans jamais rien se dire.

Le survivant tentait de détourner son attention de la conversation en superposant les formes des marécages vu en plein jour sur le tableau informe qui s'étendait à l'infini : sur la droite, à une quinzaine de pas, se trouvait une berge vaseuse et meuble, là-bas plus loin se trouvait... C'était sans espoir. La présence de Ginny demeurait trop prégnante pour qu'il puisse s'en détacher. Elle était devenue, en l'espace d'une seconde, son point d'ancrage. Pas parce que c'était elle, mais parce qu'elle avait compris ce qui se cachait sous son masque. Elle avait compris et cela le dérangeait.

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, ce soir-là, car, comme à chaque fois qu'il se terrait dans le silence, comme plusieurs années auparavant quand la fin entre eux se faisait imminente, ce fut la rousse qui franchit le pas pour parvenir à lui.

\- Vas, je leur expliquerai, déclara-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor la regarda à nouveau.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être ici, Harry. Ça se voit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Je sais, rassure-toi. Tu ne peux rien y faire, peu importe à quel point tu essayes. Ce que tu voudrais et ce que tu veux restent deux choses différentes. Et plus tu veux les faire correspondre, moins ça marche. Ce que tu voudrais, c'est te sentir à ta place ici comme nulle-part ailleurs dans tous les mondes. Ce que tu veux, c'est t'enfoncer dans ces hautes herbes et y disparaître, pour qu'elles t'emmènent sur d'autres terres. La voix qui t'appelle est plus forte que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais atteindre, parce qu'elle est là...

Ginny désigna sa poitrine du doigt.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes là, répondit le survivant.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et tu sais que j'ai raison. Alors vas. Je leur expliquerai, répéta-t-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? Que Potter s'est encore fait la malle, pour qu'ils me pourchassent comme ils viennent de le faire ces cinq derniers mois ? Non merci, plutôt crever.

\- Tu ne le penses pas, affirma Ginny. Et si tu me maintenais quand même le contraire, ce que tu fais à chaque fois, tu fais une énorme erreur. Encore. On ne peut pas passer notre temps à t'attacher, Harry, ce n'est pas sain. Tu n'es pas fait pour cette vie et c'est pour ça que nous deux n'avons pas fonctionné. Il y a plusieurs années, tu ne le savais pas.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce qu'il fallait faire pour t'en sortir. Parce qu'à l'époque la solution n'existait pas vraiment, elle ne t'aurait rien apporté. Maintenant, tu sais comment faire, pourtant tu ne remédies à rien.

\- On vient de sortir d'une épreuve difficile, Ginny. Il faut le temps de digérer les choses.

\- Le Harry que je connais n'aurait même pas attendu une demi-seconde, rétorqua-t-elle implacablement. Celui qui se débat sous tous tes principes de Sauveur. Et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Tu as l'occasion de prendre la décision que tu n'as pas prise avant que tout ça n'arrive, avant qu'on ne soit plus que des ruines... Tu ne penses pas que tu as une chance d'avoir une autre issue ? Je sais que tu ne crois plus au destin, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une raison au fait que tu te retrouves sans cesse au même carrefour dans ta vie ?

Le survivant hocha la tête. Ginny venait d'achever sa transformation en conscience et adoptait le même discours que la sienne, épuisée, dans un coin de son crâne.

\- Si tu le sais, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi encore ? Parce que tu as peur de ne pas revenir du tout cette fois ?

Harry acquiesça. Il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot avec son ancienne compagne. Elle démonterait ses efforts d'ornementation sans détails. L'univers ouvrait une porte dont le survivant craignait qu'elle ne se referme définitivement derrière lui s'il en franchissait le seuil. Il savait que Ginny avait raison : ne pas prendre cette décision était de la pure hérésie, car, si la porte pouvait se fermer derrière lui, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se fermer devant lui. Mais d'un autre côté, le sorcier légendaire n'était pas prêt à renoncer à ce que sa famille d'adoption lui apportait. Ce soir, il avait redécouvert quelques bienfaits d'être entouré par la tribu rousse. Il n'était pas prêt à tirer un trait sur tout cela...

\- Tu reviendras, Harry. Fais-toi un peu confiance comme nous te faisons confiance, le rassura Ginny. Cesse de t'interdire de vivre à cause de tes principes, ou tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Tu dois prendre cette chance qu'on t'offre. Tu as besoin d'une issue. Elle n'est pas ici et tu le sais. Je vais rendre ça très simple : réfléchis, repense à la dernière fois où tu as décidé _pour_ toi et par toi-même, sans aucune pression extérieure. Retrouve ce moment et regarde où il t'a amené.

Le survivant baissa les yeux. Sans même qu'il n'ait songé au problème, les paroles de Ginny avaient éveillé un moment particulier. Un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et que personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Ce micro-instant là...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Ginny l'observa. La flamme qui dansait dans les iris de son ancien compagnon était fragile, belle et impérieuse tout à la fois. À une époque, éloignée et inaccessible, une étincelle semblable flottait dans son regard vert charmeur. Aujourd'hui, dans la semi-obscurité environnante, cette couleur avait perdu de sa clarté après plusieurs années de dépression et de noyade dans les abîmes de sa conscience. Du vert d'émeraude ne restait qu'un vert plus sombre, envoûtant et mystérieux, qui faisait songer aux profondeurs inviolables d'une dense forêt. Harry ne faisait plus que penser à un ailleurs, il y était.

\- Tu vois ? murmura Ginny. Tu dois faire ce qui est nécessaire pour toi. Ton issue est là.

\- Je ne veux pas mentir.

\- Tant mieux, parce que c'est moi qui vais le faire pour toi.

\- Non, Ginny... Tu ne...

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je leur dise que tu es parti retrouver Malfoy ? Parce qu'ils ne comprendront pas, crois-moi.

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ginny avait ce petit air fier qui retroussait légèrement son nez. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de coup à réussir dans cette conversation, mais elle venait tout de même de prendre une certaine avance sur lui. Harry s'en voulait d'être aussi transparent. Pourtant avec leur passé commun il était plus qu'impossible pour eux de se cacher quoi que ce soit. Le sorcier soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre moi-même, murmura-t-il.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a rien à comprendre pour l'instant. Peu importe ce qui se passe dans ta tête ou... dans ton cœur... Malfoy est ton issue à toi.

Ginny eut une respiration plus forte. Elle déglutit. Le survivant fit la moue.

\- Vas, je leur expliquerai.

\- Comment ? l'interrogea Harry.

\- J'ai toujours été plus douée que toi pour mentir. Je saurai te couvrir.

Harry sourit tristement. Sans le savoir, Ginny lui compliquait la tâche. Car elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. La connexion fonctionnait dans les deux sens. La jeune femme souffla d'agacement.

\- Bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends encore ? Je ne vois plus là.

\- Merci.

\- C'est ça. Allez !

Le sorcier fit quelques pas vers le lac d'encre devant eux. Cependant, juste avant de devenir totalement invisible, il s'arrêta puis se retourna.

\- Ginny ? Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme sourit largement.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami et que tu mérites d'être enfin heureux, répondit-elle.

Après un temps, le survivant revint sur ses pas. D'un geste un peu brusque, il entoura son ancienne compagne de ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. À travers son étreinte, Harry souhaita de ton son être qu'elle puisse ressentir le tourbillon d'émotions dans son corps d'homme. Son nez s'enfouit dans ses cheveux de feu et ses poumons s'emplirent de son parfum de fleur sauvage qui devait lui donner la force nécessaire pour partir de ces marécages sans regretter quoi que ce soit. Il l'écrasa pour contenir le tremblement fugace qui avait hérissé sa peau blanche. Une main passa dans son dos. Les doigts hésitèrent à empoigner ses vêtements mais le repoussèrent finalement. Ginny percevait du bruit depuis le Terrier.

\- Vas, avant qu'on ne vienne nous chercher ! _Vite_! ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

Le survivant rejoignit les hautes herbes à grandes enjambées alors que la porte du Terrier s'ouvrait. La rousse le suivit du regard, mais la Lumière semblait plus encline à le laisser se dissoudre dans sa consœur Obscure cette fois. Bientôt son dos ne fut plus qu'un panneau gris dansant entre les rayures noires des roseaux des marécages.

\- Ginny ? Harry ? appela Ron.

Mais le sorcier légendaire s'était totalement fondu dans la nuit à présent. Ginny continua à fixer l'endroit où elle l'avait discerné du reste pour la dernière fois. Ses traits s'assombrirent. Sa mâchoire se durcit. Son pied tapa deux fois le sol et délogea une motte de terre de sous sa semelle. La jeune femme déglutit plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle tentait d'étrangler ses émotions. Des larmes perlèrent bientôt dans ses yeux pâles.

\- Ginny ! _Harry_!

La voix de son frère se brisa lorsqu'il ressentit, comme elle, les effets du transplanage alors qu'Harry venait de sortir des protections du domaine. Une seule et unique larme roula le long de la joue de Ginny.

\- Parce que te laisser partir est mon issue à moi, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Le liquide ocre se déversa dans la bouche qui lui fut soudainement offerte et se laissa glisser en une longue et tortueuse brûlure dans l'œsophage de son hôte. Elle allait bientôt alourdir le souffle déjà chargé qui s'échappait des lèvres de celui-ci après chaque gorgée âcre. Dans le verre où les glaçons éternels cliquetaient, une fine lamelle brune attendait la prochaine levée de coude.

Théodore la jaugea. L'aspirerait-il sur le champ, quitte à corroder irréversiblement ses entrailles, tel un flot de lave en fusion ? Ou attendrait-il un peu, histoire de ne pas ajouter au tournis qui lui vidait déjà le crâne ? Par Merlin, cet alcool frappait vraiment ! Pourquoi avait-il débouché cela ? Habituellement, l'ancien espion ne regrettait pas au premier verre... Mais bon, c'était Noël et la bande de Serpentard qu'il avait connue à Poudlard se laissait facilement tenter par un breuvage exotique passé de mains en mains dans le cercle proche de Drago, tous assis en tailleur autour de lui, les ombres du peuple du lac fourmillant derrière la paroi des cachots. Les plaines de Sibérie ne pouvaient pas réellement être qualifiées d'exotiques dans la définition actuelle du terme, mais leurs coutumes dépaysaient très certainement. Et puis, la nation de la vodka avait tellement à offrir. Essentiellement des liqueurs interdites partout ailleurs, comme celle-ci, mais bon, cela ne comptait pas pour un point réellement négatif.

Malgré son côté aventureux en plein éveil, l'ancien espion opta pour la raison et attendit sagement que son corps soit prêt pour assimiler la prochaine descente. Après tout, il serait très probablement le seul à en consommer, autant tenter de tenir le coup aussi longtemps que possible. Se retrouver trop vite imbibé ce soir n'était pas une bonne idée. Il en prenait quand même le chemin, mais peu importe. C'était une conséquence inévitable. Comme d'accepter l'invitation au dîner de Blaise en ce soir de Noël déboucherait forcément sur un profond ennui, par exemple. Ce qu'il vérifiait à l'instant.

L'homme engloutit la dernière gorgée et reposa le verre vide sur la table basse circulaire, près de la carafe à potions pleine. Il avait dû entreposer le liquide dans un récipient traité dans l'usage des potions car la bouteille d'origine avait fini par se craqueler sous l'effet de la fermentation.

Sa tête se reposa sur le dossier de son siège. Avec la pointe de ses pieds, Théodore se berça de gauche à droite. Inutile : l'ennui ne lâchait pas ses proies si facilement. Décidé à ne pas en supporter davantage, l'ancien espion déboucha le goulot du pichet.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi.

Théodore arqua un sourcil vers son camarade noir, stoïque depuis trop longtemps dans son immense canapé de cuir noir. Son verre était encore intact. Du moins son contenu l'était-il, car la matière, elle, ne tarderait pas à se percer s'il ne prenait pas l'initiative de la débarrasser de la liqueur.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr que ça va te faire délirer.

\- Si ça peut ajouter un peu d'intérêt à cette soirée, je suis preneur ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais prendre ton parti pour me divertir de toute façon !

Sans plus de commentaires, l'ancien espion se resservit une rasade brune. Le fils Zabini secoua la tête. Une telle attitude l'atterrait plus qu'autre chose. Au lieu de choisir l'option distinguée de la discussion constructive qui pouvait naître entre eux à l'occasion d'une seule et unique tentative, le brun optait pour la beuverie de bas étages. Le regard teinté de mépris qu'il affichait ne plu pas à Théodore.

\- Quoi ? Je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?!

\- Si c'est pour te soûler, rentres chez toi. Tu seras arrivé pour cuver.

\- Eh ! Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi cette soirée craint ? Parce que tu n'es pas foutu de te débarrasser de tes remords ! Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devais faire selon toi ? Le forcer à revenir avec nous après le procès ? Drago sortait tout juste d'Azkaban, je n'allais pas le faire à nouveau prisonnier dans d'autres murs ! Potter l'a dit lui-même : il est libre. Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai eu tort. Cite-moi une seule raison, tiens !

\- Il aurait passé les fêtes avec nous, rétorqua Théodore du tac au tac.

Blaise se renfrogna. Il faillit aspirer une gorgée de la liqueur avant d'éloigner de nouveau le verre de ses lèvres sans y avoir touché. Il bougea inconfortablement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'il ne viendrait pas malgré tout, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Ah ! Non ! Tu ne me la feras pas ! Je t'avais prévenu !

\- On fait tous des erreurs, Théo.

\- Donc tu reconnais que tu as eu tort ?

\- Je reconnais que j'ai fait une erreur concernant mon estimation sur les capacités de Drago à revenir à une vie normale progressivement. J'ai pensé que ce serait un premier pas facile, visiblement la barre est encore trop haute.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, souffla l'ancien espion. Drago n'est pas diminué, Blaise. Il est fatigué.

\- Et quoi ? Être avec ses proches n'est pas reposant ?

\- À toi de me le dire. Nous deux on n'est pas censés être proches ? Ah !

Le sorcier noir détourna le regard en grognant. Cette soirée ne se déroulait vraiment pas comme il l'avait espéré. Astoria avait poliment décliné, Pansy l'avait renvoyé dans les roses, et Drago leur posait à lapin à lui et au seul qui avait daigné se pointer et lui faisait maintenant des reproches à la pelle. Et Théodore n'avait visiblement pas fini...

\- C'est pour ça que Pansy est partie, continua-t-il. Elle est lassée de ton attitude. Et moi aussi, pour être honnête.

\- La porte est grande ouverte. Rien ne te retiens.

Le fils Nott reposa son verre et se leva de son siège. Il entama sa sortie puis s'immobilisa.

\- Si je peux te donner un conseil : cesse de passer tes nerfs sur tout le monde parce que tu t'en veux. Accepte une fois pour toute ce qui s'est passé avec Drago, même si tu n'y comprends rien ! Il faut accepter de ne rien comprendre parfois ! Tu as un esprit trop fermé, et c'est pour ça que Drago a bien accepté que je fasse des allers et retours pour lui...

\- Il t'a surtout choisi parce que tu étais loin de tout, toi aussi ! Ta nature n'est pas de te mêler aux autres, mais d'être solitaire et discret. C'est pour ça. Si tu avais été un peu différent, Drago ne t'aurait même pas informé qu'il partait !

\- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit ! se défendit Théodore. Ma nature, comme tu dis, m'a bien aidé pour me rendre compte qu'il cherchait à s'isoler ! Je n'ai pas été flexible, comme tu as l'air de le dire. Au contraire, je me suis accroché de toutes mes forces, contre son avis bien souvent. Je le suivais, je n'ai pas été informé. Je le connais bien...

\- La preuve : tu n'es même pas foutu de retrouver sa trace dans le monde moldu !

L'ancien espion dévisagea le sorcier noir, interdit. Il revint vers lui et laissa littéralement tomber sur son fauteuil, toujours choqué.

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile sans souvenirs, marmonna-t-il. Ma potion contre l'Oubliette ne m'a rien apporté de plus que le Londres moldu, un appartement blanc... C'est tout ce que je vois. Je ne peux pas le situer, et je ne pourrais pas le faire tant que le secret sera toujours en place !

\- Tire les vers du nez de Potter, alors.

\- Pour découvrir autre chose dans le genre de : Lucius Malfoy a assassiné sa femme et torturé son fils ? Merci, bien.

Blaise ne répondit pas. Cela signifiait qu'il lui concédait le point. Ironiquement, cet homme de justice reconnaissait facilement son impossibilité à gagner sur tous les terrains lors d'un débat ou d'une plaidoirie mais ne savait pas le faire dans sa vie privée. Le fils Zabini n'acceptait toujours pas la mascarade. Il s'en était accommodé parce que le procès ne pouvait se gagner que dans l'unité. Maintenant que l'échéance était passée et remportée, les ressentiments remontaient à la surface. Mais pas que...

Blaise aussi se posait ces questions qui donnaient le vertige à Théodore rien que d'y penser. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris que le meurtrier de Narcissa n'était pas un simple Mangemort égaré qui passait par là, mais son mari Lucius, l'ancien espion avait tendance à tout remettre en question. Il avait passé plusieurs années seul auprès de Drago, et ça n'était toujours pas suffisant pour obtenir la vérité ? Pourquoi en faire un secret de plus dans sa vie déjà si compliquée ? Le Ministère avait décidé de garder le secret, ça le regardait, l'héritier des Malfoy n'avait pas à faire de même. N'avait-il pas confiance en eux ? Pourquoi en parler à Potter et pas à eux ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Quels autres secrets se cachaient sous le silence de Drago ? Sur quels autres points leur avait-il menti ? Et bordel, mais pourquoi Potter ?!

\- On ne devrait même pas avoir cette conversation, marmonna Blaise. On ne fait que tourner en rond avec tout ça !

\- Déjà qu'on a pas grand chose à se dire, si on s'interdit notre seul sujet de conversation en plus...

Le maître des lieux lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de sciemment mépriser son interlocuteur qui s'intéressait davantage au fond de son verre, déformé à travers les cubes de glace éternels, plutôt qu'à la bienséance.

\- Et Pansy ? Elle t'a expliqué pourquoi elle ne venait pas ? lança Théodore un peu au hasard.

Blaise considéra la question. Il concéda à y répondre en plaçant le nouvel illogisme de l'ancien espion sur le compte de l'acide qui embrumait son cerveau. Non sans néanmoins lui rappeler qu'on ne le prenait pas pour un total imbécile impunément.

\- Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, tu le savais il n'y a pas cinq minutes de ça. Mais... C'est probablement pour le mieux. Les preuves en sa faveur sont trop nombreuses.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Un truc selon lequel Drago posséderait trop d'importance dans nos vies par rapport au reste, grommela le fils Zabini. Comme s'il était naturel de laisser un ami croupir dans sa misère.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Non, lassée, comme tu l'as dit. Elle a réussi à tourner la page alors elle ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis toujours bloqué au même point de mon côté.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

\- Bah ! Elle reviendra.

\- Considérant son penchant de « _je ne reviens pas sur ma parole parce que j'ai une fierté de Gryffondor mal placée_ », je dirai que c'est plutôt définitif.

\- Nah ! Drago instaure de lui-même la distance qu'elle désire ! Une fois qu'elle aura compris qu'il ne sera pas dans ses pattes, elle reviendra.

\- Que Drago s'éloigne est une chose. Que nous prenions nos distances avec lui en est une autre.

\- Que nous on s'éloigne de Drago ? répéta Théodore.

Blaise acquiesça. L'ancien espion roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle le déteste comme ça ? À Poudlard elle aurait tout donné pour être la future Madame Malfoy, non ?

\- Elle ne le déteste pas, le détrompa le sorcier noir. Elle a mûri, elle ne jure plus uniquement par lui... Enfin, disons que l'ordre de ses priorités a changé.

\- Ouais : un job à Sainte Mangouste, un mari expert en conseils juridiques sorciers et des gosses à envoyer à Poudlard dans onze ans ! Elle se rend compte que des gosses c'est la même chose que Drago mais en plus... flexible, on va dire ?

Le sorcier noir ne retint pas le ricanement qui lui secoua les épaules.

\- Et en moins gluant aussi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu vois c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas casé, renchérit Théodore. Les filles ne sont pas le problème, c'est tout ce qui vient avec. Comme quand Astoria et Drago se sont mis ensemble, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Pour sûr que je m'en souviens ! Mais Drago est un cas spécial. Dans toutes les relations qu'il a pu avoir c'est lui qui a fait courir les filles pour sa satisfaction, pas l'inverse. Celles qui tenaient la route étaient celles qui renversaient la vapeur. Astoria avait réussi.

\- Ça aurait fini en charpie ! Ils n'allaient pas ensemble !

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu aurais bien voulu te la faire, le titilla le fils Zabini.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Astoria n'était pas mon genre. Trop autoritaire et hautaine à mon goût.

\- Justement. Tu aurais adoré faire tomber son masque de froideur, dans un lit si possible !

\- Non, mais bien sûr ! Astoria était... Enfin, y'en avait pas deux comme elle, quoi ! Drago avait décroché le gros lot avec elle. Plus qu'avec Pansy en tout cas.

\- Eh !

\- Oh ! Oui, bon, ça va ! Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et puis tu n'as rien à dire. Sans Astoria, tu n'aurais pas récolté Pansy en faisant mine de la réconforter en bout de chaîne. Tu es un vicelard toi aussi !

\- Tu viens juste d'admettre que tu voulais te faire Astoria, sourit Blaise.

\- Qui ne le voulais pas, hein ?! Qui ? Sois sérieux, Blaise !

\- Moi je ne voulais pas, se défendit le sorcier noir.

\- C'est ça, quand Pansy t'avait dans son champ de vision. Dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné c'était une autre histoire !

\- Peu importe, c'est Drago qui l'a eue au final. On n'avait plus qu'à accepter en silence.

\- J'aurais peut-être une chance avec elle maintenant, songea Théodore à voix haute.

\- Arrête de rêver !

\- Et toi bois ton verre avant qu'il ne se dissolve !

Le maître des lieux leva son verre d'une manière exagérément dramatique. Le brun le suivit de bon cœur. Les verres tintèrent l'un contre l'autre puis leurs possesseurs respectifs prirent une gorgée. Théodore éclata de rire lorsque Blaise faillit s'étouffer avec sa première gorgée.

\- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc immonde ?!

\- Un mélange de vodka, de fruit du démon de Sibérie fermenté, de sucre et probablement d'eau de javel aussi.

\- Je peux te dire que tu remportes haut la main le prix de l'alcool le plus exotique qu'on ait pu avoir dans notre cercle de Serpentard ! Surtout qu'on dirait que c'est lui qui essaye d'avoir notre peau... Ils sont fous ces Russes !

Les deux sorciers se scrutèrent un instant puis partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Et tandis qu'ils s'esclaffaient bruyamment en se balançant dans leurs assises, un elfe de maison parut dans l'immense salon du domaine des Zabini, se faisant tout petit dans un tel moment de légèreté.

\- Un visiteur souhaite voir le Maître, annonça-t-il.

\- Fais-le entrer, souffla Blaise entre deux rires.

Le sorcier noir essuya ses larmes de rire.

\- C'est peut-être Astoria ! rit Théodore.

\- Elle ne viendra pas, Théo, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Eh ! Qui sait ?

L'elfe reparut dans le dos de l'ancien espion, dans le champ de vision du maître des lieux, cependant. Ce dernier sourit presque à la vue de l'homme qui l'accompagnait docilement jusque dans l'immense salon. Il jeta un regard en coin à son ami d'enfance : il allait être déçu. On était très loin de l'élégante et de la placide Astoria Greengrass. Encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé en planifiant cette soirée, Blaise se voyait offrir ce qu'il espérait depuis le début : un rebondissement significatif. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment cette situation n'apparaissait tout simplement pas dans les différents scénarios qu'il avait prévu.

\- Je ne suis pas celui que vous attendez, devina l'invité surprise.

\- On saura s'en accommoder, Potter, répondit Blaise. Tu as fait le chemin jusqu'ici, la moindre des choses est de t'accueillir dignement.

Le sorcier noir congédia son elfe d'un geste. La créature s'inclina et disparut à reculons dans les cuisines reculées.

Sur le même modèle, le maître des lieux proposa un siège au survivant. Celui-ci s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce mais préféra la position debout près de l'âtre réconfortant de la cheminée en marbre. De son doigt, il en gratta le rebord distraitement. Théodore le considéra d'un air mitigé, incertain quant à savoir s'il devait se réjouir ou s'offusquer de sa présence parmi eux, les Serpentards. Son instinct lui souffla de faire confiance à Blaise pour gérer la conversation. Son état d'ébriété se trouvait trop avancé pour le lui permettre et la lassitude passée provoquée par le repas inintéressant auprès de Blaise l'avait fatigué des discours trop compliqués.

\- Tu ne t'offenseras pas de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation, Potter, mais nous pensions en toute innocence que tu serais parmi les têtes rousses à cette heure, commença l'ancien Serpentard.

\- J'y étais, confirma Harry.

\- Et ? Le divertissement n'était tellement pas à la hauteur que tu t'es dit que tu allais jeter ton œil du côté de tes nouveaux comparses aristocratiques ?

\- Le divertissement n'atteint clairement ses attentes nulle-part, rétorqua narquoisement le survivant blessé par la remarque concernant la famille Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, alors ? se mêla Théodore, désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

Le survivant eut l'air étonné. Il lui avait semblé que les deux hommes connaissaient déjà l'objet de sa visite, et même qu'ils avaient anticipé cette dernière.

\- Vous le savez déjà, non ? Il n'y a pas tant de raisons que ça...

\- Dans ce cas, tu es venu pour rien ! lui annonça Blaise. Si tu as quelques heures à gaspiller, tu peux te joindre à nous pour l'attendre bien sûr.

\- Drago n'est pas revenu avec vous après le procès ?

Le ton traduisait une certaine surprise qu'en réalité, au fond de lui, Harry ne ressentait pas. S'il était parfaitement honnête, la présence de Drago dans cette propriété l'aurait réellement pris de cours, alors que son absence ne constituait qu'une donnée ordinaire. Le fait que Drago ait regagné sa liberté n'était pas suffisant pour faire regagner son ancien caractère au blond. Les gens changeaient vraiment et durablement.

\- Où est-il ? demanda le survivant.

\- Ça c'est la question à mille gallions ! s'écria Théodore. Pas ici pour commencer.

L'élu consulta Blaise qui nia à son tour de la tête.

\- Peut-être auras-tu plus de chances que nous, soupira-t-il.

Le maître des lieux n'en dirait pas davantage. Le statut de gardien du secret de Potter n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Blaise se basait sur un seul et unique souvenir pour l'affirmer : leur entrevue intimiste dans le noir inquiétant du manoir Malfoy délabré, seulement percé par la lumière bleutée et faiblarde du _Lumos_ s'échappant de la baguette du survivant. Le fourmillement qui avait agité ses sens à ce moment précis lui avait laissé présager que personne en dehors de Drago ou de Potter ne possédait toutes les cartes. Cela s'était confirmé avec les révélations du procès. Des révélations qui prenaient leur source dans la bouche du sorcier légendaire.

Les deux hommes partageaient bien plus qu'ils ne le laissaient entendre, voire qu'ils ne se l'avouaient volontiers eux-mêmes. Des bribes d'existences qu'on aurait gardé secrètes pour tout autre être sur la planète, eux se les échangeaient selon un modèle de troc bien à eux. Il était impossible de savoir à quoi cela tenait, et Blaise n'était même pas sûr que les concernés le sachent non plus. Mais il fallait reconnaître un lien extraordinaire quand on en était témoin. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Drago et cet homme qui se tenait dans son salon d'aristocrate aux fauteuils de cuir noir possédaient cela. On ne le comprenait pas : on l'acceptait ou on le fuyait, point. Eux, pauvres mortels banals, se contentaient des extraits du spectacle intégral qu'on voulait bien leur donner en pâture, comme des chiens un os à ronger.

\- Tu perds ton temps, Potter, conclut Blaise.

Le survivant ferma les paupières un instant, l'air incroyablement frustré.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu entends ça aujourd'hui, hein ?

\- Non. Désolé que cela tombe sur toi alors que tu n'as rien demandé, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de perdre mon temps justement.

\- Alors ne reste pas ici. Notre compagnie ne t'apportera rien d'autre.

Harry inspecta les alentours sans grand intérêt. Il aimait de moins en moins cette impression d'inutilité qui le ravageait à chacun de ses pas, spécialement quand il réalisait qu'il était enfin prêt à avancer après le temps de perdition dont son monde sortait. Le terme de « stagnation » était prohibé : une progression se constatait tout de même ces derniers mois. Elle s'était effectuée dans le chaos, mais tout de même, elle était là. Certes le survivant avait pris la fuite de chez les Weasley comme un malpropre doublé d'un voleur, cependant cela ne changeait pas le fait de sa présence _volontaire_ à la base. Et rien que ce constat n'aurait pas été réalisable cinq mois plus tôt. Il aurait aimé qu'en plus de ce sentiment intérieur, l'univers poursuive ses efforts en collaboration avec lui. Au lieu de quoi rien ne s'emboîtait correctement et Harry trouvait quantité d'obstacles sur sa route.

Le sorcier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue de frustration. Finalement, il s'éloigna de la cheminée et frissonna en sentant le froid l'envahir sans les effluves brûlantes pour réchauffer sa peau halée. Blaise le regarda faire, amusé. Il sentait le coup de vent arriver gros comme une maison mais Harry tentait encore de trouver une justification plausible quant à un départ plus que malpoli. Le maître des lieux décida de lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry, déclara-t-il en levant son verre.

Le survivant mit un court instant à réagir. Finalement, il hocha la tête et se détourna rapidement vers la sortie dont il commençait à bien connaître le chemin.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, souhaita-t-il en disparaissant.

Théodore partagea un regard confiant avec Blaise.

\- Lui aussi reviendra, prédit le brun à son hôte. Il va nous le ramener.

\- Pas ce soir, Théo. Bientôt, mais pas ce soir.

Le maître des lieux siffla une autre gorgée de son breuvage russe en sentant Potter sortir des barrières de son territoire. Il grimaça horriblement. Théodore, lui, considérait son verre d'un air sceptique. Le goût prononcé de la liqueur tapissait son palais en une couche pâteuse qui, bizarrement, endormait ses papilles.

\- On devrait arrêter de boire ce truc, murmura-t-il.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesça Blaise.

* * *

En période de fête, durant la nuit, particulièrement à l'approche de l'avènement de la nouvelle année, le monde moldu ressemblait à de larges constellations dorées étendues sur une carte de néant entièrement noire, visibles depuis les hauteurs les plus vertigineuses et tous les règnes étrangers, si jamais il en existait un seul l'infini de la galaxie.

Des éclairages de toutes couleurs se déployaient en ribambelles dans les rues commerçantes comme sous le pinceau d'un peintre sur une toile. Des étoiles immobiles scintillaient comme autant d'astres célestes près des ampoules classiques des poteaux électriques disposés de chaque côté des allées commerçantes. Peu de parcelles demeuraient encore inexplorées par la lumière et ne demandait qu'à être découvertes à travers la jumelle d'un œil avisé pour délivrer tous leurs secrets. À moins de ne disposer d'une protection magique surpuissante, rien ni personne n'aurait pu échapper à l'entendement du grand Harry Potter ce soir là.

Pourtant, un être désireux de se soustraire du reste du monde y parvenait malgré tout. L'appartement moldu de Drago était totalement vide de toute présence humaine. Une drôle d'impression flottait néanmoins dans l'air quasiment immobile : une urgence. Comme si la personne qui demeurait ici avait été prise d'un besoin impérieux de s'échapper d'entre ces quatre murs le plus rapidement possible. Les choses étaient suspendues dans leur cours. Une guirlande électrique gisait encore dans un coin de la pièce principale. Ce fut le seul détail que le survivant retint de sa première exploration des lieux, comme si la dernière chose à laquelle Drago avait porté attention se démenait pour être la première dans l'esprit d'Harry, ses diodes dorées emplissant encore ses yeux vert forêt alors qu'il se dépêchait à l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

Logique, dans son monde d'arithmétique, d'équations et de tapis d'échecs, s'arrachait les cheveux à déterminer lequel de ses enfants, en charge de cet homme, était aussi aliéné pour faire un tel massacre de ses principes rationnels. Car hormis l'élu, elle demeurait incapable de trouver un seul exemple probant d'un être à la patience à peine croyable qui, comme lui, aurait arpenté le Londres moldu durant la nuit de Noël plutôt que d'attendre dans l'appartement vide, point de chute obligatoire dans la vie de celui qu'il recherchait. L'entité commençait sincèrement à songer à déclarer la découverte d'une nouvelle espèce dont Harry Potter serait le premier spécimen. Mais, elle ne le pouvait pas, bien évidemment, Destinée avait déjà réclamé ce privilège sur lui...

Désespoir travaillait exceptionnellement de pair avec Logique sur ce coup au vu de l'incapacité totale de Résignation. De ses dents acérées, Désespoir mordait les entrailles du survivant comme autant de piqûres de rappel : depuis toujours, la nuit était le seul moment où lui et l'homme qu'il recherchait était capables de se retrouver, dans tous les sens du terme. Le jour n'était qu'une épreuve à surmonter pour accéder au Graal de la réconciliation sur les terres de la nuit. Et maintenant, l'aurore s'annonçait en allégeant la profondeur du ciel au-dessus de la tête d'Harry. Pourtant, celui-ci continuait à avancer machinalement, sans plus rien écouter.

Les halos des éclairages moldus ne se propageaient plus aussi efficacement dans ce temps entre chiens et loups qu'en plein rideau noir. Même dans les vitrines des magasins, certaines couleurs de lampes devenaient inutiles à la décoration.

Regret fut alors appelé à la rescousse. Il imposa le visage de Ginny dans la mémoire du survivant à l'occasion d'un « feu » en plastique qui attira le regard de celui-ci. La minuscule lampe rousse, lui rappelant la chevelure fauve de la jeune femme, imitait les tremblements erratiques de la flamme de l'âtre autour duquel des sujets inanimés se rassemblaient. Parfaite métaphore pour les élans du cœur de la benjamine des Weasley.

Espoir, dans son caractère optimiste, cria victoire lorsqu'il perçut l'étau qui serra le cœur d'Harry dans sa poitrine. Comment ne pas se sentir coupable ? La jeune femme lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, là-bas, dans les marais du Terrier. Elle lui avait donné le droit d'être heureux, sans renoncer à lui-même. Dire qu'il avait failli y renoncer à ce moment tant les sentiments qui émanaient d'elle le bouleversaient. Mais voilà, Espoir avait gaffé, encore une fois, et avait empêché Regret de rajouter un peu d'intensité à tout cela. Sans quoi, ils n'en seraient pas là...

Mais bon, ça n'était pas de sa faute, c'était dans la nature d'Espoir de voir les choses autrement. Une partie du cœur d'Harry appartenait toujours à cet émoi de jeunesse et ne supportait pas de le voir définitivement évacué par la vie. La capacité de ce couple à se lire l'un l'autre sans aucune magique impliquée lui avait parue suffisante, elle ne rendait service à personne en fin de compte... Ginny avait lu en Harry un besoin insatiable de liberté et de changement. Elle avait même perçu la voix intérieure aux cordes vocales ensanglantées à force de hurler au corps de fuir en avant. Le premier pas avait été franchit cinq mois plus tôt, et il semblait bien, malheureusement pour les entités, que celui qui avait été fait dans les marais ce soir de Noël était décisif pour la suite : tous les deux tendaient vers un seul et même être, l'héritier des Malfoy.

Harry de son côté avait lu en Ginny son besoin incommensurable de le voir heureux et accompli quoi qu'il en coûte. La déchirure saignante de son cœur avait résonné en lui comme étant d'échos des meurtres de leurs souvenirs communs par la jeune femme, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

Mais rien n'y avait fait. Alors les entités avaient fait appel à une semblable plus matérialiste, parfois au service d'Amour : Électricité, qui s'était montrée de bonne volonté en influant directement sur l'environnement extérieur. Une ampoule claqua de chaleur au-dessus de la tête du survivant et celui-ci sursauta vivement. L'étoile étincelante s'éteignit lamentablement dans l'indifférence générale de ses consœurs. Son armature hideuse suspendue au poteau gris se montrait au monde. Sa mort laissa un vide noir qui rompit l'harmonie des décorations régulières de la rue piétonne. L'ensemble parut froid et _incomplet_ à Harry.

Sorti de ses songes par le bris de la lampe, l'élu songea à ce qu'il était bon de faire à présent. Logique décida de porter une estocade solide. Que fichait-il ici ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté à l'appartement de Drago en fin de compte ? Le blond finirait bien par y revenir... Harry estima ses chances et ne comprit plus ce qui l'avait poussé à déambuler en premier lieu. On aurait dit que son corps se transformait en cette machine conçue par les moldus pour les guider sur les routes en toutes circonstances, nommé GPS. Voilà ce qu'il était : une machine en pilotage automatique suivant un reste de GPS enregistré quelque part dans ses circuits et dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser sans le finir ou sans aide extérieure... Harry était de nouveau la chose qui avait rejoint le Terrier sans même y avoir songé, simplement parce qu'il était en quête de toute l'aide possible au monde à ce moment là.

L'élu secoua la tête. À quoi bon ? Il devait se reprendre et commencer à prendre de véritables décisions. Aussi, le sorcier se mit en quête d'un endroit où transplaner, sous les cris inaudibles de Logique qui lui indiqua raisonnablement une petite ruelle dans laquelle même une minuscule voiture n'aurait pu se loger. Le sorcier s'en accommoda avant que...

Les entités sur le cas du survivant crièrent toutes en cœur, désemparées. Logique, coordinatrice des opérations, consulta ses sbires penchés sur un autre cas, tout aussi capital, et ragea en constatant qu'il était tout aussi vain que celui sur lequel elle travaillait. Harry venait de s'arrêter brutalement. La ruelle lui semblait étrangement familière. À côté de la poubelle, un seau en plastique éventré roulait d'avant en arrière au gré des griffes d'une bande de rats des villes à la recherche d'un casse-croûte et qui s'enfuiraient au premier pied claqué sur le macadam. Une flaque ondulait à chaque nouvelle goutte chutant depuis la gouttière de l'immeuble voisin. Et s'il en connaissait et reconnaissait chaque détail, c'était parce que le survivant y avait transplané un nombre incalculable de fois en sortant du club moldu...

Logique maudit le décret des entités qui autorisait les humains à posséder des souvenirs propres sans qu'aucun contrôle ou qu'aucune modification extérieure n'y soit appliquée, exceptée sur quelques cas particuliers offerts à Folie, enfermée quelque part au fin fond des geôles.

L'élu fit demi-tour. Dans la rue principale, il découvrit l'enseigne de la boîte sans parvenir à y croire. Il avait effectivement suivi un reste d'intuition ancré au fond de lui : le club était le dernier endroit où il avait cherché Drago après la dispute qui l'avait conduit droit au Ministère. Peur, sous les ordres de Logique, tenta d'accentuer l'effet dramatique des lieux. Ils étaient méconnaissables pour l'élu : les tubes qui bardaient la façades semblaient morts, l'attrait habituel des flashs n'opérait plus et donnait lieu à une grisaille morose, le tout, séparé de la rumeur bourdonnante de la musique, paraissait peu fréquentable. Ce qui se cachait dans le noir était toujours autre chose que la réalité du jour.

Logique hurla après Fascination pour se laisser embarquer dans ses travers et intimer au survivant de s'intéresser de plus près à la silhouette qui se tenait sagement dans l'ombre.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, Potter.

Logique sut à cet instant que son camp avait perdu tout contrôle et décida de laisser les hommes reprendre leur libre-arbitre, puisque, de toute manière, son intervention n'y changeait rien.

Un souffle abusé s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry en reconnaissant la voix traînante de Drago à sa manière d'appuyer narquoisement sur son nom de famille.

\- J'étais déjà là la semaine dernière. Techniquement c'est toi qui es en retard.

\- J'avais un Ministère entier sur le dos, s'excusa le blond en ricanant. Adresse-toi à eux.

Le survivant s'approcha du blond.

\- Je te dois des excuses, tout ça est ma faute, murmura-t-il.

\- En ce qui me concerne, tu t'es largement racheté en me rendant libre. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi léger depuis des années. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Tes excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Tu avais raison : on devait en passer par-là pour avancer.

Harry acquiesça. Ses pupilles vertes se perdirent dans les cieux : l'aurore gagnait du terrain trop rapidement. La nuit était finie maintenant. Les ampoules se coupaient les unes après les autres. La rue ne fut bientôt plus qu'un boyau pâle et grisâtre sans plus aucune étoile à observer.

Le survivant reporta son regard à hauteur d'homme. Deux diamants légèrement impurs l'accueillirent. Il déglutit pour masquer le tremblement de sa mâchoire sous la puissance de la vision.

\- Le jour se lève, constata Harry.

\- Oui. Ça te rend triste, Harry ?

Le rire cristallin de Drago lui brûla la poitrine. Il détestait, bizarrement, la façon dont son buste se secouait, sans plus aucun poids sur les épaules pour l'en empêcher. Le blond pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et cela ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

\- Le jour ouvre pourtant pléthore de possibilités, poursuivit l'héritier des Malfoy.

Le survivant se ferma. Il ne répondit pas même quand Drago le dévisagea longuement. Finalement il soupira.

\- Toute cette histoire m'a épuisé. Plus que toi, on dirait. Je ne minimise rien à ce que tu as vécu, mais... Je ne comprends plus rien. J'en ai assez de me battre contre...

Les mots du survivant moururent sur les lèvres de l'héritier des Malfoy. Le but premier était de couper court au flot de paroles incontrôlables qui s'échappaient en déluge de sa bouche, mais le blond fut celui pris de cours en sentant sa raison se fissurer. Elle explosa au contact des immenses mains d'Harry dans sa chevelure, désespérées de se raccrocher à lui.

Drago se sentit plaqué contre le mur, le corps d'Harry lui barrant le passage. Il l'emprisonnait, il détestait cela, il adorait cela. Il le marquait dans le cou, il adorait cela, il détestait cela. Un coup de dent mal placé fut de trop.

Le dos du survivant s'écrasa contre le mur sous la pression du renversement de situation effectué par le blond. Sa magie sortait par tous ses pores, malgré lui. Il n'y pouvait rien : ce Gryffondor indiscipliné lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Sa peau cuisait presque à l'étouffé grâce au sang bouillant dans ses veines. Ses lèvres lui faisaient mal, ravagées par les dents de leurs baisers. Il allait se retrouver totalement chauve à cause des poignées que le survivant lui arrachait dans sa perdition. Drago se contint et susurra à l'oreille du survivant.

\- Il serait temps que tu lâches prise, Harry.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu es libre. J'ai déjà réglé ce... _problème,_ il y a plusieurs semaines de ça. Ma compagnie n'est pas ce que tu veux, Drago.

Ces paroles criaient de vérité. Le blond savait que le sorcier ténébreux avait raison. Il ne voulait pas de Saint Potter dans sa vie maintenant que tout était fini. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'aurait voulu de toute manière. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ses gestes ne coïncidaient pas avec ses pensées. Il devait lâcher Harry, le laisser partir dans cette liberté... Mais de qui est-ce qu'il se foutait ? Quelle liberté ? De nouvelles chaînes le retenaient là, et l'empêchait de lâcher le Gryffondor, et leur effet sur lui n'avait pas d'égal.

\- Un manque de plusieurs années ne disparaît pas avec un coup d'un soir, _Potter_. Et tu es tout ce que j'ai sous la main ce soir.

\- Si ça te va, alors moi aussi, répondit Harry.

Le décor autour d'eux changea en un éclair. La rue de la boîte se métamorphosa en un salon aux murs blanc et au canapé gris tandis qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre dans un mouvement violent.

Le survivant faufila ses bras sous la chemise du blond et griffa la peau qu'il y trouva en voulant s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces. Drago gémit de douleur et repoussa son agresseur sur le canapé. Sous les yeux dilatés du Gryffondor, il déchira sa chemise et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de celui-ci, assis. Drago déchira tout ce qu'il put atteindre qui ne ressemblait en rien à de la peau. Ses mains plongèrent rapidement sous le pantalon d'Harry qui grogna sous la pression délicieuse. En quelques coups de jambes furieux, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, instables dans leur position. Se maintenir leur demandait un effort considérable qu'ils fournirent sans rechigner tant la tension rigide dans leurs membres augmentait les décharges ravageuses émanant d'entre leurs cuisses.

Ils s'infligèrent toutes sortes de supplices corporels, griffant, mordant, suçant, léchant, embrassant, enserrant... Leur peau serait couverte d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses demain, mais cette préoccupation bien loin de leurs esprits, les deux sorciers poursuivirent leur mise à « petite mort » sans faiblir.

Drago mena, cette fois, jusqu'à la toute fin, dominant au-dessus tout en étant dominé par les coups de reins du survivant. Ses bras encerclèrent la nuque d'Harry tandis qu'il se balançait extatiquement, à la limite du paroxysme. Il gémit profondément au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. Le Gryffondor ne résista pas à la tentation de sucer le lobe de son oreille comme ses mains soutenaient son assise ronde.

Comme si le blond avait quelque ressentiment envers lui à venger efficacement, il se stoppa plusieurs fois dans son mouvement de va-et-vient sur ses jambes pour le torturer. Cela fonctionnait : Harry ne répéterait jamais les insanités qui étaient sorties de lui à ces moments, sous les yeux rieurs de son amant provocateur qui ne manquait jamais d'attraper, au passage, un téton de sa langue chaude. Il l'attrapait alors par les épaules et le forçait à redescendre de nouveau. Et la lutte reprenait sans attendre : Drago aussi n'était qu'un homme asservi par ses pulsions.

La lumière la plus immense qu'ils aperçurent en ce soir de Noël fut celle d'une révélation dont ils ne se rendraient compte que bien plus tard sur leurs chemins, tandis que tous deux hurlaient les divinités connues dans leurs voix dépossédées par le plaisir animal.

Témoin impuissant de la scène, Logique eut un grognement de mécontentement en voyant arriver Destinée sur ses terres célestes. Elle ne lui fit qu'un commentaire : « _Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais prévu quelque chose pour ces deux-là. Ça nous aurait épargné de la sueur._ »

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous avais bien dit que les choses sérieuses commençaient et sur les chapeaux de roues ! Mettez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage vraiment à écrire chaque jour un peu plus pour vous et pour nos chers personnages préférés !**

 **Je vous souhaite le meilleur en attendant de vous retrouver la prochaine fois (en espérant que le temps d'attente ne sera pas trop long cette fois !). Merci de votre patience et de vos reviews :)**


	28. Erreur ?

**Salut à tous ! Je vous retrouve avec un grand plaisir après une longue absence (encore et je m'en excuse !). Par chance, les délais de parution devraient se raccourcir puisque je serai de nouveau en vacances dans très peu de temps ! (Bon techniquement je le suis déjà mais ça je passe dessus...)**

 **En parlant de cela, je souhaite tous mes voeux de réussite à ceux qui passeront le BAC à partir de la semaine prochaine ! Bon courage à tous ;)**

 **Un avertissement avant de lire ce chapitre : si vous n'aimez pas les lemons (je sais que ça existe, mais j'imagine qu'on ne vient pas en rating M sans arrière-pensée, hein, mais bien sûr que je vous vois venir XDD) et bien ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous. Spoiler nécessaire. Vous êtes prévenus ! **

**Sans plus vous faire attendre, je vous dévoile ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII : Erreur ?**

Spasme. Drago s'éveilla brusquement, oppressé une fois de trop par la sensation d'écrasement qui lui enfonçait la cage thoracique à la limite de la rupture osseuse dans le songe étouffant dont il venait d'émerger. Par chance, son souvenir n'en était que très vague. Seul un rire de dégénéré bourdonnait dans le fond de ses oreilles, en disharmonie avec les râles des détraqueurs, ancrés encore trop profondément dans celles-ci pour pouvoir en être délogés ainsi.

Dehors, le jour grisâtre s'éclaircissait toujours dans son ascension précédent le milieu de journée. Il n'avait pas dû dormir longtemps, à peine quelques heures depuis le petit matin. Près de lui, Harry, pour sa part, dormait encore d'un sommeil de plomb. Vraiment profond si le blond en jugeait par le poids de son bras, semblable à une pierre couchée en travers de ses côtes. En fait, le corps du survivant ressemblait à une immense montagne de muscles charnus qui lui barrait l'horizon du monde moldu derrière les fenêtres s'il ne relevait pas suffisamment la tête par-dessus.

Bien gardé par ce sorcier légendaire d'un côté et le dossier du canapé de son salon de l'autre, le Serpentard se trouvait niché dans une sorte de minuscule alcôve de pénombre, presque trop investie par la lumière pour être qualifiée ainsi. Il aurait dû se sentir engoncé dans un espace si restreint, mal à l'aise au point d'en faire un cauchemar, même inconsciemment. Progressivement, pourtant, ce renfoncement le délestait de son angoisse au point de lui paraître refuge plutôt que prison. Ici, il n'y avait que le souffle reposant du Gryffondor. Ici, il n'y avait ni prison, ni pression : Drago pouvait s'éloigner à tout moment de cet épiderme chaud et nu contre le sien s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Mais le blond ne souhaitait pas se dérober en cédant à l'anxiété qui flottait dans son estomac comme une miniature de brique. Il remua un peu, néanmoins.

Le sofa n'était pas fait pour servir de lit et ne pouvait accueillir qu'un certain volume, l'envergure du survivant étant la limite maximum supérieure, certainement pas davantage. Leurs deux corps, s'ils s'espaçaient ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre supplémentaire ne tiendraient bientôt plus sur cette surface restreinte. S'il chahutait trop les coussins, Harry basculerait dans le vide. Et puis, avec ce géant dans le passage, se lever s'excluait d'office, le réveiller aussi, par respect minimal. Pour manœuvre, toute manœuvre semblait largement compromise. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il dû se lever ? L'héritier des Malfoy étira ses jambes avec délectation tout autant qu'avec précaution lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il possédait tout de même une minuscule marge.

La pluie tombait à l'extérieur. Il pouvait en être sûr sans même se donner la peine de relever la tête : la façon dont ses os grinçaient les uns contre les autres était une preuve amplement suffisante, un autre inconvénient de sa constitution d'aristocrate. L'humidité ne lui réussissait pas.

Ce qui tombait des nuages en ce mois de décembre n'était rien d'autre que de la neige fondue qui gèlerait les fins cheveux blonds hérissés de froid sur sa nuque dès qu'il poserait le pied dehors. Là, à l'intérieur, entre le tissu un peu rêche et le sang chaud qui battait sous la peau de cet autre homme, Drago se sentait bien. Rasséréné, l'héritier des Malfoy se lova à nouveau dans son petit coin sous le bras d'Harry et apprécia chacune des respirations qui le serraient régulièrement contre les coussins. Il ferma les yeux... Et les rouvrit moins d'une minute plus tard.

Le pouce du survivant caressait doucement son dos en minuscules cercles concentriques. Les paupières à demi-closes, le blond laissa des sensations en dormance reprendre vie sous ce toucher inhabituel sur ses membres désertés.

Drago était surpris de se rendre compte que, quand il en faisait l'effort, le Gryffondor se révélait d'une infinie délicatesse, à tel point qu'il finissait par en passer presque inaperçu. Le sofa ne trembla pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il se mit à son niveau, émergeant des bras de Morphée pour atterrir dans les siens. Sa tête se tourna vers lui. Ses cils battirent. Cependant, le déplacement aérien du survivant passa bientôt au second plan.

Les deux orbes vertes du visage d'Harry étaient si proches maintenant que l'héritier des Malfoy en distinguait chaque détail. Des lianes olives se tissaient autour de bambous vert terne en tresses candides balayées par un feuillage d'herbe douce à certains endroits, tandis que des cratères plus sombres creusaient la matière de l'œil en vallons à d'autres. Parfois, dans une crique, un ruisseau bleu s'écoulait presque secrètement entre la forêt frémissant sous l'ombre et les points d'or brillant à la surface du jade chatoyant, tels des trouées de lumière dans la parure des arbres. Le noir profond des iris tremblait indépendamment du réflexe réfractaire naturel, comme habité, soumis aux affres d'une âme pure au premier sens du terme : sauvage, à l'image de la mystique forêt vierge qui s'y développait.

Sans mentir, et avec une pointe de honte, Drago ne pouvait qu'admettre que ces yeux étaient d'une extrême beauté en comparaison des lacs gris désertiques et inertes des siens. À peine si quelque vague venait en perturber la surface de temps à autre. Aucune nature ne pouvait s'accroître dans la grisaille miséreuse. Aucun relief ne prenait d'ampleur s'il n'était peint que dans un ton monochrome. La seule couleur qui ressortait du gris sans jurer affreusement était le noir. Et le noir, c'était la nuit. Le noir, c'était la mort. Le noir, c'était les Ténèbres. Le Noir, c'était le Néant.

Petit, on l'avait tant complimenté sur sa pupille particulière. D'après eux, les pleurs l'auraient transformé en fontaine d'argent pur : ses yeux étaient fondus dans de la pierre précieuse, ils devaient bien rendre à la nature ce qu'ils lui avaient pris à un moment donné, lui disait-on. Ironique comme ces paroles hypocrites revêtaient faussement une valeur prophétique aujourd'hui. Il avait tant pleuré que seul du sang pouvait encore sortir de ses canaux lacrymaux fatigués. La pierre, au même titre que le métal auquel on l'associait parfois, restait une matière froide, juste bonne à s'effriter, au mieux, ou à demeurer éternellement immuable, au pire. Le mercure, quant à lui, ne restait que du gris capable d'empoisonner un homme petit à petit. L'acier ne servait qu'à entourer les plus valeureux guerriers, à prendre les coups à leur place. Il état loin de la même qualité de résistance.

En un clignement, Harry, lui, rappelait les forêts profondes d'Amazonie où le Vent s'engouffrait toujours plus loin que n'importe quel homme. Ses cristallins devenaient fourrés bruissant de milliers de vies cachées sous leurs auvents. La forêt sortait presque de ses orbites pour servir de terre fantastique à fouler aux chevauchées médiévales amenées à rencontrer le surnaturel chaque fois qu'elles y pénétraient. C'était bien connu : seules les clairières d'or au cœur des contrées les plus reculées accueillaient les lacs sacrés d'où émergeaient les fées d'Avalon, et auxquelles seuls les chevaliers méritants parvenaient en suivant la minuscule source jaillissant aux sabots de leurs fidèles destriers. Drago aurait bien ajouté que cette légende d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'une fantaisie de l'époque, un peu comme les « modes » de leur temps. De nos jours, on demandait sa moitié en mariage à un concert de Bizzar' Sisters, en suivant les clichés des séries moldues ou encore selon les codes aristocratiques sorciers pas si éloignés que cela des principes royaux moldus, dépendait si l'on était totalement décérébré ou un tant soit peu classieux. Au Moyen-Âge, les fées apparaissaient au milieu des lacs pour délivrer des épées enchantées aux sensibles. Quoi ? Bien sûr que ces objets existaient ! Qu'était-ce que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor sinon ? Pourquoi apparaître au milieu de l'eau ? L'eau était un élément indispensable à la vie et les croyances de l'époque voulaient qu'elle ait des propriétés magiques, et puis... Qui se préoccupait de cela, sincèrement ? L'eau, les tuniques mouillées des chevaliers, voilà, l'image n'était pas si difficile à saisir, si ?

Le pouvoir de ces orbes était là : l'héritier des Malfoy se perdait même dans son propre esprit à cause d'eux. La valeur d'un œil ne se mesurait pas à la quantité de joyaux utilisés dans sa confection, mais à sa capacité à devenir un joyau à partir de matériaux bénins. Si des yeux devaient pleurer pour être beaux, alors ils seraient la seule beauté que son propriétaire posséderait jamais.

\- À quoi tu penses ? murmura le survivant de sa voix éraillée par le sommeil.

\- Rien en particulier, mentit le blond.

Drago roula sur le dos pour échapper à cette vision troublante. Harry adapta sa position pour pouvoir se maintenir sur le canapé à ses côtés tandis que le blond se calait confortablement dans la nouvelle forme de sa niche. Ce fut, la tête dans la main, coude appuyé sur les coussins, que le lion de Gryffondor l'observa.

\- Tu ne dors plus ? demanda-t-il.

\- Toi non plus ?

\- J'ai suffisamment dormi au Terrier.

\- C'était si ennuyeux que ça avec les Weasley ?

Harry sourit.

\- Tu aimerais bien, hein ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu m'as posé la même question que Blaise et Théodore, hier soir. Tu te rends bien compte que tu viens de les appeler par leur réel nom de famille ? Aucun qualificatif animalier peu flatteur, le taquina encore le survivant.

Le sourire du blond se fana.

\- On dirait que vous autres Serpentards commencez à avoir du respect pour les Gryffondors que nous sommes ! Eh ! Quoi ? Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu le penses, vraiment.

Harry se détacha de lui et s'assit sur le canapé, probablement trop inconfortable dans sa position tout en tension. Drago garda le silence. Appeler les belettes par leur nom n'était pas tellement le problème. La mention de Blaise et de Théodore, en revanche, n'était pas à son goût. Ces noms n'avaient rien à faire ici. Ils les avaient acceptés le temps de la collaboration. Maintenant, plus rien ne les obligeait à le faire. Cela paraissait peut-être totalement égoïste, mais il voulait les oublier le temps de se recentrer, réellement cette fois, et les réintégrer, éventuellement, petit à petit. Que le sorcier légendaire les mentionne si facilement le perturbait. Il aurait dû être celui qui en parlait facilement, pas Saint Potter, leur ennemi de _presque_ toujours...

Le blond préféra se taire cependant. S'il ne souhaitait pas que ces noms interfèrent entre eux, autant ne rien dire quand les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas dans la conversation.

Son désaccord avec cette décision se manifesta sitôt qu'elle se précisa dans son esprit. Se taire n'était pas la solution non plus. Les choses devaient être claires entre eux, là-dessus au moins, à défaut de refuser de comprendre pourquoi ils continuaient à s'attirer l'un l'autre comme des aimants qui auraient dû se repousser jusque dans leur constitution moléculaire.

\- Tu es là pour me ramener, Harry ? osa-t-il enfin dire.

Le survivant se tourna vers lui, parfaitement calme.

\- Un jour, peut-être. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Réfléchis-y, le testa Drago. Aujourd'hui est peut-être ta seule chance. Je ne suis du genre à attendre éternellement de savoir quand il sera temps. Je filerai à l'autre bout du monde bien avant.

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas en grand chose.

\- Quand il sera utile de croire en quelque chose, je verrai. Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui non plus.

Drago l'observa dans son dos pendant qu'il bougeait. Un soupir faillit lui échapper : le bourrin de Gryffondor sous l'enveloppe de bûcheron tordait le coup à l'entité responsable des mouvements gracieux. Elle agoniserait jusqu'au prochain réveil.

\- Je vais passer quelque chose, annonça le survivant.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Harry le considéra avec surprise.

\- Sortir d'ici, peut-être ?

\- Tu as vu le temps ?

Le sorcier légendaire inspecta les vitres. Un ciel gris peu encourageant, certes, mais dont les gouttes d'eau n'étaient pas à craindre comme la peste, fut ce qui apparu au survivant, Drago en aurait mis sa main au feu. Harry était membre honoraire de la caste qui ne craignait pas la pluie et lançait à qui voulait l'entendre des évidences affligeantes : « _Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Trois gouttes d'eau n'auront pas raison de moi !_ ».

Ces spécimens ne s'embarrassaient pas de la possibilité de ressembler à un chien errant mouillé. Leur variété de « poil » ne tenait déjà pas la route sans humidité, alors avec... La pluie ne changeait rien à l'équation pour eux. De là à ce que l'invention du parapluie lui soit claquée en pleine face comme une gifle sarcastique, il n'y avait pas loin... Le blond vit ses soupçons se confirmer rapidement.

\- Oui, et ? Tu as un parapluie, non ?

\- Je ne mettrai pas un pied dehors de ce temps-là, trancha Drago.

\- Le programme est donc de s'enfermer ici, comme avant le procès. Sauf qu'au lieu de chercher un moyen de s'en _sortir,_ on ne _sortira_ pas d'ici aujourd'hui, ria le survivant pas peu fier de son jeu de mots.

\- J'ai dit que _je_ ne sortais pas. Rien ne t'empêche d'y aller, _toi._ On a une parfaite occasion pour se reposer. Chacun sa façon de le faire.

Le Serpentard vit les épaules de l'Auror se tendre. Son comportement de sale gosse arrogant trop semblable à celui de Poudlard devait l'agacer au plus haut point. Peut-être même se demandait-il pourquoi il était revenu, plus lassé qu'excité par la perspective d'une bagarre à la mode d'autrefois. Drago se prépara au retour acerbe et sans détours. Silence. Le survivant souffla discrètement.

\- Qu'on sorte d'ici ou pas, je vais passer quelque chose. Je ne donne pas dans le naturisme.

L'héritier des Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. La remarque n'était pas dénuée de répartie mais appelait plutôt la fin des hostilités que le jeté d'huile sur le feu.

Rêver ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années mais, à cet instant précis, le blond se demandait sincèrement s'il ne s'était pas rendormi. Harry Potter, le plus grand acharné dans cet univers, décidait enfin de lâcher prise sans aide extérieure ? Où était passée la hargne de toujours à son égard dès que le moindre mouvement était fait dans la direction de l'autre ? Où se terraient les doutes qui le gardaient dans l'inaction ? La confusion s'empara de Drago tandis qu'il se trouvait, en une seule phrase, destitué de son rôle de garde-fou inversé, celui qui incitait à perdre son contrôle.

Le canapé trembla encore. Le Gryffondor cherchait visiblement ses habits échoués quelque part sur le sol de l'appartement, penché vers l'avant. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de maîtriser la courbe que son regard emprunta sur le dos du survivant, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale saillante derrière les muscles de combattant. Sur eux, la peau halée glissait selon une machinerie bien huilée, ruisselante de puissance.

L'héritier des Malfoy secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Inutile. Éros lui même avait dû exiger un droit de regard sur la coupe finale de la version mâture du sorcier légendaire. Il n'était tout simplement pas permis à un corps masculin de déclencher une telle brûlure dans ses reins. L'homme en lui n'était pas frigide, loin de là, mais sa solitude n'avait pas allumé ces organes depuis longtemps. Et le voilà, qui se retrouvait avec une envie impérieuse ancrée aux entrailles, impossible à ignorer dès la première seconde de son allumage. Ravi d'être poussé dans des travers d'antan, son esprit devint créatif. Très créatif.

\- Comme ça tu ne donnes pas dans le naturisme ? reprit le blond.

\- Non, répondit simplement Harry, aveugle à ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

\- Dommage, susurra Drago presque inaudible.

Le frisson qui courut entre les omoplates du Gryffondor fit trembler cet organe qui forçait les hommes sur les chemins si délicieusement pécheurs du monde. Sans parvenir à capturer le Serpentard dans son champ de vision, le sorcier légendaire tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Drago le mettrai sur le compte de la fatigue de son esprit après tant de rebondissements, mais la vérité était qu'il ne _sut_ pas résister à Harry et à son invite à peine masquée, le rire dans la voix. Sans plus attendre, il saisit la perche qui lui était royalement tendue. Sa langue chaude vint recueillir la sueur qui perlait déjà dans la nuque du survivant. Joueur, le serpent crocheta la peau tendre d'une de ses dents. Surpris, Harry se déroba de quelques centimètres. Un rire moqueur galopa sur lui comme une onde provocatrice.

\- Ce que tu peux être prude, _Potter_ , murmura l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je le sais.

Le blond gloussa en se sentant doucement poussé contre les coussins du canapé, basculant en arrière. Harry, tel un félin aplatit à ras-de-terre dans l'anticipation du combat, se campa sur quatre membre au-dessus de lui. Le rire du Serpentard s'amplifia lorsque ses yeux glissèrent plus bas : soit l'élu cachait bien son jeu, soit il réagissait au quart de tour jusque dans son anatomie. Le survivant bloqua sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, creusant la peau autour des traits anguleux, le forçant à ne le regarder nulle-part ailleurs que dans ses yeux, strict.

D'abord désarçonné par ces pupilles de malheur dont il avait la drôle d'impression, déjà à l'époque, qu'elles causeraient sa perte, Drago ne voulut pas être en reste. Une de ses jambes s'allongea. Son pied vint reposer contre l'intérieur de la cuisse du lion de Gryffondor. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son visage d'ange aux drôles de vices. Pour une fois, Harry ne demandait pas la permission, bien au contraire : il le défiait d'appliquer les moyens de ses ambitions. L'héritier des Malfoy fit revêtir le défi à son propre visage. Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'amusement. Puis, il « laissa » tout naturellement son pied glisser à la rencontre de cette excroissance de chair rigide. Le souffle du lion de Gryffondor se coupa l'espace d'une seconde. Un grognement s'éleva des tréfonds de sa gorge, ronronnant et menaçant tout à la fois.

Bientôt, sa large stature de félin recouvrit totalement le serpent provocateur. Sous lui, l'air devint irrespirable pour Drago, asphyxiant de luxure, annihilant toute réflexion logique, le corps en seul maître sans partage. Il ignorait si l'élu appréciait la provocation ou s'il la prenait personnellement, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même : Harry appuyait là où ça faisait délicieusement mal, sans hésitation et sans jamais commettre d'erreur. Son touché mettait à vif chaque terminaison nerveuse de son grain pâle et, en bon bourreau, lui rendait au centuple son « dérapage » sur sa propre aine avec ses jambes puissantes. Il ne chercherait même pas à savoir comment on pouvait procurer tant de bien avec des genoux ou des mollets. Tout ce qui importait était les vagues délirantes qui soulevaient son corps, lequel se retrouvait aussitôt durement plaqué contre les coussins par le Gryffondor.

Sa clavicule droite subit les assauts de ses crocs affamés, sa poitrine se lubrifia de sa salive, son ventre ploya sous les baisers claquants et trembla, chatouillé par les paumes rêches de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch. Mais tout ceci ne se trouvait être que de minuscules parties d'un traitement presque insupportable que le survivant lui infligea bientôt en le prenant tout entier, le visage collé contre les cuisses. Chaleur, humidité, accrocs joueurs, succion, doigté expert...

Dans son état pitoyable de chose en demande, Drago n'était plus sûr de rien, hormis de son besoin croissant d'attention, explosant toutes les échelles mathématiquement conçues. Harry donnait cependant l'impression de prendre son temps pour l'amener toujours plus haut vers l'adrénaline, avec des sommets qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possibles en dehors de l'apothéose. Ici, ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires, et le blond se sentait déjà mourir. Jamais rien de similaire ne s'était produit entre eux auparavant. Mais maintenant, à cet instant, ils avaient le temps : plus aucun complot à gérer, plus de collaborations à mener avec d'éventuels amis, plus de retrouvailles à réaliser avec prudence, plus d'impératifs, plus de limites, plus rien.

À travers la brume qui s'était levée au-dessus du lac argenté dans ses yeux, condensation contre ses orbites, l'héritier des Malfoy crut remarquer que son amant de plus d'un soir établissait des contacts visuels avec lui. Chaque attaque sur sa chair faisait l'objet d'une inspection en profondeur. Chaque réaction était méthodiquement étudiée.

Trop frustré pour utiliser sa matière grise, Drago se retrouva soudainement dépassé par sa frustration. Il refusa d'un coup de se laisser faire plus longtemps. Une force de surhomme l'aida à lutter contre le corps massif du lion de Gryffondor. For de cette nouvelle détermination, le Serpentard mit à jour quelques parcelles sensibles chez son bourreau, insoupçonnées et insoupçonnables. Merlin savait s'il adorait mettre Saint Potter hors de lui, tout rouge de colère, points serrés et grognements d'animal en furie. Mais Merlin ne lui avait pas laissé imaginer un seul instant qu'arracher un râle de pure extase à ce même Saint Potter conduirait son excitation à des niveaux inconnus. Bouche contre sa jugulaire, Drago s'appliqua à le torturer de plus belle pour en obtenir davantage.

Mais, comme son sang de reptile devait bientôt le lui rappeler, l'héritier des Malfoy ne tint pas longtemps la distance face à la canicule entre leurs deux corps. Harry, chauffé à blanc, le détacha durement de lui comme on le ferait d'une sangsue indésirable, et le remit à sa place, allongé sur le dos sur ce satané canapé. Drago sentait sa peau translucide le brûler comme jamais. Partout où le Gryffondor avait posé ses mains, l'épiderme conservait la présence en mémoire et le piquait frénétiquement. Son cœur pompait furieusement le sang dans ses veines intoxiqué à l'odeur musquée d'Harry. Contaminé, qu'importe, il aimait trop ces sensations pour s'en priver.

Le lion de Gryffondor se plaisait clairement dans son rôle de meneur des réjouissances. Il s'aventurait de haut en bas sur son membre, s'aventurait entre ses fesses, s'arrêtait, lui arrachait des supplications, ou plutôt de longs gémissements n'appartenant à aucun règne. On aurait pu tirer n'importe quel aveu de lui pour une minute de plus dans cet enfer paradisiaque.

En d'autres circonstances, l'héritier des Malfoy se serait sommé de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, de respecter son rang et de ne pas se laisser malmener comme une vulgaire fille de joie. Il était cependant bien trop tard pour songer à tout cela... Harry venait enfin de se décider à se fondre en lui.

Le tiraillement de leurs premières fois ne vint jamais. Comme un tour de magie particulièrement vicieux, le plaisir fut immédiat et plus efficace pour son ascension vers le nirvana à chaque coup de hanche. Râpée par les frottements incessants entre leurs deux intimités, la peau de ses cuisses le tiraillait brutalement. Le survivant ne cesse pas de le maltraiter pour autant, haletant d'euphorie, enivré par sa position de toute puissance. Et Merlin, Drago n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'arrête pour un empire. Il n'y avait rien de sentimental là-dedans. Tout, jusque dans la façon dont ils cherchaient à s'emboîter, n'était qu'expression animale de pulsions violentes et dévastatrices. Un bon « dérouillage » pour se remettre définitivement en selle dans cette nouvelle vie.

Le Serpentard, rendu malade par ces mêmes pulsions, refusait un peu plus à chaque coup de hanche son impuissance. Avec de puissantes mains, il attrapa l'accoudoir derrière lui et s'en servit d'appui pour aller à la rencontre de cet autre organe qui lui faisait tant de bien. Plus aucun de ses membres ne lui appartenait, oscillant entre tension et perdition. Il se sentait comme un pantin désarticulé duquel on tirait les ficelles sans merci, excepté que, dans ce cas, le pantin conciliant possédait des milliers de ficelles nerveuses ancrées dans sa chair délivrant leurs impulsions électriques en coups de jus extatiques.

Le lion de Gryffondor stoppa son bassin. Une de ses mains rejoignit l'accoudoir du canapé malmené. Ses coups reprirent de plus belle. Un coup, un de plus, encore un, encore, encore...

 _\- Encore_! articula Drago sans s'en rendre compte.

Tout ça n'était que des conneries : il ne pensait plus à rien, juste à atteindre son point de non-retour une bonne fois pour toute. Une main chaude s'infiltra entre eux. Sans délicatesse aucune, elle agrippa le serpent à sa base et le martyrisa sur le rythme. L'héritier des Malfoy se cambra. Ses doigts tremblaient sur son appui. Un sourire de contentement amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres : Harry n'en menait pas plus large que lui, contenant ses efforts en une grimace certainement pas digne d'un oscar. Heureusement qu'il avait de quoi se rattraper avec la performance !

Un cri ! De qui provenait-il ? Le blond n'avait reconnu aucune de leurs voix. Sans grande surprise, il fut le premier à lâcher la rampe dans un juron silencieux, les cordes vocales ayant fui le navire avant le déluge sous les vagues du plaisir. Il ne se sentit même pas s'écrouler.

Son esprit prit un certain temps avant de se remettre en marche correcte, son corps à la ramasse de quelques mesures en arrière. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut une sensation de dysfonctionnement. Il se sentait vide avec une sensation d'inachevé sur le bout de la langue.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, confus, maladroit. Le sourire carnassier du Gryffondor, toujours fièrement dressé, dans tous les sens du terme, l'accueillit de son retour des limbes.

\- Un autre tour, Malfoy ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et recula quelque peu, incertain. Il n'aimait pas ce que cette phrase sous-entendait. Il n'aimait pas ce regard d'homme enivré par la puissance. Il n'aimait pas ça... Sans qu'il lui laisse une seule chance de répondre, Harry s'empara de ses cuisses, le décolla du canapé et le ramena vivement vers lui, séant en premier.

\- Je vais te montrer si je suis prude !

Drago hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir tout à la fois. Le lion de Gryffondor le travaillait déjà de ses mains moites pour le remettre d'aplomb, sans une minute complète de répit. Le blond regarda en tout sens, perdu. L'accoudoir était à des milliers de kilomètres maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, pas même lui-même, condamné à la mort sous ce traitement infernal. Il gémit bizarrement. Le regard d'Harry plongea aussitôt dans le sien. Il lui fit perdre toute réserve. À ce jour, Drago ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait réellement vu, mais l'émotion qui le traversa à cet instant ne perdit jamais sa saveur avec le temps.

Le Serpentard eut presque l'impression que le survivant s'affaissait vers lui, lui présentant ses épaules plus que nécessaire. Il s'accrocha fermement à elles et se laissa chuter dans les abysses avec elles.

\- C'est trop facile de t'allumer, Potter. Beaucoup trop facile, ria-t-il dans son cou.

\- J'en ai une plus _dure_ pour toi alors : essaye de m'éteindre maintenant.

* * *

Marche après marche, les semelles caoutchouteuses grinçaient en attrapant la volée suivante de planches de bois des interminables escaliers labyrinthiques du Terrier. Malgré son statut de femme classieuse, Ginny ne quittait presque jamais ses converses moldues. En comparaison des indémodables escarpins, vénérés par de nombreux fétichistes, ces baskets n'atteignaient pas des sommets en matière de classe. Mais il y avait un temps pour tout. Hier soir, repas de Noël : elle revêtait de beaux apparats, escarpins compris. Aujourd'hui, lendemain de fête, digestion encore en cours, personne à impressionner : l'humeur se voulait confortable et cosy. De toute façon, la sorcière y croyait dur comme fer : on ne séduisait pas un homme avec des chaussures, bien au contraire.

Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune femme replaça une de ses longues mèches de feu derrière son oreille. Son père leva les yeux de son journal. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret avant qu'Arthur ne retourne à la parade d'une équipe de Quidditch sur leurs balais supersoniques qui tournait en boucle sur une des pages. Ginny poursuivit son chemin vers la cuisine.

Sur le seuil, elle marqua une courte pause. Avachi sur une chaise, l'air franchement pas engageant, perdu dans le vague, Ron regardait dehors par la fenêtre entrouverte. La chaleur et le froid restaient chacun de leur côté du mur sans envahir le territoire de l'autre grâce à un sortilège d'isolation thermique.

L'Auror ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de sa présence. Il dévisagea sa benjamine puis retourna à son observation inutile des marais alentours par sa petite fenêtre construite de travers.

Ginny haussa les sourcils : cela l'agaçait déjà. Le Terrier était tout autant sa maison que la sienne, s'il n'était pas content qu'il aille se faire voir ! Sur ce, elle pénétra franchement dans la pièce. La vaisselle de la veille finissait de s'essuyer sur le plan de travail avant de léviter jusqu'aux différents placards de la pièce pour s'y ranger. La sorcière profita que l'un d'eux ne s'ouvre pour en sortir une petite assiette, blanche, garnie de deux bandes de carrés bordeaux sur son rebord. Elle la posa sur la table.

Les yeux de Ron bougèrent encore dans leurs orbites, suivant chacun de ses mouvements en coin alors qu'elle se servait d'un petit pain brioché dans le panier d'osier mis à disposition au centre de la table. Molly en faisait toujours en supplément pour le lendemain du repas. Aussi, quand ses frères s'étaient gavés comme des oies la veille, ils ne mangeaient quasiment rien une douzaine d'heures durant et elle pouvait faire à sa guise sans lutter pour la moindre bouchée. C'était là son dernier rituel de la célébration de Noël et elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en priver à cause d'un rabat-joie. Elle tira une chaise mais n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'asseoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Ginny croisa le regard bleu de son frère, noir sous l'effet de la colère. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle formule une réponse. Rien qu'à son visage, l'Auror avait comprit que sa sœur ne lui en donnerait aucune.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu eu besoin de faire ça ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de savoir ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Harry allait parfaitement bien ! Toute cette histoire merdique se terminait enfin ! Ton intervention était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin !

\- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis le concernant. Quant à mon intervention, c'est moi que ça regarde.

\- Bien sûr que je le penses !

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Prétendre, c'est tout ce que tu fais ! Et c'est encore plus grave que de penser effectivement ce que tu viens de dire. Ça veut dire que tu refuses de voir que ton meilleur ami va mal.

\- Harry va mal depuis des années ! Il commençait à refaire surface ! Le pousser dans des délires comme ça n'est pas ce qui va l'aider !

\- Et quoi alors ? Quelle est la solution ?!

Ron fit la moue et détourna le regard. Il coupait court mais Ginny ne le laissa pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il l'avait cherchée, il allait la trouver.

\- Vas-y, Ron ! Quelle est la solution, hein ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! D'accord ? Je ne sais pas ! Pas l'embrouiller avec je ne sais quelles conneries, en tout cas !

\- Tu n'es absolument pas logique, Ron. Rends-toi compte que si tu ne sais pas, Harry, lui, a peut-être une meilleure idée de ce qui est bon pour lui ou pas !

Ameuté par le ton montant entre ses deux derniers enfants, Arthur apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Gazette du Sorcier à la main. Il ne dirait rien, il se tenait juste prêt à intervenir au cas où la discussion viendrait à dégénérer en bagarre générale. Molly, elle, aurait cessé les hostilités avant même leur commencement, tuées dans l'œuf. Son mari estimait cependant que si conflit il y avait, explication et résolution devaient aussi en être. Se taire indéfiniment n'était jamais bon. Aussi, le paternel Weasley demeurait silencieux mais s'assurait toujours que ses têtes rousses l'avaient bien repéré, comme une présence marquée dans le coin de leurs esprits : « _Papa est dans la pièce d'à côté : attention_ ».

\- Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin de tes services s'il savait effectivement quoi faire de sa vie à la base ! riposta le roux. Tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est à lui fourrer des idées dans le crâne ! Et Merlin seul sait quelles idées et quelles conséquences vont en découler ! Tu sais trop bien qu'il t'écoute !

\- Je n'ai rien mis dans la tête de ton meilleur ami, et soit dit en passant mon ex-fiancé, Ron ! Il ne voulait pas être là ! Il ne veut plus l'être depuis des années ! Ça n'est pas nouveau : c'était déjà le cas quand on était encore ensemble ! Mais, une fois de plus, tu as été incapable de lui foutre la paix et de le laisser prendre ses décisions tout seul, on connaît le résultat aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas pris de décisions à sa place, je n'ai fait que l'aider à faire ce qu'il n'osait pas faire à cause de cette famille ! Alors, sois gentil, pour une fois accepte de le laisser prendre de la distance de manière saine. Lâche prise et tu verras qu'il reviendra mille fois plus facilement vers toi à partir du moment où il ne se sentira plus enchaîné !

\- Lui foutre la paix ne semble pas être une solution miraculeuse non plus ! Il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour le savoir ! cracha Ron.

Le visage de Ginny se gela dans la rage glaciale. D'une main elle repoussa vivement la chaise contre la table. Dégoûtée, elle disparut sans aucun mot ni regard, pas même pour son père. Le bruit de ses semelles dans l'escalier fut la dernière trace qu'elle laissa derrière elle, hormis le petit pain brioché dans son assiette, échouée sur cette même table.

L'Auror souffla rageusement.

\- J'espère que tu t'en voudras pour ce que tu viens de faire, Ron, déclara son père d'une voix posée.

Le cadet des Weasley haussa les épaules, presque affligé par le manque d'aplomb de son père. Il procédait toujours comme ça et c'était lassant. L'homme finirait par se détourner pour retourner lire son journal comme si de rien était. Et effectivement, Arthur recula vers le salon.

Le roux perdit instantanément la face lorsque, derrière lui, une Hermione au visage ravagé par la colère apparut. Furieuse, elle s'avança à pas rapides dans la cuisine et se saisit de l'assiette laissée par sa belle-sœur. Son fiancé se redressa avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer.

\- Hermione...

La née-moldue fit pire que de lui faire la leçon : après un dernier regard meurtrier qui le dissuada de lui adresser la parole, elle se mit tout bonnement à l'ignorer puis retourna par où elle était arrivée, c'est-à-dire dans les étages du Terrier.

Incapable de contenir sa frustration plus longtemps, Ron laissa échapper un cri de rage. Son poing s'abattit sur la table de bois en un bruit mat. Le roux grogna et enserra son poing de son autre main pour contenir la douleur provoquée par le choc. Il se laissa retomber sur la chaise et posa son front contre le bois, dents serrées.

* * *

 _Toc toc_. Deux coups aussi doux qu'une mélodie heurtèrent la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Hermione poussa délicatement le pan de bois et s'assura bien qu'elle était effectivement bienvenue en ces lieux. La rousse était installée sur son lit, dos contre la tête de lit, regard inspectant le papier peint défraîchi du mur sur sa droite. Ses mains nerveuses s'employaient à arracher des peaux inoffensives d'autour de ses ongles, créant de larges lignes rose vif luisantes.

La sorcière surdouée prit place à côté d'elle. Avec un sourire gêné, elle lui tendit l'assiette où trônait le petit pain brioché. Décemment, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. S'excuser pour son idiot de fiancé ne comptait pas. Cela fonctionnait dans beaucoup de situations, malheureusement cela ne valait rien dans ce cas particulier. Ginny avait grandi avec Ron. Il était naturel qu'elle sache que son frère était parfois invivable et irrespectueux envers son entourage, comme tout être humain était forcément amené à l'être un jour. La jeune femme n'avait aucunement besoin d'excuses pathétiques de la part d'une débarquée depuis une quinzaine d'années.

\- Merci, murmura Ginny.

La rousse plaça l'assiette sur ses cuisses. Son appétit s'était envolé tant son estomac travaillait à alimenter la colère qui grondait sous ses airs de fauve. Qu'importe, elle trouva un tout autre intérêt au morceau de pain : le décortiquer en d'autres morceaux toujours plus petits. Un tiers de la brioche avait déjà fait les frais de sa lubie lorsqu'elle parla enfin.

\- Je vais bien. Vraiment. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester.

\- Je...

Hermione se tut. Contrairement à son habitude, son brillant esprit refusait de lui trouver les mots justes. Était-ce à cause de sa trop grande implication dans cette histoire ? Certainement pas. Parler à ses proches en temps de crise pour les conseiller était une fibre naturelle chez elle. Le type de relation d'amies ou de belles-sœurs ne changeait rien à cela. La sorcière n'était pas du style à se laisser intimider ou à taire ses remarques à cause de son affection pour quelqu'un, Ron étant une exception bien énervante à la règle.

Alors se sentait-elle diminuée face à la relation spéciale de ces deux-là ? Ils étaient presque nés en même temps, ils partageaient le même âge à un moment donné de l'année, ils s'étaient toujours connus l'un l'autre plus réellement que leurs autres frères. Il se formait des duos dans la famille Weasley : Charlie et Bill, Percy et son ego, Fred et Georges, Ron et Ginny, Hermione était un peu en dehors de cette dynamique. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire la part des choses.

Alors pourquoi ? Par Merlin, il n'était pas possible pour elle d'être d'accord avec ce qui venait de se produire dans cette cuisine du Terrier à l'égard de Ginny, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant...

Un goût amer tordit sa bouche. Elle ne défendait nullement les agissements irrespectueux de Ron envers sa sœur, loin de là, ses valeurs s'y refusaient. C'était un coup-bas injustifié placé là pour répondre à la profonde frustration de son fiancé vis-à-vis d'Harry. Elle-même trouvait que le survivant exagérait quand même un peu trop pour une fois. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus le désapprouver pour vouloir mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Après tout, être un homme libre signifiait bien ce que cela signifiait.

Hermione avait pour elle suffisamment de jugeote pour ne pas se laisser embarquer dans une hypothèse plutôt qu'une autre. Mais le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune hypothèse de départ concernant cette fuite d'Harry. Elle pensait sincèrement, au même titre que son fiancé, qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette histoire. Ses illusions ne la berçaient pas au point de penser que tout redeviendrait comme avant, Harry près d'eux sans aucun accroc, en un claquement de doigts. Mais elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce qu'il leur file entre les doigts comme un cheval tirant au renard. En venir à Ginny ne l'aidait pas davantage : elle ne parvenait pas à écarter la vision en demi-teinte qu'elle avait d'elle depuis la veille. Aucun d'eux ne savait quelle était sa part exacte de responsabilité dans ce départ surprise du survivant. Harry partait. Ginny était la dernière personne a lui avoir parlé... Généralement, c'était comme ça qu'on définissait les mobiles dans les crimes. Le départ d'Harry n'avait rien d'un crime, certes, mais on comprenait plus efficacement où cela les amenait en fin de compte avec cette image.

L'implication de Ginny devait être juste et même nécessaire, Hermione ne devait pas en douter. Ginny ne faisait rien à la légère. Seulement, une petite voix en son for intérieur lui glissait en note qu'elle ne devait tout de même pas se berner elle-même : Harry était son ancien compagnon, qu'est-ce qui leur garantissait que tout était dénué d'intérêt pour la rousse ? C'était horrible de penser cela d'un membre de sa propre famille, et d'une amie en plus de cela mais si l'on y regardait de plus près, le résultat final ne paraissait pas logique. La rousse n'aurait-elle pas dû chercher à le garder près d'elle plutôt qu'à l'éloigner d'elle et de sa famille entière ? À moins qu'elle ne soit capable de cerner le survivant mieux qu'eux ? Était-ce le but final de tout cela ? Une psychologie inversée qui amènerait Harry à revenir plus vite et plus définitivement vers eux, et donc vers elle ?

Tant d'incertitudes remettaient trop de choses en question ici. La vérité brute n'était pas belle : aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cet ancien couple hier soir, en dehors d'Harry et de Ginny. Le premier ne pouvait rien confirmer, se déclarant hors-jeu d'office par son absence, et la seconde ne semblait pas vouloir en dévoiler davantage, quitte à les perdre avec des mensonges évidents. Il ne se passait plus rien entre eux depuis des années, alors quand Harry prenait la poudre d'escampette cela sortait un peu de nulle-part et paraissait grandement influencé. Plus qu'éreintant pour leurs nerfs à tous, Ron et Hermione commençaient à en avoir sincèrement marre de devoir composer avec ces crises qui tendaient à devenir régulières chez leur ami d'enfance. Si en plus une taupe malintentionnée se cachait parmi eux pour jouer les trouble-faits...

L'esprit de la sorcière surdouée carburait à mille à l'heure, s'emballant, pour une fois, dans toutes les directions possibles à la fois. Ginny semblait perdre patience, comme dérangée par sa présence près d'elle, comme si sa résistance atteignait ses limites :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là ? Je t'ai dit que ça allait.

\- Je t'avoue que... je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Hermione.

La sorcière surdouée n'était pas fière d'elle-même mais puisque la benjamine des Weasley semblait vouloir y aller avec le bluff et le mensonge, elle ferait de même. Quoi de mieux que de jouer au même jeu pour obtenir la victoire ? Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle cherchait, mais Hermione se le jura : elle trouverait. Le sourire hypocrite, nullement dissimulé, de Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait devoir creuser. Il lui fit aussi comprendre qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose à creuser : les comportements comme ceux-ci étaient toujours intentionnés dans cette famille. Ron cherchait à savoir pourquoi Harry avait disparu après lui avoir parlé, Ginny à cacher ce même pourquoi.

\- Pitié, Hermione. Bien sûr que tu sais pourquoi tu restes là. Ce serait bien la première fois que tu ne saurais pas quelque chose dans ta vie.

Hermione vit rouge. Elle détestait qu'on se paye sa tête et qu'on la raille sarcastiquement en prime. Elle plongea tête la première.

\- J'essaye d'être une bonne amie. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, dis-le clairement. Ne rejette pas ta colère sur les autres.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, asséna Ginny.

\- Parfait !

La jeune femme se releva vivement. Elle ouvrit la porte avec violence, prête à sortir en trombe de la pièce. Sa furie lui fit don d'ailes de déesse vengeresse qui ne passeraient pas par l'encadrement de cette même porte. Malgré son combat contre cette nature profonde, qui lui avait valu sa répartition à Gryffondor, la sorcière surdouée fut gagnée par son audace. Elle repoussa la porte du bout des doigts, mais avec une force inouïe. Le battant heurta l'encadrement en claquant.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prit un visage grave et se retourna. Elle aussi irait à la provocation si c'était ce qu'il en coûtait pour aider Ginny à se libérer de ce poids qu'elle supportait depuis la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

La rousse la détailla des pieds à la tête. La dispute en elle-même ne la décontenançait pas : Hermione était bien plus douée pour les conflits qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle clamait les tenir en horreur et était toujours la dernière à s'engouffrer dans une brèche comme celle-ci, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas reculer devant une bonne bataille de chiffons une fois de temps à autre.

En revanche, Ginny ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle prenne le parti de Ron si facilement. Cela n'avait pas de logique et cela ne dépendait d'aucune sorte de logique, deux valeurs fondamentales qui, si elles n'étaient pas contrariées, l'empêchaient de se lancer dans le crêpage de chignon. La Juste ne cherchait pas à se construire sa version des faits. Toute cette comédie ne servait que de prétexte pour démarrer un combat entre fortes têtes, pour libérer la tension accumulée depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle ne pouvait pas déverser sur Ron parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage.

\- On peut savoir un peu ?! renchérit Hermione.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Donc j'ai droit à la même réponse que Ron, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent. Ginny sentit l'atmosphère se charger en magie et se resserrer autour d'elle. Hermione fit claquer sa langue : au fond, le diction « qui se ressemble s'assemble » leur correspondait bien à Ron et à elle, car voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de la rousse rapidement, elle tiquait. Elle était en colère contre cette dame de fer face à elle pour respecter un silence si strict, et en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas savoir prendre les traits de cette même dame de fer qu'elle aurait tellement voulu être pour faire parler les gens. Mais ça n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Ginny sentit la brèche et s'y engouffra en souriant méchamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il existe une autre réponse à cette question de toute façon ?

\- Tu nous caches quelque chose, Ginny, répondit Hermione. Et crois-moi je saurais découvrir ce dont il s'agit.

La sorcière surdouée allait se retourner vers la porte.

\- Je suis une femme de parole, Hermione. Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets.

\- Donc il y a bien une autre réponse.

Ginny baissa les yeux. Elle détestait être percée à jour et encore plus à cause de son propre fait. À cet instant, elle ne se sentait rien d'autre qu'indigne de confiance, vulnérable et influençable. En un mot : _faible._

\- Il voulait partir, répondit la benjamine des Weasley. Je n'ai fait que l'empêcher de culpabiliser. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à garder ça secret ? Ça n'est pas comme si on pouvait le retrouver en un claquement de doigts de toute manière. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait si important de te taire ?

\- Ce n'est pas tellement le secret. Je peux en parler, je n'ai pas d'interdit. Mais je ne veux pas que Ron sache.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça serait mieux si personne ne savait. Moi compris, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

Hermione reprit place sur le lit avec prudence.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, continua Ginny qui avait repris la destruction massive de ses doigts.

La sorcière surdouée posa sa main par-dessus celles de son amie rousse. Elle la força à cesser ce tic nerveux qui lui faisait du mal.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas dans ces marais ? demanda-t-elle. Si ça peux t'aider, je garderai le secret, même de Ron, mais je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas bouffer comme ça.

\- Ce qui est arrivé ? La rupture. Celle dont on avait besoin tous les deux et qu'on n'avait jamais eu jusque là. Ça fait mal, mais c'était nécessaire.

\- Si cela ne regardait que vous, Harry ne serait pas parti, j'ai tort ?

Ginny secoua la tête.

\- Et toi, tu es passée à autre chose. Tu es sortie avec Dean pendant presque deux ans. Ce n'est pas une pseudo-rupture qui va changer quoi que ce soit pour toi.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Alors, explique-moi, parce que je ne comprends pas, l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Cette discussion, là-bas, à l'écart... Je sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ça nous a permis de comprendre, tous les deux, que c'était bien terminé. Il n'y a plus de retour possible à ce qu'on avait avant, tu comprends ?

\- Mais c'était déjà le cas avant, Ginny. Harry a trop changé, il n'aurait jamais pu t'offrir à nouveau ce que vous aviez connu. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je suis juste persuadée qu'il sera incapable de connaître autre chose que cette vie-là maintenant. Il s'est trop épris de cette « liberté », quoi que ça veuille dire pour lui, pour pouvoir revenir là où il en était avant. Ça n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Je sais, murmura Ginny. C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

\- Oui, mais tu me donnes l'impression de ne pas l'avoir si bien compris que ça. Un peu comme ton frère, en fait. Harry a évolué, comme nous tous. Aucun d'entre nous n'est encore celui qu'il était à Poudlard, on est changeants. Harry a juste évolué en dehors de nous. On sera toujours des amis proches, mais juste dans nos cœurs. En réalité, Harry apparaîtra une fois de temps en temps pour dire qu'il va bien, que rien n'a changé dans sa façon de nous voir, même si rien de tout cela n'est vrai, puis il se volatilisera encore jusqu'à la fois prochaine où il ressentira le besoin de nous voir. C'est égoïste, mais c'est comme ça et ça n'est peut-être pas plus mal. On ne peut pas s'accrocher à lui : c'est néfaste pour nous à cause de l'espoir, et c'est néfaste pour lui parce qu'il nous voit désormais comme un pieu auquel être enchaîné.

Ginny sourit tristement. Elle eut un tic.

\- Je ne pense pas comme toi, mais sur un seul point, murmura-t-elle. Pour le reste, je suis d'accord. C'est un condensé de ce que je lui ais dit hier.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Le fait qu'il ne connaîtra jamais rien d'autre de cette façon là.

\- À cause d'hier soir ?

\- Disons que j'en ai eu la confirmation, oui.

La sorcière surdouée fronça les sourcils. La benjamine des Weasley sonda son regard un long moment. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en Hermione. C'était sa propre hésitation qui rendait les choses si compliquées. Elle en avait beaucoup trop dit malgré elle, et elle était bien consciente que son silence et ses mensonges fondraient comme neige au soleil en un battement de cil. En fin de compte, la rousse avait régressé en matière de mensonges tandis que le survivant en avait maîtrisé l'art. Intérieurement, elle s'excusa auprès de lui et se rassura en se disant que s'il avait effectivement rejoint Malfoy... Deux gars de leur trempe ne se laisseraient pas avoir si facilement si cela les concernait eux et eux-seuls. Ils avaient bien passés cinq mois à leur courir après sans résultats, pourquoi pas encore quelques semaines ? Et cela, uniquement si la chasse à l'homme devait être relancée avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas participé à cette crise de très près mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de voir certaines choses. Des choses que vous ne pouviez pas voir si vous n'aviez pas été proche d'Harry comme moi je l'ai été. Je le connais par cœur, Hermione, peut-être pas dans ses pensées ou dans ses valeurs, comme vous, mais dans sa façon de fonctionner, si. J'avais des soupçons. Je voulais avoir le fin mot en lui parlant hier.

\- Tu l'as eu ?

Ginny acquiesça.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis que beaucoup de choses vont changer. En fait, je m'inquiète davantage pour nous que pour Harry.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Crois-moi, Hermione. Il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Même si la destinée voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour... Même là je ne me ferais pas de soucis pour lui. C'est tellement fort que vous aussi vous avez fini par le voir à un moment donné.

La née-moldue la fixa, interloquée. Elle ne voyait pas où tout cela les menait et commençait, pour être honnête, à craindre un peu cette révélation à venir. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque tout stoppé. Sa curiosité mal placée fut son démon jusqu'au bout.

\- Bizarrement, ce sont surtout les garçons qui l'ont vu, précisa encore Ginny. Mais ils ont trouvé une explication suffisamment logique pour eux. Enfin pour la plupart...

\- Ron ? devina Hermione.

\- Je pense que c'est pour ça que Ron est si furieux, oui. Parce qu'il l'a vu et, qu'au contraire des autres, il n'arrive pas à trouver une autre explication plus logique que ce qui lui est apparu en premier lieu... Ron le sait, conclut la benjamine des Weasley. Ron sait pourquoi Harry est parti. Ron sait qu'Harry a des attaches ailleurs, maintenant.

\- Harry est... passé à autre chose ? Avec la vie qu'il mène ?

\- Ça nous paraît incroyable à nous parce qu'on recherche la stabilité. Mais si tu y réfléchis, ça n'est pas si étrange pour quelqu'un comme Harry et sa « liberté ».

\- Mais... Il faudrait être fou pour...

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ? répondit Ginny. Il n'est pas le seul à mener une vie pareille.

La rousse observa la réaction d'Hermione. Avec une autre personne, elle aurait dû développer son propos dans le détail. Pour sa belle-sœur et elle seule, par contre, cette phrase équivalait à la révélation. Elle avait tout bon, sauf sur la personne...

 _\- Malfoy_?!

Ginny se figea. La née-moldue se retourna vers la porte désormais grande ouverte. Ron les considérait avec colère.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu nous espionnes ? gronda sa fiancée.

\- Si tu es capable de m'entendre crier après ma sœur, je suis capable de ressentir ta magie quand _tu_ t'énerves après elle.

Le roux entra dans la pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui et à la façon dont leurs respirations parvenaient à leurs oreilles les uns des autres, Hermione comprit qu'un sort d'insonorisation les entourait tous trois.

\- Maintenant vous allez arrêter de faire des cachotteries dans mon dos et tout me dire. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne rien omettre.

\- Hors de question ! réfuta Ginny.

\- Tu crois que tu as le choix, petite sœur ? J'ai la confirmation de ce que je soupçonnais depuis un moment. Mais tu es visiblement celle qui en a compris le plus. La moindre des choses serait que tu partages tes connaissances.

La benjamine des Weasley chercha le soutien d'Hermione du regard. Elle ne trouva que de l'hésitation. Bien sûr, non seulement Ron entrait en scène mais, en plus, elle était déjà en train de lui demander ces explications de manière détournée une minute auparavant.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Perdre un rêve est douloureux. Celui-là l'est plus que les autres, point, se borna Ginny.

\- Si Harry t'a fait du mal d'une quelconque manière, tu peux me le dire. Meilleur ami ou pas, il prendra cher, je te le garantis.

\- C'est de ma faute pour une fois, tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je me suis blessée toute seule en m'obstinant. Je savais très bien ce que je risquais.

\- Qu'Harry préfère se tourner vers Drago Malfoy plutôt que vers toi ? s'enquit timidement Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette fouine vient encore faire là-dedans ? intervint encore Ron. Je pensais sincèrement qu'on en avait fini avec son chapitre dans nos vies. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce mec, c'est clair ?!

\- En attendant, Harry est parti le rejoindre, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, et vite fait ! cria Ginny.

La rousse enfonça ses poings dans le matelas et se releva en bondissant, furieuse. Elle anticipa la réaction de son frère.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qui se trame entre eux ? Sont-ils devenus amis ou autre ? Je n'en sais rien ! Va lui demander toi-même ? Si tu crois que le laisser partir a été facile... Si tu crois que ça signifie que je suis totalement d'accord avec le fait de voir un homme qui a partagé ma vie se faire la malle avec un gars qu'on aurait jamais imaginé revoir après la guerre...

\- Ginny a raison. On s'emballe sûrement pour rien, tenta d'apaiser Hermione. C'est peut-être une amitié qui est en train de naître. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup si tu y songes...

\- Harry ressembler à cette fouine ? J'aurais tout entendu ! Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu veux que je te dise ? Fleur et Bill, c'est logique. Remus et Tonks, c'est logique. Hermione et moi, c'est logique. Même Parkinson et Zabini, c'est logique ! Mais ça, ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Ça n'a pas forcément à en avoir, Ron, objecta la sorcière surdouée.

\- Pas pour nous, renchérit Ginny. Aussi malsain et tordu que tu puisses trouver ça, amis ou autre, tant que ça a du sens pour eux, c'est suffisant. Et crois-moi, ça en a pour Harry. Il ne sait pas encore pourquoi lui-même, mais il a besoin de Malfoy dans sa vie pour une raison obscure qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore. De là à savoir comment ça va commencer, si jamais ça venait à commencer un jour, ou comment ça va se passer, ou encore comment ça va se finir, s'il est écrit que ça doive se finir un jour... On le saura pas avant d'avoir vu.

Hermione partageait l'avis de sa belle-sœur jusque sur les traits de son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre la réaction de son fiancé sur ce point, cependant. Ron était tolérant, elle le savait, mais pas quand ça en venait aux Serpentards et particulièrement Drago Malfoy. Il leur en avait tellement fait voir dans leur jeunesse, et Ron était indéniablement resté sceptique vis-à-vis de son statut dans la guerre. Tout cela influençait sa façon d'être par rapport à l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Je veux bien te laisser croire tout ce que tu veux, petite sœur, déclara Ron. Mais Harry a besoin qu'on le ramène à la réalité une bonne fois pour toute, et si aucune de vous n'a jugé bon de le faire jusque là, et bien c'est moi qui vais m'en charger !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'interposa Ginny.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends encore ? Regarde comme tu souffres à cause de ça ! Tu trouves ça normal ?

\- Harry n'est pas ta propriété ! Tu n'as pas un quelconque droit de chose sur lui ! Il a le droit de prendre ses décisions comme il l'entend ! Accepte-le !

\- Quand une personne commence à prendre de mauvaises décisions, on a le droit d'agir. Vous êtes les premières à me faire comprendre que _je_ suis en train de prendre une mauvaise option, là, tout de suite. Et bien, devinez-quoi, Harry prend souvent de mauvaises décisions depuis cinq mois !

\- À tes yeux, peut-être, rétorqua Ginny.

\- Ah ! Vraiment ? Mais à mes yeux je prends aussi une bonne décision maintenant en voulant intervenir. Tu vas me dire que les décisions de Tu-Sais-Qui étaient bonnes et valables parce qu'il les considérait comme telles de son point de vue ?

\- Tu mélanges tout, Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione, excédée. C'est exactement pour cette raison que Ginny ne voulait pas t'en parler ! Personnellement, je commence à en avoir assez de te le répéter : Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort, il ne l'a jamais été volontairement, on l'a forcé à le devenir pour pouvoir collaborer de l'intérieur, il n'est pas un monstre, le reste ce ne sont que des heurts entre adolescents ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu te remettes en question, ensuite _tu_ pourras questionner les choix de ton meilleur ami autant que tu voudras !

Le cadet des Weasley s'intéressa plus avant à sa fiancée, dressée entre lui et sa sœur, mais surtout à son œil brillant de rage le visant directement, sans plus aucun détours. Puisqu'elle vidait son sac, autant faire pareil. Après tout, les non-dits étaient ce qui faisait brûler les hommes en enfer.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour me remettre en question, dit-il froidement. Harry va faire une énorme bêtise. C'est mon devoir de le ramener à la raison.

\- Le ramener à la raison comme tu l'as fait pour le dossier Lucius Malfoy ? lâcha Hermione, sarcastique.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur bondit d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Le gloussement qui lui échappa fut un de nervosité mal exprimée. Que la douce Hermione sorte enfin les griffes pour se battre avec son fiancé était un inédit pour elle. Ron lui-même semblait totalement pris de court.

\- Rappelle-moi qui m'a répété que je perdais les pédales à propos de ce fichu dossier déjà ?

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire pour autant apparemment...

\- Quand tu as commencé à prendre les choses au sérieux, il était déjà trop tard, et Merlin sait que je t'alarmais là-dessus depuis des mois ! Déjà bien avant que ce dossier ne tombe entre ses mains et ne nous amène ici, je te le disais ! Tu as toi-même reconnu que tu avais été laxiste et pour quoi ? Pour faire marche-arrière maintenant qu'il recommence ? Tu vas vraiment me faire ça, Hermione ? Tu vois toi-même que ce n'est pas sain ! Je te le dis tout de suite : si tu comptes élever nos enfants avec cette même logique, autant que tu tires tout de suite une croix sur la descendance !

\- Compare ce qui est comparable ! À l'époque, Harry ne nous avait jamais rien fait de tel ! Il pouvait potentiellement mettre tout le monde en danger ! Le fait qu'il veuille aller se taper Malfoy ou se faire taper par Malfoy, parce que oui Ronald, ça peut fonctionner dans les deux sens pour être parfaitement crue avec toi, ça n'engage que lui et ses fesses ! On n'a pas notre mot à dire là-dessus ! Rassure-toi, Malfoy n'est pas l'enfer en comparaison de ce qu'il aurait pu se faire ou, qui sait, de ce qu'il s'est déjà fait !

\- Pas l'enfer ?! L'arbre généalogique entier de ce gars est passé par Serpentard et par Azkaban, Mangemorts en points bonus pour certains !

Hermione leva les bras au ciel.

\- Tu sais, quoi, Ronald ? J'abandonne ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Va perdre ton meilleur ami si c'est tout ce que tu as de mieux à faire après planifier l'éducation de nos enfants imaginaires ! Mais soit gentil, précise bien à Harry que j'ai essayé de t'en empêcher ! Je tiens encore à le revoir en ce qui me concerne !

\- Tu devras annuler le mariage pour conserver cet espoir. Toi à mes côtés, Harry ne voudra jamais revenir, si cela se passe comme tu le planifies.

Elle sourit largement, fausse sur toute la ligne.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux, en effet. Ça nous évitera de gâcher la vie de ces hypothétiques gosses !

Cette fois, Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Hermione était littéralement hors de ses gonds : elle introduisait des points de pression non-négociables dans son discours. L'effet fut immédiat : les lèvres de son fiancé battirent dans le vide, sans plus aucun son pour en sortir.

\- Bien, murmura-t-elle. J'espère que ça aura au moins le mérite de te donner de quoi réfléchir ! Bon courage si tu décides vraiment de poursuivre dans cette voie ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a arpenté l'Angleterre pendant près de cinq mois pour les retrouver tous les deux. Tu connais le résultat. Mais si tu penses pouvoir y arriver seul, je t'en prie, fais-toi l'honneur ! Je pense que j'en ai assez dit comme ça !

La sorcière surdouée se détourna et sortit de la pièce. La porte claqua derrière elle, réinstaurant le sort d'insonorisation.

\- Elle ne cautionne pas, renchérit Ginny pour achever son frère, sans pitié. Elle prends comme ça vient, nuance. Il est trop tôt pour décider quoi que ce soit. On ne sait même pas s'il y a effectivement quelque chose à cautionner, expliqua Ginny, impartiale.

\- Mais...

\- Quand Harry t'assurais que quelque chose était bon pour le monde, tu le laissais faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr, j'avais confiance en lui. Pas uniquement le Sauveur mais mon meilleur ami par-dessus tout.

\- Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire pareil quand il s'agit de lui et lui seul ? Ça n'engage que lui, pas le monde ou nous. Ça nous engagera quand il décidera de nous inclure. Il n'en est pas question pour l'instant. Au lieu de chercher à l'empêcher de suivre une voie qui pourrait possiblement l'épanouir, un conseil, fais comme moi : prends ton mal en patience et en silence, et tente de te faire au mieux à l'idée. Parce que ça, en revanche, c'est d'intérêt général.

Ginny se rapprocha de son frère.

\- C'est peut-être sa seule chance d'être heureux, déclara-t-elle. Et si ça ne te suffit pas, dis-toi que c'est peut-être aussi la tienne. Réfléchis à ce qui est arrivé à Blaise, et demande-toi si c'est quelque chose que tu veux expérimenter avec Hermione.

Ron sonda sa sœur, perdu. Il ne trouva aucun soutien.

\- Maintenant, sors de ma chambre ! Et va t'expliquer avec ta fiancé tant que tu peux encore arranger les choses !

* * *

À ce qu'il paraissait, une matière moldue obscure appelée physique enseignait que notre chère Terre mettait vingt-quatre heures pour tourner entièrement sur elle-même et prenait une année entière pour effectuer une révolution autour du soleil, son astre.

Alors que sa tête rejoignait les coussins démontés de son canapé pour la – il en avait perdu le compte – de fois, Drago était sérieusement convaincu d'avoir fait la ronde bien plus que cela. En comptabilisant dans tous les sens où il avait été malmené, le Serpentard avait bien dû traverser plusieurs années dans les âges. Il espérait simplement que ce soit dans le sens inverse à la rotation de cette foutue Terre, histoire d'avoir rajeuni au lieu d'avoir arraché quelques plumes à son espérance de jeunesse, déjà bien compromise. Surtout que d'autres unités s'ajoutaient progressivement : plus rien ne tenait en place autour de lui, pas même ses yeux, semblables à des toupies au sein de leurs orbites.

Ses poumons étaient à deux doigts de ressortir par sa gorge et ses narines tout à la fois. Plus aucun cœur ne battait dans sa poitrine. Entre deux électrocution s'élevant à pas moins d'un milliards de volts chacune, l'organe s'était tout bonnement arrêté. Ça, ou bien l'avalanche d'hormones anesthésiait quelques parties de son corps aussi efficacement qu'un expert de Sainte-Mangouste. La plaque tectonique sur laquelle le sorcier reposait désormais avait très probablement glissé en plein océan : on aurait dit que de l'eau ruisselait jusque sur ses os. Plus tôt, il avait passé un sacré temps dans les tropiques où la chaleur caniculaire avait entamé le travail de sudation aux zones prévues à cet effet avant de laisser place à la fuite incontrôlable par tous les pores.

La poitrine se soulevant laborieusement, le blond tourna la tête vers la minuterie d'un quelconque appareil ménager de son appartement. Il voulait s'assurer que le fuseau horaire confirmerait bien son son délire improbable. Cependant aucun chiffre ne voulant se fixer, impossible pour lui d'obtenir une information fiable. Quelle heure était-il au beau milieu de cet océan étranger après toutes ces années défilées à la vitesse de la lumière ?

Un léger sursaut le parcourut lorsque la terre trembla à ses côtés. Pouvait-il se rassurer de ne pas avoir plongé seul dans cette galère ? Ou était-ce déjà une galère en soi que le saint des Gryffondors ait voyagé à travers espace et temps avec son corps ? Le soupir qui lécha son oreille était teinté d'amusement. Un immense bruit de casse retentit autour de lui. Drago dirigea ses yeux plissés vers le plafond.

\- Potter, je te jure que si tu as cassé une latte, tu vas le regretter, menaça-t-il sur un ton peu convaincant.

Un bras collant se scotcha au sien. Harry s'épongea le front de son avant-bras, sans effet : les gouttes de sueur perlaient littéralement de chacun de ses poils. Il changea de position un peu brusquement. Le sofa grinça.

\- N'aggrave pas ton cas ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Tu ne sais même pas si c'est réellement une latte, répondit le sorcier légendaire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Es-tu au moins sûr que ce soit une latte ?

\- Ça me paraît plutôt évident, oui.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir sans vérifier ?

Le Serpentard le regarda d'un air affligé et largement gavé de cet être puant allongé à ses côtés. Il tenta difficilement de se redresser sur ses coudes. Ceux-ci tremblèrent et refusèrent catégoriquement de le soutenir une fois de plus. Drago pouvait presque les entendre sur un bel air de reproche : « _T'envoyer en l'air ou rester par terre, il faut choisir mon cher !_ ». Il songea à tenter sa chance une seconde fois mais abandonna rapidement l'idée d'une lutte qui se serait révélée pitoyable.

\- Oh ! Et puis merde ! Elle ne tombera pas plus bas !

Le survivant rit de bon cœur. Le blond roula des yeux, puis grimaça : mauvaise idée de faire des simagrées pareilles en pleine crise de vertiges. D'abord agacé, car obligé de supporter le rire totalement nerveux de Saint Potter, il ne comprit pas comment l'amusement le gagna à son tour. Ses épaules le firent bientôt danser, tel un bloc de gelée sur les coussins. Ses mains recouvrirent son visage brillant, donnant une caisse de résonance à son rire.

\- Punaise, Harry ! articula-t-il derrière leur barrière.

Il essuya les quelques traits de sueur du revers de la mains et souffla profondément, toujours le sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Rends-toi compte de l'état dans lequel on est ! On est de vrais légumes maintenant, ajouta Drago. Tu avais vraiment besoin de ça ?

\- Je voulais te fatiguer.

\- Pour prouver que tu n'es pas prude ? Tu es cinglé. Tu ne t'es pas imaginé un seul instant dans ta caboche de héros que ça pouvait être un simple moyen pour t'allumer ?

Un autre fou rire s'empara du blond. Le survivant, lui, sourit bizarrement.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi aurais-tu eu besoin de faire ça ? Pauvre Gryffondor,va !

\- Pour être sûr que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir, déclara Harry d'un ton grave.

Le rire du Serpentard s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il mit un instant à réaliser le sens de ces paroles. Le silence devint soudainement lourd sur lui.

\- Pardon ?

Toute fatigue oubliée, le blond se redressa. Finalement, il se tourna vers l'élu.

\- Pardon ?!

* * *

 **Et voici donc la fin de ce 28ème chapitre ! Que le temps passe vite ! Nous sommes déjà si loin dans cette fiction et tout cela grâce à vous qui me lisez et me soutenez par review, un grand merci ! ;)**

 **Le passage entre Ginny / Ron et Hermione devait juste servir d'interlude entre les passages Harry / Drago mais il semblerait que l'intrigue m'ait un peu trop emballée ! Finalement je ne trouvais pas que cela soit inutile à l'histoire, aussi je l'ai laissé, cela fera donc l'objet d'une suite dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ne vous inquiétez pas le suspense ne sera pas bien long : la suite est déjà bien avancée et sera à paraître dans peu de temps ! D'ici là, bonne continuation à vous ! ;)**


	29. Tête la première

**Salut à tous ! Comme d'habitude très heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fiction ! J'essaye de réduire les délais au mieux, cela devrait s'améliorer tout au long de l'été (enfin si on peut appeler ça un été vu le temps...). Le but est de terminer l'écriture avant la reprise des cours, ce qui devrait être largement le cas (oui, je sais, c'est triste, mais ça doit bien se finir un jour !). Je travaille actuellement sur d'autres idées dans l'univers d'Harry Potter.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais essentiellement basé sur l'émotionnel et une ouverture sur la suite des événements. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIX : Tête la première**

\- Pardon ?!

Le bras d'Harry, en travers de son front, glissa sur la peau graisseuse de sueur et vint se replacer le long de son corps halé. Ses yeux vert forêt ne fuyaient pas exactement la vision de la peau d'albâtre légèrement brillante, comme une pierre de quartz sous faible lumière, du Serpentard toujours nu à ses côtés, ils attendaient plutôt le moment opportun pour risquer de s'y accrocher. Concrètement, cela ne changeait pas grand chose à leur situation : Drago patientai pour obtenir une réponse explicité de sa part, fébrile au point de ne pouvoir le solliciter autrement que par le regard, tandis que lui faisait tout pour trouver la meilleure option afin d'expliquer son propos, option qui, comme à l'accoutumée, ne lui apparaîtrait que lorsque tout serait fini. L'élu s'en serait presque maudit : ne pouvait-il pas tout placer derrière la façade si pratique de son ego de Gryffondor pour une fois ? L'héritier des Malfoy était, en plus, la personne idéale à qui faire avaler une couleuvre pareille, par Merlin ! Mais voilà, l'élan du moment combiné à l'éreintement consécutif à leurs folies déraisonnables, le tout arrangé à la sauce « honnêteté maladive et compulsive près de Drago Malfoy » du sorcier légendaire, cela donnait un plat incomestible pour n'importe qui : la vérité.

Harry soupira. Ses paupières se scellèrent fermement. Ces retrouvailles, déjà bien particulières en premier lieu, venaient de toucher à leur fin d'une manière encore plus incongrue. Le survivant ne croyait pas stupidement qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû s'achever, bien sûr : il l'avait dit lui-même, le moment de croire à ces bêtises n'était pas venu. Tout cela suffisait quand le Ministère traquait encore leurs fesses de déserteurs car, il fallait l'admettre, ils ne s'en étaient sortis indemnes sur ce point que grâce à son magnifique chantage et à son statut de héros – encore celui-là. Quand leurs amis respectifs mettaient encore tout en œuvre pour les ramener près d'eux, là où laisses et colliers devaient déjà les attendre à côté d'un piquet planté dans le jardin, aussi. Lors, il leur fallait effectivement vouer un culte de croyance à la providence pour oser espérer conserver leur liberté. Aujourd'hui, alors que tout ça n'avait plus court, se cacher derrière ces excuses n'avait plus de sens : seul le concret devait resurgir entre eux pour ne pas tout mélanger et provoquer le chaos.

En fait, cette bribe lâchée presque inconsciemment dans la brume de mystère qui les entourait était une aubaine inespérée. Elle marquait le début des réponses que chacun attendait de l'autre. Le premier indice, en quelque sorte, qui servirait à tirer une conclusion définitive sur ce point : est-ce que tout cela allait réellement les mener quelque part ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un divertissement, au sens monarchique du terme : détourner leurs esprits d'un enjeu sensiblement plus grand, enjeu qui avait pris fin avec le rendu du jugement du Magenmagot. Il ne demeurait plus aucune raison valable pour justifier le temps passé ensemble. La charge de s'en créer une nouvelle leur revenait pour la première et la dernière fois. Car, les résidus de la motivation, qui les avait fait fonctionner ensemble dans le combat contre le Ministère, viendraient à manquer maintenant qu'ils étaient des hommes libres. Et Merlin savait mieux qu'eux que, libres et sans motivation extérieure à eux, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter ne s'entendaient guère, ne se supportaient pas le moins du monde, même lorsqu'il aurait été nécessaire de le faire, préférant entretenir leur unique souhait d'avoir, un jour, la peau de l'autre comme tapis où essuyer leurs semelles.

Cette étourderie était le moyen pour Harry de savoir ce qui dormait dans l'esprit tordu du Serpentard à propos de leur situation et, peut-être, à la lumière – ou à l'ombre – de cela, comprendre ce qui rampait dans le sien. Il était temps de dissiper la brume qui leur avait servi de bulle protectrice contre les invasions extérieures mais également de prison privative tout à la fois durant tout ce temps. Il était de temps de voir vers quelles options ils pouvaient tracer leurs chemins à partir de là.

Étrangement, à cet instant, alors que tout dans l'univers semblait l'avoir appelé auprès de Drago, le survivant n'arrivait pas à imaginer une autre issue pour eux que la séparation, cordiale de préférence mais, là encore, il ne rêvait pas. L'amusement avait été là, quelques liens s'étaient créés, mais rien qui ne puisse être démonté par leurs tempéraments légendaires. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien résister devant ceux-là d'ailleurs ?

À moins de se défaire de leur vécu commun, l'élu voyait bien le dysfonctionnement ici. Chacun devrait poursuivre sans l'autre et se souviendrait, à l'occasion, de ce bout de chemin, synonyme de perdition dans une époque sombre de leurs existences, emprunté avec lui. Que tout ça, quoi que ce fusse, se termine maintenant, paraissait totalement logique en fin de compte. Parce que, si l'on invoquait la raison, ils n'avaient plus rien à partager maintenant que plus rien ne les y obligeait. Ils pouvaient trouver ce peu que l'autre leur apportait chez d'autres semblables. Aussi, revenir à leurs routines respectives tombait sous le sens. N'est-ce-pas ?

Même dans sa conscience, Harry se sentait obligé de demander confirmation sur ce point à n'importe qui voudrait bien l'écouter. Un goût amer se diffusait contre son palais. Pourquoi, d'un coup, suivaient-ils la logique comme le reste du monde alors qu'elle ne s'appliquait pas à eux depuis le début de cette histoire ? Peut-être était-ce là la subtilité ? Ce moment n'avait que l'air d'être logique, et l'univers leur tentait une nouvelle embuscade qu'il fallait déjouer. À cette pensée, les membres du survivant s'alourdirent. Où était passée la simplicité magique des liens humains ?

Sincèrement, le Gryffondor commençait à en avoir assez de trop réfléchir. Tant de migraines vrillaient son crâne que le mal était sur le point de devenir chronique. Rattraper la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher n'était pas possible et l'exposait encore davantage au risque qu'elle ne lui explose dans les mains, autant l'accepter. Lâcher prise les avait amenés ici, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Fort de cette décision, le survivant rentra dans la discussion avec l'attitude pure et dure du parfait suicidaire : en étant honnête.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, confirma-t-il.

\- Bien, avala difficilement Drago. Si c'est une sorte de blague, autant te dire que je n'apprécie pas ton humour, Potter. Pas du tout même.

\- Ça l'était peut-être au début... Je veux dire... Vu ce à quoi on était _occupés_ , sourit-il brièvement. Mais... Quand j'y pense, l'intention reste la même au fond.

\- Que je ne puisse plus m'enfuir ? C'est ça l'intention ? Je suis quoi, un genre d'elfe de maison esclave et prisonnier aux ordres de Saint Potter ?! s'exclama le blond. Sois gentil, garde tes délires de psychopathe balafré pour toi ! J'ai eu mon compte dans le domaine.

\- Ne délire pas non plus, Malfoy ! s'énerva Harry.

Le survivant se redressa sur le canapé, se plaçant au même niveau que son amant de plus d'un soir. L'héritier des Malfoy se renfrogna : la remarque ne passait pas et ce regard prolongé de l'élu sur sa personne le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Au moins, avec Harry, il pensait en avoir fini de se sentir comme un objet de curiosité observé au microscope sous toutes les coutures. Apparemment, il avait tort.

Drago se détourna aussi largement que le lui permettait l'espace réduit des coussins, s'arrangeant pour ne pas toucher la peau du survivant. Il sentait la chaleur émaner de lui, contre sa volonté, mais cela restait le mieux qu'il puisse faire sans se mettre directement par terre, en position d'infériorité.

Ils en arrivaient toujours et inlassablement au même point. Qu'importe la nature ou la longueur des détours empruntés, ils étaient juste incapables de se passer de cette rivalité sans laquelle ils auraient peut-être pu fonctionner en toute cohésion. Il fallait toujours que l'un d'eux allume une quelconque mèche en faisant du zèle, soit pour assouvir un besoin de provocation demeuré trop longtemps aux oubliettes envers cet autre qu'ils ne connaissaient que par le côté malsain des relations humaines, soit à cause de cet excès dégoulinant de bons sentiments qui se transformaient inévitablement en paranoïa asphyxiante. Ils se déchiraient, ils s'étouffaient, ils s'abandonnaient, ils se surprotégeaient... Le juste milieu n'existait pas entre eux. Honnêtement, Drago en devenait presque nauséeux à force de faire la ronde comme cela. À quoi bon se battre ?

\- J'en ai marre, lâcha-t-il en soufflant. Je suis fatigué.

\- Tu as besoin de repos...

\- Non, ça n'est pas ça ! Les manigances, les conflits,la guerre, les prisons physiques et psychiques, la domination sur les autres, la peur... Je ne connais que ça depuis que je suis né, continua Drago. Tout le poids que tu retires de tes mots après les avoir pesés mille fois avant de parler... Il ne disparaît pas comme ça ! Il sommeille quelque part en toi et, un jour, il a besoin de trouver la sortie et ronge tout ce qu'il trouve autour pour y parvenir. J'en ai marre de me corroder de l'intérieur ! J'en ai marre que tout s'arrange bien autour de moi sans que la Vie ne daigne se pencher sur mon cas ! C'est le supplice de Tantale : je vois le bonheur, là, brillant, à porter de main, et je ne peux pas le saisir.

Harry se figea. Les barrières émotionnelles de l'héritier des Malfoy étaient en train de céder, même lui le voyait. Quel était ce « bonheur » dont le Serpentard parlait ? Celui qui était si proche de lui au point de pouvoir le saisir d'une main ? Il ne devait pas être aussi accessible que Drago le pensait. En tout cas, le survivant se refusait à l'imaginer. Parce que l'envisager reviendrait à considérer ce qui était proche du blond à l'heure actuelle, et l'élu n'en voyait pas des masses en dehors de... _lui._ L'idée lui souleva l'estomac d'une drôle de façon. Tellement drôle qu'il ne sut pas dire s'il devait s'en réjouir ou, au contraire, se fier à la vague spasmodique qui fit trembler douloureusement ses doigts d'angoisse.

Le blond, aveugle à ce que ses propos provoquaient chez le survivant, s'en voulait de se donner en spectacle. Ses poings frappèrent le vide. Il releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Une vague de salive l'obligea à déglutir et à songer, une minute de plus, au fait d'en dire davantage. Parler encore n'aurait même pas dû être une option. L'ajout aurait été trop incriminant pour eux, trop évident... Pourtant, tous ses efforts pour brider sa langue se soldèrent par un échec cuisant.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai vu au procès ? reprit-il. Des personnes qui ont allié leurs forces pour me sortir de la merde massive dans laquelle on s'acharnait à m'enliser, moi compris. Ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir, comme nous, et pourtant ils ont fonctionné ensemble encore plus efficacement que durant la guerre parce que ça en dépendait ! Et ça me rends malade de n'être qu'un simple témoin, une fois de plus !

L'héritier des Malfoy grinça des dents. Une immense fatigue assombri soudainement la peau sous ses yeux gris et fit s'évanouir toute tension dans ses membres qui semblèrent alors devenir flasques.

\- Ils ne sont pas exactement les meilleurs amis au monde, tu sais...

\- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'entendre, Harry ? l'interrompit Drago. Pourquoi eux y arrivent et nous pas ?

Le survivant prit un instant pour choisir les bons mots. Le terrain de leur conversation devenait très glissant. La moindre erreur pouvait les faire basculer en pleine guerre civile.

\- Je pense que... On a toujours été ennemis, en quelque sorte, depuis le début. Déjà dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, ne mens pas, on savait qu'on ne faisait pas partie du même univers. Il aurait fallu plus qu'un miracle pour qu'on puisse devenir amis, il le faut encore. Le monde sorcier nous pense comme ça, ne nous envisage pas autrement et nous _veut_ ennemis, rien d'autre. C'est difficile de ne pas suivre la ligne directrice dans ces conditions. Mais je crois sincèrement que c'est davantage notre faute plutôt que celle des autres. On a tellement mené le jeu des provocations entre nos deux groupes... On s'y est accrochés alors même que les autres auraient peut-être voulu, sinon se rapprocher, du moins être cordiaux, réussir à s'ignorer en se croisant dans les couloirs... On ne sait pas comment faire autrement. On a refusé d'envisager autre chose au moment où c'était possible. Nos fibres sensibles ne sont plus un secret pour nous parce qu'on s'est entraînés à se faire mal plutôt qu'à se faire du bien.

\- Je me dois d'objecter sur ce dernier point. Ça n'est plus vraiment d'actualité, plaisanta le blond.

Harry eut un souffle rieur. L'avantage de la configuration actuelle des choses était que le Serpentard lui montrait une autre facette de sa personnalité : les réparties avec humour. On ne pouvait toujours pas argumenter avec lui mais le ton différait largement.

\- Il existe tellement de raisons pour nous de ne pas pouvoir fonctionner ensemble que c'est incroyable qu'on soit même arrivés là. On est...

 _\- Incompatibles,_ finit Drago.

Le creux suivant un moment de liesse fut le plus profitable à la chute brutale du silence tel un coup de massue. L'appartement londonien paraissait soudainement trop petit pour contenir leurs deux corps. L'atmosphère irrespirable rendit le Serpentard claustrophobe assez rapidement.

Un frisson le parcourut de toutes parts. En frottant son corps de ses mains, il tenta de se débarrasser de cette serre glacée sur ses membres. Son malaise grandissait à la seconde. C'était la première fois qu'ils acceptaient de reconnaître une évidence comme celle-ci entre eux. Ils le savaient depuis longtemps, bien avant tout cela déjà, mais le dire à voix haute ne faisait que leur confirmer l'impression prenante de la chose sur leurs existences. C'était admettre qu'elle faisait partie de leurs vies sans pouvoir être ignorée une seule seconde de plus. À cause de cela, Drago devenait de plus en plus hésitant quant à la réaction à adopter. Certainement pas celle qui le domina en fin de course, bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais regrettée : un souffle rieur.

Le sorcier légendaire posa un regard inexpressif sur lui. Son visage resta neutre. En réalité, l'amusement de son semblable le choquait tellement qu'il se trouvait incapable d'exprimer correctement la surprise sur ses traits. Que signifiait ce rire d'abord ? Se moquait-il de cette affirmation ? La réfutait-il ? Ou au contraire riait-il devant le fait qu'ils n'aient été en mesure de le comprendre qu'à l'instant alors qu'ils auraient dû le savoir depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'héritier des Malfoy avait fissuré le mur qui se créait entre eux grâce à cette unique respiration. Il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et acheva le travail.

\- Nous deux, on ne s'accorde avec personne à tel point qu'on a choisi la solitude drastique. Et malgré tout ça, on arrive encore à imaginer qu'on pourrait fonctionner ensemble, solitaires et antisociaux convaincus. C'est le comble, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Le comble, ouais...

Le survivant baissa la tête. Était-il normal que cela ne lui paraisse absolument pas amusant ? Au contraire, une colère sourde réchauffait son sang. Avaient-ils réellement « choisi » cette solitude ? Ne leur avait-on pas imposé plutôt ? Ils avaient eu la possibilité de rester près de leurs familles où tout les étouffait... Mais quel être un tant soit peu censé n'aurait pas choisi la fuite et donc la survie plutôt que l'enchaînement suicidaire ? Hein, lequel ? Qu'on le pointe du doigt ! Il ne pouvait contenir son impatience à l'idée de le rencontrer !

Ça n'était pas parce qu'ils se sentaient inadaptés à un endroit de la planète que, par conséquent, le reste de celle-ci ne pouvait pas leur convenir. Et ils en étaient de retour aux préjugés hâtifs de la masse contre leurs libertés individuelles : si un homme ne s'adapte pas dans un cadre donné, il ne sera capable de s'adapter nulle-part ailleurs. Foutaises !

\- Tu vois, moi c'est ce genre de phrase qui me rend malade. On a tous les deux un passé plus grand que nous, j'accepte. Lui et notre nom sont responsables de la situation actuelle, on le sait. Mais qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'on est des cas spéciaux pour autant ! On n'a aucune obligation de rester seuls, je refuse de croire ça ! C'est pareil pour tout le monde !

\- Pas pour tout le monde, objecta Drago.

\- Arrête, on trimbale tous des casseroles derrière nous. Parce que les nôtres font plus de bruit que celles des autres, on devrait se sacrifier ? Je n'y crois pas. Tu connais beaucoup de personnes sans vécu ? Tout juste débarquées sur terre ? Genre, comme ça, un battement de cil et « pop », né sur place ? Moi pas.

Le blond sourit en s'imaginant à quel genre d'alien pourrait bien ressembler cet « homme né dans l'instant ». Il songea même que, si cela pouvait réellement exister, le projet serait déjà à l'étude. Oui, mais voilà, « si cela pouvait réellement exister »... Mais rien de cela n'était possible : il le savait mieux que quiconque pour l'avoir essayé. Non seulement on ne renaissait jamais et, en plus, si le monde extérieur acceptait cette renaissance, c'était bien souvent votre propre psyché qui vous rattrapait sans pitié.

\- Dommage que ça ne soit pas possible. C'est ce qu'il nous faudrait autrement, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Ça résoudrait nos problèmes.

\- Qui a dit que c'était impossible ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna vers le survivant et l'inspecta, sceptique. Sa première intuition fut de croire à une mauvaise blague du Gryffondor. Son visage grave lui fit sérieusement craindre le contraire. Quelle graine de dégénéré venait de prendre racine dans cet esprit orgueilleux de défis à relever ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Je suis sérieux, affirma Harry.

\- J'en étais sûr, soupira le blond.

\- Bon d'accord, pour renaître, à moins d'être un phœnix ou un mage noir fou furieux qui découpe son âme en morceaux...

La voix d'Harry baissa sensiblement. Il se rendait compte tout en parlant qu'il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet de cette manière avec l'héritier des Malfoy. Pourquoi conseillait-on de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, déjà ? Cependant, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'héritier des Malfoy se mit à glousser, et mieux, renchérit même par-dessus son allusion.

\- Remarque, ça c'est toujours possible ! À nous deux, la magie noire ne devrait plus avoir de secrets ! Reste plus qu'à trouver des objets un minimum plus classes pour servir de reliques et à les protéger efficacement !

Le survivant éclata sincèrement de rire à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un tel sujet réussisse à les amuser autant. Toutes ses tentatives d'humour ne servaient, à chaque fois, qu'à affliger son entourage lorsqu'on évoquait cette tragédie. Hermione était toujours la première à s'en offusquer et embrayait sur le refrain habituel : son traumatisme de la guerre et son besoin de temps pour le surmonter, bla bla bla...

Drago, lui, n'était pas comme eux. Il comprenait le bienfait de rire de cela. La vie contenait trop de choses sur lesquelles se morfondre pour se priver d'un rire franc, même sur ces sujets-là.

Malgré son amusement, Harry tenta de reprendre la parole. Pour se donner un peu de contenance, il se leva rapidement du canapé et commença à se rhabiller.

\- Je disais : si renaître n'est pas possible, ou pas envisageable, on va dire... Reprendre à zéro dans un endroit où notre passé ne nous rattrapera pas, c'est faisable, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ton endroit ressemble à un monde utopique. Autrement dit : c'est du délire !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tout ça n'est que du délire de toute façon ! Personnellement je préfère prendre un ticket pour délire-ville plutôt que de croupir ici. Regarde autour de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois, franchement ? Essaye pour voir !

Drago se plia à l'expérience et captura la pièce dans son champ de vision. Il voulait vérifier sa théorie selon laquelle le survivant venait de succomber à la folie qui le menaçait depuis des années. Il lui fallait donc s'assurer que rien, dans cet environnement, ne lui permette de comprendre la pensée du Gryffondor surexcité.

Droit devant lui, la porte d'entrée se dessinait dans ses souvenirs, colérique avant de se faire interpeller par les sbires du Ministère après l'avoir claquée derrière lui, déterminé à chaque fois qu'il l'avait franchie pour rencontrer Harry aussi... Plus sur la droite, il voyait l'arche qui donnait sur la cuisine de l'appartement. Là-bas sa magie avait échappé à son contrôle, encore après une dispute avec Harry, toujours maître dans l'art de le mettre hors de lui, juste après avoir commencé à le déshabiller, l'odeur de son gel douche fruité partout sur sa peau... Autour de lui, le salon sans relief ni couleur s'étendait. Pourtant, à ses oreilles résonnait encore la musique sur laquelle Harry s'était défoulé comme le digne Gryffondor qu'il était, lui causant un amusement qu'il avait alors qualifié de « débile mais appréciable ». Dans son dos, une autre porte accédait à sa chambre. Il aimait l'imaginer ouverte sur leur univers, quelques semaines plus tôt dans le temps : lui apercevant la tignasse indisciplinée du survivant depuis son lit en prétendant de dormir à poings fermés, son dos contre le sien alors qu'il émergeait paniqué d'une terreur nocturne. Là-dedans étaient nés les premiers signes d'une tendresse timide amenée à faire son chemin dans leurs inconscients au fil du temps. Juste à côté, il se représentait la salle de bains et le panier à linge rempli des chemises sales saturées de l'odeur musquée du survivant. Sa présence était immanquable sur la majorité des affaires de cette pièce de toute façon...

Finalement, Drago revint à son petit monde. Les coussins du canapé sous lui ne rentraient plus dans leur logement tant ils venaient de _se torturer_ sur leur surface pendant ce qui était, jusqu'à présent, les minutes les plus délicieuses depuis sa libération, si cela ne remontait pas plus loin encore... Sa propre peau luisait de leurs sueurs combinées. Pas un seul instant, la présence de Théodore ne se fit sentir. Plusieurs années passées près de lui dans cet appartement et l'ancien espion demeurait, pourtant, insignifiant face aux quelques semaines durant lesquelles le survivant avait squatté son sofa et tapé sur les nerfs... Cela voulait dire quelque chose n'est-ce-pas ?

Le Gryffondor observa attentivement la progression du Serpentard dans son expérience. Une étincelle ne tarda pas à s'allumer dans ses yeux mercures et à gagner progressivement en intensité. Immédiatement, Harry comprit que son argumentaire se vidait de tout sens. Parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien la force des souvenirs qui se déployaient sur ces murs blanc cassé tel un film sur la toile. Il avait espéré que, contrairement à lui, Drago verrait une quelconque influence négative de cet endroit sur eux, et qu'il lui apparaîtrait comme sa prison de déserteur à fuir et non pas comme le refuge de sa liberté atypique. Le blond semblait, cependant, nourrir un véritable attachement à cet endroit, tout comme lui.

Le survivant laissa son amant de plus d'un soir dans sa rêverie pendant un moment. Il nourrissait, malgré lui, un minuscule espoir que quelque chose viendrait ternir le tableau. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir Drago d'ici. Il ne le sentait que trop bien : laisser le blond sortir de sa vie maintenant... ça, c'était le véritable délire. Mais, en même temps, Harry fantasmait sur ces grands espaces à explorer, là où il pourrait se sentir à nouveau libre et en possession de ses propres désirs. Et, le sorcier légendaire l'avait perçu dans la voix traînante du blond : Drago aussi rêvait d'ailleurs sans même en avoir conscience. C'était ce qu'il accomplissait en se plongeant dans ces souvenirs rassurants : il se plongeait partout ailleurs sauf ici, dans le moment présent.

Pourtant rien n'y fit. Le Serpentard ne cilla pas une seule fois et Harry lui-même avait fini par se convaincre que tout cela ne servait à rien, même pour lui. Les souvenirs annihilaient l'angoisse et les appréhensions de Drago, le rendant d'une beauté à en faire mal aux yeux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le sorcier légendaire s'abreuva de cet ange éblouissant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir supporter les émotions qui s'en dégageaient. Lors, il se résolut à briser la perfection.

\- Cet endroit est trop chargé pour nous deux, tenta-t-il. Il faut s'en détacher et voir ce que ça donne hors de ces murs.

À la seconde où le dernier mot franchit ses lèvres, Harry se mit à craindre la réponse de Drago. Celle à laquelle il ne trouverait rien à répondre, celle qui marquerait la fin de tout si l'héritier des Malfoy ne se décidait pas à les aider un petit peu. Et effectivement, le retour, malgré son ton neutre, trancha dans le vif plus sûrement qu'une dague aiguisée.

\- Le lieu n'y changera rien. Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est nous qui déconnons ?

Les deux hommes restèrent accrochés aux yeux l'un de l'autre. L'abattement gagna le survivant jusque dans son maintien. Son dos se voûta. Il ferma les paupières pour digérer la sensation désagréable que lui laissait cette conclusion.

Privé de ses orbes vertes, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était responsable. Sa question n'appelait aucune réponse. Elle mettait un terme à la négociation. Pour le reste du monde, cela aurait dû être synonyme de soulagement. Alors pourquoi eux ne s'en accommodaient pas ? Harry ne pouvait pas ressembler à cet homme désincarné dans la pénombre, il ne pouvait pas souffrir de cette façon, Drago ne le concevait pas. Était-il possible qu'envers et contre tout, lui, l'héritier des Malfoy et meneur des Serpentards ne supporte plus le fait de dire « non » à Harry Potter ? Cette douleur ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu par le passé. Et Merlin savait s'il avait eu mal.

Face à lui, le survivant était totalement habillé et ne semblait attendre qu'un geste pour partir. Dans son état, Drago n'aurait jamais pu le rattraper à temps si cet homme indécis décidait de s'en aller tout à coup. Il ne se voyait pas se rhabiller pour autant, le geste aurait été trop indélicat...

La fin ne pouvait pas venir comme ça, n'est-ce-pas ? N'est-ce-pas ? Un picotement dans ses yeux lui fit battre des cils plusieurs fois de suite. Mais que fichait cette foutue destinée sensée régir le monde ?! Et la Vie alors ?! Les responsables de tout ? Des entités vides, ouais !

Leur passé de stupides adolescents sanguins pesait-il autant sur leur présent ? Des victimes pardonnaient bien à leurs agresseurs les pires crimes imaginables et eux, simples trouble-faits à la rivalité adolescente n'allaient pas parvenir à s'entendre ? Tout les desservait donc à ce point ? Ça n'était pas possible d'être maudit à ce point enfin ! Les habitudes étaient faites pour être bouleversées, les réflexes pour être converties pour d'autres... Et eux se coinçaient avec des souvenirs dans un minuscule appartement londonien qui leur avait plus servi d'asile de fous et de défouloir de pulsions. Ça n'était pas le lieu qui changerait quoi que ce soit, pourtant... Parce que ça n'était pas ces murs qui leur servaient de phare dans la nuit. Ils s'attiraient l'un l'autre comme un papillon sur la flamme : dangereusement, maladivement, de manière malsaine, et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Soudain, Drago comprit quel parti il pouvait tirer de tout cela. Si les réflexes n'étaient pas partis, ils pouvaient encore être convoqués en dernier recours. Même si cela signifiait faire ressortir le pire, tant pis. Le Serpentard n'avait rien à perdre. Tout aurait été bon pour retenir Harry près de lui. Envoyant tout principe de Malfoy au diable, il se força à décocher l'un de ses plus beaux sourires sarcastiques malgré les larmes à la bordure de ses yeux et tabla sur ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : lancer une pique à Potter.

\- Et puis, sérieusement, Harry : un endroit où personne ne nous connaît ? Déjà en soi, ça, c'est mission impossible.

Le survivant redressa la tête. Le visage impossible du Serpentard, partagé entre trop d'émotions possibles, comme un collage cubique, ne sut pas quoi lui laisser comme impression. En revanche, l'effort de cet être pour ranimer la conversation sur n'importe quel ton lui fit étirer les lèvres presque joyeusement.

\- Toi et moi savons très bien que ça n'est pas vrai.

\- Le monde moldu ? devina le blond. Je ne sais pas quelle substance tu as dans le sang, Potter, mais ça m'intéresse pour les soirs de déprime.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda le survivant. Le redémarrage à zéro est peut-être un peu... Enfin, bon, il est écarté, j'ai compris. Mais une coupure temporaire ? Réfléchis, Drago. Un endroit, rien que nous deux, pour voir si on est capable de se comporter en bons amis ? Qu'est-ce que ça coûte ?

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. Je ne crois pas que ça soit réellement bénéfique.

\- Regarde comment les choses prennent toujours une tournure inattendue dès qu'il s'agit de nous. Ne veux-tu pas imaginer, un seul instant, ce qu'une telle option permettrait ?

\- Moi t'arrachant la peau pour tenter de trouver le compartiment des piles et te déconnecter ? ironisa le blond. Parce que je suis sincèrement en train d'y songer maintenant.

\- Peut-être que oui ! Qui sait ? Et ça serait quand même utile, parce qu'on aurait essayé !

\- J'ignorais que tu donnais dans le sadomasochisme, Potter, commenta l'héritier des Malfoy. Si j'avais su, j'aurais mis à profit l'enseignement de ma famille bien plus tôt.

Le Gryffondor adressa une moue affligée à son interlocuteur. Il ne relèverait même pas. Le Serpentard sentit un sourire se coller sur son visage. Un rire de gosse naissait depuis ses entrailles.

\- Tu vois qu'on est capables de se parler sans se disputer, constata Harry.

\- Je me paye ta tête, Potter ! Essaye de sentir la nuance ! Quelques jours isolés avec toi loin d'ici ne résoudrons rien. Au contraire, je serai inculpé en tant que suspect principal dans le meurtre de Saint Potter ! Je viens déjà de sortir d'un procès, merci, j'ai donné, je passe.

Le survivant secoua la tête. Ses yeux accrochèrent la vitre grise donnant sur le monde moldu. Alors c'était comme ça ? Le blond allait nier son besoin de sortir d'ici jusqu'au bout ?

Le huit-clos avec Malfoy ne le dérangeait pas. C'était le décor qui commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression de s'évertuer plus que de raison pour réussir à discerner la moindre touche de couleur dans cet univers monochrome. Les traits de pluie rayaient les carreaux tels des barreaux d'une prison en noir et blanc.

\- Et un endroit où il ne pleuvrait pas ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu te crois maître des éléments, maintenant ? Dis-moi Potter, avec quoi les Weasley ont frappé ta caboche de héros à leur repas de préhistoire ? Une barre de fer ? Non, trop froid ? Une poutre de leur cabane, alors ? Je me réchauffe ?

Le sorcier légendaire fut aux côtés de l'impertinent incapable de doser correctement son sarcasme en deux enjambées. Il coinça son visage entre ses doigts, comme plus tôt dans la journée. Rien qu'à ce geste, Harry sentit le désir le submerger comme une vague de tsunami. Ses dents mordirent l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'infliger la douleur nécessaire à la reprise de contrôle sur son corps.

\- Un endroit, loin d'ici, rien que nous deux, pour se dégoûter définitivement l'un de l'autre et s'entre-tuer avec pratique selon ta version, sans pluie ? Dernière offre.

Drago tenta de rester impassible. Il pinça ses lèvres jusqu'à stopper le flux de sang en leur sein. Ses épaules hyperactives trahissaient malheureusement son profond amusement. Il se sentait à nouveau dans la peau d'un gamin, incapable de rester sérieux face à l'adulte qui le reprenait. Un instant, l'héritier des Malfoy se demanda même de quel genre de punition il écoperait s'il défiait ouvertement le Gryffondor. L'envie de jouer avec ce lion l'animait plus que jamais. Et ça n'était pas cette soudaine chaleur dans ses reins qui l'en démentirait.

Soucieux de décider au mieux comment s'amuser avec lui, le serpent força son bourreau à le relâcher. En se levant à son tour du canapé, il le toisa, espérant signifier : « personne ne dicte sa conduite à un Malfoy ».

Sans précipitation, le sorcier blond prit à cœur de se revêtir décemment, et de lacer correctement ses chaussures de ville une fois entièrement vêtu. Finalement, il s'installa dos contre le rebord de son bureau, les ongles raclant le dessous de la station de travail en défouloir provisoire, histoire d'arracher autre chose que la peau du dos du survivant. Il croisa ses pieds l'un au-dessus de l'autre.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Où vas-tu m'emmener, satané Gryffondor ?

\- Tu acceptes ? s'étonna le dit Gryffondor, pensant que toutes ses manœuvres étaient tombées à l'eau.

\- On dirait bien que tu vas réussir à me faire sortir d'ici, après tout.

Harry sourit, une joie sans nom crépitait dans son estomac. Drago mima l'impatience. Son contrôle était encore trop précoce pour être malmené ainsi.

\- J'attends, Potter. Où allons-nous ?

\- Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de tirer notre destination au hasard sur une mappe-monde, tu n'apprécierais pas.

\- Tu t'améliores, confirma le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir au prince des Serpentards ? railla Harry.

\- Tant que tu ne me désartibules pas, fais ce que tu veux.

L'héritier des Malfoy désigna son épaule droite du menton en anticipation du contact nécessaire pour le transplanage. Le sorcier légendaire s'approcha d'une démarche féline. Il choisit d'ignorer cette indication et se saisit du poignet du blond qu'il ramena vers lui. Là, dans un geste presque trop tendre à l'intention provocatrice, Harry enlaça ses doigts autour des siens. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine à tous les deux. Drago aurait juré que sa magie lui avait délivré une décharge d'électricité de la tête aux pieds. Il laissa sa main retomber, enlacée avec celle du survivant.

\- Ni monde magique, ni pluie, exigea-t-il alors que l'homme ténébreux le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, un bruit de foudre retentit tandis qu'un coup de vent naissait puis mourrait dans l'appartement londonien désormais vide de toute présence.

* * *

À peine un sol se fut-il matérialisé sous ses pieds que l'héritier des Malfoy fut contraint de clore ses yeux. Le vent, qui lui siphonnait littéralement le canal auditif jusqu'au tympan et semblait suivre le même processus en débouchant ses sinus, piquait méchamment sa rétine comme si de minuscules aiguilles invisibles jouaient aux fléchettes avec celle-ci. L'air était lourd de microscopiques cristaux de sel. Il le sentait à la manière dont ses lèvres s'alourdissaient d'un goût relativement chargé à chaque nouveau passage de langue. Les mèches de ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlaient déjà en une série de nœuds complexes.

Progressivement, l'héritier des Malfoy parvint à ouvrir ses paupières en une simple fente, difficile de faire mieux dans ces conditions. C'était mieux que la pluie londonienne proche du déluge en de nombreux points, certes, mais il n'avait pas non plus demandé à se faire décaper la cornée. Et puis, les nuages noirs qui se profilaient à l'horizon en couvercle de la mer grise et maussade qui commençait lentement, mais sûrement, à s'agiter, ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Harry et lui se trouvaient sur un promontoire bétonné avec, pour toile de fond, cette étendue infinie d'eau au caractère réputé imprévisible. Une barrière de pierre peinte en blanc, constituée de piquets aux sommets arrondis entre lesquels s'étendaient deux épaisses lignes parallèles au sol, servait de limite avant le vide et les bancs de rochers ocres et bruns en contrebas, que la mer submergeait ou entourait presque affectueusement de son étreinte écumeuse. Cette limite artificielle ne s'interrompait que brièvement quelques pas plus en amont sur leur droite pour laisser la possibilité aux hommes de dévaler l'escalier de rocs naturels irréguliers rejoignant la « plage », paradis des crustacés et algues de toutes espèces reposant au fond des trouées entre les immenses blocs mousseux, là où l'eau s'infiltrait en clapotant.

Le promontoire n'était, en réalité, qu'un tournant d'une route très probablement peu fréquentée en cette saison hivernale : les deux voies de circulation bétonnées se réduisaient considérablement sur cette minuscule esplanade avant d'emprunter un virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés sur la droite sans plus jamais dépasser les deux mètres de largeur. Le chemin sillonnait ainsi vers une grande maison blanche sur les collines, dernière bâtisse d'une longue lignée d'habitations, pas toutes visibles dans les vallons, délimitant la seconde extrémité du passage de leurs murs privés, juste en face de la barrière maritime.

À l'échelle, la propriété la plus haut de toutes devait probablement faire figure imposante. De là où ils étaient, néanmoins, la façade d'un blanc trop éclatant pour être naturel ne mesurait pas plus que le plus allongé de ses ongles. Même « miniaturisée » de la sorte, cette bâtisse ne donnait pas une bonne impression à Drago, comme si l'on avait cherché à en faire trop pour en faire un point de repère immanquable dans le paysage. Ironique pour quelqu'un ayant passé la majorité de sa vie dans des manoirs somptueux aux sols taillés dans le marbre, de meubles menuisés en bois exotiques et aux tablées ornementées de pierres précieuses fondues en couverts, de trouver cette maison « surfaite ». L'héritier des Malfoy ne critiquait pas le choix des propriétaires, loin de là, il était une époque où lui aussi aurait tout donné pour démarquer sa demeure des autres. Ses goûts avaient simplement évolués grâce à cette humilité acquise en se repliant modestement dans le monde moldu comparable à une sorte de maturité – qui s'envolait sitôt Potter près de lui – et l'avait amené à apprécier ce qui était simple et utile plutôt que complexe et décoratif. Pour lui, ce panneau blanc qui devait servir de miroir de prédilection au soleil les jours d'été ne rentrait plus dans ses critères primordiaux, trop tranché avec les strates brunes des falaises juste à côté à vol d'oiseau.

Drago resta un moment perdu dans l'observation de ce paysage, somme toute, relativement sauvage. Il aimait bien prendre le temps de s'imprégner d'un nouvel environnement pour en connaître les coins, les recoins et les secrets éventuels. Il ne parlait pas de l'Histoire – ou même de l'histoire, à condition qu'on saisisse la nuance entre petite et grande histoire. Non, il ne parlait pas non plus de cette inscription gravée à la lime sur le troisième bloc, en partant de l'angle de la rue principale du village, sur le quatrième rang de pierres d'une petite maison de pêcheurs, signature d'un prisonnier inconnu comptant les jours sur les murs de sa prison rudimentaire, démontée quelques siècles plus tard pour alimenter la construction du village de la côte voisine. Ce genre de secrets servait toujours dans une bataille de frime entre amis de bonne famille mais ne rentrait certainement pas dans les priorités du blond lorsqu'il débarquait quelque part pour commencer. Cela relevait plus d'une habitude qui l'obligeait à espérer que les multiples petites allées de ce village labyrinthique ne se terminaient pas toutes sur des culs-de-sacs. Le même genre de crainte qui inscrivait la construction de passages secrets dans les murs des manoirs dans son matériel génétique, absents des plans officiels mais enseignés dès leur plus jeune âge aux héritiers comme lui. Bien que l'automatisme demeure, le sorcier réalisa bien vite l'absurdité totale de son geste : il n'avait plus rien à craindre désormais, s'il retirait le risque potentiel déployé par Saint Potter le Sauveur. Pourtant, ce rituel ne manquait jamais de le rassurer. Et, il en était sûr, tant que cela serait encore un tant soit peu le cas, l'héritier des Malfoy ne serait pas là de s'en défaire de sitôt, à supposer qu'il y parvienne un jour.

Le blond sentit qu'on le tirait doucement par le bras et, de fait, de ses pensées. Il se retourna et découvrit plus en détail, derrière le survivant à la tignasse battue impitoyablement par le vent, une longue rue déserte bordée de chaque côté par des petites maisons ressemblant davantage à des résidences secondaires plutôt qu'autre chose. Toutes possédaient un charme particulier : du rustique au moderne, du classique au baroque, à tel point que telle masure n'avait rien à envier à sa voisine plus que celle-là sur telle autre. Il se doutait déjà que les petites rues s'enfonçant vers la côte à droite, qui entourait le village sur au moins deux côtés, depuis cette « avenue » aboutissaient toutes sur le même genre de spectacle qu'ici : la mer, partout, immense. Pour un peu, Drago se serait cru sur une île imprenable, juste entourée par les flots. Le paysage en contre lui indiquait cependant le contraire grâce à ses collines vertes à perte de vue qui faisaient le dos rond au-dessus des toits de habitations en hauteur, près des falaises.

Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres le fit vaciller, lui, homme frêle, et l'obligea à se repositionner pour éviter d'être embarqué par la déferlante. Le vent était mordant de froid, mais, curieusement, pas autant que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre sur la côte anglaise, à supposer qu'ils soient encore sur l'archipel anglais. Ce dont l'héritier des Malfoy commençait à douter devant l'organisation atypique du village.

Le sorcier légendaire semblait mécontent. Il observait l'horizon d'un œil circonspect. Lui aussi avait repéré les cumulus menaçants. D'un signe, il intima à son ennemi de toujours de le suivre. Drago songea d'abord à le questionner : il avait horreur de se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Où étaient-ils ? Où allaient-ils ? Comment était-il sûr que personne ne les retrouverait ici, et tout particulièrement leurs pots de colles d'amis ?

Seulement, alors qu'une autre lame le fauchait de nouveau, avec quelques gouttes d'écume blanchâtre embrassant sa joue, l'héritier des Malfoy fit un compromis avec sa conscience. Il renonçait à poser les questions maintenant pour se mettre à l'abri et les formuler plus tard, sans aucune nouvelle excuse pour l'en empêcher. De toute façon, Harry n'avait aucune chance de l'entendre clairement avec le sifflement strident envahissant leurs oreilles, mélangé au chuintement gémissant que provoquait le souffle en s'infiltrant entre les toits, faisant claquer quelques tuiles mal fixées au passage. Lui-même n'avait pu que soupçonner que le sorcier légendaire s'adressait à lui quand ses lèvres s'étaient mises à bouger dans un bourdonnement incompréhensible. Aussi, il suivit docilement le Gryffondor dans le village désert.

Ils ne croisèrent personne, pas un chat dans les rues, rien qu'eux, le vent et le bruit des vagues en fond sonore. Quand beaucoup d'hommes se seraient inquiétés de cette solitude potentiellement dangereuse, Drago, lui, sentait un calme timide naître en lui, amené à grandir jusqu'à l'olympien, et le bercer lentement au rythme du ressac. C'était une sensation étrange, loin d'être négative, qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à ressentir pareille chose.

L'héritier des Malfoy s'attendait à s'aventurer profondément dans le village, au lieu de quoi, les deux sorciers s'engagèrent dans la seconde rue à droite en partant de leur point d'arrivée, à une cinquantaine de mètres du promontoire. La vue scotcha littéralement le Serpentard : la ruelle descendait de telle manière que l'on n'apercevait pas sa fin immédiatement, donnant une impression de rupture brutale entre le bitume gris et la mer bleu-grisâtre en fond. Au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, le même type de barrière que dans l'avenue principale apparut le long d'une petite balade étroite le long des habitations, en perpendiculaire à cette ruelle. Bientôt, le regard mercure du blond rencontra la façade colorée de l'ultime maison de la rangée de gauche. En pierre ocres et briques rouges autour des fenêtres, sur deux étages, un toit de tuiles rouges, des volets de bois peints en bleu azur... Elle se démarquait tendrement de l'ensemble, en harmonie charmeuse avec ses alentours. Une douce chaleur réchauffa le creux de son ventre. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'espérer de tout son être, contrairement à ses principes anti-espoir, que ce fusse leur point de chute. Pourquoi tourner ici sinon ?

L'héritier des Malfoy laissa Harry prendre de l'avance sur lui en ralentissant. Il avait besoin d'une minute pour graver cette émotion dans n'importe quel coin encore disponible de sa chair. Même dans ses glorieuses années, son propre manoir ne lui avait jamais conféré tel émoi. Le vieux château de Poudlard s'en était approché de très près durant les premières années lorsqu'il apercevait, petit garçon, les flèches élancées au-dessus des toits d'ardoise en pointe des tours à travers les vitres et la fumée épaisse du Poudlard Express. Malheureusement, au fil des années et de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, même le château protecteur lui était apparu comme un lieu hostile et terni par le crime, le paroxysme étant lorsque Dumbledore avait plongé de la tour d'astronomie sous la baguette de Rogue, début officiel de la guerre, et l'étreinte que ce monstre aux yeux rouges lui avait donnée en l'appelant doucereusement... Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut rapidement à cette pensée.

Quelle sensation ressentait-il précisément ? Celle d'être arrivé chez soi après un temps trop long passé en terre étrangère, un endroit protecteur et accueillant, pas forcément le plus calme au monde, ni même le plus riche ou recherché, juste quelque part où l'on avait le droit de se sentir bien comme mal, heureux comme mélancolique, mais toujours à sa place, jamais de trop ou indésirable.

Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine quand le survivant s'arrêta aussi devant la porte aux couleurs du ciel du paradis. Le blond attendit, le soupir libérateur au bord des lèvres. Jetant un regard discret de chaque côté, le survivant murmura un sort d'ouverture. Un déclic annonça que le loquet s'était déverrouillé. Drago frissonna en soupirant. La magie du Gryffondor le transcendait telle une onde de choc. Il inspira à fond.

Le regard vert forêt du sorcier légendaire se posa sur lui sans ciller et ne le quitta plus un instant. Le blond inspecta à nouveau la façade. Au-dessus de la porte, une plaque rectangulaire grise annonçait le nom de la demeure, en langue française : « _La tempête_ ». Les lettres harmonieuses devaient s'effacer de temps à autre en raison des agressions des sels marins qui rognaient petit à petit leur tracé précautionneux. Ce jour-là, elles étaient à mi-parcours entre totalement neuves et illisibles.

À en juger par l'inscription, ils étaient sur la côte française. Ce fut à cet instant que la ligne noire posée sous l'horizon, juste sous les nuages, se détacha de leur masse informe pour lui sauter aux yeux. Comment avait-il bien pu la louper jusqu'à présent cette côte pudique ne se délivrant qu'aux initiés derrière son voile de brume, telle une femme mystérieuse : l'Angleterre.

La maison méritait parfaitement son nom : sans aucun vis-à-vis sur l'autre rangée de la rue, le vent la chassait de plein fouet en la prenant par l'angle du chemin de balade avant de s'engouffrer plus sobrement dans la ruelle. Par chance, de la pierre comme celle-là ne tombait pas si facilement. Pour preuve, les jointures étaient à peine creusées et ébréchées. Harry le fixait toujours. Il attendait de voir si l'aristocrate, qu'il était encore dans son esprit de Gryffondor, daignerait le suivre dans ce « taudis » au bord de la mer inhospitalière, plongée dans la froidure de l'hiver. Toute trace de défi avait disparu de cet homme qui lui laissait à présent le choix d'aller au bout ou non. Après l'avoir forcé à venir jusqu'ici, le sorcier légendaire lui redonnait la main : « _est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ? Tu peux rebrousser chemin sinon_ ».

Drago sourit et parcourut volontiers la distance qui le séparait encore de l'entrée de ce refuge inconnu ou, s'il se référait à ce qu'ils avaient décidé plus tôt, le lieu pour se rendre malade l'un de l'autre. Le survivant le laissa passer devant lui dans le couloir d'entrée relativement sombre. Une fois rentré à son tour, il lutta un moment, pour refermer la porte, contre les rafales du souffle colérique à l'extérieur. Les assauts étaient virulents des deux côtés à tel point que l'homme faillit basculer à la renverse et donner, ainsi, la victoire aux éléments naturels. Néanmoins, dans un dernier effort, le battant claqua brusquement dans son logement et y resta bien en place. De nouvelles effluves de magie chatouillèrent l'épiderme du blond tandis qu'un sort de fermeture et, probablement, de barrière se retrouvait en garde. L'héritier des Malfoy eut l'impression de se retrouver aveugle sans plus aucune source de lumière ne pénétrant dans ces lieux. L'idée de ce noir complet tandis que la magie de Potter courrait encore sur lui le fit retenir son souffle.

Par chance, Harry connaissait le plan de cet endroit comme sa poche, noir complet ou non, il savait s'y déplacer. Drago perçut sa forte odeur de transpiration se mélanger à celle de renfermé alors que l'homme passait juste à côté de lui.

Un peu hésitant malgré la certitude que rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici, l'héritier des Malfoy attendit dans l'obscurité. À tout hasard, il se mit à la recherche de sa baguette dans les pans de sa veste avant de se souvenir que, dans l'euphorie entretenue par Harry, elle était restée dans son coffre personnel, sous son lit, dans son appartement, là-bas, à Londres. Et, il était à peu près sûr que le survivant n'en possédait pas non plus après avoir brisé la sienne en signe de révolte devant le Magenmagot. Ils se retrouvaient donc, tous deux, sans aucun moyen de défense autre que leur magie brute, à des lieues de chez eux. Brillant, vraiment.

Fort heureusement, l'usage de la baguette n'était pas requis pour ouvrir des volets et apporter ainsi un minimum de clarté naturelle dans la demeure. Le processus en aurait été grandement accéléré... Quoique, les rues du village avaient beau être désertes, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que des yeux ne se promenaient pas quelque part. Les moldus n'étaient certainement pas habitués à voir une dizaine de volets antiques s'ouvrir d'un seul et même homme... Par contre, cela n'empêchait pas son hôte de s'assurer que les panneaux tiendraient courageusement face à la force du vent une fois dépliés grâce à quelques sorts qui traversaient Drago de part en part à chaque murmure.

La lumière se répandait à gauche de l'entrée. Sortie de son brouillard de ténèbres, la pièce se laissait distinguer. Le blond s'avança et eut le temps d'apercevoir une cuisine moderne séparée d'une élégante salle à manger par un îlot de bar avant qu'Harry ne lui rentre presque dedans en rejoignant l'autre aile de la maison. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent, accroché l'un à l'autre du regard. Drago recula de quelques pas tandis que le Gryffondor baissait légèrement la tête, gêné. Finalement, il partit un peu précipitamment à droite de l'entrée. Le blond retint un soupir en fermant les yeux.

Après quelques grincements caractéristiques, une lueur faiblarde dévoila bientôt un salon relativement bien fourni. Un canapé d'angle gris foncé dont les coussins lui rappelaient étrangement le sien meublait entre autres l'espace restant autour d'un antique poste de télévision moldue qui, vu son âge, ne devait offrir que de la « neige » à regarder. Des coussins et plaids à l'apparence douillette rehaussaient la pièce de leurs tons clairs et crémeux. L'héritier des Malfoy s'en approcha à pas feutré sur le tapis. Du bout des doigts, il caressa l'une des couvertures disposées là. Il adorait cette matière depuis petit parce qu'elle lui rappelait ce beau manteau d'hermine blanche qui déployait toujours une odeur fleurie entêtante lorsque sa mère l'enfilait avec grands gestes par-dessus ses tailleurs noirs.

Un raclement étrange au-dessus de lui l'obligea à relever la tête. En dehors de lui, il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le survivant avait disparu à l'étage supérieur. Ce bougre savait se faire discret quand il le voulait ! Drago sourit, néanmoins. Harry le laissait prendre conscience de son environnement à son rythme, sans le déranger. À travers le plafond, le blond percevait des bruits étouffés qui diminuèrent progressivement d'intensité avant de s'éteindre totalement au bout d'une minute ou deux.

Curieux, l'héritier des Malfoy se rapprocha de l'escalier, dans le fond de la pièce, à côté de l'une des grandes bibliothèques garnissant les murs boisés. Il gravit la première marche et tendit l'oreille : plus aucun signe de vie au point de se croire seul. Un peu craintif de nature, il se rassura en se disant qu'aucune interdiction ne lui avait été formulée pour accéder aux étages. Marche après marche, il mit sa tête blonde au jour du premier étage.

La présence d'une chambre, immédiatement sur la droite, éclairée grâce à une modeste baie vitrée avec balcon arrondi donnant sur la mer, se devinait facilement. La taille de la pièce était presque ridicule en comparaison de l'immensité du reste : une extension en bois allongeait l'aile gauche, au-dessus de la cuisine et de ce qui devait être un garage donnant sur l'arrière de la propriété, dans la rue suivante. Juste devant lui, une fenêtre ouvrait la vue sur l'extérieur tandis que de l'autre côté, le palier s'étendait en profondeur. Les panneaux de bois à l'extérieur suivaient la même courbe que le balcon. En contrebas, entre les murs de pierres encerclant la propriété, un petit jardin avait été préservé. Drago ne doutait pas un seul instant que de beaux spécimens de plantes devait y prospérer aux belles saisons. Au-delà du dernier mur, le village se poursuivait dans des rues labyrinthiques se divisant entre les petites maisons de pêcheurs bordant la balade de mer. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres ne connu aucune répression : le blond avait un bon pressentiment à propos de cet endroit.

Harry reparut alors que son esprit était encore happé par l'observation de ce petit coin de terre en contrebas où il s'imaginait, en fantasmes illusoires, cultiver des plantes pour l'élaboration de potions. Il secoua la tête et s'intéressa à son hôte. Son regard forêt traversait la baie vitrée de la chambre : l'horizon noir au-dessus des flots en plein éveil colérique le préoccupait visiblement.

\- Ça vient par ici, tiqua le survivant.

\- Quoi ?

\- La tempête.

Le blond pouffa de rire.

\- Je sais, j'avais promis : pas de pluie. Tu m'excuseras, je ne suis pas monsieur météo et encore moins maître des éléments.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Je croyais juste qu'on était déjà au cœur de « _La tempête_ »...

Le Gryffondor sourit à son tour. Le fameux nom de cette demoiselle de pierres servait bien ce jeu de mots. Il rit brièvement en silence : le blond était le seul capable de sortir ces remarques potaches et si inspirées en même temps... Au moins, cela avait le mérite des les amuser tous les deux pendant un court moment. Et tandis que Drago observait à son tour les cumulus menaçants à travers la baie, Harry le détailla. Lui aussi avait des souvenirs à graver dans la pierre, quitte à ce qu'ils le blessent comme jamais plus tard, et ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les murs. Il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient sortir de cette expérience dans laquelle ils venaient de plonger, par sa faute, tête baissée. L'idée de la fugue adolescente, comme deux gamins irresponsables envieux d'une liberté dont ils ne connaissaient que le nom et pas les durs principes, était si belle là-bas, à Londres. Ici, elle tendait à prendre le goût d'une erreur : amer, à regretter incessamment sous peu. Il ne voulait pas, pourtant, le regretter, pour rien au monde. Une boule d'angoisse se formait doucement au creux de son estomac. Cette plaisanterie retardait d'autant sa croissance inévitable. Merlin s'il souhaitait que ce rire cristallin soit capable de la faire s'évanouir pour de bon. Ses yeux le piquèrent brusquement. Harry choisit la fuite temporaire et trouva un prétexte pour redescendre.

\- Mets-toi à l'aise, déclara-t-il dans l'escalier. Je vais mettre le courant.

\- Le courant ?

\- Eh ! Monde moldu, tu voulais ? Monde moldu, tu as ! répondit le sorcier légendaire depuis l'étage inférieur.

\- Je vois ça ! Et elle est à toi cette maison au moins ?

Drago n'obtint aucune réponse. Un soupir lui échappa. Il devrait donc poursuivre son tour du propriétaire seul. Le courage lui manquait cruellement tout à coup. Peut-être un contrecoup de toutes ces émotions ? Ils en avaient déjà fait beaucoup trop en une seule journée... L'héritier des Malfoy aspirait au repos maintenant.

Le blond entra dans la chambre toute proche. Apparemment, la pièce était la seule avec un balcon. Il n'en avait pas vu d'autre depuis l'extérieur ou dans le peu qu'il avait visité. La vue imprenable sur les flots qu'on avait depuis ce lieu de sommeil en faisait, sans aucun doute, la chambre principale de la maison. Celle qu'on aurait qualifiée de « parentale » dans les agences immobilières moldues. Comment le savait-il alors qu'il était un sorcier ? Parce que, de temps à autre, en marchant dans les rues commerçantes de Londres, il s'arrêtait devant une vitrine et lisait les descriptions des biens à vendre, juste pour rêver un peu à travers les photographies avantageuses à un jardin, une piscine, une vue, un équipement haut-de-gamme... N'importe quoi tant que cela lui change les idées.

Ici, l'ameublement était en bois de chêne clair, un peu terne, tirant sur le taupe. Les draps blancs du lit double étaient gonflés telle une bouée à la mer. Le peu de lumière entrant dans la pièce avec ce temps maussade était jalousement accaparé par cette surface pure. Sur le mur à gauche de la porte, en face du lit, quatre miroirs carrés n'en formaient qu'un seul grand qui reflétait l'ensemble en y ajoutant une clarté mystique. Quelques bibelots ça et là traînaient sur la commode en dessous.

De chaque côté du lit, deux portes laissaient supposer une suite derrière les murs blancs. À gauche, du côté du balcon, il s'agissait clairement d'un petit dressing coulissant, suffisamment grand pour ne pas être qualifié de placard alors qu'il en avait tous les aspects. Avant de franchir celle de droite, Drago paria sur une salle de bains privative. Un sourire de victoire se greffa à son visage devant la faïence impeccable. Tellement qu'on aurait cru que jamais personne ne s'en était servi.

Ses pupilles grises languirent sur les courbes de la magnifique baignoire d'angle. Sa lèvre inférieure subit le grignotage de ses dents gourmandes. Ce bain l'appelait malicieusement, le tentant vicieusement de s'immerger en son sein. À contre-cœur, l'héritier des Malfoy se détourna d'abord. Arrivé au seuil de la pièce, il s'arrêta. Et pourquoi pas, au fait ? Harry lui avait bien dit de se mettre à l'aise, non ?

Comme s'il avait tout de même besoin de justifier son acte, le blond devint soudainement trop averti de la manière dont ses vêtements retombaient négligemment sur sa silhouette de tige de fer. Le tissu accrochait sur sa peau sale de toutes leurs folies inconsidérées d'humains sanguins et hormonaux. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il en avait besoin et masquer son caprice par un mensonge grossier duquel le survivant ne serait pas dupe. Qu'importe : ses vêtements s'échouaient déjà sur le sol, le laissant dans son plus simple appareil alors que les robinets remplissaient la cuve. Ce qui s'échappait des tuyaux était d'un froid glacial. Cela ne serait pas un problème : là où les moldus devaient attendre que le ballon d'eau chaude fasse son œuvre, lui pouvait utiliser un simple sort pour réchauffer le contenu de la baignoire.

Toute hésitation envolée devant la vapeur ondulante, Drago s'installa dans l'eau brûlante. Tendu le temps de s'acclimater, le sorcier ne tarda pas à se détendre et à poser la tête sur le rebord de la faïence. La pénombre ambiante, entrecoupée par la lumière arrivant de la chambre par la porte entrouverte, apportait une touche intimiste au lieu. Si l'on tendait bien l'oreille dans ce silence religieux, il n'était pas difficile de percevoir le ressac des vagues. Fermant les yeux, l'héritier des Malfoy s'imagina dans une bulle protectrice au milieu de la mer, minuscule goutte d'eau dans l'immensité. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde.

\- Fais attention à ne pas t'endormir là-dedans, l'avertit une voix.

Le blond tiqua. Décidément très discret quand il le voulait ce Gryffondor, mais pas moins envahissant pour autant... Drago rouvrit les yeux. Harry souriait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Je dis ça parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé, se justifia-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?

Le survivant acquiesça.

\- Le courant ne veut pas revenir, poursuivit-il. Je verrai ça demain, en espérant qu'il fasse meilleur. Sinon je serai obligé d'appeler un réparateur.

Le blond roula sarcastiquement des yeux. Bien sûr, Saint Potter n'était plus capable de rien une fois que cela sortait de son champ de compétences. Le sous-entendu fut compris instantanément par le concerné.

\- Tu veux essayer peut-être ?

\- Non, merci. Je suis capable de reconnaître mon inutilité. Et, dans ce domaine, je ne réussirais qu'à m'électrocuter.

\- Si tu peux t'électrocuter c'est que le courant sera revenu.

\- Ce que tu peux être pénible, Potter.

Drago bascula de nouveau sa tête en arrière, recherchant le calme. S'il avait, ainsi, espéré mettre fin à une conversation laborieuse entre eux, il constata rapidement son échec.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? se moqua le Gryffondor.

\- Beaucoup moins depuis que ta tête est apparue dans mon champ de vision.

\- Tu t'es mis à l'aise.

\- Parce que, tout comme toi, j'empeste la sueur, par ta faute. Et surtout, parce qu'un simple d'esprit me l'a suggéré.

\- Depuis quand écoutes-tu les simples d'esprit, Malfoy ? susurra le survivant.

L'héritier des Malfoy fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête. Harry ne cachait pas le profond divertissement que cette joute lui procurait. Ses traits de lion joueur n'avaient pas de pareil. Drago revêtit son plus bel air de sale arrogant en attendant la suite des événements que cet esprit vicieux lui préparait.

Bientôt, le Gryffondor se décolla de la porte. Ses mains se portèrent aux boutons de sa chemise et commencèrent à les défaire, un à un. En captant le regard surpris du blond, il pouffa.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que j'avais bien besoin d'un bain moi aussi. J'empeste, non ? railla-t-il.

\- Attends ton tour.

\- C'est du gaspillage d'eau, écologie tu connais ?

\- Je me contrefiche de ta consommation d'eau, tu ne laveras pas ta fourrure crasseuse de fauve dans mon bain.

Harry se pencha par-dessus la baignoire, les mains fermement serrées autour du rebord. Torse-nu, il inspecta le fond des yeux du blond, pensant le faire plier par la provocation. Grossière erreur.

Brusquement, un pied de Drago s'échappa de sous la surface de l'eau pour venir se plaquer de toute sa surface contre le torse halé.

\- Pas de ça, Potter.

\- J'ai horreur du gaspillage, ronronna le survivant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. Va réparer ton électricité au lieu de te donner en spectacle.

\- Je pourrais te rejoindre.

\- On est là pour voir si on peut fonctionner ensemble comme ces pots-de-colles l'ont fait pendant le procès, tu te rappelles ?

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, tu vas devoir te tenir.

Du plat du pied, Drago repoussa définitivement le Gryffondor, avec une simple pression. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir à une réponse mais abandonna finalement la partie. Il comprenait que le blond avait raison : ils devaient tenter de s'entendre, pas provoquer plus de désordre qu'au départ.

Harry s'éloigna de la baignoire, non sans envoyer quelques gouttes dans la direction de l'impertinent, victorieux dans son bain. Il lui sourit sur le seuil de la porte.

\- J'espère que tu te noieras dans ta crasse, le taquina-t-il.

\- Et toi que tu tomberas raide les fils entre les mains.

Le survivant secoua la tête et sortit. Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en l'entendant éclater de rire depuis le palier. Le calme revenu, il inspira à fond et s'immergea totalement dans le bain. L'eau coupait tous les autres sons de la réalité et laissait ce rire de Gryffondor résonner au fond de lui autant de temps que sa respiration lui permettrait cette plongée.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien, il m'est très précieux.**

 **Je vous retrouve très prochainement pour un autre chapitre ! ;) A bientôt !**


	30. A la limite des êtres

**Salut à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver si rapidement avec un si grand chapitre (il est très long, je bats des records personnels ! XD). Ce chapitre sera le premier d'un ensemble de deux parties, la deuxième sera publiée prochainement, dans le sens où les intrigues se poursuivent strictement. On retrouvera donc chaque ensemble de personnages au même endroit la prochaine fois ! En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir cette partie-ci, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXX : À la limite des êtres**

Détraqué ! Le temps se détraquait complètement ! C'était déjà un peu le cas depuis quelques années, mais dernièrement on atteignait une sorte de summum ! À ce rythme, l'Irlande serait bientôt dotée d'une impitoyable saison des moissons et l'Asie serait recouverte par les neiges éternelles jusque dans les plaines. L'espérance de vie d'un sorcier était telle que Théodore n'échapperait à cet avenir climatique désastreux qu'à la faveur d'un incident au sein d'un de ses laboratoires personnels.

Son manteau beige était devenu noir à force de s'être gorgé de la pluie cascadant par torrents dehors au lieu de l'habituelle neige frigorifiée sous la plaque de glace épaisse d'une dizaine de centimètres, rien de surprenant en Irlande en plein hiver, en fait. Des filets d'eau claire s'écoulaient de toutes les coutures, formant une flaque de plus en plus étendue autour de ses pieds dans l'entrée de son fort moyenâgeux. Pour un peu, ses chaussures auraient même pris l'eau... Et cela n'était que le résultat du chemin parcouru depuis la limite extérieure de sa barrière de protection répulsive contre les moldus jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa forteresse ! Il aurait pu transplaner une seconde fois en même temps... Il n'y avait pas pensé...

Même en Angleterre, la pluie ne laissait plus de répit à personne et arrivait, à l'usure du combat, à l'emporter sur les hommes en leur refilant le cafard. Par chance, un sort de protection avait conservé sèches les couches inférieures de sa tenue. L'ancien espion se demandait d'ailleurs, comme à chaque nouvelle averse, pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de jeter ce fichu sort d'imperméabilité sur la couche supérieure ! Décidément, son esprit n'était pas en place.

En soupirant, Théodore ôta son manteau détrempé et le laissa choir par terre. Les vapeurs de cette saleté de liqueur russe, qu'il avait partagée avec Blaise deux jours plus tôt, flottaient encore dans ses narines, peu importe la force avec laquelle il se mouchait. Il y avait du progrès par rapport à la veille, cependant, où il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à imiter un chat crevé en cuvant sur une des banquettes en cuir du manoir Zabini. Ce matin, un léger brouillard planait encore sur ses pensées. Fatigué, le sorcier ermite ne voulait pas se préoccuper maintenant d'un détail concernant sa garde-robe. De toute façon, le pardessus était ruiné, autant qu'il soit illico mis au bain de sa nouvelle condition : se décomposer lamentablement sur le sol en se vidant progressivement de sa matière. Là, et seulement là, l'ancien espion s'en occuperait. Quoique les elfes de maison efficaces s'en seraient probablement chargés bien avant leur maître maniaque.

Théodore enjamba le tas lamentable et dégoulinant avant de s'enfoncer dans sa demeure irlandaise. Il prit la direction de l'immense salle de réception du rez-de-chaussé où la tapisserie d'héritage familial trônait toujours, un peu moins complexe et inutile que lors des fois précédentes. La née moldue surdouée des Gryffondors l'avait aidé à considérer l'œuvre sous un œil nouveau. Depuis, il lui arrivait de passer de longues heures à redécouvrir des détails significatifs dans le tissage.

Au pied des quatre marches menant à la pièce de réception, l'ancien espion eut un moment d'hésitation. Les torches magiques se reflétaient sur la grande table de banquet, signe d'une présence humaine. Deux bottines de cuir à talons, un peu rayées près de la semelle, participaient également à ce jeu de lumière avec leur surface luisante, nonchalamment posée sur cette même table. Un instant, le fils Nott songea à se défiler et à emprunter un détour pour atteindre sa chambre. L'idée fut abandonnée. L'identité de son invité surprise n'était pas un mystère et il savait, d'expérience, qu'il ne lui échapperait pas si facilement.

Le sorcier se pinça l'arête du nez. Il retint un lourd gémissement en gravissant les marches avec pesanteur. L'impression d'avoir des semelles en plomb sous la plante de ses pieds se faisait tenace. L'univers devait le considérer comme un de ses meilleurs sujets pour distribuer son quota de martyre. Théodore n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à un bon oreiller dans lequel enfoncer sa tête et ses deux oreilles tout à la fois. Son état était loin d'être le bon pour mener une conversation posée et efficace. Pourtant, on lui refourguait une crise massive pour mériter ce repos.

Pieds sur la table, Pansy passait le temps en tripotant une babiole quelconque dénichée dans le château. La sorcière avait vidé les lieux peu de temps avant le procès en réalisant, comme Théodore l'avait prédit lorsqu'elle avait posé ses valises ici, que croiser Blaise dans les couloirs, pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur le plaidoyer, n'était pas une option envisageable. La femme brune nourrissait une certaine rancœur à l'égard de son compagnon, ex-compagnon, ou compagnon par intermittence... En fait, il s'en contrefichait et ne s'attellerait pas à déterminer quelle était la nouvelle la plus fraîche. Tout comme il ne chercherait pas à comprendre comment cette parasite née avait franchi ses protections magiques quand elle avait eu besoin qu'il les baisse pour elle la dernière fois...

La brune imprévisible ne pardonnait pas facilement à Blaise de ne pas avoir su se détacher plus tôt de Drago et, donc, de préférer envoyer leur histoire au diable plutôt que son ami. Le fils Nott passait, uniquement par galanterie résiduelle envers la gente féminine, sur l'illogisme de cette colère. Cette comédie n'était qu'une vulgaire exagération gargantuesque : ils avaient fait une pause, à cause d'une de ses décisions, en plus, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour autant, point. Théodore n'était pas du genre à se mêler de la vie des autres comme d'un film diffusé aux yeux de tous. Au final, on ne pouvait rien contre ce « sixième sens » féminin, aussi insensé soit-il. L'important était qu'elle avait rapidement déguerpi de chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, même pas quatre jours complets après la fin du procès, la sorcière avait visiblement décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une entrée. L'ancien espion espérait qu'elle ne solliciterait pas une autre demande d'asile dans son havre de paix irlandais. Il n'avait aucun grief contre elle, sincèrement. Sa tranquillité lui était juste devenue un peu trop précieuse pour être mise en péril par une telle espèce de femme : impérieuse, hystérique et sans gêne. En amie c'était déjà bien suffisant. Le fils Nott pouvait entretenir des dizaines de maîtresses à la fois, mais sa seule régulière jusqu'à maintenant était dame Solitude. Plus jeune, son esprit adolescent bourré d'hormones avait courtisé Astoria plus que de mesure dans l'unique but de se vanter d'avoir obtenu ses faveurs devant une maison de Serpentard qui aurait tout donné pour cette demoiselle. Un caprice d'égoïsme pour flatter son orgueil de jeune premier, en quelque sorte. La fin de l'histoire, ils la connaissaient tous : Drago avait raflé la mise en un seul coup gagnant, le ramenant dans le « droit » chemin d'une vie d'errance entre les couches de ces belles et sa solitude.

Blaise s'accommodait de la présence continuelle de ce genre de spécimen envahissant près de lui parce que Pansy était son double au féminin : séductrice, aux ardeurs intenables quand ce n'était pas pour lui. Cela faisait partie de « son charme » disait l'autre. Ils se servaient mutuellement d'ancre fidèle. Théodore n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire à ce bon à rien de Zabini : qu'il se garde jalousement son hystérique ! Pourquoi Pansy se tournait vers lui ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun, hormis leur appartenance au cercle de Drago. Depuis sa disparition, l'ancien espion aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'avait gardé de l'intérêt à ses yeux de magicienne qu'en raison de son amitié envers son compagnon. Quoi que ce soit, au final, elle était bien là en ce moment même, le sourire narquois associé avec ses yeux bleu-vert le détaillant de la tête aux pieds dès son entrée dans la pièce.

\- La sobriété est une chienne, hein ?

L'ancien espion la dévisagea. Elle le faisait déjà enrager. Son attitude de femme suffisante et volontairement sulfureuse lui sortait de partout. Simplicité devenait une vertu inconnue. Tout dans son allure criait à la démesure et à la permission acquise, même les traits brutes de son visage animal.

\- Tes pieds sur ma table, grogna-t-il.

Un de ses sourcils minutieusement tracé au crayon noir se haussa sarcastiquement.

\- Je mange ici, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne salis qu'une seule place. Tu peux largement manger ailleurs vu la taille de cette tablée. À quoi ça te sert d'ailleurs ? Tu es tout seul ici.

\- Les microbes se propagent, science naturelle. Ce que j'en fais ne te regarde pas. Tes pieds sur ma table.

Pansy roula des yeux. Ses jambes glissèrent de la table et claquèrent exagérément fort sur le sol. Théodore grimaça. Une de ses mains vint masser sa tempe. Il la fusilla de ses yeux bruns.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse.

\- Quel accueil ! Pas étonnant que tu manges tout seul sur cette table !

\- Je ne vois aucune raison valable de faire un effort. Surtout pour toi, la remit-il en place.

\- Charmant !

\- Toujours.

\- Il n'en existe pas deux comme toi en cas bas-monde, je te jure !

Le fils Nott se résigna en soufflant. Il aurait aimé batailler plus longtemps avec cette hystérique. Malheureusement, la lassitude avait déjà la main mise sur ses traits de caractères les plus efficaces lors d'une joute verbale. L'équation était vite résolue : plus vite il l'expédiait, plus vite il retournerait à son monde de paix et irait alors s'écrouler sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ?

La femme se leva de sa chaise. De son pas cliquetant, elle s'approcha de lui et ficha ses pupilles dans le blanc des siennes. Après un moment, elle se détourna puis se rassit.

\- Oublie, décida-t-elle. Tes pupilles sont dilatées. Tu n'es clairement pas en état d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Je suis déjà très généreux de t'écouter maintenant, ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Si tu cherches un nouvel endroit où crécher, tu peux tirer un trait sur cette partie de la carte ! Je me fiche de savoir que ce soit ta dernière option, soigne tes amitiés comme tu soignes tes patients et tout se passerait mieux.

\- Décidément : quel accueil !

\- Tu as perdu le privilège de ma cordialité quand tu as décidé de partir.

\- Ah ! C'est comme ça, alors ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça !

Une moue affligée recouvrit les traits poudrés de Pansy. Même à cette distance, Théodore empestait l'alcool de bas-étages à en faner les fleurs. Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Blaise au manoir. Peu importe combien ils pouvaient s'accorder pour critiquer leur ami d'enfance à propos de sa descente, quand on parlait de bouteilles, le fils Zabini n'était jamais le dernier à s'installer autour de la table pour lever le coude. Quoiqu'il restait vrai que l'ancien espion le distançait dans l'art de perdre ses esprits à coup de shots de liqueur.

Pansy se rappelait bien de leur jeu à Poudlard durant lequel ils s'asseyaient en cercle autour d'une bouteille aux inscriptions étrangères, bien souvent russes d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul d'entre eux conscient ou en état de garder le contenu de son estomac intact. Mais tout cela appartenait au passé et devait y rester. Ils n'avaient plus l'âge pour se faire mal sans conséquences.

Avec ce fameux verre de trop glissé derrière la luette, le caractère d'ermite antisocial de Théodore ressortait toujours. À l'heure actuelle, il ne devait aspirer à rien d'autre qu'au silence et à l'introspection. Même bien après avoir décuvé, l'ancien espion souffrait d'un syndrome d'agoraphobie exacerbée. Il se cloîtrait dans l'un de ses immenses châteaux austères au milieu des espaces désertiques et on ne le revoyait plus pendant un laps de temps équivalant, non pas à la taille de la cuite, mais à l'ampleur de sa contrariété. Et si l'on osait venir le déranger, on obtenait ce que Pansy avait sous les yeux : un être irascible et imbuvable.

Habituellement placide et raisonné, le fils Nott se transformait en monstre lunatique dès que la fatigue le frappait de plein fouet. L'effet n'en était qu'intensifié si un poids appuyait indécemment sur son cœur d'homme orgueilleux. Cependant, même dans cet état, Théodore ne révélait que très rarement ce qui lui pesait, rendant la conversation ardue. Dans ces moments, l'ancien espion était également un des meilleurs adversaires imaginables dans les concours de piques railleuses et méprisantes. Bien qu'une joute verbale avec lui la tentait très fortement lorsqu'elle repensait à ces éclairs de génie que la boisson fournissait à ce solitaire, Pansy décida de reprendre son rôle d'amie un court instant.

\- L'alcool te réussit toujours aussi peu, constata-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, surtout pour te défouler.

\- Merci, maman, je m'en souviendrais !

\- Épargne-moi ton numéro, par pitié.

\- Je ne fais que me conformer à ce que tu attends de nous. Blaise et moi ne sommes que des sales gosses qui se bourrent la gueule comme quand on avait quinze ans. Ne joue pas la mégère, tu savais exactement comment ça tournerait dès le départ !

\- Excuse-moi d'espérer autre chose vu votre âge puisque tu abordes le sujet...

\- Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes si tu avais daigné te montrer à ce réveillon, la coupa Théodore.

\- Je n'avais rien à faire là-bas.

\- Blaise t'avait pourtant invitée.

\- Je sais.

La sorcière détourna le regard. Cette conversation devenait tout sauf plaisante. Elle préférait couper court tout de suite avant que cela ne dégénère.

\- Il n'est même pas venu, déclara Théodore.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Drago. Il n'est pas venu non plus.

\- Tu trouves ça surprenant ?

La mâchoire de l'ancien espion se tordit d'une drôle de façon. Son visage, selon cette organisation particulière, prenait des allures de tableau cubiste. Il n'y pouvait rien. La rage le dominait tellement que son expression elle-même s'en altérait dans la mesure des possibilités humaines.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui accorder un minimum de crédit, hein ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? C'est au-dessus de tes forces ça !

\- Il n'est pas question de crédit, Théo, mais d'évidence. On peut espérer jusqu'à un certain point. Au-delà c'est de l'acharnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ?

\- Rien. J'imagine que je suis juste admirative devant votre obstination.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit, obstiné. Sinon on arrivera à rien.

\- Même comme ça vous n'arriverez à rien, je te rassure.

Théodore demeura silencieux en la fixant. Les yeux bleu-vert de cette créature incompréhensible baignaient dans le vague. Seule sa conscience était là, lui faisait reproche après reproche à travers sa voix suffisante. Les iris, quant à eux, étaient perdus dans des réminiscences dont ils étaient les seuls à posséder la bobine. Elle aurait pu en laisser sortir tellement plus de sous cette façade glaciale, pourtant. Après tout, Pansy aussi avait été proche de Drago. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne parvienne à l'intéresser à son cas, cette femme se battait corps et âme pour lui. Elle en avait eu marre, d'accord, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour annuler la bataille des autres.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas que Drago n'est pas si mal que ça là où il est est, reprit-elle. Si son exil était aussi forcé qu'il nous le fait croire depuis le début, si son mal-être provenait vraiment de l'hostilité du monde magique à son égard, si ses cauchemars se nourrissaient entièrement du drame de sa famille... Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un minimum de vérité dans tout ça, mais si tout cela était entièrement vrai, les choses seraient totalement différentes.

L'ancien espion aurait voulu voir rouge malgré son appartenance aux verts et argents. Cependant, quelque chose dans ce que Pansy disait jouait contre sa rage qui retombait tel un soufflé. Pourquoi ? Parce que lui aussi commençait à penser qu'on se foutait un peu trop de sa gueule dans cette histoire. Le coup du remplacement d'un claquement de doigts par Saint Potter à la place de gardien du secret restait en travers de sa gorge. En fait, la sorcière face à lui avait juste décidé de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle ne voulait plus douter de son appartenance ou non à une machination quelconque montée par l'héritier des Malfoy. La question ne se posait plus à partir de là.

\- Drago a toujours aimé qu'on s'inquiète pour sa petite personne, poursuivit-elle. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ça ne l'intéresse plus de jouer avec nous. On est un amusement de bac à sable. Il est passé à autre chose de plus _digne_ de lui. Je pense aussi que son choix lui convient, sinon nous ne serions pas là à avoir cette conversation. _Et,_ il serait venu l'autre soir.

Pansy considéra Théodore un long moment. À travers sa posture inflexible, on sentait toute la détermination qui l'habitait : cette femme croyait ce qu'elle disait. L'ancien espion baissa la tête.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, murmura-t-il.

La sorcière sursauta presque de surprise. Ses discours ne fonctionnaient jamais avec Théodore. Il possédait ses propres opinions bien tranchées et n'en démordait que pour Drago, jamais personne d'autre. Réussir à convaincre le fils Nott équivalait à remporter le monde à sa cause dans leur univers de Serpentards.

\- Les Gryffondors sont comme nous dans le fond, continua-t-il. Ils se font avoir sur toute la ligne.

\- Les Gryffondors ?

\- Drago n'est pas seul à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Potter est avec lui, releva-t-elle sans que cela ne sonne comme une interrogation.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.

\- Toi non plus.

Théodore secoua la tête, confirmant les soupçons de la femme.

\- Non. Blaise non plus. C'est...

\- Évident ? lui vint-elle en aide alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

L'ancien espion réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer. Un fantôme de sourire traversa ses lèvres alors que la voix de son père émanait depuis les profondeurs de son esprit.

\- Mon père disait : mieux vaut un ménage embarrassé que deux.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sera le plus embarrassé avec ça, mais il le sera sans aucun doute, confirma Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si Drago a visiblement appris à fonctionner sans nous, Potter, lui, n'est rien sans ses amis. Il finira par revenir vers eux et...

La sorcière se tut. L'immensité de la pièce relativement vide de meubles sembla la saisir de plein fouet. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que la lueur au fond de ses iris bleu-vert se figeait. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Théodore et son air victorieux. Ce beau-parleur venait de l'avoir. Elle se souvenait, maintenant, de la raison pour laquelle ces conversations avec l'ancien espion s'évitaient comme la peste : son intelligence du verbe n'avait pas de pareil.

\- Oui, la confirma-t-il. Et si Potter revient, alors Drago aussi.

Pansy secoua la tête, acceptant sa défaite. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Un soupir s'évacua par son nez. On ne pouvait rien y faire. S'inquiéter pour Drago n'était plus on job depuis longtemps. En ce qui concernait Potter, elle ne possédait aucune sorte de fibre dans son être qui l'amènerait à s'en faire pour lui. Il était neutre à ses yeux.

Soudain, la brune réalisa quelque chose d'important. Plus personne, que ce soit de leur côté ou de celui des Gryffondors, ne pouvait encore accéder à la vie de ces deux-là. Ils devaient rester humbles et se contenter de gérer ce qui leur était encore accessible. Des sentiments se pressèrent par milliers au bord de ses lèvres, y devinrent des centaines de frémissements anxieux avant de se concrétiser en trois mots lourds de sens. Elle les prononça, la tête presque trop haute pour que cela ne traduise pas une fausse force.

\- Comment va Blaise ?

Si les bras de Théodore avaient pu se décrocher de son tronc, ils se seraient fracassés par terre en résonnant jusqu'au fin fond de ces contrées reculées du monde. Il posa sur elle des yeux éberlués. Inconsciemment, la femme se fit plus petite dans son siège. Son dos se pressa contre le dossier, afin de lui laisser la possibilité de rentrer son ventre au maximum.

L'ancien espion eut un souffle rieur puis regarda autour avec un grand sourire malsain fendant son visage en deux parties. Ses épaules tremblèrent d'un rire purement nerveux.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix rieuse mais étrangement menaçante.

\- Je suis très sérieuse.

Pansy déglutit en perdant totalement la face. Elle comprit trop tard que ces mots n'étaient pas les bons à dire à Théodore. En fait, à cet instant, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne dise rien du tout, prenne ses affaires et s'en aille tant qu'il lui restait encore un minimum de dignité... et de sécurité. Elle avait l'impression que tout pouvait arriver avec ce Théodore là...

Avec ce retour innocent, mais que l'ancien espion considérait comme une injure avec son statut de femme manipulatrice, la sorcière avait signé l'arrêt de mort de cette même dignité. Et le brun se ferait un plaisir de la traîner allègrement dans la boue. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents. Sa colonne vertébrale s'allongeait un peu plus à chaque nouveau centimètre parcouru. Quand il fut près d'elle, l'homme l'écrasait de toute sa hauteur méprisante. Le crachat se contenait avec peine derrière les dents tandis que son haleine imbibée atterrissait directement sur son visage poudré.

\- Tu dis de Drago ? Tu es exactement pareille, Parkinson : les gens ne sont pas à ta disposition. Cesse ce jeu de manipulatrice, tu risques de te faire très mal avec moi, petite.

\- Je ne joue pas avec toi...

Théodore abattit son poing sur la table à côté avec violence. Pansy sursauta. Le sorcier furieux ne laissa plus que quelques millimètres entre leurs visages lorsqu'elle recula encore plus. Forcée à le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle fut la première à parler.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas de moi ici, il t'aurait suffit de ne pas m'adresser la parole en entrant, cracha-t-elle. J'aurais compris.

\- Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à remettre ça à plus tard, pour une fois, lui répondit-il. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

\- Forcément, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas tendu cette bouteille en t'ordonnant de te mettre le cerveau en pièces détachées. Prends-t'en au vrai responsable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu. J'ai tellement de choses à reprocher à Blaise ces derniers temps...

\- Blaise ? releva-t-elle ahurie. Tu vois, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Drago non plus. Toujours à rejeter la faute sur les autres, jamais à admettre que cela puisse venir de toi.

\- On est dans le même sac, alors.

\- Ça suffit, Théo ! cria-t-elle.

L'ancien espion se tut. Pansy l'écarta d'elle et se leva vivement. Elle refusait de se laisser coincer dans cette situation une seconde plus, comme un gibier aux abois. Sa cape fut dans sa main en un clignement.

\- Je te verrai plus tard, quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, annonça-t-elle.

La brune se détourna. Ses talons cliquetèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle rejoignait la sortie.

\- Et tu t'enfuis encore une fois !

Elle s'interrompit net. Théodore fulminait toujours et cela se voyait jusque dans ses doigts, tendus à l'extrême en forme de crochets de serpent. Sa langue se darda contre ses incisives.

\- Si tu veux savoir comment il va, fais-toi l'honneur d'aller le voir au lieu d'être une lâche sans couilles !

\- Si c'est pour être accueillie par une gueule de bois comme la tienne, non merci ! rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Comme tout le monde, Pansy. Comme tout le monde !

\- Va te coucher, Théo. Ça vaudra mieux.

\- Si tu savais que Drago n'allait pas venir ce soir-là, tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire, continua-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

\- Cite-moi une seule bonne raison.

\- Vous vous seriez retrouvés. C'était une occasion en or de vous donner une autre chance.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ce qui peut bien se passer entre Blaise et moi ?

L'ancien espion s'assombrit comme si la luminosité de la pièce avait soudainement changé de position par rapport à son visage gris. Après un silence, il répondit plus calmement.

\- Je suis votre ami. C'est normal.

\- Non, justement, répondit Pansy. Tu as toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas t'immiscer dans nos vies à tous quand on en venait aux sentiments.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien. Il se referma sur lui-même. Pansy l'observa, incrédule. Quelque chose clochait en dehors de son état d'ébriété incontrôlable. Théodore ne s'intéressait jamais à ce qui se passait entre eux. Le désintérêt, ou le respect, dépendant sous quel œil on envisageait son attitude envers ces situations, de l'ancien espion composait son caractère, comme un gène incontournable de son ADN. Alors quoi ? Maintenant que Drago n'avait plus du tout besoin de lui, il ressentait le besoin de se raccrocher à autre chose ? Était-ce une angoisse de les voir tracer leurs chemins séparément comme un traumatisme d'enfant de parents divorcés ? Pansy n'envisageait aucune de ces pistes comme une possibilité viable. On ne changeait pas la façon d'être d'un homme comme cela. Ou alors, l'héritier des Malfoy avait vraiment réussi à tous les foutre en l'air avec ses conneries.

Le fait qu'elle soit avec Blaise ou non n'influait en rien la situation de l'ancien espion. Il restait toujours ami avec le fils Zabini et serait toujours capable d'aller régulièrement traîner au manoir pour en déboucher une. Quant à elle, il ne l'appréciait que par obligation. Il ne tenait pas à la garder dans ses pattes le restant de ses jours si jamais la relation s'achevait. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de se mêler de tout ça maintenant ?

La sorcière frémit. La condition de Blaise était-il si misérable que cela ? Le cœur de glace de Théodore était-il touché par la détresse de son compagnon ? Était-ce vraiment cela ? Parce que cela ne sonnait pas juste non plus. En tant que proche, l'ancien espion s'intéressait à ses amis mais pas au point d'interférer dans leurs vies, à moins que... La femme ouvrit des yeux ronds : à moins que cela ne représente un intérêt pour sa propre personne. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours !

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

Le regard du fils Nott la fuit immédiatement. Conscient qu'elle lui demanderait, de toute façon, une réponse, il haussa les épaules, peu convaincant et peu convaincu lui-même.

Pansy reposa sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise. À ses côtés, elle le scruta consciencieusement en attendant qu'un indice plus évident se manifeste à la longue. Comme d'habitude, cette attitude inhabituelle pour cet être placide masquait un traumatisme bien plus lourd. Deviner lequel n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait tant le taux de réussite flirtait avec le zéro. Cette fois, cependant, le sorcier s'ouvrait malgré lui. La sorcière en était sûre : des informations étaient disséminées dans leur conversation entière, si cela ne remontait pas plus loin encore. Auquel cas, ce secret enfermé à l'intérieur de son propriétaire lui aurait été offert depuis le début. Éreinté par la rage et les sentiments contradictoires qui tourbillonnaient en lui, Théodore lâchait prise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Théo ? répéta-t-elle doucement.

L'homme scella fermement ses paupières pour s'empêcher de craquer. Il n'était pas en condition pour lutter contre cette invasion dans sa vie intérieure. Et bien qu'aucune magie d'aucune sorte ne soit impliquée, le doute que Pansy lise en lui comme en un livre ouvert n'existait pas : elle le faisait déjà. Et, malgré lui, il s'enfonça encore plus dans sa propre faille en commettant l'erreur de vouloir détourner le sujet.

\- Si tu crois que rassurer Blaise toute une soirée pendant qu'il se lamente sur son sort amoureux est plaisant...

\- Ça ne tient pas, l'arrêta-t-elle. Blaise et moi... Ce qui arrive n'est pas sérieux. Tu sais, au fond, comme moi je le sais, que ça va s'arranger en fin de compte, que Drago soit dans sa vie ou pas.

Théodore la considéra avec interrogation. Il n'en savait rien non. Tout ce qu'il avait sorti à Blaise à propos de sa compagne ces trois derniers jours n'était que de l'enfumage rondement mené. Aux dernières nouvelles, Pansy n'avait pas la moindre intention de pardonner Blaise ou de revenir s'installer avec lui. Elle semblait pourtant lui maintenir le contraire. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation si soudain ? Un retour de sentiment trop fort pour être ignoré ?

\- Alors quoi ? poursuivit-elle devant son silence. Pourquoi aurait-il fallu que je sois là-bas ce soir-là, Théo ? Pour qu'on règle plus vite les choses ? Je maintiens que ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Votre vie ne m'intéresse pas ! explosa-t-il. J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à déboucher une bouteille de corrosif pour amener Blaise à penser à autre chose qu'à toi ! L'entendre se lamenter pendant des heures sur votre histoire... Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça peut réveiller en moi ! Aucune !

Le cœur de la brune se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle prétendait ne rien avoir à faire de cet ermite antisocial la majorité du temps. Cependant, il faisait partie de son paysage. Des liens se tissaient sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Qu'il lui parle si gravement, sans que cela ne fasse partie d'une plaisanterie, ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde car c'était s'arrêter sur son cas. Théodore avait horreur de parler de lui-même. Il obligeait volontiers ses pensées, même les plus destructrices, à macérer dans leur jus purulent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire d'autre ce soir-là, Théo ?

L'ancien espion ne répondit pas. Il regardait le bois sombre de la table sans ciller. Cela n'avait rien de naturel. Les forces commençaient à lui manquer pour affronter son regard trop puissant de femme.

\- Ce n'est pas à propos de Drago, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le fils Nott ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux pour échapper à la réalité de n'importe quelle manière. À l'intérieur, cependant, les attendait un monde tourmenté, ravagé par une bataille mené contre lui-même. La réalité était peut-être mieux en fin de compte. Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Le visage de Pansy s'imposa à lui. Une barre d'inquiétude rida son front à la vue d'une larme salée accrochée aux longs cils de son ami.

\- Théo ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le sorcier renifla pour se redonner contenance. La présence de la brune l'enveloppait de toutes parts, un peu comme une mère bienveillante se pencherait sur son enfant assailli de tristesse. Faible, Théodore se laissa envahir par la confiance qu'elle tentait de lui faire ressentir. À cet instant précis, il sut que, quoi qu'il fasse, ce secret qu'il gardait en cage sous des milliers de serrures n'était pas comme les autres. À cet instant précis, il sut que, quoi qu'il dise, il en laisserait toujours plus sortir contre son gré au fur et à mesure que l'heure de la révélation s'approcherait. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air froid. Ancrant son regard dans celui de Pansy, il expira lentement. Il ne pouvait plus tenir.

* * *

6h30

Le jour n'était pas levé. Il ne le serait pas avant plusieurs heures encore. Appuyé contre la balustrade du balcon de la chambre blanche, Drago perdait son regard dans la nuit noire. Malgré l'heure matinale, plus personne ne dormait au sein de « _La tempête_ ». Lui s'était réveillé aux alentours de six heures tapantes tandis qu'Harry, pris d'insomnie une bonne partie du temps, avait fini par renoncer à rester dans le grand lit, tellement grand qu'ils ne s'y frôlaient même pas, pour vaquer à d'autres occupations au sein de la demoiselle de pierre. Il n'avait pas dû fermer l'œil du tout.

Parfois, par-dessus le bruit du ressac, un bruit montait du rez-de-chaussé et claquait incroyablement fort dans le silence nocturne. Puis, le calme revenait, identique en apparence, rassurant après avoir donné aux hommes la sensation, amenée à disparaître, que la vie gardait son cours ailleurs, en dehors d'eux et de leurs regards.

Le champ de vision du blond s'emplissait de l'immensité de la mer. Une lune presque pleine éclairait les aspérités des flots, alors aussi brillants que sous le soleil, comme autant de nénuphars luminescents posés sur l'eau. Plus qu'en plein jour, cependant, leur éclat était d'une blancheur extrêmement pure, inaltérable. Les particules éphémères voguaient depuis la plage comme autant de petites étoiles tentant leur chance vers le grand large de l'univers. Elles surfaient dans le creux des remous avant de se laisser recouvrir par la vague et de plonger dans les profondeurs. Les courants les acheminaient alors vers un autre monde, sous-marin celui-là, où elles mettraient à jour des merveilles d'un autre règne pour des êtres mystérieux, encore préservés du regard des envahisseurs par l'ombre des fonds.

Au large, là où les côtes anglaises étaient difficilement devinables la veille, un voile de brume dressait une barrière naturelle entre les terres. Les particules scintillantes se déposant sur les flots tout proches semblaient se détacher de ce manteau impénétrable, comme une cascade de pissenlits ensemençant la mer de ses graines étoilées. De temps à autre, une volute opaque se payait d'audace et recouvrait l'orbe céleste blanc. Son halo jaunâtre se faisait alors connaître dans le ciel noir pendant une poignée de minutes. L'astre, conciliant, laissait faire avant que son caractère lunatique ne reprenne le dessus : la brume elle-même ne parvenait plus à la masquer au monde.

L'héritier des Malfoy tenta, malgré tout, d'apercevoir l'Angleterre à travers l'écran vaporeux. Il aurait presque souri de douceur en n'y parvenant pas. Si on ne pouvait pas traverser dans un sens, on ne le pouvait pas non plus dans l'autre. Les autres, là-bas, de l'autre côté, se révélaient tout aussi impuissant que lui à transpercer l'écran blanc et cela le rassurait un peu. Au fond, c'était stupide, mais Drago voyait dans ce voile une manifestation bienfaisante, comme si Mère Nature elle-même avait compris que le retrait de leur monde était primordial à Harry ainsi qu'à lui, un peu comme une génitrice désireuse de voir la minuscule braise entre ses bras s'enflammer plus brillamment que n'importe quelle autre vie.

Il avait plut. En contrebas, le chemin de digue séchait à une vitesse trop lente pour être perçue par l'homme. Une odeur d'humidité printanière s'élevait déjà à quelques jours de la nouvelle année. Même là, dehors, sur ce balcon, le blond ne trouvait pas le fond de l'air si froid que cela. Fait suffisamment exceptionnel pour être relevé : il ne frissonnait pas, ce qui relevait d'une sorte de miracle. En fait, tous ces tics nerveux de son corps l'avaient brusquement quitté depuis son arrivée en terre française, dans cette demoiselle de pierre.

Silence et quiétude. Drago trouvait parfaitement son compte dans cette plénitude si différente de tout ce que sa famille lui avait fait connaître. Eux qui aimaient tant le soleil pour briller sur leurs cheveux d'ors et leurs apparats précieux, ils avaient réussi à le dégoûter de la recherche constante d'attention, son credo de jeunesse. Plus qu'une existence normale, l'héritier des Malfoy aspirait à une vie cachée, retirée de sous les projecteurs braqués par les curieux. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait le bon choix en se rapprochant du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Une chose était, pour l'instant, sûre : l'heure de s'en soucier n'était pas venue. Il ne regrettait pas.

Sous lui, cachée derrière un volet bleu azur, une fenêtre donnait dans le salon juste en-dessous. Depuis qu'il était sur le balcon, une lueur bleutée passait entre les interstices du bois fendillé par le sable. Sans électricité, Harry devait utiliser sa magie brute pour allumer une quelconque ampoule avec le sortilège du _Lumos._ Soudainement, le rai s'éteignit. Des pas discrets ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans l'escalier. Drago ne put s'empêcher de trouver le geste attentionné : le survivant ignorait qu'il était éveillé et fournissait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perturber son sommeil, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour un Gryffondor de sa trempe.

En effet, de l'autre côté, Harry effleurait fébrilement la poignée de la porte, presque effrayé de la bouger ne serait-ce que d'un micro-centimètre. Il pénétra sans bruit dans la chambre blanche et respecta un temps d'arrêt en sentant de l'air froid couler sur sa peau halée. La silhouette de son ennemi d'enfance se détachait des lignes dures et noires de l'architecture du balcon. Son pull clair captait l'éclat de l'astre nocturne, incandescent dans le ciel d'encre, et conférait à sa peau translucide un grain irréel. Le même souffle marin qui l'entourait en rouleaux glacés agitait ses cheveux gris perle. Une nouvelle fois, Harry se crut face à un ange déchu, tombé par erreur dans ce monde mortels malades. Fragile sans ses ailes, mais absolument pas moins beau dans son humanité.

Le survivant attrapa le plaid replié au pied du grand lit défait et s'approcha doucement de cet être irréel pour le lui poser sur les épaules. Les mains allongées du blond vinrent automatiquement se saisir de la couverture, rencontrant au passage les doigts du survivant qui glissèrent rapidement sous les siens pour n'y laisser que le tissu douillet. Drago frissonna à la caresse involontaire et enserra plus fortement le plaid entre ses phalanges.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. À son tour, il prit place contre la balustrade pour observer les flots. Son acuité visuelle n'était plus un problème pour lui depuis longtemps, même en pleine nuit. L'obscurité ne renfermait plus de monstres : ses yeux de lynx démasquaient les menaces extérieures à lui-même. Cependant, le survivant gardait quelques traces de son ancien handicap. Parfois, il lui arrivait encore de remonter des lunettes imaginaires sur son nez lorsque quelque chose d'invisible dérangeait son arête. Souvent, dans ces paysages nocturnes, il abaissait les paupières pour ne laisser que le son venir à lui. Le ressac des vagues l'apaisait comme rien d'autre au monde, comme si l'eau s'infiltrait jusque dans sa psyché pour emporter avec elle toutes les traces des batailles ardues menées contre la vie. Cette fois, seulement, en fermant les yeux, ce ne fut plus le bruit de la mer qui remplit son monde intérieur mais une voix, traînante, ô combien mélodieuse, plus bienvenue que jamais. Celle de Drago.

\- C'est beau ici.

Le sorcier légendaire rompit son pacte d'aveugle et tourna la tête vers lui. Les lacs d'argent qui lui servaient de pupilles ne cessaient de se fasciner de la mer en mouvement, jalouses, sans aucun doute, de la beauté mystique qu'elles ne pourraient jamais obtenir. Harry, lui, venait à trouver cette mer infinie d'une bien piètre insignifiance en comparaison de ces iris métalliques. Une aura si profonde émanait de cet homme, sur ce balcon perché aux devants de l'infini, que son cœur en oubliait presque de battre.

\- C'est indescriptible, oui, répondit l'élu.

Drago s'intéressa à ce survivant étonnamment discret. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que ses jambes ne vacillent. Les émeraudes ornant son visage doré éclataient la lune en milliers de fragments précieux. Maintenant, le Serpentard en était convaincu, il avait retrouvé l'émeraude chue de la couronne de Lucifer lors de sa propre chute : elle était là, majestueuse dans la peau de ce sorcier légendaire. Rien qu'à son regard, le blond sentait bien que quelque chose de puissant tremblait sous son apparence brute. Troublé par la sensation qui courrait jusque dans ses os, Drago reprit son observation du paysage.

\- Tu vas trouver ma question stupide, mais...

\- Oui, elle est à moi. « La tempête » m'appartient, le devança le survivant en devinant son esprit. C'est bizarre de dire ça, quand même...

Drago hocha la tête en souriant d'un air entendu. Il changea de position contre la rambarde. Son pied qui le maintenait debout et celui qui se reposait nonchalamment par-dessus l'autre s'intervertirent.

\- Elle ne devait pas être donnée, remarqua-t-il.

\- Mes parents m'ont laissé un héritage conséquent. Et puis, disons que sauver le monde magique... Ça a quelques avantages.

\- Je ne te croyais pas si riche.

\- Tu ne voudrais plus de moi si j'étais pauvre ? plaisanta le survivant.

\- J'aurais bien été le genre, avant, sourit le blond. Plus maintenant.

\- Les gens changent.

Le survivant ne fit pas de commentaire, contrairement aux attentes de l'héritier des Malfoy. Le Gryffondor prenait en compte que les gens évoluaient effectivement au cours de leur vie. Et bien que lui-même soit tout aussi capable de l'envisager, un détail le dérangeait. Le blond sentit dans cette conversation intimiste une occasion d'apprendre à connaître son _alter ego_ comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible. Sans même réfléchir ni prendre une dernière goulée d'air, il plongea.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu as bien acheté cette maison ? Elle n'a donc appartenu à aucun de tes proches ?

Harry confirma d'un mouvement de tête et l'invita à continuer.

\- Si j'avais une maison comme celle-ci, dénuée de toute connotation, dans mon patrimoine, j'en aurais fait ma résidence permanente. Alors, pourquoi le Square Grimmault ? Je ne comprends pas.

Le sorcier légendaire acquiesça. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, aussi prit-il un instant pour mettre ses idées en place. En même temps, son corps se balança lentement d'avant en arrière en se maintenant à la balustrade par les avants-bras, le menton pointé vers les cieux. Les mots ne lui manquaient pas, ils n'étaient juste pas faciles à dire.

\- Pour la même raison que j'ai cherché à te retrouver ou que j'ai mené ce procès jusqu'au bout : la fuite en avant.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Le Square Grimmault est tout sauf une fuite en avant, fit-il remarquer.

\- Tout ça, répondit Harry en désignant les murs, c'est un coup de tête. Le lieu me rappelait un peu le cadre de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Le blond parut encore plus perplexe.

\- La maison de Bill et Fleur Weasley, en Cornouailles.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Il se rappelait, oui, cette petite maison à la bordure de l'océan que les troupes du mage noir avaient tenté de prendre un nombre incalculable de fois, en vain, tant son emplacement semblait la chose la plus mystérieuse à établir au monde.

\- Et ça fait longtemps ? Que tu l'as achetée ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Plusieurs années déjà, oui. J'étais encore avec Ginny. Enfin, disons qu'on était plutôt sur nos dernières semaines. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais à accomplir... Je ne lui ai jamais montré cet endroit, du coup.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non. Ça n'était pas fait pour fonctionner.

\- Pas ta relation avec Ginny. Je veux dire : tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pu lui montrer cet endroit ? Cela aurait peut-être pu changer les choses.

\- Non. Si je regrettais, on ne serait pas là maintenant. Je m'en serai débarrassé. Au lieu de ça, j'ai aménagé comme je l'entendais en vivant au Square Grimmault en parallèle. L'intention était d'emménager une fois les travaux finis.

\- Ça a l'air fini à mes yeux. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, je ne regrette pas Ginny mais... Je venais quand même de la perdre. C'était une des constantes après la guerre alors bon... Pour faire court, j'étais franchement paumé à l'époque, avoua Harry. J'avais besoin de me retrouver. J'ai cru que la meilleure façon d'y parvenir serait de me limiter dans les changements. Du coup, j'ai remis à plus tard.

Harry inspira à fond. La machine était lancée, mais le plus dur restait encore à sortir.

\- Au bout du compte, je me suis retrouvé coincé. J'ai fini par oublier pourquoi je faisais ça ou pour qui je le faisais. Je me disais : « pour me retrouver ? Mais retrouver qui au juste ? Harry Potter n'est rien de plus qu'une chimère exposée au grand public, un homme de paille. Quant à Harry, tout court, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'existe plus ! ».

\- En somme, c'est la rupture avec Ginny qui t'a fait perdre pied ? demanda Drago.

\- Je ne devais déjà plus toucher le sol d'avance, à mon avis. Mais... Un jour, je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu Ginny allongée à côté de moi et... J'ai senti que ça ne fonctionnait plus. Je m'en étais rendu compte, mais bien trop tard. Je ne savais pas comment arranger les choses... J'ai paniqué. Alors, au lieu de m'asseoir avec elle et en discuter... J'ai fui.

Drago baissa la tête. Une drôle d'angoisse lui serrait soudainement le cœur. Il tenta de passer au-dessus d'elle et répondit au survivant.

\- Tu t'es tourné vers le Square Grimmault parce que c'est le seul lieu dans ton monde qui ne te paraissait pas étranger, dit-il.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait, releva Harry.

\- J'ai essayé de vivre au manoir pendant un temps... Mais les démons étaient toujours là. J'ai banni l'aile de mon père. Puis, les appartements de ma mère... Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne soit habitable.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je sais, murmura l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Comment ? s'interloqua le survivant.

\- Tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre.

\- Si tu le dis.

Le creux de leur conversation permit au ressac de s'immiscer quelques instants entre eux.

\- À l'époque, on m'exposait tellement sous toutes les coutures, j'ai eu l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à moi. J'ai fait de cet endroit mon secret, en me disant qu'un jour, quand j'en aurais assez de tout et que je ne me sentirais plus capable de continuer, je ferais mes valises, je partirais et on ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver Harry Potter.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, constata Drago.

\- Mes valises étaient prêtes le jour où le dossier de ton père a atterri sur mon bureau, avoua le survivant d'une voix grave.

Le Serpentard encaissa le choc, souffle coupé. Est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ? Le sorcier légendaire était-il réellement resté dans le monde sorcier pour lui ? C'était ce qu'il semblait sous-entendre.

\- Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais, et encore plus maintenant que je sais ça, pourquoi te raccrocher à moi plutôt qu'à toi-même... C'est dingue.

\- Tu te raccrocherais à toi à l'heure qu'il est si quelque chose devait arriver ? l'interrogea Harry.

\- Non, admit Drago.

\- Tu as ta réponse. Je ne me fais plus confiance, Drago. J'ai pensé, très bizarrement je l'avoue, que tu saurais me rappeler où est ma place, dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Je pense que tu fais référence à l'ancien moi, sourit le blond. Ah ! Si je savais où il est passé celui-là...

Harry souffla de rire. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'héritier des Malfoy tel qu'il l'avait connu enfant n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le bousculer, qu'importe les conséquences. Mais, en fin de compte, il valait mieux que cet être arrogant et imbu de lui-même n'existe plus. Drago ne l'admettait pas à voix haute, mais lui aussi avait horreur de savoir, qu'un jour, il avait été ce même garçon insolent et suffisant. Le survivant le sentait, cela suffisait, pas besoin de grandes démonstrations.

Soudain, le sorcier légendaire réalisa qu'il en savait peu sur ce qui avait provoqué ce changement d'état d'esprit chez Drago. Cela se bornait au meurtre de Narcissa et à la condamnation de son père, rien de plus, rien de moins. Bien que cela soit déjà conséquent pour retourner quelqu'un, Harry doutait de plus en plus que cela soit la seule raison qui ait poussé le Serpentard au départ. Avide de savoir, il se tut, pourtant, respectant le silence du blond. Mais, parfois, le destin croisait habilement les fils de son établi et en faisait alors émerger des situations cocasses, aussi appelées « alchimie ».

\- Tu ne vas rien me demander me concernant ? questionna Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas la loi du talion. On parle de ta vie privée. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

\- Ne serait-ce pas le but du jeu que d'apprendre à mieux se connaître ?

\- Tu appelles ça un « jeu » ? s'étonna le survivant.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi on est ici, Harry ?

Le Gryffondor détourna le regard, agacé d'être mis en défaut.

\- Même.

\- C'est la moindre des choses que d'appliquer la réciproque.

\- C'est à toi de voir. Je ne déciderais pas pour toi, annonça l'élu. Je respecte ton silence, comme je respecterais ta parole.

L'héritier des Malfoy sourit doucement. Il imagina le petit gringalet de onze ans aux cheveux gominés plaqués avec une tartine de gel sur son crâne de sale gosse, cuillère d'or dans la bouche... Il l'imagina se regarder, une dizaine d'années plus tard, en train de partager ce moment avec un Harry Potter lui manifestant du respect. Il ne s'en serait pas satisfait à cet âge-là. Ce gamin aurait eu besoin de beaucoup plus, d'un respect visible, d'un respect clinquant, d'un simulacre de respect hypocrite comme son père en présentait à nombre de dignitaires pour ensuite les poignarder sous le manteau.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Drago savourait la valeur de ce mot à demi-camouflé derrière la fierté masculine. En fin de compte, il avait quand même réussi à obtenir le respect d'Harry Potter. D'une manière bien différente de ce qu'il voulait au départ, mais pas moins précieuse. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avouer, qu'au contraire du survivant, il regrettait quand même certaines choses de son passé et qu'une grande majorité concernait Astoria. Il en avait si honte qu'il remit ce respect en jeu en se confessant à Harry.

\- Je ne mérite pas ça venant de toi, Harry. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de respectable.

\- C'est stupide, Drago. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

\- J'ai blessé trop de monde dans ma vie. Et, plus que tout, j'ai blessé la seule personne qui ne me demandait rien de plus que la normalité.

\- Astoria ? devina le survivant.

\- Je lui ai tourné le dos quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait un enfant, confessa le blond.

Le sorcier légendaire ne savait pas quoi dire. Il attendit la suite.

\- Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je ne sais pas où tu en étais avec Ginny mais... Je pense que tu pouvais lui parler librement. Je n'avais pas ça avec Astoria. On fait partie d'un univers où se confier à la personne avec laquelle tu partages la vie est tabou.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Parce qu'elle pourrait utiliser les informations contre toi.

Le survivant déglutit. Cette pilule là passait mal. Comment ne pas se confier à la personne qu'on aimait ? Comment ne pas lui faire part de ses joies, de ses espoirs, de ses doutes ou de ses peurs ? C'était inconcevable. Et pourtant, ce qui était inimaginable à ses yeux à lui formait une règle inviolable dans le monde des Sang-Purs. Il en tremblait presque d'horreur. Encore plus en songeant, qu'en fin de compte, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment fait mieux avec Ginny, sur la fin du moins.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de père. C'est dur à entendre, n'est-ce-pas ? sourit tristement Drago. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un père. Le mythe du mien est mort et a obstinément refusé de renaître de ses cendres... Je ne cherche pas à me justifier pour ce que j'ai fait, loin de là, mais... Parce que mon père ne savait pas comment on était un « père » justement, il est devenu un monstre. Je ne voulais pas faire pareil. À quoi sert-il de donner naissance à une nouvelle vie si c'est pour la rendre misérable par ton propre fait ensuite ? Sincèrement, dis-moi ? Disons que... moi aussi, j'ai paniqué.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on devienne un monstre quand on ne sait pas s'y prendre, déclara Harry. Maladroit, oui. Monstrueux, non. Même si la maladresse est parfois monstrueuse, je te l'accorde. La preuve : tu n'es pas monstrueux pour ce que tu as fait avec Astoria, pas plus que moi avec Ginny. Tu n'as juste pas su t'y prendre. Parce que tu ne lui as jamais expliqué tout ça, je me trompe ?

\- Non. Elle pense probablement que je suis un lâche qui refuse de prendre des responsabilités.

\- Avec ce que je connais de toi maintenant, je peux te dire que tu es loin d'être un lâche. Avoir peur et reculer ne signifie pas être lâche. Sinon je serai le plus grand lâche de cette planète pour avoir reculé plus d'une fois devant Voldemort. C'est une réaction normale, tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir prêt. Et quand tu le seras, tu auras beaucoup de valeurs à transmettre.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Je t'assure que si.

\- Merci... J'imagine ?

\- Pas de quoi.

Le blond se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il détourna le regard et tenta par tous les moyens de faire disparaître le visage d'Astoria de son esprit. Les pierres brunes dans la nuit d'encre furent le premier détail à lui sauter aux yeux.

\- N'empêche, comment se fait-il que personne n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit ? demanda-t-il. Weasley et Granger doivent bien soupçonner son existence quand même, non ?

\- Non. Personne ne sait. Tu es le premier.

\- L'honneur est pour moi, rit Drago.

Harry partagea l'amusement du Serpentard. À la seconde où leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, les deux hommes se mirent à rire d'un même élan. Pas d'un éclat tonitruant, mais d'une douce mélodie fondue dans leurs respirations qui traduisait un sentiment simple et sincère.

Et alors que le rire cristallin de l'héritier des Malfoy le transperçait de partout, le survivant sentit une étrange courbature alourdir ses bras. Lancinante, elle ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre pour autant. Cela n'était pas encore le pire. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était son cœur battant dans sa poitrine comprimée. Cet organe furieux à présent. Furieux parce qu'il lui soufflait depuis des heures d'agir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Lui soufflant cela tandis qu'il avait regardé Drago dormir profondément, le privant lui-même de sommeil par effet de fascination, tandis qu'il avait admiré cet ange posé sur les vagues à même son balcon, tandis qu'il avait tout fait pour devenir sourd à ce que son cœur avait fini par lui hurler. Ignoré et vexé, ce cœur prenait d'autres mesures radicales pour se manifeste et lui imposait à présent de prendre l'héritier des Malfoy entre ses bras, de l'y serrer aussi fort que ses sentiments débordaient sa raison et de ne plus jamais l'en laisser repartir.

Malgré tout, cet être martyrisé par la tempête sous sa chair d'Auror, Harry continua à l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Drago avait remarqué son regard insistant sur lui plus tôt, c'était déjà trop.

Ce qui n'était qu'à deux doigts de se réaliser ici, ne devait jamais devenir concret. Voilà quel était le but de toute cette expédition : réussir à se convaincre que rien de tout cela ne devait avoir lieu. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis toujours, la fierté se muselait de plus en plus aisément. Ni parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, peu importait le sexe de l'autre, peu importait qu'ils ne soient de ce bord ni l'un ni l'autre, ils étaient l'être nécessaire à l'autre, et aucun autre détail ne rentrait en compte dans ces cas-là. Le monde sorcier n'était pas d'accord ? Qu'il aille au diable ! Ou non, à Voldemort, tient !

Non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Cela ne pouvait pas exister parce qu'ils étaient Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy et, qu'en dehors de tout, le moindre soupçon d'enchaînement leur faisait craindre pour leur vie. Serrer Drago dans ses bras ce soir-là équivalait à l'emprisonner une nouvelle et inutile fois. Le survivant ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Aussi, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne se sentirait bientôt plus capable de refréner cette pulsion, et de la conserver douloureusement dans sa cage, Harry se détacha du rebord du balcon et rentra dans la chambre en silence.

Le blond le vit lentement glisser hors de son champ de vision. D'abord surpris, il fit mine d'estomper son rire de manière naturelle, comme un amusement qui arrive éventuellement à une fin. En réalité, les rouleaux bienfaiteurs avaient brutalement pris fin. La porte de la chambre se refermant dans son dos tomba comme un couperet.

L'extension en bois de la maison s'illumina bientôt d'un nouveau _Lumos._ Hors de tout regard, Drago soupira. Sa main droite vint caresser les doigts de sa semblable, là où la peau ne parvenait pas à évacuer le toucher du survivant quelques instant plus tôt. Ce moment était tout ce qu'ils recherchaient en venant ici : dépourvu de toute raillerie, juste deux amis proches discutant de la vie sans anicroche. Pourtant, le goût amer qui lui restait dans la bouche ne le satisfaisait clairement pas.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus rapidement. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il secoua vivement la tête. Précipitamment, son passage fut effacé. Par Merlin, pourquoi pleurait-il ?! Il ne pouvait pas être aussi siphonné que cela, si ?

Un instant, qui ressemblait davantage à une éternité de son point de vue, Drago avait attendu que le survivant le rassure, qu'il lui fasse comprendre que ce qui fourmillait en lui n'était pas un prémisse de folie mais bien un sentiment puissant en pleine floraison. Maintenant, alors que le sorcier légendaire se trouvait dans l'autre pièce, déjà trop loin de lui, une douleur immense écrasait ses épaules. Deux bras froids et invisibles cherchaient à le comprimer dans leur étreinte fantôme. L'espoir brisé de cette étreinte s'évacua alors comme il put, à travers ses yeux de mercure qui perdirent des larmes d'argent jusqu'au lever du soleil.

* * *

En débutant sa carrière d'Auror, quelques années plus tôt, Ronald Weasley se grandissait de fierté du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, faisant honneur à l'attribut royal de sa maison, après avoir terminé deuxième de sa promotion derrière Harry. Donc premier, en fait, : le survivant aurait bien pu répondre n'importe quoi à toutes les questions écrites et se mettre à danser le limbo lors de ses examens pratiques qu'il aurait quand même décroché la tête de promotion haut la main.

Bref, le cadet des Weasley s'était attendu à autre chose pour son futur travail. De mémoire, il se souvenait avoir convoqué une bonne centaine de divinités, dont Merlin et Morgane, pour savoir à quoi pourrait bien lui servir un bureau attitré au sein du Ministère de la Magie. On l'avait formé à combattre sur des champs de bataille, à gérer efficacement les sorciers corrompus par la magie noire et à aller au front, sur tous les fronts, sans mauvais jeu de mots. La dernière chose à inclure dans sa panoplie était ce cagibi planqué, entre quatre murs, à la porte duquel son nom trônait presque trop évidemment pour être honnête sur une plaque dorée, tâche inutile au milieu de ces étroits couloirs un peu glauques.

Les premiers mois de permanence à remplir la paperasse ressemblait à un système de torture avancée, gratuite et fortement perfide pour fonctionnaire du Ministère. Avec le temps, cependant, l'habitude s'était installée et l'avait débarrassé de sa honte de n'être rien d'autre qu'un Auror de placard. Quelques missions placées au bons moments de déprime complétaient le tout. Mais, globalement, vendre le métier d'Auror impliquait qu'on ne l'ai jamais pratiqué tant les bêtises qu'on leur faisait avaler étaient tellement plus belles que la réalité. Il fallait l'accepter. De toute façon, aucun d'eux n'avait le choix.

Si tout cela lui paraissait encore bien absurde, Ron ne serait pas le premier à s'en plaindre aujourd'hui. Car, pour une fois, son bureau se révélait d'une utilité toute nouvelle en abritant le calme nécessaire à la réflexion profonde qu'il devait mener. La nuit, même sans sort d'insonorisation, les couloirs déserts du Ministère expérimentaient le silence monastique. Le Département des Aurors n'hébergeait que des sorciers en service, roupillant allègrement, pieds sur leurs bureaux, ou rattrapant leur paperasse en retard avec une petite boule d'angoisse au ventre. Les diversions étaient moins nombreuses qu'en plein jour où il suffisait d'aller toquer à la porte du voisin pour faire passer deux bonnes heures. Rien ne troublait donc cette quiétude à l'exception du cliquetis d'une vieille horloge ne possédant que deux sonneries : une à huit heures du matin, l'autre à sept au soir, les deux annonçant la relève des équipes.

Lorsque le chant grave et antique de celle-ci résonna dans le Ministère, Ron releva la tête, un peu surpris. Il consulta sa propre réplique accrochée au mur de son cagibi. La nuit était donc passée si vite ? Ces heures de présence au travail ne filaient toujours à vitesse grand V, bizarrement, qu'en dehors du service. Et effectivement, le roux ne travaillait pas cette nuit-là. Ses congés de récupération l'amenaient au-delà de la nouvelle année et coïncidaient avec les périodes de vacances scolaires de Poudlard, et donc avec celles d'Hermione.

Si Ron se trouvait là, c'était parce qu'il avait éprouvé le besoin impérieux de comprendre pourquoi tout foutait autant le camp dans sa vie ces derniers temps, et ce, loin de celle-ci. Et puis, à choisir entre faire nuit blanche sur le canapé du Terrier devant la cheminée éteinte ou le faire sur son fauteuil de cuir au Ministère... Le roux n'avait pas longtemps hésité.

Hermione ne l'avait pas interdit de lit commun. Elle n'avait rien dit. Plus aucun mot ne franchissait ses lèvres à son égard depuis la dispute avec Ginny. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus non plus, d'ailleurs. Les colères de sa fiancée étaient rares mais mémorables et ne se résolvaient qu'avec des excuses en bonne et due forme, sincères par-dessus tout. Comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de travers était donc nécessaire pour le cadet des Weasley s'il espérait arranger les choses. Pas question de s'engager sur un coup de poker... La sorcière surdouée l'aurait renvoyé dans ses retranchements, comme un enfant fainéant qui n'aurait pas correctement appris sa leçon.

Sans rien reprocher à sa famille pour autant, Ron reconnaissait que le Terrier n'atteignait pas les hauts de classements en ce qui concernait les lieux propices à la réflexion profonde et sérieuse. Dès les premières lueurs du jour, un tintamarre infini l'emplissait quasiment sans discontinuer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Sans compter que sa mère l'appelait régulièrement pour l'aider aux tâches absurdes comme dresser le couvert ou réparer une chaise démantibulée par trop d'utilisations brusques. C'était moche, mais parfois le cadet des Weasley se demandait si sa mère n'était pas atteinte d'un syndrome d'amnésie précoce : à quoi lui servait sa baguette, par Merlin ?! La magie n'était pas là que pour faire joli. À quoi bon savoir la manier si l'on ne s'en servait pas pour les tâches quotidiennes ? Avec un meilleur résultat que pour n'importe quel être humain ! C'était l'avantage des sorciers sur les moldus, autant le mettre à profit !

Cette remarque aurait parfaitement eu sa place dans la bouche d'un Sang-Pur. À vrai dire, elle y était probablement née. Pourtant c'était la dure et ironique vérité : depuis la guerre, Ron se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser comme un de ces élitistes sorciers prônant la supériorité de leur race, à la Malfoy ou Zabini par exemple, tandis que ceux-là même semblaient s'humaniser. Au moins, la balance s'équilibrait correctement : chacun avançait vers l'autre d'un pas. Lui aussi faisait des efforts pour s'adapter au nouveau visage de son cercle privé, comprenant désormais, fait accompli, une bande de trois ou quatre Serpentards. Que pouvait-on lui reprocher encore ? D'accord, le respect à leur égard était le grand absent dans sa bouche, mais eux non plus n'étaient pas franchement tendres avec lui ! Ils n'avaient pas les couilles d'exposer leurs opinions face à face, pas comme lui qui se faisait un plaisir de le leur rappeler.

Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait à voir là-dedans ? En quoi vouloir aider son meilleur ami était justement ne plus en être un ? Pourquoi ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours sans heurts devenait subitement condamnable ? Harry s'embourbait dans une fausse piste et, soudainement, sous prétexte de le laisser faire ses choix comme un grand, on ne devait plus s'en mêler ? Mais quel genre d'ami faisait ça, au juste ?! Ils n'avaient pas la même définition d'« ami », visiblement. Franchement, si lui-même commençait à merder et à créer des crises comme le survivant depuis un moment, il aurait bien aimé qu'on l'aide à revenir sur terre ! « _Tu ne comprends pas, Ron. Harry doit faire ses propres choix ! Bla bla bla..._ » qu'on lui rabâchait depuis des semaines ! Soit il était totalement décérébré et ne comprenait effectivement rien, soit cela n'était que de la connerie pré-mâchée !

D'accord, peut-être qu'il exagérait à propos de Malfoy. Ron confessait volontiers sa mauvaise foi. Se rapprocher du blond n'était pas une erreur à proprement parler. Il avait la mesure des choses quand même, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous ?! Et eux, avaient-ils seulement conscience qu'ils prenaient des vessies pour des lanternes ? Une logique, ça ?! Par quel saint, au juste ? Mais, encore une fois, le cadet des Weasley n'était pas investi du pouvoir de juger ou non de ce qui était logique. Son sang de Gryffondor ne trouvait pas bon de le doter de capacités de rhétorique dès qu'il partageait son point de vue avec Ginny ou Hermione. Alors, forcément, on ne le mettait plus dans la confidence.

Les sentiments ne se maîtrisaient pas. Ils possédaient une part de mystère impénétrable. Pouvait-il imaginer, pour sa part, en première année, que la Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout de sa promotion à laquelle il avait envie de faire avaler ses bouquins chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, deviendrait la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux un jour ? Certainement pas ! Pourtant, le vie avait pris ce cours inattendu. Malfoy et Harry, amis, ou même plus, était aussi un tournant inattendu. Vraiment inattendu pour le coup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire d'où Harry laisser traîner ses affaires, sérieusement ? Du moment que cela ne l'impliquait dans rien de trop bizarre, Ron passait les facéties. Malfoy en était juste une plus grosse que les autres et elle avait du mal à passer.

Le roux n'accordait jamais sa confiance à la légère. Et, pour être brutalement honnête, Malfoy n'avait rien fait pour la mériter. Son respect il l'avait, quoi qu'on en dise. Ce qu'il avait accompli pendant la guerre pour leur camp n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Les antécédents du Serpentard ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte pour lui, plus maintenant. Il était le plus mal placé pour lui tenir rigueur sur ce point. Le statut d'à peu près tout le monde, exception faite de leur « fabuleux trio », avait été sujet à controverse après les affrontements. Après, que le monde magique soit en mesure d'accepter ou pas, ils s'en contrebalançaient.

Au final, qu'est-ce que sa famille lui reprochait ? D'avoir exprimé une opinion ? À tête reposée, Ron se rendait bien compte qu'on ne lui avait imposé Drago Malfoy dans sa vie sous aucun prétexte. Le procès avait débuté à cause d'Harry. Et puis, en tant que protagoniste principal de la guerre, il était de son devoir de prendre part à une intrigue impliquant le fils Malfoy. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver les meubles. Le sorcier légendaire était le seul à lui avoir imposé le procès, comme une sorte de faveur. Il s'y était plié, par loyauté.

Pour le reste, aucun contrat n'avait été signé. Si le survivant voulait faire ami ami avec cette belette décolorée, à lui d'en prendre la responsabilité. Rien n'obligeait Ron à le suivre ou à inclure ce gars dans sa vie. Quoi que... Un jour, il serait peut-être obligé d'en arriver là si... Bah ! Le cadet des Weasley préférait ne pas penser à la suite maintenant. Le plus important à l'heure actuelle était d'arriver à une conclusion sur le sujet de la dispute avec Hermione et Ginny, et rapidement : sa fiancée ne serait pas patiente pour l'éternité. Elle perdrait espoir qu'il saisisse l'opportunité pour mûrir et reviendrait finalement près de lui comme si de rien n'était. Et il aurait encore perdu une occasion de lui montrer que, lui aussi, voulait travailler pour faire fonctionner leur couple. Cependant, tout cela aurait été tellement plus facile s'il savait par où commencer...

Le roux ne prenait pas la question dans le bon sens. Mais sur quelle base solide se baser pour réfléchir ? Quel était le problème originel, en fait ? Qu'un gars qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir bouleverse sa vie ? Zabini et Nott avaient pris leurs quartiers près d'eux pendant cinq mois et aucune crise majeure n'avait été à déplorer. S'il fallait un objectif commun pour que leur cohabitation, et éventuellement leur amitié, se passe bien, Ron le leur donnait dans le mille : se rendre la vie plus facile. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait à ce point ? Pourquoi savoir Harry avec Malfoy lui envoyait une charge de frissons le long de l'échine ? Il était pourtant un gars tolérant de ce côté-là...

Ron soupira lourdement. Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains. La réponse était là, n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr qu'elle était là tout ce temps. Faire le tour de toutes les raisons possibles pour légitimer sa colère ne servait à rien. Parce qu'Hermione le connaissait par cœur, lui présenter une réflexion avec une de ces autres raisons ne serait pas suffisant et largement pitoyable. Ce qui la mettait en rogne plus que tout, c'était qu'il agissait comme un gamin du début à la fin. Le problème, ils avaient eu le temps de le cerner, était déjà présent avant même l'arrivée de Malfoy dans leur vie. Le cas Harry sombrait déjà dans le chaos bien avant.

Le cadet des Weasley était, malheureusement, un idéaliste. Pour lui, la dynamique de trio de Poudlard était la meilleure qui existait sur terre. Elle s'était un peu déséquilibrée lorsque Hermione et lui avaient décidé de devenir un peu plus. Mais l'arrivée de Ginny auprès d'Harry avait rééquilibré le tout. Il voyait mal comment Malfoy allait leur ramener cette harmonie...

Laisser partir Harry avec Malfoy c'était faire le deuil d'une vie idéale rêvée par son âme de gosse dès que sa main avait serrée celle du grand Harry Potter dans le Poudlard Express. C'était renoncer à leur rires de liesse dans une des chambres du Terrier en émettant des hypothèses sur l'âge réel de Dumbledore. Accepter ce tournant de l'histoire revenait à perdre le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait et à grandir pour de bon en acceptant la vérité.

« _Grandis un peu, Ron !_ ». Hermione ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir encore des rêves d'enfant. Elle aussi les avait gardés bien rangés au fond de son cœur de femme. Un cœur de femme qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de partager de nouveaux rêves avec lui. Cependant, elle se lassait de sa perdition dans son univers candide et parfait, sans conscience des limites réelles. Comment pouvait-il la blâmer ?

Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec leur problème actuel. Harry en était le seul élément déclencheur. À force de vouloir récupérer l'élément manquant de leur dynamique de trio, ils avaient fini par bloquer le bouton « pause » dans leurs vies respectives. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Ginny n'avançait plus. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Hermione et lui n'étaient toujours pas mariés. Et cette raison, c'était Harry à lui tout seul. Harry et ses sautes d'humeur, son attitude irresponsable et libertine d'un homme qui a envie de tout, sauf de se fixer quelque part. Ils sacrifiaient tout pour lui depuis des années et, au final, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Car même en lui donnant du temps, rien ne changeait d'un pouce. Voilà ce qu'Hermione tentait de lui dire depuis le début. L'amitié est une belle chose, mais elle comporte ses limites, comme toute chose. Et lorsqu'elle devient toxique, il vaut mieux savoir jusqu'où on peut l'endurer et si on veut l'endurer. En fait, il fallait savoir quand s'arrêter de poursuivre la chimère. Et au vu du bordel monstre qui régnait dans sa vie, Ron en concluait amèrement qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de courir.

Renoncer à son amitié avec Harry ? Hors de question ! Cependant, la vie imposait un choix. Ron savait qu'il pariait sur le mauvais cheval en choisissant son ami d'enfance plutôt que son couple. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à choisir. Mais attendre éternellement n'était pas son fort. Et si lui atteignait sa limite, Hermione ne tarderait pas non plus à le faire...

Harry était parti. Que pouvait-il encore y faire ? Rien. Il ne servait à rien de détruire ce qui restait en sa possession pour un espoir peut-être vain. Tout se rapportait à la maturité et à la patience, deux qualités qui lui avaient toujours affreusement fait défaut dans son caractère de Gryffondor impétueux et gamin. Cela ne serait pas facile, mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait alors...

Un éclat de rire de l'autre côté de la porte le fit froncer les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? La solution ne se trouvait pas là. S'il voulait vraiment arranger les choses avec Hermione, il devait se lever de ce satané fauteuil, sortir de sa planque et aller tout mettre à plat avec elle. En tentant de _vraiment_ l'écouter cette fois. Rien que le fait de le voir accomplir cet effort suffirait à ramener le calme.

Fort de sa décision, Ron se leva. Il sortit de son bureau en ignorant les appels de ses collègues, grandement étonnés de le voir présent en période de congés. Il courut presque jusqu'au couloir de cheminettes et s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'une, entre deux feux verts. Sitôt arrivé dans le salon du Terrier, le cadet des Weasley se mit à la recherche de sa fiancée. Dans la cuisine, une éponge solitaire savonnait le fond d'une poêle dans l'évier. Le reste du rez-de-chaussé était vide de toute présence humaine.

Un peu décontenancé par le calme inhabituel à cette heure, Ron poursuivit tout de même ses recherches et grimpa dans les étages. Bureaux, salles de bains, Hermione demeura introuvable, et ce, même dans leur chambre commune.

À tout hasard, le roux alla toquer à la porte de Ginny. Il fut presque soulagé de voir le battant s'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Le visage de sa sœur se ferma de froideur en l'apercevant. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil.

\- Où est tout le monde ? demanda-t-il d'abord.

\- Georges est à la boutique, Percy au Ministère, Maman partie faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, Papa est dans son établi au fond du jardin et je suis là.

\- Et Hermione ? Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Probablement dans votre chambre.

\- Non, j'en viens. C'est vide.

\- Je ne sais pas, alors. Tu vas bien finir par la trouver, coupa-t-elle en saisissant la porte.

\- Elle était là quand je suis parti cette nuit !

\- Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de sortir en pleine nuit, d'ailleurs, on peut savoir ?

\- J'étais dans mon bureau, au Ministère. J'avais besoin de réfléchir au calme.

\- Hermione en aura profité pour faire ses valises, sourit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Ginny ! Je suis sérieux ! Il faut que je lui parle.

La rousse soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle songea que son cœur la perdrait certainement un jour. En attendant cette heure fatale, la jeune femme sortit dans le couloir et prit la tête de la marche jusqu'à la chambre de couple. À son tour, elle constata l'absence d'Hermione.

\- Tu vois bien ? Elle n'est pas là ! insista Ron.

\- Poudlard, peut-être ? Suggéra-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire là-bas pendant les vacances ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Prendre des vacances de toi et de ta sale attitude ? rit-elle.

\- Ginny !

\- Excuse-moi. C'est tellement drôle !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ! Tu sais qu'on pourrait se séparer pour un truc comme ça ?!

\- Oh ! Du calme ! Je te taquine ! Elle n'est pas bien loin. Elle sera partie avec maman.

Ginny secoua la tête en souriant. Ron montait toujours sur ses ses grand chevaux pour rien. La sorcière surdouée avait eu envie d'aller prendre l'air pour évacuer toutes ces émotions négatives et son frère paniquait déjà. Le prenant en pitié, elle se dirigea vers leur armoire. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Au moins, elle serait tranquille jusqu'à ce que sa belle-sœur ne revienne.

\- Tu veux une preuve qu'elle est dans le coin ? Tiens, regarde !

Ginny entrouvrit le meuble. Son sourire se fana aussitôt pour laisser place à une gêne incrédule. Son bras retomba lentement le long de son corps, comme au ralenti. Elle se retourna avec hésitation. Ron la dévisagea, ses yeux hyperactifs voyageant de son corps au meuble. Il s'approcha et l'écarta presque trop tendrement pour ouvrir l'armoire en grand.

Hormis les affaires du cadet des Weasley, le meuble en bois massif ne contenait plus que de l'air. Plus de la moitié de son contenu avait disparu, laissant les cintres de plastique noir pendre lamentablement comme les branches pourries d'un arbre mort. Même en partant à Poudlard, Hermione n'en aurait pas emmené autant. Elle n'était pas ignorante du fait que son fiancé aimait avoir quelques étoles avec son parfum pour embaumer la chambre vide en son absence.

Ginny enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps douloureux, tête basse. Elle se sentait comme en présence d'un cadavre qu'elle aurait découvert la première : tremblante d'horreur, d'inutilité désespérante et de culpabilité honteuse. Sous le choc, elle préféra détourner le regard de la scène. Ses yeux butèrent cependant sur le large dos de son frère, lui aussi figé dans l'incrédulité.

Tout à coup, à une vitesse folle, deux serres blessantes l'attrapèrent par les bras. Les yeux bleus furieux de Ron plongèrent dans les siens.

\- Où est-elle ?!

\- Je...

\- Où est-elle ?! cria-t-il.

La tension dans sa voix suffit à la faire trembler. La jeune rousse ravala ses larmes de son mieux et tenta de reculer en se cachant le visage dans le peu d'amplitude qu'il lui restait. Ron n'allait pas lui faire de mal, mais affronter son visage d'homme était beaucoup trop pour elle.

\- Où est-elle ?! Tu dois le savoir !

\- Je ne sais pas ! hurla-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa en sanglots sur le dernier mot.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Ron desserra sa poigne, en état de choc. Ginny récupéra ses bras. Elle se frotta la peau là où les doigts de son frère l'avaient involontairement meurtrie sous son pull-over. Le roux voulait probablement s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit mais, trop éloigné, il le manqua et tomba sur le sol. Sans même se plaindre de la douleur, son frère resta là, son dos frôlant le sommier, la tête entre les genoux. La benjamine des Weasley, transformée en statut de sel, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que trembler. Tout cela était sa faute. Si seulement elle avait su se taire, même face à Hermione. Si seulement elle avait su s'empêcher d'aller parler à Harry ce soir de Noël. Hermione serait encore là. Et son frère ne lui offrirait pas un tel spectacle affligeant.

\- Sors, murmura Ron.

Sans demander son reste, la rousse déguerpit aussi jambe que le lui permirent ses jambes. À peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la porte que celle-ci claquait violemment dans son dos. Ses mains couvrirent précipitamment ses oreilles. Pas assez vite, pourtant, car le cri inhumain de son frère déchira ses tympans. Sa magie incontrôlée la traversa de toutes parts en une série de décharges électriques mordantes qui allaient décroissant au fil des vagues. Ses cheveux se soulevaient comme sous la bourrasque violente d'un vent fantôme. La déchirure de son cœur l'obligea à céder à la crise de larmes qui surpassa son contrôle.

Le sien n'avait, cependant, rien à voir avec la blessure que cette brune, valise à la main, le regard vague de ses yeux châtaigne volé par la lande sauvage, agressée par le vent hurleur. Elle se retourna en croyant entendre un cri et trembla désagréablement, comme piquée par une vague magique. En secouant la tête, ses mèches brunes s'échappèrent de son chignon et surfèrent sur la bourrasque humide du vent de contrées reculées. Ses yeux la portaient droit devant elle.

* * *

 **Ceux qui avaient senti une faille dans le couple Hermione / Ron lors des derniers chapitres avaient bien raison. C'est un nouveau rebondissement dans l'histoire. Nous approchons grandement de la fin, à quelques chapitres à dire. J'espère que celui-là vous aura plus autant que les autres, et qu'il en sera de même pour la suite qui arrivera rapidement ! (Je ferai de mon mieux !)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! Je suis toujours très heureuse de retrouver les "fidèles" comme de découvrir de "nouvelles têtes", n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ! A la prochaine !**


	31. L'aveu

**Ravie de vous retrouver ! Des chapitres de plus en plus longs ! (Près de 15 000 mots cette fois !)**

 **Un chapitre très difficile à écrire au vu des requis qu'il demandait niveau agencement d'écriture et d'événements. Suite des événements de la dernière fois, beaucoup de révélations, d'où le titre "L'aveu" ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;) Accrochez-vous, ça va bouger !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXI : L'aveu**

 _« Le 25 Décembre, manoir Zabini, presque minuit_

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Recevoir cette lettre de ma part te surprendras très probablement. Seulement, depuis que le procès de Drago a eu lieu, tout ce qui maintenant l'entente entre nos deux « camps » a brutalement pris fin. Nous n'avons pas repris les querelles vides de sens d'autrefois, mais nous nous contentons de maintenir une sorte de cordialité amère qui nous demande beaucoup trop d'efforts pour être honnête._

 _À cause de cette étrange atmosphère, je ne me sens pas en droit de m'inviter au Terrier, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, pour m'entretenir face à face avec toi. Il n'existe plus, pour moi, de prétexte pour agir ainsi. Ton fiancé n'apprécierait probablement pas ma visite, tout comme il risquerait de ne pas voir cette missive d'un bon œil. D'ailleurs, je m'avance peut-être un peu concernant ton propre ressenti vis à vis de tout cela. Je tiens, donc, par avance, à te présenter mes excuses les plus sincères pour le dérangement que je pourrais occasionner._

 _Je me dois de te dire que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui ameute les foules pour un rien. Je ne suis pas non plus de ceux qui entretiennent des correspondances, si tu veux tout savoir. En réalité, j'aurais une faveur à te demander. C'est un peu cavalier de ma part, j'en ai conscience. Cependant, à mes yeux, tu es la seule personne capable de remplir les conditions pour satisfaire mes ambitions._

 _J'imagine que tu sais, comme nous autres, Serpentards, qu'Harry a décidé de rejoindre Drago dans le monde moldu (ou où qu'il soit en fait, cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance). Il est reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé au manoir Zabini à sa recherche, il n'y a pas une heure de cela. J'imagine que cela a provoqué autant de remous de ton côté que du mien. Je ne veux pas interférer dans cette histoire-là, ne te méprends pas. Je n'aime pas me mêler de la vie des autres. Et puis j'ai eu ma dose. Et visiblement, Drago a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de moi dans la sienne jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est là qu'intervient mon problème et la raison principale de cette lettre._

 _Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai été, par le passé, son gardien du secret. Le passage de témoin entre l'ancien gardien, moi-même, et le nouveau gardien, Harry, n'a pas été correctement réalisé. Je suis toujours sous l'emprise de l'amnésie consécutive à ce changement exceptionnel, dans le vrai sens du terme. Même si Drago décidait de lever le « contrat » avec le gardien actuel, il me sera impossible de recouvrir totalement la mémoire à cause de cette bavure. Son premier choix était de me retirer le secret, je ne suis donc plus en droit de connaître ce qu'il cache, ou ce qu'il cachait, quelle que soit sa décision finale avec le pacte. Je doute fortement, désormais, que Drago fera les démarches nécessaires pour me libérer de cet inconvénient non négligeable. Ma mémoire restera donc barricadée, en quelque sorte. En tant que sorcière brillante et cérébral, tu dois être en mesure de comprendre ce qui me pose problème ici et, de fait, également où je veux en venir._

 _Sans le sortilège dont tu as la connaissance grâce au fruit de tes recherches, je ne pourrais jamais récupérer ce que j'ai perdu. Étant donné que tu es celle qui a la meilleure appréciation de la procédure magique, j'aimerais bénéficier de ton aide. Bien sûr, si jamais tu en avais assez de cette intrigue et que tu partages le sentiment de la majorité concernant l'intérêt de nos liens... Je respecterai ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Je suis néanmoins prêt à donner ce qu'il faudra en échange si jamais ce n'était qu'une question de moyens._

 _De mon côté, je poserais déjà mes conditions pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir : cela se déroulerait dans ma propriété d'Irlande, que tu connais déjà. Le calme et la concentration y seront meilleures. Mais surtout, point non négligeable, je tiens à ce que tu sois l'exécutrice de la formule. J'ai pleine confiance en ta discrétion ainsi qu'en ta résistance, donné capitale. Je t'expliquerai cela plus en détails si jamais tu acceptais._

 _Prends bien le temps de la réflexion, car, si jamais tu décidais de venir à moi, j'estimerais que ton choix est mûrement réfléchi, définitif et qu'il ne souffrirait d'aucune hésitation de quelque ordre que ce soit. Franchir la porte du château t'engagerais. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer la notion d'engagement à une ancienne élève de Gryffondor, diplômée haut la main qui plus est._

 _Dans le cas d'une réponse négative, m'écrire serait perdre ton temps à rien, économise-le. Si toutefois tu tenais, malgré tout, à faire cela dans les formes que je sais tiennes, n'utilise pas l'oiseau qui te délivrera cette missive : il appartient à la famille Zabini. Je t'écris, en ce soir de Noël, depuis le manoir de Blaise, celui-ci ayant l'esprit trop distrait par ses peines de cœur pour savoir me divertir correctement. Je ne serai de retour en Irlande que dans deux jours._

 _Tu l'as probablement déjà compris, mais je tiens à ce que les choses soient parfaitement claires. Je compte sur ta discrétion. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre soit impliqué._

 _Les barrières seront baissées pour toi. Ne t'embarrasse pas à t'annoncer. Je t'attendrai. Mais, encore une fois, ne ressens aucune obligation dans mes paroles très probablement maladroites. J'aime aller droit au but._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Théodore Nott._ »

Une bourrasque froissa le parchemin de haute fabrication entre les élégantes mains gantées de noir. Hermione raffermit sa prise sur la lettre. Elle n'en finissait plus de la relire depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue cette nuit de Noël. En fait, une majorité de lectures avaient pris place après ce qui était, jusqu'à maintenant, sa plus grosse altercation avec Ron.

La famille Weasley s'était élancée dans les marais encerclant le Terrier à la recherche d'Harry après qu'il se soit volatilisé pour la énième et pénible fois de trop. Là, entre les herbes hautes et quelques roseaux, une chouette, noire comme la nuit, s'était posée à quelques pieds d'elle, sur la seule branche encore solide des environs. Son regard jaune intense ne l'avait alors plus lâchée d'une semelle.

D'abord, Hermione n'avait considéré cette apparition qu'uniquement comme une manifestation habituelle de la vie nocturne des marais. Seulement, plus les minutes passaient plus l'oiseau semblait requérir son attention sans pour autant émettre le moindre sifflement. La sorcière en fut totalement convaincue lorsque, Ginny surgissant dans son dos, un battement d'ailes avait emporté l'animal hors de son champ de vision. La chouette avait fini par réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard, toujours placée de manière à ce que seule elle puisse se rendre compte de sa présence. Une messagère très bien dressée en somme. L'ensemble confirmait sans ambiguïté que Théodore exigeait une certaine discrétion.

« _Les barrières seront baissées pour toi_ ». La jeune femme releva son regard châtaigne par-dessus l'écriture quasi calligraphique. Les tours austères et massives du château se détachèrent de la lande irlandaise. Rien que le fait de pouvoir l'apercevoir là où, habituellement, ne s'étendait que de l'herbe grise et terne, prouvait bien qu'aucune protection n'entourait le domaine. L'ancien espion prenait, selon elle, un grand risque à laisser sa propriété accessible à tout va. Elle n'en avait pas à s'en préoccuper : Théodore connaissait mieux qu'elle les menaces qui planaient au-dessus de la tête d'un traître des Mangemorts.

La lettre disparut dans une de ses poches. Son attention prit la peine mesure du domaine. La demeure était encore loin. S'approcher un peu sans se faire apercevoir pouvait se faire. La valise sans fond à ses côtés, Hermione ne bougea pas. Voulait-elle vraiment faire ces pas qui la dévoileraient à l'unique résident de ce domaine ? Pas de retour en arrière possible. C'était son droit le plus strict. Quand on était prêt à prendre une telle décision, il n'y avait plus rien d'agaçant que des personnes hésitantes autour de soi. Rien de mieux pour perdre patience et confiance.

Pendant un instant, la sorcière surdouée songea à Harry. Cette affirmation coïncidait parfaitement bien avec son cas. Le sorcier légendaire n'avait presque jamais été hésitant. Les remises en question de ses actes venaient toujours d'ailleurs, généralement d'eux. Ron n'était pas le seul responsable, loin de là, elle y était pour beaucoup aussi, elle le reconnaissait. Mais voir son fiancé se borner aussi inutilement la mettait hors d'elle. Cette situation faisait ressortir le pire en lui, et cela la faisait craindre pour l'avenir et les futures configurations délicates de leur vie. À l'heure actuelle, Ron n'était pas prêt pour cette vie-là. Elle ? Elle voulait sentir que sa vie progressait, fatiguée de se battre pour ne rien obtenir en échange. Aussi, cette fois, tandis qu'elle ramassait son bagage, Ron ignorait toujours où elle se trouvait et cela resterait ainsi tant que le sortilège n'aurait pas été réalisé. Puisque Théodore l'avait appelée elle seule, elle serait la seule élue.

La née moldue inspira à fond. Hermione Granger ne reculait jamais devant un défi.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt._

\- Une lettre ? s'était exclamée Pansy. Tu lui as demandé ça par lettre ? En lui écrivant depuis chez nous ? Et tu as le culot de demander de la discrétion à Granger ? J'applaudis des deux mains ! En fin de compte, te faire découper le cerveau ne serait peut-être pas un mal : il semblerait que quelques unes de tes capacités soient derrière ce mur psychique, parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu raisonner comme ça, Théo !

Fatiguée d'être debout, la brune avait repris place sur une chaise tandis que son ami s'enfermait dans le mutisme.

Lorsque ce silence obstiné s'emparait d'un lieu, tel un territoire annexé par son empire fluctuant et instable, les éléments n'avaient de cesse d'entailler leur pacte d'alliés avec lui. Souvent trahi par un craquement de braise dans l'âtre ou par une latte grinçante enfoncée sous la plante du pied, le gardien des non-dits imposait néanmoins sa puissance sans pareille dans ces creux qui suivaient les révélations susceptibles de tout remettre en cause. Là, et seulement là, peu importait combien le vent pouvait hurler ou si les planchers branlants roulaient sous un poids quelconque, il ne restait dans l'atmosphère que la sensation de la vague glacée qui hérissait les poils à la naissance des nuques.

Le monde moldu faisait figue d'exception. Théodore l'avait constaté à plusieurs reprises en attendant Drago dans des cafés quasiment vides, hors heures de pointe. Le grésillement de l'électricité dans les néons ou le ronronnement ininterrompu des machines ne donnaient plus leur part au silence sacré qu'eux connaissaient dans le monde magique. Cependant, ces écarts de conduite soulignaient d'autant mieux ce à quoi le silence servait : le malaise immanquable entre deux êtres qui ne savaient plus comment se parler. En fait, le monde sorcier semblait même prendre son inspiration chez son voisin lorsque, obligeant les éléments à se taire plus impartialement qu'à l'accoutumée, des sensations imperceptibles en temps normal se révélaient.

Aux oreilles des deux Serpentards présents dans la grande salle de réception, un rythme battait plus nettement que jamais : leurs cœurs propulsant le sang dans leurs veines bourdonnaient puissamment.

Assis de travers sur sa chaise, Théodore se servait du dossier de bois sombre comme d'un accoudoir pour son bras gauche. Loin d'avoir dessoûlé, les vapeurs de la liqueur se distillaient lentement depuis ses sinus, où elles s'amassaient, jusque dans sa boîte crânienne enfumée. Pourtant, l'ancien espion ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais éprouvé une telle lucidité de toute sa vie. On aurait dit que les substances censées le déconnecter de la réalité le rendaient, au contraire, hypersensible à son environnement. Le revêtement des murs se vallonnait en pics rocheux abruptes et rêches, les flammes dans l'âtre brûlaient le petit bois en se parant d'une palette infinie de rouges et d'ors, le grain de peau de la sorcière à quelques mètres de lui ondulait sur les collines de sa chair de poule. Et bien qu'il n'y connaissait rien, faute d'avoir écouté à Poudlard, Théodore aurait pu se lancer dans l'art nébuleux de la divination avec succès.

Seulement, le fils Nott n'avait eu ni le courage ni l'humeur de se soustraire à l'apaisement du tourbillon de sa psyché pour se lancer dans un nouvel effort. À cause de son tempérament solitaire, il oubliait souvent à quel point vider son sac pouvait avoir un effet de calmant. C'était comme si, petit à petit, la longue tempête qui sévissait dans sa chair s'amenuisait enfin. L'ancien espion n'avait pas regretté ses paroles, aussi lourdes et dévastatrices furent-elles. Philosophe, il avait songé que, ce qui lui apportait du bien, ne devait pas être réfléchi indéfiniment, au risque de provoquer plus de mal que de bien.

La fatigue sourde qui gonflait ses yeux depuis son retour du manoir Zabini le laissait un peu en paix. Seule une brûlure ennuyante persistait dans ses globes oculaires. Les yeux grands ouverts, Théodore n'en pesait pas moins lourd sur sa chaise, comme si l'obscure physique de la Terre avait décidé de lui assigner un indice de gravité plus élevé qu'à la moyenne.

Le dos de Pansy s'arrondissait presque imperceptiblement sous sa robe ample privée de corsage. Elle avait le beau rôle à lui faire la morale ! Qu'avait-elle fait qui lui permettait de se présenter comme le modèle à suivre entre eux deux ? Rien ! Son impatience naturelle la faisait bouillir. L'ancien espion avait d'ailleurs trouvé l'image très amusante et déconcertante à la fois : le corps entier de la brune ne ressemblait alors qu'à du métal, froid et tout en tension, excepté tout ce qui avait trait à son bas-ventre. Là, ses mains reposaient calmement, caressantes.

\- Tu auras de la chance si elle vient, avait-elle repris.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je lui ai laissé le choix.

\- Le choix à la Théodore Nott ?

\- Un choix !

La femme avait émis un sifflement réprobateur.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Théo ?

\- Oui, avait-il répondu d'une voix éraillée par les vapeurs d'alcool.

La brune avait hoché la tête d'un mouvement ample, comme si elle avait subitement eu du mal à déglutir. En fait, c'était presque le cas. Son menton avait presque touché sa poitrine.

\- Et ta potion ? Celle qui peut guérir l'oubliette ?

\- Inutile.

\- Tu as affirmé le contraire à tout le monde il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça pour ne pas avoir à subir ce sort. Et maintenant, tu maintiens le contraire ?

\- Le pacte de gardien du secret ne peut pas être brisé comme ça. Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça, si ?

Théodore avait scruté son amie. Son visage poudré revêtait cet air légèrement grave pourvu d'un pli d'inquiétude en travers du front. Il s'était concentré un moment sur cette ride pour éviter de percevoir la lueur de déception qui naissait dans ses yeux, inhabituelle chez la brune que rien ne semblait jamais atteindre. Malgré son angoisse, Pansy avait tenté de rendre son raisonnement convaincant.

\- Admettons, avait-elle concilié. Occultons le fait que ce sort puisse te _tuer._ Admettons que tout se passe bien. Les souvenirs te reviennent, et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Attraper Drago par le colback et le ramener au bercail fissa ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve sous le scellé du secret. Je ne m'en servirais peut-être pas. Je n'aime pas avoir un trou noir dans ma tête. C'est tout.

Les talons de Pansy avaient violemment claqué sur les dalles tandis qu'elle se dressait à la façon d'un serpent furieux prêt à crocheter. Une grimace déformait ses traits. L'ancien espion n'avait pas bronché, impassible devant sa colère.

\- Inconscient ! avait-elle crié.

Les dents de la femme grinçaient les unes contre les autres. Elle avait plaqué ses bras sous sa poitrine généreuse, voulant se gonfler de toutes parts.

\- Ôter une barrière de son esprit sans même savoir ce qu'il y a derrière... Je te jure ! Tu ne peux pas te séparer de ta tête, Théo ! « Je n'aime pas avoir un trou noir dans ma tête » ? « _C'est tout_ » ? Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu ne réfléchis pas un peu ?! Ta tête entière sera un trou noir !

La brune avait fait quelques pas sans but précis. Elle avait trop de frustration à évacuer. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de concentration intense.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas attendre que Drago mettre fin de lui-même au secret ?

\- Parce que même s'il le fait, étant donné que je ne suis pas le gardien en titre, une partie de ma tête restera cloisonnée vu que le changement entre Potter et moi a été mal fait. Mais... Franchement, c'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Je traite les sujets par ordre d'importance, excuse-moi ! avait-elle rétorqué.

Théodore s'était renfrogné.

\- Et la réalisation ? Granger ? Tu n'as pas de regrets ? Elle va te morceler le crâne.

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Pansy s'était raclé la gorge, sarcastique. Elle avait rejoint, une nouvelle fois, sa chaise pour parler face à face avec son ami. Théodore possédait un esprit brillant, un esprit capable de créer de nouvelles potions révolutionnaires qui méritaient amplement une récompense par médaille sorcière et une photo sur l'étagère du professeur Slughorn. Remettre toute cette intelligence en question à cause d'une barrière psychique dont il ignorait tout... Elle trouvait cela profondément stupide.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle est qualifiée pour ça ?

\- Je ne vois personne de mieux placé.

L'amour-propre de la sorcière avait été tranché dans le vif. Personne de mieux placé, hein ? Qui d'autre qu'une amie pouvait être mieux placé pour exécuter un tel sortilège sur lui ? En qui d'autre placer sa confiance qu'en elle qui ne se servirait pas de ce qu'elle pourrait voir dans son esprit avec ce sortilège invasif ? Et puis, il n'y avait pas que cela...

\- Tu vas foutre la merde chez les Gryffondors, avait-elle constaté.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'envoyer une lettre. Ce qu'elle va déclencher n'est pas de mon ressort.

\- Tu as fait plus qu'envoyer une lettre.

\- J'ai demandé un service, l'avait-il repris. Combien nous en ont-ils demandé pendant cinq mois, rappelle-moi ?

Pansy avait secoué la tête. Un Serpentard si obstiné n'aurait jamais du exister.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tes sentiments ont changé que c'est moins risqué, Théo ? Tu t'en rends compte ? avait-elle repris plus doucement.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je lui fais confiance quoi qu'il en soit.

La sorcière avait acquiescé, un petit sourire résigné sur les lèvres.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? avait-elle demandé.

\- Non, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là.

\- Granger ne peut pas faire ça seule.

\- Hermione y parviendra encore moins si tu es là pour la déconcentrer.

\- Je pourrais apporter mon aide. Cela demande une masse considérable de magie...

\- Ce que tu n'es pas en état de fournir, l'avait interrompu Théodore.

\- Je peux le faire. Ça n'est pas un problème pour moi de...

\- C'en est un pour moi, l'avait encore coupé l'ancien espion. Ne discute pas, Pansy. En fait, tu ne devrais même pas être là maintenant.

La remarque, bien que véridique, avait énormément blessé la sorcière. Effectivement, elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Elle n'aurait même pas dû savoir. Trop de choses s'y opposaient. Pourtant, l'ancien espion avait pris la responsabilité de la mettre au courant. Mais juste pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir. C'était un avertissement à la sauce « Nott » : mettre devant le fait sans laisser d'autre chose que ce qui avait été préalablement décidé par son ami. Non, elle se trompait... C'était un avertissement à la sauce « _Malfoy_ ».

Pansy avait tiqué à ce constat. Un instant, un pur sentiment de haine l'avait traversée, principalement envers elle-même. Pourquoi était-elle réduite à choisir une vie plutôt qu'une autre ? Pourquoi un moment si primordial devait-il se jouer sans elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas protéger _tous ceux_ qu'elle aimait ? Tout cela était d'une injustice ! Mais d'une logique implacable. Même en supposant qu'elle eut été capable de contourner ses principes, Théodore se serait toujours dressé en dernier rempart. El le fils Nott était le plus infranchissable de tous.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement accepter qu'une infime partie de ton esprit reste inaccessible ? avait-elle murmuré, défaite.

\- Parce que c'est _mon_ esprit. Je suis en droit d'en disposer à ma guise et d'en faire sauter les barrières si tel est mon souhait. Je connais les risques. J'en suis le seul responsable.

Pansy avait hoché tristement la tête. Elle n'avait rien pu dire de plus pour faire valoir son point de vue auprès de Théodore qui restait fermement campé sur ses positions. La brune avait honteusement baissé la tête.

\- Pansy. Pansy ?

L'ancien espion s'était levé de sa chaise et était venu s'accroupir devant son amie. Il avait tenté d'attraper son regard fuyant.

\- Je te le répète : c'est _ma_ décision. Tu n'es responsable de rien.

\- Je suis responsable de ne pas tenir mon rôle d'amie.

La sorcière avait doucement éparpillé les pupilles lorsque la main de Théodore était venue se poser sur son ventre, par-dessus les siennes.

\- Ta responsabilité est là, Pansy, nulle part ailleurs. Depuis combien de temps en rêvez-vous avec Blaise ? Devenir parents ? Ne gâche pas tout maintenant que ton vœu est réalisé. Tu ne le supporterais pas. Tu te pardonneras plus facilement de me laisser de côté que de sacrifier ta chair. Blaise serait d'accord avec moi.

\- Il ne sait même pas que je suis enceinte. Je l'ai découvert après être partie.

\- Alors va le lui dire. Votre bébé passe avant tout. Si tu le mets en danger pour moi, alors là, oui, tu pourras dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de responsable. Je ne peux pas te laisser devenir ce genre de personne.

Pansy avait échangé un long regard avec son ami. Il lui avait alors sourit doucement. Sa main caressait les siennes au-dessus de son ventre, presque imperceptiblement gonflé. Mais aussi attentionné qu'il fut, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire quoi faire. Certes, cette grossesse était tout ce qu'elle voulait mais...

Un hoquet était remonté jusque dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait pas de « mais » qui tienne. Elle non plus ne voulait pas devenir ce genre de personne. Un deuxième cœur battait en elle, imitant déjà le rythme du sien. Elle le sentait, pas vraiment comme une sensation ou comme une émotion, plutôt comme un mélange étrange et complexe de tout cela... L'abréger aurait été bien au-dessus de ses forces. L'horreur l'avait saisie plus que jamais lorsqu'elle avait songé que, oui, effectivement, Théodore était déjà moins important que cet être ne connaissait pas encore.

\- Promets-moi quand même de ne rien faire de trop inconsidéré pendant que je parlerais à Blaise, avait-elle dit.

Le sourire du fils Nott s'était fait plus lumineux et s'était répandu jusque dans ses iris. Ce fut la seule réponse que Pansy avait obtenue. Il n'avait pas pu lui promettre quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter lui-même.

L'homme était venu déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Elle avait fermé les paupières le temps du geste, comme pour profiter un maximum de ce contact tendre. Cette étreinte avait un goût plus qu'amer, un goût de dernière fois. Finalement, l'ancien espion s'était reculé.

\- Salue Blaise de ma part, lui avait-il demandé avant de se détourner.

\- Tu sais qu'elle sera en mesure de lire dans ton esprit, Théo ?

Le sorcier s'était immobilisé instantanément, stoppé dans son avancée par les paroles de Pansy. Le silence s'était soudainement épaissi autour d'eux, à couper au couteau. Il avait dégluti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas la lettre qui va apporter le chaos chez les Gryffondors, Théo. C'est ton esprit et ce qu'il contient.

\- Elle ne le verra peut-être pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas choisir ce qui apparaît quand on fouille ton esprit. Ce sont les images les plus fortes qui ressortent. L'amour est l'émotion la plus puissante. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Théodore avait conservé le silence. Le cliquetis des bottines à talons de la femme brune s'était élevé dans l'atmosphère. Elle s'était approchée de lui pour le jauger une dernière fois. Son sourire conciliant l'avait désarçonné encore davantage que ses paroles.

\- Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai...

\- Pourquoi je te mentirais là-dessus ? s'était énervé l'ancien espion. Tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose ? Je ne veux foutre la merde nulle part, comme tu dis ! Je ne peux pas le contrôler.

\- Je veux juste dire que...

\- Quoi ? Que c'est débile ?! Que ce que je fais n'est qu'un prétexte ?! C'est ça ? Oui, j'aime Hermione ! Oui, c'est probablement la chose la plus débile que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie ! Mais le fait de l'aimer ne change rien au fait que je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartiens dans ma tête et qu'elle est la mieux placée pour le faire ! Considère ça comme un prétexte, si tu veux ! Je m'en contrefiche !

Théodore avait tenté de reprendre son souffle, mis à rude épreuve après cette tirade surexcitée. Pansy avait attendu qu'il regagne son calme.

\- Je veux juste faire la dernière chose qui est en mon pouvoir ici, lui avait-elle dit, très sérieuse. Pour que le sort se passe bien, elle ne devra pas être surprise par quoi que ce soit dans ton esprit. Si tu décides d'aller jusqu'au bout... Tu devras tout lui dire. Tu devras dire à Hermione ce que tu éprouves pour elle.

La brune avait observé le visage de son ami s'assombrir de peine. C'était un dilemme dont il ne pouvait trouver la sortie que par lui-même. Elle mentirait si elle affirmait que ses avertissements n'étaient pas orientés dans un sens défavorable à Théodore. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que d'avouer des sentiments dont on ne comprenait rien soi-même, dont on ne savait même pas comment ils avaient pris naissance.

\- J'espère que tu feras le bon choix, avait-elle sourit doucement. Sois prudent.

Pansy avait descendu les quatre marches vers la porte d'entrée du château-fort, manteau sur le bras. Derrière elle, alors que la pluie diluvienne des terres d'Irlande en cette fin de décembre l'avait embrassée, un homme était abandonné à son sort, inutilement debout comme un piquet prêt à être frappé par la foudre.

* * *

\- Oui, c'est ici. Venez.

Drago redressa la tête du livre qui aspirait toute son attention depuis que sa tranche en cuir lui avait sauté au visage, comme une évidence, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le survivant avait des bibliothèques bien fournies et d'agréables coins de lecture éparpillés un peu partout dans « _La tempête_ ». Pour tester, l'héritier des Malfoy s'était installé dans l'extension en bois, lumineuse avec ses tapis beiges, douillets et chauds sous la plante des pieds. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne l'avait encore détourné de sa lecture.

Des voix s'élevaient soudainement du rez-de-chaussé de la maison. Parmi elles, celle d'Harry se démarquait radicalement. Le blond se surprenait à la reconnaître de plus en plus facilement, sans même qu'aucune question consciente ne soit nécessaire. Au stade de la presque conscience, qu'on aurait aussi appelée intuition, se trouvaient désormais les interrogations plus profondes : quel était l'état d'esprit du survivant pour que sa voix prenne cette intonation ? Que sous-entendait-il lorsqu'il prononçait ce mot de cette façon et pas d'une autre ? Et même là, le Serpentard ne rencontrait plus son challenge. Les réponses lui étaient faciles et immédiates. Il en était de même pour Harry le concernant. Leur fuite adolescente portait visiblement ses fruits : ils se comprenaient de mieux en mieux, comme ils le désiraient.

« Vraiment ? », songeait Drago. Se comprenaient-ils vraiment mieux ? Leur routine avait tout l'air d'une meilleure entente, effectivement. Cependant, le blond en aurait presque regretté les altercations chaotiques des débuts de leur cohabitation. Et encore, le « presque » était de trop. Comment avaient-ils pu basculer d'une force qui les obligeait en permanence à rester dans le contact avec l'autre, même exaspérant et nuisible au possible, à une situation où tout semblait bloqué dans l'immobilisme ?

Et si le truc reposait là ? Ils ne progressaient plus. N'étaient-ils capables que de cela après tant de remous éreintants ? Tous ces efforts pour en arriver là ? Une cohabitation froide à partir du moment où ils ne cherchaient pas à se rendre fou à lier l'un l'autre ? Leurs premiers pas à Poudlard étaient donc les bons depuis le début ! Quelle fin pathétique !

Plus rien ne se passait, cependant, cela n'empêchait pas les sentiments d'évoluer à une vitesse faramineuse. Ce matin, avant l'aube, Drago était heureux. À l'aube, la tristesse le retrouvait pour une aventure passagère après de longues années à son service exclusif. Pour laisser finalement place à une sorte d'indifférence méfiante à laquelle le blond tentait de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces, en vain : la déception pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Bientôt, la rancœur et la colère les réinstalleraient sur les rails de la haine et tout cela n'aurait servi à rien...

L'héritier des Malfoy tiqua : ça y était, la déception avait définitivement pris ses quartiers. Mais à quoi pensait le survivant ? Pourquoi faire cet énorme pas en avant et faire comme si de rien n'était immédiatement après ? Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Et Drago n'aimait pas servir de jouet.

Le sorcier secoua la tête et tenta de la replonger dans les pages noircies de son livre. Il oubliait juste une chose : penser accélérait le processus de métamorphose des sentiments. Se distraire avait l'effet bénéfique de retarder, un peu, ces effets. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il puisse se concentrer...

Harry avait probablement appelé des dépanneurs pour remédier aux caprices de l'installation électrique moldue qu'aucun d'eux n'était capable d'arranger avec la magie. Et ces espèces de brutes épaisses, au nombre de deux à en juger par ce qu'il percevait, faisaient plus de bruit qu'une tribu de géants en pleine course effrénée, le tremblement de terre en moins. Lire dans ces conditions se révélait mission quasi impossible. Avec une bonne dose de mauvaise foi de sa part en plus, le sort en était jeté ! Découragé, l'héritier des Malfoy referma le volume et le posa sur une table à côté de lui, au pied d'une lampe, pour l'instant inutile.

\- L'installation a été remise à neuf il y a peu, s'éleva encore la voix de l'élu. Mais elle a toujours été difficile. Les propriétaires précédents avaient déjà du mal.

Curieux, le blond tendit l'oreille. Le problème ne semblait pas être sur la voie de la réparation. Un des deux dépanneurs dit quelque chose que Drago ne saisit pas clairement. Il était apparemment question de « fêtes ». La façon dont Harry lui répondit suffit à lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas perdu grand chose d'intéressant.

\- J'aimerais bien, répondait-il sur un ton sarcastique. Mais pour ça il faut de l'électricité.

Des rires feints et nerveux firent écho à la remarque.

L'héritier des Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Ces moldus n'auraient rien fait pour améliorer son opinion à propos de leur « race » quelques années plus tôt quand il en était encore à se forger une opinion sur eux, aucun doute. Sans les voir, cependant, il pouvait se méprendre plus qu'autre chose. Il ne devait pas être marrant tous les jours d'avoir, pour seul engin de travail, des boîtiers avec des molettes et interrupteurs en tous genres à abaisser ou ouvrir, des fils de toutes les couleurs mélangés en pelote de laine et des aides à distances parfois peu compétentes contactées avec leurs téléphones. Ce qui inquiétait davantage le sorcier, en revanche, n'était rien d'autre qu'Harry. La tension transpirait par tous ses pores depuis le milieu de matinée. Il avait passé tout son temps à tenter de réparer l'installation, sans aucun succès, et faisait, depuis, une fixette inutile dessus, comme un maniaque obligé de céder à ses pulsions de rangement ou de nettoyage. Le sorcier légendaire, lui, s'agaçait devant son compteur. Tout en écoutant les bribes de conversation entre les trois hommes en bas, Drago priait Merlin que le survivant soit capable de se contrôler et de leur éviter, ainsi, un énième procès avec le Ministère de la Magie pour, cette fois, « agression magique sur moldue ». La guerre étant achevée depuis un moment, le blond doutait sincèrement que ce genre d'écarts soit encore toléré.

Finalement, après un moment de flottement, empli de bruits d'outils et de grognements de la part des deux intervenants, le Serpentard sursauta presque dans son fauteuil en voyant un éclair s'allumer brusquement à côté de lui.

\- Ah ! s'exclama de contentement un des moldus.

\- Drago, tu as de la lumière en haut ? l'appela Harry.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'albâtre tandis qu'il formulait sa réponse, pensée pour tenter de détendre le survivant.

\- Affirmatif !

Son amusement mourut à petit feu. Les voix en bas avaient repris leur entretien et Harry n'avait même pas relevé. Il attendit, pourtant, dans le doute, que les deux dépanneurs quittent « _La tempête_ » pour descendre vérifier la situation.

Presque toutes les ampoules du rez-de-chaussé brillaient sans équivoque, un bon signe pour une fois. Assis sur un tabouret de bar, le survivant examinait un ensemble de feuilles avec attention : une facture. Drago prit le parti de s'installer sur l'autre tabouret, à sa gauche. L'élu releva les yeux vers lui. Leur couleur était étonnamment brillante. Il ne put profiter de la vue bien longtemps, car, sitôt que les iris émeraude entrèrent en contact avec les siens, ils replongèrent dans les chiffres. Le dos du blond se tendit un peu. Le silence parut durer une éternité.

\- Ce sera plus pratique pour lire, le brisa finalement Harry.

\- C'est réparé ? s'enquit immédiatement l'héritier des Malfoy, ne voulant pas laisser filer une opportunité de conversation.

 _\- Hm_.

Le blond hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils. D'accord. Il n'avait même plus droit à une réponse articulée. Décidément, les mauvaises nuits de sommeil ne réussissait pas à ce sorcier légendaire lunatique. Et après c'était lui qu'on traitait de capricieux !

\- Ils s'étonnaient de ne pas voir de décorations de fêtes, grommela encore le survivant. Et je fais comment sans électricité ? À se demander s'ils réfléchissent.

\- Je pense qu'ils s'étonnaient de ne _rien_ voir du tout. Il n'y a pas de décorations du tout, électricité ou pas, imagina Drago.

Sitôt que le dernier mot franchit ses lèvres, l'héritier des Malfoy vit qu'il avait commis une erreur stratégique. Tout en ignorant laquelle, il reconnut les prémices de la colère chez le brun ténébreux. Son absence de réponse lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Qu'avait-il fait ? Quelle énormité avait-il encore sortie malgré lui ? Ou bien était-ce le montant de cette facture qui lui arrachait sa bonne humeur à bras le corps ? Le bras du survivant reposait en travers de la feuille, coupant tout regard indiscret des investigations.

\- Tu aurais voulu des décorations ? lui demanda Harry d'une façon étrange, agressive, avec un sourire mauvais et faux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Non, mais dis-le clairement au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Tu as le droit de me dire que ton séjour ne te plaît pas. Ne fais pas le tendre avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, insista Drago.

Le Gryffondor se leva brusquement de son tabouret. Il ouvrit un tiroir d'un élément de plan de travail de la cuisine, y enfourna la facture et le referma un peu durement. Ce fut le geste de trop.

\- Calme-toi, bon sang ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Je suis parfaitement calme !

\- Vraiment ?!

Le sorcier légendaire se referma pour de bon. À grandes enjambées, il rejoignit le couloir, Drago sur les talons. Sous ses yeux ébahis, il ouvrit le placard et enfila son manteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, encore ?

\- Tu veux ces décorations ? Tu vas les avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai...

\- Tu viens ou pas ?

\- Non !

\- Bien !

La porte d'entrée fut ouverte.

\- Harry ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai...

Elle claqua avec force derrière le propriétaire de « _La tempête_ ».

\- … dit.

Drago eut un soupir abusé. Ah ! Non ! Par pitié, cela n'allait pas recommencer comme avant le procès, si ? Pas deux minutes auparavant, il songeait encore avec regret à cette époque, mais certainement pas pour ce genre d'événements. Lui pensait davantage à leurs rires de sales gosses qui se chahutaient près de la cuisinière pour goûter une sauce ou décider de la boisson à déguster. Il se remémorait leurs joutes verbales faites d'ironie et de sarcasmes bien sentis qui faisaient briller leurs pupilles espiègles. La chaleur dévorante dans ses reins quand Harry le bousculait d'un coude ou d'une hanche lui manquait, comme d'une addiction.

Les moments de paranoïa gratuite, de cris qui déchiraient les tympans aussi bien que les cœurs, et qui se soldaient toujours par la fuite de l'un d'eux hors du toit qui les abritait, eux, en revanche, le Serpentard n'aurait absolument rien donné pour les revoir. Épuisé, son dos se colla contre le mur de l'entrée. Il se força à respirer régulièrement.

La solitude s'abattait sur lui comme la pire des sentences. Seul, il ne l'avait plus été depuis un moment maintenant. Harry était presque toujours avec lui à l'appartement. Et, lorsqu'il s'en allait, Drago avait la consolation, maigre, de se trouver dans un environnement habité de quelques présences bénéfiques, capables de lutter contre la multitude de cauchemars. Ici, dans cette maison qu'il connaissait à peine, immaculée de toute vie jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne pouvait le rassurer. Soudain, l'héritier des Malfoy se mit à craindre que la maison ne soit pas dotée de protections magiques, que quelqu'un puisse retrouver leur trace grâce à un sort de pistage, comme si, derrière les barreaux de leurs prisons respectives, les anciens Mangemorts s'amusaient encore à le traquer comme un morceau de viande fraîche... Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il devait se calmer. La crise de panique menaçait.

Un bras vint recouvrir ses yeux. La maison était lumineuse maintenant, comme un phare près de la mer, mais pour rien au monde Drago ne souhaitait y voir clair. La peur le dévorait déjà et ne lui demandait que de se prostrer dans un coin à attendre le retour, qu'il espérait rapide, de ce satané Gryffondor borné ! Sans baguette, l'angoisse lui tordant les entrailles à l'idée de mettre un pied dehors pour aller la rechercher en un clignement d'oeil à Londres... Peur que s'il transplanait, Harry ne revienne dans une maison vide. Il regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit non. Cela le prenait, désormais, à chaque fois que cette syllabe négative franchissait ses lèvres à son encontre. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir de tant de sentiments contradictoires. Mais, plus que tout, il ne voulait pas y voir clair, pas quand Harry lui manquait déjà, comme de l'oxygène dans des poumons.

* * *

« _Si tu décides d'aller jusqu'au bout... Tu devras tout lui dire._ »

Le poing de Théodore se fracassa contre la table de la salle de réception du château irlandais. Pansy avait réussi à lui inoculer la maladie du doute avec toutes ses paroles insidieuses, telles un poison fatal prenant son temps pour achever sa victime ! Cette femme connaissait trop bien le fonctionnement de son esprit. Des semaines ! Des semaines avait-il mis à se décider à envoyer cette lettre ! Des semaines à prendre son courage à deux mains pour convier Hermione chez lui sous un... _prétexte_. Des semaines, par Merlin ! Tout était à recommencer !

« _Tu vas foutre la merde chez les Gryffondors._ »

Et elle ? Elle ne mettait pas le bordel dans son crâne, peut-être ? Il aurait mieux fait d'aller directement se coucher au lieu d'accepter de lui faire la conversation. Qu'en avait-il à faire, lui, de sa grossesse et de servir de conseiller matrimonial pour trouver une bonne façon de l'annoncer à Blaise ! Pour un peu, l'ancien espion enverrait bien au diable jusqu'à dix générations à descendre de ce fœtus ! De quoi Pansy se mêlait-elle ? Ses propres sentiments ne regardaient que lui ! Son intervention de mêle-tout n'était pas nécessaire pour le rendre encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà !

« Alors pourquoi lui as-tu dit que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? », lui susurrait vicieusement sa conscience. Ah, ça ! Grand mystère ! Sa langue ne se trouvait jamais dans sa poche quand il le fallait ! Un comble pour lui qui vénérait la discrétion et le silence ! Le résultat se trouvait juste sous ses yeux : trop fatigué pour raisonner correctement, mais trop frustré pour espérer attraper quelques heures de sommeil salvatrices. Et rebelote, à la moindre faiblesse, l'interminable tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires reprenait de plus belle, le confondait en paradoxes autant qu'en évidences, et lui donnait envie de tout balancer aux chiens et de marcher sur des œufs en même temps ! Et la sueur de dégouliner de nouveau de son front et de noyer sa chemise à toutes les coutures comme s'il se douchait avec ! Et ses mains de se crisper de décharges de spasmophilie ! Et sa gorge de se nouer à nouveau ! Et sa poitrine de courir un marathon sans les jambes ! Et celles-ci de perdre toute consistance ! Encore et encore et encore ! Merlin qu'il détestait être comme cela, privé de ses capacités mentales !

Un sage moldu disait que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore... Le fils Nott trouvait cette affirmation particulièrement frustrante : elle sous-entendait, en effet, que l'amour était quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur tous les plans, et Théodore, en tant qu'être d'esprit, détestait tout ce qui ne rentrait pas dans le compréhensible. Cette citation le dérangeait d'autant plus qu'il était bien obligé d'en reconnaître la véracité depuis que l'organe battant dans sa poitrine s'était mis à fonctionner de son propre chef sans plus jamais rendre compte de rien au centre de contrôle. S'en suivait une série de commandements allant à l'encontre les uns des autres, sans plus ni queue ni tête, embrouillant définitivement ses pensées. Allez savoir comment naissaient ces sentiments-là ? Allez savoir à quoi cela tenait ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir lui-même ! Paraissait-il que cela ne naissait pas du jour au lendemain. On lui avait appris que l'amour était quelque chose qui se construisait. On n'ouvrait pas les yeux un beau matin, amoureux, sans aucune logique, le temps faisait son affaire. Pourtant, la prise de conscience de l'ancien espion ressemblait énormément à une gifle inattendue prise en pleine face. « Ah ! Et celle-là tu l'avais vue venir, hein ?! », se tordait de rire sa conscience devant son malheur.

Les indices s'accumulaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Il n'était pas dans ses gênes d'être conciliant avec des sangs-mêlés et de les laisser avoir l'ascendant sur lui et son esprit. Leurs recherches dans le monde moldu, rien qu'à deux, il s'en souvenait comme d'un moment libérateur de toute la pression et l'angoisse vis à vis de Drago, de Blaise, du procès, du Ministère... Cette femme comprenait tellement en en disant si peu. La façon qu'elle avait de se passionner pour la connaissance, les paroles brillantes qu'elle lâchait au cours des conversations sans même s'en rendre compte, son rire éclairant et plein de modestie... Tout chez elle était une perle au milieu d'un océan de charbon. Une perle, oui. Théodore avait horreur de tout ce qui était trop clinquant, comme au jeu de qui arriverait à briller plus que l'autre. Hermione avait cette simplicité qu'il adorait chez autrui, et qui le faisait craquer chez une femme. Discuter avec elle de tout, ou même de rien, ou qu'importe... Discuter avec elle était si vivifiant, enrichissant... En fait, il n'existait pas d'adjectifs pour qualifier la qualité de leurs discussions. Et, au départ, c'était en cela que l'ancien espion appréciait énormément l'ancienne Gryffondor, sincèrement surpris de trouver tant de ce qu'il affectionnait chez un seul être humain. Ils avaient, même, des blagues à dont eux seuls, intellos incorrigibles, parvenaient à s'amuser. Elle reconnaissait la valeur de ses efforts, même infructueux. Elle comprenait son besoin d'indépendance ainsi que son besoin de faire ses preuves après s'être senti si longtemps mis de côté par la société sorcière. Avoir pour père ce Mangemort un peu vieux et sénile n'engageait les présentations en bonne forme d'aucun côté de la barrière... Drago l'avait choisi, contre son gré. Honnêtement, pendant un temps considérable, bien qu'il joue le jeu avec son cercle de Serpentards sous les recommandations de son père tant aimé, le jeune homme qu'il était n'en voyait que difficilement l'intérêt. La solitude lui convenait mieux. Hermione était l'une des premières à lui donner réellement envie de sortir de cette vie sans attaches. Il sentait, pour la première fois, un besoin réel de se lier avec quelqu'un. Et par quelqu'un, le sorcier n'entendait qu'elle, bien évidemment.

Malgré tout cela, Théodore, totalement ignorant des rouages de l'amour sincère, celui que la monde appelle « vrai », avait continué à songer que sentir son cœur se soulever à chacune de ses apparitions était normal. Sourire à quelqu'un pour qui on éprouvait une certaine affection, même exceptionnellement à elle, ne signifiait rien de particulier, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, Hermione était une belle femme ! Qu'était-ce que de devenir légèrement obsessionnel sur la mèche qui s'échapperait de son chignon et volerait au vent en dispensant son parfum derrière elle ?

L'ancien espion, comme beaucoup d'hommes en fin de compte, n'avait commencé à s'inquiéter de sa condition que lorsque, après une nuit délicieusement agitée, à se laisser torturer par un corps de femme exquis sans jamais en voir la tête, embaumé d'un parfum décollant ses muscles du matelas à chaque inspiration, atteignant l'extase au point d'en déchirer une paire de draps entre ses mains, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, trempé jusqu'à l'os, l'aine douloureuse comprimée dans ses sous-vêtements trop serrés, la surprise horrifiée au creux de la chair après avoir aperçu le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Les images de ce rêve, non content de s'être définitivement gravées en lui, avaient pris place, depuis, dans d'autres projections nocturnes privées qui le consumaient toujours plus puissamment. À partir de là, les égarements, de plus en plus fréquents, de son esprit bien éveillé vers des scènes de la vie quotidienne impliquant la brillante Hermione l'avaient mis mal à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, Théodore avait atteint le point où plus rien ne pouvait le faire douter : il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de cette femme.

L'ancien espion connaissait son penchant pour les belles femmes. Cela n'était plus un secret pour personne depuis longtemps. Il ne crachait pas sur une bonne détente, bien qu'il sélectionnasse ses partenaires avec grand soin pour éviter toute déconvenue ultérieure. Le fils Nott ne s'attachait pas, faute de temps, d'envie et de besoin. Mais arrivait un moment où la solitude pesait davantage sur lui et où il éprouvait le besoin de rompre le jeûne pour une nuit. Nombre de fois, l'ancien Serpentard avait fantasmé sur des filles de sa connaissance : Pansy, une ou deux fois, puis plus jamais une fois que le regard de Blaise sur elle ne lui avait plus laissé de doute. Celle qui avait le plus habité ses rêveries érotiques était sans conteste l'envoûtante et raffinée Astoria, mais celle-là relevait davantage de la femme-trophée qu'on décoinçait volontiers dans la chambre à coucher.

Hermione, elle, avait pris un chemin différent dès le début. Bien qu'elle ne le laissa pas indifférent au premier regard d'adulte, il n'avait jamais envisagé une seule seconde de fantasmer sur elle consciemment. Il ne s'agissait que, tout au plus, d'une amitié extraordinaire à construire avec un esprit aussi éclairé que le sien. Une compagnie de confident qui l'aurait reposée de la vie, qu'il imaginait éreintante, avec la belette qui lui servait de fiancé. Oui, mais voilà, son visage de perfection médiévale avait fini par se graver sur le revers de ses paupières : cheveux châtains, légèrement bouclés, parsemés de mèches dorées et brunes, les yeux de couleur sombre mais clairs d'intelligence, les paupières assombries de fard, le teint pâle, une petit bouche fine et rosée. C'était une association de tout ce qui lui plaisait dans l'autre sexe aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Finalement, par il ne savait encore quel pouvoir, son inconscient parvenait à trouver une utilité à cette femme dans chaque acte de sa vie : il aurait pu débattre de telle nouvelle avec elle, la consulter sur la préparation d'une potion, l'amuser avec la bourde qu'il venait de lire dans cet article... Hermione, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, était devenu une constante de son paysage et, maintenant qu'elle était amenée à en disparaître, Théodore ne se sentait plus de la laisser repartir.

L'ancien Serpentard se frotta le visage en grognant. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était mal ! Cette femme était fiancée au fils Weasley ! Bon, elle aurait été tellement mieux avec lui plutôt qu'avec ce roux mal léché... Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Hermione était parfaitement heureuse avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Voir ce gars remporter victoire après victoire sous ses yeux lui piétinait allègrement le cœur, mais qu'importe ! Si son bonheur dépendait de ce lui, il devait s'y faire. Il était venu bien après. Rien ne pouvait plus être fait. Elle n'accepterait même pas de considérer la question, ou même d'essayer de voir ce qu'un essai avec lui pourrait lui apporter, même s'il le lui suggérait. La née moldue ne se rendait pas à cette idée d'elle-même, il n'y avait donc rien à faire d'autre que de la laisser en paix. Tout lui révéler lui causerait trop de problèmes.

Oui, mais voilà. Dans le but de rendre ce sort briseur de barrière psychique un véritable succès, rien dans son esprit ne devait la prendre à défaut. _Ces_ images d'elles dans sa tête étaient tout sauf bénéfique dans cette optique. Il allait devoir tout lui avouer s'il décidait de poursuivre. Et pourquoi s'obstiner à se faire ce mal ? Pour Drago ? À quoi bon ? Quel mensonge avait-il imaginé déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Pour récupérer ses capacités mentales ! Pas tellement un mensonge en fin de compte... Avoir en permanence la sensation que ce que l'on recherche est là, tout près, à portée de main, ou plutôt de pensée, sans jamais pouvoir y accéder, était profondément agaçant. De plus, le cas du blond lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était hors de question pour lui d'intervenir dans sa vie, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait ! Cependant, avoir une véritable discussion avec lui sur certaines choses, telles que les multiples mensonges inventés sur les raisons de son départ, lui était nécessaire désormais, là où, auparavant, après le changement de gardien, Théodore s'était promis de ne rien dire. Même au prix de son esprit, même au prix de tellement de choses qui lui tenaient à cœur, le besoin de comprendre les choses en suspens dans sa vie prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Le sortilège devenait, par la présente, incontournable. Et, de même, la révélation à faire à Hermione.

La voix, presque narquoise, de Pansy resurgit dans son esprit : « _J'espère que tu feras le bon choix..._ ». La rage le dépassa. Il frappa à nouveau le bois de la table avec plus de force.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Maître ?

\- Va au Diable ! cria-t-il à son elfe en se retournant.

Son corps entier se gela, comme pris dans la glace en un quart de seconde. La compensation de crier sur la créature magique à défaut de l'avoir fait sur Pansy ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée que cela. Il expérimentait durement l'effet de l'ascenseur émotionnel.

Derrière son minuscule elfe de maison tapi de crainte se tenait la dernière personne qu'il se sentait capable de recevoir maintenant. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise apeurée, Hermione Granger attendrait fébrilement. Ses longs doigts blancs serraient la poignée de sa valise moldue dans une main, ses deux gants noirs dans l'autre. Chacune se refermait sur son contenu comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancre salvatrice. Le contour de sa mâchoire fine bougeait au rythme de ses déglutitions de nervosité. Ses épaules se soulevaient, le plus discrètement possible, pour suivre une respiration qui s'accélérait d'adrénaline, cette sensation qui envahissait le corps devant un danger imminent. Elle regrettait déjà de s'être engagée ou n'en était pas très loin.

La petite créature en vêtement réglementaire, au bord des larmes devant l'agressivité inhabituelle de son maître, détala dans l'autre sens sous les yeux des deux sorciers. L'ermite irlandais avait ses colères et mieux valait les fuir.

Hermione posa à nouveau ses pupilles sur le fils Nott. Devait-elle suivre l'exemple de l'elfe et partir, elle aussi ? Bouche entrouverte, l'ancien espion avait peine à croire à sa présence. La machinerie de son cerveau se mettait en branle derrière les fenêtres de son âme. Pour l'instant, la priorité était de cesser de la fixer impoliment et de trouver une explication à sa saute d'humeur.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je viens de... d'avoir une visite peu... agréable. Dans l'ensemble. Je te passe les détails.

La sorcière surdouée sourit devant son embarras évident et acquiesça. Théodore ne put empêcher le même bonheur de se coller à son visage. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant de flottement durant lequel tous deux se regardèrent, en inspectant régulièrement les pointes de leurs pieds, gênés. L'ancien espion finit par se racler la gorge.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour me donner un refus ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait.

Une vague de magie traversa la née moldue de part en part pour s'évaporer aussi vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, le domaine irlandais des Nott était à nouveau sous protection. La réalisation sans baguette supposait une grande maîtrise de pouvoir. Hermione envia cet homme et l'admiration indiscutable qu'il lui intimait par ce simple acte.

\- Je ne tiens pas à recevoir d'autres invités surprises, s'expliqua celui-ci.

La jeune femme sortit de sa réflexion en secouant doucement la tête. L'ancien espion l'observa un moment. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt conséquent sur la grosse valise moldue. Aucun commentaire ne franchit ses lèvres pour autant : Hermione cherchait une justification valable dans la précipitation. Cet automatisme de mensonge n'existait pas vraiment chez elle. Aussi, sa réponse sonna incroyablement faux, faisant se serrer la cage thoracique de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on ne passerait pas à la réalisation dans l'immédiat.

\- Bien supposé, fit-il semblant d'accepter devant son clair embarras. Tu resteras donc ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux la laisser là. Mon elfe s'en occupera quand il aura séché ses larmes. Encore désolé à propos de ça, d'ailleurs...

\- Ce n'est rien. Certaines personnes sont... frustrantes.

\- C'est ça.

La née moldue suivit le conseil et déposa son bagage près du mur de pierre, ses gants sur le dessus, là où l'ensemble était le moins susceptible de gêner. Le fils Nott semblait totalement décontenancé.

\- Je devrais la mettre ailleurs, j'imagine ? Pardon, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Et en plus tu t'excuses ? Ça n'a rien à voir, non. Tu es juste la première personne à effectivement accepter d'abandonner ses affaires ici quand on le lui suggère par sincère politesse.

\- Que dire ? haussa-t-elle les épaules. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Théodore sourit. Le cran discret de cette femme imposait le respect. Encore une qualité qu'il adorait chez une femme : arriver à se faire respecter sans exagérer. Loin de Pansy et de son exubérance volontaire, la née moldue n'utilisait les atouts dont la nature l'avait dotée qu'en dernier recours. Elle ne voulait pas s'inscrire hors de la norme.

\- « Laisser ses affaires sans surveillance chez autrui implique d'être sûr de soi plus que des autres. » C'était ce que mon père disait.

\- J'ai également confiance en mon hôte, déclara la jeune femme. En moi, aussi. Il le faut pour être ici, non ?

Le cœur de l'ancien espion se souleva avant de retomber aussi vite. Les mots de Pansy tournaient inlassablement dans son crâne. Ils gâchaient le moment. Hermione était là, bien réelle. L'heure approchait. Il faudrait bientôt tout lui dire. Et Théodore n'imaginait rien de plus terrifiant. Elle n'accepterait même plus de pratiquer le sortilège après cela. Mais c'était sa seule chance, et qu'elle qu'en soit l'issue, il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau. Reculer maintenant le décrédibiliserait tout autant. Autant se jeter à l'eau...

Inconsciemment, ou presque, le fils Nott ne tenait pas à avoir ce genre de discussion dans cette immense salle de réception qui franchissait à peine le seuil de la demeure. D'autant plus, qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment lui porter bonheur. Il fit signe à la sorcière surdouée de le suivre vers un boudoir très privé, le plus inaccessible aux visiteurs, en fait, attenant à son bureau ainsi qu'à sa chambre.

Bien que la porte menant à celle-ci fut fermée par le maître des lieux sitôt entré dans la pièce, Hermione eut le temps d'apercevoir la forme d'un sommier, et de prendre peur pendant un instant. La façon dont ils venaient de pénétrer dans l'intimité de l'ancien espion la perturbait. Soudain, elle avait l'impression de franchir une sorte de limite, pas encore un interdit, mais quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait dangereusement. La sensation était grisante d'angoisse. Pour tenter de se distraire de ce sentiment, la jeune femme décida de rentrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, sans même prendre le temps de s'asseoir.

\- Tu disais avoir des détails à me faire partager dans l'éventualité où j'acceptais ton offre.

\- Le sort requiert que tu pénètres dans mon esprit, comme lors d'un _legilimens_ , j'ai raison ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est donc essentiel que tu saches ce que tu pourrais y trouver. Ta concentration ne doit pas être perturbée par tout ce que j'ai pu voir, et j'en ai vu beaucoup, tu t'en doutes. Certaines ne sont pas comparables aux autres... Tu dois être préparée à toute éventualité pour que cela se passe bien.

\- La résistance de la lettre, hein ? devina-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas un saint, Hermione. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier.

\- La guerre est passée par là.

\- Malheureusement, oui.

La sorcière de Gryffondor eut un sourire embêté qui se fana sitôt que l'homme eut détourné son attention pour feuilleter distraitement quelques papiers sur un secrétaire, placé dans un coin. Évidemment, la guerre, quoi d'autre ?! C'était pareil pour tout le monde. N'avait-elle pas vu des choses horribles elle-même ? S'enfoncer dans des évidences telles que celle-là n'avait aucun sens et surtout aucune classe : cela sonnait presque comme si elle accusait Théodore de quelque chose. Puisqu'il avait été un moment dans le camp des Mangemorts, il avait forcément fait des choses horribles ! On aurait dit un dicton de vieille bonne femme ! Drago était resté dans le camp des Mangemorts toute la guerre et n'avait jamais tué personne, bien au contraire.

Hermione se sentait profondément stupide. Cet homme lui faisait l'honneur de la confiance et, en plus, la gâtait d'une estime pour laquelle elle était loin de se considérer méritante. Jamais on ne lui avait fait marque, si concrètement, d'une telle estime. Si l'on omettait Ron, bien sûr. Quoique... Elle secoua doucement la tête : son fiancé n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle s'était juré en franchissant le seuil de ce château de le laisser derrière lui le temps de l'opération. Peut-être, cette vulgaire tromperie faite à la vie sans grand espoir lui permettrait-elle d'envisager les événements sous un tout nouvel angle, qu'il lui était totalement inaccessible pour l'heure tant son ressentiment et son ras-le-bol la dominaient. Voilà, c'était ça. Se concentrer sur leur échange efficace et facile avec l'ancien Serpentard était la priorité. Se parasiter avec des pensées négatives ne faisait qu'endommager ce qui se déroulait ici, qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout du processus ou non.

D'un coup, la jeune femme fut rappelée à la réalité. Le boudoir lui sauta presque aux yeux. Elle se rappelait soudainement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de ce qu'elle était censée y faire. Par chance, Théodore ne semblait rien avoir remarqué de son absence, toujours occupé à lire ses papiers.

\- Alors ? Quels sont ces souvenirs dont je devrais être avertie ?

L'ancien espion releva la tête. Ses doigts se replièrent sous l'effet d'un spasme. Hermione serrait ses bras autour d'elle, visiblement inconfortable, comme si quelque chose dormant en elle la rendait incapable de se sentir en osmose avec son propre corps. Peut-être s'en voulait-elle déjà d'avoir posé cette question de but en blanc, de la rendre encore plus invasive pour lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais, bien au contraire, le fils Nott appréciait la tournure de ses prises de parole : la conversation entre eux s'annonçait déjà sans détours bien qu'indéniablement indiscrète. Cette femme n'était pas dans la pièce depuis cinq minutes qu'elle prenait déjà les rênes des sujets délicats. Pourtant, Théodore comprit, bizarrement, qu'elle était comme lui : elle voulait se distraire des démons qui l'assaillaient par tous les moyens. Il le voyait à la manière dont l'ombre voilait ses pupilles châtaignes. Sa demande tombait visiblement au bon moment pour tous les deux : elle était leur échappatoire inespérée du quotidien. Aussi, il ne comprit pas lui-même l'alternative qu'il lança en lui répondant.

\- Certains sont moches. Très moches. Je ne te blâmerai pas si tu décidais de reculer.

Hermione se remit rapidement de sa surprise et lui décocha un sourire.

\- Un Gryffondor ne revient jamais sur sa parole.

Le fils Nott partagea ce sourire avec complicité.

\- On ne pourra sans doute pas tout couvrir en un jour, l'avertit-il.

\- Cela prendra le temps nécessaire.

\- Je ne veux pas te retenir d'autres obligations. Comme...

\- Je n'ai aucune obligation à l'heure qu'il est, trancha-t-elle.

\- Bien.

\- Néanmoins, j'aurais une condition, exigea-t-elle.

Par accident, leurs deux regards se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre. Théodore sentit ses jambes trembler. On aurait dit qu'il venait de plonger dans le vide du haut d'une falaise vertigineuse.

\- N'omets rien. Pas un détail. C'est important. Une surprise, une hésitation, un faux-mouvement de ma part et cela pourrait basculer dans le chaos. Le sortilège sera très rapide, pas plus long qu'un _Patronus_ bien maîtrisé. Mais, sur nous, il aura des répercussions importantes. Ce que je vais pouvoir capter de ton esprit en une poignée de secondes peut couvrir absolument toute une vie.

L'ancien espion avait baissé les yeux pendant qu'elle entrait dans les détails de la procédure. L'explication était claire, précise et ne présentait aucun point ambigu. Rien n'était laissé au hasard entre les mains de cette femme intelligente.

Il ne sut combien de temps dura ce monologue d'Hermione, mais, chaque seconde le fit plonger un peu plus dans la malédiction qui le rongeait inexorablement. Elle aurait dû arrêter de lui montrer cette vivacité d'esprit qui était la sienne. Elle aurait dû arrêter de lui prouver qu'il avait bel et bien raison de lui faire confiance et de ressentir ces choses à son égard. Elle aurait dû arrêter de parler, en fait. Surtout si c'était pour terminer avec les mots qu'elle employa alors.

\- C'est plus que de la confiance, Théodore. C'est de l'abandon. Tu acceptes de m'abandonner tes souvenirs, tes pensées, tes opinions, ta vie en somme. Tout ce que tu auras un jour éprouvé... Je serai en mesure de le savoir. Tu t'abandonnes à moi.

\- Le grand plongeon, s'amusa-t-il. Et, ça vaut même pour les sentiments les plus... difficiles.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- Au fait d'aimer quelqu'un, par exemple.

\- Surtout ces sentiments-là, confirma-t-elle. Plus ils sont vifs, plus ils auront de chance de sortir.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais.

La née moldue ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ces mots signifiaient réellement. Il n'était jamais facile d'ouvrir son esprit à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était similaire au fait d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un. L'hésitation de l'ancien Serpentard s'expliquait totalement. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant, il n'existait pas de filet de secours pour ce genre de choses. Enfin, pas pour les moldus en tout cas.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, dit-elle, j'accepte de faire un serment inviolable concernant tout ce que je pourrais...

\- C'est hors de question, l'arrêta immédiatement Théodore. Tu ne mettras pas ta vie en danger pour ça. Une parole malheureuse est trop vite arrivée.

\- Alors une oubliette, suggéra-t-elle. Tu seras libre de fouiller dans mon esprit et d'appliquer toutes les barrières que tu voudras.

\- Tu peux aussi oublier. Je sais ce qu'est avoir une partie inaccessible dans sa tête. Je ne le souhaite à personne, surtout pas à toi.

\- Je fais cela pour te prouver ma bonne foi.

\- J'ai déjà plus de preuves qu'il n'en faudrait à un sceptique pour croire.

Hermione se tut, définitivement confuse. Ces paroles étaient trop belles pour êtres vraies. Pourtant, le sérieux sur le visage de l'ancien espion lui laissait présager le contraire. La réflexion accentuait les sillons de sa peau déjà éprouvée par des années de recherche. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une sorte de fragilité animait ses iris bruns. La sorcière de Gryffondor s'approcha de lui. Il détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois sûr que ce que j'apprendrais ici ne sera pas divulgué plus tard.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez avec une main tremblante avant de se lancer dans des gestes brusques agressant le vide.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas !

La jeune femme tenta de le suivre dans sa panique, mais cela se révéla mission impossible.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce foutu sortilège serait déjà fait ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais ça engage beaucoup plus de responsabilités qui ne dépendent pas de moi que je ne le pensais ! Que je perde la vie, la vue ou la mémoire, je m'en contrefiche, je suis prêt à le faire. Mais je ne fais pas courir de risque qu'à moi, et... C'est insensé ! Drago est vraiment un abruti ! Il va me payer ça, je te le jure !

La née moldue attrapa l'homme par les épaules. Elle le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Théodore, respire ! Je suis au moins autant consciente des risques que toi. Si j'accepte de les prendre, c'est que je le veux bien. Tu ne me forces à rien du tout ! Je ne veux pas te convaincre de poursuivre ou d'abandonner, cette partie dépend de ta seule décision. Je suivrai. Mais tu ne dois pas hésiter à cause de moi, je t'en prie.

Le sorcier se sentit défaillir. Il chercha à s'asseoir de façon brouillonne en tâtonnant les surfaces environnantes. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, le dos contre un des pieds du secrétaire. Ses mains vinrent cacher sa tête du mieux qu'elles purent. Rien ne se passait comme prévu ! Ce moment était censé être fait d'anecdotes racontées sur différents tons, complexe, certes, mais pas à l'image d'un des douze travaux d'Hercule ! Les paroles d'Hermione remuaient trop de choses en lui. Celles de Pansy s'y superposaient en un mélange indigeste qui lui filait la migraine plus sûrement que n'importe quel autre. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser à ce bébé qu'elle attendait, à son rôle de parrain dans l'histoire, à Hermione, à son amour pour elle, à son fiancé même ! Avait-il le droit d'engager tant de monde avec lui dans l'histoire ? Était-ce cela le sentiment d'amour ? Était-ce cela qu'on ressentait quand on se sentait totalement impuissant face à une personne pour laquelle, paradoxalement, on aurait été prêt à tout endurer ?

\- Je ne mérite pas les sacrifices que vous faites tous pour moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a rien de mal dans ce que tu essayes d'accomplir, Théodore. Récupérer ta mémoire est noble.

L'ancien espion secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je ne peux même pas te regarder en face et t'assurer que c'est pour ma mémoire que je le fais, se désespéra-t-il. Je ne peux pas ! Parce que Drago a foutu un tel bordel dans ma tête que je sais que je finirais par retourner là-bas avec ces informations ! Je sais que je vais aller chercher ces explications quoi que j'en dise ! Peu importe combien je tenterai de m'en empêcher, je ne pourrais pas résister, comme pour tout dans ma vie, je plierai dans la dernière ligne droite.

La main d'Hermione serra son épaule. Il la scruta. Elle ne semblait même pas surprise ou déçue.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je ferais la même chose ? Lutter contre soi est inutile. La véritable personne que tu es, tu auras beau l'enterrer six-mille-pieds sous terre, elle reviendra toujours au grand galop. Tu ne peux pas l'éviter. Et si son besoin est de comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec Drago, cela deviendra le tien au final. Parce que toi et cette personne, n'en formez qu'une seule, même si tu résistes. La raison pour laquelle _tu_ engages les risques qui te concernent ne regarde que toi. La raison pour laquelle _je_ m'engage là-dedans n'a pas à dépendre de la tienne. Je le fais, c'est tout. Ces hésitations ne te ressemblent pas, Théodore. Et je ne comprends pas où tu vas avec elles.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui me ressemble ou pas ?

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Théodore eut un soupir amusé. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, incapable de contrôler l'émotion qui le traversait.

\- J'ai passé une partie de ma vie à... tout faire, vraiment, pour Drago. Il disait que j'étais son allié le plus fiable, que je n'avais jamais failli. C'était important pour moi, je comptais pour lui. Je n'ai jamais représenté quoi que ce soit pour personne. Il a forcé les autres à me considérer en regard de cette alliance. Je... Qu'il me prive de ce statut de gardien, aussi logique et censé que cela ait été sur le moment... Je... Je ne l'accepte pas. Parce que... ça voudrait dire que j'ai échoué quelque part. Je ne suis plus son allié le plus fiable. Je ne suis plus infaillible. Je ne suis plus... plus rien. Je ne peux plus promettre cette infaillibilité à personne... Aussi, tant que je ne peux plus le faire, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un voudrait faire quoi que ce soit pour moi.

La sorcière de Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme n'était pas sérieux, si ? Elle croyait halluciner. Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé à Serpentard ? Ce garçon était l'un des plus loyaux qu'elle avait rencontré dans toute sa vie. À sa façon, Drago avait réussi à déceler un bon ami au sein de ce gringalet, à l'époque, inconsidéré, et l'avait transformé, probablement malgré lui, en un homme plus ouvert et affirmé, avec les autres, parce que, face à lui, Théodore n'était plus qu'un être dépendant. Infaillible ? Personne n'était infaillible ! On ne mesurait pas la qualité d'un humain à son taux de faillibilité, mais à celui de _fiabilité_. Il y avait une large différence ! Certes, plus un homme échouait, moins il semblait fiable, les deux allaient par paire. Mais échouer une fois, malgré soi en plus, ne prouvait rien du tout.

Incrédule, Hermione se releva et força l'ancien Serpentard à faire de même. Elle lui attrapa les bras.

\- Tu es un être humain, Théodore. Et les êtres humains ne sont pas infaillibles. De telles choses n'existent pas. Je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice pour toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il peut faire avancer les choses. Tu auras l'occasion de faire avancer les choses en retrouvant ta mémoire. Tu auras l'occasion de faire avancer les choses en parlant à Drago. Ce sort va débloquer une situation problématique dans laquelle tu t'embourbes ! Je veux faire ça pour toi, parce que je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire de mon côté. Mets tes craintes de côté et laisse-moi t'aider !

Théodore souffla doucement. Une moue dépitée allongea encore davantage son visage fatigué.

\- Harry a causé beaucoup de dégâts lui aussi, constata-t-il.

Au tour d'Hermione de détourner les yeux. Cacher la réalité n'était plus possible pour elle non plus. En fin de compte, elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée que des personnes extérieures à son cercle privé arrivent à deviner le revers de la médaille qu'était l'amitié avec le Sauveur du monde magique. Et ce que l'ancien espion percevait, maintenant, n'était rien d'autre que le reflet de l'influence néfaste du survivant sur sa vie, l'empoisonnement qu'il avait transmis à Ron, qui, à son tour, tentait de le lui transmettre.

Elle força le visage de l'ancien Serpentard à rentrer à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Pour la énième fois, elle s'ordonnait d'oublier son fiancé. Sa voix ne souffrit pas d'un manque de détermination.

\- Je veux régler ce qui peut l'être, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

\- Ça ne te concerne même pas, souleva néanmoins l'ancien espion avec une pointe d'admiration.

\- Même là.

\- Tu es... incroyable.

La née moldue s'humecta les lèvres. Les paroles de Théodore l'attendrissaient. La sincérité qui s'en dégageait les rendait magnifiques. Elle remarquait bien qu'il se tenait un peu plus près d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait dû, ou qu'il la couvait de son regard brun plus longtemps que nécessaire. Aucun remarque ne fut faite pourtant. Car, toutes ces attentions, Hermione en manquait cruellement qu'elle l'admette ou non. C'était ce petit plus de chaleur humaine qui mourait un peu plus à chaque étreinte avec Ron depuis cinq mois. Celui qu'elle croyait encore en vie la dernière fois qu'elle avait noté l'existence de ces marques de Théodore envers elle : le monde moldu en plein Halloween, à la recherche de Drago, contre l'avis d'un Ron jaloux. Là, déjà, ces pupilles languissaient sur elle sans même qu'elle semblent en avoir conscience. Lors, l'ancien espion ne reprenait pas la courbe que suivait ses iris sur elle, il les laissait simplement faire, aveugle à un quelconque sentiment d'attraction. Pas comme maintenant, où il faisait tout pour ne pas paraître insistant, signe qu'il en était parfaitement averti. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la jeune femme se sentait sur le point de relever. Elle l'aurait probablement fait, d'ailleurs, si seulement elle avait su quoi dire.

La dernière fois, cependant, la jalousie de Ron la faisait encore rire comme les remarques d'un gamin qui ne comprends pas en quoi ce qu'il dit amuse les adultes. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas cette intention claire et dévoilée d'apprendre à mieux se connaître dans le but d'une osmose totale. La dernière fois, elle supportait encore le fait que Ron n'apprécie bon gré mal gré son côté de mademoiselle je-sais-tout qui ravissait Théodore un peu plus à chaque mot. Quand Ron ne se plaignait qu'inlassablement de la paperasse qu'on lui donnait à remplir pour son poste, ô combien meilleur que cela, d'Auror, lui créait des potions dans le plus grand secret et suscitait la curiosité à laquelle le roux ne prodiguait plus rien depuis longtemps. La dernière fois, elle l'avait déjà vu. La dernière fois, Ron, aussi, l'avait déjà vu. Preuve en était de ses intarissables questions sur l'héritier de la famille Nott et sur son intention, ou non, d'entretenir une amitié avec ce Serpentard.

Oui, mais voilà, la dernière fois, Ron était encore là pour elle. Aujourd'hui, Hermione en avait assez de ses enfantillages, assez de croire qu'il ne grandirait définitivement jamais, assez de se rendre compte qu'Harry était, en fin de compte, plus important à ses yeux qu'elle-même, assez de voir que les menaces quant à de qu'il avait encore, à savoir elle-même, ne l'émouvaient pas plus que cela. Devant elle, maintenant, se tenait un homme qui donnait déjà beaucoup de lui-même et qui en aurait encore fait plus, jusqu'à l'oubli complet. Et tout cela, ce qu'il était prêt à donner, cela n'était rien d'autre que ce qu'elle demandait.

Théodore, craintif à l'idée de se méprendre sur ce qui frémissait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, pensa à s'excuser. Elle ne disait mot depuis plus d'une minute, depuis qu'il l'avait complimentée.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas du... Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois savoir, lui demanda-t-elle.

L'ancien espion posa ses mains sur les épaules de cette femme irréelle, tout doute envolé. Il la lisait. Elle l'appelait. Sa conscience lui criait qu'il allait regretter son coup de folie. Il l'envoya au diable, comme il aurait dû le faire avec Pansy quelques heures plus tôt, comme il aurait dû le faire avec Blaise l'autre soir, comme il aurait dû le faire avec Drago des années plus tôt. Avec tout.

Sans plus penser, Théodore se pencha vers elle. À quelques millimètres de son visage, il s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ses intentions. Si jamais il s'était fourvoyé, elle avait tout loisir de le repousser. Pourtant, Hermione ne recula pas. Il sentit ses lèvres rosées trembler sous son menton mal rasé. Sa poitrine se frotta à la sienne grâce à une respiration profonde.

Un soupir tremblant échappa au fils Nott. Il n'y croyait pas. Les dieux devait décidément aimer jouer avec lui plus qu'avec tout autre pantin de la création. Ils en venaient même à lui proposer la damnation. Que leur volonté soit faite !

Le sorcier plongea tête la première. Hermione, maudite à son tour, le suivit, entachant durablement sa condition d'humaine irréprochable pour lui. Aucun humain n'était infaillible. Et tous deux le découvrirent encore et encore, à chaque bouchée qu'ils firent des lèvres de l'autre, se nourrissant du péché l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Harry avait fini par rentrer, les bras chargés de sacs plastiques divers dans lesquels Drago n'avait même pas jeté un seul œil. Il avait frôlé le malaise de peu et se sentait tellement prêt à injurier son hôte de toutes les expressions existantes dans l'ensemble des mondes, qu'il avait fui, lui aussi, dans les étages de la maison. Le survivant se retrouvait seul au rez-de-chaussé, à faire, il ne savait quoi, il s'en contrefichait pour être honnête.

Cette fois, la colère avait bien pris le dessus sur le reste des sentiments. Il sentait ses vagues meurtrières le parcourir de la tête aux pieds à chaque fois qu'un bruit remontait du bas de l'escalier tandis qu'il tentait, encore et toujours, de lire son livre dans la chambre blanche à la lumière.

Dehors, le jour avait laissé place à la nuit sans que plus de dix remarques ne soient échangées entre eux. La conversation à cœur ouvert du petit matin ne comptait déjà plus que comme des points supplémentaires à retenir l'un contre l'autre. Incompatibles, craignaient-ils à Londres. Et bien, Drago signait : définitivement d'accord ! Aussi préférait-il lire ces lignes de mots qui l'emmenaient vers un monde différent où il n'existait ni de Harry Potter ni de Drago Malfoy... Ni cet énorme claquement de pétards qui retentit soudainement au-dessus de lui, juste avant que l'éclairage ne s'éteigne de nouveau.

L'héritier des Malfoy fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche de frustration. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafonnier.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? murmura-t-il.

En bas des escaliers, le propriétaire de « _La tempête_ » devait visiblement penser la même chose, tout occupé qu'il était à jurer. Le blond soupira profondément. Il n'en finissait jamais de râler, ou quoi ? Un instant, le Serpentard songea à aller l'aider. Il se ravisa. Après tout, c'était sa maison et son installation merdique, qu'il se démerde avec !

Un cri de pure rage du lion de Gryffondor le fit rouler des yeux... puis se lever.

\- Je vais le regretter, s'avertit-il.

Le blond descendit les marches avec prudence : il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter une blessure au-dessus du reste. Sa mémoire des lieux, relativement bonne malgré tout, le fit rejoindre le couloir et le compteur, sujet de toutes les colères. Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte entre la longue allée et le salon et observa le brun ténébreux piquer sa crise, en allant crescendo à la fois dans le degré des insultes et du volume de celles-ci. Il termina par trois « merde » en percutant la porte métallique de son poing.

Harry se tut instantanément en l'apercevant. Il soupira.

\- Les plombs ont sauté, dit-il tout penaud. Je ne vois rien.

\- Utilise ta magie, lui rappela Drago.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer pour faire apparaître un minuscule _Lumos_.

\- Je peux le faire.

\- Laisse tomber. Je verrai ça demain.

Sans ajouter un mot, le survivant le dépassa pour gravir l'escalier. Drago écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. De qui ce sauveur de pacotille de foutait, sérieusement ? Quel était son problème cette fois ? N'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser faire, le Serpentard le rattrapa jusque dans la chambre blanche. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Harry tenait, entre ses mains, le volume qu'il tentait de lire depuis le matin, l'air dépité. Le blond crut sincèrement attraper la berlue : le livre fut reposé sur le couvre-lit et l'élu prêt à repartir à son compteur. Il lui attrapa le bras au passage.

\- Cette fois, ça suffit ! À quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais remettre le courant.

\- Arrête avec ça, Harry ! Ça devient ridicule ! Alors maintenant s'il y a un _vrai_ problème, en dehors de ce truc futile, il serait temps d'en parler !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, mentit le survivant.

\- Comment c'est possible ? ne se laissa pas duper le blond. Ça va faire trois jours qu'on est seuls l'un avec l'autre, dans cette maison, et tu veux me faire croire que je n'ai rien à voir avec ta colère ? Tu perds ton temps !

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne _veux_ pas.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi à la fin ?!

\- Parce que c'est contre ce qu'on a décidé ! cria Harry. J'en ai assez de cette situation ! Je n'en peux plus ! Là, tu es content ?!

Le Serpentard le relâcha. Cela faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais étrangement cela n'était pas vraiment différent ce qu'il comprenait depuis le matin. Ses paupières se plissèrent de douleur.

\- On était d'accord que tu devais décider de ce qui arrivait ici parce que c'est ton expérience, expliqua Harry. Je ne dis rien, par respect. Mais là je n'en peux plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu étais prêt à tout il n'y a pas trois jours.

\- Je le suis toujours.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Avec qui crois-tu jouer, Potter ? Je ne suis pas une midinette de bar moldu, dit-il d'une voix calme mais affectée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais combien de minutes j'ai passé à paniquer, là, en bas, pendant que tu étais parti ? À me demander si jamais tu allais revenir un jour ou s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre me trouve avant ?

\- Cet endroit est impénétrable, Drago.

\- J'aurais bien aimé le savoir ! s'exclama le blond. J'espère franchement que tu t'amuses bien à ton petit jeu, ça fait au moins un de nous !

L'héritier des Malfoy attrapa un des oreillers.

\- Maintenant, je vais dormir en bas.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

\- Ça ou ici, c'est exactement pareil.

Le survivant lui barra le passage. Il lui retira le polochon des mains et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses mains l'attrapèrent de chaque côté. Drago sentit sa peau se soulever de chair de poule. S'il n'y avait aucune électricité dans cette fichue baraque, entre eux, les étincelles auraient pu déclencher un incendie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Dis-le moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'obtempérerai.

Le blond plongea au creux du regard du sorcier légendaire. Il avait mal au crâne. Toutes ces sautes d'humeur lui donnaient le tournis. La panique et la frustration l'avaient épuisé au possible. Son seul souhait aurait été, logiquement, de dormir. Pourtant, alors que le Gryffondor lui quémandait le fond de ses désirs, une seule pensée lui venait en tête : retrouver ce qu'ils avaient avant, bouger à nouveau, ne faire qu'un, même de manière éphémère, même si c'était pour mieux se faire mal ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? répéta Harry comme un refrain entêtant qui lui cassait la tête.

\- Toi. Maintenant. Dans ce lit.

Drago avait presque une grimace de dégoût sur les traits. Saint Potter n'en pouvait plus de voir sa tronche et il lui demandait de détruire son corps pour une nuit. Ironique ! Mais, il avait envie de voir jusqu'où une parole de Gryffondor engageait effectivement son possesseur. Pour l'instant, le sorcier légendaire semblait totalement décontenancé, pris de court, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette tournure des événements.

Ce fut à son tour d'halluciner lorsqu'un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le brun ténébreux se jeta presque sur les siennes.

\- J'ai attendu que tu dises ça toute la journée, ronronna-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Je n'en peux plus de résister.

Un rire nerveux marqua le soulagement du blond. C'était donc cela ?

\- Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non, Harry.

\- Tais-toi.

Et Drago obtempéra tandis que le survivant l'envahissait déjà de ses mains baladeuses, directement au but. _Oui_! Le brasier s'alluma instantanément. Mais malgré toutes ses attaques, Harry le laissait faire les premiers pas. Il le laissait d'abord défaire deux boutons de sa chemise pour s'en prendre à la sienne, il le laissait balancer sa ceinture pour poser ses mains halées sur sa taille blanche, il jaugeait avant d'agir. Plus incroyable encore : l'élu se rattrapa bien vite de son premier écart et le priva bientôt de ses mains délicieuses, et alla même, parfois, jusqu'à le freiner dans ses ardeurs en enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens au lieu de les laisser parcourir sa peau chaude.

\- Doucement, lui chuchota-t-il après un moment. Prends ton temps.

\- On n'a pas le temps.

\- Si, détrompes-toi. On pourra aller vite d'autres fois. Ralentis, prends ton temps.

Drago se recula un peu, incertain quand à la signification de ces mots si inhabituels dans la bouche de l'homme le plus impulsif et irréfléchi qu'il connaisse. C'était lui qui aurait du lancer ces avertissements le premier. Doucement. Notre histoire va trop vite. Et soudainement, il ressentait le besoin d'aller vite, comme si la vie venait à lui manquer.

Sauf qu'à cet instant, en lisant les yeux d'Harry, le temps se suspendit. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et ses mains ne savaient plus où se poser sur lui. Son sourire tendre le désarmait. Ce moment de flottement, Drago se jura de ne jamais l'oublier. Parce que ce moment scella à jamais leurs destinées d'un même fil rouge.

\- On a tout notre temps.

\- Arrête ton numéro, Harry...

\- Je t'aime, Drago.

* * *

 **Et le voilà ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, il est bien là ce "je t'aime" que vous attendiez depuis un bon moment déjà ! Du mouvement, je vous l'avais bien dit ! En ce qui concerne les personnages "secondaires" (je doute qu'on puisse encore les qualifier de secondaires avec les développements dont ils font l'objet) il n'était absolument pas prévu d'en arriver là dans cette fiction, seulement, parfois, les personnages deviennent "vivants" et vous soufflent des choses qu'on ne peut plus, dès lors, éviter. Là aussi, encore beaucoup à voir dans l'évolution !**

 **En ce qui concerne la suite des événements pour cette fiction, je tablerais sur un ensemble de trois chapitres voire quatre pour la finir. (Oui, oui, pas plus, vraiment ^^). J'espère être en mesure de l'achever courant août afin de vous proposer quelque chose de nouveau. Et c'est là que vous intervenez : deux fictions sont en préparation, elles seront publiées toutes les deux, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous plairait davantage de lire, un Univers Alternatif (toujours en HPDM) ou une prolongation en UR (celui-ci englobant la dernière année de Poudlard et après, toujours en HPDM, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! xD, j'attends vos avis !)**

 **A la prochaine ! Portez-vous bien d'ici là ! ;)**


	32. Enfin, je t'aime

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !**

 **32ème chapitre ! On est loin, très loin ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont réussi à me suivre jusqu'ici et à ne pas perdre espoir de voir ce Drarry devenir réalité ! Je vous l'annonce : le voici ! Alors ne perdez pas un instant, et plongez dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXII : Enfin, je t'aime...**

 _« Cette peau, contre toi, d'appréhension toute tremblante,_

 _Est le premier signe de la maladie ensorcelante._

 _Incurable !_

 _De la flamme, elle emprunte les manifestations brûlantes,_

 _Et consume les cellules en torture lente._

 _Eh ! Quoi ?_

 _Tu ne sens plus ton cœur ?_

 _La peur te meurs ?_

 _Il sera bientôt l'heure !_

 _Surveille bien le chemin que suivent tes pas._

 _Plonge dans ce regard,_

 _Et perds ton espoir,_

 _Car il n'y a aucun échappatoire,_

 _À ce capricieux hasard._

 _Alors chante mon joli !_

 _C'est l'Amour qui le dit !_

 _Enfile tes plus beaux habits !_

 _Prends part à cette tragédie,_

 _Pour la transformer en paradis ! »_

 _(M.A.D.)_

* * *

Nom : Drago Malfoy. Détresse cardio-respiratoire sans signe avant-coureur. Ne réagit pas aux chocs. Injection d'une dose massive d'adrénaline. Aucune erreur médicale à déplorer. Cas sans espoir. Tentative de réanimation échouée. Arrêt des soins. Heure du décès : aux alentours de dix heures du soir, heure française. Cause du décès : dysfonctionnement généralisé successif et inexpliqué de tous les organes. Le cœur a été le premier touché.

C'en était fini. L'héritier des Malfoy n'était plus. On se rapprochait un peu plus de l'éternité. Là, son organisme avait cessé de fonctionner. Et durant ce laps de temps, Drago Malfoy était mort. Parti ! Pour de bon !

Les lacs inhospitaliers de mercure lui servant d'yeux s'étaient soudainement taris. Les sources veineuses qui les alimentaient avaient cessé d'être irriguées par le fournisseur du système : le pouls, définitivement sur le déclin. Le peu de couleur regagné par son visage translucide ces derniers jours virait dans les teintes bleutées du cercle chromatique, conséquence de l'étouffement qui le saisissait à la gorge. La raideur cadavérique cristallisait son corps en statue de sel alors que ses jambes le tenaient encore bien coi.

La théorie, plus proche de la croyance populaire qu'autre chose, indiquait qu'un être humain pouvait vive trente jours sans manger, onze sans dormir, trois sans boire et seulement trois petites minutes sans respirer, à peine le temps d'une chanson. D'un coup, toutes les constantes du Serpentard avaient viré au rouge pourpre, comme s'il avait été instantanément plongé dans un désert sans oxygène. Depuis, la vapeur refusait de se retourner. Drago suffoquait, prêt à rendre l'âme. À moins que...

\- Je t'aime, répéta Harry.

Une goulée d'air frais pénétra les poumons du sorcier blond. Sa poitrine se gonfla. Fort du mouvement, le cœur, derrière sa cage de côtes, se débattit contre son endormissement éternel, d'abord avec un rythme erratique, anormal et douloureux, percutant un bout d'os de temps à autre. Puis, finalement, la mémoire de cet homme lui revenant des tréfonds, l'organe battant se libéra de ses entraves. Une à une, les chaînes qui l'entouraient fondirent. Le liquide vital comprimé depuis des années fut propulsé dans les kilomètres de vaisseaux à une vitesse folle, ramenant du rouge aux joues revigorées. Les paupières du Serpentard frémirent pour s'ouvrir plus immensément, dévoilant un tout nouveau paysage sous leur voile d'humidité : des lacs habités d'une lumière céleste.

Il était là, l'ultime choc. Il venait d'apparaître celui dont l'être prisonnier de son esprit avait besoin pour se réveiller et s'évader de son réduit noir et pourrissant. Sa condition était loin d'être belle, sans aucun doute. La vie l'avait déjà abîmé. La tragédie et la mort en avait réclamé leur part à d'innombrables reprises avec des coups-bas digne de la pire des putains. Mais Destinée, malgré ses supplications d'homme meurtri, n'avait cessé de lui murmurer que ce jour viendrait, comme un refrain qu'on n'oublie jamais : il viendra ce jour où tu t'en sortiras durablement !

L'héritier des Malfoy n'y était pas encore tout à fait. Seulement, ce soir-là, son intuition l'avait forcé à croire de plus belle des manières en son avenir : en l'aiguillant vers un semblable apte à le soutenir et sur lequel s'appuyer pour guérir et affronter les épreuves, en échange du même traitement à son égard. Cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était le bon depuis le début, ni même qu'il le resterait pour toujours. Aucun d'eux ne croyait à ces bêtises. Cependant, à cet instant, personne d'autre que lui ne convenait mieux pour envisager un futur.

La vie finissait de reprendre ses droits sur lui et compensait le manque d'hydratation de ses iris si précieux en les submergeant d'un trop-plein. Une seule et unique larme rejoignit la limite de son orbite puis, après un moment de suspens, fit le grand saut. Elle fut la seule à tenter l'expérience. Le pouce du survivant la cueillit au vol sur la peau d'albâtre de l'ange tombé sur terre. Le contact ne se prolongea pas. Harry ne voulait pas imposer quoi que ce soit au blond. Bien au contraire, ses principes lui intimaient de respecter une certaine distance, le temps que Drago se fasse à l'idée et lui formule une réponse claire. Cependant, plus encore que sur le balcon au petit jour, ce matin, le manque de l'autre sur lui le déchirait de part en part. Aussi, fidèle à l'audace suicidaire de sa maison, le lion de Gryffondor décida de tenter le diable.

\- Tu me veux toujours ?

L'héritier des Malfoy sembla ne pas réagir. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette question. Que voulaient dire ces mots ? En fait, Drago ne comprenait plus rien d'autre que ces trois mots lourds de sens qui tournaient et tournaient sans en finir entre les parois de son crâne. Privé de parole aussi bien que de pensée, le blond laissa ses pulsions prendre le dessus et son corps se mit en action. Il joignit sa bouche à celle d'Harry.

Cette fois, il ne titillerait pas le survivant jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lâcher prise à sa place : il prenait les devant. C'était vrai, ils avaient tout le temps maintenant, tout le temps de prendre leur temps... Mais ces choses-là ne se contrôlaient que rarement, aveu ou non, toute la vie devant soi ou la mort à la porte. L'appel impérieux ne lui laissait pas le luxe de ralentir. Malgré lui, la façon dont le Serpentard étreignait le sorcier légendaire se fit plus pressante. Il n'embrassait plus ses lèvres, il leur faisait l'amour. Ses mains ne le caressaient plus sous ses vêtements, elles le mettaient à nu. Si la peau venait avec le tissu, il s'en excusait, mais le mal ne serait pas empêché pour autant.

Le Gryffondor se plia à ses volontés. Drago était seul décideur ce soir. Il ignorait s'ils se trouvaient encore dans les termes du « contrat » qu'ils avaient mis au point en se barricadant ici. La raison lui disait que la science n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, que leur « expérience » était dépassée. On en était bien au-delà. Même cette idée ne respectait pas le nom qui lui avait été attribué dès le départ : cette escapade n'avait rien d'une expérience, c'était une confirmation. L'appartement londonien du fils Malfoy avait largement suffi pour mettre à l'épreuve les premières posologies de leur vie commune : là-bas, s'étaient établies l'étalon témoin, les limites à ne pas franchir et celles avec lesquelles il était permis de flirter sans craindre la destruction massive. « _La tempête_ » marquait le début d'un commencement, certes, mais elle était le rapport final de leur comportement ensemble.

Cette nuit de révélation, Harry se laissa allonger. Drago grimpa sur lui, le dominé en position de dominant. Tout était fait pour convenir au blond. Le plaisir du survivant se faisait simple : le sentir aussi vivant contre lui. Son bonheur était de constater que, peu importe ce qui se passa ensuite, les longs doigts d'une des mains de l'héritier des Malfoy s'enroulaient constamment autour des siens tandis que l'autre recouvrait les parcelles sensibles de son corps, à l'image de la sienne contre lui. Un sourire, que le blond ne perçut même pas, trop perdu dans le mouvement extatique de ses hanches, naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que, malgré sa précipitation, le Serpentard prenait garde à ce que soit bon pour lui aussi. Harry lui avait dit vouloir aller doucement, il tentait au mieux de maîtriser les pulsions animales qui l'obligeaient à bouger toujours plus vite. Ce ne fut plus longtemps le cas sitôt que lui-même perdit pied dans les sensations.

La sueur de son amant, mélangée à d'autres fluides, ruisselait sur lui. Quelques uns de ses cheveux d'ors s'engluaient dans ce mélange à l'odeur musquée. Et ses cuisses retombaient, encore et encore, sur son aine. Lorsque Drago montra quelques signes de faiblesse, le survivant releva l'un de ses genoux, fournissant un appui plus que bienvenu à ce pêcheur de luxure. La tête blanche de ce dernier ne tarda pas à se rejeter en arrière. La lumière blafarde de la lune tombait sur eux, à travers la baie vitrée, et ornait de pépites bleues la peau humide de son dominant, comme si sa création première englobait un tapis de cristaux. La main libre du blond caressait son propre cou en une posture incroyablement obscène de simplicité qui, associée au reste, fit craindre la surchauffe à l'élu.

Lorsque l'extase vint les faucher, elle le fit sans bruit, par surprise. Ils se figèrent, l'un dans l'autre, les muscles durs comme la pierre. Le matelas de la chambre blanche les rappela à lui pour leur infliger quelques heures de coma.

L'électricité n'était toujours pas rétablie. Les plombs devaient avoir fondu dans leurs casiers du compteur en bas. Il aurait sûrement à rappeler les dépanneurs demain. Pourtant, ce soir-là, Harry reposait ses traits d'une expression paisible. Morphée vint le quérir une poignée de minutes après Drago. Sa position était un peu drôle et lui cassait presque les lombaires, mais cela n'importait plus. Il ne voulait pas déranger l'ange d'albâtre qui s'était lové de son propre gré au creux de ses bras. Le hasard du sommeil n'avait plus rien à voir avec ces situations cocasses où chacun se réveillait, une main en travers de l'autre, en masquant sa gêne par un silence entendu, parfois orné de quelques gloussements amusés. Non, son crâne aux mèches d'or avait roulé plusieurs fois contre son muscle avant de trouver son bonheur dans le repli formé entre la nuque et l'épaule du sauveur de bien plus que du seul monde sorcier à compter de ce soir-là.

* * *

Une effluve de rose avait investi le système de Théodore : ses lèvres, son palais, sa bouche, sa gorge, son nez, ses sinus, ses poumons, ses bronches, jusqu'aux pores de sa peau. Plus aucune parcelle de son être n'en était dépourvu, pourtant tous réclamaient leur part à qui mieux mieux. Le parfum d'Hermione s'infiltrait partout, effaçant de sa mémoire permanente l'existence de toute autre senteur. Les paquets de mascara mal étalés à l'extrémité de ses cils avaient dû tracer d'immondes traces noires contre ses pommettes. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés étaient un peu froids et coupants dans son cou découvert et rougi. Sa respiration annihilait la sienne. Il aurait dû se décaler pour la reprendre. Ce moment n'avait rien de parfait. Pourtant, l'ancien espion préférait s'asphyxier contre cette bouche. Rien au monde ne l'aurait fait échanger cet instant contre un autre.

Il sut, à la seconde où les épaules de la née moldue tremblèrent, que son temps était passé. Effectivement, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à se reculer, de quelques centimètres seulement. Leurs bouches ne se touchaient plus, elle était toujours entre ses bras, mais, rien que son mouvement, fit comprendre au fils Nott que la chance tournait. Il garda les yeux fermement scellés aussi longtemps que possible, à se bercer d'illusions et de belles images à placer par-dessus la vérité qui le frapperait bientôt sans pitié.

Hermione se déroba complètement. Son étreinte n'enlaçait plus que du vide. L'ancien espion sentit un sourire de désespoir lui venir. Il le réprima. Suffit de rêver ! Théodore se décida à affronter la réalité et ouvrit ses paupières. Devant lui, la sorcière surdouée n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le vague emplissait ses iris couleur châtaigne. L'index et le majeur de sa main droite recouvraient pitoyablement ses lèvres roses, tandis que la paume gauche reposait tout contre son oreille, les doigts dans les cheveux. Son maintien n'avait plus rien de fier, la colonne vertébrale se voûtait et forçait sa tête basse. Face à elle, plus petite et fragile que jamais, l'ancien Serpentard se sentit soudainement pesant, malvenu, de trop... Tout était sa faute ! À trop vouloir l'idéaliser, il l'avait abîmée avec ses gestes inconsidérés ! L'amour était comme cela, on l'avait pourtant prévenu ! Cette jeune femme ne demandait rien d'autre que du respect. Il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui imposer la crasse qui avilissait sa personne !

Le moindre mouvement aurait été déplacé. Un mot maladroit s'échappait trop vite du carcan des tabous pour qu'il n'ose en prendre le risque. Fou comme son esprit l'était, rien de sensé ne serait, de toute façon, sorti de sa bouche au goût de péché. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme cela. Encore une minute et le fils Nott n'imaginait rien d'autre que la mort par honte à ce stade. Qui l'avait supplié prendre le bon choix déjà ? Raté ! Excusez la déception ! « Contraire au bon sensé » était en passe de devenir son credo. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le silence le rendait malade. Il grésillait dans ses oreilles comme un irréductible insecte nuisible. Tout serait mieux que ce mutisme ! Faux ! Tout pouvait facilement prendre une tournure encore pire que celle-ci. C'était lui qui ne le supportait pas. Pour la première fois de son existence, Théodore Nott aurait préféré le bruit et les grands éclats plutôt que le calme et les gestes simples. Au moins, il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir ! Mais bien sûr que non ! Qu'avait-il dans la tête ?

Pouvait-il demander à cette femme si tout allait bien quand il voyait parfaitement que plus rien ne tournait rond ? Bien sûr que non ! Pauvre imbécile ! Le plus simple aurait été qu'elle parle en premier. Mais pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin d'un électrochoc pour la sortir de sa transe. Et lui ? Qui allait le sortir de sa transe ? Il déglutit nombre de fois, tant, qu'il crut qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie à avaler des gouttes de salive.

\- Hermione, eut-il le plus grand mal du monde à appeler.

La jeune femme réagit à peine. Son regard voyagea par à-coups du vide à l'homme, s'y bloqua une dizaine de secondes, avant de reprendre à nouveau la fuite. Elle ne refusait pas de le voir, elle était dans l'incapacité totale de communiquer. De plus en plus honteux et plongé dans ses retranchements, l'ancien espion se mit à voir rouge. Quel était cet effet à retardement, sérieusement ? Ne pouvait-elle pas prendre son courage à deux mains et lui parler comme la sorcière de Gryffondor qu'elle était ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussé lorsqu'il aurait fallu le faire ? Ces lions d'ors étaient censés savoir gérer ce genre de crises et se retrouvaient, bizarrement, toujours à les provoquer pour avoir le plus grand mal à s'en dépêtrer ! Il n'avait rien forcé qu'il sache ! Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader, non plus !

\- Dis quelque chose, quand même, ajouta-t-il sur un ton difficilement maîtrisé.

Théodore perdait pied. Par chance, ces paroles semblèrent suffire à redonner ses esprits à la née moldue. Prise de vertiges malgré sa respiration profonde, elle préféra s'asseoir sur l'une des banquettes du boudoir. Le sorcier brun la regarda faire sans broncher. On aurait dit qu'elle se remettait difficilement d'un malaise. Ses mains recouvrirent son visage pâle. Ne voulait-elle plus qu'il la regarde ?

L'ancien espion comprit amèrement qu'il devait lui laisser du temps. Pour tenter de dominer son impatience, il observa les alentours. Rien n'avait changé de place ou d'apparence, pourtant, tout différait. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait d'un sentiment mauvais, malsain, qui forçait à l'introspection dangereuse et malvenue.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura la voix d'Hermione. Je ne comprends pas ce qui... Excuse-moi.

Le fils Nott grimaça de douleur. Il hocha la tête : message reçu. Oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Ne plus jamais en parler. Ce moment de leur vie était foireux. Ils avaient merdé. Ça n'était pas à refaire, encore moins à exposer. L'ancien Serpentard baissa la tête à son tour, décidé à endurer sans craquer, en jetant un voile opaque sur les plaies béantes qu'il faudrait panser plus tard, ailleurs que devant elle.

\- Tu devrais probablement demander à quelqu'un d'autre de réaliser le sortilège, suggéra la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- N'essaye pas de me déculpabiliser. Je suis au moins aussi fautive que toi.

Au moins, elle le reconnaissait. Les mains d'Hermione délivrèrent son visage de leur joug. Il n'y avait pas trace de larme. Seul un fantôme de vive émotion planait sur lui, sans qu'on puisse déterminer de quoi il en retournait. Un masque venait de se constituer.

\- J'ai cru que... Non, en fait, j'ai soupçonné que... peut-être... les choses étaient terminées avec Ron, se justifia l'ancien espion.

\- Non. Pas exactement... Disons que ce n'est pas officiel.

\- Donc vous êtes séparés ? s'assura Théodore, l'espoir à portée de main.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça.

\- Alors, comment est-ce ? Que je sache dans quoi je viens de foutre les pieds. De quel crime suis-je coupable au juste ? Je ne refuse pas l'erreur, j'aimerais en connaître l'exacte gravité.

Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent un moment. La née moldue brisa le contact en soupirant. Sa tête s'enfouit sous ses mains qui vinrent aplatir des mèches imaginaires autour de son chignon. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait arranger pour l'heure : sa coiffure.

Théodore rejoignit le secrétaire sur la droite de la banquette, dans le dos de la jeune femme, suffisamment loin d'elle pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même si jamais une nouvelle impulsion l'amenait à avancer vers elle. Il posa ses mains sur le bois, ongles raclant le dessous de la surface de travail et laissa son dos aller contre celle-ci. Là, il attendit.

\- On est s'est disputés, hier, déclara Hermione. C'est de plus en plus fréquent. Harry est toujours le sujet déclencheur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Toute cette folie autour de Drago... Il veut le raisonner. Je veux laisser couler.

\- Implication contre immobilisme.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Je suis partie ce matin, reprit-elle. Il n'était pas là ?

\- Où alors ?

\- Au Ministère. Il y réfléchit le mieux quand quelque chose le dérange vraiment. Il croit que personne ne le sait. Moi si.

\- Ça n'est pas commun, releva Théodore.

\- Il est comme ça. Pas commun.

\- J'imagine que tu ne l'avais pas prévenu que tu partais aujourd'hui ?

Elle nia et sembla réunir ses forces pour lui annoncer la suite.

\- Il ne sait même pas que ta lettre existe.

\- Tu ne le lui as pas dit ? s'étonna le sorcier brun.

\- Non. C'est la première chose que je lui cache depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je suis étonnamment douée à la chose, regretta-t-elle. Je le connais trop bien. Je sais comment lui mentir.

L'ancien espion retint un souffle de surprise. Cette douce créature était donc elle aussi capable de perfidie. Pas au sens fort, évidemment, mais l'acte restait suffisamment exceptionnel la concernant pour être qualifié ainsi. Pour être sincère, bien qu'il soit averti que tout humain possédait un côté sombre, il avait du mal à croire qu'un tel défaut rentre dans la composition de la sienne. Le cœur de cette femme était l'un des plus honnêtes qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Être témoin d'une de ses tromperies, et même en partager une avec elle, relevait presque de la mauvaise farce.

\- Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione l'observa un moment. Théodore pouvait voir qu'elle se demandait s'il était judicieux de réponde à cette question et de le transformer en une sorte de confident, lui, avec qui elle venait de partager son premier baiser d'infidèle. Son comportement avec elle indiquait clairement qu'il en disait beaucoup moins que ce que son esprit, ou son cœur, renfermait réellement.

\- Il aurait mal réagi : colère, cris, jalousie et j'en passe. Je ne voulais pas de ça. J'en avais déjà assez comme ça.

\- La dispute de trop, hein ?

\- Quand j'ai eu ta lettre, Harry venait juste de prendre la fuite, tu le savais d'ailleurs. Mais tu ignores dans quelles conditions ça s'est passé. Il est passé vous voir. Il ne nous a pas prévenus. Il est juste parti. Ginny l'a beaucoup aidé, je crois. Ça, ajouté un reste, n'a rien empêché et a, en plus, créé un environnement malsain dans lequel on est obligés de vivre depuis. Enfin, pour raccourcir : je n'ai pas voulu lui en parler tout de suite, le moment était mal choisi. Je lui donnais encore plus de munitions pour se battre.

\- Tu as donc décidé sans lui.

\- Ma décision était déjà prise, le détrompa Hermione. Je voulais juste l'avertir, avoir une discussion d'adulte avec lui, le prévenir des risques comme je l'ai fait avec toi. C'est un peu ma faute aussi, mais je ne voulais pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Il devient incontrôlable dès qu'il est question d'Harry, de près ou de loin. Les cris, les disputes, les comportements de gamin, j'en ai assez. Assez !

La jeune femme se força à respirer calmement. La colère commençait à la dominer, elle aussi, lorsque ce sujet était mis sur la table.

Théodore déplora silencieusement qu'un homme ayant les faveurs d'une telle beauté les croit acquises pour de bon et ne sache que les gâcher par tant de bêtise. Comment ne parvenait-on pas à s'asseoir et à discuter avec cette femme de raison ? Comment ne pas trouver un terrain d'entente avec elle ? Quel genre d'idiot pouvait mettre une telle perle en jeu ? Les sentiments qui lui rongeaient le cœur de déception jalouse parlaient probablement pour lui, mais il lui semblait, en toute objectivité, qu'il avait réellement du mal à comprendre, tout mis à part. Surtout, qu'en fin de compte, Ronald Weasley aurait pu trouver son compte dans la réalisation de ce sortilège...

L'ancien espion réalisa alors que la sorcière surdouée avait peut-être laissé passer une chance d'arranger les choses avec son fiancé. Même pas « peut-être » : elle avait laissé passer une chance. Restait à savoir si cette étourderie était conscience et voulu ou non.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une discussion avec lui à propos du sort aurait si mal tournée que cela, commenta-t-il.

Hermione se redressa dans son assise, piquée de curiosité : elle était toute ouïe.

\- S'il veut vraiment régler ses comptes avec Harry, et accessoirement Drago, comme on serait volontaire pour le faire, en passant... Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait laissé passer une chance pareille.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

À cet instant, Théodore redoubla de méfiance. La jeune femme pouvait très bien jouer les idiotes. Pour l'avoir vue à l'œuvre durant la guerre, il savait que cette sorcière de Gryffondor se classait là pour monter les casses-têtes psychologiques. Embrouiller la tête de quelqu'un ne représentait aucune sorte de difficulté pour elle, excepté d'éthique. Et là encore, les sentiments s'enfermaient à double-tour dans un coin de son cerveau, barricadés derrière la raison et l'instinct de survie. Pourtant, il sentait poindre un fait exceptionnel : la grande Hermione Granger avait été victime d'une incroyable étourderie.

\- Pour régler ses comptes avec eux, Ronald a besoin d'une information capitale. Rien qu'une seule...

\- Le lieu où ils se trouvent, devina Hermione.

\- Exactement.

Le visage défait de la née moldue se tourna quelque peu vers lui. Elle semblait médusée. Plus de doutes : cette stratège avait oublié une option dans ses calculs de tacticienne. L'erreur était humaine et pouvait arriver même aux plus grands. Cependant, il y avait les moments pour commettre ce genre de bourdes aux conséquences démesurées et cela n'en était pas un.

\- Avec le sortilège que tu réalises, même en prenant en compte les risques, que tu maîtrises, tu l'as suffisamment prouvé, Ron aurait compris que tu étais en mesure de lui apporter cette information. Il t'aurait donc laissée faire, en évitant la confrontation avec toi.

La née moldue ne semblait pas y croire. Le fils Nott ignorait si elle se blâmait pour son erreur de tactique ou pour celle de femme éreintée qui avait accepté son baiser. Réalisait-elle que, oui, son fiancé aurait été capable d'une telle machinerie pour parvenir à ses fins ? Quel que fut le poids le plus lourd sur son cœur, la désillusion était magistrale et la chute vertigineuse.

Très peu concerné par le chamboulement intérieur de la jeune femme, Théodore sentait néanmoins un goût âcre remplacer celui de la rose contre son palais. Aucun d'eux n'était infaillible dans cette histoire. Hermione aurait pu parler à son fiancé de ses projets, certes pour l'honnêteté, mais surtout, dans son état d'esprit actuel, pour mettre un terme aux affrontements qu'elle n'endurait plus aussi bien qu'auparavant dans leur relation en perte de vitesse. On ne cherchait pas à établir de responsabilité sur ce dernier point, ici, cependant, l'intérêt de cette situation ne se discutait pas pour elle.

Ron, loin d'être stupide sous ses apparences de grand dadais, aurait compris que sa moitié, en s'obstinant dans cette voie grâce à son caractère et son esprit de jusqu'au-boutiste, serait en mesure de lui révéler la cachette de Drago et Harry. Bien que prévenant et attentionné à son égard, il fallait tout de même le lui reconnaître pour éviter d'en faire un méchant trop facile à battre, l'aurait laissée faire parce qu'il y trouvait son compte.

Et puis, il y avait lui-même, Théodore, qui révélait tout cela à Hermione sous couvert de l'aide d'un ami, en réalité rancœur à l'égard de cette belette rousse de pacotille qui avait su détecter le trésor avant lui et s'amusait, désormais, à le jeter par la fenêtre de sa maison bancale par petits bouts. Son discours avisé finirait par s'insinuer dans les méandres de la conscience de cette sorcière. Elle verrait alors le revers de la médaille brillante de son fiancé. Et il avait tout intérêt à ce qu'elle la voit, pour faire son jeu. Seulement, contrairement aux autres, l'ancien espion avait une immense part à perdre dans ce jeu d'intérêts : exposer sa pensée pervertie sur les intentions de Ron plaçait son mode de réflexion à découvert et lui faisait prendre le risque de laisser Hermione comprendre que lui-même qui lui parlait ne valait pas mieux que son fiancé vu qu'il pensait à de tels plans, d'une part, et qu'il voulait à tout prix l'enfoncer dans le mauvais sentiment concernant le cadet des Weasley, d'une autre. Au final, leur triangle n'était fait que de mensonges et de relations rendues intéressées par des sentiments trop forts pour être épanouissants.

Impatient de savoir ce que la née moldue en penserait, de son côté, Théodore enfonça le clou une dernière fois, conscient de sceller définitivement son propre sort. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la réponse à venir et s'avançait avec une idée précise coincée derrière la tête pour faire reprendre ses esprits à la biche égarée sous ses yeux.

\- Admettons que je ne me trompe pas et qu'il te laisse effectivement accomplir le sort. Avec _mes_ souvenirs d'ancien gardien, ton fiancé aurait pu retrouver Harry, et ainsi arriver à ses fins, sur le dos de votre couple.

\- Ron ne ferait pas ça. Peu importe à quel point il tient à ses amis, Harry inclus, il n'accepterait pas de me mettre en danger et encore moins de m'utiliser contre une information ! s'exclama Hermione.

La lionne de Gryffondor se leva vivement. D'un revers de la main, elle écarta un des pans de sa robe de ses jambes. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que mitrailles sur lui. Ça y était ! Elle comprenait donc la manipulation venant de sa part mais restait aveugle à celle de son fiancé. Et elle lui en voulait à lui pour ne pas mieux valoir que le reste des humains sur cette terre.

\- Je reconnais la noblesse d'un sentiment, Théodore, siffla-t-elle. Mais je n'accepte pas les manèges qu'il suscite !

\- Ton fiancé fait exactement la même chose avec toi, se défendit-il.

\- Ron ne sait même pas que je suis ici ! cria-t-elle. Tu es sourd ?! Il ne le sait pas !

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Pour te rendre service !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu mens ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

\- Tu endors la méfiance des gens avec tes beaux discours et ensuite tu t'amuses avec eux comme du gibier ! Tu veux que je te dise, Théodore ? C'est bas ! Très bas ! Je reconnais bien là la marque des Serpentards !

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton fiancé en disant cela, _ma_ _belle._

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Je n'irai pas blâmer Drago pour une fois : il est le seul à n'avoir rien demandé ! Mais peut-être que Ron a raison ! S'associer à vous ne nous apporte que des problèmes !

Hors d'elle, Hermione se détourna, prête à sortir du boudoir d'un pas décidé. Théodore savait, cependant, à son plus grand malheur, quoi dire pour l'arrêter net.

\- Qui est venu chercher l'autre, rappelle-moi ?

Et cela fonctionna. La jeune femme fut près de lui en un quart de seconde, le visage transfiguré de surprise dégoûtée.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! le menaça-t-elle.

\- Tant que tu n'es pas entré là-dedans, je suis encore propriétaire de mes paroles, dit-il en désignant sa tête.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je n'irais jamais défaire la barrière qui est là-dedans ! Trouve un autre pigeon pour régler tes problèmes avec ta _blondasse_!

Surpris par le qualificatif inhabituel dans cette bouche d'ordinaire si raffinée, l'ancien espion ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Drago ? Une _blondasse_? Peut-être bien...

\- Et ça te fait marrer ? Je persiste et signe : il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je m'aventure dans ton esprit de malade !

\- Arrête ton cinéma ! Tu n'étais même pas venue pour ça à la base !

\- Ah ! Oui ? Alors, vas-y ! Pourquoi suis-je venue ? Tu sembles me connaître tellement bien ! J'ai hâte d'entendre les conclusions du spécialiste !

\- C'est juste tellement évident.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne fais que jouer un jeu avec ton fiancé, voilà ce que tu fais.

Les bras d'Hermione en seraient tombés. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'incrédulité. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

\- Mais il ne sait même pas que je suis ici ! Tu as compris, ça ?!

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Théodore.

\- Alors, à quoi joues-tu toi ?! Bon sang !

Ses bras se lançaient tellement dans tous les sens que l'ancien espion ne prit peur qu'elle se blesse. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Calme-toi.

Le rejet fut immédiat. D'un coup, certainement pas mort, la née moldue le repoussa durement.

\- Ne m'approche pas !

Du coin de l'œil, Théodore remarqua que la porte du boudoir s'était entrouverte. La minuscule tête d'un de ses elfes de maison épiait la scène d'un œil attentif et la crainte perceptible dans son petit corps. Forcément : il était de la génération de son père, l'homme placide aux colères flamboyantes se rapprochant davantage du coup de folie violent que d'autre chose, surtout avec des femmes, toutes, excepté sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Hermione suivit son regard et arbora une expression de pure panique en se reculant d'un coup : d'un claquement de doigts, l'ancien espion venait de les enfermer dans le boudoir, l'elfe réduit à attendre de l'autre côté. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Vraiment peur. Tant mieux ! Si c'était ce qu'il fallait, alors il irait jusqu'au bout de l'acte !

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Parce que tu m'as appelée ! maintint-elle.

\- Je n'y crois pas !

Il fit encore un pas dans sa direction, elle fit un pas de côté. Ils entamèrent alors une drôle de ronde, l'un à distance de l'autre, face à face, bougeant selon un cercle prédéfini, mais invisible, sur le sol.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous vous plaignez de Drago ? Vous êtes encore pires que lui ! À manipuler les gens avec vos soi-disent bons sentiments, purs et sincères ! Regarde-moi, et ose me dire que tu m'aimes, maintenant !

Théodore s'immobilisa un instant.

\- Je t'aime vraiment, Hermione, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Prouve-le : laisse-moi partir !

\- Ça ne servirait à rien de te laisser partir maintenant. Réponds juste à ma question : pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! hurla-t-elle.

\- Te faire voir la vérité en face ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Mais quelle vérité ?!

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Pour te rendre la mémoire !

\- Si c'était le cas, rien de cela ne serait en train d'arriver, la détrompa Théodore. Alors ?! Pourquoi es-tu là ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! hurla-t-elle.

La jeune femme tenta de s'éloigner davantage de lui et se plaqua contre l'un des murs. Cet homme n'était pas celui qui venait de l'embrasser si passionnément quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela n'était pas possible. Cet homme ne nourrissait pas de sentiments à son égard. Il n'était qu'un fou possédé par le mauvais esprit. Elle le suivit des yeux.

L'ancien espion s'éloignait. Il prit place sur la banquette que la née moldue occupait plus tôt et inspecta ses ongles. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son visage s'était radouci, redevenu le Théodore mesuré et intelligent qu'elle connaissait. Elle éclata en larmes. Pendant une large poignée de minutes, le sorcier resta parfaitement silencieux en la détaillant tandis qu'elle se cachait dans les replis de son chemisier.

Hermione n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou. La porte était toujours sous l'emprise de la magie du maître des lieux. Elle doutait sincèrement d'avoir le temps de sortir sa baguette, lancer un sort d'ouverture et de parvenir à s'enfuir avant qu'il ne la rattrape, ou même qu'il ne la désarme. Il était tout de même un sorcier qui en avait vu... Aussi, la jeune femme resta recroquevillée contre le mur, pathétique chose sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Hermione ? murmura à nouveau l'ancien espion.

\- Je...

La voix de la née moldue s'éteignit. Elle n'avait plus aucune réponse à apporter à cette question.

\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle de sa voix brisée.

La sorcière de Gryffondor n'osait même plus le regarder. Cet homme aux sautes d'humeurs de malade la terrifiait plus que de raison. Pourtant, elle se sentit frôler la folie à son tour quand, un instant, une petite voix lui souffla que la raison de sa peur n'était pas celle qui paraissait la plus évidente... Son impression fut renforcée lorsque Théodore la regarda à nouveau, l'air totalement atteint de peine et de remords.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, s'excusa-t-il. Mais, au moins, tu as pris conscience des choses.

\- Pardon ? murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Rien de cela n'avait de sens pour elle. Il s'en cachait bien un quelque part, pourtant : sa raison se battait véhément avec elle pour le lui faire accepter.

\- Tu as répondu à la question. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, Hermione.

\- J'ai dit cela uniquement parce que tu n'acceptais ma première réponse.

\- Tu avais tout loisir de m'en donner une autre. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Parce que c'est la seule qui t'es venue. Tu n'est pas dépourvue de répartie ou de réflexion, mais la seule réponse que tu as su trouver à ma question c'est « je ne sais pas ». Alors, tu n'y crois peut-être pas, aussi je vais te donner une chance de comprendre maintenant. Je reformule : où te vois-tu dans quelques années ? Où crois-tu que ta vie va te mener ? Et où voudrais-tu qu'elle te mène ?

Les dernières larmes glissaient le long des cils d'Hermione. Où se voyait-elle dans une paire d'années ? On aurait dit le début d'une question qu'on posait aux enfants dans les écoles moldues : « agite ta baguette, où te vois-tu quand tu seras grand ? ». Mais c'était à elle qu'on demandait cette réponse maintenant, elle, Hermione Granger, plus du tout une petite fille : quelle vie ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était posé ce genre de question existentielle remontait à la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'avec Harry et Ron ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le pont de Poudlard et que le survivant avait détruit la baguette de sureau avant de la jeter dans le vide, petits bouts par petits bouts.

À ce moment-là, Hermione n'avait pas imaginé la vie professionnelle qui l'épanouirait dans sa vie de femme. Elle ne s'était pas non plus représenté de lieu clair et idéal pour s'établir. Aucun but à long terme autre que celui d'enfin vivre n'était établi, tout restait à construire après avoir gagné la guerre. À ce moment-là, où se voyait-elle ? Ici, avec Théodore Nott, à la limite de l'aventure extra-conjugale, sa bague de fiançailles enterrée sous des tonnes de vêtements qu'elle ne mettait jamais dans une valise sans fond ? Sur le sol, comme une chose pitoyable suppliant pour qu'on ne l'importune pas, bourrée de regrets, incapable de réponde à une question simple comme bonjour ? Certainement pas.

Alors où était-elle dans son esprit à la fin de cette guerre ? Nulle part. Elle n'était nulle part ailleurs que sur ce pont embrassé par le soleil du jour. La main droite dans celle de Ron, la gauche dans celle d'Harry, les deux hommes de sa vie de chaque côté, elle au milieu. Le souvenir était toujours aussi vif. Le survivant la tenait fermement, comme une poignée de main pleine de détermination, lui promettant que s'ils avaient survécu à cette horreur, ils parviendraient à surpasser n'importe quoi, tant qu'ils seraient _ensemble._ C'était la promesse d'une longue et belle amitié. Celui qui était son fiancé en devenir à l'époque, lui, enroulait ses doigts entre les siens, tendre, la paume brûlante, son cœur d'homme fier battant si fort que ses pulsions s'en ressentaient jusque dans les veines de son poignet tout contre le sien. Son regard bleu nuit suivait le même horizon qu'Harry, celui qui les attendait là où le soleil se levait, brillant, _ensemble._ Lui, promettait une longue et belle histoire.

Théodore se sentit mourir un peu plus tandis que son cœur finissait de se fendre en deux. La lumière qui baignait les yeux d'Hermione n'était comparable à rien qui n'habite ce monde. Il ne pouvait rien apporter de plus pour embellir ce spectacle. L'arracher à ce qu'elle avait aurait été effort inutile : il ne pouvait pas égaler. Pour l'heure, la née moldue se perdait toujours dans son souvenir. Quand elle reviendrait au moment présent, le sourire ne faiblirait pas et l'ancien espion n'espérait pas qu'il le fasse. Cette femme se lèverait, prendrait ses bagages et partirait sans se retourner. Elle n'appartenait pas à cet endroit ni à cette histoire. La lionne de Gryffondor s'était transformée pour quelques temps en une biche égarée, voilà tout.

La lettre ne lui servait que de prétexte, probablement inconscient, pour prouver à son fiancé qu'elle était encore capable de vivre sans lui, qu'elle ne voulait pas et ne _serait_ pas dépendante de lui. Sans elle, leur couple était bancal, et Ron avait besoin d'en prendre conscience. Mais surtout, cette fuite temporaire servait surtout de chance à ce fils Weasley de réaliser que, sans lui, leur couple ne fonctionnait pas non plus. La fatigue du chaos, fin d'une course qui les avait tous mis hors d'haleine, l'avait amenée jusqu'à ce château. Le besoin de se sentir soutenue et reconnue comme elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'être depuis un moment avait fait le reste. Leur baiser était semblable à celui des contes populaires moldus : la belle princesse éveillée de son coma par un prince. Faire devenir réalité l'éventualité de tromper Ron venait de la réveiller. Le fils Nott n'était rien de plus que la représentation de la faille de son union avec son fiancé. Il ne servait que de péripétie dans leur histoire à eux. Il était l'erreur qui les mettait à l'épreuve. Mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ces deux-là s'en remettraient et qu'elle ne commettrait pas cette erreur deux fois.

Théodore se rendit compte qu'il avait baissé la tête le temps de la réflexion. Il ignorait depuis quand, mais Hermione s'était redressée et le regardait avec une infinie émotion sur les traits. Cet homme n'était pas fou. Il était juste prêt à tout pour l'aider, elle, l'élue de son cœur.

Un cliquetis, et la porte du boudoir s'ouvrait. L'elfe, resté derrière tout ce temps, jeta un œil dans l'embrasure. Rasséréné, il reprit son chemin de ronde dans le château irlandais.

\- Ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît, supplia l'ancien Serpentard.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Si malgré tout ça tu désirais encore revenir... Tu restes la bienvenue, murmura-t-il.

\- Toi aussi.

\- J'en doute.

\- N'en fais rien, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Merci.

Leur entretien s'achevait. La née moldue n'osait pas partir pour autant. Elle attendait près de la porte, les doigts reposant sur cette dernière un peu trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire mais la jeune femme refusait de partir comme cela. Elle avait l'impression de bâcler les choses. Ces petites mimiques adorables poussèrent le sorcier brun au bord du malaise.

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à faire, la poussa-t-il.

\- Il n'empêche que tu m'as demandé un service, quelle qu'ai été ma réponse.

\- Tu ne vas pas oublier ça, hein ?

\- Non.

Ils partagèrent un large sourire.

\- On a tous les deux besoin de temps... Du moins, je suis sûr d'en avoir besoin. Le sort peut attendre, avant la nouvelle année histoire que cela ne provoque pas d'autres... _problèmes_ d'ici là.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Hermione se détourna doucement. Quelque chose retenait encore la légèreté de sa marche.

\- Fais-lui un peu confiance, lui dit-il. Il mettra le temps, mais il comprendra. Comme nous tous.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

\- Parce qu'autrement, il te perdra. Et il sait que c'est la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver dans toute une vie.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux de peine. Ces mots faisaient toujours aussi mal, amour partagé ou non.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Ça n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire avec ce genre de situation.

\- Mais...

\- Va ! Ne te retourne pas ! la poussa-t-il une dernière fois.

Elle avala sa salive.

\- Alors, à plus tard ? hésita-t-elle.

\- À plus tard, lui sourit Théodore.

L'ermite irlandais retrouverait bientôt l'authenticité de son titre. Tandis que cette femme formidable s'éloignait de lui, un pincement de compassion au cœur, l'être débordant d'amour pour un autre, il se défia de lui trouver au moins trois défauts. Trois était, paraissait-il, le chiffre magique pour aimer ou détester quelqu'un. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait l'expérience à chaque fois que ses sentiments pour elle le submergeaient trop, il reprenait le compte.

Jusqu'à tard ce soir-là, assis à son secrétaire, Théodore les dénombra, un par un, ces défauts tous plus idiots que les autres, à les écrire sur une feuille de parchemin. Ils étaient tous d'autant plus débiles qu'ils ne représentaient pas un seul défaut, seul des points de détails dérangeant qui contrariaient tous ses plans.

« _1 – Elle n'est pas avec moi._ »

C'était tout... Il ne parvenait jamais à aller plus loin. Avec un soupir, l'ancien espion enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Le visage de Pansy réapparut dans son esprit accompagné du refrain de ses mots bien sentis. Ah ! Elle en avait encore sous la pédale cette brune sulfureuse ! Elle avait réussi à savoir quelle tournure prendraient les choses avant lui ! Il se demanda soudainement comment la vie l'aidait à gérer ses propres révélations de son côté...

\- Oh ! réalisa-t-il soudainement.

C'était vrai qu'il lui restait une carte de vœux à écrire ! Un nouveau rouleau de parchemin recouvrit la « liste de défauts » d'Hermione. Il ne put, cependant, pas y écrire un seul mot. D'un geste, il récupéra la feuille et la détailla d'un air désolé. Finalement, le fils Nott se leva doucement et s'approcha de l'âtre. Il y avança la main tenant le papier et laissa le premier coin prendre feu. Il le tint aussi longtemps que possible avant de le laisser tomber dans les flammes.

Alors que son écriture quasi calligraphique se consumait, Théodore se força à imaginer, qu'avec cette liste qui resterait éternellement inachevée, celle des raisons qui le poussait à aimer la lionne de Gryffondor serait, elle aussi, réduite en cendres, emportant son cœur avec elle. L'ancien espion n'était pas fait pour aimer d'autre dame que la solitude.

Une fois le parchemin entièrement disparu, le fils Nott soupira longuement. Revenant à son secrétaire, il se saisit de sa plus belle plume et dessina à l'encre noire des mots dont le sens lui échappait à cet instant précis tant son cœur ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, pris dans son écrin de glace. Son art de la parole ne s'en altérait en rien et il ne tarda pas à siffler sa chouette avant d'aller s'effondrer, enfin, sur son lit.

* * *

Rêver est un verbe exclusivement humain. Qu'il s'agisse d'une pensée consciente ou d'un songe onirique, l'homme reconnaît la force et l'influence que ce simple mot possède sur ses choix quotidiens. Morphée, en grande divinité responsable, s'efforce d'apporter sa part, chaque nuit, aux êtres qui plongent dans ses bras par milliers à travers le monde. Bienfaiteurs ou traumatisants, immenses ou faits d'espoirs simples, personne n'échappait totalement à ces images.

Parfois, pourtant, il arrivait que Morphée ne distribue pas la bobine nécessaire à la projection ensommeillée, par manque de temps ou par jugement divin. Certaines vies comportaient déjà tant de rêve elles-mêmes qu'il était inutile à leurs protagonistes d'en recevoir davantage. Ces êtres étaient capables de prendre en charge par eux-mêmes les images qui emplissaient leurs esprits la nuit venue. Ils n'avaient nullement besoin d'un coup de pouce que ce soit pour les rêves ou les cauchemars... Le bonheur ne venait jamais sans son lot d'inquiétudes et de revers.

Cette nuit de décembre, à seulement quelques jours de la nouvelle année, alors qu'elle passait par cette chambre blanche sur la côte nord de la France, Morphée eut un sourire attendri devant la scène qu'offraient à voir ces deux hommes, parmi les plus difficiles qu'elle ait eu à servir ces dernières décennies tant par l'abondance de leurs songes que par les horreurs qu'ils contenaient bien souvent, distribués avec regrets. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait aucune livraison à réaliser ici. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor ressemblaient déjà trop à un rêve pour avoir besoin de ses services oniriques. Ce fut sans aucune commission faite que la divinité s'éclipsa.

Sans aucun songe sur lequel se concentrer, les deux sorciers ne restaient plus avertis que de la présence réconfortante et désirée de l'autre à leurs côtés. Drago ne vit pas la nuit passer, confortablement lové dans le creux chaud de l'épaule du survivant. Une veine active battait tout contre son menton tandis qu'un début de barbe piquait l'arête de son nez. Le sommeil réparateur, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, faussait si bien son rapport au temps qu'il n'eut l'impression que quelques minutes, seulement, s'étaient écoulées quand il se sentit un peu remué. L'étreinte rassurante et protégée des regards par l'immense et douillette couette blanche se défaisait doucement. Il faisait à peine jour et la confusion s'emparait lentement de lui : quelle urgence pouvait bien pousser le survivant à se dérober à cette douce chaleur qui les enveloppait tous deux ? Ses interrogations disparurent lorsque l'épaule un peu dure d'Harry fut remplacée par un édredon, légèrement plus haut, mais aussi plus apprécié par ses cervicales. Il avait alors ramené le coussin contre lui avec l'intention d'en profiter encore cinq minutes.

Peu après, une main avait frotté son dos, juste entre les omoplates, à la naissance de la nuque, là où, parfois, quelque douleur déplaisante se manifestait. Harry lui intimait de se lever à son tour. Une odeur de savon flottait dans l'air et le blond se demandait comment diable l'élu avait pu se doucher si vite ? Il avait bougé dans le lit pour signifier qu'il descendrait bientôt. Le jour semblait se lever à toute vitesse tant la lumière qui provenait de la baie vitrée s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Ses yeux fragiles avaient fui l'agression et l'avaient forcé à s'enfoncer dans les draps propres, juste pour cinq minutes de plus, et...

Maintenant, Drago redressait la tête de l'oreiller moelleux contre sa joue, le tout en grognant. Le tissu entourant le coussin était humide de bave. Il avait horreur de ce défaut qui le suivait depuis toujours. Son organisme était constitué comme ça. Déjà à Poudlard, dans les dortoirs communs, les autres garçons aimaient le chahuter à cause des auréoles foncées qui s'étendaient autour de son visage quand il émergeait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bien sûr, les flots n'étaient libérés que si la qualité de la nuit était excellente, autrement, rien ne coulait jamais de sa bouche. Il essuya celle-ci avec le dos de son poignet.

L'héritier des Malfoy se tourna vers la fenêtre et fit aussitôt le chemin en sens inverse. D'accord ! C'était clair, maintenant ! Il avait replongé après qu'Harry se soit levé, ce qui avait conduit l'autre à venir le réveiller. Là, Morphée l'avait encore rappelé à lui. Le pauvre Gryffondor avait dû perdre courage à tenter de le sortir du lit. Malgré le temps maussade, il n'y avait aucune erreur possible : le jour était bien levé, lui !

Tout en soupirant et en craquant de partout, Drago s'extirpa des draps. Il se frotta le visage et grimaça en baissant le regard sur son intimité. Bien sûr, il était nu ! Ça aurait été tellement moins drôle sinon ! Il allait devoir se lancer en quête de ses habits et...

Pliés, sur la chaise près de la fenêtre, l'ensemble de ses vêtements l'attendaient sagement. Il n'avait pourtant aucune, mais alors aucune, intention de passer ces tissus inconfortables et bien trop sophistiqués pour son esprit à peine émergé de la brume. Il se replia sur le dressing à côté du lit : plus proche et probablement plus fourni que ces quelques loques qu'il portait déjà depuis plusieurs jours et qui commençaient à sentir le rance. Harry lui avait bien emprunté la quasi totalité de ses chemises à l'appartement, il ne se plaindrait pas pour un jogging, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago se leva et fit coulisser la porte : de toute façon, on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Le bonheur était à portée de main, et le blond poussa presque un soupir de contentement en se glissant dans un sweat-shirt et pantalon de jogging gris foncé. On aurait dit qu'il déambulait en pyjama, mais qu'importe !

Finalement, puisqu'on l'avait demandé, l'héritier des Malfoy daigna sortir de la chambre et descendre l'escalier de bois massif jusqu'au salon pour voir ce qui motivait ces réveils à répétition. Sur l'avant-dernière marche, l'ancien Serpentard se figea. Sa main serra la rampe pour sentir la matière. C'était stupide et parfaitement inutile, le spectacle sous ses yeux n'en était pas rendu plus ou moins réel, mais il avait besoin de sentir quelque chose de matériel sous ses doigts. Il ne s'attendait à rien de pareil...

Le salon de « _La tempête_ » brillait de toutes parts. Le plafonnier avait été coupé dans cette pièce, et laissait la part belle aux milliers de petites diodes multicolores que parcourait une vague de lumière, telle un ressac artificiel de la mer tout à côté. Des boules dorées, argents, rouges et vertes lévitaient, sans bruit, à une dizaine de centimètres du haut plafond, et tournaient sur elles-mêmes à un rythme lent et régulier, telles des toupies endormies. De la neige semblait, elle aussi, flotter depuis le sommet de la pièce, chacun des cristaux s'acheminant en vaguelettes jusqu'à un point, situé sous les boules, avant de disparaître, comme par _magie._

À niveau d'homme, çà et là, des bibelots en plastique blanc représentant différents sujets sans thème précis étaient disposés sur les meubles. Quelques étoiles s'inséraient dans le tout. Même l'antique poste de télévision moldu n'y coupait pas : une immense étoile censée reposer, en temps normal, au sommet d'un sapin, lui servait désormais d'antenne. Partout ailleurs, des guirlandes et leurs minuscules fils de couleur réfléchissant, scintillaient en répercutant les clignotements divers de leurs consœurs électriques. Aux carreaux, de la fausse neige formait des arabesques élégantes. Dans un coin, des rouleaux de papiers cadeaux encore dans leurs emballages plastiques attendaient qu'on les utilise puis qu'on les recouvre des nœuds et rubans qui avaient dû servir à ornementer le reste de la décoration du salon.

Harry apparut à l'entrée de celui-ci. Un sourire naquit sur ses traits en le voyant se tenir, de la sorte, dans l'escalier. Son visage devait être décomposé d'incompréhension et de surprise tout à la fois. Dans le jogging du survivant, deux fois trop grand pour lui, il devait avoir l'air d'un clochard trop bien fagoté. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas pris soin de se coiffer ne devait rien arranger à l'affaire. Ses beaux cheveux blonds platine devaient ressembler à une pelote de laine frisée. Mais il semblait que le sorcier légendaire ne se moquait nullement de lui, bien au contraire. En fait, ses lèvres traduisaient plutôt d'une joie de le voir, _enfin,_ debout. Entre ses mains, un plat en cristal rempli de pommes de pins, était destiné à être posé sur la table basse en verre, juste devant la télévision. En le faisant, Harry plaisanta.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'étais prêt à appeler un médicomage.

La main de Drago glissa le long de la rambarde, frémissante. Il descendit les deux dernières marches en regardant autour de lui d'un air ébahi. Sous ses yeux se trouvait tout ce que le survivant était parti chercher hier après leur accrochage, tout ce qu'il devait installer depuis le matin, tout ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le blond.

La réaction de l'héritier des Malfoy fit perdre un peu de sa superbe au héros sorcier. Il se frotta la nuque, gêné. Il avait beau vivre depuis des années dans le monde magique, Harry restait d'ascendance moldue grâce aux Dursley, et jamais une seule minute sa réflexion ne lui avait soufflé que quelqu'un puisse trouver toutes ces traditions un peu... _décalées._ Nerveux, l'élu observa son amant de plus d'un soir s'avancer dans la pièce et se saisir d'un petit sujet en plastique blanc qu'il tourna et retourna entre ses doigts avant de se mettre à observer les étoiles accrochées par-ci par-là.

\- Tu m'as fait remarquer hier qu'il n'y avait pas de décorations... Je... Bon, ce n'est pas grand chose, je suis d'accord ! C'est même un peu stupide... et ridicule, sûrement... Je reconnais. Mais, je... Enfin, tu comprends...

Le disque de justification continua de tourner dans la bouche du Gryffondor avec ses accords hésitants et ses notes de reproches envers lui-même. Il assumait par avance que le sang-pur trouverait cela totalement mielleux et débile, et qu'il en profiterait probablement pour se remettre sur les rails de leur dispute de la veille, enfonçant le clou : « _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu sais ?_ ».

L'héritier des Malfoy devint rapidement sourd à tous ses marmonnements. Il se perdait dans les quelques fournitures qui agrémentaient la pièce. Cela n'était pas grand chose, c'était vrai. Si l'on disséminait l'ensemble dans la maison toute entière, personne ne remarquerait même que l'on fêtait quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle tout était rassemblé dans une pièce en un espèce de trop plein constitué de trop d'efforts d'assemblage...

Pourtant, ce « _pas grand chose_ » semblait déjà trop énorme au blond. Une seule pièce faisait partie du cadeau d'Harry, car il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de présent à son égard, mais toute celle-ci y était passé. Aucun recoin n'avait été épargné par la frénésie décorative. C'était chargé, lourd, clinquant et un peu enfantin, voire grotesque. Son tempérament de Serpentard s'en moquerait probablement dans quelque temps. Mais pour l'heure, Drago ne saisissait que l'intention qui se dégageait de cet ensemble brouillon.

Derrière chaque étoile en carton, recouvert de paillettes dorées, le blond sentait le malaise d'Harry réalisant le vide de sa maison, réputée accueillante, en cette période. Derrière chaque bibelot ou petit sujet, le Serpentard ressentait la détermination du survivant à arranger cette « bavure » qu'il jugeait impardonnable à son égard, lui, qui venait de passer un temps à Azkaban à cause d'une imprudente dispute qu'il se reprochait toujours. Derrière chaque guirlande, l'héritier des Malfoy comprenait à quel point le Gryffondor était prêt à tout pour les personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, et repensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis le début de cette histoire. Derrière chaque diode clignotante, il s'imaginait le sorcier légendaire se battre avec son compteur capricieux pour remettre le courant en marche et lui permettre de se réveiller avec ce spectacle. Drago repensait à la main sur son épaule, ce matin, angoissée que les plombs ne sautent une nouvelle fois avant qu'Harry n'ait une chance de le tirer du lit.

On aurait dit la réalisation d'un petit enfant à l'attention de ses parents : « Regarde, maman, je l'ai fait pour toi ! Tout ça, parce que... _je t'aime !_ ».

Le cœur de Drago se gonfla dans sa poitrine. L'idée première rebondissait bien sur une remarque sarcastique de sa part. C'était une réponse : « Là ! Tu ne pourras plus dire que tu n'as pas tes décorations ! ». Mais le sens véritable de tout cela était tellement plus profond qu'un banal retour de fierté mal placée. C'était la manifestation physique de ce que le sorcier légendaire lui avait avoué hier soir. Harry Potter l'aimait. Comment ne pas y croire après tout cela ? Comment éviter que ses propres yeux ne s'emplissent de ces étoiles là ? Comment encore ignorer les battements incontrôlables de son cœur ? Comment encore réprimer cette émotion, loin de lui être inconnue, mais tellement plus impérieuse que tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu ? Comment ne pas y voir un signe auquel il s'obstinait à ne pas croire ? La seule et unique réponse à ces questions-là et aux milliards d'autres similaires qui se posaient à lui était la suivante : « _Impossible_ ».

Drago cligna des yeux, soudainement ébloui par l'aura de cette pièce illuminée. Pour un peu, il se serait cru en pleine descente de trip. Il se retourna vers Harry, tête basse sur le bibelot entre ses mains. Le survivant babillait toujours ses explications vaseuses. L'héritier des Malfoy osa poser son regard sur son visage incroyablement réel.

\- Tu comprends, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver après Noël... Les moldus, tu sais... C'est la razzia avant le 25... Il n'y a plus rien après... Je...

\- Tu es complètement fou, Potter, sourit-il.

Le sorcier légendaire plongea au creux des pupilles argentées, sans même y penser. Un soupir lui échappa tant le sentiment qui l'envahit le dépassait totalement. Ces yeux le désarmaient encore un peu plus à chaque fois. Et ce sourire doux comme lui seul l'avait jamais vu dans l'intimité de leurs quatre murs, à Londres, ici... Fou, oui, de ce sang-pur comme jamais fou de rien d'autre dans toutes ses vies... Il baissa la tête.

\- Oui, c'est probablement ça, murmura-t-il. Je suis fou.

Deux bras virent l'enserrer autour de la taille et un corps se colla au sien. Il crut mourir en sentant la respiration chaude de Drago contre son visage. Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Car ce qui devait l'achever pour de bon, n'était alors encore qu'à suivre.

\- Tant mieux, déclara l'héritier des Malfoy. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais tu n'aurais commencé cette recherche insensée du dernier des Malfoy. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais tu n'aurais maudit le Square Grimmault avec de la magie noire. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais tu n'aurais fui tes amis en poursuivant ta quête de malade. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais tu ne m'aurais retrouvé au fin fond de cette boîte moldue. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais tu ne m'aurais sorti du manoir Malfoy, jamais tu ne serais devenu mon gardien du secret, par défaut. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais je n'aurais fini par ne pas regretter ce choix. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais je n'aurais été libre. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais nous n'aurions partagé ces moments ensemble, jamais tu ne nous aurais amené ici. Si tu n'avais pas été fou, jamais je n'aurais eu d'aussi belles fêtes... Si tu n'avais pas été fou, Harry, jamais je n'aurais eu la chance de faire ça.

\- Quoi ? murmura le survivant.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Les deux paumes froides vinrent encadrer son visage, deux pouces caressants frottaient doucement ses tempes, tandis que deux lèvres se joignaient aux siennes avec tendresse. Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, un peu pris de court. Il ferma les yeux en répondant. Ce baiser n'était comme aucun autre. Leurs langues ne se mélangeaient pas, leurs dents ne s'entrechoquaient pas, leurs lèvres n'étaient pas meurtries par la précipitation, il n'y avait pas de soupir d'envie. Rien de tout cela. Leurs lèvres dansaient les unes contre les autres sans rien demander de plus qu'à partager un instant d'affection à travers ce contact. De temps à autre, l'un s'écartait un peu de l'autre mais repartait sitôt dans l'étreinte passionnée. Lorsque leurs souffles se firent trop courts pour pouvoir en supporter davantage, les deux sorciers restèrent enlacés. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Là, le magnifique visage anguleux de Drago l'attendait. Ainsi que ces quelques mots sur le bout de sa langue :

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

Il pleuvait. Depuis trois jours, sans discontinuer, la pluie tombait et tombait encore sur l'Angleterre. C'était chose sûre à présent : à moins d'un miracle, la neige ne pointerait jamais le bout de son nez cette année. Février serait le dernier décideur sur l'existence de gelées hivernales ou non.

De l'autre côté des immenses fenêtres du manoir Zabini s'écoulaient à grandes eaux des cascades de pluie. Les gouttières dégorgeaient et leur contenu s'abattait sur le sol en claquant. Blaise aurait pu faire cesser ce bruit en jetant un sort d'insonorisation. De la même façon qu'il aurait pu faire tomber de la neige sur son domaine. Mais tout cela lui importait peu, en réalité. Il gardait cette observation de la météo à cause de Pansy qui passait son temps à se plaindre du temps qu'il faisait. Une fois que l'on vivait avec quelqu'un, ses qualités comme ses défauts avaient tendance à déteindre sur vous et à ne plus jamais repartir, à moins de suivre une cure de désintoxication avec un autre amour.

Un petit plateau glissa devant lui, sur la table où il prenait son petit-déjeuner, non loin des cuisines et du salon de l'entrée où attendaient toujours ses invités, si invités il y avait. Son elfe de maison, grimpé sur un minuscule escabeau, posa la tasse fumante de thé et sa soucoupe devant lui, avança le sucre marron, la petite cuillère et sa serviette en tissu blanc, avant de reprendre le plateau rond et de disparaître avec son marche-pied sous le bras.

De la vapeur s'élevait du liquide brûlant d'où se dégageait une odeur fruitée de fraises des bois. Blaise versa deux petites cuillères complètes de sucre avant de touiller l'ensemble. Il n'était même pas sûr de le boire. Lui était plutôt café que thé le matin. Seulement, déjeuner seul lui paraissait obstacle insurmontable aujourd'hui. Faire amener les produits préférés de Pansy avait paru une bonne idée pour se sentir moins seul, prétendre qu'elle était encore là... Plus tellement maintenant. En fait, c'était encore pire. Une sorte d'attente flottait dans l'air et l'empêchait de se mettre à quoi que ce soit depuis la veille, même manger un petit-déjeuner. Rien ne l'engageait et tout le plongeait dans l'ennui le plus profond.

Après un moment à laisser le breuvage refroidir, le sorcier noir retira la cuillère de la tasse et la déposa délicatement sur la serviette blanche, y laissant des traces roses. Du bout des doigts, il testa la température de la anse en porcelaine. Satisfait, Blaise souleva l'ensemble vers sa bouche. Son geste se figea à seulement quelques millimètres de sa bouche lorsque trois coups de poignée retentirent contre l'immense porte d'entrée en bois du manoir, dans le salon d'à côté.

L'elfe accourut des cuisines. De la main, le maître des lieux l'arrêta.

\- Laisse.

La créature sembla surprise mais n'argumenta pas. Elle s'inclina et disparut dans les méandres de la demeure aristocratique.

Le fils Zabini se leva de sa chaise et marcha calmement jusqu'à la porte. Là, il ouvrit le battant droit en grand. L'air froid sentait l'humidité et s'engouffrait à l'intérieure avec l'aide de la brise glacée. Les premières dalles de marbre de l'entrée se recouvraient déjà de gouttes et ne tarderaient pas à devenir glissantes.

Pour autant, Blaise garda la porte grande ouverte. Pour un peu, il aurait même ouvert le deuxième battant, histoire de faire claires ses intentions à l'égard du visiteur : bienvenue.

Le parapluie noir qui se présentait à lui dégorgeait déjà de gouttes qui attaquaient sa surface imperméable sans merci. Les baleines qui le maintenaient parfaitement tendu ruisselaient chacune, telles une dizaine de rivières chutant à la verticale vers l'immense flaque qui se formait sous les bottines de cuir qui devaient, en raison de leur grand âge, prendre l'eau depuis longtemps.

Sous l'ombrelle sombre, le visage blanc de Pansy se démarquait comme la neige immaculée de la boue. Ses magnifiques pupilles bleu-vert le scrutaient sans aucune certitude. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns frisottaient à force d'avoir absorbé trop d'eau balayée contre sa tête par le vent. Elle ne bougea pas tandis qu'il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'arriver jusque là. Son attention plongea le long de son bras droit, là où une valise était accrochée à ses doigts. Finalement, Blaise replongea dans son regard de magicienne en lui souriant. *

\- Te voilà, dit-il.

\- Me voilà acquiesça-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

La joie de la femme sulfureuse s'abîma un peu. Pouvait-elle rentrer sans lui annoncer la raison e sa venue ? Pouvait-elle poser ses valises et lui imposer ce bouleversement sans plus ample discussion ? Ils avaient des projets avant qu'elle ne quitte cette demeure de son propre gré. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Il voulait toujours de cet enfant. Mais avait-elle pour autant le droit de revenir comme cela. Était-ce vraiment si simple ?

L'eau cognait son parapluie noir et perturbait le silence de sa réflexion. Blaise ne disait toujours rien. Elle ne quittait pas ses lèvres des yeux. Avec le tintamarre que la pluie faisait autour d'eux, elle craignait de ne pas l'entendre s'il venait à parler. Et Merlin espérait-elle qu'il le fasse ! Quelle possède enfin un indice sur son état d'esprit ! Il n'était pas normal pour un homme au sang si chaud, et aux colères si froides, de ne pas nourrir la moindre once de rancœur à son égard, de lui sourire de la sorte sur le pas de la porte. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose, mais tout sauf des excuses. Soudain, Pansy comprit.

\- Je vais tuer Théo, soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors, ce que le petit oiseau m'a dit est vrai ? sourit Blaise.

La sorcière brune regarda ses bouts de pieds, puis releva la tête, l'amusement sur les traits. Elle acquiesça. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut au fils Zabini pour perdre toute mesure de calme. Le bonheur éclaira son visage. Il la saisit par la main tenant son parapluie et la tira à l'intérieur du manoir. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Sur le marbre devenu patinoire, Pansy trébucha. Elle lâcha son parapluie noir qui s'effondra par-dessus la valise renversée sur le sol.

\- Enfin, murmura le maître des lieux avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La jeune femme répondit à son baiser, encadrant son visage basané entre ses mains glacées et mouillées. Ses yeux pétillant ne virent plus que les iris noirs de son homme qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être le sien, un feu de désir et de chaleur humaine les recouvrant totalement. Front contre front, il réchauffait ses mains entre les siennes entre leurs poitrines.

 _\- Enfin_ , répéta Blaise.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que s'achève le 32ème chapitre ! Je vous confirme par la même occasion l'estimation que je faisais la dernière fois : 3/4 chapitres avant la fin qui arrivera courant Août si tout se passe bien ! ^^**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir ;)**

 **Merci de me suivre et à la prochaine !**


	33. La briseuse de secret

**Salut à tous !**

 **Très heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Un peu spécial cette semaine puisqu'il s'agit essentiellement d'un "retour en arrière", comprenez par là que l'on revient sur des souvenirs, et plus spécialement deux majeurs, déjà cité pour l'un mais jamais réellement relaté. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIII : La briseuse de secret**

 _Temps présent, 29 Décembre, Irlande, château-fort de Théodore Nott_

Place était faite ! Les longs couloirs austères et labyrinthiques, vides de toute fourniture à l'exception d'anciens soutiens de torches accrochés aux murs pierreux, s'étendaient comme un déjà-vu inquiétant. Le tournant à angle-droit franchi, Hermione retint son souffle. La minuscule ombre de l'elfe de maison, guide du dédale, dansait loin devant elle. Son petit corps se dessinait en contraste particulièrement détaillé jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles et aux plis de son habit : tâche noire cornée sur un écran blanc incroyablement éblouissant. Il ne se retournait jamais pour voir si les invités suivaient et marchait droit devant lui, ses pieds nus émettant un son particulier dans les longues veines noires comme celle qui le séparait encore de la née moldue.

La jeune femme se força à respirer calmement, jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule droite puis repris la suite de l'elfe, à peine rassérénée. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, où l'imminence d'un bouleversement de grand ordre était tangible, les souvenirs de la guerre et de ses moments décisifs refaisaient surface. Le fait que le château-fort irlandais de la famille Nott soit, indéniablement, une demeure de Sangs-Purs ne devait rien arranger non plus : les passages secrets se devinaient derrière certaines pierres, probablement des leurres destinés à protéger les véritables issues et à emmurer vivant un quelconque intrus un peu simple d'esprit. Ces boyaux oppressants ne contenaient quasiment aucune lumière naturelle. L'air y était frais et une odeur d'humidité s'évadait des murs pour flatter visage et narines.

Une présence dans son dos la fit entamer la traversée de ce couloir. On ne l'avait nullement poussée dans ses retranchements pour franchir le pas, mais la lionne de Gryffondor ne voulait pas paraître diminuée. Sa maison de sélection avait la réputation d'être la plus courageuse. La déshonorer en se dégonflant devant quatre murs simplement parce que leur noirceur faisait écho aux effluves de magie noire et titillait son imagination quant à ce qui pouvait se tapir dans l'obscurité, aurait été un manque de gratitude.

Bientôt, Hermione rejoignit son escorte dans la lumière aveuglante. Elle plissa les yeux et, une fois accommodée, découvrit cette aile de la demeure encore inexplorée par ses soins. Une de ses craintes, avant de venir, résidait dans le fait que Théodore, seul décideur des détails de la réalisation du sortilège briseur d'amnésie magique, pouvait choisir un endroit peu ouvert sur l'extérieur, sombre et étouffant, propice à l'introspection, comme il les affectionnait très probablement, et comme les cachots dont elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'ils soient absents sous les fondations. Fort heureusement, l'ancien Serpentard semblait avoir saisi l'importance de les mettre tous deux à l'aise. Ce fut donc avec un peu plus de confiance que la née moldue poursuivit son avancée en terre inconnue.

La créature choisit rapidement de s'arrêter devant une porte sur leur gauche. Porte ouverte, l'elfe s'inclina en invitant sa suite à pénétrer dans la pièce sans lui. Hermione obéit docilement. Un soulagement la traversa : Théodore n'avait pas choisi, non plus, de renouveler l'expérience du boudoir avec elle. Ils savaient désormais, tous deux, où ce genre de choses pouvait les mener. L'ancien espion devait avoir sélectionné un endroit relativement neutre pour eux afin d'éviter que des souvenirs relatifs au lieu d'exécution ne remontent à la surface et ne les empêche de se concentrer. Enfin, empêche Hermione de se concentrer : tout ce que lui avait à faire était de se détendre au maximum pour faciliter l'immersion de la sorcière surdouée dans son esprit.

La porte se referma. La brune posa son sac sur la surface libre d'un guéridon et s'avança un peu plus dans ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. La pièce était très grande, pas immense, mais pas minime non plus. Des ouvertures régulières faisaient entrer la lumière naturelle de tous les coins, excepté sur le pan de mur abritant la porte : le couloir. Quelques antiquités soigneusement entretenues et aux métaux polis ornaient tables et sols avec goût parmi les « murs » de livres.

Hermione s'approcha d'une étagère et en parcourut les titres avec une pointe d'émerveillement discret. Quelle collection ! Que des traités d'herbologie parmi les anthologies de potions ou les livres théoriques sur les sortilèges de toutes sortes, en toutes langues ou écritures codées. Certains auraient pu se vendre à prix d'or et appelaient clairement la curiosité de la dévoreuse de connaissance en elle. Rien que de la magie ! Il lui faudrait réserver une pièce similaire dans sa nouvelle maison et débuter, elle aussi, une collection d'ouvrages de la même qualité.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en n'entendant personne entrer pour autant. Elle s'extirpa de la contemplation des bibliothèques et revint vers l'entrée. Là, Théodore hésitait sur le seuil, figé dans une expression de surprise désagréable.

\- Blaise ?

Ses yeux bruns bifurquèrent vers la née moldue. Le fils Zabini avait gracieusement accepté de l'accompagner jusqu'au château de son ami d'enfance et de l'assister, si nécessaire, dans la réalisation du sortilège. « _Gracieusement_ » était ce qu'elle supposait, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que l'ancien Serpentard y trouvait son compte. La réaction mitigée de Théodore avait été anticipée, la gêne qui la ferait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à la manière de Ron beaucoup moins. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- C'est...

\- C'est une condition, l'aida Blaise.

\- Une condition ? Je pensais que nous serions plus... au _calme_ , commenta l'ancien espion sans cesser de dévisager son ami des yeux. Il n'a jamais été question d'une quelconque condition.

\- Hermione est la seule à s'impliquer et le restera si rien ne tourne mal, assura le sorcier noir. Quant à la condition...

Il se tourna vers la née moldue qui mordait ses lèvres d'embarras.

\- C'est ça ou pas de sortilège du tout, termina-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui le dit ? interrogea le fils Nott.

\- Weasley, le détrompa Blaise. Mais j'avoue que cet arrangement me convient tout autant. Puisque je ne peux pas empêcher ton entêtement, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Théodore se tourna vers la sorcière surdouée. Son regard descendit le long de son bras gauche pour aboutir jusqu'à sa main. La bague de fiançailles de la lionne de Gryffondor avait retrouvé sa place à son annulaire. Elle avait réussi à arranger les choses avec le roux. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela le réjouissait de manière personnelle, mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne ressentait pas une pointe de soulagement pour cette femme sublime : Hermione ne méritait rien d'autre que le bonheur, et si c'était avec un autre... Et bien, il devait se faire violence malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et l'accepter. Il le supporterait toujours mieux que de la réclamer sienne sans pouvoir, après coup, la rendre heureuse. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'était que mensonge : l'ancien espion ne doutait pas un seul instant de pouvoir le faire. Mais puisque l'univers se liguait contre lui, la mauvaise foi restait sa seule alliée.

\- Si ça arrange tout le monde, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, accepta-t-il.

Blaise hocha la tête. Le discours moralisateur ne servait à rien avec le fils Nott : entré par une oreille, sitôt ressorti par l'autre. Le sorcier basané se déculpabilisait au maximum de ses possibilités en étant présent lors de l'exécution. Il espérait bien que tout se déroule pour le mieux, surtout pour eux, mais aussi dans l'efficacité du sort. Si la barrière mentale de Théodore était brisée, les réponses conséquentes qu'il serait en mesure de leur apporter clôtureraient toutes les spéculations néfastes qu'ils devaient tous faire disparaître de leurs vies.

La lionne de Gryffondor s'était approchée de Théodore et lui parlait à voix basse, probablement de ce qu'elle avait à mettre au clair avec lui avant de commencer. Par politesse, Blaise s'éloigna de quelques pas vers les bibliothèques et tenta de nourrir son intérêt sans s'intéresser à ce qui se disait plus loin.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione. Mais c'est le meilleur compromis que j'ai pu obtenir de lui...

\- Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Hermione, je comprends. Si on imagine que tout aurait pu être annulé à cause de ça, un gardien ne me dérange pas, c'est bon.

\- Il ne voulait pas venir lui-même. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler, à la fois envers toi mais aussi pour ma sécurité. Je...

\- C'est un bon choix.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Oui.

\- Et à propos de ce dont je devais être... _avertie_? demanda la jeune femme.

L'ancien Serpentard soupira doucement. C'était vrai : avec tout ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps matériel de se mettre dans la confidence des images qu'ils pourraient apercevoir dans leurs têtes respectives.

\- Tu te souviens de la... manipulation... que j'ai faite la dernière fois ? tenta-t-il. Celle qui t'a mise hors de toi ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans, résuma-t-il grossièrement. Quelques scènes de violence de mon père frappant ses compagnes, aperçues entre deux portes. Des souvenirs de lui, surtout, essentiellement positifs. Serpentard, Drago bien sûr. La guerre, mais rien dont tu ne sois pas déjà au courant, je pense.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai fait ma part. Maintenant, à toi de jouer.

Théodore posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la serra doucement. Elle lui sourit doucement. Le fils Zabini s'était rapproché sensiblement et attendait, mains jointes devant lui, qu'on lui donne des directives. Probablement respectait-il également un accord passé avec Ron : si jamais il s'approche d'elle... La sorcière se recula un peu et inspecta les alentours.

\- Théodore, tu peux t'asseoir sur ce canapé, déclara Hermione. Je me tiendrai derrière toi pour la réalisation. Blaise... Tu peux te mettre là, lui indiqua-t-elle un coin non loin d'eux.

\- Dans quel cas dois-je intervenir ?

\- Le sort ne devrait pas durer longtemps, pas plus de quelques secondes. Enfin pour toi, pour nous ce sera une autre histoire. On sera plongés dans la tête l'un de l'autre à parcourir des milliers de souvenirs, qui peuvent se mélanger les uns les autres... Mais si jamais cela venait à excéder une certaine durée... L'essentiel est que si tu remarques une perturbation majeure dans le flux de nos magies, entends là qu'aucune ne doit totalement submerger l'autre, insuffler un peu de ta magie à la personne en difficulté est une bonne option.

\- Et comment je fais ça ?

\- En lui jetant un sort. Quelque chose qui ne soit pas handicapant et qui ne déconcentrera pas vraiment la personne visée.

\- Un _petrificus_? Par exemple ? suggéra Blaise.

\- Par exemple, acquiesça Hermione. De toute façon, nous ne serons pas capable de t'entendre, de te voir ou de bouger pendant la manœuvre. Et, sous aucun prétexte, et je veux que ça soit bien compris : sous aucun prétexte, tu ne dois t'immiscer dans l'esprit de l'un ou de l'autre. C'est trop dangereux. Évite de nous toucher aussi, on ne sait jamais.

\- Compris.

Sans plus de cérémonie, tout le monde prit place. Théodore s'installa dans le canapé et posa les mains sur les cuisses. D'un œil, il observa Blaise sortir sa baguette et se mette sur le qui-vive. Hermione échangea un regard avec celui-ci et hocha la tête. À son tour, elle dégaina.

\- Juste au cas où, un dernier avertissement, dit-elle. J'ai été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange dans le manoir Malfoy en présence de la famille au grand complet. J'ai aussi vu les reflet des yeux d'un basilic dans un miroir à la bibliothèque en deuxième année. Je crois que c'est tout... Ah ! Non, j'oubliais, pas forcément dangereux mais un peu... bref : j'ai embrassé Cormac McLaggen sous le gui à la soirée d'Horace Slughorn en sixième année.

\- Quoi ?! se retourna l'ancien espion. Ce mufle ?!

La née moldue se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son rire. Blaise tentait, lui aussi, de ne pas éclater en fou rire.

\- Oui... C'est une longue histoire.

\- Tu as l'air d'en avoir beaucoup à raconter des longues histoires, releva le fils Zabini. Quelle cascadeuse !

\- Tu n'as pas idée !

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Théodore, le maintenant fermement en place. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver avec ce genre de magie. Puisque c'était sa première fois avec ce sort, elle pouvait mal doser la puissance et se retrouver projetée en arrière par un effet de rejet. Elle prit une large inspiration.

\- Prêts ?

\- Quand tu veux, répondit l'ancien espion.

\- Alors, on y va.

Un murmure en une drôle de langue franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. L'instant d'après, les sorciers fusionnaient leurs esprits à la recherche de la barrière qui délivrerait le fils Nott de son pacte de gardien du secret mal achevé. Des milliards de bribes indistinctes semblaient flotter dans un flou généralisé et un fond sonore épileptique en ultra accéléré. Les souvenirs s'interpénétraient et altéraient l'original à visionner. Soudain, ils cambrèrent leurs têtes vers le plafond lorsqu'une détonation déchira leurs tympans.

* * *

« _Je t'aime vraiment, Hermione_ » … « _on a arpenté l'Angleterre pendant près de cinq mois pour les retrouver tous les deux_ » … « _Grandis un peu, Ron !_ » … « _Tu connais le résultat_ » …

 _Souvenirs d'Hermione, 28 Décembre_

Un violent coup de tonnerre rebondit à l'infini contre les collines boueuses de pluie du comté de Devon, dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Le moindre moldu présent aux alentours, si moldu il y avait, aurait eu bien du mal à trouver trace de l'orage, ou même à détecter la présence d'un unique éclair dans les cieux vides de toute charge électrique. Bien qu'il ne se produise aucune rencontre entre air chaud et air froid au-dessus de ces terres glacées en plein hiver, les originalités climatiques n'étaient jamais à exclure du champ des possibles. Cependant, devant ce ciel gris qui n'apportait que de l'eau, en veux-tu en voilà, depuis des jours, le simple moldu renoncerait bien vite, tablant sur l'hallucination auditive, pour retourner à l'étude approfondie du programme des chaînes du câble à visionner en cette période de congés.

En revanche, plus en profondeur dans ces terres rendues marécageuses par les intempéries, caché derrière des arbres aux branches dénudées et aux racines recouvertes d'un tapis de feuilles rougies et collantes un pavillon portait une attention toute particulière à ces manifestations orageuses. Plus exactement, une jeune femme en son sein s'y intéressait. À l'entente de ce coup de tonnerre isolé, son oreille s'était tendue tandis qu'elle marchait sans but précis dans une large salle à manger garnie d'une, curieusement, petite table rectangulaire pouvant accueillir six convives en tout : deux sur chaque longueur et un sur chaque hauteur de la table, en vis à vis. Le bois était foncé et décoré de traces d'écorce quasi noires et naturelles. Au centre de la table, un vase abritait déjà un pied d'orchidées sauvage à couleur changeante. À cet heure-là, les pétales arboraient un beau parme. Du bout des doigts, la jeune femme en caressa l'un d'eux.

La foudre ne frappa pas une seconde fois. Et pour sûr : il ne s'agissait pas d'une tempête. Ou plutôt, pas de ce genre de tempête. S'il fallait à tout prix lui trouver une comparaison, la tornade aurait été un bon choix. Mais cette analogie importait peu, en réalité, car venait déjà des bruits de pas depuis l'entrée de la maison. La jeune femme cessa de prodiguer de l'affection, inutile, à l'orchidée rendue vivace grâce à un sortilège. Son attention se reporta sur la bague de fiançailles à son doigt, la triturant en tous sens.

\- Alors tu étais là ? résonna une voix.

Un silence.

\- Tu sais que je t'ai cherchée partout ?

\- Tu m'as trouvée, répondit Hermione.

Une immense main à la peau claire couverte de tâches de rousseur saisit un peu maladroitement son poignet pour lui faire cesser la manipulation du bijou autour de son annulaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? tonna encore la voix. Tu vas prendre le même pli que lui ? Faire des fugues dès que quelque chose ne va pas ? Je suis fatigué de courir après tout le monde !

\- Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas fugué : je suis là.

L'armoire vide, toutes tes affaires disparues, aucun mot, aucune explication, aucune nouvelle, pas même à Ginny !

\- Je suis libre de mes propres mouvements, Ron ! Je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne !

Le cadet des Weasley apparut. Il la dévisageait comme un animal curieux avec lequel on ne sait comment agir : circonspection et crainte.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a assez d'un ? reprit-il. Ne te mets pas à faire la même chose !

\- C'est amusant que tu dises cela, ironisa la née moldue. Il n'y a pas deux jours, j'aurais dû payer pour qu'une phrase pareille sorte de ta bouche.

\- Au moins, préviens-moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Si tu voulais emménager ici plus tôt et pas après la nouvelle année comme on l'avait prévu, le temps de voir si les choses s'arrangeaient avec... avec Harry. Tu aurais pu me le dire ! J'aurais accepté !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est question d'une date d'emménagement, Ron ? Sérieusement ?

\- Bon ! Tu avais besoin d'être seule, je comprends, mais... Quoi ?!

La sorcière surdouée avait levé les bras au ciel. Il n'avait rien compris, comme d'habitude ! Le sujet « Harry » semblait connaître quelques progrès, mais c'était aux dépens du reste, soumis, de fait, à une régression intolérable. Le cadet des Weasley n'était pas si naïf que cela, si ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Il avait clairement eu peur de la voir se volatiliser, elle aussi, et espérait sincèrement que cela ne masquait rien d'autre qu'un besoin de décompresser. Autrement, il ne donnait pas cher de lui. Elle le connaissait par cœur et lisait dans ses yeux bleu nuit comme en un livre ouvert.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

La jeune femme sourit tristement en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? murmura-t-elle. Tu viens d'arriver. Et pourtant, tu demandes ce que tu as « encore » dit. Tu trouves ça normal, dis-moi ?

\- Étant donné que tout ce que je dis dérange...

\- Tu ne sais pas reconnaître les limites ni discuter, c'est lassant, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Alors on va faire une chose, commença Ron.

Le roux tira deux chaise de la table avant de les désigner d'un geste de la main.

\- Toi et moi, on va s'asseoir ici et on va parler. Ça te va ?

La scène tira une moue affectée à Hermione. Elle reprit son observation des collines marrons et désertes. Ron avait les bons réflexes, vraiment, il les avait tous. Seulement, il ne mettait jamais le bon en place quand il le fallait. Au stade où ils en étaient arrivés, discuter autour d'une table, que ce soit expression imagée ou non, semblait dépassé. Sauf que, pour une fois, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas blâmer son fiancé pour son erreur. Dans son esprit à lui, il était encore temps de le faire : parce qu'il ne savait pas.

Après un moment de silence, la lionne de Gryffondor enfoui une main dans les plis de sa robe et en ressortit un parchemin froissé par ses multiples manipulations : la lettre de Théodore. Elle considéra le papier pendant un instant puis s'approcha du cadet des Weasley. Finalement, Hermione le posa sur la table, juste devant Ron, et s'éloigna à nouveau.

Son fiancé se saisit du parchemin et y plongea toute son attention. Ses pupilles parcoururent les lignes, unes à unes, à plusieurs reprises, sans jamais rien commenter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retourna la feuille pour prendre connaissance d'une éventuelle suite ou d'un autre indice quelconque. Le geste fut reproduit maintes fois avant qu'il ne redresse la tête, l'air médusé, comprenant probablement de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne rencontra que le dos de la jeune femme qui avait repris la manipulation nerveuse de sa bague.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une lettre.

\- Je vois, merci. Je veux dire... Bon, écoute, retourne-toi, lui demanda-t-il abruptement. On ne peut pas parler dans ces conditions ! Et arrête de jouer avec cette fichue bague !

La née moldue relâcha précipitamment l'anneau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en obéissant. La boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans le fond de la gorge de Ron était presque visible tant son cou entier n'était plus qu'une ligne de tension.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, hein ? Rassure-moi. Tu n'as pas fait ce sortilège sur ce mec ?

\- Ce mec a un nom. Et c'est Théodore.

\- Je m'en fou de lui ! Tu l'as fait ou pas ?

\- Non.

Le cadet des Weasley hocha la tête : la réponse lui plaisait déjà mieux. Il était pourtant loin du soulagement.

La feuille se froissa un peu plus dans son poing. Hermione était distante, non pas à cause du sortilège, mais à cause de ce qu'il sentait venir en dessous et dont il n'avait pas voulu se préoccuper jusqu'alors.

Ron observa les alentours. Du coin de l'œil, il observait sa fiancée se tendre tandis qu'il inspectait la pièce à la recherche d'un indice qui l'aiderait à prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher loin : la valise de la jeune femme reposait dans un coin, contre le mur, encore empaquetée dans son sortilège de fond infini perceptible à travers toute la pièce.

\- Tu es allée là-bas, comprit-il. Tu viens juste d'en revenir. Mais tu n'as pas réalisé le sortilège.

\- Non.

Le roux sourit douloureusement. L'univers venait de lui offrir l'argument rédhibitoire et irréfutable pour cautionner sa haine éternelle des Serpentards.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as fait que t'asseoir autour d'une table pour discuter avec lui.

\- C'était le plan.

\- « C'était » ? releva amèrement le cadet des Weasley.

D'un geste, il envoya la lettre promener. La feuille rejoignit le sol.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé là-bas ?

\- Il m'a fait des avances, expliqua Hermione. Il a senti une ouverture.

\- Et comment aurait-il senti ça ?

\- Parce que je le lui ai laissé cette ouverture, contrairement aux autres fois.

Ron haussa les sourcils. Son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler avec cette phrase. Jusqu'alors il avait tout fait pour croire, naïvement, qu'Hermione avait été forcée d'une quelconque manière. Il se voilait la face, bien sûr. Une sorcière de sa trempe ne se laisserait jamais dominer sans le vouloir un minimum.

Soudain, la jeune femme le vit remettre en question tous les mots qu'ils avaient échangés depuis son arrivée. Était-ce une fin des hostilités... ou une fin tout court ? La peur retournait ses entrailles rien qu'à imaginer la solution de cette énigme. Il aurait dû bouillir de colère... Seule l'amertume et l'incompréhension se battait pour obtenir le contrôle de son visage. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas normalement. Il n'explosait pas directement. Il devenait une bombe à retardement.

\- Pourquoi ? Juste : pourquoi ?

Hermione cherchait ses mots. Le roux fut plus rapide qu'elle à reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été idéal depuis un sacré bout de temps, mais... Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il faut ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment suffisant pour que tu passes à autre chose, comme ça ? On a fait la guerre ensemble, merde ! On est plus solides que ça, non ?

\- Je commençais à désespérer que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ?

\- Que je peux te reprocher le même chose concernant Harry. Et le pire c'est que ça gagne le reste ! On ne peut plus rien te dire. On ne peut même plus se parler tous les deux.

\- La preuve : tu préfères aller discuter avec Nott plutôt qu'avec moi !

\- Crois-le ou non, c'est grâce à lui que je suis là. Parce que, sans lui, j'en serais encore à me demander où tout ça nous mène !

\- Et où est-ce que ça nous mène, dis-moi ? interrogea Ron. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas, au juste ?

\- Il m'a fait prendre conscience de ce qui comptait vraiment pour moi. À savoir toi, nous, même Harry !

\- Génial ! Maintenant tu vas me dire qu'Harry est important dans nos vies quand, il n'y a même pas deux jours, tu me disais de le laisser là où il était !

\- Il y a une différence entre tenir à quelqu'un et s'acharner sur son sac. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras avec Harry, juste lâcher un peu de leste. Le laisser vivre de son côté ne nous garantie pas qu'il reviendra à ce qu'il était avant, mais rien ne nous le garantie autrement ! S'acharner ne sert à rien. Il est temps de commencer à vivre de nous-mêmes et d'arrêter de se bloquer avec de vains espoirs d'une vie idéale à trois, comme à Poudlard.

\- On arrive à la même conclusion. N'empêche que ça ne répond pas à ma question, remarqua Ron. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Nott ?

\- Cela ne remets rien en question entre nous. Je t'ai menti. Je t'ai caché cette lettre. J'ai eu tort. Je n'arrivais plus à voir d'issue à tout ça, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être celle-là...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, ne démordit pas le roux.

\- Je...

\- Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir. En allant là-bas tu voulais savoir si tu pouvais toujours continuer avec moi. Tu as ta réponse, visiblement. Aie la gentillesse de me rendre la pareille. J'ai besoin de cette réponse pour savoir si je peux continuer avec toi.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et acquiesça. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis que ses doigts reprenaient les triturations de sa bague. Depuis le début, la née moldue s'était imaginée que Ron finirait par la perdre avec _ses_ bêtises. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que le cadet des Weasley puisse prendre le large de lui-même, jamais pensé qu'il pouvait se lasser aussi de ses reproches et surtout, jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, envisagé de commettre de ce genre de bourde magistrale avec un autre. Pourtant, Hermione se força à ravaler ses larmes. Non ! Hermione Granger n'était pas de ces femmes qui adoucissaient leur partenaire avec des pleurs, qu'ils soient authentiques ou non ne changeait rien. Elle était de celles qui enduraient, tête haute et dos droit, avec force et courage. Elle était une Gryffondor. Aussi, la sorcière releva le menton et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fiancé.

\- Il y a eu un baiser, déclara-t-elle sans laisser sa voix trembler.

Ron déglutit difficilement. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de se détourner. Ses jambes s'étaient juste mises à fonctionner de leur propre chef. Cela devait probablement servir à quelque chose. Probablement pas à diminuer le choc ou la morsure de la trahison, ceux-là demeuraient douloureux, très douloureux. Au moins, ses réactions redevenaient normales : la colère sourde s'emparait maintenant de lui.

Hermione attendait patiemment qu'il digère l'information. Elle le laissait réagir, sans bouger, sans rien dire, à l'observer. Et cela semblait le rendre fou. Il n'allait pas lui faire un joli sourire et passer l'éponge, comme ça, sans explication ! Qui était cette étrangère avec qui il planifiait de bâtir sa vie entière ? Qui étaient donc ses amis d'autrefois ? Qu'avait-on fait d'eux ? La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'imaginer quel genre de questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas loin du compte pourtant.

\- Mais c'est quoi le problème avec vous deux, bordel ?! s'exclama Ron. D'abord Harry, maintenant toi ? Qu'est-ce que vous leur trouvez à ces Serpentards ?! Est-ce que c'est une sorte de maladie contagieuse dont je devrais être averti ?! Eh ! Quoi ? Demain je vais me réveiller, me barrer du Terrier et aller me mettre en ménage avec Zabini ?!

La sorcière brune retint le commentaire qui lui était venu à cette remarque stupide. Ça n'était pas le moment de faire des reproches inutiles mais de tenter d'avancer.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, admit-elle. Je suis désolée, je le suis vraiment. Ça n'était pas mon intention. Mais je suis aussi désolée de te dire qu'inclure Harry et Drago dans cette discussion ne va pas nous aider. Cette discussion ne concerne que nous, et c'est à nous seuls d'en trouver l'issue, indépendamment de ce qui se passe sous d'autres toits.

\- Admets quand même que c'est un peu à cause d'eux que tout ça a commencé, releva le roux.

La née moldue allait répondre, puis se ravisa. Un instant, elle détourna le regard avant de revenir vers son fiancé. Il était devenu tellement rare qu'ils tombent d'accord sur quelque chose.

\- « Un peu » est peut-être...

\- Exagéré ?

\- Un euphémisme. C'est à cause d'eux qu'on en est tous là. Mais ce n'est pas avec eux qu'on va régler les problèmes qu'ils ont causé.

Le cadet des Weasley haussa les épaules, sceptique. Il avait du mal à différencier les choses. Au final, pour lui, que ce soit Harry ou elle, cela revenait à dire que deux saletés de Serpentards envahissaient sa vie pour lui prendre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Cette invasion inopinée et imprévue n'était qu'un pallier de plus franchi dans le train fou qui les séparait davantage à chaque nouvel événement. Il donnait déjà son maximum pour remédier à cela, et rien ne s'arrangeait pour autant. Au contraire, on le remerciait avec une tromperie. Ron se sentait en colère devant tant d'injustice, bourré de doutes et de regrets, sali et impuissant. À quoi bon déterminer à qui revenait la faute ou qui avait commencé ? Le résultat était là, indiscutable et appelait qu'ils prennent une décision seuls.

Fatigué de se tenir debout, Ron s'approcha d'une des chaises qu'il avait tirée et s'y assit lourdement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

* * *

« _De quel droit tu te permets de comparer Drago à ce Gryffondor désaxé ?!_ … _Allez quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? On fait la chasse à Potter à compter d'aujourd'hui ! À moins que tu n'aies renoncé à cette idée ?_ … _ça me blesse un peu que tu préfères tout raconter à Potter plutôt qu'à un ami..._ »

 _Souvenirs de Théodore, plusieurs années auparavant_

 _Crac crac crac_. Les braises dans la cheminée se fissuraient les unes après les autres sous l'effet de l'intense chaleur du bois en pleine combustion. Des nuages transparents s'échappaient de l'âtre et portaient à « ondulation » tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Ainsi, le coude de Drago, posé sur le large accoudoir droit du canapé trois places en cuir du salon du rez-de-chaussé du manoir Zabini, se troublait derrière cet écran invisible. De fines mèches se détachaient de la masse de sa chevelure, de plus en plus crépue et abîmée ces derniers temps, comme s'il en prenait moins soin, et flottaient doucement au-dessus de son crâne, en apesanteur. Ses paupières ne clignaient presque jamais et les yeux rougis devaient le démanger de sécheresse au contact de l'air chaud, mais il n'en manifestait rien. Il demeurait stoïque, la tête, visiblement lourde, reposée contre sa main droite en une posture cassée.

Ses iris mercures étaient perdus dans l'emmêlement complexe et artistique des pieds d'une table basse en verre sans même les apercevoir réellement. Le flot de ses pensées était à trop haut débit pour lui permettre de se plonger dans une telle observation matérielle et parfaitement futile. Les globes oculaires se bloquaient juste dans un coin sans plus jamais en déloger, et ce, après avoir eu généralement tendance à traîner plus que de raison sur certains détails environnants. Drago ne réagissait plus à rien, méditant en silence sur les images qui hantaient son esprit, aveugle et insensible à tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Pour preuve, le blond ne remarquait même plus que Théodore le fixait depuis plus de deux minutes après avoir vainement tenté de débuter une conversation avec lui durant le double de temps. Le pire était qu'il n'existait aucun moyen efficace de le sortir de cette rêverie paralysante : sa conscience était scellée et muette comme une tombe, imperméable à toute pénétration extérieure qui l'aurait un peu secoué comme le _legilimens_ le permettait. La condamnation, pour tout autre, était donc l'attente interminable, jusqu'à ce que l'héritier des Malfoy revienne à la réalité de lui-même, ce qui restait, là encore, plus qu'hypothétique.

L'ancien espion se désintéressa provisoirement de son ami, devenu statue de pierre, lorsque les chaussures de Blaise résonnèrent sur le sol de marbre. Un de ses elfes le talonnait, sa petite tête cachée derrière le contenu de son plateau : trois larges verres sans pieds, une grande bouteille de fin censée tous les nourrir, et un bol à glaçons conservés intacts grâce à la magie.

Le sorcier basané prit place sur le fauteuil face à Drago et se servit sitôt que la créature eut posé son fardeau sur la table qui aimantait toujours le regard gris du blond. C'était un des soirs où Pansy n'était pas là, travaillant tard à Sainte Mangouste.

Les trois verres furent remplis avec une dose raisonnable de gin et quelques glaçons : deux pour Théodore qui l'aimait un peu plus sec que la normale, trois pour les autres qui n'avaient pas de gosiers suffisamment blindés pour endurer ce breuvage sans le « mouiller » un peu, en principe. Blaise et l'ancien espion se saisirent du leur et échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le brun haussa les épaules devant l'air inquisiteur du maître des lieux. Drago était parti bien loin cette fois.

Le fils Zabini attrapa la boisson destinée au blond, se leva, et agita l'ensemble sous son nez. Le cliquetis ajouté à la présence soudaine et trop envahissante de son périmètre de survie eut le mérite de faire réagir le Serpentard qui cligna des yeux et se redressa sensiblement.

\- Gin, énonça Blaise.

Drago accepta le verre. D'un mouvement habile du poignet, il forma un tourbillon avec le liquide, comme s'il mélangeait un quelconque cachet, et amena le gobelet à ses lèves avant de le vider d'une seule traite. Les glaçons claquèrent contre ses dents. Les deux sorciers à ses côtés écarquillèrent les yeux et crurent même halluciner en le voyant jeter les cubes de glace au feu et se resservir une rasade conséquente sans rien pour l'adoucir.

\- Fais attention, Drago. Il est assez...

L'héritier des Malfoy avala une pleine gorgée sans même ciller.

\- Costaud, commenta Blaise.

Le blond scruta son verre, presque déçu. Théodore soupira et enfoui son visage dans sa main libre durant une seconde. Il n'en revenait pas. Le fils Zabini, lui, décida d'interrompre la beuverie après la seconde gorgée ayant gonflé ses joues translucides au maximum.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il en reprenant là où la conversation s'était arrêtée lorsqu'il avait jugé nécessaire la présence d'une bouteille d'alcool fort entre eux.

Drago le considéra un moment...

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et avala une troisième gorgée.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée, répondit Blaise.

\- Pas la moindre.

\- Et elle t'a lâché ça, comme ça ? Tout de go ? Sans même, disons, préparer le terrain ? interrogea Théodore.

\- Elle m'en avait déjà parlé, avant ! Juste pas comme d'un plan à mettre en marche ! Je vous l'avait déjà dit ! s'énerva Drago.

\- Tu nous excuseras, mais tes visites sont devenues si rares qu'il est plus que probable qu'on ait oublié entre temps, lâcha le sorcier basané.

\- Plus, moi je ne suis presque jamais là, se manifesta Théodore. Alors...

L'héritier des Malfoy aspira une nouvelle lichette de son verre, presque vide désormais.

\- Donc... Astoria... veux que tu lui fasses des enfants ? répéta l'ancien espion.

Une moue sarcastique distendit les traits de Drago. Un de ses sourcils se haussa de moquerie mauvaise.

\- Elle m'a même demandé si j'avais l'intention de la toucher un jour pour les lui faire.

Théodore recracha dans son verre le gin qu'il venait de gober, pris d'une quinte de toux. Blaise ricana.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as pas encore touchée ?! s'exclama l'ancien espion. Depuis le temps que vous êtes ensemble ?!

\- Il ne veut plus rien faire depuis qu'elle a évoqué les enfants la première fois, se moqua le sorcier basané.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

\- Astoria l'a dit à Pansy. Ça aide d'avoir une petite femme, tu sais ! Tu as tous les ragots croustillants en avant-première ! Surtout quand ça concerne la vie sexuelle de tes potes !

\- Ferme-là ! Drago, tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est !

\- Et ça... ça fait longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment pour qu'elle ose lui poser ce genre de question, imagine, rit Blaise.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Mais t'es malade ?! Si j'avais une femme comme ça, je l'allongerais tous les jours, par Merlin !

\- Uh ! Écœurant, Théo, écœurant ! Tiens Merlin en dehors de ta vie de pervers ! remarqua le fils Zabini. Tu as déjà tes amies payées pour ça !

\- D'accord ! Je ne dirais plus rien !

L'ancien espion se laissa aller contre le dossier de son assise, boudeur. Le maître des lieux entreprit de revenir sur des terrains plus sages et, surtout, de capter à nouveau l'attention du blond qui dérivait déjà.

\- Tu sais, Drago, elle ne fait que te dire ce dont elle a envie. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes à deux, c'est normal qu'elle veuille avancer. Continuer à avoir des rapports avec elle ne t'engage à rien vis à vis de sa proposition.

\- Ça m'engage à prendre le risque d'un accident, répondit Drago dans son verre.

\- Contraception, tu connais ? releva sarcastiquement Théodore. Sinon, tu peux aussi prendre une potion pour te stériliser. C'est plus définitif, par contre.

Blaise lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Je comprends ce que tu dis, Drago : un accident est vite arrivé, mais... Est-ce que c'est vraiment si grave que ça ? Après tout, tu as un grand manoir dont, en plus, tu n'arrives même pas à occuper toutes les pièces, tellement que tu restes chez Astoria la plupart du temps. Et puis, tu as tout un héritage qui pourrait servir à entretenir deux générations sans travailler. Avoir un môme ou deux ne changerait pas grand chose.

\- Je me range avec Blaise sur ce point-là, commenta l'ancien espion. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Astoria sera là pour s'en occuper si ça n'est vraiment pas ton truc. Tes parents avaient des nourrices, non ?

\- Je. ne. veux. pas. de. gosses, articula le blond.

\- Il faudrait peut-être commencer par là, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Quant au manoir, je vais le vendre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Théodore faillit s'étrangler avec l'alcool dans sa gorge. Il l'avala avec difficulté, les yeux humides et grands ouverts.

\- Pardon ? D'où ça sort ça ? Tu veux le vendre maintenant ? Et Astoria ? Elle est d'accord avec ça ?

\- Elle n'a pas à l'être. Le manoir n'appartient qu'à moi depuis que mon père pourrit en prison, j'en fais ce que je veux.

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à Azkaban ? Ça non plus tu ne nous l'as toujours pas expliqué, souleva Blaise.

Le fils Nott secoua la tête pour le dissuader de s'engager sur ce terrain miné. Il s'agissait là d'une conséquence de la guerre, encore une, concernant un quelconque recel de reliques de magie noire, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Drago éluda la question, comme à son habitude.

\- Et bien, ça plus les gosses... Scènes de ménage en vue chez les futurs époux Malfoy, lança le maître des lieux pour changer de sujet.

\- Fais gaffe qu'elle ne fasse pas sauter la garantie du mariage, renchérit Théodore.

\- Elle peut bien le faire. Je m'en fiche.

D'une traite, le blond termina son verre. Il fit mine de se resservir lorsqu'une main l'attrapa durement par le poignet. L'héritier des Malfoy releva lentement la tête, menaçant en rencontrant le regard noir de Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta putain de tête...

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Mais tu as plutôt intérêt à redescendre sur terre et rapidement !

\- Blaise, du calme, le calma Théodore.

\- Lâche-moi, répéta froidement Drago.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu as tout ce que n'importe qui dans ce monde ne pourrait même pas rêver d'avoir tant c'est utopique ? grogna le sorcier basané. Une fiancée magnifique, un bon parti en plus, Astoria Greengrass n'est pas n'importe qui, pas comme une fille que Théo aurait ramassé dans un bar !

\- Eh ! Certaines sont très respectables ! Elles n'ont pas la vie facile !

Le manoir, la fortune, des projets et j'en passe ! Des sorciers tueraient pour avoir ce que tu as ! Ne fous pas tout en l'air sous prétexte que tu as une crise d'adolescence à retardement ! Tu es un adulte maintenant, Drago : Poudlard et les courbettes, c'est fini, enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne !

\- Lâche. Moi.

\- Tu es prêt à tout mettre en péril, comme ça ? Vraiment, Drago ?!

\- Je ne veux pas de gosses. Le manoir m'appartient entièrement. Quant à Astoria, elle peut bien épouser un troll que je m'en contrefiche !

\- Ah ! Non ! Drago, tu vas trop loin ! se joignit Théodore. Et... Et puis, lâche-le, toi aussi !

\- Il a besoin d'être secoué un peu !

\- Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses ! On devrait pouvoir discuter sans s'agripper à tout bout de champ !

\- Je...

D'un coup, Blaise se retrouva tiré en avant. Drago ramenait violemment son poignet vers lui, forçant son ami à le suivre à la vie à la mort. En chutant, la jambe du maître des lieux bouscula la table soutenant les glaçons et la bouteille de gin. Tous s'effondrèrent sur le sol en un fracas monstrueux. Libéré, l'héritier des Malfoy se leva précipitamment et rejoignit la sortie du manoir à grandes enjambées.

La tête de Théodore voyagea frénétiquement entre les deux hommes. Il se pencha finalement sur le fils Zabini pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il serrait son bras droit avec force.

\- Cet abruti m'a déboîté l'épaule ! s'exclama Blaise.

\- Je te la remettrai quand je reviendrais.

\- Théo ? Attends ! Où tu vas ?! _Rah_!

L'ancien espion ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il courait à toute vitesse vers les jardins dans l'espoir de rattraper le blond. Ça n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose du genre se produisait, c'était même devenu habituel. Astoria avait pléthore d'histoires dans le genre à leur énumérer les unes après les autres, de quoi écrire des tomes et des tomes d'une série de bouquins avec, pour principal protagoniste, un aristocrate blond antipathique aux soudaines crises de colère mémorables, à la descente de plus en plus aisée et aux sentiments figés dans la glace. Pansy faisait la commission en arrière.

Ainsi, ils avaient appris que, souvent, Drago prenait l'habitude de disparaître sans aucune raison apparente et ne reparaissait pas avant le lendemain, fleurant bon l'alcool et la sueur. Après ces « disparitions » mystérieuses, la jeune femme le décrivait comme calme et stable pour une durée, à chaque fois, indéterminée jusqu'à ce que le cercle vicieux ne reprenne de plus belle. Ces derniers mois, les sorties inopinées de l'héritier des Malfoy s'étaient intensifiées, à tel point qu'eux-mêmes qui ne vivaient pas directement avec lui parvenaient à le remarquer.

Quelque chose clochait. Ils en étaient tous persuadés depuis un bon moment déjà. L'intuition de Théodore lui soufflait que ces étranges silences prolongés, ces sautes d'humeur mal maîtrisées et impossible à anticiper ainsi que ces sorties mystérieuses n'étaient que les symptômes d'une seule et même maladie. Il ne restait qu'à savoir laquelle. L'ancien espion gardait de son expérience durant la guerre la certitude que tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était à creuser pour mieux comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière la façade de l'ordinaire. Aussi, ce soir-là, lorsque le fils Nott rattrapa enfin son ami d'enfance, il ne se manifesta pas. Au lieu de cela, il demeura discret, sagement tapi dans l'ombre de la nuit, à lui filer le train comme l'espion qu'il avait gardé dans le sang.

La difficulté majeure était le transplanage. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Drago allait atterrir. Par chance, Théodore avait découvert une technique qui avait fait ses preuves jusqu'à maintenant. Durant le transplanage, il existait un court laps de temps durant lequel l'esprit du sorcier en mouvement était accessible : le moment où il ne se concentrait sur rien d'autre que sur sa destination. En s'appropriant cette image, on était alors capable de transplaner au même endroit. Cela demandait une immense capacité de concentration pour saisir une image éphémère en moins d'une seconde et, ensuite, transplaner soi-même dans la même seconde. C'était épuisant. Il ne pouvait pas le faire souvent. Seulement, puisqu'il en allait du bien-être d'un ami, cette fois, il sacrifierait son énergie.

À plusieurs centaines de mètres des barrières du manoir Zabini, Drago s'était immobilisé et Théodore l'avait imité, préparant son esprit tout en priant que le blond, de son côté, n'ait pas trouvé moyen de lui faire barrage. Derrière la végétation, l'ancien espion attendit de sentir le changement dans le flux de l'air. Sitôt le frémissement, perçu, le fils Nott se projeta dans l'esprit de l'héritier des Malfoy et aperçut du noir, du luisant, du plastique, un mur mousseux, et une unique lumière orange provenant du ciel et qui n'éclairait presque rien. L'instant d'après, la tête lui tourna et il sentit son corps se tordre sous l'effet du transplanage.

* * *

« _C'est le monde moldu ! Et c'est un Serpentard ! Je n'ai pas confiance !_ … _On sait à qui tu appartiens_ … _Je t'aime, et j'aurais dû choisir Étude des Moldus à Poudlard !_ »

 _Souvenirs d'Hermione, 28 Décembre_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Ron.

\- Pour ma part, je sais ce que je veux, déclara Hermione. Ça va dépendre de ce que toi tu veux.

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux. Ça n'a pas changé.

\- Alors ça ne va dépendre que d'une seule chose.

\- Laquelle ?

La sorcière surdouée prit une grande inspiration.

\- Es-tu capable de me pardonner ?

Le cadet des Weasley resta parfaitement immobile à la détailler pendant un long moment. La femme de sa vie était là, sous ses yeux, il en était sûr. Il le savait depuis trop longtemps pour en douter. Pourtant, en la regardant, Ron ne parvenait plus à se projeter. La seule image que ses yeux renvoyaient était une de cauchemar. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à un de ses souvenirs les plus terribles, de ceux qu'Hermione connaissait car il s'agissait là d'une de ses plus grandes phobies : la destruction du médaillon de Jédusor dans la forêt de Dean. À l'époque, son seul rival n'était autre qu'Harry. Il les avait vus revenir du fond des bois pour installer des protections, l'épaule d'Harry collée à celle d'Hermione. Leurs rires de joie résonnaient encore à ses oreilles quand le cadet des Weasley n'était que spectateur boudeur dans un coin. Les regards complices qu'ils s'échangeaient...

Lorsque le médaillon s'était ouvert, un immense nuage noir s'en était échappé. Là, les corps éblouissants avec leurs peaux argentées et nues, Harry et Hermione s'étaient enlacés devant lui, Ron l'avait avoué à sa fiancée plus tard : « _Qui prêterait attention à toi ? Tu n'es pas Harry Potter !_ ».

Aujourd'hui, de nouveau, cette vision d'horreur revenait le hanter, la jeune femme le devinait. Sauf que ce n'était plus Harry qui embrassait la lionne de Gryffondor à pleine bouche, mais Théodore Nott. Cela revenait au même. Excepté que, cette fois, il y avait beaucoup moins de magie noire et beaucoup plus de réalité impliquée. Évidemment qu'il avait des rivaux, il suffisait de regarder la née moldue pour le savoir ! Elle avait tout ce qui pouvait plaire à un homme en quête de quelque chose de sérieux. Elle était belle, raffinée, intelligente, amusante, brillante... Tout jouait en sa faveur à elle et en sa défaveur à lui.

Hermione connaissait ses complexes par cœur. Il était en train de se dire qu'à côté, Ronald Weasley ne valait pas un clou ! Il n'était pas un héros de guerre aussi reconnu qu'Harry. Son nom ne sonnait pas aussi bien que Potter. Il n'avait pas l'argent. Son corps n'était pas à tomber par terre, il était même un peu moche et disproportionné, d'après lui. Il ne brevetait pas de potions révolutionnaires. Ron n'était pas ces autres qui le menaçaient tant, et, selon lui, il n'avait rien pour rivaliser avec eux.

Son regard d'homme butait bêtement sur elle. Probablement espérait-il que la réponse finirait par s'inscrire sur son front et qu'il pourrait enfin cesser de mouliner dans le vide. Hermione savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais qu'était-ce exactement ? Emménager ensemble, rien que tous les deux ? Se marier ? Fonder une famille avec elle ? Allait-il devoir se plier à ses règles à elle pour partager sa vie ? Ou reprendraient-ils leur routine d'avant ? Mettraient-ils Harry de côté pour avancer ? Ou tenteraient-ils de l'inclure une dernière fois ? Pouvaient-ils vivre chaque jour avec l'épée de Damoclès prénommée « Nott » au-dessus de leurs têtes ? Pardonnait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

La sorcière surdouée acquiesça. Le contraire l'aurait étonnée : elle comprenait. Ce genre de décision ne se prenait pas en une seconde. Le fait que ce soit eux ne changeait pas les règles. Leur histoire commune favoriserait peut-être davantage une réponse plutôt qu'une autre, c'était tout.

\- Tu as l'intention de le revoir ? demanda Ron.

\- Dans la mesure où j'ai accepté de réaliser la sortilège...

\- Ça aussi serait à discuter, commenta le roux.

\- Il y a des choses plus urgentes à régler, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tout est lié, souleva le cadet des Weasley. Tu seras obligée de le revoir si tu veux le faire.

\- Théodore est devenu un bon ami, je ne serai pas « obligée ». Sortilège ou non, fais-toi à l'idée qu'on se reverra.

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Tu ne veux plus que je le revois, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu vas être un de ces hommes à l'esprit totalement fermé ?

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je sois ? Tu m'as quand même trompé avec lui !

\- Un baiser, Ron ! Un baiser ! Une seule fois ! s'énerva Hermione. Ce n'est absolument rien !

\- C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas « rien » et tu le sais ! Si c'était vraiment « rien », tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'avouer quoi que ce soit ou de reconnaître que tu as fait une erreur et on n'aurait jamais eu cette discussion !

\- Je tenais à être honnête avec toi ! C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne !

\- Comment te sentirais-tu si, demain, j'allais retrouver Lavande et que je m'amusais à répondre à ses avances comme tu l'as fait avec lui ?

Un hoquet de stupeur figea la jeune femme. Que venait faire cette dinde là-dedans ?

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas tromper, maintenant. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnerais !

\- Tu supposes un événement en le sortant totalement du contexte. Ce que tu me demandes dépends de trop de critères en même temps.

\- Ah ! D'accord ! Donc c'est de ma faute si tu es allée te jeter dans ses bras, c'est ça ?!

\- En tout cas, tu n'as rien fait pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas le faire, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre ! s'exclama la sorcière surdouée.

\- Donc, parce que j'ai été un fiancé de merde ces derniers temps, embrasser un autre mec est pardonnable ?

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! se désola Hermione. Il est seul là-bas ! Tout ça l'affecte dix fois plus que nous même s'il n'en laisse rien paraître !

Ron se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

\- Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il ressent ! Ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse ici ! Il est seul, sa blonde platine lui manque, il est paumé, il t'aime, parfait ! Mais toi là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que toi tu ressens pour commettre ce genre de truc ?

Le cadet des Weasley s'approcha de sa fiancée et saisit doucement ses mains entre les siennes.

\- C'est ça qui m'intéresse, Hermione. Les états d'âme de Nott m'importent peu.

La brune baissa les yeux vers ces mains attentionnées. Le moment était venu. Elle allait devoir lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce faux-pas. Il demandait à entendre ses raisons. Et bien qu'il n'existe aucune autre solution pour eux, la sorcière surdouée ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Quelque part, dire à Ron ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter cette faiblesse plutôt qu'à la combattre était encore pire que le chapitre Nott en lui-même. Parce que cela touchait directement leurs points faibles et particulièrement l'un d'entre eux...

\- Je vous aime, déclara-t-elle la voix tremblante. Toi et Harry, je vous aime tous les deux. Je t'aime, toi, parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je suis capable d'imaginer une vie avec toi. Je me vois en robe blanche à ton bras. Je me vois déjà sur le quai de King's Cross accompagner nos enfants au Poudlard Express. Et ce n'est pas un Théodore Nott, dans ma vie ou non, qui changera ça. J'aime Harry, vraiment. C'est mon meilleur ami. On ne serait pas là sans lui... Et c'est... c'est...

Les larmes revenaient dans les yeux bruns de la née moldue. Le cadet des Weasley comprenait où elle en venait, elle l'avait lu sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne le baisse.

\- Et c'est le problème, termina Ron.

\- Je sais qu'on lui doit beaucoup, trembla Hermione. On lui doit tellement, mais tellement plus que ça... Mais j'ai horreur des personnes qu'on est devenus à cause de ses frasques... Passer des nuits entières éveillées à se demander s'il va reparaître un jour. Se disputer sans arrêt dès qu'on en vient à son cas alors, qu'à la limite, cela ne nous concerne même pas tant que ça : Malfoy en est un exemple parmi d'autres. Avoir l'impression constante de parler à un mur quand il est face à nous... Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je déteste le chemin qu'on a emprunté. Le chemin dans lequel tu avais l'air de t'obstiner plutôt que d'accepter la vérité que, peut-être, il n'y avait plus rien à récupérer là... Je ne... Je ne voyais plus rien. Théodore m'a offert la possibilité de me projeter une nouvelle fois. Et tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai vu là-bas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous. Tous les trois. Sur le pont de Poudlard après la bataille.

Le roux acquiesça en souriant. Ah ! Ce fameux moment ! Lui aussi s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Hermione serrait sa main si fort... L'une des innombrables fois où il s'était fait la réflexion que ce petit bout de femme avait tellement de force. Elle avait fini par perdre le courage qui la caractérisait tant, pourtant. Sa volonté ne demandait qu'à refaire surface avec lui. Était-il capable de pardonner ? C'était à son tour d'être fort pour eux deux.

Si Ron ne trouvait pas de meilleur compromis que de négocier le cas Harry contre le cas Nott, leur histoire s'arrêterait là. Il devait trouver un moyen de voir les choses autrement, mais lequel ? Le fils Nott était amené à faire partie, lui aussi, de leur vie que cela lui plaise ou non. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : avec Malfoy d'un côté, l'ancien espion serait forcément dans l'équation. Pouvait-il le supporter ? Déjà à la base, il ne l'appréciait pas énormément, comme à peu près tous les Serpentards de la planète. Dès le début, il avait senti et craint la menace. Rien de vraiment différent de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Hermione le vit doucement réaliser l'important : il devait se concentrer sur sa vie, sur la femme qui en faisait partie. Il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette bavure : elle ne s'était pas jetée sans raison dans ses bras, c'était déjà ça. Et alors ? Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ? S'il refusait de la reprendre maintenant, il la perdrait pour toujours et, cette fois, Nott aurait tout loisir de trouver des faiblesses chez elle. Ron aussi voulait cette belle femme en blanc à son bras, lui aussi voulait ces enfants dans le Poudlard Express, lui aussi voulait tout ça. Quelle était donc la condition pour l'avoir ? Faire confiance à Hermione ? Le pouvait-il ?

Ron resserra ses mains autour de celles de la née moldue. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le sentant ôter lentement la bague de fiançailles de son annulaire gauche. Finalement, il la lâcha totalement et se recula d'un pas. La jeune femme le scruta sans broncher. Était-ce sa réponse ? Les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir coulèrent d'un coup sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était son erreur qui avait tout gâché. Il reprenait ce qui lui appartenait. Et bien que la douleur n'ait pas de pareille, c'était parfaitement normal. La sorcière surdouée ferma les yeux.

Hermione sursauta en sentant que Ron saisissait à nouveau sa main gauche. Elle revint à la réalité et fut en proie à la confusion en ne découvrant personne devant elle. Le contact était pourtant bien là. Elle baissa les yeux... et sanglota de plus belle. Agenouillé à ses pieds, son idiot préféré lui présentait à nouveau la bague de fiançailles.

\- On a tous les deux fait des erreurs, reconnut-il. Certaines sont plus grosses que d'autres et impliquaient plus de conséquences. On est tous les deux responsables de cet échec. Mais si on a pu passer la guerre, ce n'est pas ça qui nous stoppera à condition qu'on soit tous les deux capable de vivre chaque jour comme c'était prévu au départ : se dire qu'on a de la chance de s'en être sortis et de pouvoir vivre cette vie liés l'un à l'autre, de s'aimer comme au premier jour et de se faire confiance. Si tu peux me faire confiance pour m'impliquer dans notre relation, alors je peux faire la même chose. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes que sur ce pont. On a changé. On s'est fiancés alors qu'on était encore que des gamins. Aujourd'hui, on est des adultes, on n'est peut-être plus totalement soudés et notre vie est différente, mais... Je me souviens toujours de la façon dont tu t'accrochais à ma main et la manière dont je te regardais quand toi tu ne le faisais pas... Je me souviens avoir pensé que j'avais une chance pas possible ! Et je me souviens m'être promis de tout faire pour te garder près de moi, peu importe le prix. Ne pas retenter notre chance, aujourd'hui, serait déshonorer cette promesse que je t'ai faite quand on était que des gamins. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est adultes, qu'on ne veut pas la même chose. On a juste besoin de retourner à nos bonnes bases et de reconstruire à partir de là.

Ron réajusta sa position aux pieds de la jeune femme.

\- Alors, Hermione Granger, veux-tu...

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu dis oui ! Tu me peux me laisser finir ? rit-il.

Elle éclata de rire à son tour en hochant la tête.

\- Hermione Granger, veux-tu me faire confiance pour le reste de ta vie ?

\- Oui.

Le cadet des Weasley repassa la bague au doigt de sa fiancée. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle se laissait déjà tomber sur lui. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus après tant d'angoisse. Elle coinça sa tête entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Tout ne serait pas oublié en un jour, aucun d'eux n'y croyait. Seulement, ils avaient la certitude de s'être promis de tout faire pour dépasser cela et se remettre sur les rails, comme avant que le chaos ne s'empare de leur vie. Hermione se sentait renaître. Les mains de Ron sur elle étaient moites d'émotion et cherchaient déjà à obtenir de nouvelles raisons de transpirer pour effacer cet écart malvenu entre eux. Il allait lui prouver qui il était et ce à quoi il excellait, sans tarder.

Dans leur maison, encore vide, à l'exception d'une valise sans fond, les inséparables de Gryffondor partagèrent un moment rien qu'à eux et rougiraient encore devant leurs convives quand leur reviendrait le souvenir de leurs ébats, au milieu de la salle à manger et de la table à six places, devant une orchidée sauvage magique, aux pétales passant du parme au rouge passion.

* * *

« _Sans Harry ou Drago, on n'est pas plus avancés que cela_ … _Si tu parles de l'adresse sur le papier, c'est un leurre_ … _Un club. C'était un club. Je crois que c'était le club où j'ai suivi Drago juste avant qu'il ne quitte le monde magique._ »

 _Souvenirs de Théodore, plusieurs années auparavant_

Théodore faillit s'affaler sur le béton en rendant gin et tripes par-dessus bord. Il bascula en arrière et fut plus que soulagé de se rendre compte qu'un mur voisin lui servit de soutien. La tête lui tournait comme une toupie. Au moins, il avait réussi à transplaner avec le blond sans que celui-ci ne le repère. Exceptionnel en soi, et heureusement, sinon l'ancien espion n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Un instant, il songea même à renoncer à sa quête suicide pour aller postuler aux services secrets du Ministère, parmi d'autres options : il en avait toutes les qualités, sans vouloir se jeter de fleurs. Pourtant, sa détermination rejaillit de plus belle : c'était le travail d'un espion que d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Puisque Drago refusait de leur parler, ils se débrouilleraient autrement et forceraient leur aide dans sa vie, et ce, même si ses jambes refusaient de le porter.

Faible, Théodore tenta de s'avancer sans trop faire de bruit. Une jambe après l'autre, le genou levé presque trop haut et trop lentement pour éviter de heurter quoi que ce soit dans cet endroit encombré. Ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac ressemblant de près l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse derrière le Chaudron Baveur : étroit, embarrassé et empestant les poubelles aussi bien que la nourriture avariée. Le renfoncement sans issue s'ouvrait sur une rue plus large éclairée par des... lampadaires ?

\- Le monde moldu ? murmura-t-il, réellement surpris.

Il se plaqua contre le mur, souhaitant tout à coup se couler dans les jointures mousseuses et pestilentielles. Toujours dans le cul-de-sac, l'héritier des Malfoy s'était subitement retourné en percevant une sorte de chuchotement : le sien. Théodore s'en serait donné des baffes. Bravo l'infiltration ! Heureusement, le blond ne sembla pas chercher plus loin, l'esprit probablement encore trop accaparé par la dispute proche. Peut-être n'imaginait-il tout simplement pas être suivi.

Après un moment, l'ancien espion osa se désolidariser un peu de ce mur et jeter un œil au dehors. Il espérait plus que tout ne pas avoir perdu Drago de vue, ou se donner un mal de crâne monstre en transplanant n'aurait plus été que masochisme. Son cœur se fendit lorsqu'il constata que cela n'était pas le cas.

Accroupi sur le sol, le dos collé au mur, l'héritier des Malfoy sanglotait. Des rivières de larmes dégoulinaient de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton avant de mourir, écrasées contre le bitume sale. De violents hoquets le secouaient de toutes parts. Souvent, un gémissement de pure douleur lui échappait et ponctuait ses pleurs d'une note déchirante. Théodore dut mobiliser toute son insensibilité pour ne pas aller le réconforter sur le moment. Il n'était pas là pour cela. Pourtant, il avait rarement vu chose plus horrible dans sa vie : la douleur d'un ami devant laquelle on se force à rester stoïque en se disant qu'autoriser cette peine permettrait d'en supprimer bien d'autres plus tard. Quel égoïsme ! Quel narcissisme ! Et quel orgueil de se croire le sauveur de la situation ! Théodore endura en silence, tentant de se mettre en accord avec sa conscience.

Drago pleura longtemps. Sa peine ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Elle reprenait de plus belle à chaque feinte d'endormissement. Après de longues minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, les sanglots finirent par devenir de simples vagues qui terrassaient son corps frêle sans plus apporter aucune larme tant il ne restait plus aucune trace d'eau dans son organisme. Bientôt, pourtant, le Serpentard se releva en reniflant.

Après s'être longuement torturé les yeux à essuyer des larmes fantômes, le temps de se remettre un peu, le blond s'engagea dans la rue éclairée. Malgré ses jambes engourdies, l'ancien espion prit sa suite dès qu'il eut disparu au coin du cul-de-sac. En parcourant les rues, l'intuition qu'ils se trouvaient dans le monde moldu se fit certitude. Les enseignes claquaient de lumière artificielle déclinée sous toutes les couleurs et tous les clignotements capables de choquer la cornée : du fixe, aux tressautements involontaires des néons sur le point de rendre l'âme. Absolument tous les gens qu'ils croisaient étaient habillés de façon inhabituelle. Certains avaient dans leurs mains des écrans lumineux sur lesquels ils tapaient frénétiquement en poussant de grandes exclamations : « _non, mais t'as vu ce qu'il me répond ?!_ ».

Plus ils avançaient, plus les quartiers devenaient peuplés et animés. Des cris sortaient de bars sombres où des écrans brillants retransmettaient en direct une sorte de jeu impliquant deux équipes et un ballon rond sur fond vert. Des odeurs de cuisine et de graisse s'échappaient des aérations donnant sur l'arrière des restaurants et embaumait les rues piétonnes. Et Drago marchait, marchait, sans jamais se retourner ou ralentir le rythme.

Aussi, Théodore faillit être pris de court lorsque son ami ralentit soudainement devant l'entrée d'une enseigne où quelques personnes en ligne attendaient en maugréant. Le gorille noir, ressemblant à un mélange entre Goyle et Crabe, fit un grand signe au blond qui se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. L'armoire à glace se décala pour le laisser entrer après ces quelques politesses.

L'ancien espion ragea. Cet endroit était soumis à une restriction d'entrée et il doutait sincèrement de remplir les critères pour pouvoir faire partie des privilégiés, considérant la longue ligne de personnes attendant en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Il soupira. Au moins, il était un peu plus avancé qu'au début de cette filature. Loin d'avoir renoncé, le fils Nott se décida à attendre, même s'il fallait passer toute une nuit dans cette rue. Drago finirait bien par ressortir de sa cachette. Excepté qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor et que jouer par les règles l'emmerdait plus que tout. Théodore leva les yeux : cet endroit avait bien une cour arrière, n'est-ce-pas ?

Suivant son intuition, le fils Nott poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à trouver une rue parallèle au bâtiment. Là, il se mit à la recherche d'une troisième rue qui le ferait revenir à l'arrière de l'ensemble. Il trouva son bonheur dans une avenue bétonnée ou les véhicules de locomotion des moldus stationnaient de chaque côté.

Le sorcier comptait ses pas et s'arrêta bientôt. Un mur lui barrait l'accès, évidemment. Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que les alentours étaient déserts, l'ancien espion recula de plusieurs enjambées jusqu'à frôler la carrosserie d'une voiture. Il s'élança et se retrouva, en moins de deux, de l'autre côté du grand mur. Son pied avait heurté le véhicule en stationnement alors qu'il prenait de l'élan et une alarme stridente résonnait.

Malgré cela, il était heureux de constater qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa forme athlétique ! Il en aurait presque souri si la pensée que Drago pouvait se faire la malle de l'autre côté pendant qu'il était ici à jouer au perchiste n'avait pas traversé son esprit.

Poussé par son inquiétude, le fils Nott se mit à la recherche d'une porte dérobée. Il finit par la trouver, cachée par l'immense tas d'ordures que la benne, taille industrielle, vomissait par-dessus bord. Une énorme chaîne doublée d'un cadenas fermement scellé fit pousser un soupir à Théodore. Les moldus devraient trouver une autre issue. Lui passerait par là.

À tout hasard, l'ancien espion vérifia qu'il n'existait aucun moyen pour qu'on le repère : présence humaine ou caméra. Il avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec tout cela le temps de la guerre et des missions. Depuis, il avait un peu perdu le fil même si quelques réflexes demeuraient. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait rien de ce genre ici. Il dégaina sa baguette.

 _\- Alohomora_.

L'avantage des missions dans le monde moldu résidait dans l'infiltration incroyablement facile. Le camouflage représentait l'essentielle difficulté. Il fallait agir normalement dans un monde qui leur était totalement étranger, sans y utiliser de magie en plus.

Le fils Nott déposa délicatement la chaîne sur le bitume : il ne devait pas faire de bruit. L'envie de passer la nuit dans un commissariat moldu, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé, ne le tentait franchement pas. Aussi, il ouvrit le battant avec précaution et se glissa à l'intérieur où il le retint jusqu'à fermeture totale. Immobile, le sorcier inspecta les lieux du regard : des cuisines, visiblement, vides pour l'instant, carrelées de carreaux blancs.

Le bourdonnement des machines était conséquent mais ne couvrait pas les battements qui emplissaient les lieux en fond sonore sans que Théodore ne parvienne à déterminer de quoi il s'agisse. Demeurant sur ses gardes, l'ancien espion s'avança dans les étroits couloirs éclairés d'une étrange lumière électrique et blanche. Il dut se faire tout petit contre un des murs froids et graisseux, une fois, pour éviter le passage de ce qui ressemblait à un serveur. Il le suivit du regard. Au bout du couloir immédiatement à la perpendiculaire, une porte blindée. Lorsque l'employé l'eut ouverte, un raz-de-marée de musique hurlante se déversa dans les cuisines avant de redevenir battement sourd.

Le fils Nott s'engagea à son tour. Derrière les battants coupe-feu, un escalier coincé entre deux murs de béton descendait droitement vers les profondeurs de la terre d'où se dégageait une chaleur et un bruit infernal. Marche après marche, Théodore fut introduit à un nouveau monde : celui de la nuit moldue, là où les ombres noires bougeaient toutes sur le même rythme, balayées par des stroboscopes violets et noyées dans de la fumée sortant d'appareils à fumigènes cachés sous l'immense estrade accueillant un large mur de hauts-parleurs derrière lequel un homme, casque vissé sur les oreilles, manipulait boutons et disques en marquant les basses de son poing lancé en l'air.

La chaleur fit suffoquer l'ancien espion dès qu'il eut posé le pied dans cette marée humaine. Quel drôle d'endroit pour un refuge ! Et lui qui pensait que Drago s'était impliqué dans une sorte de société secrète... Mais, au final, était-ce si différent ? Cette société-là lui était totalement étrangère mais, malgré tout, il lui semblait qu'elle respectait des codes bien établis, connus d'elle seule et que les non-initiés devaient deviner pour espérer s'intégrer et faire partie du secret. Quel secret ? Justement, Théodore ne le savait pas encore. Aussi, il continua à se frayer un chemin entre les membres anonymes se jetant dans l'espace, à la fois pour percer ce mystère et pour tenter de retrouver Drago.

Entre les corps, le sorcier distinguait un mur d'étagères transparentes d'où se détachaient, en surbrillance, liqueurs et alcools dans leurs bouteilles stylisées : un bar, habité de plusieurs âmes cherchant à perdre la notion même d'existence. Il décida d'en faire son point de repère pour s'orienter dans cette jungle mouvante. Première bonne intuition : comme s'il avait soudainement été frappé d'illusion, le fils Nott reconnut l'héritier des Malfoy, irréel, aplatissant son verre vide sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers la foule. Là, alors que le blond ne se tenait encore qu'à la lisière de la masse, le temps sembla se suspendre. On aurait dit que l'ensemble des moldus présents se mouvaient au ralenti sous les flashs qui immortalisaient leur posture pour un quart de seconde.

Et Drago se fondait dans ce corps gigantesque fait de la pluralité, se maintenant en tension constante entre fusion et rejet. Il n'existait plus par lui-même. Il n'existait plus que par lui-même. Il n'existait plus que pour les autres. Il n'existait plus pour personne d'autre que lui-même... Une série de paradoxes à s'en donner mal au crâne... L'exercice ne semblait pas lui être difficile, pourtant : le blond savait se faire accepter au sein de la meute sans s'attirer de regards ou de réflexions. Personne ne faisait attention à lui et, un instant, Théodore crut comprendre que c'était ce qui lui imprimait cette expression de libération sur les traits.

Soudain, le rythme explosa. Le ralenti prit brusquement fin : l'acclimatation était faite, le nouveau membre était inclus et il se débrouillait bien. L'ancien espion se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que Drago puisse le repérer sous ces lumières imprévisibles, même s'il doutait que l'héritier des Malfoy fasse attention à autre chose qu'à la musique et à ces notes insensées qui allaient et venaient en boucle après s'être feutrées quelque secondes. Les êtres ne ressemblaient jamais à la même personne en changeant constamment de visage. Les odeurs d'alcools, de parfums masculins-féminins-mixtes et de sueurs se mélangeaient en une gamme infinie. Tout cela s'associait en un trop-plein submergeant.

Drago, pourtant, semblait parfaitement bien s'acclimater et, fait exceptionnel, ne souffrir d'aucune sorte de pression. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Théodore se rendit compte qu'il revoyait son ami tel qu'il était adolescent, avant le mage noir, avant la guerre, avant Astoria, avant toute cette merde innommable qui le tuait à petit feu maintenant. Drago Malfoy _revivait._ Ses pupilles argentées, rendues fluorescentes par les stroboscopes, ne se fixaient plus sur rien et n'hésitaient plus à se cacher derrière leurs paupières, détachées de toutes peurs. Ses os ne se brisaient plus en raclant les uns contre les autres dans des postures étranges et inconfortables, mais roulaient souplement et sans entrave sous sa peau. Les pensées ne semblaient pas affluer à son esprit. Il n'avait plus aucun conscience que cet ensemble mouvant autour de lui qui ne lui demandait rien d'autre que d'être celui qu'il avait envie d'être et l'accueillait ainsi comme l'un de ses enfants revenu de contrées lointaines. La seule expression qui traversait son visage était l'extase libératrice. Drago ne planait pas comme s'il avait pris de la drogue dure, mal coupée. Drago ne perdait pas ses moyens sous un taux d'alcoolémie proche du coma éthylique. Drago ne jouait pas un jeu dangereux. Drago faisait tout cela en même temps. Il oubliait même jusqu'à sa vie, jusqu'à son nom, jusqu'à ses attaches, jusqu'à son corps... Jusqu'à tout.

L'ancien espion perdit, quant à lui, tout notion de temps à le regarder danser et exulter entre deux ombres lui barrant le champ de vision, comme une image épileptique. Théodore semblait découvrir une nouvelle personne qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'à ce jour : le Drago Malfoy des profondeurs de la psyché de son ami de tous les jours. Un être damné de péché interdit : un sang-pur préférant la compagnie des moldus à celle des gens de son espèce, un dignitaire préférant l'ombre à la lumière, un raffiné préférant la drogue dure de cette musique abrutissante plutôt que les courbes dorées d'un tableau plus cher que la peinture qu'il abritait. Un Drago Malfoy sans plus aucune règle. C'était à peine croyable. Et pourtant...

C'était bien lui, là, sous ses yeux, à seulement quelques pas. Il aurait pu les franchir. Il aurait pu le sortir de cette folie. Il aurait pu le mettre face à l'évidence d'une erreur magistrale. Tout cela faisait partie du plan de base. Mais alors que cet étranger ne lui avait jamais paru aussi digne de porter le visage de Drago Malfoy, Théodore doutait. Comment quelque chose d'aussi hors norme pouvait être une source pareille de bien-être ? Comment ce qui était une perdition irresponsable prenait soudainement la forme d'une libération nécessaire ? Comment une telle folie pouvait-elle fasciner autant ? Comment empêcher Drago d'être lui ? De quel droit ? Qui était-il pour s'arroger le droit de juger vie ou mort sur lui ? Il n'était écrit nulle-part qu'il devait suivre les règles, lui non plus.

Aussi, alors qu'il le regardât jusqu'au petit matin, oubliant sa tête douloureuse et ses jambes en coton, oubliant Blaise avec son épaule possiblement déboîtée, oubliant les dégâts du gin sur les tapis en angora beige de Pansy devant l'âtre au manoir Zabini, Théodore comprit que ce qui se tramait là était bien plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient tous. Et encore, il savait que son estimation était encore loin d'être exacte, vraiment loin. L'ancien espion sut, à la seconde où il vit que Drago lâchait la rampe de l'oubli pour revenir à la conscience du présent et que son visage s'assombrissait de nouveau, qu'il allait faire le mauvais choix. Celui qui lui paraissait le bon sur le moment, pour lui, l'ami prêt à tout. Non, il n'allait pas ramener Drago à la maison et encore moins à la raison. Non, il ne le dissuaderait pas de planter Astoria devant l'autel et de faire une croix sur leur descendance. Non, il ne l'empêcherait pas de raser son manoir si cela pouvait lui faire un minimum de bien, même quasi imperceptible. Non, il ne lui dirait pas de revenir à son ancien lui et de reprendre leurs soirées comme avant. Non, Théodore ne ferait rien de tout cela.

Au contraire, à cet instant où l'héritier des Malfoy avait pris le chemin de la sortie et qu'il l'avait suivi, Théodore savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait offrir la possibilité que Drago se refusait : rester dans le monde moldu qui l'avait accueilli comme un des siens. Il allait pousser ce fou dans sa folie. Il enverrait lui-même lui-même la notification de rupture à Astoria. Il enfoncerait la première pelle dans les fondations du manoir. Il le tirerait loin de ce monde sorcier qui l'empoisonnait. Théodore le libérerait, il s'en fit la promesse sans se douter un instant qu'en libérer un emprisonnerait tous les autres.

Dehors, le jour pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Tout semblait différent. Mais l'ancien espion reconnut, bizarrement, le chemin qui menait à cette impasse sale. Elle sembla être plus rapide à atteindre qu'à quitter. Lorsqu'ils bifurquèrent dans le cul-de-sac, Théodore décida que c'était le moment où jamais. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il plaça le premier jalon de ce cercle vicieux et attrapa Drago par l'épaule. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : l'héritier des Malfoy le menaça de sa baguette, sans se soucier de qui pourrait les voir.

Le fils Nott avait levé les mains en signe de paix. Mais le regard glacial de son ami le mitraillait toujours sans aucune pitié.

\- Drago...

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna le blond.

\- Je ne...

\- Tais-toi ! cria-t-il. Ça ne vous suffit pas de me dire ce que je dois faire de ma vie, il faut en plus que vous me filiez le train pour vous assurer que je fais bien tout comme il faut ?

\- Drago, je ne suis pas là pour ça, déclara Théodore. Je veux t'aider.

\- Ah ! Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite !

Le blond fit mine de sourire et de ranger sa baguette dans sa manche. L'ancien espion ne se détendit pas pour autant, perplexe. Il avait raison de se méfier. L'instant d'après, Drago l'attrapait par le col et le plaquait violemment contre le mur de l'impasse, bras en travers de la gorge. Décidément, son dos de chemise n'allait plus ressembler à rien après tous ces murs visités !

\- M'aider ? M'aider ?! Mais allez vous faire foutre ! Réglez d'abord les problèmes dans vos vies avant de me faire chier avec mes problèmes existentiels ! Que Blaise sache pourquoi, lui, n'arrive pas à faire de gosses à la sienne de femme avant de me donner des leçons de conception ! Quant à toi, Théo, apprends à ne pas traîner de lits en lits à choper la galle avant de me dire comment Astoria ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Tu piges ?

\- Drago, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en colère, comme ça, mais...

Le bras du blond appuya plus fermement contre sa trachée, le réduisant au silence. Un éclat argenté brilla contre sa joue : l'héritier des Malfoy, fidèle au sang de sa famille, pour une fois, venait de dévoiler, non pas sa baguette, mais une superbe lame d'attaque qui tirait déjà quelques gouttes de sang là où la pointe acérée piquait sa peau.

\- Mais quoi, hein ?! Hein ?! Ah ! Oui ! Tu veux m'aider ? Oublie-moi ! C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour moi ! C'est un avertissement, Théo. La prochaine fois, celui-là ne restera pas dans ma main, menaça-t-il en agitant l'arme blanche.

D'un revers incroyablement puissant, parasité de magie, Drago jeta son poursuiveur au sol. Après un dernier regard impardonnable, le blond s'enfonça plus avant dans le cul-de-sac pour transplaner. Théodore se redressa difficilement sur les coudes, toussant, désireux de reprendre son souffle avant que son ami n'ait disparu.

\- Et si... je te disais... que tout le monde pouvait... pouvait t'oublier ? Et t'aider au mieux.

L'héritier des Malfoy s'immobilisa.

\- Si, je te disais que... je peux te donner une identité... dans ce monde ?

Cette fois, le blond se retourna, l'air confus. Ses yeux gris tombèrent sur une larve minable, en nage sur le sol dégoûtant, une main par-dessus les traces de lutte bleuissant sa gorge, peinant à reprendre une déglutition normale. Il l'observa s'agenouiller puis se relever en grimaçant. Le fils Nott cracha par terre et s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec sa manche. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus aucune apparence à sauver, plus aucune dignité à épargner.

\- Comment ? demanda finalement Drago.

\- C'est simple. Les moldus ne posent pas autant de questions que les sorciers.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est simple. Je veux savoir comment.

\- La difficulté repose dans le monde magique.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, tu te souviens des parents de Potter ? interrogea Théodore.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

\- Drôle de question quand on sait que Saint Potter lui-même ne les a pas connus.

\- Ils se sont retirés du monde eux aussi, en quelque sorte, pour se protéger du mage noir, derrière un secret magique.

\- Si c'est pour finir comme eux parce que mon gardien m'aura dénoncé, non merci.

\- Je peux te servir de gardien, proposa l'ancien espion. Tu sais que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de trahir ta confiance. Je n'ai personne, je n'ai rien à perdre à mourir pour toi.

Le blond inspira longuement, lèvres pincées. Il n'aimait pas ce que Théodore lui disait, et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir pencher pour cette décision déraisonnable, l'ancien espion le voyait balancer.

\- Tu sais que tu as ta place ici, Drago. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu te sentes si bien ici, si ça n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu m'as vu dans la boîte, devina le Serpentard.

Le fils Nott acquiesça.

\- Penses-y comme à un nouveau départ, celui de ta nouvelle vie. Laisse-moi devenir le gardien de cette vie ! Oublie qu'on te cherchera, le secret sera là pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Je resterai muet comme une tombe et jusque dans la tombe. Laisse ton héritage dormir sur tes comptes : l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi. Des vies comme la tienne, je peux en entretenir dix ! Et rien qu'avec _mon_ héritage, je ne compte pas ma pension d'ancien espion ou mes revenus actuels. Je sais comment faire passer de l'argent d'un monde à l'autre sans que cela soit vu. Je peux t'acheter un appartement à Londres, tout ce qu'il te faut pour vivre : tout ! Quant à Astoria, vu les propos que tu as tenu plus tôt... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si grande entrave. Pas du tout, même. Si tu acceptes ma proposition, dans trois jours, top chrono, tu as disparu de la surface du monde sorcier ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi ou des conséquences, cela ne regardera que...

\- Théo, l'arrêta l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as eu à « je peux te donner une identité dans ce monde ».

Théodore sourit et tendit le bras vers Drago.

\- Tu connais l'incantation, n'est-ce-pas ?

La baguette d'aubépine du Serpentard fut dans sa main en moins d'une seconde.

\- Profite bien, l'avertit le fils Nott. Car c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu utilises la magie. C'est la seule chose que je ne pourrais pas t'offrir. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour la liberté.

Drago acquiesça et tendit le bras à son tour. L'appartement londonien que Théodore lui fournirait, comme promis, trois jours plus tard, ferait l'objet d'une clause ajoutée au contrat du secret magique. Et les deux hommes se serrèrent fort l'un l'autre lors de ce premier pas qui allait changer leurs vies.

Ils étaient alors à la fin de l'été. Ce mois d'août un peu frisquet, tellement qu'il nécessitait encore des feus de bois à la nuit tombée, resterait gravé dans leurs mémoires à tous pour le reste de leurs vies. Car c'était le jour où Drago avait franchi les portes du manoir Zabini, en furie, après une dispute avec Blaise. Car c'était le jour où Théodore avait endossé le meilleur rôle de sa vie, celui de l'ignorant sur la réelle gravité de la situation, et avait, en arrière, signé le contrat du rôle de protecteur. Car c'était le jour où Astoria avait été abandonnée à son sort dans le grand manoir, en jouant avec le voile de mariée dérisoire entre ses mains censé compléter la robe, déjà prête pour la cérémonie prévue dans quelques semaines. Car c'était le jour où Drago avait décidé de changer de vie et d'identité pour ce qui était censé être le reste de sa vie. Car c'était le jour où ce serment magique avait scellé leurs destins.

Car c'était le jour où Drago Malfoy avait disparu.

* * *

 _Temps présent, 29 Décembre, Irlande, château-fort de Théodore Nott_

Blaise sursauta soudainement et se précipita, bras en premier, pour tenter d'attraper Hermione au vol. Le flux de magie avait fléchi sans qu'il s'y attendre et la sorcière surdouée avait été éjectée vers l'arrière, droit contre le mur, comme après un puissant _expelliarmus._ Par chance, ses réflexes encore au point lui avaient permis d'éviter le pire en amortissant le choc de son corps. Son dos se souviendrait probablement des motifs de la pierre du château-fort Nott pendant des semaines, mais la jeune femme, elle, n'avait rien de grave. Dans ses bras, sur le sol, elle haletait.

Pris d'inquiétude, le fils Zabini redressa la tête et découvrit Théodore, lui aussi effondré, genoux contre le sol, le crâne enserré entre ses mains, une grimace d'effort sur les traits.

Que s'était-il passé ? Le sortilège avait-il fonctionné ? Ou était-ce justement la preuve d'un échec cuisant ? Qu'avaient-ils vu chacun dans l'esprit de l'autre ? Quelles séquelles ? Quelles conséquences ? Blaise dût attendre que les deux sorciers reprennent leurs esprits pour le savoir.

Un peu endolori, il se leva en se frottant le bas du dos et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau fraîche pour chacun. Théodore n'étant visiblement pas en état d'interagir avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant, perdu dans les images de sa conscience, Blaise se concentra d'abord sur Hermione, déjà plus alerte. Il lui fit boire au verre, plaçant sa main sous son menton pour recueillir les quelques gouttes fugitives.

\- Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement. Son regard châtaigne scruta automatiquement le fils Nott. Le sorcier basané se releva et tenta la même expérience avec son ami d'enfance. Sitôt les dernières gouttes bues, celui-ci commença à s'agiter.

\- Théo, tu vas bien ?

\- Je l'ai vu ! s'exclama-t-il. Je sais ! Je sais !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là !

\- Mais quel soir, enfin ?

\- Le soir où Drago Malfoy a disparu, répondit Hermione.

Blaise la dévisagea sans comprendre, les traits déformés par une sorte de crainte incompréhensible. La chasse prenait-elle vraiment fin ? Pour de vrai ? Allaient-ils enfin sortir de ce merdier long de plusieurs années ?

\- Le soir où le secret a été mis en place, termina la lionne de Gryffondor.

Son sourire était un de victoire sur ses traits éreintés. Elle avait désormais une adresse à fournir à Ron. Et tout serait enfin fini. Pour de bon.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ! Nous retrouverons Harry et Drago dans le prochain chapitre avec de l'action en vue ! Maximum 3 chapitres avant la fin ! D'ici là portez-vous bien ! Hâte de vous retrouver pour la suite ! ;)**


	34. Un pressentiment qui traîne

**Salutations ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette fiction !**

 **Cette fois un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

 **C** **hapitre XXXIV : Un pressentiment qui traîne**

Le vent avait fini par se lever sur la mer aux milles visages. Dans le lointain, d'immenses bandes noirs tumultueuses planaient au-dessus des côtes anglaises, invisibles au large, cachées derrière un efficace voile de brume. Les hommes ne sentaient leur présence que grâce à un processus psychique complexe qui leur rappelait sans cesse que, là-bas, d'autres terres sortaient de l'eau.

À l'autre bout de la Manche, seul le souffle de la tempête britannique parvenait à traverser les miles. Il demeurait toujours impuissant pour renverser les demeures côtières comme des châteaux de cartes et le serait encore longtemps. Sa seule chance de règne résidait dans un déluge d'apocalypse. Alors, en attendant ce jour, il tentait de se faire craindre, érodait pierres et briques avec le sel gagné durant le chemin et frappait les vitres jusqu'à les faire vibrer en une mélodie d'ultrasons. Cela n'était presque rien. Mais cela suffisait à masquer le faible fond sonore reposant du ressac contre la digue à quelques pieds de la demoiselle de pierre abritant deux sorciers.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Les solutions ne manquaient pas pour palier au manque. Il suffisait d'un peu d'imagination et, paradoxalement, de paresse. Ainsi, alors que les gifles d'air faisaient claquer les volets dans leurs logements, le clapotis des vagues mousseuses d'un bain avait remplacé celui de la mer tout à côté.

Comme la fois précédente, Drago laissait sa tête aller contre le rebord de la baignoire, agrémenté d'une petite serviette éponge repliée juste à la base de sa nuque, pour éviter de s'allonger totalement dans l'eau. Les ampoules brillaient comme autant de petits soleils qui agressaient la rétine, même préservée derrière les fines paupières closes. Le blond se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne préférait pas, à la rigueur, la pénombre des premiers jours.

Harry avait préféré couper l'alimentation des décorations électriques du salon de « _La tempête_ » afin d'éviter que l'installation moldue ne surchauffe à nouveau à cause de son caractère irrémédiablement capricieux. De fait, le reste de la maison en profitait enfin, y compris les faïences blanches de la salle de bains. Se plaindre de cela aurait été pinailler sur des détails futiles, aussi, le sorcier se contenta d'apprécier le moment présent et respira à fond. L'eau clapota autour de lui. Il rouvrit un œil et haussa un sourcil narquois vers le survivant, en face de lui, immergé contre l'autre extrémité de la baignoire, les bras reposés sur chaque rebord du bain.

\- Quoi ? sourit ce dernier.

\- Je sens la moquerie venir, répondit Drago.

L'élu secoua négativement la tête. Ses traits ne se défaisaient plus de ce doux bonheur irradiant depuis qu'il lui avait rendu ses sentiments la veille. La journée qui s'en était suivie n'avait été que rires, baisers volés et moments de complicité. La nuit avait apporté, par contre, son lot d'angoisses incontournables, Drago incapable de se rassurer sur la force de leur amour florissant dans les bras d'Harry. Mais, finalement, l'héritier des Malfoy avait été plus que soulagé de se rendre compte que tout cela, en plus d'être réel, avait passé les ténèbres sans faiblir, le survivant le réveillant de son habituelle caresse entre les omoplates. Le bain commun n'était qu'un rattrapage de l'occasion manquée des premiers jours.

C'était une chose si simple. Le sorcier légendaire, face à lui, ramassant un de ses pieds pour le masser avec l'eau savonneuse, la tendresse au bout des doigts. Lui le regardant faire, sans rien dire, le cœur bien au chaud dans sa poitrine. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à ces autres moments partagés, bien souvent au creux de la nuit, lorsqu'ils étaient capables de se parler en toute sincérité sans s'étriper. Leur discussion sur le balcon l'autre matin lui revenait régulièrement en mémoire.

Drago baissa les yeux et inspecta la surface de l'eau, soudainement ailleurs. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait lentement au même rythme que le bain fripait la peau de ses doigts.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les mains d'Harry cessèrent de s'enfoncer dans la voûte plantaire du blond. Sa tête se pencha légèrement sur le côté en regardant son amant.

\- Drago ?

Le Serpentard sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Il étira doucement ses lèvres d'un sourire entaché.

\- Ça va. Tu disais ?

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Non. À rien. Oublie.

Le survivant reposa délicatement son pied dans l'eau. Ses émeraudes le sondaient sans ciller. Il n'allait pas oublier, bien au contraire.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Dis-moi.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Peut-être, mais ça t'affecte, je le vois. Dis-moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense. L'héritier des Malfoy n'osait pas parler. Cela concernait cette discussion franche sur le balcon, ici, à propos d'Astoria et de Ginny. Lors, une phrase lourde de sens avait échappé au survivant. Une phrase qui ne cessait plus de le hanter depuis que ce « je t'aime » était sorti de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait rien que d'y penser, mais cela n'était certainement pas un bienfait. Harry le sollicitait silencieusement, pourtant, son pouce dessinant des cercles réconfortants sous l'eau sur une de ses jambes.

Drago fixa l'endroit où quelques ondulations perturbaient la surface lisse de l'eau. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à un autre ce sentiment si complexe qui le perdait lui-même ? Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Une seule question, reconnue par tous comme étant maudite, voulait bien lui venir à l'esprit. Fébrile, il la prononça du bout des dents.

\- Harry, tu crois qu'un jour tu cesseras de...

Le blond s'humecta les lèvres. C'était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ce n'étaient que des mots, pourtant, ils refusaient de suivre le mouvement. Quelque part entre son cerveau et ses cordes vocales, la transmission ne s'effectuait plus correctement. Et il se retrouvait là, impuissant, à voir le survivant comprendre doucement ce que son silence sous-entendait, le visage décomposé d'effroi.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour tu cesseras de m'aimer ? murmura le Serpentard.

\- D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

\- De la discussion sur le balcon, l'autre jour.

\- Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, demanda Harry.

\- Ginny. Tu t'es réveillé un matin et... tu n'éprouvais plus rien.

Le sorcier légendaire était totalement pris de court. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le Serpentard dévoile ses faiblesses aussi facilement. Ce que Drago lui donnait maintenant, c'étaient ses peurs les plus profondes. Celles qui le hantaient comme des fantômes de son passé.

\- Tu n'es pas Ginny.

\- Non, mais c'est une possibilité. Après tout, on ne sait même pas comment ni pourquoi tout ça arrive. On ne nous a pas donné de date de péremption. Il est possible qu'un jour, tu te réveilles, et tu réalises que tu es avec moi et que... ça te fasse froid dans le dos.

Une cascade d'eau s'écroula sur la surface du bain lorsque le survivant se leva. En quelques piétinements prudents, il rejoignit le blond et le décolla gentiment du bord pour s'y installer, dans son dos. Ses bras l'enlacèrent tandis qu'il le ramenait contre son torse.

\- Qui te dit qu'on a une date de péremption ? dit-il. Qui te dit que l'erreur n'était pas la première fois ? Si on en est tous les deux là, c'est visiblement que rien n'a fonctionné avant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

\- Je sais. Mais... C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour te rassurer, parce que la vérité tu la connais déjà : on ne peut pas prédire l'avenir. On en est la preuve vivante. Je ne peux pas te garantir que ça tiendra.

\- C'est dommage, releva le blond.

\- Je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs, Drago. Ginny en elle-même n'en était pas une. Mais la façon dont j'ai géré notre histoire, par contre, était l'une des plus grosses que j'ai faite. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de l'avoir commise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon on ne serait pas là.

\- Et tu me haïrais, sourit le Serpentard.

\- Probablement. Et toi aussi.

\- C'est sûr.

Harry caressa doucement un des bras du blond. Il remonta jusqu'à sa main dégoulinante d'eau savonneuse et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux te promettre : c'est d'essayer de mieux gérer ce qui se passera entre nous. De sorte de minimiser les chances que je me réveille un jour sans plus rien ressentir pour toi. Tant que tu seras là pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, alors on s'en sortira. Ça te va ?

Drago acquiesça en souriant. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'autre bras d'Harry, celui qui l'enlaçait toujours. Ses poils humides collaient à sa joue anguleuse.

\- Sois tranquille, murmura le survivant.

\- Je le suis maintenant.

\- Tant mieux.

Le Gryffondor attrapa une éponge et l'enduisit de savon. Il fit se pencher le Serpentard en avant et se mit à faire des cercles sur son dos blanc. Drago soupira d'aise et s'étira vers l'avant.

\- J'aime bien ce que tu as fait du salon, en bas, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Je sais, mais j'avais envie de te le redire. On pourrait peut-être le rallumer, suggéra le blond.

\- Ça risque de tout faire sauter, encore une fois. Je ferai mieux les années prochaines, promit le survivant.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais, cette fois, j'irai avec toi pour choisir les décorations.

\- Pour trouver plus raffiné ? rit l'élu.

\- Ah ! Ça n'était pas ce que j'allais dire mais je trouverai sûrement mieux que toi, ça c'est sûr !

\- Qu'allais-tu dire ?

Les genoux du blond sortirent de l'eau. Son menton se posa sur eux et fit le dos rond sous l'éponge.

\- Harry, tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas nous retrouver, ici ? interrogea l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- J'en suis sûr. Pourquoi tu me reposes cette question ?

\- Quand tu es parti et que je me suis retrouvé seul ici, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, tu sais.

\- À quoi ?

\- J'étais seul. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver, je ne pouvais pas me défendre.

La maison est protégée.

\- Je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que le sorcier que je suis a une baguette et que cette baguette est sous des tonnes d'affaires à Londres.

\- Je n'ai pas la mienne non plus, tu sais.

\- On est deux sorciers sans aucun moyen de défense, releva Drago.

\- Tu sais manier la magie sans baguette, et moi aussi.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est logique, sourit le blond. Je sais que je ne prendrais même pas le temps de la sortir s'il arrivait quelque chose mais ça me dérange quand même de ne pas l'avoir sur moi.

L'héritier des Malfoy trembla un peu : Harry rinçait son dos avec de l'eau presque froide.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, lui répondit celui-ci. Un sorcier sans baguette, même s'il n'en a pas spécialement besoin, c'est... comme être à nu.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, on va aller chercher ta baguette à Londres. C'est l'histoire de quelques minutes. Le temps de transplaner dans un sens puis dans l'autre, on sera revenu en moins de deux.

Le survivant se leva une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, seulement, il s'extirpa de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une large serviette avant de rejoindre la chambre blanche. Il fit le tour du lit et ouvrit son dressing à la recherche de vêtements propres. Drago apparut à son tour, les cheveux un peu humides, emmitouflé dans un peignoir blanc qui le seyait à ravir, tandis que lui finissait d'enfiler le haut de sa tenue. Le blond ne se priva pas pour se rincer l'œil, mains dans les immenses poches, épaule contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Par curiosité, dit-il, tu ne t'es pas inquiété de l'absence de ta baguette avant ce matin. Pourquoi soudainement, comme ça ?

L'héritier des Malfoy haussa les épaules. Ses yeux argentés se dirigèrent vers le paysage de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée courageuse face au vent.

\- Un pressentiment, expliqua Drago.

* * *

\- Écarte-toi !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je vais me gêner !

\- Attends au moins d'avoir récupéré !

\- J'ai tout récupéré !

\- On ne parle pas de souvenirs mais d'énergie vitale ! Qui sait les séquelles que tu risques en transplanant immédiatement ?!

\- J'ai pris le risque de subir un sortilège qui aurait pu me cuire le cerveau, ce n'est pas un transport magique qui va me faire peur !

\- Mais... Théo ! Attends !

Blaise talonnait l'ancien espion dans les couloirs de son château-fort irlandais, incrédule à souhait. La frénésie de son ami le dépassait. Hermione n'avait pas brisé cette barrière magique dans son esprit depuis vingt-quatre heures que Théodore voulait déjà en découdre avec le monde entier. Les souvenirs avaient cessé de lui revenir par vagues quelques heures après le sortilège. Sa mémoire lui avait été totalement restaurée. Le fils Zabini avait bien réussi à le maintenir occupé quelques heures en tentant d'en apprendre plus par la même occasion, lui posant toutes sortes de questions sous couvert de l'aider à stimuler son esprit pour recouvrir plus rapidement de nouvelles bribes par-ci par-là. Mais son n'avait pas plus partagé qu'à son habitude. En fait, le laconisme était devenu son maître mot. Et maintenant que plus rien ne restait bloqué ou inaccessible quelque part dans son crâne, plus personne ne pouvait tenir l'ancien espion.

Hermione n'était plus là. Comme le stipulait l'arrangement avec le cadet des Weasley, dès que la jeune femme avait été en état, Blaise l'avait ramenée à bon port au Terrier, se chargeant lui-même du transplanage, avant de revenir en Irlande par le même moyen, priant tous les saints que Théodore n'ait pas pris d'initiatives irresponsables dans son dos. Après un tel bouleversement et une telle concentration de magie, prendre le risque de solliciter ses pouvoirs une nouvelle fois, le tout mélangé avec une implication sentimentale trop nette, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais l'ancien espion restait bel et bien décidé à se charger de tout cela tout seul. Il marchait d'un pas décidé dans sa propriété, se dirigeant sans réfléchir vers la lande, pour rejoindre la limite extérieure des barrières de répulsion.

Cette démarche inquiétait sensiblement Blaise qui le voyait oublier son passe-droit pour transplaner dans l'enceinte des lieux en tant que maître du domaine. Et lui galopait derrière, la langue pendante et le cerveau carburant à mille à l'heure pour trouver la parade qui ferait mouche alors qu'ils traversaient déjà l'immense salle de réception et se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'immense porte médiévale.

\- Transmets-moi une partie de tes souvenirs, suggéra-t-il. Je peux te faire transplaner là-bas, si tu tiens tant que ça à t'y rendre !

\- Non, je dois faire ça seul. Je n'ai pas conclu d'arrangement avec les Gryffondors pour l'ignorer en t'emmenant avec moi !

Blaise marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant l'occasion à Théodore de s'élancer dans l'immensité grisâtre teintée de vert olive de la lande irlandaise fouettée par le vent. Sa tignasse couleur châtain se creusait en une tonsure gigantesque là où le souffle frappait le crâne, plaquant les petits cheveux contre ce dernier, blanc. Puis, il se mit à courir derrière lui pour rattraper son retard.

\- Quel arrangement ? s'interloqua le basané.

\- Les Gryffondors, ou plutôt Hermione, ont accepté d'attendre que j'ai réglé ce que j'ai à régler là-bas avant de se rendre sur place eux-mêmes à la recherche de Potter.

\- Tu leur as fait prendre leur tour ?

\- Les rencontres entre son fiancé et moi ne sont pas une bonne idée. Ce sont mes souvenirs, j'en dispose en premier, c'est la logique sur laquelle repose l'arrangement.

L'ancien Serpentard attrapa son ami d'enfance par la manche, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans sa course folle. Il se retourna, changeant le sens de l'épi sur son cuir chevelu. Le fond de l'air était si froid que Blaise en aurait attrapé la chair de poule sur le sien si cela s'était avéré possible. Sa cape de sorcier claquait sèchement sous l'influx de ce souffle glaciaire. De la buée sortait de leurs bouches. Théodore, pour sa part, n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler un manteau et restait coi dans la froidure, sans broncher.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des choses à leur dire ! Drago inclus !

\- Peut-être pas, mais je serai le premier à le faire !

Le fils Nott arracha violemment son bras de cette prise handicapante et reprit sa marche quasi militaire parmi les hautes herbes couchées. Blaise jura dans le vent. Loin d'avoir abandonné, il cria pour se faire entendre.

\- Et si jamais tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe ? Si jamais ils ne veulent pas discuter ? Je te rappelle que Potter est avec lui !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

\- Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois : il voudra le protéger ! Il serait capable de menacer ses propres amis pour Drago, tu n'as pas encore enregistré ça ?! Alors avec toi, il ne fera pas de détails.

\- Je m'en contrefiche ! Je sais me battre, réfuta l'ancien espion.

\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas encore compte mais le sortilège t'a fatigué ! Tu risques d'avoir des contre-coups ! Crois-tu franchement qu'il te restera encore assez de forces pour envisager un combat après avoir transplané ?!

Théodore fit brusquement volte-face brusquement, forçant Blaise à reculer d'un pas pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. Sa grimace était une de mépris parfaitement travaillé.

\- Je sais ce que je fais !

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu vas te faire massacrer là-bas, c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je vais te dire, Blaise : tu n'es qu'un _lâche_! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, c'est dans ta nature profonde. Sauf que ça n'est pas mon cas ! On a peut-être été répartis dans la même maison, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ! Si on est amis maintenant, c'est uniquement grâce à la persévérance de Drago, autrement je ne t'aurais jamais approché ! Alors, je vais aller là-bas, avec ou sans ton approbation ! Je vais parler à Drago ! Et je me battrais s'il y a besoin de le faire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera !

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux. L'ancien espion venait de le clouer sur place plus efficacement qu'un sort d'entrave. Quant à lui, tous ses arguments étaient épuisés et il n'était, effectivement, pas du genre à s'embourber dans des illogismes nauséabonds pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Lorsque le bon sens ne fonctionnait pas, il ne restait plus grand chose avec quoi peser dans la balance. D'autant que la tirade de l'ancien espion lui donnait encore moins envie de l'aider. Il avait fait son choix, et bien tant mieux pour lui ! Lui aussi faisait le sien !

Bordel ! S'ils venaient à tous sortir intacts de cette merde, il devrait brûler un cierge à Merlin tous les prochains jours de sa _putain_ de vie ! Ces deux abrutis avaient foutu le bazar dans chacune de leurs relations, sans aucune exception. La majorité d'entre elles avait l'air d'en revenir plus fortes que jamais. Pansy et lui... Même les Gryffondors avaient su endurer leur chemin de croix personnalisé. Pour l'heure, seul l'espoir lui permettait de croire que son amitié avec Théodore suivrait le même exemple. Mais le fils Zabini n'était pas stupide. Il comprenait bien que si échec il y avait, il se trouvait là : Théodore.

La façon dont son ami partait, sans regarder en arrière, endolorissait considérablement son cœur. C'était comme si plus rien ne le retenait ici. Le « _comme si_ » était d'ailleurs de trop...

Hermione l'avait rejeté à la faveur de Ron, sans grande surprise. Elle avait au moins eu l'élégance de le faire en douceur, en lui expliquant bien les choses. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le regard affecté de son ami sur la bague de la lionne de Gryffondor et son silence évocateur après le sortilège.

Ne lui restait que le cercle de Serpentard, déjà mis à rude épreuve à cause de Drago. Cependant, Théodore n'était pas très lié à Pansy : il ne l'appréciait que par défaut. Quant à eux deux, Blaise avait la sincère impression qu'ils se comprenaient de moins en moins bien.

Drago n'était pas le seul à dériver depuis de longues années. Le fils Nott avait toujours eu une tendance au repli et à la solitude, naturelle, mais lui aussi avait fini par perdre pied. Le coup de grâce était ce fameux secret magique. L'héritier des Malfoy lui en retirait la garde et, par conséquent, le désapprouvait dans sa loyauté, en quelque sorte. La seule personne qui avait réussi à compter dans sa vie, le premier de tous en dehors de son pauvre père, le laissait sur le carreau pour sa propre sécurité quand il aurait dû lui rendre la pareille. Forcément, cela blessait beaucoup.

Cependant, l'ancien espion était comme ça : sans aucune limite pour les autres. Son confort, sa fortune, son âme jusqu'à son corps pouvaient bien y passer. Rien ne dépassait jamais les bornes. Et quelque part dans ce chaos infernal, à force de donner, Théodore avait perdu l'essence même de son identité, incapable de se reconnaître. Maintenant, il courait, il courait récupérer cette identité.

Blaise inspira à fond, contenant son émotion au mieux. Cela ressemblait trop à un adieu qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de raison... C'était Drago après tout...

\- Si tu meurs, je ferai valoir mon droit sur tes propriétés ! lui hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

L'écho de la voix du fils Nott couvrit toute la lande juste avant qu'il ne transplane.

\- Fais-toi plaisir !

* * *

Un proverbe bien connu de l'humanité expliquait que la vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. D'autres encore, reconnaissaient que l'existence était semée d'embûches et que les tragédies aux fins inéluctables relevaient davantage de la vérité que du théâtre antique. Il fallait bien admettre que la Vie n'était pas commode avec ses sujets.

Néanmoins, parfois, en pure noblesse de sentiments, elle concédait des moments particuliers. Ces instants de pure insouciance où tout un chacun retombait en enfance. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, à deux doigts de s'éjecter de la cage thoracique en un rebond, tentait de suivre le rythme effréné des jambes qui s'emmêlaient les unes dans les autres. Les bras s'étendaient de chaque côté du tronc en testant la résistance de l'air à s'en disloquer définitivement. L'immense sourire plaqué sur le visage avec une fente à la place des yeux, les cheveux écrasés vers l'arrière avec l'effet de la vitesse, pour toute joie.

Sitôt que Drago eut posé le pied hors de « La tempête », l'angoisse des mauvais pressentiments et la peur de l'incident irradient dans tous ses membres disparurent. Le vent semblait entreprendre de balayer toutes ses inquiétudes sans en épargner une seule sous prétexte de sa minuscule taille. Toute graine germerait un jour plus ou moins proche, alors pas de quartier.

Lorsque l'avenue menant au promontoire ouvert sur la mer s'était dévoilée à nouveau, vide de toute existence en dehors de la leur, à lui et au survivant, le blond n'avait pu résister à cette envie idiote, digne d'un gamin, de braver l'interdit en descendant du trottoir, d'abord avec un pied, puis les deux, en s'éloignant d'un mètres, puis de deux, et ainsi de suite. Chaque fois, gratifié d'un sentiment d'orgueil extatique, Drago avait poursuivi son manège jusqu'à parvenir au centre de la route, en plein sur les lignes blanches effacées, comme si la ville leur appartenait.

Le rire libérateur d'Harry avait résonné dans son dos, l'encourageant dans sa folie. Son éclat doubla après qu'il eut tenté une pirouette plus que minable, les bras battants sur le vent comme un oisillon tombé du nid qui ne sait pas encore quoi faire avec ces « ailes de géant qui l'empêchent de marcher ». Le bruit avait rebondit sur toutes les façades vides, aidant le vent à enfoncer les volets fermés. Drago s'était alors retourné pour profiter de l'expression sur ses traits. On aurait presque dit celle d'un père posant un œil bienveillant sur son fils gentiment indiscipliné se rappelant par la même occasion quand, avant celui-ci, lui aussi se prêtait à ces amusements. Et le blond était persuadé que s'il l'avait sifflé, comme un fils, il serait aussitôt revenu encombrer sa marche.

Sous ce regard, pour une raison mystérieuse que l'héritier des Malfoy attribuait désormais à l'amour qui les liait, il se sentait en sécurité. Rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Ou, du moins, rien de pire qu'une égratignure souillée par de minuscules cailloux s'il venait à rater la bordure du trottoir avec ses bêtises, et à s'effondrer lamentablement contre le bitume traître.

Au fond, Drago savait qu'ils n'avaient nullement besoin de se rendre sur ce promontoire pour transplaner. Ils auraient pu le faire depuis l'intérieur de la demoiselle de pierres, là où ils auraient été moins exposés, à la fois aux curiosités mal placées qu'aux éléments. Seulement, il lui semblait qu'Harry appréciait réellement ce chemin insolite et qu'il l'englobait dans une sorte de rituel connu de lui seul. Le voir gambader tel un animal enjoué, un peu sot et déchaîné, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son plaisir. Et rien que pour cette raison, le blond aurait accepté de faire des kilomètres pour transplaner avec lui. Peut-être aurait-il même pu le convaincre de le rejoindre dans son jeu puérile, histoire d'en partager au moins un avec lui. Mais l'avenue lui paraissait soudainement affreusement courte et la vue sur mer l'appelait comme le chant des sirènes.

Jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, l'héritier des Malfoy osa braver les tabous de son sang et décida, comme un gosse, de faire la course avec le vent jusqu'à cette barrière blanche avant le vide. Il n'entendait plus ses semelles claquer sur le sol. Ses poumons avalaient de grandes goulées d'air salé qui lui mettait la goutte au nez. En quelques enjambées, Drago fut contre cette frontière qui contenait son horizon. Ses mains agrippèrent la barre transversale et l'autorisèrent à se dresser sur la pointe de ses pieds en inspirant à fond. Il bomba le torse de victoire en sentant son concurrent, le souffle, le pousser vers l'avant, aussi léger qu'une plume libérée des mouvements forcés et répétés de l'aile d'un oiseau.

Ses talons rejoignirent le sol tandis qu'il prenait une nouvelle profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait presque ivre. Ivre de bonheur.

Une main chaude couvrit tendrement la sienne : Harry le rejoignait à l'instant. Drago sourit, amusé. Il était impossible que le sorcier légendaire l'ait rattrapé si vite en gardant son pas calme et mesuré. Probablement conscient que le blond ne s'occupait plus de lui dans son oubli temporaire, le survivant avait du se laisser tenter à son tour par une course sur quelques mètres. Il ne fit aucune remarque cependant, rendant l'attention respectueuse que l'élu avait observée à son égard. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans ces rues en cette période peu touristique : il n'osait pas imaginer de quoi ils auraient eu l'air à se faire surprendre dans telle situation, courant comme deux benêts en poussant des beuglements d'animaux sauvages. Mais, après tout, si Harry avait suffisamment de cran pour s'en fiche, alors lui aussi. Conciliant ou pas, il restait un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite par des moldus.

Le Serpentard laissa les doigts un peu durs du sorcier légendaire se glisser entre les siens.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Quand tu veux.

Le Gryffondor inspecta rapidement les alentours et les emmena tous deux dans une autre dimension de distorsion, en un éclair. Ils plièrent les genoux dans l'anticipation de l'atterrissage lorsque les murs blancs de l'appartement londonien se matérialisèrent bientôt autour d'eux.

Harry relâcha doucement sa main, grattant du bout de ses ongles l'intérieur de sa paume. Drago tenta de ne pas y prêter attention. Il n'avait aucune envie de traîner ici. Aussi, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre.

\- J'en ai pour une minute, lui assura-t-il.

\- On n'est pas pressés. Prends ton temps.

\- Toi peut-être pas, moi je veux foutre le camp d'ici.

\- Dire que j'ai dû batailler pour t'y arracher. Maintenant c'est toi qui ne veux plus y rester, s'amusa le survivant resté dans le salon.

Le blond roula des yeux. Il e mit à genoux sur le sol de sa... _chambre_ ? Pouvait-il seulement encore considérer cette pièce comme sa chambre ? L'envie ne lui manquait pas de trouver une toute autre appellation que celle-là, quelque chose comme « ancienne » chambre lui aurait déjà mieux convenu, car c'était ce qu'il voyait maintenant, une ancienne chambre.

Peu désireux de s'attarder sur des détails de dénomination, sa main glissa sous le sommier et agrippa la poignée de sa vieille malle d'étudiant sorcier pour la ramener à lui. Les attaches métalliques furent rapidement débouclées puis rejetées sur le couvercle avec leurs lanières de cuir.

En arrivant dans le monde moldu, quelques années plus tôt, Drago s'était vide rendu compte que sa baguette ne lui était plus d'une grande utilité. Aussi, le blond ne s'embarrassait plus de la garder constamment sur lui et l'avait rangée dans ce fourre-tout innommable parmi toutes les reliques de son passé dont ses yeux ne supportaient plus la vue. Le bâton d'aubépine avait fini par être relégué au même sort, enfermé à double-tour sous des monceaux de papiers et livres miniaturisés. Oui... Grossière erreur pour un sorcier encore menacé alors, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais, jusqu'à récemment, l'héritier des Malfoy n'avait jamais réellement ressenti le besoin de porter l'arme à la ceinture en tout instant. Étrange comme, lorsque tout allait bien, on se sentait davantage menacé dans son bonheur... Probablement parce qu'on avait plus à perdre ou que l'on se sentait plus menacé dès que les choses commençaient à s'agiter...

Le Serpentard ouvrit la valise et plissa le nez à la légère odeur de renfermé qui s'en dégageait. Il devrait penser à jeter un sort là-dessus à ce propos. Quoique, son intérêt n'était pas de conserver son contenu alors... Tout ce qu'il y avait là-dedans pouvait bien moisir, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. En fait, s'il avait osé, ces affaires ne seraient plus qu'un tas de cendres depuis longtemps.

Drago secoua la tête et se mit enfin à la recherche de sa baguette. Instantanément après avoir plongé ses mains dans le bazar, le blond comprit que quelque chose clochait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il détourna le regard un court instant avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à la malle, perplexe.

Grattant presque les fournitures ainsi que le revêtement miteux du vieux bagage lorsque ses doigts en atteignait le fond, l'héritier des Malfoy investit son énergie dans une fouille plus profonde. Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus frénétiques et brusques à mesure que la recherche se révélait infructueuse et, avec elle, ses tentatives pour rester calme. Mais, bon sang, où était cette baguette ? Elle était là ! Il en était sûr ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités ! Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, par Merlin ? Pourquoi ?! Ce genre d'objet avait peut-être la capacité de choisir son propriétaire, mais certainement pas celle de se faire pousser des pattes pour s'enfuir d'une valise bouclée et encore moins d'un appartement.

\- Je ne la trouve pas, déclara-t-il à Harry dans l'autre pièce.

Tenace, le blond songea qu'il faisait tout de travers et que cela n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'on retrouvait une baguette dans une telle désorganisation et un tel empressement. D'abord, il commença sortir quelques affaires unes à unes.

\- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux après lui-même.

Le stress montait trop facilement chez lui. Où était donc cette fichue baguette ?! Par Merlin ! D'un coup, d'un seul, dépassé par son impatience, il attrapa la valise et la retourna intégralement sur le sol en un fracas monstre que les voisins moldus du dessous avaient sans aucun doute entendu. Il balaya l'ensemble de ses mains, l'étalant toujours plus sur sa moquette dans l'espoir de souffrir d'un défaut d'attention. Mais rien ! Était-ce sa mémoire qui flanchait, alors ? Ne l'avait-il pas rangée ici ? Il ne comprenait plus rien !

\- Bordel ! siffla-t-il.

\- Appelle-le, murmura une voix depuis le salon.

Drago fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. En s'appuyant sur le rebord du lit, il se redressa.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Fais-le !

\- Harry ?

L'héritier des Malfoy rejoignit le salon, un peu contraint et forcé, puisque Harry refusait d'articuler davantage. Il s'immobilisa dès le premier pas hors de sa chambre. Le survivant était toujours là, le visage totalement fermé. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu au maximum, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir à chaque seconde. Ses iris noirs étrécis dans ses orbites ne laissaient voir qu'une forêt sombre et menaçante. Il le fixait.

\- Harry ?

\- « _Recule_ », mimèrent ses lèvres.

Une ligne noire sortit de l'arche menant à la cuisine, pointant sa jugulaire mal rasée : sa propre baguette d'aubépine. Drago écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en avant. Le survivant le nia d'un signe de tête. Le bout du bois frôla sa pomme d'Adam, dévoilant une main bien serrée autour du manche. À un doigt, une superbe chevalière faite d'argent et de bronze brillait faiblement sous les traces d'oxydation.

\- On cherche quelque chose ? interrogea une voix. Une baguette, peut-être ?

L'horreur saisit l'héritier des Malfoy au plus profond de sa chair. Cette bague... Cette voix... Des larmes de rage lui montaient déjà. Il déglutit.

Sortant enfin de sa cachette, Théodore Nott fit son apparition dans le salon. La baguette toujours dirigée contre Harry, son attention se consacrait totalement à lui désormais. Il était là depuis le début. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu. Et pourtant, eux avaient été incapables de le remarquer.

Honnêtement, Drago n'était presque pas surpris de le trouver là. Le seul effet inattendu dans cette opération était de trouver l'ancien espion ici si rapidement. Il pensait au moins avoir le temps nécessaire pour récupérer sa baguette avant que...

\- Ça n'est pas prudent, déclara-t-il. C'est même de l'inconscience. Regarde ce que n'importe qui pourrait en faire.

Le survivant déglutit nerveusement lorsque la pointe mordit davantage la chair de son cou. Après avoir penché légèrement le crâne sur le côté, il s'immobilisa et ne bougea plus d'un poil, sentant la baguette suivre le mouvement.

\- Relâche-le, Théo.

\- Intéressant, remarqua l'ancien espion. Potter avant ta propre baguette ?

\- Je la récupérerais de toute façon.

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois que ça va être aussi facile ? Que tu puisses m'assommer et t'enfuir ensuite ?

\- Je ne veux pas me battre.

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Drag...

\- Si tu ne la ferme pas, Potter, je fais une brochette avec tes amygdales.

L'ancien espion se tendit sensiblement. Sa tête fit lentement le chemin vers son ami d'enfance. De sa stature élargie et inflexible s'échappaient de puissantes effluves de magie qui parvenaient à hérisser les poils de ses bras. La chair de poule suivit dans la minute. Cet homme n'avait plus rien de démuni et d'apeuré. La lueur dans ses yeux ne promettait aucune pitié. Et pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'il avait osé toucher à Harry Potter.

\- Tu me sous-estimes, Théo, siffla hargneusement Drago comme le serpent qu'il était. Oser me défier, moi.

\- Je vais tenter ma chance.

\- Surtout que je suis sans défense, lui fit remarquer le blond. C'est du propre. Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour te faire mordre la poussière.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi la chercher alors ?

Sans que Drago ne fasse rien, la baguette d'aubépine commença à vibrer entre ses mains. De la chaleur s'en dégageait graduellement, si bien, qu'il dût la lâcher au bout d'une poignée de secondes. Les doigts de son ami d'enfance claquèrent et l'arme sembla accourir vers lui. Il s'en saisit au vol, d'un air moqueur.

\- Elle n'a qu'un seul maître. Et c'est moi.

Théodore dégaina sa propre baguette tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait de lui en quelques pas de crabe.

\- Réfléchis bien, Théo, l'avertit l'héritier des Malfoy. Nous sommes deux et tu es seul.

\- J'ai vécu bien pire.

\- On n'a aucune intention de se battre, avec toi ou personne d'autre, intervint Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant. On ne cherche pas le conflit.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, rétorqua Drago. Je ne serais pas contre lui briser un ou deux os au gré de ma fantaisie.

\- Écoute-le, Potter. Ne comprends-tu pas ? C'est dans notre nature, dit l'ancien Serpentard. On a été élevés comme ça. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Fortement en désaccord, le survivant se plaça dans la ligne de trajectoire des deux baguettes, dos au fils Nott et face à son amant. Le visage sérieux, il sonda son regard gris.

\- Me tourner le dos, tu as une sacré audace, Potter ! s'exclama Théodore.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux que _lui_ , Drago. Tu ne veux pas lui ressembler, je le sais.

\- À qui ? interrogea l'ancien espion.

Les deux sorciers légendaires ne répondirent rien. Le blond perdit un instant son attention dans les pupilles d'Harry. L'allusion concernait Lucius. Il savait aussi que le survivant faisait tout pour l'aider, maintenant. Mais le choix final lui revenait toujours.

\- On peut savoir à qui tu ne voudrais pas ressembler ? insista encore Théodore.

\- Mon père, répondit l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Ah ! Personne ne voudrait ressembler à ce salopard !

Harry fit volte-face, profondément désolé de cette attitude.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que j'essaye de régler les choses calmement, n'est-ce-pas ?!

\- Oui, et ça m'agace prodigieusement ! Pourquoi ressens-tu toujours le besoin de jouer les sauveurs partout où tu passes ? Ici c'est un règlement de comptes entre Serpentards ! Tu n'as rien à y faire !

\- Tant que je serai là, je m'en mêlerai !

\- Harry.

Le sorcier légendaire se retourna.

\- Il a raison, c'est entre lui et moi, déclara Drago sans ciller.

\- Je ne...

\- Il te fait la version propre, Potter. Donne-lui la vraie raison, Drago ! Explique-lui pourquoi il ne doit pas rester ici ! Tu te contrefiches totalement qu'il assiste à l'exposition de nos rancœurs !

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus. La vraie raison ? De quoi était-il question exactement ? Une angoisse sans nom s'empara de lui. Non ! Quel nouveau secret impensable se cachait encore derrière le vécu de son amant ? Cela n'était pas possible ! Il devait rêver ! Ou plutôt cauchemarder...

\- Dis-lui pourquoi tu as voulu reprendre ta baguette, aujourd'hui, Drago !

L'héritier des Malfoy ferma les yeux un instant. Conserver son calme était primordial dans ce genre de situation. Il s'efforçait d'y parvenir. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'échanger pareilles politesses. Pas quand une inconnue aussi énorme planait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Le secret qui protégeait cet appartement et tout ce qui est relatif à mon départ du monde sorcier a été brisé, avoua-t-il enfin. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa révélation, donc tu n'as ressenti aucun changement majeur. Moi en revanche, je l'ai su immédiatement. J'imagine que Granger a beaucoup aidé dans l'affaire. Il n'y a qu'elle pour réaliser pareil exploit.

\- Tout sortilège peut être brisé. Elle et son fiancé ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer, d'ailleurs, confirma l'ancien espion. J'ai passé un accord avec eux, mais je crains que ce cher Ronald ne soit pas capable d'attendre son tour.

\- Tu crois que ça m'impressionne ?! s'exclama Harry. Ils peuvent bien venir ! Plus de fous on est, plus on rit, paraît-il !

\- Harry ! l'interrompit son amant. Profite de l'ouverture qui t'es donnée, pendant que l'un de nous peut encore passer à travers les mailles du filet.

\- Ça ne changera rien, Drago.

\- Je peux aisément me débarrasser de Théo, à l'amiable. Crois-tu que tu pourras faire de même avec eux ?

\- Oui, _Harry_. Écoute ce qu'il te dit, sourit narquoisement le fils Nott. Ils sont plutôt déterminés à utiliser leur dernière option...

Le sorcier légendaire échangea un regard lourd de sens avec l'héritier des Malfoy. Il tentait de masquer sa déception au mieux. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, cependant. Ses épaules se haussèrent.

\- À quoi ça rime ? Sérieusement, à quoi ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à affronter ça, répondit Drago. Moi, j'en ai assez de fuir. J'ai des choses à mettre au clair avec lui et je sais exactement comme ça va finir entre nous deux. Mais ça ne regarde que moi. Tu n'as pas à faire la même chose avec les autres.

Pour confirmer ses dires, le blond saisit le côté létal de la baguette et tendit le manche à Harry. Il attendit que le survivant s'en saisisse pendant une longue minute. Quand celui-ci le fit enfin, son bras retomba le long de son corps. Mitigé, Théodore les jaugea tous deux pendant un moment. Le Gryffondor était clairement perdu, ne comprenant rien de ce qui se tramait juste devant ses yeux. Il s'accrochait au bois d'aubépine entre ses doigts comme à un précieux trésor.

Les traits de Drago, quant à eux, ne laissaient plus aucun doute sur ses intentions. Rasséréné après avoir analysé ses options, l'ancien espion abaissa son arme à son tour et reproduisit le même manège, offrant le manche à Potter. Un sourire satisfait souleva un coin des lèvres du Serpentard : c'était ce qu'il attendait. Et Théodore ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait cette discussion : non seulement était-il venu pour cela, mais puisque ce fuyard n'avait plus l'intention de se défiler, il n'avait plus besoin de faire pression sur lui, et donc plus besoin de conserver sa baguette. De plus, il ne doutait pas qu'être désarmé serait une condition non négociable pour Potter.

\- Maintenant, va, insista le blond.

\- Mais...

\- Tout va bien. Théo veut juste mettre les choses au clair. Et puis, même sans baguette, je reste plus puissant que lui.

L'ancien espion eut un souffle narquois mais se retint de relever. La provocation était à éviter. Le survivant semblait sur le point de lui lancer un impardonnable avec sa propre baguette. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'un trait tendu sur son visage. Cela le dérangeait clairement de laisser Drago seul avec lui. Mais, dans le même temps, rester ici l'embêtait tout autant car c'était une demande de l'héritier des Malfoy qu'il les laisse seuls. Il semblait à Théodore que le sorcier légendaire ne pouvait plus dire non au blond.

\- Eh ! Quoi ? Tu veux un serment inviolable ?

\- J'avoue que c'est tentant.

Après un silence et un regard réprobateur de son amant, le survivant capitula.

\- Je serai de retour dans une heure.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et résista difficilement aux envies qui le tiraillaient : assommer Nott et emmener Drago avec lui, de gré ou de force, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre car celui-ci lui en voudrait à mort, ou bien marquer son territoire en avertissement pour Nott et écraser sa bouche contre celle du blond, nettement plus appétissant, mais tout aussi impossible puisqu'il ignorait si ce dernier voulait que leur histoire soit affaire publique ou non. Le regard noir de menace qu'il adressa à l'ancien espion fut la seule idée qu'il concrétisa, la considérant indispensable. L'ancien Serpentard devait savoir que si, d'aventure, il venait à poser la main sur son amant de quelque manière que ce soit, il massacrerait femme et enfants.

Rangeant les baguettes dans la poche intérieure de son blouson moldu noir, Harry se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte de l'appartement londonien. Sans un bruit supplémentaire, il s'éclipsa. Plus rien ne bougea pendant de longues minutes.

Théodore, qui l'avait suivi des yeux, revint à son ami d'enfance avec un sourire narquois à peine déguisé.

\- Enfin _seuls_ , ironisa-t-il.

Drago ne releva pas, occupé à observer distraitement les alentours. Le fils Nott soupira et se laissa doucement tomber sur le canapé.

\- Vous en avez passé du temps seuls ensemble, releva-t-il en souriant. Ça doit te changer de te retrouver avec moi.

\- C'est vrai que c'est... particulier.

\- Il ne plaisante pas. Il se soucie vraiment de toi. Mieux que moi, apparemment...

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai retiré la garde du secret.

\- Justement, non. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu me retirer ta confiance si facilement.

\- J'étais dos au mur ! s'exclama le blond. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je ne pouvais pas anticiper les événements ! Pas plus que vos réactions ! J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus logique. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas fait pareil, je ne te croirais pas !

\- Et pourtant ! J'aurais fait confiance à mon premier gardien, en me disant que si je l'avais choisi au départ, c'était pour une bonne raison !

\- L'aurais-tu fait ?! Vraiment, Théo ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua ce dernier. Ça n'est pas moi qui était dans ta situation !

\- Justement ! Tu n'as rien à dire pour cette raison ! Et puis, qui parle de choix ? Ça n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement eu le choix du gardien, si ? releva le Serpentard.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pendant que Théodore ruminait ce dernier argument.

\- Je ne t'ai forcé à rien, nia-t-il.

\- Si tu tenais tant que ça à rester mon gardien, l'ignora Drago, il ne fallait pas tant pousser à Harry à me suivre dans le manoir.

\- Et qui aurait maîtrisé Blaise pendant que vous vous enfuyiez ? Qui ?

\- Harry l'aurait fait !

\- Ça t'est facile d'affirmer ça maintenant ! Tu ne l'aurais probablement pas fait cinq mois plus tôt !

\- Bien sûr que si. Déjà à l'époque j'étais capable de reconnaître le fait qu'il n'a qu'une seule parole. Tout comme toi.

L'ancien espion vit soudainement rouge. Il avait l'impression que Drago le menait en bateau, et c'était la fois de trop. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce vaudeville mal joué ? Il fit sur ses jambes en un bond furieux et à quelques centimètres du Serpentard en deux de plus.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me retirer ce secret si tu sais que je n'ai qu'une parole ?!

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! C'était une question de logique ! Je pensais que tu aurais compris ça, depuis le temps que tu planifies des stratégies !

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu te payes un peu trop ma tête, non ?! s'énerva Théodore.

\- Parce que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir, toi ? l'affronta le blond. Et bien tant mieux pour toi si tu peux penser dans le feu de l'action ! Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Quand Potter a voulu m'emmener avec lui, j'ai immédiatement pensé au Square Grimmault et à quel point ce serait facile de nous retrouver là-bas ! J'ai paniqué ! Comme toujours !

\- Cet appartement n'était pas franchement mieux pour ne pas vous retrouver, excuse-moi du peu ! rétorqua l'ancien espion.

\- D'où le changement de gardien. Je...

Drago ne savait plus comment expliquer les choses à Théodore. Il était pris dans une sorte de boucle de désespoir et de paroles vaines. Quoi qu'il dise, cela ne pourrait pas apaiser la trahison que son ancien gardien du secret ressentait depuis ce jour fatidique où Blaise les avait surpris au manoir Malfoy tombé en ruines. Il devait pourtant bien réussir à discuter avec lui, à lui rappeler les amis qu'ils étaient. Sans cela, cette histoire infernale ne prendrait jamais fin et tout le monde, pas qu'Harry et lui, ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose. Il était temps d'en finir.

\- Je ne pouvais aller nulle-part ailleurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix lourde d'émotion. Tout ce que je connaissais dans le monde sorcier était trop évident pour Blaise, et tout ce que je connais dans ce monde était soumis au secret magique... Je... Les endroits auxquels Harry pouvait penser n'étaient pas franchement mieux et... Je ne... J'ai fait la transition sans même y penser... Je n'ai même pas réfléchi un seul instant que le nouveau gardien allait être Harry, Saint Potter que je détestais plus que tout. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. C'était plus une action de survie qu'autre chose. Ça n'avait rien de personnel.

L'ancien espion se calma un peu. Après un moment passé bien campé sur ses jambes, il se détendit et se réinstalla sur les coussins du sofa. Mis au tapis, au figuré, par un argument auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre sans mauvaise foi et méchanceté gratuite, son dos se voûta. Il laissa sa tête retomber en avant, basse entre ses épaules semblables à des montagnes séparées d'un gigantesque vallon décapité.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? murmura Théodore.

\- Comment ?

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? D'avoir choisi Harry.

L'héritier des Malfoy réfléchit sincèrement à la question de son ancien gardien. Il serra nerveusement un de ses bras dans une prise de garrot douloureuse. Il n'y avait jamais réellement songé auparavant. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? S'il l'avait jamais fait, cela n'était certainement plus maintenant que les remords pesaient lourd sur sa conscience. En fait, tout bien considéré, Drago ne pourrait jamais possiblement regretter ce choix qui lui avait tant apporté. En choisissant Harry ce soir-là, sans en avoir pris la pleine mesure à l'époque, il s'était offert une nouvelle vie. Celle dont il avait besoin pour se sentir enfin libre. Celle qu'il aurait dû choisir dès le départ. Celle à laquelle il aspirait quand Théodore lui avait proposé ce secret empoisonnant. Aucun humain ne regrettait jamais la liberté. Non, aucun.

\- Non.

L'ancien espion sentit un petit sourire de non-surprise s'accrocher à ses lèvres. C'était la réponse qu'il attendait depuis le départ.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, reconnut-il.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'apporter ce que tu as eu avec lui.

\- Théo, s'il-te-plaît... Ne fait pas...

\- Vous vous êtes rapprochés, devina le brun devant l'expression peinée de son ami d'enfance.

Drago acquiesça douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal inutile au fils Nott. Celui-ci avait pourtant déjà compris : il n'était plus la priorité du blond, si jamais il l'avait été un jour.

\- C'est bon, je comprends. C'était prévisible de toute façon. Tout le monde l'a déjà un peu compris. Ça n'a pas forcément plus d'ailleurs... Harry ne va pas avoir des retrouvailles aisées avec ses amis.

\- Je me doute.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'à ce point... ça a de quoi surprendre. Vous étiez quand même de vrais ennemis et...

\- À ce point ? s'interloqua l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Oh ! S'il-te-plaît, Drago !

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, tu sais.

\- Et c'est vrai : il n'y a rien à dire ! Tout est là !

\- Pardon ?

\- Transplaner main dans la main avec Potter ? L'instinct de protection naturel que vous avez l'un envers l'autre ? Pas à moi, Drago.

Le blond se sentit rougir au fur et à mesure que sa mauvaise foi exagéré se transformait en embarras mal maîtrisé. Il trouva un intérêt soudain à la pointe de ses pieds.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je... Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire.

\- Du jour au lendemain, tu pars à l'aventure avec lui ? continua Théodore. Je veux dire... L'atmosphère de cet appartement est étrange. Comme s'il beaucoup de choses s'y étaient passées. Je... Quoi ?

L'héritier des Malfoy ne pouvait pas contenir son ricanement nerveux. Un vrai sourire d'amusement complétait désormais le tableau de ses joues rosées. Son regard se fit insistant sur les coussins gris du canapé. Il pouvait presque les revoir, Harry et lui, nus, là-dessus. Le visage de l'ancien espion se mortifia peu à peu.

\- Drago ? Non, pas... pas là. Pitié...

\- Juste où tu es assis. Au moins trois fois de suite.

\- Par Merlin ! Est-ce que j'ai besoin de détails ?! s'ébroua le fils Nott en se levant précipitamment.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire. La réaction excessive de son ami d'enfance était impayable ! C'était trop bon, dans tous les sens du terme !

Passé l'état de choc nécessaire, les épaules de Théodore se mouvèrent, elles aussi, au rythme d'un amusement direct. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je te jure, soupira-t-il.

\- Je n'y peux rien. C'est toi qui me demande !

\- Ça va ! Ça va ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus

\- C'est toi qui vois.

L'ancien espion se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Plus aucun doute ne pouvait encore subsister sur la nature de la relation entre ces deux-là. Le pire était que, ce qui aurait dû le surprendre, ne le surprenait pas du tout mais paraissait, bien au contraire, une évidence tout à fait normale. Quoi que ce soit, Théodore se sentait sincèrement heureux pour Drago. Cela faisait longtemps que ce rire cristallin n'avait plus résonné au creux de ses oreilles ou qu'un tel sourire ne s'était étiré sur ces traits moins abîmés que cinq mois auparavant. Potter et lui étaient partis pour une sacrée aventure, cela se voyait. Une dernière curiosité subsistait néanmoins.

\- Pourquoi revenir chercher ta baguette si tu étais en sécurité ailleurs ? demanda-t-il. Puisque personne n'arrive à vous retrouver à l'heure actuelle, ça ne fait visiblement pas partie du secret. Alors pourquoi te mettre en danger si tu savais que le sort avait été rompu ?

\- Une partie de moi ne voulait pas quitter... ce cocon, se rattrapa Drago de justesse. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque puisse nous retrouver, mais... Au final, on ne peut pas fuir toute notre vie. Ça n'est pas concevable. Alors... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça veut dire que je suis masochiste, qui sait ?

\- Pour te caser avec Potter, tu l'es définitivement ! Un peu cinglé, aussi, mais ça je le savais déjà !

\- Tu vois ? Rien d'exceptionnel à raconter !

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Théodore de but en blanc.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent. La rougeur sur son visage translucide fut drainée en moins d'une seconde puis remplacée par une couleur encore plus vive. La chaleur s'empara subitement de lui et il écarta doucement le col de son pull de sa peau échaudée. Une lueur mauvaise naquit dans ses pupilles. L'ancien espion pouffa.

\- J'ai compris, ça va ! Je n'en demanderais pas plus ! Je le jure sur Merlin !

\- Merci, murmura le blond.

\- Ça n'est pas vraiment pour mon plaisir mais plutôt pour une question de sécurité personnelle que je renonce à me moquer de toi !

\- Non. Merci pour tout le reste.

Le fils Nott fut instantanément coupé dans son franc amusement. Dire qu'il était venu ici avec la ferme intention d'en découdre... Il se retrouvait doux comme un agneau devant Drago, avec plus assez de reproches pour former ne serait-ce qu'un seul argument à défendre.

Bizarrement, bien que ce fut peu, ce qui venait de se passer lui suffisait. L'héritier des Malfoy ne l'avait pas définitivement effacé de sa vie. Ce bonheur irradiant par tous les pores le réjouissait sincèrement et calmait, aussi, un peu son propre cœur maltraité. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, même le concernant. L'histoire de Drago et d'Harry n'était pas parfaite, pas comme un conte de fée, mais au final elle fonctionnait comme cela et c'était l'essentiel.

Son ami d'enfance était à nouveau capable de respirer à pleins poumons l'air de la liberté. C'était ce que Théodore souhaitait obtenir pour lui dès l'instant où il l'avait vu dans la boîte moldue. En l'aidant à s'enfuir de ce monde magique devenu enfer, plusieurs années auparavant, il n'avait plus cessé d'espérer que Drago soit capable de retrouver cette exaltation sous sa forme consciente, au quotidien, autrement que par procuration sur la musique hurlante de quelques baffles.

Ce sort avait foutu le bordel. Ils y avaient tous un peu contribué. Et tout était devenu réalité sans qu'il sache comment. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cet homme pour avoir choisi le bonheur et la liberté plutôt que lui qui n'avait rien de pareil à offrir. Les autres le pouvaient peut-être, pas lui. Il n'était pas fou au point de détruire le présent sacré du blond en jouant l'égoïste vexé. En fait, il ne l'aurait fait pour personne. Ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione le prouvait, il redoublait avec Drago. Certaines personnes avaient suffisamment de chance pour trouver cette ancre fixe au milieu du fleuve tumultueux de la vie, au lieu de s'accrocher aux branchages passant au-dessus du court d'eau.

Son respect de cet ordre inexplicable le perdrait probablement un jour. Ses blessures seraient plus critiques que ce que la vie lui infligeait déjà à l'heure actuelle. Les plaies s'infecteraient parce qu'il vivait dans un monde inadapté à cette éducation d'un autre âge, mais qu'importe. Pour l'heure, sa mémoire lui avait été restaurée. L'héritier des Malfoy allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas demander meilleure consolation temporaire. Il émergea subitement de ses pensées lorsqu'on l'appela.

\- Théo ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment, s'excusa l'héritier des Malfoy. J'ai été égoïste.

\- C'est ton droit le plus strict avec ton vécu.

\- Le vécu ne justifie pas des actes aussi égoïstes.

\- Drago, ça va. Vraiment. Tes excuses me suffisent. Parce qu'elles sont sincères.

\- Elles le sont.

\- Je sais.

Le blond soupira. Et voilà. Une chose de faite. À nouveau, une sensation de légèreté le retira doucement de la gravité terrestre, tel un vent soufflant sur son âme. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à rencontrer plutôt qu'à fuir, à parler plutôt qu'à paniquer et à arranger plutôt qu'à détruire. Il en éprouvait une fierté étrange. Il apprenait enfin de ses erreurs.

Ses prunelles argentées glissèrent vers une des horloges de l'appartement londonien. L'heure accordée par Harry n'était pas totalement écoulée. Il se demanda subitement à quoi ils allaient pouvoir passer le temps, histoire de ne pas rester dans un silence amené à devenir gênant. Théodore et lui avaient beau être amis, ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de partager le contenu de leurs vies à cœur ouvert. Non, sinon ils n'en seraient pas là... Question de fierté masculine et de règle stupide de sangs-purs.

En plus, cela n'était pas comme si le survivant pouvait surgir de derrière la porte. Trop de principes ancrés dans sa chair l'empêchaient de les épier. Lui aussi devait avoir mis ce temps à profit, avec une petite idée derrière la tête. Sinon, il aurait davantage insisté sur l'efficacité des protections infranchissables de « _La tempête_ ». Peut-être lui aussi prenait-il conscience qu'il n'était pas sain de fuir éternellement ? Granger et Weasley ne semblaient, pourtant, pas une option envisageable pour aujourd'hui : trop long pour la courte heure laissée. Ou alors, son accord à le suivre jusqu'ici, comme un père passant un caprice, ne venait-il que de l'affection qu'il lui portait ? Avait-il accepté cette virée à Londres pour le rassurer et le soutenir ? Sans aucun doute. Même si certaines arrières-pensées le travaillaient, il ne pouvait pas s'être débarrassé de ces sentiments.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage moins rouge désormais. Théodore sentit son amusement renaître.

\- Tu penses à lui, hein ?

\- Tu vas me laisser tranquille, un peu ? tiqua Drago.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Ta première histoire en quelques années ! J'ai un quota de réflexions à rattraper !

\- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton quota ?

Ces automatismes là leur revenaient d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne les perdraient probablement jamais malgré ce que la vie semblait encore leur réserver à tous deux. Car, maintenant qu'il allait mieux, le blond se sentait plus à même de détecter ce qui se passait en dehors de sa personne. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Théodore lui apparaissait diminué. Lui, en revanche, n'allait pas bien.

Drago se sentait mal en s'en apercevant. Il n'était pas innocent dans l'affaire et sentait la culpabilité se faire une place en lui. C'était l'ordre des choses profondément injuste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir troqué un bonheur contre une peine. Ce retour des choses faisait-il de lui un voleur ? Il se le demandait sincèrement. Aussi, le Serpentard fit montre de son amitié à cet homme, parce que c'était le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait lui procurer.

\- Si ça peut t'être d'un quelconque soulagement, dis-toi que tu as été mon gardien bien plus longtemps qu'Harry ne l'a été, déclara-t-il.

L'ancien espion sembla retrouver un peu de joie. Il se leva et tendit la main vers le blond, le surprenant profondément. Ces contacts physiques n'étaient pas le lot de cet ancien Serpentard. Obtenir une poignée de main de sa part était la marque d'un profond attachement. Drago l'accepta volontiers et enserra la main qui lui était offerte.

\- Heureux de détenir le record de gardien.

\- Partagé. Et merci... pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Théodore secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même. Tu as bien voulu t'en sortir.

\- Merci quand même.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Ce n'était pas rien, bien au contraire. L'héritier des Malfoy savait que, d'une certaine manière, il se sentirait toujours redevable à son ami d'enfance. Il devrait donner beaucoup de lui-même pour se racheter. Ceci était un bon départ.

Ne prolongeant pas davantage les effusions, les deux hommes se relâchèrent. Drago secoua la tête, balayant son émotion.

\- Bien. Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec ça, commenta-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

La seconde qui suivit, le poing blanc du blond s'écrasait contre l'arête de son nez avec une violence brutale qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas en titubant.

L'ancien espion poussa un râle de douleur. Ses mains tenaient fermement sa cloison nasale d'où s'échappait du sang carmin, s'infiltrant entre ses doigts et coulant jusque dans sa manche. Un peu remis du choc, il jeta un œil noir à Drago.

\- Putain ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- J'ai un quota de coups à rattraper. Ça, c'est pour mon « salopard » de père, sourit l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Putain ! T'es complètement cinglé, souffla l'autre. Tu m'as cassé le nez !

\- Je vais être indulgent : je peux te le remettre si tu veux.

\- Sans baguette ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, assura-t-il en s'approchant de Théodore.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Reste où tu es !

Le blond leva les mains en signe de capitulation sans se départir de son sourire. Il disparut dans la chambre de l'appartement pendant une minute avant de réapparaître avec un mouchoir en tissu qu'il tendit à son ancien gardien du secret.

\- Tu peux le garder, j'en ai des tonnes.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te remercie, lui répondit l'autre.

Pour tout réponse, Drago lui dévoila ses dents blanches avec son éternelle expression de sale gosse fier de sa bêtise, comme au temps de Poudlard. Il attendit que son ami se ressaisisse pour parler.

\- En parlant de baguette, si tu pouvais aussi me rendre celle d'Harry...

\- Tu veux dire ce qu'il en reste ?

\- Oui, ce qu'il en reste.

Rangeant le mouchoir rougi dans une poche le temps de la manœuvre, le fils Nott enfoui une main dans sa veste et en ressorti les deux bouts nettement brisés du bois de houx. L'héritier des Malfoy les recueillit précieusement.

\- Heureusement qu'il ne saura jamais que tu avais une baguette sur toi !

\- C'est juste un morceau de bois bon à rien !

\- Bonne à rien ou pas, tu avais une baguette sur toi. Il n'aurait pas apprécié. Peut-être même que je pourrais le lui dire si tu fais de travers à l'avenir !

\- Elle n'est plus bonne à rien ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas que tu veuilles la récupérer. Que vas-tu en faire ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée. Ce qui me fait penser... J'aurais une toute dernière faveur à te demander.

L'ancien espion se figea, une main par-dessus son nez, bouche entrouverte. Cette blondasse se foutait de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Drago pouffa de rire devant son expression défaite.

\- Tu as un putain de cran, Malfoy !

\- Peux-tu me l'accorder ? Pour la dernière fois ?

Théodore soupira en posant les poings sur les hanches, caricatural. Son nez lui faisait affreusement mal, sa chemise de haute fabrication était ruinée de sang et pourtant ce petit con arriverait quand même à le faire courir aux quatre coins du monde.

\- Je suis trop gentil, constata-t-il à voix haute.

\- Merci.

\- Remercie mes troubles intérieurs plutôt !

Drago sourit. Le dernier quart d'horloge qui leur restait sur le temps imparti fut mis à profit pour les arrangements de la faveur, agrémentés de quelques piques taquines par-ci par-là.

Lorsque Harry reparut, quinze minutes plus tard donc, la scène qu'il découvrait était irréelle. Il s'attendait à un champ de bataille, à des meubles sans dessus-dessous, mais certainement pas à deux compères complotant comme deux gamins sur le point de commettre l'irréparable bêtise qui les priverait de tarte au citrouille, comme ils avaient dû le faire maintes et maintes fois dans leur enfance. L'ensemble n'était rendu que plus étrange par le fait que les deux hommes soient debout au milieu du salon, l'ancien espion ayant catégoriquement refusé de s'asseoir une seconde de plus sur ce canapé gris devenu iconique.

Drago se tourna vers lui, ravi et espiègle tandis que lui s'inquiétait du sang qui tâchait les vêtements du fils Nott. À tel point, qu'il ne réalisa qu'une minute plus tard que son amant le sollicitait.

\- Je peux avoir ma baguette ? Je doute que Théo veuille rester avec ce look de cascadeur pour toujours.

\- La faute à qui ? Tu n'es qu'un fils de...

\- Permets-moi de te rappeler qu'en plus d'un nez, tu as été conçu avec des phalanges et des orteils, l'avertit ironiquement le blond.

\- Je te hais.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Harry n'avait pas que l'impression de débarquer, il l'était vraiment, largué, parachutiste en plein terrain inconnu. Le sang et le nez brisé semblait amuser ces deux-là à un point presque inquiétant psychologiquement parlant. Mais il préférait ne pas savoir, en fin de compte. La seule chose qu'il devait retenir de tout cela était le rire de son amant. Et, en petit bonus, le fait que Théodore Nott ait l'air de s'être pris une bonne correction par celui-ci.

Après deux mouvements de poignet, comme battant une mesure, Drago formula le sort réparateur.

 _\- Episkey_.

L'ancien espion gémit de douleur tandis qu'un craquement horrible faisait grincer les dents d'Harry. Une fois redressé, Théodore renifla une paire de fois en clignant des yeux.

\- Information utile pour votre vie commune, Potter : insulter Lucius égal nez cassé.

Le sorcier légendaire tenta de cacher sa bouche tordue de rire derrière un de ses poings. Il acquiesça en faux remerciement. Quoique... Finalement, une telle information pouvait toujours servir. Drago lui avait déjà cassé le nez une fois, il n'avait aucune envie d'y goûter de nouveau.

\- On peut y aller ? Demanda-t-il à celui-ci après un moment.

\- Rends sa baguette à Théo et on est partis.

Harry sortit l'arme de son blouson et la lança au fils Nott qui la réceptionna en fin de course. Le blond était déjà aux côtés de son amant.

\- Je compte sur toi, dit-il à Théodore.

\- Entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? interrogea Harry, lassé d'être mis de côté dans les secrets.

\- Un truc de Serpentard, lui répondit le blond avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Les deux hommes restant pouffèrent de rire.

\- C'est une vraie œuvre d'art, hein ?

\- Oui, soupira le sorcier légendaire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'avertir sur les conséquences pour toi si jamais tu lui faisais du mal ?

\- Non, je sais que tu veilles au grain.

Élargissant l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement londonien, le sorcier légendaire s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il refit un pas en arrière vers l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Tu feras savoir à Ron et Hermione que je serai au Square Grimmault demain, le 30, annonça Harry.

L'ancien espion écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Je les y attendrai.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Et... Averti Blaise qu'il aurait tout intérêt à rendre visite à Astoria Greengrass demain.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Un pressentiment, sourit le survivant.

Un signe de main poli plus tard, le brun ténébreux prenait la suite de son amant. Théodore, lui, resta interdit un moment. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait investi d'une seconde mission ! Mais comme celle de Drago, il l'acceptait sans rechigner. Les autres aussi avaient besoin de tourner la page, puisqu'eux pouvaient encore s'en sortir.

* * *

 **Voilà ! En espérant encore et toujours que cela vous ai plu ! Il reste, normalement, deux chapitres après celui-ci pour terminer cette fiction et ils vont arriver très vite ! Merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! C'est grâce à vous que cette fiction existe !**

 **Encore de l'action à prévoir dans le prochain chapitre comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute compris ! En attendant de vous retrouver rapidement, bonne continuation à vous et à la prochaine ! ;)**


	35. Au bon endroit, au bon moment

**Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau (et dernier, en quelque sorte) chapitre de cette fiction ! Il bat des records à lui seul puisqu'il dépasse les 20 000 mots. J'ai voulu tout donner sur celui-là pour pouvoir vous offrir une conclusion en bonne et due forme lors du 36ème chapitre, ou devrais-je dire de l'épilogue, qui suivra donc celui-ci.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous prie de me pardonner pour les éventuelles fautes que je sais bien présentes sur l'ensemble des chapitres (qu'elles soient de frappes ou autres par changements non réalisés lors de la réécriture ou tout simplement d'étourderies...).**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXV : Au bon endroit, au bon moment**

Cette année, pour honorer les derniers jours de ces douze mois écoulés, en découpage humain, la Lune entamait sa phase de gibbeuse descendante. Impériale dans le ciel d'encre, sans aucun manteau de neige étincelant pour lui faire concurrence, l'astre faisait de l'ombre aux étoiles. Et qu'importe si le Soleil, son frère, approchait de plus en plus rapidement depuis le solstice d'hiver du 25 décembre, se préparant pour son règne durant les jours plus doux, elle ne daignait se coucher qu'en toute fin de matinée, le narguant de sa surface originale même en pleine lumière. Qui se souciait des éruptions de ce prétentieux surchauffé quand elle pouvait, littéralement, déplacer des mers entières rien que par la force de sa présence ? Qui ne se plaignait jamais de la chaleur ? Et qui regrettait le calme reposant apporté par la nuit, son alliée de toujours ? Qu'on lui désigne cette personne ! Elle rendrait justice !

En attendant que ce fameux jour ne vienne, Lune se délectait de son règne sans partage et observait avec une douce mélancolie les quelques courageux qui traçaient leur chemin dans le noir de ses jupes. C'était le seul inconvénient de sa position, celui qu'elle n'admettrait jamais pour un gallion : la nuit était pleine d'ennui. Si l'on ne connaissait pas les codes de cet univers de pénombre, l'on n'y trouvait que rarement son compte. Aussi, chaque cratère de sa peau, tels des yeux, n'avait aucun mal à suivre un sujet le long de sa route puis d'en choisir un autre dès que le premier disparaissait, et sans jamais manquer un épisode de leur vie.

Ainsi, ce soir du 30 décembre, l'astre céleste préféra s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux moldus, sujets en pleine effervescence à l'approche de la nouvelle année, glissant en tous sens sur les trottoirs verglacés de pluie congelée. Non, durant cette période, Lune trouvait son compte à observer un monde bien plus reposant : celui des sorciers. Et chaque année, alors que son ennui commençait à la tirailler de remords quant au point de chute de son attention, un événement se produisait toujours, ravivant sa foi dans la capacité de divertissement de la race sorcière, et l'intérêt indéniable qu'il y avait à la suivre de près à ces périodes. Cette année, les sorciers feraient d'ailleurs si bien, qu'elle tenterait de se maintenir aussi longtemps que possible dans le ciel contre les lois de la physique, même lorsqu'il n'existerait plus une seule once d'obscurité sur les chemins. Elle apprendrait le dénouement final par Soleil, trop heureux de lui faire le résumé de l'épisode tourné sur ses augures, en la narguant à son tour.

Mais, alors que l'orbe blanche ignorait encore ce qui l'attendait, une de ses immenses pupilles enfoncées fut attirée par une allée sombre et déserte. L'enseigne d'une sorcière à chapeau pointu maniant une louche dans un chaudron noir se détachait du pavé gris foncé et brillant d'humidité ruisselante. Tout à côté, dans une vitrine où trônaient de longues tuniques rouges et ors, des petits sujets de papier mâché jouaient un match de Quidditch à leurs pieds sur des formes réduites des nouveaux modèles d'éclairs de feu. La Bulgarie, en rouge, refaisait la coupe du monde contre l'Irlande, en vert, et cela lui réussissait au score jusqu'alors : 390 à 206. La poussière dorée qui slalomait toujours entre eux avançait encore à pleine vitesse dans l'espace confiné du minuscule stade en carton.

Hormis celui de ces joueurs un peu particuliers, aucun mouvement n'était à relever sur le Chemin de Traverse, privé de ses ménagères à la recherche d'un meilleur produit contre les limaces à cette heure matinale, et de ses petits écoliers n'ayant plus besoin de fournitures. À moins que...

Une lueur dansante de petite flamme orangée réalisait des figures libres, s'entraînant probablement pour une quelconque olympiade des lampes à huile dont Lune n'avait pas connaissance. Ses courbes discrètes se dévoilaient derrière les carreaux d'une vitrine bien connue des jeunes sorciers. C'était généralement la première dont on se souvenait réellement bien, car, dès le plus jeune âge, leurs parents la désignait du bout du doigt en leur murmurant à l'oreille : « _Tu vois cette façade noire arrondie ? C'est là que j'ai eu ma première baguette. Quand tu auras l'âge, toi aussi tu iras la chercher là, comme moi, comme ton grand-père et le sien avant toi_ ».

Le vieil Ollivanders, homme passionné, avait déjà le cœur à l'ouvrage au milieu de ses milliers d'étagères cinq fois plus grandes que lui et les montagnes de poussières aussi grosses qu'une tête qui devaient lui avoir fourni une allergie chronique pour le restant de ses jours. Son assistant n'arriverait pas avant quelques heures. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail à cette époque de l'année, excepté pour les petits maladroits qui brisaient leurs baguettes sur le volant des voitures volantes, un phénomène en pleine expansion depuis la fin de la guerre et du regain d'intérêt porté aux moldus et à leurs coutumes. Il en avait vu passer nombre d'enfants qui voulaient juste « _faire comme Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley !_ ». Et bien qu'il soit pratiquement aveugle à force de travailler à la lumière des chandelles au petit matin et à la nuit tombée, le vendeur de baguettes restait fidèle sans renâcler à la tâche. Il y avait toujours du travail, et des fichiers clientèles, à l'ancienne, dans des vieux grimoires aux pages jaunies et à l'odeur reconnaissable, à retour de bras, dans un moins dix étagères en arrière-boutique. Certaines familles tenaient un registre à elles seules. L'expérience pourvoyait au reste et à son intuition impossible à tromper.

Aussi, lorsqu'il aperçut, au bout du Chemin, une ombre se détacher des façades encore endormies dans l'air glacial, Ollivanders sut instinctivement que ce serait une visite pour lui. Une demande exceptionnelle exclusivement soumise à son savoir faire incomparable. Un sourire couvrit son visage de vieil homme sage lorsque la clochette de son enseigne retentit dans le petit matin.

\- Mr. Nott, que puis-je pour vous ?

* * *

Cette nuit non plus, la neige n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez et ne le ferait probablement jamais avant la nouvelle année, que ce soit sur les terres britanniques ou sur les côtes de France, juste en vis à vis. Les couleurs un peu ternes de la saison hivernale avaient le terrain libre pour diversifier les paysages selon leur gré. Mère Nature devait, cependant, se débrouiller par ses propres moyens pour apporter la magie manquante à cette période si enchanteresse de festivités. Ainsi, certains arbustes n'avaient pas été autorisés à se dégarnir entièrement de leur parure vert olive et les bandes de nuages gris possédaient désormais un chronomètre qui, une fois écoulé, ne pouvait pas être rechargé avant la veille. De la terre émanait alors une étrange atmosphère de compensation précoce et d'habillage imposteur.

Pourtant, quelques irréductibles de différents règnes, consciemment ou non, aimaient à palier à l'absence de cette neige. Sur le littoral du nord de France, c'était de cette manière qu'un manteau blanc artificiel se mouvait, soulevé par la base. Un pied rosé s'en échappa un instant avant de se réfugier à nouveau sous sa couche protectrice lorsque le froid de la chambre blanche l'eut mordu. Les soubresauts de l'épaisse couette ne connurent pas de fin pour autant. Un gémissement prolongé émana même des profondeurs de la cachette moelleuse : un de plaisir.

L'oreiller, écrasé par les roulis incessants d'une tête blonde, tentait de les étouffer au mieux avec beaucoup de difficultés. Plongé dans un sommeil délicieux, Drago se rêvait cavalier d'un beau mâle au teint halé et aux yeux verts criant son nom comme un blasphème. Le ventre contre le matelas, la pression remplaçait ce contact physique onirique mais nécessitait quelques étirements brefs pour devenir paradisiaque. Un autre râle monta de sous la couette.

Sur le pas de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se délectait du spectacle curieusement érotique joué devant lui par son amant endormi. Il attendait depuis un petit moment, déjà, que l'apogée n'arrive. Comme tout homme, le survivant n'ignorait pas à quel point ces rêves pouvaient être succulents. L'on se réveillait bien souvent en sueur, criant un nom dont on ne se rappelait pas en attrapant les draps dans l'extase. Seulement, l'heure tournait et, ce matin, aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de le laisser filer.

Bien sûr, l'élu avait songé à aider un peu le blond. L'idée avait même rendu son pantalon plus étroit. Cependant, l'option avait été vite bannie : se mettre dans le lit avec Drago prendrait probablement encore plus de temps que de le laisser venir tout seul. Ce serait donc un réveil caresse, comme d'habitude. Harry s'approcha du lit avant de se raviser à la dernière minute. Il n'était pas très sûr de son self-control, pas autour de cet ange. Aussi, avec un amusement difficilement contenu, il posa le réveil moldu sur la couverture blanche. Un étirement du blond plus tard, l'objet était rappelé par la gravité sur le sol dans un grand bruit de bric-à-brac.

L'héritier des Malfoy sursauta, brutalement sorti de son rêve. Il n'était plus qu'une pauvre chose confuse. Se redressant sur ses coudes, son regard balaya la pièce autour de lui. Un soupir de lassitude sortit de ses poumons en découvrant le sorcier légendaire. Il se frotta les yeux, de mauvais poil.

\- Je t'avertis, Harry, que si tu prévois de me réveiller aux aurores tous les matins, tu ne feras pas long feu, grogna-t-il.

Le lit s'enfonça un peu plus et une bouche chaude vint sucer son oreille. Drago souffla d'aise.

\- De nombreuses grasses matinées t'attendent dans le futur, le rassura-t-il.

\- Hm, s'étira le blond. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui on doit sortir.

Le Serpentard se mit lentement sur le dos tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait du lit. Il écarta la couverture de son corps endormi en s'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas.

\- Où ça ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Tu verras. Prépare-toi ! Bien et vite ! Drago Malfoy est ponctuel !

\- Ponctuel ? releva le blond en se retournant vers la porte.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le survivant avait déjà disparu. Le blond se leva en grimaçant et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bains, d'une manière peu aristocratique. Une douche le réveillerait peut-être. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et il s'immobilisa. Ses yeux descendirent le long de son corps. Froide, la douche.

Une assiette avec deux toast tartinés de confiture de fruits rouges l'attendait sur le comptoir de la cuisine lorsqu'il descendit quelques minutes plus tard, apprêté. Le survivant sembla l'inspecter rapidement avant de lui sourire en rencontrant son regard. De l'autre côté du bar, il buvait tranquillement une grande tasse de café embaumant fort tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier qui, Merlin savait comment, datait du jour même. Tout en croquant à pleines dents dans ses tartines grillées, Drago nota, pour plus tard, qu'il devrait chercher une quelconque volière dans cette maison. Apparemment, elle lui cachait encore bien des choses.

Contrairement à son habitude, le monstre de sociabilité qu'était Harry ne lui adressa pas un seul mot. Il feignait d'être absorbé par son journal en lui jetant, de temps à autre, une œillade en coin. Ah ! Non ! Que se passait-il encore dans sa tête de Gryffondor ? Quoi que ce soit, l'héritier des Malfoy sentait qu'une longue journée s'annonçait, quant à savoir s'il allait l'apprécier ou pas...

Le survivant lui réservait, lui aussi, de drôles de surprises. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que celle-là ne s'engageait pas dans une bonne voie. Il détestait plus que tout que son amant lui fasse des cachotteries, spécialement quand elles le rendaient aussi nerveux. Cela le hérissait de partout. Il le savait pourtant. Et c'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'il le jaugeait par-dessus ses pages noircies.

Le silence du brun ténébreux se prolongea longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé son manteau et qu'ils soient sortis de la maison, en fait. Harry menait la marche vers le promontoire sans rien dire. Perplexe, Drago accéléra le pas à sa hauteur et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Tu vas me dire où on va ?

\- Pas avant qu'on y soit.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

L'héritier des Malfoy se renfrogna. La réponse n'était jamais venue. Le survivant regardait droit devant lui sans broncher. Tout cela commençait sincèrement à le courir. Débuter avec quelque chose d'apparemment plaisant et frivole, pour parvenir, une heure plus tard, à quelque chose de frustrant n'était pas ce qu'il appréciait. Pourquoi Harry ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire où ils se rendaient ? Aucun lieu, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou dans le monde sorcier, ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il aurait dû l'aider un peu, au moins lui fournir quelques indices.

Sincèrement, vu la tournure des choses, le blond aurait préféré rester au chaud dans les bras de son survivant onirique qui, lui, répondait à ses besoins plutôt qu'avec celui-là qui ne lui décochait pas un mot et dont la nervosité déteignait dangereusement sur lui.

Les mains d'Harry étaient moites quand il saisit les siennes pour transplaner. Ses pupilles vertes se plongèrent entièrement dans les siennes. Il se demandait clairement si ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était une bonne idée. Drago, lassé de ce manège, fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry, je vais être honnête, tout ça commence à m'agacer.

L'élu prit une grande inspiration.

\- Écoute, je ne voulais pas faire ça maintenant, ni de cette façon là. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement, alors... Je veux juste que tu gardes à l'esprit que je ne te force à rien. Tu restes libre de tes choix et je le respecte. Je ne fais que te propose quelque chose.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Hier, en te voyant avec Théodore, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée. Je n'en suis plus très sûr, mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien, alors je veux quand même essayer. Si jamais tu désapprouvais, essaye de comprendre pourquoi je fais ça et de ne pas trop m'en vouloir, d'accord ?

\- Harry, de quoi...

La question de Drago mourut dans le voyage qui les emmena tous deux vers leur destination finale. Bien atterris, Drago entreprit de le fusiller du regard. D'où sortait ce manque de respect ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à se retourner. Le souffle du blond se bloqua dans sa poitrine, toute colère évanouie. Sa bouche demeura entrouverte tandis qu'une lueur de désespoir naissait dans ses pupilles. Les mains du survivant se serrait convulsivement contre ses clavicules.

\- Je dois retrouver Hermione et Ron au Square Grimmault, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je dois essayer d'arranger les choses avec eux, comme tu l'as fait avec Théodore. Mon intention n'est pas de t'abandonner, mais... C'est une décision que toi seul peut prendre. Personne ne t'oblige à rien, moi le dernier. Je peux juste te dire que pour l'avoir fait, je sais à quel point ça peut soulager les regrets d'une personne. Je vais te laisser là. Je t'attendrai à l'appartement à Londres dès que j'en aurais fini de mon côté. On se retrouve là-bas quelle que soit ta décision. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi.

Le sorcier légendaire relâcha son amant. Celui-ci le sentit faire quelques pas dans son dos avant de transplaner à nouveau. Lui était paralysé, aux prises avec ses souvenirs et le présent qui refusaient catégoriquement de s'associer l'un à l'autre. Car, face à lui, souligné par d'immenses jardins verdoyants aux fleurs magiquement conservées dans leur splendeur printanière, se dressait une luxueuse demeure en briques claires aux jointures de grès : le manoir Greengrass.

* * *

Un nuage de poussières noires s'éleva haut dans les airs, brouillard improvisé qui coupait la vue pendant un long moment, avant de retomber sur le sol encombré. Sorti de la nappe noire, une silhouette voûtée se tenait au milieu des décombres.

Un poing devant sa bouche, Harry tentait de maîtriser la toux qui le terrassait. La suie avait pénétré ses poumons en une seule inspiration. Sa main s'agita devant son visage crispé pour tenter d'écarter les derniers résidus de cendres volant devant son visage. Sa peau devait même être un peu sale avec tout ce désordre.

Lorsqu'il fut capable d'y voir à plus de deux pieds de distances, le survivant soupira immédiatement de découragement. Le 12 Square Grimmault ne ressemblait plus à rien. La magie noire et les multiples effractions sorcières étaient passées par là, piétinant papiers et breloques sur le sol, brisant ce qui ne l'était pas encore... La grandeur d'antan de ce lieu mythique ayant abrité l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait été volée par ces agressions de tout ordre, ne restait qu'un squelette misérable de demeure fantomatique, hantée par des souvenirs orgueilleux de richesse, comme au temps de Sirius.

À tout hasard, Harry tendit le bras devant lui, concentré.

 _\- Hominum Revelio_ , murmura-t-il.

Rien. Absolument rien. Il était seul. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il espérait au moins que Théodore aurait été assez intelligent pour ne pas lui tenir rigueur à propos de Drago et donc de transmettre son message aux Gryffondors.

En attendant que les événements ne se précisent, Harry réalisa qu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui. Il se mit sitôt à évaluer les dégâts, parmi lesquels, ceux qu'il avait personnellement infligé à la maison de son parrain. Les pièces du rez-de-chaussé étaient méconnaissables. À plusieurs reprises, ses pieds heurtèrent des piles de livres détrempés dont les couvertures avaient déteint les unes sur les autres, ou sur des morceaux de la cheminée explosée. Le survivant foulait un véritable tapis de ruines, ni plus ni moins.

Le reste de la maison tenait péniblement debout, éventrée dans sa structure. Des filets de gouttes à gouttes tombaient dans des flaques boueuses sur les tapis saturés d'eau et sur le parquet qui ne tarderait pas à pourrir, créant une mélodie de grotte sauvage autour de lui. Une latte grinça sous son pied et, l'instant d'après, un immense jet d'eau glacée s'abattit des étages directement sur ses épaules. La stabilité de la charpente était mise en péril avec un simple mouvement.

Harry se précipita hors de la cascade et s'affala lamentablement par terre. La suie ne perdit pas un instant pour se répandre en de gigantesques traces noirs gluantes sur ses vêtements et sur les quelques égratignures sur ses mains. Une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage. Bon... D'accord, c'était pire qu'au temps de Sirius. Au moins, même avec la magie noire, la maison tenait encore debout et ne cherchait pas à s'effondrer sur le premier à franchir sa « porte » défoncée. Peut-être aurait-il dû la laisser au lieu d'exorciser le lieu lors de son dernier passage, quelques mois plus tôt...

Le survivant se releva lourdement. Inutile de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot. Seule une bonne dose de magie pouvait venir à bout de ce carnage, d'autant que la pluie recommençait à tomber sur Londres et donc sur lui à travers le toit crevé. La barrière de protection serait un bon début. Sauf que... Hermione et Ron pouvaient très bien débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Tomber sur une barrière de répulsion n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bon accueil et mieux valait partir du bon pied pour les retrouvailles. L'élu se retrouvait donc à commencer les réparations sous la pluie givrante. Ah ! La bonne blague !

Son attention se concentra d'abord sur la cheminée. Son bras se tendit et la magie afflua quasiment d'elle-même, désireuse d'aider à l'ouvrage. Sans même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, ses pensées dérivèrent vers d'autres terres. La vision de Drago devant le manoir Greengrass s'imposait à lui. Il n'osait pas imaginer son visage, uniquement ce qu'il avait vu avant de partir : un dos droit, les bras légèrement écartés du corps de chaque côté, comme retenant son souffle, ombre noire sur la façade claire.

Tous ses espoirs se tournaient vers lui. Le survivant espérait que son amant ne lui en voudrait pas trop. C'était un coup-bas dont il n'était certainement pas fier étant donné qu'ils devaient être capable de sa faire confiance. L'excuse était bonne : en révélant ses intentions au blond, celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais suivi, clamant haut et fort l'inutilité de cette intervention. Mais c'était loin d'être inutile... Harry avait eu la chance de terminer correctement les choses avec Ginny. L'héritier des Malfoy méritait la pareille. Cette discussion sur le balcon de la demoiselle de pierres, en France, avait décidément remis beaucoup de choses en question entre eux. Et depuis lors, l'élu en était persuadé : Drago avait besoin de ce dénouement avec Astoria pour aller de l'avant. Il y songeait depuis, ne sachant comment aborder le problème. Et puis, Théodore Nott était réapparu, et, au moment où le blond aurait dû fuir... Il avait fait front, bien plus brave que lui qui tremblait encore rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver Hermione et Ron.

Aussi, pendant l'heure accordée à ces deux compères de Serpentard, non sans une boule au ventre quant à la sécurité de Drago, le sorcier légendaire avait transplané au manoir Greengrass. Il ne pouvait pas renier l'occasion en or qu'on lui présentait. Encore un des avantages de sa condition de légende nationale, toutes ces soirées mondaines auxquelles il avait assisté en tant que Sauveur lui revenaient en mémoire au bon moment, lui délivrant toujours les informations nécessaires pour s'inviter sans l'être dans les plus grandes demeures aristocratiques sorcières. La famille Greengrass et leurs deux filles étaient une part influente de la haute société et on les remerciait régulièrement pour leurs généreuses donations. Généreuses ? Pas vraiment, ils ne savaient juste plus quoi faire de leur argent tant ils en avaient. Cela n'empêchait qu'Harry connaissait les lieux quasiment comme sa poche.

N'étant pas totalement dépourvu de pratiques sociales malgré son apparence éternelle de lion mal léché, Harry s'était avancé dans l'allée interminable de la demeure avec une large appréhension. Personne ne l'attendait, certainement pas Astoria. Elle ne le connaissait pas plus que cela en dehors de son statut de Sauveur, comme à peu près tous les sorciers de ce monde en fait. Lui-même ne lui avait jamais guère adressé la parole qu'une ou deux fois pour un remerciement d'invitation. En fait, s'il était honnête, il ne savait pas qui elle était avant son premier gala ici. La jeune femme avait donc de bonnes raisons de ne pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts, encore moins une fois qu'elle aurait écouté ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Pourtant, la façon dont les événements s'étaient enchaînés lui avait totalement échappé. On lui avait ouvert les portes d'un salon magnifiquement garni pour les précieux invités, similaire à celui du manoir Zabini. Il y avait attendu que la sorcière ne daigne le recevoir, tout en ayant l'impression de basculer dans une autre dimension. Plus encore que chez Blaise, Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place, tâche dans le paysage.

De son entretien avec Astoria, une drôle d'impression lui était restée : on aurait dit que cette femme avait un talent inné pour sentir les choses. En quelques politesses que le survivant ne maîtrisait pas, l'aristocrate avait compris qu'il venait lui demander une faveur, pour un autre que lui, à savoir Drago Malfoy. Si une réaction l'avait bien prise de court dans toute sa vie, c'était bien celle de cette superbe brune habillée de haute couture : sans pour autant prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre, ni dévoiler le moindre sentiment, elle l'avait pressé de bien vouloir organiser la rencontre avec l'héritier des Malfoy au plus vite. On reconnaissait sans mal la marque des gens ayant partagé, un jour, la vie du blond. Quand il était décidé à agir, il fallait tout faire pour le satisfaire dans l'heure avant qu'il ne revienne à nouveau sur son choix...

Harry espérait sincèrement que son amant saurait prendre la bonne décision au moment opportun. Cette chance ne se représenterait plus. Bien sûr, le survivant aurait menti en disant qu'il ne craignait pas de laisser Drago se rendre chez cette femme raffinée par ses propres moyens. Ils avaient été fiancés quelques années... L'héritier des Malfoy, au début de leur relation physique, lui avait bien spécifié qu'il n'était pas ce bord, lui non plus d'ailleurs, que cela faisait juste longtemps, que cela n'était qu'un besoin inassouvi... Finir en ménage avec Saint Potter relevait de l'incongru.

Retrouver Astoria aujourd'hui, en supposant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, rappellerait peut-être au blond qui il avait été et quelle vie il avait mené. Et si les choses s'arrangeaient avec elle ? S'il le quittait pour reprendre là où les choses s'étaient arrêtées avec elle ? La vie de château était son élément. Lui n'était qu'un laquais parvenu qui avait de trop grandes ambitions pour son propre bien. Se berçait-il d'illusions au point de penser que le prince des Serpentards voudrait bien le rejoindre dans une bicoque de pierre au bord de la mer grise et maussade ?

Le survivant sentit un vertige lui attraper la tête. Il avait utilisé sa magie un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Plus aucune pluie ne tombait sur lui. Ses pupilles vertes se relevèrent vers le toit, désormais invisible à travers le plafond reformé. Tel Dumbledore dans la maison moldue saccagée par le professeur Slughorn, le Square Grimmault avait retrouvé sa flamboyance originelle, un peu sombre et étroite, mais son Square Grimmault à lui. Harry sourit tristement. Était-ce à cela qu'il allait revenir ? Une maison qui n'était pas totalement la sienne, emplie de présences, et une villa côtière hantée par le souvenir amer d'une relation trop vite avortée avec Drago Malfoy ?

Le cœur du survivant lui faisait affreusement mal. Des larmes embrumaient sa vue. Drago, là-bas, n'avait pas de raison de se sentir à côté. Il était dans son élément le plus basique. Ses marques lui reviendraient rapidement. Astoria n'aurait plus qu'à se servir. Quant à Hermione et Ron, ils auraient dû être là. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils ne le seraient probablement jamais, lassés de toutes ses bêtises de sauveur planant à cent mille...

Le poids de la solitude s'abattit violemment sur ses épaules. Harry recula jusqu'à un fauteuil, comme neuf, près de la cheminée reconstituée. Cet endroit était un poison pour l'âme. Juste quand il pensait ses peurs loin derrière lui, elles lui revenaient en pleine face sous d'autres paradigmes. Le visage de Drago, jeune de plusieurs années en arrière, sur des papiers labellisés du Ministère sur sa table basse, le jaugea, narquois et mauvais. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il venait de commettre une erreur monumentale avec sa propre vie ?

* * *

De toute son existence, Drago avait rarement ressenti pareille colère envers un humain, ses parents mis de côté, ceux-là étaient des cas spéciaux. Théodore aussi à la réflexion, mais c'était un don inné chez lui. Blaise et Pansy avaient aussi eu leurs quarts d'heures... Bon, il était un putain d'asocial, d'accord !

Une bonne heure, au moins, avait dû s'écouler depuis qu'Harry avait osé le laisser en plan devant l'immense manoir Greengrass. Ses jambes refusaient de le faire avancer ou de le faire reculer, même d'un pas. Le blond était pris au piège de son propre corps, dans un stupide état de choc qui le paralysait de la tête aux pieds. La grandeur de la façade n'y était pas étrangère : elle le captivait comme une flamme un papillon, et, en même temps, le répugnait comme un rat sorti d'une bouche d'égout. Les souvenirs lui revenaient comme d'immenses gifles dans sa face de sale gosse. L'univers lui prouvait une fois de plus l'inutilité de ses efforts pour tenter de bannir ces images de son crâne.

Dire qu'Harry avait réussi à l'avoir ! Quel cran ! Et tout ça, pour son bien ? Tu parles, oui ! Libre de sa décision, lui ? À d'autres ! Pouvait-il vraiment reculer sans paraître lâche maintenant ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, il était bien le premier à clamer haut et fort à Théodore que fuir ne servait à rien, que pour s'en sortir prendre le taureau par les cornes serait inévitable ! Oui, bien sûr, s'en sortir, très certainement, pour de bon, tant qu'à faire ! Seulement, jamais ses espoirs les plus fous ne l'avaient porté jusqu'ici, à tergiverser sur la marche à suivre, à souhaiter devenir végétation insignifiante dès qu'une ombre passait derrière les fenêtres de la demeure luxueuse. Astoria était là-dedans. Forcément. Harry n'aurait pas commis l'erreur de le déposer ici sans l'avoir annoncé au préalable.

Par Merlin, tout cela appartenait au passé ! Comme lui avec Ginny ! Pourquoi remettre tout cela sur le tapis maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cette ultime complication venait faire dans leur histoire ? L'héritier des Malfoy se perdait en questions inutiles. Il savait pourquoi. Harry n'avait plus rien à régler avec cette rousse définitivement sortie de sa vie avant de venir le rejoindre lui, cela n'était pas son cas. Astoria avait abruptement quitté sa vie quelques années auparavant... En fait, c'était lui qui avait abruptement quitté la vie d'Astoria, d'une façon bien peu élégante, comme un lâche, sans même dire au revoir... Mais déjà à l'époque lui formuler des adieux lui paraissait malvenu, pourquoi le serait-ce moins maintenant ?

Était-ce un moyen pour Harry de lui signifier que, de cette manière, Astoria représentait une menace à ses yeux ? Elle devait être passée à autre chose depuis le temps ! Peut-être même avait-elle ces enfants qu'elle désirait... Alors, Merlin, pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de le revoir ? Tout cela était parfaitement inutile ! Oui, il avait des regrets, bien sûr ! Mais qui n'en accumulait pas ? Qui ? Il pouvait s'en sortir tous ces ronds de jambe !

Décidé à ne pas remuer le passé, Drago tourna presque le dos au manoir. Pourtant, avant de transplaner, un pincement saisit son cœur si violemment qu'il s'immobilisa. Ses pupilles mercures glissèrent de nouveau sur la façade brillante. Et s'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, pourquoi hésitait-il ? L'impression de laisser quelque chose pourrir dans d'atroces souffrances lui rongeait l'âme. N'avait-il pas dit à Harry qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait les choses autrement avec Astoria ? Si. Alors, qu'attendait-il ? L'occasion était là, à portée de main. Le survivant l'avait aidé à faire le premier pas qu'il n'aurait jamais pu réaliser tout seul. Maintenant, il lui revenait de prendre la suite en charge.

Non ! Cela ne servait à rien ! Drago poussa un gémissement de désespoir en regardant le ciel. Par Merlin ! Qu'on l'aide à s'arrêter sur une décision sans plus y revenir !

En ramenant ses yeux à un niveau normal, le blond tituba. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait tout à coup. Le manoir Greengrass le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Son cœur sursautait douloureusement à chaque bruissement. Et l'héritier des Malfoy était planté comme un piquet ridicule et inutile depuis tellement longtemps que ses jambes le torturaient. C'était trop énorme pour lui. L'idée que le visage d'Astoria pouvait surgir de nulle part dans cet environnement lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Le Serpentard persistait à dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre. Elle ne pouvait pas possiblement avoir désiré le rencontrer. Harry avait mal compris. Ou alors, il avait juste tenté un de ses coups de poker foireux...

Vraiment ? Le blond tiqua. Il fit un nouveau pas de côté pour se détourner totalement du manoir. Soudainement, un élan de témérité lui fit faire demi-tour aussi sec et avancer à pleines enjambées vers la demeure luxueuse : il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Il prouverait à Harry que tout cela n'était qu'une pitoyable mise en scène !

Le chemin jusqu'à la porte lui parut des kilomètres. Finalement, Drago parvint à rejoindre le porche. Certaines demeures de sang-purs légèrement moins radicalisés que les autres sur le sort de la race moldue avaient succombé au charme richard des sonnettes de leurs compères sans pouvoirs : cela donnait du cachet paraissait-il. Seulement, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, le manoir des Greengrass avait toujours possédé ce système, déjà bien avant la guerre, comme une sorte d'avant-garde. Il se souvenait que son père, en rendant visite au père de famille, se plaignait de cette fantaisie ridicule et frappait du pommeau de sa canne contre le battant.

L'héritier des Malfoy, lui, appuya sur le bouton. Un frisson le parcourut entièrement. La petite mélodie reconnaissable lui parvint aux oreilles à travers le bois. Ce son là faisait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs. Il déglutit et inspira difficilement. L'arrière de sa nuque était détrempé de sueur que le vent s'amusait à sécher en larges plaques froides. Plus le temps passait devant cette porte fermée, plus des vapeurs lui montaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ! Il n'était pas attendu ! Ce cinéma était assez ! Il devait se reprendre ! Faire un malaise sur le pas de porte n'était pas une option envisageable ! De toute façon, il n'y avait...

Une jeune femme au teint pâle et travaillé venait d'apparaître dans l'ouverture. Son ombre claire avait glissé dans la fenêtre juste à côté. De longs cheveux bruns corbeaux cascadaient en vagues soyeuses dans son dos. Une indémodable pince sertie de pierres précieuses retenait le volume en arrière, enserrant légèrement les côtés de son crâne. La commissure de ses lèvres, délicatement rosées, mélangée à ses sourcils finement tracés donnait l'impression qu'elle revêtait constamment un sourire bienveillant et sincèrement teinté d'inquiétude. Les prunelles d'ambre en fusion animées de plus d'une âme étaient cerclées d'un fin trait noir, soulignant leur puissance. Une longue robe beige, digne des grands noms de la couture, voletait doucement autour de ses jambes imberbes et de ses éternels escarpins noirs. Sa main droite élancée ornée d'ongles incroyablement longs par nature, vernis par une couche transparente, reposait sur le bois de la porte. Voilà. Astoria.

Ses longs cils battirent une fois contre ses joues tandis que ses lèvres agrandirent son sourire naturel. Elle le regarda presque tendrement. Sa prestance était toujours aussi magistrale. Sa voix douce et chaude, coulante comme une mélodie, lui transperça le cœur sitôt qu'elle s'échappa de sa bouche de Pandore.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, Drago.

* * *

« _Extrait de procès verbal – Drago Malfoy_ ». « _Rendu de condamnation par les hautes instances du Magenmagot, ratifié à l'unanimité par les membres du jury – Lucius Malfoy_ ».

Inlassablement, avec pourtant une expression de profonde indifférence tirant sur l'ennui collée aux traits, Harry tournait les pages du volumineux dossier Malfoy. Le menton dans la paume gauche, sa main droite, seule libre, s'occupait de le replonger cinq mois en arrière, feuille après feuille, quand tout cette folie avait débuté. Le survivant venait seulement de réaliser quel marathon cinglé cela avait été et que, finalement, sa mémoire avait oublié d'enregistrer l'élément déclencheur. À travers cette lecture, d'abord débutée pour passer le temps qui se faisait long, l'élu espérait vainement le retrouver. De toute façon, il avait besoin de se « distraire » de ses pensées.

Il avait pleuré. Un peu... Beaucoup, même. Hermione et Ron n'étaient toujours pas là. Et le survivant avait fini par croire qu'ils ne le seraient jamais. Son courage légendaire de Gryffondor était épuisé par ses angoisses. Aussi, l'élu attendait bêtement que quelque chose se produise. Il n'avait que ça à faire. Le Square Grimmault était plongé dans un calme de mort.

Pourquoi ne pas transplaner au Terrier pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Déjà, pour commencer, avec ses deux amis, ils auraient pu se louper de peu. De puis, cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Ils avaient beau être les personnes les plus indulgentes, ou les plus stupides, dépendait de comment on y regardait, les fiancés Weasley n'étaient pas à sa disposition. Leur patience avait probablement atteint un point critique de non-retour.

Alors, pourquoi ne pas prendre un peu d'avance et retourner à l'appartement de l'héritier des Malfoy, comme prévu ? D'abord, parce qu'il voulait donner la chance de terminer sa lecture à ses amis. Et puis, parce que Drago aurait probablement pris la mouche de son audace et serait directement rentré en France, le laissant poireauter misérablement, si jamais il rentrait un jour... Astoria avait encore beaucoup d'atouts dans sa manche, il n'en doutait pas... Une vie d'aristocrate...

Harry s'obligea à respirer à fond. Bon sang ! Avec tout ça, il avait oublié à quel point sa vie se transformait en bordel sans nom dès que la solitude le retrouvait ! Il eut le plus grand mal à se reprendre. Ses yeux s'obstinèrent à lire la même phrase en boucle. Son cerveau n'en comprenait plus le sens. Bizarre... Il n'avait pourtant eu aucun mal à la saisir trente secondes plus tôt. Aurait-il subitement régressé ?

Tout à coup, sa main se figea au-dessus d'une feuille. Le coin qu'il venait de saisir glissa contre son pouce et rejoignit le tas massif, légèrement écornée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que sa colonne vertébrale se redressait lentement. Un grincement venait de s'infiltrer dans ses oreilles. Passer cinq mois loin du Square Grimmault ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de savoir quand un bruit se justifiait ou non entre ces murs. Et celui-là n'était définitivement pas normal. Prudent, le survivant se prépara à se lever.

\- Harry ? appela une voix douce.

\- Hermione ?

Un craquement de lattes supplémentaire plus tard, la jeune femme apparaissait dans le salon de l'ancienne maison de Sirius Black. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent selon un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'étira sur ses talons vers le couloir d'entrée.

\- Ron, il est là !

La porte d'entrée se referma bruyamment. Des pas frénétiques se firent entendre dans le couloir. La brune fit pas de côté. Sans prévenir, une tornade rousse débarqua dans la pièce et fondit sur lui. Les larges mains couvertes de tâches de rousseur, serres de fer, l'attrapèrent par le colback, le soulevant presque de son siège.

Le cadet des Weasley le maintint un instant en suspens avant de le repousser durement dans le fauteuil. Pensant les hostilités terminées, Harry baissa sa garde. Ce fut sans compter sur le massif poing droit qui heurta sa pommette avec une violence inouïe. Finalement, après que les yeux bleu nuit l'aient fusillé pendant un long moment, histoire de s'assurer que le message était bien passé, Ron s'écarta de plusieurs mètres. Là, il se mit à sautiller sur place pour dépenser l'énergie négative qui demeurait dans son organisme afin de regagner son calme.

Le survivant grogna de douleur en se tenant fermement la mâchoire. Cette droite allait laisser des traces. Après quelques mouvements de mastication fantôme et décalée, l'os craqua enfin et une respiration sifflante se fit entendre. Ses pupilles d'émeraude se posèrent sur Hermione avec incrédulité. Qui était cette femme ? Depuis quand laissait-elle son fiancé se défouler sur lui de la sorte ?

\- Ne cherche pas mon soutien, le détrompa-t-elle. Tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Tu mériterais même bien plus ! Sois reconnaissant que je ne te dérouilles pas sur l'instant !

Harry frotta une dernière fois sa joue rougie et brûlante. En grimaçant régulièrement, il vérifia du bout de la langue que son meilleur ami ne lui avait cassé aucune dent. L'inspection terminée, aucun dégât n'était à déplorer. Le survivant demeura silencieux, incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Il ignorait tout de l'état d'esprit dans lequel ses amis abordaient cette rencontre. Ils pouvaient très bien ne pas avoir les mêmes intentions de réconciliation que lui. Le sorcier légendaire imaginait qu'après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer, une droite bien sentie était, effectivement, amplement indulgente dans la liste des châtiments possibles.

\- Ouais, je l'ai méritée, accepta-t-il.

Hermione sourit. Ron eut un ricanement narquois. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, le poids de son corps se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, toujours incapable de rester en place.

\- Tu parles ! Je devrais te lancer un impardonnable ! Au moins !

Pour la seconde fois, la jeune femme ne s'interposa pas entre eux. Elle aussi semblait trouver que tout cela n'était que justice. Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il était majoritairement responsable dans l'affaire, les laisser déverser leur colère sur lui en tant que bouc-émissaire était la moindre des choses. Cela n'était pas plaisant et très dégradant, mais il en avait prit son parti. Pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu, l'élu pouvait bien encaisser encore un peu.

Les deux fiancés se jaugeaient régulièrement, attendant une quelconque réaction. Ils n'étaient plus habitués à fonctionner avec leur ami d'enfance. Ils ne connaissaient plus que le fou en-dessous.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. La sorcière surdouée se mit à observer les alentours avec une grande attention. Le Gryffondor bougeait régulièrement sa mâchoire, qui craquait dans le vide, pour évacuer l'horrible picotement de sa joue. L'Auror, lui, demeurait résolument fixe dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu as fait des miracles avec le sortilège de reconstruction, Harry, finit par remarquer la brune avec admiration. Surtout si l'on sait comment cet endroit était la dernière fois qu'on est venus.

\- C'est surtout un miracle qu'elle ait bien voulu tenir debout le temps du sortilège.

\- Bah ! Elle est fidèle à son propriétaire, releva Ron. Debout contre vents et marées, envers et contre tout. Par contre, tu as oublié la sonnette. On a insisté sur ce truc sans jamais avoir de réponse. À moins que tu ne sois devenu sourd, auquel cas il faudra ajouter ça à la liste en dessous de « fêlé du casque ».

\- Oh ! réalisa le survivant. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'ai tout fait un peu distraitement...

\- En une fois ? se fascina la jeune femme.

\- Il n'y a pas une heure, oui. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Loin, six milles pieds sous terre... Sous une énorme couche de glaise... Bref, le paradis, quoi !

Le cadet des Weasley écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un court instant, il dévisagea sa moitié. Cette dernière décida de garder le silence. Elle non plus ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. C'était tellement inattendu de voir qu'Harry admettait enfin un problème au lieu de traîner un boulet su des kilomètres en prétendant ne pas percevoir le bruit de la chaîne dans son dos.

\- Quoi ? s'interloqua le survivant.

\- C'est juste la première fois que tu admets vraiment que tu... _allais_ mal ? tenta le roux.

Le sorcier légendaire sourit tristement.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la grande forme pour l'instant non plus. Mais bon... Je fais avec.

\- Ginny avait l'air de nous expliquer que tu avais franchi un cap, pourtant.

\- Je lui devais des explications, admit Harry. Autant être franc avec elle, sinon ça n'aurait servi à rien.

\- Donc... Toi et Malfoy ? C'est vrai cette histoire ?

Hermione se racla doucement la gorge en tiquant. L'Auror s'immobilisa. Ses lèvres battirent dans le vide avant de se torde en une moue mécontente.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne regarde peut-être qu'eux, mais en attendant il aborde le sujet !

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, les rassura Harry. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'est vrai. Ça n'était pas prévu. C'est juste... arrivé, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas si ça durera...

Les épaules du survivant se haussèrent avant de retomber piteusement. Rien que de prononcer ces derniers mots lui coûtait énormément, comme si un gant glacé plongeait directement dans sa poitrine et lui arrachait violemment du torse l'organe toujours battant. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

Hermione quitta son poste près de la porte du salon du Square Grimmault et se choisit une place assise, non loin de son ami d'enfance. Ron l'imita. Ils étaient là pour un moment, autant se mettre à l'aise.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit doucement la jeune femme.

Le sorcier légendaire acquiesça plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Drago est... Il a des choses à régler lui aussi. J'aimerais juste savoir comment ça se passe.

\- Ce serpent de Nott n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir à se plaindre en nous transmettant ton message. Bon choix de courrier, en passant ! le félicita Ron d'un pouce en l'air.

\- Ron, ne sois pas si dur, il n'est pas au courant.

Le regard du survivant voyagea entre ses amis, perplexe. Au courant de quoi ? Quel point sensible venait-il de toucher ? Le visage de la sorcière surdouée se crispait de gêne tandis que celui de son frère de cœur se tendait d'un soupçon de rage.

\- Être au courant de quoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas que dans ta vie que ça été le bordel, confessa le roux. Dans la notre aussi, en partie à cause de tes conneries, mais je passerais gentiment là-dessus : visiblement tu t'en es déjà rendu compte, pas la peine de t'enfoncer.

\- Hermione ? De quoi il parle ?

\- Ron et moi... On a failli se séparer. Théodore m'a fait des avances que je n'ai pas vraiment refusées. Mais... Tout va bien, maintenant, sourit-elle en posant la main sur celles de son fiancé.

Celui-ci confirma les dires de sa belle. Le survivant, lui, se sentait presque défaillir. Que ces deux-là puissent se séparer un jour, et par sa faute en plus, lui paraissait du domaine de l'improbable.

\- Nott ? releva-t-il un peu choqué. Sérieusement ?

\- Ah ! Merci, Harry ! Tu vois, il est d'accord avec moi !

\- Ton ressentiment par rapport à lui ne vient que de cette histoire, Ron. Et je me permets de te faire remarquer qu'il n'y a pas deux jours de ça, tu me tenais le même discours avec Drago Malfoy, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Pardon ? Depuis quand ma vie de couple est-elle devenue un sujet de dispute entre vous ?

\- Non, mais... J'étais en colère, tu comprends...

\- Même calme, le détrompa sa fiancée.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?! On est là pour se réconcilier, pas pour se lancer des accusations à retour de bras !

\- Il faut partir sur de bonnes bases, se moqua la brune.

Ron leva les bras au ciel, dépassé par les piques taquines de sa douce. Il n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser face à sa détermination de lionne, son calme lui échappait trop facilement.

\- Ouais, mais avoue quand même que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée du siècle... C'est Malfoy, quoi...

\- Harry et moi te remercions de ton honnêteté, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Bon, sérieusement, tu me cherches ou quoi ?!

La jeune femme ne défaisait plus de son sourire malicieux qui faisait briller ses prunelles couleur châtaigne. Elle adorait faire tourner son idiot favori en bourrique. Cela n'avait pas changé. Et le plaisir qu'Harry éprouvait à les voir batifoler comme deux gamins n'avait pas non plus bougé d'un pouce. Il remontait à une éternité le temps où une pareille scène avait pris place dans sa vie. Merlin ce que cela faisait du bien !

Comme toutes ces fois où l'élu reprenait conscience de la véritable nature de son existence, et de celle qu'il pourrait avoir à la place, un mélange de culpabilité et de mélancolie s'empressait de l'accabler. Dire que par sa faute, une telle perle avait été mise en péril... Quel gâchis ! Ces personnes là lui étaient dévoués corps et âmes depuis tant d'années... Regarder comment il les remerciait lui donnait la nausée. Leur présenter des excuses, même un milliard de fois, ne lui semblait même pas s'approcher du suffisant.

Clairement, Harry regrettait toutes ces erreurs commises avec eux. Pourtant, où en serait-il sans elles ? Ces dernières années de mal-être n'auraient pas existé, parce qu'il n'aurait connu aucune dépression d'aucune sorte. Ginny serait sa femme parce qu'il aurait pris son couple à cœur au lieu de le laisser mourir à petit feu. Une ribambelle de gosses roux et binoclards galoperait autour d'eux en l'appelant à tue-tête pour leur montrer leurs exploits immenses de petits êtres. Drago Malfoy serait resté un parfait étranger pour le restant de ses jours, hors de leurs vies à tous. Le plan de base était là.

Sauf que rien n'avait suivi son cours logique, sa logique elle-même pour commencer. Maintenant, la dépression arrivait à sa fin, fort heureusement. Ginny et la ribambelle d'enfants semblaient loin, très loin... Peut-être même un peu trop. Il les avait désirés pendant si longtemps... Et Drago était devenu une part incroyablement importante de son existence, suffisamment pour que la peur l'enserre de toutes parts en l'imaginant avec Astoria.

Toutes ces erreurs avaient un goût horrible contre son palais. Mais, en un souffle, le visage de l'héritier des Malfoy balayait tout. C'était la magie de l'amour. Et, apparemment, cet enchantement méritait bien tous les faux-pas du monde. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, pourtant. Il n'était pas de ces personnes sans considération qui balançaient tout pour une idylle ! Pendant quelques années, le Harry paumé avait tenté de l'être, se croyant au-dessus de tout pour quelques heures d'extase dans une boîte moldue... Ce gars-là n'était plus et ne devait plus jamais être. Son existence n'avait pas été inutile, loin de là, elle formait la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais ce genre de folie n'était toléré qu'une seule fois dans toute une existence. Et encore...

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser, murmura le sorcier légendaire. Je comprendrais que je n'ai plus ma place dans votre vie après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Une senteur de rose envahit ses narines tandis qu'une main fine se posait sur la sienne : Hermione.

\- Tu ne perdras jamais ta place dans notre vie, Harry. Pas si tu es prêt à être sérieux avec nous. On a passé la guerre ensemble. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Nous aussi on doit avancer.

\- Bah ! Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que la vie avec Harry Potter serait devenue facile ?! s'exclama son frère de cœur. On savait dans quoi on s'engageait dès le départ ! C'est de notre faute si on a été assez fous pour rester tout ce temps à te supporter !

Le survivant eut un petit rire. Il secoua la tête, ému.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais...

\- On ne fera pas tout en un jour, Harry, le détrompa la jeune femme. On verra au fur et à mesure, à la hauteur de ce que tu es prêt à faire...

\- Je suis prêt à tout, la coupa-t-il. À tout.

\- Pour l'instant, on va se contenter de quelque chose de petit, comme...

\- Venir passer la nouvelle année avec nous, proposa Ron. La maison de Devon est vide sans toute la famille. Puisqu'on a eu un Noël mémorable, autant se souvenir toute sa vie de cette nuit-là aussi. Tu pourras même amener Malfoy !

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu dire « petit » ?

\- Et bien oui, quoi ! On a survécu à un procès, un réveillon ce n'est rien à côté ! Si tu y tiens tant que ça, on demandera aux Zabini de passer pour que l'autre se sente moins seul !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne peux pas supporter les Serpentards et tu voudrais passer la nouvelle année avec eux ?

La boucle sera bouclée. Il serait temps après ces cinq mois, non ?

\- Ça sera parfaitement bizarre, Ron...

\- En fait, je trouve que Ron tient une idée, déclara Harry. On a tous besoin de quelque chose dans le genre.

La jeune femme afficha une expression embêtée.

\- Harry... Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de trouver ça génial...

Le survivant secoua la tête. Cette idée ressemblait davantage à de la folie à l'état pur plutôt qu'à une épiphanie. Pourtant, son petit doigt lui disait que c'était jouable. Ils avaient tous réussi à passer le test, sous haute pression, du procès de Drago sans s'étriper. Ce réveillon était l'occasion d'apprendre à vivre en communauté, pour le bien de tous. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le but que toutes les instances du monde magique souhaitaient atteindre après la guerre : l'unité ? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas y arriver ? Pourquoi ces épreuves ne les auraient-elles pas soudés ? L'entente n'avait pas à avoir une date limite. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Ni Drago ni lui n'étaient prêt à s'arracher à leur entourage de base s'ils réalisaient tous ces efforts maintenant... Cela serait retomber dans les mêmes travers.

Les débuts seraient chaotiques. Mais il fallait toujours en passer par-là avant de maîtriser quelque chose. Un peu comme lui, cinq mois plus jeune, avait dû se lancer à la recherche de Drago Malfoy pour s'en sorti aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle page à tourner, en somme.

\- Ron, compte sur nous.

La lionne de Gryffondor hocha doucement la tête. Elle n'insisterait pas. Si Harry s'en sentait capable et qu'il était réellement prêt à faire tant d'efforts alors tout s'arrangerait.

\- Bien ! Si Harry est partant, commença Hermione. Alors moi aussi. Mais à une seule condition.

\- Nott ne sera pas invité, pas la peine d'insister, grogna Ron.

\- Alors pas de réveillon-suicide !

Harry ricana à cette appellation. Le « réveillon-suicide » ? Oui, cela ressemblait bien à ce qui les attendait.

\- Je pense que ça aiderait beaucoup Drago à se décider s'il était là, au contraire. Et donc moi aussi, aida le survivant.

\- Tu viens à peine de revenir et tu te ligues déjà contre moi avec elle ? Il y a des baffes qui se perdent !

\- On le fera s'asseoir loin de toi, lui assura sa fiancée. Et loin de moi. À côté d'Harry, tiens !

\- À vrai dire, ça n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, non plus, intervint ce dernier.

\- Chaise unique ce sera donc !

\- Et on tiendra ton fiancé éloigné de sa nourriture, rempila l'élu.

\- Exact !

Hermione et le sorcier légendaire éclatèrent de rire. Le cadet des Weasley soupira profondément. Le choix ne lui revenait déjà plus alors qu'il s'agissait de son idée.

Ses yeux bleu nuit accrochèrent le visage extatique de son ami d'enfance. Mais qu'importe, en fait. C'était tellement bon de le revoir agir de cette manière. Une partie de lui avait l'impression de retrouver son frère de cœur d'avant, celui qui n'avait rien accompli de moins extraordinaire que de percher une voiture volante dans le saule cogneur de l'école ou de prétendre verser du _Felix Felicis_ dans son jus de citrouille juste avant un match de Quidditch. Bref, le véritable et authentique Harry. Rien ne reviendrait jamais à la normale, pourtant, ses pressentiments ne le trompaient jamais. Mais, aussi longtemps que ses deux âmes sœurs resteraient près de lui dans cette dynamique qui reprenait déjà ses marques comme s'il ne s'était jamais écoulé plusieurs années, Ron serait capable de s'acclimater. Malfoy ? Bah ! Qu'était-ce si ce n'était un fou de plus dans leur association audacieuse ? Et puis, il ne serait sûrement pas le seul à ne pas se réjouir de devoir partager sa vie avec cette fouine. La fouine en question ne serait pas non plus très enchantée...

Petit à petit, pensant à cette évidence qui ne lui était jamais apparue auparavant, Ron se joignit à l'hilarité générale. Leurs rires firent écho dans le Square Grimmault, comme au bon vieux temps. Les murs se souvenaient des moqueries concernant l'âge de Dumbledore ou des imitations grotesques de Rogue dans son dos.

Le souffle vint à leur manquer. Aussi, le fabuleux trio, dans sa plénitude succédant au bonheur ultime, apprit à se connaître de nouveau pour mieux se retrouver. Les références joyeuses au passé fusèrent les unes après les autres, comme elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps. En fait, depuis la fameuse question d'Harry dans les marais encerclant le Terrier, cinq mois plus tôt : « _Ron, tu as des nouvelles de Malfoy depuis Poudlard ?_ ».

* * *

Les semelles des chaussures de ville moldues de Drago résonnaient fortement contre les dalles de marbre miroitantes du sol du manoir Greengrass. Cet endroit n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe, loin de là, contrairement à sa propre propriété laissée aux fantômes. Le lieu l'intimidait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, l'obligeant à se terre dans un silence religieux.

L'héritier des Malfoy nourrissait tout de même quelques hésitations sur ce dernier point. Il se demandait si, en fait, cela n'était pas plutôt lui qui avait régressé de niveau en classe. Son infériorité toute nouvelle l'empêchait de se sentir à l'aise dans une telle ornementation où tout était poussé à la perfection, jusqu'aux humains eux-mêmes dans leur plastique de cire lisse et éternelle et leurs mœurs exceptionnels qui ne cachait aucune coutume de leur savoir ni de leur réussite. Pire qu'un de ces napperons délicatement brodés, servant de sous-main à des pièces d'arts, et donc invisibles, le blond se sentait encore moins élégant que la loque de l'elfe de maison qui leur apporta le thé : minable et dérangeant.

Tout ce qu'Astoria et lui avaient accomplis de plus significatif depuis son arrivée était de se dévisager pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, face à face, dans ces fauteuils beiges clair tissés de fleurs variées et multicolores pas plus grosses qu'un ongle. Lui la jaugeait en plein, sans détours, incapable de se fixer sur autre chose que sur son visage figé sur son sourire éternel et immuable. Elle, plus classieuse, se contentait de le juger par-dessous ses cils allongés de noir.

L'aristocrate avait patienté un moment qu'il se saisisse de la tasse qui lui était attribuée. Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle se servit en premier, allant à l'encontre des protocoles. Après avoir lentement touillé puis siroté une gorgée du breuvage, l'ensemble du service de porcelaine au rebord cerclé d'or et aux bleuets peints à la main, rejoignit une table voisine, prévue à cet effet. Finalement, ses jambes se croisèrent l'une au-dessus de l'autre tandis qu'elle s'adossait droitement contre le rembourrage de son fauteuil. Ses yeux d'ambres ne le quittaient pas, inquisiteurs.

Normalement, selon les usages en vigueur, l'homme devait débuter la conversation, même invité. En fait, puisqu'on organisait la rencontre à sa demande, Drago aurait dû aborder le sujet de son choix pour entamer une discussion, à savoir, la raison de sa venue. Mais la présence d'Astoria le paralysait. Il craignait de bafouiller ou de prononcer un mot pour un autre et de confirmer ce que son physique laissait paraître : une profonde stupidité. La peur retenait sa voix en otage et il ne parvenait à rien.

L'héritier des Malfoy pensa se redonner contenance en goûtant, à son tour, au thé qu'on lui offrait. Alors qu'il se saisissait de la anse, il tenta de se rappeler de toutes les mises en scènes que sa mère lui avait infligées encore et encore tant la position de son petit doigt n'était pas conforme à la courbe de la tasse. Malgré tout, Drago parvint à hisser le breuvage jusqu'à lui sans trop se ridiculiser.

Le thé était infusé avec des plantes qui provenaient des serres des Greengrass. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse là d'aucune marque officielle, la boisson dépassait en qualité n'importe quelle autre commercialisée. La famille en faisait une fierté personnelle et avait transformé, au fil des années, ce simple produit en luxe rarissime et d'exception. C'était la raison pour laquelle le thé était le premier breuvage offert chez eux avant tout autre type de boisson. On rappelait, cordialement, aux invités que c'était un privilège que de pouvoir en consommer sous le toit même de sa récolte. Se voir servir un thé chez les Greengrass montrait toute la sympathie qu'on éprouvait à votre égard, mais aussi le mépris car, soyons réalistes, jamais un simple invité ne serait capable d'éprouver toute la subtilité d'un art ancestral et encore moins de parvenir à telle excellence. Il fallait mériter le patronyme.

L'arôme qui effleure le nez de Drago le fit hésiter. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? Était-ce bien correct ? Il n'avait même pas remercié la jeune femme pour le « cadeau ». Son séjour prolongé dans le monde moldu, et surtout auprès de Potter, avait mis ses manières à rude épreuve...

\- Un thé à la fleur de jasmin, deux sucres, un soupçon de cannelle dans une demi-cuillère à café, récita Astoria. Tu vois, je me souviens.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Finalement, l'héritier des Malfoy laissa la première gorgée pénétrer sa bouche. Les saveurs la chatouillèrent avec finesse. Ce thé n'avait aucun égal. D'où le rappel immanquable de ses propriétaires.

Le blond reposa, lui aussi, sa tasse sur la table à côté de son propre siège. Astoria avait légèrement entamé la glace entre eux, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de la briser totalement.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, déclara-t-il.

\- Toi aussi. Mieux qu'à une époque en tout cas.

L'héritier des Malfoy grimaça en soupirant lourdement. Le maintien en posture droite et rigide, difficilement conservé, lui détruisait les reins. En l'espace d'une seconde, il le laissa totalement disparaître et s'affaissa vers l'avant. Il se sentait si minable.

\- C'est parfaitement ridicule, commenta-t-il à voix haute.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça l'aristocrate.

\- Ça aurait dû être fait des années auparavant. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça quand plus rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne tiendra la route.

\- C'est bien que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

Drago secoua la tête en se levant.

\- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à faire. Je ferais mieux de te laisser.

\- Ce n'est pas inutile, pour autant, l'arrêta la jeune femme. De plus, on ne quitte pas une femme avec pareilles manières.

Le blond la fixa un moment avant de plier et de rasseoir. Astoria avait cette fâcheuse habitude de persuader le plus sceptique des hommes avec un simple ton de voix. Elle était impérieuse et incroyablement exigeante, elle lui rappelait sa propre mère. Drago se frotta le front du bout des doigts.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de ta précieuse éducation, Drago ? Celle dont tu étais si fier.

\- Je l'ai enfermée à double-tour dans une malle et me suis empressé d'oublier son existence, comme bien d'autres choses.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, sourit la jeune femme en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

Pour tout être humain normal, reproduire invariablement les mêmes mouvements pour recueillir une tasse, se réinstaller dans son assise, l'amener à sa bouche, puis la reposer sur la table voisine, aurait été chose fastidieuse. Astoria, elle, se pliait à l'exercice sans rechigner, presque avec plaisir. À chacun de ses mouvements, son élégante robe beige un peu transparente là où le jupon ne recollait pas au bord se mouvait avec grâce autour de chacun de ses membres. La peau couleur d'albâtre de ses jambes luisait de différentes huiles essentielles dont les essences embaumaient la pièce à chaque courant d'air. Bien qu'il soit malvenu de trop en montrer car user de ses charmes, même si toutes les femmes de ce monde-là en connaissaient les ressors, ne se faisait pas, il était important d'exposer la blancheur de son grain de peau. Comme dans l'ancien temps, les peaux blanches étaient vénérées pour leur pureté et montraient l'importance de la fonction de ceux qu'elles recouvraient. Ceux-là ne travaillaient pas aux champs comme de pauvres paysans mais entretenaient l'éducation qui ferait avancer, un jour, le monde.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le sorcier s'était perdu dans son observation.

\- Décidément, me reluquer les jambes comme on jauge la qualité d'une fille de joie ? Tu as bien changé, mon cher Malfoy.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, ironisa-t-elle. J'ai bien cru que tu avais oublié comment faire.

\- Ce n'était pas ma meilleure idée, concéda-t-il. Mais c'était la seule à laquelle je pouvais penser.

\- Blaise m'a déjà fait un résumé, il y a plusieurs années de ça : passionnant. Prendre le risque de mettre au monde, par accident, un enfant que tu ne désirais pas ? Pourquoi en parler à tes amis plutôt qu'à moi ?

\- J'ai été éduqué dans le culte du secret.

\- À ce titre, tes amis n'avaient pas non plus à savoir. J'allais devenir ta femme. Ceci n'est nullement une excuse. Mais, en fin de compte, je suis ravie que rien ne se soit passé comme prévu. Je préfère largement que tu m'aies abandonnée avant de m'avoir fait cet enfant. Vu ton comportement, si enfant il y avait eu, il n'aurait pas eu de père du tout.

\- Ça aurait été pour le mieux, détrompe-toi. Avec ou sans moi, ça n'aurait pas fait de grande différence.

\- Explique-toi, l'intima Astoria.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un père. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Je serais probablement devenu comme le mien... Un monstre.

\- Le tien ne remportait aucun prix, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus, mais il n'était pas si monstrueux que cela.

\- Il m'a battu à coup d'impardonnables pendant des années avant d'assassiner ma mère quand elle a essayé de prendre ma défense. Mais, bien sûr, il n'était pas « si » monstrueux !

La tasse d'Astoria s'immobilisa sur le chemin de sa bouche. Ses yeux d'ambre s'étaient légèrement élargis de profonde surprise avant de plonger dans le contenu de sa porcelaine, puis, de revenir à lui. Ses traits n'étaient plus que lignes dures, son éternel sourire devenu masque macabre. Elle se débarrassa du fardeau de son breuvage sur la table.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit cela ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu n'aurais pas dû faire une seule chose de tout ce que tu as fait : j'allais devenir ta femme. Je croyais que nous n'étions pas comme tous ces autres avant nous, un mariage d'intérêt, mais bien un d'amour, Drago. Me serais-je trompée ? Avais-tu donc si peu de respect à mon égard ?

\- Non, du respect énormément. De la confiance, nettement moins. Pour personne en fait.

L'aristocrate lui décocha son plus beau sourire de mépris. L'héritier des Malfoy la fixa intensément.

\- Le moment aurait été bien choisi, releva-t-il. Non, chérie, je ne veux pas te faire d'enfants parce que j'ai un complexe de père psychopathe et que je risque de me transformer en monstre tueur de femme et d'enfants. Dis-moi que tu n'aurais pas fait annuler le mariage sur le champ ?! Bonjour l'ambiance !

\- Certainement pas. Cela aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être clair. On aurait pu trouver une solution ensemble.

\- Et bien, tu excuseras le pauvre névrosé que je suis de ne pas s'en être aperçu sans ton aide. Il a été nul avec tout le monde !

Astoria détourna le regard. Sa main vint cacher sa bouche rosée. Un rire léger comme l'air s'en échappa.

\- Je me suis trompée : tu n'as pas changé, sourit-elle. Tu as toujours les mêmes remarques cassantes qui te déculpabilisent tout en t'accusant de tous les tords. Du Drago Malfoy tout craché !

\- Au moins, je parviens encore à te faire.

L'aristocrate secoua la tête, le détrompant.

\- Tes remarques ont beau rester les mêmes, tu n'es plus l'homme que j'allais épouser.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé comprendre quand ce cher Harry Potter est venu me supplier de te recevoir.

\- Ses arguments devaient être convaincants pour que tu accèdes à sa demande.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'a pas eu à en utiliser un seul, avoua la jeune femme. Il m'avait dès que j'ai entendu ton nom. Une incroyable tendresse nichait dans sa voix en le prononçant d'ailleurs.

Drago cligna des yeux. Une partie de cet énoncé ne lui semblait pas logique. En fait, rien de cette entrevue ne lui semblait tomber sous le sens, comme des acteurs avec les mauvais masques ne correspondant pas au rôle qu'ils avaient appris.

\- Pourquoi ? sourit-il bizarrement. Je t'ai abandonnée, sans rien dire, comme un lâche. Traînée dans la boue... Tu devrais me haïr, pas prendre calmement le thé avec moi.

\- Je t'en ai voulu. J'aurais lâché toutes sortes de maléfices sur toi si tu étais revenu en rampant les premiers mois. Ce temps-là est passé.

\- Je ne... Je ne comprends pas.

\- La vie a eu le temps de faire son chemin depuis cette époque, expliqua Astoria.

L'héritier des Malfoy hocha la tête sans comprendre tout à fait. Si lui n'avait pas perdu les remarques caractéristiques de son sang, elle n'avait pas perdu sa façon de parler par maximes, capable de tout dire et rien en même temps. On ne savait jamais si Astoria énonçait un fait ou juste une morale obscure connue de tous. Évidemment que les choses avaient changé en tant d'années ! Il n'avait même pas besoin de considérer le temps écoulé... Rien qu'à la façon dont la jeune femme se tenait, Drago sentait bien qu'elle avait évolué sans lui.

\- Tu ne m'en veux même pas un peu ? s'enquit-il.

\- À partir du moment où je ne t'aime plus comme cela, non.

\- Au moins, tu as le mérite d'être claire à défaut de me ménager, sourit le blond en reprenant ses termes précédents.

\- Tu ne comprends peut-être pas encore, Drago, lui dit-elle. Mais ça viendra. Un jour, tu verras que la rancœur a besoin d'être laissée de côté pour que la vie t'amène enfin ta revanche. C'est une étrange façon de procéder, mais c'est ainsi.

L'aristocrate sourit. Elle se saisit de sa tasse pour achever son thé. Le Serpentard songea qu'il manquait quelque chose à cet échange : l'essentiel. Il regarda dans le vague de la pièce, à un endroit où la lumière dessinait des formes multicolores sur le marbre.

\- Astoria, pardonne-moi. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

\- Redis-moi cela en me regardant dans les yeux et je considérerais cette histoire comme terminée.

Le blond redressa la tête. Il crut mourir en plongeant dans ces ambres en fusion, de la même couleur que ce mélange de thé qu'il adorait. Son cœur fit un dernier tour de piste en les observant avant que ses paroles n'achèvent définitivement l'intrigue de ces retrouvailles.

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'ai vraiment aimée. Je n'en étais juste plus capable.

Astoria sourit, éclairant son regard d'une douce étincelle.

\- Cela fait toujours plaisir de se voir adresser un tel compliment, surtout venant de toi, Drago.

\- C'est le dernier que je te ferais, malheureusement.

\- Je sais. Il est grand temps que tu profites, toi aussi, de ce que la vie t'a offert.

Drago hocha doucement la tête. Les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux. Ces vagues de soulagement semblaient balayer toutes les tâches laissées par ses nombreux péchés et mensonges infligés à cette superbe femme.

Celle-ci se levait déjà, l'invitant tacitement à le suivre. Voilà. C'était terminé. Tant d'années de torture et de remords pour quelques minutes de conversation si libératrices. Le blond avala d'une traite le reste de son thé et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

À son plus grand étonnement, Astoria ne le dirigea pas vers la porte pour le conduire vers l'arrière de la demeure. Elle se retourna en n'entendant plus ses chaussures résonner sur le marbre dans son sillage. Par son regard, l'aristocrate lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se plier à l'exigence sans rien demander. Aussi, Drago avança, empli de curiosité, et ne tarda pas à reconnaître le chemin vers un des patios, celui qui donnait justement sur les serres de thé.

Passé les immenses arches tapissées de minuscules carreaux de mosaïques ocres, beiges et brunes, l'héritier des Malfoy perçut la forme d'une silhouette masculine perdue dans la contemplation des jardins, un pied reposé sur son genou. Son crâne à la peau brune brillait.

Astoria posa délicatement la main sur son épaule. Le sorcier se retourna. Ses traits se détendirent en rencontrant le regard argenté de Drago.

\- Je vous laisse un peu d'intimité, déclara-t-elle. Prenez votre temps. Je serai dans le salon.

Sur ces quelques bribes, la jeune femme disparut dans l'immensité du manoir de sa famille, sa robe flottant derrière elle comme un tapis de brume. Blaise avait repris sa contemplation des jardins extérieurs dotés d'un charme imparable, différent à chaque nouvelle saison. Pris de court par la tournure des événements, Drago mit un certain temps avant de le rejoindre sur un des sièges d'osiers dont il adorait, autrefois, les formes pour observer la nature à l'œuvre à ses heures perdues.

Une tasse vide apparut son sous nez.

\- Thé ? lui demanda le fils Zabini.

\- Non, merci.

Blaise haussa les épaules et se servit.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais parlé à Théo hier.

\- J'ai parlé à tout le monde. En fait, tu es le dernier.

\- Tu oublies Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle aussi a envie de mettre les choses au point avec moi ? s'interloqua Drago.

\- Non, admit le fils Zabini. Elle n'est pas dévorée d'impatience pour être honnête.

\- Qui le serait ? rit le Serpentard.

\- À peu près tout le monde. Vous avez remué pas mal de choses avec Potter. Tout le monde a hâte que ça se tasse.

\- C'est logique. Moi aussi je commence à être fatigué, avoua le blond.

Le sorcier basané jeta un coup d'œil à son ami d'enfance avant de tester son thé. À qui le disait-il ? Ils étaient tous fatigués. On sentait clairement que la fin des hostilités était proche. Ils n'avaient plus d'armes à utiliser. Et, très franchement, même s'il en était resté des tonnes en réserve, Blaise n'aurait pas renchérit. Son esprit était devenu bien trop économe depuis que l'horizon de sa nouvelle vie de famille avec Pansy avait fait surface.

\- J'imagine que tout le monde t'a déjà fait le topo, du coup, déclara-t-il. Alors je me contentera d'une simple remarque.

\- Fais-toi l'honneur !

\- Tu aurais dû t'ouvrir à nous bien plus tôt. On aurait pu t'aider pour toute cette merde... Merlin, je n'arrive toujours pas à en revenir.

\- Si tu savais combien j'aimerais pouvoir en revenir moi aussi, le comprit le blond.

\- Ma mère ne m'a jamais laissé le temps de m'attacher à aucun de ses sept maris, mon père compris, avant qu'ils ne meurent mystérieusement de maladie. J'en ai même cru que j'allais mourir de la même façon une fois passé la quarantaine tant cela devenait « normal ».

L'héritier des Malfoy eut un semblant de rire de franc amusement. Ça, la mère Zabini était un phénomène ! Mais cela faisait partie des choses dont on ne parlait pas dans leur monde. On se contentait de constater en silence d'un air entendu.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas aimé traverser ce que tu as vécu tout seul.

\- Ça n'était pas facile, effectivement.

\- Et puis, si tant de choses t'embêtaient, tu sais, on aurait pu les changer...

\- Les belles paroles ne sont que ce qu'elles sont, Blaise : vides et utopiques. Personne ne peut réellement changer le monde. Le monde magique m'a fait trop de mal. J'avais besoin de me retirer. L'idée c'était de ne pas revenir. Mais ça, c'était avant Harry, bien sûr.

\- Il existe des milliers de moyens pour partir en toute légalité, autres que de créer un stupide secret magique avec Théo. Tu es malin, pourtant. Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé ?

\- Je n'étais plus moi-même. Et puis, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre.

\- J'aurais pu accélérer les choses, releva Blaise. J'ai des relations.

\- Vous m'auriez vraiment laissé partir ? Comme ça ?

\- Ça n'aurait pas été facile, mais ça aurait toujours été mieux que de passer des années à se demander ce qui avait bien pu t'arriver. Si des Mangemorts t'avaient rattrapé... Si tu avais mis fin à tes jours... Et la liste est longue.

\- J'étais tellement mal, je n'ai même pas pensé que dire quelque chose aurait pu être utile pour qui que ce soit. Ça ne l'était pas pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je vois à quel point j'ai eu tort. Ça m'aurait évité tous ces ronds de jambes épuisants.

Drago plissa les yeux sous l'effet d'une lumière un peu plus intense pénétrant le patio. Blaise haussa les épaules. Son but n'était pas d'enfoncer son ami d'enfance. Il avait besoin d'une conclusion, comme eux tous.

\- Je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose, et après on sera libres de passer à autre chose...

Le sorcier basané se pencha vers le blond et tapota son épaule.

\- Tout ça, c'est du passé. On ne peut pas changer le passé. On peut juste tenter de faire mieux sur le moment présent.

\- Vous avez tous de ces phrases, commenta Drago. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu en intelligence.

\- Je ne saurais pas défendre ce cas-là, sourit Blaise. Tu nous l'as prouvé aussi bien dans un sens que dans l'autre pendant cinq mois.

\- N'empêche que, sans toi, je pourrirais encore à Azkaban.

\- Sans Potter, tu veux dire, rectifia le fils Zabini.

\- Tu y as contribué. Vous l'avez tous fait.

Blaise observa un moment de silence appréciant les remerciements discrets de l'héritier des Malfoy. Cependant, une dernière question le taraudait. Elle n'était pas de celles qu'on posait... Mais de celles qu'on regrettait à coup sûr d'avoir formulées. Pour une fois, le sorcier basané fut plus audacieux que son sang de Serpentard ne le lui permettait en temps normal.

\- Comment c'était ? Là-bas...

Drago le jaugea un instant pour s'assurer que ce qu'il avait compris coïncidait bien avec ce qu'il avait entendu. Finalement, ses pupilles argentées se concentrèrent de nouveau sur les jardins.

\- Comme dans un cauchemar éveillé.

\- Tu les as vus, les autres ?

\- Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie, Blaise. Mon père, non, ça c'est sûr.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura le sorcier basané.

\- Par contre, j'ai cru voir ma tante dans une des cellules voisines...

Le fils Zabini fronça les sourcils.

\- La mère Weasley ne lui a pas réglé son compte pendant la bataille finale ?

\- Si. J'hallucinais. Je l'ai compris quand ils sont venus me chercher pour le procès et que la cellule était vide. Probablement de la fatigue ou de la fièvre, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux plus y repenser.

\- Tu as tout le temps pour te remettre, maintenant. Avec Potter à tes côtés en prime. Qui l'eut crû ?

\- Qui l'eut crû, effectivement.

Un sourire chaleureux étira les lèvres de Drago. Harry... Ce que cet idiot de Gryffondor avait pu donner pour le remettre sur les rails... Il devrait penser à le remercier de la meilleure des façons. La nuit serait probablement très courte, mais puisque le survivant lui avait promis des grasses matinées à la pelle, cela ne serait probablement pas très dérangeant.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire comme ça, releva le fils Zabini.

\- N'est-ce-pas ?

\- À partir d'ici, ça ne pourra que s'améliorer. Il y a tellement de bonnes choses qui se préparent.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu vas te remettre doucement avec Harry, Weasley et Granger vont très probablement se marier, et moi je vais devenir papa alors...

\- Pardon ?!

\- Théo ne t'en n'a pas parlé ? sourit Blaise. Pansy est enceinte. Et je compte bien sur toi pour jouer aux tontons de temps à autre !

\- On verra.

Le fils Zabini soupira d'aise. Au moins, cela n'était pas un non catégorique et définitif.

Soudain, le sorcier se saisit de sa tasse en porcelaine et la leva haut pour trinquer. L'héritier des Malfoy répondit d'un large hochement de tête. La discussion s'acheva sur cette note étrangement légère. Les deux hommes perdirent leur attention dans les mouvements des lianes descendant des toits des serres aux fenêtres entrouvertes devant eux. Aucun d'eux ne releva le fait que Théodore ne faisait pas partie de cette liste exhaustive décrivant leur vie à venir, comme un tabou qu'il ne fallait pas soulever.

L'esprit de Drago dériva sur l'image du petit coin de paradis qui l'attendait en France, près de la mer, et de son petit lopin de terre dans lequel, lui aussi, pourrait cultiver ces plantes extraordinaires et, peut-être, utopie, un jour, rivaliser avec le thé des Greengrass. Pour cela, cependant, le blond devait d'abord prendre congé de ce beau monde et retourner auprès de son amant, à Londres.

Le Serpentard se leva donc de son fauteuil en osier qui grinça sous l'effet du mouvement, et salua Blaise avant de retourner au premier salon, le cœur battant à l'idée de devoir en faire de même avec Astoria. Et elle était là, assise dans le même éternel fauteuil fleuri, sa longue robe flattant ses mollets tandis qu'elle s'absorbait dans la lecture d'un petit volume de contes sorciers qu'elle avait toujours appréciés pour leur côté versatile.

Par la force surréaliste de son intuition, elle sentit sa présence et se mit gracieusement sur ses pieds comme si elle marchait sur ses pointes, sans aucun bruit. Son livre fut posé à côté de sa tasse de thé désormais vide. Drago, retrouvant un semblant de codes, s'inclina légèrement.

\- Merci de m'avoir reçu.

\- Merci à toi d'être venu.

La jeune femme le dépassa pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte du manoir. En franchissant le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle. Il s'imposa le silence en reconnaissant son air d'hésitation : des yeux un peu vagues qui scrutaient le vide juste à côté de sa manche en souriant distraitement sans le vouloir.

\- C'est une chance que cette entrevue ait eu lieu avant la nouvelle année, confia-t-elle finalement.

Drago redressa un peu le menton, curieux. Astoria regarda le bout de ses chaussures, fait extrêmement rare, avant de plonger dans ses pupilles.

\- Je me marie en Janvier, lui avoua-t-elle.

L'héritier des Malfoy entrouvrit la bouche de quelques millimètres, les traits de son visage agencés en une composition indescriptible. Une certaine nervosité se dégageait d'Astoria. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ces émotions dérangeantes qui empoisonnaient les vies.

Rien ne l'obligeait à lui annoncer son mariage proche. Drago aurait tout aussi bien pu l'apprendre par le faire-part dans la Gazette du Sorcier : une Greengrass qui offrait sa main ne passait pas inaperçu. Cela ne représentait aucune sorte d'importance qu'il le sache de sa bouche ou non : il n'était plus une menace pour personne ici. Tout au plus, il s'agissait de respect. Alors pourquoi une telle hésitation ?

D'un coup, le Serpentard comprit. Astoria espérait qu'aucun mensonge ne s'était immiscé entre eux durant cette entrevue. Pour faire montre de sa sincérité, elle lui dévoilait le fond de son cœur, espérant que Drago répondrait que, lui non plus, ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Ils se voilaient la face aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient toujours, plus de la même manière cependant.

Non, ce que la jeune femme sous-entendait dépassait bien plus qu'une question de respect. Astoria lui demandait tout simplement de la libérer, de la laisser partir... « _Peux-tu m'y autoriser ? Peux-tu me laisser aller de l'avant ?_ ».

Une douce lueur éclaira le visage de l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Terence Higgs. Il était attrapeur à Serpentard avant que tu ne prennes sa place dans l'équipe. Son père, Bertie, est un ami de l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Scrimgeour.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il avait totalement oublié l'existence de ce garçon. Il n'avait pourtant que deux ou trois ans d'écart. Maintenant, cela lui revenait. Alors, c'était lui ? Un Higgs épousant une Greengrass... On ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'un manque d'originalité ici ! Apparemment, tout était possible, même dans ce monde doré. Lui était bien avec Harry Potter, alors pourquoi pas ? Au moins, Astoria avait l'air heureuse. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de moi à partir de maintenant, la rassura-t-il.

\- Je ne cesserais jamais de me soucier de toi, car, après tout, je t'ai aimé, Drago.

\- Moi aussi je t'ai aimée, Astoria.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire. Voilà. Cela aurait dû s'achever là, comme tous les protocoles du monde le leur auraient dicté.

Cependant, allant à l'encontre de chacun d'entre eux, Astoria fit un pas en avant et posa délicatement sa main contre sa poitrine, juste là où demeurait son cœur. Leurs regards se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, se partageant à voix basse tout ce qui n'avait jamais pu l'être autrement. Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, millimètres par millimètres.

Désormais, chacun respirait le souffle de l'autre, chaud contre leurs joues. Le mouvement fut simultané des deux côtés, sans hésitation ni précipitation pour autant. Doucement, Drago et Astoria joignirent leurs lèvres pour un baiser tendre. L'héritier des Malfoy sentit son nez fin frôler le sien. Ses longues mèches noires passèrent contre sa gorge lorsqu'un souffle de vent les entoura de son étreinte. Ils se séparèrent tout aussi simplement.

Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, le blond aperçut Blaise se tenir dans l'entrée, un peu emprunté et confus. Astoria se recula d'un pas, ses mains enlacées l'une dans l'autre devant ses jupons. Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

\- Sois heureuse, Astoria.

\- Toi aussi.

Après un dernier hochement de tête adressé au fils Zabini, Drago fit un pas en arrière avant de se détourner et de repartir le long de l'interminable allée frontale du manoir Greengrass.

Aussi longtemps qu'il fut visible, même minuscule comme un soldat de plomb, Astoria l'observa, les bras fermement serrés autours de son corps de cire. C'était finalement terminé. Drago Malfoy ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Et elle ne faisait plus partie de la sienne.

Lorsque les effluves de magie du transplanage lui parvinrent, elles étaient légères, rien qu'un souffle profond qui l'abreuva d'un air pur. Ses poumons s'ouvrirent à fond et sa stature d'aristocrate se redressa alors que son éternel sourire reprenait sa place sur son visage blanc orné de deux ambres.

* * *

L'heure courait. Harry n'aurait pas su dire comment ni pourquoi, mais, tout à coup, sa conscience le fit s'inquiéter de la position des aiguilles sur l'horloge. Elles étaient figées sur une minute éternelle, victimes, elles aussi, de l'état précédent des lieux, ne lui délivrant aucune aide dans son entreprise. Le sorcier légendaire ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'Hermione et Ron disaient. Les souvenirs semblaient familiers mais refusaient de se rappeler avec précision à lui.

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, la voix du roux s'éteignit dans sa gorge, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de sa fiancée. L'élu ne l'écoutait plus et s'adonnait, inconsciemment, à l'inspection d'autres pensées, il le voyait, question d'expérience. Pourtant, alors que pour cette même raison, il ne nourrissait plus d'espoirs de le voir revenir à la réalité, le survivant émergea en clignant des yeux, soudainement averti du silence pesant qui s'installait autour de lui.

La cadet des Weasley n'affichait aune expression en particulier, comme dans l'attente d'un indice, tandis qu'Hermione passait de l'un à l'autre des hommes sans oser rien ajouter. Harry soupira.

\- Pardon.

\- Ça arrive d'avoir un moment d'égarement, Harry, le rassura Hermione. On ne va pas te tenir rigueur pour ça.

\- Il ne s'excuse pas pour ça, devina Ron. Il doit partir.

\- Je ne « dois » pas partir, nia le survivant. Je ne sais pas... Quelque chose m'appelle ailleurs...

\- Ça revient au même. Tu vas t'en aller.

Les épaules du sorcier légendaire s'affaissèrent. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela se termine en sa faveur et il se sentait honteux de devoir trahir ses amis juste quand il leur faisait de belles promesses. Leur confiance ne serait pas regagnée en un jour, certes, mais des actions pareilles ne feraient rien pour la favoriser.

\- De toute façon, Hermione et moi devrions aussi y aller, déclara Ron.

Harry redressa la tête avec surprise. Le cadet des Weasley s'était levé. Un large sourire ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment négatif à son égard.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, on a un réveillon à préparer et peu de temps pour le préparer, se justifia-t-il.

Le survivant fit ressortir ses pommettes d'un éclatant sourire et acquiesça vivement. Il se mit sur ses jambes dans le même mouvement que la sorcière surdouée près de lui, celle-ci empreinte d'une fierté sans nom pour son fiancé. Enfin, Ron savait faire la part des choses. Soudain, ce dernier sembla se rappeler d'un détail et fit de grandes enjambées vers la porte du salon.

\- Avant toute chose, je vais réparer ta fichue sonnette. Si je me retrouve bloqué de l'autre côté de cette porte rien qu'une fois de plus, je vais franchement devenir cinglé.

\- Ron ! l'arrêta l'élu. C'est inutile.

Le roux s'immobilisa, incertain.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, je t'assure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

Harry regarda autour de lui en haussant longuement les épaules.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. C'est toute une partie de ma vie. Mais, je pense que le Square Grimmault ne restera qu'une résidence secondaire.

\- Où vas-tu vivre alors ? s'étonna l'Auror.

\- J'y vis déjà. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de venir nous y chercher demain, je te le promets.

\- Donc je laisse la sonnette tranquille ?

\- Exactement.

Ron hocha la tête dans le vague avant de retourner vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé.

\- Tant pis, ça serait fait pour la prochaine fois !

Hermione soupira d'amusement et commença à le suivre doucement dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Dans une seconde, j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

Sans que la moindre incantation ne fut prononcée, un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée reconstituée. Le survivant posa les yeux sur la table basse, là où le massif dossier Malfoy reposait. Il s'en saisit sous les visages cousus d'étonnement de la jeune femme et de son frère de cœur, revenu en arrière en ne voyant personne le suivre.

Harry s'approcha de la cheminée d'où se dégageait une forte odeur de souffre tant les braises carmin brûlaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, effrayées rien qu'à l'idée de retourner en hibernation pour une si longue période. D'abord petit paquet par petit paquet, des morceaux insignifiants du dossier se consumèrent doucement contre les cailloux rouges.

Finalement, lorsque le feu eut gagné en intensité, le sorcier légendaire inspecta avec attention la page de garde où la photo de Drago Malfoy ne bougeait plus sous le sceau d'Auror d'Harry Potter. Puis, en se reculant d'un pas, le survivant jeta l'ensemble dans le vif des flammes et regarda les feuilles se gondoler puis s'enrouler sur elles-mêmes en un rouleau de feu en se désintégrant, fibre par fibre.

Une main s'enroula autour de son bras, à la recherche de sa paume, et s'y glissa, amicale : Hermione. À côté d'elle, Ron était venu enlacer tendrement ses phalanges des siennes, fortes et puissantes. Ainsi, le fabuleux trio admira la disparition dans le néant de chaque parcelle du fichier Malfoy.

Avant de s'éteindre définitivement, le feu se raviva un gigantesque retour de flamme qui propulsa quelques gerbes et flammèches dorées hors de la cheminée. Les trois sorciers se reculèrent d'un même pas rapide et éclatèrent de rire en constatant leurs visages crispés. Leurs mains restèrent fermement scellées les unes avec les autres jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne subsiste, pas même la fumée, dans l'âtre du 12 Square Grimmault.

* * *

La clémence ne se maintenait pas éternellement. Aussi, lorsque la vie des hommes brillait de milles feux, aussi immense et intouchable que les étoiles, l'univers appliquait la loi de la balance parfaite et compensait par divers moyens mis à sa disposition. Ainsi, Londres se retrouvait de nouveau noyée sous la pluie diluvienne. Les carreaux de l'appartement de Drago, donnant sur la rue se faufilant entre les hauts immeubles résidentiels, se rayaient en diagonale de gouttes d'eau jouant à la course à l'irrégulière, l'une croisant la route d'une autre, deux s'associant pour mieux gagner...

Pris par l'immobilisme propre à l'attente sur l'indémodable canapé gris, Harry observait distraitement les éléments sans les voir. La pénombre l'abreuvait de son sein de solitude mélancolique. Il ne patientait pas depuis longtemps, mais les minutes passées sans l'héritier des Malfoy tendaient à s'étirer à l'infini sans aucune pitié pour ses nerfs fragiles. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ressentit les premières effluves de magie emplir la pièce, le survivant se surprit à espérer l'erreur d'appréciation, comme un sauteur à l'élastique arnaché reculerait devant le vide.

Le blond se matérialisa bientôt près de la porte, à l'endroit d'atterrissage habituel. Aucune lumière n'avait réagi à la dose raisonnable de magie, seulement, la pièce semblait s'être soudainement illuminée. Le visage de Drago portait une beauté rayonnante qui, malgré le plus discret des sourires, aveuglait par la force de sa plénitude.

Après l'avoir admiré pendant un instant, Harry se redressa en frottant maladroitement ses cuisses, mal à l'aise envers et contre tout. Les poings du Serpentard s'enfoncèrent dans ses poches avant qu'il ne s'avance à son tour vers lui d'un pas lent mais presque dansant, ses épaules se balançant de gauche à droite. Il possédait la pièce de toute sa prestance. Arrivé juste devant son amant, il remua son pied comme pour se débarrasser d'une impureté accrochée au cuir.

\- Ça va ? demanda le survivant.

En s'étirant, Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Et toi ?

\- Aussi.

L'héritier des Malfoy sourit. S'il n'y avait rien à signaler, tout était pour le mieux. Harry mourait d'envie de savoir plus en détails ce que ce hochement signifiait exactement. Aller bien ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que tout c'était bien passé. Conciliant, il décida de lui donner un aperçu.

\- Elle se marie le mois prochain.

\- Oh, souffla le survivant. Je suis désolé.

Les lacs argentés habités de lumière blanche dans cette pénombre qui servaient de prunelles au Serpentard scrutèrent les traits de l'élu. Là, elle prirent leur quart d'heure de repos, se limitant au minimum de mouvement de paupières. Le sorcier légendaire le laissa faire, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Drago était là, il ne fallait pas se soucier de plus. Le blond n'avait apparemment aucune intention de lui laisser savoir s'il lui en voulait ou non sur le moment, perdu dans la forêt profonde de ses pupilles jusqu'à réussi à l'en troubler. Sa voix résonna partout contre lui, comme venant de nulle-part et de partout à la fois.

\- Merlin ce que je t'aime.

Harry entoura délicatement sa taille de ses bras immensément fébriles de toute cette angoisse. L'héritier des Malfoy se cala tout contre lui, joue contre joue. Le survivant perçut un soupçon de cannelle se détachant d'un arôme sucré impossible à nommer. Il se tut. Astoria n'était qu'une ombre du passé, et ce qui appartenait à ce passé y restait. Le Gryffondor ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité sur ce baiser d'adieu bien qu'il se doutât fortement de son existence. Cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance car Drago était revenu vers lui, par choix, l'âme toujours embellie du même amour pour lui. Son cœur se reposait contre sa propre poitrine d'un battement régulier.

Et, cette fois, bien que les aiguilles tournent dans le cadran sur le mur, Harry aurait juré que le temps s'était suspendu pour de bon dans une période de doux bonheur, presque imperceptible. Rien au monde ne l'aurait convaincu de bouger autrement que pour bercer le blond. À cet instant, le survivant sut que, plus jamais, il ne serait nécessaire pour lui de reprendre la route en quête de sa place dans ce monde de fous. Cette quête là, il la scellerait volontiers de sa marque d'Auror.

Sa place était là, contre cet autre être exceptionnel qui lui avait absolument tout fait ressentir. Intrigue, méfiance, mépris, colère, rage, haine, violence, compassion, douleur, crainte, attente, peur, effroi, terreur, amusement, moquerie, sarcasme, ironie, camaraderie, espoir, indifférence, joie, bonheur, fierté, plaisir, extase, amour... La liste était loin d'être complète tant la langue ne semblait pas en compter suffisamment pour tout dénombrer. Rien ne manquerait pourtant à l'appel, sauf peut-être la mort qui viendrait les chercher un jour, le plus tard possible.

Drago posa son menton dans le creux de son épaule. Ses mains se retenaient à son corps comme à une ancre dont on sait qu'elle ne vous quittera jamais. Un frisson le parcourut et Harry raffermit sa prise.

\- C'est fini, n'est-ce-pas ? Tout ce qu'on a vécu ici, dit le blond d'une voix faible.

\- J'imagine que oui.

L'héritier des Malfoy se détacha un peu de lui en hochant difficilement la tête. Il accrochait vainement les murs gris et leur toile aux milles et uns souvenirs. Sa prison, son enfer, son paradis, sa liberté, son asile, son défouloir, sa _vie._.. Cet endroit était tout ce qui regroupait l'être qui l'avait détesté un jour et l'enlaçait un autre, aujourd'hui.

Le survivant passa une main réconfortante contre sa colonne vertébrale. Le geste fut inutile dans la lutte contre les larmes qui envahirent bientôt ses yeux d'une émotion intense et indescriptible qui se transmit instantanément à son amant.

\- C'est une nouvelle vie, déclara Harry. Ce n'est peut-être pas celle dont tu rêvais, mais... Je te promets que je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit celle que tu ne regretteras pas de vivre.

\- Je ne regrette rien. C'est juste plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Harry demeura silencieux. Il n'avait pas les mots pour aider Drago à surmonter cette étape. Ou, en fait, le Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de lui. La force pour y parvenir se trouvait déjà en lui et ne demandait qu'à sortir, réalisable et concrète. Cet endroit ne contenait plus rien hormis les mythes et les chimères de leur vécu. Le reste les attendait déjà à « _La tempête_ », y compris cette fameuse malle que le blond avait emmené la veille malgré toutes ses réticences à voix haute.

Celui-ci se glissa hors de l'étreinte du survivant et fit quelques pas dans la pièce de vie de l'appartement londonien. Il devait laisser tout cela derrière lui, car, cela n'avait, maintenant, plus aucune raison d'être et de le suivre comme une ombre malfaisante. C'était le dernier adieu. Le plus difficile, certes, mais celui qui le libérerait définitivement.

Son amant lui laissa le temps nécessaire, patientant en silence dans un coin, tentant, pour une fois, de devenir meuble indifférent et provoquant l'indifférence. Dans les deux cas, sa mission se révéla impossible. Chaque effleurement de Drago traduisait une difficulté éprouvante qui lui serrait le cœur aussi sûrement que la souffrance la pire au monde. Rien, pas même le plus insignifiant des meubles, ne pouvait pas représenter, en cet instant, un minimum de valeur sentimentale.

Quand le Serpentard eut fait le tour, l'ancienne chambre en dernier, Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait pleuré, pas de sanglots terrassant avec la sensation de verre pilé au fond de la gorge, mais de larmes sages roulant dans les sillons de ses traits anguleux d'homme. Il lui fit un signe, donnant le signal du départ.

Le survivant passa devant et attendit dans le couloir. Drago marchait à reculons, les bras croisés contre son torse, tentant probablement d'imprimer dans sa mémoire une image qui ne viendrait jamais à faillir face à la durée. Cet endroit, il l'avait connu sous toutes les coutures et, un peu comme pour Harry, avait fini par l'apprécier avec le temps quand, aux premiers abords, son confort revêtait davantage l'apparence d'une vulgaire cage à poules.

Son âme d'enfant avait gambadé sur cette moquette. L'ivresse à s'en exploser le crâne avait tapé à coups de marteaux sur ces murs. La peur avait créé des ombres menaçantes dans la toile de ce rideau ou dans la position de ce lampadaire. La joie s'était éclatée en échos tonitruants ou en murmures cristallins à travers ces parois. La chrysalide en lui était devenue homme ici. Et, aujourd'hui, comme une naissance après une longue gestation, Drago devait apprendre le monde avec ce nouveau statut, auprès d'Harry et laisser cet endroit faire son œuvre auprès d'autres semblables.

Théodore serait libre d'en disposer à sa guise, même de continuer à payer pour garder des meubles si cela lui chantait. Tout ce qu'il voudrait tant qu'il honorait sa promesse que, plus jamais, ces murs ne réintégreraient sa vie autrement qu'en souvenirs.

Finalement, l'héritier des Malfoy se retrouva presque collé au mur du couloir, à l'opposé de la porte. Lentement, il attrapa la poignée. Après un dernier coup d'œil jeté à l'intérieur, et probablement un déploiement d'une force morale surhumaine, le blond referma le battant. Il se figea lorsque le survivant lui tendit sa baguette.

\- Non. Je veux faire ça bien.

Un peu confus, Harry laissa retomber son bras. Un léger sourire souleva la commissure de ses lèvres tordues d'émotion. Dans la main de Drago, serrée depuis le début, venait d'apparaître une clé, grise, petite, dentelée, moldue et banale, accrochée à un trousseau qui n'avait jamais dû servir tant il étincelait comme un trésor dans la pénombre. Le Serpentard l'enfonça dans la serrure et, en fermant les yeux, verrouilla le loquet.

Sitôt après, presque précipitamment, l'héritier des Malfoy s'agenouilla et glissa le sésame par-dessous l'interstice entre le seuil et le bas de porte. Harry entoura les épaules de son bras une fois relevé et les fit, tous deux, transplaner vers la France, leur foyer où leur nouvelle vie les attendait déjà avec impatience.

* * *

 _31 Décembre, soir de la nouvelle année, «_ La tempête _», France_

\- Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas arriver les mains vides ? Je ne comprends pas !

\- Drago, c'est une coutume. Une règle de bienséance, si tu préfères. On n'arrive pas à un repas les mains vides.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours ! Là c'est moi qui ne comprends pas : tu n'as jamais rien vu de tel ?

\- Si, mais c'est à moi qu'on apporte quelque chose habituellement.

\- Oui, parce que tu organisais.

\- Non, parce que je suis un Malfoy.

Harry soupira de lassitude teintée d'amusement.

\- Tu es impossible. Puisque je te dis que c'est une tradition incontournable !

\- Bien, concéda Drago. Au moins, ne leur apporte pas ta _meilleure_ bouteille de vin. Pense un peu à toi avant de penser aux autres. Et par autres, je veux dire Granger et Weasley, dont je doute que ce dernier saura apprécier un tel raffinement.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a suffisamment pensé à nous ces derniers temps ? Ils le méritent. Tous.

L'héritier des Malfoy leva les bras au ciel, abandonnant la bataille. Si l'élu était trop borné pour entende la vérité, il ne lutterait pas plus longtemps contre le moulin à vent tournant à plein régime dans son esprit de Gryffondor. Néanmoins, il avait une dernière carte à jouer, une sorte de joker gagnant à tous les coups.

\- Bien ! Bien ! Vas-y ! Empaquette-là cette bouteille ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après en pensant à tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire avec ce vin, l'avertit-il. Je ne t'écouterai pas !

\- Comme si le vin avait d'autres fins que d'être bu, déclara Harry en commençant à enrouler le verre dans le papier cadeau.

\- Permets-moi de te rappeler que je suis un Malfoy, éduqué dans la plus stricte tradition aristocrate. Il y a tellement plus d'une façon de boire du vin, Harry ! Dans un verre à pied, une coupe, cul sec, avec un bon plat, dans le creux d'un nombril... Si tu savais.

Les mains du survivant s'immobilisèrent sur l'ouvrage. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour tandis que sa tête remontait à toute vitesse vers son amant, resplendissant dans sa veste noire qu'il avait mis des heures à choisir après moult barrages et demi-finales. Une de ses vertèbres cervicales en aurait presque craqué. Un des sourcils du blond était haussé, sarcastique et tentait comme la luxure. Le sorcier légendaire, pour être honnête, était à deux doigts d'attraper le déboucheur...

Faisant arborer à son visage un air faussement innocent, Harry se retourna pour échanger la « meilleure » bouteille contre une autre appellation tout aussi honorable dans l'étagère prévue à cet effet. Drago l'approuva tandis qu'il recommençait l'emballage pour la seconde fois. Le blond disparut dans le couloir pour y enfiler son long manteau noir.

\- C'est officiel ! Avec toutes tes bêtises, on est en retard ! lui cria l'élu depuis la cuisine.

\- Apprends à te faire désirer, Harry ! Ça aussi c'est une règle de base.

Le brun ténébreux se précipita presque dans l'entrée et lui fourra le paquet dans les mains. Il passa son blouson moldu par-dessus son pull écru en un geste brouillon.

\- Je pose des lapins à Hermione et à Ron depuis près de quatre ans. Je me suis assez fait désirer, je crois.

\- La transition ne doit pas être brutale, lui expliqua Drago. Prends le temps de les habituer au fait, qu'un jour, peut-être, Harry Potter apprendras la notion de ponctualité.

\- Très drôle ! Que devrais-je utiliser comme excuse en attendant ? Ah ! Oui ! Désolé, mais mon petit-ami n'a pas envie de foutre les pieds chez vous, alors on est en retard et on repartira tôt !

Le blond lui dégaina une moue sarcastique en grognant.

\- Ce soir, tu n'as pas le choix ! Allez, donne-moi ton bras ! l'intima Harry.

\- Juste le bras ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me démembrer pour...

\- Drago !

Le Serpentard éclata de rire. Même en étant son amant, il adorait toujours autant embêter le survivant avec ces petites remarques arrogantes. Car il était trop jouissif de se rendre compte qu'Harry courrait plutôt qu'il ne marchait dans son jeu.

En soupirant d'impatience, mais non sans trahir son amusement, Harry attrapa rapidement sa main et les fit transplaner dans le comté de Devon, à seulement quelques pas de la maison du couple Weasley. Ou, au moins, c'était l'idée de base...

Il faisait nuit noire. Impossible d'y voir à plus d'un mètre de distance dans ces collines boueuses que la lune gibbeuse refusait d'éclairer autrement que partiellement. Drago pestait déjà sur les pitoyables éducations de ses amis légendaires quant au fait de recevoir des invités lorsque, le premier pas franchit, des feux-follets magiques s'élevèrent du sol avant de se rassembler en une sorte de haie d'honneur leur indiquant un chemin ondulant jusqu'au pavillon sorcier. Les fenêtres éclairées par la lumière d'un feu de cheminée, pour l'une, et par les tubes rougissants d'un four pour l'autre, ne tardèrent pas à apparaître en tranchant l'obscurité. Les boules bleues se reflétaient dans les vitres impeccables en larges tâches blanches. Le survivant ne put retenir son reniflement moqueur envers son amant, trop fier d'être celui qui le remettait en place pour une fois.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper à la porté. Averti par la danse des feux-follets gambadant joyeusement sur son terrain, Ron en personne leur ouvrit alors qu'ils atteignaient le seuil. À en juger par le bruit qui leur parvint une fois entrés dans la demeure, les deux sorciers devinèrent qu'ils étaient, effectivement, les derniers arrivés.

Ce fut, d'ailleurs, sous un regard réprobateur du cadet des Weasley, qu'ils ôtèrent leurs manteaux.

\- On a presque failli vous attendre !

\- Pardon, mais cette diva met une éternité à choisir ce qu'elle porte, commenta le survivant en désignant Drago du doigt.

\- Et cet incapable met à peu près le même temps pour choisir une bouteille pour le repas, rétorqua le blond selon le même stratagème.

\- Une bouteille ? s'étonna le cadet des Weasley. Ça n'était pas nécessaire...

\- Mais si ! Donne-lui la bouteille, Drago.

\- Il vient juste de dire que ça n'était pas nécessaire...

\- Drago...

\- Ce que tu peux être contrariant !

L'héritier des Malfoy tendit brusquement le vin empaqueté à Ron qui l'accepta avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

\- Merci... _Malfoy_.

\- Remercie plutôt la convention sociale.

Harry se racla la gorge. Le blond roula des yeux et, blasé, reprit.

\- Remercie plutôt la convention sociale... _Weasley_. Là, ça va comme ça ?

\- C'est parfait. Merci, sourit le survivant. J'apprécie vos efforts.

Drago lui fit une grimace tandis que Ron, les menant au salon bondé, devait en faire de même pour lui seul vu le mouvement frénétique de ses épaules, provoquant le large sourire du survivant. La pièce de vie était remplie de têtes que Merlin lui-même n'aurait jamais imaginé réunir dans une même pièce sans craindre que le compte-à-rebours d'implosion de la terre ne s'engage.

Tous les accueillirent de la même façon : un peu gauchement, mais avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Pourtant, l'absence du dernier membre de la bande des Serpentards, l'éternel ermite irlandais, Théodore Nott, était cruellement visible. Une certaine gêne flottait d'ailleurs dans l'atmosphère de ce repas, déjà exceptionnel en soi, par ce manque. Hermione, plus affectée que les autres en raison de son bon cœur de femme, ne leur laissa, cependant, aucune minute pour se préoccuper de la chaise vide autour de la table à laquelle ils furent invités à s'installer aussi rapidement.

Le repas suivit le même schéma étrange et franchement bizarre, mais délicieux. Chacun se regardait en coin sans être trop sûr de quel sujet aborder tout en appréciant les plaisirs simples des papilles à chaque bouchée. Plus aucun d'eux n'aurait été capable de se souvenir de comment ni de pourquoi, mais la discussion avait fini par décoller, probablement d'une petite bricole comme on en trouve des milliers dans les repas « de famille » : un verre renversé, une remarque bien sentie, une assiette brisée, une gorgée de vin qui repasse en un jet affreux par les deux narines, un grognement nerveux dans un rire esseulé... Tout autant de déclencheurs qui leur firent presque oublier le fait qu'ils avaient déjeuné sur des tables opposées l'une de l'autre dans une grande salle immense au cœur d'un vieux château dirigé, à l'époque, par un vieillard loufoque à barbe habillé en pourpre à étoiles argentées et malchanceux avec les dragées surprises.

Drago et Ron élevèrent bien la voix une ou deux fois l'un sur l'autre, incapable d'oublier leurs différences radicales de naissance et d'opinion. Et bien que tous deux aient fait beaucoup de chemin depuis Poudlard, une rancœur tenace ne s'oubliait pas en un jour. Un épisode de ce repas, particulièrement troublant, feraient toujours naître les rires de leurs divers hôtes à venir. Ce moment où les deux sang-purs avaient tenté de se saisir de la saucière en même temps et s'étaient finalement ravisés en faisant montre de politesses exagérées l'un envers l'autre. La dernière larmichette de sauce dût attendre longtemps avant de connaître l'identité de son bourreau, trop pauvre pour les abreuver tous deux.

\- Mais puisque je te dis de te servir en premier, espèce de fouine !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle est bouchée la belette ou quoi ?! Prends-la ta saucière par Merlin !

Une paume de chaque côté du plat, les deux ennemis se repoussaient l'ensemble l'un vers l'autre en un mouvement brusque et perpétuel de va-et-vient qui ne tarda pas à amener le liquide à effleurer le bord du plat, sous le regard d'un Harry hilare. Hermione, craignant pour son service, se prépara à intervenir. Pansy fut involontairement plus rapide.

\- Excusez-moi, mais... Vous ne voyez pas une lumière dehors ?

La bataille cessa instantanément. Tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Les feux-follets avaient à nouveau émergés de terre et passaient en ribambelles joyeuses devant les carreaux. Le visage de Ron se ferma peu à peu. C'était tout ce qu'il anticipait depuis la veille et la condition non-négociable de sa fiancée : inviter Nott. Celle-ci recula sa chaise.

\- Laisse Hermione, j'y vais, l'arrêta Blaise.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, demanda Drago.

Le sorcier basané s'immobilisa, à moitié debout.

\- Bien sûr.

L'héritier des Malfoy défit la serviette de ses genoux et la reposa sur la table, à côté de ses couverts, avant de racler le sol carrelé de sa propre assise. Il fit un signe à Harry avant de disparaître dans les marais environnants avec le fils Zabini.

Dehors, Blaise dût écarter une boule incandescente du revers de la main qui chatouillait trop obstinément son crâne rasé de son halo froid, attirée par l'effet miroir que sa peau noire lui conférait. Au bout du chemin oscillant doucement, l'ombre massive d'un homme se détachait du fond des collines du comté de Devon. Comme si la magie avait senti l'hésitation des deux Serpentards devant ce spectacle un peu tétanisant exposant une présence noire derrière un écran bleu, quelques lumières vinrent flotter autour de la silhouette.

Le visage de Théodore se dévoila sans grande surprise. L'éclat bleuté envahit ses pupilles brunes sans aucune réelle difficulté : des terres se laissaient conquérir dans cet être.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avance pas ? interrogea Blaise.

Drago ne répondit pas. Pas plus qu'il ne chercha à comprendre l'attitude de Théodore. Il savait déjà pourquoi celui-ci ne se rapprochait pas de son propre gré : l'ancien espion ne souhaitait pas risquer de rentrer dans cette maison qui devait représenter une sorte de malédiction pour lui, la croix de son bonheur. Au lieu de cela, le fils Nott les ferait venir à lui, autant en prendre son parti et faire avec d'entrée de jeu.

\- Un Malfoy chez des Weasley ? Je crois rêver ! remarqua Théodore en souriant narquoisement.

\- Tu fais une attaque si je te dis que ça n'est pas si terrible que ça ?

\- Chut ! Ils vont t'entendre !

Les deux hommes partagèrent un rire de bon cœur. Le blond lui tapa dans l'épaule pour le faire cesser.

\- Non, ça ne m'étonne pas : Harry est avec toi.

\- Et de ma part, ça te surprends ? le héla Blaise en s'approchant enfin d'eux.

\- Étant donné que tu t'es quasiment forgé un caractère de Gryffondor impulsif ces derniers mois, non, à peine.

\- Gryffondor impulsif ? Tu peux parler !

L'ancien espion haussa les épaules d'un air entendu. Que disait-il ? Ce sorcier là avait des réflexes de Gryffondor ! Et, comme l'un d'entre eux, il refuserait de le reconnaître.

\- Alors ? Tu as pu l'avoir à temps ? demanda Drago.

Théodore écarta un des pans de sa veste et en sortit une boîte rectangulaire noire aux inscriptions dorées, qui miniaturisée ne devait pas dépasser les dix centimètres. En fait, elle n'était pas plus longue que son majeur. L'héritier des Malfoy se retint de s'enquérir de davantage de détails devant l'air confiant de son ami : tout s'était déroulé selon ses désirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'intéressa le fils Zabini.

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, le rassura Théodore. Tu as de la chance, d'ailleurs, ça vaut le détour.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas voir ce que ça va donner, quoi que ce soit ? On a déjà commencé à manger mais je suis sûr qu'il reste une assiette pour toi, Hermione avait prévu de toute façon...

\- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir quand j'ai récupéré le colis. Et je suis attendu ailleurs, je passe juste en coup de vent.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

\- En Russie, chez Marcus Flint. Il m'a invité à assister à un match gratuit de l'équipe qu'il entraîne, tu sais, celle dont tu me parlais dans une de tes lettres.

\- Ah ! Bon. Si ça te convient...

\- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Profitez de votre réveillon. On se reverra bien assez vite.

Le fils Zabini n'arborait qu'un air sceptique, absolument pas convaincu par ce cinéma trop évident. Le sourire de Drago l'agaçait prodigieusement. Quoi ? Lui aussi devait sentir ce sentiment étranger se dégager de l'ancien espion depuis quelques temps. Cela n'était presque rien... Mais savoir que ce « rien » existait lui faisait craindre beaucoup.

D'un coup, Drago tendit le bras, paume vers le bas. Théodore, comprenant son intention, posa sa propre main par-dessus. Tous deux jaugèrent Blaise qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les imiter, retrouvant rapidement sa joie en effleurant les phalanges de l'ancien espion. Cela faisait déjà tant d'années que ce rituel entre Princes de Serpentards était passé à la trappe. Avec l'émotion aux tripes, ils s'y plièrent volontiers.

\- « _Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin_ », commença Drago.

\- « _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_ », poursuivit Théodore.

\- « _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins_ », termina Blaise.

Les Princes citant la devise de leur maison... Ils parviendraient toujours à leurs fins, oui, ils se le jurèrent en un serment silencieux ce soir-là. Il était de ces paroles qu'on n'avait pas besoin de rendre inviolables tant l'univers même était conçu pour les faire respecter par tous les moyens. Chacun d'eux savait, en retournant sur sa propre voie sur ce chemin de feux-follets, que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant, qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement pas avant longtemps...

Malheureusement, comme les dures lois du monde l'exigeaient, il devait toujours y avoir un maillon faible parmi eux. Théodore s'exilait en Russie ce soir, et exploreraient dans d'autres contrées lointaines plus tard. Cela ne demandait même pas une intelligence de Serpentard pour comprendre que le destin avait fait son choix entre eux tous.

Ils attendirent que l'ancien espion ait transplané pour retourner dans la maison, silencieux et un peu abattus par cette évidente fatalité. Hermione les attendait dans l'entrée, aussi droite que le porte-manteau tout à côté. Son visage de femme était déformé de soulagement et de déception, incapable de se décider entre ces deux émotions contradictoires mais pourtant si réelles dans sa conscience de bien-aimée et d'amie.

\- On est repassés au salon pour le dessert, leur annonça-t-elle.

\- Il est invité à voir un match de Quidditch gratuit en Russie, expliqua Blaise. Le sport et lui c'est une longue histoire d'amour. Un petit dîner de nouvelle année ne peut pas rivaliser...

\- Ah, souffla la brune. L'essentiel est qu'il ne soit pas seul.

\- Il ne l'est pas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sous le geste réconfortant qui serra doucement son épaule. Masquant son ressenti le plus profond, elle reprit la tête de la marche jusqu'au salon où chacun reprit sa place. Un creux s'était créé dans la conversation, pourtant si nourrie quelques minutes plus tôt. Le silence inconfortable amené par cette apparition inattendue n'avait, cependant, jamais le temps de s'installer chez un Weasley.

Enthousiaste, Ron tapa dans ses mains en annonçant l'approche du décompte final.

\- Weasley, l'arrêta Drago. J'aurais juste une petite chose à faire avant d'en arriver jusque là, si tu permets.

Un peu surpris, le roux se laissa retomber sur le canapé en bougonnant un rapide « oui, oui », peu ravi, comme un gamin dont on lui expliquerait que l'heure tant attendue ne serait pas là avant un long moment.

Le blond, un peu gêné sous les regards, sorti la minuscule boîte rectangulaire de sa veste noire. Sans prononcer une incantation, il lui fit reprendre sa taille normale, de presque quarante centimètres de long. En se pinçant les lèvres, il la présenta à Harry.

\- Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël, en retard. En remerciement de... tu sais à quoi ressemble ton salon, sourit-il.

Le survivant ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son amant, dont l'un des genoux commençaient à rebondir de nervosité, déposa la boîte dans sa main ouverte. Finalement emporté par sa curiosité, le sorcier légendaire se décida à ôter le couvercle. Celui-ci resta en suspension dans l'air avec sa main figée, tandis que son souffle se coupait dans sa poitrine. Il plongea des yeux perdus dans ceux de Drago.

\- Harry Potter n'est pas Harry Potter sans sa baguette.

Distraitement, le survivant caressa le bois intact du bout des doigts. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser de qui se passait. Un peu au hasard, il sortit la baguette de son étui. Une puissante vague de magie le traversa de part en part et agita les cheveux d'ors de Drago tout à côté, soulevant même un frisson sur sa peau translucide.

\- Ça ressemble davantage à un miracle qu'à un cadeau, releva Blaise.

\- Un miracle de nouvelle année, oui, sourit Hermione.

\- Euh... Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joies mais... en parlant de nouvelle année, on est dedans depuis cinq minutes, au moins, les avertit Ron.

Des exclamations mitigées fusèrent dans la pièce. Bientôt, une seule fierté s'empara de chacun des membres de la bande éclectique réunie ici : celle d'avoir survécu à ce chaos sans nom sans devenir fou et d'être en mesure de se réunir aujourd'hui sous de meilleures augures. Les baisers claquèrent presque inconsciemment sur les joues avant que les esprits ne réalisent qui leurs bouches venaient de saluer.

Seuls deux êtres ne partageaient rien de cette effusion maladroite. Harry, lui, restait assis sur le canapé, les pupilles brillantes comme des trésors, incapables de réaliser la présence de sa baguette au creux de sa main. Drago, pour sa part, savourait chaque seconde de ce bonheur qui se laissait attendre dans sa révélation. Leurs regards finirent par se rencontrer. Tout cela l'un et l'autre le devaient à cet homme incroyable en face d'eux. Et, tandis, que les voix des autres emplissaient toujours le salon du pavillon du comté de Devon, l'héritier des Malfoy sortit bêtement la première phrase qui lui passa par l'esprit.

\- Bonne année, Harry.

Laissant presque tomber sa baguette, le Sauveur du monde sorcier l'enlaça avec autant de force que ses muscles le lui permettaient, mais bien loin de ce que son cœur aurait souhaité. Oubliant les regards, autour d'eux, Harry captura ses lèvres d'un baiser. Ce soir, aucun d'eux ne dormirait dans un lit gigantesque et froid, aux prises avec un cœur déchiré et sanglant de solitude.

La vie avait enfin changé de cap. Et, aucun d'eux, ne regretterait jamais de la vivre, chaque matin, en _se réveillant_.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève ce 35ème et plus long chapitre de toute la fiction ! J'espère que cette mini-conclusion vous plaît, je n'en suis pas totalement fière pour ma part, mais j'imagine que c'est toujours un peu pareil avec les dénouements... Je planche déjà sur l'épilogue (ou 36ème chapitre, si vous préférez) et vous le posterai aussi rapidement de possible car, après tout, beaucoup de choses restent en suspens ici ! Et c'était le but recherché !**

 **En attendant de vous retrouver pour la fin, bonne continuation à vous ! ;)**


	36. Epilogue : A jamais

**Et bien nous y voilà : le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira. Elle a été très dure à écrire car pleine d'émotions...**

 **Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre : bonne dernière lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXVI :** _ **Épilogue**_ **,** _ **À jamais**_ **.**

 _8 mois plus tard, derniers jours d'Août_

Des cris d'enfants emplissaient l'air de leur puissance extatique de bonheur et d'adrénaline entre deux grondements de vagues. Un ballon gonflable rose tatoué d'une drôle de tête ronde de chat blanc surmonté d'un nœud fillette roulait sur les flots au rythme des courants. Alarmés par les cris de leurs jeunes maîtres, de fidèles compagnons au pelage noir, marron ou sable se jetaient à corps perdu dans les tourments salés et barbotaient jusqu'à l'objet pour le tâtonner de leur museau, au mieux, ou le crever de leurs dents jaunies, au pire. Ils ressortaient ensuite de l'eau en s'ébrouant vivement et faisaient tester la température de l'eau aux badauds qui n'y avaient pas mis la pointe de leur pied de toutes les vacances. Une rumeur de protestation s'élevait et couvrait les appels cliquetants des marchands de roulottes, immobiles au bord de la vague ou, là-bas, suant du front sur les larges bandes friables et brûlantes sous la semelle de leurs tongs. En haut, sur le béton foulé par milles armées, un coffre claquait et des suspensions gémissaient sous leur fardeau trop lourd qu'elles devraient pourtant soutenir pendant des miles et des miles sur la route du retour, sans compter les tournés-boulés des petits cascadeurs sur la plage arrière. Des odeurs délicieuses de cuisine haut de gamme se mélangeaient aux fritures des crêperies et des derniers relents d'humidité finissant de disparaître dans les maisons.

Installé au milieu de ce tintamarre, un homme à la barbe poivre et sel diablement emmêlée et mal entretenue, chauve sur le dessus du crâne à l'exception d'une petite bande encerclant l'arrondi d'une oreille à l'autre, s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère des lieux sous son large chapeau. Devant lui, sur un chevalet tâché de peinture séchée, une toile perdait sa blancheur au fil des coups de pinceaux, appréciés par quelques amateurs passant par là, admiratifs d'une technique dont ils ne se pensaient pas capable de découvrir les secrets un jour.

Cet homme-là ne pourrait pas retranscrire les bruits qui formaient la vie de son paysage, mais qui, quelque part, influenceraient quand même la façon dont il appliquerait telle couche ou telle autre.

Non, lui ne pourrait pas redonner cette mélodie dissonante et peu harmonieuse de la mer mais appréciée de tous en cette période estivale. En revanche, sous sa main, naîtrait cette immensité de lapis-lazuli profond qu'une bande de triangles rouges et blancs perçaient de leurs coques plates et légères au gré du vent du large. Tissu aux reflets de diamants sous le soleil harassant, l'homme en replierait l'ourlet d'aigue-marine caressant la peau noire faite de grains d'ors et d'agate grise coulant ente les doigts, celle qui retenait les corps bruns et huileux ainsi que leurs serviettes pétantes de couleurs contre-nature. Ce pinceau-là ne capturerait que des ombres en mouvement et un minuscule point rose sur un tapis de joyaux bleus qui se confondait avec le voile tissé de saphirs des cieux. Seule sa griffe, en bas, administrée en un coup ample et rapide, s'occuperait de la finition et donnerait un prix à cette parcelle de terre rendue superficielle par la simple présence de cet élément graphique hors contexte.

C'était la fin de l'été. La petite station balnéaire du nord de la France profitait des derniers jours de latence avant d'aborder la saison moins productive des retraités puis de replonger dans un oubli presque total, les yeux des maisons ne voulant même plus reconnaître la présence de ces rues mortes et désertes qui les desservaient sous leurs paupières de plastique blanc rainuré. Le calme commençait déjà à revenir et, avec lui, le luxe inestimable pour un seul homme de posséder ces ballades autour des habitations.

En attendant ces jours bénis où ils pourraient déambuler tranquillement aux alentours sans se sentir étouffés par le monde ou le bruit, ni crever de chaleur sur le pavé en liquéfaction, les propriétaires permanents profitaient de la fraîcheur salvatrice de leurs pierres et vaquaient à diverses occupations au gré de leurs envies.

Les jambes repliées sous lui et contre les coussins du canapé d'angle du salon de « _La tempête_ », un Drago Malfoy à la peau beurrée par le doux soleil de Mai et dorée par les agressions invasives de Juillet, offrait toute son attention à un volume conséquent, déjà à moitié parcouru. Lire quelques lignes était une détente efficace entre deux visites quotidiennes à l'arrière, dans le petit lopin de terres, où quelques roses trémières rougissaient les murs du fond de la propriété de leurs couleurs chatoyantes, orgueilleuses au point de pousser plus haut que la construction de pierre pour se faire remarquer de tous. Les massifs abritaient de leur présence arrogante les cultures moins avouables pour les yeux d'un moldu, de celles dont les tiges bougeaient de leur propre conscience.

La chaleur ne contraignait pas plus le sorcier à se réfugier à l'intérieur que le bruit provenant de la plage. Il y avait juste les bonnes heures pour cultiver et celles pour se cultiver : une nuance qui faisait toute la différence. De plus, un pratique sort d'insonorisation bien appliqué permettait de s'isoler du bruit de la fin de journée lorsque les troupeaux de moldus remontaient de la mer en claquant leurs sandalettes pleines de sables et en laissant leurs marmots beugler comme des fauves sous les fenêtres. Aussi, lorsqu'un claquement sonore retentit dans la maisonnée, il sut, d'instinct, que cela ne provenait pas de cet exode quotidien.

Ses yeux argentés se relevèrent de son livre aux pages soudainement assombries et se posèrent sur l'ampoule du plafonnier au-dessus de lui. Bien sûr... Il replongea dans sa lecture en souriant. Une chaise raclait déjà le parquet en haut.

\- Harry ? appela-t-il d'une voix presque chantante.

L'appelé bougeait à la vitesse de la lumière et atteignait déjà la dernière marche de l'escalier.

\- Je sais, je sais. J'y vais.

Prêtant à peine attention au blond, le survivant rejoignit le couloir d'entrée de la demoiselle de pierres qui s'illumina d'un flash bleuté de _Lumos._ La porte du compteur électrique fut ouverte et son habituel grincement rebondit contre les murs.

Après quelques clics et clacs retentissants, une nouvelle « détonation » heurta les tympans des deux hommes. Soudainement, Drago put enfin distinguer la lettre qui chagrinait ses yeux depuis une dizaine de secondes : « r » ou « s » ? Il s'avéra que c'était un « e » mal passé à l'impression.

\- Tu pourrais le faire une fois de temps en temps, le réprimanda Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es sur la voie de la maîtrise. La preuve, ça t'a pris moins d'une minute pour remettre le courant en marche, aujourd'hui.

Une large main brunie par le soleil s'apposa sur les pages et abaissa le livre sans négocier. Une ride creusait l'espace entre les deux sourcils bruns et froncés du survivant.

\- Et comment tu feras pour lire tes éternels bouquins si tu ne sais pas remettre le courant ?

\- La vie est trop courte pour tout savoir faire. Il faut choisir, énonça Drago. Moi, j'ai choisi de me perfectionner dans des domaines de connaissances autres que l'électricité moldue.

\- Vraiment ? Lesquels ?

Le Gryffondor grimpa à genoux sur le canapé et éloigna le livre hors de la portée de l'héritier des Malfoy. Celui-ci tendit vainement le bras, exigeant qu'on lui retourne son bien dans les plus brefs délais.

\- J'alimente ma culture générale, raison pour laquelle je lis ce bouquin. Rends-le moi.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

\- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais te botter les fesses. Allez, arrête tes bêtises et rends-moi mon livre !

Le sorcier légendaire inspecta les pages d'un air supérieur puis le lança à force modérée vers la table basse en verre. Le couverture atteignit bien son but mais glissa sur la surface du meuble sans ralentir avant d'être projetée, de fait, sur le sol. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son rire, Harry jeta un œil en coin au blond, consterné.

\- Oups...

\- J'étais loin. Très loin, fit méchamment remarquer Drago.

\- J'ai repéré la page, sourit Harry.

\- Et une leçon apprise ! La prochaine s'intitule : savoir ne pas interrompre quelqu'un dans sa lecture.

\- Je progresse dans beaucoup de domaines, revendiqua le survivant en se pressant davantage contre le corps du Serpentard.

\- Ça reste encore à prouver, tenta de le repousser ce dernier. Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Ah ! Harry ! Bon sang !

Affalé sur le dos, l'héritier des Malfoy était désormais dominé par la stature imposante du Gryffondor, visiblement ravi de la qualité de sa bascule. Un sourire espiègle couvrait son visage un peu luisant de sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

\- Je voudrais confirmer une hypothèse...

\- Confirmer une hypothèses, toi ? Éblouis-moi !

\- Y a-t-il un seul domaine que nous maîtrisions déjà parfaitement tous les deux ?

Le Serpentard gloussa et revêtit, à son tour, un franc sourire carnassier.

\- Ah ? Intéressant. J'aimerais bien contribuer à cette recherche.

Tout le poids du survivant se pressa contre lui, de la tête aux pieds, ses cuisses bien maintenues par son bassin de sportif, et il grogna. La tête dans son cou fin, la langue chaude mimait déjà l'acte dans le canal de son oreille tandis que son corps massif se frottait d'avant en arrière contre lui. Drago ne tarda pas à se sentir réagir trop facilement à ces avances au milieu des rires.

\- Tu vois, c'est à cause de toi que je ne peux jamais finir un chapitre, râla-t-il faussement.

Le survivant l'ignore et, bientôt, l'héritier des Malfoy ronronna sous ses assauts. Cela n'avait rien d'urgent ou de brutal, une pulsion purement physique de sentir l'autre en soi, à la recherche de l'extase, comme aux premiers jours. Parfois, bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de faire autrement tant le désir les taraudait, et les murs de l'entrée faisaient souvent les frais de leur précipitation. Pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui, en cette fin de journée languissante où la chaleur avait fauché leur fougue, c'était la tendresse qui primait. Ils avaient envie de s'amuser comme deux gamins innocents d'une manière bien peu innocente. Et Drago le sentait rien qu'à la façon dont Harry se collait à lui et dont son rire sortait de lui, tous deux presque enlacés comme dans une simple étreinte amoureuse.

Son T-shirt gris auréolé de noir aux bras fut soulevé. Une main moite accrocha sa peau sous le tissu en cerclant le contour de ses excroissances de chair rose. Le ventre plat dont les poils se hérissaient d'appréhension délicieuse trembla sous des lèvres coquines. Lorsqu'une langue audacieuse faillit fourcher dans le creux de son nombril, il se cambra presque, faisant naître un nouveau ricanement de son amant. Harry savait exactement à quoi il avait songé. À leur première nuit de Janvier, après le réveillon chez les Weasley, fêtée avec la fameuse bouteille de vin rouge qui s'était transformée en près de deux bouteilles et une ivresse cruelle, loin du raisonnable, bue à même leurs corps fiévreux.

À l'image de cette époque, le survivant ne tarda pas à remonter vers sa bouche et joindre ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui faire goûter sa propre sueur. Son cuir chevelu collait déjà les racines de ses cheveux entre elles d'une façon plus que désagréable. Mais le temps pour y penser viendrait. Là, le sorcier légendaire perdait un peu pied et se détachait de plus en plus de lui pour mieux replonger au gré de sa voracité grandissante.

Drago se saisit du col de son polo et l'obligea à revenir contre son visage : le lion de Gryffondor adorait quand le contrôle lui échappait au profit de son amant, ses orteils s'en enroulaient sur eux-mêmes. Échaudé, l'héritier des Malfoy accrocha la ceinture de son amant et...

La sonnette de « _La tempête_ » retentit, exigeante et impérieuse : dans cette maison, impossible de prétendre que l'on n'avait pas entendu le tintement. Le blond se tendit, soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur les coussins. Harry s'était arrêté pendant une seconde, sondant son regard pour savoir quoi faire. Mais, trop enivré par le goût de sa peau pour s'en soucier, le survivant reprit, à la différence du Serpentard qui sentit une émotion de pure liesse s'emparer de lui.

\- Laisse tomber. Il peut attendre un peu !

Les yeux argentés de Drago se cachèrent derrière une de ses mains. Un fou rire s'empara définitivement de lui.

\- Non, Drago ! Non, le supplia Harry. Ne te mets pas à rire !

Sourd à toutes ses sollicitations, son amant s'embarquait pour de bon dans les convulsions de son rire. La sonnerie envahit une nouvelle fois le rez-de-chaussé et le survivant souffla de frustration avant de se décider à se lever pour aller ouvrir, mécontent.

\- Fais chier, ronchonna-t-il dans le couloir.

En quelques tours de clés, le sorcier légendaire laissait entrer un courant d'air bouillant qui créa aussitôt des traces de condensation sur le carrelage frais, ainsi qu'une tête rousse reconnaissable entre milles, désireuse de s'abriter du soleil démoniaque.

\- Quand même !

\- Dans mon pays, quand on est civilisé, on dit bonjour, ironisa le survivant en refermant le battant derrière son frère de cœur.

\- Dans mon pays, quand on est civilisé, on ouvre sa porte après la première sonnerie, rétorqua ce dernier du tac au tac.

Un éclat de rire tonitruant leur parvint du salon. Ron fronça les sourcils en désignant la provenance du son par un pouce inquisiteur. Harry se pinça les lèvres : cette situation était plus que divertissante. Sans rien ajouter, il rejoignit la pièce incriminée et là, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en considérant le Prince des Serpentards lamentablement vautré sur le dos comme un mouton incapable de se relever, d'un air faussement affligé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se marre comme ça ? demanda le roux.

\- Il est content, gloussa le survivant. Il va pouvoir lire son bouquin.

Cette phrase sembla provoquer le râle d'hystérie qui racla la gorge du blond. Le même qui eut raison de la contenance du sorcier légendaire qui fondit à son tour dans la joie bruyante. Le fou rire de Drago avait été, pendant un court moment, la pire chose qui pouvait interrompre leurs moments câlins. Jusqu'à une certaine journée d'Avril, faisant penser à un mauvais poisson en retard, où la malédiction avait commencée.

Une sorte de maléfice semblait, en effet, sévir sur la terre des sorciers légendaires. À chaque fois que Ronald Weasley apparaissait sur la côte française, annoncé ou non, son arrivée était toujours marquée par l'interruption dans l'œuf d'une occupation peu orthodoxe. Au pire des moments, son doigt actionnerait la sonnette ou son poing tomberait sur la porte, si le courant avait sauté. L'horreur suprême avait été atteinte lorsqu'une fois, en tentant probablement d'établir un record d'endurance, Drago avait lâché la rampe dans le plaisir intense en sursautant après que le carillon eut raisonné dans la demoiselle de pierres, et ce, après plus d'une heure de tortures douces.

Aussi, Ron tombait-il toujours sur deux hommes hilares au comportement étrange, sans jamais comprendre les subtilités de leurs plaisanteries. Aujourd'hui, le cadet des Weasley avait du mal à saisir comment la perspective de lire pouvait rendre si hystérique... Il songea, au fond, que l'héritier des Malfoy était une sorte d'Hermione au masculin au niveau du savoir, alors, pour ce qu'il en savait, cela devait bien être possible...

Le survivant s'approcha du canapé et donna une tape contre l'épaule du Serpentard qui essuyait, au fur et à mesure, les larmes qui sortaient de sous ses paupières closes. Aucun d'eux n'ignorait la visite du cadet des Weasley, prévue ce jour-là. L'Auror était même censé rester la nuit pour respecter la tradition stipulant que le futur marié ne devait pas partager la couche de la future mariée la veille de la cérémonie. Hermione y tenait beaucoup. Eux-mêmes avaient d'ailleurs vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien du cadeau qu'ils allaient leur offrir le lendemain, au mariage. Ils n'avaient besoin que de quelques minutes, mais rien à rien faire, Ronald Weasley s'immisçait toujours entre eux et leurs désirs. Et Drago ne pouvait pas regarder son air hébété sans un semblant de pitié qui ne faisait que raviver son rire extatique en tombant sur le visage de son amant, tout aussi ravagé que lui par le comique de la situation.

Excepté que, cette fois, les lacs mercures de ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas une forêt paisible et amusée, mais des fourrés sombres et dilatés. Son rire perdit de la vigueur. Harry exhalait l'envie par tous les pores et ses propres reins ne s'apaisaient pas suite à son moment de liesse et réclamaient à corps et à cris la chair halée du Gryffondor en repas. Les doigts de son amant enlacèrent son bras et l'aidèrent à se relever puis à le suivre, oubliant tous les tabous habituellement infranchissables devant ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ? s'interloqua leur invité.

Allant à l'encontre des sommations de son homme qui le poussait dans le dos, tout de même embarrassé par sa perversité, Drago s'arrêta sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier et laissa un ronronnement joyeux rouler dans sa gorge.

\- J'espère que tu maîtrise le sort d'insonorisation, Weasley ! Ça risque d'être bruyant !

L'Auror fronça les sourcils avant de virer au rouge offusqué en comprenant, enfin, le mystère protégé par toutes ces messes-basses.

\- Mais... Je croyais qu'on était censé faire abstinence pendant un mariage ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ça n'est valable que pour les mariés, répondit Drago. Et, ajouta-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de la balustrade, vois-tu une alliance à mon doigt ? Non, monsieur !

\- Mais...

\- Il est hors de question qu'on soit solidaires pour tes beaux yeux ! N'insiste pas !

L'héritier des Malfoy se relança d'un bond joyeux dans les marches et disparut bientôt à l'étage supérieur. Harry était tout aussi rouge que son frère de cœur, mais de gêne.

\- Harry ? Je vais commencer sans toi, si tu ne viens pas !

À ces mots, tout embarras quitta le survivant qui haussa les épaules.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Tu sais ce que c'est. Choisissez n'importe quelle chambre, monsieur le marié !

\- Futur marié ! rectifia inutilement Ron alors que son ami d'enfance avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Quoi qu'on en dise, Malfoy et son manque d'éducation le surclassait dans toutes les catégories de « _chiantitude chiantissime_ ».

* * *

Si la veille avait été emprunte de légèreté et de rires, « _La tempête_ » fut plongée dans l'effervescence dès les premières heures du jour qui suivit l'arrivée de Ron dans la demeure des deux sorciers, parmi les plus célèbres du monde magique. Pour se faire pardonner de leur lamentable accueil, Harry avait suggéré à son frère de cœur, une fois la soirée bien avancée, qu'ils fêtent l'union approchante dans un restaurant moldu de la commune bien connu des deux amants.

Ignorant toute notion de pitié, Drago n'avait pas rentré les griffes face à la perplexité du cadet des Weasley devant la carte, nécessitant précisions sur précisions : le blond avait oublié à quoi lui-même ressemblait dans la même situation quelques mois plus tôt quand il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un établissement moldu. Et, malgré les recommandations d'Hermione avant que cet arrangement de séparation d'une nuit ne soit décidé, la soirée s'était vite métamorphosée en une sorte d'enterrement de vie de garçon.

Chose exceptionnelle, pourtant : en rentrant à la demoiselle de pierres, Drago avait même gracieusement accepté de déboucher, de son propre chef, une des meilleures bouteilles qui trônait encore dans leurs réserves personnelles et en avait versé la première rasade aérée dans la coupe du roux plutôt que dans la sienne. Sous le regard appréciateur d'Harry, les anciens ennemis avaient trinqué et Ron, alors encore conscient de ses faits et gestes, avait longuement écouté les conseils de l'héritier des Malfoy en admettant sa totale ignorance sur les codes de ce genre de cérémonie. Hermione était assurée d'avoir un fiancé élégant devant l'autel... Si jamais, son fiancé arrivait un jour à et autel.

Car, bien évidemment, ce qui ne devait être qu'un seul verre de félicitations sincères s'était multiplié par deux, puis par trois, puis par autant de bouteilles que de verres et en un coma de cuvage bien travaillé qui les avait conduit jusqu'au début d'après-midi suivant. À seulement une heure du dit mariage, et donc, en pleine panique, ou presque.

Devant le grand miroir collé au revers de la porte de la chambre blanche, Drago, dans un superbe ensemble comprenant un pantalon noir tiré à quatre épingles, une chemise blanche légère recouverte d'une élégante et éternelle veste noire passe-partout que l'on pouvait revêtir en cape sur les seules épaules en cas de grosse chaleur, arrangeait la finition de son col autour de sa jugulaire dorée par le soleil d'été.

À l'abri de tous les regards, l'héritier des Malfoy retrouvait une de ses habitudes indestructibles d'aristocrate narcissique et s'admirait plus qu'il ne s'inspectait dans la glace, adoptant des poses ayant nécessité des années de pratique, littéralement. Une sorte de fierté le gorgeait alors d'arrogance : on ne s'en lassait jamais.

Seulement, le Prince des Serpentards avait parfois tendance à se prendre au jeu plus que de raison et à oublier qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans un manoir luxueux ni dans un dortoir qui le vénérait tout entier, mais dans une villa cossue au bord de la mer, sous le même toit que deux Gryffondors enragés dans la pièce à l'autre bout du palier. Et l'univers n'allait pas tarder à le lui rappeler avec l'ironie mordante qui lui servait d'humour.

Un cri déchirant le fit presque sursauter. Ses sourcils se froncèrent singulièrement au même titre que sa bouche se pinça en une ligne tendue. Un soupir d'agacement lui échappa. Le rituel d'admiration était l'un de ses préférés. La frustration qu'il en retirait une fois interrompu atteignait presque les mêmes sommets que celle conséquente à l'arrêt brutal d'un câlin avec son homme. Drago pouvait se détailler sous toutes les coutures pendant des heures ! Qu'était ce beuglement inharmonieux ? Les gosses sur la plage perturbaient suffisamment le calme environnant pour que quelqu'un ressente le besoin de trouver une autre alternative au sein même de cette maison !

L'homme secoua la tête et s'apprêta à reprendre son observation depuis le début. Il recula brusquement de deux pas : la porte venait de s'entrouvrir. Le blond décocha son regard le plus méprisant à la tête flottante de son amant, seul élément de son être à pénétrer dans la pièce. Son visage arborait un air embêté et amusé tout à la fois.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ? On aurait, comme qui dirait, besoin de tes services avec le marié.

\- Futur marié ! rectifia une voix dans le lointain.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Obtenir des faveurs de sa part était un défi pour tout le monde, excepté pour le survivant : quand cela ne passait pas par le lit, il piquait automatiquement sa curiosité avec ses tournures de phrases. Cela l'embêtait franchement d'être aussi manipulable... À la base, un tel trait de caractère aurait dû lui servir à percer les mystères de l'univers. Au lieu de quoi, une fois de plus, l'héritier des Malfoy faisait honte aux forces créatrices de sa personne en s'abaissant à s'intriguer avec un simple beuglement animal et une réquisition en urgence de ses talents par son amant qu'il suivit, perplexe, jusque dans la chambre d'amis, de l'autre coté du palier.

Harry s'écarta pour le laisser entrer en premier. Il peinait de plus en plus à retenir une sorte de fou rire nerveux pour une obscure raison... Qui lui apparut aussi clairement qu'une épiphanie dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil des appartements temporaires du cadet des Weasley.

\- Merlin, tu te fous de ma gueule, Weasley ? souffla-t-il.

Dans son dos, le survivant éclata de rire, abaissant encore davantage la tête honteuse de son frère de cœur, en conséquence. Incrédule, Drago le détailla la bouche entrouverte d'affliction profonde. Il se souvenait du costume d'épouvantail que la roux avait revêtu lors de la soirée de Noël en quatrième année à l'occasion du Trophée des Trois sorciers, enfin quatre... Bref, cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais ce que l'Auror lui présentait maintenant était au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu cauchemarder en tant qu'amoureux de classe et, somme toute, de mode.

Imitant un costume moldu de mauvaise fabrication, l'ensemble de la robe sorcière, ou du moins le blond imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'un habit sorcier, était taillé dans le même tissu brun à l'écossaise, aux carreaux tracés d'épaisses lignes blanches entremêlées de fils rouges dégrossis qui se désolidarisaient, à certains endroits, de ses points de coutures. Quelques empiècements en velours dégarni rapiéçaient le tout. Depuis la taille jusqu'en dessous des genoux, le tissu formait une sorte de cloche, semblable au muguet, avant de s'étrécir en deux jambes de pantalon qui ne couvraient même pas la cheville, un peu comme si le couturier était parti pour un kilt avant de changer d'avis en cours de confection. Un jabot de dentelle jaunie et miteuse repassait au col, pour ne rien arranger, par-dessus une sorte de veston noir d'où les fils décousus pendouillaient comme autant de lianes dans une jungle.

Les manches de la... _veste_ ? Était-ce vraiment une veste ? Drago se demandait bien quel nom convenait à une horreur pareille. Le résultat n'en changerait pas d'un poil pour autant, mais c'était, encore une fois, pure curiosité et, peut-être même, utile, histoire de ne jamais se retrouver avec ceci sur le dos une seule fois dans sa vie, même une fois sénile et grisonnant.

Suivant le même principe que le pantalon, les manches ressemblaient à des boudins gonflables de plastique et se refermaient avec un élastique qui, devenu apparent sous le tissu élimé, serrait les poignets en coupant probablement la circulation sanguine jusque dans l'extrémité des phalanges du roux, devenues blanches. Ou bien était-ce l'effroi qui avait cet effet glacial ? En tout cas, cela ne devait pas être bon pour la santé de flotter dans pareil ensemble comme un nageur à la dérive au milieu d'un banc de requins. Qui savait quel genre de maladie on pouvait y contracter ? L'amour-propre n'était pas en reste et prenait un sacré coup, si ce n'était pas fatal, rien qu'à l'idée de sortir avec ce truc sur soi...

\- C'est ma mère, se justifia le roux. Ça appartenait à... Je ne sais plus à qui ça appartenait.

\- Même sous l'influence d'un _Impero_ , je n'aurais jamais accepté de porter une telle chose en public.

\- Je n'ai jamais accepté de le porter non plus ! Elle a dû échanger le costume que j'avais choisi contre... _ça._

La voix de l'Auror se brisa sur la fin en un pitoyable gémissement. Il se retourna vers le miroir à pied pour s'assurer, probablement pour la millième fois, que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, tandis qu'Harry, sur le palier, ne revenait toujours pas de son rire.

Drago fit volte-face en soupirant, direction la chambre blanche.

\- Eh ! Le témoin ! Remonte les manches et aide-le à sortir de ce costume d'Halloween ! ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître.

Harry prit donc le relais auprès de Ron, tantôt catastrophé tantôt révolté, et le dépêtra rapidement de toutes les couches miteuses de la robe de sorcier à la sauce Molly Weasley.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma propre mère m'ait fait ça ! Non, mais, regarde ça ! Si elle ne veut pas que j'épouse Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur message que ça !

\- Je crois que ta mère ne perdrait pas son temps à te saboter, déclara le survivant. Cette tenue a probablement une grande valeur sentimentale pour elle.

\- C'est ça ! Et son fils, lui, peut se payer la honte de sa vie le jour de son mariage ! Pas de problème !

\- Et Hermione ? Tu sais à quoi ressemble sa robe ou en a-t-elle aussi fait tout un secret ?

\- Non, je n'en sais rien ! De toute façon, quoi que je mette j'aurais toujours l'air du pauvre type qui ne vaut pas un clou à côté d'elle ! Autant l'admettre tout de suite et me foutre un sac poubelle sur la tête d'entrée de jeu... Et où a disparu ton mec, sérieusement ?!

Le sorcier légendaire reposa le dernier élément du costume sur le couvre-lit tandis que Ron nouait précipitamment le lien de son peignoir de bain dans une nervosité extrême.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le héla Harry.

Juste à ce moment, le blond émergeait de leur chambre, les bras chargés de cintres soutenant des enveloppes plastiques. Quelques cravates étaient coincées entre ses dents. En passant près de son amant, il somma ce dernier de les lui prendre d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Ce que je fais ? Ton boulot de témoin, ronchonna-t-il. Weasley, choisis-en un et passe-le ! On n'a pas le temps !

\- Drago, je ne veux pas être méchant, mais... Tu as remarqué la différence de taille entre vous deux ? releva Harry.

\- Ils sont tous à sa taille.

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- Weasley, active-toi et enfile un de ces costumes ! Vite ! L'heure tourne !

Réagissant enfin, l'Auror se saisit de l'ensemble des cintres et se précipita dans la salle de bains attenante à ses appartements temporaires. Drago secoua la tête. Harry le dévisageait d'incrédulité, réclamant silencieusement une explication valable.

\- L'éducation aristocrate a du bon parfois, sourit le blond. À chaque célébration, les hommes ont au moins trois costumes de rechange et les femmes autant de robes, pour pallier à ce genre de crises justement. À croire que je l'avais senti venir.

\- Quand as-tu acheté ça ?

\- Je me suis permis de demander les mensurations de son fiancé à Hermione. Elle a tout de suite accepté.

\- En somme, tu étais responsable d'habiller Ron depuis le début, si je comprends bien ?

\- En somme... Oui.

Une exclamation rageuse à propos de boutons de manchette récalcitrants leur parvint de la salle de bains. Aussitôt, l'héritier des Malfoy se dévoua à la tâche, autrement, aucun d'entre eux ne serait à l'heure à la cérémonie. Il toqua deux fois à la porte et attendit le feu-vert de Ron pour entrer. La porte ne s'était pas refermée derrière lui de cinq minutes que l'aristocrate ressortait déjà, les traits réjouis.

\- Je crois que c'est le bon, annonça la voix du cadet des Weasley.

La démarche fière, l'Auror s'exposa enfin aux regards de tous. Aucun doute, l'ensemble lui seyait bien mieux que le ridicule costume interverti par Molly Weasley. Ironique, tout de même, qu'une sélection de Malfoy convienne à la race des belettes rousses. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas : un pantalon gris en coton, tirant sur le noir profond, une chemise légèrement pâlie, comme si elle avait été laissée trop longtemps au soleil, une simple cravate couleur taupe et un veston sombre aux arabesques en jersey qui se démarquaient par leur capacité à refléter la lumière qui complétait le tout. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, depuis le mariage de son frère Bill, Ronald Weasley avait atteint une certaine sorte d'élégance et s'en régalait avec un large sourire appréciateur et de fréquents hochements de tête.

\- Le marié est prêt ! conclut Harry.

\- Futur marié, rectifia le cadet des Weasley.

\- J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour les cheveux, mais bon, on peut dire qu'il est prêt, déclara Drago.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?

\- Ce sont des cheveux de pauvre et ils sont roux. Mais bon, il ne faudrait pas trop exagérer, après tout, c'est la journée de ta fiancée.

Ron cligna des yeux et sourit méchamment à son frère de cœur.

\- Harry ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'adore le fait que tu sois heureux... Mais je ne peux toujours pas le supporter.

\- Certains jours, moi non plus, rit l'élu.

L'héritier des Malfoy découvrit son poignet et révéla une superbe montre argentée à la matière un peu « poudrée », de sorte que l'ensemble ne « claque » pas trop.

\- Et tu te maries dans moins de vingt minutes, maintenant, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oh ! Merde !

L'Auror les dépassa en courant et se précipita dans les escaliers laissant un Harry hilare derrière lui qui posa des yeux d'une infinie admiration tendre sur son amant.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable.

Le regard mercure du Serpentard se fixa sur le sol du sorcier légendaire. Un de ses sourcils se haussa narquoisement. L'élu plissa les paupières et inspecta sa propre tenue, interrogateur. Pourtant, il pensait avoir fait le bon choix en optant pour une tenue simple et sobre : noire, avec une chemise bleu nuit et un veston en coton noir, dans lequel se coinçait une cravate marine. Il avait même pris soin de discipliner ses cheveux autant que possible. Ils seraient tous redressés tel un pelage de porc-épic d'ici au début de la cérémonie, mais au moins l'effort était là. Rien à faire, le visage de Drago se tendait à la seconde en une expression de profonde lassitude.

\- C'est un truc de Gryffondor de ne pas savoir s'habiller ou c'est juste que vous êtes une bande d'incapables sans aucune classe ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ?

\- Ton nœud de cravate, littéralement.

Harry soupira et entreprit de défaire l'emmêlement compliqué de sa présentation soudainement moins classieuse. L'héritier des Malfoy secoua la tête et écarta ses mains du tissu.

\- Attends, attends ! Je vais te le faire sinon Hermione peut attendre longtemps.

\- J'espère qu'elle sera en blanc.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle sera en blanc. Aucune fille n'est à ce point à cheval sur les traditions si c'est pour, au final, ne pas respecter la plus grande de toutes : la blancheur de la robe.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Et savoir faire un nœud de cravate correctement, ça vaut combien de points ? Quelle que soit la réponse, je crois que je te dépasse largement au score.

\- Vraiment ? ronronna l'élu en se collant à son homme. Ça peut aisément se régler. Et je n'aurais même pas besoin de savoir faire un nœud de cravate, juste de savoir l'attacher à une tête de lit.

Les dents blanches du Serpentard crochetèrent sa lèvre inférieure, ses iris se dilatant de désir. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent à seulement quelques millimètres.

\- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous vous tapiez les fesses l'un de l'autre. En revanche, si ça me met en retard à mon propre mariage, ça me dérange beaucoup plus, les arrêta une voix. Vous avez toute la vie devant vous pour vous ligoter avec des cravates comme deux pervers, maintenant ramenez-vous !

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent en grimaçant d'amusement tandis que Ron reprenait le chemin du rez-de-chaussé en surveillant, par-dessus son épaule, si le couple le suivait.

\- Je commence à croire qu'on vous apprend à habituer les gens à une allure de bourrins beuglards pour mieux les tromper avec votre pas de félin aux moments opportuns dans votre foutue maison de Gryffondor, grommela Drago.

\- Et moi qu'il y a un cours de maîtrise de la critique généralisée et de la mauvaise foi porté à un niveau d'excellence sur la tutelle de Rogue dans votre cursus de Serpentard.

Le blond lui donna un mauvais coup d'épaule en ricanant, prouvant son point.

Au final, il fallut encore franchir deux crises majeures concernant, premièrement, le trou de mémoire de Ron concernant le texte de ses vœux de mariage, et, deuxièmement, l'oubli dans toute cette folie du cadeau de mariage du couple, avant que les trois sorciers ne pussent enfin transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

* * *

\- Aïe !

\- Pardon.

\- Ginny ! Fais attention, voyons ! Ne tâche pas sa robe avec du sang !

\- Je l'ai à peine effleurée, maman ! Elle est juste trop nerveuse pour se détendre ! Et puis, c'est sous le jupon, ça ne se verra même pas !

La mise au point avec Molly achevée, Ginny s'accroupit de nouveau à côté du piédestal sur lequel la née moldue était perchée pour permettre à ses petites mains d'entreprendre la dernière retouche sur l'ourlet de la robe. La benjamine des Weasley faillit, une seconde fois, piquer la peau laiteuse de sa belle-sœur lorsqu'un frisson parcourut la jambe de celle-ci.

\- Hermione, veux-tu te détendre, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont arrivés ? demanda désespérément la brune.

La mère Weasley l'attrapa doucement par les épaules.

\- Pas encore, ma chérie. Ils ne vont plus tarder j'en suis sûre.

De son calme olympien de mère poule, Molly replaça une des mèches d'Hermione derrière son oreille découverte. Celle-ci glissa aussitôt sur la peau blanche et se replaça juste à côté de la tempe, à sa place originelle, en une seule bande de ruban quasiment doré. Le geste servait davantage à la rassurer que pour parfaire une coiffure déjà terminée depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils devraient déjà être là !

\- Étant donné que Ron veut te prendre pour femme plus que tout au monde, ça ne peut venir que d'une seule chose selon moi, commenta Ginny comme une évidence.

\- Laquelle ?

La rousse s'immobilisa un moment, ses pupilles olive traduisant une petite surprise malgré son air naturel. Le stress limitait apparemment les moyens cognitifs de cette femme brillante qui ne pouvait plus se séparer de la ride d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils de son visage, impatiente comme jamais pour connaître la suite.

\- Harry, répondit Ginny. Il aura voulu jouer avec Malfoy jusqu'à la dernière minute. Comme d'habitude.

\- Ginny ! la réprimanda sa mère. Je ne t'ai pas éduquée de la sorte ! Fini l'ourlet de cette robe au lieu de médire ! Je vais aller voir comment les choses se passent sous le chapiteau.

Molly sortit de la pièce, la rousse pouffa et agita un peu le jupon de la robe pour reprendre sa couture. Hermione ne considérait pas cette situation aussi divertissante que sa nouvelle belle-sœur, bien au contraire, et trépignait presque sur place.

\- Remarque, l'inverse est aussi possible, ajouta la rousse.

\- Ils pourraient maîtriser leurs ardeurs ! Au moins pour le jour de mon mariage.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont invité Ron à venir voir, qui sait ?

\- Ah !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent d'un rire teinté de dégoût bon enfant. L'idée d'imaginer l'Auror face à une telle scène les régalait toutes deux autant qu'elle les horrifiait. Pourtant, l'amusement de la brune fut de courte durée tant les pensées s'entrechoquaient entre elles dans son crâne.

\- J'espère qu'il ne change pas d'avis, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu plaisantes, là ? Tu ne le connais pas ton Ron après tout ce temps ?

\- Si... Mais... On ne sait jamais...

\- Quoi ? Il sera nerveux, comme tout le monde, effectivement. Mais dis-toi qu'Harry et Drago sont de l'autre côté avec lui. À eux deux, ils maîtrisent toutes les techniques de fuite possibles et imaginables. Ron ne s'en sortira pas si facilement.

\- Tu as raison, encore, sourit la brune. Tu tiens la forme !

\- Je sais, se vanta l'autre. Allez tourne-toi que je vois ce que ça donne.

La née moldue obéit et baissa les yeux sur sa bague de fiançailles. Elle se mit à la triturer machinalement tandis que la benjamine des Weasley repositionnait le bas du jupon sous la couche supérieure de la robe. La mètre autour du cou, la rousse se recula de quelques pas et sourit, satisfaite.

\- Tu vas la garder ?

Hermione releva la tête, perplexe.

\- Ta bague, précisa Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ça ne sera pas pratique pour mettre l'alliance sur le moment, mais après, ça fera très « cachet », conseilla une voix traînante.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte des « coulisses », Drago Malfoy inspectait les deux femmes en train de revoir les derniers préparatifs. Tout l'air comprimé dans les poumons de la future mariée sembla sortir en une seule et profonde expiration qui dessina un clair soulagement sur son visage.

\- Rassurée ?

Hermione acquiesça avant de le fusiller de ses pupilles couleur châtaigne sans aucune merci du haut de son piédestal.

\- Petit problème d'habillement, expliqua le sorcier. Mais tout est réglé.

\- Ma mère a encore essayé de lui refiler le vieux costume d'un de nos ancêtres ? devina Ginny.

\- Le pire est d'imaginer que cette chose était considérée comme à la mode à une époque, confirma le blond.

\- Je sais, c'est affreux.

\- Cette horreur gît sur un couvre-lit, en France : il n'y a plus à s'en inquiéter.

\- Dommage que Ron soit le dernier de la fratrie qui pouvait encore rentrer là-dedans, se moqua la rousse. Mais tant mieux, personne ne sera plus obligé de supporter cette horreur dans son placard.

L'héritier des Malfoy pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Hermione ne se mêlait pas à leur conversation, à l'encontre de ses principes d'oiseau extraverti. Son attitude transpirait de malaise. Là-haut, sur son estrade, elle ressemblait à une flamme vacillante sur une bougie prête à s'éteindre.

\- Hermione, tu es magnifique, sourit-il. Mais tu ferais mieux de tomber dans les pommes _après_ être descendue de cette chaise.

La née moldue pouffa de rire. Elle couvrit une partie de son visage un peu pâle de sa main faiblarde. Elle donna l'autre à Ginny qui la soutint comme un pilier infaillible dans sa descente de piédestal. Lorsqu'elle fut au hauteur humaine, Drago promena son regard sur la robe d'un air satisfait et, pour être tout à fait honnête, admiratif.

\- Au moins une qui sait comment s'habiller à Gryffondor.

La benjamine des Weasley fronça les sourcils et le considéra d'un air mauvais, comme si elle prétendait d'avoir mal entendu ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche de serpent. Le blond la détailla de la tête aux pieds et hocha la tête.

\- Pardon, deux, rectifia-t-il.

\- Merci, Drago, ironisa la rousse. Tu peux aller attendre sous le chapiteau avec les autres.

\- J'ai un présent de mariage à remettre à la mariée.

\- Il y a une table prévue pour ça. Sous le chapiteau.

\- Je me devais de le lui remettre en main propre. J'aime me démarquer de la masse de temps à autre.

\- Tu avais surtout envie de voir la robe.

\- Touché.

\- Le chapiteau t'attends, se moqua la benjamine des Weasley.

\- C'est bon, Ginny. Drago peut rester. S'il m'explique pourquoi Harry n'est pas venu avec lui ?

\- Il ne veut pas gâcher la surprise.

La brune prit une grande inspiration, marquant sa compréhension. Au même moment, Molly Weasley reparut dans le Terrier, masquant difficilement son excitation montante. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à la présence de l'héritier des Malfoy auprès des deux jeunes femmes mais s'obligea à en revenir rapidement. De son bras potelé, elle tendit un superbe bouquet de fleurs blanches délicatement relevées par deux roses pâles et une feuille de couleur pervenche autour de l'ensemble des tiges fraîches.

Maladroite d'angoisse, Hermione ne l'attrapa pas à temps. Par chance, une main pâle eut le bon réflexe et récupéra le dernier accessoire de la mariée à quelques centimètres du sol. Drago s'inclina en le lui déposa dans ses mains tremblantes. La jeune nerveuse en fit de même pour le remercier et écarta un pan de sa robe de ses jambes.

\- Je vais aller avertir les garçons que tu es prête.

\- Drago ! Attends !

Le blond se retourna vers la mariée. Cette dernière fit un signe de tête à sa demoiselle d'honneur rousse. Ginny déposa les quelques affaires de coiffure entre ses mains sur une luxueuse coiffeuse dans un coin et s'éclipsa discrètement à la suite de sa mère. Devant toutes ces précautions, Drago sut, à l'instant, la question qui allait franchir ses lèvres rosées, et qui cette interrogation concernait parmi tous les hommes invités à la cérémonie.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est là ? demanda-t-elle.

Une expression peinée servit de premier indice à la jeune femme qui, pourtant, insista en s'enfonçant dans la brèche qu'elle venait de créer.

\- Est-ce que Théodore est là ?

\- Comme presque toujours depuis neuf mois, dit Drago. Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre, Drago. De tous les jours qui auront une grande importance dans nos vies, aujourd'hui est, malheureusement, le jour durant lequel il risquait le moins d'apparaître.

Une contrariété mélancolique s'afficha sur les traits de la future mariée. Elle se sentait probablement très stupide de penser à ce genre de choses en pareille occasion.

\- C'est une marque de respect de sa part. Il ne veut pas gâcher ton moment.

\- Je comprends. J'aurais juste voulu que...

\- Je sais. Mais pense plutôt au roux qui t'attend maintenant au bout de l'allée. Il est habillé comme un prince.

\- Merci, Drago. Vraiment. Ton calme est une chose précieuse pour nous, aujourd'hui.

\- Apparemment c'est mon rôle aujourd'hui : jouer le témoin sans en être un.

\- Tu fais du très bon travail.

Le Serpentard s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant la future mariée qui sembla s'en amuser. Puis, le sorcier glissa une main à l'intérieur de son élégante veste noire et en sortit une petite boîte grise tenant dans sa paume, enrubannée de larges bandes de tulle blanc. Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, il la déposa sur le recoin de la coiffeuse, près des brosses en bois, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers la jeune femme.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas présent, mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il ne fera que penser à toi toute cette journée. Ce cadeau est sa façon à lui de te souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Je te crois. Mais... J'espère quand même le revoir un jour. Théodore est un ami fantastique. Unique en son genre.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, confirma Drago.

\- Non, bien au contraire.

L'héritier des Malfoy acquiesça et fit volte-face, se préparant à sortir de la pièce pour aller, effectivement, annoncer aux deux autres de Gryffondors que tout se mettait en marche dès à présent. La voix d'Hermione l'interrompit.

\- Drago ?

Il se retourna. Entre ses mains blanches et tremblantes de nervosité, Hermione avait saisi le paquet du fils Nott. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je suis arrivé avec ton meilleur ami fuyard.

\- Il y a neuf mois, ça aurait probablement été le cas, mais plus maintenant. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là. Toi aussi, tu es un ami remarquable.

\- La journée n'est pas encore terminée. Attends un peu avant de me jeter des fleurs.

\- Je crois en toi.

L'homme fut obligé de s'incliner une énième fois avant de se retirer pour de bon à la recherche de son homme à lui, perdu au milieu des convives sous le chapiteau, et probablement déjà en train de piquer quelques en-cas à droite et à gauche.

Seule, pour la première fois de la journée, la née moldue se retrouva sans distraction face à ses angoisses les plus profondes. À croire que le silence les ramenait à la surface plus sûrement que jamais, un peu comme le brouhaha incessant qui lui parvenait de l'extérieur en une sorte de bourdonnement épuisant. Ici, Hermione était dans une sorte de cocon protecteur du monde extérieur, mais nid de ses doutes. Le dernier qu'elle aurait avant de devenir la femme de quelqu'un et de renaître, selon la tradition, dans une nouvelle vie en tant que femme accomplie et prête à entretenir son propre foyer. Elle était capable de toutes ces choses, bien sûr, mais la brune sentait l'angoisse monter sans discontinuer ni aucun plafond. Les larmes lui montaient presque aux yeux alors que son estomac, vide et désespérément noué depuis la veille, se retournait en tous sens en se débattant avec sa conscience qui lui soufflait presque son erreur à l'oreille. Ce jour était supposé être le plus beau de sa vie. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de ne s'être jamais sentie aussi mal ?

Inconsciemment, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la petite boîte enrubannée alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la première chaise présente, près de la coiffeuse, soudainement prise d'une faiblesse. Pourquoi était-elle comme cela ? Où était son sang de Gryffondor quand elle en avait besoin ? Ron était l'homme de sa vie, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Il n'y avait aucune raison valable ! À moins que...

Lentement, Hermione défit les liens qui maintenaient le couvercle bien en place, puis, après avoir reposé les rubans sur la coiffeuse, ôta le couvercle. Elle retint son souffle en découvrant une superbe broche en or, sertie de rubis, représentant un lion majestueux posant la patte sur une bille d'onyx représentant probablement un royaume, voire le monde. C'était le symbole du pouvoir et de la royauté incontestable, de la fierté inconditionnelle... Tout ce qu'elle exécrait, en fait.

La jeune femme manipula l'objet encore et encore entre ses mains, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Quelque chose lui disait que ce symbolisme n'était pas innocent.

Lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt tant sa belle-sœur s'absorbait dans le bijou d'une fabrication incroyablement méticuleuse. Une colère sourde rugit en elle : une sorte de sentiment contradictoire à ce qui aurait dû prendre place aujourd'hui flottait dans cette pièce. Et rien, ô grand rien, ne pouvait lui déplaire plus que cela.

Pourtant, quand la lionne de Gryffondor se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, toutes ses hésitations disparurent. Ces prunelles-là étaient celles de la détermination, de la droiture et de l'amour infaillible, cachées derrière un voile quasiment opaque de nervosité qui faussait le tout. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. À son tour, elle admira la broche.

\- Qui t'offre ça ? Drago ?

\- Théodore.

La rousse pinça les lèvres en une moue rageuse avant de secouer la tête, soudainement contrariée.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? S'il tient tant à toi, il devrait se battre pour toi. Pas mener ce genre d'actions qui, sous des apparences innocentes, affectent plus la vie qu'on ne le pense.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser tomber ton frère, Ginny, trancha calmement la née moldue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- C'est parfaitement ce que tu as voulu dire.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent durement dans le silence tangible. Hermione, malgré la pâleur de son visage, ne plia pas.

\- J'aime Ron. Dans une minute, je vais me lever, sortir de cet endroit et aller lui dire « _oui_ ». Parce que c'est la vie que je veux. Ce n'est pas une broche en or reçue à quelques minutes de la cérémonie qui me fera changer d'avis. Un baiser et des aveux sincères n'ont pas réussi à le faire. Ça ne pèse pas dans la balance.

\- Alors pourquoi hésites-tu si ce n'est pas Nott qui joue avec tes sentiments ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ou, en fait, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas me l'expliquer.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Ron. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur, pas autant du moins... Je devrais juste avoir envie de courir à pleines jambes, là-dehors, vers lui, et de me jeter dans ses bras... Je ne sais pas.

\- Il paraît que ce moment d'antichambre est décisif dans l'avenir d'une mariée. Maintenant, tu comprends sûrement pourquoi.

\- Oui. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec Théodore.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Je veux dire... Ce présent ressemble beaucoup à une sorte de carte de la dernière chance à mes yeux.

\- Ça n'en est pas une, la détrompa Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Théodore n'est plus qui il était pendant la guerre. Il est comme nous : fatigué. Il n'a plus la force de se battre. S'il l'avait eue, déjà neuf mois auparavant, je suis à peu près sûre que je n'épouserai pas Ron aujourd'hui. J'étais prête à tout quitter, et il le savait parfaitement. Il aurait pu... Il n'a rien tenté. Au lieu d'essayer de me rendre heureuse par ses propres moyens, il m'a redirigée vers Ron. Parce qu'il se sent incapable d'apporter le bonheur à quelqu'un si son propre bonheur se fonde sur une chimère. Depuis qu'Harry et Drago sont revenus... Lui est parti. Et ça n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui se bat.

\- Quelle attitude est-ce, alors ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- L'attitude de quelqu'un qui fuit. Il reviendra peut-être un jour, comme Harry et Drago l'ont fait, mais... Je n'ai pas à attendre qu'il le fasse, je n'en ai pas envie. Ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose : c'est Ron. Ç'a toujours été lui, ça le restera, à jamais.

Après avoir laissé échappé un soupir, Hermione se saisit à nouveau de la boîte et y déposa précautionneusement la broche avant de reposer le couvercle par-dessus et de la repousser sur la coiffeuse. Là, elle pivota face au miroir et se répéta, mentalement, une série d'encouragements en inspectant les changements de couleurs sur son visage. Il ne devait rester aucune trace de pâleur.

Le reflet de Ginny apparut bientôt derrière elle, une pince-peigne d'où se dégageait un voile vaporeux entre ses mains. Hermione croisa son regard dans la glace et acquiesça. L'instant d'après, le voile finissait de recouvrir sa coiffure.

* * *

Harry se tendit sensiblement en sentant une main trouver son épaule. En apercevant la chevelure dorée et aérienne sur le crâne de l'importun, il se détendit et osa même dessiner un large sourire sur son visage bronzé.

\- Elle est sublime, lui annonça son amant.

\- Elle est en blanc ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fixes là-dessus ? On dirait que tu tiens au moins autant qu'elle aux traditions !

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne la vois pas dans une autre couleur, c'est tout. Même si je suis sûr que Ron l'aurait bien aimé en pervenche...

\- Ah ! Le fameux bal de Noël en quatrième année !

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? s'étonna le survivant.

\- Un peu que je m'en souviens ! J'aurais tout donné à l'époque pour avoir un uniforme comme celui de Krum, avec une fourrure noire attachée à l'épaulette comme une écharpe officielle.

\- Tu n'avais pas déjà quelque chose comme ça dans ton placard ? Je suis surpris.

Drago ricana discrètement. Savoir qu'il était toujours capable de surprendre son homme lui apportait une certaine satisfaction. Ils avaient encore des choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre et, avec un peu de chance, à travers ces moments privilégiés dans la pénombre, comme autrefois, ou sur l'oreiller, après une session d'extase, cœur ouvert à cœur ouvert. Et cette perspective le réjouissait énormément.

\- Remarque, il n'est jamais trop tard, poursuivit le sorcier légendaire. Peut-être que tu pourras t'en procurer un en Europe du Nord pour _notre_ mariage.

La paralysie s'empara du blond. Soudain, il perdit toute conscience de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux sous le chapiteau blanc aux décorations blanches, gris perle, rose pâle et bleu pervenche. Son esprit butait sur cette dernière phrase comme un disque rayé incapable de passer à la mesure suivante. Comment ? « _Leur_ » mariage ? D'où cela sortait-il ? Le survivant suggérait-il réellement cela ? Ou était-ce juste une blague pour le faire marcher, une blague dans laquelle il courait comme un fou au lieu de comprendre la subtilité ? Harry pensait-il vraiment, qu'un jour, ils seraient à la place de ces deux inséparables, en train de perdre leurs esprits et de toute remettre en cause chacun de leur côté pendant qu'on vérifiait pour eux le bon alignement des sièges le long de l'allée centrale ?

Drago déglutit. Il pouvait sentir toutes les couleurs, gracieusement donnée par la clémence de l'été, s'évader de sa peau translucide. Et Harry qui le regardait, sans rien dire, pour la première fois totalement aveugle au fait que ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait perdre pied et créait une sorte de panique en lui...

\- Harry !

Ginny venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout de l'allée centrale et agitait son bras à l'intention du survivant, appelé, maintenant, à son poste. Devant ce constat, les deux sorciers remarquèrent que presque tous les convives s'étaient installés dans leurs sièges.

Le survivant montra à la rousse qu'il avait saisi le message et caressa le dos de son amant avant de s'engager sur le tapis d'honneur pour rejoindre les coulisses où il s'apprêterait à prendre place sur l'estrade, derrière son frère de cœur, lui aussi sommé de se plier à l'appel. L'héritier des Malfoy le fixa jusqu'à-ce qu'il eut disparu et secoua durement la tête en clignant des yeux, incapable d'effacer cette expression d'hébétude de son visage. Lui qui pensait avoir franchi une sorte de pas en abordant un mariage sereinement... Retour à la case départ.

Secouant à nouveau la tête, Drago posa le pied sur le tapis central avant de s'arrêter et de faire brusquement un pas de côté contre les rangées de chaises. Il sourit à une vieille dame dont les genoux avaient failli devenir sa piste d'atterrissage et balbutia une profonde idiotie sur le fait de ne pas vouloir salir l'allée pour la mariée. Une de ses mains nerveuses frotta sa nuque et il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place. Il fut le dernier à s'asseoir, ou plutôt à se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, alors que Ron, Harry et les demoiselles d'honneur attendaient déjà l'entrée d'Hermione sur l'estrade.

À sa droite, Pansy se pencha un peu en avant et fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? grogna-t-elle. On dirait que tu as vu le Sinistros.

\- Non, non, ça va. Toute cette nervosité me monte à la tête, c'est tout.

\- Tu vas pouvoir assurer quand même ? s'inquiéta Blaise. Parce que je ne fais pas ça tout seul, je te préviens.

\- Comment ça, « je ne fais pas ça tout seul » ? Je suis devenue trop lourde pour ton pauvre corps d'homme ? l'agressa Pansy.

\- Mais non, chérie. Te reposer juste sur moi n'est pas bon pour ton dos, mentit habilement le sorcier basané. Si tu as Drago pour faire la balance, ça sera mieux.

\- Ça va aller, leur assura le blond.

Pansy Parkinson le jaugea méchamment tout en caressant doucement son immense ventre en un drôle de contraste. Elle n'avalait pas ses piètres explications même si elle ne risquait pas d'en demander davantage. La fin de sa grossesse excitait très facilement ses hormones susceptibles et hargneuses, la rendant tantôt irascible, tantôt triste à en crever. Le pire dans l'histoire était que, plus le bébé se traînait, plus Pansy avait du mal à le faire et plus elle devait avoir recours aux services de son homme, et ce dernier commençait à fatiguer. Pour être honnête, il était à deux doigts d'aller chercher le gosse lui-même... Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour chacun d'entre eux, aussi, le fils Zabini se contenta de lui adresser un sourire d'excuse et de reporter son attention, comme tout un chacun, sur l'attente nerveusement palpable de la mariée.

Sur l'estrade, les cheveux de Ron étaient devenus subitement trop clinquants pour son visage transparent. Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pointes et talons de pieds. Et Ginny, de l'autre côté, se penchait régulièrement vers l'allée centrale pour s'assurer de l'arrivée de la mariée.

Soudain, la musique annonçant l'arrivée d'Hermione s'éleva dans le chapiteau. Toute l'assemblée se leva d'un même mouvement, Pansy et ses deux béquilles un peu à la traîne, dans un bruit unique de raclement de chaises et de toux. Et tandis que l'ensemble des têtes s'illuminaient à l'approche de l'ombre sur le tapis, là où la mariée devait apparaître, Drago tourna la sienne vers son homme. Rien qu'à la façon dont la lumière s'emparait de ses traits et de ses pupilles vertes, il devinait que la jeune femme s'avançait, de plus en plus près. Sur le premier rang, juste devant lui, Molly Weasley ainsi qu'une femme ressemblant à une Hermione de trente ans de plus laissaient déjà couler leurs larmes sur leurs joues pomponnées.

\- Elle est sublime, murmura Pansy.

L'héritier des Malfoy le savait déjà. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, à cet instant, était la réaction de l'élu. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais tout l'appelait vers lui, l'homme le plus transparent de toute cette cérémonie dans son rôle de témoin. Il le regarda appuyer avec ses mains sur les deux épaules de son frère de cœur, le secouant un peu avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et, finalement, Ron esquissa un sourire de ses immenses dents, les yeux embués et les mains hyperactives autour de lui : les doigts s'emmêlant les uns dans les autres, les paumes collées l'une contre l'autre, s'agitant en éventail ou juste en admiration. Car Hermione était vraiment magnifique. Au bras de son père qui, malgré les poches sous ses yeux de n'avoir pas dormi pendant des semaines rien qu'à songer à une cérémonie magique plutôt que dans la petite église où ils se mariaient de générations moldues en générations moldues, semblait être le deuxième homme le plus heureux sur cette terre, juste derrière son gendre.

En blanc, effectivement, avec son bouquet entouré de bleu pervenche, les éclairages du chapiteau faisaient scintiller d'une vague discrète le satin de sa robe cintrée. Loin de ces tenues de princesses dont Hermione rêvait petite fille, la dentelle qui courait le long de ses gorges ornementait une parure de femme. Les fantaisies qui relevaient le blanc commençaient à partir de la ceinture où un ruban de dentelle resserrait la taille en fins cordons dans le dos plongeant, uniquement paré de quelques perles grises aussi fines que des poussières flottant dans l'atmosphère. Longues, les manches légères ne comportaient que quelques bandes de tissu ajouré sur sa peau laiteuse perlée de grains de beauté, et recouvraient le dessus de sa main, juste avant les phalanges, en un triangle élégant et peu strict. La parure de bijoux avait été destituée de son collier trop lourd. Ne restaient que les boucles d'oreilles pendantes : une seule barre d'argent terminée par un petit diamant, et la fétiche bague de fiançailles qui ne prendrait jamais un seul coup de vieux. La coiffure était une œuvre d'art, un chignon libre d'où s'échappaient des mèches saupoudrées d'or par l'éclairage, et au-dessus duquel un peigne à cheveux serti de pierres rappelant le bleu pervenche de son bouquet retenait le voile qu'elle avait, catégoriquement, refusé de rabattre sur son visage. Et quelle erreur aurait été commise autrement. Car le plus bel atout de sa tenue de mariée était incontestablement son sourire devenu resplendissant d'émotions à la vue de son fiancé sur l'estrade.

Alors que le cortège avançait d'un pas calme dans l'allée centrale, des papillons transparents emmenaient dans leur sillage une pluie bleu pervenche qui retombait sur le tapis en minuscules confettis pailletés devant la mariée. Drago en sentit un le frôler de ses ailes douces et tourner autour de lui comme lancé dans un jeu enthousiaste. Harry applaudissait en souriant extatiquement à cette vision divertissante, au même titre que Fleur Delacour, dans l'une des rangées, souffleuse de l'idée des papillons enchantés.

Hermione ne parvint pas à garder le masque de calme durant tout le chemin, cependant. Arrivée à à peine quelques mètres de l'estrade, son père ne l'avait même pas relâchée qu'elle se défaisait de son étreinte et trottinait joyeusement jusqu'à Ron qui s'empressa de la réceptionner dans ses bras puissants sous les rires de l'assemblée. « _Te voilà_ », déchiffra Drago sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils se rasseyaient tous et que le maître de cérémonie entamait son discours interminable, faisant trépigner d'impatience les deux amoureux sur l'estrade. Au final, les deux inséparables faillirent s'embrasser à plusieurs reprises et jaugèrent même, à un moment, les alliances dans les mains de leurs témoins respectifs, provoquant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité générale.

\- L'amour est joie. L'amour est cadeau. L'amour est don de la vie. Il doit être chéri et protégé comme le plus précieux des trésors. L'amour est enfant d'amour et amène au foyer qui accompagne l'homme le reste de ses jours durant. Il s'agit là du bien le plus difficile à trouver et du plus difficile à saisir. Mais si l'on est sûr de vouloir emprunter la même route avec quelqu'un, alors, tout devient possible. L'amour est quelqu'un qui sera capable de n'importe quoi pour vous sortir des plus mauvaises passes et pour vous accompagner dans votre joie. Le vrai est l'émotion que vous ne connaîtrez qu'une seule fois dans votre vie, avec une telle intensité. Il est celui qui impose le respect, autant des autres que de soi-même. Car il faut savoir se regarder l'un l'autre, non pas seulement comme une beauté à chérir, mais également comme une personne à laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Alors, en ce jour, je vous le demande. Hermione Granger, êtes-vous prête à accepter monsieur Ronald Weasley ici présent, comme votre digne et légitime époux ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Et Ronald Weasley êtes-vous prêt à accepter mademoiselle Hermione Granger ici présente, comme votre digne et légitime épouse ?

\- Oui !

Après un petit silence, Harry lui donna un coup de coude. Ron se retourna, fâché.

\- Quoi ?!

Le survivant intima son frère de cœur à poursuivre, provoquant sa confusion pour lui qui croyait avoir tout dit. Il réalisa soudainement son erreur.

\- Ah ! Oui, oui ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! Là, c'est bon ? J'ai tout dit ?

Hermione éclata de rire au même titre que l'assemblée, décidément bien divertie en cette cérémonie.

\- Vous pouvez dès à présent échanger les alliances, déclara le maître de cérémonie en voyant la mariée se saisir de l'anneau de son presque mari.

\- Ron, je...

Elle soupira joyeusement en secouant la tête, retenant avec difficulté les larmes d'émotions qui affleuraient ses cils maquillés.

\- Tu es un génie incompris, sourit-elle sous les acquiescements du roux, fier de son appellation. Et bien que, même moi, je ne comprenne pas toujours où tu veux en venir, j'aime savoir que tu es unique en ton genre et que cet unique m'était destiné depuis le début. C'est toi. Ça toujours été toi. Le plus terrible est que tu es celui qui le sait le moins. Alors, je te promets que, chaque fois que tu douteras, je serai là pour te rappeler que, nous deux, est un lien sur lequel tu pourras toujours compter.

En passant l'anneau au doigt de son idiot favori, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui et murmura trois mots à son oreille. Trois mots qui flottaient dans l'air depuis le début mais ne devaient être partagés que d'eux seuls : « _Je t'aime_ ».

Ron, n'en ratant décidément aucune, faillit lâcher l'alliance de la sorcière surdouée sur le sol et se dépêtra une bonne minute avec le métal pour parvenir à le maintenir solidement entre ses doigts moites. Il soufflait beaucoup, à deux doigts de se laisser submerger lui aussi.

\- Hermione, j'avais écrit tout un beau discours pour aujourd'hui, commença-t-il. Mais, comme d'habitude dans les moments importants, je suis infoutu de faire comme prévu. Je me souviens avoir écrit beaucoup de choses pourtant. Et je sais que ça se terminait par un beau « Je t'aime ». Mais je ne parviens pas à m'en rappeler bien que je l'ai appris par cœur : Harry m'a même fait réciter. Je te le montrerai plus tard...

Le témoin désigné acquiesça en tentant de contenir son fou-rire.

\- Mais, alors que tout ça nous arrive, je suis en train de me dire que c'est parce que ces mots n'étaient pas ceux que je devais te dire aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas doué pour grand chose. J'ai un talent inné pour gâcher beaucoup de choses. Mais... Nous deux, c'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à ne pas trop endommager avec mes bêtises. Probablement parce que je ne me serai jamais remis si ça avait été le cas. Alors, ce que j'ai envie de dire c'est... Que je veux continuer à ne pas gâcher les choses avec toi. Ça ne sera pas facile. Mais je t'ai fait une promesse, celle d'essayer, chaque jour, toujours.

La dernière alliance orpheline fut enfin passée au doigt d'Hermione, rejoignant le diamant du bijou de fiançailles. C'en fut de trop. Les deux inséparables furent proclamés mari et femme alors que leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient déjà sous les applaudissements de la foule et les sifflets nourris de la fratrie Weasley qui n'aurait, honnêtement, jamais cru que ce jour arriverait. Pourtant, cette cérémonie était belle et bien réelle, _enfin_. Le couple s'élança en trottinant joyeusement dans l'allée centrale, faisant une course improvisée avec les papillons enchantés qui battaient à toutes ailes pour les suivre dans leur fuite amoureuse, sous les vivats.

\- Vive les mariés ! cria Harry faisant se retourner Ron, prêt à protester. Eh ! Non, tu l'es maintenant ! continua-t-il.

Le roux éclata de rire et reprit sa course jusqu'à l'extérieur du chapiteau, vers l'intimité du Terrier.

Alors que le parfum de rose d'Hermione les encensait encore, Drago sentit ses jambes le lâcher en rencontrant le regard subitement inquiet d'Harry, sur l'estrade.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as vu le Sinistros_ ». Le Sinistros, oui. Et même bien pire que cela. Emporté par le stress impérieux qui lui oppressait la poitrine, l'héritier des Malfoy se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous les vivats de la foule enthousiaste.

* * *

Un flash de lumière fit sursauter involontairement le corps frêle du Serpentard attablé à la table des mariés avec son homme et le couple Zabini. Pourtant, il avait bien vu le photographe arriver avec son projecteur gigantesque qui semblait presque terminer son bras comme le crochet du Capitaine dans le conte moldu de Peter Pan. L'éclat lumineux le prit néanmoins par surprise et fit douloureusement convulser ses membres, léthargiques depuis son malaise à la sortie des mariés. Près de deux heures plus tard, une fois la survie au repas gargantuesque assurée, Drago n'était toujours pas remis et regardait les détails de la nappe blanche de la table d'honneur, une main retenant son front un peu chaud et une main posée machinalement à plat près de ses couverts désormais inutiles.

Personne ne semblait remarquer sa fatigue. Les nouveaux mariés étaient bien trop pris par leur joie pour se soucier de sa faiblesse et, de l'autre côté, Blaise et Pansy trop occupés à s'inquiéter, comme toujours ces derniers temps, du moindre mouvement provenant du ventre surgonflé de la brune potelée. Alors, personne ? Pas tout à fait. Mangeant de temps à autre une bouchée de son assiette, partageant un rire avec ses amis légendaires une fois, et répondant gracieusement aux félicitations, étrangement adressées au témoin à chaque passage de convive d'autres fois, son regard émeraude se posait régulièrement sur ses traits perdus dans le vague. Et les minutes passaient et passaient et passaient encore...

Dehors, la nuit tombait doucement au rythme des danses de salon qui écrasaient les tapis sous les semelles des invités, au milieu desquels, Ron et Hermione aveugles à tout en dehors de leur bonheur, ne s'arrêtaient plus de virevolter depuis l'ouverture du bal. Blaise et Pansy avaient fini par s'isoler de l'agitation dans un coin plus reculé du chapiteau, escortés par Fleur Delacour bien consciente qu'un tel tohu-bohu ne convenait pas à une femme dans l'état de la fille Parkinson.

Seuls à leur table depuis une dizaine de minutes, Drago releva lentement sa tête fiévreuse en sentant la main chaude du survivant se poser sur la sienne.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Il est à peine dix heures. On ne va pas partir maintenant. Même Pansy est encore là.

\- On se fiche de qui est encore là. Si tu te sens mal, il vaut mieux rentrer.

\- Ça va, Harry.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. Je le vois.

\- C'est bon ! Je te dis que ça va ! Lâche l'affaire ! s'énerva brusquement le blond qui récupéra violemment sa main et se buta dans sa chaise en se levant.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Prendre l'air.

Titubant un peu et percutant même un roux échappé de la multitude au passage, Drago slaloma un moment entre les tables avant de devenir totalement hors de portée et de vue. Harry fronça les sourcils, confus et totalement pris de court par l'attitude de l'héritier des Malfoy. Il songea que tant de foule l'incommodait et provoquait son mal-être autant que son malaise. Cela ne faisait même pas un an que toute cette histoire était arrivée. Le blond ne s'était pas encore totalement refamiliarisé avec les réceptions sorcières et avait probablement du mal à tenir le rythme. Oui, cela devait être cela...

Quand le fils Zabini reparut soudainement, Harry ne parvenait toujours qu'à une semi-certitude, incomplète et tâche dans son être empli de doutes.

\- Pansy et moi, on va y aller. Tu sais, le bébé...

\- Je sais. Je saluerai les mariés pour vous.

\- J'aurais espéré voir Drago avant de partir. Où est-il ?

\- Parti prendre l'air.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

\- Un bon moment déjà, pourquoi ?

Le sorcier basané scrutait le survivant sans broncher, un air plus que mitigé sur les traits et même teinté d'une lourde inquiétude. Harry se redressa dans sa chaise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Drago est parti prendre l'air ? Sans personne ? Dans son état ? Depuis un bon moment ?

L'élu écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement, sentant la panique monter incroyablement vite en lui. Blaise lui-même ne put pas le suivre lorsqu'il réagit enfin et bondit en une course folle entre les tables jusqu'à la sortie du chapiteau selon le chemin que le blond avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry ne croyait pas au destin, pas plus qu'il ne croyait en une sorte de force supérieure gouvernant le monde de son joug sacré. Cependant, à chacun des battements douloureux de son cœur ce soir-là, il n'avait jamais autant formulé de prières de toute sa vie.

Ses pieds foulèrent enfin le sol herbeux et cabossé des marais du Terrier. Il scanna les environs à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde, sans succès. Son pouls infernal l'approchait dangereusement de la syncope. Non. Drago ne lui aurait jamais fait cela. Pas à lui. Pas à celui qui avait tout donné pour le sortir de l'enfer. Pas à lui qui était prêt à tout faire pour lui créer un paradis imparfait qui lui conviendrait comme aucun autre lieu sur terre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fui comme cela ! Il ne le permettait pas !

Mais qui était-il pour se voiler la face de la sorte ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur Drago... Absolument aucun... S'il voulait le fuir pour un autre enfer, c'était son droit, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher...

Harry s'arrêta dans sa course folle et paniquée et tenta de reprendre son souffle avec l'air frais de la fin d'été qui congestionnait ses poumons plus sûrement qu'il ne les aérait. Ses mains enserrèrent ses genoux tandis qu'il haletait, paupières plissées analysant toujours les alentours. Il se figea soudainement. Dans le lointain, la lune dessinait une ombre immanquable sur les roseaux des marais. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, le survivant reprit ses grandes foulées jusque là. La fatigue disparut presque totalement de son corps lorsqu'il reconnut les habits classieux du blond à quelques pas, appuyé contre une sorte de vieux rondin de bois surélevé. Il remua quelques herbes de ses pieds pour ne pas le surprendre. Bien trouvé : Drago jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule avant de retourner à l'observation du paysage.

\- Alors tu étais là, souffla le survivant.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais prendre l'air.

\- Je sais. Mais, c'est vaste ici et...

\- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, Harry. Une fois m'a suffit.

Le lion de Gryffondor, presque terne dans la nuit tombante, se glissa aux côtés de son homme sur l'assise improvisée. Une petite brise agitait ses cheveux argentés et rafraîchissait, visiblement comme il le fallait, le front fiévreux du sorcier frêle.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura l'élu. Je suis censé te faire confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que ceci prouve, mais certainement pas que je te fais confiance.

\- Personne ne peux te blâmer vu l'historique de mes exploits. Et, pour être honnête, je ne vais pas nier que l'idée de fuir ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit.

\- Mais fuir quoi exactement ? Je ne comprends pas. Je viens de te proposer de partir...

Harry se tut un instant, incapable de continuer. Drago venait de baisser la tête, comme honteux.

\- À moins que je ne sois ce que tu veux fuir, devina le survivant.

Le blond ferma les yeux et scella son visage d'une expression tendue et plissée de partout. Un silence lourd composé du sifflement du vent dans les roseaux environnants, des bruissements de la vie des marais alentours et de la rumeur lointaine de la musique, s'installa entre eux pendant un temps. Désespéré de sortir de cette impasse incroyablement difficile, le sorcier légendaire fut frappé par une incroyable coïncidence.

\- Tu sais, cet endroit, juste là, est le dernier paysage que j'ai vu avant de me lancer à ta poursuite. C'était il y a un an. Jour pour jour.

\- J'ai eu peur, lâcha brutalement l'héritier des Malfoy.

Le survivant tourna la tête vers son amant. Ses mains blanches serraient convulsivement le rondin de bois qui les soutenait tous deux. Il se retenait à la seule chose solide autour de lui, incapable de savoir si leur lien le serait encore après qu'il ait parlé. Après qu'il ait ouvert son cœur.

\- Harry... Je ne veux pas me marier... Pas maintenant. Tout est encore trop... gros. Certains jours, je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que c'est réel. J'ai peur que ce soit encore un de ces rêves pires qu'une terreur nocturne... Que je me réveille dans l'appartement, à Londres, avec la pluie qui tombe sur les vitres... Seul.

La tête du blond se fit de nouveau basse alors qu'il expirait ce dernier mot lourd, beaucoup trop lourd à porter pour lui désormais. Harry se rapprocha de lui. Il avait besoin plus que tout de créer un contact, même infime, avec cet ange tombé du ciel dans le mauvais monde. Et surtout, lui aussi en avait besoin, désespérément en cet instant.

\- Tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là. Et tant qu'on sera à deux, le reste m'est égal. Un jour, peut-être, on aura envie de se marier. Peut-être jamais. Et alors ? C'est à nous de choisir.

\- Et si c'est jamais ? imagina Drago. Ça ne te fait vraiment rien ?

\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire à notre vie à deux. On est déjà assez extraordinaires comme ça, non ?

Le Serpentard sourit, presque amusé.

\- Quoi ?

\- On dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Ça veut dire qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Peut-être. Mais... J'écoutais cet homme parler sur l'amour... J'avais peur parce que... Je n'arrivais pas à me retrouver dans ce qu'il disait. Je n'arrivais pas à _nous_ retrouver... Et je te voyais me regarder... Je... J'ai perdu pied. J'ai cru que je ne t'aimais pas vraiment. Ou pas assez... Que ça n'était pas suffisant... Et rien que ça, ça a suffit à me rendre... malade.

\- J'étais totalement en sueur là-haut ! le détrompa Harry. Parce que ce mariage-ci fait partie des moments où chacun se remet en question sur son propre cas devant une telle effusion. Hermione et Ron c'est tellement évident que, nous, qui sommes le dernier truc attendu dans tous les mondes possibles, ça n'est pas fait pour fonctionner comme ça... Ça nous déstabilise... Pourtant, on arrive à fonctionner. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut qu'on garde à l'esprit. On se fiche de ce qu'« amour » est pour ce gars, pour Hermione et Ron, pour la société entière, même !

Drago eut un petit rire devant les grands gestes du survivant, qui, lui aussi, perdit son sérieux un moment devant tant de grandiloquence. Le revers de sa main vint caresser la joue du blond qui tenta de se perdre dans le toucher, allongeant son visage vers lui.

\- Tant que ça, ça sera toujours là, murmura Harry. On s'en fiche. Parce que c'est nous. Et que nous, justement, on n'est pas comme tous ces autres.

\- Il y a un cours de grandes phrases à Poudlard que j'ai manqué ou quoi ? Je suis le seul à ne pas pouvoir en sortir une comme ça !

\- Peut-être. Qui sait ?

Interrompant son rire plus que bienvenu, l'héritier des Malfoy captura les lèvres d'Harry. Après le baiser, sa tête glissa jusque l'épaule large où elle se reposa en regardant dans la même direction que les émeraudes du survivant : le tapis de roseaux dansants drôlement sur la rumeur de la fête lointaine, devant un tapis d'étoiles invisibles dans le ciel d'encre.

\- Harry ?

\- Hm ?

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Il le sentit sourire, rien qu'à la façon dont son épaule roula sous son crâne. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, à laisser la brise les rafraîchir, peut-être même un peu trop, jusqu'à forcer Drago à se coller au survivant pour récupérer un peu de chaleur. Ainsi enlacés, le Serpentard se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée. Si bien, qu'il se força à se redresser en secouant la tête. Debout, il tendit la main à son homme intrigué.

\- Une danse ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir tenir le coup ? se leva Harry.

\- Je monterai sur tes pieds, commença à avancer le blond vers le chapiteau dans l'immensité du marais, Harry sur les talons.

\- Ah ! Alors là tu rêves ! Tu as voulu reprendre de cette pièce-montée alors tu te trimbaleras tes kilos en plus tout seul !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que je vais devoir me trouver un autre partenaire minceur pour faire mon sport !

\- Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aiderai pas à les perdre ! Juste que je ne t'aiderai pas porter ton appétit d'ogre.

\- Dixit le plus gros morfale de nous deux !

\- Je ne suis pas un morfale ! Tais-toi, espèce de diva à la noix !

\- Dis ce que tu veux, mais j'aurais toujours le dernier mot sur toi, Potter !

\- Ah ! Oui ? Et bien... C'est ce qu'on va voir, Malfoy ! On a toute la vie devant nous pour déterminer qui aura le dernier mot sur l'autre !

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Je te mène déjà au score, tu sais !

\- En parlant de ça, rappelle-moi de laisser les cravates bien en évidence sur le lit demain...

Au creux de la nuit des derniers jours d'été, les rires insouciants de deux sorciers légendaires résonnèrent dans le lointain jusqu'au petit matin, comme des paroles éternelles.

Ennemis, amis, amants, amours d'une vie... Tout et rien à la fois. Une chose était sûre : envers et contre tout, chaque année, pour l'anniversaire de mariage d'Hermione et de Ron et date à laquelle leur histoire à eux avait commencé un an plus tôt, entourés par la marmaille ou comme les derniers hommes au monde, ces deux êtres exceptionnels se retrouveraient toujours sur ce rondin de bois indestructible, à l'écart de tous, pour mieux revenir main dans la main, galopant ou clopinant, complices comme jamais et toujours en même temps. _À jamais_.

* * *

La nouvelle était arrivée dans la matinée du 31 août. Et malgré le fait que cela semblait plus que probable, ils avaient été pris de court et avaient dû rechercher parmi toutes leurs affaires à « _La tempête_ » l'endroit où avaient bien pu se cacher les paquets destinés à cette occasion exceptionnelle. La précipitation n'entacha, cependant, en rien les plans qu'on leur dicta pour le lendemain matin.

Ainsi, aux alentours de dix heures, alors qu'une légère brume enveloppait encore les terres pleines de rosée, Harry et Drago s'étaient présentés sous le porche du manoir Zabini. Un elfe était venu leur ouvrir, bien serviable et discret. Blaise avait immédiatement pris le relais dans son salon du rez-de-chaussé, ne cessant de leur prodiguer force de conseils et de précautions à observer.

Étrangement, les couloirs étaient plongés dans le silence le plus total, paisibles, et frôlaient même le religieux dans l'aile strictement privée du manoir. Même le cliquetis des chaussures du maître des lieux ne venait pas perturber la quiétude de la maisonnée : il les avait troquées contre des savates de moldus qui glissèrent sur le sol dans de petits « _sh sh_ » mesurés jusqu'à une double-porte aux moulures délicates. Là, les hommes entrèrent prudemment dans une immense chambre au centre de gravité totalement tourneboulé, ne dépendant définitivement plus de la physique moldue.

Pansy, dans le lit bien remplumé d'oreillers, releva ses yeux bleu-verts brillants du plus beau des bonheurs : un trésor. Celui que Blaise couva immédiatement du regard en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur l'immense matelas.

Dans un linge blanc, gentiment lâche autour du minuscule corps bien rose, reposait un petit ange avec quelques cheveux et des yeux bouffis, peinant encore, pour l'instant, à s'ouvrir au monde qui l'avait accueilli avec le plus sincère des honneurs. Drago fit un pas en avant, près du couple, et se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la merveille, incrédule.

\- Enchanté, murmura-t-il. Tu sais que tu me plais, toi ?

\- Il me semble que vous avez déjà un homme, monsieur Malfoy. Prière de rester loin de ma fille, l'avertit Blaise.

\- Tu dis ça à tout le monde, j'espère ?

\- Vous êtes les premiers, mais ne t'inquiète pas qu'il le fera, sourit Pansy.

Drago partagea son sourire sans faille et s'abîma, lui aussi, dans la contemplation presque effrayée, de peur qu'à force de trop admirer cette beauté, elle ne finisse par s'écailler. Et en même temps, incapable de la lâcher un seul instant sans en redemander.

\- Tu vas bien, toi ? demanda Harry.

\- Comme elle, mon petit cœur est bien au chaud.

La mère reporta son attention fondante sur le nourrisson entre ses bras potelés. L'être dut sentir l'intérêt qui lui était soudainement porté et remua doucement en babillant. Tous, sans exception, agrandirent leurs sourires d'un souffle.

Totalement envoûté par la minuscule vie, Drago s'accroupit à côté du lit sous le regard attendri du survivant qui, sans même le vouloir, superposait une image à une autre : celle d'un père au-dessus de celle d'un parrain.

\- Tu veux la prendre ?

Le blond sembla revenir à la réalité. La panique se lut dans ses iris argentés. Il se redressa.

\- Je ne voudrais pas la...

\- Drago, elle n'est pas en sucre. Tout va bien, lui chuchota Harry en l'attrapant par la taille pour le rassurer.

Un peu hésitant, l'héritier des Malfoy joignit ses bras et, supervisé par Blaise, parvint à hisser la merveille contre lui. Le menton du Gryffondor se posa contre son épaule, son souffle chaud caressant le bas de son oreille.

Drago sut, à cet instant précis, ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Seulement, à sa plus grande surprise, le blond réalisa que, non, cela n'était pas Harry qui songeait au père qu'il ferait, mais bel et bien lui-même. Son regard argenté croisa celui de l'amour de sa vie, juste derrière lui. Et il sut, instantanément... Ils l'auraient cette vie. Eux aussi. Un jour. Bientôt.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et un elfe de maison apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Maître, appela-t-il. Monsieur Nott est là.

\- Théo ? releva Pansy.

La créature s'écarta et une immense silhouette entra dans la pièce, un peu empruntée et gauche. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil devant les airs décomposés de surprise. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce qu'il ne vienne aujourd'hui... En fait, ils ne pensaient même pas qu'il allait leur rendre de nouveau visite un jour, après presque neuf mois sans aucune nouvelle autre que rédigée en écriture serrée et presque calligraphique sur des rouleaux de parchemins arrivés par hibou.

Mais Théodore était là. Incertain quant au fait qu'on désire bien de lui ici. Ou plutôt de son « fantôme » d'humain : visage émacié, indéniablement creusé aux joues et cernes bleuies roulant sous ses yeux rouges en paquets boursouflés.

Blaise consulta sa moitié du regard. Elle ne prit pas la peine de faire de détours.

\- Entre, Théo. Elle a aussi hâte que toi de te rencontrer.

\- J'en doute.

Pourtant, le fils Nott s'avança à pas doux jusqu'à Drago et découvrit, avec un émerveillement simple, la minuscule vie qui reposait là. Un sourire rarissime se posa sur ses traits fatigués. Des fourmis se mirent à courir le long de ses immenses bras. Il se tourna rapidement vers la mère, l'espoir au fond de ses pupilles brunes.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tiens, fais attention, chuchota l'héritier des Malfoy en lui passant la petite.

\- Je la tiens, je la tiens, lui assura l'ermite irlandais mal rasé.

Voilà. La minuscule vie reposait à présent entre ses bras infaillibles qu'il sentit devenir toujours plus forts à chaque seconde écoulée, comme si on l'investissait d'un pouvoir quelconque. Un souffle d'émotion le traversa de part en part alors qu'il se sentait renaître. Son cœur dégageait une soudaine chaleur dans sa poitrine meurtrie.

Le petit être effleura son blouson kamel du bout des doigts et le monde cessa de tourner. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que cette flamme dont il sentait chaque battement de cœur contre ses propres veines, comme s'il n'y avait pas de meilleure place sur terre pour lui. Comme si, cette place, là, tout contre elle, l'attendait depuis toujours.

\- Je t'aime déjà...

\- Jo-Anne, déclara Blaise.

Le fils Nott hocha la tête.

\- Je t'aime déjà, Jo-Anne.

Oui, Théodore le sentait. Comme une évidence. Cette petite flamme venait de devenir son univers à lui. Elle serait son amie dans les moments les plus durs, où la solitude et le monde fou là dehors le persécuteraient trop. Elle deviendrait sa complice, capable de le faire retomber en enfance tout aussi sûrement que de lui faire éprouver les émotions les plus grandes. Elle deviendrait l'amour de sa vie, à ne plus pouvoir passer une nuit sans lire chaque ligne de son visage empli de magie. Et elle serait l'une des plus belles histoires de sa vie.

Comme une évidence. Jo-Anne lui avait offert la possibilité de rêver à toutes les conquêtes du monde. _À jamais_.

* * *

 **Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous, mec lecteurs, qui m'avez encouragé tout au long de la publication, parfois irrégulière, mais toujours au rendez-vous au final. Merci pour tous vos beaux commentaires qui valent tout l'or du monde. Merci pour cette année incroyable de partage et de rêve avec vous !**

 **Merci également, et surtout, à J.K. Rowling d'avoir imaginé _Harry Potter_ et cet univers incroyable qui nous permet de créer tant d'histoires parallèles et magiques qui prolongent notre immersion. **

**J'ajouterai également que je n'exclus pas la possibilité de poursuivre l'histoire à un autre niveau si jamais l'envie me tient toujours au corps comme elle le fait maintenant. Il faut savoir admettre quand une histoire est finie et la laisser "voler de ses propres ailes". Chacun de mes écrits est, pour moi, une aventure émotionnelle qui rend mon attachement aux personnages immense et difficile à laisser derrière moi.**

 **Un grand merci à vous, car vous avez rendu cela possible : me permettre de terminer ma toute première fanfiction HP ! Je vous retrouverai, en attendant, je l'espère, sur une autre fiction HP déjà en préparation qui sera publiée, espérons-le, très bientôt !**

 _ **"L'imagination, c'est ce qui nous rend capable de comprendre des choses que nous n'avons jamais vécu." J.K. Rowling, Discours à Harvard, 2008.**_


	37. Bonus - La chambre blanche

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment vous portez-vous ?**

 **Cette fiction est normalement terminée, je l'avais annoncé. Cependant, j'avais également annoncé que je n'excluais pas une suite, tout simplement parce que cette scène-ci me restait gravée dans la tête depuis que j'avais posé un point final à l'épilogue. Je l'ai donc mise en mots et ai décidé de vous la faire partager ! Un peu comme un épilogue bonus ! J'espère que cela vous plaira =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXVII : Bonus – La chambre blanche**

Un raclement de dents ciselées récura le trou de la serrure un peu grippée par les multiples utilisations et, la seconde d'après, la porte de « _La tempête_ » s'ouvrait. Le carrelage du couloir d'entrée se colora d'une teinte rouge, quasiment pourpre, qui ne tarda pas à se répandre comme une hémorragie sur les murs et à dessiner un fin rai de lumière solaire sur le haut plafond. Une ombre noire se déplaça sur cette toile cramoisie de fin du jour, propre aux saisons chaudes du cycle annuel, avant de recouvrir, finalement, l'ensemble de la rougeur en refermant le battant derrière elle.

Déposant son sac au sol et ses clés dans le bol sur le meuble bas et étroit, à gauche contre le mur blanc de l'entrée, Drago Malfoy inspecta la patère ensevelie sous les manteaux et autres affaires mélangées en un horrible chaos. Il sourit mi-amusé mi-lassé. Peu importe l'effort que son caractère de maniaque l'obligeait à fournir à la tâche du rangement de la maison, rien ne résistait au tempérament bordélique de son colocataire permanent. Pas plus que le silence propre à la méditation difficilement conservé en sa présence. Du moins, habituellement. Car, aujourd'hui, le calme en cet endroit approchait les exigences du religieux.

Le blond se rendit compte de ce fait exceptionnel lorsque les semelles de caoutchouc cousues à ses pieds de cuir noir luisant, qui captaient une lueur carmin venue d'une quelconque vitre donnant sur l'extérieur de la demoiselle de pierres, résonnèrent en un écho presque assourdissant contre les parois du couloir. Aucune exclamation ni célébration de son retour journalier ne finit par le recouvrir.

L'héritier des Malfoy fronça les sourcils. L'entrée de sa demeure semblait s'étirer à l'infini dans la pénombre des derniers heures du jour, un peu comme un de ces longs corridors déserts et infestés de magie noire dans l'ancien manoir. La porte métallique du compteur brillait d'un orange vermeille par réverbération de la fenêtre du salon tout à côté. La tranquillité régnant ici le déstabilisait un peu.

Son regard gris détailla à nouveau le porte-manteau complet. Les traits de son visage finirent par afficher une moue indifférente. Il avait fait chaud aujourd'hui, même un peu trop chaud, en fait. Harry serait parti travailler sans emporter de veste au cas où le temps viendrait à tourner, persuadé dans son attitude bornée légendaire que rien de tel ne pouvait se produire. Après tout, ses clés ne se trouvaient pas dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet sur le meuble où il avait déposé les siennes quelques instants plus tôt.

L'Auror légendaire s'était arrangé pour limiter ses heures de présence au Ministère et ne remplir que le strict minimum de travail au bureau de son Département. Durant ses heures de service, incontournables, le survivant complétait les besognes inhérentes à sa fonction et décidait, accessoirement, quelle masse de paperasse il ramènerait à la maison pour compléter son contrat en heures libres. Pratique pour occuper les longues nuits d'insomnies lorsqu'elles menaçaient l'équilibre de leur routine de sommeil. En réalité, cette masse dépendait surtout du retard que le sorcier avait accumulé dans ses dossiers en refusant d'en ramener un seul la semaine précédente, sous prétexte, légitime, de vouloir profiter de sa paix quelques jours.

Grâce à cette organisation, bien souvent, le brun ténébreux parvenait encore à rentrer _avant_ lui en plus d'être parti au bureau _après_ lui. Parfois, cependant, le Gryffondor était retenu un peu plus longtemps de l'autre côté de la Manche, loin de son foyer. Et bien que son absence, même courte, soit un véritable fléau difficile à supporter pour son cœur métamorphosé en monstre de solitude dès que cet homme s'éloignait de lui, Drago trouvait un avantage sans pareil à ces heures supplémentaires inopinées : le plaisir de concocter une petite surprise qui les ravirait tous. Quelque chose de simple qui ne nécessitait pas des siècles de préparation mais qui marquait toujours des points d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce soir-là, seul dans la demoiselle de pierres, l'héritier des Malfoy opta pour un dîner un peu plus relevé qu'à l'accoutumée. Quelques légumes bien frais perlés d'eau du robinet, plusieurs grammes de viandes diverses et variées, un mélange d'herbes aromatiques, un soupçon d'épices et une noix de beurre dans une casserole : la recette surprise improvisée quand on ne pouvait choisir entre tant de bonnes choses et qu'on espérait que l'association ne serait pas catastrophique. La lame du couteau à légumes tranchait les ingrédients en promenant son aiguisage sur les murs en une boule lumineuse frénétique accordée aux mouvements du blond.

La cuisine était habitée d'une aura aveuglante qui n'éclairait, paradoxalement, rien du tout. Tant et si bien que le Serpentard décida d'allumer les spots au-dessus du plan de travail pour cesser de s'abîmer les yeux et éviter d'oublier la moitié de ses petits cubes sur la planche de découpe. Penché au-dessus de cette dernière, le rythme presque entraînant de sa salsa culinaire alimentait le calme ambiant de « _clac clac clac_ » tandis que son esprit en profitait pour voguer vers d'autres contrées de son existence.

Le mois d'Août s'annonçait déjà à l'horizon et le temps leur serait bientôt compté pour débuter la chasse aux cadeaux annuelle pour l'anniversaire de Jo-Anne, le 31. La liste que Pansy et Blaise fournissaient pour l'occasion s'écoulait, chaque année, à la vitesse de la lumière : trop peu d'offres pour beaucoup trop de demandes en proportion. Il fallait donc s'y atteler le plus tôt possible en entretenant des contacts étroits avec tous les destinataires. Et puis, pour être parfaitement honnête et ne pas renier son orgueil, Drago adorait innover et se rendre compter que son choix, hors des sentiers battus, enchantait la petite à chaque fois. Pas autant que Théodore qui la pourrissait toute l'année durant, certes, mais la fierté ne se faisait pas moindre pour autant. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'assurer en sélectionnant, à côté, un présent désiré par la famille Zabini, histoire de ne pas perdre ses privilèges de second parrain sur un faux-pas auprès de ses amis avec un cadeau d'anniversaire raté. Enfin, Pansy était sa bête noire... Cette femme devenait une véritable plaie quand on en venait à sa gamine. Mais tous les parents, les bons du moins, suivaient plus ou moins le même modèle, ce n'était pas blâmable en soi, juste impossible à supporter.

Mais qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas l'histoire de quelques gallions de plus ou de moins qui feraient la différence. Les moyens ne manquaient pas, surtout si l'on ajoutait le patrimoine d'Harry et sa tendance innée à gâter tout ce qui ne dépassait pas le mètre 30 autour de lui. Et même si, désormais, ils avaient bien des dépenses à réaliser pour eux-mêmes en tant que couple, distribuer les paquets à retour de bras autour d'eux ne se refusait pas. Les Weasley n'étaient pas non plus en reste avec leurs descendance. Et Merlin ce qu'il y en avait à pourrir dans cette armée rousse ! Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que Rose et Hugo aient déjà tant poussé ! Dans quelques années, ce seraient Chemin de Traverse et Poudlard Express, et...

« _Clac !_ »

Les spots au-dessus de la gazinière s'éteignirent soudainement, permettant à la lueur rouge de se démarquer à nouveau en tant que seul éclairage valable en ces lieux. L'héritier des Malfoy soupira. Il adorait sa maison, vraiment. C'était un petit coin de paradis indéniable et impossible à quitter sans regrets quand venaient les vacances. L'installation à la moldue faisait partie du charme. Cependant, le problème récalcitrant de l'électricité insoluble autant par moldus spécialisés que par sorciers acharnés, lui passait, parfois, les nerfs à la moulinette.

Le couteau à légumes fut reposé sur le comptoir où il sembla directement aimanter les éclats rouges de la soirée. Un torchon glissa de son attache jusque dans les mains délicates du maître des lieux qui le tâcha de jus écarlate de tomate avant de le jeter en boule près de l'évier.

\- Et c'est parti, commenta-t-il à voix haute.

Dans le couloir, le compteur moldu ne comportait plus, sur sa surface lisse et froide, que deux billes incandescentes un peu allongées, comme les petites tomates auprès desquelles le blond aurait aimé retourner le plus rapidement possible. Il ne désirait pas que sa surprise se transforme en atelier cuisine au lieu d'un repas prêt à servir à la seconde où Harry mettrait les pieds sous la table en rentrant. Les amandes rouges le fascinèrent un moment, pourtant, d'une manière presque dérangeante. On aurait dit deux grands yeux pleins sans aucun iris, juste fondus dans le sang. À cette pensée, le Serpentard frissonna et secoua la tête.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir le battant de métal et d'actionner les minuscules leviers pour remettre l'installation en marche. Les interrupteurs un peu durs se levèrent et s'abaissèrent sous ses soins sans pour autant provoquer le moindre changement. Une drôle d'odeur de rouille parvenait jusqu'au sorcier qui retint un grognement de frustration en fronçant le nez. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille ! Son attention se porta tout particulièrement aux casiers des plombs, priant littéralement pour qu'aucun n'ait fondu dans son logement. Cet espoir fut vain : l'allure d'une des petites cachettes lui paraissait drôle.

À tout hasard, Drago tendit la main pour l'ouvrir. Quelque chose avait peut-être bougé. Cependant, à peine son doigt eut-il effleuré la paroi qu'une douleur fulgurante le parcourut de la tête aux pieds en le mordant vivement au doigt tel un crochet de serpent porteur de l'impardonnable de torture. Le sorcier se recula vivement en gémissant, replié sur lui-même, sa main coincée entre ses cuisses.

Le blond jeta un regard mauvais au compteur. En soufflant lourdement, il desserra lentement la poigne autour de sa main encore palpitante, par où était venue la décharge. Fort heureusement, aucun traumatisme n'était à signaler. Pourtant, ses sourcils ne tardèrent pas à se froncer de nouveau. Incliné de cette manière vers le sol, l'odeur de rouille devenait plus prenante, impossible à ignorer, lui flattant l'estomac d'un haut-le-cœur symptomatique.

L'héritier des Malfoy sembla totalement oublier la douleur qui engourdissait toujours son bras et se redressa prudemment. Au fond du couloir, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée de « _La tempête_ », une barre rouge incandescente rendait tangible la présence de la cloison menant aux garages de la demeure, reconvertis en bureaux sorciers pour eux, bien qu'ils aient tout de même songé plusieurs fois à acquérir une voiture moldue, plus par caprice que par réelle utilité. Drago n'avait jamais remarqué ce phénomène auparavant et une sorte d'alarme s'enclencha d'elle-même dans son esprit.

\- Harry ?

Le sorcier s'avança de quelques pas avant de ne plus pouvoir résister au besoin d'enfouir son nez dans le repli de sa manche. Plutôt respirer une odeur de vêtement défraîchi par une journée de travail passée en tant que consultant auprès des clients de Blaise, dont certains fumaient allégrement les cigares en se fichant d'indisposer les autres, que cette rouille nauséabonde qui désorientait les sens. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer : ce qui se dégageait de là-derrière devait faire l'objet d'une enquête soucieuse, question de prudence. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, cela pouvait bien être de la tuyauterie endommagée.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée glaciale et tenta de la tourner. La porte lui résista longtemps. Avec force, Drago tenta presque de l'enfoncer d'un coup d'épaule, sans succès. Une certaine angoisse montait en lui, l'obligeant à dégainer sa baguette dans sa propre maison. Un puissant sort d'ouverture termina ses efforts inutiles.

Immédiatement, la senteur s'intensifia. Le blond ferma les yeux un instant pour refréner les larmes piquantes qui affleuraient à ras bord de ses orbites humides. Il se força à reprendre ses esprits et s'intéressa de plus près à l'étrange tas qui reposait là, dans la pénombre, avec le soleil couchant en contre-jour. La baguette d'aubépine tomba sur le sol dans un fracas digne d'une détonation tandis que les pupilles mercures de son propriétaire rencontraient celles, vides et desséchées, de l'homme de sa vie, baignant dans une mare de sang, sa cicatrice brillante sur la peau noire de son front.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul qui le força à se rattraper aux gonds de la porte, se coinçant durement les doigts dans l'interstice. Passé le moment du choc, le Serpentard se précipita vers le corps étalé sur le sol. Il était froid, dur et incroyablement lourd entre ses bras, sans plus aucune consistance que celle de la rigidité.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il. Harry !

L'héritier des Malfoy tenta de soulever son homme avec peine avant de se geler sur place et de laisser échapper un cri d'horreur qui résonna longtemps dans le silence de mort. Il chuta en voulant fuir la vision cauchemardesque. Sous le poids inerte du survivant, deux autres corps reposaient, tous aussi inanimés et figés dans la stupeur éternelle.

Le blond rampa à reculons, sans pouvoir détacher son regard terrifié de la vision apocalyptique. D'un coup, sa main recouvrit quelque chose : sa baguette d'aubépine noire, tâchée de sang, d'où un éclat vert se dégageait dans un râle lugubre et un rire de folie : _Avada Kedavra_.

Le Serpentard secoua frénétiquement la tête, niant tout en bloc. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait arriver. Pas ici ! Pas à lui ! Pas alors qu'à peine une minute plus tôt, il préparait un repas, là-bas, dans cette cuisine paisible, loin de cet enfer indescriptible, loin de cette odeur de décomposition qui lui fit rendre tripes et boyaux, loin de tout. Son cerveau refusait d'admettre la vérité.

Pourtant Drago savait. Il savait que ce sortilège ne se lançait pas tout seul. Il savait que le poids de la mort ne s'abattait pas si brusquement sans un minimum d'aide extérieure. Il savait que la lame du couteau dans la cuisine ne ruisselait plus seulement du jus des tomates qui se desséchaient à la même vitesse que ces corps sur le plan de travail, tout comme l'éclat criard du soleil sur les murs se liquéfiait sous les parois infernales.

« _Tu l'as fait ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu comprends, ça ? De ta faute ! Traître à ton sang ! Ta sale progéniture ! Ta faute ! Tu dois payer !_ », hurlait une voix d'homme quelque part dans les étages.

Le souffle du blond devint erratique, se perdant dans l'immensité de la demoiselle de pierres en une hyperventilation toxique de vapeurs funestes. La douleur digne d'un Endoloris se répandit dans tous ses membres, leur conférant presque des angles fantaisistes qui n'atténuaient en rien la brûlure du sort tandis qu'il convulsait sur le sol. Et Drago cria. Il cria de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à cracher ses propres cordes vocales sur le sol dans un hurlement sanglant de monstre fou.

Jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne revienne...

* * *

Le cri avait transpercé toutes les couches d'inconscience qui enveloppaient Harry d'un sommeil réparateur et salvateur aussi sûrement que la quiétude de la nuit là-dehors. Il n'en fallut pas moins au survivant pour se réveiller d'un trait, immédiatement en alerte. Son premier réflexe fut de déporter le bras vers la lampe de chevet à côté de lui. Cependant, le sorcier légendaire était loin d'avoir besoin de lumière pour savoir que toute cette agitation panique agrémentée de quelques effluves incontrôlées de magie provenait de Drago.

Effectivement, le blond se tordait sous les couvertures qui collaient à sa peau ruisselante de sueur, aux prises avec une crise panique onirique qui tétanisait ses membres en redoutables barres de fer inflexibles et durcissait ses bronches en une respiration rapide et saccadée. Il ne tarda pas à hurler une seconde fois, avant que le survivant ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, et se sortit lui-même de l'apnée qui menaçait de l'étouffer grâce à un gigantesque bond hors de l'inconscience qui redressa sa colonne vertébrale en le décollant du lit.

Le réflexe d'Harry fut immédiat : un de ses bras entoura le corps en convulsion et le retint fermement, au mieux, pour l'empêcher de s'éjecter du matelas au milieu de sa panique. Il ne sut pas dire si son geste était le bienvenu ou non, mais une chose était sûre : sitôt qu'il avait attrapé son amant, celui-ci s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces et par tous les moyens possibles. Ses poignets halés virèrent au blanc en une poignée de secondes et des ongles impeccables se souillaient de sang en sillonnant sa peau de griffes.

\- Drago ! Du calme ! Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Du calme !

Après quelques soubresauts supplémentaires, l'agitation excessive du Serpentard cessa graduellement et Harry fut en mesure de ramener son corps éprouvé contre lui. La tête pâle et collante de vapeurs bouillantes trouva le chemin jusqu'au creux de son cou. Ses yeux fiévreux se rafraîchissaient en frémissant contre sa jugulaire tandis que la cage thoracique tentait toujours de trouver le rythme de respiration qui se rapprochait le plus de la normale. Les terreurs nocturnes de Drago étaient devenues rarissimes avec le temps. Malheureusement, elles n'en restaient pas moins inévitables et toujours aussi impressionnantes.

La main du survivant caressa les mèches d'ors de son homme en s'accompagnant d'un chuchotement bienveillant.

\- Doucement. Tout va bien.

Finalement, la paume réconfortante glissa dans le dos tremblant de l'héritier des Malfoy et parvint jusqu'à son avant-bras fin et dénudé qui agrippait toujours une des jambes de son pantalon de pyjama gris taillé dans un survêtement moldu. Drago frémit violemment à la matière froide entrant en contact avec sa peau surchauffée. Le survivant se colla presque totalement à lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule recouverte puis se retira en observant l'évolution des choses d'un œil attentif.

Le cauchemar avait totalement exténué son homme qui avait déjà du mal, semblait-il, aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, à émerger de son état second. La chaleur moite de la saison chaude peinait à sécher la sueur qui formait alors une seconde peau plastifiée sur son grain pâle. Harry le sentait à la façon dont son pouce accrochait les poils dorés de ses bras en délivrant ses caresses de réconfort. Il fallut le temps, mais un soupir finit par franchir les lèvres du blond, lui permettant de se relâcher un peu. Le corps puissant du survivant accueillit son poids comateux sans rechigner et alla même jusqu'à le bercer tendrement.

Drago émergea totalement de sa crise quelques instants plus tard, un peu apaisé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de l'élu, et une lueur contrite au fond de ses yeux mercures. Le sorcier légendaire lui sourit.

\- Eh, souffla-t-il.

Les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrirent.

\- Chut. Ne dis rien. C'est bon, c'est fini.

Le couple échangea un long regard lourd de sens. Submergé par la fatigue, le Serpentard se rapprochait rapidement de la léthargie, confortable entre les bras du Gryffondor qui, aussi discrètement que possible, le reposait progressivement contre ses oreillers. Il n'y parvint pas tout à fait cependant.

Un bruit presque imperceptible leur parvint depuis le palier sous la forme d'un grincement du plancher. Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en un geste de prière. Pourvu que le blond ne s'en rende pas compte ! Il ne suffirait que d'une minute supplémentaire dans ces conditions pour qu'il ne se rendorme calmement contre lui ! Au lieu de cela, son instinct affiné de conservation venait de signer sa prolongation d'agonie de quelques minutes ! La culpabilité vieillit soudainement ses traits d'ange.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, s'excusa-t-il.

Un nouveau craquement de lattes s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre blanche et le survivant sut qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'intimer le silence ou d'éteindre la lumière. Drago, exténué et à bout de nerfs, ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent instantanément et craqua et s'enfouissant dans les replis du pyjama de son homme. Ce dernier se replia au-dessus de lui, par automatisme, et frotta son dos tremblant.

\- Putain, désolé, sanglotait le blond.

\- Eh, eh, chuchota le Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas grave. Ne pleure pas.

Ironiquement, le cliquetis qui déplaça la porte de son logement fut le son le plus inaudible de toute la scène. Le battant s'écarta délicatement du mur d'une dizaine de centimètres à peine.

Dans l'entrebâillement, une minuscule tête aux grands yeux encore rougis de sommeil mais investis d'une terreur toute particulière, apparut. Elle flottait drôlement au-dessus d'un pyjama bleu tagué de quelques formes cotonneuses blanches, trois fois trop grand pour le petit corps en dessous des couches, enfin pour l'instant. Dans quelques mois, la proportionnelle serait aussi de trois fois, mais trop grand.

\- Pa' ?

Le survivant sourit contritement au petit garçon et resserra sa prise autour de son homme, terrassé par le mélange de honte et d'épuisement. À son âge, on ne réveillait plus une maisonnée entière parce qu'on avait fait un cauchemar. Cela aurait dû être le job d'un minuscule être comme celui-là de le faire, certainement pas l'inverse ! Pire : il avait l'impression de se donner en spectacle. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, ses sanglots refusaient de s'arrêter et le survêtement moldu d'Harry ne pourrait jamais tous les éponger sans dégorger.

\- Pa' ?

Drago tenta de s'enterrer encore davantage contre le survivant. Il sentit bien qu'on l'inspectait. La seconde qui suivit, la voix un peu dure d'Harry résonna dans la pièce.

\- Va te recoucher, Albus. On en parlera demain matin.

L'ordre était indiscutable, pourtant, une sorte d'hésitation plana aussitôt dans l'air. Le petit garçon ne savait trop que faire et se mit à triturer nerveusement le col de son pyjama entre ses quenottes fragiles.

\- Albus, menaça Harry.

Sans demander son reste, le bonhomme referma la porte avec précaution et détala, du moins le supposèrent-ils au bruit que firent les lattes du plancher, jusque de l'autre côté du palier. Un mot indiscernable fut lancé comme un avertissement dissuasif et une deuxième porte claqua sur le même modèle que la première. Après avoir patienté une minute, guettant la moindre agitation, Harry se rallongea en pressant l'homme de sa vie contre lui, un bras contre son cou, une main dans ses cheveux d'ors, et la bouche chuchotant des refrains réconfortants à son oreilles tandis que, d'un sort informulé, la lampe s'éteignait et redonnait ses droits à la nuit.

* * *

Une attache par-ci, un loquet par-là, un dernier crissement et le premier volet de bois peint d'azur s'ouvrait sur la petite ruelle moldue encore épargnée des agressions du soleil levant grâce à l'ombre fournie par les toits de la station balnéaire française. Le ciel était radieux, comme un océan de lumière sans aucune vague, ni écume de cumulus. À moins d'une perturbation soudaine et inopinée, il allait encore faire très beau aujourd'hui, d'une douce chaleur qui obligerait les plagistes à se prélasser sous les rayons de l'orbe en fusion pour ne pas frémir sous l'ombre épaisse. La superbe journée qui s'annonçait semblait réjouir tout le monde, à l'exception d'un seul être, tout petit, se dissimulant derrière la rambarde de l'escalier en bois massif de « _La tempête_ », tout autant qu'il tentait de dissimuler le trouble qui habitait son corps confus depuis le milieu de la nuit et le gigantesque cri qui l'avait tiré du lit encore plus sûrement qu'un de ses propres cauchemars.

Dans la cuisine, Harry attachait la sécurité du panneau azur au mur de pierres rouges et ocres. Il salua d'un hochement de tête un badaud de sa connaissance : un vieil homme qui souleva son chapeau de ses cheveux blancs en l'apercevant avant de poursuivre sa balade matinale en remontant de la digue pour aller réclamer sa récompense bien méritée au café tout proche. C'était du moins ce que Pa' leur répétait souvent, quand à ce que cela voulait dire, Albus imaginait toujours une coupe dorée numérotée du nombre de tours qu'il avait bien pu effectuer autour du village toutes ces années depuis qu'il y avait emménagé...

Après avoir reproduit les mêmes gestes avec le second panneau, le Gryffondor referma aussi délicatement que possible l'antique fenêtre de la cuisine, tentant d'étouffer le bruit de ses larges paumes dorées. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il ne désirait pas que la moindre chose vienne perturber ce qui se passait à l'étage. Drago dormait encore d'un sommeil de plomb, définitivement exténué de son cauchemar impressionnant de la nuit. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, le garçon fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Une drôle de sensation, et pas des plus agréables, lui donnait envie de pleurer et de crier tout à la fois. Sa place n'était pas là, avec les autres, dans la cuisine.

Aussi, de ses grands yeux verts étincelants d'une drôle d'émotion, Albus avait observé son père entrer en contact avec Blaise Zabini, l'associé de Papa, pour lui demander de « _faire preuve de souplesse pour le week-end_ » car « _la nuit avait été courte_ » et « _pas dans le sens lubrique où il l'entendait_ ».

Un instant, le petit bonhomme s'était interrogé sur la signification du terme « _lubrique_ » avant d'être interrompu dans ses pensées par le mouvement du survivant, le forçant à se replier précipitamment derrière sa cachette tandis que Pa' s'en retournait vers le comptoir. Il n'avait rien vu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Scorpius, balançant ses deux jambes dans le vide immense sous sa chaise de bar tandis que les céréales croustillaient sous ses dents. Ses sourcils dorés s'étaient froncés, inquisiteurs et ses pupilles s'étaient agrandies de stupeur en le voyant regrimper les premières marches de l'escalier, devinant ses intentions.

Tout assurait à Albus que le survivant demeurerait bien en place sur son propre tabouret, y compris la complicité de son frère blond. Aussi, il gravit l'escalier de bois en prenant bien garde à ne pas générer le moindre bruit en posant la pointe de ses pieds nus. Étudiant beaucoup mieux qu'en pleine nuit la disposition des lattes du plancher du palier, le garçon se tordit en tous sens pour ne pas tirer un grincement d'une seule d'entre elles jusqu'à la porte de la chambre parentale.

Par habitude, Pa' refusait catégoriquement qu'on aille déranger Papa pendant qu'il se reposait. Les punitions étaient exemplaires et suffisaient bien souvent à les dissuader, lui comme Scorpius, de braver l'interdit. Mais aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il avait vu la veille, Albus n'en avait que faire. Contrairement au chérubin blond en train de déjeuner calmement dans la cuisine, lui était incapable de contenir les tourments de sa petite âme lumineuse. Le cri d'horreur de Drago l'avait tiré de ses rêveries et demeurait marqué au fer rouge dans une parcelle inaccessible de sa chair, impossible à laver et donc à oublier. La vision de son père détruit, en larmes, contre le flanc de Pa' l'avait profondément dérangé dans son esprit d'enfant. La correction, un rangement minutieux des chambres accompagnée parfois d'une privation de sortie sur la plage tout à côté, n'avait plus aucune sorte d'importance. Toute sa motivation ne servait plus, maintenant, qu'à franchir le seuil de la chambre blanche, et donc l'interdit, imposé par Harry.

Albus tenta de tourner la poignée et de s'appuyer sur le battant de tout son poids dérisoire. Il ne réussit qu'à glisser le long du bois, comme s'il rampait à la verticale. Bien sûr ! Pa' avait apposé un sort de fermeture pour les garder, lui et Scorpius, hors de toute crainte de dérangement du repos solennel de Papa.

Une moue incroyablement triste, et même désespérée, affligea son visage rond et lumineux. Il réprima difficilement son geste d'humeur qui aurait immédiatement signalé sa position au survivant en bas des escaliers.

À tout hasard, le garçon inspecta les marches avant de reprendre ses tentatives infatigables pour pénétrer dans le sanctuaire interdit. Tout fut malheureusement vain, lui arrachant presque des larmes de frustration. Cette barrière entre lui et son père était déjà plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Cependant, un peu comme la fée clochette des véritables contes de fées, très peu d'émotions pouvaient cohabiter en même temps dans son petit corps et l'espoir reprit bientôt le dessus sur l'échec cuisant.

Joignant inutilement ses pognes ensemble, Albus ferma les yeux en expirant très lentement. Tout son être ne se concentra plus que sur le désir désespéré de voir cette barrière s'effondrer par n'importe quel moyen.

Le garçon n'était pas sans savoir qu'il était spécial, différent des autres enfants, comme Scorpius. Pourtant, à cet instant, lorsque la porte se déverrouilla devant lui, le caractère magique de son acte fut la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé. À ses yeux, ce miracle tenait davantage du rêve devenu réalité que d'une initiative non maîtrisée de sa part. Les contes enseignaient bien qu'il suffisait de vouloir quelque chose très fort pour que cela se réalise.

Sans tarder, Albus pénétra dans la chambre blanche, franchissant définitivement l'interdit imposé par Pa' et s'assurant, par la même occasion, que plus aucune frontière ne serait dressée entre lui et son père. Il ne ressentait aucune fierté, pas plus qu'un soupçon de honte. La forme bordée par les couvertures moelleuses accaparait trop son attention pour ce faire. La baie vitrée était à moitié fermée : un volet replié conférant un aspect noir d'encre à la fenêtre de gauche, et un volet entrouvert sur celle de droite par où une légère brise fraîche aérait la pièce. Dans cette position en clair-obscur, Papa avait l'air si fatigué...

Le cœur minuscule du garçon, mais déjà tellement débordant de toutes les émotions les plus pures du monde, se serra inexplicablement à cette vue. La scène relevait de l'impensable pour lui. L'homme devant lui avait flanché un moment et en payait les conséquences, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Non, Albus était bien loin de ces considérations d'adultes. Tout ceci était impensable pour lui, enfant, parce que cet homme-là ne pouvait pas souffrir. Cet homme-là était fort pour eux, pour les aider à franchir le cap des terreurs. Et qui le faisait pour lui alors ? Personne. Et cette injustice déchirait le petit être d'une douleur incommensurable.

Papa ne voulait pas pleurer, il le savait : jamais, ô grand jamais, et encore moins devant Scorpius et lui. Pa' était le seul témoin de ses failles, et encore... Il disait que cela le rendait faible. Et bien qu'il soit encore incapable de comprendre la réelle signification de tout cela, Albus comprenait que cela n'était pas bien. En fait, Papa se sentait encore plus mal du fait de pleurer devant eux que de la chose qui l'avait fait pleurer au départ. Parce que, et cela, malgré son jeune âge, Albus l'avait bien compris, pleurer devant eux et admettre une faiblesse lui faisait encourir de perdre leur estime.

Après s'être tenu un moment près de la porte, jugeant fébrilement du bien fondé de son geste, le regrettant presque en songeant que Papa lui-même pourrait peut-être lui en vouloir, Albus referma la porte derrière lui. S'il devait y avoir une barrière, elle serait derrière lui.

Il s'avança vers le lit sans un bruit et se laissa bercer de loin par les mouvements réguliers de la poitrine de Drago et de sa main reposée par-dessus. Jetant un dernier regard furtif par-dessus son épaule, le garçon contourna le lit et se hissa sur la place qui appartenait habituellement au survivant. Prudemment, il s'approcha du grand blond et, lorsqu'il fut assez près pour son audace faiblissante, il s'allongea. Son minuscule corps frémit en voyant les pupilles mercures encore ensommeillées de son père rencontrer les siennes. Son cœur battait si fort en lui que toute la maison devait en trembler si on lui avait demandé. Il retint son souffle.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bonhomme ? murmura-t-il.

Albus ouvrit les lèvres et se figea. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Aucun mot ne voulait expliquer ce qui agitait son petit corps. Aussi, il déclara la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- C'est pas grave si tu pleures. Moi, je t'aime quand même !

L'héritier des Malfoy parut profondément surpris. Un souffle d'amusement vint caresser le visage rond du garçon. Celui-là était tellement imprévisible ! Il lui rappelait bien son père, va !

Le cœur bien plus gonflé d'émotion qu'il ne le laissa paraître, le blond étendit son bras en souriant. Aussitôt, Albus s'empara de l'occasion et trouva sa position tout contre lui, sa minuscule tête de châtaigne effleurant son sternum, juste contre le foyer de son amour, et ses minuscules jambes se replièrent pour effleurer les cuisses de Drago qui en rattrapaient aisément la longueur. Une main vint recouvrir son oreille découverte, étouffant drôlement les sons, et caressant son arcade sourcilière avec tendresse.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, bonhomme.

Albus ferma les yeux en se blottissant encore plus contre son père. Tous deux restèrent sans bouger, dans la quiétude de la chambre blanche, balayée par le ressac au loin.

Pourtant, le repos fut de courte durée. Intrigué par le fait que son frère ne revienne pas de sa mission périlleuse et qu'aucun haussement de ton ne soit à signaler, Scorpius s'était empressé de gober les dernières gouttes de lait de ses céréales et croquait encore les quelques flocons entre ses quenottes en grimpant les escaliers. Malheureusement pour lui, si Albus avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance du sorcier légendaire, ce ne fut pas son cas, et des grands pas se firent rapidement entendre dans son dos, si bien qu'il s'empressa de fuir jusque dans la chambre blanche, désormais déverrouillée, avant qu'on ne puisse l'attraper.

\- Scorpius ! chuchota furieusement Harry. Reviens ici !

Dans son demi-sommeil, Drago pouffa presque de rire. Le boulet de canon Scorpius venait juste de sauter sur le lit et tentait maintenant de l'enjamber le plus rapidement possible.

\- Scorpius !

Le chérubin blond échoua lamentablement à atteindre le même côté du lit que son frère et s'affala sur les mollets de son père qui souffla lourdement, non sans laisser échapper un rire.

La porte s'ouvrit totalement et l'ombre menaçante d'Harry investit la pièce à son tour. Scorpius, ses dix doigts posés sur les jambes découvertes de son père, cachait le bas de son visage derrière elles, refusant catégoriquement de s'en déloger.

Drago n'eut même pas besoin de tenter un regard en arrière pour savoir que son homme réalisait que, non seulement Scorpius était rentré dans la chambre, mais, en plus, Albus qu'il croyait en pleine grasse matinée dans son propre lit était déjà confortablement installé dans le sien.

\- Si tu les laisses faire, je ne peux rien dire, fit-il remarquer.

\- Alors tais-toi, répondit le blond taquin.

Un gloussement espiègle s'éleva du lit dans le silence paisible, provoquant une sorte d'hilarité générale démarrée par le modèle adulte de Scorpius et rapidement jointe par les deux garçonnets, rassuré d'avoir le soutien d'au moins un des deux parents. La jubilation de faire tourner les Potter en bourrique se transmettait visiblement dans le matériel génétique, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'héritier des Malfoy. Néanmoins, si Scorpius se délectait éhontément de la situation, Albus, lui, tentait de se faire plus petit qu'il n'était contre le matelas tant la silhouette du survivant ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Tendre, Drago le ramena un peu plus contre son épaule puis tendit son bras libre à la recherche du chérubin blond qui, sans hésiter une seule seconde, franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient encore du câlin généralisé. Les deux petits corps se touchèrent en position de cuillère, chaque tête trouvant sa place habituelle contre le torse du Serpentard. Scorpius passa son bras autour de ses hanches, aimant avoir une impression d'emprise, tandis qu'Albus collait son minuscule avant-bras contre ses poumons, aidant la succion de son pouce à chaque respiration. Chacun aimait également s'occuper différemment. Depuis le premier jour, Albus préférait s'adonner à une sieste matinale tandis que Scorpius préférait défier son autre père de ses yeux pétillants de sale gosse et aboutir à une « brouille de chefs » impliquant muscles et chatouilles.

Admettant son impuissance, et se laissant définitivement attendrir par la scène, Harry soupira et prit place dans le dos de Drago qui avait pris soin, bien plus tôt, de se rapprocher du milieu du lit, anticipant la réaction de son homme.

\- J'ai prévenu Blaise que tu prenais ton week-end.

\- Ça nous laisse du temps pour aller à la plage.

\- Ouais ! murmura victorieusement Scorpius.

L'héritier des Malfoy pouffa de rire. Harry, lui, tentait de le dévisager sévèrement tout en contrôlant son propre amusement avec peine.

\- Je rappelle à ces messieurs qu'ils ont fait une bêtise et que, normalement, dans ces cas-là, il n'y a pas de plage, releva le survivant.

Albus rouvrit des yeux apeurés sur eux. Scorpius tentait de faire le fier en n'en menant pourtant pas bien large. Drago fondit devant cette supplique indirecte et décida volontiers d'intervenir en faisant un clin d'œil à ses deux chérubins : un bon Malfoy qui se respecte a toujours des armes dans son arsenal. Un large sourire malicieux éclaira son visage et réjouit, par avance, ceux des deux garçonnets.

\- Certaines punitions peuvent également s'appliquer aux adultes, déclara Drago.

\- Comment ?

\- Je dis que les adultes aussi sont sujets aux punitions. Les garçons, quelle est la punition pour avoir menti ?

\- Présenter les devoirs tous les soirs pendant une semaine et privé de sortie, énonça Scorpius.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? s'interloqua Harry.

\- Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire d'exception pour ceux-là, alors la logique veut que je ne fasse pas d'exception non plus à ton égard.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? se méfia le survivant.

\- Je parle des trois jours durant lesquels ton alliance a mystérieusement disparu chez le bijoutier pour être « redorée » quand je l'ai retrouvé le lendemain, abandonnée dans la rainure du plan de travail en bas, commença le blond.

Le sorcier légendaire écarquilla les yeux, sentant la rougeur s'emparer de son visage.

\- Et que tu as fait semblant de l'avoir remise en revenant du boulot deux jours après, termina l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Tu savais ça ?

\- Je sais tout, parce que je mets mon nez partout, parce que je suis un Potter maintenant. Et toi tu me caches des choses comme un Malfoy.

\- Ah ! Oui ? Et quelle punition m'est accordée pour avoir caché les choses comme un Malfoy ?

\- Les garçons ? Quelle punition on donne à Pa' ?

\- Ne plus pouvoir donner de punition, suggéra Scorpius.

Drago fronça les sourcils vers son chérubin blond, qui cligna des yeux.

\- Pendant une semaine, rajouta-t-il.

\- Tu peux bien réclamer ça, ça n'empêchera pas que Papa, lui, a toujours le droit de punition sur vous, s'amusa le survivant.

\- Donc accordée, sourit le blond. Et j'en ajoute une de ma propre fabrication.

Harry perdit soudainement de sa superbe en voyant son homme le défier du regard, un sourire trop large pour être honnête sur les traits. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il mima l'intitulé du châtiment de ses lèvres : « _Ceinture_ ».

Le survivant déglutit et considéra les deux bonhommes qui attendaient avec impatience le délibéré de cet affrontement. Vaincu, il acquiesça en faisant la moue.

\- La plage cet après-midi alors ? C'est bien, ça, la plage !

Les trois autres garçons éclatèrent de rire sous le regard bienveillant du Gryffondor. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer meilleure issue que celle-ci. La naissance de Jo-Anne avait provoqué un déclic inespéré chez son homme qui s'était surpris à éprouver un désir impérieux d'enfant. La peur l'avait tenu jusqu'au bout, et même encore maintenant, elle le dévorait de l'intérieur parfois et l'amenait à ces terreurs ahurissantes où il se réincarnait meurtrier de son propre bonheur.

Pourtant, Drago tenait bon. L'amour qu'il portait à ces deux bonhommes ne connaissait aucune limite, pas même celle de sacrifier leur relation à eux pour leur faire plaisir. Tout simplement, parce que cette limite là n'existait pas dans leur couple. Harry était tout aussi heureux de partager ces moments en tête à tête avec le blond que de participer au divertissement de toute la tribu Potter ou Malfoy, dépendant de l'humeur du moment. Aujourd'hui, elle était indéfiniment « Malfoy », avec leurs regards pétillants d'arrogance et de fierté mal dissimulée. Peut-être que d'ici ce soir, elle redeviendrait « Potter » à l'occasion d'un événement sur la plage.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Car l'alliance à son doigt ne décidait pas du nom à s'attribuer les uns les autres, elle décidait seulement de conserver éternellement ce lien si unique entre eux tous pour qu'ils puissent le chérir et en tester toutes les limites sans jamais le détruire.

Malgré l'amusement palpable dans l'air, Drago sembla décider de la marche à suivre pour le reste de la troupe : sa tête rejoignit de nouveau son oreiller moelleux et son étreinte paternelle se raffermit autour des deux bonhommes. Ceux-ci n'insistèrent pas davantage, contentés par la simple promesse d'un après-midi au soleil sur la poudre d'or là-dehors, et se posèrent à leurs tours contre le duvet. Harry se décala un peu du câlin et hésita un instant. Finalement, il fit, lui aussi, le tour du lit, et, enlevant ses chaussons, se laissa choir sur sa place initiale. Là, il emmêla ses bras contre les petits corps de ses deux têtes brûlées désobéissantes et ajouta, discrètement, ses jambes dans celles de l'héritier des Malfoy qui sourit doucement sous ses paupières fermées. Là, de ses pieds nus, il caressa doucement la peau découverte qu'il trouva. Sa tête se reposa sur l'oreiller.

À cet instant, personne d'autre sur terre ne devait être aussi comblé que chaque âme présente sur ce lit blanc baigné de douce chaleur et embrassé par un rai de lumière brillante. Car, chacun d'eux était entouré de tous les hommes de sa vie.

* * *

 **Et voici cet ajout qui ne sera peut-être pas l'unique pour cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu car je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser moi-même ! Cela relève davantage de l'envie d'une tranche de vie avec ces personnages qui me manquent déjà plutôt que d'un chapitre supplémentaire !**

 **Je précise que la référence aux devoirs est normale car, à mon sens, même si les enfants vont à Poudlard à partir de onze ans, il est logique qu'ils apprennent quelques bases auparavant (genre calcul, écriture, etc.) j'ai donc imaginé que Scorpius et Albus suivaient des cours à domicile =) Juste pour la logique du passage ;)**

 **Quant à savoir comment ils les ont eu, je vous laisse choisir ce qui vous va le mieux ! XD**

 **En espérant que tout cela vous ai plu ! La fiction suivante est déjà en pleine écriture ! Hâte de vous retrouver prochainement !**

 **M.A.D.**


	38. Bonus - Chaton ou soldat de plomb !

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai le plaisir de vous retrouver une nouvelle fois sur cette fiction pour un nouveau bonus qui enrichit un peu plus la vie de ses personnages ! Au départ, ce texte ne devait être qu'un hors-série sans lien réel avec "Wake Up", un OS qui compléterait la série des OS Saisons que j'écris depuis ma présence sur ce site. Seulement, à l'écriture, je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire prenait beaucoup trop d'importance et se rapprochait beaucoup trop de l'intrigue de "Wake Up" pour me permettre d'en faire un bon hors-série sur les saisons. Alors vous voici avec un nouveau bonus sur la thématique de l'automne et, bien sûr, d'Halloween !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bonus Halloween 2016 : «** ** _Chaton ou soldat de plomb !_** **»**

Chemises après chemises, feuillets après feuillets, paragraphes après paragraphes, points après points, Harry se rapprochait un peu plus du point final du dossier à l'étude. Son impatience de le parapher l'aurait presque poussé à bâcler le travail. En réalité, la seule envie qui le tenait pour l'heure, celle qui motivait toutes ses actions, était de cheminer depuis le Ministère, sous la pluie et les feuilles rougies par l'automne, jusque chez lui, de l'autre côté de la Manche, dans une station balnéaire française. Là, il pourrait tomber la chemise et se glisser dans quelque chose de plus confortable que cet uniforme d'Auror qu'il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture.

Le survivant inspecta, pour la forme, le recto de la dernière page de l'immense paquet et soupira de soulagement. Un blanc pur et éclatant ne laissait la place qu'aux lignes noires-vertes qui s'étaient tatouées sur sa rétine à force de lire. Le sorcier se saisit de son tampon et l'apposa sur la surface claire, signa, puis referma l'ultime rabat de la chemise en carton rouge. Finalement, il le retourna et arracha, non sans joie, la note de service écrite au feutre rouge et soulignée trois fois : « _URGENT !_ ». Du bout de sa baguette, il la fit léviter pour la brûler lentement, un sourire de malade sur le visage.

Le post-it entièrement consumé, Harry leva presque les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Non, en fait, il le fit, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour refréner son exclamation de joie. Il y était arrivé ! Il avait rattrapé _toute_ sa pile de dossiers en retard !

Avec une expression extatique, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'étala de tout son long sur son bureau et en balaya la surface de ses bras à la manière d'un enfant réalisant un ange de neige sur le ventre. Plus aucun rangement à faire ! Plus de stratégie de classement à mettre en place ! Plus rien qui ne nécessite de jouer à la version sorcière de Tetris sur son espace de travail personnel ! Enfin, il pourrait rester assis pour apercevoir la tête de son interlocuteur ! Tout était nickel et c'était le nirvana !

L'Auror jeta un œil à l'horloge suspendue dans un coin. Son simple contentement d'être un bon travailleur se métamorphosa en euphorie de mari et père de famille fier à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver son foyer avant la nuit. Les petits allaient être ravis et on comprenait largement pourquoi.

Le survivant se leva de son fauteuil et prit un temps, modéré, pour remettre les éléments de son bureau en place. Il prit difficilement la pile de dossiers classés sous les deux coudes et rejoignit enfin le cœur du service des Aurors, au Ministère de la Magie de Londres. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses quelques collègues, il déposa la montagne de documents sur l'établi de son supérieur direct. Ce dernier aurait une sacrée surprise en pointant le lendemain matin. Quant à savoir s'il serait ravi d'être envahi à son tour par tout ce bordel... Pas certain. Mais Harry s'en fichait particulièrement !

Son sourire pour les Aurors du Département fut ravageur. Le « bon courage » que le survivant leur adressa en prime retentit comme un encouragement plein d'allégresse tandis qu'il s'éclipsait vers l'allée des Cheminettes. Son pas, bien que tout aussi léger que son humeur, résonnait fort dans les couloirs aux briques luisantes et violacées du Ministère. Le moindre toussotement rebondissait sur les parois dans un écho digne d'une grotte profonde. Et les rares notes de services volantes bruissaient aussi lourdement que des milliers de branches craquées sous la plante du pied. Et pour cause, les lieux étaient quasiment déserts.

L'heure ne tardait pas. Le calendrier ne marquait aucun jour férié, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, puisque désormais ces derniers se respectaient également dans le monde magique contenant un certain nombre de sang-mêlés. Pourtant, personne ne peuplait les « rues » du Ministère aujourd'hui. Pour dire, Harry, coutumier des heures de repos grappillées par-ci par-là à la moindre occasion, ne s'expliquait pas totalement cette atmosphère si inhabituelle. On aurait dit que l'ensemble des travailleurs avaient pris leurs congés en même temps, comme une simple coïncidence amusante. Mais si le survivant avait bien retenu quelque chose des années de guerre et de son temps passé dans la peau du Sauveur national, c'était qu'une coïncidence n'en était jamais réellement une. Tout en marchant le long de l'allée des Cheminettes presque toutes éteintes dans un noir profond et, semblait-il, infini, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'interrogeait profondément. Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

\- Eh ! Harry ! se réjouit un autre Auror, un des anciens. Tu étais là, toi aussi ?

\- Oui, hésita le survivant tant la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

\- Je me disais que tu devais avoir pris ta journée !

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Et bien, non ! Je rentre seulement maintenant, comme tu le vois.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ? Tu as tout écoulé, hein ?

\- Fini la paperasse ! confirma le survivant en jetant ses bras en l'air, provoquant le rire de l'autre. Et toi ? Tu rentres aussi ?

\- Oui ! Ce ne sont pas mes heures habituelles, mais bon... Je ne pouvais pas avoir de congés pour aujourd'hui, alors je me suis arrangé pour négocier avec quelqu'un du service de jour.

L'Auror haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois en se penchant vers le survivant. Il cacha sa bouche derrière sa main et murmura à son oreille.

\- J'ai fait une promesse.

\- Une promesse ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Ma femme était furieuse quand elle a su pour mes congés. Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Les casseroles ont volé, _littéralement_! Du coup, pour me rattraper, j'ai promis à toute la famille que ce soir on monterait à la Grande Roue du Londres moldu, et, qu'à partir de là, on irait explorer le coin qui les attirerait le plus depuis les hauteurs. J'espère que ce sera la Tamise... Il paraît que c'est beau la nuit !

\- Tu n'es jamais allé dans le Londres moldu ? s'étonna le survivant. Jamais, jamais ?

\- Nos parents étaient des sorciers pure souche. Alors, tu comprends, le monde moldu... C'était tabou. Mais ma femme veut tenter le coup ! C'est ce soir ou jamais ! Sinon, on va devoir attendre l'année prochaine et ça... Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas ! Ou bien, il faudrait apprendre les us et coutumes des moldus. Et ça, ça nous prendrait plus d'une année ! plaisanta-t-il en partant d'un bon rire.

Harry partagea son amusement, un peu contraint, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Son collègue lui tapota doucement le dos tout en essuyant ses larmes de joie d'un revers de la main.

\- Bien sûr, toi, tu n'as pas ce problème ! J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais dans un village moldu.

\- En France, oui.

\- Ah ! Tu risques peut-être d'en voir aussi alors !

\- Quoi donc ?

L'Auror s'immobilisa soudainement, franchement surpris, comme si le fait que le grand Harry Potter dusse poser cette question soit hors de toute logique. Il le considéra comme un sorcier de première catégorie ayant demandé comment se faisait-il qu'un objet lévite.

\- Des sorciers, voyons. Harry, c'est Halloween. Et tu sais qu'à Halloween, il y a plus de sorciers dans le monde moldu qu'on ne peut l'imaginer ! C'est l'occasion parfaite pour se fondre dans la masse !

\- Halloween ? Oh ! Halloween ! réalisa soudain le brun ténébreux. Oui, c'est vrai ! Ça m'était sorti de la tête ! Tu sais, chez les moldus ce n'est plus tellement la mode alors...

Un air de panique s'empara des traits de son collègue qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Mais... Tu crois qu'on pourra quand même se fondre dans la masse ?

\- Londres, un soir d'Halloween, dans le noir ? Aucun problème !

\- Tu me rassures ! Un instant, j'ai cru que mon plan tombait à l'eau !

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! Je disais juste que ce n'était pas trop ma tasse de thé que de fêter Halloween. Je préfère Noël.

\- Tu t'es marié aux alentours de Noël, non ? Il y a déjà quelques années, je me trompe ? sourit l'autre.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça le survivant. Mais j'ai toujours aimé Noël, je crois que ça ne s'explique pas.

\- Tu as raison, mais... Oh ! Il faut que je te laisse, sinon, ma femme va _vraiment_ me jeter ces casseroles à la figure ! C'est là que l'on se quitte !

\- Ta femme a l'air d'être un sacré numéro !

\- C'est un amour ! Allez ! Joyeux Halloween, Harry !

\- Oui, à toi aussi ! Amusez-vous bien ! Et attention : pas de magie devant les moldus, monsieur l'Auror !

\- Je m'en souviendrais ! cria l'autre depuis une des Cheminettes du couloir qui s'enflamma aussitôt de vert.

Harry sourit pour lui-même et secoua la tête, amusé. Il allait reprendre sa marche avant de réaliser que son emplacement pour prendre la prochaine cabine téléphonique de transport inter-mondes était idéale. En effet, ce qui s'apparentait à une immense boîte rouge à carreaux vitrés ne tarda pas à descendre dans un bruit étrange qui lui rappelait le roulement du cadran des chiffres sur un téléphone antique. La plateforme ne tarda pas à atterrir à ses pieds. Le survivant fit pivoter la porte pour y pénétrer. Là, il inséra la carte violette, tamponnée d'un magistral « M », d'employé officiel du Ministère. Un _tic-tac_ récurrent emplit l'espace clôt tandis que la cabine s'éleva à la manière d'un ascenseur moldu plutôt doux. Tout au long de la remontée, la roulette des chiffres tourna sur elle-même à 360° et reprit sa position initiale lorsque les rues de Londres, déjà quelque peu plongées dans la pénombre, apparurent derrière les vitres protectrices de la cabine rouge vif. Le transporteur s'immobilisa dans un bruit sonore, comme si l'on raccrochait violemment le téléphone sur sa base.

Un bus à trois étages, tous phares allumés, dépassa la « boîte » à toute bringue, en laissant une rumeur de musique folle et de rires graves et malades dans son sillage. Le brun ténébreux fronça les sourcils et tendit le cou vers la rue. Le véhicule avait déjà disparu. Il finit par secouer la tête sans plus y prêter attention : le Magicobus n'était pas visible à l'œil nu. Et puis, le survivant ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette machine de malheur. Jamais. Tant qu'il saurait encore comment transplaner, il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor inspecta précautionneusement les alentours et, une fois assuré de l'ignorance de ses pairs moldus, transplana au sein même de la cabine téléphonique. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que sa vie personnelle ne prenait plus place à Londres, et il ne ressentait le besoin de s'y attarder qu'en de rares occasions, souvent accompagné de son mari blond, pour une virée shopping teintée d'un brin de mélancolie.

La terre se déforma autour de lui. Les couleurs se mélangèrent en s'envahissant les unes les autres, en une seule nuance étrange et désagréable, striées de fils de lumière blanche cerclés de noir enroulés sur eux-mêmes. Il eut l'impression que tous ses membres se désossaient de leurs articulations pour se rassembler en kit à l'arrivée : une nouvelle cabine téléphonique, plus récente, de couleur gris métallisé et surmonté d'un écriteau à fond bleu indiquant en lettres blanches « _Téléphone_ ».

Derrière les immenses vitres, plus fractionnées en minuscules carreaux comme celles de Londres, quelques lampadaires et leurs lampes fadasses éclairaient un paysage beaucoup plus sombre. Harry sortit de la cabine et resserra aussitôt les pans de son manteau noir autour de lui. Le vent ne soufflait pas tellement fort, mais le fond de l'air était froid et mordait bien la peau des joues creusées par la fatigue du changement de saison. Quelque part, toute proche, la mer jouait une mélodie apaisante aidée de son ressac régulier. Mais l'étendue d'eau ne voulait bien montrer que l'ourlet de sa robe, moussant d'écume blanchâtre. Le reste de sa parure se perdait à l'horizon, dans le bleu marine intense et quasiment noir, les falaises lugubres de l'Angleterre juste en face.

Le survivant observa un moment ce paysage reposant et emplit ses poumons d'air iodé. Une profonde sérénité le libéra de la frustration accumulée lors de sa journée éreintante. Finalement, l'homme tourna le dos à la mer noire et remonta la rue, cette digue arrondie derrière lui, pour rejoindre sa maison prénommée « La Tempête », une belle demoiselle de pierre ocre, aux volets peints en bleu ciel de paradis, ouvrant effectivement sur son coin de paradis à lui, dans une rue adjacente.

Tout était parfaitement calme. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'une des artères principales du village français qui lui étaient exclusivement réservées jusqu'alors. Quelques lumières artificielles se laissaient deviner derrière les stores mal fermés ou défectueux. La vie était là, toute proche, mais comme insaisissable. Elle attirait la curiosité d'autrui en étant rarement capable de l'assouvir. Mais Harry ne s'intéressait pas à ces vies étrangères, pas plus qu'à l'architecture de ces maisons qui les abritait. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le bonheur chez un autre pour le déceler en son propre foyer.

Ses chaussures de ville cirées continuaient de fouler le pavé en provoquant un écho bizarre contre la multitude de façades mortes pendant la saison creuse de la station balnéaire. Au loin, un restaurant se préparait à accueillir ses quelques convives et dressait le couvert pour eux dans un joyeux concert de cliquetis et de tintements.

Hormis cela, tout était calme. Peut-être même un peu trop au goût d'Harry qui inspecta les alentours d'un œil vif et suspicieux. Soudainement, le sorcier ralentit sa marche, mesurant le poids de chaque pas sur le macadam. On aurait dit qu'il tentait d'étouffer tout ce qui aurait pu provenir de lui et, ainsi, l'induire en erreur sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Son instinct devait lui avoir soufflé un avertissement avant-coureur car, bientôt, un bruissement grouilla non loin de lui, semblable à des broussailles écartées sans ménagement et brisées dans la manœuvre. Le brun s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Ses pupilles vertes cherchèrent un quelconque mouvement sortant de l'ordinaire, en vain.

Clignant des yeux, le sorcier de Gryffondor reprit son chemin en agitant ses épaules parcourues de frissons d'inconfort. Cela devait être sa paranoïa. Oui, cela devait être l'explication à tout ceci. Un coup de vent qu'il n'avait pas senti sous ses couches de vêtement avait agité un arbre encore feuillu, caché derrière les pignons des toits, et quelques cadavres orangés en décomposition poussiéreuse étaient retournés à la terre. Cela ne serait pas la première fois que ses sens ultra-développés lui joueraient un tour. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait de sa destination, le survivant accéléra sensiblement. L'écho qui lui en revenait semblait altéré par les façades grises barrées d'humidité noire.

Un nouveau feulement se dégagea de l'obscurité de la nuit tombant rapidement. Harry fit volte-face abruptement. Cette fois, plus question d'impliquer la paranoïa : il avait bien perçu quelque chose d'inhabituel. Le cœur tambourinant sous ses côtes, le sorcier nourri par l'adrénaline se rapprocha du parc d'une maison abandonnée pour l'hiver. Une forme étrange fit bouger la haie mal entretenue. Le brun retint sa respiration et, se figeant quelques secondes pour éviter de se faire repérer trop rapidement, si cela n'était pas déjà fait, il se fit tout petit en se repliant sur lui-même, plié à angle droit, et avança en crabe vers la haie. Les moldus l'appelaient la « maison de la sorcière » en référence à son apparence lugubre et délabrée ayant le don d'effrayer les enfants et les moins courageux de leur race. Scorpius s'était même amusé, une fois, à Halloween dernier, à leur donner raison en jetant des mauvais sorts sur les téméraires du village qui aimaient, alors, y pénétrer pour remplir des défis de gamins stupides. Albus l'avait bien assisté dans la tâche. Plus personne ne s'en approchait depuis. Désormais, certains changeaient même de trottoir en passant par-là.

De la main, Harry écarta la végétation qui lui bloquait la vue vers le jardin où un arbre mort finissait de pourrir lugubrement depuis les intempéries monstres de l'année précédente. L'Auror laissa même échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Deux immenses yeux jaunes, en cercles parfaits, l'observaient. Un instant, le sorcier de Gryffondor songea à sortir sa baguette devant cette vision qui réveillait de mauvais souvenirs en lui, lorsqu'il n'avait encore que douze ans dans une chambre maudite où Ginny gisait dans le sang noir d'encre d'un journal entaché de magie noire. Il se ravisa cependant : aucun signe de raideur cadavérique ni de pétrification en vue, juste une tétanie temporaire devant ce spectacle intriguant. Aucun spécimen de basilic ne pouvait se balader dans la haie d'un village moldu, de toute façon. Ils avaient quasiment tous disparus.

Tout à coup, l'ombre aux yeux jaunes bondit hors de sa cachette et fila à toute bringue traverser la route déserte. Le survivant, main sur le cœur et respiration haletante, le suivit de ses propres pupilles étrécies par la méfiance. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un chat, pas noir pour sou, le sondait de ses globes ne reflétant que les lampadaires de la rue en cette nuit de nouvelle lune. Le spécimen osa, en prime, cracher méchamment dans sa direction en faisant le dos rond. Son ombre, projetée sur le mur grâce à la lueur des lampadaires, semblait massive et presque dotée de quatre membres humains. Finalement, le drôle d'animal fila à travers une autre clôture.

Un soupir d'amusement secoua Harry d'un rire court mais franc. Combien ne devait-il pas paraître stupide maintenant ! Lui, l'adulte et le sorcier courageux, effrayé par un simple chat terré dans une haie ! Celui-là devait avoir plus peur du survivant, que lui de l'animal. Les moldus s'amuseraient probablement de sa pauvre condition. Mais le brun imaginait sans mal que des sorciers en auraient fait autant, si ce n'est plus. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il ne devrait peut-être pas mentionner cet épisode à Drago, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Secouant la tête une dernière fois, Harry se redressa et rejoignit le centre de la rue pour trottiner jusque dans la petite impasse qui abritait le seuil de son foyer.

Là, le père de famille prit une grande inspiration. Il dût rassembler tous ses efforts pour masquer le semblant de rire qui commençait à l'envahir lorsque tous ses malheurs lui revenaient en mémoire. Sa main se posa sur la poignée du heurtoir et, sitôt, son avant-bras se retrouva prisonnier d'une nouveauté incrustée à l'ornement de la porte. Des doigts squelettiques entourés d'une chair brunâtre enserraient sa peau avec force, à la limite de la tuméfier. Harry se débattit pendant un long moment, tentant du mieux qu'il put de se libérer de l'emprise de cette main animée de volonté propre. Le battant bougea même quelquefois dans son logement avant que le sorcier ne parvienne enfin à faire lâcher prise aux doigts recroquevillés dans une série de craquements d'articulations lugubres. La main reprit sa position initiale juste au-dessus du heurtoir. Le survivant la fusilla méchamment du regard et se frottant le poignet.

Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Quelque chose qui le ramenait, encore une fois, à l'âge de ses douze ans, juste au début de sa deuxième année. Une mauvaise prononciation du nom de sa destination associée à une méconnaissance de l'usage de la Poudre de Cheminette l'avait fait apparaître avec perte et fracas dans l'horrible boutique personnelle de son mari : _Barjow et Beurk_. Pris de curiosité, comme maintenant, la main l'avait rudement puni en tentant de l'emprisonner au sein de ce repère de reliques de magie noire. Et, au fond, Harry aurait parié qu'il n'existait pas deux exemplaire de cette Main de la Gloire.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor ouvrit finalement la porte en prenant garde de rester éloigné de cette saleté d'artefact maudit et se glissa à l'intérieur de sa demeure. L'entrée était plongée dans le noir le plus complet et le survivant fronça les sourcils. Des résidus d'odeurs de cuisine flottaient encore dans l'air. Sa tribu avait peut-être déjà mangé, mais il était encore un peu trop tôt pour que tout ce beau monde soit déjà couché.

Harry explora le mur à tâtons à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Il l'activa à plusieurs reprises. Aucune lumière n'apparut dans le couloir, ni même ailleurs. Un soupir s'éleva. Sur la tête de Merlin, le père de famille le jurait : les prochains gros travaux dans cette maison seraient consacrés à remédier à l'installation électrique capricieuse qui leur avait causé plus de désagréments qu'on ne pouvait en dénombrer. Cela avait son charme, mais dans ces moments-ci où il revenait d'une lourde journée de travail, c'était plus une contrainte qu'autre chose.

Le survivant ôta son manteau et se dirigea, logiquement, vers le fond du couloir. Il connaissait tellement sa maison par cœur que compter les pas entre l'entrée et le compteur ne se révélait même plus nécessaire. C'était devenu instinctif. Aussi, jamais l'idée de se munir de sa baguette ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Un drôle de souffle frais sembla lui effleurer la peau lorsqu'il passa devant le salon, sur sa droite. Le brun décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout, la maison était tout au bord de la jetée, souvent balayée par les vents, et il n'était pas rare qu'un courant d'air mystérieux se forme en son sein.

La surface froide de la porte métallique du compteur moldu fut bientôt sous sa paume moite et Harry fit pivoter le panneau. Quelque chose sembla voler près de son visage et il fit un minuscule écart, comme si quelque chose venait de lui caresser la joue un peu brusquement. La seconde suivante, le survivant se retrouvait par terre, étalé de tout son long, les mains placées au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la nuit de chauves-souris qui s'échappaient du minuscule placard des fusibles en grinçant furieusement leurs cris d'ultrasons. Les ailes battant l'air provoquaient un bruit monstre qui agressait les tympans du sorcier de Gryffondor autant que les membranes ne choquaient ses quelques millimètres de peau découverte. Pris au piège, l'homme tenta de les disperser en agitant un de ses bras mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Quelques cris lui échappèrent dans la lutte.

Soudain, une lumière blanche éclata comme une bombe au-dessus de lui et la nuée de vampires se dispersa rapidement en piaillant. Deux têtes se penchèrent au-dessus de lui en feulant, les doigts recroquevillés comme des serres et les canines acérées dégoulinantes de sang. Le survivant se pétrifia de terreur en agrandissant ses yeux verts au-delà du possible. Des gouttes rouges tombèrent sur son visage et roulèrent jusque la commissure de ses lèvres. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher en fleurant l'arôme de ce sang si particulier, Harry lécha le soupçon.

\- Fraise ? devina-t-il à voix haute.

Des rires nourris s'élevèrent autour de lui. Un « _clac_ » puissant retentit dans la demeure et le lustre, au-dessus de sa tête, se ralluma immédiatement. Les deux têtes pourvues de crocs s'étaient éloignées et le sorcier put se redresser sur son séant sans grand mal. À côté de lui, avec des sourires jusque là, ses deux fils et monstres préférés, Albus et Scorpius, se délectaient de son malheur et fêtaient le succès de leur mauvaise blague bien à l'abri derrière les jupes de leur père, Drago, appareil photo sorcier à la main. Un instantané flotta jusqu'au survivant et le nargua en lui faisant découvrir son air horrifié devant la nuée de bêtes enragées aux yeux rouges tournant autour de lui sans discontinuer, tel un tourbillon furieux. Harry eut une moue mi-amusée mi-affligée et, en un claquement de doigts à peine perceptible, Drago fit revenir la photographie vers lui.

\- Coulis de fraise, le rectifia son mari.

Le blond le toisa gentiment de son sourire de sale gosse qui renaissait de ses cendres, aussi flamboyant et orgueilleux qu'au premier jour, garanti de son effet dramatique dans son propre costume qui ressemblait plutôt à un smoking de l'ancienne époque. L'identité de son personnage était laissée à l'appréciation de son observateur : pirate avec la chemise blanche bouffante, dessin de steampunk avec son drôle de monocle magique à manche qu'il plaçait régulièrement devant l'un de ses yeux tandis que les rouages dorés à sa surface s'actionnaient en déployant ou rétractant différents engrenages, même une allure de prince grâce au pantalon noir enfoui dans les bottes cavalières. On aurait juré qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourcher son cheval blanc robotique avec bandeau sur l'œil dans la minute. Malgré ce bric-à-brac incompréhensible de tissus, l'aristocrate parvenait encore à paraître élégant et raffiné, en pur accord avec le sang de sa race. Harry soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Je vous déteste. Tous les trois. L'année prochaine, je passerai Halloween au Ministère, bien au calme, loin de vous. Et je...

Deux bombes se jetèrent sur Harry en protestant avec force d'arguments. Il les réceptionna au mieux et l'amusement le gagna petit à petit. Pendant un moment, le survivant batailla avec ses enfants à même le sol. Drago se divertissait du spectacle. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier assailli par deux vampires-garous – les enfants ayant été incapables de décider qui serait le loup et qui serait le buveur de sang – était une vision qui provoquait le sourire. Mais le moment de détente avec ses fils ne faisait certainement pas oublier à Harry ce qu'il avait aperçu près de la « maison de la sorcière ». Il fixa Scorpius dans le blanc de l'œil.

\- Dites-moi, jeune homme, vous n'auriez pas vu un chat ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit la tête blonde d'un air machiavélique.

Comme à l'accoutumée, cette tête blonde là ne parlerait pas. Il faudrait user d'autres moyens de pression pour obtenir un tant soit peu de vérité. Aussi, le survivant se replia sur son autre fils, Albus, dont les quenottes relevaient comiquement sa lèvre supérieure et appuyaient sur son inférieure en y déversant le reste de coulis de fraise censé les « ensanglanter ».

\- Et toi, tu n'aurais rien à me dire à ce sujet ?

Albus enfonça plus profondément ses crocs dans sa lèvre en tentant de masquer son sourire de sale gosse. Il jeta un œil en coin à son frère blond qui le détrompa d'un mouvement de la tête. Le jeune Potter replongea ses yeux verts pleins de malice dans ceux de son père et secoua vivement le crâne, comme si le dessouder de son corps ajouterait du poids à la véracité de cette négation. Harry fit une grimace, absolument pas dupe.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit dans l'entrée. Les garçons abandonnèrent bien vite leur père à son pauvre sort sur le carrelage froid. Trois coups distincts suivirent la mélodie automatique et le survivant réalisa enfin à quoi servait la main de la Victoire posée sur le heurtoir de décoration. Après qu'un moldu ait actionné le mécanisme de la sonnerie, l'objet magique se mettait en mouvement et confirmait la demande du visiteur en frappant, à son tour, sur le battant de bois. Cela n'avait rien d'interdit aux yeux de la lois : la technologie moldue était si perfectionnée à l'heure actuelle que tout ignorant songerait immédiatement à une connexion ingénieusement réalisée entre le bouton, à droite de la porte, et ce rajout temporaire.

En moins de deux, les deux monstres à crocs factices furent dans les jupes de Drago pour le supplier de les laisser s'occuper du groupe costumé. Ils se précipitèrent à la porte en se bousculant l'un l'autre sitôt l'autorisation accordée. Peu après, l'indémodable refrain « _Bonbon ou punition !_ » fut scandé avec ferveur depuis le seuil.

L'héritier des Malfoy observa le déroulement de l'opération un court instant. Voyant que tout se passait sans heurts, il proposa son aide à Harry pour le relever. Celui-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Il fallait que tu joues le jeu sans t'énerver. Ils auraient été déçus.

\- Ils manient plutôt bien la magie pour des enfants qui n'ont même pas encore étudié à Poudlard, fit remarquer le survivant.

\- Avec nous comme parents, il ne peut pas vraiment en être autrement !

\- Forcément. Ça ne peut pas être parce qu'ils ont reçu de l'aide extérieure ? Pas même une toute petite petite ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Drago d'un sourire narquois.

\- Toi non plus ? C'est une maladie contagieuse ? Non, je demande parce que j'aimerais autant éviter de répondre ça à mon chef...

Le Serpentard lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Harry s'écarta prestement en souriant.

\- N'empêche, ça demande un certain niveau de magie tout ça...

Drago baissa la tête, vaincu.

\- Les idées sont d'eux. Je n'ai fait que la main-d'œuvre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils réduisent la maison en cendre à cause d'un mauvais mouvement de poignet.

\- Rose et Hugo savent le faire, eux, releva Harry.

\- Granger fait ce qu'elle veut avec sa marmaille. Quant à moi, je préfère ne pas prendre ce risque.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'un de ceux-là se ramène un jour avec une tignasse rousse à son bras. Il n'y a jamais eu de roux dans ma famille et il n'y en aura jamais !

\- Ma mère était rousse.

\- Jamais, l'ignora Drago.

Harry sourit doucement en couvant du regard ses deux monstres qui refermaient la porte d'entrée à quatre mains.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, murmura-t-il, moi aussi ça me ferait un drôle d'effet.

\- On est d'accord.

Le survivant serra doucement l'épaule de son mari blond avant de se diriger vers le salon pour rejoindre l'escalier menant à l'étage.

\- Fais attention dans l'escalier, Harry. Ça glisse un peu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi ?

Les garçons n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le thème de la décoration... On a dû trouver un compromis. Comme pour les costumes... Du coup... Il neige dans l'escalier.

\- Il neige dans l'escalier ? répéta Harry, ébahi. Que... Quoi ?

Le brun se rapprocha des marches et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Effectivement, dans une zone parfaitement délimitée, de la neige fine perlait sur la rambarde et recouvrait le bois d'une couche granuleuse et immaculée.

Le sorcier de Gryffondor baissa un peu la tête en se résignant. Il posa un pied sur la première marche en hésitant et se mit à gravir les suivantes avec précaution.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te méfier en haut, aussi, avoua Drago avec hésitation.

Harry s'immobilisa en plein milieu de l'escalier. Il jeta un œil interrogateur et, honnêtement, un peu agacé à son époux blond. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

\- C'est une espèce de maison des merveilles, expliqua-t-il en s'enfonçant encore plus.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu pendant mon absence ?

\- On s'est bien amusés, ça c'est sûr.

\- Je vois ça.

Les deux hommes partagèrent un regard complice. Un cri s'éleva depuis la cuisine. Drago, réactif, commença à reculer jusque là en le pointant du doigt.

\- Il y a un costume pour toi sur le lit en haut. Va t'habiller !

\- Je pensais qu'on se faisait une petite soirée tranquille en famille ?

\- Ça n'empêche pas de se faire beau ! Avec moi, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour s'habiller avec goût, et tu le sais.

\- Et si je refuse ? défia Harry.

\- Tu peux te mettre en pyjama si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais tu resteras en tête à tête avec la main là-dehors. Paraît que la première poignée de main est importante. Heureusement pour vous, cette étape-là est déjà derrière vous ! Ça devrait aller ! Ironisa le blond en lui adressant un faux clin d'œil.

\- Tu es horrible.

\- Pas autant que ce truc.

Harry voulut le contredire, juste par principe, et feignit une grimace de dégoût. Celle-ci se transforma rapidement en un rire silencieux. Le survivant secoua la tête. D'accord, il jetait l'éponge. Niveau horreur, il était clair que Drago n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de ce truc immonde. Le survivant ne possédait, d'ailleurs, pas la moindre idée de la façon dont son mari avait pu récupérer pareille chose.

L'héritier des Malfoy disparut dans la cuisine et, admettant l'argument de ce dernier, le sorcier de Gryffondor se hissa jusqu'au premier étage avec moult précautions sur le tapis de neige. Tout cela n'avait pas que l'air de sembler dangereux, si on lui demandait son avis ! Il était cependant loin de se douter, en jugeant ainsi, de ce qui l'attendait au premier.

Sitôt sur le palier, Harry comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il ne sut dire quoi avant de jeter un œil sur une des fenêtres. Les encadrement de bois semblaient avoir été détachés de la paroi puis recloués volontairement de travers. Les délimitations internes des carreaux avaient, elles aussi, subi un choc relativement perturbant : certaines tombaient en travers du verre sans sortir du vitrage pour autant, à d'autres endroits elles s'étaient multipliées en des multitudes de petites cases inégales et toutes tordues. On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre avait sévi en n'atteignant qu'une partie de l'étage. Toute la partie ouverte sur le palier, en fait.

Le survivant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre quelle folie sévissait désormais en ces lieux. Haussant les épaules, l'homme décida de ne plus s'en préoccuper. Il se dirigea sur la droite, vers la porte de leur chambre conjugale avant de faire immédiatement volte-face en se rendant compte d'un détail ahurissant. Chaque fenêtre avait sa déconstruction propre, différente de sa voisine, elle-même différente de la sienne. Plus magique encore : en regardant au travers de chaque minuscule case formée par les lignes des carreaux et cadres, le paysage restait le même qu'à l'accoutumée, une mer entre noir et marine sous un ciel sans étoiles distinguables, alourdie, au loin par des nuées relativement sombres, le tout caché par quelques toits de maisons environnantes. Seulement, un peu comme un kaléidoscope, chaque morceau proposait sa propre version de cet extérieur de base. Un l'entourait d'un halo étrange de brume spectrale, lui conférant une allure fantomatique. Un autre, proposait qu'une immense lune jaune n'effleure doucement les flots hirsutes de son ventre arrondi. Un troisième dessinait une ombre mouvante similaire à un serpent géant glissant juste sous la surface de l'eau. Encore un autre ne donnait pas de vision précise, derrières les gouttes de pluie qui roulaient à sa surface, balayées par un vent fou. On aurait dit que les fenêtres, à la manière d'un prisme, décomposaient la vision du monde là-dehors. Il s'agissait probablement de la multitude de possibilités qui résidaient en cet endroit. La baie avait tout à fait le moyen de devenir île paradisiaque entouré de créatures mythiques, de subir la colère d'une tornade furieuse qui coucherait les arbres sur son passage, enfin, de vivre autrement, tout simplement.

En se prenant au jeu, Harry fut à peine surpris de découvrir un carré un peu terne, en noir et blanc, crépitant de taches à la manière d'une vieille bande de film : une ancienne image de la baie. Des hommes habillés de longs vêtements de bains trempaient leurs pieds dans les flots tandis que leurs femmes en chapeaux charleston s'approchaient des flots écumants sur le sable d'argent et d'onyx. Un bébé courait joyeusement entre eux, image par image. Le survivant sourit tendrement devant son bonheur.

D'un coup, un bruit sec comme un claquement de pétard capta son attention vers l'intérieur de la maison. Cela semblait provenir d'une des chambres des petits : celle d'Albus. Curieux, et convaincu que rien ne pouvait être plus perturbant que la piste de luge qu'ils pourraient bientôt inaugurer dans leur escalier, le sorcier de Gryffondor s'approcha. Il écarta doucement la porte blanche du bout des doigts et son regard se perdit dans la chambre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant le vide ne correspondant pas au bruissement constant emplissant les lieux.

Une drôle de voix attira les pupilles couleur émeraude vers le parquet. Là, une multitude de jouets étaient rassemblés en cercle, près du chambranle de la porte. En cherchant bien, à l'opposé de la pièce, au pied du lit, un autre groupe de jouets semblait tenir le même genre de réunion. L'émerveillement au creux de ses iris, Harry s'accroupit lentement pour assister à la scène. Qui, étant gosse, n'aurait jamais rêvé de voir ses jouets s'animer de la sorte ? Ça n'était plus de la magie que le survivant avait sous les yeux, mais un rêve. Le rêve de tout gamin, le rêve de toute personne au monde à avoir osé conserver une part d'enfance au fond de soi. Et cela en restait un même si ces quelques soldats de plomb se joignaient aux rangs pour mener les discussions relatives à une stratégie d'attaque contre le camp adverse. Ils avaient été déchargés des coffres et des étagères par des échelles de figurines en plastiques diverses, pour certains, et par une nuée de trois dinosaures ailés en plastiques, pour les autres. Un combat dormait ici.

Soudain, alors que les tractations duraient toujours dans le camp des legos et playmobils, un minuscule canon noir fut avancé sur la ligne de front du côté des partisans du plomb. C'était une pièce de collection moldue. Un rebelle playmobil, avec une pipe dessinée à même le visage, en alluma la mèche et lâcha, ainsi, une bille fumante sur ses ennemis. D'autres se préparaient à l'arrière, roulées à la queue-leu-leu au culot du canon brillant, tandis que les gardes de la réserve des armes campaient sur leurs positions en rationnant la sortie des boulets bleus et verts.

Un nouveau bruit sec claqua dans la chambre et le camp des legos fut soulevé par un rire nourri après un début de frayeur. Le canon avait eu un raté, couvrant de suie ses cadreurs, et projetant la bille en direction du survivant qui la réceptionna au passage. Elle était brûlante d'une drôle de chaleur corrosive et il dut la faire passer rapidement d'une main à l'autre pour éviter de se noircir la peau. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau maniable, il la reposa doucement près de la garnison de réserve qui le remercia d'un signe de la main, de ceux qu'on donne à ses généraux dans l'armée.

Quelque peu distrait par cette péripétie du champ de bataille, le sorcier eut du mal à comprendre que l'enjeu de la guerre n'était autre que la conquête du tapis où était dessinée une carte du monde à l'ancienne mode, le bord des océans gris rougissant les limites des terres par-dessus lesquelles flottaient des inscriptions en lettres calligraphiées et quelques dessins de navires qui émergèrent bientôt, de leur habituelle existence en deux dimensions, pour s'offrir en tant que char de guerre aux deux camps. Les soldats de plombs, eux, avaient préféré reprendre leur position sur le dos des ptérodactyles pour dominer le champ de bataille.

\- Harry ? Tu t'en sors ?

Drago venait d'apparaître sur le palier. Ses beaux cheveux d'ors s'assombrissaient un peu à cause de la fonte de la neige tombée sur lui durant l'ascension périlleuse de l'escalier. Ils pourraient bientôt planter un drapeau au premier étage pour témoigner de leur expertise en escalade.

En trouvant son mari, accroupi comme un petit garçon, juste à la porte de la chambre d'Albus, l'héritier des Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Intrigué, il s'installa à son tour à ses côtés. En constatant l'animation des jouets, Drago eut la même réaction quelque peu émerveillée.

\- C'est magique, hein ?

Le survivant acquiesça doucement et n'ajouta rien. Ses yeux verts se perdaient dans ce qu'ils considéraient comme tellement plus qu'un prodige. Pendant un long moment de calme, uniquement entrecoupé des rumeurs de la bataille, devant eux, et des drôles d'applaudissements de leurs deux vampires-garous, en bas, Drago observa le visage de son amant avec une expression indéchiffrable sur les traits. À cet instant, Harry l'intéressait bien plus que les hostilités banales des jouets. Son cœur se serrait inexplicablement dans sa poitrine. Des années passées ensemble lui permettait d'affirmer que quelque chose se cachait derrière ce silence si mélancolique. Ses iris seuls auraient pu servir de preuve. Ils se cachaient derrière une fine pellicule d'humidité recouvrant tout le cristallin, de celles qui menaient généralement aux larmes.

Se rendant enfin compte de l'inquiétude qu'il attirait à lui, le Gryffondor s'intéressa au blond. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses genoux, comme si un frisson de honte le parcourait après qu'on l'eut découvert dans pareille situation. Il baissa le regard et se borna à observer la main blanche de Drago, où brillait son alliance dorée.

\- Harry ?

Le survivant sourit bizarrement. Il désigna les figurines de plomb du menton.

\- Ceux-là... Ils étaient à moi. Je jouais avec eux dans mon petit placard chez les Dursley. Dudley n'avait jamais voulu d'eux.

\- Si ça te faisait cet effet de t'en séparer, pourquoi les lui as-tu donnés ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Drago piétina laborieusement jusqu'à lui quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le dos de sa main vint effleurer son menton un peu piquant avant de se geler sur place, dans l'air subitement froid, quand Harry s'écarta brusquement de lui. Une larme unique venait de couler sur sa joue hirsute. Ses phalanges halées s'empressèrent de l'assassiner en l'écrasant sur leur passage.

\- Harry ?

\- Quand j'avais onze ans, j'avais beau être le Sauveur, je ne savais même pas que la magie existait. Je ne savais pas que j'étais spécial. Je n'étais qu'un gosse. Avec des rêves de gosse. J'ai fini par arrêter de compter les fois où je souhaitais plus que tout donner vie à ces soldats dans mon placard. Juste pour avoir un ami à qui parler.

Le visage du Serpentard se décomposa lentement de peine. Harry n'aimait pas ressasser le passé. Malgré Voldemort la quantité innombrable de fatalités qui n'avaient fait que pleuvoir sur lui, le sorcier se targuait d'avoir d'excellents souvenirs de ses jeunes années. Il avait été heureux. Il l'était toujours. Mais, parfois, une de ces réminiscences lourdes d'émotions contradictoires ressurgissait d'un pas feutré, sans prévenir.

Devant ces soldats de plomb livrant bataille aux jouets d'Albus, Harry revoyait une partie de son enfance qu'il aurait souhaité oublier. Le moment où il n'était qu'Harry, le petit garçon moldu, en vêtements trop grands, vivant dans le placard sous l'escalier, là où il rêvait d'échapper à son monde insatisfaisant en faisant claquer le plomb de ses figurines sur son petit morceau d'étagère à lui, comme si ce cheval sculpté galopait réellement sur le bois.

\- La magie est arrivée dans ma vie. Avec Ron, Hermione, tous les autres. Toi. Les petits. Et, maintenant, des années après, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier si facilement... Ça : donner vie à mes soldats de plomb.

\- Albus l'a fait pour toi, le réconforta Drago.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je voulais le faire parce que j'étais seul. Et lui ? Quelle est sa raison ? Ça me fait un peu peur...

\- Albus est un gosse avec des rêves de gosse. Il a juste un peu plus de moyens à sa disposition pour les rêver.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Albus sait qu'il est spécial. Pas seulement parce que c'est un sorcier, cependant.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Drago lui sourit.

\- L'amour. C'est ça qui le rend spécial. Pareil pour Scorpius. Ils savent qu'on les aime. Albus a juste envie de ça. Scorpius, lui, préférerait les voir se prosterner devant lui. Ce sont leurs caractères.

Le brun étouffa un rire léger. C'était bien vrai. Ces deux petits avaient des façons d'êtres aussi contrastées que le jour et la nuit. Pourtant, ils fonctionnaient ensemble comme des frères siamois. À l'image de leurs pères, en fin de compte. Drago frotta tendrement le dos de son amant.

\- Allez, descends avec nous. Il y a un portrait de sorcier magicien dans la cuisine qui meurt d'envie de nous faire un petit spectacle de magie. Son assistante est une citrouille parlante.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une salve d'applaudissements mélangée à des exclamations extatiques leur parvint depuis le rez-de-chaussé. Harry hésita.

\- Et mon costume ? Je ne suis toujours pas habillé.

\- Oublie. C'est plus important que tu sois avec nous maintenant. Ne perds pas ton temps à passer un stupide déguisement.

\- Si tu le dis.

Drago se releva en grimaçant. Un léger étourdissement lui colla des points noirs devant les yeux pendant une demi-seconde nauséeuse. Les idées eurent le temps de se remettre en place dans son crâne qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Écoute, si ça te préoccupe à ce point, tu pourras toujours lui en parler demain.

Le survivant secoua la tête en le niant.

\- Je suis juste curieux de savoir qui va gagner la bataille.

\- Tu le sauras en aller te coucher tout à l'heure : ils ne sont pas là d'avoir fini ! Viens maintenant.

Le blond tendit la main à son amant pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Celui-ci l'accepta et se redressa avec son aide. Pourtant, le Serpentard ne le lâcha pas. Il enlaça ses doigts entre les siens et l'entraîna vers l'escalier en roulant des épaules, joueur.

\- On aura l'air malin si on tombe tous les deux là-dedans, lui fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

\- Tu es pire qu'un bipolaire. Tes émotions ne tiennent pas en place ! s'exclama l'héritier des Malfoy en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

\- Je suis un être exceptionnel, qu'y puis-je ? se vanta le brun en descendant derrière lui.

\- Rien. Et même si tu pouvais y remédier, je ne voudrais pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit !

\- Tu fais de belles phrases ce soir, Drago.

\- Je suis inspiré. Qu'y puis-je ?

Les deux amants partagèrent un rire de liesse lorsque, d'un coup, le Serpentard s'immobilisa en plein milieu de l'escalier. Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans en glissant une plaque de neige. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde et suivit les prunelles grises de son mari jusqu'au plafond du salon.

Entre les quelques poutres parallèles qui soutenaient le haut-plafond, des dizaines de formes oblongues noires, avec, pour certaines, de minuscules pupilles rouges les sondant désagréablement, se reposaient tête en bas. Les chauves-souris issues de la blague du compteur semblaient avoir l'intention de rester dans les parages pendant un certain temps encore.

\- C'était prévu ? demanda Harry.

\- Elles étaient censées disparaître après avoir quitté le compteur. Leur durée de vie devait être limitée.

\- Ce sont des illusions ?

\- Normalement, oui. Enfin, j'espère. Je ne veux pas d'un nid de chauves-souris ici...

Le survivant plaça son poing devant sa bouche et tenta de masquer l'amusement qui le saisissait devant l'incrédulité de son époux. Sa magie venait de le mettre en défaut et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

\- C'est ça, marre-toi, se vexa-t-il. En attendant, on va devoir les surveiller.

\- Si elles s'évaporent un jour.

Harry contourna son amant dans les marches et rejoignit le salon. Là, il secoua chacun de ses pieds pour en évacuer le trop-plein de neige. Il se retourna presque la nuque pour inspecter, encore une fois, les dégâts du sortilège.

\- Hermione élève peut-être ses enfants en singes savants, mais ça, ça ne lui serait jamais arrivé à elle, remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé une telle illusion pour te piéger ! Sinon, elle aurait été aussi embêtée que nous à l'heure actuelle.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ton « nous » exactement ? C'est vous qui avez voulu me faire une mauvaise blague d'Halloween. C'est vous qui vous démerdez avec ça.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

Interpellé, le Gryffondor fit volte-face vers l'escalier, juste à temps pour se recevoir une boule moelleuse mais glacée en pleine face. Pendant un instant, il demeura immobile. Puis, du revers de la main, le brun écarta le reste de neige qui glissait pitoyablement le long de sa mâchoire. Heureux et lâchement caché derrière la rambarde qui le protégeait des attaques extérieures, Drago souriait comme le plus malicieux des gamins.

Harry décida de rejoindre la cuisine en lui faisant signe d'attendre. Albus et Scorpius assistaient avec des yeux immenses et pétillants au tour de lévitation du sorcier dans son tableau. L'assistante tête-de-citrouille servait de cobaye et piaillait nerveusement, par peur de s'écraser subitement sur le sol du portrait et de se briser en plusieurs morceaux juteux. Sur le bar, le résultat de l'atelier cuisine organisé par Drago toute l'après-midi durant, trônait encore. Les friandises et petits fours étaient si fantasques qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'ils avaient été faits main. Au choix sur les divers plateaux argentés, garnis de décalcomanies oranges en forme d'araignées et de toiles, on pouvait trouver des doigts de squelettes, des canapés sanglants, des nez crochus de sorcière avec pour verrue originale des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, quelques paquets de Chocogrenouilles relookés en version « horreur » pour l'occasion, des Patacitrouilles, et des ailes de chauves-souris vampires en biscuit chocolaté fourré au coulis de fraises. Dans des pichets transparents posés près de l'évier, flottaient des globes oculaires plus vrais que nature, enrobés de gélatine blanche, nervurées de vaisseaux en serpentins moldus, cœur de noisette et pistache pour la pupille. Ils flottaient allègrement dans du jus de citrouille orangé et du nectar de fruits rouges d'une douce couleur sanglante. Si tout ce beau monde avait été animé, Harry se serait presque cru en plein milieu d'un magasin de _Farces et Attrapes_ des Weasley.

\- Les garçons ? appela Harry. Ça vous dit une bataille de neige en avance ? Nous contre Papa.

* * *

Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, Harry, allongé les yeux fermés sur son lit dans la chambre blanche de « _La Tempête_ », profitait du calme régnant au sein de sa demeure. La soirée avait été si agitée qu'on aurait dit qu'il redécouvrait le silence pour la toute première fois. Une sensation libératrice le plongeait dans un profond état de plénitude proche de la méditation religieuse.

Inconfortable, le survivant bougea quelque peu et laissa l'arrière de sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller moelleux. Il ne sentait déjà plus les extrémités de ses doigts à faire d'avoir manipulé la neige sans gants, à même sa peau halée et bleuie, il ne servait à rien de couper la circulation qui les irriguait en plus. Les garçons avaient mis tout leur cœur à la tâche de bombarder leur père, lâchement abandonné de tous derrière la rambarde enneigée qui, si elle constituait un parfait rempart, déversait régulièrement en cascade la glace amassée à sa surface lisse au moindre choc. Seulement, à lui tout seul, Drago arrivait encore à les déborder tous les trois. Une trêve avait alors été conclue entre eux pour leur permettre de s'empiffrer des quelques friandises restantes après tous les services réalisés auprès de leurs visiteurs moldus et une fois ceux destinés aux autres familles sorcières, telles que les Zabini ou les Granger-Weasley, décomptées du lot. Par chance, le blond connaissait la goinfrerie légendaire de sa tribu et avait fini par sortir une autre série de plateaux du four. Il avait été acclamé.

Contrairement à eux, les jouets dans la chambre d'Albus n'avaient pas trouvé de terrain d'entente et avaient poursuivi le combat tandis que la famille s'adonnait à une nouvelle sorte de jeu de société sorcier : chacun avait choisi son camp et fournissait les armes nécessaires aux petites figurines. Harry, bien sûr, avait encouragé l'équipe des soldats de plomb avec beaucoup de vigueur, Albus à ses côtés, en véritable chef de guerre. Malgré tous leurs efforts, l'équipe de « plastique » en sous-nombre, à leur arrivée sur le champ de bataille, avait réussi à les terrasser en soudoyant les miniatures de ptérodactyles et à grimper sur le dos des tyrannosaures pour en faire de puissant destriers. Mauvaise foi, le survivant avait accusé les têtes blondes de Drago et de Scorpius de tricherie infamante. Tout ce que qu'il en avait récolté était une série de grimaces longuement travaillées en équipe et une salve de gentilles moqueries. Mais Harry n'en démordait pas, ces deux-là avaient triché. Au prochain Halloween, lui et Albus prendraient leur revanche si ce dernier acceptait encore de redonner vie à ses jouets maintenant qu'il en connaissait toute la cruauté et la rage de sang.

Sur le palier, une planche grinça sous un pas léger. Bientôt, Drago pénétra dans la chambre à son tour et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au matelas et se glissa sous les couvertures avec un râle de satisfaction. Même si les volets de la baie vitrée avec balcon étaient fermés et ne laissaient rien entrevoir de l'extérieur, le couple aurait parié qu'il devait faire nuit noire. Épuisé par sa journée palpitante, le blond tendit le bras et éteignit la lampe de chevet de son côté du lit.

\- Tu as réussi à les endormir ? s'enquit Harry en murmurant.

\- Une fois que tu as réussi à les convaincre de désensorceler les jouets, le reste est facile.

\- Tant mieux, alors.

\- Cela dit, ils m'ont quand même demandé une dernière fois d'aller faire un tour dans la jungle en bas.

Harry se redressa sur un coude.

\- La jungle ?

\- Oui, tu ne savais pas ? Nos laboratoires sont maintenant une sorte de petite forêt vierge. Tu aurais dû voir la chaleur là-dedans. Un sauna de feuilles vertes.

\- Je me répète mais vous avez vraiment dû bien vous amuser pendant que j'étais parti.

\- C'est sûr, mais l'année prochaine c'est ton tour de les surveiller toute la sainte journée. Je ne ferai pas ça deux ans de suite, je suis claqué, bâilla Drago. Je plains leurs futurs professeurs à Poudlard.

\- On s'ennuiera vite d'eux, soupira Harry. Tu verras.

\- Je sais. C'est ça le pire.

\- En tout cas, l'année prochaine, ne compte pas sur moi pour transformer la maison en jeu de piste comme tu l'as fait, releva le survivant.

\- Oh ! Allez, quoi ! C'était marrant !

\- Scorpius a failli se casser un poignet dans ce maudit escalier. Je ne recommencerai pas, point.

\- Pa' ! S'te-plaît ? fit semblant d'implorer l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Hors de question ! On ne m'y reprendra pas !

Un des bras du blond se reposa en travers de son front tandis que ses yeux observaient le plafond rendu gris-jaunâtre par le jeu des lumières artificielles. Un sourire amusé flirtait avec ses lèvres. Il étouffa un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Rien. Je repense à Poudlard. On a fait bien pire nous, Serpentards, pour Halloween.

\- À savoir ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça cruel. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je t'en parle.

\- Non, allez, j'ai envie de savoir, l'incita le brun.

Drago soupira et son bras glissa de nouveau sur la couette. Il se redressa à son tour et plongea ses yeux couleur mercure dans ceux de son époux.

\- On piégeait notre Salle Commune pour les premières années. Genre, des serpents qui sortaient de la cheminée, des gros yeux menaçants aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur les profondeurs du lac... Des trucs bien glauques. Une année, on a même trafiqué le Choixpeau pour qu'il chante un truc lugubre. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que c'était, mais je peux t'assurer que ça promettait la mort au premier qui passait par-là.

\- Sérieusement ? rit Harry. Dire que nous on se contentait de citrouilles flottantes, de fumée en forme de fantômes et de faire une farce à Rusard.

\- Vous aussi vous faisiez des farces à Rusard ? réalisa le blond.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'était le passage obligé ! Chaque année, on réfléchissait pendant des mois pour trouver un truc hilarant à réaliser. Les Weasley avaient toujours de bonnes idées.

\- Fred et Georges ?

\- Ron aussi. Une année, on a convaincu Peeves de se promener près de ses appartements en l'appelant avec une voix aiguë et tremblante. Genre : « _Ruuuusarrrrrrd_ », « _Ruuuusarrrrrd_ ».

Drago éclata d'un rire franc. Harry le suivit mais tenta, néanmoins, de reprendre son histoire.

\- Bien sûr, tu le connais, ce bougre est sorti de sa cachette avec une lampe torche. Plusieurs fois. Mais Peeves trouvait ça tellement marrant qu'on n'a même pas eu à lui dire de disparaître à chaque fois.

\- Il avait saisi le principe.

\- Oui, acquiesça le brun. Au bout d'un moment, Rusard en a eu marre. Il a conjuré le Baron Sanglant avec des remèdes de bonne femme, des herbes et tout, un truc d'exorciste quoi. Et... Le Baron Sanglant est arrivé.

Le survivant gonfla la poitrine dans le lit en imitant le plus fidèlement possible ce dont il avait été témoin quelques années plus tôt entre les murs du vieux château.

\- Rusard lui a demandé de s'occuper de Peeves, parce qu'il avait compris que c'était lui le trouble-fait. Et là, le Baron Sanglant a regardé Rusard par en-dessous. Il a accepté, mine de rien, et assuré au concierge qu'il pouvait retourner dormir sans problèmes. Et sans comprendre comment, le pauvre Rusard, après chaque « _Ruuuuusarrrrrrrd_ » de Peeves, avait droit à un rire lugubre du Baron. Les fantômes se sont bien amusés à le faire tourner en bourrique. Miss Teigne sautait au plafond à chaque fois que son maître sortait : le Baron sortait tout d'un coup sa tête du sol en criant « _Bouh_ ».

Le rire de Drago se renforça et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, hilare.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Mais c'était nous qui avions dit au Baron Sanglant de faire ça !

\- C'était vous ?

\- Oui ! On voulait le faire danser un peu, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour une fois.

\- Le pauvre, il a du souffrir avec vous.

\- Eh ! Avec vous aussi. Si je me souviens bien, une année, avec Ron, vous avez saccagé son bureau avec du papier toilette et des œufs ?

\- Des tomates, rectifia Harry. Pour que ça fasse rouge. On en a profité pour lui chourer des objets qu'il avait confisqué les années précédentes.

\- Vous les avez toujours ?

\- Non, il nous les a repris dans l'année, en colle !

L'héritier des Malfoy siffla de déception. Il restait fortement amusé par la convocation de leurs vieux souvenirs mais le fait que les plus célèbres chevaliers des « quatre-cent coups » de Poudlard, à savoir Potter et sa clique, aient été infoutus de conserver des objets probablement très intéressant dont une majorité devaient venir des jumeaux Weasley, le décevait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. À son tour, le blond voulut partager une de ses aventures de la nuit des horreurs avec le concierge irascible de l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Tu sais qu'à une époque, dans notre dortoir, une rumeur courrait sur Rusard ?

\- Non, laquelle ? s'interloqua Harry. Bien que je doute qu'il n'y en ait eu qu'une seule qui ait circulé sur lui...

\- En fait, c'était plutôt sur Miss Teigne.

\- Développe !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! En fait, du temps de mon père, Rusard était déjà dans le château. Tu le sais, les jumeaux lui ont volé la Carte du Maraudeur des amis de ton père.

Le brun acquiesça vivement, avide d'en savoir davantage sur ce potin mystérieux.

\- Mais il n'était pas le seul. Miss Teigne aussi y était déjà.

\- La chatte était déjà là ? Ça n'est de la longévité ça !

\- Exactement ! Ce qui nous a amené à établir la théorie dont je veux te parler... Miss Teigne serait, en fait, un Animagus non déclaré.

Harry éclata de rire et donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son époux.

\- C'est vous qui avez lancé cette rumeur de cinglé ?!

\- Tu la connaissais ?!

\- Tu veux rire ?! Tout le monde la connaissait ! Les premières années qui sont arrivés quand nous on était en quatrième année, ont cru pendant des mois que tout ça était vrai ! Je suis persuadé que certains le croient encore aujourd'hui !

Mais chez nous aussi c'était très populaire. Certains dans mon dortoir en avançaient des preuves à celui qui en demandait ! Ils disaient que c'était pour ça que Rusard aimait tant sa chatte, parce qu'en réalité il s'agissait d'une sorcière qui n'était autre que sa femme !

\- Une pure horreur...

\- Je sais !

\- Mais qui a lancé ça, en fait ?

\- Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. Tu sais, cheveux noirs, dents de cheval...

\- Ah ! Marcus Flint, oui !

\- Ça lui a en quelque sorte échappé. Et, le plus drôle, c'est qu'au final, lui-même a commencé à penser que c'était peut-être vrai !

\- Mais est-ce que quelqu'un a réellement réussi à réfuter cette théorie ? Parce qu'il existe des moyens pour forcer un Animagus à reprendre sa forme originelle, expliqua le Gryffondor. Si ça se trouve...

\- Tu crois ? Non, je pense juste que cette chatte est comme son maître : une mauvaise herbe ! Et il paraît que les mauvaises herbes résistent plus longtemps que les autres ! Un peu comme les parasites.

\- Mon Dieu, soupira Harry.

\- Tu l'as dit.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre blanche du couple. Après un long moment passé sans rien dire, le survivant tendit son bras et éteignit à son tour sa lampe de chevet, les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir. Comme à son habitude, Harry sentit que Drago reposait un de ses bras tout contre lui, comme s'il voulait être assuré de la présence de son amant près de lui. Celui-ci se rapprocha volontiers.

D'un coup, un grincement retentit dans la quiétude des lieux et Harry sourit dans le creux du cou du blond.

\- Oui, je sais, les chauves-souris sont encore là, chuchota Drago en le sentant.

\- Il faudra appeler Hermione demain.

\- Pour les faire disparaître ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Oui. Et puis elle connaît le contre-sort à la transformation en Animagus.

L'héritier des Malfoy se figea sous les couvertures.

\- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

\- Le mystère a assez duré, tu ne crois pas ?

Aucune réponse ne fut formulée. Le brun ténébreux s'installa plus confortablement sous les couvertures et se prépara à dormir. Drago en fit de même. Bientôt, leurs respirations se firent plus profondes. Un nouveau grincement força le Serpentard à relever ses paupières.

\- Harry ?

 _\- Hm_ ?

\- Tu crois qu'elles vont rester là toute la nuit ?

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que se termine ce bonus Halloween ! Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux, il était juste destiné à marquer l'occasion et à proposer quelque chose d'attendrissant et d'humoristique en même temps ! J'espère que c'est réussi et que cela vous aura plu !**

 **Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer qu'un autre bonus est à paraître sur cette fiction, avec, cette fois, un peu plus de lien avec l'intrigue, et même, une certaine explication de certains événements qui se sont déroulés entre l'ultime chapitre et l'épilogue de cette fiction !**

 **D'ici là, portez-vous bien, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver sur mes autres textes et ici quand l'heure sera venue ! A très bientôt !**

 **M.A.D.**


	39. Bonus - Le mythe des nouveaux départs(1)

**Hey !**

 **Très heureuse de vous faire partager, aujourd'hui, ce bonus qui me tenait particulièrement à coeur depuis très longtemps. L'inspiration n'était jamais au rendez-vous, heureusement, elle a fini par l'être. Je vous offre donc aujourd'hui cette première partie du nouveau bonus "immense" (il fait, pour l'instant, deuxième partie inachevée, près de soixante pages, il était donc impossible de vous le donner en un seul morceau particulièrement indigeste). J'espère que ceci vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIX : Bonus « Le mythe des nouveaux départs » - Partie 1.**

La mémoire des hommes, sans avoir son pareil, était néanmoins réputée courte. Il était fascinant, en effet, de voir comment certains individus servaient de référence à tous ceux qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à oublier les choses d'une année sur l'autre. C'était ainsi que, tous les hivers depuis la nuit des temps, chaque famille comptait parmi ses rangs un ancêtre capable de détromper la masse qui frissonnait frileusement en croyant éternellement que le froid de la saison en cours n'avait jamais été aussi mordant durant les précédentes. Et qu'importait si l'année précédente avait fait pleuvoir son mètre cinquante de neige sur les plaines du niveau de la mer alors que celle-ci gelait à peine les herbes des prairies en altitude. Les hommes oubliaient, tout simplement.

D'ailleurs, la communauté humaine possédait une fête annuelle leur conférant le droit symbolique d'effacer les ardoises de tout un chacun et de repartir d'un faux zéro. Un moment charnière qui ne changeait pas grand chose aux existences mais avait le pouvoir de leur donner une nouvelle orientation plus ou moins temporaire. C'était un fait de croyance populaire régulièrement rappelé mais, lui aussi, rapidement oublié une fois passé.

Ce jour béni s'étalait, en fait, sur deux dates fatidiques restées les mêmes selon une tradition bien plus ancienne que n'importe quelle mémoire de n'importe quel ancêtre du monde, pour le coup. La liesse et l'enchantement naissaient quelque part dans la soirée d'un trente-et-un décembre pour se métamorphoser graduellement en mélancolie puis en ennui au fil des « _Bonne année !_ » fusant encore de la bouche de quelques enthousiastes après le premier janvier. Ce jour initial de l'année tout juste inaugurée était sensé marquer le moment d'effacement à son paroxysme mais, également, le temps où tous les vœux formulés durant l'extraordinaire veillée devaient prendre des allures de gage de chance pour la nouvelle année. Qu'ils aient d'ailleurs été prononcés à voix haute, imaginés pour l'occasion, ou conservés dans le fond des cœurs depuis une éternité importait peu. Il suffisait de souhaiter leur concrétisation et tâcher de s'y accrocher solidement afin de ne pas les laisser tomber dans l'oubli facile et pratique, comme la majorité des serments prêtés durant ces heures.

Seulement, parfois, ces résolutions n'avaient rien d'éphémère et quelques êtres suffisamment passionnés parvenaient à concrétiser un des rêves longuement entretenus par leurs âmes ferventes. Celles-là n'étaient pas assez naïves pour imaginer révolutionner la face du monde, et encore moins en un jour : leurs jeunes années constituaient des preuves irréfutables qu'il aurait été dangereux, et même stupide, de tenter pareille folie. Néanmoins, ces hommes savaient que vouloir quelque chose suffisamment fort pouvait parfois promettre ces moments qui marquaient une vie à la réalisation, sans forcément avoir besoin d'une résolution ou d'une nouvelle année pour ce faire. Et bien que leur croyance en l'aura spéciale du mois de janvier fusse limitée, entendez par là l'influence spéciale qu'elle possédait hypothétiquement sur les nouveaux départs des êtres, ils étaient parfois assez rêveurs pour se laisser charmer par le symbole.

Ainsi, à l'époque où le froid de l'hiver déversait un gel qui, de mémoire d'homme, n'avait jamais autant pris l'allure d'une fiche couche de poudreuse, des êtres aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés par le commun des mortels avaient décidé de profiter de ce symbole et de l'hypothétique chance qu'il apporterait. Et, jusqu'alors, il semblait bien que Fortune ait décidé de se pencher sur leur cas et d'accéder à leurs requêtes, qu'elles soient issues des résolutions de la nouvelle année ou des vœux plus anciens. Même le temps y mettait du sien en offrant un soleil rayonnant aux quelques braves à oser entamer une balade sur la digue du bord de mer, avec l'Angleterre en vis-à-vis, à peine masquée par la brume glacée d'humidité et de pollution. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment délicieux...

Rien, sauf peut-être ce toussotement étrange. Un haut-le-cœur déchira soudainement le calme ambiant de la maison de pierre ocre et beige bordée par la Manche, prénommée « _La Tempête_ » selon son écriteau d'argent fade un peu élimé par les sels de la mer. La quinte de toux ravageait le corps de sa victime, la laissant probablement pantelante contre le sol froid de la salle de bains attenante à la chambre que l'immobilier aurait qualifiée de parentale. Appuyé contre le mur de celle-ci, de l'autre côté de la porte close, Théodore eut une moue embarrassée de divertissement. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où cette situation s'était produite depuis le milieu de la nuit, lorsque le raffut l'avait réveillé pour la première fois. Cela n'avait rien de drôle pourtant. Mais voilà, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et l'ancien espion ne pouvait plus faire autrement que de s'amuser du mal-être de son colocataire temporaire. L'ironie de la chose était bien trop mordante. Néanmoins, pour conserver sa bonne conscience, le brun toqua à la porte.

\- Drago ?

Un nouvel écho de nausée profonde lui parvint. Cette fois, Théodore fit la grimace. Ses propres tripes compatirent à la douleur qui transparaissait à travers ce râle à peine humain en se contractant involontairement.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'appelle un Médicomage ?

Après quelques instants de silence, l'écoulement de la chasse d'eau se fit entendre. Celui d'un évier fut bientôt suivi par une rumeur de mouvement.

Théodore s'écarta du battant. Son ami d'enfance n'allait pas tarder à revenir dans la chambre parentale. Effectivement, un cliquetis émana de la porte et un visage blanc aux traits fatigués apparut. Le corps qui l'arborait se dirigea directement vers le lit tout proche et s'y laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'y assit réellement. Des frissons incontrôlables agitaient ses épaules frêles et lui délivraient, à l'en croire, de puissantes décharges douloureuses dans ses membres raidis par l'angoisse. Drago semblait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. L'ancien espion haussa un sourcil affligé.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis pour le Médicomage ?

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Le répéter ne rendra pas ça plus vrai : tu es malade.

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire avaler ça ? Avec toutes les épidémies qui traînent en ce moment ? Non, tu n'es pas malade ! Drago Malfoy a tous les symptômes de la fièvre parce qu'il en a décidé ainsi, parce qu'il voulait une fantaisie à revêtir en plus de son costume ! Tu es pitoyable... Mais peut-être en y mettant un peu plus de ferveur ? Allez, répète-le moi encore une fois et voyons si j'arrive à y croire !

\- Je garde mon énergie pour les choses utiles. Argumenter avec toi n'en fait pas partie.

\- Rejoindre Harry au bout de l'allée non plus, apparemment. Parce que, sans vouloir être méchant, où crois-tu que tu vas aller dans cet état ? Tu penses pouvoir jouer les heureux époux en vomissant toutes les trois minutes ? Les chaussures de ton cher survivant ont du souci à se faire ! Et lui sera ravi, j'en suis sûr !

Le blond soupira. Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux légers et soyeux qui retombèrent gracieusement contre son front brillant et livide. Sa tête demeura baissée tandis que sa respiration s'approfondissait.

\- De quoi j'aurais l'air si j'annule le mariage ? soupira-t-il.

\- Tu te poses les mauvaises questions. Tu devrais plutôt penser à la tête d'Harry quand il se rendra compte du problème. Sa première mission en tant que mari ? Prendre soin de sa moitié... en épongeant la bave de son menton au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Exactement ce qu'il avait prévu pour sa nuit de noces, pour sûr !

Drago releva le regard vers son ami d'enfance. Son sarcasme ironique lui tapait sur les nerfs et conférait à ses yeux une lueur sombre et assassine. Théodore arqua les sourcils en réponse à cette agressivité passive.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, répéta l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? La gueule de bois de notre enterrement de vie de garçon ? Ah ! Mais non, où ai-je la tête ?! On n'en a pas fait ! Parce que monsieur devait « réfléchir au calme » ! Une chose qu'on fait totalement la veille d'un mariage, soi dit en passant...

\- Défoule toi sur moi autant que tu veux, Théo ! Tu te bourreras la gueule au mariage si ça te chante ! Je voulais bien dormir avant la cérémonie, histoire d'avoir bonne mine...

\- Il ne faut pas demander celle que tu aurais eue si on avait effectivement bu un coup...

Le Serpentard fusilla une nouvelle fois l'ancien espion de ses prunelles argentées. Une véritable salsa semblait s'improviser dans ses propres entrailles, sans autorisation ni annonce préalable, et franchement, cet abruti ne faisait rien pour mériter son titre de meilleur ami. Pour lui, l'éternel ermite solitaire, le mariage ne revêtait aucune sorte d'importance. Un anneau autour d'un doigt était une bride supplémentaire par laquelle l'attacher. Pourtant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne portait pas un certain intérêt envers les coutumes d'une telle célébration. Surtout à la fête qui la précédait en fait... Et visiblement, priver le fils Nott de cet amusement alourdissait sa langue de moqueries acerbes et d'une répartie ironique.

Les deux hommes se défièrent silencieusement. Le blond plia en premier. Son cœur était trop peu accroché pour lui permettre de mener convenablement tant de combats de front. Il devait revoir ses priorités. Pour l'heure, la plus majeure de toutes se plaçait en ses tentatives désespérées pour regagner l'emprise sur son propre système digestif et ses caprices bien mal appropriés. Néanmoins, malgré son abandon, Drago remarqua que le brun le détaillait toujours. Probablement était-il partagé entre sa répartie fructueuse et sa drôle d'obstination à vouloir lui faire consulter un Médicomage.

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses sinus. Théodore attendait la confession, celle qui lui dévoilerait le véritable sens caché de toute cette comédie. Le blond décida de la lui offrir en confiance exclusive, comme à l'homme loyal et au témoin dévoué qu'il était, et ce, même si l'ermite irlandais était loin d'être infaillible.

\- Si je voulais à tout prix avoir bonne mine, ça n'était pas par narcissisme.

Le fils Nott plissa les paupières, absolument pas dupe. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Drago.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un crime que d'être un peu narcissique ! Tu voudrais avoir une sale gueule à ton mariage, toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas là de voir ce jour arriver ! Discutes de ces choses avec ta propre conscience !

Le blond secoua la tête. Théodore s'avança un peu vers lui dans l'élan de l'amusement. Son intention de lui asséner un petit coup de coude taquin dans les côtés s'éteignit rapidement. Il ne valait mieux pas ajouter de l'inconfort à son ami. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps pour une nouvelle session de purge dans la salle de bains voisine.

\- Non, rit Drago. Je ne voulais juste pas donner d'être traîné de force devant l'autel... Devant le milliard de convives d'Harry...

\- Un milliard ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Par Merlin ! C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je retenir autre chose ? s'offusqua l'ancien espion en se redressant sensiblement. Harry t'a traîné de force au mariage ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, voyons !

\- Alors, j'ai retenu l'essentiel ! Et je persiste à dire que tu exagères sur le nombre de convives. Même Harry Potter n'est pas si populaire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à croire...

\- Drago, le menaça le brun.

\- Rassemble tous les Weasley, on doit déjà être proche du demi-milliard. La renommée et le syndrome viscéral d'Harry d'être ami avec tout le monde font le reste...

L'ermite irlandais gloussa devant la mauvaise foi de son meilleur ami. Ce moment devenait un peu plus cocasse à chaque seconde écoulée. Tellement que ces coulisses du mariage le plus improbable du siècle prenaient des allures de sitcom américaine. Soucieux d'attirer l'esprit de Drago hors de son carcan d'appréhension, le témoin du jour décida de lui faire remarquer l'insolite.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu parles de ton futur mari en ces termes ?

Drago hocha doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il ne l'avait pas réellement entendu. Il pouvait déjà voir la foule qui l'inspecterait bientôt sous toutes les coutures dans quelques heures à peine. Toutes ces paires d'yeux inquisiteurs qui allaient le déshabiller et jauger les moindres parcelles de son anatomie... Un frisson secoua violemment ses épaules et l'obligea à s'agiter sur le rebord du lit. Théodore détourna le regard, embarrassé, et s'intéressa à la porte entrebâillée menant à la salle de bains attenante.

\- Enfin, souffla-t-il, tu peux bien avoir bonne mine ! Tu as passé plus de temps là-dedans que dans ton lit ! Est-ce que tu as dormi au moins ?

L'héritier des Malfoy gémit de désespoir, donnant ainsi sa réponse à son ami d'enfance : il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son temps avait été partagé entre vomissements, maux en tous genres et frissons de l'angoisse. Sa tête était désormais percluse de vertiges et il l'enfonça entre ses mains. Théodore l'observait faire en silence. Il ne savait que faire pour aider le blond et détestait au plus haut point son inutilité aux proportions gigantesques.

\- C'est peut-être une indigestion ? tenta-t-il. Quelque chose qui ne passe pas...

\- Je ne mange presque plus rien depuis le début de la semaine. Je crois même que j'ai perdu du poids.

\- Et après ça voudra me faire croire que ça n'est pas malade, grommela Théodore.

\- C'est à cause du stress, assura Drago.

\- Le stress ?

L'ancien espion prit quelques minutes pour s'expliquer logiquement la conclusion de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de lui et prit prudemment place à ses côtés sur le matelas. La façon dont le blond se repliait sur lui-même lui faisait presque mal. Une expression peinée prit place sur ses traits.

\- Si c'est vraiment le stress, il vaudrait peut-être mieux reporter la cérémonie, tu ne penses pas ? Je veux dire... Si épouser Harry t'effraie à ce point, alors c'est probablement la dernière chose que tu devrais faire...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le supplia Drago.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Après tout, vous vivez ensemble comme un couple marié. Vous fonctionnez bien comme ça. Ce n'est pas un anneau qui va changer ça. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas ce que ça change entre vous ! Habitue-toi à l'idée avant de foncer tête baissée...

\- J'en ai suffisamment débattu avec Harry pour m'y être habitué. J'ai accepté parce que je suis prêt à le faire. Je n'annulerai pas le mariage.

\- Peut-être que les choses ont changé ? insista le brun. L'échéance te fait voir les choses sous un point de vue que tu n'avais pas considéré avant. Justement parce que ça devient réel. Je pense qu'Harry préférera annuler à la dernière minute parce que tu paniques plutôt que de se reprocher le fait que tu te sois forcé pour lui.

\- Il n'en saura rien.

\- Et par quel miracle ?

\- D'abord, parce que tu ne lui diras rien. Et, ensuite, parce que, si c'est nécessaire, je masquerai les dégâts avec du maquillage qui traîne quelque part depuis qu'Hermione est venue passer quelques jours en vacances avec Ron.

\- Si c'est nécessaire ? releva Théodore.

L'héritier des Malfoy ôta ses mains de son visage et se tourna vers l'ermite irlandais. Il laissa son regard d'ambre l'inspecter pendant une longue minute. Non sans un certain amusement, le blond vit son expression se décomposer d'ébahissement incrédule. Théodore était tellement prévisible ! Drago sut d'ailleurs que ses traits se tenteraient d'agacement jaloux avant qu'ils ne le fissent réellement.

\- Tu es sérieux ?! s'indigna le brun. Tu es malade à crever ! Comment arrives-tu encore à avoir une mine comme ça !

\- Les avantages de l'aristocratie.

\- On dirait juste quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit !

\- Comme un jeune marié, confirma le blond. Celui qui aura fait son enterrement de vie de garçon. Celui que tous les invités et Harry vont croire que je suis.

\- Oh ! Un mensonge, releva Théodore. C'est déjà la deuxième attitude inappropriée que tu as à l'égard de ton futur mari. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout avec lui ?

Fort d'un regain d'énergie passager, l'héritier des Malfoy décocha une tape dans le bras de son meilleur ami qui éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, par Merlin ?! Arrête de questionner mon engagement avec Harry !

\- Je suis un témoin. Je suis la voix de la raison ! répondit Théodore.

\- C'est ça...

\- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête. Mais... Sans rire, on dirait presque que tu as un certain rayonnement. Presque comme si tu n'étais pas malade, plutôt autre chose...

\- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Je ne suis pas malade ! C'est le stress.

Tout en achevant sa phrase, le Serpentard se leva précautionneusement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Théodore arqua un sourcil vers son ami alors que celui-ci portait une main contre sa bouche pour réprimer une quinte de toux peu prometteuse.

\- Encore des nausées ?! s'exclama le brun. Tu supportes vraiment mal le stress ! Par Merlin, tu es pire qu'une femme enceinte !

L'héritier des Malfoy s'appuya contre le chambranle de la pièce d'eau. Une drôle de rougeur de sueur froide s'était emparée de ses pommettes translucides. Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement de malaise avant de cligner plusieurs fois et de finalement rejoindre son meilleur ami, toujours assis sur le matelas.

\- Comment tu saurais à quoi ressemble une femme enceinte ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai vécu quelques jours avec Pansy l'année dernière quand elle avait provisoirement quitté Blaise tout en se trimbalant déjà son gosse. J'ai eu le temps de voir le dégât !

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent de concentration intense. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, mâchoire serrée au maximum. La nausée monstre qui montait vicieusement le long de sa trachée refusait de se laisser maîtriser. L'arrivée du désastre ne serait pas éternellement évitable. Quelques heures de ce traitement le lui avaient enseigné. Dire qu'il aurait déjà dû commencer à se préparer pour son grand jour ! Et cette nouvelle peur de la catastrophe qui s'immisçait en lui n'aurait pas dû faire partie des inquiétudes d'avant cérémonie ! Pourtant, ses prières à Merlin s'étaient presque toutes transformées en suppliques : que le grand saint sorcier le garde de ne se ridiculiser devant cette assemblée en souillant les chaussures de son futur mari en public ! Un hoquet douloureux l'obligea à resserrer ses ongles dans le bois de l'encadrement de porte, dans son dos.

De son côté, Théodore ne retirait aucun bon présage de ce spectacle. Maladie ou stress, le corps de l'héritier des Malfoy en supportait mal les conséquences. Son envie d'aller quérir ce Médicomage se renforçait rapidement. De même que ses décevantes certitudes que le mariage devrait être annulé au plus vite. L'ancien espion n'était pas contre l'union maritale de Drago et d'Harry. S'ils étaient tous redevables à quelqu'un pour avoir retrouvé un Prince des Serpentards relativement sain, c'était bien au Sauveur du monde sorcier. Cet homme avait accompli plus de choses avec lui qu'eux-mêmes n'auraient pu l'espérer. Cela n'avait rien de négligeable. L'amour qu'ils se portaient ne pouvait pas non plus être ignoré.

Pourtant, devant la souffrance évidente de son meilleur ami, Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher de déceler une sorte d'erreur dans l'engrenage. Il n'avait rien d'un expert, mais, le mariage n'était-il pas être censé un des plus beaux jours dans la vie d'une personne ? Spécialement dans la leur, eux, le couple improbable qui avait mis tant de temps avant de se trouver pour de bon ? La cérémonie ne venait jamais sans son lot d'angoisses, de crises et de doutes, bien évidemment, mais à ce point, cela surprenait tout de même l'ermite irlandais. Drago avait fini par croire qu'il tentait de saboter ses certitudes envers tout ce processus alors qu'en réalité, Théodore n'accomplissait qu'un devoir essentiel d'ami : tenter de rappeler au blond pourquoi il faisait tout cela en premier lieu tenter de lui faire révéler ses profondes raisons. Seulement, jusqu'à maintenant, le brun n'avait obtenu que de la surface d'apparat et le peu de profondeur en ressortant ne lui permettait pas d'affirmer quoi que ce fusse. L'ancien espion qu'il était avait franchement l'impression que l'héritier des Malfoy invoquait toutes les raisons possibles de tous les clichés du monde pour masquer ses véritables sentiments. Ceux qui l'empêchaient de se tenir fermement sur ses jambes et provoquaient ces vains réflexes gastriques pour se débarrasser du nœud de plomb au sein de son estomac.

Soudain, alors qu'un nouveau spasme nauséeux repliait le corps du blond sur lui-même, une drôle de lueur brillante prit place au sein de ses prunelles châtaigne. Bientôt, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire attendri. L'ermite irlandais se laissa aller contre le lit en une posture désinvolte. On ne la lui faisait pas. Il existait une raison sous cet enchevêtrement de fluides indésirables et de paroles vides et Théodore la trouverait. Cela n'était pas pour rien que, de tous les espions engagés par l'Ordre durant la guerre, il était l'un des rares à encore tenir sur ses jambes.

\- Donc, tu as longuement discuté de tout ça avec Harry ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? grogna méchamment Drago aux prises avec lui-même.

\- Je demandais simplement.

L'ancien Serpentard se redressa progressivement. Après une nuit aussi mauvaise, ses muscles exigeaient le ménagement et il se pliait gracieusement à leur demande. Cela n'était pas comme si il pouvait retourner se coucher dans la minute. Théodore finit par se lever du matelas et marcher lentement jusqu'à l'autre pendant de l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains. Il y appuya son épaule et jaugea la lutte pitoyable de son ami blond.

\- Vous n'avez parlé que du mariage avec Harry ? Vous n'avez rien évoqué d'autre, par hasard ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? murmura faiblement Drago.

L'ermite irlandais haussa les épaules. Encore une réponse vide.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu dire que Pansy et Blaise vous avaient donné des idées.

Drago rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa nausée semblait s'être provisoirement envolée pour le plus grand bonheur de Théodore. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le problème était juste là, sous ses yeux durant tout ce temps, et il ne parvenait juste pas à croire qu'il ait pu le manquer aussi longtemps. L'héritier des Malfoy craignait bien plus qu'un simple mariage. Sa réponse précipitée ne fit que le confirmer.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce-pas ? Ta réaction en dit long.

\- Si c'est Blaise, il se trompe. Il ne sait rien de notre vie.

\- Et si c'était Harry ? le provoqua Théodore.

Le désespoir envahit les prunelles de mercure de son meilleur ami. Ses pieds le rehaussèrent dans son maintien contre le chambranle de la porte, pour mieux le laisser s'avachir ensuite. Ses dents vinrent mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Le pire, c'est que je sais que tu mens, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'Harry t'ait parlé de quelque chose comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que tu dois m'excuser de te faire des coups aussi bas. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir des informations de ta part.

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet d'actualité, le détrompa l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Peut-être pas, mais je pense que tu devrais savoir que c'est possible maintenant. Avec les bons moyens, les couples de sorciers comme vous...

\- Avec des potions, oui ! Je sais, merci !

\- Donc vous vous êtes bel et bien renseignés, devina l'ancien espion.

Ironiquement, même si le moment se prêtait à la moquerie, le sérieux de Théodore ne le quitta pas une seule seconde. L'air de Drago lui rappelait des années de malheur encore si proches d'eux. Ce désespoir sur son visage réveillait les réminiscences du temps où Astoria avait souhaité cette chose impossible de sa part, celle à laquelle il s'était toujours catégoriquement refusé : des enfants.

L'ancien espion se morigénait intérieurement d'avoir amené ce sujet si délicat sur le tapis. Les deux hommes légendaires ne s'entendaient pas sur la question, par nature, et probablement également dans leur vie privée, d'où l'angoisse démesurée du blond quant à l'échéance approchante de leur union. Les enfants, réels ou hypothétiques, séparaient facilement les couples, moldus ou sorciers. Ils pouvaient bien s'aimer autant qu'ils le voulaient, cela pouvait ne pas suffire pour combler les attentes de l'un comme de l'autre.

La descendance était un territoire épineux pour les familles de Sang-Pur. Le fils Malfoy ne prêtait peut-être plus autant d'importance à son éducation aristocratique dans ce domaine, mais le traumatisme que son père malade avait laissé dans ses veines y coulait toujours. Théodore qui avait lui-même refusé de se prêter à l'exercice imaginait que perpétuer la tradition, même sans y penser, n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir pour Drago dont les séquelles se classaient parmi les pires. Une fois cela compris, les hésitations du blond s'expliquaient d'elles-mêmes : il avait peur du sort qui l'attendrait s'il devenait père un jour. Amour ou pas, l'héritier des Malfoy garderait ses ressentiments envers la parentalité dont il avait été victime, au point de la refuser pour lui. Quelques années plus tôt, quand il était encore avec Astoria, Drago avait failli prendre Blaise au mot et avaler d'une traite le contenu d'une potion de stérilité. Aujourd'hui, alors que sa vie avec Harry semblait le diriger de nouveau vers cette option d'enfantement, Merlin seul savait ce que le Serpentard avait pu commettre comme bêtise. L'amour profond n'était parfois pas assez puissant pour réfréner les élans de la peur.

\- Je peux te fournir en potions, si jamais...

\- Non, merci. On n'en a pas besoin.

\- Bon... Et, du coup... Tu es sûr que c'est le stress qui te rend malade comme ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien, le bébé. C'est pour quand ?

\- Mais tu dérailles complètement ou quoi ? explosa Drago. Il n'a jamais été question de ça !

\- Mais...

\- Ce que tu vois est le résultat d'un stress prolongé qui dure déjà depuis plus d'une semaine ! Mon corps a ses limites, comme tout le monde ! Je veux juste en finir avec ce mariage ! Rien à voir avec un réflexe biologique stupide dû à une saleté de potion de procréation masculine !

\- Et comment sais-tu que les effets secondaires de la potion sont encore pires que ceux de la grossesse naturelle d'une femme ? releva Théodore sans ciller.

Le blond soupira. Une de ses mains tremblantes passa sur son front humide de sueurs froides. Son dos glissa encore un peu plus le long du chambranle de la porte. Il déglutit péniblement en fermant les yeux. Ses doigts se glissèrent finalement dans ses cheveux pour les balayer de son visage, puis, son bras retomba le long de son corps. Drago tendit ses jambes : c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas se retrouver au sol, comme il l'aurait d'abord voulu.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, murmura-t-il. Je vois comment Harry agit avec les enfants qui sont autour de nous : Jo-Anne a un an...

\- Et cinq mois, précisa Théodore. Un an et cinq mois.

\- Si tu le dis. Récemment, il y a eu Rose, et puis toute la marmaille des Weasley dont je t'épargne les noms... Il n'a jamais eu de famille enfant et c'est important pour lui d'en fonder une. Mais... En ce qui me concerne, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je n'ai pas ce besoin viscéral. Parfois, je me sens tellement nul de ne pas partager ces envies là. Ça me dérange, c'est tout.

\- C'est toi qui a fait des recherches de ton côté, devina l'ancien espion.

\- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il était possible de faire. Je me disais que si j'avais les informations, je pouvais mieux réfléchir. Je pensais que ça m'aurait aidé à me décider pour lui en parler ensuite.

\- Et alors ? Ça t'a aidé ?

\- Pas vraiment. Toutes les complications que les potions créent... Ce que ça exige... C'est bien au-delà du cycle naturel d'une femme. Ça contrarie la nature, alors, forcément...

\- Si la science le permet, ce n'est pas contrarier la nature, Drago, réfuta Théodore.

\- Sauf qu'on parle de magie.

\- Erreur : on parle de potions. Et, au final, les potions ce ne sont rien de moins que l'équivalent des médicaments moldus. Les préparations leurs sont inaccessibles parce qu'ils n'ont pas accès aux bons ingrédients...

\- Ni à la magie, compléta le blond en déglutissant une nouvelle fois.

\- Drago... Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que c'est contre-nature, si ?

\- Non, capitula l'héritier des Malfoy. Par contre, je pense qu'aussi formidable que ce soit, même avec les risques, les moldus ont beaucoup de chance de ne pas savoir que tout ça existe.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, coupa l'héritier des Malfoy. De toute façon, même si on en a peut-être parlé entre nous, ce n'est rien de sérieux. Rien n'est décidé et Harry ne sait même pas où j'en suis. Il me laisse du temps.

Devant la peine fugace qui traversa les iris de son meilleur ami, Théodore tendit le bras. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l'empêcha de se détourner de lui.

\- Drago, Harry veut une famille, d'accord. Mais... C'est toi sa famille, maintenant. Il ne cessera pas de te respecter ou de t'aimer parce que tu décides de ne pas avoir d'enfants.

\- Je sais. Il préférera être malheureux toute sa vie à mes côtés plutôt que de faire autrement.

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre. Tu devrais en discuter avec Harry. Essayez d'avoir toutes les disputes possibles sur le sujet. Et, tu vas dire que je m'oppose à votre union, mais... je pense que vous devriez le faire _avant_ de vous marier.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne reporterai pas ce mariage. Je n'annulerai pas ce mariage. Même à moitié mort. Même si je dois ramper jusque l'autel. J'irai jusqu'au bout de ce mariage !

Le blond posa un regard inflexible sur l'ermite irlandais. Ce dernier battit des lèvres sans produire le moindre son. Il ne trouvait plus aucun argument à opposer au discours incohérent de son meilleur ami. Finalement, ses épaules se haussèrent en résignation. Si Drago s'obstinait dans ses certitudes, alors venait un moment où lui ne devait plus les questionner, même s'il trouvait cet acharnement profondément suicidaire. Pour une raison obscure, l'héritier des Malfoy tenait plus que tout à se marier. Son attitude était presque brave, au fond, à affronter ainsi sa peur en face tout en reculant juste de ce qui était permis pour ne pas définitivement échouer à la dépasser. Il prenait de l'élan, à l'encontre de ses propres tripes qui ne savaient plus par quel bout fonctionner.

Un nouveau malaise envahissait Drago qui s'était réfugié dans la salle de bains sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Pour l'heure, il tentait de ne pas regarder la cuvette des toilettes, poings sur les hanches, toujours sur ses jambes. Cela ne durerait pas. Bientôt, ses genoux claqueraient à nouveau le carrelage. Distraite l'esprit de son meilleur ami à l'aide d'une conversation profonde avait eu l'air de le détourner de ses nausées pendant un court moment, aussi, l'ancien espion décida de réitérer son essai. Et puisque qu'invoquer le Médicomage ne fonctionnait pas...

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Harry ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Apaiser ton stress, peut-être ?

\- Ça ne servira à rien, le détrompa l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Je ne veux pas le voir ! trancha Drago en se retournant brutalement.

Devant ses yeux gris mercure, le Serpentard vit la pièce d'eau se dédoubler. Il vacilla sur ses jambes. La sensation dans son crâne lui donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir de cervelle du tout, comme si on la lui avait aspirée de l'intérieur. Paradoxalement, un étau infernal enserrait l'arrière de sa tête, d'une oreille à l'autre. Soudain, il ne put plus rien éviter et se laissa tomber au-dessus de la cuvette. Le contenu de ses tripes se déversa une nouvelle fois par-dessus bord. L'odeur exécrable mélangée aux effluves de désinfectant envahit ses sinus déjà colmatés par le liquide âcre et piquant venu de son estomac. La vague le terrassa pendant près d'une minute sous l'attention accrue de Théodore qui le vit se reculer péniblement de la faïence et chercher un peu de fraîcheur salvatrice en collant son front sur celle de l'évier tout proche. Il lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle à coup de grandes goulées.

\- Où est Harry ? insista l'ancien espion.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir. Arrête de me le demander.

\- Je passerai sur le fait que ceci est complètement bizarre pour quelqu'un que tu es sur le point d'épouser, mais bon... Je dirai que c'est la fièvre qui parle. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état, Drago. Alors, maintenant, tu as le choix : Médicomage ou Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir parce qu'on se l'est promis avant de se séparer. À partir du moment où l'un reste fort, l'autre aussi. Accepter de le voir, c'est tout gâcher. Et, pour ton ultimatum, je choisis la troisième option.

\- Qui est ?

\- Aucun des deux.

L'ancien espion fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Drago tendit le bras vers une serviette accrochée là et y enfourna son visage pendant une poignée de secondes. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que sa voix étouffée par le linge ne parvienne aux oreilles de Théodore.

\- De toute façon, il ne doit pas en mener plus large que moi tout seul dans son Square Grimmault.

Soudain éclairé sur les raisons de son meilleur ami, l'ermite irlandais pénétra dans la salle de bains et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Délicatement, il immisça ses doigts entre la matière éponge et la peau livide de Drago et l'obligea à se dévoiler à nouveau à son regard inquisiteur de témoin. Il aimait regarder les gens dans les yeux en leur parlant. Une fois la peau blanche mise à jour, Théodore la scruta un long moment dans l'attente d'une explication. Le blond soupira doucement, regarda ailleurs un instant, avant d'ancrer franchement ses pupilles dans celles de son témoin.

\- On ne peut pas rester séparés.

\- C'est pour ça que vous voulez vous marier.

\- J'irai mieux quand on sera ensemble. Et lui aussi.

L'ermite irlandais sourit doucement et se releva. Il proposa sa main à Drago pour l'aider à se redresser. Ce dernier l'accepta volontiers en jetant la serviette dans un coin, près du panier à linge sale. Malgré le soutien, il tituba légèrement tant ses jambes engourdies avaient la consistance de la gelée sous son poids pourtant réduit.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne reste plus qu'à te faire ressembler à un prince.

\- Je te laisse te préparer tout seul. Je vais passer mon costume.

Drago partagea un peu faiblement son sourire et écarta les bras pour acquiescer. Théodore se dirigea vers la porte menant au palier.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi : crie.

\- Entendu.

L'ancien espion lui décocha un clin d'œil joueur avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Le craquement caractéristique des marches de l'escalier en bois massif retentit bientôt sous le poids de son témoin. L'héritier des Malfoy écouta longuement la mélodie depuis la salle de bains. Il avait fini par la connaître par cœur depuis deux ans qu'il vivait ici en compagnie d'Harry. Lorsque les sons s'étouffèrent, le blond sentit son sourire se faner en une drôle de grimace douloureuse.

Après avoir tiré la chasse, Drago revint progressivement dans la chambre blanche criante de vide malgré sa taille modérée occupée aux trois quarts par l'immense lit. Il inspira difficilement avant de s'y asseoir, son corps provoquant des plis sur la surface de la moelleuse couette. Coudes sur les genoux, le jeune homme tenta de faire le vide en endurant les roulements déchirants grouillant dans son ventre. Les secondes s'éternisèrent. Dans une tentative désespérée d'apaisement de la brûlure, le blond s'allongea entièrement sur le matelas. Cela n'améliora rien, au contraire. On aurait dit que ses chairs avaient perdu leur élasticité et se séparaient en deux bandes entre son bassin et le milieu de ses côtes.

Un bras épuisé se posa en travers de ses yeux. Des larmes y perlaient et le geste du fils Malfoy était fait pour les cacher de la surface du monde. Aucune peine n'aurait dû avoir droit de séjour sur ses traits en ce jour si spécial. Comprenant que ses efforts demeureraient vains, le Serpentard roula sur le ventre et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Ses doigts tendus agrippèrent l'édredon avec force et le maintinrent hermétiquement contre son visage. Il ne cherchait pas à s'asphyxier, enfin, pas dans le sens conventionnel du terme...

Tout à coup, Drago se mit à hurler. Tout le saoul de ses poumons passa dans les entrailles de la mousse. Le cri se brisa plusieurs fois : le manque d'oxygène, les assauts erratiques des sanglots... Il était fatigué. Ses nerfs cédaient. Il n'y avait rien de bon dans tout cela, surtout si l'on considérait que la cérémonie n'était même pas encore commencée. L'héritier des Malfoy ne comptait cependant déjà plus les regrets quant à la préparation exceptionnelle de celle-ci. Rien ne pouvait aller de travers. Pas une seule micro-crise à l'horizon.

Le blond espérait sincèrement que, de son côté, le survivant allait bien. Il priait pour que Ron, et éventuellement Hermione, accomplisse l'exploit de faire un meilleur travail que le formidable acharnement de Théodore envers lui. Parce que, sans ces crises de dernière minutes à gérer pour maintenir le mariage sur les rails, Harry et lui n'avaient plus que leur profonde solitude pour s'occuper. Et on savait à quel point cela ne leur réussissait pas...

Une seule envie aurait dû les tenailler : se retrouver seul l'un avec l'autre et exprimer pleinement leurs sentiments, à l'écart de la discrétion imposée par leurs pudeurs respectives. Le bonheur des autres leur avait fait si mal qu'ils n'aimaient pas étaler le leur. Pourtant, Drago n'arrivait pas à se consoler grâce à cette perspective imminente. Sa lâcheté de Serpentard ternissait le tableau. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle revenait incessamment au premier plan de ses réflexions, comme un refrain décourageant qui le dissuaderait de remonter cette allée sans paniquer anormalement. Si Théodore, son meilleur ami, son compère de toujours, son partenaire des quatre-cent coups, le disait, alors peut-être détenait-il une part de vérité qui semblait leur échapper encore ? Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ? Non, mais dans quel monde vivait-on au juste ? On était dans la vraie vie, pas dans un cartoon conte de fées romancé !

La vérité c'était que cet exercice difficile des questions existentielles qui nous taraudaient avant un mariage, Drago y échouait lamentablement. Trop de doutes, d'incertitudes et de remords... Ces heures servaient à peser l'importance des non-dits, de ce qu'on avait préféré éluder de la connaissance de sa moitié pour diverses raisons plus ou moins légitimes. Elles servaient également à réfléchir sur ceux que cette âme sœur possédait à son propre égard. Une fois ses propres regrets passés au crible, on passait normalement à l'étape suivante : examiner ceux de l'autre. Seulement, voilà, Drago ne parvenait pas à dépasser la toute première marche de cet escalier essentiel. Et ce, à cause d'un seul et unique reproche impardonnable qu'il retenait contre lui et enserrait douloureusement son cœur.

Ses poumons se collapsaient irrémédiablement. Seul du mauvais sang circulait dans son système. Les toxines s'accumulaient en fluide pâteux et nocif dans ses artères principales, le menaçant d'endormissement. Son estomac désespérément vide se tordait en grondant, l'avertissant une ultime fois qu'il ordonnerait aux jambes de ne pas le porter s'il ne daignait pas le remplir un minimum, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir fabriquer un peu plus de vomissures. Le Prince des Serpentards ne résista pas aux appels contrariants de son organisme.

Dans un dernier élan d'énergie motivée par l'instinct de survie, le jeune homme extirpa la tête de son appui confortable. Il tendit le bras vers le bas de sa table de chevet. Sans ménagement, l'héritier des Malfoy attrapa l'immense encyclopédie sous tous les livres divers et variés et la ramena sur la place vide à côté de lui sans se préoccuper de l'effondrement du reste de la pile. Pendant un instant, les mains bataillèrent de manière brouillonne avec la fausse serrure magique, mécanisme à pressions moldu, avant de parvenir à séparer les pages de l'ouvrage en deux blocs distincts. En leur centre, dans un creux savamment travaillé, une bouteille de potion, reconvertie en réceptacle à alcool, trônait honteusement. Un liquide brun aux reflets dorés se baladait contre le verre au rythme des mouvements du blond sur le matelas.

De ses pupilles argentées, Drago observa son roulis durant un long moment. Un combat sans merci se livrait entre lui et sa conscience. Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Cette fiole n'avait pas sa place ici, même en temps normal. Elle résidait habituellement dans une des bibliothèques du salon de l'étage inférieur dans un fac-similé d'ouvrage en écriture runique dont il savait qu'Harry ne le toucherait jamais. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas du secret qui refusait de le laisser en paix depuis que l'échéance du mariage avait été décidée. Non, cette fiole servait d'alibi à ce qui demeurait probablement le plus stupide des non-dits de toute son existence. Elle existait pour lui faire oublier qu'il avait osé cacher une de ses fêlures à Harry.

Cette fausse encyclopédie avait atterri dans sa chambre après le départ d'Harry pour le Square Grimmault, deux jours plus tôt, le temps pour eux de réaliser leurs enterrements de vie de garçon respectifs et de rédiger leurs vœux au propre. Drago avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions les plus maniaques pour l'empêcher de s'en servir : la présence accrue de Théodore qui ne manquait jamais un indice, la pile de livres placée au-dessus afin à la fois de masquer son emplacement mais également de décourager sa volonté de la récupérer... Force était pourtant de constater que cela n'avait servi à rien alors que l'objet de toutes les tentations le séduisait dangereusement.

Finalement, après s'être détourné en se réprimandant, ce fut de justesse que le blond se jeta sur la fiole et la déboucha. Une longue rasade corrosive descendit son œsophage. Un peu de damnation supplémentaire ne pourrait pas l'enfoncer davantage, alors...

D'un coup de pied rageur envers sa faiblesse, Drago envoya balader le simulacre de livre au sol, de l'autre côté du lit. Un vertige puissant attrapa la tête du Serpentard qui se laissa durement retomber contre le matelas, la fiole toujours ouverte. Le récipient glissa hors de ses mains tremblantes et se brisa sur le vieux parquet luisant. Les fibres de tapis couleur crème ne tardèrent pas à absorber une partie du liquide et à se teinter d'une nuance caramel. Drago sentait déjà que ce qu'il avait ingurgité ne trouverait pas le chemin adéquat et ne tarderait pas à repasser la frontière de ses lèvres. Cela n'était pas plus mal à vrai dire, car, à choisir, il préférait une haleine de malade plutôt que celle d'un poivrot. Pourtant, tourmenté par ses angoisses les plus secrètes et les besoins primitifs de son corps exténué, le blond se sentit basculer dans le sommeil sans parvenir à lutter contre les exigences de son être. Dormir. Maintenant.

* * *

Certains moments, dans la vie d'un homme, se révélaient plus propices aux clichés que d'autres. Bien souvent, ces images issues de la connaissance commune d'un peuple, agaçantes par leur côté illusoire, apparaissaient au détour de grands transports amoureux, enflammés et dégoulinants de guimauve, ou lors des grands maux tourmentant l'âme enfoncée dans l'ombre. Et malgré toutes les belles phrases sorties à la pelle, elles aussi des clichés, ces derniers n'étaient pas si évitables que l'on voulait bien le clamer.

En ce soir lointain, comme une réminiscence d'une autre époque, la nuit ne devait plus tarder. En fait, elle avait déjà recouvert une partie du monde environnant, même si l'on ne daignait pas lui accorder ce nom en raison de l'avancement minime des aiguilles sur le cadran de l'horloge. Pour l'heure, on était en soirée. Mais, au fond, Drago n'en avait que faire de l'appellation de cet instant entre chiens et loups. Son attention floutée par l'ivresse ne s'intéressait qu'à la fine lamelle de liquide brun reposant au fond de sa bouteille transparente.

À l'extérieur, aucun éclairage publique ne s'était encore déclenché et la digue sauvage se perdait dans l'obscurité et le silence. « _La tempête_ » reproduisait cette atmosphère à l'identique entre ses murs de pierre ocre entourant ses occupants de quiétude introspective. Même les glaçons mouillant un peu le spiritueux se taisaient : l'héritier des Malfoy n'en avait pas mis dans son verre. En fait, il n'y avait même pas de verre, juste une bouteille.

En rentrant, alors que le soleil se couchait seulement, le Prince des Serpentards s'était penché contre la paroi de l'entrée. Il avait pris un certain temps à reprendre son souffle alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu. Combien ? Le blond n'avait su l'estimer. Puis, un brusque élan de colère s'était emparé de Drago. Il s'était dirigé vers la magistrale bibliothèque du salon et en avait extirpé une des encyclopédies sorcières runiques. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'elles avaient percuté d'autres ouvrages au passage. Ceux là s'étaient effondrés au sol. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils lui avaient tenu compagnie quand le fils Malfoy s'était installé parmi eux, sur le sol dur et froid. Aucun confort n'aurait pu l'atteindre dans un mal-être comme le sien. Il avait accepté la fatalité de son sort et le suivait jusqu'au bout.

De la grosse encyclopédie, le jeune homme avait extirpé une petite bouteille pleine de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Les pages avaient été creusées en épargnant une fine bandelette large de quelques centimètres encadrant la case de la cachette. L'écriture runique était gravée dans la mémoire de Drago d'une telle manière que le sorcier ne se servait jamais de ces volumes. Dans le pire des cas, l'exemplaire demeurait en double dans sa bibliothèque. Le trafiqué restait différenciable du neuf grâce à sa tranche abîmée qui suggérait un usage fréquent : aucun moyen de les confondre. La plupart de leurs invités, moldus ou sorciers, Hermione à part évidemment, ne s'intéressaient que sommairement au contenu de leurs étagères, plus impressionnés par le nombre que par les titres. Certains attentionnés songeaient à une vieille langue celtique inconnue et inintéressante. Les exposés restaient peu nombreux et les risques aussi. Même la sorcière surdouée avait fini par se lasser, à la longue.

Les rangements de nectar ne manquaient pas dans cette maison. Harry et lui n'étaient pas des alcooliques notoires. L'aristocrate avait simplement réussi à convertir son compagnon aux plaisirs de la dégustation occasionnelle des vins. Déboucher une bouteille au cours d'un repas après une longue journée méritante n'était pas chose rare. Néanmoins, Drago refusait de conserver certaines de ses affaires dans les parties communes de la maison. Cette petite dose de spiritueux appartenait à cette catégorie secrète. Le blond prévoyait. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'un besoin soudain de noyer une angoisse ou une puissante contrariété, pas plus qu'il n'était préservé d'un manque inopiné de liquide adéquat à descendre à même le goulot dans cette réserve familiale. Entretenir une cachette personnelle n'avait rien de répréhensible. Et puis, ce qu'Harry ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Merlin qui était-il pour penser cela de son compagnon ? Avec honte, le blond avala deux autres rasades au goulot. Il ne voulait pas mentir au survivant. Le plus minuscule des mensonges s'insinuant entre eux lui hérissait le poil. Seulement, parfois, le blond retrouvait ses travers de Serpentard égoïste et lâche. Il ne désirait pas déverses ses inquiétudes au sein de leur couple à la recherche d'un soutien inutile. Même si sa vie avait contenu des épreuves difficiles, Drago demeurait un adulte en pleine possession de ses facultés et capable de gérer les conflits par ses propres moyens sans impliquer ses proches ni solliciter l'intervention du Sauveur. Harry, déjà accablé de travail au Ministère, n'avait pas, en plus, besoin d'entendre parler de sa frustration devant l'incivilité d'un des clients que Blaise lui avait confié, ou du caractère orageux de ce dernier n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit en raison des hurlements de sa mioche de six mois en pleine poussée dentaire. Ses problèmes ne dépassaient jamais ce niveau ridicule. À moins de les évoquer pour la plaisanterie, Drago les conservait dans le carcan de sa pudeur d'homme. Une large rasade d'alcool n'était même pas nécessaire pour les avaler et les digérer : une bonne nuit voire un week-end improvisé, et cela repartait !

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, ses troubles personnels dépassaient allégrement ce niveau d'insignifiance, le gardant éveillé aux heures les moins décentes et l'obligeant à s'assommer tout aussi critiquement. Le rythme de ses crises de panique s'intensifiait tant que le survivant lui-même le soupçonnait de lui cacher quelque chose. Trop respectueux de ses failles pour lui en parler frontalement, le brun ténébreux n'avait pas encore osé le confronter. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de deviner son angoisse rien qu'à la couleur de son visage.

Soupirant de désespoir, Drago avait laissé sa tête retomber entre ses bras reposés sur ses jambes. Sa réflexion ne se défaisait plus de cette impasse amère. Rien que songer à revenir sur les pas de son analyse, des poings assassins contusionnaient son crâne depuis l'intérieur, comme s'il se cognait contre le mur infranchissable de sa psyché. De l'autre côté de ce dernier se trouvait son bonheur presque innocent avec Harry. Il lui demeurait inaccessible pour une durée indéterminable. Drago attendait que l'univers lui dise comment dépasser la crise, pour cette fois, en attendant la prochaine frappe de la maladie dépressive. Le silence seul lui était revenu ce soir là.

Le blond avait reniflé et renversé la fiole contre ses lèvres. Sa langue était venue lécher les ultimes gouttes piquantes pour les ajouter au contenu de son estomac gonflé de liqueur d'un mouvement du poignet, le sorcier avait fait disparaître le récipient vide. La nuque reposée contre les tranches des livres, ses paupières s'étaient scellées. La brume anesthésiante avait grimpé le long de ses tempes en délivrance divine. Un soupir de contentement avait empli le salon noir.

Drago ne débouchait pas la bouteille au moindre heurt, même existentiel. Il n'était pas fou. La vie lui avait fait retenir la leçon : tout ne se réglait pas en un jour. Néanmoins, ce problème là le _rendait_ fou. Des semaines que ses réflexions tournaient douloureusement dans son crâne ! Quand le blond ne parvenait pas à les éluder naturellement de son esprit, il s'engageait alors dans une lutte acharnée avec sa conscience. La raison ? S'empêcher d'agripper cette dose de potion d'oubli moldue et de plonger dans la douce ignorance de l'ivrogne amnésique pour quelques heures. Généralement, son échec se révélait aussi cuisant que la gueule de bois du lendemain.

Ce soir là, après plusieurs jours d'angoisse impossible à encaisser, Drago avait cédé à ses pulsions. Et pas qu'un peu... Bientôt, il aurait dû commencer à songer à ranger tout son bordel et aller se pieuter avant qu'Harry ne rentre au bercail. Mais, bien sûr, l'univers se réglait sur des coïncidences si peu hasardeuses et chiennes. À peine eut-il logé le dernier ouvrage dans l'ultime creux de la bibliothèque que la clé du survivant raclait la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

L'ivresse ne l'avait pas encore frappé mais Drago avait instantanément sut que rien de tout cela ne serait bon pour lui. Rejoindre l'étage et prétendre la somnolence dans le grand lit prendrait plus de temps que pour le survivant de rentrer dans « _La tempête_ » et le retrouver. Néanmoins, ses fonctions cognitives étant déjà un peu limitées, le blond n'avait pas songé à transplaner directement à l'étage. Mortifié, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'attendre que son compagnon ne rejoigne le salon.

Harry avait presque été surpris en le découvrant dans le noir complet, seul un rai de lumière orphelin perçant la vitre. Le plafonnier avait soudainement explosé dans un éclair blanc quand ses doigts d'ancien joueur de Quidditch avaient frôlé l'interrupteur.

\- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

\- Je... Je t'attendais...

Le sorcier légendaire avait souri d'amusement. Ses yeux verts avaient accroché sa silhouette fine dissimulée sous son costume gris-noir dénue de cravate. Il le mettait de temps à autre pour sortir en consultations de travail. Une superbe lueur avait éclairé ses prunelles malgré une étrange nervosité ajoutant un maintien gauche à son allure.

\- Tu es déjà prêt ? Tant mieux, tant mieux !

Harry avait déposé la pile de dossiers sous son bras sur la table basse du salon avant de se diriger vers l'escalier en bois massif. Il ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Laisse-moi une minute, d'accord ? Le temps de défaire ces habits défraîchis et... On pourra y aller !

\- Prêt ? Y aller ? avait relevé Drago sans comprendre.

\- Oui, la réservation au restaurant ce soir, tu sais, pour le quatorze février.

Le cœur du blond avait loupé un battement. Ses paupières avaient frémi imperceptiblement et une coulée de salive s'était accrochée dans sa trachée pendant une seconde. Une réservation ? Au restaurant ? Pour le quatorze février ? Toutes ces informations semblaient devoir s'emboîter d'une quelconque manière mais les réflexes de Drago, ralentis par l'alcool, ne parvenaient pas à faire le lien. Une intuition lui disait que cela avait également à voir avec les décorations mièvres rouge et rose ornant les minces vitrines de la station balnéaire. Par Merlin, comment avait-il pu oublier ? La Saint Valentin ! Leur deuxième Saint Valentin... Le survivant n'avait pourtant pas cessé de le lui rabâcher ces dernières semaines... Drago n'avait pas non plus cessé de se rappeler d'acheter un cadeau pour l'occasion...

Le jour était venu, Harry était au taquet et lui n'était rien de plus qu'un pauvre gars à la ramasse. Cela devenait une constante récemment. Heureusement que sa répartie légendaire l'aider à se sortir des mauvaises passes et que l'alcool dans son organisme faisait le reste : l'empêcher de culpabiliser quant à l'usage éhonté de mensonges à l'égard de son compagnon.

Un sourire de comédie s'était dessiné sur ses traits après l'apparition d'une pointe de déception sur ceux du survivant, immobilisé au milieu de l'escalier et plein d'incertitudes.

\- Quel idiot ! Tu y as cru, hein ?

Un rire nerveux avait saisi le sorcier légendaire.

\- Drago ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais oublié, l'espace d'une seconde !

\- Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié ! Ce n'est pas une comédie romantique ! Je te taquinais. Je ne suis juste pas prêt non plus.

\- C'est donc vérifié scientifiquement ! L'allure d'aristocrate pomponné est naturelle chez toi ! Même après les plus longues journées !

Drago avait pouffé avant de monter prudemment à sa suite dans les escaliers, se retenant à la rambarde pour compenser les vertiges de l'ivresse. Il la relâcha pour faire signe à son compagnon d'avancer.

\- Allez, avance ! Sinon, on va vraiment être en retard !

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Mon chef de service m'a encore pris la tête sur le départ !

\- Tu es déjà pardonné, rassure-toi.

\- Et pour me faire encore mieux voir, je vais te laisser notre salle de bains. Je vais prendre l'autre.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry avait pénétré dans leur chambre en tête de la marche et, d'une démarche volontairement exagérée pour un effet comique, avait imité les petits pas ridicules d'une donzelle sur échasses aiguilles courant à toutes petites foulées. Il s'était dirigé vers le dressing pour y récupérer deux cintres chargés d'affaires. Un gloussement avait échappé à Drago tandis qu'il l'avait regardé faire le chemin en sens inverse.

\- Ne tarde pas trop, mon aristocrate, avait minaudé le survivant en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sitôt seul, le blond s'était précipité dans la salle de bains, livide. Plus que son allure, visiblement satisfaisante et même validée par Harry, il se devait d'arranger son haleine. Il s'était saisi du dentifrice et avait littéralement gobé une bonne moitié du tube avant de tenter de déchausser ses propres dents à l'aide de la brosse. Plusieurs minutes lui avaient été nécessaires pour recracher toute la mousse logée dans le creux de ses gencives. Après ce rituel de désintoxication olfactive dure, au point de ne plus avoir de sensations au sein de sa bouche, le jeune homme avait enfin pu se glisser dans un nouveau costume élégant. Sa main tremblante avait agrippé le lavabo de faïence pour le stabiliser après un puissant vertige. L'alcool avait commencé à le frapper vicieusement malgré les pleines gorgées d'eau claire entrecoupées de résidus de pâte à dents qu'il avait englouties à même le robinet pour diluer le restant de la liqueur dans son estomac. Et malgré tous ses oublis, Drago n'avait pas omis, en guise de touche finale, de défaire deux à trois boutons supérieurs de sa chemise : une vue sur sa carotide affolait toujours Harry.

Ce dernier avait mis un temps record à se préparer. Il l'attendait déjà au rez-de-chaussé et avait aussitôt passé son bras sous le sien dès que ses deux pieds eurent été au même étage que les siens. À pieds, ils s'étaient engagés dans la petite ruelle de leur résidence, la remontant vers l'unique avenue principale de la station balnéaire, juste à une dizaine de mètres. Leur restaurant fétiche les y attendait.

Sur le chemin, alors qu'ils progressaient le long des trottoirs de macadam noir et gris, le fils Malfoy s'était surpris à entrapercevoir une issue à son problème. Après tout, cette soirée de l'année n'était-elle pas faite pour les couples ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu saisir l'occasion pour parler à Harry de ce qui le tourmentait si l'ambiance du dîner s'y prêtait ? Pourtant, au fond, Drago avait instantanément su que cette occasion « inopinée » orchestrée par le survivant ne lui servirait à rien dans cette impasse. Harry aurait pris le temps de l'écouter, pour sûr, mais le blond se refusait à gâcher leur Saint Valentin. Le brun ténébreux avait visiblement d'autres plans. Rien que la moiteur de sa paume contre son bras aurait déjà dû être un indice significatif. Un qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, trop concentré sur le fait de paraître en pleine possession de ses moyens, et pas comme un gars à moitié saoul en pleine crise existentielle profonde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago avait failli trébucher en parvenant devant le restaurant, lorsque Harry l'avait relâché pour lui tenir la porte en pur acte de galanterie. La serveuse qui les avait accueilli puis mené à leur table avait eu un certain mal à masquer sa déception. Leurs visages de beaux gosses avaient fait bonne impression. Leur arrivée ensemble en tant que couple, nettement moins. Chacun de ses passages, en plus d'avoir été rythmé par son pas lourd sur le parquet instable de l'établissement, avait été ponctué d'une moue dédaigneuse digne du syndrome de la « pilule qui ne passe pas ». Elle ne les méprisait pas. Elle regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir de chance du tout avant même de l'avoir envisagé.

Harry avait presque soupiré de soulagement alors qu'elle leur avait tendu les menus pour s'éloigner prestement, comme fuyant la peste. Ses épaules s'étaient brièvement secouées d'un amusement presque offensé par une telle attitude. Pourtant, le brun ténébreux avait ouvert la bouche pour débuter la conversation... sans en avoir la chance. Drago avait aussitôt levé son index pour rappeler « l'aimable » serveuse sous le regard ahuri de son amant.

\- S'il-vous-plaît ? Pourrions-nous avoir une grande carafe d'eau ? Plate. Merci.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas du vin ? l'avait retenu le brun ténébreux. Ils ont de bonnes bouteilles ici.

Une nouvelle peur panique avait enserré le cœur de Drago. Il avait difficilement déglutit à la recherche d'une excuse potable pour s'abstenir de boire en ce soir de Saint Valentin.

\- Oui, mais... Je suis un peu fatigué. Je préfère éviter.

\- Mais...

Voyant le regard insistant et agacé de la serveuse sur eux, le survivant avait doucement plié et hoché la tête dans sa direction. Ils auraient pu, de toute façon, commander un bon cru un peu plus tard. La jeune femme désagréable était repartie vers le bar munie de sa première commande, décidément bien peu rocambolesque, et avait permis à Harry de se pencher sur son compagnon une fois éloignée.

\- Drago, on habite à à peine cent mètres à pieds. On est là pour se détendre, profites-en.

\- J'en profite aussi. J'anticipe simplement le reste de la soirée. Ce serait dommage que tu aies à me soutenir sur ces cents mètres justement...

\- Je pense en être capable. En revanche, je doute que tu puisses réussir à te mettre dans un état pareil avec une simple bouteille que je vais, en plus, t'aider à finir.

\- N'insiste pas, Harry. Je ne veux pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu craches soudainement sur du vin. Toi qui adore ça...

Drago n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher mais ses yeux avaient roulé dans leurs orbites, soulignant son agacement. Ensuite, ceux-ci avaient réalisé une inspection rapide de la pièce et de leurs voisins de restauration. Le blond s'était ensuite penché un peu plus vers son compagnon et lui avait glissé quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, sur le ton de la confidence. Une certaine rougeur était alors apparue sur les pommettes arrondies de l'élu qui l'avait détrompé d'une petite tape sur le poignet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas avec tes... performances. Ça ne me dérange pas si on se couche sagement ce soir. On a tout le temps de se rattraper.

\- N'empêche, je ne préfère pas.

\- Sans compter que, si ça t'inquiète vraiment de ne pas être à la hauteur à cause de ça, je peux être assez efficace pour deux.

Le survivant avait ponctué sa phrase d'un sourire aguicheur de sale gosse en faisant mine de plonger son attention dans les pages plastifiées du menu. Drago avait expiré un souffle abusé en se replaçant dans le fond de sa banquette en cuir.

\- C'est lamentable, Harry. Lamentable.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas été réparti à Serpentard que je n'en avais pas l'étoffe.

\- Tu n'es qu'un...

Les paroles de Drago étaient mortes sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une carafe d'eau perlée de condensation glaciale s'était frayée un chemin entre eux, déposée par les soins de la serveuse, visiblement plus que satisfaite de l'interruption de leur moment complice de chamaillerie. Crayon en main, elle avait pris le temps de bien tourner les feuillets de son carnet avant de s'apprêter à noter leurs choix sur ce dernier. Harry avait donné la priorité à son amant.

\- Prends ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui...

\- Non, c'est moi qui régale, s'était interposé l'héritier des Malfoy.

Désarçonné et ne souhaitant pas obtenir un nouveau regard assassin de la part de cette charmante demoiselle, le survivant avait baissé pavillon à la première offensive. Ses yeux verts s'étaient perdus dans les lignes de son menu, peinant à retrouver l'appellation exacte de son plat avec tant de confusion tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Cela faisait quelques temps que le comportement de Drago avait soudainement changé, pas du tout au tout, mais par petites touches inquiétantes qui avaient fini par se transformer en déformations exagérées de son caractère si appréciable et détestable tout à la fois. Le blond n'avait plus le même punch, jusque dans ses répliques. Leurs jeux n'étaient plus les mêmes et une sorte de syndrome d'évitement s'était installé entre eux. Paniqué à l'idée que la routine de leur couple ne fusse en train de détruire ce dernier, le survivant avait tenté maintes et maintes fois d'instaurer de nouvelles expériences entre eux, comme celle qui leur avait permis de se mettre ensemble la première fois. Drago s'y était plié, à chaque fois, sans pour autant rectifier son comportement. Il changeait le temps d'un jeu de rôle et, une fois le coup tiré, pour parler vulgairement, revenait à son nouveau « moi », perdu dans la lune, ignorant et presque débarqué. Ce soir, avec son dîner de Saint Valentin prévu dans les moindres détails, Harry avait cru pouvoir déclencher quelque chose en son amant, le réveiller un peu pour retrouver cet homme aimant qui lui faisait l'amour avec passion. Pourtant, cela s'était présenté franchement mal : il était déjà obligé d'abdiquer alors que le plat principal n'avait même pas été commandé.

\- Bon, très bien.

En deux temps trois mouvements, la commande avait été passée et la jeune femme était repartie de son pas de pachyderme. Dépourvu des menus « paravents », Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'inspecter son compagnon d'un air plus que drôle. Il finissait déjà de vider son premier verre d'eau plate glacée en d'immenses goulées déraisonnables. Le but de cette manœuvre lui avait totalement échappé et cela n'avait fait que le perdre davantage en conjectures inappropriée pour un soir de Saint Valentin.

\- Drago ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Pour rien.

Un court instant, l'héritier des Malfoy s'était plongé dans la décoration à thème maritime du lieu ainsi qu'à l'immense carte « mappemonde » encadrée sous une plaque de verre et suspendue au mur du fond, juste devant ses yeux gris. Harry y avait vu une opportunité prometteuse. Il savait à quel point Drago appréciait cet endroit et avait presque senti venir l'habituelle remarque sur le goût des propriétaires. Elle n'était jamais venue.

Un voile était passé devant ses pupilles et l'avait désintéressé de la présentation de la salle de restauration. En fait, la vision du Prince des Serpentards se troublait, conséquence de l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt, et il lui semblait également que sa colonne vertébrale glissait le long du fauteuil. La gravité s'était-elle soudainement accentuée, par Merlin ?! Cela n'était pas bon. L'eau n'avait pas suffit à faire passer son écart déraisonnable avec la boisson. Sans même qu'il l'eut cherché, sa nouvelle idée de remédier au problème avait émergé de sa bouche et son buste l'avait forcé à se tourner vers le bar, à l'opposé d'Harry.

\- Tu crois qu'ils me serviraient un café ?

\- Quelle utilité aurais-tu d'un café à vingt heures du soir ?

\- Rester éveillé, avait répondu le blond en réflexe stupide.

Le survivant avait haussé méchamment les sourcils.

\- Ma compagnie ne te suffit pas ?

\- Non. Enfin, je veux dire... Bien sûr qu'elle me suffit ! Mais... Pour tout à l'heure. À la maison.

\- Tu pourras en faire un à la maison si tu trouves ça vraiment nécessaire. Et... Drago ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- J'essaye de guetter la serveuse...

\- Enfin, Drago, quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas oublier ça ?!

La nuque du blond avait craqué sous la violence de son changement de position. Quelques pairs d'yeux intrigués s'étaient relevés de leurs plats et jaugeaient leur table avec curiosité et, pour certains, agacement. Ces gens avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans leur petite entrevue. Mais, plus que tout, la peine avait transpercé Drago de toutes parts, car, de tous, l'air d'Harry avait sans nulle doute été le pire. Il l'avait fixé de colère et de déception tout à la fois, incapable de comprendre quelle mouche pouvait bien l'avoir piqué pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Soudain, l'héritier des Malfoy avait réalisé son erreur : il était impossible pour lui de continuer à mentir ainsi au sorcier légendaire. Et même s'il était persuadé, à ce moment là, que leur couple n'aurait pas pu manquer davantage le coche de leur seconde Saint Valentin si le blond s'était confié à son amant, il n'avait tout simplement plus vu aucune autre option. Effondré, Drago s'était mis à murmurer sur un ton qu'Harry avait instantanément reconnu. Pour preuve, le brun ténébreux avait instantanément collé son genou contre le sien sous la table, en caresse d'encouragement.

\- C'est juste que... _Rah,_ c'est totalement stupide...

\- Quoi ? Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ridicule mais... Moi... C'est probablement le seul cadeau que tu auras ce soir. Et par « probablement le seul », je veux dire... le seul...

Harry n'avait pas répondu, ne sachant que dire. Il ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu. Son esprit s'était trop accaparé à comprendre le mécanisme qui roulait derrière tous ces faux-pas de son amant. Ce dernier avait soupiré, à deux doigts de se briser en flot de larmes, et s'était gratté l'arête du nez le temps que son envie de craquer ne fut passée.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai pensé tous les jours à t'acheter quelque chose. J'ai trouvé, mais je n'ai pas pu l'acheter sur le moment. Et puis... J'ai oublié. Je peux même te dire ce que j'avais choisi : c'est un écrin de stylos moldus enchantés, pour ton travail. Je voulais même en faire graver un, mais...

\- Tu avais donc bien oublié cette soirée ? avait doucement souri Harry.

\- Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Je... Je pense à tellement de choses en ce moment... Des choses de mon passé... C'est un stress permanent. Je...

\- Eh ! Eh ! Drago, Drago, du calme.

La main du survivant avait traversé la distance les séparant et avait attrapé la sienne, au-dessus de la table cette fois.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais, ça ?

\- J'ai paniqué, Harry. Ce soir, là. J'ai paniqué. Quand tu es rentré, je venais juste de...

\- De quoi ? Tu peux me le dire. Je ne me fâcherais pas.

\- Je venais juste de me descendre une fiole de Whisky-Pur-Feu... Je suis désolé...

La mine d'Harry s'était déconfite en moins d'une seconde. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à cette révélation sur l'alcool et ses doigts avaient observé un court soubresaut contre la peau d'albâtre de son amant. Néanmoins, après une petite inspiration contrôlée, le sorcier légendaire avait tâché de sourire de façon bienveillante à son compagnon. Son pouce avait débuté une série de cercles concentriques sur l'excédent de peau entre celui de Drago et son index.

\- Je suis heureux, Drago.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Je suis misérable.

\- Parce que tu m'as dit la vérité. Tu me fais confiance avec ça et ça signifie tellement pour moi. Ne te dévalorises pas comme ça, tu ne le mérites pas. Tu as eu un coup de moins bien : ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais, ne t'empoisonne pas à cause d'un ou deux écarts...

\- C'est plus qu'un ou deux, Harry...

\- Et alors ? On vit ensemble, Drago. Si dépendance il y avait, je l'aurais vue, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vois ? avait tremblé le blond.

\- Je vois l'homme que j'aime devenir l'ombre de lui-même à cause de ses démons. Et ça n'en vaut pas la peine, Drago.

\- Et cet abruti n'a même pas de cadeau pour se rattraper, tu imagines ?

\- Très franchement, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cadeau. C'est vrai. Mon cadeau, c'est chaque jour que Merlin veut bien m'accorder dans le bonheur.

\- Le bonheur ? avait balbutié l'héritier des Malfoy.

La prise du sorcier légendaire autour de sa main s'était raffermie. L'occasion que l'héritier des Malfoy avait cherché ces dernières semaines sans parvenir à la trouver se présentait à l'instant. Ce moment n'aurait pas pu être mieux pour aborder la véritable nature de son angoisse, qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec sa soudaine recrudescence de consommation d'alcool. Pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que d'une fiole de Whisky-Pur-Feu toutes les deux semaines. Son angoisse, elle, était permanente. Elle résidait dans son crâne comme le pire des fléaux, se tapissant dans l'ombre pendant un temps, jusqu'à se faire oublier, pour mieux frapper l'homme à terre.

Les lèvres tremblantes et le cœur battant, le blond avait pris une grande inspiration passée inaperçue aux yeux du survivant. Ce dernier ne l'avait effectivement pas remarqué, tout occupé qu'il était à trifouiller sa poche intérieure de veste, comme pris d'une soudaine panique de vérification maladive. Puis, en un clignement, il avait réduit sa chance de parler à zéro.

\- Toi, voyons. C'est toi mon bonheur.

\- Harry... Je ne...

Le brun ténébreux l'avait relâché doucement tandis qu'une ombre noire fleurant bon le poisson à la moutarde et le steak grillé s'était postée à côté de leur table. Des plats blancs avaient été posés sur la surface de bois, recouverte par les sets en papier. Les mains de Drago étaient retombées sur ses genoux, comme épuisées par l'adrénaline que lui avait provoqué la réalité de cet instant de révélation déjà achevé. Un instant, il crut avoir parlé à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte. L'expression gênée et rougie du survivant n'aurait pas pu s'expliquer autrement. Pourtant, le blond avait vite été détrompé en ayant vu que la serveuse avait cherché une sorte d'aval de sa part. Harry s'était brièvement tourné vers lui.

\- Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose, Drago ?

La terreur, pure et acide, avait étreint son tube digestif et comprimé son cœur. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et avait fait envoler les mots de sa bouche sèche. Des milliards de questions avaient tourbillonné dans son crâne : était-ce le bon moment ? Était-ce un signal ? Savait-il ? Non, cela ne se pouvait... Vraiment ? Un soir de Saint Valentin ? Allait-il vraiment lui faire cela ? Pourraient-ils poursuivre le dîner une fois la bombe lâchée ? Certainement pas. Et devant tout ce monde en plus ? Ils passaient déjà pour des bizarres. Et puis cette serveuse... Il n'aurait pas manqué de lui supprimer son pourboire... Et puis, tout s'était éteint.

D'un seul coup, aussi simplement que cela, Drago n'avait plus eu aucune notion de langue maternelle ni de langage primaire. La liqueur embrumant son cerveau avait fini de le condamner à la lâcheté : sa tête avait nié.

Et alors, une drôle de machinerie s'était mise en place. Le survivant avait, lui, acquiescé à l'attention de la serveuse qui avait disparu vers le bar où elle s'était mise à trafiquer un ramdam impossible avec des flûtes à champagne. Leurs plats fumants sous les mirettes, Harry avait alors tendu le bras pour se saisir à nouveau de sa main, d'une manière plus pressante, moins certaine, et avec un battement de pouls taré à l'encablure du poignet. Sans que Drago ne le visse bouger, le survivant avait quitté son fauteuil pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Un écrin noir tagué des initiales « D.M. » en élégantes lettres de calligraphie argentée reposait dans sa paume si moite et, en son sein, une chevalière grise surmontée d'une pierre incroyablement brillante et sobre, s'était mise à l'appeler comme une sirène. Par la force de son éducation aristocratique, Drago savait depuis son plus jeune âge reconnaître la valeur d'un véritable bijou. Et Merlin que celui là en avait une belle !

Durant son inspection inutile et futile, Harry lui avait fait un discours. Visiblement, la performance avait été superbe. L'expression des clients ne lui avait laissé aucun doute là-dessus. Néanmoins, aussi bête que possible en cet instant primordial, perdu dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, Drago n'en avait absolument rien saisi. Seule une question avait résonné comme un coup de foudre dans le silence intégral, suspendue aux lèvres du Gryffondor.

\- Drago Malfoy, me ferais-tu cet honneur ?

Un honneur ? De quel honneur Harry parlait-il ? Aucun doute sur la demande en mariage avec la bague plantée sous son nez. Pourtant, Drago n'avait pas réussi à comprendre en quoi il pouvait résider une quelconque sorte d'honneur à l'épouser lui, le fils de Sang-Pur bafoué et érigé au rang de martyre, sans aucune honte pour établir des mensonges... Merlin ! Cette soirée avait été pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Il s'était morigéné de ne pas avoir choisi l'autre option quand Harry lui en avait laissé l'occasion : exiger une discussion à cœur ouvert avec lui au lieu de lui laisser donner le signal à cette fiche serveuse dont un refus cinglant aurait fait la soirée ! Mais, voilà, Drago ne savait plus parler à cœur ouvert avec Harry. Depuis quand ? Par quel maléfice ? Il ne l'avait jamais su. Pourtant, ce soir là, l'héritier des Malfoy avait compris qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais pour lui de moyen légitime de confier ses angoisses et ses remords à son compagnon. Ainsi, un sortilège particulièrement puissant semblait avoir foudroyé son âme.

Car, malgré tout, son cœur s'était remis à battre à tout rompre. Un énorme souffle libérateur avait submergé son être alors que le genou en terre du survivant avait commencé à trembler d'appréhension et de crampes. Si le bonheur d'Harry était d'être avec lui, alors qu'il savait déjà la plupart de ses pensées, ils auraient bien le temps de construire un futur ensemble. Et c'était ainsi que, comme par magie, Drago Malfoy avait oublié cette angoisse qui le faisait agoniser depuis des semaines et qui ne serait pas destinée à revenir le hanter avant le mois de Décembre de cette même année, quelques semaines avant l'échéance finale de son mariage où il se retrouverait à rêver de cet instant charnière, saoul et inconscient sur son propre lit, même pas vingt-cinq minutes avant la cérémonie. Car, ce soir là, Drago Malfoy avait failli pleurer d'émotion en voyant les spots du bar se refléter sur les coupes de champagne pleines dans les mains de cette serveuse exécrable qui lui avait tout de même décoché un sourire d'encouragement sincère.

En se plongeant dans la forêt sauvage des pupilles de son amant, Drago avait enserré sa main avec une force surhumaine. Puis, d'une voix sûre et taquine, il avait répondu.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Harry Potter.

Les lèvres du survivant avaient fini contre les siennes avant même que le bague ne fusse passée à son doigt. Les dernières effluves d'alcool avaient disparu et sa lucidité lui était revenue. Un métal froid avait finalement encerclé son annulaire gauche pour s'y réchauffer et avait tinté mélodieusement contre le verre de champagne, sous les applaudissements nourris de la salle.

Cette nuit là, Harry et lui avaient couru comme deux gamins endiablés dans les rues de leur petit village français en poussant des cris de joie au bord du monde, sur le promontoire dominant la mer. Cette nuit là, ils avaient fait l'amour, passionnément, comme dans un des ces films ringards. Et, trop heureux de son coup de poker réussi, Harry avait crié son nom sans relâche, espérant que, plus de fois il aurait invoqué son prénom, plus longtemps l'homme qu'il aimait serait resté à ses côtés.

 _\- Drago_!

* * *

\- Drago ? _Drago_ ?

L'héritier des Malfoy eut la désagréable sensation de bondir hors d'une chape de plomb qui aurait profité de son sommeil pour broyer ses membres sous une douleur ankylosante. Le matelas sensé reposer son dos et maintenir ses lombaires en place n'avait fait que tenter de l'aspirer en son sein et le torturer à l'aide d'un poison insidieux : l'inconscience lourde. Et bien que la conscience de Drago lui eut signalé son réveil soudain, dans les faits, il lui fallut un temps phénoménal pour émerger. Théodore ne relâcha pas un seul instant l'attention sur sa personne. L'air affligé devant son état comateux, l'ancien espion n'avait plus la moindre envie de plaisanter.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le blond tenta de se redresser un tant soit peu. Un éclair le traversa de part en part. Son organisme lui infligeait des vertiges sévères, non plus d'angoisse cette fois, mais d'ivresse. La seule nourriture que son estomac insatisfait avait bien voulu assimiler depuis presque vingt-quatre heures n'était autre que de l'alcool sorcier. Si cela n'était pas un signe de problème, l'héritier des Malfoy n'aurait pas su dire quoi l'était.

Un râle animal s'éleva de lui quand une cloche grave se mit à résonner au sein des parois de sa boîte crânienne. L'illusion ne se révéla pas si imaginaire que cela : Théodore aussi avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule, tentant d'estimer la provenance du gong qui les alarmait de leur cruel retard.

\- Combien de... ai dormi ? grommela Drago, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Le temps que j'ai mis pour me préparer et me demander ce qui te prenais si longtemps !

\- Com... bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, Drago ! Trente minutes, trois quart d'heure, peut-être ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à ça ?!

Furieux, Théodore attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami et l'obligea à s'asseoir convenablement sur le rebord du lit. S'il se remuait, l'alcool déjà bien dispatché dans son système s'estomperait plus vite, du moins fallait-il l'espérer vu l'imminence de la cérémonie. L'héritier des Malfoy ne ressemblait à rien de plus glorieux qu'une poupée de chiffon désarticulée, un pantin dont les lignes se seraient emmêlées. Sa nuque ne soutenait plus rien et son crâne roulait librement sur ses épaules. La mâchoire se décrochait du palais pour laisser circuler le souffle laborieux. Son buste refusait de se tenir droit et observait un angle fantaisiste, digne d'un flan de gelée qu'on aurait penché sur un côté, à la limite de le laisser choir au sol depuis l'assiette.

L'ermite irlandais, sans cesser de le maintenir, s'agenouilla devant lui. Des effluves chargées lui emplirent aussitôt les narines. Elles provenaient du tapis imbibé de solution brune sous ses pieds. Il pataugeait dans une petite mare humide de senteur alcoolisée ressemblant, à s'y méprendre, à celle qui logeait derrière la cloison des dents de Drago : du Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Un grognement mécontent grimpa le long de sa gorge. Le fils Nott ancra ses pupilles ambrées dans celles de son ami, le secoua avec beaucoup moins de ménagement que précédemment.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es enfilé, seul, une fiole de Whisky-Pur-Feu, à peine une heure avant ton mariage ?

Le retour de l'ivrogne blond fut immédiat. Son index se dressa en réprimande tandis que la bave mal déglutie par ses soins affectait sa prononciation.

\- Eh ! Je cuve déjà ! J'ai d... dormi !

\- D'accord, souffla Théodore. J'ai compris.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ton brillant esprit de logicien comprend ? Hein ?

\- Que tu es bon pour te rendormir.

L'ancien espion relâcha son ami avec précaution. Un espoir naquit chez lui l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il constata que le blond se maintenait relativement bien sans son aide. Pourtant, celui-ci mourut rapidement dans l'œuf. Drago ferma les yeux et se recoucha sans se faire prier. Son souffle faisait presque mal à entendre, sifflant et ronflant tout à la fois. Inquiet d'un éventuel étouffement de sa part, Théodore s'appliqua à le mettre sur le côté. Une fois cela fait, le fils Nott se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre blanche et de dévaler l'escalier en bois massif. Dans le salon, il dégaina sa baguette et enflamma d'un sort l'âtre de la modeste cheminée. Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Pas qu'il ait franchement le choix...

* * *

Le soleil incandescent se déversait dans la brume des terres du Royaume-Uni en une rivière d'or en fusion suspendue dans l'air. Pourtant, contrairement aux apparences, il ne faisait pas si chaud en ces contrées un peu sauvages et si reculées dans les campagnes désertes qu'aucun moldu n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'y poser le pied. La clarté ne se répandait pas nécessairement partout et laissait une zone non négligeable à la gouvernance de l'ombre glacée. Seuls les êtres à daigner se rendre en pleine lumière, quitte à s'éblouir, pouvaient apprécier la douceur presque trop clémente de l'astre du jour en ce mois de Janvier exceptionnellement sec.

Des traces de givre étincelaient sur les épines des conifères fleurant bon leur parfum de résine vivace. Il ne fondrait pas, même au plus fort de la journée. Car, durant ces périodes hivernales, le soleil ne semblait jamais parvenir à son zénith, seulement projeter de grandes ombres sur un fond safran-orangé lors de son réveil, ou rose-violacé lors de son endormissement.

Pour l'heure, ses rayons caressaient les vitres impeccables des immenses baies vitrées de l'aile Nord-Est du manoir Zabini. Le contraste projetait des ombres grillagées sur le sol de marbre du salon du rez-de-chaussé composé de ses éternels canapés de cuir noir et ses fournitures poussées au comble du raffinement. Tout avait été pensé dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à la variété de fleurs présentée sur les surfaces prévues à cet effet. Et heureusement que ce bannissement du hasard avait sévi dans la décoration de l'endroit, car, parfois, c'était tout ce qui pouvait rattraper l'allure de la foule sillonnant la demeure aristocratique ce jour. Harry Potter avait de drôles d'amis. Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Pour la énième fois de la matinée, Pansy Parkinson décocha un sourire étincelant d'hypocrisie à un groupe de convives passant inopinément par là. Elle leur souhaita bien le bonjour et prit même l'initiative de leur indiquer le chemin de la grande salle de banquet. Les invités des Gryffondors, de toute évidence, la remercièrent chaudement et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du manoir Zabini, dignes de la facture d'un musée de beaux-arts. La brune s'était inclinée respectueusement. S'assurant que plus personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir, elle cessa la comédie et laissa un souffle agacé faire frémir ses narines massives. Sa langue de vipère passa sur ses dents supérieures à la recherche d'impuretés tandis que ses sourcils dessinés au crayon noir s'arquaient de lassitude. Elle faillit sursauter en entendant une voix près d'elle.

\- Pardon.

Pansy se tourna vivement vers l'importune, prête à faire adresser une leçon de respect à la personne qui avait osé la surprendre si désagréablement. Pourtant, en rencontrant les prunelles vertes et la superbe chevelure fauve de Ginny Weasley, la brune joignit ses mains et enfonça discrètement un de ses longs ongles dans sa chair, se punissant pour son cruel manque d'élégance vis-à-vis de cette invité tout sauf anonyme et négligeable.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura la rousse. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Tu cherches la salle du banquet toi aussi ?

Ginny décela une pointe d'agacement dans la voix de son hôte. Franchement embêtée, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et lui adressa une moue gênée.

\- On te l'a beaucoup demandé, j'imagine ?

Pansy roula les yeux au ciel. Ses bras se croisèrent sous sa poitrine généreuse.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Ce n'est pourtant pas aussi grand ni complexe que Poudlard !

\- À Poudlard, les gens osaient peut-être plus ouvrir des portes parce qu'ils étaient chez eux. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils préfèrent demander. Enfin, moi je sais que c'est mon cas.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, lui accorda la brune. La salle du banquet est au bout du couloir de droite, après l'escalier noir et le tableau manquant de Mrs Zabini, des grandes portes en ébène, grande hauteur sous plafond, un lustre en diamant et cristal, nappes blanches et nourriture. Tu ne peux pas te tromper.

\- Un tableau manquant ?

\- Sur ta gauche. Tu ne pourras pas le manquer non plus.

La benjamine des Weasley acquiesça doucement non sans garder une certaine expression amusée. La maîtresse des lieux la suivit sincèrement et se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

\- Blaise s'y est opposé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on décroche sa mère. Mais je doutais, avec raison, qu'elle aurait apprécié de voir tant d'invités reliés à la maison Gryffondor dans son ancienne demeure. On ne voulait pas prendre le risque que les mariés reçoivent une pluie d'injures au passage.

\- Ça aurait peut-être rajouté un peu de piment.

\- Peut-être, pouffa Pansy.

Après un moment de silence, la brune fronça un peu les sourcils sans se départir de son air un peu adouci.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui.

Les paupières de Ginny s'agrandirent un peu, pas comme quelqu'un de surpris, mais comme une personne qui aurait entendu cette phrase des milliers de fois mais ne s'habituerait pas à la sonorité rendue dans ses oreilles. Son menton se redressa légèrement.

\- Quel genre d'amie serais-je si je n'étais pas venue ?

\- Le genre qui se protège. Astoria n'est pas là, elle.

\- Son histoire avec Drago est sans doute différente de celle que j'ai avec Harry. Je devais venir.

\- Tu ne prévois pas de t'opposer à leur union, au moins ? Je suis une femme de drames, j'adore ça. Mais en tant qu'hôtesse de cet événement, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

\- Si j'ai poussé Harry vers Drago il y a deux ans de ça, ce n'est pas pour le lui retirer maintenant. Non, je fais ça pour moi. Harry est comme un membre de la famille.

\- Alors je ne peux que te souhaiter un bonne célébration de mariage.

\- Merci. À toi aussi, Pansy.

La benjamine des Weasley se détourna de la maîtresse des lieux. Ses bottines noires entrecoupées de bandelettes orangées ne claquèrent presque pas sur le sol de marbre malgré leurs semelles en imitation de bois. Les sourcils de la brune se haussèrent d'appréciation. Enfin un Weasley qui avait un peu plus de classe que la moyenne ! Quel soulagement pour le moral et les tympans !

Débarrassée de son travail ennuyeux de guide pour manoir de Sang-Pur, Pansy reprit la contemplation oisive de ses jardins, de l'autre côté des fenêtres hautes de deux fois sa taille. Le paysage était magnifique. Les elfes de Blaise associés à l'expertise des horticulteurs du domaine avaient rendu cet endroit merveilleux, même en plein hiver. Pas une seule parcelle ne semblait souffrir du climat rude de cette année et le belvédère en bois foncé sortait de terre en une apparition chaleureuse et réconfortante. C'était l'un des seuls endroits où rien n'avait été ajouté : le belvédère. Harry et Drago l'avaient aimé tel qu'il était et leur souhait de le voir inchangé avait été exaucé.

Malgré la clémence des éléments, le fond de l'air n'en restait pas moins piquant sur la peau. Les capes fourrées étaient utiles, mais elles ne duraient qu'un temps, en l'occurrence celui d'assister à l'union des deux héros légendaires du jour. Le reste de la célébration s'effectuerait dans la salle des banquets. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que les invités préfèrent attendre le début des festivités à l'intérieur. Pansy elle-même sentait une brise froide s'insinuer sous son épaisse chevelure en boucles de chocolat qui retombaient jusqu'à la limite du creux de ses reins. Deux larges poignées de cheveux entouraient son crâne, retenues par une pince sertie de pierres précieuses relativement discrète. Cela compensait sa robe haute en couleurs : un tissu de soie un peu terne développant un imprimé fleuri en gros plan sur un fond beige. On aurait dit un de ces parterres en pleine saison de floraison à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que des arbustes hivernaux bien feuillus. Pour les fleurs, Pansy prenait le relais. Sa robe, serrée à la taille par un fil de satin, remontait à la naissance de sa nuque, sans rien laisser entrevoir de sa peau un peu mate. Seule une subtile fente du côté droit du jupon, se terminant un peu au-dessus du genou, pouvait faire deviner un collant transparent qui la protégeait du froid. Les pointes noires de ses chaussures vernies soulevaient le reste de la fabrique sans risquer de trébucher dans les pans de tissu.

Un certain nombre d'anciens camarades de Poudlard l'avaient détaillé avec insistance. Ils peinaient à reconnaître la fille unique des Parkinson avec une allure si élégante, respectable et sobre, cachant presque plus qu'elle ne montrait. Adieu tenues osées ! Adieu petite princesse délurée ! Pansy la sulfureuse n'était plus, ou plus rien qu'un surnom désuet utilisé en guise de facilité. Beaucoup moins animale jusque dans les traits de son visage, la brune avait gagné en humanité à une vitesse fulgurante : en un jour. Un rayonnement de classe permanente s'était installé sur ses traits sans plus jamais la quitter. Même en ce jour où ses nerfs n'auraient pas demandé mieux que de se reposer, la femme demeurait dans la mesure.

Soudain, un gazouillis extatique naquit dans son dos. Un éclat de rire à peine qualifiable en tant que tel résonna comme une mélodie précieuses aux oreilles de la brune. Néanmoins, un craquement étrange l'avait précédé de peu. Fronçant les sourcils d'alerte, Pansy se retourna. La vision de sa petite fille, dans sa mignonne minuscule robe fourrée, accroupie devant l'âtre de la cheminée la hérissa.

\- Jo-Anne ! Ne touche pas à ça !

Ses talons claquèrent rapidement sur le sol de marbre et, en moins d'une minute, la princesse désobéissante se retrouva entre ses bras. Un gazouillis amusé secoua Jo-Anne, simplement heureuse de voir le visage furibond de sa mère se pencher sur le sin, espiègle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est ton père ?

À tout hasard, Pansy inspecta les alentours. Elle tentait d'estimer le chemin que sa fille avait bien pu emprunter pour parvenir jusqu'à elle et, éventuellement, la présence de son père aux alentours.

\- Blaise ? appela-t-elle.

Bien évidemment, aucune trace de son compagnon à l'horizon ! Laisser un bambin d'une vingtaine de mois vagabonder seul dans cet immense manoir... Ne comprenait-il pas qu'ils pouvaient littéralement la perdre dans ces immenses pièces, comme l'un de ces convives égarés ? Tant pis, elle aurait au moins eu le mérite de lui donner sa chance ! Il l'aurait cherché ! La brune serra sa petite contre elle, persuadée que cette période de solitude l'avait quelque peu chamboulée et lui avait conféré cette agitation. Ou bien s'agissait-il de l'agitation ambiante ? Jo-Anne refusait de se laisser emporter loin du feu.

\- Quoi ? Ça y est ? Ces Gryffondors ont réussi à te donner l'envie de jouer avec le feu ?

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a juste reconnu, expliqua une voix.

La brune s'intéressa à la cheminée et poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant le visage de Théodore dessiné dans le tapis de braises incandescentes. Une main contre le crâne chevelu de sa petite fille, Pansy s'était reculée de plusieurs grands pas en la plaquant contre son sein. Jo-Anne se laissa docilement faire et éclata d'un rire, probablement moqueur, lorsque sa mère déversa sa rage sur la tête en feu.

\- Théo ! Espèce de... Tu sais qu'elle aurait pu se brûler avec ton foutu sort ?!

\- Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, Pansy. Tu le sais.

\- Bien sûr ! Comme si tu pouvais contrôler ses gestes à distance !

Après un moment de silence durant lequel Pansy berça sa fille, se rassurant davantage que confortant celle-ci. Un raclement de gorge émana de nouveau de l'âtre et la bouche de l'ermite irlandais déversa de nouvelles flammèches dans le foyer.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Si ça n'est pas trop te demander : Blaise, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Cherche-le toi-même !

\- Oh ! Quelle amabilité ! Je te ferai remarquer que je n'ai qu'une tête et une seule cheminée à ma disposition ! Techniquement, tu es la mieux placée !

\- Oui, et bien je ne sais pas où il est ! Il a encore oublié de surveiller sa fille ! Alors, si je le trouve, je me permettrai de lui passer un savon avant de lui transmettre ton message.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de transmettre de message à Blaise. C'est d'aide dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

\- Blaise est occupé. Tu devras te contenter de moi.

\- Génial ! ironisa l'ancien espion.

\- Mais, c'est un plaisir, Théo ! Je peux aussi te laisser parler dans le vide ! Ça me va parfaitement !

La brune commença à s'éloigner de l'âtre en dorlotant sa princesse. La maman fit mine d'entamer une interaction avec celle-ci pour mieux prouver à Théodore à quel point l'ignorer s'avérerait facile. Ce fut avec un sourire presque machiavélique que Pansy perçut la supplique précipitée de son ami d'enfance.

\- Non, non, non, Pansy ! Reviens !

Se retournant, la fille Parkinson arqua un sourcil narquois couplé d'un rictus moqueur. Le visage de l'ancien espion, bien que brouillon parmi les cendres, arborait une affliction bien réelle.

\- Quoi maintenant ? l'interrogea Pansy.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Devant ta fille, en plus ? Tu vois l'exemple que tu lui donnes ? C'est lamentable.

\- Tu pourras discuter de l'éducation de ma fille quand tu sauras gérer le retard de ton meilleur ami le jour de son mariage. Ce Ron Weasley était à deux doigts de se servir de la cheminette il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

\- Harry est déjà là ?

\- Oui, depuis une heure au moins.

La tête enflammée sembla s'affaisser, comme si une main passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Un soupir profond s'échappa en quelques flammèches.

\- Bon, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, du coup. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- De quoi tu as besoin ? coopéra la brune.

\- Honnêtement ? D'un miracle.

\- Ça tombe bien ! « Miracle » est mon deuxième prénom, ironisa la jeune mère.

\- Pansy, je t'en prie...

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je m'incline. J'ai besoin de main-d'œuvre.

\- Pourquoi ? À vous deux, vous n'êtes pas capable de faire un nœud de cravate ?

\- Pansy ! éclata Théodore. Ça ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu avec Drago. Mais, je t'en prie, n'ameute pas tout le monde.

\- Bon, j'arrive.

\- Merci. Et, fais-moi plaisir, confie Jo-Anne à quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise.

\- Compte sur moi.

Le visage de Théodore disparut de la surface des braises. Celles-ci s'écroulèrent dans un bruit de chute de cailloux. Le noir dans l'âtre revint petit à petit.

Pansy se redressa et enserra sa princesse contre elle. Une moue attendrie recouvrit ses traits et avança ses lèves pulpeuses couvertes d'un petit rouge à lèvres pâle et rosé. Avec un éclat brillant au fond des pupilles, elle s'avança dans les couloirs de sa demeure, dans la direction de la salle des banquets de laquelle la femme ne tarderait pas à percevoir un certain brouhaha. Prenant sa fille en confidente exceptionnelle, Pansy lui révéla ses moindres intentions sur un ton beaucoup moins gaga qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- On essaye de retrouver Papa, maintenant ? Et quand on l'aurait trouvé, Maman va lui passer un savon pour ne pas t'avoir surveillée correctement. Oui, oui, je vais le faire.

Interprétant exagérément, en toute connaissance de cause, les gazouillis de sa petite, Pansy poursuivit son discours.

\- Oui, tu es d'accord, chérie. C'est pour ça qu'en attendant mon retour, tu vas rester avec Hermione et Rose, d'accord ?

La brune perçut un agrandissement des yeux superbes de sa petite. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, je ne serai pas partie longtemps ! Tes parrains sont juste deux incapables. Mais, oui, tout à fait ! Et je ne sais pas ce que Drago a encore fichu, mais Maman va s'empresser d'aller lui secouer les fesses, c'est moi qui te le garantie !

Un nouveau rire extatique agita le petit corps de sa fille.

\- Bien sûr que tu comprends tout ce que je dis !

Soudain, relevant la tête à l'approche de la salle de banquet, la brune aux boucles de chocolat troqua son sourire espiègle contre une expression froide et inflexible. Hermione haussa un sourcil presque amusé en la voyant faire son entrée et retint un gloussement en se repliant sur sa propre progéniture tandis que la voix tonitruante de Pansy emplissait les lieux sans aucun mal.

 _\- Blaise Zabini_!

* * *

Un coup de tonnerre isolé trancha le calme du nord de la France. Le ciel conservait pourtant son apparence bleu-gris imperturbable sans aucune rayure blanche à l'horizon. Par ce froid mordant, peu de moldus avaient le courage de mettre le nez dehors. Même les plus audacieux ne s'embarrassaient plus d'épier le monde derrière leurs rideaux tant les fenêtres absorbaient l'air glacial pour le déverser contre leur peau sensible. Aussi, la sorcière qui apparut soudainement sur le promontoire de la station balnéaire, auparavant désert, savait d'avance que personne ne prêterait attention à la bizarrerie de son accoutrement ni à celle de son arrivée inopinée depuis une impasse réputée.

Ses talons féminins foulèrent le sol de béton gris de l'avenue principale de la petite ville en partant du point de chute de son transport par transplanage. Effectivement, jupons entre ses mains gantées de cuir noir et se froissant contre ses poignets protégés de fourrure blanche tachetée, une femme brune aux boucles appétissantes de chocolat tentait de conserver le maximum de chaleur corporelle sous son long poncho d'hiver raclant presque le sol et entourant son cou de fourrure, elle aussi, blanche tachetée.

Le vent rafraîchi par la mer s'engouffrait subtilement entre les blocs de résistance organisés par les maisons côtières et déversait sa brise glaciale parmi elles. Ironiquement, en cette période hivernale, du moins cette année-là, le nord de la France avoisinait des températures bien plus rudes que celles régnant dans l'intérieur des terres britanniques. Même les thermomètres claquaient des dents. Le gel sur le sol se tapissait progressivement de couches supplémentaires pour se préserver de cette froidure, comme si la glace s'utilisait elle-même en tant que couverture. Un spectacle vraiment fascinant en soi quand on trouvait le temps de l'observer.

Seulement, Pansy n'avait pas ce privilège. Et même dans le cas contraire, les poils hérissés sur sa peau pourtant couverte ne lui en auraient pas laissé le loisir. En pestant contre l'incapacité gigantesque de ses anciens camarades de maison, son compagnon compris, l'ayant forcée elle-même à se charger de cette crise dont elle ignorait encore la véritable nature, la brune prit son courage à deux mains pour s'engager dans la ruelle abritant « _La tempête_ ». Drago les y avait suffisamment invités ces dernières années pour qu'elle sache en reconnaître le chemin. Et bien que le charme de l'endroit ne manquait jamais de la séduire, même si elle refusait catégoriquement de l'avouer à chaque fois, aujourd'hui, sur le seuil de cette façade en prise directe avec la mer et son vent démoniaque, la fille Parkinson lui trouva plus à redire que jamais auparavant.

La brune frappa quatre coups pressés contre le panneau de bois. Elle trépignait sur place en attrapant les pans de sa cape sorcière pour les coller contre elle. Théodore apparut bientôt dans l'entrée et ne put que se décaler prestement pour éviter de se faire bousculer. Après avoir refermé la porte, il l'observa ôter gants et cape pour les poser sur le petit meuble du couloir d'entrée de la demeure française. Ses paumes rougies frottèrent frénétiquement ses bras et ses cuisses par-dessus le tissu luisant de sa robe fleurie.

Par galanterie, l'ancien espion attendit patiemment que son amie se soit réchauffée pour l'accabler avec sa mission. Pourtant, les frissons n'avaient pas éclipsé son objectif de la vue de Pansy et celle-ci lui lança bientôt un regard impatient.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi je suis là, ou tu vas continuer à me fixer bêtement ?

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire preuve de politesse avec toi, Pansy. Vraiment.

Déjà lassée par l'argument que l'ermite irlandais avançait en sa défaveur, la brune soupira en fermant brièvement les yeux. Elle s'obligea à rester calme et donc à respecter sa devise relativement récente d'altruisme et de clémence. Une mère devait montrer l'exemple. Aussi, la fille Parkinson reprit plus posément l'exposition des raisons de son agacement.

\- Théo, au moins cent cinquante convives, un Harry Potter stressé, un Ron Weasley au bord de la crise de nerfs et une Hermione Granger ne s'occupant pas du tout d'eux, attendent ton protégé depuis plus de vingt minutes. La politesse, c'est bien gentil, je te remercie, mais on repassera, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Vingt minutes ? répéta Théodore, hébété.

Pansy acquiesça sévèrement.

\- Bon, viens avec moi, soupira l'ancien espion.

L'ancien espion se dirigea rapidement vers le salon, sur leur droite, et emprunta l'escalier en bois massif. Arrivé sur le palier lumineux, il posa la main sur la poignée de la chambre blanche et se retourna vers son aide d'urgence, un peu gêné. Après tout, ce désastre était arrivé durant sa « surveillance », si quelqu'un était à blâmer pour l'état de Drago, c'était bien lui. Et, n'étant pas stupide, Pansy sentait bien que son ami d'enfance avait des choses à se reprocher. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Théodore prit une inspiration, se préparant à lui annoncer la couleur. Pourtant, devant son regard désarmant, l'ancien espion se ravisa. Il se résigna à la laisser découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts par ses propres moyens. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu être plus parlant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir. Peut-être même se rangerait-elle de son côté en faisant annuler ce mariage ? Quoique... En y songeant bien, il y avait peu de chances que cette femme sulfureuse ne l'approuve dans ces circonstances.

Un peu décontenancée par le long silence énigmatique de l'ancien Serpentard, Pansy se décida à le précéder. Non sans une certaine retenue, elle pénétra dans la chambre du couple de sorciers légendaires. Explorer ainsi l'intimité de ses amis quand aucun d'eux ne l'y avait expressément invitée la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis Poudlard, et sa facette de sale gosse curieuse et fouineuse avait fait partie des cartons sitôt que son rôle de mère s'était collé à sa peau. Pourtant, ses hésitations furent balayées en un revers, lorsque la vision du Prince des Serpentards la frappa d'horreur.

Ses bras, jusqu'alors croisés sous sa poitrine généreuse, s'effondrèrent le long de son corps, de pair avec sa mâchoire entrouverte d'ahurissement. Les paupières légèrement maquillées d'un trait noir cachèrent plusieurs fois ses iris noirs. La femme sulfureuse peinait à réaliser pleinement la situation, ou plutôt, le pétrin à clarifier dans les plus brefs délais. Le manque leur manquait pourtant cruellement et, désormais bien averti de cela, Théodore décida d'aider un peu son amie et de se justifier par la même occasion.

\- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Inconscient sur le lit avec une bouteille d'alcool explosée à ses côtés. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu tout boire quand même. Il est malade d'angoisse depuis le milieu de la nuit. Il ne mange quasiment rien. On n'a pas fait la fête hier soir, je te le jure. Apparemment, la pression ne redescend plus depuis... et bien... un certain temps...

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée plus tôt ? le coupa Pansy.

\- Parce qu'il y a une heure, il n'était pas dans cet état. Il vomissait continuellement mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être lucide. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait de connerie avant d'appeler qui que ce soit !

La brune arqua un sourcil fatigué dans sa direction avant de s'intéresser de nouveau au blond comateux. Avec prudence, elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur lui. Près de la porte, l'ancien espion se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il doutait sincèrement que quoi ce soit fusse rattrapable pour l'heure et retraça l'historique de ses actions pour confier toutes les cartes à son amie.

\- Je lui ai proposé le Médicomage, il n'a pas voulu. Repousser le mariage, non plus. Harry, il ne fallait même pas y penser.

\- Proposer ces choses ne t'amènera jamais nulle-part. Avec Drago, la bonne méthode c'est de lui forcer la main.

Pansy jeta un œil intrigué par-dessus son épaule.

\- Franchement, c'est ton meilleur ami et tu ne sais même pas ça ?

\- Harry ne le force à rien, lui, se défendit Théodore. Ça lui réussit visiblement plus qu'à nous.

\- Compare ce qui est comparable, Théo !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé dire ?

\- Harry a défait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et sauvé le monde à lui tout seul. C'est un aimant à prodiges. Pour le meilleur ou le pire, tu ne te prénommes pas Potter. Ni toi, ni Blaise. Vous deux devez arrêter de croire que tout ira bien si vous ne provoquez jamais Drago frontalement ! C'est stupide ! Vous devez vous imposer pour arriver à quelque chose. Sinon, il profitera de votre laxisme pour se faufiler dans les brèches. Ça n'a rien de méchant, mais je crois que vous avez tendance à oublier qu'il est un Serpentard lui aussi. La ruse, ça le connaît. Il est même le plus doué de vous, raison pour laquelle vous vous faites avoir sans cesse.

\- Et...

\- Harry aime Drago, répondit Pansy en sentant venir la question. Et Drago aime Harry. C'est aussi simple que ça pour eux.

Vexé, Théodore déglutit hargneusement. Son expression s'assombrit sensiblement. S'il fallait utiliser ses sens de Serpentard pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, lui dire deux fois serait inutile. Reprenant une formule de cette saleté de femme à son compte, il la tacla durement.

\- Tu es venue pour me faire la morale ou m'aider ?

Mais Pansy n'était pas du style à se laisser docilement faire. Elle aussi sortait des écuries Serpentard.

\- Je suis venue pour l'aider, lui, puisque tu en es incapable. Techniquement, c'est à toi de m'aider maintenant. Et ne t'avise pas de protester. Il y a un mariage sur les rails et je ne pense pas que Drago te pardonnerai pour l'avoir laisser le manquer. Même s'il fallait le tirer par la peau du cou jusque là-bas.

Remis durement à sa place par l'inflexible Pansy Parkinson, Théodore prit son parti de conserver le silence et de suivre la moindre de ses directives. Elle avait raison, au fond. Il fallait d'abord penser à Drago et à ce qu'il aurait voulu en étant sobre. Et ça, impossible de passer à côté, il le lui avait suffisamment répété : le mariage devait avoir lieu. Pourtant, l'ancien espion gardait la pique de la femme sulfureuse en mémoire et ne manquerait pas de la railler au premier signe d'échec de sa part dans cette mission. Ils verraient qui était réellement à la hauteur...

Soupirant, Pansy se redressa totalement. Elle inspecta la pièce de ses prunelles claires et éclairées d'intelligence. Un coup du menton lui fit désigner une pile de linge propre disposé sur la surface de la commode en bois clair.

\- Ça, ce sont ses vêtements ?

\- Pour la cérémonie, oui.

La brune acquiesça distraitement. Après un dernier regard à Drago, elle se détourna totalement et jaugea Théodore. D'un coup, Pansy déclencha la marche et s'engagea de nouveau dans l'escalier de « _La tempête_ ». L'ancien espion la suivit sans ciller jusque dans la cuisine de la demoiselle de pierre. Il s'appuya contre la colonne moderne partant du pied de la table de bar pour remonter jusqu'au plafond tandis que son amie farfouillait dans le frigidaire du couple légendaire. Elle sembla trouver son bonheur et en extirpa une bouteille d'eau fraîche encore scellée, opaque de condensation. Finalement, la fille Parkinson referma la porte de l'appareil d'électro-ménager et repartit dans l'autre sens.

\- Je doute que ta minable bouteille puisse diluer le Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il vient de s'enfiler, lui fit remarquer Théodore.

\- C'est sûr, reconnut Pansy. Mais toi, tu dois bien avoir une solution, n'est-ce-pas ?

La confusion cloua l'ermite irlandais sur place tandis que la brune reprenait son ascension jusqu'à l'étage pour prendre soin de son patient. Après tout, ce travail ne différait pas vraiment de ce qu'on lui demandait de réaliser en tant qu'infirmière à Sainte Mangouste. Et même si elle avait été promue chef de service depuis peu, les anciens réflexes avaient la vie dure. On n'oubliait jamais comment prendre soin des gens qu'on aimait.

Incertain quant à son rôle, Théodore se précipita au pied de l'escalier, main sur la rambarde, et l'arrêta dans sa progression.

\- Comment ça ? Quelle solution ? s'interloqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est toi l'expert en potions !

\- En potions ? Que... De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je te mâche le travail dans ton propre domaine, quand même ? se lamenta Pansy.

\- Je...

\- La potion de lucidité, ou quel que soit son nom, ça n'existe pas, peut-être ? Parce que sinon, je donne des potions imaginaires à des patients en dégrisement à Sainte Mangouste depuis des années.

\- Si, c'est tout à fait réel. Ça redonne leurs esprits aux gens saouls, mais on n'a le droit de l'utiliser que lors d'urgences.

\- Parce qu'on n'est pas face à une urgence peut-être ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce que la loi sous-entend...

\- Quoi qu'elle sous-entende, tu sais ce que tu as à faire maintenant, conclut Pansy en reprenant son chemin.

\- Entendu. Mais... Eh ! Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps là ?

\- Commencer à le préparer ! lui cria la brune du haut de l'escalier. Ne traînes pas, Théo ! Si Weasley demande des explications, je le dirigerai vers toi !

\- Je serai revenu en un souffle !

Revenue dans la chambre blanche, Pansy déposa la petite bouteille d'eau fraîche sur la commode face au lit, juste en-dessous du grand miroir le réfléchissant, lui et le corps lamentable de l'ivrogne gisant à sa surface. La fille Parkinson le fixa pendant une minute. Un semblant de découragement la submergeait déjà avant même d'avoir commencé. Ces patients à Sainte Mangouste, Pansy ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne faisait que passer brièvement dans leur vie, pour les occasionnels, et servir d'infirmière personnelle aux habitués des faits. Ses sentiments ne sortaient jamais du cadre professionnel avec, tout au plus, une certaine sympathie cordiale. Drago était bien différent d'eux. Au fond, le cœur de la femme sulfureuse se serrait de voir un homme qu'elle avait aimé dans sa jeunesse se ruiner ainsi avec de la boisson. Surtout en ce jour qui aurait dû le combler de bonheur. Pansy savait que, dès que l'héritier des Malfoy serait réveillé, son job irait bien plus loin que celui de l'infirmière qui prend un peu de son temps pour écouter les patients dans le besoin entre deux traitements.

Se résignant à la tâche, Pansy attrapa d'abord sa baguette et donna un coup de poignet vers la mare d'alcool imbibée dans le tapis parsemé de débris de verre. En quelques secondes, la fiole s'était reformée et le Whisky-Pur-Feu y avait retrouvé sa place. L'ensemble atterrit posément sur la commode à ses côtés : mieux valait éloigner la tentation du blond. Cela fait, la brune se dirigea vers le lit et posa une main douce sur le dos de Drago. Elle tenta de le sortir de son sommeil sans le brusquer, mais non sans fermeté. D'accord le temps leur était compté mais cela n'était pas une raison pour le violenter inutilement. Du stress supplémentaire n'arrangerait certainement pas son état. Même si, rien que d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pur le pousser dans un tel extrême, la fille Parkinson doutait de l'efficacité de quelques attentions maternelles.

Heureusement, l'héritier des Malfoy coopéra sans opposer aucune résistance. Il se laissa manipuler par les mains rassurantes que Pansy lui offrait. Lentement mais sûrement, la femme sulfureuse parvint à le faire s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Elle avait presque réussi à le stabiliser quand de nouvelles effluves de magie lui parvinrent depuis le palier où Théodore venait de réapparaître, une fiole de potion en main. Il la lui tendit prestement.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- J'ai vu ça fonctionner des dizaines de fois, crois-moi ça fera l'affaire.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ?

\- Toi, tu ne fais rien du tout.

Théodore afficha un air incrédule devant ce qu'il ressentait comme un mépris acide de la part de son ancienne camarade de Serpentard. Celle-ci, agenouillée devant Drago, bouteille de potion en main, le jaugea un instant avant de le détromper une fois pour toutes.

\- Théo, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je t'assure. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus, crois-en mon expérience.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'apaisa l'ancien espion.

\- Certaine. Je veux juste que tu me laisses un peu seule avec lui. Rassurer les gens est mon job au quotidien. Peut-être que j'obtiendrais un meilleur résultat que toi.

\- Et retour aux réflexions méprisantes. Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

\- Je ne peux pas éternellement réprimer la sale garce en moi, s'expliqua Pansy en souriant espièglement.

\- Ce n'est même pas là d'arriver à la cheville de ce que tu étais à Poudlard, plaisanta Théodore en reculant vers la porte.

\- Sauve-toi avant que je ne te balance un « S _erpensortia_ » !

Feignant la crainte, Théodore écarquilla les yeux et fit de grands pas jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le rire affligé qui montait en elle. La fiole fut débouchée et, une main soutenant la tête légèrement basculée de Drago, la brune obligea ce dernier à avaler la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Quand il n'en resta plus une trace, la femme sulfureuse revissa le bouchon sur le goulot et posa la fiole vide sur le table de chevet tout à côtée.

Rapidement, les yeux de l'héritier des Malfoy s'ouvrirent. Ils avaient perdu leur aspect globuleux et lointain. Un léger voile brumeux les recouvrait encore mais disparaîtrait en même temps que les dernières rougeurs d'ivresse sur ses pommettes. Le breuvage n'avait plus qu'à terminer son action et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Seulement, entre ce moment de coma éthylique et celui de pure lucidité, Pansy savait qu'il existait une phase. Celle pour laquelle elle avait réellement tenu à ce que Théodore la laisse seule avec le Prince des Serpentards. Celle de la confusion, parfois psychotique.

Le cœur de la sorcière se serra fortement quand les iris argentés se posèrent sur elle sans la reconnaître. Ils tentaient d'associer laborieusement ses traits à un nom connu dans l'esprit encore difficilement accessible. Cela ne durerait qu'une minute, longue et intense. Drago cligna effectivement plusieurs fois successives des paupières et se mit à observer les alentours comme s'ils pouvaient l'aider dans son travail de recherche. Voulant le rassurer et ramener son attention vers elle, Pansy posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Drago ?

Le blond revint vers elle, hébété. Ses lèvres battirent l'air sans produire aucun son. Puis, d'un coup, une sorte de déclic sembla se produire dans son esprit. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le bon, comme Pansy s'y attendait.

\- Mère ?

La brune plissa les paupières, fortement touchée par la confusion de son ancien camarade de Serpentard. L'émotion au fond de ses prunelles mercure était si puissante que Pansy ne savait pas comment l'atténuer sans blesser totalement son amie. Pourtant, ses réflexes de soignante refirent surface et exigèrent d'elle un certain professionnalisme. Mieux valait tuer l'espoir dans l'œuf que de risquer une psychose plus grave avec un patient, c'était le code. Et, à cet instant, Drago était un patient qu'elle devait considérer comme n'importe quel autre.

\- Drago ta mère n'est pas là. C'est moi, Pansy.

\- Pansy ? répéta l'héritier des Malfoy comme s'il prononçait ce nom pour la première fois de son existence.

\- Oui.

Un instant, la brune crut que la crise n'avait été que passagère et que son rappel de la réalité avait fonctionné. La fille Parkinson s'étonnait que le blond l'ait prise pour sa propre mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Quant à elle, la première personne qui lui serait venue à l'esprit aurait été Astoria, son ancienne promise. La ressemblance entre elles n'était pas si frappante que cela mais, aux yeux de la femme sulfureuse, elle valait toujours plus que celle qui la reliait à Narcissa dans la mémoire du Prince des Serpentards. Peut-être était-ce une expression de son visage ? Ou tout à fait autre chose. Mais, en fin de compte, cette association n'était pas dénuée de toute logique. Drago se rassurait à ce qui le rassurait dans un moment de flou total. Il invoquait, en quelque sorte, la puissance protectrice ultime. Et qui aurait dénié l'efficacité d'une mère dans ce domaine ? Et c'était malheureusement ce qui nourrissait la vivacité de l'illusion dans l'esprit des malades.

\- Pansy, où est ma mère ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Elle n'est pas là, Drago. Il n'y a que moi.

\- Je l'ai vue, il y a un instant.

\- Elle repassera peut-être plus tard, le rassura la brune.

Cette dernière phrase était peut-être un peu plus éloignée du protocole qu'elle ne l'avait voulue, mais, si Pansy avait bien appris quelque chose au cours de ses années de service infirmier à Sainte Mangouste, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas sans cesser nier les patients dans leurs visions. Certains illusions étaient inoffensives. D'ailleurs, en encourageant subtilement les patients dans leurs délires légers, le corps soignant obtenait plus facilement des confidences sincères et de la coopération de leur part plutôt qu'en brisant leurs espoirs d'un seul mot strict et acerbe.

Par cette seule phrase un peu vague et bateau, Pansy soulageait Drago tout en lui faisant comprendre que la présence de sa mère était bel et bien une hallucination de sa part. De toute façon, il prendrait moins de temps à émerger de sa crise qu'à songer à chercher Narcissa. Encore une fois, l'expérience de la brune fut plus parlante que jamais. Bientôt, les yeux clairs du blond, dénués de toute brume, s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Elle n'est pas là, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, murmura Pansy en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Je suis désolée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? s'effondra soudainement Drago.

\- Tu étais saoul. Je t'ai donné une potion de lucidité. Et, le temps de reprendre tes esprits, tu m'as prise pour ta mère.

Toujours un peu confus et désorienté par les éléments et les paroles de la sorcière, l'héritier des Malfoy hocha doucement la tête sans réellement intégrer toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui donner. La brune lui laissa le temps nécessaire. Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses propres genoux et se dirigea vers la commode pour y récupérer l'eau fraîche. Puis, la fille Parkinson s'installa sur le lit aux côtés de son ancien camarade. Elle lui tendit la petite bouteille.

\- Tiens, bois un peu. Ça ne peut que te faire du bien.

Docile, Drago obéit. La capsule de plastique craqua sous ses doigts et le liquide vint laver le mélange d'alcool et de potion de sa trachée en trois petites lampées salvatrices. La brûlure de la gorge fut rapidement apaisée. Lentement, le bouchon retrouva sa place sur la bouteille qui, elle, demeura entre les mains tremblantes de l'héritier des Malfoy. Le vague demeurait le seul horizon de celui-ci, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Ironique pour un futur jeune marié dans la journée. À ce constat, la colonne vertébrale du blond s'affaissa sensiblement et sa tête chuta vers l'avant en dépit.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

\- Ce n'était pas ta meilleure inspiration, ça je peux te l'assurer, répondit Pansy.

\- Ça en mérite largement le titre. Même moi je savais que c'était une connerie avant de le faire.

Sans que Drago ne le remarque, Pansy roula les yeux au ciel. Si même cet incapable avait su avant même de passer à l'acte ! Que pouvait-elle pour lui ? C'était à en désespérer !

Pourtant, cet aveu du Prince des Serpentards lui offrait un indice de taille. Si le blond lui-même connaissait la différence entre son acte stupide et un autre plus légitime, cela sous-entendait que des prémices avaient précédé cette crise. Un peu comme un épileptique ressentait des « auras » avant de subir les premières convulsions. Le fait que Drago soit averti de la profondeur de sa bêtise était, en soi, une alarme : ce n'était pas son coup d'essai à traiter les crises d'angoisse au Whisky-Pur-Feu. Et, malgré ses efforts pour conserver une attitude douce et rassurante, Pansy ressentait le besoin de lui faire comprendre que cela devait cesser.

La brune se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Elle ne cilla pas en trouvant son regard gris pour l'accueillir. Sans doute avait-il déjà senti ce qui se tramait dans son esprit de femme manipulatrice, raison pour laquelle il la regardait intensément. Un petit sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres maquillées.

\- Je vais me préparer, annonça-t-il.

\- Drago ? le retint-elle.

Le blond reprit son assise et l'incita à continuer d'un geste.

\- Théo a eu peur que tu n'aies fait une bêtise.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était juste le truc stupide à faire et, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas su m'en empêcher.

\- L'alcool ne fera pas disparaître tes problèmes, Drago.

\- La réalité non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas la solution.

\- Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il existe une quelconque solution pour moi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

L'héritier des Malfoy ne répondit rien. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer distraitement avec la bouteille d'eau. Ses ongles grattaient l'étiquette humide et friable, tentant de mettre le plastique à jour. Rien ne pouvait être pire que sa propre personne pour ce faire.

\- Drago, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? insista Pansy.

\- Comme ça. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

\- C'est une excuse que tu ne peux pas utiliser après avoir bu une potion de lucidité. Tu ne peux pas avoir plus conscience de ce que tu dis que maintenant.

\- Et merde, souffla le blond.

Excédée par l'attitude de son ami d'enfance, Pansy se releva du lit. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse et se logea contre le mur, près de l'unique porte menant au palier, et se mit presque à toiser son comparse sorcier. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en se redressant légèrement dans son assise. Il se méfiait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aucun de nous ne sortira d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas une explication qui tienne la route.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'en donner une ?

\- Parce que, mine de rien, c'est toi qui m'a forcé à venir jusqu'ici et à abandonner ma fille à une Gryffondor plutôt qu'à son idiot de père qui ne la surveille pas une seule seconde. Je ne me déplace pas sans raison, Drago.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, cracha le blond.

\- De toute évidence, acquiesça Pansy. Tout comme il est évident que tu es incapable de sortir de ton angoisse par tes propres moyens. Et, je suis désolée, mais Harry n'est pas là.

\- Tant mieux, je ne veux pas le voir.

Cette fois, ce fut un hoquet de profonde surprise qui déstabilisa la sorcière. Les bras lui en tombèrent pratiquement pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Elle croyait rêver. Ses prunelles vert-bleu se levèrent au ciel tandis qu'un souffle rieur franchissait ses lèvres dans son ahurissement tout particulier. Quand elle fut revenue à Drago, son air n'avait plus rien de conciliant. La brune semblait même un peu démunie, pour tout dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne te comprends tout simplement pas, Drago ! Tu te plains qu'il n'y a aucune solution pour toi ? Mais, merde, où ? Où est-ce que tu arrives à trouver tes putain d'impasses que personne ne voit à part toi ? Où ?! C'est la phase Astoria encore une fois !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu mentionnes Astoria ici ? grogna Drago.

\- Ne vois-tu pas que tu recommences tout ? Tu as tout, Drago ! Tout pour être heureux ! Où est ton impasse ? Tu vis avec un homme qui s'est battu contre un Ministère entier pour toi ! Contre tous ses amis, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu l'aimes et lui aussi ! Vous êtes sur le point de vous marier et de fonder...

\- Tais-toi ! cria l'héritier des Malfoy.

Pansy avait aussitôt exécuté l'ordre, pourtant, le blond tremblait encore de toutes parts. Une douleur atroce semblait le posséder. Les yeux qu'il leva sur elle n'avaient rien d'heureux. Au contraire, ils étaient emprunts d'une souffrance rageuse. Après un moment à la jauger mauvaisement, Drago se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en bouclier humain par-dessus son centre vital : son cœur.

La sorcière retint son profond soupir et l'évacua en simple expiration à travers ses sinus. Calmement, elle revint prendre place près de son ancien camarade de Serpentard. Assez de cette confrontation. Maintenant, elle devait lui parler à cœur ouvert.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie privée, ça ne me regarde pas, dit-elle sobrement. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qui te tourmente. Je veux juste t'aider à trouver la solution qui t'a manqué la dernière fois que ça t'est arrivé. Quand tu étais avec Astoria. C'est quand même fou de te retrouver coincé avec tes doutes à cet exact même endroit dans ta vie, quelle que soit la personne en face de toi. Tu avais la possibilité d'être vraiment heureux avec Astoria. Tu as cette même possibilité avec Harry.

Drago hocha doucement la tête. Il était d'accord jusque là. Pansy continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je sais que tu es allé voir Astoria avant de t'installer avec Harry, avant qu'elle ne se marie. Ça t'avait fait beaucoup de bien, non ? Sers-toi de ça. Repense aux regrets que tu as envers elle. Ça t'aidera peut-être à trouver ce qui te retiens maintenant...

\- Je sais déjà ce qui me retiens. Et je sais aussi comment y remédier, l'interrompit le blond.

Pansy tiqua. Sa langue claqua mauvaisement contre son palais. Cet abruti lui faisait donc perdre son temps ? Elle se força à respirer calmement. Non, Pansy, on ne frappait pas un jeune homme le jour de son mariage, aussi frustrant fut-il.

\- Bien, répondit-elle crispée. Donc, je te repose la même question : où est ta putain d'impasse ?

Drago pouffa soudainement de rire.

\- C'est ironique, mais le problème ne se situe pas dans le problème lui-même. C'est juste que... Le problème va en provoquer un autre. Et, malheureusement, je ne peux régler ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Bien, refais-moi ça concrètement maintenant ? le poussa Pansy.

\- Le problème c'est... Un secret dont je ne peux pas te parler. La solution ce serait d'en parler à Harry, mais c'est tellement délicat... Je n'ai pas osé le faire quand c'est arrivé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la même raison que je n'ose toujours pas lui en parler. Je suis paralysé de terreur. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte de l'oublier entre le temps où on s'est fiancés et aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux dire que tu aurais dû parler à Harry de ça depuis... _vos fiançailles_? Drago, c'était il y a presque _un an_!

Le blond lui adressa un regard accablé de résignation triste.

\- Je suis une horrible personne, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ça me paraît un peu difficile de voir les choses autrement. Désolée, s'excusa la brune.

\- Non, tu as raison. Mais ça ne change rien à l'issue de cette histoire, en fin de compte. Dans tous les cas, Harry ne voudra plus de moi quand je lui en aurais parlé. Parce que s'il pardonne le temps que ça m'a pris, ce qui est plus que probable vu les problèmes qu'il a connu lui aussi, il ne me pardonnera pas le contenu du secret. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas osé lui en parler. Je voulais nous donner le maximum de temps.

\- Si tu veux cesser d'être hanté, tu dois le lui dire. Fais ce que tu n'as pas fait avec Astoria, prends le temps de t'ouvrir à lui.

\- Comment ? Je me marie aujourd'hui...

Pansy se pencha un peu pour inclure l'heure indiquée par le réveil dans son champ de vision. Elle fit une moue « en canard » et haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez déjà dépassé l'heure de la cérémonie. Un peu de retard supplémentaire, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

\- Sauf que si je parle à Harry... Ce ne sera plus du retard. Ce sera une annulation. Les gens... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

La fille Parkinson attrapa le bras de son ami. Elle le caressa doucement en réconfort. Il plongea ses yeux argentés dans les siens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on annule ? murmura-t-il à deux doigts de la rupture.

\- On trouvera une solution. À nous tous, on t'a bien récupéré des griffes d'un Ministère enragé. On peut tout arranger ensemble. Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Un silence.

\- Donc, tu es prêt à parler à Harry ?

Drago renifla. Des sillons de larmes étincelaient sur ses joues creuses et anguleuses. La main de Pansy se logea dans la sienne et la serra fortement. Elle sut la réponse avant même qu'il n'acquiesce.

\- Vas t'habiller. On a mariage auquel se rendre.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève la première partie de ce bonus. La suite sera à venir dans les prochains jours, probablement durant le week-end de la semaine prochaine. J'espère vous retrouver à ce rendez-vous ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;) Un grand merci de m'avoir lue !**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **M.A.D.**


	40. Bonus - Le mythe des nouveaux départs(2)

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver après cette longue absence. J'avais malheureusement des impératifs impossibles à éviter durant ces derniers mois et qui ont, comme vous l'avez constaté, empêché la publication des suites de mes différents projets. J'en suis sincèrement désolée et j'espère que vous comprendrez que cela puisse se reproduire d'ici à la fin de cette année scolaire.**

 **En attendant, je vous livre la deuxième partie du bonus de cette fiction (encore découpé puisque ce dernier morceau aurait été trop indigeste si laissé tel quel). La troisième (et dernière, je le confirme pour de bon cette fois) sera à paraître dans les prochains jours (je préfère ne donner aucun délai de publication). Quant aux lecteurs du Maître de la Mort possiblement présents sur cette page, je leur annonce d'ores et déjà que le chapitre sera plus long à venir, encore mes excuses à ce propos.**

 **Une dernière précision : je donne toujours des nouvelles à travers ma fiche d'auteur et sachez que, quoi qu'il arrive, je réponds toujours plus ou moins rapidement aux messages privés, et, plus que tout : je n'abandonnerai jamais aucune de mes fictions en cours !**

 **Maintenant que cette petite mise au point est faite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIX : Bonus « Le mythe des nouveaux départs » - Partie 2.**

La demeure aristocratique des Zabini était bourrée de monde dans tous les recoins. Pour rendre l'arrivée de son cortège relativement discrète en ces conditions, la maîtresse des lieux et fine stratège avait entrepris de faire entrer tout le beau monde par une porte dérobée située à l'arrière du manoir et à l'opposé de l'entrée principale de la salle des banquets. De fait, elle avait estimé leur point de chute de transplanage près de l'aile Sud de sa demeure, dans une zone exclusivement privative du domaine desservie par cette « entrée des artistes ». Leurs chances de croiser du peuple seraient toujours moins élevées qu'en choisissant l'entrée principale et sa large avenue de gravier clair menant obligatoirement à l'élégant salon du rez-de-chaussé où une majorité de convives perdus attendaient qu'on les aiguille vers la salle des banquets.

Ainsi, finement apprêtés et pimpants sous leurs capes sorcières de grande facture, Pansy, Théodore et Drago étaient apparus sur un sol de terre battue humide s'étendant sur un cercle parfait à quelques dizaines de mètres de la demeure. Quelques pierres ornementales aussi grosses que le poing délimitaient le tour du cercle et marquaient la naissance de l'herbe verte des jardins privatifs entourés de conifères fournis et odorants. Au centre de la terre battue était érigée une statue de bronze d'un centaure plus vrai que nature au poitrail saillant et aux flancs puissants. Son bras entourait le vide d'une drôle de manière, comme si l'on avait oublié de représenter son butin. Intrigué par cette pièce d'art, le fils Nott fronça les sourcils.

\- Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le centaure Nessus.

\- Celui qui a enlevé Déjanire ? La femme d'Hercule ? releva l'ancien espion.

La brune aux boucles chocolatées gourmandes acquiesça tandis que son ancien camarade de Serpentard reprenait son admiration.

\- Même si ça me laisse une drôle d'impression de... malaise, je dois avouer que c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler chef-d'œuvre.

\- C'est le vrai.

\- Ça se voit. C'est magistral.

\- Non, je veux dire... Nessus, le centaure. C'est le vrai.

Les sourcils de Théodore se haussèrent d'incrédulité avant de s'agrandir d'horreur. Il fit un grand pas en arrière avant de regretter son geste en sentant le revêtement graveleux crisser ses semelles. D'un regard, il inspecta ses chaussures de ville caramel et brun lui ayant coûté les yeux de la tête pour l'occasion. Elles s'enfonçaient dans la terre rouge et des paquets de boue grasse et colorée se collaient le long des flancs cirés. Franchement, l'ermite irlandais ne savait pas ce qui l'horrifiait davantage. Pourtant, au fond, il savait que ce centaure pétrifié éternellement dans le bronze menait d'une courte tête. Il s'agissait là de la plus pure représentation de la suprématie du pouvoir sorcier dans son essence la plus pure. Brutalement pure. Tant qu'il préféra détourner les yeux de ce visage furieux qui toisait les environs avec rage. Son seul refuge fut le salon de jardin en bois sombre tentant d'arborer fièrement le gel présent à sa surface en plaques brillantes, bien malgré lui. Au-dessus de lui s'étendait un auvent « verrière » soutenu par une structure de métal noir courbé fixé au mur du manoir.

Théodore fit quelques pas dans sa direction et grimaça à nouveau. Il se retourna vers le Prince de l'élégance raffinée, plus couramment nommé Drago Malfoy, n'ayant pas encore émis la moindre plainte au sujet de cette boue rougeâtre. Ses chaussures noires à la coupe dandy sobre, uniquement décorées des dessins découpés dans la matière, pataugeaient pourtant en plein dedans. Mais, visiblement, cela ainsi que le reste de son habillement lui importait très peu. Les quelques gouttes de pluie qu'ils avaient malencontreusement attrapé avant de transplaner depuis la France luisaient toujours sur les épaules de son manteau. Il n'avait même pas songé à les éponger. En fait, Drago ne devait plus penser à grand chose hormis l'échéance qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et son regard s'en ressentait, perdu dans le vague.

Pansy jugea leur temps d'arrêt déjà bien suffisant et se dirigea vers sa demeure à grands pas décidés.

\- Par ici, leur lança-t-elle pour les inciter à suivre. Pour l'histoire de Nessus il faut demander à Blaise. C'est un de ses ancêtres qui a fait ça. Bien sûr, il a libéré Déjanire après coup et aura gardé le centaure en trophée.

\- Quelle horreur, murmura Théodore.

Heureusement, le cortège pénétra bientôt dans un grand patio couvert et supprima de leur vue l'art dramatique. Le sol carrelé de marbre blanc encerclé de carreaux de mosaïque rouge terne réfléchissait la lumière avec brio, comme si jamais personne ne l'avait foulé. Pourtant, malgré sa très belle apparence et son entretien parfait, cette partie de la demeure semblait beaucoup moins fréquentée. Pour tout dire, il n'y avait pas un chien ici. Et à la façon dont son souffle se matérialisait en vapeur fumante dans l'air, Théodore comprenait largement pourquoi. Au loin, caché entre les feuillages visibles à travers les vitres, une dépendance contenant visiblement des ustensiles de jardinage confirma l'intuition de l'ancien espion : ils empruntaient les « coulisses » du manoir Zabini, le décor quotidien des elfes et divers employés composant la maisonnée.

Le cortège des trois sorciers le traversa rapidement et, après avoir traversé une grande porte vitrée, probablement l'ancienne entrée effective à l'arrière du manoir. À bien y regarder, ce patio couvert et clos, donc ne méritant pas totalement son titre, devait être un rajout des années cinquante. On lui reconnaissait facilement cette influence américaine flamboyante de la même période avec ses colonnes. Et les anglais avaient beau posséder leur propre style inimitable depuis la nuit des temps, cela ne les préservait pas d'un peu de plagiat de temps à autre, juste pour pouvoir se permettre d'en clamer l'amélioration après coup. L'aristocratie sorcière elle-même, et surtout elle, n'en était pas à l'abri malgré ce qu'elle pouvait bien clamer pour sa défense. Cette partie privative de la demeure Zabini en était une preuve.

Une fois la frontière entre l'ancien et le moderne franchie, les trois sorciers débouchèrent dans ce qui avait probablement servi de jardin d'hiver dans le temps avec son grand pan de mur vitré placé contre la véranda et ses quelques arches hautes de plusieurs mètres donnant sur un immense couloir longeant toute l'aile Sud jusqu'à la façade Est, celle qui composait l'entrée officielle du manoir Zabini. Pansy s'y engagea de son pas décidé et marcha dans un silence de plomb. Seuls ses talons claquaient régulièrement contre le sol de fabrique classieuse.

Bientôt, un bourdonnement brouillon ne tarda pas à s'élever devant eux en formant un fond sonore difficilement différenciable de la quiétude mais qui ne manquerait pas de soulager les tympans en disparaissant. De la musique semblait se balader dans leur couloir en une mélodie monopolisée par un violon, sur un arrière-plan de flûtes et de triangles battant la mesure. Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra soudainement et il pressa le pas pour rejoindre Pansy. Théodore l'imita.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on entend ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est l'orchestre. La salle des banquets est un peu plus haut. Sur la gauche.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait passer inaperçus ?

\- La salle est presque au milieu du manoir. Son aile Ouest comporte une série de fenêtres gigantesques qui donnent sur les jardins, de l'autre côté, à notre opposé, c'est son entrée principale où les gens arrivent en entrant par le devant du manoir, à l'Est. Nous, on arrive par le chemin le moins fréquenté de tous, par le Sud. On remonte vers la façade. C'est purement impossible de la contourner autrement.

\- Mais elle a une porte qui donne dans ce couloir ? devina l'ancien espion.

\- Normalement, fermée.

Effectivement, en se rapprochant un peu plus de la salle des banquets, les trois sorciers entrevirent une large double-porte de vieux bois, vitrée sur une bonne partie, fermée mais dispensant tout de même les lumières de la salle par transparence. Pansy se dirigea vers l'ouverture inutilisée.

\- Je vais prévenir Blaise et Hermione que vous êtes là. Il faut faire patienter les gens un peu plus longtemps.

L'évocation de la née moldue prit Théodore de court, à tel point qu'un frisson parcourut son échine depuis ses reins jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque où le fin duvet de sa chevelure se dressa. Un de ses pieds eut un raté, traînant littéralement la patte en tordant la cheville, tandis que lui et Drago suivaient la maîtresse des lieux jusqu'à cette porte de la salle des banquets. Évidemment que l'incroyable Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout répondrait forcément présente au mariage de Saint Potter, au même titre que Ronald Weasley. Cela n'était pas contournable ni négociable, elle était là, avec son mari, sa satanée alliance et sa petite fille... Pourtant, l'ancien espion était parvenu à passer à côté de cette réalité jusqu'à maintenant.

Cela faisait deux ans que son histoire avec la sorcière surdouée avait connu un échec cuisant. La douleur de sa décision n'était plus aussi mordante qu'alors, mais les sentiments se mélangeaient encore tellement entre ses tripes, ses méninges et son cœur qu'il avait parfois du mal à faire le tri. Heureusement, entre temps, la naissance de Jo-Anne était arrivée et la petite fillette lui avait apporté tant de joie que son processus de deuil amoureux s'en était adouci. L'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard n'était certainement pas passionnel au sens où le reste du monde pouvait l'entendre. C'était différent, mais pas moins intense. On aurait dit que cette princesse miniature plaçait toute sa confiance en lui, aveuglément, et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien, à lui, l'homme douloureusement loyal et demandeur de ce genre d'attentions. L'ancien espion chérissait sa filleule comme le plus grand des trésors. Et même s'il avait eu du mal à accepter ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione, cette épreuve avec elle lui avait fait prendre une immense décision. Ou plutôt, elle lui avait fait reprendre une immense décision : celle de ne jamais se lier à qui que ce soit par pur instinct de conservation. Quand il regardait l'étendue de son cercle de proches, Théodore contemplait l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Il lui était impossible de ne pas souffrir des relations humaines comme avant. En fait, tout cela lui avait été définitivement interdit dès lors qu'il avait accepté de rejoindre le cercle privilégié du Prince des Serpentards, quelque part aux alentours de la troisième année à Poudlard, quand tous deux prenaient du bon temps à se moquer des malaises de « Détraqueurs » de Saint Potter. Ô folle jeunesse !

Pour autant, malgré toutes ces bonnes résolutions et le refrain hypnotique que l'ermite irlandais se chantonnait sans relâche entre les parois de son crâne, celui-ci déglutit difficilement et se rapprocha du pan de mur. Il jaugea Drago. Ce dernier, blafard, ne semblait pas entretenir la moindre volonté de rentrer là-dedans. Aussi, sans hésiter et un peu lâchement, pour tout avouer, Théodore sauta sur l'occasion et prit la décision pour eux deux.

\- On t'attends là.

\- D'accord. Je fais vite.

La maîtresse des lieux toqua une fois à l'un des carreaux jaunis et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la salle des banquets lorsque le serveur qui stationnait devant se fut reculée. Elle repoussa légèrement le battant derrière elle. Puis, Pansy ôta discrètement sa cape de voyage noire et fourrée et la reposa sur le plateau doré que ce même serveur sorcier lui tendit. Ses gants finirent au-dessus de la pile, suivis par un sourire de protocole et un « merci » distrait. À tout hasard, la femme sulfureuse vérifia que rien n'avait tâché sa tenue de satin beige fleuri.

Rassérénée sur son apparence, la fille Parkinson s'avança dans la pièce envahie de musique et où un nombre phénoménal de convives se rassemblait. Certains semblaient encore chercher leur table, à peine débarqués et rassurés, bien que tout de même étonnés, d'arriver à l'heure pour assister à la cérémonie d'union. Dans un coin, la maîtresse des lieux reconnut le port de tête altier de la française Fleur Delacour, au bras de son gigantesque mari roux et déjà entourée par une certaine marmaille dont Pansy doutait sincèrement qu'il s'agisse entièrement de la sienne. Une seule tête blonde ou deux, à tout casser, devaient effectivement lui appartenir dans le lot. D'autres têtes connues de Serpentard rivaient leurs prunelles attentives sur l'orchestre philharmonique en pleine démonstration de ses talents sur l'estrade occupant tout le pan de mur Est de la salle. Les mentons battaient la mesure des temps avec élégance tandis qu'une autre partie de l'audience fournissait quelques applaudissements mesurés entre deux bâillements, par pure politesse, et hors du protocole aristocrate qui les prohibait depuis toujours.

D'un pas franc mais distingué, Pansy slaloma entre les tables et rejoignit la table d'honneur, près de l'immense baie vitrée du mur Ouest. À côté de la nappe impeccable, un petit groupe discutait en jetant des regards nerveux aux alentours. Ce fut grâce à l'un d'eux qu'Hermione l'aperçut. Elle ne lui adressa qu'un sourire modéré, l'inquiétude un peu trop extériorisée pour lui permettre de faire mieux. Lorsque la brune parvint parmi eux, elle comprit que la née moldue avait été désignée responsable de l'organisation des événements durant son absence.

\- Où étais-tu ? s'indigna Blaise.

\- Je surveillais ma fille à distance, le railla Pansy.

\- Je... On ne peut jamais rien te demander.

\- Non, et c'est pour ça que tu devrais continuer à te taire.

Cachant son visage derrière une de ses mains manucurées, Hermione pouffa de rire sans pouvoir se contenir poliment. L'expression du sorcier noir était juste impayable. Pansy imita sa comparse féminine sans chercher à masquer son air espiègle. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet en ignorant le caprice de son gamin de compagnon.

\- Où est ton mari ?

\- Avec Harry. Il essaye de rester calme.

\- Et Harry ? Il tient le coup ?

\- J'en suis moi-même étonnée, confirma la née moldu. Il est d'un calme olympien. On dirait que rien ne peut l'atteindre, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien de se marier.

\- Ça en fait au moins un.

\- Drago ne le supporte pas aussi bien ? devina la sorcière surdouée.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Drago ? intervint Blaise.

Pansy croisa les bras. Ses doigts caressèrent distraitement ses coudes tandis que ses lèvres rosées de pinçaient. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. En revanche, il a vraiment besoin de parler à Harry avant la cérémonie.

\- Qu'ils se parlent ! De toute façon, en retard pour en retard, déclara Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Ce qu'il veut dire à Harry est susceptible de tout remettre en question.

\- Tout remettre en question ? Attends, attends. Tu veux dire... Même le mariage ?

\- Surtout le mariage.

\- Et bien sûr, Drago aurait décidé de l'ouvrir le jour de la cérémonie, pas avant surtout ! Comme si un mariage ça manquait d'intérêt en soi ! Non, mais je te jure !

Furieux de se sentir ainsi décontenancé par cette révélation, Blaise planta ses deux comparses féminines sur place avant de disparaître par la porte principale de la salle des banquets. Profondément gênée, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de pouffer une nouvelle fois de rire devant l'image accablée que lui renvoyait Pansy. Celle-ci avait brièvement fermé les yeux et ses larges narines avaient frémi d'agacement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une technique de relaxation basée sur la respiration. Enfin, un sourire avait pris place sur ses traits à la découverte de celui de la née moldue.

\- S'il est de notoriété publique qu'Harry aurait pu se retrouver à Serpentard, je me demande si l'inverse n'aurait pas été possible pour certains Serpentards, commenta celle-ci.

\- Parfois, je me demande comment sa tête fonctionne, confirma Pansy.

\- Courage. Tu as ta fille maintenant.

\- C'est vrai, et heureusement. Tiens, d'ailleurs, à qui l'as-tu confiée ?

\- Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron. Sept enfants. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, acquiesça la brune.

Les deux femmes observèrent un silence durant lequel elles détaillèrent la foule environnante.

Non loin d'elles, dans le couloir Sud, au rez-de-chaussé du manoir Zabini, deux autres sorciers les imitaient depuis leur cachette insoupçonnable derrière les carreaux jaunes de la porte légèrement dissimulée derrière de grandes tentures brunes semblables aux rideaux des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Bien que la netteté des éléments fusse altérée par la teinte des vitres par lesquelles ils effectuaient leur espionnage, Théodore et Drago parvenaient pleinement à discerner les multiples tables de la pièce, incroyablement nombreuses. Mais surtout, difforme et noire, ils ne pouvaient pas manquer la foule qui s'amassait entre elles et attendait impatiemment le début des festivités. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de préjugés, l'ancien espion ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cette armée rouge, repérable parmi les autres convives, ne tarderait pas à mourir de faim. Les paroles paniquées de son ami d'enfance lui revenaient en mémoire. En fin de compte, l'ermite irlandais dût bien se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait beaucoup, mais alors ce qui s'appelait beaucoup, de monde à ce mariage.

\- On ne frôle pas le million de personnes, mais c'est relativement conséquent comme foule, commenta distraitement le fils Nott.

Après un nouveau temps passé à fixer la salle bondée, Théodore haussa les sourcils.

\- Ton Harry connaît vraiment beaucoup de monde. Il se lie vraiment d'amitié avec n'importe qui, hein ?

L'ermite irlandais chercha l'approbation de l'héritier des Malfoy et se redressa aussitôt de son carreau d'observation en le découvrant pâle comme un mort, le dos appuyé contre le mur, une main reposée par-dessus les yeux et le front.

\- Drago, ça ne va pas ?

Expirant un lourd soupir prolongé, le Prince des Serpentards laissa glisser sa main le long du visage fatigué. Son bras retomba minablement le long de son corps.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tous ces gens...

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas eux que tu vas épouser.

\- Ils vont nous attendre, moi et Harry.

\- Et bien, ils attendront. Ils sont venus pour voir un vrai mariage. Regarde-les, est-ce qu'ils ont l'air de s'impatienter ? Je ne pense pas. Et même si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? C'est votre jour, pas le leur.

S'exécutant, Drago osa jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à travers les vitres jaunies, Pansy et Hermione discutaient toujours au milieu de la salle bondée. La brune aux boucles chocolatées semblait les avoir oubliés dans ce couloir un peu frais et désert. Le blond sentit son pouls battre plus férocement à ses poignets sous l'effet de la panique. L'impulsion de sa poitrine lui faisait presque mal et cela n'était pas fait pour arranger la déchirure provoquée par ses remords. Il se retourna vivement.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

Quittant définitivement sa place près de la porte légèrement entrouverte, Théodore se planta face à son ami d'enfance. Ses mains attrapèrent fermement ses épaules et il le jaugea intensément.

\- Drago, pense à Harry. Ne pense qu'à ça. C'est le plus important, non ? Oublie tous ces gens, à la fin !

\- Les oublier ? Alors qu'ils sont tous venus ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire si tout s'arrête ? se désespéra le blond. Comment peut-on justifier une annulation maintenant ?

\- Déjà, tu ne sais même pas si Harry va vouloir tout arrêter. Et même si ça venait à être le cas... Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Tu n'as aucun compte à leur rendre, Drago ! C'est de vous dont il s'agit et si vous décidez de stopper les choses, ils devront faire avec.

\- On leur demande bien leur avis avant de nous unir. Pourquoi est-ce que l'inverse ne pourrait pas être possible ?

\- Tu. n'as. aucun. compte. à. leur. rendre. Tu m'entends ? épela drastiquement Théodore.

Fébrile et peu convaincu par l'argumentaire profondément altruiste, et en même temps égoïste, de son témoin, l'héritier des Malfoy croisa difficilement les bras et hocha doucement la tête. L'ancien espion l'imita en le ponctuant d'un « _Bon !_ » satisfait teinté d'une pointe d'agacement. Comme toujours, l'être loyal qu'il était vis-à-vis de Drago ne pouvait pas supporter que ce dernier lui cache des choses, aussi éloignées de son propre cas fussent-elles. Cela lui donnait l'impression de ne toujours pas être digne de confiance. Cette nouvelle crise inopinée ne faisait pas que lui rappeler l'époque maudite d'Astoria, l'époque de la fuite du blond qui les avait conduit à tant d'années de souffrance et de mascarade pitoyable. Il avait peur que la routine vicieuse ne se réinstalle, comme deux ans plus tôt. Drago s'enlisait de nouveau dans la panique, pas l'évidente, celle qui se cachait sous un masque d'indifférence et le retenait loin de toute action efficace. À se cacher dans cette aile vide du manoir Zabini, le blond reprenait des marques d'antan. Du moins, le croyait-il...

Tout à coup, un soupir tremblant d'angoisse mais chargé d'agacement gonfla le torse de l'héritier des Malfoy et attira l'attention de Théodore. Ses yeux couleur mercure ne cessaient plus de faire le voyage entre le vide du couloir et la masse de la salle des banquets à lui en donner le tournis. Une de ses mains d'aristocrate passa dans ses cheveux clairs et les désordonna. Hyperactif et soudainement incapable de tenir en place, la tête de Drago roula sur le mur tandis qu'un tic nerveux secouait sa jambe droite de bas en haut. Ses dents blanches vinrent martyriser sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, lorsque l'agitation de sa jambe devint infernale, le blond se détacha brusquement de son appui et se pencha vers la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? ragea-t-il.

\- J'imagine qu'elle arrange tous les détails avec... Bon.

\- Tu n'as pas à dire son prénom, Théo. J'ai compris.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que je ne m'en sens pas capable.

\- Tu es au courant qu'elle est à la table d'honneur, quand même ?

\- J'aurais eu le temps de m'y faire d'ici là, affirma l'ancien espion.

Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe vers son témoin. Ce dernier fit de même et réitéra ses certitudes à voix haute.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de m'y faire.

L'héritier des Malfoy eut un sourire faiblard avant de retourner à son observation de la salle à travers les carreaux jaunis et, en fin de compte, pas si nets que cela. Il se fatiguait tout en s'excitant à la seconde. Rageur, il serra la mâchoire.

\- Par Merlin, Pansy !

\- Elle veut sûrement prendre le temps de tout mettre en place avec les autres.

\- Ça, pour prendre son temps, c'est sûr ! Sauf que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Je dois parler à Harry. Maintenant !

Prenant les choses en main, au propre comme au figuré, Drago attrapa la poignée de la grande porte entrouverte et commença à la pousser du chemin pour pénétrer à son tour dans la salle des banquets du manoir Zabini. D'un réflexe furtif, Théodore le saisit par le bras et le ramena dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? murmura-t-il furieusement.

\- J'agis ! Je vais devenir dingue à rester là sans rien faire ! Je dois voir Harry.

L'ancien espion ramena une nouvelle fois le blond à lui.

\- Et tu vas le voir, sois patient ! Pansy va venir nous chercher. Elle ne nous a pas oubliés !

\- Vraiment ? Parce que ça y ressemble beaucoup.

\- Elle ne va plus tarder, tenta de le rassurer l'ermite irlandais.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux plus attendre.

\- Tu ne voulais pas le voir il y a une heure de ça ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

La tête de Drago se baissa soudainement.

\- J'ai réalisé que j'allais tout recommencer. J'allais recommencer à fuir. C'est ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois. Pansy m'a aidé à vouloir autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

L'héritier des Malfoy ancra ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son témoin. Une lueur de peur tremblait au fond des iris noirs, pourtant il semblait à Théodore ne jamais les avoir vus aussi emplis de lucidité et de conscience en quarante-huit heures à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, l'ancien espion réalisait alors que cela faisait déjà un certain temps que ce regard avait déserté son ami d'enfance. Il lui était revenu, la première fois, grâce à Harry. Cette fois n'avait rien de différent. C'était toujours Harry. Un nouveau frisson d'émotion s'empara de lui tandis que le Prince des Serpentards lui avouait tout.

\- Voir ce que ça faisait de prendre l'autre décision. Ne pas fuir. Rester. Tout simplement.

Théodore acquiesça d'un air bienveillant. En fin de compte, quelque chose avait peut-être changé. Il n'imaginait simplement pas à quel point. La suite le cloua sur place.

\- Fuir ce n'est pas la solution. Ni devant Harry, ni devant ces gens. Si je fuis, ils vont penser que j'ai planté Harry et que c'est pour ça que ce mariage sera annulé. S'ils me voient, ils sauront que ce n'est pas la raison.

\- Tu ne leur dois aucune explication, Drago, murmura encore le fils Nott.

\- Peut-être pas, mais je dois le respect à Harry.

Les sourcils de l'ancien espion se haussèrent de profonde surprise. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit tandis que le blond se saisissait de nouveau de la poignée et posait le pied dans la salle des banquets. À cet instant, Théodore avait sincèrement cru que son cœur s'était arrêté tant l'émotion le secouait de toutes parts. Pourtant, rien de tel n'était arrivé. Forcément.

Fébrile devant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui sur l'immense foule, Théodore était resté immobile, les bras ballants et le cœur un poids insupportable dans la poitrine. Drago avançait d'un pas décidé, lui, ne se préoccupant que peu de le laisser en arrière. L'ironie avait voulu que ce soit celui qu'il pensait le moins capable de cet acte qui l'avait osé et lui-même qui s'en pensait capable l'avait fui. En un seul pas, leurs rôles s'étaient inversés.

Les visages s'étaient tournés vers Drago entrant dans la pièce. Puis, ne trouvant pas leur compte pour satisfaire leur curiosité, ils s'étaient rabattus sur lui, la silhouette pitoyable figée sur son seuil, dans le couloir probablement le plus désert de toute la demeure aristocratique.

Percevant les exclamations surprises des convives, Pansy avait fait volte-face vers la porte donnant sur l'aile Sud de son manoir. D'abord étonné, elle avait finalement souri à Drago. Une fois près d'elle, la maîtresse des lieu avait passé une main délicate dans son dos. La demande n'avait pas été formulée mais n'aurait pas pu être plus claire : « _Emmène-moi voir Harry. Maintenant. S'il-te-plaît_ ». Hermione lui adressa un des sourires dont elle avait le secret : bienveillant, bourré d'émotion et teinté d'intelligence. Et, depuis le lointain, Théodore ne put faire autrement que de l'admirer, une fois de plus, comme si deux ans ne l'avait pas séparé de son ultime étreinte avec cette femme.

Soudain, le fils Nott trembla. Les pupilles couleur châtaigne de la née moldue sondaient les siennes. Désormais, c'était à lui que ce sourire revenait. Un souffle court passa entre ses lèvres. Une lueur avait envahi ses iris, il pouvait en être certain rien qu'à la façon dont son corps tanguait. Hermione l'avait perçu, sans aucun doute. Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

Regardant Drago hocher la tête vers Pansy, Théodore souleva un pied dans l'intention de franchir, à son tour, le seuil de la pièce. Puis, soudain, Drago fut emmené vers le couloir opposé au sien. L'ancien espion réalisa alors son geste et recula finalement sa jambe, comme si de rien n'était, comme si son mouvement avait toujours été pensé de cette manière. Et il ne l'aurait pas dû, il le savait, pourtant, son cœur se serra en voyant le sourire d'Hermione se faner. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui l'avait empêché d'avancer. En bougeant, l'héritier des Malfoy avait dévoilé la stature imposante de Molly Weasley et, entre ses bras accaparés par deux couffins, la tête minuscule et « roussément » immanquable de Rose.

Détournant le regard par étapes, l'ancien espion s'engagea dans le couloir désert où l'écho de ses pas recouvrit la rumeur du violon esseulé. Le statut de témoin avait ses avantages, comme celui de savoir que les appartements des mariés du jour étaient à l'étage. Il partagerait au moins un mariage avec Hermione Granger. Cela ne serait juste pas le sien. À moins que les suppositions de Drago ne se révèlent exactes et que celui-ci soit annulé. Mais, au fond, Théodore n'y croyait pas vraiment. Drago était un chanceux. Harry aussi. Deux chanceux ensemble ne pouvaient pas s'annuler, n'est-ce-pas ? Aussi, calmement, le fils Nott s'avança en solitaire. Pourquoi se sentait-il si petit ? Ce manoir avait-il toujours été si grand ? Puisse Merlin lui accorder une chance en ce jour, celle de retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs sans plus jamais découvrir, en face de lui, une porte ouverte aussi douloureuse. Il préférait encore les voir fermées.

Et tandis qu'il marchait dans une sorte d'errance temporaire, un peu plus loin, au premier étage de la demeure des Zabini, son ami d'enfance, lui, faisait face à une porte fermée, une vraie, cette fois, pas qu'au sens métaphorique du terme. La main de Pansy dans son dos le rassurait à peine. Pour tout dire, il ne la sentait plus.

\- Drago, tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je dois le faire, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Pansy sourit doucement et tourna la tête vers Blaise, déjà présent aux avants-postes, bras croisés contre la poitrine et semelle nonchalamment posée contre le mur dans son dos.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, lui dit-il.

Drago acquiesça doucement. Ses sens étaient comme endormis, tous surplombés par la pompe folle qu'était devenue son cœur.

Une phrase lui parvint comme enveloppée dans du coton. Il ne la saisit pas correctement.

\- Ron... ore... à... intérieur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ron est encore à l'intérieur, répéta la brune. Je vais le faire sortir pour que vous puissiez parler avec Harry.

\- D'accord.

Pansy toqua deux fois sur l'un des battants de la double-porte en bois foncé et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, laissant Drago quasiment seul sur l'immense palier. Des pas se firent bientôt entendre depuis le palier et Théodore ne tarda pas à apparaître. Des talons féminins le suivaient et à la façon dont l'ancien espion regardait droit devant lui en se forçant très visiblement à ne pas se retourner, le blond devina qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Il avait vu juste.

Une voix un peu haute droit devant lui ramena son attention strictement sur les appartements contenant Harry, toujours cachés par cette maudite porte. L'envie de coller son oreiller sur le bois était presque aussi puissante que celle qu'il avait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne sut pas comment il parvint à tenir car, entre le moment où la tignasse rousse de Ron Weasley apparut enfin et celui où il put enfin percevoir le parfum musqué d'Harry avec netteté, Drago eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

* * *

Le ciel était d'une couleur improbable. On n'aurait pas pu qualifier sa teinte de bleu azur, loin de là. Pourtant, on ne s'aventurerait pas à dire que gris aurait fait l'affaire non plus. C'était bien simple, il n'existait pas de nom de nuance pour désigner l'apparence si spéciale du ciel en plein hiver. Dans quelque direction que ce fusse, aucune perturbation ne se préparait. Les nuages avaient pris un jour de congé et seules de rares traînées vaporeuses, tels des voiles, lambinaient dans les hauteurs. Plus tard, ce serait elles qui donneraient son allure magistrale et son relief unique au coucher de soleil, aux alentours de dix-sept heures.

Les jours d'hiver apportaient le froid, mais pas que. On en parlait jamais assez, mais, aux alentours de Noël et de la nouvelle année, les avènements réservés au soleil étaient d'une rare beauté, comme si la nature elle-même arborait la spécificité inhérente à cette période de l'année. L'horizon rougi et jauni ne manquait jamais de revêtir un charme différent à chaque minute. Et, juste après le mois de Décembre, quand la mi-Janvier voyait la durée de l'ensoleillement s'allonger doucement mais sûrement, la façon dont la lumière se décomposait contre les branches mortes pour retomber dans le feuillage conséquent des arbres vivaces en faisant une des plus belles périodes de l'année. Mieux encore, elle débutait celle-ci, comme pour regonfler d'espoir les existences de la Terre après l'accablement que les derniers 365 jours leur avaient laissé. Et puis, Janvier était une période si rare pour un mariage. Les gens préféraient l'étincelant été ou le doux printemps, bonheur plus évidents et populaires. Toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres encore expliquaient le choix de la date de mariage de Drago Malfoy et d'Harry Potter : le 6 Janvier, à midi.

Le seul inconvénient de ce choix était le nombre d'heures limitées accompagnées de la lumière du jour. Vouloir passer une majorité de la cérémonie avec cette dernière signifiait avancer l'heure du mariage. Ainsi, pour palier aux éventuels retards, les invités avaient été conviés aux alentours de onze heures pour leur laisser le temps de trouver le chemin jusqu'au manoir, de se retrouver en son sein, de dénicher sa table et sa place et, enfin, de s'y installer tranquillement sans être pris par l'urgence. L'union avait été prévue sous le belvédère des jardins peu après midi, le repas devait suivre. Pourtant, alors qu'aucun sacrement n'avait encore eu lieu, les horloges affichaient toutes un horaire se rapprochant plus de treize heures que de douze. Si Harry était arrivé aux alentours de onze heures quarante-cinq pour minimiser son attente au sein du manoir Zabini, il semblait que Drago ait décidé de faire encore mieux. Peut-être même pensait-il qu'ils commenceraient sans lui pour faire une entrée remarquée comme il avait tendance à les aimer.

Les premières minutes avaient été éprouvantes pour les nerfs du survivant qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la solitude drastique imposée par cet événement. Au fil des dernières vingt-quatre heures, son désir le plus puissant avait fini par se transformer en une étreinte avec Drago et, désormais, il était à peu près sûr de ne pouvoir résister à son impulsion dès que le blond serait en vue. Finalement, Harry avait décidé de se rassurer comme lui seul savait le faire dès que le sujet en revenait à Drago. Il avait pris place dans un fauteuil tourné vers les fenêtres et avait observé la nature à travers les vitres. Néanmoins, le survivant avait choisi un horizon n'englobant pas la pointe du belvédère, visible derrière quelques conifères touffus. Au contraire, il lui avait plutôt tourné le dos pour éviter à ses pupilles de s'y empaler irrémédiablement sans plus aucune chance de s'en libérer, comme un paratonnerre ayant attiré la foudre de l'orage. Harry ne voulait pas diriger ses inquiétudes sur cette flèches qui devait marquer l'emplacement de son bonheur.

Son témoin, Ronald Weasley, ne le comprenait pas et demeurait dans un état de perplexité permanente. À maintes reprises, un membre de sa famille était venu lui signaler l'arrivée d'un oncle ou d'une tante convié par Harry grâce à un profond sentiment d'amour fraternel envers cette dynastie de roux. Pourtant, à chaque fois, sans aucune exception, l'Auror avait fait de beaux sourires à son informateur en déclinant l'offre d'aller saluer ses proches sous prétexte de rester auprès de son meilleur ami nerveux. Et, sans que cela manque, à chaque fois, leur intimité restaurée, Ron piquait une crise de nerfs magistrale tandis que le survivant demeurait stoïque. Comment pouvait-il demeurer si indifférent ? Il s'agissait de son propre mariage tout de même ! Était-il au moins sûr que la fouine ait accepté sa demande ou même compris qu'il s'agissait d'une demande ? Non, parce qu'on ne savait jamais avec ces gens là... Et puis, qui lui disait que la fouine ne se serait pas dégonflée à la dernière minute ? Après tout, c'était la spécialité des Serpentards !

Sourd à sa panique et hermétique à ses hypothèses farfelues, Harry se concentrait sur sa technique de relaxation favorite : regarder le monde tourner sans lui, s'accrocher au moindre détail, même le plus insignifiant et le voir poursuivre sa route par ses propres moyens. Les jardins du manoir Zabini étaient calmes et vides, du moins pour ce qui était de la partie exposée à son regard vert forêt. Aucune présence humaine ne s'y était aventurée depuis presque une heure qu'il les détaillait. Ce vide humain avait quelque chose d'apaisant, surtout dans ces conditions. Le survivant n'entendait pas la rumeur des salles du rez-de-chaussé, il ne voyait pas les différents groupes arriver et passer le temps comme leur esprit l'imaginait. En quelque sorte, Harry se retrouvait à l'écart de l'agitation dont il était la cause et pour lui qui n'avait pratiquement jamais rien connu d'autre dans sa vie, c'était un véritable soulagement. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Drago fusse à l'heure et ne pas, au fond, avoir à se demander si un malheur n'était pas arrivé. Heureusement, son occupation actuelle l'aidait à relativiser en emportant avec elle une partie de son stress et en monopolisant une majorité de sa concentration sur des bribes insignifiantes.

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à s'installer près d'une fenêtre pour y jauger un paysage immuable et le voir se transformer au fil de l'influence de la nature. Harry ne parlait pas de regarder la neige tomber sur la terre puis y fondre avec la floraison et se préparer à y réapparaître lors du décrochage des feuilles rouges. Seule la magie aurait permis d'observer cela en moins d'une heure. Mais, pour le coup, le survivant parlait de ces minutes passées à s'attendrir devant l'oisillon dans son nid quémandant la nourriture du bec de sa mère sur la branche d'un arbre, du batifolage précoce de deux tourterelles en plein chant mélodieux, ou de l'étreinte aile contre aile de deux mésanges bleues voulant se couper du froid ensemble plutôt que seules.

Tandis que Ron reprenait son bougonnement de mauvaise foi en s'agaçant, une fois de plus, du retard impardonnable du blond, un écureuil brun était entré dans le champ de vision du survivant, à la cime d'un conifère. L'animal, ambitieux, tenta de sauter depuis son perchoir jusqu'à un grognement de branches voisin. Malheureusement, la chance lui manqua et le cascadeur rata son accrochage et glissa sur les éventails de feuilles en ne pouvant que ralentir sa chute. Le rongeur fit un atterrissage des plus réussis sur le tapis d'herbe verte en emmenant avec lui quantité d'épines forcées. Il secoua sa tête, comme s'il tentait de se remettre de sa frayeur, puis, sa queue en fourrure de rouille s'arrondit pour le suivre comme un serpentin dans le moindre de ses sautillements joyeux. Le tout décrocha un sourire amusé à Harry et provoqua la colère de Ron. Ce dernier s'approcha des fenêtres et, à son tour, découvrit la présence de l'animal.

\- Un écureuil ?

Le survivant hocha doucement la tête, se contentant de le confirmer dans son constat.

\- Non, mais... Sérieusement ? Harry, réveille-toi ! Un écureuil !

Le sorcier légendaire fronça les sourcils. Ron tapait du pied en le jaugeant sévèrement de son air dubitatif. Pourquoi Diable son meilleur ami devait-il le déranger dans un moment de relaxation plus que nécessaire devant l'échéance stressante ? Par Merlin, même en ce jour spécial il n'aurait le droit à aucun répit !

\- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? soupira le survivant.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne vois même pas où est le problème ?! Tu t'intéresses plus à la présence d'un écureuil qu'à l'absence de ton futur mari !

\- Drago va arriver. Il a juste un peu de retard, répondit le brun ténébreux.

\- Un peu de retard ? Un peu de retard ?! C'est un euphémisme ! Pourquoi restes-tu indifférent ? Ça ne te préoccupe pas un minimum ? On dirait presque que tu n'as pas envie de ce mariage !

Furieux, l'élu frappa du plat de la main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en cuir dans lequel il était installé. Son corps trembla de toutes parts tandis que sa voix s'élevait dans un cri rageur.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, Ron ! Arrête de croire le contraire ! Je m'en préoccupe aussi ! Non, je ne trouve pas ça normal, non plus ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, au juste ? Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre pour l'instant ! Alors, je prends mon mal en patience, comme tout le monde ! Il va bien finir par arriver.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- J'irai le chercher. Mais seulement quand j'estimerai qu'il sera l'heure pour le faire. Pour l'instant, on a attendu qu'une heure. Il peut encore arriver.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais.

Ron cligna des yeux, ébahi par cette réponse qui n'en était pas une à son sens. Il marcha dans but dans la pièce en soupirant de lassitude.

\- Ta foi en cette fouine m'éblouira toujours.

\- Si je n'avais pas foi en lui, je ne l'épouserai pas.

\- Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore là le jour de son propre mariage, ça ne t'évoque pas un problème à toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Harry leva ses prunelles vertes vers son frère de cœur et les ancra dans les siennes.

\- Pour être honnête, je me fiche effectivement un peu de me marier pour l'instant. Je voudrais juste savoir s'il va bien. C'est tout.

Devant l'expression indescriptible de Ron, le survivant grogna de nouveau d'agacement et donna un nouveau coup plus léger contre le fauteuil de cuir clair.

\- Écoute, Ron, va le chercher si ça t'énerve autant !

\- Un peu que je vais aller le chercher, tiens ! Il va m'entendre, tiens !

Ni une ni deux, le cadet des Weasley fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la double-porte d'un pas décidé. Il fut soudainement arrêté par deux coups légers mais fermes qui résonnèrent contre le battant des appartements réservés au survivant. Perplexe, le roux consulta son meilleur ami. Un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres et Ron tiqua. Harry avait pris de mauvaises habitudes depuis qu'il vivait avec cette satanée fouine de Serpentard.

\- Peut-être qu'il t'a entendu ? suggéra le survivant.

\- Oh ! La ferme, hein !

L'Auror se détourna brun hilare, de nervosité plutôt que d'amusement, pour aller ouvrir le battant. L'intrus fut plus rapide et après un cliquetis, la porte pivota d'elle-même sur ses gonds, laissant une minuscule place pour simple passage. Une tête brune aux boucles chocolatées apparut dans l'entrebâillement : Pansy. Elle inspecta rapidement la pièce avant de solliciter le roux.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Ron l'y autorisa d'un hochement de tête hésitant. La maîtresse des lieux s'engagea totalement dans la pièce et referma précautionneusement le battant. De la main, elle fit signe au roux de venir un peu plus près. Intrigué, il jeta un œil interrogatif à Harry qui haussa les épaules, puis s'exécuta. Étant beaucoup plus grand que la femme sulfureuse, l'Auror s'abaissa à son niveau pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle lui soufflerait au creux de l'oreille. Le début lui parut prometteur.

\- Drago est dehors.

La suite beaucoup moins.

\- Il veut parler à Harry. Seul à seul.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Pansy acquiesça.

\- Il se rend compte qu'il a déjà une heure de retard ? protesta le roux en chuchotant.

\- C'est important, lui assura la brune.

\- Le mariage aussi est important.

\- Justement. Drago voudrait lui parler avant... C'est délicat. Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Ça pourrait engendrer des complications.

\- Des complications ? répéta le cadet des Weasley.

Embêtée par la présence d'Harry à à peine quelques pas, épiant leurs attitudes dans les moindres détails, la maîtresse des lieux ne se sentit pas le droit de prononcer la sentence à voix haute : que Drago pensait que cela pourrait remettre leur mariage en cause. Aussi discrètement mais efficacement que possible, la brune rendit ses iris expressifs au maximum de ses capacités d'empathie de Serpentard un peu froide. Cela sembla payer : le roux aspira une large goulée d'air, soudainement touché par la révélation. Elle ne fut cependant pas la seule à le remarquer.

\- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien de grave, Harry. Rien de grave.

Dos tourné à son meilleur ami, Ron tentait de ne rien laisser voir de son agacement inquiet. Il ne savait pas comment procéder. C'était sa première fois en tant que témoin d'un mariage, et qui plus était de celui du grand Harry Potter, il ne voulait pas le décevoir et encore moins être obligé de reporter l'échéance... Voire de l'annuler tout court.

En s'humectant les lèvres, le cadet des Weasley entoura le bras de la fille Parkinson, sans presque la toucher, et la fit reculer un peu plus loin du survivant. Il se pencha davantage vers elle avec la ferme intention de défendre son point de vue sur la question.

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

\- Je ne me permettrais pas. Pas aujourd'hui, le détrompa Pansy.

\- Est-ce que Malfoy se rend compte qu'on l'attend déjà depuis plus d'une heure ? Et maintenant, il voudrait qu'on attende sagement dans un coin qu'il se soit entretenu avec Harry ? Pour lui briser le cœur, soit dit en passant ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur la question. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Weasley. Je suis venue pour te faire sortir.

\- Dis-moi un peu pourquoi j'accepterais un truc qui risque de faire annuler le mariage de mon meilleur ami ? interrogea Ron, toujours sur le ton du murmure.

\- Tu n'as...

\- Et toi, Parkinson ? Est-ce que tu l'accepterais ? Parce que toi non plus tu n'en aurais pas le droit. Pas le droit d'empêcher une entrevue comme celle-ci. Mais, permets-moi de douter du fait que tu te passerais bien de ce droit justement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne partage pas les mêmes valeurs qu'on a pas les mêmes réflexes vis-à-vis de nos proches.

\- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? retentit à nouveau la voix d'Harry. Est-ce que c'est à propos de Drago ?

Le clapet cloué par l'attitude inhabituellement dominante de l'Auror de Gryffondor, Pansy demeurait silencieuse, les mots tus encore piquants sur sa langue de vipère habituée à empoisonner les arguments de ses adversaires plutôt que les siens. Cela n'empêchait pas ses grands yeux clairs de fusiller le roux comme une sentence de mort. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et cela la faisait enrager plus que tout au monde.

\- Ron ? insista le survivant. Quel est le problème ?

Sauf que, ce que cet abruti de Weasley n'avait pas compris, tout en l'ayant ironiquement saisi, c'était qu'elle non plus n'avait pas l'intention de ménager ses efforts pour aider un ami. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour épauler Drago sur ce coup là et Pansy avait bien l'intention de les utiliser quoi qu'il en coûte.

Un sourire narquois envahit le visage mate de la brune, rendant le cadet des Weasley des plus perplexes. Sans le quitter du regard, la maîtresse des lieux le contourna. Si la première autorité faisait défaut, passer directement par les grandes instances, voilà ce qu'on lui avait appris. Lorsque Ron eut compris son stratagème, il était trop tard pour intervenir. Baissant minablement la tête en serrant les poings, il la laissa faire.

\- Drago est arrivé, déclara Pansy en s'intéressant enfin à Harry.

Le soulagement heureux se lut sur le visage de ce dernier. Le cœur serré, la fille Parkinson fut obligé de le détruire et se força à fixer les pupilles vertes du survivant en le faisant.

\- Il veut te parler.

Pendant un instant, les paupières de l'élu demeurèrent immobiles, les prunelles emplies de confusion quant à cette nouvelle. Cette demande allait à l'encontre de leurs plans avec le blond. Malgré la difficulté que cela représentait, Drago et lui étaient censés tenir jusqu'au moment de se retrouver sous le belvédère du manoir Zabini. À l'époque de cette décision, il était question de ne rien perdre de la magie du moment. Ils ne devaient pas se voir, sauf cas de force majeure. Ce qui voulait dire que l'héritier des Malfoy était confronté à quelque chose ce goût là.

Perdu, l'élu promena son regard dans un coin aléatoire de la pièce, coudes sur les genoux. Finalement, il revint vers la brune avec le sérieux pour seul visage.

\- Fais-le entrer.

\- Harry, je ne crois pas que...

\- Tu l'as entendu, Weasley ? Il a dit de le faire entrer.

\- Tu es sûr à propos de ça, Harry ? insista Ron.

\- Je connais Drago. Il ne le demanderait pas si ça n'était pas important.

\- Mais, et votre mariage ?

Aberrée par l'idiotie du roux, Pansy lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit tiquer. L'intention n'était pas de lui faire mal mais de le rappeler à la réalité : Harry, lui, n'avait aucune idée des risques qui pesaient sur son mariage à l'heure actuelle. Pour lui, Drago voulait juste lui glisser quelques mots confidentiels avant la cérémonie. Se reprenant sans perdre un instant, Ron feignit une toux qui aurait interrompu la suite de ses pensées puis reprit après l'avoir faussement calmée.

\- Les gens attendent déjà depuis un moment. Tu veux encore les faire patienter ?

\- Ron, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Que tu te fichais du mariage si, en face, Drago n'allait pas bien, résuma le roux.

Le cadet des Weasley soupira et leva la main avant même que le survivant n'ait eu le temps de lui réitérer son explication.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris.

Puis, il se tourna vers Pansy et désigna la porte.

\- Fais-le entrer.

La sorcière s'exécuta et rejoignit le battant de bois, suivie de près par Ron qui lança un dernier regard à son meilleur ami avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

La pièce se vida finalement de ses visiteurs exceptionnels à l'exception d'Harry. Ce dernier demeura seul, assis dans son fauteuil à guetter le moindre mouvement en provenance de l'entrée. Durant une minute entière, plus rien ne bougea.

Soudain, la porte pivota sur ses gonds, presque timidement, poussée par une main réticente. La présence responsable du dérangement marqua un temps d'arrêt bien à l'abri derrière le panneau de bois sombre et ciré. Elle sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et rentra à son tour dans les appartements réservés au Sauveur du monde sorcier.

À la vue de son fiancé, Harry se redressa brusquement de son assise et traversa la distance les séparant en quelques grandes enjambées. De ses bras puissants, il enlaça le blond et le plaqua presque violemment contre sa poitrine dans une étreinte intense. Sa large main durcie par des années de Quidditch, mais toujours chaude, se glissa dans ses cheveux platine tandis que son nez se logea dans le creux entre l'oreille et la clavicule pour y respirer son parfum. Cela ne faisait que quarante-huit heures mais la séparation était déjà trop dure pour lui. Ses anciens démons avaient envahi son être sitôt Drago irrémédiablement lui de lion et les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer son profond mal-être ni son intense bonheur de le retrouver à cet instant. Aussi, Harry se contenta difficilement de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces et d'apprécier de sentir ses mains fines caresser son dos en retour.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Harry. C'est une horreur.

\- Je sais. Toi aussi.

La présence du blond entêtant le survivant, il se détacha de son cou et visa la bouche pour un baiser. L'héritier des Malfoy s'y déroba, cependant, le surprenant un peu. Harry songea qu'il devait s'agir d'un reste de pudeur de sa part. Ils n'étaient pas censés se voir avant le mariage, techniquement, bien qu'ils fussent arrivés à ce jour fatidique, ils avaient brisé leur promesse et Drago devait s'en rendre encore responsable. Sans doute voulait-il conserver un peu de distance, aussi illusoire qu'elle fusse, pour garder une sorte de mystère pour le moment clé de leur union officielle. De plus, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'élu de forcer son homme, sauf pour la plaisanterie. Ce n'était pas un de ces instants, Harry respecta donc sa décision et continua à lui prodiguer ses caresses tendres au sein de son étreinte.

Le remarquant, Drago sourit contre l'épaule de son amant de plus d'un soir. Des larmes envahirent ses pupilles grises et il se réfugia contre la chemise du survivant, le temps pour lui de les ravaler sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Il devait rester fort pour ce qui allait suivre ou il ne parviendrait jamais à parler.

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux, pesant et avec des allures d'éternité qui ne plurent pas au blond. Effrayé par son propre mutisme, l'héritier des Malfoy décida de meubler la fausse quiétude, de lui donner une consistance et un sens tangible. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder le secret qui le hantait. À ce stade, pourtant, Drago estima que toute tentative serait déjà cela de gagné. Quitte à raconter des insanités, l'essentiel était que ces dernières lui permettent de trouver un moyen de lancer le sujet qui l'intéressait. La première chose qui lui passa par la tête furent des excuses.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'on était pas supposés se voir, mais ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura Harry.

\- Pour l'instant.

Un frisson parcourut le sorcier légendaire. Il repoussa tendrement le Prince des Serpentards et l'inspecta avec méfiance. Ses mains gardèrent leur place sur ses épaules, comme s'il tentait de prolonger leur contact d'une quelconque manière.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Harry.

L'angoisse dormante étrangla soudainement Drago de l'intérieur. Une poigne d'acier s'était enroulée autour de sa trachée, juste sous sa peau d'albâtre, et si aucune ecchymose n'y apparaissait, c'était grâce à une magie sadique dont il ignorait les incantations. Chaque nouveau battement de cœur crispé lui provoquait une douleur inhumaine qui se répandait ensuite en vagues irrégulières dans ses membres. Ses phalanges en particulier étaient les plus touchées par ce phénomène de tétanisme irradiant. Tout ce qu'il avait redouté, ses pires affabulations comme ses plus terribles hypothèses étaient sur le point de se réaliser. Il s'était défilé maintes et maintes fois de ce moment. C'était fini. Sa fuite effrénée s'achevait à cet instant. Fini de se cacher. Les échappatoires avaient toutes été écoulées.

La confusion de son fiancé lui faisait pourtant si mal que Drago se défit de ses bras en reculant d'un pas. Sa baguette apparut dans sa main et un sort d'insonorisation s'échappa de sa pointe d'aubépine. S'il estimait ne plus avoir le droit de se cacher d'Harry, les oreilles indiscrètes de l'autre côté de la porte n'avaient pas à savoir ce qui se dirait ici. Cette histoire ne regardait que leur couple et personne d'autre. Le sort isolant jeté, l'arme magique se délesta d'une nouvelle protection et ferma le battant de l'intérieur. L'interruption n'enchantait pas non plus l'héritier des Malfoy.

Pour sa part, Harry balançait entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Drago n'avait jamais affiché un tel comportement face à lui, du moins, pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était un acte de méfiance déjà bien poussé pour que la magie ne soit de la partie et un mauvais pressentiment naquit dans son être. Le sorcier légendaire observa le Prince des Serpentards ranger sa baguette d'aubépine à sa ceinture, comme il le faisait toujours, en n'ayant que ses soupçons pour l'éclairer sur la véritable nature de ces gestes. Cette conversation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et rien qu'à la façon dont Drago prononça son prénom, le lion de Gryffondor vit ses craintes se confirmer. Le blond le soupira plus qu'il ne l'articula, sur une voix presque inaudible et un ton brisé.

\- Harry... Je...

La bouche de Drago se bloqua, grande ouverte, ses poumons à la recherche d'air, sa langue hyperactive en son sein annihilant le processus de parole. Une méchante inspiration par le nez sembla résoudre la crise. La tête du Serpentard se secoua. Ses iris noirs cherchèrent un point d'ancrage efficace en dehors de la silhouette de son fiancé. Rien à faire, la présence d'Harry occultait toujours tout autour de lui.

\- Merlin ! ragea Drago dans un faux rire. Je ne sais pas par où commencer...

Harry s'avança vers lui de deux pas.

\- Commence par le plus simple pour toi.

Le blond se détourna de lui sans aucun détours ni aucune tentative pour masquer sa fuite en quoi que ce fusse de différent. Il ne voulait pas que le survivant le touche et, pour l'instant, sa tête s'embrumait trop avec la façon d'aborder le sujet délicat pour songer à donner de faux espoirs à l'élu.

\- Merlin, ce que c'est dur ! jura une nouvelle fois l'héritier des Malfoy.

Se sentant s'écrouler avant même d'avoir commencé, Drago cogna l'air en se détournant encore du survivant, comme un mauvais jeu de chat et de la souris. Harry s'immobilisa péniblement. Le trouble qui animait son homme lui échappait totalement et voir que celui-ci refusait également son aide ainsi que sa proximité le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais, pour le coup, le premier pas devait effectivement venir du blond. Il ne pouvait rien faire mis à part se sentir définitivement inutile, comme un incapable, comme en son temps de Sauveur du monde sorcier...

Baissant provisoirement la tête de dépit, Harry déglutit fortement. Tournant le dos à Drago, il se dirigea finalement vers son fauteuil de cuir pivotant et s'y installa, face au blond. Là, il joignit ses mains, coudes sur les genoux, et décida de se poser au lieu de courir après un homme qui refusait de se laisser attraper.

\- Je comprendrais que tu veuilles reporter, Drago...

\- Non ! s'exclama furieusement le blond. On ne reporte pas ce mariage.

\- Je parlais de notre conversation.

Toute la superbe conférée au survivant par l'arrivée de son homme venait de disparaître en une seule réplique de ce dernier. Comme ça, Drago avait déjà songé à reporter leur mariage ? Au point de devenir la première chose que lui évoquait l'utilisation du verbe « reporter » dans ce contexte ? Harry en aurait presque tiqué. Il se contenta de ravaler sa salive et une partie de sa dignité avec elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Même l'expression du blond le trahissait plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une erreur stratégique en évoquant leur mariage à la place de cette conversation problématique et il s'en voulait, terriblement.

\- La conversation non plus, se rattrapa-t-il. Ni elle, ni le mariage. Rien du tout.

\- Alors parle. Puisque tu voulais parler.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry, soupira Drago désespéré.

\- Pluie, beau temps, toi, nous : j'ai quantité de sujets à te proposer ! Tiens, on peut même parler de Merlin si ça te chante ! Répondit sarcastiquement le brun. Je suis ouvert à toutes les possibilités !

\- Harry, arrête s'il-te-plaît. Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas les choses.

\- Ah ! Pardon ! C'est vrai, tout est tellement facile pour moi maintenant ! Toi qui débarques avec une heure de retard le jour de notre mariage et qui demande à me parler. Moi qui pense bêtement que c'est parce que tu as envie de me voir avant la cérémonie, pas pour briser notre promesse, ça n'a aucune importance, mais juste parce que tu tiens à éviter les grandes effusions publiques dont on a horreur. Mais, non, la réalité est tellement plus simple ! Je me retrouve assis là, dans ce fauteuil, sans aucune autre option que d'attendre parce que me fuis comme la peste. Je ne sais honnêtement plus à quoi m'attendre depuis que j'ai compris que tu avais effectivement pensé à reporter le mariage pendant un court instant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce foutu mariage !

\- De quoi est-il question alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant notre séparation pour que tu veuilles absolument m'en parler maintenant ? Et ne me dis pas que tu as eu une aventure avec Théodore, parce que je ne te croirais pas, s'apaisa quelque peu le survivant.

\- Merlin, ça remonte bien plus loin que ces dernières quarante-huit heures, se lamenta le blond. C'est tellement plus ancien que ça.

\- Pourquoi maintenant, alors ? demanda sincèrement le sorcier légendaire revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le courage plus tôt. Et rien que ça, ça n'est pas pardonnable.

L'héritier des Malfoy ferma les yeux. Cette accusation propre lui faisait déjà très mal. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son amant de plus d'un soir, lui qui avait été réparti dans une maison dont le commandement premier était le courage. Sa lâcheté devait lui faire pitié, le dégoûter et lui donner une raison de plus pour le rejeter. Pourtant, le silence de mort ne dura pas. La voix d'Harry s'éleva bientôt, douce et rassurante.

\- Drago. Drago, regarde-moi. S'il-te-plaît.

Surpris, le Prince des Serpentards redressa la tête et rouvrit ses paupières sur la stature de son fiancé. Il n'avait pas bougé de son assise. Ses pupilles, en revanche, s'étaient dotées de l'intensité si déstabilisante qui l'avait condamné à l'aimer comme un fou. Un petit sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres tentantes.

\- Laisse-moi décider de ce qui est pardonnable ou non. C'est présomptueux de le faire pour soi-même.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends que j'essaye de te dire quelque chose de dur, au moins ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte du risque que je nous fais prendre ?

\- Oui, je m'en rends compte, acquiesça Harry comme si de rien n'était.

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? hallucina le Prince des Serpentards.

\- Je t'écoute. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Il y a une minute, tu perdais ton calme. Maintenant, tu es parfaitement... posé. Et on ne peut pas dire que ça vient de moi : le stress me ronge depuis tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu devrais me supplier d'en venir au point. De cesser de tourner autour du pot quand on devrait déjà être mariés depuis une heure. Tout ce que tu soulignais tout à l'heure, en fait...

Un petit souffle amusé émana de la bouche du survivant. Il hocha la tête distraitement, confirmant les paroles de son homme. Finalement, ses pupilles brillantes s'ancrèrent plus durablement dans celles du blond. Si, bien sûr que c'était grâce à lui que le sorcier légendaire avait retrouvé son calme, mais cela, Drago ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Pas tant que le survivant lui-même ne lui ai expliqué un détail ridicule qui venait tout juste de prendre son importance.

\- Si ça n'est pas récent, je ne vois qu'une seule autre possibilité, déclara Harry. Et ça doit bien faire un an que j'attends que tu te décides à avoir cette conversation avec moi. Maintenant que j'ai compris que c'était ça... Ce ne sont pas quelques minutes supplémentaires qui vont changer quoi que ce soit.

La respiration de Drago eut un raté et le fit avaler de travers. Aucune toux ne l'anima cependant. Le choc le saisissait trop pour le lui permettre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Harry attendait depuis au moins autant de temps que lui que cette conversation ne vienne enfin sur le tapis grâce à lui ? Qu'était-ce que cette mauvaise blague, au juste ? Il plaisantait, n'est-ce-pas ? Le sale gosse en lui ne faisait que l'embobiner pour l'aider à dédramatiser, n'est-ce-pas ? Il était tout bonnement impossible que le survivant sache quoi que ce fusse de son secret. Pourtant, à cet instant, le blond se surprit à douter. Un soupir fatigué franchit ses barrières et il rejeta sa chevelure en arrière d'un revers de la main.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait ça... Non, tu ne m'as pas fait le coup de savoir exactement de quoi je veux parler et attendre sagement dans ton coin que ce soit moi qui en parle, enragea Drago. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est bas ! C'est franchement bas ! As-tu une idée du point auquel cette merde me stresse ?!

\- Crois bien que je l'ai remarqué. Ce secret te bouffe depuis des mois. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, le détrompa Harry. Si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurais certainement pas laissé sombrer.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Février, l'année dernière.

Les bras de Drago lui en tombèrent presque d'ahurissement. Il réalisa avec effarement la date que le survivant sous-entendait.

\- Nos fiançailles ?

\- Tu étais si étrange à l'époque, on aurait dit que ton comportement changeait du tout au tout. Tu refusais de discuter avec moi comme avant. Tu ne riais plus vraiment, tu gardais ton sourire de façade pour absolument tout. Tu as même fui nos moments câlins ensemble. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Tu t'éloignais tellement de moi... Si vite... Je ne...

Harry marqua une pause. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que les voix dans sa conscience un peu amochée de Sauveur du monde sorcier. La sensation qu'il en retirait était franchement étrange et l'obligeait à faire le point sur ses ressentis avant de les exprimer pour une personne extérieure.

\- Au début, j'ai cru que ça allait se tasser tout seul, reprit-il. Mais les semaines passaient et rien ne changeait, du moins, pas dans le bon sens. J'ai commencé à paniquer. _Vraiment_ paniquer.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'essayais juste d'encaisser tout seul. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, justement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'éloigne. J'imagine que ça n'a pas aussi bien fonctionné que je le pensais. Même si je ne pensais pas réellement que ça ait fonctionné du tonnerre de Merlin.

\- J'ai fini par le comprendre. Mais j'ai eu le temps de faire bien des choses entre deux, comme... la demande en mariage. Elle était prévue de longue date mais... Ce moment est devenu une sorte de test minable, pour voir si je délirais ou si c'était réel. J'ai compris que tu m'aimais toujours mais qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui sommeillait en-dessous. Quoi, je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre.

Drago hocha douloureusement la tête, presque dégoûté de se rendre compte que sa prétendue discrétion n'en avait jamais été une. En fin de compte, le blond avait provoqué tout ce qu'il tenait à éviter. Pourtant, cette perspicacité de la part de son fiancé l'étonnait encore et toujours.

\- Et moi qui pensait être impénétrable. Raté, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je suis Auror. C'est la description de mon job. Fol'Œil lui-même le revendiquait : c'est mon job de penser comme...

\- Des gars comme moi, l'interrompit l'héritier des Malfoy en lui jetant un œil noir.

Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent un instant. Drago affichait un air impitoyable, si profondément vexé par les propos de l'élu que la blessure s'était immédiatement transformée en colère. Bras croisés contre sa poitrine et mâchoire fortement visible sous sa peau d'albâtre, l'héritier des Malfoy aurait pu invoquer une centaine d' _Avada Kedavra_ rien qu'à travers ses yeux. Harry, lui, reconnut instantanément cette expression de furie glaciale prenant possession des traits de son homme. D'accord, il avait été profondément stupide sur ce coup là... Maintenant, ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la solution idéale pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, ou, au moins, se rattraper un tant soit peu et ne pas perdre le privilège de cette discussion primordiale qu'ils attendaient tous deux depuis une éternité.

\- Drago... J'ai essayé de me mettre dans ta peau plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvés et que tout a commencé pour nous. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Peut-être, grogna le blond.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas empêcher les réflexes de refaire surface quand quelque chose me paraît bizarre. Je suis désolé.

Le Prince des Serpentards ne broncha pas d'un cil, son expression toujours aussi implacable sur les traits. Au fond, pourtant, les excuses du survivant lui paraissaient légitimes et parvenaient même à le toucher. Il était rare qu'une excuse sincère d'Harry ne remplisse pas son objectif d'ailleurs. Après une poignée de minutes, Drago relâcha tout son agacement en un soupir profond qui agita ses narines.

\- C'est ridicule. Ça n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

\- Si, justement. Ce soir là... J'ai fait une erreur, Drago.

Et rebelote ! Le survivant le sut avant même que son homme n'ait pu réagir, avant même d'avoir bu sa bouche se casser en une affreuse grimace. Encore une fois, il avait opté pour les mauvais mots, comme si l'instinct qui le guidait naturellement avec le blond avait soudainement régressé à son niveau de départ quand il en était encore à se demander ce que signifiait la respiration un peu plus prononcée de l'autre, dans l'appartement du Londres moldu. Aussi, Harry prit instantanément les devants.

\- J'ai fait l'erreur de continuer ma demande malgré tout. Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, à ne penser qu'à te garder pour moi... On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne dis pas que ça aurait été plus facile, mais peut-être, qui sait, les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être qu'on aurait réussi à se parler avant.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda Drago.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je ne regrette pas nos fiançailles, Drago. Je m'en veux juste de ne pas avoir insisté pour savoir ce que tu essayais de me dire ce soir là. Et je m'en veux aussi pour ne pas l'avoir fait avant aujourd'hui. Mais... J'ai en quelque sorte cessé de me culpabiliser quand j'ai réalisé que nos fiançailles t'avaient aidé à oublier ce qui te tracassait.

\- Tu as raison, ça m'a changé les idées. Pas totalement, mais les préparatifs du mariage m'ont suffisamment occupé pour ne plus avoir à me descendre une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu tous les jours. Juste à l'occasion, quand l'angoisse me prenait. Pour tout te dire, si je tiens debout maintenant, c'est grâce à une potion de lucidité.

Le lion de Gryffondor eut un frémissement imperceptible. L'énormité des aveux de Drago, sans pourtant constituer le véritable secret dont il voulait discuter avec lui, le clouait sur place. Sa soudaine tendance à exagérer sur la bouteille n'avait pas non plus vraiment échappé à Harry, pourtant, il était bien loin de se douter de la fréquence du phénomène avant ce jour. Tout compte fait, le Prince des Serpentards cachait bien son jeu, au point que le survivant ne commençait à apercevoir la réalité du problème qu'en cet instant. Et Merlin qu'il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir détecté plus tôt ! Cela l'aurait empêché de poursuivre sa stupide demande ce soir de Saint Valentin au lieu d'écouter ce que Drago avait à lui dire. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir été un de ces abrutis qui clament leur profond attachement au respect pour mieux les bafouer impunément plus tard. Seulement, par un miracle incompréhensible, l'héritier des Malfoy ne se focalisait pas là-dessus. Ou, en fait, si, c'était trop facile à comprendre : le trouble qui l'animait retenait toute son attention, au point de pardonner des faux-pas monstrueux à Harry, en pensant que cela ferait office de contre-partie dérisoire. Et, au fond, cela effrayait l'élu plus que tout. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si dramatique pour que même leurs fiançailles en passent au second plan ?

\- De toute façon, même bourré, je n'aurais pas pu t'en parler l'année dernière, avoua enfin Drago. C'était encore trop gros. Je venais juste de l'apprendre.

\- D'apprendre quoi ? s'enquit Harry. Drago, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements et te forcer à me dire la vérité. J'y suis passé, je sais à quel point c'est dur, mais... Si j'ai eu peur l'année dernière, je suis terrorisé maintenant. Accorde-moi un peu de ta confiance. Comme avant. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Je suis désolé, craqua Drago en versant une unique larme.

Le survivant se leva de son siège, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Il fonça droit sur son amant de plus d'un soir sans aller jusqu'à le toucher. Harry demeura juste debout, près de lui, tremblant, la peur au ventre rien qu'à l'idée qu'il avait enfin compris ce qui se tramait ici.

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, murmura-t-il. Drago, s'il-te-plaît. Je suis heureux avec toi, tu dois le croire. Ne me dis pas que tu veux tout arrêter.

Le Prince des Serpentards ne regardait plus le sorcier légendaire. Lui non plus ne supportait plus sa vue si misérable. Les larmes avaient fait leur retour pour de bon au sein de ses orbites et l'envie de hurler le reprenait presque violemment. Sa mâchoire s'était mise à trembler, à lui faire mal pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise, de libérer ce cri. Un froid sans nom agitait ses membres de grelottements nerveux.

\- Drago, reprit Harry sur un ton de supplique. Si tu as besoin de plus d'espace, de liberté, d'indépendance, de solitude, qu'importe comment tu l'appelles. Quoi que ce soit dont tu aies besoin, je te le donnerai. Mais, je t'en prie, n'ignore pas ce qu'on partage, s'il-te-plaît.

Le survivant s'était rapproché progressivement à partir d'une certaine distance vraiment très proche. Il était désormais à deux doigts de se coller à lui sans pour autant le faire. Drago pouvait sentir son envie impérieuse de l'enlacer, de faire n'importe quoi pour le retenir un peu plus longtemps. Mais l'élu luttait de toutes ses forces parce qu'il savait, il savait que le retenir maintenant signifiait le perdre. À cet instant, l'héritier des Malfoy n'était rien de plus qu'un animal sauvage farouche qui fuirait au premier contact un peu trop audacieux avec l'humain.

La peur d'Harry n'était pas aussi innocente que cela, cependant. Bien qu'il ignorât encore l'épée de Damoclès qui les menaçait, il avait déjà compris ce qu'elle atteindrait : ce « nous » auquel elle mettrait fin. Mais la mascarade avait assez duré, Drago en était fatigué.

\- Tu ne seras pas heureux avec moi, Harry.

\- Tu te trompes.

Le blond se tourna de nouveau vers les yeux vert forêt indescriptibles recelant toutes les merveilles du monde à chaque clignement. Même dans la peine de cet instant, ils affichaient encore la plus belle des couleurs, brillante d'émotion, vibrante de fébrilité et d'un amour doux brûlant.

\- Je le suis déjà, Drago.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais, à partir de maintenant, tu ne pourras plus l'être.

Et tandis que le Prince des Serpentards tentait d'avertir l'homme qu'il aimait, un nouveau flot de larmes coula de l'envers de ses paupières. Il sourit tristement.

\- J'ai déjà vécu ça, tu sais, Harry ? Astoria, au tout début, elle aussi pensait qu'on serait heureux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça s'est terminé.

Parfaitement silencieux, le survivant n'intervint pas. Il savait effectivement. La séparation de Drago et de la seconde fille des Greengrass n'avait été qu'une longue fuite étalée sur plusieurs années qui, en fin de compte, leur avait grandement rendu service à tous les deux. Cette évidence venait de le frapper à l'instant. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le brun venait juste de le remarquer : la rupture entre Drago et Astoria était ce qui leur avait permis de se retrouver ensemble, de s'aimer... Il n'était pas prêt à ce que tout cela se termine. Un peu bêtement, et vu que le blond ne disait plus rien, Harry lâcha la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête. Ce fut une menace bien minable.

\- Si jamais tu prévois de me fuir, _Malfoy,_ autant te le dire tout de suite : je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. Si je dois recommencer tout ce que j'ai fait pour te séduire...

\- Me séduire ? s'amusa Drago.

\- Je recommencerai sans hésiter, termina le sorcier légendaire. Et tu n'auras pas le choix.

\- Je te reconnais bien là.

Les deux hommes partagèrent un rire léger en secouant leurs têtes, se sentant soudainement bêtes comme au premier jour. Lorsque le moment de complicité retomba, ils reprirent les rails de leur conversation sérieuse. Sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un instant propice et unique, Harry tendit le bras et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de son fiancé.

\- Tu vois qu'on est heureux comme ça, sourit-il.

Un nouvel échange intense naquit entre les regards des deux amants. Le sorcier légendaire se laissa même aller à quelques caresses circulaires sur la main du blond. Et malgré l'adoration qu'il portait à cette fusion amoureuse, Harry fut le premier à briser leur quiétude éphémère.

\- Mais, si tu veux partir... J'essayerai de comprendre. Promets-moi juste que tu ne deviendras pas un total étranger pour moi, Drago. Je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Je veux rester, le nia le blond. C'est la seule différence qu'il y a entre Astoria et toi : avec toi, je veux effectivement rester.

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu tout arrêter ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne le veux pas. Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Harry.

Prenant une large inspiration, le survivant fit un pas en avant. Son visage se colla presque contre celui de son fiancé.

\- Drago ?

Le blond leva ses yeux clairs vers lui.

\- Maintenant, je veux savoir, termina le sorcier légendaire.

S'humectant les lèvres, l'héritier des Malfoy hocha la tête. Il était effectivement temps que tout cela cesse.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Astoria, commença le Prince des Serpentards.

\- Tu m'en as suffisamment parlé pour que ce soit le cas, confirma Harry.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. En tout cas me concernant. Quand je l'ai quittée, après coup, j'ai fait une énorme connerie. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une connerie jusqu'à il y a encore un an. Et pour ça, il va falloir que je reprenne un peu...

Le blond marqua une pause. La partie délicate venait et il savait enfin comment l'amener. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Il se sentit bête de l'avoir cru comme un pauvre débutant naïf.

\- Astoria et moi, on était fiancés, comme toi et moi. Sauf qu'on était loin d'être aussi proches. On ne se confiait pas les secrets aussi facilement. Notre éducation nous avait formatés ainsi : méfie-toi de tes ennemis, mais encore plus de tes proches. À l'époque, même si je ne voulais plus en entendre parler, je ne savais pas encore comment faire autrement que de la façon dont on m'avait éduqué. Alors j'ai enfoui mes secrets et j'ai tout gardé pour moi. La date du mariage est tombée. C'était en Juin, je crois. Mais Astoria ne pouvait simplement pas attendre. Elle m'aimait, mais elle aimait encore plus l'idée d'une famille aussi... éblouissante que la sienne. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais en soi, mais... Je ne partageais pas son envie. Elle a fini par exiger ce que je faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre : des enfants.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça, Drago, l'interrompit le survivant. Et je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter pour que tu me crois, mais je continuerai jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ton crâne : je n'exigerai jamais rien de toi. Pas même ton amour. Tu es libre. Je ne veux rien t'imposer, ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois une relation d'adultes. Je m'y refuse. J'ai vu des gens qui se forçaient à faire des choses pour satisfaire leurs proches, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Je ne veux pas de ça dans ma vie, ni dans celle de mes proches.

\- C'est noble de ta part, déclara Drago. Sauf que tu sembles toujours oublier qu'entre le moi de Poudlard et le moi de maintenant, il y a eu quelque chose, Harry. Je ne suis pas passé de l'un à l'autre en un jour. Je ne savais pas m'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Je ne sais toujours pas bien le faire : la preuve, j'ai mis un an avant d'avoir cette conversation avec toi. Astoria n'est en rien différente. Je ne voulais pas devenir père, mais je ne voulais pas non plus le lui expliquer. J'ai trouvé plus simple de tout garder pour moi et d'arrêter tout bonnement de la toucher, juste pour me mettre définitivement à l'abri. C'est ce qui a causé notre séparation, dans les grandes lignes. La suite, tu la connais mieux que personne maintenant : je suis parti dans le monde moldu et j'ai disparu de la surface du monde sorcier pendant un certain temps.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec nous, protesta Harry replongeant dans l'agacement. On n'est clairement pas sur les mêmes bases qu'Astoria et toi. Pourquoi la mentionner ici ? Tu arrives à me parler, non ? Pourquoi ressasser sans arrêt ce passé ?

\- Si les choses n'ont pas connu le même sort entre nous, c'est parce que... Parce que je t'aime plus qu'elle. Quand j'étais avec Astoria... Sa présence ne changeait rien aux horreurs qui se tapissent là-dedans, expliqua Drago en désignant son crâne. Avec toi ce n'est pas pareil. On dirait que, quand tu n'es pas là, ces horreurs sont juste encore plus... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Harry. C'est peut-être l'amour, c'est peut-être parfaitement autre chose, mais ça m'aide en tout cas. Ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque. Et si je te dis tout ça maintenant, c'est parce que ça a un lien, plus ou moins direct, certes, mais existant.

À la fois soulagé et touché par la tirade du blond, Harry demeura silencieux. Cette fois, il n'avait plus rien à rajouter que ce soit pour protester ou juste pour rempiler à la suite de son amant. Ne lui restait plus que l'option du mutisme volontaire et l'attente des explications imminentes. Les prunelles de Drago brillaient de crainte déchirante et, paradoxalement, d'amour débordant. Et, malgré les années, sa promesse personnelle tenait toujours : plus jamais cette douleur sur le visage de l'héritier des Malfoy. Tout moyen aurait fait l'affaire s'il avait permis de l'effacer. Et, à l'heure actuelle, seul son écoute attentive pouvait réaliser cela.

Comprenant qu'il avait le feu vert du survivant pour continuer, le Prince des Serpentards renifla brièvement et lâcha tous les verrous retenant ses dernières barrières. Tandis qu'il le faisait, des sanglots plus ou moins puissants se mirent à apparaître et accompagnèrent son récit.

\- Il y a eu un soir... Un des premiers dans le monde moldu, ça ne devait même pas faire un mois que j'avais emménagé dans l'appartement de Londres. J'étais allé à la boîte pour me lâcher un peu... Essayer d'oublier mes angoisses... Mes remords par rapport à Astoria... J'avais peur que sa famille ne... vienne me chercher. Théo avait beau m'assurer que c'était impossible... je savais qu'une... qu'une famille de Sang-Pur comme la sienne ne reculerait devant rien pour l'honneur d'une de ses filles. En fin de compte, Astoria a préféré m'oublier... et ça a rendu tout ça encore plus inutile.

« Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Et je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à cette conversation que j'avais eue ici, dans le salon en bas, avec Blaise et Théo, juste avant de partir... Je me suis laissé convaincre à retardement. J'ai déconné. J'avais beaucoup trop bu, mais visiblement pas encore assez pour ne plus réussir à fonctionner... J'ai enfilé une vulgaire capuche en croyant que ça suffirait à ce qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas... Et j'ai transplané... dans le monde sorcier. C'est la seule fois de ma vie où il aurait été utile que quelqu'un me reconnaisse, mais... Pansy ne travaillait pas à Sainte Mangouste ce jour là. Les autres n'ont pas fait attention à moi... Je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai plaidé... ou même si j'ai plaidé quelque chose. Je me souviens juste que, quand personne ne regardait, je me suis faufilé dans une réserve, je me suis servi et je suis revenu à l'appartement."

Revivre ces souvenirs éprouvait visiblement Drago qui tremblait sans discontinuer depuis près de deux minutes. Il ne tentait même pas de se réchauffer de ses mains, il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Tout comme la douleur qui montait progressivement dans ses entrailles. Lutter contre un fantôme ne servait à rien. Pour s'en débarrasser, il fallait l'exorciser. Et cela, l'héritier des Malfoy allait le faire par la parole, tentant d'ignorer l'air complètement décomposé du survivant juste à côté de lui qui constatait bien sa souffrance. Grâce à quelques respirations rondement menées, Drago parvint à se ressaisir. C'était la dernière ligne droite.

\- J'ai bu les trois quarts d'une potion... une potion de stérilité.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Sa colonne s'arrondit légèrement, comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing mesuré dans l'estomac. C'était tout comme : son organe se tordait en tous sens tandis qu'il ressentait le besoin de haleter pour pouvoir respirer convenablement. Drago le regarda faire avec peine. Il savait exactement ce que la nouvelle lui faisait, lui aussi était passé par là. Soudain, il cligna des paupières pour évacuer l'humidité qui s'y logeait en voile désagréable et aveuglant, puis reprit.

\- Ces trucs là ne sont pas en libre-service. Ça doit normalement faire partie d'une démarche médicale, de visites et tout le reste... J'ai compris pourquoi en la buvant. Comme pour le reste, j'ai été con. Un bidon d'acide complet dans le ventre, j'imagine que ça doit bien s'en rapprocher.

Totalement dépassé par la révélation déchirante de son fiancé, Harry n'eut même pas le réflexe de grimacer même si ses entrailles, elles, s'étaient douloureusement contractées à cette évocation. Merlin, quelle horreur...

\- Pour le reste, je te passerai les détails, mais j'en ai été malade comme un chien pendant des jours. Mais, même en le recrachant presque immédiatement, ça n'a pas empêché la potion de faire son œuvre. Forcément, une potion de Sainte Mangouste ce n'est pas celle du premier apprenti sorcier du coin...

Drago écarta les bras pour toute conclusion, la peine sur son visage et un sourire absolument faux collé aux lèvres.

\- Voilà. Le grand Drago Malfoy, dernier de sa lignée, est stérile... Enfin, non, pas stérile en fait. C'est encore pire que ça. J'ai appris l'année dernière que j'avais même réussi à merder ça aussi. Je ne suis pas entièrement stérile mais je ne suis pas en capacité d'engendrer une descendance non plus. J'ai ce qu'il faut, mais c'est si infime que ça ne marchera jamais, même avec quelqu'un d'extrêmement réactif.

\- Drago, murmura Harry. Je suis désolé... C'est... Tu n'aurais jamais dû traverser ça tout seul. Je ne peux pas imaginer...

\- Non, tu ne peux pas ! s'écria le blond. Ça craint, ça pour sûr ! Mais... C'est de ma propre faute, je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même !

\- Ne dis pas ça, enfin ! Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ! Drago...

Voulant manifester son soutien par n'importe quel moyen, Harry se décida à attraper de nouveau la main de son fiancé pour l'enlacer. Ce dernier se dégagea violemment.

\- Tu devrais être furieux ! cria le blond. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de me trouver des excuses ! Tu devrais me haïr pour t'avoir caché ça aussi longtemps, comme moi je me hais ! Tu devrais me hurler dessus ! Me blâmer pour la famille qu'on ne pourra pas avoir alors que je savais parfaitement que c'était ton souhait le plus cher que d'en fonder une ! Je t'ai menti ! Sur toute la ligne ! Et, Merlin ! Pourquoi restes-tu aussi stoïque ?! Crie ! Hurle ! Frappe-moi ! Mais fait quelque chose, putain !

\- Il est hors de question que je lève la main sur toi. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je fasse la moindre de ces choses là ? C'est déjà suffisamment dur pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on t'accable encore plus.

Épuisé, Drago se recroquevilla presque sur lui-même. Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- Tu vas vraiment me jouer ton numéro du noble jusqu'au bout, hein ? murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'y a aucun numéro ici, Drago. Juste moi.

Harry réitéra son essai d'enlacer les doigts de son fiancé. Il y parvint enfin sans que ce dernier ne se débatte trop. Posément et avec le plus de tendresse possible, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur sa peau blanche et moite de sueur salée.

À ce geste, la respiration du blond se mit à siffler. Son corps cessa de lutter contre la force d'attraction qu'exerçait la masse incontournable du survivant dans la pièce et se laissa aller contre lui. Il trembla en sentant ses deux bras puissants l'enlacer, comme lors de l'une de ses terreurs nocturnes, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de réduire à néant leurs chances d'être un couple comme les autres. Une main chaude et réconfortante le caressa longuement. Son appui sur l'épaule du survivant ne tarda pas à se balancer régulièrement de gauche à droite en une berceuse apaisante. Harry attendait. Il attendait que la crise passe. Que Drago ne discerne enfin la vérité de ses pires mirages, à la manière d'un mauvais rêve duquel il se serait réveillé. En un mot, le survivant voulait que son homme réalise qu'il n'était pas parti et qu'il ne le ferait jamais, pas même de cette manière là.

La nouvelle n'avait rien de réjouissant. En effet, elle brisait plus qu'elle ne leur promettait un avenir dans cette voie. Et là où certaines personnes auraient apprécié blâmer le fils Malfoy et son geste stupide, Harry, lui, prenait en compte le fait que cela remontait à bien trop longtemps pour lui permettre de se créer un avis valable sur le sujet. À l'époque, Drago n'était encore qu'une version un tout petit peu plus évoluée du gamin de Poudlard, méprisant de sa propre personne au lieu de celle des autres, plongé dans une profonde et grave dépression parmi tant de secrets insupportables. Il y avait de bonnes raisons de croire que les choses auraient été effectivement différentes si le Prince des Serpentards n'avait pas bu cette potion de malheur. Et justement, c'était ce qui poussait le sorcier légendaire à entretenir une rancœur encore moins forte à l'égard de son fiancé. Il savait d'expérience que manipuler le temps et en changer le cours, ne serait-ce que pour un détail aussi infime que celui-là, pouvait tout aliéner. Pour une potion de stérilité évitée, Drago ne serait peut-être jamais tombé amoureux de lui. Et rien qu'à cette idée, le survivant aurait été prêt à lui pardonner presque tout. Heureusement, cette nouvelle faisait partie de celles qu'il pouvait accepter sans aucune concession. Il s'agissait de circonstances de vies auxquelles ils ne pouvaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et c'était à cela que devait servir leur mariage, à s'entraider dans ces moments difficiles et à ne pas blâmer l'autre sous prétexte qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui « donner » d'enfants à la manière sorcière.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une famille pour être heureux avec toi, Drago, chuchota-t-il après de longues minutes de cette danse berceuse.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant...

\- Drago, s'il-te-plaît. Tais-toi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas quand je sais ce que tu vas endurer.

Un peu brusquement, mais sans mauvaise intention derrière la tête, le survivant attrapa le menton du blond et le fit le regarder, droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand vas-tu comprendre que je t'aime, satané Serpentard ? Je ne suis pas un lâche, je ne vais pas te laisser de côté parce que ça ne me convient pas.

Drago prit une inspiration, se préparant à répondre.

\- Et toi non plus, tu ne l'es pas. Tu as juste fait quelques mauvais choix, comme on en a tous fait. Tu es comme moi, comme tout le monde, tu as été courageux à certains moments et braves à d'autres. Dumbledore disait : « Ce ne sont pas nos capacités qui déterminent ce que nous sommes, ce sont nos choix ». Tu as choisi de me parler aujourd'hui. Je choisis donc de te faire confiance en retour. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si on a pu surmonter un Ministère ensemble, on arrivera à tout ensemble, Drago. Même à trouver la solution à ça. Mais je ne vais pas te le promettre... Parce que, bon, soyons réalistes... On voit bien ce qu'on fait de nos promesses.

Un rire franc secoua les épaules de Drago. Ce dernier se sentait léger comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps. Au fond, heureusement qu'Harry s'accrochait si fortement à lui en cet instant, car c'était probablement ce qui l'empêchait de perdre pied, lui, et son corps rempli d'hélium euphorique.

Soudain, la voix grave du survivant, considérant ce problème réglé, décida de soumettre une nouvelle question existentielle à son esprit d'homme.

\- En revanche, ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il y a un lit dans des appartements où je ne suis même pas censé passer la nuit...

Intrigué par le constat de son amant de plus d'un soir, Drago se redressa sensiblement entre ses bras. Leur danse stoppa alors que ses yeux gris se posaient sur le lit. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant, mais dans le coin opposé au fauteuil en cuir pivotant, un superbe lit à la vieille charpente trônait presque trop simplement, indétectable à moins de le vouloir. S'amusant de ce détail comme il ne l'aurait pas dû en de pareilles conditions, l'héritier des Malfoy tenta d'avancer une explication logique à la situation.

\- Peut-être que ce lit espérait que tu te laisses aller à une petite sieste en attendant ton fiancé irréprochable pendant son heure de retard...

\- Non, ça ne me paraît toujours pas juste.

\- Alors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là.

\- En revanche, moi, je sais ce qu'on pourrait en faire...

\- Vraiment ? murmura Drago, aveugle au sourire enjoué du brun qui avait remarqué la naïveté de son fiancé. Et quoi donc ?

\- Je crois que tu as bien besoin de te détendre, non ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il s'écarta quelque peu d'Harry, non sans afficher son amusement.

\- Non ! Et les gens ?

\- Je ne te suffis pas ? Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'un truc à plusieurs, mais bon, là, le lit risque de ne pas être assez grand...

\- Non, mais... Tu es bête, _Potter._

\- Paraît que c'est le défaut des gens amoureux. Et Merlin si je t'aime, Drago. Pense au moment présent, oublie le passé qui t'a fait du tort et oublie le futur qui t'angoisse. Pense au présent. Penses-y avec moi.

Après un instant durant lequel les deux hommes s'échangèrent des sourires profondément amusés, entrecoupés de souffles rieurs, Harry se fit plus pressant contre le corps de son fiancé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je dis que Merlin nous en veut déjà de ne pas nous être mariés avant toutes ces bêtises. Une de plus ne pourra pas faire de mal.

\- Et donc ? vérifia Harry.

\- Allons tester ce lit.

Sans plus de préambule, le survivant attrapa l'héritier des Malfoy par ses cuisses et le souleva puissamment pour le porter jusqu'au fameux lit. Là, il se laissa basculer au-dessus de lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était temps de tirer un trait sur ces heures de séparation.

* * *

Des sociétés les plus anciennes aux communautés modernes, les humains appréciaient généralement que l'on reconnaisse leur richesse au premier coup d'œil. Ainsi, certains travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour se forger une réputation personnelle digne d'un bijou sans impuretés, le nombre de carats augmentant proportionnellement à la valeur des faits d'armes héroïques et désintéressés. Cependant, plus que la noblesse de cœur, richesse hautement tenue en estime chez si peu d'hommes, le confort matériel emportait toujours les suffrages en devenant une marque incontournable de la richesse chez les moins nécessiteux. Selon ces derniers, également rois de l'élite sociale, cette aisance était une preuve indéniable de confiance et d'autorité. Plus la toilette, le patrimoine et la demeure d'une personne grimpaient sur l'échelle de la préciosité, plus celle-ci gagnait en intérêt aux yeux des autres. C'était une règle tacite, mais bel et bien implantée, et pas uniquement dans les milieux d'élite comme on aurait d'abord pu le croire.

Au sein des familles sorcières millénaires, aussi appelées Sang-Pur, cette règle avait été établie au rand de commandement quasi dictatorial. Bien sûr, chacun demeurait, en principe, libre de choisir sa voie... à ses risques et périls. Car, selon leur logique, seuls ceux ayant choisi l'option du pouvoir de l'apparence plutôt que de la vertu devenaient les puissants de ce monde. Et, pour bien le démontrer, une grande majorité de cette caste avait eu l'audace de faire construire, en une époque éloignée, des demeures toutes plus extrêmes les unes que les autres, celle-là étant pensée pour rivaliser avec celle-ci de tel autre « ami » de la famille. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ces résidences-musées s'étaient dotées de terrains de dix fois leur taille, histoire d'en imposer encore davantage.

Aisées à reconnaître, ces familles aux fortunes immenses n'excédaient que très rarement le chiffre de deux enfants. Beaucoup souhaitaient, en effet, obtenir ce que l'on appelait communément le « choix du roi » pour encore mieux asseoir leur influence dans le monde : un garçon et une fille, l'un servirait pour la pérennité du nom, l'autre pour l'incontournable séduction des alliances de clans rivaux.

Sur ce terrain de démonstration de d'intimidation, le trio de tête, Greengrass, Malfoy et Nott, détenait sans aucun doute le monopole tandis que la caste rousse des Weasley conservait farouchement la dernière place du classement depuis déjà plusieurs générations. Eux avaient choisi de cultiver leur noblesse de cœur.

Pourtant, si quelqu'un s'intéressait de plus près à ces lignées de renom, parfois macabre, il se rendrait vite compte que l'apparence grandiose des palaces masquait bien souvent un grand malaise chez les occupants de ces lieux. Certes, le volume qu'occupait ces bâtisses impressionnait le visiteur et cela demeurait un avantage indéniable, cependant, leur principal atout ne se situait pas là.

Une demeure de Sang-Pur s'étendait sur tant de mètres carrés combinés qu'il était impossible pour des familles aussi réduites, même en réunissant toutes les générations, de parvenir à en occuper convenablement toutes les pièces. Fort heureusement, car, depuis toujours, ces enfants privilégiés, héritiers de noms et d'empires colossaux, gardaient jalousement un secret : une fois leur plus jeune âge et leur besoin naturel d'aventures et de découvertes passé, ces jeunes ne ressentaient plus qu'un seul sentiment devant le vide de certaines ailes de leurs demeures : l'euphorie. Pour quelques heures, ils s'accordaient ainsi le droit à la solitude et au ressourcement personnel, sans que quiconque ne puisse les déranger, et même si leurs parents le leur interdisaient : le temps qu'ils parviennent à les retrouver dans le dédale, leur amusement était déjà terminé. Ainsi, même adultes, cette génération de « nés dans le luxe » adoraient rendre impossible l'accès aux parties privées de leurs demeures. L'honneur devait se mériter et, surtout, rester secret.

Parmi tous les autres, le manoir Zabini et ses occupants ne constituaient pas une exception à la généralité. Jamais aucune aile de son envergure magistrale n'avait été condamnée de manière définitive, mais certaines étaient tout aussi rarement occupées qu'une portion de désert. Un passage se faisait bien occasionnellement dans ces parcelles, une fois toutes les deux à trois semaines, lorsque les elfes et différents employés de la maisonnée réalisaient le nettoyage complet des lieux, tâche titanesque et infinie qui recommençait toujours au point de départ une fois le dernier coup de plumeau donné sur le dernier vase du dernier couloir visité. La quiétude morte du vide y était donc omniprésente et totalement appréciée par vivants et « natures-mortes » accrochées aux murs en une série de portraits patriarcaux de la lignée Zabini.

Aussi, lorsqu'une agitation toute particulière régnait entre ces couloirs, elle en devenait aussitôt immanquable et s'empressait de tirer de leur sommeil ces idoles condamnées à la figuration éternelle. Leur curiosité aiguisée par autant d'années d'inaction s'était alléchée de la perspective d'un drame comique, en _live,_ en plein milieu d'un couloir du premier étage habituellement réservé aux invités de marque ainsi qu'aux clients du dernier fils de la lignée, Blaise Zabini, dont le bureau se trouvait juste à quelques pas de là.

Leurs regards millénaires et puristes, impossibles à tromper, avaient d'abord été attirés par l'apparition d'un cortège de six têtes reconnaissables par analogie héréditaire. En effet, même après tant de siècles passés à l'écart de cette société qu'ils avaient fondée, ces idoles des grandes familles parvenaient encore à différencier les traits des lignées de renom. L'hérédité ne s'évitait pas facilement, spécialement quand on exécrait l'idée de mélanger son sang avec la masse. Un exemple simple : le visage canin avait toujours été le responsable du pedigree particulier des Parkinson, surtout chez ses sujets féminins. Les femmes de cette branche puriste arboraient soit une allure hideuse de compétition ou bien, avec une probabilité d'une sur un milliard, un atout puissant de charisme impérial. Et même si ce faciès leur donnait un droit automatique aux réflexions désagréables comme : « _mais qui a laissé entrer les chiens ?_ », il établissait leur reconnaissance. Certaines familles détestaient pourtant cette impureté, même physique, et établissaient des processus de sous-triage : les Black-Malfoy en étaient devenus les champions en prônant la règle du bannissement automatique de tout Cracmol, monstruosité ou traître à son sang. Ainsi, si l'on se reportait au classement des Parkinson, la dernière fille, Pansy, faisait partie des beautés impériales charismatiques.

Cependant, ce jour là, ce ne fut pas son apparition qui retourna les têtes des tableaux, mais belle et bien celle de la chevelure platine à ses côtés, le trait héréditaire incontournable des Malfoy. Ce rassemblement de figures légendaires ne pouvait que promettre de l'action, et tout portrait soutenant le contraire à ses comparses se serait retrouvé bien en tort. Car, sitôt l'héritier des Malfoy évacué dans les appartements du plus célèbre balafré du monde sorcier, une drôle de machinerie s'était mise en place. La charismatique Pansy Parkinson était ressortie accompagnée d'une tignasse rousse immanquable, celle d'un Weasley, forcément. Tous deux s'étaient ensuite transformés en statues de cire dans le couloir déjà peuplé de quelques comparses, dont le longiligne fils Nott et la peau de bronze de la progéniture de Mrs Zabini. Là, plus rien ne bougea durant de longues minutes, à tel point que les tableaux enjoués d'assister, pour une fois, à une comédie dramatique plutôt que de se la faire raconter, sentirent poindre la déception. Heureusement, c'était sans compter sur l'élément perturbateur de dernière minute inattendu.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? s'enquit une voix féminine.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la provenance de cette interrogation teintée d'agacement. Émergeant du couloir donnant sur la façade du manoir, Ginny Weasley, dans sa robe de cocktail, répandit le cliquetis régulier de ses chaussures de soirée tel le balancement d'une horloge signalant le passage inexorable du temps avec sévérité. La benjamine des Weasley n'était pas ravie d'avoir effectué le déplacement depuis la salle des banquets et appréciait visiblement encore moins de découvrir qu'une réunion d'un tel acabit se tenait sans elle. Car, pour parvenir à rassembler Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson en un seul et même endroit, il fallait forcément que Drago et Harry soient inclus. À croire que son rôle dans toute cette histoire n'avait pas directement mené à ce mariage légendaire. Ou bien la prenait-on tout simplement pour un morceau de sucre cassable et pathétiquement fragile ? Mauvaise, elle toisa chaque membre de la fine équipe jusqu'à en trouver un assez brave pour oser lui répondre honnêtement.

Le regard que Blaise lança à ses comparses lui parut prometteur. Pourtant, exceptionnellement fidèle à sa maison de répartition, le sorcier noir se dégonfla aussi vite qu'il s'était presque porté volontaire. Cela sembla le déranger autant qu'elle, cependant. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi entouré de fortes têtes de l'autre sexe ? Il n'y avait jamais moyen de placer un seul de ses pions de cette façon ! Et, comme si l'univers avait entendu sa protestation silencieuse, ce fut Hermione qui se dévoua.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rose et Jo-Anne réclament leurs mères.

Affichant une mine presque triste, la née moldue soupira et la dépassa pour s'engager dans les couloirs de la demeure des Zabini. Si sa fille la demandait, elle se devait de répondre présente, même dans ce cas de crise majeure. Elle fut bientôt hors de toute vue.

Intrigué que sa compagne n'ait pas eu le même réflexe que la sorcière surdouée, Blaise posa un regard intense sur sa stature fière. Ses boucles brillantes s'agitèrent tandis qu'elle le dévisageait en retour, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement et refusant catégoriquement de bouger d'un pouce, ne serait-ce que pour décroiser les bras. Un rire abusé lui échappa.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir m'occuper d'elle.

\- Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure que... si, justement, rétorqua Blaise.

\- Je suis occupée.

\- À quoi ? Attendre devant une porte vide ? À travers laquelle tu ne peux même rien entendre ? Ils ont jeté un sort d'insonorisation et tu le sais. Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de plus de rester là ?

\- Je me contrefiche d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici, au cas où il y aurait effectivement une annulation à gérer.

\- Je peux le faire aussi, la contredit le sorcier noir.

\- Sans cogner sur Potter parce qu'il aura décidé de mettre fin à leur relation ? Parce que, d'après Drago, c'était la seule issue possible.

Soudainement muet, le sorcier noir souffla de mécontentement. Effectivement, ses nerfs n'étaient pas suffisamment bien accrochés pour lui permettre de rester calme en toute circonstance, surtout celle-là. Peu désireux de voir se répandre les conflits au sein de leur groupe déjà fragile, Théodore se détacha de son pan de mur et proposa une solution à sa sauce.

\- Je pourrais le faire. Je peux attendre ici.

\- Toi ? rit Blaise. Est-ce normal pour moi de penser que ça sera pire ?

Le fils Nott écarquilla les yeux et balbutia sans logique. Son regard passa du sorcier noir à sa compagne brune, ferme sur ses positions.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? demanda-t-il à cette dernière.

\- Considérant que tu m'as appelé à l'aide pour prendre Drago en charge tout à l'heure... Oui.

Théodore battit des lèvres sans produire un seul son. Son regard brun chercha le soutien d'un membre quelconque du groupe. Ils le lui refusèrent tous. La benjamine des Weasley enfonça même le clou.

\- Et les gens commencent à s'impatienter, expliqua-t-elle. Certains ont même cru comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Qui veut m'aider à aller leur donner raison ?

Dépassé, l'ancien espion se résigna sans rien ajouter. Après un regard jeté à Blaise, les deux sorciers s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Arrivés au niveau de la rousse, celle-ci les arrêta sur leur lancée, non sans satisfaction. De son index, elle désigna son grand frère.

\- Emmenez-le avec vous.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Tu ne brilles pas non plus par la gestion de sa colère.

\- Et qui va rester pour soutenir Harry le cas échéant ? Hermione est partie s'occuper de Rose. Si je m'en vais, il ne reste plus personne, protesta le cadet des Weasley.

\- Je vais le faire, déclara sa petite sœur.

\- Toi ? Son ex-compagne ? Il appréciera, c'est sûr ! Un ancien échec amoureux pour le réconforter de son nouvel échec amoureux.

\- Moi, au moins, j'ai ce genre d'expérience avec lui, rétorqua la rousse.

Les frangins se jaugèrent intensément pendant une poignée de secondes. La langue de Ron tourna mauvaisement au sein de sa bouche, créant une boule voyageuse sur sa peau couverte de taches de rousseurs. Son pied s'agita nerveusement.

\- Ron, fais-moi confiance, insista sa sœur. Au pire, tu pourras toujours passer derrière.

Battu à plates coutures et refusant de réitérer un affront à son propre sang, l'Auror se laissa convaincre malgré lui. Il hocha la tête et rejoignit les deux anciens sorciers de Serpentard dans leur retrait stratégique forcé. Une foule impatiente les attendait en bas, dans l'immense salle des banquets.

Le silence total et parfait, caractéristique des ailes désertifiées des manoirs de Sang-Pur, mit un certain temps avant de réapparaître. L'immensité des couloirs et le marbre dallant leur sol créait une caisse de résonance répercutant les bruits de pas qui troublaient alors durablement la quiétude, le temps que leur écho ne s'estompe. Lorsque le calme revint, Ginny était toujours immobile au centre du couloir. Comme si elle prenait subitement conscience de son corps sans savoir quoi en faire, la rousse se balança distraitement sur ses chaussures de soirée. Après un court moment de ce jeu, la jeune femme quitta le milieu du couloir et rejoignit le mur face à la double-porte close par la magie d'un des deux sorciers légendaires, histoire de se sentir un peu moins mal placée dans ce décor luxueux. Pansy releva brièvement ses grands yeux vert-d'eau vers la sorcière rousse puis baissa à nouveau la tête pour détailler les dalles impeccables sous ses pieds. Cette situation n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait, elle qui aurait bien voulu se retrouver seule en cet endroit. Une sorte de gêne commençait à se répandre dans l'atmosphère, les laissant muettes et profondément hyperactives à mâchouiller distraitement leurs lèvres ainsi qu'à inspecter leurs pointes de pied. Si converser cordialement était possible quand une information, telle que l'orientation nécessaire jusqu'à la salle des banquets, était impliquée dans l'échange, déterrer un sujet d'intérêt commun pour passer le temps ne faisait pas partie de leurs points forts. Elles n'étaient pas allée dans la même maison à Poudlard, une bonne partie de leur temps avait été dépensé à détester l'autre ou à l'ignorer, et même adultes elle ne partageaient toujours aucun centre commun. Aussi, leur attente du verdict des deux élus du jour semblait devoir s'effectuer dans le silence inconfortable qui étirait véritablement les minutes en heures. Pourtant, en tant que fortes têtes, aucune d'elles ne se satisfaisait de cette fatalité.

\- Tu étais donc sincère tout à l'heure, remarqua Pansy.

Ginny cessa abruptement d'observer l'apparat du couloir et tourna la tête vers l'ancienne élève de Serpentard, en face d'elle. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement, presque... gentiment. Désarçonnée autant par l'attitude de la brune que par ses paroles, la benjamine des Weasley haussa les épaules et joignit ses doigts dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je menti ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça.

\- Il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'avoir une raison pour mentir.

\- Tous les mensonges sont forcément motivés.

Plaçant un doigt sous son nez, Pansy pouffa de rire devant l'impression de naïveté que lui laissait la remarque de l'autre sorcière. Courroucée par sa réaction, la colonne vertébrale de la rousse se tendit sensiblement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

\- Rien. On voit bien que tu n'aurais pas eu ta place à Serpentard. C'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Les règles de l'univers sont différentes chez vous ?

\- Disons que les raisons valables pour mentir... Ce n'est pas ce qui nous étouffe. Tant que ça nous permet d'arriver à nos fins.

\- Donc, tu pars du principe que tout le monde ment ? Parce que tu es issue d'un milieu où c'est monnaie courante.

\- C'est un défaut qui rend bien plus de services que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Ginny haussa les sourcils en hochant distraitement la tête, plus dubitative que convaincue.

\- Je n'aimerais pas vivre dans ton monde, avoua-t-elle. Ça n'a rien de personnel.

\- Oh ! Mais je ne le prends pas personnellement. Ce n'est pas une insulte que de dire qu'on appartient à deux mondes différents. Le mien n'est pas plus fait pour toi que le tien pour moi.

\- Et quel est mon monde, selon toi ? s'enquit la rousse.

\- Ça, personne ne peut le savoir mis à part toi. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider là-dessus.

\- Je ne te demandais pas ton aide, non plus.

La brune aux boucles chocolatées sourit faussement et pleinement tout à la fois. La réponse de la benjamine des Weasley ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela car elle constituait une pique mesquine à son égard, pourtant, elle lui accordait un certain crédit. Là où certaines filles folâtres l'auraient suppliée de les éclairer de sa connaissance approfondie des fondements les plus basiques de ce monde bicéphale, Ginny la renvoyait dans ses limites sans aucun détour ni ménagement, presque égoïstement, préférant se retrouver misérable que d'obtenir de la considération méprisante de sa part. Et cela, Pansy ne pouvait pas l'ignorait. On ne négligeait pas quelqu'un de sa propre trempe quand on le rencontrait. À son plus grand étonnement, l'ancienne élève de Serpentard commençait à apprécier cet échange incongru avec la dernière des Weasley, la famille par excellence des traîtres à leur sang, et n'était pas vraiment prête à y mettre fin.

\- C'est noble de ta part, reprit la brune. Ce que tu fais pour Harry. On pourrait penser...

\- Je me contrefiche de ce que les autres pensent, l'interrompit Ginny. Mes raisons ne regardent que moi.

\- J'allais juste souligner le fait que peu de personnes auraient été prêtes à le faire, mais je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi : tu fais ce que tu veux.

La benjamine des Weasley déglutit. Sa vie de famille nombreuse et au sein des dortoirs des Gryffondors ne l'avait pas habituée aux cessations abruptes de conversation comme celle-ci. Cela lui laissait un drôle de goût contre le palais. Elle savait bien, au fond, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela, mais ce genre de coupure et de désintérêt brutal lui conférait un sentiment d'infériorité cruel, comme si, soudainement et pour une raison obscure non-motivée, on ne daignait plus s'adresser à elle, comme si, d'un coup, elle ne comptait plus, ou juste à l'image d'une gosse dont l'avis ne compterait pas.

Mal à l'aise, la rousse se détacha brièvement du mur et sépara ses mains jointes pour les replacer devant elle, contre le jupon de sa robe. Enfin, elle s'appuya de nouveau contre la paroi. Une relance de discussion naquit naturellement.

\- J'imagine que c'est mon monde, déclara-t-elle. Je fais ce que les autres ne font pas.

\- Il en faut, acquiesça Pansy en regardant dans le vague.

\- Probablement.

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune aux boucles chocolatées s'intéressa de plus près à son interlocutrice exceptionnelle. Cette dernière se fascinait avec ses cuticules, à la recherche de peaux dures sur lesquelles tirer et grâce auxquelles mettre sa peau à vif. Les réprimandes muettes fusaient régulièrement lorsque, par un regain de lucidité, la jeune femme prenait conscience de son tic nerveux qu'elle s'était pourtant interdit. Le spectacle était profondément étrange et contradictoire avec les paroles assurées de ce bout de femme rousse, pourtant, habituée à ne jamais en demander davantage par un principe d'éducation de réserve trop ancré dans sa chair, Pansy se contenta de la dévisager en silence. Ginny finit par s'en rendre compte et soutint son regard pendant un instant avant de baisser pavillon. La maîtresse des lieux réprima un nouveau rire. Cette demoiselle était si divertissante !

\- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi confiant, j'imaginais une réponse un peu plus appuyée que ça.

\- J'en donne peut-être l'impression, mais je suis loin de savoir ce que je fais, la détrompa Ginny.

\- Pourquoi demander à ton frère de te faire confiance, alors ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Je suis la meilleure solution si jamais quelque chose arrive entre ces deux-là. Ce n'est pas parce que je pourrai apaiser la douleur d'Harry que je suis là, c'est parce que je ne démonterai pas la tête de Drago, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Et bien, tu vois, moi je n'aurais pas parié là-dessus non plus.

La rousse se figea petit à petit, son regard couleur olive intense sur la robe fleurie en satin de son interlocutrice. Cette femme avait tant d'audace pour un membre de Serpentard...

\- En fait, ta présence ici est paradoxale, continua cette dernière. Tu n'es pas là pour aider Harry, tu es là pour empêcher que quelque chose n'arrive à Drago, celui que tu devrais détester pour t'avoir ravi Harry. Mais même sans ça, je ne trouve pas que ça ait plus de sens que ça... Tu viens soutenir la personne qui t'a, sans doute, je ne connais pas ta vie amoureuse et, franchement, elle ne m'intéresse pas, mais... Sans doute, la personne qui t'a causé le plus de mal... C'est... à s'en filer la migraine.

La benjamine des Weasley, gênée, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Effectivement, vu comme ça...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Ce qui confirme que tu es probablement une exception parmi d'autres. Astoria n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle. Surtout sans savoir ce qui la motivait au départ. C'est remarquable. Je le pense vraiment. C'est pratiquement un sacrifice...

\- Et c'est mal, selon toi ? interrogea soudainement Ginny.

Les paupières de Pansy frémirent. Elle dévisagea la sorcière rousse avec un profond étonnement. La question était sérieuse. Sa réponse fut bienveillante, sans une once de mépris ni d'agacement. Contrairement aux apparences, cette conversation la stimulait réellement. Elle en aurait presque oublié la raison de sa présence dans ce couloir désert alors qu'un événement mondain se déroulait au sein même de son manoir et, chose rarissime, sans elle.

\- Encore une fois, c'est ton monde. Je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place.

\- Bien sûr, mais... Je veux dire, de ton point de vue : ça te paraît mal ?

Intriguée, la maîtresse des lieux changea de jambe d'appui, décroisa puis recroisa ses bras dans l'autre sens et sembla réfléchir sincèrement à la question. Ses prunelles claires se perdirent dans l'horizon lumineux du couloir avant de revenir vers la jeune femme rousse.

\- À partir du moment où je n'en serais pas capable moi-même... Je ne peux pas t'approuver. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'il faut des gens comme toi.

\- Des gens comme moi ?

\- Oui, confirma la brune. Des gens de ton monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry semble en être un citoyen à part entière. Après tout, sans lui, on ne serait peut-être plus là et il est certain qu'on n'aurait jamais eu cette conversation.

Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un sourire. Leurs longs cils maquillés reprirent leurs clignements en même temps et se détournèrent selon la même logique. Un souffle rieur les traversa l'une après l'autre. Reposant sa tête rousse contre le mur, légèrement de côté pour ne pas abîmer sa coiffure en choquant les pinces contre la paroi, Ginny observa un silence. Finalement, ses yeux revinrent glisser sur la double-porte de bois verrouillée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe là-dedans ?

La curiosité de la brune fut piquée, pas nécessairement sur la nature des activités tenues de l'autre côté du battant. Non, ce qui se déroulait dans cette partie-ci l'intriguait de plus en plus. L'ancienne étudiante de Gryffondor se rendit compte de cet éclat s'allumant dans son regard vert-d'eau. Sa mâchoire se déforma légèrement en un sourire abusé.

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de leur vie privée, tu sais. Je suis là, mais personne n'a jugé utile de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Je grappille les informations comme je peux, se justifia la rousse.

\- Drago voulait parler à Harry avant la cérémonie.

\- À propos de quoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Pansy de hausser les épaules en faisant une moue dubitative. L'héritier des Malfoy avait peut-être fourni un effort considérable en s'ouvrant un peu à elle, chose rare, mais n'avait quand même pas été jusqu'à briser le tabou du silence profondément ancré en lui, surtout à propos de ses sentiments. Aussi, la brune ne pouvait-elle pas répondre à cette question. Elle se contenta du strict minimum qu'on avait bien voulu lui laisser.

\- Je sais juste que c'était important, du genre de chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre que l'échéance du mariage soit passée. Drago a même dit que ça pouvait tout remettre en question entre eux. Mais, je pense qu'il a exagéré...

\- Il faudra bien plus qu'une petite crise pour avoir raison de ces deux là.

Pansy la confirma d'un sourire appuyé avant de reprendre brièvement son jeu d'inspection du sol et des chaussures.

\- Si tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe là-dedans... Je veux dire, pas comme quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur couple, un peu comme nous tous, mais justement comme quelqu'un qu'on a pas jugé bon d'informer... Ton soutien est encore plus surprenant, releva-t-elle. Maintenant, j'aurais sincèrement envie de te tirer mon chapeau. Enfin, si j'en avais un.

Ginny pouffa doucement à la plaisanterie un peu bécasse puis remercia l'ancienne élève de Serpentard d'un hochement de tête. Pourtant, reprise une nouvelle fois par cette drôle de sensation d'inachevé de leur échange, la jeune femme rousse reprit un propos quelque peu éloigné d'elles pour alimenter leurs paroles.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, répéta-t-elle. J'imagine que je me sens encore proche d'Harry malgré tout. Dans le passé, j'ai été liée à lui d'une manière si forte... Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être la seule dans ce cas.

\- Non, tu n'es pas la seule, la rassura Pansy. Ce n'est plus jamais pareil quand on a aimé quelqu'un. Forcément.

L'affirmation de la maîtresse du manoir décrocha une œillade surprise à la rousse. Qu'une personne comme elle, sensée se situer à l'opposé de ses valeurs personnelles, fusse capable de la comprendre et, qui plus était, de la défendre, était franchement inattendu.

Les sentiments forts et sincères qu'on a eus pour quelqu'un, réciproques ou pas, ne disparaissent jamais vraiment.

\- L'éternité du premier amour, souffla Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement que je veuille accorder du crédit à ce mythe de premier amour, mais, quand tu as vraiment partagé quelque chose avec quelqu'un, même si tu es la seule partie de l'ensemble à penser que tu partages quoi que ce soit avec l'autre... Ça reste. C'est pour ça qu'on a des histoires dramatiques entières sur les amours perdues et autres. Les gens qui ne réussissent pas à passer au-dessus et à voir les choses différemment à la longue, se noient dans tout ça. Ils ne font plus le tri, et on sait très bien ce que ça donne. Mais, quand tu réussis à passer au-delà de tout ça, de la colère que l'échec a pu te laisser... Tu fais le premier pas pour avancer, et, un jour, sans même comprendre comment, tu n'as plus envie de te venger. C'est fini. Tu n'y prêtes plus attention. Plus rarement, tu veux même voir l'autre heureux malgré tout. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ça. C'est plutôt le contraire qui ne tient pas la route.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? la poussa Ginny, intriguée.

\- On ne cesse jamais vraiment d'aimer une personne. Pourquoi la détester si égoïstement ? Parce qu'elle nous a rejeté ? C'est une réaction irrationnelle et gamine : « _si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne d'autre ne t'aura !_ ». Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Peu de gens sont capables de le comprendre, cependant. Parce que ça demande un lâcher prise sur sa personne que tout le monde n'est pas prêt à admettre. C'est pour ça que je te comprends...

\- Je croyais que tu me pensais barge, s'étonna Ginny. Avec tout ce que tu me dis depuis tout à l'heure, comme quoi j'ai beaucoup de courage.

\- Parce que je sais à quel point c'est un chemin difficile. Le travail sur les sentiments, les métamorphoser en quelque chose d'autre à son détriment tout en sachant, qu'en fin de compte, faire ce choix là implique qu'on a un peu renoncé à soi. Je t'admire dans le fond.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir renoncé à moi en laissant Harry partir, répondit la rousse. Au contraire, je pense que j'ai choisi pour moi.

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres de la brune aux boucles chocolatées.

\- Tu remontes dans mon estime, Ginny, murmura-t-elle.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tu ne me dois rien.

Après un ultime moment de silence, la benjamine des Weasley fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Si d'abord elle se persuada de demeurer muette sur le sujet, son audace de Gryffondor lui fit rapidement prendre l'autre pendant. Sa voix s'éleva quand bien même sa conscience morale la reprenait sur la nature de son interrogation.

\- Et Astoria ? Tu as de l'estime pour elle ?

Aussi incroyable que cela fut, la jeune mère fut à peine surprise, ou, au moins, n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle songea un moment à la chose avant de formuler sa réponse d'un sourire profondément amusé et, même, un soupçon de rire dans la voix.

\- Je ne peux pas dire ça, non.

\- Elle n'est pas censée être ton amie ? releva Ginny sur le même ton.

\- Si, mais, encore une fois, dans mon monde, être l'amie de quelqu'un ne signifie pas que tu l'estimes. Ça veut juste dire que tu t'es entourée des bonnes personnes pour réussir.

Un rire échappa à la benjamine des Weasley.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Rien. Tu as juste raison : on ne fait définitivement pas partie du même monde.

Sans relever l'évidence que la rousse venait de souligner pour la dernière fois, la maîtresse des lieux sourit et se décida à poursuivre leur échange stimulant. Être amie avec Ginny Weasley ne lui rapporterait rien, cela ne l'intéressait pas, pourtant, elle éprouvait un sentiment de liberté à s'affranchir ainsi des codes de son milieu de naissance et adorait décerner son estime et sa reconnaissance à cette fille phénoménale. Et pour bien marquer le point de son explication entre amitié et estime, Pansy enfonça le clou.

\- Dans le temps, j'estimais Astoria. Je la jalousais même. Plus maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un juste milieu entre renoncer, légitimement, et se débarrasser de quelque chose. Elle a fait le mauvais choix et je n'ai pas su l'accepter. Pour tout dire, je lui en ai voulu aussi.

Ginny acquiesça doucement. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de comprendre les références qui se cachaient derrière toutes ces paroles abstraites, pourtant, la sorcière de Gryffondor reconnaissait bien les sentiments auxquels Pansy faisait allusion et, de ce fait, arrivait à saisir son cheminement de pensée. Bien sûr, cela aurait été bien plus pratique en ayant connaissance des faits avérés qui poussaient la brune à s'exprimer ainsi. Aussi, malgré elle, la benjamine des Weasley ne put empêcher sa conclusion de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Tu parles de Drago, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas accepté la façon dont elle a agit quand le problème de Drago s'est présenté. Sa famille avait des moyens de le retrouver, elle a préféré laisser courir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger sans importance.

\- Je comprends.

Pansy changea à nouveau de position. Elle décolla son épaule du pan de mur pour y replacer ses omoplates, imitant ainsi la posture de la benjamine des Weasley, face à elle. Une grande inspiration s'engouffra par ses narines frémissantes puis ressortit lentement.

\- N'empêche ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'ils sont là-dedans.

Ginny ramena son poignet vers elle et en inspecta le revers. Pansy s'intrigua de son mouvement et redressa un peu le cou. Remarquant son questionnement silencieux, la rousse plaça l'objet de telle manière à ce qu'il lui soit visible.

\- Une montre. C'est...

\- Moldu, je sais. Blaise en a une pour ses rendez-vous, mais il ne s'en sert quasiment jamais. Je la lui subtilise de temps à autre. Il faudrait que je pense à m'en procurer une.

\- Je suis impressionnée. Une fille de Sang-Pur qui considère avec intérêt quelque chose de provenance moldue.

\- Ils n'ont pas que de mauvaises idées. Et puis, tu sais, on n'est pas tous des fous furieux avec un idéal de sang pur. Qu'il soit pur ou mêlé, le sang... C'est un truc rouge qu'on a tous dans nos veines. Point.

La benjamine des Weasley haussa les sourcils dans un sourire et acquiesça. Elle était entièrement d'accord avec cela.

\- Et donc ? Ça fait combien de temps ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Presque une demi-heure.

\- Ce qui veut dire trois-quart d'heure dedans. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe mais je ne pense pas avoir les bonnes raisons pour ça.

\- Si tu penses qu'il n'y a pas nécessairement besoin d'une raison valable pour mentir, pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin d'une pour enter là-dedans ? Et puis, moi je pense qu'il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise raison. Tout dépend des intentions que la personne cache derrière ce qu'elle avance.

\- Donc, au fond, toi aussi tu penses que tout le monde ment, remarqua la brune.

\- On en est tous capables.

\- C'est vrai. J'espère simplement qu'Harry sera capable de comprendre les raisons de Drago de la bonne manière. Sinon... On aura un mariage à annuler. Et ça... pour le coup, je n'ai aucune idée de comment procéder.

\- On trouvera, la rassura Ginny. Il faut juste nous laisser le temps. Comme à eux.

Après un moment de réflexion durant lequel Pansy mordilla sa lèvre inférieure maquillée de rose, elle décréta :

\- Laissons-leur encore cinq minutes. Ensuite, il sera temps de voir ce qu'il en est.

* * *

Même au plus fort de la journée, la lueur du jour donnant sur les terres britanniques n'atteignait pas les clartés aveuglantes et écrasantes dues au plein soleil de l'été. Elle se dispersait dans l'atmosphère avec douceur et s'infiltrait dans les maisons comme à travers des vitres faites de coton. La lumière, passée par leur filtre, retombait tranquillement sur la surface des fournitures des différentes pièces à la manière d'un voile isolant. Un drapé aérien qui conférait alors une allure de chef-d'œuvre de la peinture Renaissance à tout ce qu'il caressait.

Sans pour autant connaître l'artiste du tableau en relief exposé auprès des murs des appartements réservés au Sauveur du monde sorcier au cœur du manoir Zabini, même le plus benêt et inculte des amateurs d'art aurait pu parler en mots de haute voltige de cette scène de lit. Des plis naturels qui se voulaient artistiques recouvraient deux corps vierges de tout vêtement, effondrés de fatigue sur le matelas. Les jambes entremêlées en fatras harmonieux et la proximité indéniable des divers membres indiscernables témoignaient clairement de la fusion voluptueuse venant juste de s'achever entre deux amants. Le contraste de leurs peaux, l'une blanche d'albâtre et l'autre mate bronzée, donnait l'impression d'une créature hybride dont le lien de chair se serait effectué sous le drap, caché de tous. Une partie de l'animal servait de muscles, saillants sous le nombril creusé dans le ventre plat, gonflés le long d'un bras nonchalamment reposé contre ces mêmes abdominaux, à un doigt de toucher la peau claire de l'autre partie de la bête, celle plus effilée et féminine. Cette moitié reposait à la fois contre le matelas mais également contre le torse mate et sculpté, un homme possédant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, dissimulée sous une tignasse brune indisciplinée. Sous les pupilles à demi-closes de son amant translucide, une fine lamelle brillante d'humidité transparaissait, protégée par une vague de cils allongés et naturellement recourbés. Le détail des paupières avait été poussé à son extrême : quelques vaisseaux roses et bleus veinaient leur surface. L'image n'aurait pas pu paraître plus idyllique.

Pourtant, doucement mais sûrement, l'immobilisme se brisa. En effet, Drago le sujet à la peau translucide, s'agita quelque peu sous les draps. Sa tête se replaça contre le survivant, juste sur l'excès de chair entre l'os de l'épaule et les côtes, juste à l'embranchement de l'aisselle d'où une forte odeur se dégageait. Malgré tout, l'héritier des Malfoy ne changea pas d'avis et demeura installé au même endroit, bien confortable contre le corps de son amant. L'odeur de transpiration d'Harry, l'héritier des Malfoy s'y était habitué et ne pouvait plus réellement la qualifier de nuisance lorsqu'elle se cantonnait à une intensité si légère. On pouvait bien le traiter de fou, mais cela avait le don de le rassurer, comme si le fait que cette chair sous lui possède son empreinte vivace lui confirmait son existence tangible. Après tout, l'homme n'était qu'un animal et les animaux avaient chacun une senteur particulière et le don de pouvoir reconnaître celle de leurs semblables. Drago, lui, reconnaissait celle de l'élu, et cela lui suffisait.

Clignant plusieurs fois consécutives des yeux, le blond replongea doucement dans le vague, à demi-éveillé à demi-somnolent. La commissure de ses lèvres se souleva légèrement lorsque, à son tour, le sorcier légendaire répondit à son changement de position par un mouvement subtil. Son bras droit, reposant jusqu'à présent à quelques centimètres de sa peau, quitta son emplacement initial pour venir se poser sur son épaule dénudée. Là, ses doigts un peu rêches se mirent à gratter gentiment son épiderme. Contenté, le Prince des Serpentards inspira à fond.

La constance de leurs respirations leur avait été rendue peu auparavant et leur sang échaudé durant l'acte finissait seulement de reprendre son rythme d'écoulement normal au sein de leurs êtres douchés d'endorphines et de plénitude. Les parties inférieures de leurs corps ne tremblaient plus des ultimes contractions de plaisir mais ne cessaient pas pour autant de partager leur engourdissement temporaire au reste des terminaisons nerveuses de l'organisme. En fait, les deux sorciers légendaires se trouvaient en plein dans le calme plat appréciable suivant le paroxysme et la régression de celui-ci.

Légèrement écrasé sous une nouvelle respiration profonde de son fiancé, Harry décolla progressivement son crâne des oreillers et chercha à accrocher son visage de ses pupilles vert forêt. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de servir d'appui pour une éventuelle sieste, seulement, le blond lui avait paru si éreinté durant la conversation qui avait précédé leurs retrouvailles en bonne et due forme qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de régulièrement vérifier son état. Si la retombée d'un stress n'était jamais une chose aisée, contrairement à ce que la croyance populaire pouvait bien laisser entendre sur le soulagement, alors la retombée d'un épisode ayant duré près d'un an ne devait pas être une sinécure. Pour tout dire, Harry n'osait même pas se l'imaginer. D'autant que, pour une part, la contrariété ne rejoindrait plus jamais le zéro dans le cas de son fiancé. Se savoir condamné à une telle fatalité changeait les gens, et ce n'était pas avec un nom comme Malfoy que Drago réussirait à échapper à cette évidence.

Pourtant, hormis quelques preuves infimes de son éreintement, le Prince des Serpentards ne laissait rien paraître de plus alarmant, ni retour d'angoisse ou chute de pression, absolument rien. Passant son bras inoccupé derrière sa nuque, Harry s'éclaircit la voix. Son toussotement résonna particulièrement fort dans la quiétude ambiante.

\- Ça va ? murmura-t-il.

Tiré de sa torpeur par les vibrations du torse de son amant, secoué par son timbre de voix particulièrement bas, Drago renifla et bougea encore contre le corps de ce dernier. Il se racla la gorge à son tour pour lui répondre.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir. Tu te sens mieux ?

Le Prince des Serpentards acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête. Les endorphines répandues dans ses muscles le dissuadaient de se mouvoir trop vivement. Au contraire, Drago appréciait ce coma conscient, spécialement aux côtés de son homme.

\- Et toi ? Ça va toujours ? demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

Le survivant lui sourit puis reprit les tendres caresses sur son bras. Sans même qu'il ait prononcé un seul mot, le blond se tendit en comprenant que le retour d'Harry n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Mais oui.

\- Ouais, souffla le blond. De toute façon, même si ça ne va pas, tu ne me le diras pas.

\- Drago, se lassa l'élu. Puisque je te dis que tout va bien.

\- Tout à fait.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le lion de Gryffondor quitta définitivement son statut d'oreiller vivant et glissa doucement de sous le corps de son amant contrariant, attendant que ce dernier ne se replace sur le véritable matelas. Le blond retint un petit gloussement en voyant Harry prendre appui sur son bras gauche, tout contre lui, le surplombant légèrement. Il le fixa de ses pupilles profondes et déstabilisantes.

\- Tu vas continuer ça longtemps ? s'enquit Harry.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne pas me faire confiance. Tu as l'intention de continuer ?

Le silence pesant qui s'installa entre eux arracha un sourire au Prince des Serpentards. Un étrange amusement s'emparait de lui sous ce regard intense, à la manière d'un enfant à peine farouche pris en défaut. Le rire masquait sa gêne grandissante. La chaleur émanant du corps du survivant, près de lui, l'embarrassait désormais plus qu'elle ne le réconfortait, chatouillant désagréablement sa peau.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît toi et moi, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble... Tu doutes encore de moi ? Tu sais mieux que personne que j'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses. Je trouve ça tellement ignoble que j'en ai fait une devise personnelle, tu le sais. Pourquoi penses-tu que je te cacherais le fond de ma pensée, à toi, en plus sur un sujet aussi délicat ? Sincèrement ?

\- Mais j'ai fait comme tous ces gens, Harry. Je suis un lâche aussi. Je t'ai tout caché, du début à la fin. C'est ignoble. Tu le dis toi-même.

\- Drago, non, le détrompa le survivant. Tu n'es pas comme eux ! Eux m'ont menti à tort et à travers pour m'utiliser selon leur gré ! Tu as gardé certaines choses pour toi, d'accord, mais... Tu n'as jamais cherché à me tromper ni à m'utiliser d'une quelconque manière. Tu as fait ça pour me protéger...

\- C'est l'excuse de ces autres personnes, l'interrompit le blond.

\- Sauf que dans ton cas, c'est réel. Tu étais prêt à m'en parler, si on peut qualifier ça de « prêt » dans de telles circonstances. Je t'en ai empêché. J'ai, par conséquent, moi aussi ma part de responsabilité là-dedans. J'aurais pu réagir plus tôt. Tes angoisses ne passaient pas forcément inaperçues, même si je n'avais jamais imaginé ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait. À la base, ton silence était aussi fait pour protéger ce qu'on a, pour te protéger, Drago. Et ça, je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Je ne peux que le respecter. Je respecte que tu n'aies pas voulu déployer ta vie privée personnelle au monde, ni devant moi. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets, je ne m'y opposerai jamais. Je me contrefiche de savoir si c'était de l'angoisse ou de la pudeur ou même rien de tout ça, parce que je sais quelle personne j'ai demandé en mariage. Je sais qui tu es, et je sais que ça me convient.

\- Tu fais comme si rien de tout ça ne t'atteignait, réfuta Drago. Mais, je sais, au fond, que tu ne le vis pas aussi bien que tu veux bien le prétendre.

\- Mais... Drago...

La voix du survivant se teinta de tension tandis qu'il changeait à nouveau de position. L'engourdissement remontait comme une armée de fourmis urticantes le long de son bras gauche lui servant d'appui. Lui aussi avait été profondément marqué par la fatigue durant leur séparation de presque quarante-huit heures. Malgré tout, il ne lâcha rien et s'employa à prouver à Drago son tort de penser ainsi.

\- Comment croyais-tu que j'allais le vivre ? interrogea Harry. Ta peur de me le dire... Il faut bien une raison à son existence. Ce n'est pas un problème banal comme on peut en rencontrer tous les jours. Non, c'est plus gros que ça. Pour vivre avec, il va nous falloir de la résistance. La majorité des couples se déchireraient à cause d'un aléa de la nature comme celui-là. Ils chercheraient à qui la faute... Mais, Drago, tu sais aussi bien que moi que, nous deux, on n'est pas comme ces autres. Et, justement, pour une fois, je refuse qu'on fasse comme eux ! Je refuse qu'on se sépare à cause de ça ! C'est nous. On trouve toujours une solution ! Je ne laisserai pas ça changer !

Un léger sourire faillit couvrir les traits de Drago. Son amusement s'avorta de lui-même : le blond sentait l'inévitable rupture poindre dans la suite du discours de son fiancé, trop beau pour ne pas contenir de « mais ». Harry perçut son hésitation et s'empressa de recouvrir son expression teintée de peine d'un air bienveillant un peu gauche.

\- C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête que tu n'es pas senti suffisamment en confiance pour m'en parler. C'est quelque chose de si difficile à encaisser seul... Je ne... Je me sens nul d'avoir merdé à ce point !

Pris d'un sentiment de rage soudaine dirigé contre lui-même, le survivant passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure et la brossa vivement entre ses doigts. Lorsque son bras retomba sur le matelas, il le fit avec un bruit étouffé mais non dénué d'une certaine violence. Et ça y était : Harry avait encore trouvé un moyen de se blâmer pour ce dont il n'était pas responsable du tout. Se redressant à son tour sur son séant, l'héritier des Malfoy déclara à voix haute quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire en ce jour si particulier et, définitivement, hors de tout pronostic.

\- Harry, j'ai confiance en toi, je te le jure. Mais... Tu es beaucoup trop noble pour ton propre bien, je ne te le dirais jamais assez. Tu préféreras être malheureux avec moi plutôt que d'oser me faire mal en me parlant honnêtement.

\- Non, Drago, tu n'y es pas...

\- Laisse-moi finir, intervint l'héritier des Malfoy. Parfois, on dirait juste que tu as peur d'avoir une opinion face à moi. Parce que tu ne veux pas me briser, ou une connerie dans ce genre, tu te tais quand tu as besoin de parler, même de me hurler dessus. Tu évites nos disputes à tel point que toutes celles qu'on a pu avoir ces deux dernières années, c'est moi qui les ai débutées à chaque fois... Sauf que tu as l'air d'oublier que je peux encaisser les reproches, Harry. Je ne dis pas que je ne m'en vexerais pas, c'est impossible d'être heureux quand on te reprend sur toi-même. Mais je peux encaisser ce que tu as à me dire. Je peux comprendre, maintenant, que tu sois en colère, frustré, déçu... Je peux le comprendre. Alors, arrête de te restreindre pour moi et parle-moi, enfin.

Prenant les conseils de son amant au pied de la lettre, Harry se tendit sensiblement.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux avec toi ! grogna le survivant. Ça me tue, ça ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Je t'aime et je ne t'en veux pas !

\- Probablement pour le reste de nos jours, enfin, ça c'est seulement si tu veux vraiment aller au bout de ce mariage.

\- Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je te le dirai ! Tous les jours, s'il le faut ! Et je te répéterai aussi que je t'aime, tous les jours ! Je trouverai un moyen de te dire ces vérités quotidiennes que tu veux entendre, même si elles ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre. Et je te promets qu'à l'avenir j'écouterai ce que tu voudras me dire sans t'interrompre ni chercher à te demander en mariage en plein milieu. De toute façon, après ça, je ne pourrais plus franchement te demander quoi que ce soit de plus. Même si ça n'est pas faute de le vouloir...

Un souffle amusé étira les lèvres de l'héritier des Malfoy. Le survivant partagea son sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me... réciter tes vœux ?

\- Je ne peux plus attendre, confirma Harry. Je veux te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je veux commencer notre nouvelle vie, maintenant, comme on l'a fait il y a deux ans.

\- Sans enfants ? Tu te sens vraiment capable de le faire ? Il ne s'agit plus de me sortir d'un quelconque enfer ou de la dépression, Harry. Ce que tu as fait... Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. J'ai été à nouveau heureux, mais...

\- Et tu le seras encore. Je m'engage avec toi, Drago. On n'a pas besoin d'enfants pour être heureux ensemble. Je peux m'en passer tant qu'on sera à deux, et si on venait à se séparer pour une raison ou une autre, ça voudrait dire que tu n'aurais plus à te soucier de mes regrets si j'en avais.

\- Donc, tu as déjà des regrets, réalisa le blond. Pour le dire si clairement alors que tu viens de l'apprendre, c'est que tu étais déjà fixé sur le sujet...

\- J'étais déjà fixé sur le sujet avant de me mettre avec toi. Je savais déjà ce que je voulais du temps de Ginny... Tu ne veux pas que je mente ? D'accord : oui, c'est un énorme regret. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si, pour avoir des enfants, je devais tirer une croix sur toi... ça serait mon pire regret. Je préfère baser mon avenir sur notre relation réelle plutôt que sur d'hypothétiques enfants qui n'existent même pas. Et...

Le survivant s'interrompit soudainement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement et il tourna la tête vers la grande double-porte servant d'entrée aux appartements qui lui étaient réservés en ce jour. Drago l'imita avant de l'observer dubitativement. Il n'avait rien perçu d'anormal et s'étonnait du brusque changement d'attitude de son fiancé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai cru sentir des effluves de magie.

\- D'où venaient-elles ?

\- De la porte que tu as scellée.

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer ? s'enquit encore Drago.

\- Possible. Depuis combien de temps est-on enfermés à deux ?

Intrigué et ignorant la dernière question de son amant, l'héritier des Malfoy tendit le bras vers le guéridon de vieux bois disposé près du grand lit avant de s'immobiliser. Sans jeter un seul regard à Harry, il sut que celui-ci retenait un rire de douce moquerie. Les automatismes avaient la vie dure, qu'y pouvait-il ? À « La tempête », en France, sa baguette d'aubépine se trouvait toujours sur sa table de chevet ou sous son oreiller, quand les nuits se tissaient plus méticuleusement d'angoisses et de fantômes du passé flottant dans le noir. Techniquement, il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour faire appel à sa magie, il la maîtrisait sans aucune aide depuis bien longtemps. Mais, les réflexes ne s'oubliaient pas comme cela.

Sauf qu'en ce jour spécial, durant l'espace d'un instant, le blond avait totalement oublié qu'il se trouvait ailleurs que chez lui, sur la côte française, dans une maison de pierre ocre aux volets bleu azur, et qu'une mer le séparait de son table de chevet. Il avait oublié que sa baguette résidait encore dans le fourreau de sa ceinture, accroché à son pantalon, traînant au sol de la pièce en un amas indescriptible.

Les deux sorciers partagèrent un regard, puis, d'un seul et même mouvement, ils s'extirpèrent des draps pour se précipiter vers leurs habits respectifs. S'en saisissant dans un chaos brouillon, ils s'échangèrent régulièrement quelques affaires ramassées par erreur tout en s'appliquant à les enfiler rapidement. Passant son pantalon sur sa chair nue, Drago grimaça fortement lorsqu'un bruit de chute résonna contre ses tympans rendus sensibles par le calme ambiant. Il se pencha prestement pour récupérer sa baguette et, voyant le sourire narquois de son fiancé, sentit une profonde envie de vengeance monter en lui. Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! D'un habile mouvement du poignet, l'héritier des Malfoy défit le sort de fermeture de la pièce sans quitter le survivant du regard, le défiant littéralement.

\- Non ! Drago ! s'exclama ce dernier, mortifié.

En effet, le lion de Gryffondor, contrairement à lui, n'était pas encore complètement rhabillé et se dépatouillait toujours avec les jambes retournées de son pantalon de costume foncé. Quant à son torse halé, il était encore pleinement dévoilé, sans rien pour couvrir la magnifique sculpture de ses muscles. Pour sa part, le Prince des Serpentards enfourna les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon encore ouvert avant de remonter prestement la fermeture éclair.

Une série de coups retentit soudainement contre le battant de bois. La voix de Pansy s'éleva depuis le couloir et, l'instant d'après, la brune aux boucles chocolatées pénétrait dans les appartements de son propre manoir. Elle s'immobilisa après deux pas, mortifiée, et ne sachant que faire devant le spectacle que les deux sorciers légendaires avaient décidé de lui offrir plus ou moins volontairement. Leur état franchement débraillé ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à la nature des activités ayant été tenues en ces lieux, si le lit démonté n'était pas une indication déjà suffisante. Des deux protagonistes, le survivant était probablement le moins glorieux : braguette encore ouverte, torse nu, cheveux en tous sens... La chemise crème de Drago, bien qu'en voie de boutonnage, protestait avec véhémence contre sa façon de retomber élégamment sur les épaules de son propriétaire et faisait valoir ses faux-plis sans se priver, même sous la veste de costume bleue marine. Immobilisés en plein milieu de leur rituel de rhabillement, les deux sorciers légendaires ne cachaient pas leur gêne, tout comme l'ancienne élève de Serpentard ayant l'impression d'être tombée dans une autre dimension en seulement trois pas. Pourtant, cette confrontation était encore loin d'approcher le pire. Et cela, Harry n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. En effet, à peine une minute après l'entrée flamboyante de son interlocutrice occasionnelle, une tête rousse s'engouffra à son tour dans la pièce incriminée et irrespirable d'embarras.

\- Pansy ? Que se...

À son tour, la jeune femme se figea presque totalement à côté de sa partenaire de discussion philosophique. Sa bouche forma un rond parfait, tiquant en « cul-de-poule ». Une lueur indescriptible résidait au fond de ses prunelles couleur olive.

Un rire narquois s'éleva dans l'air tandis que le survivant blanchissait à vue d'œil, sa confiance légendaire perdant de sa superbe et conférant une allure gauche à son maintien. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se retourna vers son fiancé et le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier, mort de rire devant la situation bien plus parfaite qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer, n'y prêta pas attention. Devant cet amusement profond, Ginny plaça une main distraite devant sa bouche tordue en grimace. L'espièglerie du moment la gagnait elle aussi et l'éclat de ses prunelles pouvait en témoigner. À peine remise de son choc, Pansy suivait le même schéma de réflexes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, Pansy, commença la rousse. Mais tout m'a l'air d'aller très bien ici.

\- Oui, cingla la maîtresse des lieux en jetant un regard noir à Drago, le faisant taire sur l'instant. Un peu trop bien même...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne préfères pas ça ? C'est toujours mieux que de devoir annuler. Avec tous ces Weasley, ça aurait mis des heures...

\- Drago ? releva Pansy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tais-toi !

Cette fois, ce fut à Harry qu'échappa le rire narquois. Il sourit à son fiancé, moqueur.

\- Harry, si je peux me permettre, intervint Ginny. Tu es encore à moitié nu.

Rappelé durement à la réalité par les propos de son ancienne compagne, le survivant attrapa rapidement sa chemise, roulée en une boule chiffonnée sur le sol, et la passa prestement autour de ses épaules. Du moins, aussi rapidement que le hasard le voulut bien... Son bras s'accrocha bizarrement dans les coutures de l'auréole de la manche droite et ne refusa d'en démordre qu'après une série de torsions comiques sous le regard intense de la rousse. Cette dernière hocha la tête de contentement lorsque le vêtement fut totalement reboutonné. Puis, inspectant Drago, la jeune femme décroisa les bras de sous sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas assuré.

Acquiesçant méchamment, Pansy l'imita après les avoir durement jaugé en silence d'une expression qui voulait dire : « c'est du propre ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Bande d'abrutis, va ! ». En attrapant la poignée de la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Vous voulez toujours continuer, alors ?

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard avant de la confirmer tous deux d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors, rhabillez-vous ! Drago, tu viens avec moi dans les appartements d'en face ! Remontée de l'allée dans dix minutes !

Prenant une grande inspiration suite à ce rappel brutal, le blond commença à obtempérer. Pourtant, sur son chemin, le survivant l'arrêta. Sa veste de costume encombrant ses mains, il se contenta de coller son front contre le sien et d'ancrer ses pupilles dans les siennes.

\- Tu veux toujours le faire ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, répondit Drago.

\- Et s'il fallait te le demander, que dirais-tu ? chuchota Harry.

\- Je dirais oui. Sans hésiter.

Le sourire du survivant se raviva.

\- On se voit devant l'autel.

\- Drago ? Maintenant, tu viens ! le héla la voix de Pansy depuis le couloir.

\- Va.

Se décollant difficilement de son fiancé, l'héritier des Malfoy préféra ne pas attarder son regard sur son être, par peur d'être encore une fois retenu en arrière, et se jeta presque dans le couloir. Au fond de ses oreilles tintait un son lointain de musique et de crépitements, semblables à une salve d'applaudissements.

* * *

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. En espérant que cela vous ait plu ! A bientôt ;)**


	41. Bonus - Le mythe des nouveaux départs(3)

**Salut à tous !**

 **Quelle longue absence ! Je commence par vous présenter mes excuses pour cette attente et ce silence qui a tiré en longueur, malheureusement les fanfictions sont un passe-temps qui nécessite une certaine implication que je n'étais plus en mesure de fournir depuis quelques mois à cause de mes études qui ont chargé mon emploi du temps.**

 **Heureusement, à partir de maintenant, j'aurais bien plus de temps jusqu'en septembre et les publications devraient retrouver un rythme plus normal, et surtout un rythme plus raisonnable (y compris pour les lecteurs qui suivraient, par chance, Le Maître de la Mort, mon autre fiction en cours - les parutions devraient reprendre incessamment sous peu).**

 **Sur ce, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir été aussi patients et j'adresse tout particulièrement une pensée aux personnes qui ont pris de mes nouvelles par MP et m'ont soutenu durant cette période intensive.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne fin de bonus de mariage ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIX : Bonus « Le mythe des nouveaux départs » - Partie 3.**

De vert flamboyant et étrangement estival pour une saison froide et carencée en véritable arrosement lumineux, la pelouse des jardins du manoir Zabini était passée à un noir dense et grouillant, telle une fourmilière. Les capes et manteaux sombres, si peu de circonstance, dissimulaient toutes les étoffes dites du dimanche qui, autrement, auraient formé un véritable tapis bariolé de mauvais goût s'il avait été aperçu depuis les cieux. En prétextant prévoir une brusque pluie qui ne menaçait pourtant pas encore, quand en réalité on cherchait surtout à se protéger du froid de Janvier, une grande majorité des convives avait également cherché à camoufler leurs chevelures laquées et frisottées sous chapeaux et capelines en feutrine qui, en raison de leur usage exclusivement réservé à l'hiver et aux automnes peu soufflants, ne s'accordait qu'uniquement de tons tout aussi moroses que les pèlerines de tout un chacun. Même les traditionnels bonnets en laine de la fratrie Weasley, sortis des aiguilles hyperactives de leur mère, n'avaient pas quitté les tiroirs en ce jour spécial. À peine si Charlie sortait du lot avec son chapeau de cow-boy fantastique des airs et terres reculées du monde : à elle seule, la bande de cuir écailleux qui enserrait le feutre brun autour de son crâne roux n'était pas suffisante pour faire la différence au sein de la foule. Même le clan des Lovegood se fondait anormalement dans la masse, et ce, malgré le drôle d'immense ressort jeune servant de coiffure à Luna et sur laquelle de minuscules répliques de prunes dirigeables semblaient flotter paisiblement. En fait, rien ne semblait être capable de trancher de la masse, même les crânes nus comme des vers ou les couvre-chefs un peu plus originaux ne créaient pas réellement de rupture avec le noir compact régnant autour d'eux.

Néanmoins, toutes les parcelles frontales du manoir Zabini n'étaient pas recouvertes. Une mince allée de gravier clair s'étendait entre le belvédère de grand luxe architectural et la façade principale de la demeure aristocratique de sorciers, à l'Est sur le cadran des orientations polaires. Devant permettre le passage des personnages clés de ce jour spécial, des pieds impatients la mangeaient progressivement, n'ayant aucune barrière contre laquelle se confronter pour délimiter leur territoire de droit. Des exclamations outrées fusaient régulièrement depuis les rangs quand une voûte plantaire aventureuse exploitait malencontreusement un centimètre carré déjà conquis par une consœur étrangère. Il en aurait fallu de peu pour qu'une bagarre n'éclate entre des castes si bigarrées. Pour sûr, les jardiniers du domaine auraient beaucoup de travail une fois cet épisode achevé car, ce passage de troupeau, laisserait cette partie des terres creusée, défraîchie et boueuse à souhait.

Au milieu de l'attroupement, le belvédère en rotonde élevait sa courte flèche vers le ciel et se démarquait du reste grâce aux quelques boules lumineuses jaunes, n'excédant pas la taille d'un poing, ayant été préalablement allumées. Les sorciers légendaires du jour n'avaient pas souhaité dénaturer l'endroit : cela ne leur ressemblait pas, avaient-ils dit. Pourtant, le soir tombant, en raison du retard considérable pris dans la tenue de la cérémonie, et les fantaisies pas si déraisonnables que cela de la maîtresse des lieux, avaient rendu cet agencement possible et, au final, très beau. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rideau de diodes moldues ou de flammes sorcières mais juste de quelques points éparpillés ça et là dont on aurait dit qu'ils avaient surgi littéralement du belvédère pour le mettre à son avantage.

D'un coup, la grande porte d'entrée laissa échapper un premier flot de personnes, toutes vêtues sobrement et se mouvant avec une certaine élégance. Sans rien dire, ils fendirent la foule pour gravir les quelques marches menant à la terrasse couverte et s'y installer, au fond, dans un coin où ils n'obstrueraient la vue de personne. Là, ils prirent place sur un ensemble de chaises et, dégainant leurs baguettes magiques, leurs firent prendre l'apparence d'archets près à se languir contre les cordes des instruments, eux aussi apparus dans le même instant. Puis, après un dernier regard collectif, jaugeant de la mesure à adopter, se mirent sur la voie d'une belle mélodie, très discrète et, pourtant, audible de tous, au même volume, _comme par magie_. Puis, vint un second flot.

Un quatuor ouvrit d'abord la marche officielle. Étrangement ordonné et, même, dans un assemblage quasi militaire, il ne connut aucun débordement, qu'il s'agisse d'un rythme de pas mal associé aux autres ou d'une parole malheureuse, et Merlin savait à quel point ce fut une sorte de miracle. Parcourant la foule du regard, Blaise Zabini hochait régulièrement la tête pour saluer les quelques connaissances qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'approcher jusqu'alors. Son air se voulait confiant et prometteur. Les gens ne devaient plus craindre une annulation, dont la rumeur avait finie par se répandre dans les rangs des convives, ni l'esclandre encore plus craint. Tout était revenu dans l'ordre et, bien qu'il ne fusse pas directement concerné, le maître des lieux s'en félicitait en tant qu'hôte extraordinaire. Sang-Pur un jour, Sang-Pur toujours !

Non loin de lui, le dernier spécimen de la race longiligne et maigrichonne des Nott le suivait d'un pas un peu plus bancal, comme pris au sein de son espace de vie naturel : Théodore, le moins longiligne et maigrichon de sa lignée justement. Lui avait fait partie des sceptiques convaincus jusqu'au bout et, ironiquement, était tout à la fois un des plus fervents partisans de cette union. Ses yeux sombres de couleur châtaigne passaient très peu sur la foule et ne la voyait même pas réellement. Ils préféraient ne se concentrer que sur la ligne irrégulière des graviers clairs menant au belvédère qui le sauverait finalement de l'oppression écrasante qu'opéraient les murs humains de chaque côté de sa voie. Là-haut, il respirerait un peu plus pleinement à défaut de pouvoir user librement de son regard étrangement fixe, contrarié par la présence tangible d'Hermione Granger près de lui.

La sorcière surdouée, en tant qu'unique femme de cette tête de cortège, avait bien tenté de se fondre parmi les forces masculines autour d'elle. Une place avait semblé s'offrir à elle, à la droite de Blaise, pièce centrale du quatuor, et juste aux côtés de Ron, son mari situé à la corde droite du chemin. Théodore, quant à lui, s'était immédiatement emparé de celle de gauche. Pourtant, inquiété par sa jalousie envers cet ancien espion si peu fiable à ses yeux, le cadet des Weasley avait silencieusement contrecarré son plan en prenant la place près du fils Zabini, comme un réflexe, la reléguant à la corde droite du chemin de graviers. Le maître-mot était d'afficher un mélange, une mixité entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, Sangs-Purs et sorciers plus modestes, afin de montrer un bel exemple à la foule et de rendre cette cérémonie d'autant plus symbolique. Du point de vue de Ron, qui se tenait au plus près des deux anciens élèves de la maison vert et argent importait peu.

N'ayant pas le cœur à la rébellion, Hermione n'avait pas protesté et s'était laissée faire comme une épouse docile qu'elle n'était pas réellement. En fait, elle tenait trop Théodore en estime pour ne pas respecter sa décision silencieuse. Celle de rester loin d'elle durant cette occasion. Le moment de se parler n'était pas venu et ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Elle l'acceptait. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus embarrassés à chercher Molly et sa petite Rose dans cette foule de malade pour l'observer et son esprit se souciait trop du drôle de schéma qu'avait pris cette marche officielle pour se préoccuper de tout cela. Et puis, à son bras, Ron était suffisamment vigilant pour eux deux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter du reste pour l'instant.

Bientôt, le quatuor se dispersa à son tour pour se positionner en trois groupes distincts sous le belvédère : Blaise et Hermione au centre, en tant que présidents de cérémonie Théodore et Ron, jouant les cavaliers seuls, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, en tant que témoins des heureux élus du jour. Ils partagèrent un drôle de regard empli d'animosité : le sang chaud du cadet des Weasley ne lui permettait pas d'affronter calmement cet homme dont il doutait encore tant. Pourtant, un seul sourcil arqué de la part d'Hermione entra dans son champ de vision et le roux daigna joindre les mains devant lui, puis se replaça dans le costume de l'ignorance cordiale et attendit la suite des événements, stoïque.

La musique cessa. L'orchestre se consulta une nouvelle fois avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle partition, toujours aussi légère dans les accords, un peu comme si l'on cherchait davantage à créer une brise naturelle, soufflée par le vent lui-même, à peine froide et bienvenue pour tous, plutôt que de créer un effectif air d'harmonie.

D'un mouvement commun, les têtes se tournèrent de nouveau vers la porte principale du manoir Zabini. Dans son entrebâillement, on pouvait percevoir une partie de l'agitation qui régnait encore au sein de l'immense hall d'entrée, non loin du salon aux fauteuils de cuir noir du rez-de-chaussé. Un tissu satiné de couleur crème, orné de fleurs élégantes et multicolores, quelque peu dissimulé sous une cape noire et fourrée d'hermine écrue tachetée franchit bientôt le seuil avec toute l'élégance caractéristique du rang des épaules qui le portaient.

N'ayant pas perdu leur soin malgré les dernières heures rocambolesques de leur propriétaire, les boucles brunes chocolatées de Pansy dansaient toujours autour de son crâne, montant et descendant sur ses épaules couvertes au rythme de sa marche. Elle émergea finalement de sa propre demeure pour accomplir son devoir d'hôtesse et, à cet instant, la foule fut prise d'une sorte de soulagement perceptible qui la parcourut en un soupir à peine audible. En effet, escortant la jeune mère aux grands yeux bleu-vert et aux narines frémissantes, les traits anguleux et fins de la caste bien connue des Malfoy lançaient enfin le départ de la véritable cérémonie.

À la vue de son ami d'enfance, les joues légèrement roses, probablement en raison d'un mélange d'embarras d'être soudainement devenu le centre du monde en cet instant et de l'influence du froid que l'on ressentait déjà depuis le hall du manoir Zabini, Théodore eut un sourire satisfait. Ses traits respectaient même une certaine douceur, comme l'émotion d'un grand-frère observant les pas enfin assurés de son cadet.

Mais plus encore que ceux-ci, l'ancien espion ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'exceptionnelle humilité de Pansy et, pour la énième fois de la journée, de la louer pour son contrôle parfait. Tout en escortant le blond le long de l'allée, la brune gardait ses pupilles basses, quelque peu dirigées vers le sol, comme si le fait de ne laisser personne percevoir son regard pouvait détourner l'attention de sa personne. Ainsi, elle donnait l'impression d'être descendue de ses talons si féminins qui crissaient pourtant encore contre les graviers du sol. Une expression de plénitude s'était accrochée à son visage pour ne plus la quitter en lui conférant une joie sincère et discrète.

Parvenue sous le belvédère illuminé avec l'héritier des Malfoy, elle relâcha doucement ce dernier auprès de son compagnon, maître de cérémonie, avant d'aller retrouver sa place en recul. Lorsqu'elle parvint aux côtés du fils Nott, ce dernier la salua galamment comme l'auraient voulu d'anciennes coutumes d'une autre époque. Bien que pouffant de rire devant son idiotie, la brune secoua la tête en semblant la lui reprocher tout à la fois. Puis, relevant les yeux vers l'héritier des Malfoy, une rougeur colora ses pommettes : délivré d'une majorité de son stress, le blond avait imité son abruti de meilleur ami et réalisé une superbe courbette parfaitement ridicule pour la remercier d'avoir si bien joué son rôle d'escorte. Cette fois, Pansy rentra dans leur jeu et fit mine de se gorger de fierté. Sa poitrine généreuse ressortit et son échine se redressa sensiblement. Elle était à nouveau grande et accablait Théodore de sa classe impériale et impérieuse.

Au lieu de s'en offusquer, ce dernier laissa même échapper un rire qui, sans même qu'il ne l'ait cherché, lui fit rencontrer le regard d'Hermione, de l'autre côté du belvédère. Un instant, son souffle se bloqua dans sa trachée et un trouble s'installa de manière apparemment durable en lui. Finalement, le rire reprit le dessus. La bonne humeur était contagieuse et même Ron finit par se fendre d'un sourire amusé. Enfin, Drago se retourna vers le chemin de gravier toujours désert, tentant de faire reculer la nouvelle vague de nervosité qui s'emparait de lui devant ce spectacle irréaliste. Un mouvement agité derrière les vitres du grand hall du manoir Zabini lui fit étrangement ravaler sa salive.

* * *

À l'exception des feux des diverses cheminées éparpillées dans cet immense rez-de-chaussé sans cloisons de séparation, aucune lueur ne se reflétait sur les marbres et les parquets du salon d'attente des invités et également ancien lieu de détente des Princes de Serpentard. La porte d'entrée, non loin, était si lourde et épaisse que rien ne filtrait à travers elle hormis le bourdonnement indistinct d'une foule toute proche, à portée de main. Quant à la lueur du jour, malgré ses superbes augures de ciel dégagé, bleu pastel et fraîchement ensoleillé, l'astre semblait bien trop haut dans les cieux pour pouvoir influer correctement sur la terre du commun des mortels. Ainsi, une drôle d'ambiance régnait dans l'antichambre de la cérémonie du jour, se déroulant au manoir Zabini. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler de pénombre pas plus que de jour plein et franc. Il s'agissait d'une impression à mi-chemin, d'une sensation intimiste fébrile susceptible d'être brisée à tout instant.

Soulagé tout comme étouffé de se retrouver en dernier dans cet endroit où la pression grandissante s'installait, Harry attrapait discrètement la poignée de l'entrée et, à travers le minuscule rai mis à la disposition de ses pupilles vertes, observait le déroulement des événements en trépignant d'angoisse et d'impatience sur son carreau de marbre. Pour l'heure, son fiancé remontait au bras de Pansy l'allée principale écrasée par le monde.

\- Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde...

\- Chaque personne ici est quelqu'un que vous avez invité, Drago et toi, releva une voix derrière lui sur un ton un peu moqueur.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que... La pile d'invitations ne paraissait pas aussi imposante que ça à la maison...

\- Il est certain qu'un être humain sera toujours plus épais qu'une feuille de papier.

\- Peut-être pas. Si on empile les feuilles les unes sur les autres...

\- Harry...

Relâchant le battant, le sorcier légendaire fit volte-face. Il soupira devant l'air profondément amusé de son escorte de dernière minute : une satanée sorcière rousse aux yeux couleur olive, parfaitement splendide dans sa robe de cocktail, taillée dans cette couleur pourpre foncée assombrie sous un voile de tulle noire transparente, qu'elle seule pouvait porter sans paraître tout à fait gamine, ridicule ou surfaite. À la surface du vêtement, des perles noires captaient, ironiquement, le peu de lumière de l'endroit et s'en servaient pour luire sur jupon et gorge. Même son tour-de-cou en dentelle noire, digne d'une mauvaise revue vampirique, semblait servir les rousseurs de son visage de femme déterminée. Là où ses lèvres rouges auraient juré avec beaucoup de teints, le sien lui permettait d'arborer la couleur vermeille sans faire tache ni vulgaire. Le seul reproche qu'on aurait pu adresser à sa présence vive sur les traits charnus était l'impact plus puissant qu'elle donnait à ses rictus moqueurs et absolument pas dupes.

Un peu dépassé par la présence inopinée à ses côtés de Ginny et rendu incroyablement nervosité par la vague d'angoisse qui dispensait des signaux de détresse dans chaque extrémité de son être, le sorcier légendaire claqua de la langue contre son palais. Une barre d'agacement se dessina entre ses sourcils.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu sois mon escorte, déjà ?

Un éclat furtif traversa les pupilles de la jeune femme. Pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas connue, ce voile éphémère n'aurait représenté aucune sorte d'importance. Mais voilà, Harry n'était pas de ces gens communs qui n'avaient pas côtoyé Ginny suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas aussitôt se sermonner de cette parole inconsidérée. Pourtant, le sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage de la rousse, la rendant encore un peu plus difficile à cerner qu'auparavant. Elle avait progressé en matière de dissimulation. La benjamine des Weasley le trompait encore mieux depuis quelques temps. Il passait de sales quart d'heures à débattre sur la personnalité aux rênes de cet apparat de cérémonie face à lui.

Mal à l'aise et incapable de trouver les mots justes pour justifier ses dernières paroles, le survivant se gratta l'arête du nez.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

\- On le serait à moins. Même si, au fond, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait.

Un instant, Harry songea à formuler un souhait à voix haute, histoire que la jeune femme ne le prenne pas pour plus buffle qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il espérait sincèrement, ou plutôt qu'il savait, qu'un jour, elle aussi aurait l'occasion de connaître ce drôle de sentiment d'euphorie abrutissante qui n'avait rien de réjouissant mais tout d'enivrant. Pour un peu, le survivant aurait presque préféré demeurer sous les draps avec Drago et s'unir à lui de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables avec lui, sans avoir à supporter en plus la présence d'une foule aussi immense et le ridicule d'une cérémonie tirée à quatre épingles qui ne ferait pas plus leur sérénité que leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Tout cela était inné ou désespéré, mais certainement pas proportionnel à la grandeur et le luxe d'une cérémonie.

Sa conscience, éternelle insatisfaite, le nia rapidement : « _Tu l'aurais regretté. Tu aurais déploré de ne pas faire les choses dans les formes. Et puis, Drago a beau ne plus faire partie du monde des Sangs-Purs à proprement parler, il n'aurait probablement pas accepté de se marier dans une telle discrétion quasi anonyme, cela revenait presque à de la clandestinité._ » Déjà qu'ils s'étaient entendus sur le fait d'inviter les proches, famille et amis, et rien d'autre. Quand on voyait le résultat, il était plus que permis de douter. Quoique Harry fut totalement convaincu de son entière et unique responsabilité sur ce coup... Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Drago aurait apprécié un comité minuscule voire inexistant... Il ne savait plus que penser avec cette nervosité incommensurable coulant au cœur de ses veines ! Il était grand temps que tout cela cesse !

De nouveau tenté par sa fascination malsaine, le brun ténébreux écarta à nouveau le battant. Son cœur eut un raté lorsque Harry remarqua que, désormais, le cortège était totalement installé sous le toit en rotonde du belvédère. On n'attendait plus que lui pour commencer. Drago laissait paraître de son stress ce qui se résumait à quelques œillades inquisitrices en direction de cette même porte que lui-même soutenait fébrilement à bout de bras. Croyant croiser le regard argenté et implacable de son fiancé, le survivant se recula brusquement en soufflant lourdement.

\- J'en déduis que c'est à nous, déclara Ginny.

Harry acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il soupira tandis qu'un sourire lui montait. Le ridicule le faisait se sentir si stupide !

\- Je suis pitoyable.

\- Tu es un futur jeune marié, répondit la rousse comme s'il s'agissait d'une relation naturelle de cause à effet.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien toi ? s'étonna le survivant.

Un léger frémissement agrandit les pupilles de la benjamine des Weasley mais aucune émotion autre que la question sincère ne parcourut ses traits.

\- Harry, si c'est ce que tu me demandes... Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'opposer à ton mariage.

\- Non, je ne... Je sais bien que tu ne ferais jamais ça... Je voulais vraiment que tu sois là aujourd'hui, tu sais. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais vraiment. Et encore moins que tu prendrais la place d'Hermione pour m'escorter jusque là-bas...

\- Je peux aller la chercher si c'est ce qui te trouble autant, releva gentiment Ginny en se dirigeant d'emblée vers la porte.

\- Non ! s'interposa le survivant. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...

\- Harry, l'interrompit la jeune femme. J'ai compris. Il me semble qu'on en a déjà discuté d'ailleurs. Alors, pour la dernière fois, cesse un peu de te sentir coupable. Mon bonheur ne dépend pas de toi. Plus maintenant. Ça peut paraître parfaitement cliché et même un peu féministe de pacotille, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de qui que ce soit pour me sentir bien dans ma peau. Ce qui importe c'est ce dont toi tu as besoin. Et très franchement, aujourd'hui n'est pas le moment pour te soucier de moi. Pas quand Drago et ton bonheur t'attendent là-bas. Arrête de constamment t'excuser pour les avoir trouvés, tous les deux.

Le sorcier légendaire secoua la tête, non sans un léger sourire sincère mais pas moins dissimulé. Il se détourna légèrement de son escorte et fit quelques pas sur son éternel carreau de marbre, passant de multiples mains dans sa tignasse que la cire avait à peine aplatie et rendue plutôt luisante.

\- Si au moins j'arrivais à comprendre ce qui te pousse à prendre la place d'Hermione...

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Il y a forcément plus.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour toi ? sourit Ginny.

La rousse s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains contre l'un de ses bras.

\- Harry, tu es mon ami. J'étais bien plus triste il y a quelques années quand je ne reconnaissais même plus le Harry que j'avais connu sur le quai 9 ¾. Celui qui faisait tout pour désobéir aux règlements à Gryffondors. Celui qui, à la limite, ne connaissait pas Tu-Sais-Qui. Celui qui n'avait pas connu la guerre...

\- Celui qui t'aimait, la coupa le survivant.

Ginny déglutit difficilement, tentant de continuer à arborer son visage confiant.

\- Notre séparation n'a pas été facile, mais... C'est le lot de tout le monde, Harry. Aucune séparation n'est facile. Tu n'es pas redevenu tout à fait toi-même, tu as un peu changé et je ne vais pas te mentir : ce n'est pas forcément plaisant pour moi 24h/24 de t'imaginer avec Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi irais-tu jusqu'à m'imaginer avec lui ? s'interloqua Harry.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, maintenant, l'ignora la rousse en rougissant doucement. Et, par pitié, ne m'oblige pas à te faire un discours moralisateur le jour de ton mariage !

\- Mais...

\- Harry James Potter, si tu ne remontes pas cette allée, je t'y emmène par la peau des fesses ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais expliqué à mon frère, il y a deux Noëls de ça, que tu avais eu le temps d'établir un lien privilégié avec cette partie de ton corps et la peau qui la recouvre...

Les épaules du lion de Gryffondor commencèrent à s'agiter en un rire silencieux. Sans se laisser démonter, la jeune femme poursuivit.

\- Alors... Ne m'oblige pas à te l'arracher !

\- Parfait ! Parfait ! Si tu es sûre de toi ! Je vais...

\- Avance !

Levant les mains en signe d'innocence, Harry recula un peu trop rapidement devant la détermination de son ancienne compagne, le poussant dehors, et il se jeta dans l'allée de graviers. La foule s'écarta prestement et certains invités ne retinrent pas les gloussements sournois qui les firent caqueter à cette vue comique. Même Ginny passa un doigt élégant sous son nez, masquant la grimace amusée accentuée par le rouge à lèvres couleur carmin.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago manqua de peu de s'administrer une claque de lassitude contre le visage. La honte menaça dangereusement de le submerger. Pourquoi lui, par Merlin ? Soudain, un coup de coude dans ses côtes lui fit tourner la tête vers Blaise.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu sais. Tu peux encore t'éviter l'affront de te marier avec ce truc.

\- Blaise, grogna Pansy.

\- Quoi ?! Je plaisante !

\- On ne plaisante pas avec un gars qui a un historique comme le sien en délit de fuite, le rabroua la brune.

\- Si on ne peut plus rigoler...

Drago avait brièvement considéré ses amis d'un air faussement agacé avant de revenir à la remontée de l'allée par son fiancé et, cette fois, de perdre le masque pour _réellement_ afficher un air agacé. Bras-dessus bras-dessous avec la fille Weasley, celle-ci semblait lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Des choses qui ne laissaient pas le sorcier légendaire indifférent... Ni même son fiancé, le visage froid et fermé de jalousie brûlante.

Aveugle à ce qu'elle provoquait sous le belvédère qui semblait se situer à des kilomètres de là, Ginny se penchait toujours vers son ancien compagnon et murmura de belles paroles à son oreille.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis heureuse d'être là. Regarde, tout le monde s'intéresse à moi !

\- Normal : ils sont tous aussi choqués que moi, la rectifia Harry.

\- Il faut toujours un peu d'animation dans un mariage !

\- Pour ça, je comptais plutôt sur tes frères au moment du repas.

\- Oh ! Mais, rassure-toi tu n'y échapperas pas non plus !

Un grognement rieur échappa au survivant. Il jeta un regard suppliant à son ancienne compagne qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne peux rien y changer, désolée. Sincèrement.

\- On se souviendra au moins d'eux dans l'histoire du grand Harry Potter, plaisanta le sorcier légendaire. De toi aussi, mais dans une autre mesure.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour ça et tu le sais.

\- Non, pas vraiment en fait.

Ginny soupira. Elle leva les yeux au ciel vers lequel ils se bloquèrent pendant un instant relativement long avant qu'elle ne s'avoue vaincue et ne lui glisse enfin ses raisons à l'oreille.

\- Harry, tu sembles toujours oublier que, nous deux, ça va dans les deux sens. Si tu es encore capable de me soutenir aujourd'hui, moi aussi. Pour tout te dire, quand Pansy m'a expliqué ce qui se passait avec Drago, j'ai eu sincèrement peur, Harry. Les autres ne m'ont rien expliqué. J'ai été laissée en dehors de l'espèce de comité de soutien qui se formait... Je n'ai pas trouvé ça juste. Et, même quand aucun plan n'a été changé en fin de compte, je me suis bêtement dit que... J'étais mieux placée qu'Hermione pour t'aider à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu sais comment je fonctionne, sourit Harry.

\- On ne se refait pas.

\- Pour toi, il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu gâcherais beaucoup de choses.

La benjamine des Weasley lui sourit et, après deux autres pas, s'arrêta. Elle ancra son regard olive embué d'émotion dans le sien et le salua.

\- Merci.

Soudainement, Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés au pied des marches menant au belvédère. Le regard de Drago sur lui se faisait particulièrement insistant. Son escorte impromptue relâcha son bras pour pouvoir monter les marches à son aise jusqu'à son poste de « demoiselle d'honneur ». Il la suivit et se retrouva à sa propre place, devant son fiancé incertain, ses amis témoins et maîtres de cérémonie et sous les milliards d'yeux de la foule. Néanmoins, avant d'aller se placer près de son frère, la jeune femme rousse se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa un dernier mot, histoire d'afficher un sourire de liesse sur ses traits tendus de nervosité.

\- Et, la prochaine fois, vérifie bien la taille de la pile d'invitations.

Le survivant pouffa de rire en la remerciant et la laissa s'éloigner. Ses pupilles vert forêt se plongèrent dans celles de Drago et, d'un signe, interrompant Blaise qui commençait à annoncer inutilement les raisons de leur présence en ce jour spécial, le fit se rapprocher.

\- Ginny me disait qu'on avait invité beaucoup trop de monde, chuchota-t-il. Et qu'il faudrait veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas.

La contagion était décidément inévitable sous la rotonde du belvédère. Un rire discret agita les épaules de Drago qui plaça tout son poids sur un pied, pour se pencher sur le côté, et acquiesça en direction de la jeune femme rousse. À la manière de Pansy, Ginny se redressa, fière d'elle-même et de la réussite de sa manigance gentillette. Les deux hommes avaient le sourire désormais. Ne restait plus qu'à les marier.

À ce propos, Blaise avait repris son discours un peu pompeux et longuet, mais s'obligea, tiraillé par son impatience et son estomac, à le raccourcir.

\- Pour nous tous, aujourd'hui est spécial car on n'y célèbre pas seulement l'amour mais également les liens rares qui unissent les sorciers au-delà de leurs castes sociales et, surtout, pour ceux qui sont allés à Poudlard, au-delà de la rivalité Gryffondor Serpentard.

Un rire parcourut la foule.

\- Même si, entre nous, nous savons tous que les Serpentard sont les meilleurs, ajouta Blaise en aparté.

Le gloussement se propagea aux membres triés sur le volet présents sous le belvédère. Drago, secoué par l'amusement plus que légèrement teinté de nervosité, se tourna vers lui et l'incita à continuer d'un regard, pressé d'en finir. Hermione vint à son secours. Elle se balança doucement sur ses hauts talons : c'était à son tour d'entrer en scène et la née moldue se mettait en mouvement. Quelques minces carrés de parchemin tremblaient entre ses mains fines, manucurées, transies de froid et d'émotion. Elle jaugea les deux sorciers légendaires tour à tour. Sa voix s'infléchit en abordant le prénom de son meilleur ami d'enfance, bouleversée par l'événement.

\- Drago. _Harry._ Vous ne vouliez pas d'une cérémonie tape-à-l'œil ni trop originale. Malgré tout, avec cette seule motivation de rester vous-mêmes, vous avez réussi à faire de ce moment quelque chose d'unique. Je veux dire...

Elle écarta les bras, écartant les pans de sa robe de sorcière en une large envergure qui lui donnait une drôle d'allure, et engloba d'un geste tout ce qui les entourait.

\- Regardez ce lieu. Vous l'avez choisi. Vous ne le vouliez sans aucune fioriture. Et quand bien même tout le monde restait sceptique : un mariage, à l'extérieur, en Janvier ? mima-t-elle. Vous avez tenu bon. Aujourd'hui, il fait un peu froid, certes, mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que tout soit à votre image. Aussi, pour respecter votre souhait pour aujourd'hui, j'ai tenu à rester sobre : je m'arrête ici et vous laisse échanger vos vœux. Harry ?

Réalisant soudainement qu'on s'adressait à lui, le survivant s'éclaircit la gorge. Il s'humecta les lèvres puis se tourna vers Drago. Après un moment de silence, ce dernier sourit. L'héritier des Malfoy sut exactement ce qui allait suivre en l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il avait déjà vécu ce moment auparavant. À y repenser, c'était en quelque sorte le cas. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry revint vers Hermione sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Son regard sur lui avait été intense, révélateur de sa profonde lutte intérieure avec un esprit qui ne lui donnait rien à dire.

\- Je n'ai pas de vœux à adresser à Drago. Il sait déjà tout ce qu'il a à savoir de ma part.

Avec un sourire empli d'humilité et de joie, Hermione acquiesça et se tourna vers l'autre homme de la journée.

\- Drago ?

La jeune femme renouvela son hochement de tête avec amusement en voyant un drôle de fou-rire s'emparer du Prince des Serpentards. Elle rangea ses feuilles dans une des poches de sa cape sorcière. Après s'être repris, le blond plongea son regard argenté plein de malice dans celui de son fiancé.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter non plus. Harry sait aussi tout ce qu'i savoir.

\- Bien, commenta Blaise un peu pris au dépourvu. Dans ce cas... On va passer à l'échange des alliances ?

\- Oui, accepta Hermione.

Sans plus de préambule, le maître des lieux entama la dernière phase de la cérémonie.

\- Drago, acceptes-tu de...

\- Oui.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser finir, mais... D'accord.

\- Harry, reprit Hermione. Acceptes-tu de...

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda par « _en-dessous_ », inquisitrice. Le survivant l'observa avec curiosité. Elle faillit éclater de rire devant son air perdu et, pour être honnête, quelque peu frustré. Comprenant les raisons de cette interruption, Drago se pencha vers son presque mari.

\- Elle pensait que tu allais la couper, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Après un rire, Harry se recula presque difficilement de son presque-mari et sourit à la jeune femme.

\- Continue Hermione. Ça ne serait pas un vrai mariage si cette phrase n'avait pas été prononcée au moins une fois en entier.

\- Bien.

\- Mais fait vite quand même, précisa-t-il.

\- Harry, acceptes-tu de prendre Drago, ici présent, pour légitime époux ?

\- Je m'y engage.

Hermione sourit et, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Blaise, elle lui fit don de sa dernière réplique d'hôtesse de cérémonie.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui nous sont conférés, nous vous déclarons donc unis par les liens du mariage !

Cédant enfin aux avances du survivant qui avait déjà ses mains bien placées sur sa taille, Drago laissa ses lèvres capturer les siennes. Le baiser avait un goût délicieux, celui de l'amour inconditionnel et de l'acceptation pure. Mais l'éclat dans les yeux d'Harry était encore plus beau et le blond comprit que son émotion émanait, en réalité, de la lueur qu'il percevait dans les siens, ces lacs inertes et gris qui daignaient, pour une fois, se parer d'autres nuances précieuses.

Sous la pluie d'étincelles dorées retombant de la marée de baguettes levées en leur honneur, les jeunes mariés reprirent l'allée en sens inverse, cette fois, invitant les pieds impatients la bordant à les suivre sans attendre jusqu'à la salle des banquets et au dit banquet qui allait désormais suivre.

* * *

Par-dessus une rumeur de conversations bourdonnantes, de rires tonitruants, de cris ou pleurs d'enfants en pleine session de jeu loin des adultes dont les grandes manières avaient fini par les lasser, de tintements de verre de toast portés autour d'une unique table ou de plusieurs, et de raclements de couverts sur les assiettes presque vides, un air de musique finissait de conférer son animation à la salle. En cette fin de repas, quelques couples battaient la mesure sur la piste de danse relativement bien fréquentée. L'heure des toasts était déjà passée et on pouvait dire qu'elle avait été bien remplie, notamment grâce aux multiples interventions de la famille Weasley dont celle de Molly et Arthur qui tenaient absolument à accueillir officiellement et chaleureusement Drago dans leur famille déjà très nombreuse. Harry en avait retiré une vive émotion qui l'avait fait se lever de table pour aller les embrasser de bon cœur, Drago sur les talons bien qu'hésitant, franchement troublé par cette sensation de se sentir, enfin, à sa place quelque part.

Pour l'heure, certains somnolaient sous l'influence de leur digestion post-festin tandis que d'autres individus commençaient déjà à éliminer les excès en s'agitant sur la mélodie que donnait l'orchestre avec implication. Un dernier type de convive, quant à lui, demeurait rare : des pensifs n'ayant pas le besoin de dormir ni l'envie d'aller danser et risquer de briser la nappe de complicité flottant par là-bas et qui commençait à décourager les moins braves des danseurs qui la côtoyaient. Rassemblés à la table d'honneur, les Serpentards et Gryffondors profitaient autant qu'ils s'accablaient du départ des deux sorciers du jour pour l'ouverture du bal après laquelle ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Conversant discrètement les uns avec les autres, leurs regards jaugeaient régulièrement la même scène : celle d'Harry et de Drago se chahutant comme des gamins sur la piste de danse où ils se fondaient en gestes complices et tendres. La catastrophe avait été évitée de justesse. Et, au fond, maintenant que le pire était derrière eux, chacun se posait la même et éternelle question : que s'était-il exactement passé entre ces deux-là ? Pour la énième fois, tous avaient mis leurs hypothèses sur la table pour y faire le tri avant de renoncer. Après tout, le couple légendaire avait l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le reste ne regardait qu'Harry et Drago.

Effectivement, loin des considérations un peu trop fouineuses de leurs pairs, Harry et Drago se livraient à une sorte de slow, à des milliers de kilomètres de la réalité et du tempo effectif de la musique, profitant juste de la proximité l'un de l'autre. Malgré leurs retrouvailles physiques plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne semblait avoir compté. Leurs mains se glissaient discrètement dans les espaces vides laissés par les boutons un peu lâches de leurs chemises après avoir longtemps prodigué leurs caresses par-dessus les tissus. Les pans de leurs vestes en jersey noir, déboutonnées et grandes ouvertes, permettaient le processus en le cachant des yeux inquisiteurs de la masse. De temps à autre, joueur, l'un des jeunes mariés se penchait vers l'autre pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, provoquant rires et nouveaux échanges connus et compris d'eux seuls.

Néanmoins, Harry Potter ne manquait jamais à son nom ni à sa légendaire habitude d'attirer les ennuis à lui. Sa destinée fit donc bien des siennes. Dans la maladresse de leur bonheur, un faux-pas lui fit écraser le pied de son mari. Ce dernier grogna en le jaugeant sévèrement. Le survivant se justifia automatiquement non sans esquisser un début de rire.

\- Eh ! Je t'avais prévenu : je suis un piètre danseur !

\- Alors j'imagine que le fait que tes pieds n'atterrissent sur les miens que maintenant est une sorte de miracle étant donné le nombre de danses que toi et moi avons partagé dans le monde moldu... À moins que tu ne me fasses un mauvais plan, là, tout de suite. Mais, préviens-moi si je dois investir dans des chaussures blindées...

\- D'accord ! Les danses en couple n'ont jamais été mon truc, précisa Harry. Il n'y a qu'à voir : je suis sûr que Parvati se souvient encore du bal de Noël de la quatrième année. Dans le monde moldu c'était différent... J'étais seul...

\- Tu m'as eu moi un bon nombre de fois, releva Drago.

Légèrement déstabilisé par la remarque tacitement acerbe de son désormais mari, le survivant se contenta de fixer ce dernier d'un air un peu perdu. Pendant un instant, le seul mouvement qui anima le couple fut un balancement ralenti ayant perdu son empreinte innocente et qui se désynchronisait progressivement de l'harmonie de la musique de l'orchestre. Leurs pieds ne quittaient plus le sol et seules leurs jambes assuraient le reste de leur étrange dynamique. Les accords idylliques du philharmonique sorcier s'immiscèrent entre eux et suspendirent le temps un court instant. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de l'héritier des Malfoy réactiva l'écoulement normal de la durée et un rictus mauvais prit place sur les traits de l'élu, en réponse.

\- Tu me fais marcher, réalisa ce dernier.

\- Pour la forme, et vu que c'est notre mariage, je vais faire semblant d'accepter tes lamentables justifications et t'accorder que, bien souvent, le monde moldu nous fait voir les choses différemment. Soyons réalistes, c'est grâce à notre passage parmi les non magiques qu'on en est là aujourd'hui, toi et moi. Et oui : je te fais marcher.

En un souffle rieur, Harry baissa la tête pour inspecter le chemin que prenaient ses pieds, s'assurant qu'ils ne chevauchaient pas ceux de Drago, puis, il reporta son attention sur le blond toujours souriant.

\- C'est vrai que le monde moldu a changé beaucoup de choses. Il peut encore le faire d'ailleurs.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'interloqua l'héritier des Malfoy.

\- Je veux dire qu'il me semble qu'on n'a pas terminé notre conversation tout à l'heure et qu'il serait peut-être temps de le faire. Histoire que ça ne nous embête plus.

\- Quel est le rapport ? tiqua Drago.

Qu'est-ce que le sujet de leur descendance avait à voir avec l'évocation du monde moldu et de tout ce que celui-ci avait provoqué dans leurs vies grâce à sa magie à part entière ? Cela le dépassait, comme une poignée de choses le faisaient en ce jour si spécial et auxquelles il devrait s'attaquer une fois la cérémonie passée, à l'image du problème évident posé par le fait de fonder une famille. Pourtant, malgré sa confusion, sa grande confiance en Harry le laissa se convaincre de l'intention cachée par ce dernier derrière cette relation incongrue qu'il suggérait entre le monde moldu et ces enfants hypothétiques. Après tout, le survivant n'avait-il pas autant de chance, si ce n'était plus, de connaître le monde moldu mieux que lui qui y avait vécu tel un ermite solitaire et antisocial sur une île déserte pendant quelques années ? Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser à cette réflexion, la curiosité ne taraudait pas le blond tant que cela, seulement le poids des mois passés à garder son lourd secret sous scellé était devenu, en l'espace d'une révélation bien orchestrée, inenvisageable en comparaison de la libération quasi euphorique qu'il éprouvait à pouvoir enfin parler librement à son homme. Alors si cela voulait dire discuter de leurs futurs hypothétiques enfants au milieu de la foule de leur mariage, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Pourtant, son hypersensibilité le força à faire remarquer un point primordial à son nouveau mari.

\- Tu trouves que c'est le bon moment pour parler de... _ça_ ?

\- Eh bien... Personne ne nous écoute, déclara Harry. Entre le brouhaha et la musique, de toute façon, on ne peut pas nous entendre. On peut discuter tranquillement. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de parler de ça le jour de notre mariage...

\- Disons que... L'endroit ne me semble pas non plus très approprié pour ce genre de conversation, le coupa Drago.

Après un moment d'immobilisme, Harry jaugea l'ensemble de la salle des banquets à la recherche d'yeux curieux braqués sur eux. Il ne sut jamais si cela avait été de la chance ou une simple coïncidence mais, à cet instant précis, le reste du monde contenu dans cette salle semblait les avoir oubliés, eux qui étaient habituellement le centre inéluctable de ce même monde.

Le brun ténébreux ralentit progressivement le balancement de leur enlacement dansant et relâcha doucement la taille de son désormais mari en lui adressant un regard complice que lui seul était capable de reconnaître. L'intérêt n'était plus sur eux, il ne fallait pas l'appâter à nouveau. Aussi, avec la même délicatesse, le sorcier de Gryffondor attrapa le poignet pâle de l'héritier des Malfoy en lui murmurant une invite à l'oreille : « _Viens_ ». Profitant toujours de l'ignorance que l'assemblée leur démontrait, Harry le tira par le bras pour les mener, tous deux, vers l'une des deux immenses portes qui s'affrontaient de chaque côté de la salle des banquets, celle qui menait aux jardins privatifs de la demeure Zabini et que quelques grandes tentures cachaient doucement. Un peu plus tôt, Drago l'avait emprunté aux côtés de Pansy et de Théodore.

Posté devant l'issue condamnée aux convives, un employé de la maisonnée aristocratique veillait au grain. En voyant les jeunes mariés s'approcher de lui, il haussa un sourcil. Le brun ténébreux posa une main cordiale sur son épaule, faisant mine de le saluer, et en profita pour lui toucher quelques mots. Après un hochement de tête entendu du gardien, celui-ci s'éclipsa rapidement. Harry se retourna vers son désormais époux et lui adressa un sourire confiant. L'employé revint bientôt d'un pas leste et particulièrement discret, laissant à peine à voir les deux pardessus noirs qu'il tendit subtilement aux deux hommes : leurs manteaux. Du sien, le survivant fit apparaître quelques gallions d'or brillant comme s'il avait prédit que cet exact moment se produirait, et les glissa dans la manche du gardien. Puis, accompagné du sorcier blond, l'élu se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de l'immense porte menant au large couloir isolé.

L'immense porte de vieux bois qu'ils franchirent ensemble paraissait presque poreuse, du genre des vieilles installations qui laissaient passer le sifflet de l'air entre les interstices des carreaux de verre. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se referma derrière eux, ce fut comme si le monde était devenu aphone et eux sourds. Le calme olympien des couloirs désertiques anéantissait la musique de l'orchestre. Les grandes allées de marbre brillant prenaient alors des allures de trou noir annihilant, incroyablement froides dans leur blancheur striée de vagues grises à peine visibles. En fait, la fraîcheur des lieux semblait presque émaner de la pierre riche et pourtant si peu appréciable en ce soir d'hiver. Les larges fleuves orangés déversés en torrents par le soleil rasant rejoignant ses quartiers de nuit littéralement situés à l'autre bout de la Terre, à travers les vitres du corridor interminable ne brûlaient que la rétine et certainement pas les peaux. D'ailleurs, à l'exception de quelques lueurs en provenance de la salle des banquets, tamisées par les tentures de l'autre côté de la porte, l'endroit était plongé dans une obscurité paradoxale qui noircissait tout grâce au rayonnement sombre du coucher de soleil.

Par réflexe et sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, Drago chercha à distinguer les traits du survivant dans cette atmosphère cramoisie qui l'oppressait plus que de raison. Il avait beau craindre l'obscurité profonde, le blond ne s'en sentait pas moins soulagé dans ce tunnel de lumière surexposé dans lequel le visage de son homme lui demeurait invisible. Il frissonna. L'inutilité criante de son manteau, toujours posé sur son bras, l'agressait soudainement. La paume chaude et inhabituellement douce d'Harry enserra un peu plus ses phalanges graciles. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, nerveux et violent d'anticipation, le réchauffant en une pulsion. Le lion de Gryffondor, pour sa part, ne semblait pas souffrir du froid ambiant qui régnait là, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais, par expérience, Drago commençait à savoir qu'un véritable acteur sommeillait sous cette enveloppe de chair irrésistible. Ainsi, Harry progressait toujours vers les jardins du manoir Zabini. Pourtant, une fois à l'extérieur, le survivant ne rejoignit pas le coin parfaitement aménagé où l'herbe se coupait « au carré » autour des bancs de bois et de fer forgé ainsi que des diverses statues de bronze laissées aux fantaisies des intempéries. Sans aucun doute préférait-il ces parties plus « sauvages », si le terme pouvait s'appliquer à un domaine aussi entretenu que celui des Zabini, à la limite des immenses baies vitrées de la salle des banquets où les jardiniers ne se risquaient probablement qu'avec peu d'entrain, craignant d'être surpris dans leur tâche par une arachnide isolée descendant de sa toile pour admirer leurs plantations sans l'apparat inutile de leur présence orgueilleuse. L'héritier des Malfoy ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Harry aimait ces endroits un peu atypiques, et là, à veiller à ne pas entrer dans la lumière jaunie qui se dispersait dans le parc depuis les carreaux, ils se trouvaient définitivement dans un endroit atypique. À seulement quelques pas, les conifères particulièrement bien fournis embaumaient l'air de leur senteur musquée et exsudaient une fraîcheur piquante qui rosissait les joues. L'éclairage artificiel issu de l'intérieur de la demeure Zabini éclairait le bas ample de leur robe épineuse d'un voile couleur rouille et leur conférait une impossible apparence automnale. L'ensemble jouait en contraste avec l'éblouissement du soleil couchant, de l'autre côté de la bande d'arbres, et dépouillaient ceux-ci jusqu'à ne plus laisser leur squelette hirsute fait en tronc et en amas de piques.

Attirés par les lueurs synthétiques, quelques moustiques, moucherons et autres bestioles vrombissant dans l'air glacé survolaient les chevelures laquées des deux sorciers légendaires pour aller s'agglutiner près des murs dispersant quelque chaleur et cogner leurs têtes-yeux globuleuses et prismatiques contre le verre sur lequel ils aimaient à rebondir incessamment. Leurs ailes transparentes tentaient de disperser la buée répandue dans l'air glacial par les bouches brûlantes des jeunes mariés.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'épiderme de Drago lorsque, dans une inspiration, une salve d'air froid pénétra ses poumons. Il jeta rapidement son manteau sur ses épaules et glissa prestement ses mains dans ses poches. Son corps entier s'agita en tentant de répartir la chaleur sur son épiderme tout en espérant qu'elle finirait par sombrer jusqu'à ses os. En reportant son attention sur son mari, l'héritier des Malfoy se figea l'espace d'un instant. La vision que lui offrait le survivant provenait directement d'un autre monde, un fascinant et psychédélique autre monde. Ses yeux verts accrochés au ciel, Harry tirait tranquillement sur une cigarette moldue encore entière et dont la seule combustion se devinait, pour l'instant, grâce à son extrémité rougissante ranimée par les aspirations du sorcier légendaire. L'odeur âcre n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'atteindre : le lion de Gryffondor devait tout juste l'avoir allumée. Celui-ci sentant un regard insistant sur sa personne attrapa la barrette blanche entre son majeur et son index et adressa cet air si particulier qui n'avait pourtant rien de particulier à son homme.

\- J'en ai d'autres si tu veux.

Sorti de l'hypnose sous laquelle la vision du survivant le maintenait, Drago cligna brièvement des yeux. Mais les allées et venues des paupières sur ses rétines n'atténuaient pas l'image irréelle, elles ne l'entachaient même pas. Le sérieux dans les pupilles de son compagnon, le silence appelant une réponse, la pantomime des convives pomponnés en robes et costards derrière les vitres jaunies et froides... Rien ne bougeait. Tout restait à l'exacte même place. Soulevant un coin de lèvre, l'héritier des Malfoy refusa poliment.

\- Non, merci.

\- Comme tu veux.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de ramener la barrette moldue à ses lèvres. Ses iris rejoignirent la cime presque invisible des arbres devant eux, ou plutôt au-dessus d'eux, à s'en dessouder les cervicales. Drago ne savait pas ce que le survivant pouvait bien trouver à observer d'aussi magnétique dans ces hauteurs renversantes pour paraître aussi serein, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela relevait de bien plus grand que lui. De bien plus grand qu'eux. Tout comme son petit doigt lui soufflait que la poitrine du brun ne pouvait pas se soulever autant grâce à une simple goulée de fumée. Non, cette foulée était bien plus que de la vapeur goudronnant les poumons : elle était une bouchée volée à la plénitude elle-même.

Seulement voilà, depuis quelques années, le jeune Sang-Pur enrôlé dans des doctrines indiscutables qu'il était avait fait d'un principe primordial de mettre son esprit à l'épreuve des éléments. Suivre aveuglément sa famille et tirer des conclusions hâtives ne lui avait rien apporté de plus qu'un sentiment de superbe gâchis et une dizaine d'années dans la terreur, pratiquer l'inverse ne pouvait pas lui faire plus mal. Ainsi, cette aspiration de vapeur qui lui apparaissait comme une récompense empoisonnée après une longue période d'abstinence pouvait, en réalité, très bien être un moment totalement différent si seulement on se donnait la peine d'y accorder son intérêt un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne. Après tout, ce n'était que l'histoire de leur vie à tous les deux : si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de leur consacrer cette fraction d'attention innocente supplémentaire, leur destin aurait peut-être été différent. Pas forcément meilleur, juste différent. Aussi, en resserrant les coudes contre son corps, Drago renversa la tête à son tour, la secouant doucement pour évacuer les mèches blondes qui se logèrent dans ses cils. Il tenta alors d'ignorer la senteur de cigarette que les souvenirs entre ses tripes appréciaient un peu trop.

La beauté du ciel du soir de leur mariage n'atteignait même pas les premières places de son classement personnel des meilleures parures de celui-ci. Pourtant, les nuées semblèrent immédiatement prendre avantage de son attention, l'envahissant d'une sérénité inexplicable. La nature, même parsemée d'urbanisme, avait ce pouvoir de fascination sur l'homme. Enfant, Drago se souvenait avoir passé une éternité impossible à chiffrer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du vieux manoir familial, aujourd'hui lugubre et abandonné avec ses carreaux explosés par la végétation. L'été surtout, quand il faisait chaud en fait, toujours le soir, tard, lorsque son père s'enfermait dans sa galerie inavouable des horreurs tandis que sa mère dormait depuis une heure, au moins, assommée par la fatigue déçue et quelques effluves de potion en drogue de Morphée, le blond se souvenait qu'il se glissait hors de son lit et du quelconque grimoire qui avait capté son intérêt pour la soirée. Comme un enfant, il se dressait sur la pointe des pieds, nus, en évitant soigneusement les planches « grincheuses » de son parquet en bois d'acajou pour s'accrocher à ce rebord de fenêtre, tel un acrobate. Là, il entrouvrait légèrement le panneau de verre, craignant de se faire happer par le vide courant le long de la façade grise du manoir. L'air apaisant de la nuit qui rafraîchissait les terres harassées de chaleur durant le jour brillant parvenait alors jusqu'à lui et entourait son cou comme deux bras tendres et séchait la sueur entre les poils quasi invisibles sur sa peau de porcelaine. Et qu'importaient les crampes et les engourdissements de son corps soumis à cette position parfois inconfortable contre le bois dur, rien d'autre que le sommeil n'arrachait Drago de son observation de la nature. Sur son domaine, celle-ci s'étendait à perte de vue. Les bois encerclant la propriété formaient une nappe cotonneuse noire qui ne lui paraissait jamais aussi inoffensive que sous l'éclairage de la lune. Parfois, s'il était assez patient, une nuée de chauve-souris lui faisait l'honneur de quitter son nid pour une partie de chasse ponctuée d'exclamations crissantes. Une vague sombre et trouée s'élevait alors au-dessus des arbres et roulait, roulait et roulait encore jusqu'à se dissoudre au loin. D'autres fois, il s'en fallait de peu pour que l'adolescent naïf ne grimpe jusqu'à la volière pour en libérer la dizaine de chouettes et de hiboux et les entendre, comme leurs congénères affranchis, hululer depuis un bosquet invisible. Merlin savait si son cœur avait été empli d'une joie innocente lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion de le faire avec la seule chouette hulotte qui était restée sienne avant son retranchement dans le monde moldu.

Ce soir, en imitant Harry, Drago retrouvait en fait une sensation perdue qui le ramenait, pour une fois, à des souvenirs effectivement heureux. Son appartement, à Londres, ne lui permettait plus d'observer la nature avec autant d'aisance : son regard gris se confrontait bien trop frontalement à l'immeuble face au sien, bouchant tout l'horizon à l'exception d'une barre de ciel embrumé de nuages et de particules fines et dans lequel il relevait de l'exploit d'apercevoir plus d'une dizaine de points brillants la nuit tant le halo des réverbères de Londres annihilait tout autour de lui. Dans son vieux manoir aussi, le blond aimait à scruter les constellations, du moins celles qu'il pouvait reconnaître, incapable de se souvenir de la moindre bribe de connaissance tangible de ses cours d'Astronomie à Poudlard. Il lui arrivait de suivre des yeux les étoiles filantes moldues clignotant de blanc et de rouge à toutes les extrémités en déversant derrière elles une traînée de kérosène. Combien d'heures avait-il passées, seul, tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie durant sa sixième année, à oublier sa malheureuse condition pour quelques heures à regarder le ciel noir d'encre où, pour le coup, même quelques étoiles moldues parvenaient parfois à se frayer un chemin éphémère.

Pour l'heure, aux côtés d'Harry, les étoiles commençaient seulement à être visibles dans le ciel encore un peu trop clair. Le fait de savoir qu'elles étaient toujours là ne bouleversait pas Drago. Aucune d'elles n'avait jamais répondu à ses prières d'adolescent. Plus qu'autre chose, leur vue l'agaçait quelque peu. Comment une chose aussi belle pouvait-elle être aussi inutile ? Les histoires à l'eau de rose étaient bien belles mais elles ne demeuraient que de la gnognotte pour jeune fille en manque. Et plus que tout, ce nuage de vapeur âcre de cigarette qui passait régulièrement devant les points brillants irritait ses nerfs. Son souffle à lui, dans l'air froid, n'allait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et le faisait paraître franchement ridicule. Non, il ne céderait pas pour si peu. Ce n'était pas si stupide que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment si...

Soudainement agacé, le blond se tourna brutalement vers son compagnon et se figea à nouveau. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Harry lui tendait son paquet, duquel pointait déjà une cigarette, et un briquet. Vaincu, l'héritier des Malfoy les lui arracha presque des mains pour, enfin, céder et s'en griller une à son tour.

\- Tais-toi, l'avertit-il.

Un rire narquois, mais discret, anima néanmoins le sorcier légendaire. Drago le fusilla d'un regard qui aurait suffi à embraser sa barrette moldue s'il en avait eu le réel pouvoir.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit le brun.

\- Ton rire a dit quelque chose pour toi, rectifia l'héritier des Malfoy d'une articulation entachée par la prise de ses lèvres sur la cigarette blanche.

\- Et qu'est-ce que mon rire a dit ? Dis-moi, que je lui fasse la leçon !

Drago pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. Après un court instant, une bulle de fumée émergea soudainement derrière la main qui protégeait son gosier embarrassé de nicotine. Assuré de la bonne combustion de la cigarette, le blond rendit son briquet au survivant en ajoutant :

\- Laisse tomber. Je me rends compte que tu me connais par cœur, c'est tout.

\- Ce genre de truc ne veut rien dire.

Le prince des Serpentards acquiesça, plus par réflexe que par conviction. Bien sûr, ces détails n'avaient aucune sorte de signification majeure, pourtant seul Harry aurait été capable de les connaître et cela n'échappait pas à Drago. Il se sentait presque minable à cette idée : non seulement il ne renfermait plus aucun mystère pour son désormais mari mais, par-dessus tout, il manquait de ces réflexes qui traduisaient de leur intimité profonde vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Car, seul le survivant savait que l'héritier des Malfoy appréciait le fait de tenir une cigarette entre les doigts, quitte à en jaunir durablement la peau, juste parce que le monde moldu avait imposé cela comme un dictat de la mode, juste parce qu'il avait voulu essayer une fois sans même vouloir tirer dessus ni se charbonner les poumons telle une chaudière d'industrie lourde, juste parce que l'odeur le rassurait encore à certains moments car elle était exclusivement originaire du monde moldu, juste parce qu'il avait fini par flirter avec l'addiction à un point donné, juste parce qu'il avait fini par aimer cela... Ces détails avaient leur importance en fin de compte. Aussi, avec délectation, Drago aspira quelques millimètres de sa barrette moldue en une seule aspiration, leva la tête pour dévoiler sa gorge blanche où roulait une pomme d'Adam proéminente sous la chair, et recracha la fumée à la verticale, à l'image d'un gamin qui aurait voulu jouer à l'évacuation d'une locomotive. Ses paupières recouvrirent ses pupilles et son visage sembla se détendre totalement sous l'effet combiné du calme apaisant de la nature, de la présence d'Harry à côté de lui, et des bienfaits néfastes de cette goulée de drogue dans son organisme privé. Une sorte de rumeur extrêmement lointaine s'éleva de derrière eux : un éclat de rire un peu trop bruyant dans la salle des banquets, juste à côté, mais si loin derrière les vitres. Le blond rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu crois que notre absence va être remarquée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Forcément. On est le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui, répondit l'élu.

\- Aujourd'hui, seulement ? Tu es sûr de ça ? plaisanta le blond.

\- J'essayais d'être optimiste.

\- Essaye utopiste plutôt.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire chuter la cendre dans l'herbe où elle ferait un engrais discutable.

\- À ton avis, ils vont venir nous chercher ? Insista le prince des Serpentards en avalant une nouvelle bouffée.

\- Dans une cérémonie normale, avec des gens normaux, ça se ferait. Ici... Avec notre penchant pour la fuite et leur tendance à la paranoïa...

\- Je vois le tableau, acquiesça Drago. Mais... Je n'arrive pas à culpabiliser. Honnêtement, je suis mieux ici plutôt qu'à l'intérieur, avec tout ce monde... Le monde me rend malade. La seule chose qui m'inquiète est de savoir quelle excuse on va pouvoir inventer pour que ça passe.

\- Fou la pagaille dans tes cheveux, laisse-moi boutonner samedi avec dimanche sur les pressions de ma chemise, ça suffira amplement.

\- Et s'ils arrivent jusqu'ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on plaide ? La pause clope ?

\- Exactement.

Écarquillant les yeux, l'héritier des Malfoy interrogea son compagnon du regard. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le survivant rit légèrement.

\- Quoi ? Ta fierté de Sang-Pur est atteinte ? Parce que laisse-moi te dire que c'est exactement ce à quoi ça ressemble : une pause clope.

\- J'en ai eu suffisamment ces dernières années pour ne plus songer à m'en inquiéter.

\- Des pauses clopes ?

\- J'étais seul dans mon appartement, la fenêtre ouverte pour que Théo ne s'aperçoive de rien. Si je n'avais pas compté ça comme des « pauses clopes », je n'en aurais jamais eu aucune de toute ma vie.

Harry hocha la tête, quelque peu amusé par la fausse audace de son époux. Ce dernier se vexa brièvement.

\- Quoi encore ? grogna-t-il.

\- Tu vois bien que je ne sais pas tout de toi, sourit le sorcier légendaire.

Drago dissimula à peine sa joie de fanfaron à ces mots. Un rictus mignonnement mesquin souleva le coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'est donc la pause clope. Un grand merci aux moldus qui nous offrent l'excuse sur un plateau !

\- Les moldus sont les plus grands génies de ce monde : les sorciers n'ont rien inventé d'aussi génial qu'eux, si tu veux mon avis. Je trouve qu'on devrait, nous sorciers, aller plus souvent à la pêche aux idées chez eux, déclara Harry. Les moldus sont pleins de surprises.

\- Leur imagination est plus fertile que la nôtre, c'est sûr, confirma Drago. Ironiquement, je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas claquer des doigts ou donner un coup de baguette pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont obligés d'innover par eux-mêmes.

\- C'est leur magie à eux, acquiesça Harry.

\- Tu vois, rien que cette phrase là me certifie que j'ai fait le bon choix. Enfin, si j'en doutais encore...

\- Lequel ?

\- T'épouser, Harry.

Le brun ténébreux sentit une vague attendrir son expression. Il retint un souffle mi-amusé mi-abusé : Drago le manipulait. Il lui lançait ces petites piques qui n'en étaient pas réellement pour l'agacer et lui faire comprendre que, même marié à la coqueluche du monde sorcier, l'aristocrate au sang millénaire n'en perdait pas sa répartie ni son indépendance pour autant, à la manière de l'adolescent orgueilleux qu'il était encore au fond de lui. Mais son jeu ne dura pas bien longtemps. L'émotion que les deux hommes partagèrent en un regard sembla faire briller ses yeux mercure d'une certaine humidité. Le blond se détourna le premier, gêné, et fit semblant de s'abîmer de nouveau dans l'observation des étoiles.

\- C'est ironique quand on y pense : une magie a failli me tuer alors qu'elle est censée tout accomplir, et une autre m'a sauvé alors que personne n'est capable de reconnaître son existence. Pas même les moldus.

Les sourcils du survivant se haussèrent en signe d'affirmation.

\- J'ai été un de ces moldus pendant un temps et ce n'est qu'après la guerre que j'ai compris toute cette richesse, avoua Harry.

\- Ça m'a sauvé la mise un nombre incalculable de fois, poursuivit Drago.

\- Ça peut encore être le cas.

Interloqué par le commentaire du survivant, l'héritier des Malfoy reporta son attention sur lui. Il n'y avait aucune once de plaisanterie. Au contraire, une attitude parfaitement sereine et même nourrie d'une pointe de bienveillance soutenait la charpente du brun ténébreux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea le prince des Serpentards.

\- Je veux dire qu'on peut reprendre notre conversation sur ce qui t'inquiétait. Et, dans ce cas, les moldus nous seront encore d'une grande aide. Mais... Seulement si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

\- Harry, je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça pour te décevoir par la suite...

\- Quand je dis « si tu en as envie », je parle d'aborder le sujet maintenant, pas de ton éventuel désir paternel. Mais puisque tu parles de ça : avoir envie et être prêt à faire quelque chose sont deux choses différentes. J'ai suffisamment eu de moments de blocage dans ma vie pour le savoir. Tu ne me décevrais pas en me disant que tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant.

\- Harry...

\- Laisse-moi finir, le coupa le survivant. S'il-te-plaît. Je veux te le redire : je ne te force à rien, et je ne le ferai jamais, Drago. Je ne veux pas enchaîner quelqu'un comme on m'a enchaîné par le passé. Jamais.

\- Je le sais, Harry. Je sais, le rassura le blond.

\- Maintenant que tout ça est bien clair, on peut continuer et terminer cette conversation, ou changer de sujet et y revenir quand tu le voudras.

\- Pourquoi est-on dehors ? interrogea Drago d'un air entendu. Pourquoi si ce n'est pour y revenir maintenant ?

Harry fixa son mari, semblant le sonder de toutes parts pour ne plus manquer un seul signe. Il tira une dernière fois sur la fin de sa cigarette avant de la saisir fermement entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite. Son regard vert capture celui de Drago et l'obligea à observer son geste. Les pupilles du blond s'allumèrent soudainement d'une flamme qui consuma entièrement le mégot encore fumant entre les doigts de son époux, le dissipant dans l'air sous l'effet de sa magie. Tandis que le prince des Serpentards suivit une particule rougie s'envoler vers les nuées sombres, Harry piétina sur place, tentant d'aboutir à la meilleure façon d'expliquer une pratique moldue complexe à un sorcier de Sang-Pur. Le blond le prit de vitesse.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'est pas question d'adoption si on parle du monde moldu. Les orphelins à adopter, ce n'est pas ce qui manque avec la guerre.

\- Non. Même si j'imagine que ça reste une possibilité.

\- Tu n'aimes pas l'idée, n'est-ce-pas ? devina Drago.

\- Non, soupira le survivant. J'ai même honte de le dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis le seul à le savoir, de toute façon.

\- Ça n'empêche rien. Mes raisons me transforment en un pur égoïste. Un insensible avec des arguments vaseux pour un tout totalement horrible.

\- Ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça...

\- Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi comment ça sonne. Je ne me vois pas adopter d'abord, parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'estime normal d'avoir une famille à moi. Pas seulement une famille que je « pourrais aimer comme la mienne ». C'est bien joli tout ça, j'ai eu les Weasley. Ils sont comme mes parents, mes frères et sœurs. Mais, honnêtement, j'en ai juste assez de devoir me « contenter » du minimum raisonnable au lieu d'oser demander plus. Je ne veux pas une famille, je veux la mienne, point barre. C'est déjà horrible en soi quand on sait le nombre d'orphelins que la guerre a laissé derrière elle. Et, c'est justement parce que ces enfants sont des victimes de la guerre que je me refuse à...

S'humectant les lèvres pour masquer la colère sourde qui montait en lui, contre lui-même, le survivant prit une grande inspiration, faisant gonfler ses narines. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ses mains semblèrent frapper l'air tandis qu'il tentait d'appuyer son point.

\- La guerre n'a été bonne pour personne. Ces enfants n'ont pas été épargnés. Il est de mon devoir de les aider au maximum de mes capacités de Sauveur, mais... devenir leur père ? Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je me déteste même de dire ça, mais... Je ne veux pas d'un enfant traumatisé d'avance, non pas parce que je n'estime pas important de lui offrir une belle vie, mais parce que je ne serai pas capable de le supporter. On peut, matériellement, leur donner une meilleure vie autrement. Et même dans le cas où ils ne seraient pas affectés par la guerre, il y a des orphelins de tout temps, sans séquelles... J'ai beau me le répéter, je ne peux simplement pas me faire à l'idée...

\- Harry...

\- Je veux dire, qui suis-je pour avoir le droit d'inculquer mon autorité à un enfant qui ne sera même pas le mien ? Qui sait si je n'irai pas à l'encontre même de ce que sa famille d'origine aurait voulu ? Ai-je vraiment le droit d'imposer mon nom et le fardeau que j'ai eu à traîner toute ma vie sur un gamin aléatoire, comme ça, juste parce que je l'aurais décidé ?

\- Je ne peux que comprendre cette dernière partie, reconnut Drago. Et même en dehors de ça, tu as tes raisons de ne pas vouloir le faire de cette façon.

\- Des raisons impardonnables.

\- Des raisons qui se tiennent, le détrompa le blond. Chacun a le droit de choisir la vie qu'il veut mener. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le héros du monde sorcier que tu devrais suivre un régime différent.

Le sorcier légendaire eut un souffle amusé.

\- C'est ça. Va le dire aux autres...

\- Je me fiche des autres ! s'exclama le blond, le visage déformé par la colère. Et s'ils ont quelque chose à redire, qu'ils viennent : à leur tête, je le dirai ! Personne n'a à s'arroger le droit de mener la vie d'un autre à sa place, et personne ne devrait se sentir coupable de mener sa vie comme il l'entend, avec ses raisons personnelles. Et que toi, parmi tout le monde, soit capable de l'oublier, ça me mets sur les nerfs. Si on n'a pas le choix de sa propre vie, à quoi bon la vivre ? Ta décision se porte vers le monde moldu, alors ne te torture plus avec ça. Tu as le droit de te sentir coupable, mais tu n'as pas à te sacrifier juste pour correspondre à ce que les autres attendent de toi. J'espère au moins que tu sais ça.

\- Drago, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil...

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne supporte plus d'entendre ça.

Furieux, le blond se détourna de son tout jeune mari. Les pans de son manteau noir suivirent le mouvement en élargissant et tordant sa stature. Une main se porta sur ses paupières fatiguées. Penaud, Harry tenta de trouver une défense potable.

\- Vu que c'est une décision qu'on doit faire ensemble, je...

L'interrompant à nouveau, le prince des Serpentards fit volte-face. Son index droit rejoignait l'intérieur de son pouce en une bulle catégorique avec laquelle il martela chacun de ses mots tandis qu'il avançait, pas après pas, vers le brun ténébreux.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas supporter un truc pareil, Harry. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, je n'en ai jamais voulu ! J'aimais ma mère, plus que tout. J'admirais mon père. Il était mon dieu vivant. Et pourtant, c'est à cause de cette image de dieu impitoyable que j'ai été traumatisé, parce que je n'ai jamais pu me faire à l'idée que cet homme là m'a torturé, que cet homme là a tué ma mère... Et aujourd'hui, je suis là, en train de parler gosses avec toi. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que toi, oui toi Harry, tu as réussi à me faire envisager une autre possibilité que celle de reproduire ce dont j'ai été victime. Justement parce que tu as réussi à me redonner confiance en moi en m'aidant à décider à nouveau pour moi. Alors, moi non plus je ne veux pas passer ma vie à tenter d'effacer des images de l'esprit d'un gamin, on sait nous-même qu'elles sont indélébiles. On sera incapables de le faire et ça me tuera autant que toi.

Harry soupira et baissa la tête, inspectant l'état de ses pieds. Le visage du sorcier légendaire était empli d'une émotion indescriptible lorsqu'il reparut plus clairement aux yeux de son homme, quelque peu essoufflé de sa longue tirade grâce à laquelle son adrénaline avait soudainement atteint un pic.

\- Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai suivi ce cours secret de grandes phrases à Poudlard après tout, taquina le survivant.

\- Si tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour te moquer, grogna le blond.

\- Je suis sérieux. Enfin, un peu. Je suis juste impressionné par ta capacité à rendre ça aussi simple.

\- Parce que c'est simple. On n'a pas à se justifier d'une quelconque manière, à qui que ce soit ou pour quoi que ce soit. Enfants moldus nous voulons, enfants moldus nous auront ! s'exclama Drago sur un ton volontairement ampoulé, tirant sur le ridicule agrémenté de faux grands airs.

\- Ils ne seront pas nécessairement moldus, le détrompa Harry. Surtout si ce sont les nôtres. Et par nôtres je veux dire... nôtres, nôtres.

Tirant une énième fois sur sa cigarette déjà bien entamée, Drago retint son souffle un court instant, le temps de laisser la fumée corrosive se répandre jusqu'au fin fond de ses poumons. Il expira tout en formulant sa réponse, sa voix légèrement nasale dans le processus.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Sans vouloir te vexer, aucun de nous n'est réellement conçu pour la chose et les potions qui existent ne fonctionnent encore qu'avec un système normal. Le monde sorcier ne pense pas encore aux détraqués qui se flinguent le patrimoine génétique sur un coup de folie.

Sans rien ajouter, le blond grilla encore quelques millimètres supplémentaires de sa barrette moldue. Ses pupilles mercures s'élargirent sensiblement lorsque le survivant lui révéla enfin l'idée qui traînait dans son crâne depuis que Drago lui avait d'abord annoncé sa stérilité quasi totale.

\- Les moldus l'ont fait eux. Les procédures sont un peu plus intrusives, certes, bien que le terme exact soit « médicales ». Bien sûr, eux aussi fonctionnent avec ce qui existe, ils ne peuvent pas créer un système reproductif à partir du néant, mais... Ils peuvent tout à fait mettre à profit le peu qui reste.

D'un regard entendu rempli de chaleur, Harry se tourna vers le prince des Serpentards. La main fumante d'une odeur âcre immobilisée à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres retomba lentement le long de son corps, abandonnant la bouffée que le bras avait entamée.

\- En ce qui concerne les neuf mois qui suivent, poursuivit le lion de Gryffondor, certaines personnes se proposent en tant que porteuses. C'est encore très controversé dans beaucoup de pays mais... Tu l'as dit : c'est à nous de décider. Je ne pense pas que nos amis nous dirait quelque chose si cela nous rend heureux. Pour les autres, personne n'ira vérifier qu'aucun de nous n'a pu se rendre disponible avec la vieille méthode sorcière.

\- Est-ce que c'est au moins légal ? s'interloqua Drago.

\- Dans certains pays. Le Royaume-Uni n'en fait pas encore partie malheureusement. Ça demande un gros investissement, c'est sûr, mais... Si on était décidés à le faire, l'argent ne sera pas un obstacle pour nous.

\- C'est sûr, balbutia Drago.

Les explications du survivant le déboussolaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Au fond, Drago s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus simple, bien plus évident, quelque chose d'un peu plus bête que cette procédure qui résonnaient déjà comme particulièrement complexe à ses oreilles de sorcier de Sang-Pur. À nouveau, le blond ressentait cette incommensurable fascination que les moldus exerçaient sur lui grâce à leur génie. Il se rendait compte, une fois de plus, que sa nature première de sorcier l'empêchaient cruellement d'imaginer toutes les ressources de ces êtres sans pouvoirs magiques qui, par un miracle quelconque, en accomplissaient bien plus qu'eux avec leurs sorts et leurs mélanges imbuvables version recette d'arrière-arrière-grand-mère.

Curieusement, Harry ne jaugeait pas sa réaction, ou du moins n'en montrait absolument rien, tel un acteur surentraîné. Et, au fond, l'héritier des Malfoy ne pouvait lui en être que reconnaissant tant son organisme luttait pour assimiler cette nouvelle tombée du ciel, directement sur ses épaules, comme un coup de massue. Un coup de massue divin. Du reste, le survivant ne lui adressa qu'un seul regard, long et posé. Un de ces regards qui avait le don de le rassurer en lui formulant nombre de promesses silencieuses qui, il le savait, avaient mille fois plus de chances d'être exaucées qu'un serment inviolable.

Lentement, le sorcier légendaire s'était rapproché de lui et avait glissé une main autour de sa taille. Toujours une main embarrassée par la cigarette inachevée et l'autre tétanisée par la solennité du moment, Drago ne bougea pas « d'un pouce » puisque, à cet instant, seules ses lèvres acceptèrent de partager une courte union, chaste, avec celles de son désormais mari, tandis que la senteur âcre du tabac déjà un peu vieilli sur les vêtements de celui-ci faisaient saliver ses papilles irritées.

Puis, Harry porta son attention vers la porte de l'immense véranda accolée à l'arrière du grand manoir Zabini, comme distrait par une apparition bienveillante. L'imitant, Drago se retourna sans précipitation. Sur le seuil et quelque peu caché par le feuillage touffu des conifères alentours, Blaise les observait discrètement. Une fois assuré que sa présence n'était pas malvenue, le maître des lieux les rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- Vous étiez là ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tout le monde nous cherche, énonça laconiquement le survivant.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous forcer à revenir à l'intérieur, le détrompa Blaise. La journée a été riche en événements et je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Te voilà rassuré, déclara Drago.

Esquissant une moue satisfaite, Blaise fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que... c'est du tabac moldu ? s'enquit-il.

\- Le seul et l'unique, confirma le blond en soulevant sa main au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Le seul et l'unique, hésita Harry. Il existe bien une dizaine de marques différentes de ces trucs-là...

\- Des centaines plutôt, releva le sorcier noir sous l'air ébahi des deux autres. Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'y connaître un peu ? Ma mère fumait occasionnellement, un de ses maris lui en avait ramené une fois d'un voyage... Théo m'en a fait essayer de sacrées...

\- Théo ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- S'il est capable de trouver des alcools exotiques à coucher dehors, une appréciation en matière de nicotine ne me déstabilise pas plus que ça. Il sait que tu adores fumer en cachette. C'était son idée que de vous chercher au flair, à l'odeur de fumée. Il a ramené une pleine boîte de cigares de Russie, je ne vous dis que ça.

Blaise marqua une pause. Ses yeux d'un noir profond reluquèrent éhontément le mégot en train de mourir entre les doigts de son ami d'enfance. Remarquant son geste, Harry se prépara à sortir son paquet.

\- Tu en veux une ? proposa-t-il.

\- J'ai envie de dire oui, mais... J'ai une meilleure idée.

\- On peut savoir laquelle ? s'enquit Drago en réduisant en cendres minuscules la fin de son joint moldu.

\- Un cadeau de mariage personnalisé, ça vous dit ? C'est moi qui offre le feu.

Se consultant du regard, les deux célèbres sorciers retinrent un rire de liesse. Décidément, cette journée aurait suivi un déroulement improbable jusqu'à son terme, même jusque tard dans la nuit où les nouveaux époux préféreraient partager une nuit de confidences sur l'oreiller plutôt que de s'agripper l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte uniquement physique. Drago se souvenait encore de ne s'être pas endormi pas plus qu'il n'était demeuré éveillé, plongé dans une sorte de semi-coma empli du souffle régulier de l'élu, dans le même état que lui, et de l'odeur des cigares russes qu'ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à finir dans le bureau de Blaise, en compagnie de Théodore et de Ron qui acceptèrent de mettre leurs différents de côté pour une nuit. En dehors de Merlin, ils étaient les seuls à savoir de quelle manière le cigare du maître des lieux avait atterri dans la rainure entre la fenêtre et l'appui de celle-ci, définitivement et irrémédiablement coincé tandis que Pansy était apparue comme un boulet de canon en plein milieu de leur réunion secrète entre hommes, ameutée par son flair de chien de race capable de renifler des substances illicites à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et rien que ce détail, apparemment insignifiant, avait pris une ampleur insoupçonnable dans leur vie alors que les paroles de Blaise résonnaient encore dans leurs esprits tandis que la porte des jardins privatifs du manoir se refermaient derrière eux sur le chemin menant à son bureau aux promesses enfumées : _« Ne le dîtes pas à Pansy. Elle me tuerait si elle savait, surtout depuis qu'on a la petite. Enfin, pour les gosses vous pouvez toujours faire quelque chose, vous. Le mariage, en revanche, vous êtes déjà condamnés. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Désolés messieurs. »_

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le bonus sur le thème du mariage. Il était censé, à la base, se terminer d'une toute autre manière mais j'ai finalement préféré cette fin plus humoristique qui ouvre sur d'autres possibilités, car, vous vous en doutez bien, ce bonus ne sera pas le dernier.**

 **D'autres seront à venir dans les prochains mois, une fois que le retard accumulé sera bien rattrapé sur mes autres fictions et projets en cours.**

 **Un grand merci pour votre soutien ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) A la prochaine !**

 **M.A.D.**


End file.
